Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique VF
by smndi
Summary: Terminé. Le premier volume de la trilogie de Barb est maintenant terminé. Un cours résumé et quelques avis de reviewers en premier chapitre.Bonne lecture.
1. Avant propos

Bonjour, voici la traduction de Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent. Une superbe fiction écrite par Barb (psychic_serpent@yahoo.com), qui méritait vraiment d'être traduite pour que les lecteurs francophones puissent en profiter. Vous pouvez également la trouver sur ce site en VO.  
  
Il s'agit là d'une cinquième année de Harry Potter à Poudlard, mais aussi du début d'une trilogie au scénario et aux développements inattendus.  
  
Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir à la lecture qu'en ont eu les lecteurs suivant :  
  
Argolis  
  
Je veux bien parler de cette fic, mais le problème, c'est que quand je me lance, y'en a généralement des pages et des pages… surtout si la fic est bonne. Alors essayons de faire bref.  
  
Je dois dire qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal à accrocher. Déjà le titre en lui-même est selon moi le plus gros défaut de cette fic: « Serpent psychique », ça fait un peu pesant comme accroche. Et puis ça démarre relativement lentement, et ça me fait bizarre de voir Harry grandir.  
  
Mais tout cela est rapidemment balayé dès les chapitres suivants, et ça vire rapidemment au grandiose. Alors pour maintenir le suspense, disons simplement que les intrigues sont multiples à souhait, que l'histoire est remarquablement bien élaborée, que le moindre détail, insignifiant à première vue, s'avère finalement être capital pour la suite (un peu comme dans les bouquins de JKR, en somme - et si ça c'est pas une référence !). Et puis les personnages sont vraiment réalistes. Qu'ils soient principaux ou secondaires, aucun n'est dénigré, rabaissé ou humilié. Tour à tour mis en avant, ils sont tous sont traités avec respect, avec leurs failles et leurs forces (humains, quoi !) Et les relations qu'ils entretiennent entre eux sonnent juste et évoluent avec une grande crédibilité. Et puis l'on voit que les persos adolescents sont vraiment travaillés par leurs hormones (voilà peut-être enfin la fic qui réunira les différents partisans des HP/HG, HP/GW, RW/HG et j'en passe… c'est mieux que les triangles amoureux des tragédies grecques…;). Et Sandy est géniale de naïveté ! Donc en bref chers lecteurs, si jamais vous n'accrochez pas au début, et bien ayez le courage de continuer à lire, vous ne le regretterez vraiment pas ! Au bout d'un moment, vous verrez, cette fic ne cesse d'accumuler les moments d'anthologie, entre rire, larmes, aventures, légèreté et drame. Et ça va crescendo jusqu'à une angoissante scène d'action dantesque, avant un final humain et très touchant (c'est dur d'en parler sans rien dévoiler !!). Un dernier mot, de la part d'un modeste monolingue qui veut surtout pas jouer les donneurs de leçons : je trouve que ta traduction est à l'image de la fic, j'ai eu du mal à suivre un peu au début, mais ça s'est indéniablement amélioré à la fin, et j'y ai pris de plus en plus de plaisir. Quand on voit au final l'immensité de la tâche, on se doit de te tirer un grand coup de chapeau ! Merci de nous avoir fait connaître cette fic, c'est du bonheur en barres !  
  
Bon, ça y est, je crois que je commence à trop parler, donc vaut mieux que je m'arrêtes avant de pondre un roman... C'est ça le problème avec cette fic : elle brasse tellement de thèmes différents, elle est tellement énorme qu'il est impossible d'en faire convenablement l'éloge en quelques phrases !!  
  
Et en plus j'adore Suo-Gan !  
  
Kinou  
  
Le chapitre était excellent.Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en général…  
  
Cette fic est probablement une des meilleures que j'aie jamais lues. L'ambiance est envoûtante, et l'auteur a su respecter le monde de "Harry Potter" tout en le personnalisant assez pour qu'il devienne sa création. Je reste très impressionnée devant la complexité et le détail de l'intrigue.  
  
Tu as fait un travail de traductrice exceptionnel, d'une qualité rare.  
  
Je serais au rendez-vous pour les deux prochains volumes de la trilogie, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour les traduire. Si tu fais preuve du même talent que pour le premier (ce dont je ne doute absolument pas), je pense que le succès est garanti d'avance.  
  
Mystikal  
  
Wouh, nous voilà au bout ^^  
  
Excellent fic que tu nous as traduite, une intrigue bien imaginée, une tournure des évènements plaisante... On remarque bien que les élèves rentrent dans leur 5e année (meme plus que dans le 5 original...), les relations développées sont réalistes, complexes a souhait ^^ Elles amènent bcp de réflexions.  
  
L'intégration de plusieurs personnages dans l'histoire, Aberforth, Maugrey, la nouvelle écossaise, etc... l'invention d'un nouveau caractère pr Milicent Bullstrode (jusqu'à présent inconnue), un Drago Malfoy excellent... Krum et Chang aussi.  
  
Vraiment une bonne fic !!  
  
griff  
  
salut  
  
tout d'abord je voulais te remercier pour cette traduction sa permet aux gens (comme moi) à qui l'anglais n'est pas facile de lire cette fic genial.  
  
je dit genial mais le mot est faible, cette fic doit etre la meilleur que j'ai lu cette année (meme de toutes en faite).  
  
je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite  
  
bonne chance et merci encore  
  
Elava  
  
Cette fic à été magnifique.  
  
Je l'ai énormement aimé pour les émotions que je pouvais ressentir, des choses réels, des sentiments vrais.  
  
Un melange de philosophie et de sensations forte, je sais que j'ai été souvent parfaitement choquée à la fin des chapitres, ou alors sur le point de fondre en larme.  
  
Contrairement à ce que t crois, la traduction est vraiment de qualité, et s'il y a des fautes, je ne les aies pas remarqués.  
  
Il y aussi des moments ou j'étais tordu de rire, ce qui prouve que cette fic contient aussi une bonne dose d'humours.  
  
Si je n'ai pas aimée quelque chose?  
  
Non, à pars peut être que la cinquième année d'Harry Potter n'est pas mon sujet préféré, aucun default, juste des quelque rares avantages que cette fic ne possède pas.  
  
Mais je le dis et le radote: Le Serpent Psychique est vraiment une fic magnifique.  
  
hedwige   
  
voilà, je vien juste de finir HP et le serpent Psychique! d'un coté, je suis assez triste parceque l'histoire est fini, mais d'un autre il y a une suite... que je me réjoui de lire!!  
  
[...]  
  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette fic! elle est vraiment bine écrite et l'intrigue est digne de Rowlings  
  
A bientot!  
  
hedwige  
  
Falyla  
  
un immense merci et bravo pour cette fabuleuse traduction d'un roman qui ne l'ai pas moins.  
  
J'ai suivi cette histoire avec un plaisir incroyable.  
  
Je te félicite, cette traduction est fluide et si naturelle que c'était un vrai bonheur à lire.  
  
Je vais de ce pas, attaquer le second volume.  
  
Bonne continuation  
  
Philippe Gryffondor  
  
J'ai adoré cette histoire. Tu l'as merveilleusement bien traduites et je voulais t'en faire part. Je conseille cette histoire a tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore découvert alors je te laisse sur cette dernière note sur le dernier chapitre:  
  
Que la magie soit avec toi! Philippe Gryffondor  
  
didie.m  
  
super bien, je n'ai jamais lu une fic aussi longue, mais aussi très prenante, il se passe toujours quelque chose.  
  
dumati  
  
C'est simple, cette fic est ma préférée.  
  
Je l'adore et j'éspére que tu traduira vite la suite. Ce que tu fais trés bien.  
  
Lunenoire  
  
Parler de cette fiction? Je dirais que c'ets une fic super où Harry au cours de sa cinquième année évolue et murit énormément m^me si il fait beaucoup d'erreur.  
  
Mary Cooper  
  
Franchement tu veux vraiment que k=je dise comment j'aime ta fic? bon d'accord alors voilà: JE L'ADORE! elle est super bien traduite et l'intrigue est super! franchement j'invite tout ceux qui ne l'on pas lue à le faire car cela vaut vraiment le coup.  
  
Bisou et vive la suite! 


	2. Chapitre un : Travaux Manuels

Harry Potter et le serpent Psychique

Chapitre un

Travaux manuels

Harry avait prévu de dormir tard pour le premier jour de ses vacances d'été. Il se sentait comme s'il avait besoin de dormir pour toute une année après ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa quatrième année de formation à la sorcellerie. Harry Potter était sans doute le plus fameux sorcier du monde, exception faite du mage noir qui avait tué ses parents. Et maintenant, il était probablement encore plus célèbre en ayant gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quinze jours auparavant. Mais il n'était fameux que dans le monde de la sorcellerie, dans le monde non-magique, celui des moldus, il était juste une gêne pour sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Il voulait juste dormir tard et essayer d'oublier tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant les dix mois précédents.

Mais au lieu de cela, il se réveilla à sept heure et demie du matin, aux cris des ouvriers, aux grincements et aux bruits d'un tractopelle, et à la voix stridente de sa tante criant ses instructions aux travailleurs qui avaient étés embauchés pour redessiner le jardin du quatre Privet Drive, où Harry se sentait aussi bienvenu qu'un pyromane dans une papeterie. Il était impossible de continuer à dormir avec tout ce raffut, alors Harry s'y résigna et repoussa les draps, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes. La chambre lui apparaissait nettement maintenant, avec un attirail d'objets de sorciers débordant de sa malle, qui n'avait toujours pas été proprement déballée. Il se leva, alla vers la penderie, et se tint devant la glace de la porte intérieure, regardant son reflet.

Il avait grandi de plusieurs pouces durant l'année précédente, et le bas du pantalon de son pyjama flottait au-dessus de ses chevilles. Il avait été si occupé à juste essayer de rester vivant durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'il n'avait même pas noté que sa pomme d'Adam s'était complètement développée. Il essaya de chanter un petit peu la chanson de son école, pour voir ce que sa voix donnait. Traditionnellement, à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, tout le monde chantait la chanson de l'école sur air différent. Pour sa part, il avait choisi Loch Lomont, et il commença à chanter « Je prends le chemin du haut et tu prends le chemin du bas ..», mais il s'avéra que cela ressemblait davantage à un croisement entre le son d'un gnome de jardin sur lequel un dragon se serait assis, et celui d'un chat rabique ayant été frappé. Il s'éclairci la gorge et essaya à nouveau, se débrouillant ce coup-ci pour produire un air reconnaissable avec une voix de ténor. Cela le rendait optimiste, mais à la moitié du premier vers, sa voix craqua et fit un bruit si surprenant, que sa chouette blanche, Hedwige hulula dans sa cage et se mit à battre des ailes frénétiquement.

Il y eut un silence soudain dans le jardin, et un des ouvriers cria « Bon sang, c'était quoi ce truc ? ». Harry avait espéré que l'ouvrier faisait référence à Hedwige, et non à lui, mais un second ouvrier répondit « Hé, Dick, je crois que c'était quelqu'un qui essayait de chanter ! ». Harry fit la grimace au miroir, et décida d'en rester là pour les expériences vocales. Il souleva ses cheveux, examinant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Une marque qu'il avait reçu bébé, la nuit où Voldemort avait tué ses parents, et essayé de le tuer. Il laissa retomber ses cheveux sur son visage. Il avait besoin de se couper les cheveux. Quand il était petit, il s'était toujours battu contre les coiffures (sa tante et son oncle étaient toujours frustrés par ses cheveux), mais maintenant, il pensait avoir besoin d'une coiffure qui lui donnerait moins l'air d'un petit enfant effrayé. (comme si ses cheveux se tenaient en arrière parce qu'il avait peur),et plus celui d'un puissant sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait prendre au sérieux.

Il nota aussi qu'un voile sombre et duveteux avait fait son apparition sur son menton, sa lèvre supérieure et le long de sa mâchoire. La barbe ! Enfin ! Peut-être qu'il se raserait afin la fin de l'été ? Il se demanda s'il existait des rasoirs spécialement enchantés qui ne couperaient pas la peau durant le rasage. Il devait y avoir quelque chose ! Il n'avait jamais vu un seul sorcier se déplaçant avec des petits bouts de papier toilette collés sur les coupures, comme son oncle Vernon en avait tous les matins. Parfois, ils tombaient de son visage lors du petit déjeuner, et atterrissaient dans son café ou son petit déjeuner. Harry ne disait jamais rien lorsque cela arrivait, et essayait de ne pas sourire trop largement lorsqu'il regardait son oncle abhorré manger une assiettée d'œufs « relevée » par un des ces bouts de papier sanglant qu'il ne notait même pas, tout occupé qu'il était à lire les nouvelles du jour. Dans ces circonstances, il disait invariablement à Pétunia, la tante d'Harry « Pétunia ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans les œufs ce matin ? Ils sont super ! ». Et sa tante prenait un air satisfait et se lançait dans un discours sur un fameux chef qu'elle avait vu cuisiner dans une émission télévisée. Harry devait laisser sa fourchette et mettre la tête sous la table pour éviter qu'ils ne voient le regard amusé sur son visage, et une fois, il avait même failli recracher son jus d'orange en essayant de ne pas rire.

Le duvet n'était cependant pas encore prêt à être rasé. On aurait davantage dit qu'il ne s'était pas bien lavé le visage et qu'il avait encore un voile terne sur sa peau. Il regarda sa poitrine dans le miroir. Il ne dormait plus avec un haut maintenant. Quelque part, il avait développé une phobie d'être étranglé dans son sommeil, et les cols, même ceux en V, lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils lui bloquaient l'air. Sa poitrine était pâle, plate et glabre, et il était encore si maigre que ces côtes apparaissaient sous sa peau couleur crème de lait. Il essaya de bander ses muscles et tourna sa tête vers le miroir. Ridicule. Dans un mois, il aurait quinze ans, et il n'avait aucun muscle qui ressorte.

Ensuite, il rabaissa ses bras et examina l'autre cicatrice liée à Voldemort qu'il arborait, la coupure sur l'intérieur de son coude droit, où Queudver avait pris son sang pour le rajouter au chaudron où il préparait la potion qui ressusciterait Lord Voldemort. Son sang (le sang d'un ennemi) était le dernier ingrédient nécessaire pour Voldemort pour qu'il puisse récupérer son corps, après les os issus de la tombe de son frère, et la chair d'un serviteur (Queudver avait coupé sa propre main et avait été récompensé d'une nouvelle main en argent).

Harry se secoua pour éclaircir son esprit, surmonter les horribles images de Queudver se contorsionnant sur le sol, tenant son moignon ensanglanté de son bras…

Les ouvriers avaient recommencé, s'appelant les uns les autres et , comme une critique au-dessus de leur chœur, sa tante les haranguait sur la façon dont ils étaient en train de faire leur travail. La fabrique de perceuse de son oncle marchait très bien, et il avait dit à tante Petunia qu'elle pouvait faire remodeler son jardin afin qu'elle puisse impressionner son club de jardinage. Elle avait engagé un paysagiste dont les ouvriers suivaient les plans, mais maintenant, elle passait son temps à changer d'avis sur le moindre petit détail au tout dernier moment possible et rendait tout le monde fou avec le chaos qui en résultait.

Harry enfila un short et un T-shirt, enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures de sport et il sortit après avoir glissé à manger à Hedwige. Dans la cuisine, son oncle était en train de lire le journal. Il était sur le point de mordre un bout de bacon qui avait le bout de papier ensanglanté requis et qu'il allait ingurgiter. Harry étouffa un rire et plongea sa tête dans le frigo pour chercher à manger, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir son expression.

Harry s'assit à table avec un peu de jus d'orange et une banane qu'il avait prise d'un saladier sur le comptoir, ensuite, il prit un toast beurré d'une assiette sur la table. Son cousin Dudley était déjà assis, il en avait presque déjà fini avec son frugal petit déjeuner, fait d'un yaourt aux fruits et d'un gâteau de riz. Il avait été amélioré par quelques raisins parce qu'il avait plutôt été bon en suivant son régime à l'école l'an dernier. Aux yeux d'Harry, il avait l'air notablement plus petit, voire même un peu musclé, plutôt que l'air d'une motte de beurre. Depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison, Dudley avait été raisonnablement poli avec lui, l'aidant à monter sa malle depuis la voiture à sa chambre se vantant de tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait rien demandé à Harry à propos de son année à l'école, juste jacassant au sujet de cette fille avec laquelle il voulait sortir en septembre prochain, s'épanchant sur Julia-ci et Julia-là. Harry avait écouté patiemment. Il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, et ce devait sans doute être la seule chose au monde qui aurait pu faire taire Dudley. De plus, il préférait écouter les idioties de Dudley sur sa petite amie plutôt que d'être le point d'impact d'un de ses coups, comme cela était arrivé trop souvent durant sa petite enfance.

Sa tante s'assit finalement pour manger son déjeuner, ayant laissé les ouvriers seuls dans le jardin pour un moment. Mais la paix du petit déjeuner fut soudain troublée par une grande chouette effraie qui arriva battant des ailes par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se posa sur la chaise de Vernon Dursley et le poussa à prendre les deux parchemins de sa patte droite, ensuite elle tourna son regard vers le reste de bacon. Ennuyé, son oncle se leva et s'éloigna du grand oiseau de proie, criant « Harry ! qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

Soupirant à cause de la phobie à la magie de son oncle, Harry alla jusqu'à la chouette et enleva les parchemins, lui glissant discrètement un peu de bacon, l'air de rien. Il regarda les parchemins, l'un était adressé à son oncle et à sa tante et semblait être écrit de la main de son parrain, et l'autre lui était adressé, sur du papier à lettres officiel de Poudlard. La chouette hulula. Ayant mené à terme sa tâche, et ne recevant pas l'instruction d'attendre une réponse, elle repartit comme elle était entrée par la fenêtre. Harry entendit les ouvriers s'exclamer en dehors, comme il réalisa qu'ils devaient l'avoir fait quand elle était arrivée, mais il était trop préoccupé pour l'avoir relevé avant.

Il tendit à son oncle la lettre de son parrain, Sirius Black, qui fuyait la justice du monde des sorciers parce que son ancien ami, Peter Pettigrew (le serviteur à la main d'argent de Voldemort connu sous le nom de Queudver), l'avait avec succès fait accuser de son propre meurtre et de celui d'une rue pleine de Moldus (personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique). Depuis qu'il avait dit à son oncle et à sa tante qu'il avait un sorcier fugitif pour parrain, les Dursley l'avait traité sensiblement mieux.

Son oncle ouvrit la lettre et lu avec une expression qui commença par l'ennui (du temps enlevé à sa journée pour traiter ce qu'il appelait les « absurdités d'Harry »), puis se changea en perplexité, et puis en surprise et même en crainte. Harry n'avait pas ouvert sa lettre de Poudlard encore, et il se demandait ce que Sirius pouvait avoir écrit pour que son oncle réagisse ainsi. Oncle Vernon lança la lettre à Harry, ayant l'air de faire attention à ne pas le toucher, comme s'il avait peur que Harry puisse faire de la magie par simple contact. Harry lu la lettre : 

_Chers Madame et Monsieur Dursley, _

_Je vous écris car je suis inquiet au sujet de Harry. Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'avoir avec moi et m'en occuper, mais comme vous le savez, mon statut légal dans la communauté de la sorcellerie rend cela impossible, même si je continue avec succès à éviter les autorités, voyager avec le plus fameux jeune sorcier du monde me ferait remarquer, et cela n'améliorerait en rien la sécurité de Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard a le sentiment qu'il est plus en sûreté avec vous pour cet été, mais je veux vous prévenir de ne pas lui rendre la vie trop stressante, car il a du faire face à un stress démesuré cette année._

_Harry n'a sûrement pas du vous en parler, parce qu'il est très modeste, mais il est le gagnant du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulait à l'école cette année pour la première fois depuis un siècle, et il en est le plus jeune vainqueur de tous les temps. Cependant, une autre raison pour laquelle il ne vous en a peut-être pas parlé n'est pas la modestie : il ne souhaite pas se souvenir de ce qui est arrivé à la fin du tournoi, quand il a été transporté là où le même mauvais sorcier qui a trahi ses parents se préparait à ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avait tués._

_Harry a vécu des choses horribles ce jour là, parmi lesquelles la mort d'un de ses camarades de l'école qui a été tué sous ses yeux. Il s'est battu en duel avec Lord Voldemort en personne et s'est échappé vivant, en ramenant avec lui le corps de son camarade afin que ses parents puissent en faire le deuil et lui donner des funérailles décentes. Il a fait plus que ce que beaucoup de sorciers adultes auraient pu (ou auraient voulu) faire, et m'a rendu très fier de lui, pour sa force morale et son intégrité autant que pour ses aptitudes en magie. Tout laisse voir qu'un jour Harry sera un sorcier formidable et très puissant. Traitez le bien s'il vous plaît, il ne sera pas toujours à l'école._

_Je viendrai accompagner Harry faire ses courses pour la rentrée vers la fin de l'été, et je l'amenerai prendre le train pour l'école le premier septembre._

_Sirius Black_

Son oncle le regardait en fronçant des sourcils. « Et comment pourrait–on exactement te reconnaître comme étant le fameux Harry Potter ? ». Harry pinça ses lèvres et souleva les cheveux de son front pour révéler sa cicatrice. Vernon serra ses propres lèvres et marmonna « oh, exact.». Il se rassit dans sa chaise, maintenant que la chouette n'y était plus et lança en ricanant à Harry « Alors ! comme ça tu es le gagnant de cette espèce de tournoi ! tu dois penser que tu dois avoir un don de Dieu pour la magie ! ». Harry était surpris, normalement, son oncle évitait le mot M. Mais cependant, il ne devait pas être surpris que son oncle essaye de l'aiguillonner. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas lu les parties de la lettre concernant la modestie et le souvenir de Cédric…

Cédric Diggory avait été l'autre champion de Poudlard, le vrai champion de Poudlard, comme le proclamaient les badges que certains étudiants avaient portés l'an passé, et qui lorsque l'on pressait dessus, proclamaient POTTER PUE en lettres vertes et bileuses qui étaient sensées rappeler ses yeux (qui étaient en fait plus comme des émeraudes). Lui et Diggory s'étaient engagés dans la dernière épreuve et avaient voulu se partager la première place. C'était si récent que Harry pouvait encore sentir le poids du corps sans vie de Cédric, son expression de surprise complète sur son visage figé, ses yeux bleus désormais éteints et aveugles à jamais…

Harry grimaça devant son oncle, mais n'osa rien dire il se mordait la langue pour ne pas lui adresser  une  réponse grossière qui pourrait lui valoir d'être mis à demeure dans sa chambre tout l'été, avec ses affaires de magie enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Simplement parce que son oncle était imbus de sa personne et ne manquait jamais une occasion de se vanter, il pensait que tout le monde était pareil. Harry vit que Dudley le regardait en fait avec quelque chose comme du respect, mais de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien ! » dit finalement son oncle « Tout ce que je te demande pour cet été c'est de ne pas croiser mon chemin ! ». Il passa la lettre à sa femme et partit pour le travail, comme s'il n'y avait plus de vapeur sortant par ses oreilles, et qu'il avait finalement décidé de se ranger à l'avis de Sirius, ravalant quelques mots choisis de son cru. Dudley se débrouilla pour prendre la lettre à sa mère, qui était partie à la fenêtre pour crier encore quelque chose aux ouvriers.

Harry se souvint soudain qu'il tenait une lettre pour lui et il l'ouvrit, incapable de réprimer le large sourire s'affichant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

_Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumblemore (ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, Grand Sorcier, chef Magicien, Mugwump suprême, Confédération internationale des sorciers)_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_En tant que responsable de votre maison, je suis heureuse de vous informer que je vous ai désigné pour être préfet, dès le début de ce trimestre au premier septembre. Je sais que c'est une responsabilité que vous ne prendrez pas à la légère, votre dossier parlant de lui-même. Vous allez être responsable de la conduite des autres étudiants lorsque les professeurs ne sont pas là, et nous attendons de vous que vous appliquiez à la lettre tous les règlements et les lois de l'école. C'est une position de direction importante. Nous n'attendons rien de moins que le meilleur de nos préfets. Vos deux parents étaient eux-mêmes préfets, et je sais qu'ils seraient fiers de vous._

_En tant que préfet, vous allez avoir accès à certains équipements de l'école qui ne sont pas disponibles pour les autres étudiants. Vous devrez assister régulièrement aux réunions avec tous les préfets de cinquième, sixième et septième année, qui seront dirigées conjointement par le préfet et la préfète en chef, qui sont Roger Davies de Serdaigle et Alicia Spinnet de notre propre maison._

_Félicitations Harry ! Il me tarde de t'accueillir en tant que préfet le premier septembre prochain._

_Sincèrement, _

_    Minerva McGonagall_

_    Directrice adjointe_

Harry regarda la liste des nouveaux préfets de cinquième année jointe.

Gryffondor

Hermione Granger

Harry Potter

Poufsouffle

Hannah Abbot

Ernie MacMillan

Serdaigle

Mandy Brocklehurst

Evan Davies

Serpentard

Millicent Bulstrode

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy ! Harry grogna, il aurait dû s'en douter néanmoins. C'était certain que Rogue allait choisir Malfoy pour être préfet ! Severus Rogue était le professeur de potion et le responsable de la maison Serpentard. Il pensait que Malfoy ne pouvait rien faire de mal, et que Harry ne pouvait rien faire de bien. ! Il n'était pas trop surpris par les préfets de Poufsouffle. Il connaissait Hannah et Ernie grâce aux cours d'herbologie, par contre, il ne connaissait pas Mandy Brocklehurst du tout et savait seulement que Evan Davies était le frère de Roger Davies ainsi qu'un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

« Je suis préfet », dit-il simplement à sa tante et à son cousin, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureux. Sa tante grogna.

« Toi ! Un préfet ! »

Harry ne put se garder de dire d'une voix blessée « Mon père et ma mère étaient préfets. En fait, mon père et ma mère étaient même préfets en chef. »

Sa tante prit un air sévère. « Je ne veux rien entendre sur tes parents. Ou sur ton – ton espèce d'école » dit-elle comme si elle ne trouvait pas le mot école approprié du tout.

Il prit la lettre dans sa chambre, emportant un peu de bacon chapardé pour Hedwige, et se demanda avec qui il pourrait partager cette bonne nouvelle. Il pensa à son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, mais ensuite, comme Ron n'avait pas été nommé préfet, il se dit que ce ne serait pas particulièrement délicat. Il avait pratiquement oublié la partie de la lettre de Sirius qui mentionnait sa modestie, il était sur le point d'exploser et voulait en parler à quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'en réjouir. Il pourrait envoyer une lettre à Hermione qui visitait les îles grecques avec ses parents, mais elle allait recevoir sa propre lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était préfète et tout savoir de cela, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Après la Grèce, les Granger partiraient visiter Viktor Krum et sa famille en Bulgarie. Elle avait rencontré Viktor quand il était venu participer au Tournoi avec son directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang. Viktor avait été le champion de son école, et tiré Hermione du fond du lac de l'école pendant une des épreuves du Tournoi. Harry écrirait à Hermione plus tard, sous le prétexte de la féliciter d'avoir été nommée préfète.

Tout d'un coup, cela lui vint à l'esprit : Hagrid. Il tira un peu de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume du désordre de sa malle et s'assit à son bureau pour écrire une note rapide à Hagrid et lui dire qu'il allait être préfet il savait que Hagrid ne penserait pas qu'il crâne ou se donne de grands airs, il serait tout simplement content pour lui. Hagrid était l'un des ses meilleurs amis, un grand demi-géant qui avait été expulsé de Poudlard en troisième année parce que l'on pensait qu'il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets (c'était un coup monté par Voldemort lui-même, qui cinquante ans plus tôt, avait été l'étudiant Tom Jedusor). Après cela, on lui avait attribué le travail de garde-chasse de Poudlard qu'il n'avait jamais quitté depuis. C'était Hagrid qui était venu le prendre à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait encore onze ans. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était un sorcier célèbre ni même que ses parents avaient été assassinés par un Mage Noir et non pas tués dans un accident de voiture comme le lui avaient toujours dit sa tante et son oncle (d'une voix extrêmement méchante, comme s'ils pensaient que c'était de leur faute et qu'ils l'avaient mérité).

Il finit sa lettre pour Hagrid et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige, lui donnant le reste de bacon avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Il entendit un autre cri monter comme les paysagistes étaient intrigués de voir une autre chouette voler en plein jour. Oups, pensa Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tante Petunia ne va pas être contente…

Il n'était pas vraiment certain de l'endroit où Hedwige trouverait Hagrid, mais il était certain que, où qu'il soit, elle le trouverait. Harry savait que Dumblemore l'avait envoyé en mission diplomatique sur le continent pour convaincre les géants de s'unir contre Voldemort maintenant qu'il était de retour. Voldemort comptait mettre les géants de son côté, et Dumblemore savait qu'il valait mieux s'assurer de leur loyauté avant que Voldemort ne tente de faire de même. Dumblemore était aussi inquiet que Voldemort ne trouve un moyen d'acheter les détraqueurs et de les retourner à son profit ils étaient les gardiens de la prison des sorciers d'Azkaban, où son parrain avait été incarcéré (sans procès) pendant douze années son évasion sans précédent. Les détraqueurs étaient terrifiants et avaient donné des cauchemards à Harry plus d'une fois durant sa troisième année, quand il avait appris à se battre contre les épouvantards (qui prennent toujours l'apparence de ce qui fait le plus peur à la personne), le sien se transformait toujours en détraqueur. Il avait appris à les battre en invoquant un patronus. Il avait le sentiment que ces jours-ci, s'il rencontrait un épouvantard, celui-ci ne se transformerait plus en détraqueur…

Il s'était aussi demandé si Hagrid avait entendu quelque chose sur sa propre mère, Fridwulfa, une géante réputée assoiffée de sang qui les avait laissés, lui et son père, quand Hagrid était très jeune. Les géants avaient en général une très mauvaise réputation, et on leur attribuait quelques uns des pires massacres de masse de moldus durant le règne de terreur de Voldemort. Harry espérait que Dumblemore pourrait faire des géants ses alliés, même s'il n'était pas aussi convaincu que cela qu'il devrait être du même côté que ces créatures si meurtrières. Cela valait mieux plutôt que de les avoir du côté de Voldemort, supposait-il.

Après qu'il ait envoyé Hedwige avec la lettre d'Hagrid, il contempla sa chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire étant donné qu'il n'avait finalement pas dormi tard. Il entendit un autre bruit dans le jardin et alla voir à la fenêtre. La pelleteuse était en train de creuser un trou assez grand dans le jardin pour faire une mare artificielle. Harry regarda pendant quelques minutes, puis décida d'aller dehors pour mieux voir. Regarder les paysagistes semblait être une meilleure idée que de se morfondre dans sa chambre en souhaitant pouvoir courir et crier partout à pleins poumons  « Je suis préfet ! Je suis préfet ! ».

Il sortit par la porte de la cuisine et trouva une place où s'asseoir contre le mur de la maison, sans gêner le passage, pendant que les ouvriers déplaçaient des rochers, utilisaient un équipement de géomètre et consultaient des listes et autres documents de travail. Ils avaient déjà travaillé pendant deux semaines selon son oncle et sa tante. Le jardin avait déjà l'air complètement transformé. Après un moment, il s'impatienta et demanda à Dick, le patron, s'il avait besoin d'une autre paire de bras. Il sentit dick évaluer ses bras pâles et fins. Il dit « T'es sûr que tu veux y aller ? C'est un boulot dur . »

Harry lui assura qu'il y était effectivement prêt et il commença à travailler, bougeant et soulevant tout ce qu'on lui disait, appréciant la camaraderie dès qu'il s'engageait dans ces travaux manuels avec des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui le traitaient d'abord comme petit garçon frêle et risible, et puis lui donnaient bientôt un respect surprenant, après avoir vu à quel point il voulait travailler, et aussi étant surpris par sa force noueuse, et par ce qu'il était capable de faire. Peut-être que j'ai quelques muscles après tout, pensa Harry, en transportant une grosse pierre à travers le jardin.

Il prit aussi le déjeuner avec les ouvriers, dont quelques uns enlevèrent leurs chemises dans le chaud soleil de l'après-midi. Harry décidait de faire de même, s'exposant lui-même à quelques sarcasmes bon enfant comme quoi il était aveuglant avec sa pâleur. Un semaine plus tard cependant, cette pâleur appartenait au passé, et son manque de muscles visibles prenait la même direction aussi, le travail commençant à produire de l'effet sur son corps.

Après avoir travaillé pendant une semaine avec les paysagistes, il fut surpris par un petit serpent de jardin, rampant devant lui alors qu'il se reposait et absorbait un peu de soleil après le déjeuner. Le serpent attira son attention parce qu'il parlait, et qu'il pouvait comprendre chaque mot qu'il disait.

Le serpent était en train de bougonner « je trouve un endroit parfait pour ma maison, et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouve complètement déchirée, avec de grands yahoos retentissant de partout, creusant mon parterre de fleurs préféré.. ». Même s'il savait depuis sa deuxième année qu'il était un fourchelang (quelqu'un pouvant comprendre et parler le langage des serpents), il n'y pensait pas souvent. Il avait rarement des contacts avec les serpents. Cependant, il parlait au serpent maintenant.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. C'était l'idée de ma tante. Je crains que cela dure encore quelques semaines. »

Le serpent s'arrêta de bouger, souleva sa tête, et il sembla – si c'était possible pour un serpent – qu'il ait une expression choquée sur son visage. « Qu'as tu dis ? »

« J'ai dit que c'était une idée de ma tante. Mettre ta maison en l'air comme ça. Si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider à trouver un autre jardin dans lequel tu pourras vivre. »

« Non, » dit le serpent. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai jamais parlé à un humain dans ma propre langue auparavant. J'entends les humains parler leur langue humaine. Mais jamais la mienne. »

« Oh, » dit Harry en sifflant. « Je suis un fourchelang. Je vais être en cinquième année de mon école de sorcellerie. Quand j'étais un bébé, un très puissant sorcier qui était aussi un fourchelang a essayé de me tuer et a échoué, et certaines de ses capacités ont été transférées en moi. Mais je ne fréquente pas tellement les serpents, alors j'ai tendance à oublier cela. »

« J'ai entendu parler des sorciers, j'ai entendu des légendes sur les sorciers qui étaient fourchelang, mais je n'y ai jamais cru. »

« Hé bien , c'est assez rare. Une fois j'ai parlé à un boa constrictor. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été au Brésil. Il vivait dans un zoo, mais accidentellement, je l'ai délivré. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un boa constrictor ? » demanda-t-il. Il s'arrêta. « Ils te regardent » l'informa soudain le serpent, avant de continuer à serpenter jusqu'à un buisson. Harry releva la tête pour voir toute l'équipe qui le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Après une minute, il réalisa qu'il n'avaient en fait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit au serpent ils l'avaient juste entendu siffler. Même à ses oreilles, lorsqu'il parlait en fourchelang, il s'entendait siffler, bien que son cerveau convertisse les sifflements en mots. Il ne pouvait en fait parler fourchelang que lorsqu'il était en face d'un serpent. Il leur sourit  timidement.

« Hé bien, on doit parler avec eux dans leur propre langue », dit-il, haussant les épaules. Il y eut d'abord un silence perplexe, ensuite la tête de Dick parti en arrière dans fou rire inextinguible. C'était le signal pour les autres qu'ils pouvaient rire et Harry rigola avec eux. Bien, il disait la vérité il parlait au serpent dans sa propre langue. Pendant qu'il travaillait l'après midi, il le cherchait souvent du regard, mais il ne le vit pas. Il dormait profondément toutes les nuits, se roulant dans le lit épuisé par l'effort, ses muscles douloureux, mais au moins, maintenant, il avait quelques muscles. Et en plus sa peau n'était plus de la couleur d'un parchemin. Il était heureux d'avoir cette activité physique pour détourner son esprit de Voldemort.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, avant que quiconque ne soit levé, il céda finalement à la tentation d'écrire à Hermione pour son poste de préfet, et elle avait apparemment aussi succombé à cette tentation, car sa chouette arriva dans la chambre d'Harry à peu près cinq minutes après que Hedwige soit partie lui apporter sa lettre.

_Cher Harry, _

_Félicitations pour ton poste de préfet ! Bien sûr, j'espérais vraiment que j'arriverais à l'avoir, et j'avais le sentiment que, parmi les garçons de cinquième année, ce serait toi._

Harry espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ron il était très susceptible sur la concurrence avec ses frères aînés, deux d'entre eux ayant été préfets, puis préfets en chef.

_Maman, Papa et moi passons vraiment du bon temps dans les îles grecques. Dans une quinzaine, nous remonterons en Bulgarie pour visiter la famille de Viktor. Ils habitent à Sofia, la capitale. Peut-être que Viktor m'aidera à améliorer ma technique de vol à balai. Il a obtenu un travail en tant qu'attrapeur de réserve avec … devine quelle équipe ? Les Canons de Chudley ! Ron devrait être assez content de ça !      _

Harry suspectait fortement que Ron serait tiraillé à ce sujet il avait été assez agité lorsque Hermione et Viktor Krum étaient allés au bal de Noël l'an dernier, et c'est seulement à la fin du trimestre qu'il avait cédé à son envie de demander un autographe à Krum. Krum avait été la star de la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'été dernier. Le Quidditch était un sport de sorcier, joué sur des balais, et Harry jouait en tant qu'attrappeur dans l'équipe de sa maison à l'école. Il reprit sa lecture et finit la lettre d'Hermione.

_Donc, puisque Viktor va  jouer en Angleterre, il pourra me rencontrer à Pré-au-lard les week-ends où nous serons autorisés à descendre au village. Tu crois qu'ils vont annuler les visites à Pré-au-lard maintenant que Tu-sais-qui est de retour ?_

_Voici une photo de moi et de mes parents devant le Parthénon. Prochainement, nous partons pour Corfou. Je t'en prie, prends bien soin de toi et préviens Dumblemore et Sirius dès que ta cicatrice te fait mal ou que tu vois quoique ce soit d'autre ayant trait à la magie noire. Tu me manques._

_Amitiés Hermione_

 Harry regarda à la photo qu'elle avait jointe c'était une photo moldue, les gens ne bougeaient pas dedans. Hermione se tenait avec ses parents devant un grand temple grec, tous les deux avec leurs bras autour d'elle, leur petite fille, qui n'était plus si petite. Elle portait un haut blanc, sans manche et très près du corps, s'accordant avec une jupe très courte. Ses bras nus et ses jambes étaient déjà très bruns, et il nota qu'elle avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Elle était assez courte, bouclée tout autour de sa tête d'une façon totalement libre, et cependant plus ordonnée qu'à l'accoutumée. La coupe plus courte semblait aller bien mieux avec l'ondulation naturelle de ses cheveux, et il ne la reconnut presque pas au début. Mais après avoir louché sur elle un moment, il pouvait affirmer grâce au nez, aux formes du visage, et à la façon dont elle souriait que c'était bien elle. Elle portait des lunettes noires pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil grec, et avait l'air assez contente, profitant du voyage dans les îles grecques avec sa famille. Harry retint sa respiration un moment et pensa, 'j'espère juste qu'ils sont en sûreté'. Et si Voldemort essayait de s'en prendre à elle pendant qu'elle voyage ?

Harry avait mentionné à Sirius qu'il craignait que Voldemort essaye de le contraindre à obéir en s'en prenant à Ron et à Hermione. Sirius était d'accord sur ce danger, mais il avait pris une attitude attentiste et avait promit de les surveiller chacun, discrètement, durant les vacances d'été.

D'un coup, il releva la tête, surpris, comme la chouette de Ron, Coquecigrue, rentra avec une lettre. La chouette de Ron était très petite et pouvait être prise dans la paume de la main, et elle était aussi très excitable, mais cependant pas terriblement utile en tant que chouette postale, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre quoique ce soit de vraiment gros. Coq voleta frénétiquement dans la pièce pendant une minute, pendant que Harry essayait de l'attraper et de prendre la lettre qu'elle devait délivrer. Quand il eut finalement la lettre dans sa main, il s'assit sur le lit et commença à la lire.

_Cher Harry_

_Bien, félicitations pour ton poste de préfet. Hermione m'a écrit et me l'a dit. Peux-tu croire que Malfoy a été choisi aussi ? Il va être encore pire que l'insupportable bâtard qu'il était, si c'est possible_

_Savais-tu que Hermione va rendre visite à Viktor ? Et qu'il va jouer pour les Cannons ? Je me sens comme en prison on ne va jamais nulle part. Ce voyage en Egypte il y a une paire d'années était un concours que nous avions gagné. Et maintenant, on n'a même plus l'excuse d'aller en Roumanie ou en Egypte pour rendre visite à Charlie ou à Bill parce qu'ils prennent quelques vacances et restent ici pour un moment. Dumblemore a pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Et pendant ce temps là, ELLE, ELLE croise autour des îles grecques et va rendre visite à un sorcier qui vient juste d'être diplômé d'une école où ils ENSEIGNENT la magie noire !_

_En tous cas, Sirius a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher à la fin de l'été et qu'il t'amènerait ici avec le Magicobus. Ensuite, nous pourrons aller faire les courses en partant d'ici via le réseau de cheminette. Papa va obtenir une voiture du ministère pour nous amener au train le premier septembre. Je ne peux pas croire que tu doives rester avec les moldus jusque là ! Mais Dumblemore dit que c'est aussi pour le mieux._

_Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Hagrid, et toi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il trouve sa mère et les autres géants. Je me contenterais bien qu'ils restent dans leurs montagnes et qu'ils ne soient pas du tout impliqués dans une guerre de sorcier. Comment va ta cicatrice ? Pas de douleurs j'espère. Ecris-moi et dis moi ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire. Rendez-vous en août_

_Ron_

Harry posa les lettres et mis la photo sur un support sur une étagère. Il donna à Coquecigrue un peu à manger et la renvoya. Il était tôt le matin, et il devait s'habiller et descendre dans le jardin pour se mettre au travail. C'était très satisfaisant quelque part de voir la manière dont le paysage du jardin évoluait. Harry aurait pu être assez heureux d'avoir un travail comme celui-ci, s'il n'avait jamais découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Il essayait d'imaginer sa vie de moldu, complètement ignorant du monde de la magie… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa vie était si différente maintenant de ce qu'elle était avant son onzième anniversaire, c'était comme si ces années avant de découvrir la magie avaient été vécues par quelqu'un d'autre.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide, Harry sortit dans le jardin. Il était très tôt, aussi personne ne s'était encore montré, et Harry avait commencé à déplacer les rochers. Après une demie-heure, Dick arriva, remontant le chemin depuis la rue, seul. Harry le regarda surpris.

« Bonjour Harry »

« Bonjour Dick. Où sont tous les autres ? »

Dick avait l'air d'avoir environ soixante ans, mais Harry essayait juste de deviner. Sa peau était aussi brune et tannée que ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un jardinier, avec des cheveux argentés jetés en arrière de son visage et de gentils yeux bleus. Harry pensait parfois à Dumblemore quand il le regardait. Dick mis sa main sur son menton maintenant, et regarda comme s'il rechignait à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles

« Bien le fait est que nous avons trouvé un autre job, et qu'ils payent le double pour ça, pour le faire plus vite. De plus, ta tante a…bien, heu, rendu mes hommes allergiques à l'idée de travailler ici plus longtemps. » Il s'arrêta et regarda le jardin incomplet. « Mais nous avons un contrat, alors je reste ici et continue ce boulot, et quelques fois par jour, j'irai voir mes hommes sur l'autre chantier. Tu veux toujours m'aider Harry ? »

Harry lui sourit et opina du chef « Bien sûr. Ça me plaît bien.

Dick soupira, et eu l'air d'avoir son âge pour une fois. « Certains ont le droit de le faire pour leur plaisir, d'autres doivent le faire pour vivre. »

Harry rougit, pensant à tout l'or dans sa voute à la banque des sorciers, la Gringotts. Ron aussi était susceptible concernant l'argent, et il avait été énervé après Harry qui ne lui avait pas dit que l'or de farfadet avec lequel il l'avait remboursé avait disparu le jour suivant, l'or de farfadet n'étant apparemment pas permanent.

Ainsi, lui et Dick se mirent au travail dans le jardin, et les choses ralentirent considérablement. Harry n'avait pas changé d'avis toutefois, il n'aimait pas particulièrement travailler dans la foule. Après qu'ils aient été juste tout les deux pour plusieurs jours, on aurait dit qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'était très confortable de travailler avec Dick, ce n'était pas un grand bavard. Ils avaient mangé ensemble au soleil, ensuite Dick s'était étendu contre une pile de sacs de terreau pour une petite sieste. Harry enleva son T-shirt et s'allongea aussi , se chauffant au soleil. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se remettre au travail, Harry remit son T-shirt et pris les déchets du petit déjeuner pour les ramener à l'intérieur. Comme il allait rentrer dans la cuisine, il entendit une fois sifflante dire « Les rochers vont tomber. Les rochers vont tomber. Les rochers vont tomber… »

Haary regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il y avait une pile de rochers dans le coin du jardin, attendant d'être utilisés pour la mare artificielle. Harry parcouru le jardin du regard, recherchant le serpent auquel il avait parlé plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Se disant « Hmm », il porta la poubelle dans la cuisine. Comme il revenait dehors, Dick s'en était allé près de la pile de rochers pour choisir un petit arbuste avec un sac autour des racines pour le planter près de la porte de derrière.

Harry devait être à bien cinquante pieds de là quand cela arriva. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse être fait. Les rochers tombèrent en s'entrechoquant, frappant Dick sur son côté et lui brisant la jambe gauche. Harry couru en évitant les obstacles sur son chemin pour essayer de l'atteindre. Dick était au sol avec une énorme tas de pierres sur lui, la sueur coulant sur son visage, ayant l'air de vouloir pleurer et se retenant. Harry arriva auprès de lui se rappelant qu'il s'était cassé la jambe durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et une autre fois, on avait dû faire repousser tous les os de son bras après un match de Quidditch. Mais il n'avait pas accès à la médecine magique ici, pas même à assez de magie pour aider son ami à se sortir de ce tas de pierres. Harry se sentait comme en transe comme il travaillait rapidement pour enlever un par un tous les rochers du pauvre Dick qui avait l'air blême sous son bronzage, mordant ses lèvres et respirant avec un son rauque. Il y a encore deux semaines, Harry aurait eu des problèmes pour déplacer le moindre de ces rochers qu'il jetait pratiquement sur le côté maintenant, sans faire attention où elles tombaient (un bon nombre de plantes soigneusement placées étaient écrasées et devraient être remplacées). Pendant qu'il procédait, il cria à sa tante et à son cousin d'appeler une ambulance. Ils apparurent finalement à la porte de la cuisine alors que Harry achevait d'enlever les dernières pierres du corps de Dick.

Harry tint la main de Dick pendant que les ambulanciers maintenaient sa jambe et le faisait rouler dans un brancard afin qu'ils puissent le mettre dans l'ambulance. Il regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner, essayant de ne pas se sentir responsable, mais c'était difficile. Il avait entendu l'avertissement, mais il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait ignoré. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix de serpent, le même serpent auquel il avait parlé auparavant. Il n'entendit pratiquemment pas sa tante se plaindre amèrement sur le travail qui ne se ferait pas, et fulminer au sujet des plantes. Harry était sonné. Il se deplaçait un peu hébété, l'ignorant au début, puis lui faisant face comme un roc, et il dit « Je le ferai ». Elle le regarda de ces yeux malicieux, mis-clos, qui se demandaient ce qu'il allait faire. « Si vous me payez, » ajouta-t-il. Il essayait de trouver un montant que sa tante ne pourrait lui refuser (il ne devait pas se montrer trop gourmand). « Cinq livres par jour », dit-il, se dressant de toute la hauteur de ses cinq pieds six pouces, la regardant dans les yeux. Il était aussi grand qu'elle maintenant.

Elle rétrécit encore plus ses yeux, cherchant une prise, mais c'était un montant suffisamment bas pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le discuter. Elle acquiesça et retourna à la maison, laissant Harry regarder impuissament autour jardin, se sentant seul et coupable. Il balaya rapidement de ses yeux tout le jardin, mais il ne vit pas le serpent, alors il essaya de l'appeler doucement « Par ici serpent, par ici.. », mais cela ressemblait à de l'anglais et il ne parlait pas fourchelang. Il ne doit pas être dans les environ, pensa-t-il. Il travailla seul le reste de l'après-midi, empilant les rochers dans un coin, plus soigneusement, et évaluant les dégats causés par ceux qu'il avait jeté en les enlevant de Dick.

Il reçut cinq livres de sa tante à la fin de la journée, se faisant lui-même un sandwich pour diner et se metant au lit tôt, endolori de partout. Maintenant, chaque jour, il se levait avec le soleil, se douchait, s'habillait, et allait dans le jardin continuer son travail solitaire. Quelques jours après que Dick se soit cassé la jambe, Harry prenait le soleil après son déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit une voix sifflante près de lui.

« Comment va ton ami ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit à propos des rochers ? »

Harry regarda alentours, puis il vit le serpent à ses pieds. Il mesurait environ vingt pouces, et était vert clair, avec des yeux brillants et une pupille verticale, comme celle d'un chat. « Il va s'en tirer. Je…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le lui ai pas dit. Je n'ai pas réalisé que…que.. »

« Que les serpents ont le Don ? » siffla-t-il doucement. Harry fit oui de la tête. La matière qu'il aimait le moins à l'école était les potions, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le professeur Rogue. Mais au moins, il sentait que les potions pouvaient être utiles, qu'il apprenait quelque chose d'intéressant. Il pensait que les cours les moins utiles étaient ceux de divination. Le professeur Trelawney semblait prendre plaisir à prédire à chaque cours la mort imminente de Harry. Selon elle, il aurait déjà dû mourir des douzaines de fois. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu en regardant dans une boule de cristal ou dans les feuilles de thé au fond d'une tasse, et il avait tendance à maquiller ses résultats quand il faisait ses diagrammes stellaires.

Maintenant, Harry était toutefois confronté à la possibilité que le serpent dise la vérité. Et comme très, très peu d'humains pouvaient comprendre le langage des serpents, qui serait en position de savoir que les serpents peuvent prédire le futur ? Mais s'il ne l'avait pas cru, il était aussi désolé que possible à cause de cela.

« Si tu as le Don », lui dit Harry, « dis-moi : arrêtera-t-on Voldemort ? »

« Qui ? » siffla le serpent. « Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux voir qu'à quelques minutes, et seulement pour ce qui est autour de moi. Je ne peux pas prédire ce qui va arriver dans longtemps. Et je n'ai que des fragments du futur. Plus un serpent est gros, et plus il peut voir loin dans le futur, et dans l'espace. ».

Harry eut une pensée soudaine « Voudrais-tu bien venir avec moi à l'école en septembre ? C'est dans le nord, et il fait froid, mais je pourrais,... je pourrais… ». Harry pataugeait, puis il eut une idée « Je pourrais te porter enroulé autour de mon bras pour que tu profites de la chaleur de mon corps ! Tu pourrais être mon serpent familier ! »

Il le regarda. « Qu'est qu'un serpent familier ? Je ne comprends pas .»

« Hé bien, » dit Harry, « les humains choisissent parfois des animaux pour en prendre soin, ils leur donnent des noms et les amènent vivrent avec eux dans leur maison. Ce sont des animaux familier. »

Le serpent lui répondit « Je ne suis pas un animal domestique. Si je viens avec toi, ce sera mon choix, et non le tien. Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? »

« Bien », dit encore Harry, « mon nom est Harry Potter. C'est de cette manière dont m'appellent les gens.. » Il se tut, incapable d'exprimer le concept de nom en mots clairs.

« Je croyais que tu étais appelé 'bon à rien' » dit le serpent. Harry réalisa qu'il avait du entendre sa tante s'adresser à lui.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas pareil que mon nom. C'est ce qu'on appelle une insulte. C'est pour être méchant. Voyons, tu as prédit le futur, et je ne t'ai pas cru, alors, je vais t'appeler…Cassandre. »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Parce qu'il y avait une voyante de la mythologie grecque appelée Cassandre, qui pouvait tout prédire du futur, mais qui avait été maudite de telle façon que personne ne la croyait.» Le serpent ne répondit pas, Harry se demandait s'il avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. « Mais Cassandre est un petit peu long à dire tout le temps, je t'appellerai donc Sandy pour faire court. »

« Pour faire court quoi ? »

Harry commençait à s'impatienter avec le serpent. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut parler aux serpents que l'on peut vraiment avoir une conversation avec eux. « Pour faire un surnom. Un surnom, c'est comme une version raccoucie du nom.»

« Quel est ton surnom ? »

« Je suppose que c'est Harry », dit-il, n'y ayant jamais pensé auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu son certificat de naissance. Est-ce que son vrai nom était Harold ? ou Harrison ? Ou bien son nom était tout simplement Harry. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Mais c'est ton nom. »

« Je sais. » Maintenant Harry était las d'expliquer à un serpent des concepts que tout humain saisissait. Il voulait se remettre au travail. Il remit son T-shirt, frissonant, quelques nuages étaient passés devant le soleil.

« Harry Potter », dit soudain le serpent.

« Oui Sandy », répondit Harry, essayant son nouveau nom.

« Je veux essayer ton bras. »

« Quoi ?»

« Le soleil est caché. J'ai froid. Tu as parlé de me porter sur ton bras. J'ai très froid. »

Il le prit, appréciant le contact de sa peau douce, et l'enroula délicatement deux fois autour du haut de son bras gauche. Le serpent ajusta sa queue et posa son menton dessus, émettant un soupir audible.  Harry sourit. Il ne pesait pas plus de quelques onces, pas étonnant, pensa-t-il, qu'il ne puisse voir qu'à une courte distance dans le futur.

Harry travailla le reste de la journée avec lui enroulé autour de son bras, et ils parlèrent souvent. Il essayait de parler simplement et clairement pour lui, comme s'il était un petit peu simple, mais en essayant de ne pas être insultant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit confu avec des concepts humains dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Sandy semblait essayer de lui parler simplement aussi, comme s'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre autrement. Alors qu'il avait des problèmes pour soulever un rocher très lourd (pas un de ceux qui étaient tombés sur Dick), Sandy lui dit qu'elle avait entendu les autres ouvriers se dire les uns aux autres de soulever avec leurs jambes.

Harry regarda ses jambes, qui étaient encore assez fines, mêmes si au moins elles étaient bronzées maintenant. « Je ne peux pas. » dit-il « Elles ne sont pas assez fortes. ».

« Fortifie-les » dit-elle simplement. Harry y pensa. Oui, il pourrait le faire en courant. Cela rendrait ses jambes plus fortes.

Mais il était bien trop épuisé pour aller courir à la fin de la journée, il n'avait besoin que de manger et de dormir. Alors il décida que la première chose qu'il ferait le lendemain, ce serait d'aller courir, avant de commencer le travail au jardin. Il décida aussi qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire : un livre sur la magie utilisant les serpents. Il avait entendu que de la très puissante magie noire pouvait être faite avec des serpents. Peut-être qu'il y aurait certaines choses qu'il pourrait faire sans que ce soit de la magie noire. Il demanderait à Sirius.

Il alla au lit ce soir là avec le sentiment que ce n'était finalement pas un si mauvais été après tout. Il avait passé l'année précédente à devenir plus fort en magie, pour le Tournoi, et maintenant, il devenait plus fort physiquement et utilisait une de ses capacités les plus secrètes. Et si cela pouvait l'aider à se battre contre Voldemort, peut être qu'il _devrait apprendre un peu de magie noire. Voldemort ne s'y attendrait pas, pas plus qu'à ce qu'il ait un serpent…_

Harry prit la photo d'Hermione et de ses parents et la regarda un peu au lit, avant de s'endormir. Je ne vais pas te laisser arriver quoique ce soit, pensa-t-il déterminé. Ni à Ron. Voldemort devra d'abord nous affronter Sandy et moi pour vous atteindre.

* * * * *


	3. Chapitre deux : L'entrainement de Dudley

NDT : et de deux ! J'espère mettre en ligne les trois ou quatre suivants vers la moitié de la semaine. Bonne lecture.

* * * *

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre deux

L'entraînement de Dudley

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude et avait mis un short, un tricot de corps et des chaussures de course. Il but deux verres d'eau avant de partir, mais ne mangea rien cependant. Au début, il se sentait bien, ses pieds frappant le trottoir comme il passait maison après maison, les pelouses humides et sentant la rosée. Mais après quelques blocs, il était essoufflé, pas habitué au rythme qu'il s'imposait. Il continua néanmoins, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le parc, à un demi mile de la maison, ensuite il fit un tour et retourna à la maison en courant sans enthousiasme, se sentant comme si son cœur allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Il arriva finalement au quatre Privet Drive, dégoulinant de sueur, et ses jambes tremblant à chaque pas, comme s'il venait d'apprendre à marcher. Il grimpa les escaliers titubant, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, s'effondrant en un tas dans le coin du bas de douche, pendant que l'eau lui tombait dessus.

La semaine suivante, il ne fit pas grand chose dans le jardin. Courir le matin le vidait complètement, et il avait l'impression de se traîner tout le reste de la journée. Quand le samedi vint, sa tante et son oncle se plaignirent du lent avancement des travaux, et Harry ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Il avait le sentiment que s'il allait plus lentement, il ferait les choses à l'envers.

« Désolé », dit-il pendant le dîner, à peine capable d'empêcher sa tête de tomber dans l'assiette. « J'ai essayé d'améliorer mon endurance en courant le matin. Je viens juste de commencer, alors je ne suis pas encore au point. Mais je travaillerai le week-end aussi, ne vous en faites pas. »

Il sursauta en voyant une lueur dans les yeux de sa tante. « C'est ce que tu as fait ? courir ! ». Il pouvait pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. « Dans ce cas, tu as un autre travail, pas payé bien sûr. Tu vas être l'entraîneur de Dudley ! »

Dudley quitta son céleri et sa laitue du regard les autres avaient des côtes de porc, avec des pommes de terre et des haricots au beurre. Harry et Dudley se regardèrent l'un l'autre, également horrifiés.

« Mais maman … » 

« Mais tante Pétunia »

« Mais rien du tout ! » déclara sa tante. « Vous commencez demain ! »

Harry et Dudley grimaçaient tous les deux, se regardant avec précaution. Il y avait eu une détente malaisée entre eux depuis le retour de Harry, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils voulaient faire des choses ensemble, spécialement, courir tous les matins. Harry s'était amélioré de jour en jour. Ce jour-ci, il avait fait deux fois l'aller-retour jusqu'au parc, en gardant un bon rythme tout le temps, et se sentant plus énergique qu'à bout de souffle au début de sa journée de travail. Cela commençait à marcher. Il avait aussi appris, grâce à un reportage au journal du soir, à s'échauffer avant de courir et à se détendre après, aussi, il n'avait plus de crampes comme il en avait eu lors de sa troisième sortie.

Le matin suivant, Harry frappa à la porte de Dudley après s'être habillé. Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Harry tourna le bouton de la porte et rentra.

Dudley était encore au lit, presque endormi. Harry parcouru sa chambre du regard. Une chambre de rêve pour tout garçon de quinze ans. Il avait deux télévisions et magnétoscopes, une chaîne stéréo dernier cri, un ordinateur avec un écran de vingt pouces, et une centaine de jeux vidéos. Il avait tous les CDs qu'il voulait, toutes les vidéos qu'il voulait (certaines, nota Harry, étaient très osées), et il n'y avait pas un seul livre en vue. Il regarda dans l'armoire de Dudley pour chercher quelque chose avec quoi il pourrait courir, et il trouva des chaussures et des chaussettes. Ensuite il regarda rudement Dudley.

« Debout, toi ! Ta mère veux que nous allions courir, alors on va aller courir ! ». Harry ne gaspillait jamais sa salive en politesse avec Dudley, comme il le faisait avec sa tante et son oncle c'était juste un réflexe de survie. Dudley roula de côté, et ouvrit ses yeux, alarmé. Ensuite, il les referma, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Allez ! Grouille-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! ».

Harry lui arracha l'oreiller du visage et tira les couvertures. Il se mit à un pouce du visage de Dudley, et essayant de faire comme un sergent qu'il avait vu une fois dans un film américain sur l'armée il cria.

« Debout espèce de crétin ! Tu vas aller courir ! »

Dudley essaya de le chasser, mais Harry était trop rapide. Il bondit à travers la chambre, joggant doucement sur place près de la porte.

« Si tu veux me battre, il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes ».

Dudley grogna et enfila à contre-cœur les vêtements que Harry lui avait sorti et noua ses chaussures. Ensuite Harry fit demi-tour, sortit, descendit les escaliers, entendant toute la cage d'escalier trembler quand Dudley le suivit en colère. Harry ouvrit la porte de devant et piqua un sprint le long de l'allée, Dudley le une fois la porte fermée.

Après avoir dépassé une paire de maisons, Harry réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus de bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se tourna, joggant sur place pour maintenir son rythme cardiaque, et vit que Dudley était devant la maison voisine du numéro quatre, sa tête à la hauteur de ses genoux, haletant et déjà couvert de sueur.

Harry revint vers lui en courant, puis, s'accroupissant et se relevant à côté de lui, il attendit silencieusement. Après quelques minutes, Dudley se redressa et Harry lui fit un signe de la tête, courant toujours sur place.

« Bon alors », dit-il à Dudley, « prêt à continuer ? ». Dudley approuva, sérieux, n'essayant plus d'attraper Harry, mais visiblement déterminé à faire tout ce que son cousin maigrichon arrivait à faire. Et peut-être, pensa Harry, ayant des arrières-pensées sur ses chances avec Julia en septembre.

Harry ralentit quelque peu, même s'il courait en tournant autour de Dudley. Il courait sur la moitié d'un bloc, puis revenait sur Dudley, restait à ses côtés sur la moitié d'un autre bloc, jusqu'à ce que le rythme le frustre trop, et il repartait en sprintant pour finalement revenir aux côtés de son cousin. Quand ils atteignirent finalement le parc, Dudley voulut juste s'effondrer sur l'herbe, mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser faire.

« Des étirements maintenant », lui dit-il « Nous aurions du les faire avant de partir, mais nous allons les faire maintenant. Sinon, tu vas avoir des crampes ». Il les montrait à Dudley qui les essayait tous, vaillamment, atteignant même ses orteils . Harry approuva, surpris qu'il fasse aussi bien. Il n'aurait pas cru Dudley arrive à faire la moitié de ce qu'il avait fait, et en plus sans se plaindre constamment.

Après les étirements, Harry lui dit de se lever pour rentrer. Dudley fit mieux cette fois. Lui et Harry coururent côte à côte sur la plus grande partie du chemin jusqu'à Privet Drive, bien que Harry ait l'impression qu'il se retenait. Quand ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, Harry lui dit qu'ils devaient encore faire des étirements et Dudley approuva, écarlate et haletant, s'y pliant sans dire mot. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils se relevèrent, rentrèrent, et Harry donna une tape dans le dos à Dudley, lui donnant un petit sourire. Dudley lui rendit un sourire fatigué, mais cela sembla être un grand effort, et il s'arrêta vite comme Dudley fermait ses  yeux et gravissait l'escalier pour aller se doucher. Comme Harry le regardait partir, il lui sembla que quelque chose avait changé entre eux deux du temps de la course. Il essuya la sueur de son front avec son bras et alla dans la cuisine, puis ouvrit le robinet de l'évier, pencha sa tête dessous, et but directement au robinet.

Après une semaine, Dudley arrivait à courir à côté de Harry tous les matins, bien que Harry aille toujours plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, et qu'il pique parfois un petit sprint avant de revenir à la hauteur de Dudley. Il buvait habituellement beaucoup d'eau et mangeait un peu pendant que Dudley prenait sa douche, et ensuite, il la prenait à son tour. Il était tellement occupé entre son travail d'entraînement de Dudley et celui du jardinage, sept jours sur sept, que son anniversaire arriva sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Le matin du trente et un juillet, Dudley rentra dans la chambre de Harry pour le réveiller, au contraire de ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant par routine. C'était un lundi matin, lumineux et humide, et Harry était particulièrement fatigué parce qu'il était resté tard pour lire pour son devoir de vacances d'histoire de la magie, et écrire un parchemin et demi sur la victoire de Dumblemore sur Grindenwald en 1945 (Grindenwald avait été du côté de l'axe durant la deuxième guerre mondiale, pas de surprise à cela). Harry ne pouvait pas dire si l'on pouvait attribuer la fin de la guerre à la chute de Grindenwald causée par Dumblemore, mais cela ne l'aurait finalement pas étonné. Hitler était connu pour avoir plus qu'un intérêt de passage sur la magie et le surnaturel, et Harry savait que toutes les plus grandes victoires alliées s'étaient produites après que Dumblemore se soit occupé du mage noir.

Harry grogna et regarda Dudley de la même façon que ce dernier l'avait regardé le premier jour d'entraînement. Il eut seulement le temps de voir arriver son oreiller sur sa figure. « Hey ! », cria-t-il, comme Dudley le lui appuyait dessus, ensuite il se débrouilla pour ramper hors du lit, tombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Dudley jeta l'oreiller sur le lit, riant.

« Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! » hurla-t-il. Ensuite, il sortit un paquet de derrière son dos et le déposa sur le lit. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ». Harry, toujours au sol, le regarda choqué. Dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire de son cousin. Il se remit sur le lit et ouvrit le papier cadeau qui dissimulait un baladeur avec des écouteurs, et il y avait déjà une cassette dedans. Il était prêt à fonctionner.

Harry sourit à Dudley. « Merci Dudley ! ». Il regarda la cassette dans le lecteur, c'était une bande de gothique. « Du gothique ? », dit-il en relevant ses sourcils « simplement parce que je suis sorcier ? ».

Dudley haussa les épaules. « c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser. C'est pas récent. Pas plus que le baladeur, je l'ai en surplus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir trois. ». Même si Dudley admettait avoir fait un effort minimal pour lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry l'appréciait. C'était plus que ce que sa tante et son oncle avaient jamais fait. Comme ils allaient partir, une soudaine rafale de chouettes entra par la fenêtre. Harry avait envoyé Hedwige à Sirius plusieurs jours auparavant avec une lettre demandant un livre de sorts sur l'utilisation des serpents en magie, et maintenant elle revenait avec une carte et son cadeau. Harry commença à l'ouvrir, mais une chouette marron, de taille moyenne, volait avec un paquet portant sans erreur possible l'écriture d'Hermione, suivi par Coquecigrue, traînant un paquet bien trop gros pour lui, et par un effrayant grand duc que Harry suspectait d'amener quelque chose de Hagrid, qui lui avait offert Hedwige comme tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie alors qu'il avait onze ans.

Dudley s'était replié dans un coin, alarmé par les quatre chouettes tournant dans la pièce, mais essayant de sauvegarder les apparences. Harry prit les paquets, un à un, donna à chaque chouette une récompense et les renvoya à l'exception d'Hedwige, qui s'installa dans sa cage pour une sieste. Harry déchira le papier du paquet de Sirius en premier. Il posa la carte sur l'étagère et regarda le gros livre qu'il avait dans les mains : Sorciers et serpent, par Colleen Colubra. A l'intérieur, Sirius avait écrit « Cher Harry, Joyeux quinzième anniversaire ! de la part de ton parrain » et ensuite suivait un gribouillage dans lequel Harry devinait vaguement un S et un B, mais qui était par ailleurs illisible. Harry commença à feuilleter le livre, souriant. Il y avait l'air d'y avoir quelques choses utiles dedans. Il voulait commencer à le lire tout de suite,  mais à la place il se força à s'occuper du paquet d'Hagrid. Il y avait une espèce de pâtisserie à l'odeur très sucrée, avec du miel et des noix à l'intérieur, et qui était désigné par Hagrid comme une version ukrainienne des baklava. « …bien que je ne dise pas que je suis en Ukraine… » disait la lettre d'Hagrid. Harry sourit. Hagrid était terrible dès lors qu'il s'agissait de garder un secret.

Ensuite, il ouvrit le paquet de Ron. Après avoir posé une autre carte sur l'étagère au-dessus de son bureau, il trouva un gâteau envoyé par la mère de Ron, une boîte de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, et une ceinture avec deux serpents enlacés en guise de boucle, et un petit étui rattaché pour mettre sa baguette. Sirius a du être bavard, pensa-t-il. Ensuite il nota qu'il y avait une autre petite carte et un petit paquet au fond du colis des Weasley. La carte était de Ginny et disait simplement. « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry.  Baisers, Ginny ». Il ouvrit l'objet joint entouré de papier et trouva une petite amulette pendue à une chaîne couleur argent. L'amulette avait la forme d'un basilik, et elle avait de petits yeux verts brillants. Il sourit en le voyant et la mit immédiatement autour de son cou. Dudley prit la carte et la lut, interrogeant Harry du regard.

"Baisers, Ginny, huh?"

Harry grimaça, n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer Ginny et le basilik à Dudley. Finalement, il ouvrit le paquet d'Hermione, dont il pouvait déjà dire (pas de surprise ici) que c'était un autre livre. Sirius avait à coup sûr parlé, car c'était un ouvrage épais sur les soins et l'alimentation des serpents. Comme Harry ouvrait la carte, une photo s'en échappa et tomba sur le sol. Harry lut la carte pendant que Dudley se baissait pour ramasser la photo.

Cher Harry, 

Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que cela te sera utile. Sirius a dit que oui. Voici une autre photo, cette fois prise à Corfou. Maintenant nous sommes en route pour la Bulgarie. Sirius va nous accompagner, en se faisant passer pour notre chien. Cela semble être le meilleur plan d'action. Maman est toujours un peu alarmée quand il reprend forme humaine. Je crois qu'elle le préfère en tant que chien. J'espère te retrouver sur le chemin de traverse ! Je saluerai Viktor de ta part. Je pense à toi.

Baisers. Hermione

Harry sourit à la pensée des parents d'Hermione faisant face à Sirius se changeant en un gros chien noir, puis reprenant son apparence quand il en a envie. Ses parents ne connaissaient absolument rien à la magie. Ils étaient dentistes, mais ils avaient acceptés le fait que leur fille soit une sorcière sans faire de drame, laissant tomber leur rêve de la voir un jour faire des études de médecine (comme Hermione avait assuré qu'elle le ferait, dès l'âge de six ans).

Harry regarda Dudley, qui tenait la photo qu'il avait ramassé par terre. Il pouvait voir qu'au dos de celle-ci, Hermione avait écrit Joyeux anniversaire Harry, Baisers. Hermione. La bouche de Dudley, abasourdi, était grande ouverte. Il avala. « C'est ta petite amie ? ».

Harry soupira. Il avait dû lutter avec cette question toute l'année précédente, quand cela avait été rapporté comme un fait dans la Gazette du Sorcier. « Non, nous sommes juste amis. C'est un de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ecoute, les gens pensent juste que parce qu'un garçon et une fille sont amis.. .»

« Ce n'est pas une fille. », l'interrompit Dudley.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il donc bien y avoir sur la photo ? Dudley la tenait très fermement, ses jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. « Bien sûr que si c'est une fille, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »

« Niet » insista Dudley « c'est une femme ». il tendit la photo à Harry, et maintenant, c'était à son tour de se décrocher la mâchoire.

Hermione était seule sur cette photo ce coup-ci, au lieu d'être avec ses parents. Elle était sur une plage ensoleillée, appuyée sur ses bras, avec une jambe dorée tendue droit devant, l'autre avec le genou soulevé. Tout ce qu'elle portait était un petit bikini noir crocheté. C'était un très petit bikini noir crocheté. Harry était désorienté. Hermione avait tellement…tellement de peau. Elle portait encore ses lunettes noires, comme sur la photo du Parthénon, mais elle ne souriait pas cette fois. Elle avait l'air assez sérieuse. Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Harry entendit la voix de Dudley, lointaine de milliers de miles, dire « Es tu sûr que ce n'est pas ta petite amie ? » Harry le regarda, perplexe, et il plaça soigneusement la photo sur l'étagère, à côté de l'autre.

« Ouais » croassa-t-il. Sa voix avait presque fini de muer, mais pas tout à fait. Dudley secoua sa tête, se retournant pour y aller.

« Idiot …» dit son cousin dans un marmonnement, en quittant la pièce. Harry toucha le basilik autour de son cou, et regarda encore à la photo d'Hermione sur la plage, sa peau brillante, ses cheveux avec leurs boucles lumineuses, brunes et teintées d'or. Sans erreur possible une femme et non plus une fille. Il pensa à elle allant en Bulgarie, et soudain, il comprit la contrariété de Ron vis à vis de Viktor Krum.

Après qu'ils soient allés courir avec Dudley, celui-ci le laissa passer à la douche en premier. Harry se passerait de jardiner aujourd'hui après tout. Il s'assit et regarda les livres de Sirius et d'Hermione, et il laissa Dudley goûter des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue que Ron avait envoyé (Dudley était content quand il eu la myrtille, la tarte à la mélasse, et même les fish and chips (NDT : so british), mais il arrêta quand il en eu une qui avait le goût inimitable du polish pour meuble).

A intervalle régulier durant la journée, Harry regardait les photos sur son étagère, espérant qu'Hermione allait bien, et, touchant l'amulette que Ginny lui avait envoyé, il souhaitait que Ginny, Ron et toute la famille Weasley aille bien aussi.

Durant le dîner, Dudley émit plein de sous-entendus en demandant à Harry s'il avait eu un bon anniversaire, et s'il avait essayé son baladeur « Si tu veux une autre cassette, viens voir dans ma chambre et prends celle que tu veux .» ajouta-t-il.

Harry le remercia et dit qu'il ne l'avait pas encore essayé, mais qu'il le ferait demain, quand il travaillerait dans le jardin. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait se produire. Maintenant, Dudley se tournait vers ses parents en disant  «Alors, qu'avez-vous acheté à Harry pour son anniversaire ? » 

La tante d'Harry, Pétunia leva le nez de son assiette, perplexe. Son oncle Vernon s'arrêta de mâcher le morceau de viande qu'il avait dans sa bajoue gauche. Ils regardaient leur fils comme s'ils avaient été frappés par le plus fort sort d'étourdissement qu'il y ait.

« QUOI ? » explosa son père après une minute. Le morceau de viande à moitié mâché n'ayant pas bougé, il fut propulsé hors de sa bouche jusqu'au milieu de la table. Il le reprit avec sa fourchette et le remit dans sa bouche. Harry eu un mouvement de dégoût et grimaça. « Nous ne lui offrons jamais rien, tu le sais. »

Harry pensa que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Pour son dixième anniversaire, il avait reçu une paire de vieilles chaussettes de son oncle et un porte-manteau en fil de fer.

« Exactement ! » répliqua Dudley à son père. « Que se serait-il passé si quelque chose vous était arrivé quand j'étais petit, et que les parents d'Harry m'avaient recueillis ? Auriez-vous voulu qu'ils me traitent comme vous le traitez lui depuis toutes ces années ? »

« Ne soit pas ridicule ! », dit tante Pétunia. « Si quelque chose nous était arrivé, tu serais allé chez tante Marge… »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » éructa Dudley. « Si j'étais allé chez elle et qu'elle m'avait traité comme vous traitez Harry »

« Mais cela n'arriverait jamais, Dudley, parce qu'elle t'adore. »

« Je dis 'SI ', imbéciles ! » explosa Dudley, secouant sa tête. Ses parents le regardaient consternés, ne comprenant pas la source ou la teneur de sa rébellion adolescente ».

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, jeune homme » lui cria son père après un moment de silence choqué.

« Je te parlerai de la foutue façon qu'il me plaît » l'informa Dudley, se levant et quittant la pièce. Harry était assis inconfortablement, encore en train de mâcher une carotte, essayant de le faire en silence, et jetant un œil tantôt sur sa tante ou son oncle, qui le fixait maintenant, le blâmant clairement pour le comportement de Dudley. Puis tout sortit d'un coup.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu l'as… tu l'as ensorcelé ! Nous dirons à ton école que tu as fait de la magie, et ils te jetterons dehors ! » dit tante Pétunia. Harry secoua la tête innocemment, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé. Le ministère de la magie pouvait exécuter le Priori Incatatem sur sa baguette pour déterminer aisément le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé. Ils ne croiraient sur parole un couple de moldus.

Il avala sa nourriture et s'excusa, sentant leurs regards le transperçant dans le dos alors qu'il descendait le couloir vers la cage d'escalier. Autant il avait apprécié que Dudley soit de son côté, autant il avait marché sur des œufs avec son oncle et sa tante, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils le blâment pour le changement de caractère de Dudley, et qu'ils l'accusent d'enfreindre les lois sur les sorciers faisant de la magie à l'extérieur de l'école avant leur majorité.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour continuer à lire le livre de Sirius, quand il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de gâteau d'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il se leva et ouvrit la boîte sur son bureau. Immédiatement une riche odeur de chocolat et de crème en émana. Ensuite, il eut une idée, traversa la couloir et frappa à la porte de Dudley.

« Hé, Dudley, » chuchota-t-il assez fort, collant son oreille contre la porte. « un peu de gâteau ? »

Dudley était assis et jouait sur son ordinateur. « Bon, OK. Mais juste une petite part. Je m'entraîne, tu sais. »

Harry sourit. « Je sais. ». Ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre et s'assirent par terre, mais soudain Dudley se leva et couru à sa chambre. Il revint avec des assiettes, des fourchettes et une pelle à tarte. Harry était perplexe quant à la présence de telles choses dans sa chambre.

« Quand ils m'ont mis au régime, maman a vidé ma chambre de toute la nourriture que j'y avais planqué, mais elle n'a pas fait attention à ça. J'ai un service pour huit. » Harry sourit et découpa du gâteau pour eux deux. « Bon anniversaire Harry », dit Dudley, la bouche pleine.

Harry avala une bouchée du délicieux gâteau d'anniversaire de Mrs Weasley, et sourit à son cousin. « Tu sais, Dudley, je crois qu'il l'est vraiment. »

Ils mangèrent tous deux de bon appétit leur morceau de gâteau et se dirent bonne nuit. Harry enleva son T-shirt, suivi par le reste de ses vêtements, à l'exception de son caleçon. Il s'allongea sur son lit et posa sa tête sur ses mains, fixant de l'autre côté de la chambre les cartes et les photos sur l'étagère, spécialement celle d'Hermione à la plage. Il tripota l'amulette autour de son cou pendant un moment. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'idée de dormir avec ceci autour du cou ne le dérangeait pas comme une chemise le faisait. Il enleva ses lunettes et éteint la lumière. Ses anniversaires s'amélioraient, sans discussion possible.


	4. chapitre trois : Les invités

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre. Merci aux correcteurs qui m'ont relu. Allez, si demain soir je n'ai plus de repassage, je mets une dernière patte au quatrième pour le vérifier une dernière fois avant de le sortir jeudi ( cent fois sur le métier …)

Bonne lecture à vous

****

**_Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent_**

**Chapitre trois**

**Les invités**

Il ne se passa rien la semaine suivante. Harry et Dudley se levaient tôt tous les matins pour aller courir, et Harry passait le reste de la journée à travailler dans le jardin, portant souvent Sandy, et lui parlant. Le soir, il lisait ses nouveaux livres ou faisait ses devoirs de vacances. Il avait pris l'habitude de rentrer avec Sandy la nuit, il dormait même avec elle sur son bras maintenant. Et quand elle n'était pas sur son bras, il le trouvait étrangement léger.

La première fois qu'il l'avait amené dans sa chambre, elle avait été assez effrayée à la vue d'Hedwige.

« M'as-tu amené ici pour me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry la regarda.

« Non, c'est ma chouette domestique, Hedwige. Elle distribue le courrier. Elle peut trouver n'importe quelle personne partout dans le monde et lui délivrer une lettre, même si je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Toutes les chouettes postales le peuvent. »

« Impressionnant, » siffla Sandy, visiblement pas convaincue. « alors, tu as déjà un animal familier ». Elle avait l'air quelque peu blessée.

« Hé bien Hedwige me rend des services, et je prends soin d'elle et la nourrit. Donc, je dirais qu'elle est plus comme une servante que comme un animal familier. » Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que ce n'était pas un arrangement si différent que celui avec les elfes de maison, qui, comme insistait Hermione, étaient injustement asservis. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être mon animal familier. »

« C'est vrai. Pas plus que je n'ai envie d'être un serviteur. Alors que suis-je ? »

Harry la regarda pensivement. « Pourquoi pas ma camarade de chambre ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un camarade de chambre ? »

« C'est juste un terme pour les gens qui partagent les mêmes logements. Ils sont habituellement amis. »

« Pourquoi pas ami ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu d'abord suggéré camarade de chambre, au lieu d'ami ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Es-tu mon amie Sandy ? J'aimerais cela . »

« Oui. Je suis ton amie, Harry Potter .»

* * * *

Environ une semaine et demie après son anniversaire, Harry était en train de se préparer à monter à l'étage après dîner quand la sonnette retentit. Sans réfléchir, Harry lança « J'y vais », et il alla ouvrir la porte.

C'était Rogue.

Sur le coup Harry cria et eut un mouvement de recul. Rogue était la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir à Privet Drive. Il avait essayé de s'habiller comme un moldu, quelque chose que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Mais ces vêtements étaient quelque peu décalés à Surrey (à l'exception de ce colonel excentrique habitant deux rues plus loin). Il était vêtu comme quelqu'un faisant un safari en Afrique, depuis ses bottes de brousse jusqu'à son casque avec une moustiquaire. Il avait même une machette pendant à sa ceinture, bien que Harry nota un étui à baguette de l'autre côté. Là où ses genoux apparaissaient entre son short kaki et ses chaussettes, il était pâle comme un mort, trahissant le fait qu'il n'avait jamais fait de safari de sa vie. Ses cheveux noirs et ternes étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval sous le casque. Harry le fixait avec incrédulité.

« Heureux de vous voir aussi, Potter », grogna-t-il. Harry recula abruptement comme Rogue avançait, regardant suspicieusement, comme s'il s'attendait à un piège de l'installation électrique du plafond ou de la composition florale sur la table de l'entrée. Un gros chien noir le suivait, et Harry soupira avec soulagement.

« Sirius ! Merci mon Dieu ! ». Mais son parrain ne se transforma pas en humain, il sentit aussi suspicieusement le hall, puis fit un signe de la tête à Rogue, qui ressortit et appela d'autres personnes qui s'étaient tenues juste en dehors du cercle de lumière  qui se répandait dans la nuit depuis l'entrée.

Les gens rentrèrent. C'étaient Hermione et ses parents. Harry était aussi choqué que lorsqu'il avait vu Rogue. « Hermione » fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Toute la famille Granger avait l'air d'être sonnée. Ils titubaient tous sous le poids de leurs bagages, qu'ils avaient probablement traînés depuis l'Angleterre jusqu'aux îles grecques et à la Bulgarie. Il pensait que Hermione avait l'air tout particulièrement épuisée, bien qu'il ne puisse voir ses yeux, car elle avait des lunettes noires. Elle portait des shorts en jean qui s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus du genou. Un grand T-shirt blanc avec un grand drapeau grec bleu et blanc dessus était coincé dans son short, et à ses pieds elle avait des chaussures de randonnée. Ils avaient tous l'air un peu poussiéreux, comme s'ils étaient venus de Bulgarie à pied.

Harry les introduit dans le salon et referma la porte d'entrée. Dudley et ses parents se tenaient maintenant dans le hall, incrédules, fixant cette drôle d'équipe qui avait envahi leur maison.

« Viens voir ici, maintenant.. » commença l'oncle de Harry quand il entra dans le salon avec tante Pétunia et Dudley qui le suivaient de près. Soudain, Sirius se changea et reprit sa forme humaine, et tante Pétunia se tapit derrière son mari et hurla. Sirius brossa un peu de poussière de sa robe noire et recoiffa ses cheveux noirs en arrière.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter », dit-il, tendant sa main à Vernon Dursley, « Je suis Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Nous nous rencontrons enfin. »

Vernon Dursley se recroquevilla contre sa femme, refusant de toucher la main tendue de sirius. Soudain, Dudley fit un pas en avant et lui prit la main, disant d'une voix sûre « Dudley Dursley », et il serra fermement la main de Sirius. Sirius sourit à Dudley et Harry lui adressa un signe de la tête appréciatif. Il nota ensuite que Dudley regardait Hermione.

« Nous sommes désolés d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste, mais c'est un cas d'urgence. Pendant que les Granger étaient en Bulgarie, il y a eu une tentative d'enlèvement. Des mages noirs ont essayé de kidnapper Hermione. » Choqué, Harry regarda Hermione, elle était assise, le visage fermé, portant encore ses lunettes noires. « Viktor Krum a réussi à contrecarrer l'enlèvement, mais pas avant qu'Hermione ne les ait entendu parler d'ordres reçus de quelqu'un nommé Lucius .» Il fit une pause, et laissa tomber « Je crois que nous savons tous qui c'est. »

Les Dursley secouèrent bêtement leur tête, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont parlait Sirius, se contentant de souhaiter que lui et les autres partent. La mère d'Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle, et mit son bras autour d'elle, essayant de lui faire mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Hermione n'en voulu pas, se leva, refusant d'être prise en pitié.

« J'étais en train de voyager avec les Granger entre la Grèce et la Bulgarie, mais je devais rencontrer le professeur Rogue quand l'enlèvement s'est produit. Nous avons parlé au directeur de Poudlard, qui a pensé que ce serait l'endroit le plus sûr pour Hermione d'ici à la rentrée. Ses parents vont passer dans la clandestinité pour leur protection, des dispositions ont déjà été prises ». Cela semblait lugubre aux Granger.

« Nous…Nous pouvons vous faire un chèque. Pour la chambre d'Hermione et sa pension pour le reste de l'été. » dit la mère d'Hermione aux Dursley. Harry vit les yeux de sa tante s'allumer. Tante Pétunia refusait rarement l'argent, et les Granger avaient l'air assez normaux, mis à part le fait de voyager en compagnie de Sirius et de Rogue.

« Peut-elle rester ? » demanda Sirius aux Dursley. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur de refuser. Vernon Dursley fit un petit oui de la tête, et Mr. Granger sortit son chéquier et commença à écrire un chèque. Il le tendit à l'oncle de Harry, qui ouvrit tout grand ses yeux et sembla soudain se réveiller.

« Harry ! » aboya-t-il, « Monte les bagages de ton amie dans la chambre d'amis ! ». Il arracha pratiquement le chèque des mains de Mr. Granger, qui eut l'air décontenancé. Harry prit les sacs d'Hermione et dit « Ta chambre est à l'étage. » Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans le couloir. Sirius s'était à nouveau changé en chien, faisant à nouveau crier tante Pétunia. Rogue et les Granger sortirent dans le hall avec un gros chien noir.

« Merci , Mrs et Mr Dursley » dit Rogue d'une voix huileuse, comme si parler à des moldus lui répugnait. « Nous allons partir maintenant. ».

Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, Harry et Hermione montèrent les escaliers. Elle se tenait encore la tête droite, stoïque. Harry posa les sacs pour ouvrir la porte, puis avança la main et alluma la lumière, la laissant entrer en premier. Il la suivit dedans, posant ses bagages sur le lit, puis il attendit, la regardant attentivement. La pièce était très silencieuse.

Soudain Hermione chuchota « Ferme la porte. »

Harry la ferma, et immédiatement, Hermione enleva ses lunettes noires, révélant des yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. « Oh, Harry ! ». Elle vint contre Harry et lança ses bras autour de sa taille, sanglotant sur son torse. Harry mit lentement ses bras autour d'elle, sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête (il était surpris de constater qu'il la dépassait maintenant de plusieurs pouces, alors qu'ils avaient la même taille avant), et il remonta sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux, surpris par la douce texture de ses boucles. Elle l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois sur la plate-forme du train, à la gare de King's Cross, et lui avait donné un bisous sur la joue qui l'avait surpris. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Mais ceci n'était comme une brève accolade d'au revoir, ils ne s'étaient jamais tenus de cette façon pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son torse. Il restèrent ainsi pour ce qui sembla être un très long moment, ensuite quand elle eut laissé sa tête contre lui un certain temps et arrêté de pleurer, il souleva sa tête pour voir son visage, et déposa doucement un baiser sur son front.

« Tu es fatiguée. Prends du repos. »

Il rejoint la porte et l'ouvrit. Pour lui, elle avait l'air d'une biche surprise par des phares.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit Harry »

Harry ferma doucement la porte, trouvant Dudley dans le couloir, l'air interrogatif. Harry secoua sa tête fermement. « Elle a besoin de repos. » Dudley acquiesça et rejoint sa chambre. Harry alla dans la sienne et ferma la porte. Il se déshabilla pour aller au lit, mais avant de s'allonger, il alla à l'étagère au-dessus de son bureau et prit la photo d'Hermione à Corfou, la prenant jusqu'à son lit et s'asseyant au bord. Ensuite, il l'appuya contre la lampe de sa table de chevet et la regarda pendant une longue minute. Finalement, il enleva ses lunettes et éteignit la lumière.

* * * *

Harry sentit son lit rebondir. Sursautant, il ouvrit ses  yeux. Le soleil était levé, mais depuis peu. Il y avait une pâle lumière grise dehors, et une mince nuance abricot aux limites du ciel. Il loucha au pied de son lit, trouvant Hermione, assise là. Elle portait ce qu'il supposa être un pyjama d'été, avec un short en coton bleu clair et une chemise assortie, un peu déboutonnée, avec un col en V et une poche. Elle était assise avec ses bras autour de ses jambes, le menton posé sur ses genoux, regardant dans le vide. Il se frotta les yeux et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Quand il les eut mises, il prit lui même une position assise, le drap découvrant sa poitrine. Elle le regardait étrangement, pensa-t-il.

« Hermione ? » hasarda-t-il, espérant la sortir de sa catatonie. Elle le regardait dans les yeux maintenant.

« Tu as l'air différent. » dit-elle simplement.

« J'ai fait pas mal de travaux manuels cet été », lui dit-il, levant ses mains « Mes mains ont des cals. ». mais il sentit ses yeux sur son torse, pas sur ses mains.

« Ta voix est plus grave aussi. »

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas amélioré mes aptitudes au chant. Maintenant, je dirais que je suis un ténor, mais je pourrais devenir baryton. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Harry n'était pas habitué à la voir si silencieuse, elle était habituellement toujours en train de parler, à moins qu'elle n'ait le nez dans un livre. Elle avait positivement jacassé avec lui et Ron pendant leur premier voyage en train pour Poudlard. Ses yeux balayaient la chambre. Il la vit regarder sa photo sur la table de nuit, et il aurait maintenant souhaité l'avoir rangée dans un tiroir ou quelque chose. Ensuite elle sembla regarder Sandy sur son bras, et l'amulette en forme de Basilik qui reposait sur son sternum.

« Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Sandy », décida-t-il de dire, brisant le silence. Il se pencha pour parler au serpent. « Sandy, es-tu réveillée ? »

Sandy leva sa tête. « Je le suis maintenant. »

Il regardait Hermione, qui avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu sais, », disait-elle à présent, « Je ne t'ai entendu parler Fourchelang qu'une seule fois : au club de duel, en deuxième année, quand tu disais au serpent que Malfoy avait invoqué de laisser Justin tranquille, et que tout le monde croyait que tu le poussais. »

« Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Sandy parler dans le jardin, j'avais oublié que je pouvais faire cela. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec moi maintenant. C'est bien de l'avoir pour parler. »

« C'est bien de parler avec toi aussi, », dit Sandy, « J'ai beaucoup appris sur les humains. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Hermione voulait savoir. Parler de Sandy semblait pour elle plus facile que de parler de ce que Harry voulait vraiment qu'elle parle : la tentative d'enlèvement.

Il sourit. « Elle me dit qu'elle aime aussi me parler, et qu'elle a beaucoup appris sur les humains. »

Un instant, il hésita à lui dire que les serpents avaient le Don. Mais il se souvint de ce qu'il avait pensé que pourrait faire Sandy pour lui en cinquième année à l'école, et particulièrement pour les cours de divination, en lui disant ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines minutes…Hermione considèrerait probablement cela comme de la triche, et indigne d'un préfet, ou plus important encore, indigne de lui, et il décida de le passer sous silence. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait vraiment le faire. Cela avait des relents de triche, supposait-il.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle après un silence prolongé, montrant l'amulette. Harry baissa la tête et la saisit. « C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. De Ginny. »

« Ha », dit Hermione, faisant le lien. Harry pensa que Hermione n'aurait probablement pas choisi de lui offrir une amulette en forme de Basilik, si elle avait été celle qui avait été dans la chambre des secrets, comme Ginny. C'était Hermione qui la première s'était doutée que l'occupant de la chambre des secrets était un basilik, et elle l'avait regardé en utilisant un miroir. Mais cela n'avait pas été une protection suffisante, et elle avait été pétrifiée. Elle était à deux doigts de la mort, dans un coma avec les yeux grand ouverts, dont elle ne sortit que grâce à une potion à base de racine mandragore. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'idées romantiques sur les basiliks.

Soudain, elle le transperça du regard. « Est-ce que tu te caches sous ces couvertures pour quelque raison ? Tu dors sans rien ? »

Harry était choqué. « Non, mais…  pas loin. Juste le bas. Pourrais-tu...m'excuser pendant que je m'habille ? Dudley et moi allons courir tous les matins. »

Elle eu un petit sourire forcé. « Slip ou caleçons ? »

« Caleçons »

« Couleur ? »

« Noir. »

« Ca fait très sorcier. Allez, on dirait que tu parles d'un maillot de bain. »

« Hermione, S'il te plaît… »

« Bien, bien, j'y vais ». Elle se leva, et alla à la porte, ayant à nouveau un regard appuyé sur la photo d'elle sur la table de nuit, mais ne dit rien. Quand elle fut sortie, il sortit ses jambes du lit et alla à son armoire pour prendre des vêtements de sport. Il avait pu faire quelques achats avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en travaillant le jardin, et plus par amour de la simplicité qu'autre chose, il s'était acheté des vêtements virtuellement tous noirs : un short et un maillot de corps noirs pour courir, avec des chaussettes et des chaussures de sport noires, plus des jeans noirs, des pulls à col roulé, des chemises pour porter avec sa robe de classe à l'automne, et aussi quelques sweaters et T-shirts noirs. Il avait même, comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, acheté des caleçons noirs.

Alors qu'il était encore devant son armoire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit encore. C'était Hermione. Elle se tint avec la main sur la poignée de la porte un instant, souriant de l'avoir surpris rien qu'en caleçon.

« Je peux venir courir avec vous deux ? J'ai des affaires pour. Et après ce qui m'est arrivé en Bulgarie…, disons que j'aimerais être en meilleure forme physique pour les fois où je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, tu comprends ? » 

Harry n'avait pas bougé de place, refusant de se cacher ou de rougir. « Bien sûr. Retrouve-nous à la porte d'entrée dans cinq minutes. ». Elle acquiesça, ne bougeant pas, et il pouvait encore sentir son regard sur lui. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne reparte. Harry regarda la photo sur sa table de nuit en pensant, bon, soyons bon joueur, je l'ai vue comme ça…

Les trois se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Harry avec ses vêtements de sport noirs et Sandy autour de son bras (Dudley s'y était habitué, mais Harry avait évité de laisser son oncle et sa tante voir le serpent), Dudley avec les siens, et Hermione avec une brassière grise, et un cycliste bleu roi très étroit. Dudley la badait du regard, et Harry essayait de ne pas en faire autant. Pour lui, elle n'avait pas l'air de ne pas être en forme, mais si elle voulait venir, cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Ils prirent tous de l'eau, et Harry conduisit les étirements sur la pelouse de devant après qu'il ait enlevé Sandy de son bras et l'ait caché sous un buisson pour attendre son retour. Hermione n'était pas habituée à cette routine de l'échauffement, mais elle saisit assez vite. Harry essayait de ne pas la regarder plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire.

Dudley ne faisait cependant pas un tel effort pour détourner ses yeux, et une fois partis, il sembla se positionner exprès derrière Hermione pour profiter de la vue. Ils firent trois fois l'aller-retour jusqu'au parc, et Hermione ne faillit jamais ni ne sembla faire d'effort.

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione sortit dans le jardin avec lui pour le regarder travailler. Elle portait simplement un chemisier vert à carreaux, un short en coton et des baskets blanches. Ses boucles brunes étaient encore légèrement humides suite à  la douche, et son bronzage faisait vraiment ressortir le blanc de ses yeux. Harry portait ses habits noirs habituels, un T-shirt sans manches, des shorts, et des chaussures de chantier noires, qu'il avaient prises parce que la coque en acier le protègerait s'il venait à se faire tomber une pierre sur le pied (ce qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois). Elle s'assit contre le mur, dans la même position qu'elle avait prise ce matin dans la chambre : les bras autour des jambes, le menton sur les genoux. Il vint à l'esprit d'Harry qu'elle essayait de se rendre invulnérable à toute attaque, c'était une forteresse assiégée. Il se demandait à quel point l'enlèvement avait dû la traumatiser, et ce que les sbires de Lucius avaient pu lui faire…

Elle le regarda tout le matin, sans mot dire. Il avait l'habitude de porter le lecteur de cassette de Dudley pour faire passer le temps pendant le travail, ou parfois de parler avec Sandy, mais aujourd'hui, il avait laissé son cadeau dedans, et quand Sandy leva la tête et lui parla, il lui répondit doucement « Désolé Sandy. Nous nous parlerons plus tard. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. ». Le serpent accepta sans faire de commentaire, reposant sa tête sur sa queue et se rendormant.

Il prirent le petit déjeuner dans le jardin, et comme il avait coutume de le faire ensuite, Harry enleva son T-shirt et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour prendre le soleil. Comme le soleil l'éblouissait à travers ses paupières, il était vaguement conscient qu'Hermione avait bougé, ensuite, il la sentit s'allonger à côté de lui, a quelques centimètres seulement, et quelques minutes après, les yeux encore fermés, il prononça son nom. Il n'eut pas de réponse au début, alors il le dit à nouveau. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire la deuxième syllabe, elle lui dit assez impatiemment « Je t'ai entendu. »

Il se tût encore une trentaine de secondes, puis il dit : « Désolé, je n'en était pas sûr. Je me demandais juste si tu te sentais prête à en parler. De la Bulgarie. ». Il resta sur le dos, les yeux clos, espérant qu'en n'ayant pas à se regarder, ce serait plus facile pour elle de parler. Elle soupira, comme si elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'il était encore trop tôt, mais au lieu de cela, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Nous étions sur la place du marché. La mère de Viktor et la mienne étaient allées chercher du pain à la boulangerie, Viktor et mon père étaient en train d'acheter un peu de poulet, et j'étais sensée aller chercher des légumes. Cela semblait assez sûr. L'étal de légumes n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celui du marchand de poulet, et j'allais prendre quelques oignons et poivrons…Mais soudain, je me suis sentie insouciante et vaporeuse, comme si j'étais sous le coup d'un sort d'Imperius. J'ai essayé de me battre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, on ne me disait pas de faire quoique ce soit que je ne veuilles. Et j'avais décidé que j'avais un besoin urgent d'acheter des légumes, mais j'étais déjà là pour cela. Je me souviens avoir été très confuse, comme si j'attendais des instructions, mais qui ne sont pas venues. »

« Je me souviens prendre un poivron rouge, comme si j'étais en transe, et j'essayais de demander à combien il était, en utilisant une phrase que la mère de Viktor m'avait apprise. Mais quand je l'ai dite, je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix. La femme qui tenait l'étalage m'a dit que je n'avais pas l'air très bien…je l'entendais de très loin… et j'ai pensé peut-être que je n'étais pas sous le coup de l'imperius, peut-être que j'étais juste malade. Je suis dans un pays étranger, j'ai déjà été malade à cause de l'eau ou d'un aliment inhabituel. J'avais quelques médicaments moldus dans mon sac, je pourrais en prendre un pour me sentir mieux. Elle m'a fait faire le tour de son étalage, vers l'intérieur ou elle était assise, et elle était si gentille, elle me donnait juste de petites tapes et me parlait en anglais…et maintenant que j'y pense, elle n'aurait jamais dû me parler en anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait même pas d'accent bulgare.

« Ensuite, je ... je me suis arrêtée. Complètement arrêtée. C'était comme si j'étais une lampe qui avait été éteinte. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu d'incantation. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir bu de potion…Rien. Quand .. Quand je suis revenue à moi, il faisait noir dehors, et de l'autre côté, il y avait deux hommes avec des robes de sorcier grises, pointant tous les deux leur baguette sur moi. Je me sentais bien dans ma tête à nouveau, mais je me forçais à avoir l'air un peu déconnectée, comme si je n'y étais pas, parce qu'ils parlaient et je voulais entendre ce qu'ils disaient. La femme qui tenait l'étal de légumes avait disparue. La place du marché était vide. »

« L'un d'eux a dit 'Lucius sera très content'. Ils parlaient anglais. L'autre a dit que l'on s'occupait des quatre autres, trois autres filles de Poudlard, et un garçon moldu qui était encore à son école en juin quand ils l'avaient fait...quoiqu'ils aient fait. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de moi, de ce à quoi je ressemblais, et savoir s'ils devaient faire quelque chose.. un extra.. »

C'était ce qu'il craignait. Ce dut pour lui un grand effort de rester comme il était, les yeux fermés. Après quelques secondes, il dit « Continue ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit « Hé bien, de ce que je sais, ils n'ont pas fait…d'extra. Ensuite, il ont tous les deux pointé leur baguette sur moi au même moment. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Et ils ont tous les deux dit une incantation dont je ne me souviens pas. C'est possible qu'ils m'aient lancé un sortilège de mémoire après cela, cela expliquerait pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Tu sais que d'habitude, il me suffit d'entendre une incantation une seule fois pour m'en souvenir. »

« Je sais » dit doucement Harry.

« Ensuite…j'étais encore arrêtée. Et quand j'ai à  nouveau redémarrée, il faisait jour, j'ai ouvert mes yeux, et j'étais allongé sur le canapé chez Viktor, et il était en train de me soulever et d'appeler mes parents, leur disant que j'étais de retour, que j'allais bien… »

« Mais tu n'en est pas convaincue. »

« Bien ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne sais pas. J'ai …tout ce temps disparu. Qui sait ? »

Harry chercha sa main, la trouva et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il la sentit serrer sa main presque spasmodiquement, et il la serra en retour. Ils ne parlaient plus,  et quand l'alarme de sa montre retentit, il ouvrit ses yeux et se leva pour travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il laissa la main d'Hermione et mis sa chemise. Il la regarda, encore allongée sur le dos, ses yeux fermés à cause du soleil, les larmes coulant de ses paupières. Il souffrait tellement pour elle, s'il y avait une chose dont elle avait besoin, c'étaient des certitudes.

Soudain, elle s'assit et secoua sa tête impatiemment. Elle essuya ses yeux, rapidement, comme si les larmes étaient simplement dues à une irritation, ensuite, elle se leva vivement et dit « Bien, maintenant. C'est pas le tout que je reste assise et que je te regarde faire tout le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Harry la regarda, étonné. Allait-elle juste prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était produit en Bulgarie, et de ce qui pouvait s'être passé et qu'elle ne savait pas ? Apparemment oui. « Bien, » commença-t-il, hésitant, « nous devons planter ces buissons roses près du mur ici. Ce sont des plantes grimpantes, et au final, elles couvriront les treilles. C'est comme en herbologie, mais sans les bubobulbes à pus qui te font gonfler les mains. »

Hermione rit, c'était un tel soulagement de l'entendre. « Oh cette gaffe ! et les autres lettres ! Tous ces gens qui croyaient Rita Skeeter quand elle disait que je me jouais de toi et de Viktor ! »

Harry dut sourire aussi. « Au fait, », dit-il, « qu'est-il arrivé à Rita Skeeter ? »

Hermione était comme si elle avait en toute simplicité oublié de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné au loto. « Oh !Harry ! Rita Skeeter ! Attends d'entendre ça ! »

« Mais j'attends ! » répliqua Harry d'une voix de fausset, en l'imitant. Elle lui lança une motte de terre.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Quand nous sommes arrivés à  Londres, j'ai pris Rita à la maison avec moi, mais je ne l'ai pas laissée sortir cependant.. J'ai écrit au professeur MacGonagall, et lui ai tout expliqué à son sujet. Etant donné qu'elle est une animagus enregistrée, elle n'est pas très coulante avec ceux qui veulent contourner la loi. Toutefois, elle en a parlé à Dumblemore, et il ont tous les deux transplané chez moi. Papa et maman ne savaient pas quoi penser. MacGonagall a fait comme si c'était toujours comme ça qu'ils annonçaient aux étudiants qu'ils allaient être préfet, en personne. Toutefois, quand papa et maman ont eu quitté la pièce, j'ai enlevé le sortilège d'incassabilité du pot où j'avais mis Rita, et je l'ai laissée sortir. Elle a fait de la résistance pour reprendre forme humaine. Je crois qu'elle pensait que si elle restait sous sa forme de scarabée, MacGonagall et Dumblemore penseraient que je suis une idiote, et laisseraient tomber. Finalement, ils l'ont menacé pour la forcer à se démasquer, tu sais, comme avaient fait Lupin et Sirius sur Queudver, alors elle a décidé d'abandonner, et la seconde suivante Rita était assise dans mon salon, me regardant. Et mon gars, si le regard pouvait tuer… »

« Tu l'as gardée dans un pot pendant deux semaines, juste avec des feuilles à manger. »

« Et elle m'a diffamé, et toi, et Viktor, sans parler de Hagrid. Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, et même moins, je trouve. »

Harry essaya de ne pas rire : il pouvait rire de Rita Skeeter maintenant. Pendant le tournoi, il n'y aurait jamais cru. « En tous cas… », l'interrogea-t-il.

« En tous cas, », continua Hermione comme s'il n'avait pas dit les mêmes mots, « MacGonagall a immédiatement commencé sur les raisons pour lesquelles tous les animagi doivent être enregistrés, mais Dumblemore l'a arrêté et a dit que pour un travail discret, avoir un animagus non enregistré de son côté pouvait être très avantageux. »

« Il faisait référence à Sirius, évidemment. »

« Oui, mais il lui faisait aussi une proposition. Il a dit 'Si cela ne vous dérange pas de prendre vos ordres d'une vieil imbécile, j'ai un boulot pour vous.' Elle ne voulait pas être verbalisée, ou même emprisonnée pour une affaire d'animagus illégal, alors elle a écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, et … »

« Et quoi ? Que veut-il lui faire faire ? »

Son visage s'assombrit. « C'est le problème. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a fait sortir de la pièce avec MacGonagall, pour qu'elle garde un œil sur moi et s'assure que je ne trouve pas un moyen d'entendre. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans le salon, ils étaient déjà partis, et ensuite MacGonagall m'a félicitée d'être préfète, m'a dit que je recevrai une lettre officielle, et qu'elle me verrait en automne. »

« Et après ? »

« Et après rien. Elle était partie. Pouf ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et comment Dumblemore sait-il que Rita Skeeter va bien faire ce qu'il faut ? Qu'elle n'est pas un animagus non-déclaré qui travaille pour Voldemort ? »

« Bien, je pense qu'elle le faisait juste parce cela lui permettait d'obtenir tous ses scoops. C'est un bon moyen d'être une mouche sur un mur, ou plutôt un scarabée. Et je ne sais pas comment Dumblemore sait à qui va sa loyauté. Nous continuons à nous demander pourquoi il a confiance en Rogue, mais cela ne lui a pas sauté au visage. »

«Cependant…»

« Oh, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée. Rogue était en fait très… gentil quand il est arrivé en Bulgarie. Il avait l'air très préoccupé à mon sujet. Je me serais presque attendue à ce qu'il enlève des points à Griffondor parce que j'avais été assez bête pour me laisser kidnapper. Mais il ne m'en a pas du tout voulu. Cependant, il n'a pas manqué Viktor pour ne pas avoir gardé un œil sur moi… »

« Et pourquoi Sirius a dit que Viktor avait contrecarré l'enlèvement ? On aurait dit que tu avais été ramenée. Comme s'ils t'avaient kidnappée, et puis qu'ils avaient changé d'avis. »

« Oh, Viktor a dit qu'il était en train d'attendre sur la place du marché, devant la boutique de légumes, juste quand les deux sorciers ont pointé leur baguette sur moi. Il a fait très rapidement un sort d'étourdissement sur tous les deux, et ensuite a lancé un sort d'entrave sur tout leur corps et les a laissé là où ils étaient. Il m'a ramené chez ses parents, mais ça a pris jusqu'au matin pour que ce qu'ils m'avaient fait disparaisse. Quand Sirius est arrivé au magasin de légumes, ils étaient déjà partis. »

« Tout du moins, c'est l'histoire de Viktor. »

Elle acquiesça, sérieuse. « En tous cas, c'est son histoire. Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé Harry. Je veux dire, je passais du bon temps avec Viktor à Sofia, il était… » elle baissa les yeux et rougit, « …en quelque sorte…tu sais, mon premier petit ami… ». Elle évita de le regarder. « Mais je suppose que je … que je n'ai pas pour lui les mêmes sentiments qu'il a pour moi. C'est juste… ». Mais elle se tourna, encore plus rouge, sans finir sa phrase.

« Juste quoi ? » Harry voulut soudain en savoir plus. Hermione le regarda.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe, c'est que j'ai maintenant un réel problème. »

« Plus que d'être pratiquement enlevée par des sorciers au service de Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Cela pourrait bien être le même problème. Comme tu l'as dit, la version de Viktor sur la façon dont les choses se sont passées, c'est son histoire, et personne ne peut la corroborer. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient dès le début que je sois retrouvée. Peut-être même que je suis victime d'un sortilège, et que je ne le sais même pas. Je ne sais pas comment je suis, mais on ne sait jamais…Le problème dont je parle, c'est comment me débarrasser de Viktor. »

« Tu veux tuer Viktor ? » dit Harry, choqué.

Elle lui lança une autre motte de terre. « Non, idiot…je veux dire, il considère que nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Il va venir à Pré-au-lard quand nous aurons des visites le week-end. Et je ne peux pas rompre avec lui et je ne peux pas rester avec lui ! »

« Quoi ? » bafouilla Harry, confus

« Tu vois, si je romps avec lui, il va être en colère. Je l'ai vu en colère. Et il a été formé à la magie noire, n'oublie pas. J'ai horreur de penser à ce qu'il ferait si je cassais avec lui, et qu'il… s'agitait. Mais je ne peux simplement pas rester avec lui parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction si je romps. Ce serait idiot. Mais si je rompais et que quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy voulait l'engager, il serait suffisamment en colère pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être contraint. De plus, comme nous l'avons déjà vu, il n'est pas capable de lutter contre le sort de l'Imperius. Tu m'as dit comment Maugrey, je veux dire Croupton, lui avait lancé ce sort dans le labyrinthe, et il a tourné jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Cédric et lui lance le Cruciatus. Il a été très facilement manipulé. Et bien que je n'ai aucune preuve, c'est peut-être bien ce qui s'est produit de la même façon en Bulgarie. Au moins, je préfèrerais croire qu'il a fait cela ensorcelé plutôt que volontairement, s'il a coopéré avec les sbires de Lucius. Disons simplement que je ne me sens pas en sécurité et protégée en restant avec Viktor. Ici, je me sens en sécurité. »

« Ici ? ». Harry était mystifié.

Elle le regarda, avec un regard aigu. Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que tu étais bébé, il y a eu des sorts protégeant ta maison et les blocs alentour. C'est impossible de transplaner ici, ou même d'utiliser un portauloin. Rogue en avait un que nous avons utilisé pour venir à ton village, mais nous sommes arrivés à près d'un mile d'ici.  Je ne suis pas certain que le sort arrive jusque là, mais il a voulu jouer la sécurité. C'est pour cela que nous étions nases quand nous sommes arrivés ici la nuit dernière. Il était tard, je devais traîner ma malle, et Rogue n'avait pas voulu que Sirius lance un sort pour l'alléger. »

Harry était perplexe. « Une fois, les Weasley sont venus en poudre de cheminette. Ils ont pu raccorder temporairement la cheminée du salon au réseau de cheminette, obtenir une autorisation spéciale du ministère. Bien sûr cela n'a pas très bien marché, car la cheminée était condamnée… »

« Mais tu vois, ils ont du obtenir une permission spéciale pour le faire. Il y a aussi plein de détecteurs de magie alentours. Pourquoi crois-tu que Voldemort ou ses mange-mort ne sont pas venus ici pour toi ? »

Le visage de Harry s'allongea. « Je pense que j'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient repoussés à l'idée de rencontrer les Dursley. » Ils rirent tous les deux et décidèrent de se mettre au travail.

* * * * *

C'était bien d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui travailler, après Dick, et Hermione n'avait pas peur de se salir ou de soulever de lourdes charges, bien qu'il essaie de lui épargner le pire. Le restant de semaine, Hermione allait courir avec eux le matin, et travaillait avec Harry dans le jardin le reste de la journée. Après le second jour, Dudley remarqua Hermione à quatre pattes dans le jardin, et il se proposa pour venir les aider. Harry comprenait pourquoi, mais il s'en moquait. Il pouvait vraiment pas blâmer Dudley. Cependant, c'était plus qu'un petit peu dérangeant quand le comportement d'Hermione devint assez…suggestif avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Elle avait pu être assez stupide, quand elle tournait autour de Gilderoy Lockhart, en deuxième année, mais elle n'avait alors que douze ans.

Avec les trois au travail, le jardin fut bientôt fini, et Harry reçut ses cinq dernières livres de sa tante. Maintenant, après la course du matin, il allait dans jardin pour arroser un peu et arracher quelques mauvaises herbes, mais sinon, il avait le reste de la journée libre. Lui et Hermione faisaient quelques devoirs de vacances, assis sur des bancs sous le nouvel arbre, pendant que Dudley était assis à côté, jouant sur sa console portable. Parfois, il laissait Harry ou Hermione l'utiliser quand ils en avaient marre de travailler. Il lui semblait qu'il était assez nécessaire de se pencher par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione lorsque c'était son tour.

A la fin de la troisième semaine d'août, tante Pétunia était assez irritable pendant le dîner. Elle commencer à marmonner sur sa fatigue, dûe à la cuisine pour une personne supplémentaire, regardant significativement Hermione. Calculant qu'il avait fait tout l'argent qu'il pouvait avec le jardin (et qu'il en avait dépensé la plupart), Harry se sentit obligé de défendre Hermione.

« Elle nettoie elle-même sa chambre et fait elle-même sa lessive. De plus, ses parents vous ont donné un chèque d'un joli montant… »

Mais soudain, Dudley cria véhément à sa mère « Tu laisses Hermione tranquille ! Elle est la plus.. la plus … »

« Dudley ! », s'exclama sa mère, pleine de reproche. Son père le foudroya du regard.

« N'oublie pas, mon garçon ! », grogna-t-il « Elle a peut-être l'air normale, mais c'est une.. une de ces… » postillonna son père.

« Dis-le papa ! Dis-le simplement ! C'est une sorcière ! Une sorcière ! Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas normalement ? Harry est un sorcier, et Hermione une sorcière, et ils nous appellent Moldus. Ils volent sur des balais et … et ... et au moins elle n'est pas quelque chose commençant G et rimant avec farce ! *» finit-il, regardant significativement sa mère avant de sortir en claquant la porte. [* NDT : B that _rhymes with witch]_

« Dudley !» s'exclamèrent ses deux parents.

Après que Dudley ait quitté la pièce, elle fut très silencieuse. Harry et Hermione s'adressaient quelques regards furtifs, continuant à manger tranquillement. Le silence était assourdissant. Harry se souvenait avec inconfort de son anniversaire. Qu'était-il arrivé à Dudley dernièrement ? se demandait-il. Ce n'était pas juste l'arrivée d'Hermione, car cela avait duré tout l'été. Oh, bien pensa Harry. Je suppose que tous les garçons de quinze ans se rebellent contre leurs parents d'une certaine façon. Il essayait d'imaginer comment il aurait été s'il avait été élevé par ses propres parents, quelles seraient ses relations avec eux maintenant qu'il était au milieu de son adolescence. C'était peut-être le problème, pensa-t-il. La plupart des adolescents ne savent pas comment c'est de ne pas avoir de parents du tout. Bien que dans le cas de Dudley, Harry ne soit pas sûr qu'il ait eu de la chance de le savoir. Il essaya d'imaginer le scénario que Dudley avait évoqué avant, les parents de Harry vivant et prenant Dudley dans le cas où il serait arrivé quelque chose à Pétunia et Vernon. Il ne pouvait pas plus se l'imaginer que de se rebeller contre des parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître.

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient un invité (même si sa tante avait déjà été impolie avec elle), l'oncle et la tante de Harry ne dirent pas un autre mot. Avant qu'ils se soient levés de table, cependant, Hermione parla.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour la vaisselle, Mrs Dursley. Harry et moi la feront. Et je vous préparerai un dîner spécial aussi pour ma dernière soirée ici, pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissée rester ici. J'ai pris un cours avec ce fameux chef à Athènes pendant que nous étions en Grèce en juillet dernier… dites oui, s'il-vous plaît », dit-elle gentiment, en les regardant alternativement. L'oncle de Harry se tortilla inconfortablement, et regarda sa femme.

« D'accord », dit-il, se levant de table. Pétunia Dursley le suivit hors de la pièce, ayant toujours l'air blessée par l'explosion de Dudley. Harry et Hermione nettoyèrent la table. Ils se tenaient ensemble contre l'évier pour laver et sécher les plats. Harry entendit la télévision s'allumer dans le salon.

« Des cours de cuisine pendant les vacances ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ne pas être à l'école ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle rit et l'aspergea avec un peu d'eau de vaisselle. Il l'aspergea aussi, et cela menaçait de virer à la bataille rangée, mais Sandy (sous la manche de sa chemise, où son oncle et sa tante n'en avaient jamais eu conscience) dit que sa tante allait arriver dans la pièce, alors Harry arrêta abruptement et chuchota à Hermione « Tante Pétunia arrive. »

Elle le regarda intrigué, puis se tourna et regarda par l'embrasure de la porte. Rien ne se produisit. « Es-tu sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Attends une minute » chuchota Harry, essuyant un plat. Hermione compta jusqu'à soixante dans sa tête, et quand elle atteint soixante et un, Tante Pétunia entra dans la cuisine. Elle regarda Harry, presque apeurée.

« Comment savais-tu… »commença-t-elle à chuchoter, mais Tante Pétunia avait d'autres idées en tête.

« Vous deux, vous feriez bien de ne rien casser ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue, ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils la regardèrent, avec de grands yeux, lui assurèrent qu'il feraient attention, et elle se tourna et repartit.

Hermione regardait Harry. Il évita ses yeux, essuyant les plats et les verres, pensant : je dois éviter qu'elle sache que Sandy a le Don…c'est pas passé loin…

Le lendemain, après leur course matinale et la douche, Hermione et Harry étaient assis sous l'arbre dans le jardin pendant que Dudley était assis à proximité, jouant sur son ordinateur portable. Hermione avait pris son carnet de la classe de cuisine grecque et le feuilletait, cherchant les bonnes recettes pour le repas qu'elle avait prévu de faire avant leur départ pour le Terrier. Elle prenait des notes sur un bout de papier quadrillé avec un stylo bic. Cela frappa Harry car c'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait pas écrire sur un parchemin, en utilisant une plume et une bouteille d'encre.. Parfois, il oubliait qu'elle avait eu une éducation moldue, comme lui.

A un moment, Dudley se leva et rentra pour aller chercher un autre jeu, et Harry s'allongea, considérant l'été avec un sentiment de profonde satisfaction. « Tu sais », dit-il, « avec toi ici, et Dudley qui est amical maintenant, c'est presque comme avoir un frère et une sœur. C'est bien. »

Il fut perplexe de voir une expression de consternation sur le visage d'Hermione. « Une sœur ?» dit-elle doucement. « Une sœur ?», repéta-t-elle. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Quand Dudley revint, Hermione ferma son carnet de recette et se levant, disant qu'elle allait lire dedans.

Harry la regarda partir, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal…

Après déjeuner, Dudley dut partir faire les courses pour ses affaires de classe avec ses parents. Comme ils allaient partir, toutefois, l'oncle Vernon regarda soudain Harry et Hermione, un regard perçant, suspicieux. « Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons vous faire confiance, vous tous seuls ici… » commença-t-il à dire. Hermione le regarda brillamment.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Mr Dursley. Nous sommes tous deux préfets. Et nous savons à quel point se serait grave d'enfreindre la loi sur les mineurs, vous savez.. »

Il les regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais », dit-il à travers ses dents. Harry nota qu'Hermione rougissait sous son bronzage avant de quitter brusquement la pièce. « Toi ! » aboya soudain son Oncle « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je comptais aller arracher des mauvaises herbes dans le jardin. Cela devrait prendre un bout de temps il y a des pissenlits partout qui essayent de pousser. » lui dit Harry.

Son oncle ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu. « D'accord », marmonna-t-il, et bientôt les Dursley étaient partis pour acheter à Dudley ses nouveaux livres et uniformes de Smeltings (les vieux auraient été bien trop large après le sport qu'il avait fait).

Harry passa ses habits de travail et alla dans l'abri de jardin chercher une truelle et un tapis pour ses genoux. Hermione apparut à la porte de derrière. « Cela ne te dérange pas si je prends le soleil pendant que tu travailles ? Je n'ai pas pu le faire depuis un petit bout de temps,  et ça risque d'être la dernière fois comme l'été se termine. »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour couper les mauvaises herbes. ». Elle rentra, et Harry choisit un point où commencer, s'agenouillant sur le tapis, enfilant ses gants et commençant à déraciner les pissenlits. (Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'utiliser du désherbant). Peu après, il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et Hermione sortir. Il tournait le dos à la porte, il était penché sur une racine de pissenlit particulièrement ennuyante qui semblait être la source de toutes les mauvaises herbes du jardin. D'un coup, il leva la tête et ouvrit grand ses yeux à la vue d'Hermione.

Elle portait LE bikini. Elle étendit une serviette sur un carré d'herbe et s'assit dessus, ensuite elle pris un tube d'écran solaire pour protéger sa peau. Il essayait de regarder ailleurs, mais il lui semblait toujours la voir dans le coin de son œil. Il ne pouvait pas dire où elle regardait, elle avait ses lunettes noires. S'il avait trouvé que la photo dans sa chambre était incroyable, ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité.

Quand elle eut fini, elle s'allongea sur le dos et sembla fermer ses yeux. Elle avait les bras le long du corps, tout son être semblait luire au soleil, et Harry sentait sa bouche se sécher. Il arracha ses yeux d'elle, les fixant à nouveau sur la racine du pissenlit.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, mais ce n'était pas facile. Plusieurs fois il arracha de petites fleurs au lieu de mauvaises herbes, et il essayait de les remettre en place l'air de rien, au cas où elle l'aurait regardé. Après un moment, elle s'assit et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête. « Harry ? Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à mettre un peu de crème solaire dans le dos ? »

Harry la regarda, terrifié « Dans ton dos ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je ne peux pas y arriver », et cela dit, elle roula sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Harry enleva ses gants de jardinage et marcha précautionneusement vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à son côté et prit le tube de crème, en mis un peu sur sa main, et commença à l'étaler sur la peau de son dos. Il cherchait son souffle comme il procédait, essayant de garder sa respiration calme et mesurée, essayant de ne pas penser à la sensation de sa peau. Ce fut un effort de ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il eut fini, bien qu'en fait il se sentit énormément soulagé. Il se levait, mais elle dit « J'ai aussi besoin d'aide avec l'arrière de mes jambes. »

Harry regarda ses jambes, commençant à sentir sa tête tourner. Peut-être que je pourrais faire semblant d'avoir mal à ma cicatrice maintenant, pensa-t-il. Cela me sortirait de là. Mais il s'agenouilla obligeamment à côté d'elle, et mit de la crème sur ses jambes. Quand il toucha de ses doigts l'arrière de son genou gauche, elle tressaillit et soupira. Harry arrêta, alarmé.

« Continue », murmura-t-elle

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-il ?

« L'arrière de mes genoux est juste… sensible. »

Il essaya d'appliquer rapidement la crème au reste de ses jambes, essayant d'assombrir son esprit et d'ignorer les sons qu'elle fit lorsqu'il toucha l'arrière de son autre genou, essayant de ne pas la regarder du tout, ou de ne pas traîner sur sa peau…

Il était heureux d'avoir fini, et il retourna à ses mauvaises herbes, mais il y retourna lentement. Le chaud soleil lui donnait l'impression d'être stupide et écervelé, tout comme le soupir d'Hermione, allongée sur sa serviette dans son petit bikini. Il évitait de la regarder, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à le faire.

Finalement, il put ranger ses outils de jardinage, ayant sauvé le jardin des pissenlits une fois de plus. « Je rentre » dit-il quand il eut fermé la remise. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, pour s'échapper dans la maison, mais quand il regarda derrière lui, elle s'était déjà levée et avait enveloppé sa poitrine dans la serviette, portant le tube de crème solaire et le suivant. Ses petites boucles avaient l'air d'avoir été touchées par le soleil, elles aussi, des reflets d'or brillant ici et là au milieu du brun. Dans la cuisine, ils essayèrent tous les deux de prendre une boisson fraîche du réfrigérateur au même moment, et Hermione souffla, très proche de lui quand ils refermèrent la porte. Ses yeux était très proches des siens, le blanc si blanc qu'il semblait teinté de bleu au bord.

« Tu penses toujours à moi comme à une sœur ? » dit-elle murmurant presque. Elle se retourna et partit, ne voyant pas la mâchoire de Harry se décrocher, planté là, pétrifié, essayant de la comprendre.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, entendant la douche s'ouvrit à l'étage, et essayant de ne pas penser à CELA. Il but plusieurs verres d'eau, pour éviter la déshydratation, essayant de ne penser à rien, et n'arrivant qu'à ne penser à elle. Quand elle redescendit, elle portait des jeans et un simple chemisier bleu, ressemblant beaucoup plus à l'Hermione de l'école, à l'exception de la nouvelle coupe et du bronzage foncé. Sa peau luisait, ses cheveux brillaient, et Harry pensa, pourquoi ai-je jamais pensé que Cho Chang était jolie ? Mais soudain, il fut à nouveau dérangé par quelque chose : pourquoi avait-elle flirté avec Dudley ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui à table, presque avant qu'elle ne soit installée, il se retrouva en train de lâcher « Pourquoi as-tu flirté avec Dudley ? »

Elle sourit et regarda ses mains. « Seulement pour m'assurer qu'il serait un autre allié. Quand Rogue m'as dit que Dumblemore voulait que je vienne ici, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de …le rallier à nous. »

Harry acquiesça, et il ne put s'empêcher comme une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres. « Tu réalises que Ron est très jaloux de Krum, n'est-ce pas ? ». Pas que je le sois, dit-il dans sa tête, pas que je le sois, pas que je le sois… 

Elle sourit avec une expression de pitié. « Ron est un crétin immature. Ne me comprends pas mal. Je l'adore comme.. » et elle fixa intentionnellement Harry « un frère. Mais s'il est jaloux de Viktor, bien…je ne peux simplement pas croire comment il a agit pour le bal de Noël, même avec le recul. La façon dont il m'a finalement demandé, si on peut appeler cela demander. 'Hermione, tu es une fille…'. Flattée qu'il l'ait noté ! Au moins, toi tu es allé voir la fille qui te plaisait et tu lui a demandé, et ensuite, tu t'es débrouillé pour que Parvati sorte avec toi, et tu t'es arrangé pour que Padma aille avec Ron…Il n'a même pas obtenu lui-même son rendez-vous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il va avoir une petite amie avant longtemps…Il est encore comme un grand bébé, et il ne dira pas ses sentiments… ». Sa voix s'éteignit, comme si cela la bouleversait, mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser.

Soudain, elle le regarda. « Tu crois que tu réessayeras de sortir avec Cho Chang ?»

Harry grimaça. « Tu plaisantes ? Quand j'ai pensé à elle cet été, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'est la façon dont elle pleurait durant le fête à la fin du trimestre, quand nous avons porté un toast à Diggory. Des torrents de larmes, dévalant son visage. Et j'ai même rêvé que j'avais un rendez-vous avec elle, et qu'elle disait des choses du style 'Oh Harry, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose que tu aies fait se tuer Cédric, pour que nous puissions être ici comme cela ?' Alors non. Je ne pense pas que je lui redemanderai de sortir avec moi, jusqu'à ce que cette vague de culpabilité sur Cédric ne passe, ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je me demandais si tu ne te convainquais pas toi-même que tu étais responsable. Crois-moi, Harry, personne ne pense à te blâmer, pas même ses parents… »

Il mit sa main sur son bras. « Economise ta salive, Hermione. Je vais me sentir coupable à son sujet pour le reste de ma vie, et c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. »

Elle avala et mit sa main sur la sienne. « Tu laisses encore cela te dévorer, et après ? ». Il inclina la tête, regardant la table. « Bien, nous devons trouver un moyen pour que tu penses à autre chose, comme m'aider à me débarrasser de Viktor… ou au moins être sûr de ne pas nous laisser seuls ensemble. Je sais ! Tu pourrais sortir avec nous à Pré-au-lard ! »

« Tu veux que je vienne à tes rendez-vous avec Viktor ? ». Il était consterné.

« Hé bien, cela peut sembler bizarre. Ron pourrait venir aussi. Et Ginny. Peut-être Parvati et Lavender, et George et Fred. On pourrait faire un truc en groupe. Il a beaucoup de problèmes à me dire non. Si je lui dis que c'est comme cela que ça doit être, c'est comme cela que ce sera. »

Harry promit de venir, et elle se pencha soudain sur lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, le remerciant. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Harry se leva, faisant presque tomber sa chaise. « Je...Heu.. dois prendre une douche . Le jardinage...la poussière et la crasse… tu sais. ». Il s'enfuit presque de la pièce en courant, alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un crétin immature comme Ron pour avoir fait cela.

Comme il passait dans le couloir, les Dursley arrivèrent. Harry leur dit qu'il allait prendre une douche avant de dîner, comme le jardinage était fini, et Dudley dit, « Est-ce que cela signifie que Hermione ne fait rien ? Hermione ! Tu veux jouer à Space Wars sur mon ordinateur ? »

Hermione vint dans le hall d'entrée et sourit chaudement à Dudley. « J'adorerais. »

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage, Hermione et Dudley dans sa chambre, et Harry dans la salle de bain. Se tenant sous le jet, Harry pensa encore à Hermione prenant le soleil en bikini, touchant sa peau pendant qu'il mettait l'écran solaire sur elle…Mais soudain il réalisa que même si Hermione était intéressée par lui (et cela commençait  à  sembler être le cas), si elle était déjà en danger simplement pour être son ami, à quel point le serait-t-elle en étant sa petite amie ? Et il fallait prendre Viktor Krum en considération. Et il y avait Ron… Hermione pensait qu'il était ennuyeux et immature, mais il pouvait devenir un formidable ennemi s'il était en colère que Harry et Hermione soient ensemble…et Harry suspectait qu'il le serait, si cela venait à arriver et à être découvert. Ensuite Harry passerait de deux amis à une petite amie et un autre ennemi mortel…

Harry sortit de la douche et sa tête tournait. Il s'habilla et alla dans la chambre de Dudley, s'assit sur le lit, et regarda Hermione et Dudley devant l'ordinateur, sans rien dire. Il se sentait comme en transe, essayant de faire le tri entre ses sentiments et ses désirs, et essayant de déterminer si l'un d'entre eux valait le coup de mettre sa vie à un niveau de risque plus élevé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il descendit manger lorsqu'il fut l'heure, et il se porta volontaire avec Hermione pour la corvée de nettoyage, afin qu'il puisse lui parler, mais il ne put rien lui dire qui n'ait à voir avec la vaisselle et le séchage. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup non plus, sauf à un moment où elle dit soudain : « Tu sais Harry, je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point j'étais fière que tu aies résisté à Voldemort. Tant d'adulte n'auraient voulu, ou pu… ». Elle avait l'air de citer la lettre de Sirius aux Dursley (et Sirius avait probablement dit la même chose à Hermione, supposa-t-il. Il eut toutefois l'impression qu'elle pensait à Viktor parmi ceux qui ne voudraient ou ne pourraient.

Ils jouèrent aux échecs dans le salon après la vaisselle, pendant que le reste de la famille regardait une comédie américaine à la télévision, les rires pré-enregistrés remplissant les blancs de la conversation, de façon à ce que personne ne se sente obligé de parler. C'était étrange, maintenant, pensa Harry, de jouer aux échecs et de ne pas avoir de pièces se déplaçant selon leur bon vouloir…

Après qu'il aient fini la partie (Harry gagna, il jouait beaucoup avec Ron, alors il était habitué à  se concentrer fort dessus, mais pas à gagner), ils dirent bonne nuit aux autres et montèrent à l'étage. Dans le couloir, entre leurs deux chambres, Hermione se pencha soudain en avant et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue. Harry avala, la regardant terrorisé, ensuite se pencha lui aussi, hésitant, et l'embrassa aussi sur la joue. Elle soupira.

« Je suppose que si tu veux me considérer comme ta sœur… ». sa voix s'éteint en un murmure. Harry lui sourit et chuchota « Trop tard ». Ensuite, il se força à rentrer dans sa chambre, après avoir vu son sourire et une couleur satisfaisante sur ses pommettes, se contraignant à ne pas traverser le petit couloir et à se comporter avec elle d'une manière bien moins fraternelle…

Le jour suivant serait le dernier avant leur départ pour le Terrier. Après la course du matin, Harry, Hermione et Dudley allèrent au magasin acheter les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour faire le dîner. Elle voulait leur aide pour tout ramener à la maison. Après le déjeuner, elle vira tout le monde de la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Quand il fut presque l'heure, Harry et Dudley sortirent la table et les chaises dans le jardin pour un dîner à la fraîche, suivant les instructions d'Hermione. Quand elle les appela finalement pour le dîner, ils furent sidérés. Elle avait fait un sauté de champignons avec des poivrons rôtis, de la tapenade d'olives, du pesto et du gruyère fondu, une salade verte avec une vinaigrette basalmique, du gigot d'agneau avec des épinards sautés et du risotto aux truffes, et pour le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat avec du café turc, en plus des fruits et du fromage.

C'était de très loin le dîner le plus élégant qu'ils aient jamais mangé. Pétunia et Vernon avaient l'air d'avoir oublié qui l'avait fait et étaient extasiés à chaque bouchée. Dudley était ravi d'être débarrassé du céleri et de la laitue. Et Harry pensa qu'elle devrait enseigner aux elfes de maison de l'école à faire cela…puis il essaya de ne pas rire à l'idée des elfes des maison s'autorisant à apprendre des recettes par la réformatrice folle, Hermione Granger, qui les scandalisait à chaque fois qu'elle appelait leur situation 'esclavage'.

Après le dîner, Harry et Hermione firent encore la vaisselle. Il semblait qu'elle avait utilisé chaque récipient de la cuisine. Quand ils eurent fini, l'obscurité commençait juste à tomber, alors ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le jardin, s'installant sur le banc sous l'arbre. Cela sembla naturel à Harry de passer son bras droit le long du dossier du banc, derrière les épaules d'Hermione, puis de poser légèrement sa main sur son épaule droite, nue, caressant doucement sa peau douce, faisant des cercles avec ses doigts. Hermione pencha sa tête sur son épaule droite, posant son bras gauche sur la jambe de Harry, et il écoutèrent la symphonie des criquets, et regardèrent la teinte rose du ciel virer au bleu nuit. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis comme cela, quand il la regarda et vit qu'elle le regardait. Il ne pensait à rien qu'il puisse dire. Il ne voulait pas parler, et il espérait que c'était aussi son cas. Ensuite, il sut ce qu'il voulait faire, il le sut plus clairement qu'il n'avait jamais su quoique ce soit auparavant. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent petit à petit, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, sentant le chocolat et le café, et il sentit ses lèvres commencer à caresser les siennes.

« Un gros chien noir arrive. »

Harry commença à s'écarter d'elle. Sandy avait parlé sous l'ample manche de son T-shirt. Il regarda dans le jardin, à gauche, à droite, par-dessus son épaule. Ensuite il regarda Hermione, qui avait l'air plus qu'un peu ennuyée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », dit-elle, avec une voix un peu coupante.

« Sirius arrive. » dit-il simplement, regardant encore alentours, essayant de voir son parrain, se demandant s'il était déjà là et s'il les avait vu. Il enleva son bras d'autour d'elle et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Hermione croisa aussi ses bras, se renfrognant. Il pensait qu'il était possible qu'elle pense que ce soit juste une excuse. Mais, après une minute de plus, des yeux brillants apparurent au coin de l'abri de jardin, et un gros chien noir s'avança doucement vers eux. Hermione regarda Harry encore ennuyée et perplexe.

« Tu continues à faire ça ! »

* * * * *


	5. Chapitre quatre : Patmol et le Magicobus

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre quatre

Patmol et le Magicobus

Sirius s'assit près du banc, laissant Harry et Hermione le caresser. Hermione regardait encore Harry suspicieusement, pensait-il. Soudain, son parrain se tint à côté d'eux sous sa forme humaine. Sirius s'assit sur le banc à côté de Harry.

« Etes-vous prêts à partir tous les deux ? Je suis allé au Terrier. Ron et le reste de sa famille vont bien. Bill et Charlie sont encore là-bas. »

« Oui, » dit Harry, « nous savons. Ron n'en est pas très heureux. »

« Oui. Il a l'impression qu'ils le chaperonnent. »

« Alors il a juste l'impression qu'ils le traitent comme un bébé ? » Demanda Hermione. « Il va bien ? ». Elle ne semblait pas heureuse à ce sujet toutefois. « Je lui ai écrit pendant que nous voyagions, mais il ne m'a pas répondu, pas une fois. »

Sirius la regarda sérieusement. « He bien, il m'a demandé comment tu allais. Pas de la manière la plus amicale, je dirais. Alors je lui parlé de l'enlèvement. Et il a alors semblé très concerné… »

Hermione eu l'air très intéressée par ceci. Harry se rassit et se renfrogna. « Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Voulut-elle savoir.

« Dit ? Il n'a rien dit. Mais…je peux te dire qu'il se sentait concerné tout de même. » Sirius la regarda à nouveau, puis Harry, qui grimaça. Sirius avait l'air perplexe. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Comme vous le savez, je vais venir avec vous par le Magicobus (ils acceptent les animaux), donc vous ne voyagerez pas seuls. Toutefois, nous allons devoir marcher sur un mile pour pouvoir le prendre. Les sortilèges de protection autour d'ici ont été agrandis. Le Magicobus transplane, d'une certaine façon, il ne pourra pas se rapprocher davantage. »

Alors Rogue n'avait pas exagéré en les faisant arriver dans le village, pensa Harry. Il y a juste deux ans, il avait pu prendre le magicobus à Magnolia Crescent, à juste quelques blocs de là…

Sirius se changea en chien, et entra dans la maison avec eux. Dudley était dans la cuisine, l'air coupable d'avoir été pris le nez dans le réfrigérateur.

« Oh, bonjour, je regardais juste s'il restait un peu de ce gât-, je veux dire de ces fruits… »

« Ensuite, il vit le gros chien noir avec eux. « Oh, Ton parrain est déjà ici. »

Harry mit son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Chut ! Nous allons récupérer nos malles. Nous devons partir. »

« Je t'aiderai à porter les tiennes, Hermione ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Hermione lui sourit, et ils sortirent de la pièce. Harry donna une petite tape sur la tête de Sirius.

« Attends ici. »

Sirius eut l'air d'acquiescer. Quand Harry eut descendu sa malle en bas des escaliers, et qu'il eut récupéré Hedwige dans sa cage, il attendit dans le hall. Dudley descendait la malle d'Hermione, manquant de dégringoler à chaque pas. L'oncle et la tante de Harry se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, l'air aussi grincheux que d'habitude, malgré leur bon dîner.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » Demanda Dudley à Harry.

Ses parents crièrent ensemble « Dudley ! »

« Je ne parle pas de leur école… »

Sirius s'avança dans le hall depuis la cuisine, et prit sa forme humaine, faisant encore crier et se cacher tante Pétunia. « Je crois que ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il aimerait les voir partir. C'est bon mais nous allons devoir marcher sur un mile à partir d'ici d'abord. »

Hermione regarda sa malle, incertaine. « C'était terriblement fatigant de tirer ceci quand je suis arrivé, Sirius. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais… »

Sirius lui sourit. « D'accord. Nous allons le faire ici plutôt que dehors. Wingardium Leviosa. », dit-il doucement en touchant légèrement chacune des malles. Pétunia hurla encore, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. De la magie dans sa maison ! Mais tout ce qui se produisit, c'est que chaque malle flottait à environ un pouce du sol, comme s'ils étaient sur de petites roues que l'on ne pouvait voir.

Hermione salua les Dursley de la tête. « Merci de m'avoir gardé, Mr et Mrs Dursley. »

Harry fit de même brièvement. « Au revoir. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit. Sirius se changea à nouveau en chien, Pétunia cria encore. Dudley fronça les sourcils en regardant sa mère.

« Contrôle-toi », lui dit-il, puis il ouvrit la porte. Les quatre partirent, Harry et Hermione tirant facilement leurs malles flottant gentiment derrière eux, et Sirius ouvrant la marche. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Sirius s'assit soudain, regarda Harry et lui fit un signe de la tête. Harry sortit sa baguette de l'étui de la ceinture que Ron lui avait offerte, et il tendit son bras comme pour appeler un taxi.

Il y eut un très fort et soudain BANG, et un flash de lumière semblant venir de nulle part. Dudley et Hermione crièrent tous les deux. Aucun des deux ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Dudley tira la malle d'Hermione dans une allée sombre, et Hermione avec, étant donné qu'elle tenait l'autre poignée. Etait apparu devant eux, au milieu d'une calme rue de banlieue, un bus pourpre à trois étages, là où il n'y avait rien la seconde d'avant. Sur le pare-brise, des lettres d'or proclamaient Magicobus.

Harry et Sirius marchèrent calmement vers le bus, et après un moment, se sentant ridicule, Hermione prit sa malle flottante jusque là où ils se tenaient, tirant avec elle un Dudley hésitant. Il tremblait.

Le conducteur descendit du bus, son uniforme d'un pourpre aussi éclatant que celui du véhicule, et commença son discours habituel. « Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en rade. Levez juste votre baguette…

« Bonjour Stan », dit Harry, qui avait déjà entendu son laïus. Stan Rocade s'arrêta de parler en le reconnaissant.

« Harry ! Harry Potter, en chair et en os ! »

« Chut ! » Le fit vite taire Harry. « Silence, ou je pourrais bientôt ne plus être qu'un tas de chair et d'os. »

Stan lui fit un clin d'œil « Oh, je vois. Tu voyages incognito encore, n'est ce pas ? Tu es Neville Londubat encore, non ? » Un autre clin d'œil. « Je suis avec toi. Bonjour Neville Londubat, » dit-il soudain très fort, « et qui est-ce avec toi ? »

« C'est mon cousin Dudley, Et là, c'est …Lavender Brown .»

« Montez à bord ! » s'exclama Stan.

Hermione le regarda interloquée. « Neville ? Lavender ? »

« Oui, je croyais que je te l'avais dit, il y a deux ans… »

« Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, Neville et Lavender, » dit Stan, encore plus fort qu'avant si cela était possible, clignant longuement de l'œil avec un sourire de conspirateur. « Vous allez à Londres ? »

« Non. Au Terrier. C'est près de Ottery St. Catchpole. ». Harry ouvrit sa malle et sortit son porte-monnaie. « C'est combien ? » demanda Harry à Stan.

« Bien. Laissez moi monter vos malles à bord, et vérifions la grille tarifaire. » Il prit sa baguette, et l'agita négligemment devant leurs malles et la cage d'Hedwige. « Deuxième niveau, d'accord ? ».Harry acquiesça. Pendant que les affaires montaient toutes seules dans le bus, Dudley était sidéré et Stan consultait un petit carnet qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. « Nous y voilà : quinze mornilles, mais pour dix-sept, vous aurez un chocolat chaud et pour dix-neuf… »

« C'est Bon Stan. Cela fait trente mornilles d'argent pour nous deux, juste ? Voilà deux gallions. » Et il tendit deux grosses pièces d'or à Stan.

« Ta monnaie », dit Stan en prenant les gallions et en rendant quatre mornilles d'argent à Harry, qui les mit dans son porte-monnaie.

« Mon.. chien peut monter, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda Sirius. Il n'avait pas noté Dudley essayant de voir ce qu'il avait d'autre dans son porte-monnaie.

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde à bord ! » Harry et Sirius montèrent les marches, mais Dudley mit sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

« Tu m'écriras ? » Lui demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée. Elle fit oui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

« Bien sûr Dudley. Au revoir. » Et elle se tourna et monta les marches. Harry apparut derrière les rideaux d'une fenêtre du deuxième niveau. »

« Et pour tes parents, Dudley ? Ils sont terrifiés par les chouettes. »

« Ecris-moi à l'école, ils ne le sauront jamais. »

« Au revoir ! » Lui lança Harry, sentant pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il lui manquerait réellement.

« Au revoir ! » Répondit Dudley, agitant sa main. Stan Rocade se tenait près des cuivres du lit qu'avait choisi Harry. Hermione avait placé sa malle au pied du lit à côté du sien, et Sirius s'était couché entre les deux.

« Harry… je veux dire Neville…est-ce que ce gars est un moldu ? Il est OK ? »

« Il est OK, Stan. Il y a deux mois, je n'aurais pas dit cela, mais oui, il est OK. »

Stan redescendit les escaliers pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de celui où le pilote, Ernie Danlmur, était assis. Il y eut un autre BANG ! Et Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le sol, manquant de peu Sirius, jetés par la vitesse du Magicobus.

En dehors, dans la rue, Dudley était tombé à la renverse sur une pelouse très verte, et il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre déclenché le système d'arrosage automatique. Il était assis, étalé, oubliant qu'il était arrosé en même temps que le reste de l'herbe, disant seulement « Waou ! …»

* * * * *

 Harry et Hermione s'étaient remis du départ mouvementé et étaient couchés sur leurs lits respectifs. Harry sortait sa main pour caresser inutilement Sirius. Hermione regardait derrière les fenêtres, fascinée par les paysages défilant. A un moment, ils semblaient être à Manchester, à un autre à Edimbourg, puis Bath…Harry souriait en regardant son visage. Elle était là, sachant depuis quatre années qu'elle était une sorcière, et ces choses la surprenaient encore. Mais ensuite, Harry dut sourire de lui-même : avec tout ce qu'elle a lu, elle sait probablement bien plus de choses surprenantes que moi. Puis il pensa aux autres choses qu'il connaissait et pas elle, comme savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir Voldemort qui lui lance le sortilège de Cruciatus dessus. Et il la regarda encore, avec son plaisir innocent devant les paysages qui défilaient, son étonnement à chaque fois que le bus faisait un bond. J'espère qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais cette sorte de douleur, pensa-t-il, pas plus que Ron.

Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma ses yeux. Il lui sembla qu'il avait à peine été comme cela un moment quand il entendit Stan Rocade monter les escaliers en beuglant « Prochain arrêt : le Terrier !».

« C'est pour nous ! », dit Hermione, excitée, sautant et aggripant sa malle, ne demandant même pas à Sirius de la faire flotter à nouveau. « Oh, Harry, tu ne m'avais jamais dit comment c'était ! C'est incroyable ! »

Un autre BANG !, et le bus était sur une route de campagne silencieuse et obscure, puis il s'arrêta. Harry sourit à Hermione. « Nous devrions y aller. ». Il prit la cage d'Hedwige et traîna sa malle dans les escaliers. Quand Stan les vit arriver, il fit décoller à nouveau leurs affaires, et ils purent descendre les escaliers calmement, suivis de leurs biens. Sirius avançait après eux. Harry vérifia sa montre. Il était onze heures du soir.  Il releva la tête et vit une des vues les plus confortables qu'il connaissait : le Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, mais Harry savait que la magie l'empêchait, et que c'était bien plus grand à l'intérieur que vu de l'extérieur.

Les lumières brillaient encore à la plupart des fenêtres, et les Weasley n'avaient probablement pas pu ignorer le bruit de l'arrivée du bus. Pour confirmer, La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ginny sortit dans le jardin, se fendant d'un sourire quand elle vit Harry.

Harry eut immédiatement un sourire en la voyant. Elle était devenue si grande et belle ! Pensa-t-il. Elle portait une simple robe d'été bleue, ajustée à la taille et au corsage, couvrant modestement ses genoux. Elle courut pieds nus sur l'herbe pour le saluer, et il courut pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin, toujours souriant, et la surprit en jetant ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte de bienvenue, et la fit tourner autour de lui pendant qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou et riait. Il la reposa, lui souriant, (elle était sensiblement plus grande que lui maintenant), et pensant qu'il trouvait formidable de la tenir ! Même à la lueur de la lune, il put voir que le visage de Ginny était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Hermione descendre du bus, se renfrognant à leur vue. Son regard revint sur Ginny. 

« Bonjour, Ginny ! C'est tellement formidable de te voir. Merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, », ajouta-t-il, sortant l'amulette du basilik hors de sa chemise pour lui montrer. Elle sourit, l'air ravie.

« Bien, tu sais, Ron m'as dit que tu avais un serpent… »

« Ah oui ! Voici Sandy. ». Il enleva son blouson en jean noir. Il portait un T-shirt noir duquel il avait enlevé les manches, et lui montra le petit serpent vert de jardin, enroulé autour du haut de son bras, au-dessus de son coude. Ginny avança, hésitante, et elle caressa Sandy.

« Elle est douce. », Murmura-t-elle. Ensuite, elle remonta ses doigts sur le haut du bras de Harry, au-dessus de là où Sandy était enroulée, traçant les contours maintenant visibles de ses muscles, mais elle s'arrêta abruptement et retira coupablement sa main et regarda Harry. Leurs visages leur semblaient très proches, et sa peau frissonnait à l'endroit où elle avait caressé son bras.

Qu'est-ce ? Se demanda Harry. Tout à l'heure, Hermione et moi avons presque…, et maintenant Ginny qui est si jolie et j'ai vraiment eu plaisir à la porter, et…

La porte s'ouvrit encore, et Ron Weasley sortit dans le jardin. Harry et Ginny sautèrent tous les deux et s'éloignèrent significativement. Hermione marcha jusqu'à leur hauteur, et salua Ginny de la tête, sans sourire.

« Bonjour, Ginny »

Ginny avait l'air perplexe par ce salut glacé et elle répondit bonjour. Harry salua Ron, qui répondit assez normalement, mais il y eut ensuite un autre bonjour embarrassé et froid entre Ron et Hermione, qui aurait pu mieux être décrit comme un grognement réciproque. Ginny les regarda interrogative, puis se tourna vers Harry qui releva les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Il faisait l'imbécile. Il savait parfaitement bien que Ron bouillait  encore de colère à cause de la visite d'Hermione à Viktor Krum, spécialement depuis qu'elle avait presque été kidnappée. Rogue ne l'avait peut-être pas réprimandée pour ce qui était arrivé, mais Ron le ferait, pensa Harry.

Il se tourna pour dire au revoir à Sirius, mais il était déjà reparti. Ensuite, sans avertissement, le Magicobus fit encore BANG ! Et disparut de vue. Les quatre rentrèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny et Ron portaient la malle de Harry, et Hermione et Harry portaient l'autre. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry fut immédiatement pris dans les bras de Mrs Weasley, et tapé dans le dos tour à tour par Mr Weasley et ses fils. Bill était exactement aussi cool que Harry s'en rappelait, depuis sa longue queue de cheval rouge et son croc en guise de boucle d'oreille, jusqu'à ses vêtements déchirés de Rock-star et ses bottes en peau de dragon.

« Salut, Harry. Comment ça va ? et .. » Bill s'arrêta soudain. « Bonjour Hermione, » dit lentement Bill, en l'allongeant, la regardant de la tête aux pieds d'une façon que n'aimaient ni Ron, ni Harry. Elle lui sourit et rejeta en arrière ses boucles courtes.

« Bonjour, Bill. Comment vont les Gobelins ? »

« Oh, mortellement ennuyeux. Mais que vas-tu faire ? » Ils se souriaient, et Harry suivit ses yeux : elle regardait maintenant Bill appréciativement, de la même façon qu'il la regardait. Il voulait trouver un moyen d'interrompre cela, mais c'était tellement inattendu qu'il était perdu. Soudain, Fred et George arrivèrent en bondissant.

« Hey, waou, Hermione ! Tu es superbe ! » dit George brillamment, et Fred lança un hurlement sourd de loup. Ils rirent tous les trois. Ni Fred ni George ne mâchaient leurs mots, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient discrets en lançant des œillades aux filles. Ils étaient toujours aussi direct quand ils arrivaient.

Hermione rit. « Merci. Et comment allez-vous ? »

« Oh, vas te faire voir. Ca fait quoi d'être la petite amie du joueur de Quidditch le plus célèbre du monde ? » Voulut savoir Fred. A la mention de Viktor, le visage de Ron s'assombrit, il marmonna quelque chose et quitta la cuisine.

« Oh, um, ça va… » bégaya-t-elle.

Charlie revint vers Harry et écrasa sa main sur son épaule. « Mais », dit-il aux jumeaux, « Est-ce que Viktor Krum a pensé à voler pour passer le dragon ? Est-ce que Viktor Krum a gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

Tout le monde se tut. Ensuite Harry dit doucement à Charlie, « Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. »

Charlie recula. « Oh, désolé, j'ai vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat… »

« Ouvre la bouche, met le pied ! » Hurlèrent à l'unisson Fred et George.

« Bon, bon, »dit Mrs Weasley, essayant de calmer ses fils. « N'embêtez pas Harry et Hermione. Allons les installer dans leurs chambres. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Tu ne verras sans doute pas Pattenrond avant demain matin, ma chérie. Il chasse dehors. Mais il a été bon comme de l'or pendant tout l'été. » Elle fit décoller les malles encore. « Allez-y mes chéris. Elles vont voler dans les escaliers avec vous. »

Ginny monta les escaliers et Hermione la suivit avec sa malle. Ginny regarda Hermione par-dessus son épaule, avec une expression perplexe. Ron conduisit Harry à l'étage, fixant le dos d'Hermione et marmonnant. Bien, pensa Harry, tant que personne n'en a après moi. Il regarda Hermione rentrer dans la chambre de Ginny et la porte se fermer. Lui et Ron continuèrent jusqu'au sommet de la maison, jusqu'à l'espace assez étroit que Ron avait complètement recouvert avec des posters représentant les Cannons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de Ron, donnant à la chambre une teinte distinctement orangée.

« Où est Percy ? » Pensa à demander Harry quand ils furent dans la chambre de Ron avec la porte fermée. Ron s'écroula sur l'un des lits. « A un rendez-vous. Il devrait rentrer bientôt, aussi, ou il va se faire attraper. Même s'il n'est plus à l'école, maman dit qu'aussi longtemps qu'il vivra sous ce toit…tu te souviens de Pénélope Deauclaire ? Elle était préfète de Serdaigle ? »

« Bien sûr »

« He bien elle est sur le point de rentrer à Hebdo-sorcière, assistante éditoriale, ou quelque chose comme cela. Je crois que son boulot consiste à aller chercher le jus de citrouille pour les réunions, et à voter pour le prix du sourire le plus charmeur. As-tu noté que Gilderoy Lockhart le gagne encore tous les ans ? Ils ont arrêté de se voir pendant un moment après avoir quitté l'école, mais ils se sont rentrés dedans lors d'une fête, et ils sont encore ensemble depuis. Elle a son propre appartement dans un village du Dorchester. Cela rend maman très … »

Harry avait été assis sur l'autre lit silencieusement, essayant de prêter attention à Ron, mais son esprit vagabondait…

« He Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Harry ? »

« Heu ? », dit Harry un peu confus. « Désolé, je dois être fatigué… »

« Je disais, Est-ce que Hermione et Krum sont encore ensemble ? Elle m'a parlé de son job chez les Cannons. Tu arrives à y croire ? »

Harry choisit ses mots avec soin. « Bien, elle ne veut pas rester avec lui. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas pour lui les mêmes sentiments qu'il a pour elle. » Ron eut l'air assez heureux d'apprendre cela, mais il essaya de le cacher. « Et elle ne sent pas en sécurité avec lui. Tu sais, avec l'affaire de l'enlèvement. »

« Je sais ! » S'exclama Ron, sautant sur ses pieds et commençant à faire les cent pas, autant qu'il le pouvait en considérant qu'il était obligé de se voûter la moitié du temps. Il mesurait maintenant plus de six pieds de haut, et le plafond descendait à une hauteur de quatre pieds au niveau du mur extérieur. « Il aurait du mieux prendre soin d'elle ! Après tout, il est majeur, il peut utiliser la magie quand il veut, elle pas ! A quoi pensait-il ? »

Harry ne lui dit pas que Hermione pensait qu'il était possible que Viktor Krum ait en fait coopéré avec les kidnappeurs. « Oui, he bien, elle a dit que Rogue l'avait déjà engueulé à ce sujet. »

« Rogue ?! »

« Il devait rencontrer Sirius en Bulgarie. Et il a ramené Hermione et ses parents chez moi. Tu aurais du me voir sauter quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que je suis tombé nez à nez avec lui ! »

Ron rit. « Oui ! J'aurais aimé voir la tête que tu faisais ! » Il se tint l'estomac, roula sur son lit, puis se rassit et regarda à nouveau Harry. « Alors, elle va rompre avec lui. »

Il lui expliqua alors la situation délicate d'Hermione, et le plan pour que les rendez-vous deviennent plus des sorties de groupe. « Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Penses-tu que Ginny et toi pourrez venir, et Fred et George ? »

« Probablement. A l'exception de George. Il sort avec Angelina maintenant. »

« Angelina ? N'est-elle pas allée au bal de Noël avec Fred ? »

« Oui, et ils sont sortis ensemble un peu après cela, mais une fois où les deux se sont échangés, …tu sais un truc de jumeaux, juste pour rigoler…, et il s'est avéré qu'elle a préféré George. Fred a été cool avec ça. »

« Est-ce qu'ils changent encore ? »

« Je sais pas. Angelina le saurait en tous cas. Elle a manifestement vu quelques différences entre eux, pour décider qu'elle préférait George. »

Harry se sentit soudain très fatigué. « Partons-nous tôt pour le chemin de Traverse ? » Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Ron fit de même.

« Juste après le petit déjeuner. Poudre de cheminette. Mais cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. Quand nous serons de retour, nous jouerons au Quidditch. Avec Bill et Charlie ici, nous pourrons jouer à quatre contre quatre si Hermione joue. »

« Tu crois qu'elle voudra ? Elle a horreur de monter sur les balais. Et est-ce que Ginny ne jouera pas non plus ? »

« Oh, Ginny jouera. Tu ne l'as jamais vu jouer, n'est-ce pas ? ». Harry secoua sa tête. Ron sourit, mais il essayait très fort de ne pas le faire. Harry se demanda pourquoi ? 'Bien, bonne nuit. » dit-il abruptement, éteignant la lumière.

* * * * *


	6. Chapitre cinq : Magnétiste

**Chapitre cinq**

**Magnétiste**

Le matin suivant, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se cogner les uns dans les autres pendant qu'ils se préparaient à partir sur le chemin de traverse. Après qu'ils aient mangé, ils eurent tous à sauter dans la cheminée de la cuisine, l'un après l'autre, après que Mrs Weasley ait jeté une pincée de poudre de cheminette, ensuite, il devaient crier fortement « Chemin de traverse », pour être sûr qu'ils arriveraient au bon endroit. Mrs Weasley restait à la maison avec Charlie et Bill les accompagnait faire les courses. Il passa en premier, suivi de Ron, Ginny, Harry, George, Hermione et Fred. Mr Weasley et Percy avaient déjà transplané au ministère de la magie. Ils devaient descendre jusqu'à la route, cependant, car la maison était maintenant une zone interdite de transplanage.

Ils atterrirent tous avec un bruit sourd dans la cheminée de la boutique de robe Madame Malkin. Hermione était la seule qui n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles robes, elle en voulait juste une jolie pour les fêtes et les rendez-vous.

« Je n'ai pas grandi depuis l'an dernier, » soupira-t-elle, « Je suppose que j'ai juste arrêté… »

« Je te trouve bien. » lui dit Bill en souriant. Hermione se tourna, rougissant. Harry eut une drôle d'impression dans le creux de son estomac, et il sentit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, une envie quasi irrésistible de frapper Bill dans ses tibias couverts de bottes en peau de dragon.

George et Fred allaient entrer en septième année. « Nous devions avoir l'air nul, l'an dernier, » dit Fred. « Sortir comme cela. ». Ils avaient le prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que Harry leur avait donné, et ils en avaient investi une partie, pour être sûrs de ne pas tout dépenser et d'en avoir quand ils auraient fini l'école (une idée de leur père). Mais ils voulaient juste en dépenser une partie. Fred et George commencèrent à regarder les plus belles robes de la boutique, et Harry se joint à eux, pensant que ce serait mieux pour son badge de préfet d'être sur une jolie robe…Il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il était préfet (ni Hermione d'ailleurs) depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Après la manière dont Percy s'était comporté en étant préfet, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression aux Weasley qu'il avait la grosse tête. Harry sentait les yeux de Ron sur lui pendant que lui et sa sœur faisaient leur choix parmi les robes de seconde main. Les deux avaient grandi un peu durant l'année précédente. Ginny dominait Hermione.

Mais d'abord, Harry avait besoin de retirer de l'argent à la banque. Il dit à Bill qu'il allait à la Gringotts, et Bill commença à venir avec lui. Harry l'arrêta. « Ne devrais-tu pas rester avec eux ? »

Bill regarda Harry puis ses frères et sœurs, tiraillé. « Ecoute », dit Harry, « Je vais à la Gringotts. Tu travailles là-bas. Des Gobelins partout. Ca ira. Reste avec eux. » dit-il, désignant Hermione et les autres de la tête. Bill fléchit et acquiesça.

« Dépêche-toi de revenir. »

Harry le fit, et passa ensuite ce qu'il ressentit comme une atroce longueur de temps pour avoir les mesures de ses nouvelles robes. C'étaient de loin les plus belles qu'il avait jamais eues. Se voyant dans le miroir, il se sentit étrangement adulte, et réalisa soudain qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à son père. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, pensa-t-il, comme cela, j'aurai l'air de moi-même à la place. Le miroir lui cria après un bout de temps, « D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu es sexy ! Tu peux arrêter ! »

Après les robes, ils allèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour leurs livres. En plus du 'Livre Standard des Sorts, niveau 5', et des autres versions de cinquième année des livres qu'ils avaient déjà étudiés pour les quatre premières années, Harry et Hermione avaient aussi besoin de 'Passer le BUSE : Préparez-vous à la pire expérience de votre vie', par Eglantine Etude. Fred et George donnèrent à Ron l'exemplaire qu'ils avaient utilisé (ils l'avaient partagé), et cette année, ils allaient partager le vieil exemplaire de Percy de 'Passer l'ASPIC : et vous pensiez que le BUSE craignait', toujours par Eglantine Etude. Harry nota aussi que l' 'Anthologie de la  littérature Moldue' était sur la liste de cinquième année, et il en prit une copie. Il y avait de nombreux textes dedans. Des pièces (Shakespeare, Shaw, Chekhov), des nouvelles (La Loterie, Le cadeau des Mages) et même des romans entiers (Le seigneur de mouches, Tess d'Iberville). Il se demanda pour quel cours c'était… cela ferait de bonnes lectures, en tous cas, pensa-t-il. C'était comme une bibliothèque en tant que tel, magiquement empaquetée dans un livre de taille moyenne. Il nota que Ron le barra de sa liste, et ne l'acheta pas.

Quand ils eurent reprit des fournitures pour les potions chez l'apothicaire, ils décidèrent de sortir manger dans un café à l'extérieur. Mais sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch. Fred et George s'arrêtèrent, leur visage collé à la fenêtre, puis ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se firent un signe de la tête et dirent aux autres de les attendre.

« Nous revenons tout de suite », dit George.

A peu près dix minutes plus tard, Fred et George sortirent de la boutique portant quatre longs paquets. Ils en tendirent deux à Ron et Ginny. « Cadeaux d'anniversaire en retard ! de la part de vos frères qui vous adorent ! » leur dit Fred.

« Mon anniversaire était il y a trois mois et demi », se plaignit Ron, « et vous l'avez complètement oublié ! »

« J'espère que c'est mieux que mon cadeau d'anniversaire pas en retard… » commença Ginny.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on est né un premier avril, Gin », dit George, « Ouvre-le !»

Elle et Ron déchirèrent le papier de leur paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des balais Nimbus 2001 flambants neufs. Ginny s'exclama sur le sien. « Les meilleurs modèles sont les nimbus 3000 maintenant. Et l'Eclair de Feu, bien sûr. Mais ceux-ci sont sacrément meilleurs que ceux sur lesquels nous montions », dit Fred. « Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne nous sommes pas acheté un Nimbus 3000 ou un Eclair de Feu. Les nôtres sont les mêmes que les vôtres. Sinon nous n'aurions pas pu nous en acheter quatre. Ceux-là sont démarqués maintenant. »

Ginny embrasse Fred et George tour à tour . « Oh, c'est magnifique : Merci ! Merci ! »Ensuite elle s'arrêta. « Il vous reste encore de l'argent maintenant ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent. « En fait non. Mais nous pouvons attendre d'être rentrés à la maison pour déjeuner… »

« Pas besoin, » dit Harry, magnanime, « Le déjeuner est pour moi ! »

Ron contemplait encore son Nimbus 2001, la bouche ouverte. « Je n'ai jamais eu de balai neuf avant… »

Fred vint vers lui. « Hé bien, comme je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas le nec plus ultra, mais… »

Ron releva la tête, son visage rayonnant. « C'est pas grave. Merci Fred ! et toi George ! »

Ses frères regardèrent son visage et rirent. « Avec plaisir Ron, » dit Fred. Ron était toujours en train de fixer son nouveau balai, extatique. Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu es sûr que vous deux ne voudriez pas être seul ? Une petite musique douce, du vin… »

Ils rirent tous, et Ron rougit, remettant l'emballage sur le balai pour le protéger. Il le berçait dans ses bras comme si c'était un bébé tandis qu'il marchait vers le café.

Ils passèrent un bon bout de temps à déjeuner, les sept riant et parlant, plusieurs conversations se croisant pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Harry ne remarqua presque pas une très jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux brillants et noirs, coupés au carré, et se tenant près de sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour jeter ses déchets, et la mette presque KO.

« Oh ! je ne vous avais pas vu ici » lui dit-il, essayant de recouvrer son équilibre. C'était Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de sixième année de Serdaigle. Harry reconnut quelques autres élèves de cette maison, portant des sacs de courses en provenance de chez Madame Malkin et de Fleury et Bott, se tenant à quelques mètres de là. « Comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il, essayant d'étouffer le sentiment de culpabilité montant, l'image du corps sans vie de Cédric…

« Puis-je te parler seule une minute , Harry ? », lui demanda Cho. Il regarda Bill, incertain.

« Je reste à vue, » l'informa-t-il, et il la conduisit jusqu'à une table vide, hors de portée des autres. Il nota qu'Hermione et Ginny les regardaient. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il quand ils furent à la table.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, comme si ce qu'elle allait faire avait besoin d'un grand courage. « Harry…pour le premier week-end à Pré au lard, voudrais-tu bien sortir avec moi ? » 

Harry grogna intérieurement. Une année auparavant, il aurait tout donné pour entendre ces mots. Ensuite vint le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Ses lèvres dessinèrent une ligne, essayant de penser à la manière la plus indolore pour la laisser tomber, autre que la vérité : 'Désolé, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi parce que chaque fois que je te vois, je souffre d'une écrasante, paralysante et handicapante culpabilité sur le fait que c'est à cause de moi que ton petit ami précédent est mort.'

Il rechercha des excuses, un issue à cette situation si gênante, quand il eut un soudain éclair de génie. « Bien sûr », lui dit-il, « Seulement, pourrions-nous sortir avec Hermione et Viktor Krum ? Ses parents sont un peu nerveux qu'elle voit quelqu'un qui a déjà fini l'école, et de cette manière, ils ne seront pas seuls… »

« Un double rendez-vous ? », répéta-t-elle, considérant la proposition. « Bon, c'est d'accord. Je suppose. » Elle regarda les autres Serdaigles qui lui faisaient des signes. « Ok, je dois y aller maintenant. Je te verrai dans le train ? »

« Probablement », répondit Harry. « A demain !»

Elle lui sourit timidement. « A demain ». Elle rejoignit ses amis, qui se blottirent autour d'elle, essayant manifestement d'avoir les ragots sur ce qui était arrivé entre eux deux. Harry retourna à sa table et prit l'addition, sortant son porte-monnaie pour la payer, comme il avait promis de le faire. Il donna calmement à la serveuse cinq gallions d'or. Il voulait lui laisser un généreux pourboire après que Fred et George aient essayé de la draguer. Bill, dans le même temps avait obtenu son nom pour pouvoir lui envoyer des hiboux postaux.

Hermione ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Finalement, elle explosa « Alors ? Pour quoi était-ce ? »

Harry lui sourit. « C'était une occasion pour moi d'être sournois. Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Et comme j'essayais d'imaginer comment faire pour décliner son invitation… »

Bill était désorienté. Il avait vu à quel point elle était jolie. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira. « A cause d'une aveuglante culpabilité. Cédric Diggory était son petit ami. » Bill acquiesça, et Harry continua. « Toutefois, j'ai eu une bonne idée, et je lui ai dit que j'acceptais de sortir avec elle, si nous sortions aussi avec toi et Viktor. Tu vois ? Tu comprends ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non. »

« Nous allons les coller ensemble ! Nous allons nous arranger pour les laisser seuls tous les deux un bon moment. Ils sont attrapeurs tous les deux, ils ont ceci en commun. Et nous serons infects avec eux, sans rompre en réalité, et avant de dire ouf, Viktor semblera pas mal pour Cho, et Cho va le trouver pas mal, et Viktor va rompre avec toi au lieu que tu aies à rompre avec lui, et ils seront ensemble et tes problèmes seront résolus ! » Harry s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

George était bouche bée. « T'ai-je bien entendu dire que Hermione ne voulait plus être avec Viktor Krum ? »

« Oui » lui siffla Harry. « Mais gardez tout cela pour vous. Si Cho découvre pourquoi j'ai dit que je sortirais avec elle… mon nom sera traîné dans la boue, et celui d'Hermione aussi ». Ginny était perplexe.

« Mais Hermione, quand tu m'as écrit en arrivant en Bulgarie, tu disais… »

« Pas maintenant, Ginny ! » chuchota Hermione, passant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Ginny avait l'air un peu confuse encore. Elle se tourna vers Harry

« Alors, » dit-elle doucement, « tu n'aimes plus Cho Chang ? »

« Je ne la hais pas, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. »

« Et pourtant, tu le fais. »

« Juste jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pu la coller avec Viktor… »

Ginny acquiesça, mais n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Leur conversation avait été largement ignorée, sauf par Hermione. Fred et George étaient en train de décider qui allait être dans quelle équipe quand ils retourneraient au Terrier pour jouer au Quidditch.

« Ron sera gardien, et Harry peut être dans son équipe comme attrapeur, » dit George, « Il peuvent avoir Bill comme poursuiveur, et Hermione comme batteur. » Hermione tourna soudain sa tête quand elle entendit cela.

« Calme-toi, George, moi et les balais… »

« Cela ira. Tu pourra utiliser le vieux Brossdur de Ginny. Il est lent comme tout. Et en tant que batteur, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de frapper les cognards. »

« Alors je vais devoir voler avec une seule main ? » dit-elle, horrifiée.

« En tous cas, » coupa George avant qu'elle ne puisse soulever une autre objection, « cela signifie que je serai poursuiveur dans notre équipe, Fred sera notre batteur, et nous vous gagnerons facilement. Ce ne serait pas fair-play que Charlie joue attrapeur, alors il jouera gardien, et Ginny sera attrapeuse. ». George et Fred échangèrent un regard espiègle. Que mijotent-ils ? se demanda Harry. Ginny elle même avait l'air prête à exploser de rire, aussi. Charlie doit être un gardien imbattable, pensa Harry. Bien, cela se résumera à qui attrapera le vif d'or…

* * * * *

« Cent à zéro ! » cria triomphalement Bill quand il lança le souaffle derrière son cadet, Charlie, pour la dixième fois. Ensuite, il hurla et fit une embardée en dehors de la trajectoire d'un cognard arrivant sur lui en trombe, directement depuis la batte d'Hermione.

« Bon sang, Hermione ! » brailla-t-il, « Pour la dernière fois, nous sommes dans la même équipe ! »

« Oups !» cria-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du pré. « Désolé ! ». Elle avait aveuglément frappé le cognard pendant toute la partie, la plupart du temps en direction de Harry, Ron et Bill, à ce qu'il semblait, bien que Fred et Ginny aient été manqués de peu. Harry volait en cercle près de l'endroit où Ron était gardien, flottant au milieu devant les trois anneaux. Il parcourait le champ, à la recherche du vif. Ginny ne semblait pas y prêter du tout attention. Elle riait à quelque chose qu'avait dit George, et les deux étaient en train de gronder Charlie. A la grande confusion de Harry, il s'avéra que Charlie était un gardien lamentable. Et Ron en était un très bon. En ajoutant à cela que Fred jouait poursuiveur avec eux, et qu'il n'y était pas habitué car il jouait en tant que batteur aux côtés de George. Mais Fred avait lancé quelques jolis tirs qui auraient du garantir à son équipe quelques points, et Ron les avait tous interceptés. Harry était impressionné. Il commençait cependant à se poser des questions sur la manière dont Fred avait réparti les joueurs. Hermione était une menace, principalement pour ses coéquipiers, mais Bill était assez impressionnant comme poursuiveur, George était un bon batteur, mais il passait la moitié de son temps à éviter les cognards provenant d'Hermione, et Fred n'était pas capable de passer Ron avec le souaffle. Cela laissait Harry attrapeur dans son équipe, et Ginny dans l'autre. Pourquoi Fred ne m'a pas pris dans son équipe ? se demandait-il …

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et Ginny volait soudain autour du terrain, tenant triomphalement le Vif au-dessus de sa tête, son visage rayonnant et Fred, George et Charlie hululant avec délice.

« Ca fait cent cinquante à cent, pour nous » cria Fred en riant.

Harry fixait Ginny. Ses long cheveux roux flottant derrière elle, elle avait l'air de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire, et il se sentit sourire lui aussi, même s'il n'était pas habitué à perdre au Quidditch. Hermione le regardait à travers la fente de ses yeux.

Ils jouèrent trois fois, et à chaque fois, bien que l'équipe de Harry mène par plus de cent points, Ginny attrapait le vif et gagnait pour son camp. Harry ne le voyait jamais avant qu'elle le tienne dans sa main.

C'était presque l'heure du dîner, et ils allaient devoir se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller à Londres (On leur prêtait les voitures du ministère), alors ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer. George, Fred, Charlie et Ginny ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire. Bill tapa sur l'épaule de Harry. « J'aurais du te prévenir, » lui dit-il, « ou j'aurais du insister pour changer les équipes… »

« Quoi ? »  Harry était confus.

« Hé bien, je pensais que c'était toi Harry. Si quelqu'un pouvait la battre, je croyais que c'était toi, après t'avoir vu passer ce dragon l'an dernier. Et je savais que Ron était imbattable comme gardien… »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Ginny est une magnétiste ! »  hurla Fred joyeusement.

« Désolé Harry. C'était trop drôle de voir la tête que tu faisais… » pouffa Charlie.

George passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Tu vois, Harry, » commença à expliquer George dans ce qui ressemblait pour Harry à une excellente imitation de Percy, « Ginny est une magnétiste. Une attrapeuse naturelle, comme Charlie. Elle peut y arriver les yeux fermés dans son sommeil. Tu n'avais aucune chance. »

« Que veux-tu dire, comme moi ? », demanda Charlie, « Je ne l'ai jamais battue. » Ginny rougit. « Mais elle n'est pas intéressée pour jouer à l'école. »

« Tous ces gens qui regarderaient… » murmura-t-elle timidement, sans regarder Harry.

« Oh ! »cria Fred,  un peu comme Hermione quand elle voulait qu'un professeur qui l'ignorait l'appelle (en général Rogue). « Oh !, oh ! oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » gronda Bill.

« Je viens de réaliser. Olivier est parti de l'école maintenant, et avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il n'y a pas eu de Quidditch l'an dernier, donc nous n'avons pas pensé à cela, mais nous avons besoin d'un nouveau capitaine et d'un nouveau gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. « J'avais oublié cela… »

« Et tu pourrais être le nouveau capitaine Harry ! » cria triomphalement Fred.

« Moi ? et pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Oh, je ne veux pas cette responsabilité. Faire se lever les gens pour un entraînement de bon matin, les ennuyer à mort avec des séances de stratégie… »

« Et tu crois que je serais bon pour cela ? Je n'ai jamais été très fort en stratégie, je me contente habituellement de chercher le vif… »

« Mais Harry, tu as le pouvoir ! Nous aurions pour capitaine Harry Potter, qui a défait Vous-savez-qui ! Harry Potter, gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Allez Harry… »

« OK, OK. Mais …qui décide réellement qui est capitaine de l'équipe ? »

« Les autres joueurs. George et moi voterons pour toi, et nous dirons aux autres de faire ainsi. Je ne pense pas qu'Alicia veuille le poste. Elle est déjà préfète en chef et a déjà assez à faire. Et Angelina et Katie n'en voudront probablement pas, donc il ne reste que toi. »

« Bien sûr, nous avons toujours besoin d'un gardien.. »

« En tant que gardien, tu peux choisir le nouveau gardien. »

Harry sourit à Ron. « Alors je choisis Ron. Qu'en penses-tu, cela te dit ? Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas officiel jusqu'à ce que je sois élu capitaine, mais on dirait que Fred et George ont pensé à tout. »

Ron ne bondit cependant pas immédiatement sur l'occasion. « Bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas être gardien, mais quand je joue, j'aime aussi être poursuiveur. Je suis pas mauvais dans ce rôle, sans me vanter… »

« Et bien », pensa Harry à toute vitesse, « tu peux être gardien, mais tu peux aussi être un poursuiveur de réserve, pour le cas où il arrive quoique ce soit à l'un d'entre eux. Ensuite, je pourrais être gardien de réserve, et… » il se tut, essayant de visualiser le tableau de jeu dans sa tête. Et il eut une soudaine inspiration « Et Ginny pourrait être l'attrapeuse de réserve ! »

Ginny secoua sa tête, ouvrant sa bouche pour protester, puis saisissant le regard implorant de Harry, elle la referma. Elle et Harry se regardaient, cela ne le dérangeait pas de la regarder aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle dise…

« D'accord », dit-elle doucement. « Je le ferai. »

Harry lança ses bras autour d'elle, la souleva et la fit virevolter, comme il avait fait en descendant du Magicobus la veille. Quand il la reposa, elle était plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, essayant très dur de ne pas paraître folle de joie, et échouant lamentablement. Hermione avait l'air d'avoir de la vapeur lui sortant des oreilles. Elle tourna le dos à tout le monde et se traîna jusqu'au Terrier sans dire un mot à quiconque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », demanda Ron, la regarder s'en aller.

* * * * *

A suivre . . .


	7. Chapitre six : La réputation d'Hermione

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

_______________________________________________________________

Merci beaucoup aux correcteurs qui m'aident à sortir les chapitres.  Aujourd'hui, je crois que je viens de passer la moitié du volume de la traduction. Allez, plus que 243 pages et 11.5 chapitres (les derniers sont plus gros que ceux du début...). Bonne lecture...

***************************

Chapitre Six

La réputation d'Hermione

Le matin suivant, ils s'entassèrent dans les voitures du ministère et furent conduits à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Un à un, ils traversèrent négligemment la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix pour atteindre le quai neuf trois-quarts, caché grâce à la magie. Harry, Bill et Hermione étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas encore traversé quand soudain, une grande silhouette apparut de nulle part, marchant les pieds à plat et les épaules courbées.

« Viktor ! » S'exclama Hermione, surprise, essayant d'avoir l'air ravie. Elle lança un regard de côté à Harry et Bill comme pour les supplier de la sauver.

« Hermionamoi, tu es là ! Je suis venu te voir partir… »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil » bégaya-t-elle. « Bien, j'allais juste passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je suppose que nous pourrions le faire ensemble. ». Viktor Krum lui prit la main, et ils marchèrent calmement jusqu'à la barrière et disparurent. Ensuite Harry et Bill s'avancèrent ensuite ensemble, Harry tirant sa malle sur un chariot, et portant la cage d'Hedwige dans son autre main.

Ils étaient soudain tous sur le quai où le Poudlard Express attendait, brillant au soleil, beau et majestueux. Le quai grouillait d'étudiants avec leurs robes, tirant des malles, des cages pour chats ou pour chouettes, embrassés et pris dans les bras de leurs parents. Fred et George avaient trouvé leur ami, Lee Jordan, et disparurent dans son compartiment. Harry et Hermione revendiquèrent un compartiment avec Ron et Ginny, tous portant leurs bagages à l'exception d'Hermione, pour qui Viktor Krum s'en chargeait. Ensuite, ils retournèrent tous sur le quai pour dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley et à Bill et Charlie. Mrs Weasley prit Fred et George dans ses bras et les embrassa. George s'en échappa aussi vite que possible (que c'est embarrassant lorsque l'on a dix-sept ans), puis ce fut le tour de Ron, qui du se pencher pas mal pour que sa petite mère puisse atteindre sa joue, puis de Ginny, qui n'eut pas à se pencher autant que Ron. Elle fit de même avec Hermione, et ce fut finalement le tour de Harry.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père.. » Commença-t-elle à dire, et Harry vit qu'elle avait la larme à l'œil. « Si seulement tes parents pouvaient te voir, préfet et tout… » Harry se pencha sur elle, la serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa rapidement pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit de plus. Il sentait lui-même ses larmes poindre. Il avait souvent pensé à ses parents à des moments comme celui-là, mais il n'aimait pas en parler. Quand elle le relâcha, Bill lui serra la main, et Charlie lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Fais attention. » Lui dit Bill, L'air soudain très sérieux. Harry opina du chef.

Charlie lui sourit. « C'aurait été bien que l'un de mes frères devienne capitaine l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor,  suivant mes pas, mais… je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre si c'est Harry Potter à la place, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rigola. « Je vais essayer de faire du bon boulot. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas essayer. Tu vas gagner cette foutue coupe de Quidditch ! »

« Ne te met pas la pression » dit Bill, en donnant à Harry un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry sourit, et retourna dans le train. Hermione était toujours un peu plus loin sur le quai, parlant à Viktor Krum. Harry grimpa dans le train et se tint dans le couloir, regardant les Weasley par la fenêtre et leur faisant au revoir de la main.

« Potter ! »

Il se retourna. Draco Malfoy descendait le couloir vers lui à grandes enjambées, portant une robe encore plus jolie que les plus jolies de la boutique Madame Malkin, que Harry et les jumeaux avaient achetées. Elle doit être faite sur mesure, pensa Harry. Sur la robe de Malfoy, il y avait un badge en argent avec un P dessus, pour préfet. Celui de Harry était encore dans sa malle, avec ses nouvelles robes. Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Malfoy. Pour une fois, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas avec lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Les préfets sont à l'avant, dans quatre compartiments privés. Tiens-t'en au programme ! Tu es une honte pour les autres préfets ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez prétentieux ? Je suis bien là où je suis. »

Ensuite, il sentit les yeux de Malfoy descendre sur son bras. Harry portait encore un des ses T-shirts sans manche, Sandy enroulée sur le haut de son bras. « Qu'as tu fait ? Soulevé des poids ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

« Juste un boulot honnête. »

« Hmm. Du travail manuel. Qu'est ce que ça fait moldu ! » Puis il montra Sandy « C'est quoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais vu de serpent, Malfoy ? C'est simplement le symbole de ta maison. »

« Je veux dire, c'est on animal de compagnie ? »

« Non, Sandy est mon amie. On ne peut pas avoir de conversations avec un animal de compagnie. » Laissa-t-il tomber.

« Oh, exact, » dit finalement Malfoy. « Fourchelang. Hmm. Tu-sais-qui a son propre serpent, j'ai entendu dire. Nettement plus gros que cette chose chétive, bien sûr… » soudain il s'arrêta et regarda par la fenêtre sur le quai. Ron et Ginny étaient sortis aussi, et ils regardaient pareillement dehors.

« Mince ! » Fut tout ce que dit Ron. Ils étaient tous sans voix. Hermione avait commencé à quitter le quai pour monter dans le train, mais Viktor Krum avait pris ses mains et l'avait tiré à lui. Il mit ses bras autour des siens et se pencha sur elle, inclinant sa tête et puis joignant ses lèvres à celles d'Hermione. Elle eut l'air d'essayer de s'enfuir au début, mais elle se détendit dans le baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de Krum, ouvrant clairement sa bouche comme il tenait son visage contre le sien, l'embrassant profondément. La bouche de Harry s'assécha, et Ron et Malfoy avaient leur bouche grande ouverte, stupides. Seule Ginny n'avait pas l'air surprise.

Le train commença à bouger, et Hermione interrompit son baiser, courant pour monter à bord. Viktor Krum se tenait là, tenant sa main en l'air dans un geste d'au revoir, ayant l'air très éprouvé de la voir partir. Quand Hermione mit pied dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta, rencontrant le regard de peut-être une douzaine d'étudiants qui avaient aperçu le dramatique baiser d'au revoir entre elle et la star de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans émettre un son et elle rougit. Finalement, ce fut Malfoy qui parla.

« C'est une amélioration définitive, Granger. » Dit-il de sa voix traînante, la regardant significativement des pieds à la tête. Ron commença à sortir sa baguette, mais Harry décida qu'autre chose serait plus rapide que la magie, et il se tourna vers Malfoy, le poussa sur le sol du couloir, s'agenouilla sur sa poitrine et mis son bras droit en travers du cou de Malfoy. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu m'empêche de respirer, » siffla-t-il, essayant d'atteindre sa baguette, mais abandonnant pour juste essayer de repousser le bras de Harry de sa gorge, sans succès. Les autres élèves se pressèrent contre la paroi pour laisser passer quelqu'un. C'était Alicia Spinnet, portant son insigne de préfète en chef sur sa nouvelle robe, l'air très sérieux.

« Potter ! Malfoy ! Arrêtez ! » Harry ôta son bras de la gorge de Malfoy et se leva, tendant généreusement sa main pour aider Malfoy. Il l'ignora au début, mais ensuite, après avoir lutté sans succès pour se relever, il la prit à contre-cœur et la lâcha aussi vite que possible quand il fut sur ses pieds. Il se massait la gorge. Alicia s'avança vers eux, pour pouvoir parler plus doucement, mais c'était une douceur inquiétante. « Vous êtes tous les deux préfets ! » Murmura-t-elle furieuse. « Vous êtes sensé montrer l'exemple ! ». Sa voix était aussi glaçante que celle du professeur MacGonnagall. « Malfoy ! » Aboya-t-elle « Retourne à ton compartiment ! ». Elle fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Il regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule, du ressentiment plein les yeux, toujours avec sa main sur sa gorge. Alicia le vit. « Allez ! » dit-elle encore, cette fois Malfoy prit de la vitesse, bousculant impoliment les autres témoins abasourdis encore dans le couloir, et ne regardant pas en arrière cette fois (entre le baiser sur le quai et la rixe, beaucoup semblaient être resté plantés là)

Alicia avait l'air un peu moins sévère maintenant, mais seulement un peu. « Harry, aurais-je déjà à enlever des points à ma propre maison ? »

Harry eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air abattu. « Non Alicia. »

« Bien, alors. Est-ce que tu viens avec Hermione ? Nous avons un compartiment privé à l'avant pour les préfets. Un pour chaque maison. »

Harry se tourna et regarda Hermione, qui était encore dans le couloir. « Hmm, non, je ne crois pas. Nous sommes bien ici. »

« Oh, bien, c'est peut-être aussi bien.  De te tenir éloigné de Malfoy, je veux dire. Notre première réunion est dimanche soir à vingt-heure trente, dans l'antichambre à côté de la grande salle. Ne soyez pas en retard ! » Elle se tenait très proche de lui. Harry regarda son visage. Elle semblait essayer de parler avec ses yeux, ils avaient l'air…implorant d'une certaine façon. Puis elle se secoua, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, se tourna et descendit le couloir vers l'avant du train, ayant de nouveau l'air d'une préfète en chef jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Qu'est ce que c'était, se demanda Harry. Les badauds restant se poussèrent sur son chemin, puis se tournèrent à nouveau pour regarder Hermione. Celle-ci prit à nouveau des couleurs et plongea dans son compartiment, suivie par Ron, Ginny et Harry.

Ginny et Hermione s'assirent d'un côté du compartiment, Harry et Ron de l'autre. Hermione prit Pattenrond de sa boîte et l'installa sur ses cuisses, caressant sa fourrure orange et ayant l'air d'essayer de se calmer.

« J'aurais aimé ne pas faire cela », dit-elle calmement.

« Tu parle de Viktor ou de Malfoy ? » Demanda insidieusement Ginny.

« Hé bien, les deux », répondit-elle, toujours caressant Pattenrond et sans lever les yeux.

« Je suppose », dit Harry en regardant ses boucles brunes brillantes et ses cuisses bronzées dépassant de sa jupe serrée, « que venant de Malfoy, cela pouvait être pris pour un compliment. »

Hermione grimaça. « Malfoy est la dernière personne dont j'aimerais recevoir un compliment. Et je dois encore me débarrasser de Viktor, tu te souviens ? »

Ginny sourit furtivement. « Tu ne semblais pas si avide que cela de t'en débarrasser il y a cinq minutes sur le quai…et ne disais tu pas dans tes lettres qu'il embrassait bien… »

« Ferme la, Ginny ! » Siffla Hermione, son visage écarlate. Ginny était sidérée et blessée, son visage fermé, ses yeux brillant à cause des larmes qu'elle retenait.

« Bien, peut-être que devrais aller t'asseoir à l'avant avec les préfets ! Tu n'aurais pas à me supporter alors ! » Et elle se détourna d'Hermione et regarda passer le paysage par la fenêtre, sans le voir. Hermione eut immédiatement l'air désolée.

« Ginny, je suis désolée, je… » bredouilla-t-elle, voyant que Ginny ne réagissait pas. Elles ne s'entendent pas très bien ces derniers temps, pensa Harry. Hermione soupira.

« Je vais peut-être faire une petite sieste, », dit-elle doucement, elle se pencha en arrière, ses yeux fermés, et continua à caresser Pattenrond. Harry regarda Ron, qui contemplait Hermione, avec un tel regard,  indéniablement vulnérable dans ses yeux,  que Harry était secoué de le voir. Peut-être qu'il va finalement lui dire quelque chose, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela me fait ? Il ne savait pas. Ensuite il regarda Ginny, et son cœur fit un bond. Pauvre Ginny. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle, maintenant ? Il n'était pas sûr.

Il semblait que cela allait être une cinquième année très déroutante.

* * * * *

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la gare de Pré au lard, ils s'étaient tous considérablement calmés. Ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir la visite de quelques autres amis dans le train, les amis de Griffondor, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan et les frères Crivey, ainsi que quelques autres étudiants de Poufsouffle qu'ils connaissaient grâce aux cours de botanique, et les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Mais parce qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au compartiment des préfets, Harry n'avait pas rencontré Cho Chang, comme ils en avaient parlé la veille (Elle était préfet en sixième année à Serdaigle). Ils avaient tous acheté bien trop de bonbons et des pâtés de citrouille, mais il restait encore de la place pour le festin qui les attendait dans la grande salle du château.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry partageaient le même chariot sans cheval jusqu'à l'école. Harry entra dans le château de Poudlard pour la cinquième fois, se sentant comme s'il rentrait chez lui. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma scolarité, pensa-t-il. Après cette année, il n'en resterait plus que deux, et après…et quoi après ? Se demanda-t-il. Devenir un Auror ? Jouer au Quidditch comme professionnel ? Ce serait s'il vivait assez longtemps pour finir l'école, maintenant que Voldemort était de retour…Il essaya de ne pas y penser. Une chose à la fois. Cette année, je dois avoir mes BUSE. Cela me donne assez à penser pour maintenant.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent aux tables de leur maison. Harry se sentait assez voyant dans sa nouvelle robe, avec son badge de préfet en argent. Il s'était changé dans le train, comme Hermione. Ginny et Ron portaient leur robe d'occasion. Celle de Ron s'effilochait aux poignets.

Hagrid amena les premières années, s'arrêtant discrètement pour faire un signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione (bon, pas si discrètement que cela, Hagrid était immense). Après que tous les étudiants se soient assis, à leur exception, la répartition commença. Le Choixpeau avait encore chanté une nouvelle chanson, qui avait une fois de plus impressionnée Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait toute l'année pour penser à une nouvelle, pratiquement rien d'autre à faire. Un à un, des garçons et des filles plutôt petits d'environ onze ans montaient les marches quand leur nom était appelé, plaçaient le Choixpeau sur leur tête, et étaient proclamés Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Il semblait à Harry qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de temps depuis sa propre répartition.

Crabbe avait évidemment une petite sœur, si l'on pouvait ainsi décrire Wilhelmina Crabbe, qui était la plus grande fille de onze ans que Harry avait jamais vue. Elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, pas de surprise à cela. Un assez petit garçon maigre, avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés avait le nom peu usuel de Flitwick. Harry se demanda s'il était parent avec le professeur de sortilège. Flitwick devint un Griffondor, occasionnant une acclamation à la table des Griffondor comme cela avait été les cas pour les nouveaux membres précédents.

A la fin, il y avait huit nouveaux Griffondor, quatre filles et quatre garçons. En plus de Will Flitwick, il y avait maintenant Andy Donegal et sa sœur jumelle Amy (nées de moldus), la plus petite sœur de Dean Thomas, Jamaïca, Barry Bagshot, Peggy Patrick et Jules Quinn, de vieilles familles de sorcier, et Gillian Lockley, un autre enfant de moldus. Les élèves nouvellement répartis rejoignaient les tables de leur maison et se serraient sur les bancs, regardant à la table des professeurs où Dumblemore s'était maintenant levé.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'espère que tous les étudiants de troisième année ont bien retourné leur autorisation , ou sinon, pas de visite à Pré au lard. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si vos parents vous l'ont dit, mais.. » Et ici, Harry croisa son regard et essaya de garder sa respiration calme. « Poudlard est un des endroits les plus sûrs où vous puissiez être. Nous sommes ici pour vous former à être les meilleurs sorciers et sorcières au monde, et nous n'avons pas l'habitude de perdre des élèves. Ceci dit, je dois admettre que nous avons perdu un étudiant l'an dernier, qui concourait dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais sa mort n'a pas été directement liée aux épreuves qu'il devait accomplir pour la compétition. Il fut tué par Lord Voldemort. »

Les élèves de première année issus de familles de sorciers émirent un gros bruit comme s'il avait été émis par une seule gorge. Les enfants de moldus de première année avaient l'air perplexe. « Comme je l'ai dit, Poudlard est un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Nous vous demandons cependant d'être particulièrement attentifs lorsque vous visiterez Pré au lard, et je me réserve le droit d'annuler les visites sans préavis ni explication. Si cela se produit, considérez, je vous prie, que c'est pour la sécurité de tous, et n'essayez pas de contourner l'interdiction » dit-il, fixant George et Fred, qui regardèrent leurs pieds. « ah oui ! La Forêt interdite est toujours interdite, d'où son nom. Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

« Maintenant ! Chantons la chanson de l'école, et ensuite, nous mangerons ! », finit-il. Tout le monde se leva et se prépara à chanter. Harry s'était entraîné sur « Londonderry air » avec sa nouvelle voix de ténor, ayant abandonné « Loch Lomond », Ron utilisa sa voix de baryton tremblante pour l'hymne national, Hermione chantait sur « Candle in the wind ». Il y avait de tout, et Fred et George chantaient bruyamment et à l'unisson sur le thème de « Waltzing Mathilda », de telle façon que c'était leur thème qui dominait le plus nettement ce bruit polyphonique, une bonne chose, dans la mesure où il s'accordait avec les paroles surprenament bien.

Quand les derniers chanteurs eurent fini (il y en avait toujours quelques-uns uns qui choisissaient une ballade lente), la nourriture apparut sur les tables, et ils s'y jetèrent tous dessus avec enthousiasme, malgré tous les bonbons qu'ils avaient mangés dans le train. Le jeune Will Flitwick était assis en face de Ron et D'Harry, entre Hermione et Ginny. « Es-tu Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il, frappé d'effroi, en regardant la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. « Et tu es un préfet ? »

Harry le regarda gentiment. « Oui, et oui. Es-tu lié au professeur Flitwick ? »

« C'est mon oncle. Mon grand-oncle, en réalité. C'est le grand frère de mon grand-père. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup car il passe le plus clair de l'année à enseigner ici. » L'idée que le minuscule professeur Flitwick soit appelé « grand » faisait sourire Harry. Il essaya de se contrôler.

« Je parie que tu marcheras bien en cours de sortilèges. »

« Oh, j'en doute. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je suis bien plus intéressé par les cours de métamorphose. Peut-être que je deviendrai un animagus un jour. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, essayant de ne pas sourire. Voilà un élève de onze ans qui promettait. Will Flitwick serait un première année intéressant.

Après le dessert, ils se levèrent pour partir. Harry voulait parler à Ron de l'entraînement de Quidditch, le lendemain, un samedi. Les cours ne commenceraient pas en réalité avant lundi, ils avaient donc un week-end libre juste au début du trimestre. Mais il s'avéra que Harry, en tant que nouveau préfet, avait d'autres responsabilités.

« Harry, Hermione, » dit Alicia, les retrouvant à grandes enjambées. « Prenez les premières années jusqu'à la tour Griffondor s'il vous plaît, et vérifiez qu'ils sont bien installés dans leurs dortoirs. Répondez à toutes les questions qu'ils pourraient avoir. MacGonagall veut me voir. » Elle fit demi-tour et alla vers la table des professeurs, où MacGonagall était encore assise, parlant au professeur Vector, à Hagrid et à Dumblemore. C'est à ce moment là que Harry nota que Rogue n'avait pas pris part à la fête.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à cela comme il avait un troupeau de premières années à mener à l'étage. Quand ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame en rose qui dissimulait l'entrée de la tour des Griffondors, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il se tourna sans pouvoir rien faire vers Hermione. Elle soupira et donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

« Mise au carré »

Le portrait bascula et ils rentrèrent tous dans la pièce commune. Elle avait l'air aussi confortable et accueillante que dans le souvenir de Harry, avec des fauteuils habillés, dispersés un peu partout, et un feu brillant dans la cheminée. Il nota pour la première fois le Lion de Griffondor, rampant sur le linteau de la cheminée.

Hermione prit les filles de première année dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait au dortoir des filles, et Harry conduisit les garçons  jusqu'à leur dortoir. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce libérée par les anciens septièmes années qui avaient fini l'école l'année précédente, il y eut une émeute soudaine pour s'approprier les lits à baldaquin. Harry dut interrompre un combat entre Andy Donegal et Barry Bagshot, qui voulaient tous les deux le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Il l'attribua à Will Flitwick, à la place, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir été juste, mais il n'avait pas pu imaginer une autre manière de s'en sortir. Ensuite, il y eut une dispute à cause du chat de Jules Quinn, parce que Andy était allergique, et Jules insistait pour que son chat dorme avec lui. Peut-être que je ne suis pas taillé pour être préfet pensa Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela impliquait une bonne dose de baby sitting. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir été si immature en première année. Il dit à Andy d'aller dans l'aile de l'hôpital pour demander un analgésique magique qui lui éviterait des réactions allergiques au chat.

Quand il sembla qu'ils s'étaient enfin installés, Harry les quitta, pointant sa baguette sur les chandelles pour les éteindre une à une, regardant les garçons épuisés allongés et bordés dans leurs lits, à la lueur de la dernière bougie. Ensuite Harry entendit Will dire doucement « Harry ? tu pourrais juste laisser celle-la allumée ? » Harry acquiesça et ferma silencieusement la porte.

Quand il retourna dans la pièce commune Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient assis dans trois des quatre fauteuils rassemblés près du feu. Ils lui avaient gardé une place.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? Les filles de première année ont été des perles avec moi. »

« Bien, j'avais de garçons de première année. Il y a une  bataille pour savoir qui aurait quel lit, sur le chat de Quinn. En plus je ne me suis pas senti très bien tout aujourd'hui… j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant une minute, regardant le feu s'éteindre. « Je sais » dit soudain Hermione.

Harry avait ses yeux fermés. « Que sais tu ? » demanda-t-il paresseusement, pensent qu'elle allait probablement proposer une séance de révision pour les BUSE.

« Pourquoi tu ne te sens pas dans ton assiette. Tu n'es pas allé courir aujourd'hui. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et réfléchit un moment. « Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison. C'est un peu tard maintenant, bien sûr, mais je pourrai me lever demain matin avant le petit déjeuner et y aller. »

« D'accord, alors. Je te retrouverais ici à sept heures pour les étirements. »

« Oh. » commença Harry, surpris qu'elle veuille encore continuer, mais se souvenant de ce à quoi elle ressemblait avec sa brassière et son cycliste, il n'émit aucune objection. « Je suppose », dit-il, « que nous pourrions utiliser la piste sableuse autour du terrain de Quidditch. Ce sera sans doute mieux pour nos articulations que le macadam de chez moi. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. « A sept heures du matin ! Un samedi ! Vous êtes fous ! »

« Sois heureux que je ne programme un entraînement de Quidditch à cette heure là ! Ce ne sera pas avant le petit déjeuner. Toi et Ginny viendrez tous les deux, d'accord ? » Il les regarda tous les deux, optimiste. Ils firent oui de la tête. « Bien, parce que Fred et George sont libres. Je leur ai parlé dans le train. Et ils ont dit qu'ils préviendraient Alicia, Katie et Angelina. Nous nous retrouverons sur le terrain. » Soudain, il dut s'arrêter de parler pour pousser un grand bâillement. « Oh ! Ces premières années étaient épuisants. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit. »

« Moi aussi », dit Ron. « Bonne nuit Ginny, Hermione. »

Les filles dirent bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers leur propre escalier. Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur chambre, au sommet de la tour, qui avait maintenant un panneau sur la porte indiquant « Cinquième année ». Neville était déjà dans son lit et ronflait, et Seamus et Dean étaient assis sur le lit de Dean, regardant les photos des vacances de Seamus en Australie. Ron les regarda un moment, puis se mit en pyjama et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. « Seamus est allé en Australie », dit il doucement, mais avec un soupir dans sa voix.

Harry avait mis le pantalon de son pyjama, mais au-dessus de sa taille, il ne portait que l'amulette du basilik et Sandy, enroulée autour de son bras gauche. Il regarda Ron, comme il se mettait dans son propre lit, marmonnant « Désolé ». Ron haussa les épaules, essayant de faire comme si cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui, mais cela en avait, clairement. Il tira les rideaux de son lit. Harry tira les siens et s'allongea en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête, se sentant coupable parce qu'il avait été prisonnier chez lui juste parce qu'il était l'ami de Harry. Et Hermione avait été pratiquement kidnappée. Quand cela finirait-il ? Harry se demanda. Mais il connaissait la réponse : quand Voldemort serait mort, ou… quand je le serai.

* * * * *

 Harry et Hermione montèrent les marches du hall d'entrée en titubant, à huit heures, le lendemain matin. Ils avaient passé quarante minutes à courir, et dix minutes à s'étirer avant et après. Harry avait laissé Sandy sous un rosier dans les jardins pendant qu'ils couraient, et l'avait à nouveau reprise, la portant une fois de plus enroulée autour de son bras. Ils se traînèrent jusqu'au couloir du troisième étage et Hermione lui fit un signe de la main, crevée, en se dirigeant vers le portrait d'une jeune fille avec une très grande robe, un bâton de berger et une nuée de moutons autour d'elle.

« Fraîcheur citron », dit-elle à la bergère, dévoilant l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfètes.

Harry se traîna sur deux volées d'escalier supplémentaires jusqu'au cinquième étage, où il se dirigea vers la statue de Boris l' Ahuri (désespéré durant la rebellions des gobelins de 1510, l'avait informé Hermione), et il compta quatre portes sur la gauche de Boris. Devant la porte, il dit « Fraîcheur pin », et la porte s'ouvrit.

Comme il s'en souvenait, la salle de bains était aussi richement décorée que des thermes romains, avec du marbre partout. Malheureusement, la pièce n'était pas aussi vide que dans son souvenir. Draco Malfoy était immergé dans la baignoire, grande comme une piscine, nageant au milieu de bulles bleues-vertes, ses cheveux clairs collés par l'eau à son crâne.

« Malfoy ! que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ce que je fais ici ? Je suis aussi préfet, tu te souviens. Pourquoi as tu l'air si crade et suant ? C'est si dur de monter jusqu'ici ? Tu t'es perdu en chemin dans le château après quatre années à l'école ? Tu dois vraiment être utile pour les premières années, n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'indiqueront ton chemin, sans doute. »

« J'étais sorti courir pour ton information. Avec Hermione. » il ajouta, pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Malfoy sourit lascivement. « Granger ? Quoi, tu pense essayer de la voler à Viktor Krum ? C'était un sacré spectacle hier. » Il regarda Harry qui haletait encore de sa course. Harry sentit l'adrénaline circuler en lui grâce à l'exercice, et il sentit qu'il pourrait soutirer sa vie à Malfoy à mains nues s'il le voulait. « Quel est le problème, ne suis-je pas menacé de blessures corporelles aujourd'hui ? Trop fatigué d'avoir couru comme un moldu ? »

« J'ai trop besoin d'une douche, vraisemblablement, » haleta-t-il, se dirigeant vers la paroi de marbre qui séparait les douches de la baignoire. « Et tu m'ennuies, de toutes façons. Ne pourrais-tu pas penser à une insulte pire que 'courir comme un moldu' ? »

« C'est tôt. Je viens juste de me lever. Laisse moi déjeuner d'abord. » Il riait. Harry posa précautionneusement Sandy dans un coin, puis se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude était une bénédiction, et il leva son visage en sa direction, plein de gratitude, comme en prière. Il se demanda comment aurait réagi Malfoy s'il avait pu voir Hermione en bikini, et cette pensée lui fit voir Hermione en bikini, dans sa tête, et il sentit bientôt qu'il ferait mieux d'éteindre l'eau chaude pour prendre juste une douche froide.

Quand il eut finit et se fut séché, il remit Sandy sur son bras, et marcha avec la serviette autour de sa taille jusqu'à la grande garde robe près de la baignoire. Il sentit le regard de Malfoy sur lui, et il se demanda s'il allait encore faire des commentaires ennuyeux sur le travail manuel. Au moins, je ne suis pas un imbécile maigre et pâle….plus maintenant. Dans la garde robe, il y avait des peignoirs verts, bleus, rouges et jaunes. Il enleva un peignoir pelucheux avec le lion de Griffondor brodé au niveau du cœur, et il mit ensuite une paire standard de chaussures de bain noires, gardées au fond de la garde robe. Il se sentait comme neuf, tout rose et humide, ses cheveux bouclant sur son cou. Une coupe de cheveux, pensa-t-il encore, je dois me faire couper les cheveux. Il emporta ses habits à la porte de la salle de bain avec lui, Malfoy n'était pas encore sorti de son bain.

« Attention, Malfoy, »dit-il avant de partir « Tu ne vas jamais pouvoir te défriper la peau. Ce n'est pas que quelqu'un noterait la différence… » .Malfoy changea d'expression et bougea pour attraper sa baguette, sur le bord de la baignoire, mais Harry rit et sortit. Il retourna à la tour de Griffondor, souriant et secouant sa tête. Au moins, Malfoy étant préfet, cela signifiait qu'il était moins souvent avec Crabbe et Goyle. Seul, il était assez gérable, pensa Harry.

Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et rentra dans la pièce commune. Il n'y avait que Parvati et Lavender là, et comme c'était samedi, elles étaient en jeans et T-shirts plutôt qu'en robe noire de Poudlard.

Elle levèrent les yeux vers lui et le fixèrent. Parvati, en particulier, avait l'air sidérée.

« Harry », dit-elle « On dirait que tu as passé un bon été. » Il réalisa après une seconde qu'elle regardait ses jambes (le peignoir ne descendait que jusqu'à ses genoux), qui avaient été fortifiées par la course, et étaient maintenant assez musclées. Puis il releva que Lavender fixait ce qui était visible de sa poitrine, la où son peignoir s'ouvrait.

Il essaya d'être désinvolte. « Oui, je suppose. J'aimerais juste avoir le temps de me faire couper les cheveux. J'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau look… »

« Oh ! » dit soudain Lavender. « Parvati peut te couper les cheveux ! Elle est vraiment bonne ! Elle coupe elle-même les cheveux de son père ! »

Parvati le regardait comme si elle l'avait fait quand il l'avait prise pour le bal de Noël l'année d'avant… avant qu'il n'écrase ses pieds en dansant et qu'il l'ignore, passant le restant du bal à regarder Cho Chang avec Cédric Diggory.

« Oui, » dit-elle lentement maintenant,  louchant sur Harry, comme si elle essayait de l'imaginer avec sa nouvelle coiffure. « et c'est une bonne chose que tes cheveux soient déjà humides. Assieds-toi ici. », dit-elle en tirant une chaise en bois d'une des tables qu'ils utilisaient pour faire leurs devoirs. Il s'assit, obéissant, agrippant ses vêtements de course plein de sueur. Il essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait, et elle acquiesça et dit « C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais. J'ai toujours pensé que cela t'irait mieux … » faisant se demander à Harry combien de filles de Poudlard avaient dépensé leur énergie mentale en pensant à lui donner un nouveau look.

« Incisio ! » dit-elle, tenant sa baguette, qui fit soudain apparaître des ciseaux à son extrémité. Comme elle travaillait, Harry regardait ses cheveux tomber sur le sol autour de lui, se souvenant des fois de son enfance où les Dursley avaient essayé de lui couper les cheveux, et comment il s'était magiquement débrouillé pour  ne pas changer (ne sachant pas encore qu'il était un sorcier). Il avait été aussi surpris que les Dursley quand cela s'était produit, et avait été déconcerté de recevoir une punition, comme s'il l'avait fait intentionnellement.

Quand elle eut fini, elle agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette, disant « Finite Incantatem ! ». Et les ciseaux disparurent. « Imago ! », dit elle ensuite, et cette fois, ce fut un miroir qui sortit de la baguette. Elle le tendit à Harry pour qu'il puisse se regarder. C'était exactement comme il le lui avait décrit, courts sur les côtés, mais cela allait car il n'avait pas de grandes oreilles (elles étaient même étrangement petites, vraiment, avec le lobe qui rentrait directement dans la tête, au lieu de pendre), plus courts sur le dessus aussi, peignés en arrière et dressés, de façon à ce que son front soit nu, sa cicatrice n'étant plus partiellement cachée.  Elle était devant et au milieu maintenant, pour que tout le monde voie, et ses yeux verts vifs semblaient plus en évidence d'une certaine manière. Il remit ses lunettes, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les redressant encore plus.

« Merci Parvati ! Ca ressemble exactement à ce que je voulais !». Il se leva et lui sourit, confus par sa réaction, qui fut de rougir furieusement. D'habitude elle rigolait bêtement… mais pas maintenant. Il eut soudain le sentiment qu'il devait rajouter quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il lui devait depuis longtemps. « Ecoute, Parvati, je suis désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté pour le bal de Noël l'an dernier. J'ai été un vrai imbécile, et tu ne le méritais pas. » Elle s'était vraiment faite belle ce soir là, pensa-t-il. Elle sourit et le regarda maintenant avec ses grands yeux noirs brillants dans son visage café au lait sans défaut.

« C'est bon Harry. Je suis sorti au bal de Noël avec Harry Potter, un des champions de Poudlard, et le gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est quelque chose que je pourrais raconter à mes petits enfants… »

Il regarda le sol, embarrassé par sa réponse, puis nota tous les cheveux par terre. « Oh ! Quel désordre ! Y a-t-il un balai ? »

« Tu es tellement drôle parfois, Harry. Mais bon, tu passes tous tes étés chez des moldus, alors… Nonhirsutum ! » et avec cela, elle agita sa baguette et les mèches de cheveux disparurent du sol, de la chaise, des épaules de Harry et des affaires de course qu'il tenait. Il lui sourit encore, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne jamais noter les énormes yeux qu'elle avait, et puis il monta dans son dortoir, se souvenant de Cho qui lui demandait de sortir avec elle et de Alicia se tenant très près de lui dans le couloir du train la veille, et se demandant si les filles de Poudlard avaient décidé que la saison du Harry Potter était ouverte. Cela y ressemblait certainement.

* * * * *

Harry enfila un T-shirt sans manche noir et des jeans noirs, mis son amulette de basilik et Sandy, et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner en portant sa robe de Quidditch et son Eclair de Feu. Presque tout le monde était déjà parti, et quand il repassa par la salle commune, même Parvati et Lavender étaient parties. Il sauta virtuellement jusqu'à la grande salle. Aller courir le matin, le faisait se sentir normal à nouveau.

Mais quand il arriva dans le grand hall, il se sentit tout sauf normal.  Comme il était en train d'avancer à grandes enjambées vers la table de Griffondor, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit ( les vibrations semblaient venir du sol) le murmure de ce qui semblait être principalement des voix de filles, aiguës dire « Regardez Harry Potter…Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Harry Potter.. n'a-t-il pas l'air.. .Oh, mon dieu, vous avez vu Harry Potter… » et il fronça ses sourcils, s'asseyant entre Ron et Hermione, et se trouvant lui-même en face d'une Ginny visiblement surprise. A côté d'elle George rit et lui colla un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche grande ouverte, la faisait tousser et tout recracher dans son assiette.

« George ! »

Il rit. « Désolé Ginny. Mais tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Et ta bouche pendait grande ouverte, alors… »

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Harry, regardant alentour dans la pièce les filles tendant leur cou, même à la table des Serpentards. « Est-ce que personne n'a jamais vu quelqu'un se faire couper les cheveux ? »

« Oh, », dit George avec désinvolture « tu t'es fait couper les cheveux ? »

Harry lança un muffin à George qui rit et l'évita « En fait, c'est Parvati qui l'a fait. Je trouve qu'elle a fait un bon boulot. »

Ginny acquiesça bêtement, mordant un bout de toast sans le regarder. Harry trouva que ses grands yeux marrons avaient l'air de regarder dans le vague. A côté de lui, Hermione dit « Elle a fait un travail fantastique… », en le regardant et en levant sa main pour toucher ses cheveux d'un air rêveur.

« Hermione !» cria Ron, irrité. Elle sursauta comme si elle se réveillait.

George rit, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelina, à côté de lui, approuve Hermione, disant avec emphase « C'est un euphémisme… »

« Hey ! » répondit George, faisant rire Angelina maintenant.

Harry se sentit rougir comme il attrapait quelques toasts. « Hey, est-ce que cela m'allait si mal avant ? » Il regarda Hermione qui détourné son regard, rougissant, puis Ginny, qui était en train de contempler le contenu de son assiette.

« Hé bien ce n'est pas dur de voir ta cicatrice maintenant. » dit Ron d'une voix fausse.

« Et ce n'est pas dur de voir tes muscles, avec ce t-shirt… » ajouta Angelina , volant à la rescousse. George se tourna et la regarda, puis Harry, mais elle sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue « Oh, tu es vraiment trop prévisible, George. Et tu es terriblement mignon quand tu es jaloux… »

Le petit déjeuner fut quelque peu inconfortable pour Harry à cause de l'agitation qu'il causait… Etais-ce à ce point mauvais avant ? se demanda-t-il. Hermione marmonna quelque chose au sujet de la bibliothèque avant de s'enfuir, le regardant par-dessus son épaule pendant une seconde. Ginny évita de croiser son regard pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, et Harry évita de regarder les tables des autres maisons, même pendant qu'il sortait de la salle, prétendant être fasciné par ses pieds sur le chemin de la sortie.

Après le petit déjeuner, l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor se rassembla dans les vestiaires près du terrain, et élut officiellement Harry comme nouveau capitaine, sur quoi Harry présenta Ron comme nouveau gardien et poursuiveur et batteur de réserve (« Que penses–tu qu'il va nous arriver ? » demandèrent George et Fred, et Ginny comme attrapeuse de réserve. « Et je serai gardien de réserve lorsque cela sera nécessaire », leur dit Harry. Il voulait oublier le petit déjeuner et se montrer aussi professionnel que possible. Angelina le traitait normalement à  nouveau (il se dit que la plupart de ses commentaires du petit déjeuner n'avaient servi qu'à aiguillonner George), mais Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet avaient l'air une petit peu distraites. « Bien. Nous avons tous besoin d'entraînement, et certains d'entre nous doivent s'entraîner dans plusieurs postes. Comme nous sommes huit, divisons-nous en deux équipes de quatre. Les poursuiveurs joueront à leur poste à tour de rôle comme nous n'en avons besoin que d'un par équipe. Tu seras une attrapeuse d'abord Katie, pendant que je joue gardien, Alicia sera poursuiveuse et Fred batteur. Ron, toi et Ginny allaient être gardien et attrapeur dans l'autre équipe avec Angelina et George. Allez ! »

Une fois qu'ils furent en train de jouer, devant se concentrer pour ne pas tomber des balais ou se faire frapper par les cognards, tout le monde sembla normal à nouveau. Ginny attrapa le vif avant Katie, puis avant Angelina et ensuite Alicia. Alicia, Angelina et Katie étaient un peu surprises, mais mirent cela sur le fait que Ginny ne jouait pas contre Harry. Ensuite, il fit passer alternativement passer tous les poursuiveurs dans le rôle de gardien pour un bon entraînement, et maintenant, Ron pouvait s'entraîner à être poursuiveur pendant que Harry jouait attrapeur. Cependant, Ginny attrapait tout le temps le vif en premier.

Après quelques autres exercices d'entraînement avec Ron comme batteur et Fred et George tour à tour gardien et attrapeur (Harry se demanda sérieusement si George n'avait pas besoin de lunettes : le vif avait volé à un pied devant lui, jusqu'à ce que Ginny descende en piqué et l'attrape), Harry finit l'entraînement. Comme ils quittaient tous le terrain, Alicia et Katie regardaient étrangement Ginny, comme si c'était une intruse. Angelina passa un bras autour d'elle et lui dit « Ne t'occupes pas d'elles. George m'avait prévenu à quel point tu étais bonne, et maintenant, je sais qu'il n'exagérait pas ! En fait, je crois qu'il te sous-estimait. ». Ginny lui sourit, reconnaissante, puis regarda quand les mains de George et d'Angelina se joignirent et qu'ils quittèrent le reste du groupe, marchant tout droit en direction des serres, se souriant et balançant vigoureusement leurs mains.

« Où vont-ils ? » demanda Harry à Ginny comme ils allaient tous vers le château. Ron avait aussi l'air de se le demander. Fred était en avant, avec Alicia et Katie, essayant de les faire rire avec de très mauvais jeux de mots.

« Où crois-tu qu'ils aillent ? » dit Ginny, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry et Ron laissèrent ensemble échapper un « Ooohhh ! », comme cela leur vint à l'esprit, ce qui fait secouer sa tête à Ginny.

« Honnêtement… » marmonna-t-elle, accélérant et les dépassant.

Harry regarda Ron. Depuis quand Ginny était devenue aussi terre à terre ? se demanda-t-il. Ron ne le regardait pas. Elle avait déjà l'air éreintée, pensa cependant Harry. Il se souvint alors comment elle avait ricané, en surprenant Percy embrassant sa petite amie Pénélope quand Harry était en deuxième année et que Ginny était en première. Mais alors, elle n'avait que onze ans. Trois années faisaient une sacrée différence, pensa Harry, la regardant marcher devant lui et Ron vers le château. Une sacrée différence.

* * * * *

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Hermione et Ron descendirent à la cabane de Hagrid pour voir comment il allait. « Peut être pourrons-nous découvrir ce qu'il a fait en Ukraine » avait dit Harry sur le chemin.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il était là bas ? » voulut savoir Hermione. « C'était supposé être un secret. »

« Il me l'a dit…à demi-mot. » répondit Harry.

« J'espère juste que les géants n'iront pas du côté du Vous-savez-qui. »  dit Ron l'air morose.

« Hé bien, je crois que Hagrid était l'ambassadeur parfait à leur envoyer…et n'a-t-il pas pris madame Maxime ? je veux dire, c'est la directrice d'une école très cotée de sorcellerie et de magie. Elle a des relations. » exposa Hermione avec autorité.

Harry avait l'air sombre. « J'espère que tu as raison. »

Hagrid fut content de les voir frapper à sa porte, mais tout au long du thé, il se débrouilla pour détourner toutes les questions sur les géants, ou sur ce qu'ils étudieraient en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il repartirent en se sentant un petit peu à plat, mais quand ils atteignirent le château, Hermione leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas juste allé voir Hagrid pour lui soutirer des informations, mais parce que c'était leur ami.

« Et de toutes façons », continua-t-elle, « rien ne pourrait être pire que les scrouts à pétard. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Vrai. » dirent faiblement Ron et Harry. C'est ce qu'ils avaient aussi pensé du bébé dragon. Ils espéraient juste qu'elle ait raison.

* * * * *

« Alors, » dit onctueusement Roger Davies, se tenant au bureau où lui et Alicia présidaient la réunion des préfets, « est-ce que tout le monde comprend où sont toutes les marches qui doivent être évitées, et comment sortir le pied des étudiants qui ont oublié de les sauter ? »Les préfets eurent un grognement d'assentiment, mourant d'envie que la réunion se finisse.  Même Hermione avait l'air d'agiter le drapeau blanc après deux heures de réunion. Deux heures ? pensa Harry. Nous avons parlé des marches piégées et de comment changer les mots de passes d'accès aux endroits protégés, et comment enlever les points aux maisons en fonction des infractions au règlement. Pendant deux heures ? En fait, ils avaient parlé d'autre chose aussi, mais tout commençait à se brouiller pour Harry maintenant. Personnellement, il trouvait Roger Davies un peu trop avide de pouvoir, et en particulier du pouvoir qu'il avait d'ennuyer les autres préfets à les rendre fous pour aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Même Alicia et son propre frère, Evan, avaient l'air de vouloir lui lancer un sort.

« Bien » enchaîna rapidement Alicia. « Avons-nous une motion à présenter plus avant la prochaine réunion ? »

« Alors bougeons-la ! » fut la réponse rapide de Ernie MacMillan, de Poufsouffle.

« Une deuxième ? »

« Deuxième. » répondit un préfet de sixième année de Serpentard.

« Pour ? »

« OUI ! » répondirent en chœur vingt-deux voix épuisées.

« Contre ? »

« Mais Je… »commença Roger . Alicia le coupa

« Les oui l'emportent. Je propose d'ajourner la réunion. »

« Deuxième ! » fit la voix inattendue de Draco Malfoy.

« Tous pour ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien , la réunion est ajournée. » elle essaya de prendre le marteau de la main de Roger pour le frapper sur le bureau, et le lui souffla en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en écrasant le marteau sur la table. Roger eut l'air profondément offensé. Alicia récupéra les notes d'Hermione, qui s'était portée volontaire pour être secrétaire. Alicia lui avait proposé une plume automatique pour cela, mais Harry avait suggéré qu'elles n'étaient pas très précises et fiables, et elles tendaient à embellir les faits (se souvenant d'une interview particulièrement désastreuse avec Ria Skeeter), alors Hermione avait choisi de le faire à l'ancienne méthode.

Comme les préfets se préparaient à partir, Harry nota que Mandy Brocklehurst le regardait fixement, et il réalisa qu'elle jouait comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle avait des cheveux noisette, ondulés, et de grands yeux bleus foncés qui le regardaient de près. Il regarda ailleurs, pour tomber dans le regard d'Alicia Spinnet. Il était vaguement conscient que Cho et Hermione le regardaient aussi. OK, pensa-t-il, cela devient effrayant.. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps la veille (depuis son retour de chez Hagrid) et toute la première partie du dimanche, à l'exception des heures des repas, enfermé dans sa chambre. Parfois fermant même les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour lire son livre sur les BUSE à la lumière de sa baguette. Hé bien, pensait-il, si je dois passer tout ce temps pour éviter les filles qui lorgnent sur moi, peut-être qu'au moins j'aurais de super notes à mes BUSE.

« Harry » dit Alicia, « pourrais-tu rester un moment après la réunion ? »

Il acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix au cas où ce qu sortirait serait « Pouvez vous toutes arrêter de me fixer s'il vous plait ? »

Hermione dit négligemment « Je te retrouve dans le hall d'entrée », et elle partit. Cho Chang et Mandy Brocklehurst partirent aussi, quelque peu plus lentement.  Alicia s'assit dans la chaise à côté de lui où avait été Hermione. Ils étaient les deux seuls à rester dans la pièce.

« Alors, Harry, » dit-elle, souriant, assise, pensait Harry, vraiment trop près. « Comment cela se passe-t-il jusqu'à présent ? »

Harry se pencha sur sa chaise, de façon à ce qu'il soit en équilibre sur les deux pieds de derrière, essayant d'être désinvolte. Cela aidait à mettre de la distance entre lui et Alicia. « Oh, tu sais les garçons de première année sont encore assez jeun… » et il fut forcé de s'arrêter quand la chaise pencha trop loin en arrière, glissa sur le sol lisse et envoya Harry valser, ses pieds manquant de peu la mâchoire d'Alicia dans sa chute. Elle sauta aussitôt avec un cri et essaya de le relever, mais il l'envoya promener, cependant cela devint pire au moment où Hermione, Cho et Mandy, arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce, essayant toutes de l'aider à se relever en même temps. C'était plus une gêne qu'une aide, et il eut finalement à hurler « Assez ! ». Elles reculèrent, quelque peu alarmées, il se remit sur pied, redressa la chaise et brossa sa robe, essayant de garder un semblant de dignité. Puis il leur fit un signe de la tête et dit « Bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles ». Il se tourna pour partir, sa nouvelle robe flottant derrière lui comme il marchait à aussi grands pas que possible pour leur échapper. 

Hermione le rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée. Elle trébucha sur une marche à côté de lui comme il montait l'escalier deux à deux (elle devait se dépêcher pour le suivre.) Il pensait, je vais probablement mettre mon pied en plein dans un des marches piégées. Il n'y faisait pas du tout attention. Il ne regarda pas Hermione, ni ne lui dit un mot. Quand ils atteignirent le portrait, Harry ne dit pas le mot de passe. A la place, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit abruptement « Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles de ce fichu endroit se mettent à agir si étrangement d'un coup ? »

Hermione lui sourit, mais elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir réellement entendu ce qu'il avait dit, levant sa main pour toucher sa mâchoire. « Tu vas bientôt avoir besoin de te raser Harry », dit-elle doucement. Elle traça le contour de son visage avec son doigt, disant « Tu n'as pas idée du point auquel tu es attirant, n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle murmurait pratiquement, maintenant. Harry sentit son cœur battre très fort, il frissonna involontairement en sentant son doigt brosser les nouvelles pousses sur son menton. Soudain elle dit à haute voix « Mise au carré ! », et le portrait pivota. Elle entra la salle commune avec plus de dignité qu'il sentait en avoir pu rassembler après être tombé par terre après la réunion des préfets. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

* * * * *


	8. Chapitre sept : Le vrai Maugrey

Et de un de plus. Je tâcherai de mettre la suite en ligne lundi prochain. D'ici là, je compte passer un bon week-end prolongé. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci au correcteur

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre sept

Le vrai Maugrey

Quand Harry rencontra Hermione dans la salle commune le lendemain matin, elle se comporta comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit la veille. ''Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es attirant, n'est-ce pas ?'' semblait résonner dans sa tête, mais Hermione fit ses étirements comme si de rien n'était, et but de l'eau préalablement à leur course (bien qu'il semblât à Harry qu'elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux.) Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination.

Après la course matinale, il commença à se sentir comme si sa vie revenait sur ses rails. Il se doucha dans la salle de bain des préfets (ignorant Malefoy dans le bain cette fois, et exceptionnellement, Malefoy l'ignora aussi) puis il s'habilla et avala son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il regarda furtivement dans le grand hall, mais maintenant, les gens semblaient s'être habitués à sa nouvelle coupe, et il se sentit capable de manger dans un calme et une paix relative.

A côté de lui, Ron dit, la bouche pleine de porridge " Tu es prêt Harry ? "

Harry fronça les sourcils . Quoi encore " Prêt ? "

" Pour Rogue. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était terrible pour les cinquième années. Préparation du BUSE et tout cela. Nous l'avons en premier tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. "

Harry grogna. Il avait oublié que le cours de Potions était la première chose après le petit déjeuner. " Et je pensais que ce n'était pas bien d'avoir deux cours de potions en dernier le vendredi, juste avant de commencer le week-end… "

" Oui, cela semblait toujours prendre une éternité à finir. Bon, maintenant, nous devrons nous habituer à commencer nos cours chaque semaine avec le si aimable visage de Séverus Rogue… "

" Attention Weasley " dit une voix traînante derrière lui. " Les préfets sont sensés rapporter l'insubordination envers les professeurs. Ne prenez-vous pas note, Potter ou Granger ? "

" Nous te laisserons faire cela, Malefoy " répliqua Hermione indignée. " Et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux que nous fassions, je peux prendre des notes très détaillées à chaque fois que tu médits sur Hagrid, qui est aussi professeur, je te le rappelle. "

" Il n'a que le titre " répondit Malefoy. Harry et Ron se levèrent ensemble à cette insulte aux capacités d'enseignement de Hagrid. Bien qu'ils soient secrètement d'accord, ils étaient les amis d'Hagrid. Ils toléraient la manière dont Hagrid faisait les cours de soins aux créatures magiques par pure loyauté, mais ils ne l'auraient pas moins défendu si Hagrid avait soudainement été obsédé par les chiots et les chatons. 

" Harry ! Ron ! " intervint Hermione d'une voix dangereuse, comme si elle se préparait à leur annoncer qu'elle allait retirer des points à Gryffondor pour leur comportement. Harry prit son sac plein à craquer.

" Ne t 'en fait pas, Hermione. ", lui dit-il, " Nous devrions en tous cas descendre vers les donjons. Et je règlerai cela quand nous jouerons contre Serpentard. " Il sourit à Ron, qui acquiesça. Ensuite Harry se tourna pour partir, croisant le regard de Ginny, et lui faisant un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir autant que ses cheveux, et regarder son assiette.

* * * * *

Le premier cours de potions de Harry en cinquième année fut un complet désastre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lire pendant l'été semblait être sorti de sa tête, et Rogue fit une plaisanterie que les Serpentards (les garçons en tous cas) apprécièrent grandement, en demandant si une partie du cerveau de Harry n'était pas partie avec ses cheveux. Harry du se remémorer l'absurde image de Rogue en habit de safari se tenant devant sa porte pour éviter de s'énerver suffisamment pour lui lancer un sort. Et Hermione avait dit qu'il avait remonté les bretelles de Viktor Krum comme il ne s'était pas assez bien occupé d'elle…Oh, bien. Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Viktor Krum ne peut pas être si mauvais que cela, dut il garder à l'esprit. D'un autre côté, il avait noté, mais n'avait pas fait la remarque à Ron et Hermione, que Rogue n'avait pas été à la table des professeurs à un seul des repas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école, vendredi soir. Où avait-il été ? se demanda Harry.

Quand ils quittèrent le donjon pour la classe de charmes, Harry dit " J'ai pris une décision. " Cela semblait très officiel, aussi Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent et l'écoutèrent avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. " Je refuse de laisser cet homme m'humilier une fois de plus devant la classe. Je vais pratiquement vivre dans le donjon de potions si c'est ce que je dois faire pour obtenir tous les BUSE en potion. "

Hermione sourit et approuva " C'est bien pour toi Harry ! Je veux faire beaucoup de travail supplémentaire de mon côté pour me préparer. "

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. " C'est bon pour vous deux . Je n'arriverai jamais à battre Percy et Bill qui ont eu douze BUSE, donc cela ne sert pas à grand chose d'essayer. Et je pourrais probablement battre la prestation lamentable de Fred et George avec ce que je sais maintenant, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas trop me mettre la pression. Cela ne vaut simplement pas le coup de s'aliéner. "

Hermione le regarda de travers. " Tu n'as aucune ambition, Ronald Weasley. Tu devrait avoir honte de toi ! Regardes donc ce crétin de Percy, même en étant préfet en chef, il n'a pas pu s'apercevoir que son propre chef était sous le sort de l'Imperium, et qu'ils recevait ses instructions d'un mage noir ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Percy est juste un flagorneur, et que tu vaux douze fois mieux que lui ! " Le visage d'Hermione était écarlate, et elle monta bruyamment l'escalier devant eux, laissant Harry et Ron sur place, la regardant bouches bées.

" Qu'est-ce que… " commença Ron. Mais Harry secoua sa tête.

" Ne pose pas de question . Tu ne croirais pas les choses qui sont sorties de sa bouche dernièrement… "

Ron avait l'air de penser qu'il y avait une sorte de double sens (ce qui était peut-être le cas, pensa Harry). " Comme quoi ? " voulut-il savoir.

" Je t'ai déjà dit : ne pose pas de question. " Et Harry suivit Hermione dans les escaliers sortant du donjon, suivi de près par un Ron perplexe.

Le professeur Flitwick était ravi de voir les cinquième années de Gryffondor. Il était habituellement assez jovial, et avait rarement l'air irrité, même quand Neville Londubat avait répétitivement envoyé le petit sorcier voler à travers la classe en apprenant les sortilèges de répulsion. Il esquissa une longue liste des sortilèges qu'ils allaient apprendre, plus les révisions sur tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait les quatre années précédentes, car tout serait au programme du BUSE de cinquième année. Cela faisait beaucoup à tester d'un coup.

Ce fut un soulagement de se relaxer à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, mais cela sembla finir trop vite, et ils étaient déjà repartis pour la Métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonnagal. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle pour être très sévère sur les tests à venir, et elle ne les déçut pas. Marchant d'un pas raide autour de la classe, les avertissant de ce dont ils auraient à se souvenir de cette année et des quatre précédentes, Neville était à deux doigts de pleurer, et Hermione avait l'air nerveuse et incertaine, et elle avait été en tête de la classe de métamorphose depuis le premier jour de la première année.

Quand la classe fut finie, Harry choisit de rester en arrière. " Puis-je vous parler un peu, professeur ? "

Elle avait l'air un peu moins sévère maintenant que la classe était finie, après tout, elle était sa responsable de maison, et l'avait choisi pour être préfet. Elle avait aussi été contente d'entendre qu'il était maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. " Oui, Potter ? "

" Je me demandais… quand êtes vous devenue un animagus ? Etiez vous encore à l'école ? "

Elle approuva. " En fait, j'étais en sixième année. J'ai été formée par le directeur en personne, même s'il n'était pas encore directeur. Il était notre professeur de métamorphose. Pourquoi ? "

" Hé bien, je me demandais…je considérais essayer de devenir un animagus moi-même, un jour. "Vraiment ? se demanda-t-il ? Ou était-ce ce qu'il avait entendu dire par le jeune Will Flitwick qui le travaillait ?

" Vraiment, Potter ? " Les yeux de MacGonnagal brillèrent d'intérêt. " Fascinant. J'aurais pensé que peut être miss Granger aurait été intéressée, mais vous… ? "

" Hé bien, je ne me souviens pas si le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous saviez cela ou non, et ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait poser problème maintenant, ….mais saviez-vous que mon père était un animagus non déclaré ? "

Elle pinça ses lèvres " Oui, je le sais. Et je sais pourquoi. Et bien qu'il ait été très doué pour cela, cela ne signifie pas que ce soit bien… "

" Je sais, je sais ", l'interrompit Harry, avant qu'elle ne recommence encore la performance décrite par Hermione, quand elle avait expliqué à Rita Skeeter les raisons pour lesquelles un animagus doit s'enregistrer. " C'est pourquoi je viens vous voir. Je veux faire les choses dans les règles. Je veux savoir sous quels délais je pourrais commencer à apprendre. Dois-je attendre ma sixième année ? ou ma septième ? Dois-je être majeur ? "

" Bien qu'il soit habituellement recommandé que les étudiants aient un peu plus d'éducation magique que ce que vous avez actuellement, j'admet que c'est de vous dont nous parlons, et vous avez réussi à emporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année… " elle le regarda avec prévenance. " Et je suppose qu'avec l'histoire de votre père, vous pourriez l'être naturellement, de plus vous avez un argument irrésistible pour vouloir cultiver cette technique particulière ", ajouta-t-elle, sans dire Voldemort. Harry pouvait jurer qu'elle le pensait. Elle le regarda en silence une minute de plus.

" Très bien, dit-elle finalement, je vais en parler avec le directeur. Je vous tiendrai au courant de sa décision. Vous devriez y aller : le professeur Maugrey n'appréciera pas que vous soyez en retard à son cours. "

" Merci professeur ", dit-il en acquiesçant. Elle sourit presque et le regarda avec une affection au fond des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas voulu montrer, mais qu'elle ne pouvait cacher..

Il courut dans les couloirs, le cœur léger. Il n'avait même pas su avant qu'il ait demandé que c'était ce qu'il allait dire, c'était comme si c'était remonté de son subconscient et venu à ses lèvres, une idée pleinement mature. Mais non, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai. J'y ai vraiment pensé pendant plus d'une année, depuis que j'ai invoqué ce patronus qui ressemblait à mon père transformé en cerf. Depuis ce moment, je me suis toujours demandé si je pourrais faire la même chose.

Il atteignit rapidement la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela serait son premier cours avec le vrai Maugrey Fol Œil. Les autres cinquième années attendaient encore dans le couloir, pour des raisons quelconques. Ils semblaient assez nerveux à l'idée de rentrer. Après tout, durant toute l'année passée, ils avaient été enseignés par un mage noir déguisé, et n'avaient rien suspecté. Dumbledore lui-même n'avait rien suspecté jusqu'à ce que l'homme qu'ils pensaient tous être Maugrey ait pris Harry dans son bureau juste après son retour à Poudlard avec le corps de Cédric Diggory. Harry disait que Voldemort était de retour, qu'il avait retrouvé un corps, Queudver l'ayant ressuscité, les mange-morts ayant été appelés à lui….

Harry jeta un œil dans la classe par la porte. Maugrey leur tournait le dos, assis au bureau du professeur, ses mains jointes, ayant l'air de regarder dans le vide. Puis il rugit " Allez vous tous rentrer ou vais-je faire mon cours dans une classe vide ? " Harry réalisa qu'il les avait probablement vus à travers l'arrière de son crâne avec cet œil magique inquiétant, et ensuite, Harry se souvint que l'œil pouvait non seulement voir à travers beaucoup d'objets solides, mais aussi sous les capes d'invisibilité.

Ils remplirent la salle et prirent place, sortant les livres de texte qu'ils avaient pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, des parchemins, des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre. Maugrey semblait examiner le bureau vide devant lui, et ne les regardait pas, du moins avec son œil normal. Il n'y eut pas de préambule.

" Beaucoup d'entre vous, " rugit-il (il donnait toujours l'impression de rugir) " ont peut-être l'impression qu'il me connaissent parce qu'ils pensent que je vous ai enseigné l'an dernier. FAUX ! "

" Vous savez, ou pas, que c'était un imposteur, dont le vrai nom était Barty Croupton Junior. La plupart des gens du monde pensaient qu'il était mort ces treize dernières années, mais son père et son elfe de maison en savaient plus. Son père, qui a été tué par son propre fils, pensa pouvoir assurer son emprisonnement mieux que les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, il le gardait sous le sort de l'Imperium, le faisait se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité. Mais cela n'a pas marché. N'EST-CE PAS ? "

Chaque élève fit un bond sur sa chaise. Maugrey leva finalement ses yeux du bureau vide. Harry réalisa qu'il lisait probablement ses notes pour le cours dans le tiroir du dessus du bureau, qu'il pouvait voir avec son œil magique. Son œil normal se posa tour à tour sur chaque élève.

" Pouvez-vous me dire POURQUOI cela n'a pas marché ? "

Hermione, Harry et Ron levèrent leur main, timidement joints pas Neville.

" Londubat ! " cria Maugrey.

Neville avala. " Parce que l'on peut apprendre à surmonter le sortilège d'Imperium, avec de l'entraînement. "

" EXACTEMENT ! " Maintenant, Maugrey mugissait positivement. Harry, Ron et Hermione baissèrent leurs mains. Lavande et Parvati reculèrent leur chaise de leur bureau de plusieurs pouces. Bien qu'ils aient tous leur plume collée au parchemin, prêts à prendre des notes, aucun n'avait encore écrit un mot.

" Donc, si le sort de l'Imperium peut être dominé avec de la pratique, pourquoi le lancer à quelqu'un, pourquoi l'utiliser pour contrôler quelqu'un ? Pourquoi le faire, tout simplement ? "

Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? pensa Harry. Il leur demandait pourquoi quelqu'un utiliserait un des trois sorts qui lui assurerait une condamnation de prison à vie à Azkaban ? Le silence régnait dans la salle.

" Allez ! " beugla Maugrey. " Pourquoi le faire ? Pourquoi contrôler quelqu'un, le faire torturer et tuer des moldus, pourquoi le faire ? Pourquoi les mages noirs le font ? POURQUOI ? "

Ils le regardaient tous, et se regardaient les uns les autres. Finalement, Neville leva timidement sa main encore.

" Londubat ! "

Neville avait l'air d'utiliser jusqu'à la plus petite once de courage qu'il avait pour répondre. " Parce qu'ils peuvent. "

" PARCE QU'ILS PEUVENT ! " cria Maugrey, souriant. Il avait l'air très artificiel en souriant. Cela passa heureusement assez vite. " Parce qu'ils peuvent. ", répéta-t-il, plus bas. " Dix points pour Gryffondor ! " Neville essaya de ne pas avoir l'air réjoui et échoua . Il lança un regard de côté à Hermione qui lui sourit. Ses yeux se détournèrent rapidement, à nouveau terrifiés.

" Est-ce une bonne raison ? " leur demanda-t-il. Personne ne répondit encore. Il attendit ce qu'il pensait être un laps de temps raisonnable, puis dit " NON ! Il n'y a AUCUNE bonne raison ! Parce que vous pouvez ! Chacun d'entre vous pourrait voler en balai autour du palais de Buckingham, et terrifier la reine pour le restant de ses jours, mais est-ce que cela signifie que vous le devez ? NON ! Je pourrais transformer chacun d'entre vous en triton, mais est-ce que cela signifie que je doive le faire ? " Cette fois, il ne répondit pas à sa propre question. Silence. Il sourit encore. " Hé bien. Cela dépend de la façon dont vous faites vos devoirs. " Il souriait encore, les élèves se regardaient, alarmés. " HUMOUR ! " cria-t-il soudain, avec un petit caquètement.

Harry commença à rire, puis se maîtrisa. Ron avait l'air d'avoir ses joues qui lui faisaient mal à force d'étouffer un sourire. Hermione leur fronça les sourcils. Maugrey marcha à grands pas vers Ron et Harry. " Allez-y ! Riez ! C'est bon, Potter et Weasley. Et vous aussi Granger. J'ai entendu parler de vous trois. Vous avez vus le mal de près plus que votre part. Ce ne sont pas juste les épouvantards qui ne supportent pas le rire ! Vous devez pouvoir parfois regarder le mal au fond des yeux et rire ! "

Soudain, il faut à nouveau subitement sérieux. " Mais certaines choses ne sont pas drôles. Prenez les moldus. Qui pensez-vous est le plus puissant, des moldus ou des sorciers ? "

Seamus Finnigan leva sa main et Maugrey lui fit signe de la tête. " Les sorciers ", dit-il, confiant. Maugrey marcha autour de son bureau, hochant la tête et se frottant le menton, puis se tourna vers Seamus et beugla " FAUX, Finnigan ! Vous venez d'une famille de sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? " Seamus approuva. " Thomas ! Granger ! Potter ! Vous avez grandi dans le monde des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? " Les trois approuvèrent. " Nommez-moi certaines choses que les moldus ont faites à travers les siècles pour se torturer et se rendre misérables ! "

Harry savait que la famille de Dean Thomas était arrivé en Angleterre de Jamaïque environ trente ans plus tôt, et probablement qu'avant cela, il y a quelques siècles, ils étaient venus d'Afrique.

" L'esclavage " dit Dean calmement.

" L'oppression des femmes " poursuivit Hermione, non sans indignation.

" La guerre " avança Harry

" La guerre nucléaire " ajouta Hermione

" La drogue. "

" Les armes automatiques. "

" Les armes chimiques "

" Les camps de concentration "

" Les ghettos "

" L'apartheid "

" Le nettoyage ethnique "

" La guerre froide "

" Les génocides "

" Oui " dit Maugrey. " Les génocides. Tuer toute une race. Ou ce qui passe pour une race sur cette planète. En vérité, il n'y a qu'une race : la race humaine. Les variations génétiques entre les gens de différents groupes ethniques à travers le monde sont infimes. Même ceux d'entre nous qui sont nés avec de la magie en nous, ne sommes pas foncièrement différents des autres. C'est juste une autre caractéristique, comme la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux, être gaucher ou droitier. "

" Mais peu importe les atrocités que les mages noirs ont pu commettre en ce monde, je suis là pour vous dire qu'aucun d'eux, AUCUN, n'a jamais causé autant de pertes que celles qui ont été subies par ceux qui étaient à Azincourt. Je parle des français, qui ont fait l'expérience de réelles pertes. Et c'était il y a des centaines d'années. Il n'y a jamais eu d'équivalent sorcier pour Waterloo, ou la guerre civile américaine, ou la guerre des Boers, ou la première ou la deuxième guerre mondiale, ou le Vietnam ou même le moindre des conflits au Moyen-Orient ou en Irlande du nord. Toutes les révoltes des gobelins réunies n'ont pas la moindre mesure à voir avec le carnage vécu par les soldats du corps ANZAC [NDT : Australia-New Zealand Army Corps] qui ont sautés sur Gallipoli. Pire qu'un massacre. Ne perdre que dix pour cent des hommes aurait été un amélioration massive. Savez-vous combien d'humains sont morts durant ces conflits, et les autres ? "

Pas de réponse. Maugrey marcha en long et en large pendant une paire de minute, fixant le sol. Puis ce fut une nouvelle éruption de questions. " Juste parce que les moldus peuvent faire sauter la planète, est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils doivent le faire. Juste parce qu'ils ont des antibiotiques pour lutter contre les maladies maintenant, est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils doivent les utiliser à tort et à travers ? Il s'avèrent que non. Des souches de maladies qui sont résistantes à tous les antibiotiques connus ont muté et prolifèrent dans le monde. "

" JUSTE PARCE QUE VOUS POUVEZ NE SIGNIFIE PAS QUE VOUS DEVEZ. "

Ils firent tous un bond sur leur siège. Maugrey remonta l'allée entre les bureaux, sa jambe de bois frappant le sol sourdement, regardant chacun d'entre eux, comme s'il était surpris qu'il n'aient pas encore fui hors de l'école. Finalement, il demanda " Qu'avez vous appris ces quatre dernières années en défense contre les forces du mal ? "

" Les strangulots. "

" Les épouvantards "

" Les pitiponks " 

" NON ! " aboya-t-il. " Vous n'avez RIEN appris ! Ce quez vous avez besoin d'apprendre maintenant, avant de passer vos BUSE, c'est que combattre les forces du mal ne signifie pas combattre le mal EN-DEHORS de vous, cela signifie combattre le mal EN vous ! "

Il revint à son bureau et se tint à côté, les surveillant tous de son œil magique. " Quel est le but du sort du Cruciatius ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione leva sa main . " De blesser quelqu'un, bien sûr. "

" FAUX ! " Il avait remis le volume fort. Ron et Harry la regardèrent, alarmés. Hermione n'était pas habituée à ce genre de réaction de la part d'un professeur. Elle s'effondra sur son siège, quelque peu intimidée, et Harry n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle ne dise plus un mot en défense contre les forces du mal de toute l'année.

Neville leva timidement sa main et Maugrey acquiesça. " Pour briser quelqu'un et lui faire faire ce que vous voulez. "

" Pour contrôler quelqu'un " dit Maugrey, hochant la tête, parlant normalement (pour lui) sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne venait pas de crier sur Hermione assez fort pour réveiller un mort. " D'une certaine façon, c'est moins certain que le sort de l'Imperium, mais d'une autre, c'est aussi meilleur. Une personne qui se concentre vraiment, qui a une totale conscience de soi, peut résister à l'Imperium. Mais la même personne pourra s'effondrer en quelques secondes de Cruciatus. La plupart des gens se retourneront et lanceront ce sort sur une autre personne dans la seconde si on leur a promis qu'il n'auraient pas à sentir encore cette douleur. C'EST LE MAL QUI EST EN VOUS. "

Hermione se tourna et regarda Neville, lui adressant un petit sourire pour montrer qu'elle était impressionnée. Neville rougit et baissa son regard sur son parchemin vierge.

" Je parie , " continua Maugrey " qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais subi le sort de Cruciatus. D'abord vous ressentez.. "

Mais Harry avait levé la main lentement. Maugrey s'arrêta et le fixa. " Vraiment, Potter ? Est-ce que la personne a été prise ? "

" Non Monsieur. "

" Le ministère est-il au courant ? "

" Oui Monsieur "

" Hé bien ? je ne suis plus au fait maintenant. "

" Voldemort. "

Une paire de personne eurent le souffle coupé, mais le reste de la classe était autrement plus silencieuse quand Harry dit le nom. " Bien. Tu l'as dit. Dis-le encore. "

" Voldemort. "

" Encore. "

" Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. "

Maugrey tourna autour de la pièce, sa jambe de bois claquant, son œil normal regardant le plafond. " Combien de fois ? "

" Deux fois "

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Hé bien, d'abord il l'a fait juste pour montrer aux Mangesmorts que je n'étais pas plus puissant que lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'avait attaché à une pierre tombale. Ensuite, il m'a rendu ma baguette, et nous nous sommes battus en duel. " Tous les autres élèves, à l'exception d'Hermione et de Ron, avaient le souffle coupé. " D'abord, il m'a dit de m'incliner à fond, de m'incliner devant lui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Toutefois, il a réussi à me faire m'incliner à moitié. Et ensuite, avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, il me lança le sort de Cruciatus dessus une deuxième fois. Ensuite il a voulu que je le supplie de ne plus le faire encore. "

" L'as tu fait. "

" Non. Alors il a essayé de me la faire dire avec l'Imperium "

" Est-ce cela a marché ? "

" Je lui ai dit que je ne le ferai pas ."

" Et… "

" Il a essayé de me lancer le sort encore. Mais…j'ai couru. Je me suis caché derrière une pierre tombale ? " La voix d'Harry trembla, en parlant de sa couardise.

" Et ensuite ? "

" Et ensuite, je me suis relevé pour lui faire face et j'ai utilisé le sort de désarmement au même moment ou il utilisait le Sort Mortel. Mais quelque part…Les sorts se sont cognés et se sont annulés. Puis quelque chose de bizarre est arrivé, il a été distrait, et j'ai pu retourner à la coupe… " et au corps de Cédric, pensa-t-il, mais sans le dire toutefois. " C'était le portoloin qui m'avait emporté là-bas. Il m'a ramené à Poudlard. ". Toutefois, Harry n'avait pas voulu parler de sa baguette et de celle de Voldemort qui étaient jumelles, ni du dôme de lumière dorée ou de la chanson du phénix, ni du Priori Incantatem et des ombres des personnes que Voldemort avait tuées, parmi lesquelles ses parents et Cédric Diggory, intercédant pour lui et lui rendant sa fuite possible.

Tous les autres élèves étaient silencieux, choqués. " Tu as eu de la chance, " lui dit Maugrey, puis il se tourna vers le reste de la classe. " Aussi étrange que cela en ait l'air, quand Voldemort sent qu'il a un opposant valeureux, il aime lui donner une chance. Ceci dit, je ne connais que deux sorciers qui se soient battus avec Voldemort et qui soient encore en vie pour le raconter. Potter en est un. Pour l'autre, vous êtes habitués à l'appeler M le directeur. "

" Les autres ont eu moins de chance. Ceux qui ont été torturés par les Mangemorts utilisant le sort de Cruciatus, par exemple. Vous voyez, les Mangemorts avaient des ordres, et ils savaient ce qui leur arriverait s'ils ne suivaient pas les ordres, s'ils ne réussissaient pas. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient encore plus dénués de principes que Voldemort lui-même…Lui ne se sentait menacé par personne. Chaque Mangemort a probablement ressenti le Cruciatus au moins une fois dans sa vie, parce que je sais que Voldemort voulais toujours qu'ils soient conscients de ce qui arriverait à qui lui déplairait. Faites du bon boulot, et vous n'aurez plus jamais à le sentir. Ratez votre coup…et vous ne serez pas raté. C'est pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient, et sont, si cruels et dénués de pitié. L'auto-préservation. LE MAL EN SOI. "

Lavande Brown leva timidement sa main et il lui fit signe de la tête. " Comment l'auto-préservation peut-elle être mauvaise ? "

" Par elle-même, elle n'est pas mauvaise. C'est ce que font les gens pour y arriver qui s'avère souvent être mauvais. S'ils pensent que tout est permis pour y arriver. Tout… "

Neville fixait son bureau avec une étrange impression sur le visage. Maugrey le nota et alla vers lui, se penchant légèrement. " As-tu été les voir dernièrement, Londubat ? " demanda-t-il gentiment. Neville acquiesça, regardant toujours sa table. " Je vais moi-même les voir de temps en temps. Te-reconnaissent-ils ? " Neville secoua sa tête. " Ah, bon. Ils étaient vraiment parmi les meilleurs aurors que j'ai jamais connu, tes parents. "

Le reste de la classe, à l'exception de Harry, regardait Neville avec étonnement. Neville releva ses yeux et croisa le regard de Harry. Celui-ci sourit en faisant un signe de la tête, pour lui dire qu'il savait déjà.

" Tes parents ont eu plus de douleur les traversant que n'importe qui dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Bien sûr, cela a endommagé leurs cerveaux. Parce que ce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait, c'est que VOUS POUVEZ battre le sort du Cruciatus. Cela nécessite un esprit encore plus fort que pour battre l'Imperium, mais la raison pour laquelle il peut être battu est que c'est de la douleur. JUSTE DE LA DOULEUR. Et la douleur est TOUTE DANS VOTRE ESPRIT. "

Les cinquième années de Gryffondor avaient tous un air très perplexe sur leur visage. " Maintenant ", continua-t-il, " cela peut sonner comme si je pensais que ce n'est pas réel, je sais. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. ". Sa jambe de bois frappa le sol. " Vous voyez ceci ? Je ne vous dirai pas comment j'ai perdu ma jambe, vous n'y êtes pas prêts, croyez-moi. Savez-vous pourquoi je ressens encore de la douleur dans une jambe que je n'ai plus ? "

Hermione regarda furtivement autour d'elle avant de lever lentement sa main. " Syndrome du membre fantôme " dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

" Exactement ! répondit Maugrey, lui laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. " Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? "

Hermione inspira et continua. " Votre cerveau reçoit encore des signaux de la jambe… "

" Est-ce que la douleur est réelle ? Non ! Elle est toute dans ma tête ! A chaque fois que vous vous cognez le tibia dans une chaise ou que vous mettez votre main dans le feu, votre corps envoie un message au cerveau pour sentir la douleur. Interrompez la communication entre le cerveau et le corps…et plus de douleur. "

Hermione avait apparemment oublié de se faire du souci sur les réparties de Maugrey. " Mais la douleur a un but. Elle nous protège. "

" Oui, quand c'est une douleur PHYSIQUE, quelque chose avec lequel on rentre en contact. Mais le sort du Cruciatus… " il regarda Neville " n'a aucun autre but que de détruire l'esprit en le submergeant avec la douleur. Faites le assez… et la folie en découle. Habituellement, cela ne se passe pas comme cela, habituellement…la victime s'effondre et abandonne, d'accord pour faire n'importe quoi. Mais parfois, parfois… " , Il alla jusqu'à Neville et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. " ..on trouve quelqu'un qui a tant de principes qu'il ou elle préfère souffrir plutôt que d'infliger la souffrance à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi la destruction de l'esprit de telles personnes est si tragique. " Neville pleurait maintenant, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. Maugrey tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit sans commentaire. Le reste de la classe était silencieux et choqué.

" Maintenant…vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à apprendre à déconnecter votre cerveau de votre corps pour battre le sort du Cruciatus. Mais vous le serez avant d'être en sixième année. A moins que vous ne puissez juste pas y arriver. Ce n'est pas facile. Tout le monde ne peut pas le faire. Et bien que je veuille vous apprendre cela, et nous y travaillerons beaucoup cette année, nous ne commencerons pas avant le deuxième trimestre, après Noël. "

Il retourna à son bureau et s'assit lourdement dessus, les regardant chacun tour à tour avec son œil normal. " Jusque là, nous allons analyser la nature du mal. Qu'est ce qui fait qu'une personne tourne mal ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une autre personne choisit de rester droite ? Quand est le moment crucial ? Avez vous tous votre exemplaire de l'Anthologie de la littérature moldue ? "

Hermione et Harry se penchèrent pour sortir le livre de leur sac. Neville et Seamus l'avaient aussi. Ron leva sa main.

" Pardon… c'était sur la liste des livres de cinquième année, mais je croyais que c'était juste nécessaire pour l'étude des moldus… "

" Non. C'est pour ce cours. Que ceux qui ne l'ont pas écrivent chez eux pour l'avoir. Pendant que vous l'attendrez, il y a des copies dans la bibliothèque de l'école que vous pourrez emprunter. Votre devoir est de lire une des pièces de Shakespeare dans l'anthologie. Lear, Hamlet, Othello ou MacBeth (ignorez le stéréotype des sorcières). Ecrivez-moi un essai. Je ne vous donne pas de longueur. Faites le aussi long que nécessaire, au sujet d'un ou de plusieurs personnages qui succombent au mal, et pourquoi, et de quelqu'un (cela peut être plus d'une personne aussi), qui n'y succombe pas, et pourquoi. L'essai est à rendre dans un mois, et vous lirez chacun votre travail devant la classe. Vendredi, vous devrez me dire quelle pièce vous avez choisi. Lisez aussi 'La Loterie', et soyez prêts à le discuter. Ne prenez pas 'La tempête' comme Shakespeare, c'est plus complexe, vous le lirez tous et écrirez un long parchemin dessus à la fin du trimestre. FIN DU COURS ! "

Et il sortit en boitant sans regarder personne. Les cinquième années de Gryffondor se regardaient. Harry vérifia sa montre. " Il y a encore plus d'une heure de cours restante.. " dit-il sans conviction, comme si c'était son rôle de préfet de dire quelque chose qu'un professeur avait mal fait. Hermione haussa les épaules.

" Hé bien, nous devrions y aller et commencer à lire une des pièces, ou au moins décider laquelle lire. Rentrons à la salle commune. "

Mais comme c'était la fin de la journée, et que le dîner ne serait pas servi avant trois heures, le reste de la classe avait déjà décidé que ce serait temps libre. Ils retournaient aussi dans la salle commune, mais Seamus et Dean parlaient de jouer à la bataille explosive, et Lavande et Parvati planifiaient déjà de se lire les Tarots. Neville était très silencieux, fermant son sac et se levant lentement.

Harry se souvint de la manière dont, un an plus tôt, Neville s'était agrippé au bureau spasmodiquement quand le faux Maugrey qui était en réalité Barty Croupton Jr, avait fait la démonstration du sort du Cruciatus sur une araignée agrandie. Hermione avait crié à Croupton d'arrêter en voyant à quel point Neville était stressé. Après coup, il avait pris Neville dans son bureau pour un thé et lui avait offert un livre. Harry se demandait maintenant si Croupton essayait juste de faire un boulot très convainquant en étant Maugrey, ou s'il était vraiment désolé d'avoir rendu Neville orphelin., autant que Voldemort l'avait fait pour Harry.

Il se souvenait aussi être dans la pensive de Dumbledore, regardant le procès de Croupton Jr et des trois autres personnes qui avaient torturé les Londubat. Il se souvint de Croupton, un simple adolescent de dix-neuf ans, hurlant " Père ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! " comme Barty Croupton père avait envoyé son fils à Azkaban, et que Mrs Croupton s'évanouit de chagrin. Quand il avait vu cela, Harry avait pensé que c'était le plus âgé des Croupton qui avait tort, maintenant, il savait qu'il avait pris la mesure de son fils, qui était simplement un très bon acteur. Ils avaient tous vu l'année précédente quel bon acteur il était.

Harry, Ron, Hermione se regardèrent et regardèrent Neville. Harry prit une grande inspiration et parla en premier. " J'ai découvert par accident, Neville. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'en parle. Il disait que tu dirais quelque chose quand tu serais prêt… "

" Maugrey n'aurait pas du faire cela alors, " dit Hermione indignée, " Ce n'était pas son rôle de.. "

" Non " dit soudain Neville, la coupant. Il les regardait tous les trois avec des yeux brillants. " Je suis content que tout le monde sache. Je suis content…Excusez-moi. Je dois décider quelle pièce lire. " Il prit calmement son sac et partit. Les trois se tenaient là, se regardant embarrassés, puis Ron dit " Pourquoi n'en as-tu rien dit, Harry ? "

" Tu l'as entendu, " dit Hermione " c'est Dumbledore qui l'a voulu. "

" Il peut parler lui-même Hermione "

" Ne me cherche pas comme cela, Ronald Weasley ! Tu dois aller à la bibliothèque et trouver une copie de l'Anthologie de la littérature moldue ! "

Elle mit son sac sur les épaules et partit sans les regarder. Ron regardait Harry, perplexe. " Qui cherche qui ? Je trouve que l'on m'appelle souvent Ronald ces derniers temps. D'abord cette scène après le cours de potions, maintenant ça. Quel est son problème ? "

Harry la fixait aussi, puis il se tourna vers Ron. " Oh, tu la connais. Probablement encore enfermée dans sa coquille parce que Maugrey lui a crié dessus. "

Ron grimaça. " Oui. Elle est tellement parfaite… " dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry eut envie de le frapper, ce fut un grand effort de ne pas le faire. " Je vais dans la salle commune. A plus tard. "

" OK. Quelle pièce vas-tu lire ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Hamlet. C'est sensé être bien , non ? "

" Je pencherai plutôt pour Othello. Il étrangle sa femme…je peux m'identifier maintenant ", dit-il, regardant la porte par laquelle Hermione avait disparu. Harry frissonna. Hermione pensait que Ron était immature, se souvint-il, mais il était aussi possible qu'il soit juste complètement dangereux. Il regarda son ami, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

" Bien, " dit-il finalement, incapable de commenter l'idée de l'étranglement de la femme, " A plus. "

* * * * *

Pendant qu'ils étaient à table, Alicia Spinnet tapa sur l 'épaule de Harry et dit " Quand tu auras fini, le professeur MacGonagall voudra te parler. ". Harry regarda à la table des professeurs. Le professeur MacGonagall buvait à son gobelet et le ne regardait pas. Il regarda Dumbledore, qui croisa son regard et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin avant de continuer à manger. Harry prit cela comme un bon signe. Peut-être me laisseront-ils commencer l'an prochain, après les BUSE, pensa-t-il. Ou peut-être que ce sera en fonction des BUSE, auquel cas, je vais avoir à vraiment travailler dur pour avoir de bonnes notes…

Quand il eut fini, il se leva, expliqua à Ron et Hermione qu'il devait voir MacGonagall, et alla vers la table des professeurs sans laisser à Hermione le temps de lui demander pourquoi. Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'étaient levés et marchaient vers l'antichambre où avait eu lieu la réunion des préfets la veille, la même antichambre où il était allé attendre avec les autres champions quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et marcha vers la grande cheminée où se tenaient Dumbledore et MacGonagall, l'attendant. Leurs visages étaient dans l'ombre avec le feu derrière eux, mais de ce que Harry pouvait voir, ils avaient l'air très sérieux. Dumbledore parla en premier.

"Quelque peu contre l'avis du professeur MacGonagall, j'ai recommandé que non seulement tu devrais recevoir ta formation d'animagus d'elle, mais aussi que tu devrais la commencer immédiatement. Tu as un ennemi mortel qui vise tes amis et leurs familles, et qui essaye de reconstruire son pouvoir et ses soutiens dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Tu as bon nombre d'excellentes qualités, et un esprit fort, Harry, et je crois que rajouter cette compétence à ton arsenal fera de toi un opposant encore plus formidable pour Voldemort. "

MacGonagall le regarda calmement. " Cela ne va pas être facile, Potter. Cela peut même vous être impossible. Mais nous avons besoin de savoir, plutôt tôt que tard. "

" Je sais que cela peut prendre du temps…Cela a pris trois ans à mon, père… "

Elle balaya cela " C'est parce qu'il n'était pas proprement supervisé. Si vous avez l'aptitude pour, vous pourriez y arriver en six mois. "

" Six mois ! " Harry était désorienté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

" Ou moins. Un an au plus. Si vous avez la possibilité. Nous commençons immédiatement. "

" Je sais. Le directeur l'a dit."

" Non, tu ne comprends pas, ", lui dit Dumbledore, " A cet instant. "

Harry les regarda alternativement. " Maintenant ? "

MacGonagall avança. " D'abord, dites-moi, Potter, si vous avez déjà fait de la magie sans baguette ? "

"Sans baguette ? Bien sûr que non. "

" Pensez, Potter. Il y a une sorte de magie que vous faites sans baguette à chaque fois que vous jouez au Quidditch… "

" Vous voulez dire voler à balai ? "

" Pensez-vous qu'un moldu pourrait voler sur un Eclair de Feu ? Il n'y a pas de magie dans la personne pour qu'il réponde. "

" Je n'y avais jamais pensé… "

" Ne pouvez-vous pas penser à d'autres fois où vous avez fait de la magie sans baguette ? "

" Bien…Est-ce que parler aux serpents compte ? "

Elle considéra cela. " C'est davantage comme un don inné sur lequel vous n'avez pas de contrôle. Pensez à quand vous étiez plus jeunes, avant de savoir que vous étiez sorcier. "

En ayant pensé à parler aux serpent, l'esprit de Harry arriva immédiatement à la fois où il avait par inadvertance libéré un boa constrictor auquel il avait parlé dans le zoo. Il avait fait disparaître le verre qui le retenait prisonnier. Il le leur dit.

" C'est plus proche, Potter, mais laissez-moi vous demander ceci : avez-vous déjà altéré votre corps magiquement, de n'importe quelle façon, sans baguette, plante magique ou potion ? Juste par votre volonté ? "

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en pensant, puis le refit, s'arrêtant en plein milieu. Il retira sa main de ses cheveux et la fixa. " Oui ", réalisa-t-il " Vous ne vous en douteriez pas maintenant, " dit-il, " mais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais horreur de me faire couper les cheveux. Chaque fois que mon oncle et ma tante me les coupaient, j'étais si en colère, je passais juste la nuit dans mon placard sous l'escalier à bouillir de colère…et quand je me levais le lendemain matin, c'était exactement comme avant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été coupés. "

Dumbledore et MacGonagall sourirent et approuvèrent. " Excellent ! ", dit-elle, " C'est le genre de chose que je recherchais, qui indique que vous avez des capacités pour cela. Cela demande un certain type de concentration, de contrôle et de conscience de son corps pour accomplir une transformation en animagus. "

" Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, Minerva ? " lui demanda Dumbledore.

" Non, Monsieur le directeur. "

" Alors je vais écrire quelques lettre. Bonne nuit. Bonne chance Harry ! "

" Merci professeur. " dit-il quelque peu nerveux. Dumbledore sortit de la salle à grands pas.

Harry se tourna vers le professeur MacGonagall. " Alors parce que je n'aimais pas me faire couper les cheveux, je pourrais devenir un animagus ? "

" Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela en a l'air, Potter ", dit-elle, et sans avertissement, elle disparut, et à sa place se tint un chat digne et hautain, avec des marques autour des yeux qui ressemblaient assez aux lunettes carrées du professeur. Il sembla à Harry qu'il cligna de l'œil, et elle était à nouveau humaine. " Un animagus peut se transformer dans un sens ou dans l'autre en un fraction de seconde. Essayons quelque chose. Vous le ferez plusieurs fois de suite quand vous aurez un contrôle complet, et ensuite, nous passerons à autre chose. Premièrement tenez vos mains devant vos yeux, les paumes à l'extérieur, comme ceci. " Harry l'imita. " Regardez vos ongles. " , énonçait-elle " Fixez-les, notez à quoi chacun d'entre eux ressemble, pensez à la façon dont ils rentrent dans votre peau. Regardez-les aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour devenir un expert sur eux. "

Harry fixa ses ongles, se demandant vaguement ce que cela avait à voir avec devenir un animagus. Il ne parla pas. Cela dura dix minutes.

" Maintenant, ", dit finalement MacGonagall, " fermez vos yeux. Pouvez vous encore les voir ? "

" Oui "

" Gardez vos yeux fermés. Pensez à vos ongles de la manière dont ils sont maintenant. Maintenant pensez à quoi ils ressembleraient s'ils étaient plus longs, et maintenant, veuillez les avoir longs, veuillez les voir grandir… "

Harry pensa à avoir des ongles plus longs, se demandant si peut-être ils n'auraient pas du les mesurer d'abord, afin qu'ils puissent dire s'il y avait une différence d'aucune sorte. Soudain, il sentit une douleur dans ses doigts et la sensation que ses os devenaient liquides…

" Aahhh ! "cria-t-il, alarmé. Il regarda ses mains. La dernière phalange de chaque doigt s'allongeait lentement, de façon telle que ses doigts mesuraient maintenant un pouce de plus, puis deux, puis trois…pendant que ses ongles au bout des ses doigts allongés gardaient leur apparence.

" Finite Incantatem ! " dit rapidement MacGonagall, tapant les mains de Harry avec sa baguette. Ses mains arrêtèrent de grandir et rétrécirent à la normale.

" Concentrez-vous Potter, concentrez-vous. Vous devez vous focaliser davantage. Passez plus de temps à contempler vos ongles. " Harry pouvait penser à plein de fois quand ses professeurs avaient dit aux élèves (pas lui en général) d'arrêter de contempler leurs ongles, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un professeur dire à un élève de le faire davantage.

Il fit comme elle avait dit, perdant le fil du temps. Il oublia de cligner des yeux pendant un temps, et ensuite, fut forcé de le faire plusieurs fois d'affilée. Et quand il lui sembla qu'il eut tenu ses mains devant lui pendant des heures, il décida de fermer ses yeux et pensa " croissance ".

Il ne sentit rien. Ensuite, il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le visage souriant du professeur MacGonagall, qui regardait maintenant ses ongles de huit pouce de long. Il eut envie de rire, mais son visage redevint sérieux.

" Maintenant, Potter ", dit-elle, " rendez-les normaux à nouveau. "

Il la regarda soudain paniqué. OHOH, pensa-t-il. Je savais qu'il y avait un piège. Mais il leva ses mains devant ses yeux une fois encore et contempla à nouveau ses ongles. Il lui sembla qu'il voyait double quand il ferma ses yeux et pensa à avoir ses ongles normaux. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau… ses mains étaient comme quand il était rentré dans la salle.

" Excellent, Potter ! " le félicita MacGonagall, quelque chose de rare pour elle. " Voilà qui est assez pour ce soir, je pense. Nous nous entraînerons tous les soirs après dîner, ici, jusqu'à ce que vous améliorez votre vitesse. Vous devriez retourner à la tour Gryffondor maintenant. J'ai une réunion. Bonne nuit ! "

Soudain, il entendit siffler Sandy sous ses vêtements, disant, " Un chat va rencontrer un scarabée. "

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna, " Professeur, " dit-il, " au fait, en parlant d'animagi et tout cela…que fait donc Rita Skeeter ces jours-ci ? "

MacGonagall eut l'air secouée, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit ce qu'elle allait faire. " Pourquoi…Je ne peux pas en parler avec vous, Potter. Le moins de gens sont au courant, le mieux c'est. "

Il pensa avoir marqué un point sur elle. Oh bien… " Bonne nuit, Professeur. "

" Bonne nuit. Oh, et Potter ? Avez vous pensé quel animal vous voulez choisir ? Vous devrez faire une grande recherche sur le choix de votre animal, apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez dessus. "

" Hé, non. Je vais commencer à y penser. Bonne nuit. "

Il sortit en passant par le grand hall, regardant sa montre…Il avait contemplé ses ongles pour une heure et demie, apparemment. Il retourna dans la pièce commune de Gryffondor. Comme il entrait, Colin Crivey lui mis son appareil photo devant le visage et pris une photo avec un flash aveuglant. Harry lança ses mains devant son visage, trop tard, grognant " Colin… ". Super, pensa-t-il. Colin refaisait toute l'histoire du Fan Club Harry Potter.

" Il a pris des photos constamment, " lui expliqua Lee Jordan depuis une des tables. Il était en train d'écrire des commentaires piquants pour le premier match de Quidditch.

" J'ai un correspondant dans une école de sorcellerie aux Etats-Unis, et je lui envoie des images de tous mes copains de la maison. Mais je donne aussi des copies à qui en veut. J'en ai une bonne de George et Angelina que je vais leur donner. "

Ron, Seamus et Dean ignoraient Colin quand il prit leur photo, assis à une table avec des copies de l'anthologie de la littérature moldue ouverts devant eux, mais ils jouaient en fait à la bataille explosive. A une autre table, quelques première année se faisaient raconter des histoires d'horreur par les deuxième années, au sujet des fantômes du château. Hermione, Parvati et Lavande étaient installées auprès du feu et parlaient des sorcières de MacBeth, et Ginny était assise dans un coin, les jambes croisées, lisant un livre sur les potions. Dans un autre coin, George était vautré dans un fauteuil, parlant à Fred assis par terre, pendant qu'Angelina était placée sur les cuisses de George et parlait aussi l'air de rien à Fred. Cela semblait si naturel et si facile pour eux, pensa Harry. Ils faisaient un bon couple. Quand colin prit encore une photo d'eux, ils l'ignorèrent.

Harry s'assit sur le sol, près de Ginny, regardant la pièce tout autour de lui, se sentant satisfait de lui, puis se demandant quel animal il allait devenir. Un cerf, comme son père ? Non, ce n'était pas bien quelque part. Pense, pense…

" A quoi penses-tu Harry ? "La voix de Ginny le surprit. Il releva sa tête, ayant complètement oublié qu 'elle était là.

" Oh, à quelque chose pour la métamorphose… ", dit-il sans conviction, mais sans mentir. " Quels animaux aimes-tu ? Si tu pouvais en être un…lequel choisirais-tu ? "

" Tu veux dire comme animagus ? oh, je ne sais pas… " son visage s'éclaira soudain. " Il y en a tellement de bons. Un oiseau peut-être, comme un faucon ou un aigle. Ne serait-ce pas formidable de pouvoir voler comme cela ? Ou peut-être un cheval, courir avec quatre pattes a l'air si merveilleux. Pourquoi, que choisirais-tu ? "

Ensuite, il leva son regard, et la première chose que ses yeux rencontrèrent fut le lion au-dessus de la cheminée, sur le linteau. " Pourquoi pas un lion ? " dit-il se tournant pour la regarder.

Elle eut un regard perçant. " Tu veux dire comme le lion de Gryffondor ? Avec une crinière et tout ? Ce serait vraiment beau… " sa voix s'éteignit, le regardant. Leurs yeux étaient comme bloqués l'un sur l'autre. Soudain un flash brillant provint du coin de l'œil de Harry, et il réalisa que Colin avait pris une photo. Il se détourna de Ginny et se leva.

" Bien, " dit-il abruptement, " j'ai des révisions à faire. Ciao " dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. En route, il nota que Hermione le regardait bizarrement. Quand il atteignit le dortoir de cinquième année, il n'y avait que Neville.

" Oh ", dit-il difficilement, " Salut Harry "

" Que lis-tu Neville ? "

" Le roi Lear. "

Harry fit un signe de la tête, ne voulant pas avoir ne conversation prolongée avec Neville à ce moment. Il s'assit, et sortit quelques parchemins, une plume et de l'encre, écrivant faucon, aigle, cheval, lion. Il regarda la liste. Il pouvait sûrement penser à des possibilités autres que celles-là. Il se souvint du visage de Ginny quand elle avait parlé de voler, mais ensuite, il en revint au lion…

Il s'allongea sur les couvertures, essayant de s'imaginer son père en cerf, et lui, courant à ses côtés en tant que lion…mais un lion chasserait et tuerait un cerf… il secoua sa tête. Non, autant qu'il le savait, il serait encore assez intelligent pour pouvoir contrôler son instinct animal et éviter de chasser comme un vrai lion, un aigle ou un faucon…Le cheval était le seul animal de sa liste qui était plus une proie qu'un prédateur, réalisa-t-il. Il avait besoin de faire ce choix très soigneusement. Il se changea pour se coucher et ferma ses rideaux, s'allongeant sur le dos, visualisant ses ongles….

* * * * *


	9. Chapitre huit : Divination avec Sandy

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre Huit

Divination avec Sandy

Le matin suivant, après le petit déjeuner, les cinquième année de Griffondor marchaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il s'avéra cependant quelque peu insipide par rapport à ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, Hagrid avait construit ce qui ressemblait à un enclos pour poulets, mais tout autour il y avait une nuée d'oies picorant. Hermione lui demanda pour quoi étaient les oies.

« Ah , » dit Hagrid. « Chacun d'entre vous va devoir prendre soin de sa propre oie, tu vois, et nous allons voir qui a l'oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or. » Harry dut admettre que cela semblait plus sûr que les scrouts à pétard, mais aussi plus ennuyeux. Ensuite Draco Malfoy montra l'enclos clôturé à côté du lac.

« C'est pour quoi faire ? » voulut-il savoir. Dans l'enclos, il y avait une douzaine de beaux taureaux dorés, les plus gros taureaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Leurs cornes avaient l'air d'être en or aussi, et ils piétinaient le sol et reniflaient entre chaque pause en mangeant de l'herbe.

Hagrid sourit. « Des taureaux du soleil. Bon, bon, je sais que tu aimes les défis, mais ceux-là sont pour les septième année. C'est une partie de leurs ASPIC. Si je les fais se mettre dans tous leurs états par ceux qui sont comme toi, j'aurai un gros tas de problèmes. »

« Des taureaux du soleil ? » dit Hermione. « Qu'auront-ils à faire avec ? »

« Ils devront les harnacher et labourer un champ avec eux. Sans être blessés. »

« Mais comment ? » voulut savoir Ron. Harry pensa qu'il considérait probablement que Fred et George pouvaient être en danger. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait l'air plus sûr.

« Bon, bon, chaque garçon aura une fille comme partenaire. Ils sont sensés s'en sortir ensemble. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez déjà assez de soucis avec vos BUSE, alors je n'ai pas voulu trop vous compliquer la vie. »

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à choisir et à nourrir l'oie de leur choix. Lavender Brown et Crabbe furent chacun pincés par la leur. Malfoy se moqua d'eux jusqu'à ce que la sienne arrive sur lui, en courant et en agitant ses ailes, faisant un étrange cri, et qu'il saute par-dessus la barrière pour se mettre à l'abri du danger. Toute la classe se moqua de lui, même les autres Serpentards, ce qui mit Malfoy dans une grande colère. Hagrid ne l'arrêta pas. Ensuite, Harry entendit Pansy Parkinson dire à Goyle « Cela lui fait du bien à ce préfet à la grosse tête…je lui en veux tellement… »

Il semblait que même les autres Serpentards ne pouvaient plus supporter Malfoy ces jours-ci, pensa Harry . Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup avec Crabbe et Goyle. Malfoy semblait suivre à la lettre le livre de Percy Weasley sur comment être le préfet le plus déplaisant du monde.

Après le soin aux créatures magiques, ils allèrent aux serres pour le cours d'herbologie avec les Pouffsouffles. Le professeur Chourave les attendait en-dehors d'une des serres avec des truelles et des sacs de jute, et leur dit de mettre leurs gants en peau de dragon et de désherber les parterres de légumes. Ils se regardèrent, incertains. Certains professeurs avaient clairement décidé d'empiler le travail pour les cinquième année, les autres avaient décidé de ne pas en rajouter. Oh, bien, c'est une sorte d'équilibre pensa Harry.

Les étudiants enlevèrent tous leur robes et remontèrent leurs manches (pour ceux qui avaient des manches à relever, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry). Une paire de filles de Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas encore vu Sandy cria quand elle fut révélée sur son bras nu. Mais il les encouragea à venir et à la caresser, et une fois qu'elle l'eurent fait, elles commencèrent à lui poser des tonnes de questions auxquelles Harry n'était pas préparé (sans mentionner que certaines des mains restaient sur son bras alors qu'elles étaient supposées caresser le serpent). Le professeur Chourave leur ordonna de se remettre au travail, et Harry s'agenouilla dans la terre, arrachant les mauvaises herbes, se sentant comme à la maison après cet été, ayant la même satisfaction qu'il avait eu chez lui (même si ici, beaucoup de mauvaises herbes étaient pires que les pissenlits, d'où les gants en peau de dragon…).

Pendant qu'ils rentraient déjeuner au château, Hermione avait l'air distante, et Ron lui demanda à quoi elle pensait. Elle eut l'air surprise et dit « Oh, je repensais juste à l'oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or. J'essayais de me souvenir d'où cela venait, de quelque conte de fée ou autre… »

« Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, c'est réel. Tu les as vues. » dit Ron.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tous ces contes de fée ont été écrits par des moldus qui avaient encore des contacts avec le monde de la magie, avant que celui-ci ne commence à devenir si étanche et cloisonné. Je veux dire, quand j'étais petite et que mes parents me lisaient des histoires d'ogres, de trolls, d'elfes, de farfadets, de géants, de sorcières et de magiciens, ils m'assuraient que tout cela était bien sûr inventé. Mais cela ne l'était pas. Il s'avère que je suis une sorcière, et que j'ai vu la plupart de ces créatures, et plus encore. Je sais que l'oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or est réelle. Je pense aussi que ce serait utile de savoir dans quel conte elle apparaît. Après avoir manger, j'irai… »

« …A la bibliothèque » entonnèrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson, ils rirent. Hermione fit la moue d'abord, puis rit avec eux. Elle passa son bras droit dans le bras gauche de Ron, et son bras gauche dans le bras droit de Harry.

« Vous deux, vous me connaissez trop. » sourit-elle, et ils allèrent déjeuner, bras dessus, bras-dessous et de bonne humeur. Cela avait été une bonne matinée. Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Colin Crivey les prit en photo comme il allait rentrer dans la grande salle. Celle-ci sera bien, pensa Harry. Je dois me souvenir de lui en demander une copie.

* * * * *

 Le jour déclina rapidement après le déjeuner, quand ils eurent histoire de la magie, avec leur seul professeur fantôme, le professeur Binns. Habituellement attentive durant ce cours (et étant aussi la seule étudiante que Harry ait jamais connu avoir mémorisé l'histoire de Poudlard), Harry fut choqué de réaliser que Hermione avait choisi de s'asseoir dans la rangée du fond, de façon à pouvoir feuilleter un livre de contes de fées qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il gribouilla une note sur un coin de parchemin. Trouvé quelque chose ? demandait-il.

Elle secoua sa tête et forma les mots 'Pas encore'.

Elle garda sa tête plongée dans le livre durant tout le cours. A la fin, pratiquement tout le monde était dans le coma. Harry regardait stupidement par la fenêtre, Seamus avait la tête sur son bureau et on l'entendait ronfler, Ron lisait Othello et prenait des notes, Dean, Lavender et Parvati avaient l'air apathiques et mous. Neville prenait encore des notes, mais de plus en plus lentement, comme s'il était une horloge qui avait besoin d'être réparée.

Ils se traînèrent tous par la porte et après se dirigèrent vers la classe de divination, à l'exception d'Hermione qui avait Arithmancie. Harry et Ron marchaient lentement jusqu'à la tour du professeur Trelawney, ils grimpèrent l'échelle de corde en argent jusqu'à la pièce circulaire obscure, chaude et sans air, où elle aimait prédire la mort de Harry de tout un tas de manières créatives.

Ce jour là, elle les mit par paire pour lire les cartes de tarot. Harry fut collé avec Parvati, Ron avec Neville. Le professeur Trelawney se mit avec Lavender, alors que Dean et Seamus allaient ensemble. Harry était supposé faire une lecture à Parvati en premier.

« Bon, » dit-elle d'un ton directif « je suis née sous le signe des poissons avec Venus dans l'ascendant, compris ? Allez, commence. »

Une à une, Harry posa les cartes et Parvati corrigea la manière dont il les positionnait et ses interprétations.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas la carte de la mort, » dit-elle quand il eut pris le Prince des Coupes et parlé de quelqu'un près de mourir. C'était plus dur que de faire des diagrammes stellaires, pensa-t-il. Et Sandy n'était d'aucune aide. Sauf qu'elle se mit soudain à siffler « Un poisson va brûler. »

« Un poisson va brûler ? » répéta Harry en anglais. Parvati le fixa.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Où est-ce dit dans les cartes ? ». Elle se leva et regarda les alignements de cartes sur la table. Il se passa presque une minute avant qu'elle ou Harry ne note qu'elle avait mis sa manche au-dessus de la chandelle, et que sa robe la couvrait. Soudain une flamme s'éleva et commença à lécher le reste de sa robe. « Je suis en feu ! » cria-t-elle.

Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur elle et cria « Pluvius !». Mais à peine l'avait-t-il dit qu'il réalisa que cela aurait du être Fluvius, avec un F, pour qu'un jet d'eau sorte de sa baguette, et pas Pluvius pour la pluie. Le plafond tout entier de la salle de divination pleuvait maintenant sur tout le monde. Ils furent tous trempés en quelques secondes, et les cartes gorgées d'eau étaient soufflées des tables par des vents invisibles. Toutes les chandelles avaient été éteintes par l'eau et le vent. Il faisait très sombre. L'eau était glaciale.

« Dessicatio ! » cria Neville, pointant sa baguette au plafond. La pluie s'arrêta, et toute l'eau de la pièce sembla avoir instantanément séché.

Le professeur Trelawney était en train de brosser sa robe, foudroyant Harry du regard, et elle dit « Merci, Mr Londubat », sans regarder vraiment Neville. Harry le regarda avec respect. Il avait pris un bon départ cette année se dit Harry. Maugrey et Trelawney l'aimaient bien, et le professeur Chourave lui donnait toujours les meilleures notes. Même Rogue n'avait pas été trop dur avec lui en potion, la veille. Il avait grandi et était moins rond qu'auparavant, et sa voix s'était approfondie aussi. Harry pensa même qu'il était possible qu'une pâle moustache ait fait son apparition aussi, mais c'était peut-être trop tôt pour le dire.

« Alors ! », dit le professeur Trelawney. « Si Mr Potter a fini de nous arroser… »

« Mais professeur ! » cria Parvati, toute excitée. « Il l'a prédit. J'ai regardé, ce n'était pas dans les cartes. Il l'a juste …dit. Comme une question. »

« Vraiment ? » fit le professeur Trelawney, intéressée. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? ». Il ? pensa Harry. Il commençait à en avoir assez que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Il a dit 'Un poisson va brûler ?' Comme s'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Et je suis Poisson avec Venus dans l'ascendant, et… »

« Le Don. » Trelawney se rapprocha pour voir Harry de près.

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas…Il s'est juste produit que je l'ai dit. » dit faiblement Harry. Les autres étudiants le fixaient. Ensuite, il entendit Sandy dire « N'allumes pas la chandelle noire. ». Harry chercha soudainement un parchemin, une plume et écrivit ceci dessus. Ensuite, il plia le parchemin en quatre. Le professeur Trelawney avait l'air excité.

« Que faites-vous ? » voulu-t-elle savoir. Harry secoua sa tête, lui tendant le parchemin.

« Ne le regardez pas avant quelques minutes. » lui dit-il. Elle avait l'air perplexe.

« Très bien. Mr Finnigan, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît rallumer les lumières ? » Seamus pointa sa baguette sur les bougies noires auprès desquelles ils avaient travaillé, et une à une, les flammes revinrent à la vie. Ensuite il la pointa vers une bougie noire sur une étagère et l'alluma avant que le professeur Trelawney l'ai noté. Elle avait agité sa baguette au-dessus des cartes dispersées pour les faire retourner sur les tables. Cependant, dès que la bougie noire fut allumée, un vent froid sembla fouetter la pièce, dispersant à nouveau les cartes et les faisant tous frissonner comme s'ils avaient bu de l'eau glacée. Trelawney se retourna, ses dents claquant, quand elle vit la flamme sortir de la bougie noire. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et l'éteignit.

« Ne savez-vous pas », dit-elle à Seamus, assez irritée, « que l'on n'allume jamais une chandelle noire sans allumer une chandelle blanche avant, pour l'équilibrer ? » Elle pointa sa baguette vers une chandelle blanche sur le manteau, celle-ci jaillit à la vie, et tout l'air glacé sembla être aspiré de la pièce, et Harry se sentit comme s'il y avait eu un détraqueur qui avait quitté la pièce. Et il commença presque à se sentir comme quelqu'un qui avait reçu un sort de réconfort. Le professeur Trelawney éteignit la bougie blanche. « Voilà qui est assez. » dit-elle. « Un peu plus d'euphorie et vous ne pourrez plus vous concentrer. Retour au travail. » Et maintenant, elle prit le bout de parchemin que Harry lui avait tendu, il vit ses lèvres bouger, lisant les mots sans faire de bruit, et soudain, elle s'assit dans la chaise que Parvati allait reprendre et lui dit brusquement « Je me mets avec Mr Potter. Allez avec Miss Brown. ». Ron regardait Harry, interrogatif, Parvati avait l'air vexée.

Le professeur Trelawney rassembla les cartes sur la table avec un coup de sa baguette, et Harry coupa le paquet. « Votre anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'ait oublié. Une fois, elle avait insisté en lui disant qu'il était né en hiver. Les autres partenaires se distribuaient les cartes et commençaient leur lecture, oublieux de Harry et du professeur.

« Trente et un juillet » répondit-il. Elle commença à placer les cartes sur la table devant elle, hochant la tête, soupirant quand elle vit les différents messages de leur arrangement.

« Vous avez un ennemi mortel, » lui dit-elle, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Harry grogna intérieurement : tout le monde le savait. Puis il réalisa qu'elle avait dit « Il ne veut plus être votre ennemi. » en tapant une carte avec un serpent dessus. « Vous voici » dit-elle en mettant le doigt sur une carte avec un lion ailé. « Il a vu votre pouvoir et…il souhaite vous recruter. » Harry leva ses yeux, tout grand ouverts. « Mais il s'est retiré de vous…il vous enverra son serviteur à la place. » Elle retourna une carte. « Un homme qui a trahi votre famille. » Queudver, pensa-t-il. Elle retourna une autre. « Un homme dont le fils est aussi votre ennemi. » Malfoy ? Crabbe ? Goyle ? tous possibles. « Mais le fils.. » elle mit le doigt sur une carte avec un dragon dessus « pourrait ne plus être votre ennemi. ». C'était surprenant, pensa Harry. « Et… » elle fit une pause en retournant une autre carte. « …l'héritier de votre ennemi mortel. ». L'héritier ? Voldemort avait un héritier ? La carte représentait une sorte de rapace, un énorme oiseau de proie.

Elle retourna d'autres cartes. « Il y a trois femmes dans votre vie. » Harry pensa à toutes les filles qui l'avaient fait se sentir comme un animal dans un zoo. Seulement trois ? « Une est une femme plus âgée, mais il y a beaucoup de culpabilité en cela…Vous la désiriez, mais n'êtes plus intéressé. » Bien c'était vrai pour Cho, pensa-t-il. « Deux autres : elle.. » Trelawney montra une carte avec une image du messager ailé des dieux dessus. « …est tiraillée entre vous… » Une autre carte.  « …et votre frère. ». Je n'ai pas de frère, pensa Harry irrité. C'est un tel ramassis de saletés. « …qui se retournera contre vous pour la lui avoir prise. Mais elle… » Trelawney tira la carte des amants. « …elle est votre vrai amour, une guerrière, votre âme sœur…Bien que vous deviez attendre pour elle… Elle sera avec un autre pour un moment, mais restera pure, pour vous attendre. C'est seulement ensemble que vous pourrez défaire votre ennemi mortel. »

Est-ce que cela signifiait Voldemort ? Il pouvait être vaincu ? C'était de bonnes nouvelles. Harry fixa les cartes devant lui, essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait dit. « Est-ce tout ? », demanda-t-il anxieux, oubliant qu'il avait pensé que tout cela était ridicule le moment d'avant.

« Hé bien, il y a d'autres connections. Voyez, la femme dont vous avez envie… » Harry fut secoué lorsqu'elle tapa encore sur la carte du messager. « …est liée avec l'héritier de votre ennemi. Elle est détenue prisonnière de lui. » Quoi ?, pensa Harry. Je ne connais personne gardé prisonnier…et pour l'envie… « Et la femme plus âgée est connectée au serviteur de votre ennemi… ». Elle montra la carte qui n'était pas Queudver. Etait-ce le père de Malfoy ? se demanda-t-il encore. Que pouvait donc avoir à faire Cho avec lui ? Ensuite, elle pointa du doigt sur la carte qui était le fils (celle avec le dragon dessus), celui qui ne serait plus son ennemi pour longtemps. Elle était connectée à la carte des amants. « Ton amour véritable sera tiraillé…mais quand elle viendra à toi, il se retournera contre toi…et cependant, il sera aussi nécessaire pour t'aider à défaire ton ennemi. »

Elle s'arrêta et Harry sentit sa tête flotter. Trop d'informations, trop de gens à ne pas perdre vue… « Et maintenant, les deux dernières cartes. ». Elle mit une autre carte sur ce qu'il pensait être la carte de Queudver (il nota maintenant qu'elle décrivait un gros rat). « Un autre frère, » dit-elle. Combien de frères suis-je sensé avoir ? Harry se demanda. « et pour lui, à la main du traître… » et elle retourna la dernière carte. C'était le spectre le mort.

« La mort ? » chuchota Harry, ensuite il essaya de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas un frère, alors deux…

« Pas nécessairement. Cela… » elle mit le doigt sur la carte de la mort, « …peut juste signifier un changement, une transition ? » Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand. « Ah… », dit-elle, « et ton ennemi mortel va te tenter avec ton désir le plus profond…c'est une quatrième femme…vous vous aimez… ».

Mais elle n'est pas mon véritable amour ? pensa Harry. Alors comment peut-elle être mon désir le plus profond ? Et alors que penser de celle dont j'ai envie ?

« Vous allez être confronté à un choix. Et si vous ne choisissez pas sagement… » soudain, sa voix fut prise comme elle regardait les cartes. « Le monde tel que nous le connaissons finira. » dit-elle doucement.

Harry regarda ses énormes yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Quoi ? » s'entendit-il dire, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. « Je vais avoir à faire un choix qui pourrait mettre fin au monde tel que nous le connaissons ? » il se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il pointa les cartes du doigt. « C'est...c'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas de frère. Vous m'avez dit que j'avais à la fois un amour véritable et une autre femme qui est mon désir le plus secret…Décidez-vous ! Et rien de ce que je décide ne pourra mettre fin au monde tel que nous le connaissons. Rien ! » Il balaya soudain les cartes de la table avec son bras, puis se leva encore, pantelant, la défiant du regard. Il était préfet, il n'était pas sensé parler aux professeurs de cette manière. A ce rythme là, il ne risquait pas d'être encore longtemps préfet…

Toute la classe regardait. Trelawney remit magiquement et calmement les cartes en une pile parfaite sur la table avec un geste de sa baguette. « Vous devriez y aller. Cela a été un cours stressant pour vous. Mais je vous pardonne votre explosion, parce que vous avez le Don… », dit-elle placidement.

Harry se tourna pour partir, mit son sac sur l'épaule, mais avant que sa tête ne disparaisse de vue par l'échelle, il dit haut et fort « Je n'ai pas le Don ! ». Puis il entendit Sandy dire « Un homme aux cheveux de feu va tomber de l'échelle… ». Il pensa à faire demi tour pour prévenir Ron, mais comme il venait juste de nier avoir le Don, il préféra ne pas revenir sur ses pas.

Il descendit les nombreux escaliers et suivit les passages sinueux jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Il entra dans la pièce commune, la traversa sans la voir, et monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Il en avait fini avec cette journée, Dieu merci. Il faisait encore chaud, alors il ouvrit la fenêtre et enleva sa chemise, s'allongeant sur son lit et fixant le plafond. Ensuite, il eut l'impression d'avoir envie d'un autre son que celui qui se ruait dans ses oreilles, le son de la voix de Trelawney disant Le monde tel que nous le connaissons sera fini. Il prit son baladeur de sa malle et enfila les écouteurs, s'assura que la cassette était bien rembobinée et appuya sur lecture. Il pouvait voir les parties qui bougeaient pour faire défiler la bande, il pouvait entendre un espèce de sifflement (mais ce n'était pas du fourchelang), mais pas de musique. Il pressa le bouton stop. Oh, bien. Hermione disait toujours qu'il y avait trop d'interférences magiques autour de Poudlard pour que ce genre de matériel puisse marcher. Une bande magnétique, réalisa-t-il. Et des batteries, encore plus de magnétisme. Il savait que la magie et les aimants ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il enleva le baladeur et se rallongea encore sur le dos avec ses mains derrière sa tête, puis son regard s'abaissa et il regarda l'amulette du basilik monter et descendre sur sa poitrine nue.

Pourquoi moi ? pensa-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi ? Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il pourrait être en position de faire un choix qui pourrait changer le monde. Est-ce que le choix était de se joindre à Voldemort ou de le combattre ? Il entendait maintenant la voix de Maugrey dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une personne se tourne vers le mal ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une autre personne décide de ne pas le faire ? Quel est le moment crucial ? Quand en réalité ? Mais Harry pensa qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Voldemort voulait le recruter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait entendu parler de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts torturant les membres de la famille des gens qu'ils voulaient s'adjoindre. Etait-ce ce qu'il essayait de faire, en s'en prenant à Ron et à Hermione ? Me forcer à devenir un Mangemort ? Harry Potter, Mangemort. C'était trop ridicule…A moins, pensa Harry, que choisir de ne pas le devenir soit ce qui finirait le monde tel que nous le connaissons…Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer que son baladeur marchait, essayant d'évincer de son cerveau la lecture des cartes de tarot avant que cela ne le rende fou.

* * * * *

Il devait s'être assoupi à cause de la chaleur de ce tardif après-midi d'été. Quand il se réveilla, Hermione était assise sur le lit à côté de lui, le secouant. Elle portait sa robe. Elle avait visiblement chaud aussi, ses boucles courtes étaient rassemblées autour de son visage qui avait l'air humide. Son chemisier avait deux taches humides sous les bras et elle essuya un peu de transpiration de son front et parla d'une voix fatiguée. « Allez Harry. Nous devons aller à l'aile de l'hôpital. ». Elle se leva pour partir, et il vit qu'il y avait aussi une tâche humide dans le dos de son chemisier.. « Je vais juste me changer d'abord. Pourquoi font-ils des robes si lourdes et si chaudes ? » dit-elle avec lassitude, pendant qu'elle sortait.

« Est-ce que Ron va bien ? »

Elle se tourna au niveau de la porte. « Oui, il s'est cassé la jambe, mais Seamus, Dean et Neville l'ont transporté sans problème jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh devrait l'avoir guéri le temps que nous arrivions là-bas. Tu devrais savoir, tu t'es déjà cassé une jambe. » Elle eut soudain l'air de se réveiller.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il .

« Comment…comment savais-tu ? »

Harry se sentit encore comme s'il dormait. Il s'étira et lança ses jambes sur le côté de son lit en disant, « Hé bien, il est tombé de l'échelle en partant de chez Trelawney, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle le fixait encore. « Oui », dit-elle lentement. « Mais tu n'étais pas là. »

Maintenant Harry se sentit comme s'il était complètement réveillé lui aussi. « Oh, heu, mais j'ai aussi eu des problèmes avec l'échelle quand je suis parti. Je me suis dit qu'au train où allaient les choses, un accident aurait tôt fait d'arriver… »

Elle le regarda en rétrécissant ses yeux. « Mais comment savais-tu que c'est Ron qui est tombé ? »

Il haussa ses épaules. « Tu ne serais pas ici pour m'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital si c'était Seamus, Dean, Neville, ou Lavender ou Parvati. Bien peut-être que si, si c'était Neville. Mais alors Ron serait venu me chercher lui-même, probablement. » Il la regarda calmement, la défiant de réfuter son raisonnement logique. Elle n'eut pas l'air satisfaite par cette explication, cependant, elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir décidé que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

« Je sais qu'il fait chaud », dit-elle, « mais tu ferais mieux de mettre une chemise. Ce n'est  pas que cela dérangerait les élèves si tu te promenais comme ça… ». Elle lui sourit, ayant le même air qu'elle avait eu le dimanche soir, quand elle lui avait cloué le bec alors qu'ils étaient en dehors de la salle commune. Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.

Harry enfila une chemise propre, épingla son badge de préfet dessus et laissa Sandy enroulée sur son lit. Il faisait suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de rester sur son bras. Il descendit dans la salle commune où Hermione l'attendait. Elle avait aussi épinglé son badge sur son chemisier propre. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile de l'hôpital sans parler. A un moment, alors qu'ils balançaient leurs bras, leurs mains se cognèrent, donnant un choc à Harry, et il pensa un instant lui prendre sa main, mais il changea d'avis. Il fit de plus grands pas à la place, et Hermione fut forcée d'accélérer pour le suivre.

« Harry », se plaignit-elle, « il fait trop chaud pour courir. » Elle courut quelques secondes pour le rattraper, puis l'atteignit et lui prit la main, enlaçant ses doigts autour des siens. Il la laissa faire, se souvenant comment ils s'étaient tenus la main quand elle lui avait parlé de l'enlèvement. Cela semblait s'être produit dans une autre vie, quand ils étaient dans le jardin des Dursley, allongés sur l'herbe et parlant. Il ralentit, et ils marchèrent ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry ouvrit la porte avec sa main gauche, et ils entrèrent, se tenant encore la main.

Ron était allongé sur un lit, soutenu par de nombreux oreillers, mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa jambe gauche était couverte de bandages qui protégeaient le cataplasme magique qui soignait son os brisé. Harry se souvint que Dick s'était aussi cassé la jambe quand il avait ignoré l'avertissement de Sandy sur la chute des rochers. Harry avait souhaité avoir accès à la médecine magique pour l'aider. Maintenant, c'était Ron qui avait une jambe cassée parce qu'il avait encore ignoré Sandy. Ron ouvrit ses yeux et commença à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il vit leur mains liées.

« J'ai trouvé Harry faisant la sieste dans le dortoir. » lui dit Hermione.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, » dit-il catégoriquement. « Et vous avez changé d'habits. »

Hermione retira sa main de celle de Harry et alla se mettre de l'autre côté du lit. « Il fait chaud, nous étions trempés de sueur… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Harry réalisa que cela ne sonnait pas bien.

« De toutes façons » dit Harry en essayant d'être brusque, « je suis désolé pour tout cela. »

« Tout quoi ? J'ai été un bel idiot, je suis tombé et je me suis cassé la jambe. Qu'est-ce qui te désole ? »

« HMM, hé bien.. »

« Dis-lui, Harry. » dit sérieusement Hermione. Harry la regarda.

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Bon, je vais le faire. Harry savait que tu allais tomber, Ron. »

« Hermione… »

« Quoi ? » dit Ron incrédule. « Tu le savais et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Attends…Comment le savais tu ? Oh bon Dieu. C'est pour cela que tu as crié je n'ai pas le Don quand tu es sorti ? »

« Non, je l'ai dit parce que Je n'ai pas le Don ! » dit Harry irrité. « Hermione, arrête de faire cela… »

« Tu savais, » dit-elle. « J'en suis sûre. Je ne sais pas comment tu savais, mais tu savais… »

« Tu aurais du l'entendre avant que Trelawney ne le sorte du cours, » lui dit Ron, « Il disait 'je n'ai pas de frères. Comment puis-je avoir un amour véritable et une femme qui est mon désir le plus profond ! Et comment je peux mettre fin au monde tel que nous le connaissons ?' Ou quelque chose comme cela.. »

« Que faisiez-vous ? »

« Lecture des tarots. Je vous raconterai le mien plus tard, Neville était trop drôle … »

Elle regarda Harry à nouveau. « Que t'as dit Trelawney ? »

Harry grimaça. « Oh, allez Hermione, tu la connais. C'est n'importe quoi. C'est pour cela que tu as arrêté la divination… »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Il soupira. « Elle a dit que j'avais un ennemi mortel qui ne voulait plus être mon ennemi. »

Elle eut l'air perplexe « Bon, ce serait plutôt bon, non ? »

« Oh oui, c'est super. Tu vois, il ne veut plus être mon ennemi parce qu'il a décidé que je suis un sorcier assez puissant, alors il veut me recruter à la place. »

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent. « Quoi ? » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Oui, alors j'imagine que le tatouage des Mangemorts s'accorderait pas mal avec mes nouvelles robes, et je pourrais peut-être aussi trouver une boucle d'oreille comme cela, et peut-être me laisser pousser une queue de cheval comme Bill… »

« Harry, stop ! Tu ne feras jamais cela ! » dit Hermione exaspérée.

« Pourquoi pas ? Parce que je veux que tous ceux qui me sont proches soient torturés et assassinés pendant que je me décide ? » Il les regarda résolu. « Elle a dit qu'il prenait du recul par rapport à moi et qu'il envoyait ses serviteurs. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Maugrey a dit sur les Mangemorts, non ? A quel point ils avaient peur du sort du Cruciatus, devenant encore plus redoutable que Voldemort lui-même ? Vous pensez que je veux que vous soyez torturés ? »

« Mais Harry, si tu devenais, simple hypothèse, un Mangemort, que se passerait-il si on te disait de torturer des gens ? Si tu ne le faisais pas toi même, c'est toi qui le serait à la place… »

« Je m'en moque. C'est juste ma douleur. Je l'ai supporté avant. Je peux le faire encore. »

« Mais tu vois, Harry, » dit-elle implorante, les larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux, « c'est pour cela que tu ne peut pas être un Mangemort. Parce que tu souffrirais plutôt que de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne peux juste pas endosser ce costume. »

« Elle a dit que j'aurai à faire un choix, » dit-il doucement, en regardant ses mains. « Je dois choisir sagement, ou le monde tel que nous le connaissons finira… »

Elle fit le tour du lit, et mit ses mains sur les siennes. « Tu feras le bon choix, Harry, tu verras. Mais tu ne deviendras pas un Mangemort pour nous protéger. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de voir cela arriver. »

Ron le regarda sérieusement. « Moi aussi »

Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. « Le problème, c'est que je préfèrerais devenir un Mangemort si cela pouvait signifier que vous ne seriez ni torturés ni tués, alors je pense que nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous entendre à ce sujet. »

Ils le regardèrent, dénués d'expression. Il fit demi-tour et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la porte de l'infirmerie, il entendit le pas léger d'Hermione derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas. Quand il essaya de refermer la porte, elle était là, se glissant derrière lui. Elle ferma la porte, se retourna et jeta ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'hésita pas avant de mettre ses bras autour d'elle, appuyant sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête, sentant ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et couler dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Il sentit sa chemise se mouiller à cause des larmes d'Hermione. Il sembla se passer un long moment sans qu'ils ne bougent, puis elle se sépara finalement de lui, se dressa sur ses orteils pour l'embrasser sur la joue et s'enfuit en essuyant ses yeux avec le revers de ses mains..

* * * * *

 « OK, maintenant Fred et George allez chercher un peu à manger en cuisine, et Parvati et Lavender allez demander à Hannah si nous pouvons lui emprunter sa radio de sorcier pour la musique, et…pourquoi pas quelque chose comme des ballons ? ou des banderoles ? ». Ginny cochait une liste quand Harry rentra dans la salle commune. Hermione n'était visible nulle part.

« Où est Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Et as-tu seulement été voir ton frère qui est dans l'aile de l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que j'y suis allée. Et Fred et George sont avec lui maintenant. Tu veux bien t'occuper des décorations ? »

« Des décorations ? Pour quoi ? Et je t'ai demandé où était Hermione. »

« Neville lui a demandé de l'aide pour ses devoirs de métamorphose. Ils sont allés à la bibliothèque. Il est la diversion. Crois-tu que je préparerais une fête surprise pour Hermione avec elle assise juste ici ? Je veux dire, elle a eu un été pénible, et j'ai pensé… »

« Un fête surprise ? »

« Harry, son anniversaire est samedi. As-tu oublié ? » Franchement, il avait oublié que son anniversaire était le neuf septembre. « Alors, tu peux t'occuper des décorations ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… » dit-il distraitement, marchant vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-il distraitement en se tournant.

« Je pensais que tu cherchais Hermione. »

« Oh, bien… il semble qu'elle soit occupée à aider Neville. Je peux attendre. »

Elle le regarda, inquiète « Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

Non, je ne vais pas bien, pensa-t-il. Je viens juste de découvrir que je vais être recruté pour être un Mangemort, que tu pourrais être visée, et Ron , et Hermione, et tes autres frères, et tes parents et tous mes professeurs…

« Je vais bien » croassa-t-il, sentant soudain sa gorge très sèche. C'était pénible, d'une certaine façon, de la regarder, alors il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir et s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les rideaux malgré la chaleur. Il aurait désespérément voulut lui parler, ou à Hermione, ou à n'importe qui, mais tout le monde était si occupé, trop occupé pour être concerné de savoir si Voldemort avait ou non un nouveau Mangemort.

Il prit Sandy de sur le lit et lui siffla « Que devrais-je faire Sandy ? »

« Faire, Harry Potter ? »

« Je ne veux pas être un mage noir. Mais je ne veux pas mettre mes amis en danger. »

« Alors ne prends pas les devants. Cela viendra jusqu'à toi. »

« C'est ce dont j'ai peur. Si seulement j'avais un moyen de m'en prendre aux Mangemorts par moi-même, ensuite, si Voldemort n'avait plus de serviteurs, il devrait traiter directement avec moi… »

« Alors fais-le. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple ! » Il était frustré à nouveau, elle faisait ses raisonnements faciles, donnant son avis comme si elle connaissait tout sur tout…

Je suis en train de craquer, pensa-t-il. Je suis prêt à tomber sur un serpent de jardin parce qu'il ne comprend pas ma vie si ridiculement compliquée. Il se souvint tenir Hermione, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'il voulait la tenir à nouveau, qu'il voulait juste la tenir et tout oublier du reste du monde…

* * * * *

 Harry sortit finalement la lecture des tarots de son esprit. Le samedi, après le dîner, Harry et Ron étaient supposés convaincre Hermione de faire un détour par la bibliothèque afin que Ginny et les autres Griffondor aient le temps de préparer la salle commune pour la fête. Quand l'heure de la fête arriva, ils clamèrent tous deux avoir fini les recherches dont ils avaient besoin pour leur devoir d'histoire de la magie, et la traînèrent jusqu'à la salle commune, confuse, parce qu'en fait ils l'avaient arrêtée en plein milieu de son travail. Une semaine après la rentrée, le mot de passe de la salle commune avait été changé.

« Pudding du Yorkshire » dit Hermione à la grosse dame.

« Cela a l'air délicieux ! » répondit-elle avant que le portrait ne bascule, et suivie par tous les Griffondor, professeur MacGonagall incluse, criant : « Surprise ! »

Hermione eut l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Ron et Harry durent la soutenir pour traverser le passage derrière le portrait, et ensuite, elle du prendre Ginny dans ses bras, puis Parvati, puis Lavender, et tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenue à Ron et Harry et qu'elle les prenne tous les deux ensemble dans ses bras. Puis quelqu'un alluma la radio pour la musique, et on commença à voir passer des gâteaux et de la bièraubeurre. Tout le monde semblait rire et parler en même temps. Harry regarda son visage, elle était totalement désorientée, n'avait rien suspecté. Il arriva derrière Ginny, mettant son bras autour de ses épaules, et il lui chuchota « Bon boulot, Gin. ». Elle le regarda en souriant. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de ne pas quitter Ginny du regard ces temps-ci ?

Elle se pencha pour se rapprocher de lui et lui demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? »

Il avait presque oublié. « Oh ! il faut que j'aille le chercher ! » Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et une minute plus tard, il était de retour avec un paquet emballé. Il tira Ron du punch jusqu'à l'endroit où Hermione était assise, près du feu. Il lui présenta le cadeau en disant : « Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione. C'est de notre part à tous les deux. »

Elle sourit, déchirant le papier et l'abandonnant, puis elle ouvrit sa bouche, surprise. « Oh !…c'est formidable ! Regardez tout le monde… » et elle tourna une image dans un cadre vers les autres de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir la photographie mouvante d'eux trois, marchant bras dessus – bras dessous, riant librement, Hermione regardant tantôt Harry, tantôt Ron, ses cheveux gonflés par une légère brise. Harry et Ron la regardaient, heureux, tous les trois avaient leur robe flottant derrière eux, une vue de la forêt en arrière plan. « C'est toi qui l'a prise, Colin, non ? Elle est vraiment bonne. »

« Et nous ? » dit Ron, indigné. « Nous sommes dessus ! »

Elle rit, encore plus radieuse que sur la photo pensa Harry. « Bien, maintenant, j'ai une preuve photographique que mes deux meilleurs amis sont les plus jolis garçons de Poudlard. » dit-elle en leur souriant à tous les deux. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent assez rouges, Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je vais devoir essayer d'annuler ma coupe de cheveux. Tu vas me donner la grosse tête Hermione »

« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas faire cela Harry Potter ! » dit soudain Parvati. « Tu es mon chef d'œuvre. N'ose même pas essayer ! »

Tout le monde rit. « A l'évidence, cela ne dépend pas de toi. » dit Hermione avec difficulté entre deux éclats de rire.

La fête s'avança dans la nuit. MacGonagall partit, en mettant un sort isolant sur la tour pour qu'ils ne dérangent personne d'autre. « Et je vous fais confiance pour vous assurer que les choses restent bien en main.. »avait-elle dit à Alicia avant de partir. Quand le portrait pivota et se ferma derrière MacGonagall, Alicia cria aussitôt « Elle est partie ! » et Katie monta le volume de la radio au moment où une chanson particulièrement rauque passait. Harry se souvint à quel point certaines fêtes furent folles dans la salle commune par le passé. Quand son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu comme deuxième champion de Poudlard, la fête avait duré jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Parvati conduisit Hermione à une table pour son cadeau d'anniversaire : une lecture des Tarots. « En fait, Parvati, » lui disait Hermione, « dans mon cours d'arithmancie, j'ai découvert que les nombres liés à ma date de naissance sont très intéressants. Je suis née à exactement neuf heures du matin, tu vois. Neuvième mois, neuvième jour, neuvième heure. Ce qui additionné donne vingt-sept, qui est en fait trois au cube. Un nombre élevé à sa propre puissance. C'est un ensemble de nombres très puissant.. »

« Mais Hermione, tu devrais te laisser lire les tarots pour ton anniversaire, pour te préparer à une nouvelle année de ta vie. » Harry en avait assez des lectures de tarots dernièrement, alors il alla se chercher un peu à manger et à boire, regardant Fred et George danser ce qui semblait être une danse de la fertilité, et riant avec tous les autres. 

Après un moment, Harry conduisit les garçons de première et deuxième année à l'étage. Ils avaient l'air assez endormis, et Alicia s'occupa des filles. Quand il retourna dans la salle commune, il découvrit que bon nombre de troisième année avaient aussi décidé de se coucher, de telle façon qu'il y avait considérablement moins de monde restant dans la salle. Angelina et George dansaient très rapprochés sur une ballade lente de la radio, et Fred et Katie se levèrent pour faire de même. Il y avait quelques sixième année dans un coin, jouant à la bataille explosive, et Colin était en train de photographier Ginny et quelques uns de ses camarades de quatrième année pour son correspondant.

Comme Harry arrivait dans la pièce, Hermione prit soudain son bras, disant « Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper. Vous devez danser avec moi maintenant, Mr Potter. Prérogative de mon anniversaire. ». Ce n'était rien comme le bal de Noël, décida immédiatement Harry. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et sa joue dans ses cheveux, pensant à combien cela était étrange. Il se souvint la tenir en dehors de l'infirmerie pendant qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux. Comme cela était privé. C'était soudain déconcertant de l'avoir pressée contre lui à nouveau, dans cette pièce, avec tous ces gens. Ils déplacèrent à peine leurs pieds. Il était à peine conscient des paroles ou du rythme de la musique ou de l'air, c'était juste un bourdonnement à ses oreilles comme il pouvait la tenir et sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, comme il pouvait la respirer.

« Hermione » chuchota-t-il. Elle leva la tête vers lui. « J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. » Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, à la fois terrifiée et pleine d'espoir. « J'ai décidé de ne pas devenir un Mangemort. » Elle sourit, son appréhension s'envolant.

« Je n'ai jamais sérieusement pensé que tu le ferais. » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure, reposant à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Comme la chanson finissait, il la sentit tremblante, et ne voulut pas la laisser partir, mais il fut soudain conscient de Ron et de Ginny se tenant tout près, portant clairement leur attention sur eux, mais essayant de faire comme si cela n'était pas le cas. Un autre slow commença. Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il la prit par la main et la conduisit à Ron en disant « Maintenant, le cadeau étaient de notre part à tous les deux. Je ne devrais pas être le seul à en obtenir une danse. Il mit la main d'Hermione dans celle de Ron. Les deux se regardèrent embarrassés, avant qu'Hermione n'ait un sourire résigné et le traîne jusqu'au milieu de la piste. La jambe de Ron était pratiquement guérie, il boitait à peine.

Ensuite, Harry mit sa main dans celle de Ginny, lui souriant. « Et toi, », dit-il, « tu as préparé une superbe fête. ». Il la prit sur la piste aussi, la tirant vers lui. Elle choisit de danser dans un style plus comme celui qu'ils avaient tous pris pour ouvrir le bal de Noël. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne, et mit l'autre sur son épaule, pendant qu'il passait son autre main dans son dos. Mais après moins d'une minute, il enleva sa main de la sienne et la mit aussi dans son dos, la forçant à mettre sa main libre sur son autre épaule aussi. Elle mesurait à peu près un pouce de plus que lui, ce qui fait qu'ils dansèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant toute la chanson, et Harry se retrouva encore avec le problème de ne pas pouvoir détourner son regard d'elle.

Ce fut finalement elle qui détourna son regard, fixant le bas où elle pouvait voir l'amulette du basilik reposant sur le devant de sa chemise. « As tu décidé quel animal tu voulais être ? » lui murmura-t-elle.

Il s'était entraîné à contrôler ses ongles avec MacGonagall tous les soirs après dîner, jusqu'à la fête (elle lui avait laissé la soirée libre), et il allait lui donner sa décision. « Oui », dit-il doucement. Elle frissonna au souffle de sa respiration, sa bouche étant si proche de son oreille. « Lion. ». Elle acquiesça.

« Tu t'entraînes à être animagus, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle doucement près de son oreille. Il la regarda surpris. Elle eut un sourire rusé. « Tu as disparu avec MacGonagall tous les soirs après dîner. Elle est animagus, et notre professeur de métamorphose, et tu me demandais des animaux… Ce n'était pas si dur à trouver. »

« Chut ! » dit-il doucement, près de son oreille à nouveau. Elle frissonna encore dans ses bras, mais sembla ne pas y prêter attention. « Ne le dis à personne. C'est sensé être une surprise. » 

soudain, Harry réalisa que la musique s'était arrêtée, et que les gens les regardaient. Hermione et Ron ne se touchaient plus. Hermione les regardait attentivement tous les deux. « Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotiez ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de prendre un air détaché. Harry laissa partir Ginny à contre-cœur.

« Rien, » dit-il avec un air autant dénué d'expression qu'il le pouvait sur son visage. Il regarda Ron, qui avait l'air d'essayer de s'éloigner d'Hermione. Quand Harry les avait aperçu danser, il y avait pas mal d'espace entre eux deux, plus qu'entre n'importe quel autre couple qu'il avait vu danser ce soir là. Il se souvint d'Hermione le traitant de crétin immature. Harry savait, ou pensait savoir, ce que Ron ressentait pour Hermione. De quoi avait-il peur ? se demanda Harry. Mais à ce moment, venant juste de danser avec lui, on aurait dit que la chose qu'elle voulait le plus au monde était de s'éloigner de lui. Peut-être que j'ai tort, pensa Harry. Peut être qu'il n'a pas du tout ces sentiments pour elle, je n'ai pas à me faire de souci.

Excepté qu'il devait se soucier de quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi ennuyée avec Ron si elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Cela la rendait misérable. Harry se battit contre l'envie urgente de le frapper, comme il avait voulu le faire quand Ron avait fait son commentaire sur Othello. Il se pencha sur Hermione et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Bien, joyeux anniversaire. Je ferais mieux de monter le haricot magique et de dormir un peu pour pouvoir être réveillé pour que tu puisses courir en rond autour de moi demain matin. » dit-il, partant vers les escaliers.

Soudain, elle cria « Oh, j'ai presque oublié ! » Harry se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle fit signe à Harry, Ron et Ginny pour qu'ils la suivent jusqu'aux fauteuils près du feu. Il n'y avait personne alentour, et la musique était redevenue forte, bien que personne ne danse plus maintenant.

« J'ai trouvé le bon conte de fée ! » dit-elle dans un murmure excité. « Quand j'étais dans la bibliothèque avec Neville et que vous prépariez votre fête démoniaque. ». Elle sourit à Ginny qui prit un air confus.

« Comment cela, un conte de fée ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« N'étudies pas tu les oies en cours avec Hagrid ? »

« Non, nous étudions les bébés licornes. Il a peur que toutes les filles plus âgées ne puissent pas…s'approcher d'elles. » dit-elle, rougissant, et Harry se souvint que seules les filles vierges pouvaient s'approcher des licornes. « Il a dit que les oies étaient pour les cinquième années. Alors qu'y a-t-il avec ces oies ? En quoi sont-elles des créatures magiques ? »

« L'une d'elle est l'oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or. »

Harry allait perdre le fil dans une seconde, de plus il était très fatigué. « Alors ? De quel conte de fée s'agit-il ? »

Hermione prit un air triomphant. « Jack et le Haricot magique ! »

Les trois se regardèrent les uns les autres puis dirent ensemble : « Et alors ? ».

« Alors ? je vous ai dit que les contes étaient basés sur des faits. Jack et le Haricot Magique est pratiquement un manuel élémentaire sur comment prendre le dessus sur un géant. Il y avait un bon nombre d'objets magiques que Jack a volé de la maison du géant, parmi lesquels l'oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or ! Je pense que Hagrid est rentré en contact avec les géants, et s'est vu offrir cette oie en signe de bonne volonté… »

« Comme un cadeau donné à un ambassadeur ? » avança Ginny.

« Exactement ! je pense que cela signifie que les géants vont être du bon côté, qu'ils ne vont jamais aller vers Vous-savez-qui ! Je crois que Hagrid a réussi ! »

Ils étaient tous silencieux . Puis Ron dit « Et s'il l'avait volé ? »

Hermione le foudroya du regard. « Quoi ? »

« Et s'il avait fait comme Jack et l'avait volé ? Et si cela ne signifiait rien du tout ? »

Ils se turent tous. « Nous ferons ce que nous faisons d'habitude. » dit Hermione, « Nous le confronterons à cela. C'est comme cela que nous avons découvert comment soumettre Touffu… »

Ron lâcha un grand bâillement. « Bon, je vote pour que nous le faisions après avoir eu une longue grasse matinée dimanche matin. Oh, c'est vrai, vous deux êtes fous. » dit-il en pointant du doigt Harry et Hermione. Ils rirent tous.

« En fait, je vais probablement faire une grasse matinée demain. » dit Hermione lasse. « Quelle heure est-il ? A peu près deux heures du matin ? ». Harry approuva, en vérifiant sa montre. Quand ils regardèrent, ils furent surpris de découvrir qu'il ne se trouvait plus personne dans la pièce. Ils montèrent au lit par leurs escaliers respectifs, espérant tous que Hermione avait raison au sujet des géants…mais sans nécessairement le croire.

* * * * *


	10. Chapitre neuf : Le rendezvous

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre neuf

Le rendez-vous

Harry n'attendait pas vraiment avec impatience le premier week-end à Pré-au-lard, deux semaines après l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Cela signifiait, bien sûr, que les jours passaient pour lui à une vitesse alarmante. Le travail scolaire, les réunions de préfet, la préparation des BUSE, l'entraînement de Quidditch et la formation d'animagus semblaient avoir peu d'effet sur la manière dont le jour tant redouté se rapprochait. Il se souvint de sa troisième année, quand il n'avait pas été officiellement autorisé à se rendre à Pré-au-lard parce que les Dursley n'avaient pas signé son autorisation, et que tout le monde s'inquiétait de son parrain, Sirius Black, le seul fugitif à avoir jamais réussi à quitter Azkaban, l'attendant probablement aux alentours du village pour le tuer. Il avait attendu pour rien pendant plus d'un an avant de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-lard, même s'il avait utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité et emprunté des passages secrets menant en dehors du château pour le faire. Maintenant, Pré-au-lard était le dernier endroit où il voulait aller, spécialement pour un double rendez-vous avec Viktor Krum, Cho Chang et Hermione.

Il souhaitait avoir progressé davantage dans sa formation d'animagus pour qu'il puisse juste se transformer en lion et s'enfuir se cacher dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait avancé au point de pouvoir maintenant allonger et rétrécir ses ongles (à la fois sur ses pieds et sur ses mains) en un clin d'œil, et aussi de faire pousser et se rétracter ses cheveux (S'il avait su à quel point c'était facile, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'une coupe de cheveux). Le professeur MacGonagall avait été impressionnée par ses progrès rapides. Il se demandait s'il pourrait devenir un animagus en moins de six mois.

Harry avait aussi passé le point où il devait définitivement commencer à se raser, mais il décida d'essayer de contrôler sa barbe en utilisant les techniques d'animagus aussi. Il s'avéra que cela marchait assez bien, et il pouvait éviter de se couper. Personne ne lui posa de question à ce sujet.  Ron utilisa sa baguette quand il vit assez de poils rouges sur son menton et au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure pour justifier de se raser. Hermione lui avait suggéré de se la laisser pousser, comme Charlie. Les barbes rouges sont vraiment très jolies, lui avait-elle dit, en prenant cette même couleur. Cela avait considérablement ennuyé Harry.

Ce samedi matin, Harry et Hermione allèrent courir comme d'habitude. Comme ils faisaient leurs étirements après la course sur l'herbe humide du terrain de Quidditch, Hermione s'arrêta soudain, puis s'assit, regardant dans le vide. Quand Harry la vit assise comme si elle s'était pétrifiée, il alla vers elle et lui toucha son épaule.

« Hermione ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle le regarda et il put sentir la peur dans ses yeux. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Harry ? », dit-elle, comme si elle n'était plus sûre de son nom. Il mit sa main contre sa joue et elle mit sa main par-dessus.

« Tu t'inquiètes au sujet de Viktor. » énonça-t-il. Elle acquiesça. « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne seras pas seule. » Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

« Mais… » hésita-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Cette idée de coller Viktor et Cho ensemble. Devons-nous…pouvons-nous lui faire cela ? Que savons-nous réellement de lui ? Peut-être que je devrais juste rompre avec lui et prendre le risque… »

« Veux-tu faire cela ? » dit-il gentiment, enlevant sa main de son épaule. « Je pourrais annuler le rendez-vous avec Cho. Nous ferons ce que tu veux. »

Soudain, Hermione se secoua, comme si elle essayait de se réveiller. Elle se leva gracieusement et continua ses étirements. « Je suis désolée Harry. Je me fais juste du souci pour rien. Nous avons un plan. Nous allons nous y tenir. Tu tiens mes chevilles ? » Il acquiesça, s'accroupissant pour lui tenir les chevilles pendant qu'elle faisait quelques tractions. Il la regardait de près, la façon dont son visage était tendu par la concentration, la transpiration perlant sur son front. Dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle était sérieuse. A part la divination, et cela avait choqué tout le monde. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la divination. Il avait toujours laissé Sandy dans sa chambre pour les cours de divination depuis le premier cours. Depuis, il s'était débrouillé pour éviter que quiconque lui fasse une lecture des tarots. Il avait cependant le sentiment de s'être amélioré à le faire. Il en avait fait une pour George qui avait prévu certains comportements d'Angela qu'il n'aurait pas suspecté au premier abord. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas su jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il avait lu se soit produit. Cependant…

« Harry ! »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Cela fait assez longtemps que je suis assise à t'appeler. Tu peux me lâcher les chevilles maintenant. Je crois que cinq mille tractions sont assez proche de ma limite pour un matin. C'est ton tour maintenant. »

« Ah oui. ». Et maintenant, elle tenait ses chevilles pendant qu'il faisait des tractions. Il enleva d'abord son T-shirt, essuyant un peu de sueur de son front, et puis le roulant en boule pour en faire un oreiller pour mettre derrière sa tête. Il était à peu près à la moitié de ses tractions, comptant dans sa tête, essayant de bloquer ses autres pensées, quand une ombre soudaine assombrit le coin du terrain où ils étaient. Harry s'arrêta, haletant, et regarda…

…dans le visage pâle, pointu et extrêmement suffisant de Draco Malfoy. « Tu as l'air pas mal Granger, » dit-il de sa voix traînante, « pour une sang-de-bourbe. » Harry vit Hermione se colorer. Elle était debout. Il se leva aussi. Il regarda Malfoy (qui était légèrement plus grand que lui maintenant). Lui et les six autres Serpentards qui étaient avec lui portaient leurs tenues vertes de Quidditch, et portaient ce qui semblait être des Nimbus 3000 flambants neufs. Probablement grâce à l'aimable participation de Lucius Malfoy pensa Harry.

Le visage furieux de Harry était tout proche de celui de Malfoy. « Vocabulaire, Malfoy », dit Harry d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Il écrasa son T-shirt plein de sueur dans sa main gauche, souhaitant avoir sa baguette dans sa main droite. Malfoy baissa son regard sur lui.

« Désolé, es-tu en train de me dire ce que je suis autorisé à dire ? Tu sues partout sur notre terrain de Quidditch, et mon équipe a besoin de s'entraîner. »

« Ton équipe ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Malfoy, sa suffisance s'accroissant de seconde en seconde. « Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ». Bien, cela explique tous les nouveaux balais pensa Harry.

Hermione s'était rapprochée et se tenait à côté d'eux. « Bien, n'est-ce pas une drôle de coïncidence. Tu vois, Harry est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. » Le visage de Malfoy perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait. « Oui », continua Hermione, « Vous êtes tous les deux préfets, et tous les deux capitaines de l'équipe de votre maison. Tu ne vas pas déjà t'arrêter ? Sur quoi vas-tu essayer de le battre la prochaine fois ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, lumineuse et bronzée dans le soleil du matin, sa brassière et son cycliste rendant l'imagination complètement inutile pour dessiner les courbes de son corps, ses boucles courtes rassemblées autour de son visage. Ne voulant pas entendre ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, elle annonça à haute voix « Je dois aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Viktor Krum ! » . Elle fit demi-tour et alla vers le château, avec une certaine raideur.

Harry pensa que Draco Malfoy avait l'air assez hébété de la regarder partir. Harry devait admettre que la vue était assez jolie…Mais Malfoy se retourna vers lui après une seconde. « Alors ? » se moqua-t-il « Le grand Harry Potter est battu par Viktor Krum… »

« Je n'étais pas… » commença Harry, puis il secoua sa tête, souriant. « Tu ne pourras pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur Malfoy. Pas aujourd'hui. » Il essaya de paraître plus joyeux qu'il ne l'était « Je sors avec Hermione et Viktor avec mon propre rendez-vous : l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang. »

Il aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo pour fixer l'expression abasourdie de Malfoy. « Mais elle est en sixième année ! » bafouilla Malfoy.

« Et elle est vraiment jolie. » dit Zabini, une pointe d'envie dans la voix

« Ferme-la ! » lâcha soudainement Malfoy

« Je sais. » dit Harry , comme s'il y réfléchissait. « Elle est vraiment jolie. Je pensais que lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle au Chemin de Traverse… »

« C'est elle qui te l'a demandé ? » Malfoy n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry essayait de ne pas se moquer de son expression. Il se tourna et marcha en direction d'Hermione, lançant par-dessus son épaule « Passe une bonne journée, Malfoy ! Je sais que la mienne le sera ! ». Il espérait juste que ce qu'il avait dit serait vrai, et pas juste un bon moyen d'aiguillonner Malfoy.

Comme il s'éloignait, il entendit une Serpentard dire « Toutes les filles de l'école salivent sur lui ces jours-ci… »

« Bien, regarde-le. Il causerait probablement une émeute en marchant dans le château sans chemise… »

« Vous allez la fermer ? » entendit-il Malfoy exploser à nouveau. Harry sourit et continua d'avancer.

La seconde Serpentard avait cependant raison, et au moment où Harry rentra dans le hall d'entrée, il regretta de ne pas avoir remis son T-shirt. Il pensa qu'il était très possible que Madame Pomfresh soit occupée la plupart du matin à cause de petites blessures que les filles s'étaient faites en trébuchant dans les escaliers ou en marchant dans les murs à cause de lui. Au troisième étage, comme Hermione entrait dans la salle de bain des préfètes, Cho Chang en sortit. Elle s'arrêta, foudroyée, quand elle le vit.

« Harry … » dit–elle doucement, le fixant. Harry se sentit rougir.

« Bonjour. Nous venons juste de courir. » dit-il en montrant Hermione, qui sourit à Cho et se glissa derrière elle dans la salle de bain. Cho n'avait pas regardé Hermione.

« Hu-Huh », dit-elle, fixant encore Harry.

« Je monte me doucher maintenant. On se retrouve après le petit déjeuner. »

« OK » répondit-elle, ayant l'air un petit peu vaporeuse. Harry continua jusqu'au cinquième étage, se demandant si elle aurait la possibilité de noter que Viktor existait. J'espère que je ne prends pas la grosse tête, pensa-t-il.

Le plafond de la grande salle était du même bleu brillant et sans nuage qu'ils avaient vu en courant autour du terrain de Quidditch plus tôt dans la journée. Quand les chouettes postales arrivèrent, une lettre de Krum pour Hermione lui confirma qu'ils se rencontreraient chez Honeydukes. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry regarda Hermione s'asseyant à côté de lui à la table de Griffondor et lui dit « Prête ? »

Elle soupira profondément. « Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. ». Ron et Fred se regardèrent et se firent un signe de la tête pour quelque raison.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et allèrent à la table de Serdaigle. Harry tapa sur l'épaule de Cho, et elle se retourna, souriant largement quand elle le vit. Il avait mis sa plus jolie robe noire avec son badge de préfet, et il portait en dessous une simple chemise noire, des pantalons noirs et ses bottes noires qu'il avait porté pour le jardinage, mais nouvellement cirées et polies. Avec ses cheveux noirs fraîchement coupés, et ses lunettes noires contrastant avec ses yeux verts et brillants, il avait intégralement l'air d'un gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Es-tu prête à partir ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il essaya d'ignorer les sifflets des autres filles de Serdaigle et les coups de coudes échangés quand les camarades de Cho virent qui était son rendez-vous.

« Oui », dit-elle simplement, ne cherchant pas badiner. Elle se leva et lui prit le bras qu'il lui avait tendu. C'était démodé, mais il le sentit étrangement approprié à ce moment-là. Ils sortirent dans le hall d'entrée, tous les yeux de toutes les tables les suivant.

Comme ils descendaient vers le village, Harry essaya d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais chaque sujet qu'il commençait se soldait par des réponses monosyllabiques qui le frustrèrent dans ses tentatives. Alors il essaya de s'assurer qu'ils marchaient assez près d'Hermione pour pouvoir parler avec elle, et Cho sembla être parfaitement heureuse de faire le trajet en le regardant (elle n'arrivait qu'à son épaule) et en les écoutant parler (bien que Harry ne soit pas convaincu qu'elle écoutait vraiment : lui et Hermione avaient ri à des choses et d'autres qu'ils avaient dit, mais aucun rire n'était venu de Cho.).

Quand ils atteignirent le village, ils remontèrent la Grand rue jusqu'à la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes. Viktor attendait dehors, et il embrassa Hermione sur la joue quand elle fut assez proche. Il avait en fait eu l'air de viser sa bouche, mais elle avait tourné sa tête à la dernière seconde et lui avait présenté sa joue. Ils achetèrent quelques friandises, puis ils flânèrent pendant quelques temps dans les rues du village. Harry se lassait de plus en plus d'essayer de parler à Cho, d'autant plus que maintenant Hermione était avec Viktor. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de conversation entre eux deux, non plus. D'autant plus que son anglais était encore fortement accentué, et il semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec les idiomatismes britanniques

« J'ai appris l'anglais en regardant les programmes de la télévision américaine. » expliqua-t-il à Hermione

« Mais tu n'as pas la télévision. » se rappela-t-elle. « Tu n'as même pas l'électricité. »

« On non. Je suis allé dans une boutique de Sofia qui vend des télévisions, et j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'ils me disent de partir. Ils n'aiment pas trop les gens qui restent trop longtemps et qui n'achètent rien. »

Voilà une conversation brillante, pensa Harry, comparé à celle que j'ai. Il avait pensé à peut-être lui demander si elle avait vu la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'été précédent, mais comme c'était il y a déjà un an,  que Viktor avait joué à cette coupe du monde et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'être trop expansif sur Viktor, il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser ce sujet. Il essaya de lui demander à quel point les BUSE étaient durs, mais elle dit « Oh, ils sont aussi durs que ce que tu as entendu. », et elle n'entra pas dans les détails. Il essaya de lui demander ce que l'on couvrait en sixième année, et elle dit « Oh, à peu de choses près ce que l'on apprend en cinquième année, seulement un peu plus. ». Je pourrais avoir une conversation plus passionnante avec un lampadaire pensa Harry.

Finalement, quand il fut presque l'heure de déjeuner, ils choisirent d'aller aux Trois Balais. C'était déjà bien peuplé avec les élèves qui étaient descendus du château pour la journée, mais ils purent avoir une table dans le coin, qui s'avéra être juste à côté de la table de Ron et Fred Weasley. Ceux-ci semblaient déterminés à prétendre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leurs camarades de maisonnée. Harry et Hermione dirent à Cho et Viktor qu'ils allaient chercher quelques bièraubeurres et commander à manger au bar.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient au bar que Madame Rosmerta les remarque, ils regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule leurs accompagnants respectifs, qui ne semblaient pas exactement parler à bâtons rompus.

« Hermione, tu es sûre que les philtres d'amour sont interdits ? Parce que je meurs d'envie de mettre quelque chose dans les boissons de Cho et de Viktor maintenant pour accélérer le processus. Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de ma vie ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Hermione, en plissant son front. « Mais elle est très jolie… »

« Oh, Arrêtes. Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout ce que je recherche.. »

« C'était l'an dernier quand tu l'as invitée au bal de Noël. »

Harry grimaça. « Je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui sourit gaiement. « Pas pour les cent prochaines années en tous cas. Oh, allez, ça ne peut pas être si mal. Il y a sûrement quelque chose que vous pourriez tous les deux faire ensemble… »

Il ne saisit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire d'abord, puis quand il réalisa, il s'exclama « Hermione ! Comment je peux passer de ne 'pas arriver à lui parler' à 'l'embrasser' ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Parfois, je pense que quand les gens ont trop à se dire, cela peut les empêcher de s'embrasser… ». Elle le regarda d'une manière très significative, et il se souvint de ce moment dans le jardin des Dursley quand ils s'étaient presque embrassés, avant que Sandy ne lui dise que Sirius arrivait. Il n'eut pas de réponse à cela. Il regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule.

« Ils bougent leurs lèvres un peu. Peut-être qu'une conversation est imminente. », dit-il plein d'espoir. Hermione passa commande de quatre bièraubeurres et plats de fish-and-chips, et indiqua à quelle table ils devaient être servis. Ils rapportèrent chacun deux chopes de bièraubeurre à la table, se déplaçant lentement dans la foule, plus pour prolonger leur absence que parce qu'ils pensaient renverser leurs boissons.

Harry pensait maintenant qu'il y avait possiblement quelque chose en ce monde de plus ennuyeux qu'un cours avec le professeur Binns : un rendez-vous avec Cho Chang. Cette expérience devrait être mise en bouteille et vendue comme somnifère, pensa-t-il. Pendant ce temps, il était précisément conscient de Ron et de Fred à la table d'à côté, essayant d'entendre le peu de conversation qu'il y avait au sein de ces deux rendez-vous.

Quand leur plat arriva, ils eurent au moins l'excuse d'avoir la bouche pleine pour éviter de parler. Harry n'avait jamais vécu un repas aussi silencieux, même chez les Dursley, où on lui administrait routinièrement une cure de silence (quand à l'opposé, il ne recevait pas une dose de hurlements). Même Fred et Ron avaient l'air de commencer à s'ennuyer, pensa-t-il. Harry s'imaginait les gros titres dans Sorcière-Mag : Quand les espions s'ennuient, par Rita Skeeter. Si elle écrivait encore.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. « Bien » dit-il brusquement, « Cela a été très amusant, mais Hermione et moi avons un sacré tas de devoirs à faire. Je dois passer quelques heures dans le donjon de potions, et ne m'as-tu pas dit que le professeur Vector vous avait donné une tonne de travail en arithmancie, Hermione ? » Il la regardait, implorant.

« Oh ! » dit-elle soudainement. « Oui ! Tellement de travail. Incroyable. » Elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Viktor et Harry payèrent l'addition (Hermione se disputa avec Viktor pour payer sa part, Cho ne dit rien quand Harry paya pour elle, malgré le fait que ce soit elle qui lui ai demandé à sortir). Ils se levèrent tous pour partir, et comme ils atteignaient la porte, Harry vit du coin de l'œil que Ron et Fred faisaient de même.

Comme ils retournaient au château, Harry avec Cho et Hermione avec Viktor, un peu devant, Harry décida simplement d'arrêter d'essayer de parler avec Cho, et elle sembla parfaitement heureuse de marcher à ses côtés, main dans la main, profitant du spectacle des couleurs de l'automne. Ron et Fred rôdaient furtivement à un quarantaine de pieds derrière eux.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée du château, Harry tendit sa main à Cho, la lui serrant vigoureusement, la remerciant pour cette superbe journée, et disant qu'ils devraient le refaire au prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard, mais pensant : ce sont cinq heures de ma vie que je ne rattraperai jamais. Comme ils se serraient la main, Ginny émergea de l'escalier du donjon de potions. Elle s'arrêta tout net quand elle vit Harry et Cho, fronçant les sourcils d'abord, puis ayant l'air plus joyeuse quand elle vit qu'aucun baiser ne suivait la poignée de main. En fait, elle avait presque l'air d'être à deux doigts de rire, pensa Harry, qui espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Puis il vit Viktor et Hermione par dessus l'épaule de Cho et il grogna intérieurement. Ce plan n'allait pas du tout bien….

Leur baiser dans le hall d'entrée rendait celui fait sur le quai du train anémique. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry pensa que Hermione avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se tenir debout. Cho monta les escaliers vers Serdaigle, voyant la fin du baiser d'Hermione et Viktor, et lançant un regard blessé à Harry quand elle partit. Viktor partit aussi, et Hermione se tenait là, regardant par la porte ouverte, son front froncé, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure avec sa main droite.

Ginny commença à s'avancer vers Harry et Hermione, mais soudain Draco Malfoy émergea des mêmes escaliers que Ginny venait de grimper. « Ginny ! » appela-t-il en grimpant les marches, « tu as oublié ton mortier et ton pilon… » Il les lui tendit pendant que Harry et Hermione pivotaient sous l'effet de surprise.

« Vous étiez tous les deux dans le donjon de potion ? » demanda suspicieusement Harry comme Ron et Fred rentraient dans le hall.

« Oui, et alors ? » dit Malfoy en se rapprochant de lui.

« Alors que faisiez-vous en bas ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Devoirs de potions » l'informa rigidement Ginny.

Ron regarda Malfoy à travers ses yeux réduit à deux fentes. « Et je suis supposé croire cela ? ». Harry aurait préféré ne pas voir Ron et Fred s'avancer et se mettre chacun d'un de ses côtés, face à Malfoy.

« Oui » dit Malfoy comme Harry et les frères Weasley présentaient un front uni. « Je travaille pour mes notes. Je ne me repose pas sur la bonne volonté de mon responsable de maison. Je veux dire, je crois que Potter et la sang-de-bourbe ne niquent pas sur le terrain de Quidditch tous les matins… »

Simultanément, Harry et Ron attrapèrent Malfoy par les bras et l'épinglèrent contre le mur de pierre. Ils sortirent tous les deux rapidement leurs baguettes, et les pointèrent sur la gorge de Malfoy « Tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, Malfoy » lui siffla Ron. Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais à leur égard.

« Ron ! Harry ! Laissez-le partir ! » dit la voix inattendue de Ginny. « C'est mon ami ! »

« Ton ami ? » s'étranglèrent Harry, Ron et Fred. « Hermione est ton amie. » lui rappela Harry.

« Laissez-le partir » dit-elle fermement, et Harry eut une soudaine vision d'elle en préfète en chef un de ces jours. Alicia Spinnet n'aurait probablement pas pu rassembler autant d'autorité, pensa-t-il. Ils le relâchèrent, et Ginny alla à grand pas vers lui. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce mot… » dit-elle à Malfoy, calmement mais sérieusement.

Pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, Draco Malfoy eut l'air embarrassé. « Désolé… »

« Non, pas à moi. A Hermione. » Harry essaya de réprimer un sourire. Elle s'en occupait ainsi.

Malfoy marcha vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux, sincèrement « Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé…comme cela, Granger. »

« Et… » lui dicta Ginny.

« Et cela n'arrivera plus. »

Hermione croisait les bras, et le regardait sans expression. « Excuses acceptées. Pardonnez-moi », dit-elle, rejoignant les escaliers de la tour Griffondor. Harry, Ron et Fred n'allaient pas bouger avant que Malfoy ne soit parti. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le laisser seul avec Ginny à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers lui une fois de plus. « Merci pour mon mortier et mon pilon, Draco. » Draco ? pensa Harry. Elle l'appelait Draco ?

« Avec plaisir. » lui répondit-il en souriant, et Harry fut choqué de voir qu'il pouvait produire un sourire qui pouvait ne pas être décrit comme une grimace ou un rictus diabolique. Puis il poignarda Harry et les frères Weasley du regard avant de partir par un autre escalier qui conduisait vers la maison Serpentard.

Juste après, Neville Londubat émergea de l'escalier du donjon de potions, portant précautionneusement un bécher en verre fumant et visiblement chaud. Il le tenait avec ses gants en peau de dragon. Il s'arrêta tout net quand il vit Harry, Ron, Fred et Ginny se tenant dans le hall d'entrée.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il, gardant avec soin les yeux sur sa potion. On aurait dit qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait déborder de son contenant.

« Tu étais en bas dans le donjon de potions avec Ginny et Malfoy ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Oui. Nous avions tous des choses à faire. Malfoy a été sacrément utile en fait. Il m'a aidé à finalement obtenir une bonne potion d'amélioration de la mémoire… ». Il continua à monter les escaliers, la tenant avec attention devant lui.

Fred eut un regard accusateur pour Ginny. « Bien, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu n'étais pas seule avec Malfoy ? »

Elle parut incrédule. « Pourquoi je n'ai…Où suis-je là, à un procès ? Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé de demander ? Et si j'avais été seule ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela signifierait que nous faisions autre chose que des devoirs de potions ? C'est juste qu'il m'a aussi aidé avec ma potion. » Elle défia Harry et ses frères du regard.

Harry se pencha vers Fred et Ron, chuchotant « Pourquoi ne dégagez-vous pas vous deux…Laissez quelqu'un qui n'est pas son frère lui parler une minute, d'accord ? » Ron n'avait pas l'air de croire que c'était une bonne idée, mais Fred approuva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Alors il suivit, leur jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Harry et Ginny montèrent les escaliers plus lentement. « Désolé pour tout cela Ginny. Ron et Fred ont passé la journée à espionner notre rendez-vous, et j'ai vraiment du aller à ce fichu rendez-vous idiot…et je suppose que nous sommes tous un peu à cran… »

« Alors cela ne s'est pas bien passé. » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est un euphémisme. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails. Je me suis déjà assez ennuyé. Cela ne vaut pas le coup de te le faire subir. » Il lui sourit, elle eut un petit sourire. Ils continuaient à monter, lentement et régulièrement. « Mais je suppose que cela a été un choc de t'entendre appeler Malfoy par son prénom… »

Elle s'arrêta. « Vraiment ? Je suppose que c'est juste parce que…Je l'ai toujours considéré comme Draco. C'est son père que j'appelle Malfoy, comme c'est lui qui… »

« Qui t'as donné le journal de Tom Jedusor. » dit Harry pour achever sa phrase, s'arrêtant aussi. Elle acquiesça, sévère, puis recommença à avancer.

« Quand il ne fait pas son show, quand il n'est pas avec beaucoup de monde, il peut être bien, tu sais. En fait, il semble un peu…seul, ces derniers temps. Même pas beaucoup d'amis parmi les Serpentards. »

« Quelques uns d'entre eux doivent être ses amis. L'équipe de Quidditch vient juste de le choisir comme nouveau capitaine. » Mais aussitôt Harry se souvint des nouveaux balais qu'ils tenaient. Il n'avait pas à s'étonner qu'ils aient voté pour lui.

« Je suppose. Mais pense à cela : il a aidé Neville, ce à quoi tu ne te serais jamais attendu, et il m'a aidé, et je suis la sœur de Ron, et tu sais tout ce que cela signifie. »

« Alors…je suis sensé croire que Draco Malfoy a tourné une nouvelle page ? »

« Tu es sensé lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. »

« C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il traitait Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. Cela n'aide pas à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

« Hé bien…J'ai ma théorie à ce sujet… »

Il s'arrêta « Quoi ? »

Elle s'arrêta aussi. « Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir, mais c'est juste une hypothèse, un peu flashé sur Hermione. »

« Quoi ? Alors il l'insulterait avec les pires noms d'oiseaux possibles ? »

« C'est juste, je crois, qu'il sait qu'elle ne lui accordera jamais le temps d'une journée. Alors il essaye de se convaincre qu'elle est en dessous de lui, ou quelque chose comme cela, parce qu'elle n'est pas de sang pur… »

Il la regarda calmement. « Tu es de sang pur »

Elle le surprit en rougissant. « Ne soit pas ridicule Harry. Je suis aussi une Weasley…Ce serait…Ce serait…Ne soit pas ridicule. » répéta-t-elle. Elle monta les marches devant lui, plus rapidement cette fois, et Harry aurait souhaité avoir l'œil magique de Maugrey pour voir son expression.

* * * * *


	11. Chapitre dix : En haut du haricot

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre dix

En haut du haricot magique

Il s'était passé plus de deux semaines depuis le rendez-vous, et Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'un nouveau rendez-vous jusqu'à Halloween. Dans cette période, il s'était entraîné à agrandir et rétrécir ses mains et ses pieds. C'était étrange à regarder, et cela demandait beaucoup de concentration. Il n'était pas encore très rapide pour cela.

Il avait croisé Cho Chang une paire de fois depuis le rendez-vous, mais à chaque fois, elle détournait son regard, et Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas fâchée. Comment pourraient-ils mettre Viktor et Cho ensemble si elle ne sortait pas avec lui ?

C'était mercredi, et ils venaient juste de finir le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Cela avait été le tour de Harry de lire son essai sur Hamlet, et cela l'avait rendu assez nerveux, mais Maugrey semblait penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Hermione lui avait adressé un sourire encourageant, pendant toute sa lecture, mais en fait, elle l'avait déjà lu trois fois, sans parler des cinq premiers brouillons. Ron avait encore à finir son essai sur Othello. Il était écrit, mais il avait refusé de le montrer à Harry et Hermione. « Vous l'entendrez en même temps que tout le monde » avait été tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Quand ils furent de retour dans la salle commune après la classe, Harry dit à Hermione « Je dois te parler ». Il traversa la pièce vers le foyer, et Ron commença à suivre, mais Hermione leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler à moi, Ron »

Harry se retourna et les regarda alternativement. « Oh, ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Ron peut entendre. Ce n'est pas…bon, de toutes façons, venez ici, tous les deux. » Quand ils furent dans les fauteuils près du feu, Harry regarda ses mains, incapable de regarder Hermione. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir tout mis en l'air. Avec Cho. Alors nous allons devoir trouver un autre plan pour faire face à Viktor parce que je suis un pauvre idiot. » Il la regarda, confuse et extrêmement surprise.

« Harry ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Alors il expliqua que Cho l'évitait, et Hermione lui demanda « Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Combien de fois vous êtes-vous rencontrés depuis que nous sommes sortis ? T'a-t-elle semblée distante quand tu l'as embrassée à la fin du rendez-vous ? »

Harry eut l'air sonné par le barrage de questions « Je... Je.. » bégaya t il « Je n'ai pas été avec elle du tout après le rendez-vous. Et …nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés après. Je lui ai serré la main. »

« QUOI ? » cria Hermione, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers elle dans la salle commune. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de se calmer. Ginny arriva et vint s'asseoir dans le quatrième fauteuil.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ginny…Bon, nous avons besoin d'un autre avis féminin. Si tu sortais avec Harry, et qu'à la fin, au lieu de t'embrasser, il te serre la main, et puis qu'il ne te parle plus pendant plus de deux semaines après, que penserais-tu ? »

Ginny regarda Harry, puis ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne se serait jamais comporté ainsi avec elle…

« Hé bien », dit-elle doucement, « Je suppose que je penserai que j'ai une espèce de maladie. »

« Merci ! » dit Hermione triomphante.

« Ce que je penserais si tu sortais avec Ginny et faisait cela, serait que finalement, tu aurais décidé de continuer à vivre après tout. » dit Ron en grognant. Harry se renfrogna.

« Nous divergeons » dit Hermione, irritée. « Soit le grand frère surprotecteur une autre fois, Ron. Maintenant nous devons réparer les dommages qu'a commis Harry. ». Elle eut l'air pensive un moment, perplexe. « Je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas pu noter que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés… »

« Bien, » dit Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge, « toi et Viktor étiez quelque peu…occupés. »

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir rompre avec Viktor Krum ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire bouclant ses lèvres. Harry pensa que Hermione avait essayé de la tuer rien qu'en la regardant.

« Oui » dit Hermione emphatiquement. « J'avais besoin de faire en sorte qu'il ne suspecte rien encore. Mais, la prochaine fois, Ron, si tu pouvais attendre dans le hall d'entrée, et avoir l'air vraiment frénétique quand nous arrivons. Tu pourrais dire que le directeur veut nous voir immédiatement, comme cela, nous pourrions effectuer une sortie en douceur…et les deux autres seraient laissés seuls… »

Ron acquiesça et approuva « oui, oui. Je le ferai. » Harry s'abstint de commenter à quel point Ron était avide de rendre ce service.

« Et toi » dit-elle à Harry, encore très en accusation « Viens avec moi ». Elle alla à une table vide et prit un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Ron et Ginny suivirent. « Maintenant, » dit-elle une fois qu'il fut assis avec la plume sur le parchemin, « écris ce que je dis ». Alors il écrivit.

_Chère Cho,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel crétin. J'ai vraiment apprécié notre rendez-vous, et j'attends avec vraiment beaucoup d'impatience le suivant. Je n'avais jamais eu de tel rendez-vous auparavant, et j'étais extrêmement nerveux. J'ai essayé de te parler depuis, mais les mots que je veux dire semblent toujours me quitter dès que je te vois. Plus encore, j'ai peur que mon comportement à la fin de notre rendez-vous t'ai donné l'impression que tu ne m'intéresse pas. Tout au contraire._

_Je sais que tu vas être assez occupée pendant les prochains jours pour préparer le match de Quidditch avec Poufsouffle, mais peut-être qu'après que tu aies gagné le match ( je sais que tu le feras), nous pourrions nous rencontrer dans les tribunes et prétendre que nous sommes à nouveau à la fin de notre rendez-vous, et bien le terminer cette fois. Encore une fois, j'espère que tu me pardonneras ma stupidité. Quand je suis près de toi, mon cerveau ne semble pas fonctionner correctement._

_Affectueusement,_

Harry 

« Devons-nous vraiment mettre ces passages sur ma 'stupidité' et le fait que je sois un crétin ? »

« Hey, ce sont tes mots. Tu as dit il y a à peine une minute 'Je suis un pauvre crétin.'. Et la réponse est oui, c'est pour effacer toi-même toute estime de toi. » Hermione dit cela d'un ton très officiel. Harry grimaça.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce morceau signifie au sujet de bien le terminer cette fois ? »

Elle le regarda en relevant un sourcil. « Que crois-tu ? » Elle regarda son visage comme il fronça ses sourcils. Puis soudain, ses yeux verts et brillants s'ouvrirent en grand et elle rit. « Il y est… »

« NON. »

« Harry ! Tu le dois. »

« Hermione ! Tu m'as fait écrire une lettre pour elle lui disant 'Rencontre-moi après le match pour que nous baisions' »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

« ET ALORS ? »

« Harry, c'est le plan, tu te souviens ? »

Son regard revint sur le parchemin et il soupira. Il pensa à elle, enlevée en Bulgarie, se posant des questions sur le temps disparu, se demandant si elle pouvait avoir confiance en Viktor. « Je suppose que je devrais amener ceci à Hedwige. » dit-il la mort dans l'âme.

Hermione acquiesça, ayant gagné. « Bien. Je suis heureuse que tu le vois de la même façon que moi. Maintenant j'ai du travail d'arithmancie à faire. » et elle sortit ses livres et s'assit à la même table. Harry roula le parchemin et se tourna pour partir. Ron monta dans le dortoir des garçons, regardant une dernière fois Hermione par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

Comme il sortait du trou du portrait avec sa lettre, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. C'était Ginny. Elle ne dit rien, pas plus que Harry. Ils marchèrent ensemble silencieusement jusqu'à la volière. Ginny ne dit encore rien quand il accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige, et la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre. Cependant, dès qu'elle fut irrémédiablement partie, Harry était à la fenêtre criant « Hedwige ! Attends ! reviens ! ». Mais c'était trop tard.

Oh Ginny, qu'ai-je fait ? » cria-t-il angoissé. « Je ne connais rien à ces rendez-vous, je suis seul avec une fille plus âgée que moi. Je ne peux pas le faire, je peux pas… »

« Harry ! ne t'inquiètes pas… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter ? Elle pense déjà que je suis un crétin grossier et insensible, et écrire cette lettre est sensé réparer tout cela ? Sans rajouter que je vais devoir prétendre vouloir l'embrasser, quand c'est plutôt la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire au monde, à part peut être embrasser Rogue ou Malfoy… »

« HARRY ! » cria Ginny, attrapant ses poignets. Il eut l'air hébété, et essaya de se concentrer sur elle. « Harry », dit-elle en souriant maintenant, le regardant presque comme si elle essayait de ne pas rire. « Je ne t'ai jamais entendu babiller avant. »

« Oui bon, c'est mon nouveau langage, le babil. » puis, malgré lui, Harry commença à sourire, et puis il rit vraiment. Ginny riait aussi maintenant, le lâchant et mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Harry s'appuya contre le mur et se lâcha simplement, riant si fort qu'il en pleurait. Ginny se tenait son estomac, riant sans respirer, puis elle essaya de parler, haletante.

« Oh, Oh, j'ai un point de côté.. » dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le mur à côté de lui. Petit à petit, ils se turent tous les deux et se tinrent simplement contre le mur, côte à côte, regardant dans le vide. Harry eut une vision soudaine où il la prenait et la faisait tourner autour de lui, comme il avait déjà fait avant, puis, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait avant, il amenait ses lèvres aux siennes…

« Tu sais, » dit soudain Ginny (tout du moins cela sembla soudain à Harry), « tu es vraiment mignon quand tu ris comme cela. »

Il se tourna vers elle « tu es jolie tout le temps. » dit-il doucement, parcourant son visage fin du regard, sa pincée de tâches de rousseur au dessus de son nez, ses yeux bruns profonds, ses beaux cheveux de feu encadrant son visage…

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle eut l'air presque terrifiée. Après un silence prolongé, elle dit doucement « Bien Harry, je ne crois pas que tu aies du souci à te faire pour Cho. » Elle marcha vers la porte. « Je crois qu'elle sait que presque toutes les filles de Poudlard voudraient être dans ses baskets… »

Harry ne bougea pas. « Presque ? » sourit-il. Ginny rougit.

« Tu me connais. J'aime être originale. Je n'aime pas suivre la foule. ». Il saisit ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais cela le fit se sentir comme s'il y avait une main qui lui broyait le cœur.

« Bon. Alors cela expliquerait pourquoi tu appelles Draco Malfoy ton ami. » Il passa devant elle, vers la porte. Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

« Harry.. » l'entendit-il commencer d'un ton conciliant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et lui parla en lui tournant encore le dos, ne voulant pas la regarder.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance Ginny. Souviens toi…A cause de son père, tu as failli mourir, et j'ai du tuer un basilik alors que je n'avais que douze ans. »

« Il n'est pas son père. »

« Nous verrons. » fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de partir, s'éloignant d'elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Alors, pensa-t-il. Elle est au-dessus de moi. Logique. Juste quand je vois à quel point elle est belle, à quel point elle est quelqu'un de bien…

Il essaya de secouer sa tête, de la sortir de son esprit, mais il lui semblait que plus il essayait, plus il pensait à elle, à tel point que même lorsqu'il fermait ses yeux, tout ce qu'il était capable de voir était le visage de Ginny Weasley.

* * * * *

Harry ne reçut pas de réponse à sa lettre à Cho le jeudi matin quand les chouettes postales arrivèrent en volant dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il regarda la table des Serdaigles, mais ni Cho, ni ses amis ne le notèrent.

Hermione était assise entre Ron et Harry. Parlant à voix basse, entre deux bouchées de toast, elle les informa. « Nous devons confondre Hagrid avec ses oies aujourd'hui. Nous l'avons repoussé trop longtemps. » Ils devaient aller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques juste après le petit déjeuner.

« Et s'il ne veut rien nous raconter ? » dit Ron « Et s'il refuse tout simplement ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules « Nous avons déjà obtenu de lui des informations sans qu'il pense nous les donner. Vous vous souvenez de Nicolas Flamel ? »

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et épaulèrent leurs sacs, quittant le château et descendant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, en bordure de la forêt interdite avec le reste des cinquième année de Griffondor et Serpentard. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hagrid était très excité.

« Une des oies a pondu un œuf d'or ! » les informa-t-il quand ils furent tous rassemblés. « Maintenant, chacun d'entre vous regarde et voit à qui elle est ! »

Un à un, ils prirent le chemin du l'enclos clôturé, pratiquement tapissé avec de grosses piles de fientes d'oies aplaties et odorantes (que tout le monde ne put éviter). Ils inspectèrent leur oie et la litière de paille que chacune occupait habituellement. Personne ne semblait avoir une oie qui ait pondu un œuf, à plus forte raison en or. Finalement, Malfoy, grimaçant de dégoût tout du long, atteignit son oie revêche, la souleva, mal assuré, pour regarder en-dessous, et puis la laissa presque tomber de surprise quand il la trouva couvant un gros œuf d'or éblouissant.

« Je l'ai ! » cria-t-il triomphant. « J'ai l'oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or ! » Cependant, juste à ce moment, son oie se lassa d'être portée si mal et commença à battre ses ailes contre son visage, lui faisant perdre prise, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait laissé voler toute une collection de crottes de belle taille sur ses chaussures et sur le devant de sa belle robe avec son badge de préfet en argent.

Les crottes de l'oie n'étaient pas en or.

« Ne la lance pas ! » beugla Hagrid, se précipitant sur Malfoy et lui prenant l'oie. « Tu vas la blesser ! »

« Je vais la blesser ? » réplique Malfoy incrédule. Harry dut admettre qu'il avait l'air plus mal en point que l'oie. Malfoy ne semblait jamais bien faire en soins aux créatures magiques. Harry le suspectait de considérer ce cours avec le même dégoût qu'il avait lui-même pour les potions. Sa robe et ses chaussures étaient probablement complètement ruinées.

Irritée, Hermione trouva son chemin au milieu des fientes. Elle agita sa baguette devant la robe de Malfoy, l'air de rien, et dit, ennuyée « Purgario. Honnêtement. Est-ce que personne ici ne connaît un simple sort de nettoyage ? ». Les habits de Malfoy étaient à nouveau vierges, vit-il choqué.

« Hum, merci, Granger » dit-il mal à l'aise. Il s'était en fait débrouillé pour être assez civil envers Hermione depuis le rendez-vous de Pré-au-lard, et Harry s'était posé des questions sur la théorie de Ginny sur le pourquoi des insultes de Malfoy à Hermione à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Maintenant qu'il avait une dette envers elle, il avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que quand il avait été couvert de crottes d'oie.

« Bien ! » dit Hagrid, prenant l'œuf d'or. « Et en tant que gagnant, tu as un bon cadeau pour un repas gratuit aux Trois Balais, bièraubeurre non comprise. » lui dit Hagrid en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin avec le logo des Trois Balais affiché en en-tête.

« Quoi ? » cracha Malfoy. « Cet œuf vaut bien plus qu'un sale déjeuner ! »

« C'était juste la chance du tirage au sort, Malfoy. Soit reconnaissant de ce que tu as. Maintenant, vous tous, nettoyez cet enclos, nourrissez vos oies et vous pourrez partir en avance. La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons à étudier deux créatures qui ont chacune à voir avec vos maisons. Nous le ferons d'abord en l'honneur de Serpentard, puis de Griffondor. »

« Bien » dit Ron en aparté à Harry, comme ils utilisaient le sort de nettoyage d'Hermione pour enlever les fientes de l'enclos « Ce que cela va être est évident, non ? D'abord un serpent, puis un lion. »

« Je suppose, » dit Harry, « mais comment un lion peut-il être magique ? Je veux dire, j'ai lu pas mal du livre que Sirius m'a offert sur les serpents et la magie, et je peux voir l'intérêt de la chose, bien que tous les sorts que j'ai vu jusqu'ici semblent à la limite de la magie noire… mais un lion ? » Harry était particulièrement curieux à ce sujet comme il avait décidé de choisir de devenir un lion pour sa transformation d'animagus.

Pendant que les autres nettoyaient l'enclos avec le sort d'Hermione et s'occupaient des oies (qui essayaient de recouvrir à nouveau le sol de leurs crottes), Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Hagrid.

« Alors » commença Hermione à voix basse « Où as-tu trouvé cette oie qui pond l'Oeuf d'Or, Hagrid ? »

Il eut un regard évasif « Pendant mes voyages cet été. »

« Tu as eu autre chose ? Une harpe ? Des haricots magiques peut-être… ? » Hermione partait à la pêche. Hagrid sourit.

« Tu as tout découvert, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. « Bon, vous trois, restez ici quand les autres auront fini, avant votre prochain cours. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais que vous rencontriez. » Il disparut par derrière sa cabane, et ils retournèrent aider à nettoyer l'enclos.

Quand les Serpentards et les autres Griffondors furent partis pour profiter du temps libre avant l'herbologie, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent derrière avec Hagrid. Il les prit derrière sa cabane, puis leur dit de laisser leurs sacs là avant d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry et Ron allaient dans la forêt. Ils avaient eu une rencontre déplaisante avec Aragog, une araignée géante qui était en fait une amie de Hagrid (bien qu'elle eut encore voulu les manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient secourus par la voiture magique du père de Ron, qui était allée dans la forêt et était devenue sauvage). Harry avait aussi été dans la forêt une fois avec Hermione, Neville Londubat et Draco Malfoy quand ils avaient eu leur retenue en première année. Harry ne cherchait jamais vraiment à aller dans la forêt. Il sentait qu'elle était interdite pour beaucoup d'excellentes raisons.

Hagrid marchait devant eux avec son molosse, Crocdur, pendant que Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivaient, baguette à la main (Hagrid ne l'avait pas noté). Ils marchèrent assez dans la forêt pour que lorsque Harry regarda derrière lui, il eut des problèmes à voir les restes du parc de l'école à travers les arbres. En regardant devant, il se demanda où Hagrid pouvait bien les amener. Etant donné qu'ils allaient dans la forêt avec un professeur, ils ne pouvaient techniquement pas être inquiétés pour avoir enfreint les règles de l'école, mais ils pouvaient aller au devant de sérieux problèmes s'ils rencontraient les résidents les plus déplaisants de la forêt.

Finalement, Hagrid s'arrêta. « Nous y voilà. Vous pouvez enfin la rencontrer. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent les arbres autour qui ne bougeaient pas. Elle ? Qui elle ? Ensuite, Hermione, tremblante, mit sa main gauche sur le bras droit de Harry, et sa main droite, tenant toujours sa baguette, sur le bras gauche de Ron. « Regardez là-haut » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry et Ron penchèrent leur tête en arrière, comme Hermione, et ils réalisèrent que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour deux gros troncs puissants était en fait les jambes d'une personne, embobinées dans un matériau marron et rugueux qui servait en quelque sorte de bas. Les jambes disparaissaient dans une robe verdâtre à la hauteur des genoux (l'ourlet était à environ sept pieds au-dessus du sol), et la tête de la personne en face d'eux devait être à vingt bon pieds du plancher des vaches. Bizarrement, quand il vit son visage, Harry vit à quoi Hagrid avait ressemblé quand il était enfant (il avait vu un photo), sans ses favoris, mais avec des cheveux plus longs et des traits sensiblement adoucis par la féminité, qui étaient maintenant assez ridés et creusés.

« Voici ma maman, Friwulfa ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement, agitant ses grandes mains. Avec près de dix pieds de haut, Harry avait toujours cru que Hagrid avait complètement grandi, mais maintenant, en rencontrant sa géante de mère, Harry trouva dans le mot grand une toute nouvelle acception. « Maman, voici… »

« Oh ! » cria sa mère, blessant leurs oreilles. Hagrid lui fit signe de parler plus bas, et elle se mit à chuchoter après cela (chuchoter pour elle était plus fort que crier pour la plupart des gens). « Tu dois être la petite fille dont mon Rubeus m'a dit qu'elle avait tout découvert ! Tu es jolie comme un cœur, il me l'avait bien dit.. » et avec cela, elle se baissa et prit Hermione par sa taille, la faisant pousser un cri suraigu, avec une hauteur et une durée que Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il eut peur que plutôt qu'elle soit juste jolie comme un cœur, celui d'Hermione ne tienne pas le coup.

« Reposez-là » hurla Ron, brandissant sa baguette vers elle. « Je vais...Je vais… » mais Ron semblait à court d'idée sur le sortilège à lancer sur quelqu'un tenant un humain à quinze pieds de haut, il ne voulait pas faire tomber Hermione.

« Oh » dit-elle encore, doucement (pour elle). « Désolée ». Elle reposa Hermione à peu près devant Harry et Ron. Celle-ci s'affaissa et Ron la rattrapa rapidement, passant un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre dans son dos, la tenant dans ses bras. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point cela lui semblait facile. Ron avait plutôt l'air de manquer de muscles. Hermione appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine, l'air choquée comme si elle était sur point de bredouiller des sons inintelligibles.

« Ne refaites jamais cela ! » cria Ron en colère à la mère de Hagrid, serrant Hermione contre lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui inquiéta Harry, comme s'il sentait que son comportement était un peu imprévisible. Il se souvint de Ron lui racontant au bal de Noël de l'an passé que les géants étaient juste vicieux. Ils aimaient juste tuer. Il pensa qu'un peu de diplomatie ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Heu, Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il est plus poli de demander d'abord à quelqu'un s'il veut bien être pris. »

« Oh, regarde, toi ! Je parie que je sais qui tu es… » et elle approcha encore sa main. Harry se prépara mentalement, ses yeux fermés, mais rien ne se produisit. Il les ouvrit à nouveau et la regarda. Elle était penchée au-dessus de lui, sa main prête à le prendre. « Puis-je ? », demanda-t-elle très poliment. Harry ne savait pas si elle se moquait de lui. Il acquiesça et se raidit pour être fermement pris par le milieu. Mais elle fit en fait assez doucement avec lui. Elle le fit mettre à cheval sur son index un peu comme sur un balai, lui tendant son pouce pour qu'il garde son équilibre.

« Ces yeux, cette cicatrice…tu dois être Harry Potter ! »

Il essaya de sourire, faiblement, pendant qu'il essayait de garder son équilibre et de ne pas vomir son petit déjeuner sur sa main.. « C'est le cas… » dit-il faiblement.

« Rubeus m'a raconté tant de choses à ton sujet ! » Harry avait eu des réactions enthousiastes avant de la part de personnes du monde de la magie qui savait qui il était, mais jamais de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi intimidant que la mère d'Hagrid.

« Maman a vraiment été très impressionnée quand je lui ai dit que nous étions bons amis . » dit Hagrid.

« Oui, bon » dit Harry en articulant. Il regarda en bas. La terre semblait bien loin, et il sentait son estomac bouger inconfortablement en lui comme elle bougeait négligemment la main. Il ne s'était jamais senti malade sur un balai, mais c'était alors lui qui contrôlait son Eclair de Feu. « En vérité », dit-il en essayant de garder sa voix calme, « si cela ne vous fait rien, je crois que j'aimerais descendre maintenant. » Il ravala une montée gastrique.

« Bien sûr mon petit. Allons-y. » Et elle le reposa doucement sur le sol. Hermione avait convaincu Ron qu'elle pouvait à nouveau se tenir debout, mais elle était blanche comme un linge. Toutes les traces de son bronzage estival avaient disparues.  Quand Harry arriva enfin sur le sol, elle poussa un cri inarticulé et jeta ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il lui tapota dans le dos rapidement.

« Je vais bien » dit-il doucement « C'est bon. ». Il vit le visage de Ron et enleva rapidement ses bras d'autour d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « Cramponnes-toi » chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda, commençant en fait à sourire un peu « Tu parles ! tu es vert ! »

Il déglutit à nouveau. « Je commençais à revivre les œufs et le bacon du petit déjeuner. »

Ron s'avança vers eux ensuite, et Hagrid parla de nouveau. « Maman a convaincu presque la moitié de tous les géants expatriés de Grande-Bretagne de venir de notre côté. L'oie était un signe de bonne volonté de leur leader en exil. »

Hermione eut l'air ravie d'avoir deviné ceci. Mais Harry était préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre. « Seulement la moitié ? Et le reste ? »

« Oh, Hé bien » hésita la mère de Hagrid « Le reste des expatriés est encore un peu contrariés de leur exil. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent supporter Vous-savez-qui. Ils veulent juste rester dans les montagnes de Georgie et d'Ukraine et ne pas s'occuper de ce qui se passe dans le reste du monde. En tous cas, la plupart d'entre eux… » Et veulent-ils supporter Voldemort ? se demanda Harry.

« Maman va rester ici pour un moment. Dumblemore a pensé que la forêt de Poudlard serait un endroit assez sûr pour elle. En plus quelques uns de ses amis vont bientôt arriver. »

« Um, » commença Ron, « Combien d'amis ? »

« Oh, » dit-elle pensivement, « six ou sept. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec une expression alarmée. Six ou sept géants allaient vivre dans les environs de Poudlard ? Cela semblait un problème plus gros encore que Hagrid essayant d'élever un dragon dans sa cabane en bois d'une pièce.

« Bon », dit Harry, vérifiant sa montre, « J'ai été très heureux de vous rencontrer, mais nous ferions mieux de filer à notre prochain cours. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons. »

« D'accord. Filez maintenant et soyez de bons enfants. Ecoutez bien vos professeurs ! »

« Oui madame » marmonnèrent-ils, levant leur main en signe d'adieu (ils s'étaient finalement décidés à ranger leurs baguettes). Hagrid les guida en dehors de la forêt à nouveau. Ils avaient encore un peu les jambes en coton à cause de la rencontre avec la mère de Hagrid. Harry n'avait eut aucune idée de ce à quoi cela ressemblerait de se trouver face à face avec quelqu'un de si grand. Et elle était amicale. Se confronter à un géant hostile était quelque chose à quoi il ne voulait même pas penser.

* * * * *

Au petit déjeuner du samedi matin, Harry eut finalement une chouette de Cho avec un mot :

_Harry_

_Je te retrouverai dans les gradins après le match_

_Cho_

Ron s'assit entre Harry et Hermione, lisant par-dessus le bras de Harry. « Pas vraiment une lettre d'amour franchement enthousiaste, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le serait ? Il a été infect avec elle. C'était supposé être la dernière partie du plan, Harry. » Hermione l'informa, juste un peu malicieusement.

« Oui, oui. Je me suis raté. C'en est fini de la tir à vue sur le Harry maintenant ? »

« Juste pour m'assurer que vous pourrez bien vous bécoter tous les deux. » lui dit Ron « Et qu'ensuite tu me le raconteras. » Harry et Hermione le frappèrent chacun sur un bras au même moment . « Hey ! Ouille ! Je plaisante ! »

« Un gentleman n'embrasse pas pour raconter, » commença Hermione, mais Ron l'interrompit.

« Bon, comme c'est de Harry dont nous parlons, j'ai pensé Aïe ! » Il cria comme les deux frappèrent encore ses bras.

Harry rigola. « Allez. Nous devons faire notre entraînement de Quidditch ce matin comme le match est cet après-midi .» Il se leva, prenant sa tenue de Quidditch et son balai, suivi de tous les autres membres de l'équipe de Griffondor. Hermione marcha avec eux jusqu'au hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers vers la bibliothèque. Harry commença à sortir avec les autres, puis lança ses affaires à Ron en disant « Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose. Prends mes affaires. Je vous rejoins vite. » Ron les prit et partit avec les autres.

Harry monta les escaliers en courant, rattrapant facilement Hermione. « Hermione ! je dois te parler… »

Elle se retourna, surprise. « Oh ! bon… Allons ici » dit-elle en le conduisant dans la salle de cours de sortilège. Harry marcha de long en large, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Après quelques minutes de cela, Hermione s'impatienta. « Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler, Harry, ou bien suis-je juste supposée te regarder faire les cent pas tout le matin ? »

Il s'arrêta finalement et lui fit face. « Je ne peux pas y aller. Cho. Cet après-midi. Je peux pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Cela va être pire qu'avant. Elle va croire que je suis le dernier des idiots. »

Hermione lui sourit. Super, pensa-t-il, elle trouve cela drôle.

« Oh Harry, tu es juste nerveux. Viens, je vais te montrer tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Hermione s'avança vers lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à un pouce. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Elle portait un sweater bleu très près du corps et des jeans. Elle lui prit sa main gauche et la déplaça jusqu'au creux de ses reins, lui faisant penser qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de leçon de danse, ensuite, elle amena sa main droite derrière son cou. Elle glissa les siennes autour de son cou et dit « Bien. Maintenant tu veux pencher un peu ta tête sur la droite… ou si elle l'a déjà penchée à gauche, penche à gauche. Tu ne veux pas cogner son nez. Maintenant ne presse pas trop fort d'abord, tu n'essayes pas de mettre un sceau de cire sur une lettre, c'est un baiser. Maintenant, s'il semble qu'elle est d'accord avec tout cela, tu peux doucement et avec précaution ouvrir ta bouche, » mais à présent, l'esprit de Harry chancelait, et le reste de ce qu'elle disait était pour lui du vent et du bruit. Est-ce qu'elle parlait vraiment des langues ? se demanda-t-il à un moment. Son esprit filait. Il n'était que vaguement conscient du fait qu'il la tenait encore.

Puis ce fut à nouveau silencieux, et elle le fixait. « Harry ? Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? » Il approuva bêtement, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le questionner sur ce qu'elle avait dit. « Ok, alors je suis Cho. Embrasse-moi. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Imagine que je suis Cho. Embrasse-moi. »

Harry pensa qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il la regarda. Il se souvint à quel point il avait voulu l'embrasser dans le jardin à Privet Drive, avant que Sirius n'arrive. Etait-ce vraiment il y a deux mois ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été anxieux de l'embrasser alors. Il s'était juste senti obligé de le faire (au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il pourrait y avoir un public). Pourquoi est-ce que cela avait été si naturel, et pourquoi cela semblait si différent ? Parce que, réalisa-t-il, elle se conduit comme un professeur maintenant, c'est ainsi pour que je puisse embrasser une autre fille.

Harry se pencha de plus en plus près de sa bouche. Franchis le pas, pensa-t-il. Alors, finalement, il le fit. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentant une pression équivalente venant d'elle comme il utilisait la main derrière son cou pour tenir son visage en face du sien. Puis il lui sembla qu'elle essayait de prendre une inspiration, et elle ouvrit sa bouche. Harry fit pareil, et ensuite le monde disparut en-dessous de ses pieds, et il la buvait. Elle avait entrelacé ses mains dans ses cheveux, il sentit sa langue taper contre ses dents et son corps se fondait contre le sien. Soudain, il ne voulut plus rien au monde que de continuer ce baiser avec elle à jamais…

Elle déplaça ses mains vers ses oreilles, traçant leur contour en rêvant pendant qu'ils continuaient leur baiser. La sensation de chatouillement électrifia tous les sens de Harry, et il l'étreignit plus fort contre lui. Ensuite, elle descendit une des ses mains et trouva l'ourlet de sa chemise. Elle passa sa main en-dessous et la glissa entre sa chemise et sa peau, le faisant haleter contre sa bouche. Puis il perdit sa bouche, et il se sentit déshérité, mais elle l'appuya sur son cou, produisant là de nouvelles sensations incroyables avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Il se pencha pour embrasser son cou, lui faisant émettre un bruit de gargouillis dans la gorge qui lui causa un frisson dans tout le corps. Comme il bougeait sa main gauche vers l'ourlet de son sweater et le souleva, caressant là sa douce peau, réalisant faiblement après une minute qu'il n'y avait pas de bretelle de soutien-gorge. Oh, Hermione, grogna-t-il intérieurement, que me fais-tu…

Il captura à nouveau sa bouche avec la sienne, essayant de trouver le courage de déplacer la main qu'il avait dans le dos sous le sweater sur le devant, quand soudain, une rafale d'air froid pénétra dans la pièce et une voix familière commença à crier « Elèves s'embrassant en classe de sortilège ! Bécots en sortilèges ! »

C'était Peeves, le poltergeist. Son arrivée fut comme une vingtaine de douches froides pour Harry. Il se sépara totalement d'Hermione, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle foudroyait Peeves du regard comme si elle voulait le tuer à nouveau, si elle le pouvait.

Elle tira sa baguette d'une longue poche fine de son jean, en-dessous du genou. Elle avança à grand pas vers Peeves et pointa sa baguette en disant sévèrement « Anima tua, Anima mea ! » . Peeves se figea dans les airs où il flottait au-dessus du bureau du professeur Flitwick. Elle dit à Peeves : « Tu n'as rien vu. Tu étais en chemin pour la grande salle. Tu nous demandais si nous avions vu Nick Quasi Sans Tête, et nous avons dit non. Compris ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je comprends » dit-il dans un voix monotone que Harry ne l'avait entendu produire. Habituellement, il était incapable de parler avec une voix qui ne soit pas chantante et moqueuse.

Hermione pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui et cria « Anima tua ! ». Peeves sembla se réveiller et se secoua.

« Etes-vous sûrs… » commença-t-il à dire

« Nous n'avons pas vu Nick. » dit Harry. Peeves sortit en vitesse de la pièce. 

Harry regarda Hermione. « Où as-tu appris cela ? C'était fabuleux ! ». Il espéra qu'elle réaliserait qu'il parlait de l'incantation pour contrôler Peeves, bien qu'il trouvat ce qu'elle avait fait avant tout aussi fabuleux.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre chez Viktor. En vérité, c'est de la magie noire légère. Cela sert juste à contrôler les fantômes. C'est un peu comme un sort de l'imperius qui marche sur les esprits, mais je ne peux pas avoir de problème en l'utilisant car il est déjà mort. Basiquement, c'est comme le mettre sous hypnose. Sa volonté devient la mienne pour un petit moment. »

Harry la fixa, plus impressionné que jamais. Il réalisa qu'elle devenait une sorcière très puissante. Le désir de l'embrasser encore était presque irrésistible, mais elle s'était éloignée jusqu'à la porte de la classe. « Bien, tu seras… tout ira bien tout à l'heure, j'en suis sûre. », dit-elle en perdant un peu de sa maîtrise pendant un instant. « Tu ferais mieux de descendre au terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement, d'autant que tu es capitaine. »

Non, pensa Harry. Je veux de nouveau te prendre dans mes bras…

Quand il sortit dans le couloir, elle était partie. Il descendit les escaliers jusque dans le hall d'entrée et rentra dans la lumière vive du soleil d'automne, mais pour le reste de la journée, dans sa tête, il était de retour dans la classe de sortilège, la tenant dans ses bras.

* * * * *

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, cela devait être l'heure du repas dans la grande salle, mais Hermione avait une surprise pour l'équipe. Elle apparut avec des paniers pique-nique en lévitation à la fin de l'entraînement, et ils purent tous manger dehors ensemble. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan l'avaient aussi aidée, et ils anticipaient tous joyeusement le spectacle du match qui allait être joué après le déjeuner.

« Bien, vous connaissez les elfes de maison, » disait-elle à Fred et George pendant qu'ils mâchaient leurs sandwiches. « Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de donner de la nourriture. »

« Tu as abandonné le S.A.L.E. ? » lui demanda Ron.

« J'ai décidé d'adopter une approche différente et à long terme. Un groupe asservi doit vouloir être libéré. En fait, j'ai déjà parlé au professeur Dumblemore d'un plan, et il est d'accord avec. Il voudrait que les elfes veuillent être libre autant que moi. » Ron la regarda, ayant des doutes sur tout plan de propagande sur les elfes de maison, mais il ne dit rien et prit juste une grande bouchée de son sandwich.

Harry ne put enlever ses yeux de sur Hermione durant le pique-nique. Il pensa que Ron et Ginny l'avaient noté aussi, mais au-delà de la bienveillance. La chose importante était que Hermione ne le nota pas. Elle semblait studieusement l'ignorer, bavardant avec tout le monde sauf lui, comme s'il était moins qu'un fantôme.

Harry regarda le match techniquement, mais il le voyait vraiment à travers un brouillard. Il était assis entre Ron et Fred. George et Angelina étaient de l'autre côté de Fred. Hermione était assise devant lui avec Ginny, Lavender et Parvati. Colin Creevey prenait à nouveau des photos de tous les Griffondors. Harry avait l'impression qu'il aurait sûrement l'air joli sur ces photos.

Il fut finalement capable de se concentrer à la fin du match. Assez soudainement, à ce qu'il lui semblât (bien que le match ait commencé depuis une heure et demie), Cho avait capturé le vif d'or et volait en rond autour du terrain en le brandissant au-dessus de sa tête. Harry nota pour la première fois que le nouvel attrapeur de Pouffsouffle était Justin Finch-Fletchley. Cédric Diggory avait été capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle avant de mourir. Non, se dit Harry sévèrement, je ne vais pas penser à Cédric maintenant.

Il se leva et applaudit avec le reste des supporteurs de Serdaigles. Il savait que les Griffondors supportaient Serdaigle en ce jour pour son compte, étant donné qu'ils pensaient maintenant que Cho était sa petite amie (ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de son plan pour la mettre avec Viktor Krum). Il avait encore sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Griffondor de l'entraînement du matin, ainsi que son Eclair de Feu. Un à un, les autres spectateurs des gradins partaient, et Cho réussit à s'extraire de la foule en extase des Serdaigles et grimpa les marches vers l'endroit où Harry était assis, l'attendant.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, encore rayonnante du match. Le vent agitait ses cheveux et elle lui souriait. Elle est vraiment jolie, pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas Hermione…

« Salut », dit-il. Il savait qu'être une personne peu prolixe ne posait pas de problème pour elle. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé du tout durant leur rendez-vous.

« Salut », dit-elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle portait encore sa robe de Quidditch bleue, mais elle posa son balai sur le siège devant elle.

« Belle partie » lui dit-il en lui souriant. Elle lui sourit aussi.

« Dans ta lettre, tu as dit quelque chose comme prétendre être à la fin de notre rendez-vous… »

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux : non seulement c'était la plus longue phrase qu'il l'avait jamais entendue prononcer, mais elle allait droit au but.

« Hé bien, » hésita-t-il « d'abord, j'espère que tu m'as pardonné… »

Elle lui sourit plus largement encore. « Excuses acceptées. ». Elle se pencha vers lui, et il essaya de se souvenir de tout ce que Hermione avait dit, et au lieu de cela, il se fit du mal en pensant embrasser Hermione à nouveau…

Mais maintenant, ses lèvres pressaient contre les siennes, alors il décida de se rendre, ferma ses yeux et l'embrassa en retour, osant après un moment légèrement ouvrir ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme, glissant ses bras autour de lui et ouvrant aussi ses lèvres, et maintenant, Harry essayait d'imaginer que c'était Hermione, mais bien que ce soit agréable, ce n'était simplement pas la même chose. En fait il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule, continuant à l'embrasser. Et il remarqua une robe de Quidditch rouge de Griffondor que quelqu'un de l'équipe avait laissé dans les gradins.

Puis il leva ses yeux au ciel et vit que Ginny Weasley revenait en volant vers les gradins de Quidditch. Elle n'avait pas sa robe avec elle. Ce devait être la sienne sur le siège là… Puis Harry vit qu'elle les avait vus, et l'expression de visage lui fit s'arrêter son cœur. Il repoussa Cho de lui comme Ginny, visiblement très éprouvée, fit brusquement virer son balai et accéléra en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Et c'était comme lui dire qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Elle devait avoir essayé de se convaincre du contraire.

Il regarda à nouveau Cho, qui n'était pas vraiment trop contente. « Désolé », dit-il cherchant son souffle. « je dois filer. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que... euh, j'ai oublié . ». Il saisit sa robe et celle de Ginny, et bondit sur son Eclair de Feu, accélérant vers la tour d'astronomie et Ginny. Il avait mal au cœur qu'elle l'ait vu embrasser Cho, bien qu'il sache que Ginny connaissait le plan. Il n'aimait même pas Cho. Elle ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Mais quand il atterrit, Ginny n'était plus au sommet de la tour. Harry descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, agrippant les robes et son Eclair de Feu, souhaitant oser le chevaucher à l'intérieur du château pour atteindre plus vite la tour de Griffondor. Quand il déboula finalement par le trou du portrait, il n'y avait que Dennis Creevey dans la salle commune. Tous les autres étaient probablement dehors pour profiter de ce beau jour d'automne. Où était passée Ginny ?

« Dennis, as-tu vu Ginny Weasley ? » haleta-t-il, regardant autour de lui frénétiquement comme si c'était possible pour elle de se fondre avec la tapisserie avec ses cheveux de feu.

Il leva la tête de son livre, surpris. « Marrant que tu me demandes. Elle est entrée ici en pleurant il y a une minute, puis elle est ressortie aussitôt après, toujours en larmes. »

« As-t-elle dit où elle allait ? »

« Non, mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait son chaudron, son mortier et son pilon avec elle. »

Le donjon de potions pensa Harry. Cela demanderait de la délicatesse pour le cas où elle ne serait pas seule. Sans rien dire de plus à Dennis, il vola dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, jeta son balai, sa robe de Quidditch et celle de Ginny sur son lit, et s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité dans son coffre, la fourrant sous sa chemise pour la cacher. Il descendit encore l'escalier comme un boulet et bondit dans le trou du portrait pendant que Dennis lui criait « Avec plaisir ! »

Dès qu'il le put, il sauta dans une classe vide et mis sa cape, puis continua à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers les donjons. Heureusement, il ne rencontra personne dans les escaliers un samedi après-midi, car quiconque aurait été alentour se serait demandé d'où venait ce bruit de course rapide. Harry était reconnaissant à Sandy qu'elle lui ait donné l'idée de courir.

Il essaya de ralentir dans le passage en dehors du donjon de potions, pour reprendre son souffle, afin de ne pas être entendu. Par chance, la porte de la salle était ouverte. Harry se faufila dedans et alla dans l'avant de la pièce, car Ginny travaillait à l'arrière, près de la porte du couloir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende respirer encore assez fort à cause de sa course. Mais elle faisait elle-même pas mal de bruit, le feu craquant en-dessous de son chaudron, pendant qu'elle écrasait des scarabées avec son pilon dans son mortier, reniflant fortement, ses yeux humides à cause des larmes. Elle était seule. Il décida de partir, d'enlever sa cape et de revenir pour lui parler. Mais comme il atteignait la porte, il manqua de rentrer dans quelqu'un et dut se faufiler soudainement pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il se glissait autour d'elle sous une cape d'invisibilité.

C'était Draco Malfoy.

* * * * *


	12. Chapitre onze : Le donjon de potions

Et de Onze. Ouf ! Ca avance petit à petit… si cela vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews…

A+

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre onze

Le donjon de potions

Malfoy vit que Ginny était en détresse, et il fonça immédiatement sur elle, laissant tomber bruyamment son équipement de potion sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, mais pas de sa manière impérieuse habituelle.

« Oh , Draco ! », sanglota-t-elle, jetant ses bras autour de son cou, pleurant sur sa chemise. Il n'hésita pas un instant, et la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.. L'envie d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité démangeait Harry pour qu'il puisse les séparer, mais il réussit à se retenir. Malfoy la tint pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Comme sa respiration revenait à la normale et qu'elle laissait échapper un grand soupir de fatigue, il l'embrassa sur le front et la tint au bout de ses bras.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle se sépara hâtivement de lui et lissa ses habits, clairement embarrassée. Elle essuya ses yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante « J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. »

Malfoy était comme Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, sincèrement concerné et attentionné. « Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai.. j'ai vu Harry. Harry embrassant Cho. Dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. » dit-elle la voix brisée. Puis d'une seule lancée « Et même si je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, même si je sais que lui et Hermione veulent juste essayer de la mettre avec Viktor Krum pour que Hermione soit débarrassée de lui, cela ne veut pas dire… cela ne veut pas dire… » Elle eut l'air a deux doigts de s'effondrer à nouveau. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il doit avoir l'air de tant aimer cela ! »

Aimer cela ? pensa Harry. A peine.

Malfoy acquiesça. « Ah. C'est à cause de Potter. »

« Harry » le corrigea-t-elle.

« OK…Harry .» Même aux oreilles d'Harry, cela ne semblait pas naturel à Malfoy de l'appeler ainsi. Il pouvait dire que cela se sentait. « Et…tu as dit que lui et Granger essayent de mettre ensemble Viktor Krum et Cho Chang ? »

« Oh ! » Ginny était maintenant en détresse pour une autre raison. « Je n'aurais dû rien dire. Ne parle à personne de ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plait… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon » dit-il en essayant de la calmer. « Je ne dirai pas un mot ». Harry pensa oui, c'est bon. « Alors quoi,  Potter et Granger seront libres d'être ensemble ensuite ? »

Ginny le regarda, frappée. Harry grogna intérieurement. Parfois Malfoy était trop intelligent à son goût. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… »

« Bien, bon débarras pour lui, je dirais. » fut la dure réponse de Malfoy. Ginny eut l'air de vouloir le disputer, mais il continua. « Regarde, il ne vaut juste pas le coup que l'on soit bouleversé pour lui. Comment cela se pourrait ? Il t'as ignorée pendant trois ans. Comment pourrait-il savoir les sentiments que tu as eu pour lui tout ce temps, et ne pas y faire attention ? Comment pourrait-il …ne pas te voir ? » acheva-t-il doucement, soulevant son menton, et l'embrassant sur ses lèvres, avec douceur, brièvement.

Harry devenait fou, mourant d'envie de bondir dans la pièce, de jeter sa cape…mais une fois encore, il n'osait pas. Principalement parce qu'il haïssait le fait que Malfoy ait raison. Il méritait que Ginny l'oublie et passe à autre chose. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle décroche la lune pour lui, elle ne méritait pas qu'il la considère comme acquise. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se débrouilla pour oublier qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à penser à embrasser Hermione.

Ginny détourna sa tête et dit doucement « Tu es supposé me tutorer en potions. » Au soulagement de Harry, elle n'avait pas jeté ses bras autour de Malfoy ni ne lui avait rendu son baiser avec enthousiasme. La délicatesse hésitante de ce baiser avait surpris harry.

« Bien » dit Malfoy, à contre-cœur, se tournant pour aller récupérer ses fournitures de potion là où il les avait faites voler sans plus de cérémonie quand il était entré.

Harry décida de rester et de garder un œil sur eux pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Malfoy la fixait et touchait sa main un peu trop au goût de Harry pendant qu'ils travaillaient, mais rien d'autre de fâcheux ne se produisit. Ils ne s'embrassèrent plus, ni ne se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le donjon depuis environ une heure, quand Rogue entra et s'arrêta net, visiblement surpris de les voir ici.

« Bon après-midi, Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy » dit-il rigidement quand il eut récupéré de sa surprise. « Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver d'élèves ici-bas à cette heure. » Il avait l'air nerveux, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'air comme cela en entrant dans sa propre salle de classe ? se demanda Harry.

« Draco me tutore, professeur. Il m'a beaucoup aidée. » dit Ginny, volontaire.

« Tutorer Miss Weasley ? Vous êtes la première de votre classe, et en fait d'après ce que j'ai compris de vos autres professeurs, vous êtes la première dans toutes les autres matières. » Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Il pouvait voir tout autant de surprise sur le visage de Malfoy.

« Hé bien, j'ai pensé que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de commencer à travailler les BUSE. Je vais être en cinquième année avant de m'en apercevoir… »

« Très recommandable. Et vous savez, la coopération entre Griffondor et Serpentard s'est déjà produite auparavant. Continuez. », dit-il en les regardant gentiment. Harry était choqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue être gentil avec un élève de Griffondor. Mais si Ginny était en tête de tous les cours de quatrième année, cela commandait un certain respect, même de sa part. Cela n'était pas le cas pour Hermione, mais bon, Ginny n'était manifestement pas aussi…manifeste que Hermione quand il s'agissait des notes. Harry n'avait eu aucune idée que Ginny pouvait être la meilleure élève de son année, et il pensa que la plupart des autres personnes était aussi ignorant de ce fait.

Maintenant que Rogue allait vers la porte de son bureau, Harry décida de le suivre dedans s'il pouvait. Rogue ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'à son bureau, la laissant ouverte. Harry se glissa dedans, rassuré, mais ensuite Rogue agita sa baguette en direction de la porte qui se referma, paniquant Harry. Il était maintenant coincé dans le bureau de Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau la porte. Il espérait que ce dernier n'avait pas quelque objet pour détecter la présence de personne portant une cape d'invisibilité.

Rogue pointait maintenant sa baguette vers la cheminée, l'allumant, et il s'installa lourdement dans un fauteuil devant le foyer. Harry faillit crier et se vendre quand le visage de Sirius apparut dans les flammes trente secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour Rogue » fut le salut prudent de Sirius.

« Black » fut la réponse encore plus courte de Rogue. Sirius grimaça.

« Si nous faisons cela, peut-être que nous devrions essayer Severus et Sirius » suggéra le parrain de Harry.

Rogue eut l'air d'avoir avalé une dragée surprise parfumée à la cire d'oreille. « Sirius », dit-il lentement, avec soin.

« C'est mieux. Alors, Severus, quand sera prête la potion de Polynectar ? »

« Techniquement dans quatre semaines. Mais je ne pourrais pas avoir leurs cheveux avant deux autres semaines, au match de Quidditch du premier week-end de décembre. Nous pourrons ensuite l'utiliser n'importe quand après cela.  Mes sources me disent qu'il va y avoir une importante réunion juste après le solstice d'hiver, la nuit de Noël. » Du Polynectar ? pensa Harry. Sirius et Rogue allaient utiliser du Polynectar ? Qui voulaient-ils incarner ? se demanda-t-il.

« Noël ? » Sirius avait l'air préoccupé. « J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Des Mangemorts en activité ont été localisés dans les environs d'Ottery St. Catchpole ces derniers jours. »

Ottery St. Catchpole ! pensa Harry. C'est le village près du Terrier ! Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, si quelque chose arrive aux Weasley…

Sirius continua. « Je n'ai pas été capable de convaincre Molly et Arthur Weasley de partir en vacances pour un moment. Heureusement, Bill et Charlie sont encore disponibles pour garder un œil sur ces choses, mais… »

« Quoi ? » Rogue était impatient.

« Je crois que nous avons un maillon faible. Percy Weasley. »

Rogue se leva. « Comment donc ? »

« Hé bien, il a été transféré dans le département de son père au ministère, de façon à ce qu'Arthur puisse le surveiller. Fudge est inquiet à cause de l'aveuglement de Percy face aux problèmes de son chef l'an dernier. Percy n'avait aucune idée que Croupton était sous l'emprise de son fils, et à plus forte raison qu'il recevait ses instructions d'un mage noir. Ce n'est même pas clair que Percy n'était pas lui-même sous l'effet de l'Impérius. »

« Plein de gens pensent qu'il est difficile ou impossible de résister au sort de l'Imperius. » dit calmement Rogue, mal à l'aise et faisant s'interroger Harry.

« Oui, mais Percy …Il me fait penser désagréablement…à un autre préfet en chef, avant lui, qui était si brillant en classe et si ambitieux… »

« Tu penses que Percy Weasley est un autre Tom Jedusor ? » lui demanda Rogue.

« Je pense…qu'il est facilement manipulable, et ambitieux. Je crois qu'il pourrait être mûr pour un recrutement auprès des Mangemorts. Si quelqu'un lui offre le genre de pouvoirs qu'il désire tant… »

« Non, non, Black » Rogue semblait avoir abandonné l'idée d'appeler Sirius par son prénom. « Son frère était aussi un très bon élève et un préfet en chef. Penses-tu qu'il risque de devenir un Mangemort aussi ? »

« Bill n'est pas un flagorneur, » lui dit Sirius. Harry se souvint de ce que Hermione avait dit à Ron en sortant du donjon de potions. « Percy a dérangé tous les autres chefs de département du ministère depuis qu'il a été transféré dans celui d'Arthur, pour essayer de trouver un boulot ailleurs. Il n'y a évidemment aucune opportunité d'avancement dans le département de son propre père, pas sans déplacer Arthur. J'ai entendu des gens qui disaient que le but de Percy Weasley était d'être le plus jeune ministre de la magie de l'histoire. »

« Cela ne signifie pas qu'il trahirait sa famille et deviendrait mauvais. »

« Non, effectivement. Mais cela signifie qu'il pourrait être ciblé pour le recrutement, et même s'il résiste, cela signifie des problèmes. Donc maintenant, nous devons découvrir ce qui se trame sur lui et Harry quand nous utiliserons le Polynectar. »

Découvrir quoi sur moi ? pensa Harry

« Je trouve dur à croire que Voldemort pourrait avoir un tel changement d'avis au sujet de Potter. » dit Rogue.

« Mais Percy et Harry sont exactement le genre de sorciers que Voldemort a toujours visé pour le recrutement. » Harry se souvint de la lecture des Tarots qu'il avait essayé d'oublier. Alors Sirius aussi s'inquiétait de voir Voldemort le recruter. « Il a vu à quel point Harry est puissant. Il s'est battu contre lui et a réussi à s'enfuir. Le seul autre sorcier vivant qui l'ai fait est Dumblemore. Voldemort a toujours voulu les meilleurs et les plus brillants. Très peu de Mangemorts, je dirais que Peter Pettigrew est l'exception, n'étaient pas des étudiants remarquables à l'école. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il en a eu après Lily et James. »

« Oui, ceci est la prophétie. Une fois qu'il aura mis hors-jeu deux des trois personnes qui sont dans la prophétie… »

« Il a essayé de recruter leurs parents pour qu'ils élèvent leurs enfants pour être ses serviteurs, afin que ses ennemis potentiels soient sous son contrôle… »

« Mais les Potter n'ont pas coopéré comme les Malfoy… »

Quoi ? pensa Harry. Je suis dans une prophétie ? Et Malfoy aussi ?

« A ce sujet », dit Sirius, « nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui nous allons être quand nous prendrons la potion. Je pensais prendre sa place, et toi, tu pourrais être elle… »

« Pas si vite Black. Je suis celui qui va avoir tous les problèmes pour faire la potion, et en plus je vais devoir trouver leurs cheveux pour la touche finale. De plus, je dois l'incarner parce que j'ai encore la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Quant à elle, ce n'est pas une Mangemort. Quand Voldemort les invoque, une marque qui est seulement une apparence, comme la tienne le serait, ne se comporterait pas pareil qu'une vraie. Et tu dois t'assurer qu'il n'ira pas à Voldemort quand il sera invoqué. »

« Vrai. Si deux lui apparaissaient, cela mettrait tout en l'air. D'accord. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas pour plan de recruter déjà Draco. Je veux dire, il a seulement …quoi ? quinze ans ? Il a juste quelques semaines de plus que Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas vouloir de quelqu'un si jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Harry c'est une chose, c'est Harry Potter… »

« Silence ! Au moment où nous parlons, Draco Malfoy est juste à côté dans le donjon de potions, en train de travailler avec la fille Weasley… »

« Quoi ? » cria Sirius, ne prenant pas garde à la suggestion de Rogue de parler doucement. « Est-ce possible que son père le forme déjà ? Crois-tu que Lucius lui a dit de le faire ? »

Les Malfoy, réalisa Harry. Ils allaient utiliser le Polynectar pour incarner les Malfoy.

Rogue se leva et alla à la porte de son bureau. Harry se pressa contre la bibliothèque pour éviter que Rogue ne lui rentre dedans et ne le détecte. Rogue souleva le rideau noir de la petite fenêtre au sommet de la porte de son bureau. Il eut un petit sourire affecté, et revint à sa chaise près du foyer, et il dit à Sirius « Je crois que ce sont ses hormones qui le poussent à cela… »

Sirius ne dit rien et Rogue s'assit à nouveau, regardant dans le vide, comme étourdi. « Elle ressemble étrangement à Lily… » dit-il doucement, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il avait une conversation avec quelqu'un.

« Non, non, Severus, c'est une élève.. » le réprimanda Sirius avec un rictus.

Rogue se retourna vers lui, furieux. « Comment oses-tu ! Elle a seulement quatorze ans ! Je ne ferais jamais… »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je sais. Tu ne peux pas voir que c'est une blague ? » Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Sirius dit doucement. « Tu sais, nous étions tous amoureux d'elle. Même si … je suis sorti avec d'autres filles. Même Peter, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis, je pouvais le voir quand il la regardait. Remus aussi. Et James, naturellement. Nous étions juste furieux qu'elle ait un petit ami de Serpentard… »

Cela prit une minute à Harry pour comprendre tout cela. Rogue avait parlé de Ginny comme ressemblant à sa mère, et Sirius avait parlé de tout le gang des Maraudeurs étant amoureux de sa mère, Sirius, Remus, Peter Pettigrew (aussi connu sous le nom de Queudver) et son père, James Potter. Mais qui était ce petit ami de Serpentard ? se demanda-t-il. Quand il sut, ce fut un choc pour lu. C'était cette coopération Griffondor-Serpentard dont Rogue avait parlé…

« Ce n'était pas à cause de toi, » continua Sirius. « Ce n'était pas personnel. Je crois que nous pensions tous que si elle sortait avec quelqu'un, ce serait l'un de nous. »

« Alors c'est pour cela que vous l'avez repoussée ? Faite se sentir exclue ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi ? »

« Nous la protégions, tu sais cela. James, Peter et moi apprenions à devenir des animagi afin de pouvoir accompagner Remus quand il se métamorphosait. Nous ne voulions pas que Lily se blesse. De plus, tu sais comment elle était. Elle aurait essayé de nous dissuader de le faire. Elle nous aurait dit que c'était mal. »

« C'était mal. Tout aussi mal que de ne rien lui dire… »

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Elle est devenue ta petite amie à cause de cela. »

« Oui, mais c'est aussi à cause de toi qu'elle m'a quitté. »

« A cause de moi ? Tu étais celui qui fourrait son nez partout  pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se passait tous les mois durant la pleine lune. »

« Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais un tel besoin de savoir ? C'était Lily. Elle est venue me voir en larmes, elle a voulu que je découvre ce qui se passait. Elle sentait que ses amis ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ne voulaient pas se confier à elle. Vous l'avez repoussée et vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ? Elle n'était pas faite de pierre, tu sais. » Rogue semblait plus humain à Harry qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. En écoutant, il se trouva en train de prendre parti pour Rogue, contre toute attente. Quand il était en troisième année et avait découvert le gang des Maraudeurs, il n'était jamais venu à l'idée de Harry de se demander ce que faisait sa mère pendant tout ce temps, car il savait qu'elle était amie avec eux tous. « Et ensuite, tu as pensé que ce serait drôle si tu me faisais tuer par Lupin… »

Sirius grimaça. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour cela. Mais James t'as sauvé, alors… »

« Alors j'ai perdu Lily. »

« C'est pour cela ? Comment cela s'est-il passé exactement ? Tu as failli mourir, alors elle ne voulait plus être avec toi ? »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ces détails maintenant. Evidemment, elle avait été avec moi seulement parce que Potter n'avait pas été capable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'a surmonté et le lui a dit, et elle m'a quitté pour lui. Fin de l'histoire. » Mais Harry eut cependant l'impression qu'il y avait un peu plus à l'histoire que cela.

« Je suis désolé de te rappeler le passé, Severus » dit Sirius doucement, sincèrement désolé. « Perdre Lily…Cela a du te dévaster… »

« Ce n'est pas le passé, » lui répondit brusquement Rogue, ennuyé. « C'est même vraiment le présent. C'était après Lily que j'ai…j'ai été recruté. Sans elle, je n'ai pas vu de raison de ne pas y aller. Et ensuite, quand j'ai appris la prophétie, que Lily et Potter étaient visés…je suis devenu un espion du ministère. Mais c'était trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. » Harry nota qu'il ne semblait pas concerné par le sort de son père. « Le travail que je fais maintenant est fait en honneur à sa mémoire. Pourquoi sinon penserais-tu que je travaillerais avec toi Black ? » Rogue finit sur un grognement qui semblait néanmoins dissimuler un léger sourire derrière. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ils devenaient amis, pensa Harry. Ce serait étrange.

Sirius rit. « Mais pourquoi alors » lui demanda-t-il « es-tu si dur avec Harry ? »

« Dur ? C'est ce qu'il te dit ? Quelqu'un ici doit faire autre chose que de le couver, comme MacGonagall et Flitwick. C'est pour le rendre fort. Pour le mettre assez en colère pour qu'il veuille faire bien juste pour me le montrer. » Harry était surpris, et encore plus que cela ait marché. « Lily n'aurait pas voulu que je sois tendre avec lui. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il a tenu tête à Voldemort. Je comprends qu'il a résisté au sort de l'Imperius et qu'il a subi deux fois le Cruciatus. Je comprends aussi qu'il a utilisé le sortilège de désarmement qu'il avait appris de moi au club de duel il y a plusieurs années … »

Sirius avait à nouveau un sourire en coin. « On dirait presque que tu as une fierté toute paternelle en Harry, Severus. »

Rogue ricana de cela. « Potter ne me donnerait jamais le crédit de lui avoir enseigné quelque chose d'utile, ou même de lui avoir sauvé la vie, ce que j'ai fait plus d'une fois. » Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Rogue siffla à Sirius de partir, et sa tête disparut du feu pratiquement dans l'instant. Puis il pointa sa baguette vers la porte en disant « Alohomora ! ». Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Désolé de vous déranger, professeur. Je n'ai pas pris toutes mes affaires avec moi, et nous sommes à court de coccinelles pour cette potion. Puis-je vous en emprunter ? Je les remplacerai immédiatement. C'est juste que nous devons les ajouter dans les deux prochaines minutes… » Rogue désigna les étagères de pots à côté de la porte.

« Prenez-les, prenez-les », dit-il distraitement, puis il regarda par l'encadrement de la porte pour voir Ginny encore travailler dans la salle de classe.

Harry saisit cette opportunité pour se faufiler hors du bureau. Ginny était penchée au-dessus de son livre de potions, les sourcils froncés, pendant que son chaudron bouillait. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à son sujet et celui de Malfoy. Ron voudrait savoir, et George, et Fred. D'un autre côté, s'ils tuaient Malfoy, ils seraient tous envoyés à Azkaban. Bien, pensa-t-il, peut-être que nous devons juste attendre de voir ce qui va arriver aux Malfoy. S'ils vont à Azkaban, et c'est en partie parce que Lucius Malfoy en avait après la famille de Ginny, ils ne resteront pas amis très longtemps.

Finalement, après avoir agonisé sur quoi faire et regardé Malfoy revenir avec les coccinelles, Harry décida qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient probablement plus, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, avec Rogue juste à côté dans son bureau. Harry se glissa jusqu'à la porte pour partir.

Il n'aurait qu'à attendre et voir.

* * * * *

Hermione évita Harry le restant du samedi. Elle ne voulut même pas le regarder au dîner, et monta dans sa chambre directement après, au lieu de rester dans la salle commune avec tous les autres, ou même d'aller à la bibliothèque. Le dimanche matin, Harry espérait parler avec elle de ce qui s'était passé dans la classe de sortilège, mais quand il arriva dans la salle commune pour la rencontrer pour leur course matinale, Ginny était là. Harry s'arrêta net, surpris, et un moment après, Hermione descendait les escaliers, habillée de sa tenue de sport habituelle, mais portant une blouse de sport avec une capuche, car il faisait plus frais maintenant. Ginny aussi semblait s'être habillée pour courir, avec un haut sans manche rayé et près du corps et des pantalons en spandex très étroits. Elle avait aussi une veste avec une capuche et ses cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en un chignon.

Harry ne parla pas, attendant que l'une d'elles dise quelque chose. Harry  sentait aussi gênant de regarder Hermione que de regarder Ginny, mais elle ne semblait pas être le moins du monde gênée. Soudain il réalisa que bien sûr, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été dans le donjon de potions et avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Malfoy .

« Ginny a demandé à venir aujourd'hui » proposa Hermione comme courte explication. « Bien » dit Hermione à Ginny « Nous ferions mieux de nous échauffer. ». Elle commença à montrer à Ginny les exercices d'étirement qu'ils faisaient d'habitude, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder toutes les deux subrepticement. 

Elles étaient toutes les deux spectaculaires. Il s'était tellement habitué à voir Hermione, jour après jour qu'il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vue. L'ayant embrassé la veille, il voulait vraiment beaucoup la regarder maintenant, la mémoriser. Elle avait maintenant un profil parfait de sablier, sa brassière juste capable de remplir son travail de maintenir sa poitrine durant les exercices. Et lui, et Malfoy, avaient déjà noté à quel point la voir s'éloigner était esthétiquement plaisant.

Ginny, d'un autre côté, mesurait environ quatre pouces de plus que Hermione, souple et gracieuse, ses longues jambes étaient mises en emphase par les bandes le long de ses collants. Ses courbes étaient plus menues que celles d'Hermione, mais indéniables. Son haut semblait être coupé assez bas. Harry essayait de ne pas avoir l'air de la regarder pendant qu'il faisait ses propres étirements. Quelque chose sur son cou exposé attirait son attention. Il réalisa qu'il n'était juste pas habitué à le voir. Cela semblait très long…

Est-ce qu'elles font cela juste pour me torturer ? se demanda-t-il, comme il les suivait dans le trou du portrait. Non, il pensa que Hermione essayait juste d'éviter d'être seule avec lui. Mais c'était une torture, ou tout comme, que de descendre les escaliers derrière elles. Avant d'aller dehors, ils enfilèrent tous leur veste, puis descendirent vers le terrain de Quidditch. La prochaine fois, Ginny va demander à Malfoy de venir courir avec nous, pensa Harry. Comme j'aimerais voir ce qu'il mettrait pour courir.

Ginny tint assez bien le rythme avec eux, mais elle se sentit essoufflée aux deux-tiers du trajet qu'ils parcouraient d'habitude. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et les regarda finir. Ensuite ils rentrèrent au château en marchant pour faire leurs étirements dans le hall d'entrée. Ils enlevèrent leur veste pour faire les étirements et les tractions. Harry tenait les chevilles de Ginny pour ses tractions et Hermione s'étirait. Soudain, Malfoy apparut en haut de l'escalier qui remontait des donjons où Harry savait que les Serpentards avaient leur pièce commune. Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit Ginny, Harry et Hermione, les regardant tous les trois avec un rictus, mais son regard à Ginny semblait aussi révéler quelque intérêt.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire un ménage à trois Potter » dit-il de sa voix traînante. Mais en dépit de son ton moqueur, Harry pouvait voir où ses yeux s'égaraient : l'encolure du haut de Ginny, les longues bandes le long de ses collants. Mais cependant, il porta son attention sur Hermione. « Tu sais Granger, je suis content de t'avoir vue ici ce matin. Cela m'a rappelé que j'aimerais avoir de l'agneau pour dîner. »

Hermione était perplexe « De l'agneau ? »

« Oui, tu sais. Réfléchis ». Il regardait intentionnellement sa brassière. Et, souriant largement, il tourna et alla dans la grande salle. Hermione se colora et regarda sa poitrine assez généreuse, puis remit sa veste et marmonna qu'elle avait besoin de prendre une douche (même si elle n'avait pas fini ses étirements.) Ginny, de son côté, regardait Hermione d'un air moins qu'amical. D'abord elles se faisaient la tête à cause moi, et maintenant c'est à cause de Malfoy, pensa Harry. C'est un développement dégoûtant.

* * * * *

Il semblait que Hermione faisait de son mieux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était jamais seule avec Harry. Durant tout le reste de la journée, elle se tint à distance pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était jamais seule, et par là même à couvert pour lui éviter de devenir une proie pour lui. Il se sentait comme classé comme une espèce de traqueur, et il se demanda si c'était comme cela que Sirius s'était senti quand il s'était échappé de prison. C'était Hermione qui avait insisté pour le « tutorer » pour sa rencontre avec Cho, pensait-il, sentant tout cela injuste. 

Enfin, finalement, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'être seule avec lui. Comme la réunion dominicale des préfets se prolongeait tard, Alicia suggéra à Roger qu'ils continuent sans les préfets de cinquième année, et qu'il les renvoie dans leur maison pour garder un œil sur les premières et deuxièmes année, et s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle. Alicia était vraiment une obsédée du contrôle, décida Harry. Elle semblait penser que chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion de préfets, les autres élèves se saisissaient de l'opportunité pour faire de folles fêtes ou assimilé. Et cependant, il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas été la dernière à l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

Ainsi, lui et Hermione remontaient seuls vers la tour de Griffondor, étant donné que toutes les autres maisons étaient dans des directions très différentes. Mais quand ils atteignirent le couloir de sortilèges, il la poussa à nouveau dans la salle de classe où ils avaient été la veille, et sans préambule, il la tira vers lui et la regarda. La lumière de la lune filtrait par la fenêtre, argentant son front et ses joues. Il souhaitait pouvoir mieux voir quelle expression avaient ses yeux quand il se pencha lentement et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait voulu bouger lentement de façon à ce que, si elle l'avait voulu vraiment, elle aurait eu le tout le temps de s'échapper, de l'arrêter.

Mais cela ne se produisit pas. A la place, elle ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche sous la sienne enlaçant sa langue avec la sienne, gémissant du fond de sa gorge. Harry glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles, tenant son visage contre le sien, sentant voyager à travers tout son corps une chaleur qui le mettait en feu. Les doigts tremblants d'Hermione allèrent de son visage à ses bras, puis au fermoir de sa robe, qui était maintenant partie, maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise, puis à sa poitrine, vagabondant sur sa peau sensible, le torse changé qu'elle avait d'abord noté le matin après son arrivée à Privet Drive, quand elle s'était assise sur son lit. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit la question de savoir combien de temps elle était restée là, à le regarder dormir.

Et ensuite, elle rompit le baiser et il sentit ses lèvres sur son cou de nouveau, comme la veille, puis sa langue faisait une piste humide et déchirante jusqu'à son torse, comme ses doigts caressaient doucement ses tétons. Il sentit le besoin de s'asseoir ou de tomber, ou d'exploser ou quelque chose. Cela était si…incroyable. Pourquoi l'avait-elle évité ? Elle ne le repoussait pas maintenant, elle prenait des initiatives plutôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Il tenait sa tête comme elle tourna sa bouche vers son téton droit, lui coupant son souffle et il dit son nom.

« Hermione », lui dit-il dans un souffle « Hermione, pourquoi m'as tu évité durant toute le journée ? » Sa voix était comme un murmure.

Elle releva sa tête, ne le touchant plus du tout. Elle pleurait, il vit. Elle pleure ? Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il.

Puis, sans avertissement, elle s'enfuit de lui et courut vers la porte de la salle de classe, pleurant plus fort maintenant. Mais Harry était trop rapide pour elle, il l'atteignit et attrapa son poignet.

« Hermione », dit-il plus fort maintenant, et elle le fit se taire.

« Harry », dit-elle d'une voix dense, à travers ses larmes. « Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela maintenant. C'est trop dangereux. Jusqu'à ce que toute l'affaire de Viktor et de Cho soit réglée, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque. Si quelqu'un nous prend ensemble… »

« Nous... nous pouvons être discrets. » dit-il, la tirant à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle leva vers lui son visage labouré par les larmes dans la lumière de la lune.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Je …Je n'ai aucun self-contrôle quand je suis seule avec toi. Je...Je veux trop cela… »

« Et tu dois toujours arriver à te contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le repoussa rageusement. « Ne te moque pas de moi. Mais, oui. Je dois savoir que je me contrôle, et toi, toi tu me fais me sentir n'importe comment sauf sous contrôle. »

Sa poitrine se resserra quand il entendit cela. Je la fais se sentir hors de contrôle, pensa-t-il. Il se sentit plus joyeux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir jamais été durant sa vie.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela, Harry, » dit-elle doucement. « Si tu ne m'aides pas…Je suis perdue… »

« Bien sûr, » , dit-il rapidement. « Bien sûr… »

Elle se sépara à nouveau de lui, mais ne s'enfuit pas. Ils se tenaient face à face, sans se toucher, à simplement trois ou quatre pouces l'un de l'autre, mais pour Harry, cela semblait être comme un golfe de un mile de large. « Et parfois, » dit-elle, « parfois peut-être, nous pourrons…être ensemble. Mais nous devrons faire attention. Nous ne pouvons pas être insouciants et tête en l'air. Personne ne doit savoir pour nous encore. »

Harry acquiesça, incapable de parler, au cas où il aurait dit autre chose que bien sûr je me tiendrai à l'écart de toi, bien sûr je m'empêcherai de t'embrasser, de te toucher…

Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds, et mit sa main sur son torse nu, sa chemise était encore déboutonnée jusqu'à la taille. « Ne crois pas que cela signifie que je ne veux pas de toi. » dit-elle encore plus doucement, et elle l'embrassa rapidement, et ses lèvres douces et humides furent trop tôt reparties. Hermione se tourna et quitta la salle de classe, ne courant plus, mais déterminée. Harry se tint là pour un moment, à l'agonie, se rappelant ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue…

Il reboutonna lentement sa chemise et se baissa pour ramasser sa robe, puis marcha lourdement dans les escaliers jusqu'à la pièce commune, s'étant lui-même condamné à l'enfer.

* * * * *

En défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient fini leurs discussions sur le Seigneur des mouches et étaient supposés commencer à lire Tess d'Ubervilles. Le vendredi, c'était finalement au tour de Ron de faire sa présentation d'Othello. Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, pas plus qu'Hermione, étant donné qu'il avait refusé de le montrer à aucun d'entre eux. Les deux avaient essayé de garder Ron auprès d'eux autant que possible durant toute la semaine, afin qu'ils ne soient pas tentés de s'en aller seuls.

Il alla devant la classe quand Maugrey lut son nom, et alors qu'il avait commencé à lire sur un ton monotone, il ne put maintenir son maintien passif initial comme il progressait dans la lecture de son essai.

« Plutôt que de prendre le personnage d'Othello dans une direction opposée et peu naturelle, son potentiel maléfique est réalisé et amené à la surface par Iago. Ce n'est pas la même chose que de corrompre quelqu'un. Si Othello avait vraiment été corrompu par Iago, nous aurions dû avoir l'impression que sans son aide, il lui aurait été absolument impossible de se comporter d'une manière si violente et de juger ainsi les autres. »

« C'est la façade d'Othello que Iago fait tomber, plutôt que juste la sienne à la fin. Othello n'est pas innocent. L'amour et la haine sont alliés de très près, et s'il n'a pas tué Desdemone par haine, c'était plus par amour que par honneur (Il clame l'avoir tuée pour son honneur). Plus précisément, il a tué Desdemone à la fois par amour et par haine. Il l'a tué sous le coup des émotions, sans penser aux conséquences ou sans déterminer s'il faisait la chose bonne et juste. »

« Il n'est pas meilleur que le père de Desdemone, Brabantio, qui essaye d'abord de semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Othello en lui disant « Elle a trompé son père, et peut-être toi. ». Brabantio est comme ces pères dans les contes de fées et les mythes, qui ont un amour tellement profond pour leur fille que l'idée qu'un autre les aime les rend fous. Ils enferment leurs filles dans des donjons, ou des tours, qui sont les symboles de la tombe et de l'utérus. C'est une mort symbolique. Branbantio s'enorgueillit que Desdemone ait répudié tous les soupirants les plus admissibles de la cité, mais il se pourrait qu'il ait fait cela pour la garder sans homme. Etant donné que ce serait un crime pour lui de l'avoir, il est déterminé à ce qu'aucun autre homme ne l'ait. »

« C'est pourquoi, quand Desdemone confirme son allégeance à Othello en présence de son père, il déclare que pour lui, elle est morte (elle l'a trompé, a été infidèle). Ce n'est pas un homme violent comme Othello, alors il la tue simplement symboliquement. »

« Othello est aussi déterminé en pensant qu'il devrait être le seul homme pour Desdemone, et qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle soit morte plutôt que cela ne soit pas vrai. Il est aussi égoïste que Branbantio en cela. Mais Branbantio veut au moins entendre de la propre bouche de Desdemone quelle est la vérité. Il a assez de foi en elle pour continuer à croire qu'elle a été « fidèle » jusqu'à ce qu'elle prouve elle même le contraire. Othello aurait put être trompé, mais il ne manquait pas de moyens pour déterminer qui disait la vérité. »

« Nous sommes peut-être plus prêts à croire ce que nous redoutons le plus. C'est pourquoi Othello donne immédiatement du crédit aux insinuations de Iago. La question de savoir si Othello a agi honorablement est plus facilement résolue si nous imaginons que Desdemone était coupable de musarder avec Cassio. En assumant qu'elle a fait cela, est-ce que nous blâmerions Othello ? Oui, nous le ferions encore. A nouveau, en utilisant l'exemple du père, il pourrait l'avoir tué symboliquement en divorçant, quelque chose qui aurait été dans son droit si elle avait été infidèle. »

« Mais simplement parce qu'Othello est coupable d'agir sans avoir réfléchi ne laisse pas Iago blanc comme neige. Il agit en pleine connaissance de cause et préméditation quand il se venge de l'infidélité suspectée de sa femme, mais se soucie aussi peu qu'Othello de découvrir si les accusations sont fondées sur une quelconque vérité. »

« De plus, Iago tue l'homme le plus honorable de la pièce, Roderigi, qui se préparait à se suicider quand il avait perdu Desdemone pour Othello. Roderigo ne veut pas la tuer elle, pour la préserver des autres hommes, il ne tente même pas de tuer Othello. Roderigo n'est coupable de rien d'autre que d'être transis d'amour et crédule. Il ne blesse personne sérieusement, et ne supporte aucune pensée malicieuse. Quand Othello se suicide, à la fin, faisant ce que seul Roderigo avait mûrement réfléchi, il agit finalement honorablement. » 

La classe applaudit poliment. Maugrey frappa de sa jambe de bois sur le sol en guise d'applaudissement. Ron s'assit. Hermione le regardait étrangement, et Harry commençait à reconsidérer si Ron pouvait être un danger pour lui et Hermione une fois qu'il aurait découvert à propos d'eux, ou seulement un danger pour lui-même. Est-ce que Ron pourrait se suicider ? se demanda Harry. Puis quelque chose d'autre le frappa. Elle avait trompé son père et peut-être toi. Elle trompait Viktor Krum, et à un moindre degré, Ron étant donné qu'il n'était pas son petit ami). Pourrait-elle jamais le tromper lui, Harry ? Il essaya de rapidement d'oublier cette pensée, mais maintenant Maugrey parlait.

Il prit le parchemin de Ron du bureau, où il l'avait laissé, et relut « Nous sommes peut-être plus prêts à croire ce que nous redoutons le plus. »

Il regarda la classe, son œil normal réduit à une fente, et son œil magique semblait regarder le mur sur sa gauche. « Nous autres, humains, sautons aux conclusions. Nous faisons des suppositions. Et parfois, nous nous ouvrons au mal en faisant cela. Nous sommes infiltrés par lui, nous le développons nous-mêmes, nous le laissons remonter à la surface, nous arrêtons de l'arrêter. »

Il avait parlé très doucement, mais d'une certaine façon, cela semblait maintenant comme s'il avait crié. La pièce était silencieuse. « Savez-vous ce qui arrive si quelqu'un est placé sous un sort d'Imperius, et qu'on lui dit de faire quelque chose qu'il voulait faire de toute façon ? Quelque chose qu'il se retenait de faire, mais qu'il voulait très fort néanmoins ? C'est quand cela se produit qu'il devient pratiquement impossible de se battre contre l'Imperius. Quand il vous enlève vos inhibitions. 'Inhibition' est un mot qui a une mauvaise réputation, quand ce sont ces inhibitions qui nous aident à maintenir une société civilisée. Que se passerait-il si à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait une impulsion de quelque sorte que ce soit, il lui obéissait simplement ? Le CHAOS ! Il n'en résulterait qu'un pur Chaos ! »

« Quand quelqu'un est sous le sort de l'Imperius et qu'on lui dit de faire quelque chose contre sa nature, c'est là que c'est le plus facile de le battre, parce que l'on a une chance d'être capable de distinguer dans son esprit sa volonté et celle de la personne qui l'a ensorcelée. Mais si on lui dit de faire quelque chose qui est un désir profondément enfoui…PROBLEMES. »

Avec une secousse, Harry se souvint d'Hermione décrivant son enlèvement sur la place du marché en Bulgarie. Je me suis soudain sentie insouciante et vaporeuse… J'ai essayé de me battre, mais il n'y avait rien contre quoi se battre, on ne me disait pas de faire quoique ce soit que je ne veuilles. Je décidais que j'avais un incroyable besoin  d'acheter des légumes, mais c'était ce pour quoi j'étais déjà là. Je me souviens avoir été très confuse, comme si j'attendais des instructions, mais elles ne vinrent pas.

Est-ce que les instructions venaient d'elle-même ? se demanda Harry. Etait-ce quelque chose contre sa nature qu'ils la pressaient de faire…ou enlevaient-ils ses inhibitions ? Quelles inhibitions ? commença-t-il à se demander, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement de se poser la question et se souvint d'elle disant 'Je veux trop ceci'. Elle était normalement si mesurée, mais maintenant, il lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, avait-elle dit. Etait-ce lui qui la rendait comme cela, ou bien un sort ? Aurait-elle fait quoique ce soit de ce qu'elle avait fait de son propre chef, si elle était pleinement capable de gouverner ses propres actions, de décider quelles impulsions elle devait enfouir ou réaliser ?

Il était tout d'un coup rempli de doutes, il lui sembla que sa tête tournait. Le reste du cours se passa dans un brouillard, et à la fin il entendit vaguement Maugrey Grogner à Ron « Oh, et Weasley : vingt-cinq points pour Griffondor. Le meilleur fichu essai que j'ai eu de tout le trimestre. »

Elle vit les oreilles de Ron rougir comme il essayait de dissimuler à quel point il était ravi. Puis, sans avertissement, ils étaient dehors dans le couloir. Ron arrêta Harry et Hermione.

« Hey, vous deux. Attendez une minute. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Ron. Est-ce que Ron suspectait quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous deux ? » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Ginny m'a dit que tu l'avais suppliée de venir courir avec vous, alors qu'elle a horreur de se lever tôt. » AHA, pensa Harry. Elle m'a dit que Ginny avait demandé à venir. « Et toute la semaine, au petit déjeuner et dans chaque cours, vous avez essayé de me mettre entre vous deux. Ne le niez pas, cela se voit. Vous êtes-vous battus ou quoi ? Parce que j'ai horreur quand ces choses se prolongent. Embrassez-vous et faites la paix maintenant. »

Harry cilla. C'est juste une expression, se dit-il. Juste une expression.

« Hé bien, pour dire vrai, » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, « Nous avons eu un désaccord. Et…cela ne va pas être résolu tout de suite, alors tu vas devoir faire avec. »

« Quoi ? » dit Ron, n'ayant eu aucune réelle information.

« Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur notre désaccord. » dit vaguement Harry, avant que Ron puisse poser une autre question. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

Ron, se pencha plus près vers Harry et dit doucement « Ce n'est pas à propos de devenir un Mangemort, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. Je ne deviendrai pas un Mangemort. Je l'ai promis. Pouvons nous juste aller en métamorphose maintenant ? »

Ron les regarda tous les deux, mécontent de leurs réponses. Il avait l'air de penser qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Il se tourna sans un mot et s'éloigna d'eux à grands pas, ses cheveux roux éclairant le couloir comme une flamme, sa charpente efflanquée de six pieds deux pouces se déplaçant facilement, sa robe légèrement effilochée volant derrière lui avec dignité. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Je mens à mon meilleur ami. Puis il regarda Hermione.

Est-elle ensorcelée ?

Il essaya de lui hausser les épaules nonchalamment, et se tourna pour suivre Ron.

Nous devons rester séparés.

Nous devons rester séparés.

* * * * *


	13. Chapitre douze : Le bélier et le dragon

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre douze

Le bélier et le dragon

Comme promis, Hagrid avait amené des serpents après les oies pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Harry fut cependant déçu : ils avaient à peu près la même taille que Sandy et étaient aussi informatifs. Ils pouvaient tous prédire ce qui allait se produire à proximité immédiate dans les quelques minutes suivantes, mais pratiquement rien d'autre. Comme cela consistait habituellement à savoir qui allait parler, ou parfois ce qui allait être dit, Harry ne s'y intéressa pas beaucoup, mais une paire de fois, il s'amusa à faire croire à Draco qu'il pouvait lire dans son esprit. La tête de Malfoy n'avait pas de prix, mais Hermione le regardait à nouveau suspicieusement et il s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne commence à nouveau à lui poser des questions sur le Don. Ron semblait avoir oublié sa jambe cassée, et il ne remit pas cela sur le tapis.

Une semaine plus tard, cependant, Harry fut content de voir un vrai gros serpent quand ils approchèrent la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours. Ils étaient passés des très petits serpents au très gros. Evidemment, Hagrid ne croyait pas aux serpents de taille moyenne.

« Venez ! » leur dit-il comme ils approchaient de ce qui apparaissait être une grande pièce vitrée sans toit dans ce qui avait été l'enclos des oies. « Le professeur Dumblemore m'a fait cela pour garder le boa constrictor, de façon à ce qu'il ne blesse personne. »

Malfoy regardait sceptiquement l'enclos de verre. « Et nous sommes supposés apprendre à soigner ce serpent en le regardant à travers cette cage de verre ? » dit-il de sa voix traînante.

« Hé bien.. » commença à dire Hagrid en toussant et en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Je peux rentrer ? » lui demanda Harry. « Tu sais…pour lui parler ? »

« Bien… » dit à nouveau Hagrid. Malfoy eut l'air ennuyé que Harry puisse paraître plus courageux que lui, en se proposant pour aller dans l'enclos avec le boa constrictor.  Harry pensa que Hagrid était peu disposé à cela parce qu'entre autres choses qu'il avait faites avec les petits serpents, il leur avait demandé s'ils aimaient Poudlard, et ils avaient été unanimes sur le fait qu'ils en avaient horreur. Il faisait trop froid, ils n'aimaient pas la cuisine et les chouettes volant au-dessus d'eux les effrayaient. Harry avait suggéré à Hagrid de changer leur régime, de trouver un moyen de les tenir plus au chaud et de les cacher les chouettes, et Hagrid avait été assez embêté de tout le travail supplémentaire que cela lui avait causé. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait que Harry lui trouve un moyen de faire plus de travail pour s'accommoder avec les caprices de ce serpent. Il avait beau aimer Harry, il ne semblait pas très heureux d'avoir un Fourchelang en classe.

« S'il te plait, laisse-le Hagrid ? » plaida Hermione à Hagrid. « Et si nous trouvions quelque chose de vraiment intéressant ? »

Hagrid grimaça. Entre ces deux là, c'était dur de refuser. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais juste pour une minute. »

Harry regarda Malfoy et lui envoya un sourire en coin avant d'aller à la porte que Hagrid ouvrit pour lui. Il rentra lentement, ne voulant pas alarmer le serpent. Harry se souvint de la conversation très civilisée qu'il avait eue avec un boa constrictor dans un zoo, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore onze ans et ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier. Le serpent lui avait dit qu'il n'était jamais allé au Brésil. Ensuite Harry avait fait disparaître accidentellement la vitre qui enfermait le serpent et il avait vu son cousin Dudley. Dudley ressemblait à un déjeuner. Harry avait essayé de nombreuses fois depuis de ne pas souhaiter que Dudley ait été le déjeuner de ce boa ce jour-là. Mais c'était parfois difficile. Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas pensé depuis quelques temps, maintenant que lui et Dudley étaient devenus amis. Et puis il se souvint qu'il devait écrire à Dudley à son école, et que depuis sept semaines, il ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois. Il devrait le faire plus tard.

Mais maintenant, il voulait faire très attention au serpent. Quand il entra dans l'enclos de verre, le serpent souleva sa tête et le regarda sans expression. Harry essaya de ne pas trop penser à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Voldemort. Il était conscient que les Serpentards et les autres Griffondors le regardaient à travers la vitre. Son cœur commença à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il réalisa qu'en fait, il n'avait encore jamais été aussi près d'un serpent de cette taille, à part celui de Voldemort. Il était encore plus grand que celui que Malfoy avait invoqué au club de duel en deuxième année (bien qu'en y pensant, Rogue ait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Malfoy juste avant qu'il ne l'invoque… ). Harry secoua sa tête. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

« Bonjour » siffla-t-il au serpent. Il le regardait encore fixement. « Mon nom est Harry Potter. As-tu un nom ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? » lui répondit le serpent, se déroulant et avançant vers lui à travers l'enclos.

Super pensa Harry. Je vais devoir réexpliquer cela. Il l'avait déjà expliqué à tous les autres serpents que Hagrid avait emmenés pour le cours. Cela commençait à dater.

« Ne fais pas attention. Ecoutes, j'ai un serpent qui est mon ami, et il m'a dit que les serpents ont le Don. As-tu jamais eu des visions du futur ? »

Le serpent arrêta d'avancer vers lui ce pour quoi Harry fut reconnaissant. On aurait dit qu'il pensait. « Beaucoup partiront, mais peu resteront. » siffla-t-il.

« Beaucoup partiront, mais peu resteront. » se répéta Harry en murmurant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et à quelle distance dans le futur un serpent de cette taille pouvait voir ? Il le lui demanda.

« Des lunes… » répondit-il comme endormi. Harry décida qu'il devait s'agir de mois.

« Combien de lunes ? »voulut-il savoir.

Mais il dit simplement « Des lunes… », encore. Bon, pensa Harry, cela doit être plus qu'une. Donc un minimum de deux lunes. Puis il lui demanda s'il aimait Poudlard, comme il avait fait avec les autres serpents. Il le fit pour pouvoir dire à Hagrid et aux autres quelque chose qui avait été dit. Il n'était toujours pas intéressé à divulguer que les serpents avaient le Don. Il préférait garder cela secret.

Il sortit de l'enclos quand Hagrid l'eut à nouveau ouvert, et il l'informa de ce que le serpent avait dit vouloir manger. Quand il se mirent en route pour l'herbologie après cela, Hagrid leur cria « Et où exactement, Harry, suis-je sensé trouver un ocelot ? »

* * * * *

Harry essaya à nouveau de poser des questions sur le futur le jeudi suivant quand ils eurent à nouveau soin aux créatures magiques. Ce serpent semblait un peu plus informatif que les petits, mais Harry aurait aimé savoir à combien de mois dans le futur il voyait, et ce qu'il voulait dire par beaucoup partiront et peu resteront. La deuxième fois qu'il essaya de tirer quelque chose du serpent, il lui donna une prophétie différente.

« Les maîtres seront les serviteurs, et les serviteurs seront les maîtres. »

Harry répéta ce qu'il avait dit et l'écrivit sur toutes ses notes dans tous les cours qu'il eut pour le restant de la journée. Que pouvaient bien signifier les choses qu'avait dites le serpent ? se demandait-il. Il pouvait espérer que peut-être la première prédiction signifiait que les amis de la mère d'Hagrid viendraient d'abord, mais que la plupart partiraient. Puis il réalisa que leur départ signifierait qu'ils rejoindraient Voldemort…Ok, alors il n'espéra pas cela. C'était confus. Les prédictions des serpents étaient si vagues et étranges. Le Don, pensa-t-il. Ils avaient tous besoin de spectacle pour leur œil intérieur, décida-t-il.

Ginny avait arrêté de venir courir avec lui et Hermione le matin. Le temps se rafraîchissait comme Halloween approchait, et ils avaient décidé de faire leur jogging autour de l'immense grande salle tôt, avant le déjeuner. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment à ce moment là, et quand ils étaient avec Ron (c'est-à-dire tout le reste du temps), il essayaient de se comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre, mais Harry pouvait dire que Ron était encore hésitant quand à leur amitié si changée.

Harry avait fait du travail supplémentaire en potion, comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait, et il rencontrait fréquemment Ginny et Draco Malfoy  là-bas, et parfois Neville aussi. Il essayait de garder un œil sur Malfoy et Ginny sans en avoir l'air. Leurs interactions (quand il était alentour en tous cas), semblaient assez inoffensives, mais il était encore suspicieux sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans le donjon quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il essaya de se renseigner sur Ginny auprès de Colin Creevey, d'une manière assez oblique afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il apprit que Ginny était tout le temps avec les autres quatrième année quand elle n'était pas dans la salle commune ou le donjon de potions.  Il ne semblait pas y avoir de moment où elle avait des trous dans son emploi du temps qu'elle pourrait peut-être  passer avec Draco en cachette. Harry espérait que Colin ait raison. Il redoutait que quelque chose ne se passe entre elle et Malfoy, et puis que Ron découvre que Harry avait su quelque chose. Il serait passible de tuer d'abord Harry avant de s'occuper de Malfoy…

Le samedi, lui et Hermione devraient avoir un nouveau rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard avec Viktor Krum et Cho Chang. Il devait aussi passer du temps avec Cho, marchant dans les couloirs en lui tenant la main, comme il l'avait vu faire avec Cédric l'an passé, ou, quelques fois se rencontrant dans les serres pour échanger quelques baisers. Il essayait de raccourcir au maximum ces sessions, se sentant coupable pour plusieurs raisons à la fois : il ne voulait pas amener Cho plus loin que le strict nécessaire. Il sentait (même si c'était elle qui l'avait poussé) qu'il était infidèle à Hermione, et parfois, il se trouvait en train d'y prendre un peu de plaisir, le faisant penser à ce qu'avait dit Ginny. Il serait content lorsque tout cela serait fini, pensait-il souvent. Ils allaient aller à une représentation d'opéra au village samedi. Viktor avait obtenu des tickets  pour une matinée de Didon et Enée, jouée par une compagnie de sorciers et de sorcières  qui était évidemment fameuse dans le monde entier. C'était une production en tournée. Hermione l'avait informée, excitée, qu'il y avait des sorciers et des sorcières dedans (des personnages), et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire du souci pour comprendre, bien que ce soit un opéra. Il était écrit en anglais.

Elle en dit un peu plus à Harry tandis qu'il jouait aux échecs avec Ron dans la salle commune. « Il a quelques arias et chœurs magnifiques. Quand la reine Didon chante l'aria de sa mort… »

« Hermione ! » grogna Harry. « Tu viens juste de me dire que l'un des personnages titre meurt. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « C'est un opéra. Probablement que tout le monde meurt. »

« Non » dit Harry en pensant à l'essai qu'il avait écrit pour Maugrey. « Ca c'est Hamlet. Dans les opéras, je pensais que c'étaient juste les gens que l'on préfère qui meurent. Pour vous punir d'y être allé. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « J'ai vu une production vraiment superbe d'Aida l'été dernier en Grèce… »

Ron roula ses yeux. « Juste quand nous pensions que tu ne pourrais pas être plus ballot. Préfète et en plus amatrice d'op.. » Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard blessé d'Hermione, et fit un mouvement à la hâte qui permit à Harry de prendre son fou (Le cavalier de Harry frappa le fou à la tête et le tira hors de l'échiquier).

Avant les cours du mercredi, Harry avait fait partir une lettre à Dudley par chouette postale, et quand il remonta jusqu'à la salle commune lorsque que les cours de la semaine furent finis, le vendredi, Hedwige l'attendait avec une réponse.

_Cher Harry_

_Merci d'avoir écrit. Mais la prochaine fois, envoie Hedwige de nuit. Je garderai ma fenêtre ouverte. Mes camarades de chambre s'en moquent. Hedwige est apparue en plein milieu de mon cours de biologie. Nous faisions passer des souris blanches à travers ce gros labyrinthe, et regardions quelle souris attraperait le fromage au milieu en premier. La mienne était assez boiteuse. Puis quand Hedwige rentra en volant, elle a cru qu'elle était à un buffet ou quelque chose comme cela. Toutes ces souris ! Tu aurais du entendre le professeur hurler et voir le sang voler. Elle a été cool. J'ai pris le rôle d'un grand spécialiste des chouettes et je l'ai conduite en dehors du laboratoire. Le professeur n'a jamais remarqué qu'elle avait une lettre attachée à sa patte. Je l'ai montée dans ma chambre et lui et donné une autre souris que j'avais piquée en sortant. Elle a semblé assez contente._

_Comment va Hermione ? Quand va-t-elle m'écrire ? j'ai inclus une lettre pour elle aussi. NE L'OUVRE PAS ! Je cours toujours. J'ai commencé à faire de la musculation aussi. Tout va bien, mais je crois qu'un de mes camarades de chambrée me vole. Je ne l'ai cependant toujours pas attrapé._

_Dit à Hermione de m'écrire_

_Dudley_

Harry donna à Hermione sa lettre pendant que Ron fronça les sourcils et essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle la tint contre sa poitrine, ne la lui laissant pas voir. Ron s'en alla fâché, et Harry lui demanda quel était le problème. Elle rit.

« Rien. J'essaye juste de l'agacer. »

Harry regarda Ron qui battait en retraite. « Cela marche. » Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si Ron les avait surpris dans la salle de classe de sortilège…une autre fois ? Puis il décida qu'il ne voulait pas y penser après tout. Il se souvint quand Ron ne voulait plus lui parler, presque exactement un an plus tôt, après que son nom soit sorti de la Coupe de Feu. Ron avait refusé de croire que Harry n'avait pas lui-même mis son nom jusqu'après la première épreuve, quand il avait volé sur son balai pour passer le Magyar à pointes, le plus terrifiant des quatre dragons sélectionnés pour s'opposer aux champions. Il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau son meilleur ami. Peut-être que Ron était celui pour lequel il fallait arranger quelque chose…Mais ensuite, il se souvint du bal de Noël et du désastre que cela avait été de le mettre avec Padma Patil. Tout ce que Ron avait noté cette nuit là, c'était Hermione. Hermione avec Viktor Krum. Hermione plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et bien que Harry sache cela, à ce moment là il n'y avait porté qu'un intérêt purement académique. Son intérêt s'était porté sur Cho, au grand chagrin de Parvati. Il était content de s'être finalement excusé auprès d'elle.

Harry écrivit une autre lettre à Dudley, demandant à Hermione si elle voulait aussi lui envoyer une lettre avec la sienne.

« Bien sûr. J'ai un peu d'Arithmancie à faire, mais je peux lui écrire une petite lettre avant. On dirait qu'Hedwige a eu un certain succès durant son cours de biologie. » Harry sourit et acquiesça. Puis il réalisa qu'il l'avait regardé fixement pendant toute une minute, et il regarda ailleurs, rougissant. Il la regarda de nouveau, voyant aussi un éclat rosé sur ses joues, comme elle se penchait dans son sac pour prendre un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il savait qu'il avait pensé à ces deux fois dans la classe de sortilège. Il se demanda si elle y avait pensé aussi.

Après le dîner, la grande salle se vida peu à peu. Finalement, il ne resta que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux dans la pièce. Les jumeaux discutaient leurs plans futurs pour la moitié de l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que leur père avait investi pour eux. Ron et Ginny jouaient aux échecs, et Harry les regardait. Elle était la seule qu'il ait jamais vu battre Ron aux échecs, et il était déterminé à comprendre comment elle faisait. Il la regarda comme elle jouait, ses cheveux brillants tombants sur son visage de temps en temps, elle les repoussait impatiemment derrière ses oreilles. Elle avait un regard déterminé dans ses yeux bruns profonds, deux petites lignes se formaient sur son front quand elle fronçait les sourcils, plongée dans ses pensées. Après un moment, Harry oublia qu'il essayait de discerner sa stratégie aux échecs. Il était tellement fasciné en la regardant. Mais soudain, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle eut une ombre de colère sur son visage, ses lèvres se tirèrent. Harry baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier. Pourquoi cela la mettait-elle tant en colère qu'il la regarde se demanda-t-il. Il n'osa pas la regarder à nouveau pour un moment.

Hermione eut une soudaine pensée et leva le nez de son travail d'arithmancie. « Harry ! Regarde l'heure. Ne devions nous pas envoyer cette lettre à Dudley ? »

Il alla jusque là où elle travaillait. « oui, mais j'ai pensé que je le ferai plus tard. Je pourrai utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour éviter d'être pris par Rusard. Je ne veux pas qu'Hedwige apparaisse à Smeltings quand il y a encore beaucoup de monde éveillé pour la voir. »

Elle acquiesça. « Bonne idée »

Juste à ce moment, Ginny cria « Echec et mat ! Bien essayé Ron. Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois. »

Ron fixait l'échiquier « Mais, comment …que .. ? »

Ginny lui montra. « Ton roi est coincé, tu vois ? S'il reste ici ma tour le prend, et s'il se déplace sur les autres cases autour de lui, il est pris par ma dame, mes fous ou mes cavaliers. Et tu ne peux m'en prendre aucun. » Ron fixait encore le plateau, confondu. Harry souhaita qu'il eut vu les derniers mouvements qu'elle avait faits pour accomplir cette déroute. Elle le surprenait chaque jour davantage.

Ron commença à ranger les pièces, puis ne put réprimer un énorme bâillement. « Je crois que je ferais mieux de monter avant de m'endormir sur l'échiquier et de me réveiller avec des pions en colère collés contre mon visage. » Ginny leur dit bonne nuit et monta. Elle donna un drôle de regard à Harry juste avant de disparaître. Qu'était-ce ? se demanda Harry. Etait-elle passé d'un extrême à l'autre, du coup de foudre à la haine ? Est-ce que Draco Malfoy lui avait pourri l'esprit contre lui ?

Les jumeaux et Ron montèrent et Harry les suivit, disant bonne nuit à Hermione, encore penchée sur son travail.

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle distraitement, sans le regarder. Il monta jusqu'à son dortoir et enfila le pantalon de son pyjama puis s'allongea sur ses couvertures, fermant les rideaux autour de lui. Comme il attendait que le temps passe, il jouait avec son amulette du basilik sur sa poitrine nue, se demandant ce qu'il ferait exactement si Ginny se retournait contre lui, et toute sa famille et …virait de bord. Cela lui donna un terrible sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine, comme quand il avait vu Cédric après qu'il ait été tué, se sentant responsable, se sentant seul et inutile…

Finalement, Harry sentit qu'il était assez tard. Il s'était un peu endormi, puis s'était réveillé, continuant d'attendre. Il entendit Neville ronfler, et Ron marmonner dans son sommeil. Seamus et Dean étaient des dormeurs assez silencieux, mais il pensa entendre un bruissement quand l'un d'eux se tourna dans son lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, alla à sa malle, et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il enfila sa robe de chambre et serra la ceinture, portant la cape sous son bras, et se rappelant de glisser sa baguette dans sa poche, par sécurité. Quand il atteignit le bas de l'escalier, il fut momentanément décontenancé : il y avait quelqu'un dans le fauteuil près du feu.

« Cela t'as prit du temps Harry » lui dit Hermione, regardant par-dessus les accoudoirs du fauteuil, souriante. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle se leva. « Comment comptais-tu exactement envoyer ma lettre et la tienne alors que j'avais encore les deux ? » dit-elle, pas vraiment en se moquant, mais presque. Elle était habillée pour aller au lit, avec une chemise de nuit arrivant aux genoux, boutonnée devant, une robe de chambre rose et des pantoufles assorties. Il avait simplement glissé ses pieds dans ses chaussures de sport, sans chaussettes, car il n'avait pas de pantoufles. Les Dursley considéraient ces choses comme superflues (mais, à ce qu'il lui semblait, pas pour eux-mêmes), et il n'avait franchement pas pensé à acheter de telles choses quand il avait touché quelques livres pour le jardinage.

« Je suppose que tu veux venir » dit-il légèrement.

« Hé bien, cela fait quelques temps que nous n'avons pas vadrouillé au milieu de la nuit. Et maintenant que nous sommes préfets, nous pourrons prétendre patrouiller ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Oui, patrouillant sans que l'on nous l'ai demandé, et portant une cape d'invisibilité. C'est vraiment très plausible. »

Elle avança vers le trou du portrait, riant. « Viens. Avant que je ne m'énerve. ». Ils sortirent et fermèrent le portrait, puis mirent la cape sur eux. Il marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la volière, Harry essayant de ne pas penser à comment ils avaient évité de se retrouver seuls. Ils s'étaient promenés des tas de fois sous la cape d'invisibilité par le passé, et pour des raisons qui étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'envoyer une paire de lettres. Mais maintenant, il y avait eu la rencontre en classe de sortilège…

Ils atteignirent la volière sans incident. Harry enleva la cape de sur eux, accrocha les lettres à la patte d'Hedwige et l'envoya sur sa route. Il se souvint quand il avait été ici avec Ginny, envoyant la note à Cho, comment Ginny avait essayé de lui indiquer ses sentiments et comment elle avait pleuré sur la poitrine de Draco Malfoy parce qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Cho Chang. Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour sourire à Hermione, sentant que d'une certaine façon, elle était une des parties de sa vie les moins compliquées à ce moment. Il se sentait heureux quand il était avec elle, et elle semblait avoir le même ressenti. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny, ou ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et il savait sans équivoque qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Cho. Il savait que d'une certaine façon, la chose la plus compliquée qu'il pouvait faire dans sa vie était d'être avec Hermione, mais il essaya de ne pas penser à Viktor Krum, à Ron et à Voldemort.

Ils remirent la cape pour descendre. Cette fois, Harry mit son bras droit autour de son épaule pour l'avoir plus près de lui, et sans le regarder, elle mit son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il virent Miss Teigne. Elle marchait droit devant eux, ses yeux brillant comme si elle pouvait les voir (Harry avait encore à déterminer si Miss Teigne pouvait voir sous les capes d'invisibilité, comme Maugrey Fol Œil). Ils se pressèrent contre un mur et la regardèrent passer.  Avant qu'elle ne fut complètement passée devant eux, elle tourna sa tête et sembla les regarder directement. Ils commencèrent à se déplacer à nouveau quand elle eut tourné au coin, quand, à leur horreur,  Rusard apparut au bout du couloir. Il brandissait un balai à laver, ayant en fait l'air de vouloir attraper des gens portant une cape d'invisibilité, l'agitant follement dans tout le couloir. Le cœur de Harry battait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. S'il continuait comme cela, quand il serait à leur hauteur, le balai leur rentrerait à coup sûr dedans. D'un autre côté, Harry avait peur que s'enfuir de Rusard dans le couloir fasse du bruit. Il se tourna et regarda Hermione au cas où elle aurait une suggestion brillante sur quoi faire maintenant.

Soudain il y eut un bruit d'une armure s'écrasant, vraisemblablement tombant en morceau, vu le bruit. Rusard fit demi-tour, brandissant son balai devant lui. Il s'en alla en courant, sans doute en direction du bruit de l'armure. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Lui et Hermione purent continuer jusqu'au portrait sans autre incident.

Un fois dans la salle commune, Hermione s'effondra dans le fauteuil près du feu où il l'avait trouvée. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Harry », dit-elle lentement, « Je crois que je deviens trop vieille pour cela… »

Harry rit, s'asseyant sur le sol et s'appuyant contre le devant du fauteuil. Les jambes d'Hermione était à côté de ses épaules. Elle enleva ses pantoufles en tendit ses pieds nus vers le feu, les réchauffant.  Il commençait à faire froid dans le château quand on marchait sans chaussettes la nuit. Il se tourna et regarda, pensant, même ses pieds sont jolis. Il allongea son bras sans y penser et toucha son pied avec sa main, caressant le dessus et oubliant qu'il était attaché à elle, suivant simplement la ligne avec son doigt, de sa cheville à ses orteils. Mais Hermione n'était pas capable de se comporter comme si son pied n'était pas rattaché à elle. Elle frissonna et s'allongea dans le fauteuil, fermant ses yeux et soupirant. Harry la regarda et décida que oui, elle aimait cela. Il se servait de ses deux mains maintenant, caressant ses pieds, pendant qu'elle agrippait les bras du fauteuil, et soupirait encore, ses yeux encore fermés. Il sourit. Il la rendait folle et aimante de minute en minute. Elle avait des pieds très sensibles….

Ensuite, elle commença à bouger. Elle se leva, avança d'un pas puis s'assit sur le sol devant le fauteuil, à côté de lui, se penchant aussi contre la fauteuil. Harry mit à nouveau son bras autour de son épaule, et elle pencha sa tête sur son épaule, et il mit sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête.

Au début, il n'avait pas noté sa main sur sa jambe, traçant paresseusement des cercles, puis il en devint vivement conscient, souhaitant qu'elle arrête et qu'elle n'arrête jamais. Il pensait qu'il devenait fou (clairement, elle pensait que c'était à son tour de le rendre fou). Il souleva sa tête et la regarda, et il croisa son regard. Il se souvint être dans le jardin quand Sirius était arrivé, leurs bouches de plus en plus proches, et puis Sandy qui parlait…mais cette fois, Sandy ne dit rien, enroulée autour de son bras sous sa robe de chambre, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent brièvement, incertaines, avant que Harry ne se cramponne spasmodiquement à elle et tienne son visage contre le sien, et elle le tira vers elle, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, les deux oubliant toute raison de ne pas faire ceci, toute raison de se contenir.

Harry rompit le baiser, mais seulement pour descendre sa bouche vers son cou, plonger sous son menton, et faire courir sa langue le long de sa gorge, pour entendre encore ce gémissement qu'elle avait eu dans la classe de sortilège. La main d'Hermione alla vers la ceinture de la robe de chambre de Harry, il sentit ses mains sur sa poitrine, puis ses lèvres, traçant une piste humide jusqu'à son estomac, faisant frissonner ses muscles abdominaux. Il eut le souffle coupé par la sensation, puis il remonta à nouveau son visage contre le sien, la tenant étroitement, désespérément. Ses doigts commencèrent à défaire habilement les boutons de sa chemise de nuit pendant qu'elle amenait sa main au cordon du pantalon de son pyjama. Harry sentait qu'il se noyait en elle, et il ne voulait pas être sauvé, ne pouvait rien imaginer de mieux au monde que de couler dans ce tourbillon nommé Hermione…

« Un bélier va rencontrer un dragon » dit soudain Sandy. Enfer et damnation, pensa Harry. Il reconsidérait sérieusement l'idée d'avoir un serpent. Harry leva sa tête et écouta. Hermione ne le nota pas d'abord, embrassant son épaule, caressant la peau sensible de son dos. Que pouvait bien vouloir dire Sandy ? se demanda-t-il. Qui allait rencontrer qui ? Mais il savait une chose, quoique ce soit qui allait arriver, cela allait être à proximité immédiate, et s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils pouvaient être surpris. Elle remarqua finalement qu'il ne la touchait plus ni ne l'embrassait. Elle le regarda, perplexe. Il semblait écouter attentivement la grande pièce vide autour d'eux.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Il déglutit et la regarda. Elle était si belle dans la lueur des flammes, ses joues rouges et ses boucles de travers. « Reboutonne ta chemise de nuit et resserre ta robe de chambre. Nous devons nous mettre dans des chaises séparées. Quelqu'un arrive. » Il se leva,  remit sa robe de chambre sur les épaules et s'assit dans un fauteuil à une paire de pieds de celui où elle avait été assise. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regardant à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait dans le jardin de Privet Drive. Elle reboutonna sa chemise de nuit. (La main de Harry était passée en-dessous. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, avec un frisson). Ensuite elle resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et remit ses pantoufles, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil avec ses jambes dressées à nouveau. Harry ne s'était pas préoccupé de resserrer sa robe de chambre. Il avait très chaud, et Hermione le regardait, avec son torse nu et l'amulette du basilik dessus, et il pensa qu'elle faisait un bruit frustré au fond de sa gorge.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer cela ou non, Harry Potter ? » Oh-Oh, pensa-t-il. J'ai des problèmes. Elle m'a appelé avec mon nom complet.

« Comme je disais, quelqu'un arrive. »

Elle ouvrit sa bouche comme pour dire quelque chose (probablement sur le Don, pensa-t-il) quand Ginny apparut au bas des escaliers conduisant au dortoir des filles. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Harry et Hermione dans les fauteuils près du feu.

« Ginny ! » dit Hermione, surprise. Harry l'était aussi, mais quand il y repensa, il se souvint de George et Fred disant que son anniversaire était le premier avril. Cela faisait d'elle un bélier. Sandy avait appelé Parvati un poisson car elle était poisson…Mais il n'y avait aucun signe du zodiaque avec un dragon pour symbole…

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux. Un dragon. Il savait qui c'était. Il se leva brusquement, sa robe de chambre volant autour de lui. « Hermione ! Ramène Ginny en haut ! Maintenant ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se leva, trop lentement au goût de Harry, mais il se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui crier dessus, pour se garder de lui dire de se dépêcher de bouger. Ginny protesta.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas à… »

« SI, justement ! » l'interrompit Harry, sérieux. « Nous sommes préfets. Tu dois nous écouter. Allez. Je lui parlerai. »

Hermione balança sa tête alentour. « Parler à qui ? »

Ginny ouvrit grand ses yeux, paniquée à l'idée que Harry pourrait le dire. Il secoua sa tête pour la rassurer. « Peu importe. Prends là. Allez. Et assure-toi qu'elle ne puisse pas descendre d'ici à demain. Utilise n'importe quel sort d'entrave nécessaire pour cela. Fais ce que tu as fait à Peeves… »

« Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas… »

« Sortez juste d'ici ! » dit-il finalement, perdant son calme. Les deux filles le regardaient étrangement. Ginny serra ses mâchoires d'un air de défi comme Hermione l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait dans les escaliers avec elle. Quand il entendit les portes se fermer dans le dortoir des filles, il alla jusqu'au trou du portrait et l'ouvrit, sachant qui il verrait dans le couloir.

C'était Draco Malfoy

« Potter ! »

« Malfoy, » dit Harry, essayant de garder sa voix calme, de ne pas la faire trembler de rage.  « Rentre ici maintenant, avant que Rusard n'arrive. »

A la mention de Rusard, il se rua dedans et Harry referma le portait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Malfoy pour savoir.

« Tu en as du culot, Malfoy. Je devrais te le demander. J'ai fait ramener Ginny dans sa chambre par Hermione. Tu ne la rencontreras pas cette nuit, ni une autre. Es-tu inconscient ? Est-ce que tu essayes de lui causer des ennuis ? » Harry s'arrêta, souhaitant ne pas avoir utilisé cette tournure de phrase.

« Nous allons juste à un endroit où parler. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls pour parler. Quand nous sommes dans le donjon de potions, soit toi, soit Neville, ou tous les deux y êtes. Nous n'avons pas pu nous parler seul depuis une quinzaine. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui parler seul ? » voulut savoir Harry. Il se sentait incroyablement près de commettre un meurtre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de …bon, peut-être que si.. je, je veux… » il bégaya. Il fronça les sourcils à Harry. « Tu n'es pas un de ses frères. »

« Non, et tu devrais remercier ta bonne étoile pour cela, parce que n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait été content de te faire sortir les tripes par les oreilles à l'instant. Et cela sans même savoir que tu voulais faire un petit tour discrètement avec Ginny en plein milieu de la nuit. »

La mâchoire de Malfoy était contractée. « Ecoute, je sais que ma famille et celle de Ginny ont de sales histoires entre elles, mais je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse la blesser. Je …Regarde, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise de te parler à toi entre tous de ce que je ressens pour Ginny. Tu crois que j'avais prévu cela ? une Weasley ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai essayé de me dire d'arrêter ? Mais… » et il regarda le plafond, les lèvres serrées.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire que Ginny est une fille formidable. Je le sais. Elle ne pense peut-être pas que je le sais, mais c'est le cas » dit Harry, se rappelant de Malfoy lui disant que Harry ne valait pas son obsession pour lui étant donné qu'il l'avait ignorée pendant trois ans. « Mais si tu as des notions romantiques en pensant que vous êtes Roméo et Juliette, débarrasse t'en maintenant. Roméo et Juliette l'avaient facile comparé à vous deux, et regarde ce qui leur est arrivé. » Malfoy grimaça, reconnaissant silencieusement que Harry avait raison (mais sans vouloir le dire.). « Ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour en parler. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu te contenteras de la voir dans le donjon de potion pour le moment. Promis ? » Malfoy marmonna à contre-cœur une réponse affirmative. « Bien. Maintenant attends ici. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, mais resta là où il était. Harry monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'à son dortoir et réapparut un petit moment plus tard avec un bout de parchemin. Il le mit sur une table. Quand Malfoy s'approcha de lui, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui en disant « Recule Malfoy. Reste là-bas. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir cela. En fait, retourne-toi. » Malfoy ne bougea pas et ils se fixèrent. Harry n'allait pas détourner le regard en premier. Finalement, Malfoy grimaça encore et tourna le dos à Harry. Harry agita sa baguette au-dessus du parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. »

La carte de Poudlard apparut sur le parchemin, et Harry put rapidement localiser les points dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec les minuscules étiquettes Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il y avait aussi de petits points dans la salle des trophées, étiquetés Ernest MacMillan et Hannah Abbott. Harry sourit.  Bien, Ernie et Hannah ! Puis il pensa à Hermione et se secoua. Là, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Dans le hall d'entrée se trouvait un point étiqueté Argus Rusard. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette sur le parchemin en disant « Méfait accompli », le roula, et le mit dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Il alla jusqu'à Malfoy.

« Voici donc » dit-il. « quand tu repartiras, évite le hall d'entrée. C'est là où est Rusard. Et aussi ne vas pas dans la salle des trophées, tu pourrais, heu, y déranger certaines personnes… »

« Comment sais-tu » dit Malfoy, suspicieux.

« Je le sais. Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas me faire confiance, mais tu n'as pas le choix. » Ils se fixèrent à nouveau du regard, puis Malfoy laissa échapper un rire.

« Si quelqu'un m'avait jamais dit que je me tiendrais ici à te parler en plein milieu de la nuit…Bon. Eviter le hall d'entrée. J'ai failli être pris par Rusard ce soir. J'ai détruit une armure au troisième étage et je l'ai entendu arriver en courant… »

C'était Harry qui riait maintenant. « C'était toi ? Je devrais te remercier. Rusard a failli nous rentrer dedans avec Hermione quand nous revenions de faire partir une paire de lettres pour mon cousin.  L'armure s'effondrant a juste créé la diversion qu'il nous fallait. »

Les sourcils de Malfoy se relevèrent. « Granger ? Alors il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? Attends…tu m'as dit qu'elle avait ramené Ginny dans sa chambre. Vous étiez tous les deux ici, n'est-ce pas ?  Quand Ginny a descendu les escaliers. » Il lança à Harry un regard pénétrant. « J'ai foutu ta nuit en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda le pantalon du pyjama de Harry. « Ton pantalon est desserré. C'était toi ou c'était elle ? Et elle t'as offert cela ? » Il tendit le bras et saisit le basilik sur le torse de Harry. Harry frappa sa main et la renvoya.

« En fait, c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ginny. » Il défia Malfoy du regard de dire quoique ce soit là-dessus. « Je crois que tu devrais y aller avant que Rusard n'aille dans une autre partie du château. » dit-il calmement, faisant un grand effort pour se contrôler. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas fini.

« Tu es si rigoureux, si grand et si puissant au sujet de Ginny et moi, et ici, tu es avec Granger sur le tapis en plein milieu de la nuit… »

Harry ne put en supporter davantage. Il poussa Malfoy contre le mur et lui parla, sa bouche très proche de son visage. « Rien ne s'est passé. Tu ne sais rien. »

Malfoy le repoussa. « Harry Potter, hypocrite. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, non ? Rien ne s'est passé parce que Ginny vous a interrompu, et c'est probablement la seule raison. Je ne peux pas te croire… »

« C'est différent, » siffla Harry. « Et tu dois te rappeler : Ginny a un an de moins que nous. Tu,…tu dois te contrôler… » Harry ne pouvait pas continuer. Il tremblait. L'idée de Malfoy et Ginny faisant quoique ce soit de vaguement similaire à ce que lui et Hermione avaient fait le rendait malade.

A sa surprise, Malfoy acquiesça. « Je sais cela. Je ne ferais jamais…Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais elle est en sécurité avec moi. Vraiment. » Harry le regarda, ne se souvenant pas jamais l'avoir vu aussi direct et sincère.

« D'accord. Comme je disais, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure. Tu ferais mieux de partir. Evite le hall d'entrée. »

« Bon », dit Malfoy, ouvrant le portrait et passant par le trou. « Mais pas à cause de Rusard. C'est un chaton comparé à Rogue. »

« Rogue ? Tu plaisantes ? Tant que cela dépend de lui, personne dans sa maison ne peut faire quelque chose de mal. »

« Hmpf . C'est seulement comme cela qu'il se comporte devant les élèves des autres maisons. Si l'un d'entre nous perd des points pour notre maison…Tu ne veux pas savoir. Et lui n'est qu'un chaton comparé à mon père. »

« Là je te crois » dit Harry avec un frisson.

« Oui. Je suis content que Maugrey veuille nous enseigner comment faire face au sort de Cruciatus. Ensuite peut-être que lorsque j'énerverai mon père, il ne saura pas que je ne peux pas sentir ce qu'il me fait… »

La mâchoire de Harry tomba. « Ton père t'a lancé le Cruciatus dessus ? »

« Non, idiot. Mais il y a plein de sorts légaux qui sont aussi…très douloureux. »  Il avait regardé Harry, mais maintenant, il regardait ailleurs. Il en avait trop dit. Il décida de changer de sujet. « Alors, jusqu'où es-tu allé avec Granger ? »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Malfoy. Je ne te parle pas d'Hermione. Tu ne veux pas que je fasse descendre tous les frères de Ginny ici ? En plus, il y a plein d'autres gars de Griffondor qui seraient enchantés de te scalper pour ce que tu penses de Ginny…Je n'ai pas même pas dit 'fait', mais juste 'pense'. Et si tu nies que tu as eu ces pensées c'est que tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide. »

Malfoy sourit. « Nan. Celle là est trop facile. Je ne la relèverai pas. C'est comme voler un bonbon à un enfant. » Il se retourna avant de fermer le portrait. « Alors, nous avons tous les deux un secret que l'autre connaît. »

« Cela y ressemble. »

« Bien Potter, je dois admettre que…Granger. Je ne peux pas exactement te blâmer. »

Maintenant Harry devait vraiment se retenir de frapper Malfoy. Cela lui prit tout le courage qu'il put rassembler.

« Et pour Ginny, » répondit-il doucement « Je ne peux pas non plus te blâmer. »

Malfoy approuva de la tête et ferma le portrait. Pas de bonne nuit, ni de merci, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Harry entendit son bruit de pas s'éloigner, puis alla à nouveau s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il regarda le lion sur le linteau. Dans la lumière tremblante, il semblait presque bouger. Il ferma ses yeux et se souvint être avec Hermione encore, près du feu…Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à trouver la paix de l'esprit. Il jouait avec le basilik comme il montait les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

* * * * *


	14. Chapitre treize : Des chats et encore de

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre treize

Des chats et encore des chats

Le jour suivant, ils allèrent à l'opéra à Pré-au-lard. Harry n'avait jamais été dans la grande salle en bois sur High Street, qui était utilisée pour tout, des réunions pour la ville aux productions de théâtre amateur, et jusqu'aux mariages et aux enterrements. Il avait l'opportunité de voir une plus grande représentation des habitants de Pré-au-lard que celle dont il était au courant. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qu'il ne verrait sûrement jamais mettre les pieds chez Honeydukes ou chez Zonko.

Dumblemore était là à la surprise de Harry. Comment Ron allait pouvoir prétendre qu'il voulait les voir dès leur retour s'il allait au même opéra ? Pourquoi était-il là de toutes façons ?

Pendant que l'orchestre de chambre s'accordait, Dumblemore croisa son regard et vint à sa rencontre. « Harry ! Et miss Granger, et Miss Chang. Ah ! Mr Krum ! Heureux de vous trouver ici.  Je comprends que vous travaillez en Angleterre maintenant. » Viktor grogna. Dumblemore se retourna vers Harry. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les opéras de chambre, Harry. Purcell est mon préféré, bien sûr (As tu entendu la Reine Indienne ?), bien que j'aime aussi Monteverdi, mais quand la plupart des gens pensent à l'opéra, il se tournent vers les grandes choses voyantes, tu sais, Puccini, Verdi, Wagner. »

Et puis Harry se souvint de la carte d'Albus Dumblemore dans les sorcières et sorciers célèbres qu'il avait eu lors de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. En plus de la liste des nombreuses réalisations de Dumblemore, il était écrit que Dumblemore aimait la musique de chambre et le bowling. Harry se demanda rapidement s'il y avait une piste de bowling magique à Pré-au-lard, ou si peut-être Dumblemore se contentait d'aller dans les établissements moldus.

« C'est Viktor qui nous a obtenu les tickets, Mr le directeur » l'informa-t-elle. « Il a beaucoup d'avantages en jouant pour les Cannons de Chudley. »

« Ah ! les Cannons ! Oui, oui, une bonne équipe. Ils ne valent pas le Puddlemere United selon moi, mais quand même… Bien, je ne vais vous déranger plus longtemps. » dit-il, ses yeux scintillant derrière ses demies-lunes, comme il retournait à son siège. Il s'avéra qu'il allait voir l'opéra seul. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent dans la pièce et que l'orchestre commença l'ouverture, Harry regarda Cho de côté. Elle le regardait aussi. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il espérait qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il l'embrasse à l'opéra, comme ils l'auraient fait pour un film de moldu. Il avait d'autant moins l'intention de faire quoique ce soit de la sorte avec Hermione à côté et en plus Dumblemore. Il sentit sa main dans la sienne et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Elle devrait se satisfaire de cela, pensa-t-il. Viktor était assis à la droite de Cho. Il avait passé son bras autour d'Hermione et elle était confortablement appuyée sur son épaule. Harry essaya de ne pas bouillir, mais c'était difficile de garder son calme. Heureusement, l'ouverture finit et les chants commencèrent.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter la feuille du programme, et il fut surpris d'apprendre que c'était au sujet d'Enée ayant une aventure avec la reine de Carthage, lors du retour de la guerre de Troie, avant d'aller fonder Rome, et de briser son cœur. Il sentait, franchement, que les sorcières étaient quelque peu superflues, servant simplement d'excuse au comportement d'Enée. Il suivait sa destinée, s'accordant avec les autres éléments de l'intrigue. Bien, mais lequel était-il ? pensa Harry irrité. Il repensait encore à l'essai de Ron sur Othello…nous aurions eu l'impression que…cela aurait été absolument impossible pour lui de se comporter d'une manière si violente…

C'était dans sa nature. Harry y repensa. Mais…comment une personne sait-elle ce qui est dans sa nature quand elle a quinze ans, quand elle essaye encore de se connaître elle-même ? Il regarda Cho du coin de l'œil. Il y a un an, il n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer dans cette situation. Comme il écoutait les beaux chants, il se demandait comment ils allaient réussir à faire marcher leur plan….

_In our deep vaulted cell (-ed cell)_

_The charm we'll prepare (prepare)_

_Too dreadful a practice (Too dreadful a practice)_

_Too dreadful_

_(Too dreadful)_

_A practice_

_(A practice)_

_For this open air_

_(For this open air)_

Chaque autre vers était chanté très doucement, comme si le passage musical précédent faisait écho dans une caverne. Les chanteurs incarnant les sorcières se retirèrent à l'arrière de la scène, où ils étaient supposés préparer quelque chose qui causerait la perte de la reine Didon. Il pensa que Purcell n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec des gens de magie, s'il en avait eu, pour les décrire de cette façon là. Il regarda Dumblemore. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de plaisir, et il avait dit que Purcell était son compositeur favori. Bien, pensa Harry, s'il était assez bon pour Dumblemore…   

La chanteuse jouant le rôle de Didon était une grande et belle sorcière avec de grands cheveux roux foncés. Chaque note qu'elle chantait résonnait avec la clarté du cristal, comme une cloche. A la fin, après qu'elle ait chanté l'aria de sa mort (Hermione avait raison : il était assez magnifique), elle s'allongea sur la scène, sa tête reposant sur son bras pendant que sa suivante chantait une chanson funéraire obsédante au-dessus d'elle et dispersait des pétales de rose tout autour d'elle.

_With drooping wings, ye cupids come._

_With drooping wings, with drooping wings,_

_With drooping wings, ye cupids come._

_And scatter roses,_

_Scatter, scatter roses on her tomb._

_Soft, soft and gentle._

_Soft, soft and gentle,_

_Soft, soft, soft, soft and gentle as her heart._

_Keep here, here your watch._

_Keep here, here, keep here your watch._

_And never, never, never part._

_And never, never, never part._

C'était vraiment très touchant, mais soudain, comme il regardait la belle femme avec les cheveux roux foncés qui venait de chanter d'une façon si déchirante, il sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Maman ! pensa-t-il soudain. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi avant. La vague de cette émotion était irrépressible. Cela montait en lui comme la marée, et il lâcha la main de Cho, s'étouffant en disant « Excuse moi. Je reviens. »

Il s'éloigna, trouvant l'allée à l'aveuglette et se pressant vers la grande pièce qui servait d'entrée Il ne réalisa d'abord pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là. Puis il se tourna et vit Hermione. Elle l'avait suivi, abandonnant Cho et Krum ensemble. Elle ne dit rien. Elle alla simplement vers lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il appuya sa joue contre sa tête.  Il s'était en fait déjà arrêté de pleurer, mais il avait besoin de la tenir. Il repensait à la nuit dernière avec elle dans la salle commune et il frissonna. Même s'ils réussissaient à mettre Cho et Viktor ensemble, pouvaient-ils réellement être un couple au grand jour ? Oseraient-ils le dire à Ron ? Et si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts le découvraient ? Puis il grogna intérieurement. Draco Malfoy savait. Il était pratiquement près de devenir un Mangemort, s'il s'en tenait à ce que Sirius avait dit à Rogue quand Harry avait espionné leur conversation dans le bureau de Rogue.

Harry essaya de vider son esprit, d'être, tout simplement. Il tint Hermione et regarda par-dessus sa tête pendant que les membres de la troupe d'opéra s'inclinaient. Ils se séparèrent, et Harry essaya de se recomposer comme la foule commençait à s'écouler lentement de la salle, mettait ses manteaux et se préparait à retourner à ce frais jour d'automne. Aucun autre élève de Poudlard ne semblait avoir eu de ticket pour la représentation. Dumblemore ne les vit pas dans la foule. C'est bien, pensa Harry. Heureusement, il devrait être au château avant nous. Il vérifia sa montre. Il était seulement trois heures. Ils n'avaient pas à être de retour avant deux heures. Même une heure devrait donner à Dumblemore assez d'avance.

La salle était maintenant vide à l'exception de Viktor, de Cho et des membres de l'orchestre qui rangeaient leurs instruments, agitant leurs baguettes pour les faire rentrer dans leurs mallettes. Puis Harry se figea. Cho et Viktor avaient une conversation animée. Viktor riait ! Il se tourna vers Hermione, excité.

« Ils parlent ! » sourit-il, osant à peine croire que le plan pouvait marcher. Hermione regarda. Maintenant c'était à Cho de rire, mettant sa main sur le bras de Viktor. Elle semblait plus vivante que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu depuis la mort de Cédric. Mais maintenant Hermione arrêtait de les regarder joyeusement.

« Hmpf ! » dit-elle, ses bras croisés. « Tu parles. Je savais qu'elle était du genre à essayer de piquer le petit copain d'une autre fille. »

Harry la regarda, ses sourcils interrogatifs. Il souhaitait pouvoir lui soutirer ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Viktor en Bulgarie, avant l'enlèvement. « Mais c'est ce que nous voulons qu'elle fasse. » chuchota-t-il.

« Mais elle ne sait pas. »

Harry soupira. Il se sentait encore à des années-lumières de comprendre les filles. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment complètement Hermione, ni Ginny ou Cho, ou Alicia ou Parvati…

Maintenant, les musiciens et les chanteurs partaient aussi, et les chandelles qui éclairaient la salle s'éteignaient une à une. Cependant, Viktor et Cho parlaient, ne regardant même pas par-dessus leur épaule pour chercher Harry ou Hermione du regard.

« Nous devrions retourner auprès d'eux » dit Harry. « Nous pourrions aller aux Trois Balais pour un moment maintenant, pour donner à Dumblemore assez de temps pour rentrer au château. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se sépara de lui pour descendre l'allée extérieure tandis que Harry descendait l'allée centrale. Cho le regarda, ayant l'air un peu surprise de le voir, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle sortait avec lui. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec elle, décida-t-il. Elle me demande de sortir avec elle, n'arrive pas à me parler et maintenant elle est toute bavarde avec quelqu'un dont la compréhension de l'anglais est au mieux partielle…

Au pub, Harry et Hermione allèrent encore chercher les boissons au bar. Viktor et Cho semblaient avoir repris leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Quand ils revinrent avec les bièraubeurre et quelques paquets de biscuits, ils se retinrent de parler, laissant Viktor et Cho continuer à converser ensemble sans interruption. Harry leva ses sourcils vers Hermione. Elle sourit et but. Quelque chose se passait finalement comme prévu.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, cela se passa bien aussi. Ron les trouva à la porte, informa Harry et Hermione que Dumblemore voulait les voir, et chacun d'eux donna un petit bisou sur la joue à son petit ami respectif et se précipita dans les escaliers. Harry empêcha Ron de les suivre.

« Reste ici » chuchota-t-il. « Regarde-les. Tu nous diras plus tard ce qui s'est passé. OK ? »

Ron acquiesça, prenant son travail au sérieux. « OK »

Harry et Hermione coururent jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors, s'engouffrèrent dans le trou du portrait (« Portcullis ») et s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils près du feu, se souriant l'un l'autre comme ils essayaient de ramener leur respiration à la normale. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves de première et de deuxième année dans la salle commune, trop jeunes pour être autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Harry souriait encore à Hermione, et elle le lui rendait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un jour meilleur auparavant. Il y avait quelque part quelque chose de si satisfaisant à monter un plan et à le voir fonctionner. Il se souvint quand il volait sur Buck avec elle pour secourir Sirius (et sauver Buck par la même occasion). Elle avait été presque pétrifiée de monter un hippogriffe, comme quand la mère de Hagrid l'avait saisie. Soudain, ce souvenir le fit rire. Elle le regarda en souriant encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Je me souviens juste de toi, volant sur Buck, et puis quand la mère de Hagrid… »

Elle porta sa main à son estomac. « Oh, ne m'en parle pas. Tu veux savoir ce à quoi je pensais ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle arrêta d'avoir l'air si joyeuse. Son visage était très sérieux maintenant. « Avoir été ici. La nuit dernière. »

Harry arrêta de sourire aussi, et détourna son regard d'elle, vers le feu. « Hermione », dit-il doucement. « Nous avons eu de la chance. Ginny aurait pu, si elle était descendue dix ou quinze minutes plus tard … »

« Non, elle n'aurait pas pu. »

« Quoi ? Tu pensais t'arrêter d'un coup ? Parce que je n'avais pas cette impression. »

« Non, je veux dire que quelque soit le moment où Ginny serait descendue, nous aurions eu un avertissement amplement avant. »

Harry la fixa, ouvrant tout grand ses yeux. « Oh, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ? Nous y revoilà ? Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas le Don ! »

« Oh, je sais. » dit-elle calmement. Harry était perplexe, attendant la suite. Le silence s'étira. Finalement elle dit « Mais Sandy l'a. » Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement : elle avait compris. « Pourquoi ne me l'as –tu pas dit ? » murmura-t-elle, furieuse. « J'ai du aller à la bibliothèque et lire beaucoup de choses sur les gens qui étaient Fourchelangs. Oh, rien ne disait spécifiquement que les serpents avaient le Don, mais il leur arrivait suffisamment de choses étranges pour que je puisse lire entre les lignes. Et j'ai entendu Sandy siffler à chaque fois que tu allais dire quelque chose qui allait se produire… »

Il lui sourit à nouveau. « Tu es terriblement intelligente. » dit-il en essayant d'imiter la mère de Hagrid. Elle rit. « Et avant que tu ne dises autre chose, je ne l'ai pas prise en divination. En tous cas, plus après la première fois. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tricher. »

Hermione sourit. « En fait, je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être 'terriblement intelligente'. Je me suis sentie un peu bête. Je ne peux pas croire que cela m'ait pris tant de temps pour le découvrir. A-t-elle prédit quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Pas à longue distance. Mais le boa a dit deux choses. La deuxième était très intéressante : Les maîtres seront les esclaves, et les esclaves seront les maîtres. Je pense que c'est pour dans quelques mois. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire. « Moi, si. ». Elle se tut ensuite. Harry attendit, mais évidemment, cela ne l'intéressait pas de l'éclairer. « Mais j'ai une autre question : qui Ginny allait-elle rencontrer la nuit dernière ? »

« Heu », dit Harry, pris au dépourvu. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut. « Je vois. Et quand allais-tu me raconter ce que tu fais tous les soirs après dîner ? » L'entraînement d'animagus. Elle avait remarqué.

« Est-ce que Ginny te l'as dit ? » voulut-il savoir alarmé.

« Ginny ? Elle sait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Elle …elle a deviné. »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je… Je ne peux pas non plus t'en parler. Je ne suis pas sensé… »

« Harry ! » chuchota-t-elle en colère. « si nous nous mettons ensemble, nous devrons nous dire des choses. »

« Tu n'avais rien dit en troisième année avec le remonteur de temps ! » lui fit-il remarquer, exaspéré.

« Je ne pouvais pas… »

« Hé bien de même, je ne peux pas te le dire non plus. Et de toutes façons, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il dans un murmure, espérant que les première et deuxième année présents n'aient rien entendu de ce qu'ils avaient dit. « Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas l'être. Pas maintenant. »

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier, l'air blessée et hébétée. Puis elle se leva, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, sa voix dure : « Bien. Si tu le sens de cette façon. J'ai quelques révisions à faire pour les BUSE ».  Elle partit, puis fit demi-tour et se pencha au-dessus du fauteuil de Harry, chuchotant en colère « Et pour ton information, je crois que je sais qui Ginny allait rencontrer, mais je voulais te donner une chance de me le dire toi-même ! »

Elle se tourna et alla vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Harry coula au fond de son fauteuil, s'agrippant furieusement aux accoudoirs, ses yeux fermés. C'est cela, pensa-t-il.  Fais-la s'éloigner de toi. Peut-être que nous ne risquerons pas d'être pris dans la salle commune en pleine nuit. Peut-être que les Mangemorts n'en auront pas après elle….

Juste à ce moment, le trou du portrait s'ouvrit et Ron rentra. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Harry, là où Hermione avait été.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Harry. « Comment cela s'est passé ? Ont-ils beaucoup parlé ? »

« Ils parlent encore. J'ai pensé que j'étais calé pour parler de Quidditch, mais ces deux là… »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« Bien, ils avaient l'air de ne pas trop apprécier de me voir tourner autour. C'est un bon signe, non ? » Il avait l'air très content, comme s'il anticipait avidement de conjuguer le couple Hermione-Viktor au passé.

« Oui, super. » Harry se renfonça dans le fauteuil et ferma ses yeux à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Où est Hermione ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Ron. « Oh, elle est montée à l'étage en furie. Nous avons eu une dispute. »

Ron releva ses sourcils, interrogatif. « Maintenant elle en a marre de toi. Ce doit être la période du mois où.. »

« Ron ! »

Il sourit. « Désolé. A la maison, nous avons pris l'habitude d'expliquer les sautes d'humeur de Ginny de cette manière. » Harry frissonna, ne voulant pas plus penser à Ginny endurant cela qu'à Hermione.  « Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'as tu fait ? »

Harry grimaça. Si Hermione savait, il supposa que Ron pouvait savoir aussi. Il se leva et enleva sa robe, puis déboutonna sa chemise un peu et releva un peu sa manche gauche, dévoilant soigneusement Sandy.

« C'est Sandy. En fait, je l'ai appelé Cassandre. Je l'appelle Sandy car c'est plus court. Elle a le Don. Tous les serpents l'ont. C'est ma faute si tu t'es cassé la jambe, Ron. Hermione avait raison. Mais Sandy me l'a dit juste quand je quittais le cours en criant 'Je n'ai pas le Don !'. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Revenir une seconde plus tard et dire :'Oh, tant que j'y pense, quand tu vas partir, tu vas tomber de l'échelle. Mais je n'ai toujours pas le Don.' »

Ron le regardait, comme frappé par la foudre. « Cela explique beaucoup de choses. »

« Oui, mais tu ne peux le dire à personne. Sandy ne peut voir qu'à quelques minutes dans le futur, et dans ses environs immédiats. Et elle a tendance à être quelque peu énigmatique. Et elle n'a ses flashs sur le futur que de temps en temps. »

Ron grimaça. « Elle a l'air aussi utile que Trelawney. » Harry et Ron rirent tous les deux.

« Pose-moi » siffla Sandy « Et excuse-toi. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air visiblement blessée.

« Je suis désolé Sandy. » lui siffla Harry, chagriné.

« Est-ce qu'elle a prédit quelque chose ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Non. Elle est juste en colère après moi, comme Hermione. » Ron rit encore

« Tu veux jouer à la bataille explosive ? » lui proposa-t-il. Harry accepta. Il avait besoin de s'amuser un peu après la journée qu'il avait eue. Il essaya de ne pas repenser à la femme aux longs cheveux roux foncés, chantant sa mort…

* * * * *

Le jeudi suivant était Halloween. Quelque chose commença à ennuyer constamment Harry à partir du moment où il se leva le matin, et après le petit déjeuner, il demanda à Ron et Hermione de l'excuser auprès de Hagrid et du professeur Chourave. Il pensait que s'allonger l'aiderait à se sentir assez bien pour aller en classe l'après-midi pour l'histoire de la magie et la divination. Quand il fut de retour en haut, il se mit au lit avec ses jeans et son col roulé après avoir jeté sans soin sa robe avec son badge de préfet en argent au pied du lit. Il se mit en boule sous les couvertures. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme cela ? Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, mais d'une certaine façon, il sentait en lui une peine qui ne partirait pas.

Harry ferma ses yeux étroitement, essayant de penser aux autres Halloween à Poudlard. Il pensait à celui où il était allé à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-sans-tête quand il était en seconde année, les affreux bruits de scie émanant de l'orchestre de fantômes, les chasseurs sans tête arrivant, l'insistance de Nick à dire qu'il était tout comme décapité.

C'était cela. L'anniversaire de mort de Nick. Et ce n'était pas tout. C'était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents  aussi. Voldemort les avait tués pour Halloween, il y a exactement quatorze ans. Harry se les imagina, leurs ombres lui parlant quand elles avaient émergées de la baguette de Voldemort dans le cimetière en juin, après qu'il ait gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et que la coupe se soit avérée être un portauloin…

Leurs images dans le miroir du Rised, lui faisant signe, parmi ses proches qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Leurs photos dans l'album qu'avait fait Hagrid pour eux…

Puis, soudain, il sut ce qu'il voulait faire : il remit ses lunettes, et bondit du lit, allant à sa malle et sortant l'album photo. Il s'assit sur sa robe, les jambes en tailleur, et ouvrit l'album. Puis il s'arrêta, surpris. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais noté que la première page était collée à l'intérieur de la couverture ? En réalité, elle était seulement colée en une paire d'endroits. Harry sépara précautionneusement la page de la couverture et regarda ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

C'était une invitation pour le mariage de ses parents. Il la contempla, traçant le bord en relief avec des fleurs dessus ( des lys, il réalisa [NDT : Lys= lily ] ) de ses doigts. Ses parents s'étaient mariés l'été avant qu'il naisse. Ils étaient si jeunes… seulement dix-neuf ans quand ils se marièrent, une année seulement après l'école.

David Llewellyn Evans et Violet Boothwyn-Evans 

_Ont l'honneur de vous inviter_

_Au mariage de leur fille_

_Lily Gwyneth Evans_

_avec_

_James Godric Potter_

_Le vendredi 21 juin 1979_

_A quatre heure de l'après-midi_

_The Willows_

_Cardiff, Pays de Galles_

_Réception à suivre_

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir confirmer votre présence_

The Willows, pensa Harry. Cela devait être l'auberge qu'il avait vue sur les photos du mariage. Ses parents s'étaient mariés au début de l'été. Treize mois plus tard il était né. Qu'avaient-ils fait après avoir fini l'école ? se demanda-t-il soudain. De quoi vivaient-ils ? Il ne souvenait pas de quelqu'un le lui ayant dit. Etait-ce vrai, comme son oncle et sa tante le lui avait dit une fois, que son père était au chômage ? Cela ne se pouvait pas. Cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il tourna les pages, regardant d'autres photos du mariage. Ses parents coupant le gâteau de noce, dansant…

Attends. Là. Sa mère dansait avec d'autres gens. Avec Sirius, avec Lupin, avec un Peter Pettigrew moins miteux, même. Et….

Avec Severus Rogue.

Il regardait sa mère tristement, pensa Harry. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait sourire par-dessus son épaule à son père qui se tenait avec Sirius, tous les deux tenant une coupe de champagne et souriant. Rogue avait en fait l'air plus humain sur cette photo qu'en réalité.

Puis il arriva à la photo qu'il préférait. Quand il avait eu l'album pour la première fois, cela avait été celle qu'il avait le plus regardé. Il avait un an. C'était son premier anniversaire en fait. Il était assis sur les cuisses de sa mère pour souffler une unique bougie sur un gâteau d'anniversaire où était écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » avec un glaçage vert qui s'accordait avec ses yeux. Il ne portait pas encore de lunettes, et bien sûr n'avait pas de cicatrice. C'était un bébé potelé, de taille moyenne avec déjà une tignasse noire désordonnée, riant avec sa mère et essayant de lui attraper les cheveux. Son père n'était pas sur la photo. Il devait l'avoir prise et en avoir envoyé une copie à un ami qui avait répondu quand Hagrid avait écrit aux gens pour leur demander des photos de son père et de sa mère. Il regarda sa mère avec nostalgie. Elle alternait entre un sourire à la personne qui tenait l'appareil photo, un regard aimant à Harry et des essais infructueux pour essayer de dégager ses cheveux de son petit poing serré.

Soudain, il se sentit en colère. Il claqua l'album et essaya de regarder tout droit, mais le monde semblait flou, il était si en colère. C'était le dernier anniversaire heureux qu'il avait jamais eu, et il était trop jeune pour seulement s'en souvenir. Le dernier anniversaire où il n'avait pas eu sa cicatrice, le dernier anniversaire avec ses parents. Voldemort lui avait volé son enfance. Il avait envie de tout jeter, de crier, de hurler, de ravager la chambre avec sa baguette…

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et s'assit à nouveau avec le livre, l'ouvrit une fois de plus et regarda l'image de son premier anniversaire avec sa mère. Il avala et caressa l'image du doigt. Je ne serai pas cette sorte de personne, lui promit-il en silence. Tu n'es pas morte pour cela. Si c'était ce que tu avais voulu, tu aurais marchandé ma vie comme les Malfoy ont fait avec leur fils…

Il se demanda si Malfoy le savait. Il se souvint de Malfoy parlant d'être du bon côté ou du mauvais côté dans la lutte à venir quand ils rentraient à Londres avec le Poudlard Express en Juin dernier. Par cela, Malfoy parlait du camp des vainqueurs et de celui des vaincus. Harry savait qu'il était du bon côté. La question était : serait-ce celui des vainqueurs ? Et est-ce que Malfoy était coincé ? Devait-il devenir ce que son père voulait qu'il soit ? Que voulait Malfoy ? D'un côté, Harry espérait que peut-être Malfoy voulait suffisamment être avec Ginny pour faire la bonne chose, de l'autre, Harry haïssait ce sentiment d'utiliser Ginny comme une sorte de pot-de-vin pour contrôler Malfoy. Après tout, elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, se dit-il. Non, lui disait une autre voix dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas ce qui te contrarie…

Il claqua encore l'album et alla jusqu'à l'aiguière en argent près de la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'eau fraîche. Il s'était assez vautré. Il avait manqué le cours de Hagrid. Il allait descendre en herbologie maintenant. Oui, c'était le jour où ses parents étaient morts. Mais ce ne serait pas pour rien. Il ne laisserait pas ses griefs le paralyser et le distraire. Il se jeta un peu d'eau froide sur le visage et mit sa robe, ajustant son badge de préfet et s'examinant dans le miroir. Il essaya d'imaginer sa mère le voyant comme cela, étant fière de lui. Et puis…il sut qu'elle pouvait le voir, qu'elle était fière de lui.

« L'imagination est, comme l'imagination peut » lui dit le miroir. Il lui sourit résolu et il mit son sac sur l'épaule, prêt à rejoindre le monde à nouveau.

* * * * *

La fête d'Halloween était, comme d'habitude, spectaculaire. Après, ils se traînèrent jusqu'au lit, trop pleins de bonne nourriture et sans volonté d'étudier pour un seul cours (même Hermione). Mais dès qu'ils atteignirent la salle commune, il y eut une grande excitation. Andy Donegal et Barry Bagshot arrivèrent en pleurant de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, hors d'haleine et les yeux paniqués.

« Harry ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide ! »

Oh non, pensa Harry. Cela a commencé…

« Qu'y a-t-il » dit-il, d'une voix dure, se préparant à toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient l'attendre.

« Le chat de Jules est en train d'avoir des petits ! »

Harry s'arrêta et fixa les deux garçons de onze ans. Puis il esquissa un sourire qui fut suivi par un éclat de rire. Il était plié en deux. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Son visage lui faisait mal à force de rire si fort. Hermione et Ron le fixaient.

« Appelons Ste Mangouste » dit Ron, en roulant ses yeux. « Harry est devenu fou. »

Secouant sa tête, Hermione dit aux garçons qu'avant de venir à Poudlard, elle avait eu un chat qu avait eu des petits (et qui s'était enfuit après qu'ils aient donné les chatons, malheureusement). Elle les suivit dans le dortoir des garçons de première année, suivie par Ron, et un Harry toujours hilare et d'aucun secours, qui bougeait bien plus lentement qu'eux, incapable de s'arrêter de rire, comme s'il avait retenu son rire pendant des années et qu'il laissait tout échapper maintenant. Il devenait aussi mauvais que Maugrey Fol Œil, il pensa. La prochaine fois, il boirait d'un flacon et essayerait d'assommer les poubelles.

Quand il arriva dans le dortoir des première année, Hermione, Ron, Andy et sa jumelle Amy, Barry Bagshot, Gillian Lockley, la sœur de Dean, Jamaica  et Jules Quinn étaient tous rassemblés dans le coin près du lit de Will. Comme Harry approchait, il vit le chat de Jules bien calé dans ce qu'il ressemblait suspectement à un des peignoirs rouges de la salle de bain des préfets. Elle était étirée pendant que cinq chatons miaulaient et se grimpaient les uns sur les autres pour finalement réussir à s'organiser  et à s'aligner face à ses tétines pour avaler le premier repas de leur nouvelle vie. Trois étaient rayés, deux étaient noirs. Juste après qu'il soit rentré, Ginny apparut dans la porte.

« Harry, j'ai entendu…où...oh ! » cria-t-elle avec délice, allant vers le coin et regardant la scène. Hermione roucoulait aux chatons, tout comme Amy et Jamaica. Les garçons étaient aussi clairement touchés par les petites boules de fourrure, mais essayaient d'être un peu plus dignes que les filles. Ron regardait par dessus la tête des élèves plus jeunes, avec un regard autoritaire.

« Ne vous pressez pas autour d'elle ! Ils viennent de naître. Vous ne voulez pas être aussi protecteurs ! »

Puis, un des plus gros chatons rayés, ayant apparemment épuisé le lait où il était, grimpa sur les frères et sœurs et essaya de pousser le plus petit chaton de devant la tétine où il se nourrissait.

« Hey ! » lui cria Ron, le prenant par la peau du cou. Barry cria et prit le chaton à Ron.

« Il est à moi ! Jules a dit que je pouvais l'avoir. Il a déjà un bon petit ventre. Je l'appelle Roland. »

« Et je prends le gros noir » dit Andy « J'ai toujours voulu un chat à la maison, mais maman ne voulait pas à cause de mon allergie. Maintenant que Madame Pomfresh m'a donné cette potion le deuxième jour où j'étais ici, je peux avoir un chat ! Je l'appelle Beowulf. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'appeler Beowulf » lui dit sa sœur jumelle. « C'est un nom de chien. »

« C'est mon chaton, et je peux l'appeler comme je veux. Je ne te dirai pas comment appeler le tien. »

« J'appelle le mien Butch, parce qu'il semble déjà assez solide. Il peut se débrouiller. »

Ron regarda Jules. « Alors. Tu les avais tous promis ? »

« Juste les mâles » lui dit-il « L'avorton est une fille et pareil pour l'autre noir. »

Ginny cria « Oh ! Pourrais-je avoir le noir Jules ? » Il lui sourit et acquiesça, puis regarda ailleurs en rougissant. Harry avait l'impression que Jules craquait pour Ginny. Les chatons avaient maintenant fini de manger et avaient quitté les tétines. Maintenant leur mère les lavait un à un avec attention, sa langue râpeuse fouissant dans leur épaisse fourrure pelucheuse, car ils avaient tous de longs poils. Quand la mère eut fini de laver le plus petit chaton, Ron se pencha et le prit doucement. Elle tenait dans la paume de sa main.

« Alors, mon cœur » dit-il avec douceur. « Personne ne veut de toi ? Voudrais-tu être à moi ? » dit-il, son visage tout près d'elle. Harry fut figé de surprise. Il se tourna et vit Hermione qui regardait Ron avec un air à fendre le cœur et qui lui fit se serrer sa gorge. Le chaton baillait énormément, faisant un chœur de « Aaaaawws » pour ceux qui étaient là, et puis il se mit en boule dans ses mains, ferma ses yeux et commença à ronronner avec satisfaction.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aime » dit Jules en souriant. Harry regardait Hermione, qui regardait Ron, pensant la même chose.

* * * * *

Harry s'était lassé de parler aux serpents en soins aux créatures magiques. Il assistait au cours, mais se retenait d'entrer dans l'enclos. Finalement, à la mi-novembre, Hagrid leur promit qu'ils allaient commencer l'animal des Griffondor. Bien sûr, quand ils arrivèrent au cours suivant, l'enclos des serpents avait disparu. Mais à la place, il y avait une grande cage en métal dans la cour pour garder l'animal. Il était simplement assis au milieu de ce qui avait été l'enclos des oies, dormant paisiblement.

C'était un énorme lion fauve.

Tous les élèves se tenaient à l'écart. La clôture autour de l'enclos n'était haute que de trois pieds et demi et ne présentait pas un obstacle réel pour le lion s'il essayait d'attraper l'un d'entre eux. Harry demanda à Hagrid s'il y avait une barrière magique autour du lion pour l'empêcher de passer.

« Non », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. «Il n'en a pas besoin. Il ne s'attaque pas aux humains. En plus il a déjà mangé cinquante livres de chair fraîche. Il est repu. »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'il ne s'attaque pas aux humains' ? » demanda Ron, gardant Hagrid entre lui et le lion endormi. Le autres élèves étaient tout autour, à vingt pieds de la clôture, n'osant pas s'approcher davantage.

« C'est ce que je dis. Si c'était un lion, nous aurions du souci à nous faire … »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Ron. « C'est un lion ! »

« Oh ? tu crois ? Hé bien pour ton information, bien que depuis des siècles les gens aient commis l'erreur d'appeler l'équipe de la maison Griffondor les lions, et de croire que l'image sur les armes de la maison soit un lion, cette foutue bestiole N'EST PAS UN LION. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent interloqués. « Tu es fou. » prononça Ron, n'ayant jamais dit une telle chose à Hagrid avant, même s'il l'avait pensé de nombreuses fois à cause de la prédilection d'Hagrid pour les créatures extrêmement dangereuses.

Mais le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudain en comprenant. « Oh ! Hagrid ! C'est vraiment…mais, je croyais qu'il ressemblerait… »

« Oui, Oui. Mais il y a plus d'une espèce. C'est l'espèce Griffondor. »

Harry et Ron n'avaient encore aucune idée. Le reste de la classe, Griffondors et Serpentards, avait l'air près de s'enfuir vers le château. Même les scrouts à pétards n'avaient pas inspiré cette sorte d'exode de masse qui semblait imminent.

« Harry, Ron » dit Hermione « Ne connaissez vous donc rien au français ? »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Ron. « Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de nous dire que tu maîtrises la langue mieux que nous… »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas le problème. Sais-tu ce que 'Griffondor' signifie ? »

« C'était le nom de Godric Griffondor. »

« Mais les gens n'avaient pas alors de nom de famille. Ils étaient alors appelés Uric le Bizarre et autres. Quelqu'un qui faisait quelque chose d'intéressant avait un épithète qui lui était appliqué, et ensuite, cela a été fixé et est devenu le nom de famille.  Ce qui est important est ce que 'Griffondor' signifie .»

Harry était dérouté. « Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Griffon d'or, ou plutôt griffon en or. Dans l'histoire de Poudlard … » Ron grogna, mais Hermione continua, l'ignorant, « Il est dit que Godric Griffondor était un animagus. Serpentard était le seul fondateur qui ne l'était pas, mais il était fourchelang, c'était aussi bien, je suppose. Et quand Godric Griffondor se transformait en animal, il devenait… » elle fit une pause significative, attendant que l'un d'eux réalise ce qu'elle allait dire et le dise avec elle. Mais il y eut le silence. Elle en eut finalement assez d'être patiente et cria « Un Griffon d'Or ! »

Hagrid sourit. « Comme celui-ci »

Harry le fixa. « Mais Hagrid, il a juste l'air d'un lion. Et il est dit dans 'les animaux fantastiques et où les trouver' qu'un griffon a une tête et des ailes et des pattes d'aigle et la partie arrière d'un lion. »

« Ne crois pas tout ce que tu as lu là dedans » dit Hagrid en maugréant. « Il dit aussi d'horribles choses au sujet…au sujet d'un de mes amis… » Hagrid pouvait penser à une demie-douzaine de créatures auxquelles Hagrid pouvait se référer.

« Harry » dit Hermione excitée « C'est un griffon issu de l'union d'un griffon et d'un autre lion. Donc c'est un lion aux trois-quarts. Son seul attribut d'aigle est ses ailes. » 

« Quelles ailes ? » voulut savoir Harry. Il n'en voyait aucune. A ce moment là, le griffon se réveilla, renifla l'air et regarda sauvagement tout autour de lui. Puis Harry vit qu'il le regardait directement. Son museau bougeait suspicieusement. Harry courait déjà vers la cabane de Hagrid quand il réalisa qu'une ombre passait au-dessus de lui. Il atteignit la porte et la poussa pour ouvrir, entra et la claqua derrière lui, poussant une longue barre de bois dans les tasseaux à l'arrière de la porte qui étaient destinés à l'accueillir. La porte ainsi fermée, Harry alla précautionneusement à la fenêtre.

Les autres élèves s'étaient dispersés, et Ron et Hermione étaient blottis contre Hagrid. Le Griffon volait en rond bas, autour de l'enclos, ses ailes fauves et or devaient avoir une envergure d'environ seize pieds. Il atterrissait à nouveau, pliant ses ailes sur ses flancs si bien qu'elles disparaissaient de vue. Il s'installa par terre une fois de plus. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi en avait-il eu après lui ?

« Enlèves-moi. » lui sifflait maintenant Sandy.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour une conversation Sandy. Il y a un griffon dehors qui pense que je suis son déjeuner. »

« Non, c'est moi. Il ne te veut pas toi. Il me veut moi. » dit Sandy, confiante.

« Pourquoi ?»

« Les griffons et les serpents sont des ennemis naturels. Les griffons et les basiliks spécialement, mais un petit serpent comme moi n'a aucune chance contre un griffon comme cela. S'il-te plait, ne me ramène plus ici. »

Il l'enleva de son bras et la mit près de la cheminée, où il y avait encore quelques braises brillant dans les cendres au milieu d'un grand nombre de pommes de terre en robe des champs que Hagrid semblait faire cuire doucement. Sandy s'étira devant la cheminée, réchauffant son ventre.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'en a pas après moi ? »

« Il ne se soucie pas de toi. Tu n'es pas un serpent. »

Harry alla à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid et l'ouvrit avec précaution, puis la ferma derrière lui. Tout le monde le regardait. Malfoy était incroyablement joyeux.

« Hey, Potter. Tu ne peux pas parler aux griffons ? Peut-être que tu aurais dû être à Serpentard…Bien que nous soyons tous heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est assez pénible de devoir être avec toi pour deux cours et à tous les repas. »

« Ferme-la Malfoy ! » dit Harry en même temps que, ô surprise, Neville. Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

« Attention Londubat… »

« Tu es un imbécile Malfoy ! Le griffon réagissait probablement au serpent de Harry. Les griffons tuent les serpents, ces sont des ennemis naturels. Tu l'as laissé dedans, Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça, impressionné à la fois par Neville qui s'opposait à Malfoy, et par sa connaissance de l'inimité entre les griffons et les serpents. Harry ne l'avait pas su. Il s'était parfois demandé pourquoi Neville n'avait pas été placé à Pouffsouffle, mais récemment, il avait arrêté. C'était comme si Neville s'était… réveillé. Comme s'il avait été somnambule plus jeune. Harry ne se souvint pas de Neville ayant besoin que sa grand-mère lui envoie des choses qu'il avait oubliées quand l'école avait commencé en septembre (d'habitude, durant la première semaine d'école, Neville recevait au moins un paquet par chouette postale de sa grand-mère par jour.). Et son essai sur le roi Lear lui avait rapporté encore plus d'éloges de Maugrey que l'essai de Ron sur Othello. Hermione avait été quelque peu vexée de l'accueil tiède qu'il avait eut de ses réflexions sur Ophélie et Gertrude de Hamlet (Elle avait changé d'idée et avait abandonné MacBeth). Elle avait marmonné « Sexiste » quand il avait balayé l'importance de leurs personnages.

Maintenant, Hermione était aussi clairement impressionnée par Neville. Harry retourna à l'enclos. Le griffon ne grognait plus et ressemblait à nouveau à un lion sans ailes. Harry et Neville étaient les seuls intéressés par  s'approcher de l'enclos. Le griffon mit ses pattes de devant sur le dessus de la barrière, ressemblant pour tout le monde à un gros chien qui cherchait quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui. Harry mit lentement sa main sur son museau, la paume ouverte. Le griffon mit sa grosse truffe humide contre la main de Harry. Harry tressaillit quand le griffon bougea sa truffe dans toute sa main et puis sortit sa langue et lécha sa peau. Harry se figea, se demandant s'il aurait besoin de courir vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour sauver sa main.

Neville tendit sa main et caressa la crinière fauve du lion. Celui-ci commença immédiatement à ronronner bruyamment et se frotta contre le bras de Neville. Harry essaya de bouger sa main jusqu'à la crinière aussi, le caressant en hésitant. Il ressemblait maintenant à un très gros chat content, ronronnant et fermant ses yeux. Harry et Neville se sourirent, et Hagrid était ravi.

« Tu voudrais le monter Neville ? »

« Neville redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. « Je pourrais ? ». Hagrid lui sourit et Harry recula. Neville grimpa par-dessus la barrière et approcha à nouveau le griffon. Neville s'inclina devant lui, il inclina sa tête devant Neville, puis se leva royalement et étendit lentement ses ailes. Elles semblaient apparaître de nulle part, tellement elles se fondaient bien sur ses flancs dorés. Elles étaient toutes les deux en or, et cependant transparentes à la fois. Neville passa derrière les ailes et passa avec soin sa jambe par-dessus son échine, puis plongea ses doigts dans la crinière pour se tenir. Le griffon prit quelques pas d'élan, puis s'envola vers le ciel, sa queue et sa crinière toutes d'or, les ailes immenses bougeant lentement comme il prenait de l'altitude, puis ne bougeant plus comme il planait, flottant sur un courant ascendant, se préparant à rentrer. Harry était frappé de le voir. Les autres élèves, même les Serpentards, étaient aussi bouche bée, terrassés par la beauté du vol du griffon. Harry aurait aimé avoir une photo du regard émerveillé de Malfoy.

Après que Harry ait récupéré Sandy (pendant que Hagrid tenait le griffon en bonne garde), ils marchèrent vers les serres pour l'herbologie. Harry avait pris une décision. Il ne voulait plus devenir un lion. Plus maintenant. Il savait ce qu'il voulait être.

Un griffon d'or.

* * * * *


	15. Chapitre quatorze : Griffondor vs Ser

Enfin le quatorzième chapitre. Un peu de retard à la publication. Il me reste encore une grosse centaine de pages à traduire. J'en vois le bout petit à petit. Merci pour vos reviews. N'hesitez pas à en adresser à l'auteur aussi, même en français : il en a fait par le passé, cela lui fera certainement plaisir et ce sera amplement mérité…

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre quatorze

Griffondor vs. Serpentard

Harry se sentit à nouveau plein d'énergie. Un griffon d'or. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à MacGonagall, parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'un animagus était autorisé à devenir une créature magique, plutôt que quelque chose que la plupart des moldus ne remarqueraient pas s'ils le voyaient dans leur monde.

On se rapprochait de leur premier match de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu le premier samedi de décembre. Harry semblait soudain s'être mis à parler de Quidditch matin, midi et soir, rendant les sept autres joueurs fous et donnant  même au fan de Quidditch qu'était Ron l'envie de lui coller son Eclair de Feu dans la bouche (ou à un autre endroit, l'avait-il menacé à plusieurs reprises). Il les avait fait s'entraîner tous les soirs entre la fin des cours et le dîner, et plusieurs fois, ils avaient raté le dîner et avaient du aller en cuisine chercher à manger quelque chose auprès des elfes. Comme Hermione venait habituellement avec eux au terrain de Quidditch pour voir leurs entraînements (et étudier pour le BUSE), elle avait aussi manqué les repas ces fois-là.

Le jeudi avant le match, ils avaient tous encore manqué le repas du soir et étaient assis dans la cuisine, mangeant à la grande table centrale où les elfes prenaient habituellement leur repas. Ils l'avaient nettoyé et étaient contents d'attendre Harry et les autres. Harry était assis entre Ginny et Katie, qui couvait un rhume et reniflait. Elle avait déjà été chez Madame Pomfresh pour un remède contre le rhume, mais il ne disparaissait pas, et voler dans l'air froid et presque hivernal n'aidait pas. Hermione était en face d'eux trois, entre Ron et Dobby, qui avait insisté pour s'asseoir et parler avec eux.

« Dobby a besoin de faire son travail, miss Hermione. Le directeur paye Dobby maintenant, souvenez-vous. Dobby va devoir lui rendre son argent si Dobby ne travaille pas… »

« Juste un moment Dobby ! Je veux juste te demander…Comment va Winky ? »

Dobby eut l'air à la fois triste et content. « Bien, Winky est plus joyeux que quand il était ici. Winky appartient à nouveau à quelqu'un. Le frère du directeur le possède maintenant, et il est très content. Mais… Il n'est pas libre. » Dobby baissa les yeux, et Harry se demanda comment quelqu'un qui comprenait la valeur de la liberté pouvait avoir survécu pendant de si nombreuses années en appartenant aux Malfoy.

« Hé bien, Dobby, je suis désolée que Winky ne soit pas libre. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il ne soit plus à Poudlard. Et spécialement avec… » elle baissa le son de sa voix « … Boxing Day qui arrive. » [ NDT : Boxing Day est le lendemain de Noël, férié en Grande-Bretagne. Si Noël tombe un samedi, le jour férié est reculé jusqu'au lundi suivant. Ce nom vient d'une coutume du XIXe siècle qui consistait à donner des cadeaux de Noël (dans des boîtes) à ses employés le 26 décembre] Elle regarda Harry et eut l'air alarmée qu'il n'écoute. « Il n'était pas…le meilleur exemple de liberté. »

Dobby acquiesça sagement, et puis il vit aussi que Harry les écoutait avec les sourcils froncés. Il sauta soudain. « Harry Potter ! Vous avez besoin de plus de jus de citrouille ! »

Il savait qu'il avait été pris à les espionner. « Non, vraiment, ça va, je… »

Mais soudain, trois elfes de maison fonçaient dans sa direction avec des cruches clapotant et débordant presque de jus de citrouille. L'une d'entre elle remplissait déjà son gobelet plein, renversant du jus dans son assiette de bœuf grillé et de Yorkshire pudding, donnant à tout une teinte orangée boueuse, ainsi qu'aspergeant sa robe et ses lunettes. On aurait dit qu'une citrouille avait soudain explosé sur lui.

Ron était secoué d'une crise de rire, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre, même si une grande quantité de jus de citrouille était aussi tombée dans sa nourriture. Soudain, une armée d'elfes de maison était descendue sur la table, nettoyant tout de dessus, lavant à grandes eaux, furieusement, remplaçant méticuleusement tout quand ils eurent fini. Harry cligna des yeux. C'était comme voir un film en vitesse accélérée, la façon dont ils volaient. Quand ils eurent terminé, Hermione grimaçait et Dobby avait disparu. Harry savait à quel point elle avait horreur de l'amour de la servitude des elfes.

Katie partit avant les autres, afin de retourner à l'aile de l'hôpital pour des médicaments de Madame Pomfresh. Comme il la regardait partir, Harry se tourna vers Ginny, parlant à voix basse. « Si j'ai besoin que tu joues samedi, Ginny, cela ne sera pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi le serait-ce ? Je me suis entraînée avec tout le monde. »

« Non, je veux dire…est-ce que ce sera un problème de jouer contre Malfoy ? »

Elle avait maintenant l'air plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à parler, en un murmure furieux. « COMMENT peux tu me demander cela ? Ce ne sera définitivement PAS un problème. Après tout, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème à te battre à chaque fois que j'ai joué contre toi, non ? » Et puis soudain, elle sembla réaliser l'implication de ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle s'enfuit, ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Harry voulut la suivre mais Ron demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ginny va bien ? »

Elle venait basiquement de dire que ses sentiments pour Draco Malfoy ne l'empêcheraient pas de faire son devoir d'attrapeuse pas plus que ne l'avaient empêchée ses sentiments pour Harry…Ses sentiments pour Harry. La question était, est-ce que ces sentiments se conjuguent au  passé ? se demanda Harry.

« Harry ? Harry ! » cria Ron, agitant sa main devant son nez. « Ici la Terre, où es-tu ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, Ginny va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle … espère juste que je n'aurai pas à la faire jouer samedi. Tu sais comment elle est à l'idée de devoir jouer devant du monde. »

Ron secoua sa tête. « Ce que je ne comprends absolument pas.  Etant donné qu'elle est si bonne, je veux dire. Tu penserais.. » mais il ne finit pas. Harry se souvint que lorsque Ron avait regardé dans le miroir du Rised, il s'était vu en tant que préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe et brandissant la coupe de Quidditch…Mais c'était une image qui n'existerait jamais maintenant pensa harry. Seuls les préfets pouvaient devenir préfet en chef (c'étaient les autres préfets qui votaient), et si l'on ne devenait pas un préfet en cinquième année, on avait manqué sa chance. Seulement un garçon et une fille de cinquième année dans chaque maison étaient nommés préfets chaque année. Et maintenant, lui, Harry, était le capitaine de Quidditch. Il avait volé le rêve de Ron. Il avait pris ce qui n'était pas sien, pensa-t-il. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait.

Il regarda Ron et Hermione. Elle avait amené un livre pour lire pendant qu'elle mangeait. Il avait reposé oublié sur la table devant son assiette pendant qu'elle avait parlé à Dobby, mais maintenant elle se fixait à nouveau dessus. Ron lui jetait des regards de côté pendant qu'il mangeait son pudding, comme s'il pensait que personne d'autre ne le remarquait. Personne en effet, de ce que Harry pouvait dire, sauf lui.

Harry avait été impatient avec Ron par le passé pour sa jalousie sur des choses que Harry avait sans avoir de contrôle dessus : sa renommée, son argent, avoir été mis dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès la première année, voir son nom sortir de la Coupe de feu. Mais c'était différent. Autant Hermione avait dit qu'elle perdait le contrôle avec lui, autant Harry savait que si nécessaire, il pouvait se contrôler avec elle. Il avait tenu compte de Sandy à deux reprises quand elle les avait averti d'une interruption imminente. Il pouvait contrôler ses impératifs. Ron sentirait avec raison qu'il n'avait aucune excuse, si quelque chose de plus devait se produire entre lui et Hermione.

* * * * *

Quand il eut fini de manger, il monta pour rencontrer le professeur MacGonagall pour l'entraînement d'animagus. Sauf que MacGonagall n'était pas là. C'était Dumblemore. Harry l'approcha avec précaution.

« Professeur Dumblemore? Où est le Professeur MacGonagall? »

« Oh, elle avait quelque affaire pressante. Elle reviendra te voir demain soir. » Harry se demanda si cela avait à voir avec Rita Skeeter encore. Il souhaita que Hermione ait pu entendre ce que Dumblemore lui avait proposé. « Je voulais te rencontrer ici pour te parler en personne. Et aussi te demander…Comment se passe la formation ? »

Cela faisait trois mois, et MacGonagall avait été agréablement surprise par ses progrès. Il pouvait en fait se changer en lion maintenant, pour quelques secondes, avant de retrouver sa forme humaine. C'était douloureux. Tous ses muscles et ses articulations le faisaient souffrir quand il le faisait. MacGonagall lui avait dit que lorsqu'il réussirait à augmenter le temps de sa transformation dans sa forme animale, la douleur deviendrait presque imperceptible, ou au moins supportable. Il s'y habituerait. Harry se demandait comment Queudver avait pu rester en rat pendant douze ans. Mais ensuite, il considéra qu'en le faisant si longtemps, on devenait probablement insensible à la douleur.

« Bien sûr c'est un petit peu douloureux d'être animagus » lui avait-elle dit, comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans. « N'avez-vous pas remarqué que je suis plus grande qu'un chat ? » Maintenant qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir animagus , il comprenait pourquoi Sirius préférait reprendre sa forme humaine quand il pouvait.

« Cela va bien » lui dit Harry. « Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez. »

Les yeux de Dumblemore pétillèrent. « Je serais ravi. »

Harry ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer. Son temps de préparation était considérablement plus long que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Même avec beaucoup de concentration, il n'arrivait pas à se changer en un clin d'œil. Il se demanda s'il le pourrait jamais. Harry imagina le lion dans sa tête. Il pensa à ses pieds devenant des pattes, puis ses mains, son corps se couvrant d'une fourrure fauve, ses cheveux s'allongeant en une crinière…

Il sentit ses mains…non, ses pattes, toucher le sol de pierre froide. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Dumblemore, voyant aux limites de son champ de vision son grand nez rose, regardant ses énormes pattes de devant, sentant sa queue fouetter l'air, sa crinière lui chatouiller le dos… Puis il cria. « Aah ! » grogna-t-il, s'effondrant sur le sol sur son estomac, sa robe étalée autour de lui, ses lunettes de travers. Il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Harry se sentait comme si chaque os dans son corps avait pris un coup. Ce n'était pas comme le sort de Cruciatus, il le savait, et comme il le faisait lui-même, il était préparé à ce qu'il allait ressentir, mais il souhaitait encore que cela ne fasse pas si mal. Il comprenait aussi trop bien pourquoi il n'y avait eu que sept animagi enregistrés durant le siècle dernier. Il y en avait évidemment quelques uns non enregistrés, comme son propre père, Rita Skeeter, et Sirius et Queudver, mais il doutait qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus. Peu de gens avait des prédispositions pour cela, et parmi ceux qui pouvaient, tous n'étaient probablement pas intéressés à infliger à leur corps cette sorte de douleur sur une base régulière.

Harry grogna et se mit à quatre pattes, puis il ramena son pied droit devant et posa son bras sur son genou haletant. Il leva les yeux quand Dumblemore lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. A nouveau sur ses pieds, la douleur lancinante était devenue un mal diffus. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda Dumblemore, attendant qu'il lui dise quelque chose comme combien il avait été stupide de penser qu'il pouvait devenir un animagus.

Mais Dumblemore souriait et avait l'air impressionné tout à la fois. « Harry ! » dit-il. « Très bien ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un atteindre ce niveau si vite ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire, et il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air terriblement ravi par ce que Dumblemore avait dit, mais sa bouche le trahit et il sourit quand même. « Merci, M le directeur. »

« Alors Harry. Un lion. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à demander pourquoi, eh ? »

Mais Harry avait voulu demander à MacGonagall au sujet du griffon. Il n'en avait encore pas eu le courage. « Bien, professeur, en fait j'ai pensé que peut-être je ne veux plus être un lion en animagus après tout. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu devras reculer de quelques pas dans ton entraînement, tu sais. Bien que Minerva ait fait la même chose, le professeur MacGonagall. Initialement, elle voulait être une chouette. Mais…dis-moi. L'as tu déjà vu monter un balai ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Non. »

« Pas plus que quiconque que je connaisse. Elle ne supporte pas de voler, ou la hauteur. Il ne lui était pas apparu que dans certaines circonstances, être une chouette n'était pas la plus sage route pour l'action. Et bien sûr, d'une certaine manière, les chats sont simplement des chouettes qui ont de la fourrure à la place des plumes. Il se trouvent au même endroit de la chaîne alimentaire. Même si Minerva dit qu'elle n'a jamais chassé dans sa forme féline, et je la crois. Je ne peux juste pas l'imaginer en train de manger une souris. »

Pas plus que Harry ne le pouvait, mais cette pensée le fit rire. Il essaya de le réprimer rapidement, mais il vit que les yeux de Dumblemore scintillaient encore. « Alors Harry. Quel animal penses-tu que tu aimerais essayer ? »

« Hé bien, sir, la chose est…je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé. C'est une créature magique, pas une ordinaire. Je ne sais pas si le ministère de la magie l'autorisera… »

« Une créature magique, eh ? Peut-être une de celles que tu as étudié en classe avec Hagrid… ? Quelque chose qui ressemble à un lion au premier abord ? »

Harry ne réalisa pas tout de suite que sa bouche était ouverte. Quand il le fit, il la ferma immédiatement. « Comment avez-vous… »

Dumblemore sourit, secouant sa tête. « De qui crois-tu que soit l'idée d'amener un griffon d'or ici ? J'ai pensé que cela te donnerait une idée. »

Harry était sidéré. « Vous... C'est de vous… »

« Cela me semblait éminemment approprié. D'autant plus que tu as déjà tué un basilik. ». Dumblemore le regardait encore. Harry rit.

« Juste quand je pensais que j'allais être original… »

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti manipulé, Harry. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui sourit aussi. « Même si je l'ai été… »

« Bien, tu ferais tout aussi bien de monter comme le professeur MacGonagall n'a pas pu venir. Passe une bonne nuit, Harry. Continue à bien travailler. » 

« Merci professeur. » dit-il en se tournant pour partir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme il traversait la grande salle et montait à la salle commune. Comme il avançait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités ces deux dernières semaines pour faire du travail supplémentaire en potions. Alors, quand il arriva dans la salle commune, il déclina l'offre de Ron pour une partie d'échec et monta dans son dortoir pour chercher ses affaires de potions. Quand il fut de retour dans la salle Griffondor, il vit que Hermione était à une des tables, avec des feuilles de parchemin autour d'elle couvertes de formules compliquées d'arithmancie. Elle ne leva pas ses yeux.

Il quitta la pièce rassuré qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué et décida de continuer. Il se sentait encore assez ravi à propos du griffon, et elle était encore vexée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit au sujet de l'entraînement d'animagus. Bien, pensa-t-il, même Ginny aurait la surprise quand il maîtriserait finalement la transformation en griffon d'or.

Et ensuite, elle était là, dans le donjon, ajoutant quelques espèces de feuilles séchées à son chaudron bouillant, tandis que Malfoy vérifiait les ingrédients sur une liste. Harry s'arrêta, puis se rassembla. Je peux me comporter comme un adulte, se dit-il. Je peux.

« Salut Ginny, Malfoy ». Elle le regarda, surprise, et se retourna juste un peu plus rose que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite dans les cuisines était que ses sentiments pour lui ne l'avaient jamais empêchée d'attraper le vif en premier. Malfoy ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le voir.

« Potter », dit-il calmement, sans inflexion. Il semblait se tenir lui-même en garde. Bien, pensa Harry, peut-être que si aucun de nous ne cherche l'autre, nous avons une chance de sortir tous les deux vivants d'ici.

Il avait prévu de préparer une potion d'Eutharsos. C'était une potion qui avait au moins trois mille ans, et qui donnait à la personne qui la buvait du courage en la faisant se sentir en sécurité, qu'elle le soit ou non. Il avait entendu George et Angelina en parler. Ils allaient être partenaires quand George allait tenter de harnacher les taureaux du soleil. Harry n'était pas sûr que cette potion soit une bonne idée. (Il pensait à Hermione disant à Maugrey 'La douleur aide à nous protéger'. La peur, pensait-il, est une sorte de protection aussi.) Elle avait été aussi utile pour des buts mondains, comme aider les gens qui avaient la phobie de parler en public. C'était ce que Harry espérait. Il avait dans l'idée de la tester sur lui-même.

Il avait presque fini de couper ses racines pour la potion quand Ginny versa sa potion dans une jarre en verre en utilisant un entonnoir avec une ouverture spécialement grande qui appartenait apparemment à Malfoy. Elle mit un couvercle de caoutchouc sur la jarre et la ferma soigneusement. Immédiatement, un brouillard pourpre se dégagea  de la surface du liquide vert, donnant l'impression que le contenant était à moitié rempli par quelque chose de vert et l'autre moitié par quelque chose de pourpre.

Harry la regarda : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne s'énerverait pas après lui de nouveau. Mais ce fut Malfoy qui répondit.

« Potion d'Euphemos» Il fixa Malfoy. Harry savait ce que c'était. Quand il avait regardé pour la potion d'Eutharsos, celle d'Euphemos était quelques pages avant, et il l'avait regardée pendant qu'il cherchait sa propre potion. La partie du livre de potions avec les concoctions de la Grèce antique avait les titres écrits en grec en haut des pages, et par conséquence, elles étaient classées selon l'alphabet grec. Elle empêchait quiconque la prenait de dire du mal d'une autre personne jusqu'à ce que l'effet disparaisse. Peu importe à quel point la personne essayait, tant qu'elle était sous l'influence de la potion, elle ne pouvait dire que des choses gentilles aux autres gens. Harry la considérait comme un substitut à se mordre la langue. Il se demandait si Malfoy l'avait essayée.

Ginny et Malfoy empaquetèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à partir. Ginny regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Bonne nuit Harry »

Il la regarda, se tenant là avec Malfoy. Sa gorge était serrée. « Bonne nuit Ginny ». Elle le regarda une paire de secondes de plus, puis se tourna pour partir avec Malfoy. Peut-être qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur lui. C'est une bonne chose, il a du se retenir. Une bonne chose.

Quand ils furent partis, il retourna à sa potion. Il était supposé faire bouillir les racines d'Eupatorium Fistulosum pour préparer la potion. C'était apparemment une mauvaise herbe, et elle pouvait atteindre sept pieds ou plus, avec des fleurs à plus d'un pied au-dessus. Il s'assura qu'il n'utilisait pas des Eupatorium Perfoliatum à la place. C'était un traitement pour les os cassés. Bien que, pensa-t-il, si l'on fait assez de choses téméraires tant que l'on est sous influence de la potion d'Eutharsos, on peut avoir besoin d'un bon squelette.

Harry enleva sa robe pour travailler. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Qui se soucierait de savoir s'il avait l'air d'un bon préfet ? Mais Rogue rentra à grandes enjambées dans la salle. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Harry. Son expression lui rappelait celle qu'il avait eu quand Harry avait été sous la cape d'invisibilité dans le donjon. Est-ce que Rogue allait avoir une autre conversation avec Sirius ? Harry se souvint que Rogue projetait d'obtenir des cheveux des Malfoy samedi, quand ils viendraient voir leur fils jouer le match de Quidditch contre Griffondor. Alors le polynectar serait prêt à l'emploi. Rien n'était arrivé aux Weasley jusqu'ici, pensa Harry avec reconnaissance. En espérant que rien n'arriverait.

« Vous travaillez tard, Potter. Il me semble que vous êtes souvent ici dernièrement. Vous avez tourné une nouvelle page ? »

« Je veux bien faire pour mes BUSE, sir. » dit Harry aussi calmement que possible. Enfer ! Il avait réellement besoin que ces racines finissent de bouillir. L'eau commençait juste à bouillonner.

« Hmpf. Bien, je dois dire que je suis surpris que vous fassiez du travail supplémentaire de vous-même. Votre père ne l'a certainement jamais fait. »

Il traversa le donjon jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit, entra et la ferma sèchement derrière lui. Harry bouillait de colère. Je ne devrais pas le laisser m'énerver. Je ne devrais pas le laisser m'énerver.

Finalement, les racines avaient assez bouilli. En utilisant une étoffe, Harry filtra la potion dans un bécher à grande ouverture. Le liquide était sombre, avec des tourbillons verts et marrons. Harry regarda son livre de potions, pour vérifier les effets secondaires. Tout ce qu'il disait, c'est que selon le poids de la personne, la potion pouvait avoir de l'effet jusqu'à trois jours.

Harry le regarda durant une minute avant de prendre le bécher comme un verre et de le porter à ses lèvres. Il le but rapidement avant de perdre sa détermination. Cela avait un goût de vieux chou, pensa-t-il. J'aurais du vérifier si je pouvais rajouter de la menthe ou quelque chose. Il reposa le bécher, commençant à se sentir insouciant comme la potion commençait à agir sur son système. Il sentit une sorte de torpeur filtrer dans son corps, comme, une à une, différentes parties de lui s'endormaient. Puis, une à une, elles se réveillèrent à nouveau.

Il se sentait étrangement alerte et déterminé. Il regarda autour de lui : tout dans le donjon semblait avoir une clarté étonnante. Il se sentait tout comme lorsqu'il avait mis ses lunettes pour la première fois à sept ans. Il avait eu des problèmes pour voir le tableau à l'école, et l'infirmière scolaire avait testé sa vision et dit aux Dursley qu'il avait besoin de lunettes. La première fois qu'il les avait mises, il était stupéfait. Le monde avait l'air si clair et précis ! Les feuilles dans les arbres avaient des contours distincts et propres, elles n'étaient plus une masse jaune et verte. C'était une des rares fois de son ancienne vie où il avait été content de tout. Il pouvait vraiment voir maintenant.

Au moins, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne chose jusqu'à ce que Dudley et ses amis de brimades aient vus en cela un autre moyen de torturer Harry, en essayant de lui prendre ses lunettes. A cette période là, il avait involontairement fait de la magie sans baguette, faisant de ses lunettes comme une part de lui au point que quoique faisaient Dudley et ses cohortes, elles ne tombaient pas de son visage. Bien sûr, ce fut lui qui eut les ennuis. Sa tante lui avait hurlé « Qu'as-tu fait ? Dudley dit qu'il ne peut pas enlever tes lunettes de ton visage ! Tu n'as pas fait quelque chose de stupide comme te les coller au visage, n'est-ce pas ? » et elle les lui avait attrapées et enlevées du visage facilement. Peu importe que Dudley n'aurait pas du essayer de lui prendre ses lunettes.

Harry déglutit et alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Il frappa fermement. Il se sentait puissant, sans peur. J'espère juste que je ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, pensa-t-il. Peut-être aurait-il du demander à Ginny s'il  pouvait prendre un peu de sa potion d'Euphemos aussi, afin que la bravoure induite par sa potion ne le conduise pas à dire quelque chose qui lui garantirait une retenue.

« Alohomora ! » La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit. Il était à nouveau assis dans le fauteuil près du feu. Il avait un verre avec un peu de liquide ambre dans sa main, et Harry vit une bouteille d'Ogden's Best Firewhiskey sur son bureau. Rogue ne semblait pas touché qu'il voit cela. Harry regarda le foyer, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si Rogue avait parlé à quelqu'un.

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? » dit-il après que Harry ait regardé alentour pendant quelques secondes.

Harry fut surpris de la façon dont il parla avec une voix qui n'avait pas son ton habituel. « Professeur, vous avez dit que mon père ne faisait jamais de travail supplémentaire. Je vous ai entendu dire beaucoup de choses au sujet de mon père. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu sur ma mère. Que savez-vous d'elle ? »

Rogue eut en fait l'air étonné, puis il regarda son verre, l'amena à ses lèvres et le vida. Pour Harry, cela semblait être une grande quantité de whisky pour la boire si vite. Rogue toussa quand il l'avala, puis regarda à nouveau son verre.

« Ta mère, » dit-il si doucement que Harry du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, « était tout simplement la plus brillante élève en potions que Poudlard ait jamais vu. »

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir sous l'effet du choc. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre cela. Rogue contemplait encore son verre vide. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Harry le fixa pendant une minute, puis fit demi-tour et le quitta sans un mot. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Rien qui ne puisse pénétrer des années d'inimité et de guerre des maisons, en plus de la haine de Rogue pour son père.

Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau dans le donjon, Rogue marmonna quelque chose et la porte de son bureau se ferma à nouveau, renvoyant son écho dans le haut plafond de la pièce pendant une minute au moins. Harry regarda la porte fermée. Il médita. Apparemment, l'amour de Ginny Weasley va à Draco Malfoy… Mais au moins Rogue était du côté de Dumblemore, pensa Harry. Il était devenu un Mangemort quand il a perdu ma mère, mais sa mort l'a remis sur le droit chemin. Draco Malfoy pourrait m'aider, pensa Harry, si seulement je savais comment exploiter ce qu'il sait, et tirer avantage de l'accès qu'il a à son père…

Et ensuite, là, il commença à réfléchir dans son esprit à comment il allait faire pour que Draco Malfoy piège son propre père. En espérant qu'il le ferait. Harry savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire miroiter pour le faire accepter.

Ginny.

* * * * *

Le vendredi soir, Harry avait ordonné à l'équipe d'aller au lit à huit heures, comme Olivier Dubois le faisait. Le samedi se leva, incroyablement humide pour décembre. Harry se leva tôt, se tenant à la fenêtre, regardant dehors vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ce serait sa première partie en tant que capitaine. Il souhaitait désespérément que Olivier soit là. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce qui se passerait cette première fois qu'il avait bondit sur son balai pour pourchasser Draco Malfoy et récupérer le rapeltout de Neville…le sentiment d'euphorie la première fois qu'il s'était envolé dans les airs, sa robe fouettant l'air derrière lui. Il sourit. Malfoy était parfois bon à quelque chose, pensa-t-il. Harry n'aurait jamais été le plus jeune joueur de sa maison du siècle s'il n'y avait pas eu Malfoy.

Il avait dit à tout l'équipe que le samedi matin, il voulait les voir courir avec lui. Il voulait que tout le monde ait plein de vigueur pour le match. Et il voulait aller courir dehors plutôt que dans la grande salle. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir de l'air frais dans leurs poumons aussi tôt que possible, afin que cela ne soit pas un choc pour leur organisme plus tard dans la journée quand la partie commencerait. Il s'habilla avec une tenue de sport chaude et laça ses baskets, portant Sandy dans sa main. Il la laisserait près du feu dans la salle commune afin qu'elle soit au chaud. Puis il eut une soudaine inspiration. Il marcha discrètement vers Ron, ronflant encore sereinement. Il tint Sandy juste au-dessus de son visage et d'une voix de fausset chantonnant « Ro-on ! Oh Ron ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! »

Ron marmonna dans son sommeil. Harry rapprocha Sandy de Ron. Sa langue sortit et toucha le menton de Ron une fraction de seconde. Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent. Il vit le serpent à un pouce de son visage et cria aussitôt. Harry n'en pouvait plus de rire, Ron se sortit du lit.

« Ne refais jamais cela ! » dirent Ron et Sandy simultanément, Ron en anglais, et Sandy en fourchelang. En entendant leurs exclamations se chevaucher mais ayant le même sens, Harry s'effondra complètement de rire, tombant sur le matelas de Ron et s'appuyant sur le pied de lit pour se tenir. Il leva les yeux vers Ron qui le foudroyait du regard. Il se demanda s'il ressentait encore les effets de la potion d'Eutharsos. Cela avait été drôle.

Ron lui jeta son oreiller.

Riant encore, Harry quitta la pièce avec Sandy, lançant par-dessus son épaule « Habille-toi ! Tu as dix minutes ! ». Il bondit pratiquement dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Cela allait être un bon jour, il pouvait le sentir.

Il plaça soigneusement Sandy sur le bord de la cheminée, où elle s'enroula et ferma ses yeux. Le chat de Quinn était aussi descendu pour dormir auprès du feu. Quinn avait trouvé un vieux panier qui contenait maintenant le peignoir sur lequel la mère avait donné naissance à ses chatons. Les petits étaient blottis dans la courbe de son corps, les uns sur les autres, regardant les yeux de Harry trop proches, mais ils avaient tous l'air assez heureux. Ils avaient maintenant quatre semaines. Il allait encore se passer au moins trois semaines d'ici à ce qu'ils soient sevrés. Celui de Ron était le plus petit, l'avorton. Il l'avait appelé Argent à cause de ses bandes argentées. La mère s'appelait Bainbridge, à cause de la rue où Jules vivait dans sa ville. Ginny avait appelé son chat noir pelucheux MacKenzie, car Parvati et Lavender discutant de MacBeth lui avaient donné l'envie de le lire, et elle était arrivée à la conclusion que bien sûr une sorcière devait avoir un chat noir avec un nom écossais, et MacKenzie était le nom écossais qu'elle préférait.

Un à un, les membres de l'équipe arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, avec des types intéressants d'habits de sport variés. Hermione descendit aussi pour courir comme d'habitude. Après l'échauffement, ils défilèrent tous par le trou du portrait et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers. Soudain Harry s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

« Où est Katie ? » voulut-il savoir. Alicia et Angelina se regardèrent.

« Je pensais que tu allais la réveiller. » dit Angelina à Alicia.

« Je pensais que c'était toi. »

« D'accord » dit Harry les interrompant « Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait monter la réveiller ? Le reste d'entre nous attendra. »

Alicia et Angelina partageaient le dortoir des filles de septième année avec deux autres filles, mais Katie n'était  pas avec elles car elle était en sixième année. Elle était aussi préfète, et Harry avait surpris son regard pour lui aux réunions de préfets, parmi ceux des autres filles habituelles. Angelina remonta les escaliers pour réveiller Katie. Ils s'assirent sur les marches en attendant son retour. Quand elle revint, elle était seule.

« Elle n'était pas dans son lit. J'ai du réveiller ses camarades de chambrée. Elles ont dit qu'elle était restée dans l'aile de l'hôpital la nuit dernière. Elle avait quelque chose appelé mono…mono… »

« Mononucléose ? » souffla Hermione, étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Fred. Hermione regarda Harry et rougit.

« On l'appelle la maladie du baiser, » poursuivit Alicia. « On l'attrape habituellement avec les échanges de salive…vous savez. Mais parfois, si vous êtes à proximité de quelqu'un qui l'a ou que vous partagez son verre ou quelque chose comme cela, vous pouvez aussi l'attraper. Dans le monde des moldus, c'est très contagieux, et cela nécessite du repos pendant un mois ou plus. Mais Madame Pomfresh devrait probablement l'avoir remise sur pieds dès lundi. »

« Lundi ? » cria Harry. Alors il regarda Ginny dans ses vêtements de sport, une queue de cheval gardant ses cheveux en arrière. « Bien, c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons une attrapeuse de réserve. ». Il lui sourit et elle lui retourna un regard franchement terrifié. Mais Harry pensa à quelque chose d'autre. « J'ai une idée. » dit-il lentement. « La plupart d'entre vous ont plus d'expérience que moi, alors écoutez moi et dites moi si vous pensez que je suis fou… ». Il humidifia ses lèvres et rétrécit son regard. Hermione le regardait comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées. « Je sais que la règle numéro cinq du Quidditch est qu'il n'y a pas de remplacement pendant la partie. Si un joueur est blessé, il quitte la partie et son équipe continue avec un joueur de moins, correct ? ». Les autres membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent. « Mais peut-on échanger le rôle qu'ont les différents joueurs pendant la partie ? » Il les regarda tous. Angelina et Alicia se regardaient, ainsi que Ron et Fred et Ginny et George.

« Il n'y a pas de règle contre cela. » dit George. « Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Bien, je crois que nous allons offrir à la maison Serpentard une petite surprise. Quand la partie commencera, nous dirons que Ginny prendra la place de Katie en tant que poursuiveuse… »

« Mais je ne me suis jamais entraînée à être poursuiveuse ! » dit Ginny plaintivement.

« Cela ira ? Ce sera temporaire. Maintenant, à ce moment, Ron jouera gardien, ainsi nous savons qu'ils ne pourront pas marquer du tout… » Il sourit à Ron, dont les oreilles virèrent au rouge. « Mais comme Alicia, Angelina et Katie travaillent habituellement ensemble pour marquer, c'est possible que notre score soit aussi vierge. A moins que j'ai vu le vif assez tôt. Mais… » Il fit une pause. « S'ils commencent à marquer contre nous, ou si leurs batteurs en ont vraiment après nous, je demanderai un temps mort et dirai à Madame Bibine que nous réorganisons notre alignement. Nous recommencerons avec Ron poursuiveur (nous serons sûrs de marquer, si nous ne l'avons pas déjà fait) » Ron rougissait de plus en plus, « Je jouerai en tant que gardien, et Ginny tu passeras attrapeuse. Et ensuite, les Serpentards seront désolés de s'être levés aujourd'hui. »

Harry leur sourit à tous. Tout le monde sauf Ginny semblait joyeusement anticiper la surprise que les Serpentards auraient. Ginny avait le même air que lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et qu'elle avait peur que Harry n'aime pas sa chanson pour la St Valentin. Il mit sa main sur son bras.

« Cela se passera bien, Gin. Tu t'en tireras très bien. Ne te fais pas de souci. »

Elle acquiesça, tendue, ses yeux grand ouverts. Elle avait vraiment peur de jouer devant la foule, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'étaient pas que des paroles…

Après la course, Harry utilisa les douches qu'il utilisait avant d'être préfet. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Malfoy avant le match. L'équipe de Griffondor entra dans la grande salle dans ses robes de Quidditch rouges, portant leurs balais (incluant les quatre nouveaux Nimbus 2001 maintenant en possession des Weasley de l'équipe).  Une acclamation vint des tables de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Personne ne voulait que Serpentard gagne à part Serpentard. Harry chercha du regard Malfoy et sourit, mais il vit que Malfoy ne le regardait pas lui. Ce dernier fixait Ginny avec étonnement. Il se leva et alla vers Harry.

« Potter ! Nous devons parler ! »

« Alors parles »

Malfoy regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde dans la salle les regardait. Il parla dans un murmure alarmé. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à porter cela ? »

« Ginny joue aujourd'hui. Katie est à l'infirmerie. Tu voudrais que nous ne jouions qu'à six ? »

« Mais… »

« Vas t'asseoir, Malfoy. Prends un bon petit déjeuner. Ce sera la dernière bonne chose qui t'arrivera aujourd'hui. »

Malfoy fit demi-tour et retourna à la table des Serpentards, la vapeur lui sortant pratiquement des oreilles. Ron regarda suspicieusement Harry.

« Que te voulait-il ? »

Harry le regarda, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi coupable que ce qu'il se sentait. « Oh, tu connais Malfoy. Il pensait que nous allions un peu vite en prenant Ginny, comme si nous allions jouer à huit ou quelque chose comme cela. Je lui ai dit que Katie était à l'infirmerie. »

Dès que l'équipe de Griffondor eut fini, elle quitta la salle sous encore plus d'encouragements des autres tables (sauf Serpentard), et puis, la population entière de l'école, à ce qu'il semblait, s'écoula comme un torrent de lave sortant d'un volcan vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry alla voir Madame Bibine pour vérifier la possibilité de changer les joueurs de position pendant la partie. Elle consulta 'le Quidditch à travers les âges' de Kennilworthy Whisp, et ne trouva rien. « Rien ne dit que l'on ne peut pas » lui dit-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Juste au cas où » lui répondit énigmatiquement Harry. Puis il alla voir Lee Jordan, qui faisait les commentaires du match, et lui dit que Ginny jouerait à la place de Katie. Il eut l'air inquiet.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est dans l'aile de l'hôpital avec une mononucléose. Elle sera probablement remise dès lundi. »

« Elle a QUOI ? » dit-il ses yeux exorbités. Oh-oh, pensa Harry. Il a peut-être embrassé Katie ? Bien bien…

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet. Lee s'assit à côté de MacGonagall, souriant faiblement, encore atterré par ce que lui avait dit Harry. Harry et les autres joueurs de l'équipe se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain, face à l'équipe de Serpentard. Il nota qu'ils avaient ajouté quelques filles pour remplacer les joueurs qui avaient fini leurs études. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode étaient les nouvelles poursuiveuses. Il supposa qu'elles avaient été là le jour où Malfoy l'avait chassé du terrain de Quidditch avec Hermione, mais il n'avait pas noté grand chose de plus que les nouveaux Nimbus 3000. Crabbe et Goyle étaient batteurs. Ca va cogner pensa Harry. Malfoy était encore attrapeur, bien sûr, et maintenant qu'il était capitaine, Harry devait lui serrer la main avant de commencer la partie.

Ils se tinrent face à face pour ce qui parut être un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, vert émeraude et gris tempête. Puis Harry tendit sa main en premier, et Malfoy, quelque peu lentement envoya sa main à sa rencontre. La peau de Malfoy était sèche et froide, comme s'il avait des problèmes de circulation. Harry fut heureux de pouvoir la relâcher.

Ils montèrent tous sur leurs balais, et quand Madame Bibine donna le signal, quinze balais s'élancèrent dans les airs et la partie commença.

« Angelina Johnson prend la première possession du Souafle. Elle passe à Alicia Spinnet. Gare ! Préfète en chef droit devant. Et Alicia passe à Ginny Weasley, remplaçant aujourd'hui Katie Bell qui est sous la couette.. » s'étrangla Lee. MacGonagall le regarda étrangement.

Harry volait au-dessus de la bagarre en une large ellipse qui couvrait tout le terrain, gardant le fil de l'action mais cherchant aussi le vif. Ginny avait l'air nerveuse quand elle prit le souafle, et puis.. 

« Oh ! Ginny Weasley a perdu le souafle. Serpentard en possession, Bulstrode passe à Parkinson, de nouveau Bulstrode qui va essayer de marquer...Oui ! Sauvé par Ron Weasley, le nouveau gardien des lions ! »

Ron sourit, tenant la balle rouge au-dessus de sa tête, puis tenant toujours le souafle, il dut effectuer un tonneau pour éviter un cognard que lui avait envoyé Crabbe.

Les Griffondors avaient à nouveau le souafle, mais une fois de plus, Ginny était le maillon faible sur le chemin du but, et les Serpentards prirent à nouveau possession de la balle, bien que Ron les empêcha de marquer une fois de plus. Cette séquence se répéta cinq fois de plus. Harry n'avait pas vu le vif, et il sentait que cela devenait assez fatiguant. Le score était encore vierge.

Harry demanda un temps mort à Madame Bibine. Il se posa à côté d'elle. Malfoy le rejoignit un petit moment plus tard.

« Que prépares-tu Potter ? »

Harry l'ignora et parla à Madame Bibine. « Je veux modifier notre alignement. »

« Quoi ? » vint la réponse indignée de Malfoy. « Tu ne peux pas. Pas de remplacement. C'est la règle. »

« Ce n'est pas un remplacement. Les sept joueurs restent les mêmes. Mais certains vont changer de position par rapport au début. »

Madame Bibine regarda Malfoy. « C'est légal. Allez voir Jordan, Potter, et faites lui annoncer les changements. »

Après que Harry lui ait parlé, Lee annonça « Il y a quelques changements dans les positions que les joueurs de Griffondor vont tenir. Ron Weasley va maintenant jouer poursuiveur, le Capitaine Harry Potter va jouer gardien et Ginny Weasley va jouer attrapeuse. »

Un cri d'étonnement collectif jaillit des spectateurs. Harry n'allait pas jouer attrapeur ? Il se pencha vers l'endroit où les Weasley étaient assis. Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient eu l'air très fier que quatre des sept membres de l'équipe de Griffondor soient leurs enfants. Maintenant ils avaient l'air vraiment choqués que Ginny joue attrapeuse. Charlie, Bill et Percy étaient assis à la rangée devant leurs parents. Les frères aînés échangeaient des regards très au fait, souriant.

Puis Harry vit le visage de Malfoy. Il était furieux. Il le vit articuler les mots je te hais. Harry eut un sourire béat à son adresse. La partie recommença, et c'était comme la nuit et le jour. Ron, Alicia et Angelina  se lançaient le souafle entre eux sans effort. Ron feignit de viser le but sur la gauche du gardien de Serpentard et l'envoya voler directement dans le but sur la droite du gardien.

« Dix à zéro pour Griffondor » cria joyeusement Lee Jordan. Cela se reproduisit encore et encore. Harry commençait à s'ennuyer vraiment en tant que gardien. Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard ne pouvaient pas se rapprocher du souafle, et George et Fred se surpassaient en envoyant les cognards sur les Serpentards qui devaient sans arrêt les éviter pour se protéger.

« Cinquante à rien pour Griffondor »Cria Lee. Puis en un rien de temps, à ce qu'il sembla « Quatre-vingt dix à rien pour Griffondor ! ». Harry eut l'impression de cligner des yeux et Lee proclamait « Cent-vingt à rien pour Griffondor ! »

La foule semblait prise dans une sorte d'hystérie de masse. Les cris et les hurlements semblaient être tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre, mais d'une certaine façon il n'y faisait pas attention. Il remarqua Cho dans les tribunes, proche des Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy s'était tourné pour lui parler. Elle lui souriait. Il souhaitait pouvoir accorder plus d'attention à ce qui se passait entre eux deux, mais soudain, Harry vit un cognard qui fonçait droit sur Ginny. Fred et George fonçaient vers elle, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge, espérant qu'il la manquerait…

Et alors Malfoy descendit en piqué et positionna son balai de façon telle que les brindilles parfaitement ordonnées du Nimbus 3000 prirent le plus gros de l'impact du cognard, protégeant ainsi Ginny. L'impact sur le balai fut si fort que Malfoy fut désarçonné et se rattrapa dans la position du poisson étoile, qui est habituellement une figure de défense du gardien, ou ce dernier se tient à son balai avec une main et un pied enroulés autour du balai en gardant les autres membres tendus. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se rasseoir. Harry pouvait voir que Ginny était furieuse.

« Temps mort ! » cria-t-il à Madame Bibine.

Harry s'élança à nouveau vers l'herbe. Malfoy atterrit à côté de lui un instant plus tard. Madame Bibine avait l'air impatiente.

« Encore un changement de position Potter ? »

« Non, je dois juste parler au capitaine de Serpentard. »

Madame Bibine s'éloigna mais garda un œil sur eux. Harry essaya de parler assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

« Malfoy ! Bon sang ! Que crois tu faire ? »

« Que crois-tu que je fais ? Ce cognard filait droit sur Ginny ! » lui répondit en chuchotant, en colère.

« Tu es capitaine de Serpentard. Agis comme tel ! Ginny est ici pour gagner, comme le reste d'entre nous. Si elle croit que tu ne te conduis pas rigoureusement parce que…bien, si tu ne te conduis pas rigoureusement, elle ne te reparlera jamais. Je peux te le garantir. Elle est trop fière pour cela. Et je vais te dire autre chose Malfoy, je ne l'ai pas prise pour te déstabiliser. C'est juste un effet de bord. Je l'ai prise parce qu'elle est vraiment forte, et parce que grâce à elle, nous allons gagner. Et PAS parce que tu essayeras d'être gentil avec elle. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être gentil. C'est la guerre.  Je te remercierai de te souvenir dans quel camp tu es. Personne ne va dire que nous avons gagné ce match parce que tu nous l'as laissé. Je ne vais pas te le laisser pourrir de cette manière. »

Malfoy le fixa, puis leva les yeux vers Ginny. Harry regarda aussi. Les cheveux de Ginny sortaient de sa tresse, et ses yeux avaient l'air furieux. Elle était plus en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue.

« Maintenant tu me crois ? Si le regard pouvait tuer… »

« Oui, j'ai saisi. Tu danserais sur mon cadavre maintenant. »

« Vas-tu jouer pour gagner maintenant ? »

Malfoy contracta sa mâchoire. « Tu vas voir. »

Harry sourit. « Je n'ai pas dit que tu allais gagner. »

Ils décollèrent à nouveau, et Madame Bibine siffla pour recommencer la match.

Ron, Alicia et Angelina marquèrent quarante points de plus. Cela faisait maintenant cent-soixante à zéro. Même si Malfoy parvenait miraculeusement à attraper le vif avant Ginny, ils gagneraient quand même la partie. Harry volait en petits cercles devant les buts, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, pour éviter d'avoir la tête qui tourne. Puis, il vit le vif. Il flottait à un pied ou deux du sol près du but du milieu de Serpentard. Cela le démangeait de l'attraper, mais il savait qu'il n'oserait pas. Ce serait une faute appelée Vifmort. Seul l'attrapeur avait le droit de le toucher. Il leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Ginny plongeait droit sur le vif, Malfoy essayant de tourner au milieu car il allait dans la direction opposée. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il réussisse à l'avoir avant elle, bien qu'il ait l'air d'essayer. Dans les secondes qui suivaient, Ginny volait en rond autour du terrain en brandissant le vif au-dessus de sa tête, la foule rugissait son approbation, Lee Jordan beuglait.

« ET GINNY WEASLEY A LE VIF ! GRIFFONDOR GAGNE PAR TROIS-CENT-DIX A ZERO ! » 

C'était sans précédent. Serpentard n'avait pas marqué un point. Harry et le reste de l'équipe volèrent vers Ginny. Ils se posèrent tous dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, tout le monde prenant tout le monde dans les bras, Ron et Harry, Ron et Alicia, George et Angelina (bien que tout le monde ne s'embrasse pas comme cela), Fred et Ginny, et puis, finalement Harry se retrouva face à elle. Elle était plus belle que jamais, ses yeux brillants, son visage rayonnant, ses cheveux au vent. Il lui sourit et jeta ses bras autour d'elle, puis l'embrassa bruyamment sur la bouche, rapidement, avant qu'il ne perde tout contrôle. Elle le regarda, bouche bée, tandis que la foule les bousculait et les séparait à nouveau, les accolades se reproduisant avec d'autres combinaisons. Harry se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec Hermione. Elle était livide. Elle lui écrasa son pied gauche assez fort et tourna sur ses talons, écartant les gens de son passage. Harry hurla et commença à sauter sur un pied, ses yeux resserrés par la douleur. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, son pied le lançant, il réalisa que personne n'avait remarqué. Attends…Il s'était trompé, Malfoy le regardait directement avec un sourire narquois. Il pense c'est drôle pensa Harry.

Mais ensuite, il put voir que Malfoy avait très peu de raisons de continuer à sourire. Rogue et Lucius Malfoy et plusieurs de ses coéquipiers l'entouraient, les voix s'élevaient. Harry pouvait voir Malfoy agiter ses mains en vain, secouant sa tête et haussant ses épaules. Harry se souvint que Rogue était au courant pour Malfoy et Ginny. Il le suspectait probablement d'avoir volontairement laissé filer la partie. Harry bouillait de colère. Il ne laisserait pas les gens penser que c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient de gagner.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il marcha droit vers les Serpentards en colère qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Malfoy. Il entendait des choses comme « Laisser une fille te battre.. », Il écarta la foule jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Un silence soudain s'abattit. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, le visage de marbre. Harry lui tendit sa main. « Belle partie Malfoy ». Malfoy prit sa main mais la lâcha rapidement. Il ne dit rien alors Harry continua à parler. « Je savais que nous te surprendrions avec Ginny. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quel point elle était douée. Je ne le savais pas moi-même jusqu'à ce que je joue avec elle chez les Weasley cet été. Même Charlie m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais battue. » Il laissa tomber cela en public : le grand attrapeur Charlie Weasley n'avait jamais battu sa petite sœur ? entendit murmurer Harry. « Et en rajoutant Ron à cela, bien…tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir. Tu n'avais jamais joué contre l'un d'eux avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy le regarda avec gratitude. Harry en accusa réception avec un signe de la tête, puis se tourna pour partir. Il croisa le regard de Lucius Malfoy un instant. C'était le regard le plus glacial qu'il ait jamais vu. Il se sentit comme s'il avait bu de l'eau gelée. Il détourna son regard du père de Malfoy, et retourna vers la foule joyeuse des supporters de Griffondor, souriant et anticipant la fête qui aurait lieu dans la salle commune. Mais ensuite il se souvint…Cho parlait à Lucius Malfoy durant le match. Il se tourna pour la chercher. Etrange. Elle était encore dans son siège, regardant dans le vide. Personne d'autre n'était assis autour d'elle. Tout le monde était sur le terrain à faire la fête ou avait commencé à regagner le château.

Il monta dans les gradins, l'approchant lentement, avec précaution. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement. Allait-elle bien ? Que lui avait fait Malfoy ?

Mais quand il se tint finalement à côté d'elle, elle sembla soudain revenir à la vie. « Oh ! Bonjour Harry. Belle partie ! Félicitations ! »

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, et cependant elle était pratiquement dans un état catatonique la seconde d'avant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi donc ? » Il la fixa encore, se demandant s'il y avait du souci à se faire. La mettait-il en danger ?

Elle avait l'air préoccupée maintenant. « Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je peux te donner un baiser de félicitations ? »

Harry essaya de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise. Il lui sourit faiblement comme elle se rapprochait. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle fondit en lui d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Avant, il avait toujours trouvé ses baisers quelque peu mécaniques et chorégraphiés. Celui-ci était différent, celui-ci était…

Harry s'agrippa à elle, sentant ses mains passer dans ses cheveux. Il entrouvrit ses yeux. Le terrain de Quidditch était déserté. Il ne restait plus personne pour les voir. Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, essayant de se rappeler que c'était une bonne chose que Krum et elle semblent bien s'entendre, afin que la mascarade s'achève bientôt. Est-ce ce que c'est ? se demanda Harry. Un baiser coupable ? Si c'était cela, elle y était très bonne.

Harry était content qu'il ne soit pas supposé déjà la maltraiter. Il y avait quelques fantômes de doute dans le fond de son esprit, mais il les repoussa. Celui qui ressemblait à Ginny était un peu plus dur à repousser que celui qui ressemblait à Hermione. Ginny n'avait pas essayé de le rendre boiteux. Il abandonna les doutes et la culpabilité, et devint pour un moment, juste un adolescent de quinze ans embrassant sa petite amie…

* * * * *


	16. Chapitre quinze : Le duel avec Rogue

**_Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent_**

**Chapitre quinze**

**Le duel avec Rogue**

Harry surfa sur les hauteurs de la victoire de Quidditch durant tout le week-end. Il se réveilla le lundi matin avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une gueule de bois, un mal de tête qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa cicatrice. C'était simplement le mal de tête que l'on avait lorsque l'on s'écrasait à nouveau dans la vie de tous les jours, en…

Potions

La première chose après le petit déjeuner.

Harry grogna comme il se traînait en bas des escaliers de pierre avec Ron, Hermione et le restant des cinquième année de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Hermione ne lui parlait toujours pas (Elle descendait cependant courir avec lui le matin, mais refusait significativement de lui parler tout du long). C'était un sacré contraste avec tout le reste du monde à l'école (tous les non-Serpentards, en tous cas) qui considérait Harry encore plus comme un héros que d'habitude, pour avoir été le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait obtenu une victoire aussi éclatante.

Ron avait aussi obtenu sa part d'admiration. Padma Patil, parmi tous les gens, s'était débrouillée pour obtenir de sœur une invitation de sa jumelle dans la salle commune de Griffondor le dimanche, et elle et Parvati avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Ron, qui avait l'air de ne pas arriver à croire à sa bonne fortune, entouré par les deux splendides jumelles qui étaient suspendues à chacun de ses mots. Et ce n'était pas mal vu qu'il vienne juste d'adopter un adorable petit chaton qui s'était rapidement attaché à lui. Les jumelles Patil s'exclamaient après chaque bâillement d'Argent, chaque étirement, la façon dont elle se lavait le museau, ou dont elle montait le long de la robe de Ron, avec ses griffes, pour l'atteindre. Après le bal de Noël, Harry n'aurait pas été surpris que Padma n'ait jamais reconnu l'existence de Ron, mais il était maintenant le poursuiveur vedette de Griffondor. Hermione semblait aussi ennuyée avec Ron qu'elle l'était avec Harry : à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux de son livre et le regardait avec les jumelles, elle le poignardait du regard.

Et Ginny ! Une autre chose extraordinaire qui était arrivée le dimanche était qu'une véritable tempête de chouettes était descendue sur la table des Griffondors au petit déjeuner, portant des invitations pour Ginny pour qu'elle rejoigne des garçons, qui pour une promenade autour du lac, qui pour une autre dans les jardins. Certaines d'elles venaient de garçons qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ou auxquels elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les lettres successives. Et les chouettes ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand elle fut de retour dans la salle commune. Elles frappaient leurs ailes contre les vitres, demandant à pouvoir rentrer. Harry savait que s'il allait ouvrir la fenêtre, la chouette filerait droit sur Ginny, et il ne se trompa pas une fois.

Il pouvait dire qu'elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle notoriété, cependant. Lui tendant une autre lettre, il lui suggéra doucement qu'elle envoie elle-même une lettre…à Malfoy, afin qu'ils puissent se rencontrer dans le donjon de potion. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance : les chouettes ne pourraient pas l'atteindre là-bas car il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Elle resta dans le donjon le plus clair de l'après-midi, et Harry dû se battre contre le besoin d'aller les voir. Elle ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de son baiser après le match, et il ne lui avait rien dit non plus. C'était comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit (sauf pour une douleur lancinante dans le pied gauche de Harry, à cause de la réaction d'Hermione). Harry avait aussi vu Hermione lancer quelques regards noirs à Ginny.

Penser à Malfoy et Ginny fit penser Harry à Rogue et à sa mère, cette autre combinaison Griffondor/Serpentard. Comme il descendait au donjon, Harry se rappela de ce que Rogue avait dit d'elle et des potions. On aurait que Rogue pensait beaucoup à sa mère ses derniers temps, comme il s'était engagé dans son travail caché. Il semblait encore torturé de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver de Voldemort. Rogue aurait sans doute été un meilleur gardien du secret que Pettigrew, réfléchit Harry. Il se souvint des procès qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, les visages fermés des Mangemorts, et la façon dont Dumbledore s'était levé et avait défendu Rogue quand Karkaroff avait essayé de le mettre en cause pour éviter Azkaban. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de mieux le comprendre, de comprendre ce que sa mère avait vu en lui, comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore avait confiance en lui…

Et puis, quand il sortait son matériel de potions, il eut un flash : _la pensine. Si seulement Rogue avait une pensine, si seulement il pouvait l'utiliser pour enregistrer les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère…Et ensuite, si Harry pouvait concevoir un plan pour y avoir accès, pour y entrer comme il l'avait fait avec la pensine de Dumbledore…C'était risqué. Et peut-être un peu indélicat, comme lire le journal intime de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait même pas où se procurer une pensine…_

« Potter ? Potter ! » fit la voix de Rogue à travers ses pensées confuses. Harry secoua sa tête. Combien de fois Rogue l'avait-il appelé ?

« Oui, professeur ? » dit-il, aussi respectueusement qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas son attitude habituelle envers lui. Rogue nota la différence, et eut l'air de perdre son sang-froid.

« Avez-vous mangé du _Crocus colchicum_ au lieu de préparer l'antidote au venin de serpent ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai mangé du quoi ? »

Rogue soupira profondément. « Qui peux dire à Potter pourquoi je lui demande s'il a mangé du _Crocus colchicum ? »_

La main d'Hermione s'envola. Son visage avait l'air lugubre. Pour une fois, Rogue n'hésita pas à la choisir. Elle semblait essayer d'être encore plus madame-je-sais-tout que d'habitude.

« _Crocus colchicum est une espèce du genre crocus qui est fortement toxique. Dans la Grèce antique, les esclaves qui voulaient prétendre être malade en mangeaient juste un bout du bulbe pour être trop malade pour travailler le jour suivant. » Elle donna à Harry un regard dur à travers la salle. Harry pouvait dire que Rogue l'avait remarqué : un sourire en coin s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. Il se réjouissait clairement de voir qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Harry et Hermione. D'accord, pensa Harry, j'essaye de le comprendre mieux mais pourquoi ? Mais soudain, il se souvint de sa conversation avec Sirius sur pourquoi sa mère l'avait laissé tombé pour son père. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

Rogue alla au fond de la classe. « Maintenant, habituellement, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir du _Hieracium venosum_, ou herbe de serpent, dans vos kits de potions, alors je vous en ai apporté ici que le professeur Chourave a cultivé dans les serres. Venez en récupérer dans l'ordre et la discipline … »

Harry essaya de rester concentré pendant qu'il travaillait. Ron était son partenaire alors que Hermione travaillait avec Neville. Il nota que Malfoy n'avait pas l'air très bien. Il était plus pâle encore que d'habitude, si c'était possible, avec des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de frotter son bras quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Harry pensa au regard glacial que Lucius Malfoy lui avait donné samedi, et la manière dont il s'était ligué contre son propre fils avec les autres Serpentards et Rogue lui-même. Qu'avait fait Lucius à son fils ? se demanda Harry. Il se souvint de Malfoy lui parlant de sorts légaux qui étaient cependant très douloureux… Malfoy avait vraiment l'air d'avoir mal. Harry se demanda fugacement ce que lui avait fait son père les autres fois que Serpentard avait été battu au Quidditch. Puis il secoua sa tête : cela ne servirait à rien de penser à cela. Ce n'était pas son problème si le père de Malfoy ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'était juste un jeu.

_Juste un jeu_. Harry se fit sourire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il penserait cela du Quidditch.

« POTTER ! » Rogue cria encore, et durant le reste du cours, Harry essaya très fort de ne pas laisser vagabonder son esprit. Bien que, réfléchit-il, je suis sans doute la dernière personne ici qui aura jamais besoin d'un antidote au venin de serpent…

* * * * *

Quand les cours de la journée furent finis, Harry se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle commune pour écrire une lettre à Sirius pour lui demander s'il savait où se procurer une pensine. Harry lui dit qu'il le rembourserait de sa voûte à la Gringotts. J'espère que cela ne coûte pas dix mille galions. Combien peut donc coûter une pensine ?

Harry y pensa pendant tout le dîner. Il se sentait quelque peu distrait. Puis, quand il alla à son entraînement d'animagus après le dîner ce soir-là, le professeur MacGonagall n'était encore pas là. Il se sentait comme s'il s'était réveillé, la cherchant alentour. Dumbledore n'était pas là non plus. Il alla jusqu'à la cheminée et vit qu'elle avait laissé une note sur le manteau, lui disant d'aller chez Hagrid. C'est bizarre pensa-t-il.

Il marcha sur les pelouses inclinées jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, frissonnant dans le froid de décembre. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une cape. Sa robe noire d'écolier fouettait l'air autour de lui. Quand il arriva près de l'enclos où était le griffon, Harry était content qu'il ne soit pas dans son habitude de porter Sandy pour son entraînement d'animagus. En fait, Ginny lui faisait la faveur de porter Sandy sur son bras  pour lui, sous sa robe, comme elle était la seule à être au courant de la formation (Et comme elle trouvait habituellement très difficile de lui refuser ce qu'il lui demandait…Il essayait de ne pas trop culpabiliser à ce sujet.). MacGonagall se tenait en-dehors de l'enclos, l'attendant.

Durant la dernière session, le vendredi, elle lui avait dit que Dumbledore lui avait appris son souhait d'apprendre à se transformer en griffon d'or. Elle ne semblait pas surprise. Par chance, la forme de lion dans laquelle il se transformait n'était pas si différente. Il n'avait besoin que d'apprendre à produire les ailes, autrement il y était presque. Ceci et apprendre à supporter le sort du Cruciatus, et maintenir la forme du griffon d'or pendant plus de deux secondes.

« Bonjour Potter » le salua-t-elle, frissonnant aussi quelque peu dans le froid.

« Bonjour professeur. »

« En tant que responsable de votre maison, j'ai une certaine liberté d'action, et je vous donne donc la permission de passer cette semaine à dormir dehors, ici, avec le griffon d'or. C'est une étape nécessaire de votre formation. Vous avez besoin de vous lier avec un spécimen de l'animal dans lequel vous voulez vous transformer. »

Harry tira sa robe au plus près de son corps comme une rafale d'air hivernal le frappait. « Dormir dehors ? Ici ? Ne pourrait-il pas …Amener le griffon au château ? »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. »

« Bien…mais que vont penser les autres élèves de Griffondor ? Si je ne dors pas dans mon propre dortoir toute la semaine ? »

« Hmmm… » fit elle, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle s'éclaira. « Ah. Vous avez une retenue. Toute la semaine. »

« Une retenue pour quoi ? »

« Bien, disons que vous avez passé une nuit dehors sans permission, je pense, je vous mets en retenue pour le restant de la semaine. Pendant cela, vous ferez, voyons, vous ferez… »

« Je devrais nettoyer tous les trophées de la salle des trophées en utilisant des méthodes moldues ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Excellent. »

Harry grimaça. « Ron a du le faire une fois. J'aurais souhaité être avec lui pour ma retenue, mais j'ai du aider Lockhart à répondre au courrier de ses fans… »

Il pensa voir un sourire s'afficher en coin, mais au fil des années, elle était devenue très forte pour masquer ce genre d'expression.

« Très bien. Nous avons une histoire plausible sous la main. Maintenant, Hagrid m'a dit que tu avais déjà eu quelques contacts avec la créature… »

« Il m'a laissé le nourrir, et j'ai volé deux fois sur son dos. Mais je dois faire attention de ne pas venir ici avec mon serpent…Il a essayé de m'attraper une fois que je l'avais avec moi. »

« Bien, naturellement. C'est ce qu'un griffon fait, Potter. Etes-vous sûr de cela ? Votre lion est presque au point. Pas que j'aurais choisi un animal tel que le lion pour commencer. Ce n'est pas très discret. »

« Je suis sûr professeur. Cela me semble juste…adapté. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Ceux d'entre nous qui sont animagi…nous croyons que nous choisissons les animaux, mais j'ai toujours suspecté que d'une certaine manière, c'étaient en fait les animaux qui nous choisissaient. »

« Et je ne fais pas cela pour être discret. Je le ressens plus comme…Comme si je me préparais à la bataille. » Elle acquiesça, comprenant. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit le nom auquel ils pensaient. « J'ai juste une autre question, professeur : Ne fait-il pas assez froid pour dormir dehors ? » Il frissonna encore.

Elle sourit. « Pensiez-vous que ce griffon d'or dormait dans le froid ? Vraiment, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas cruels envers les animaux à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas Durmstang. Les griffons sont originaires du Moyen Orient et de l'Afrique du Nord. Ils aiment le temps chaud. L'air à l'intérieur de la clôture est magiquement chauffé. Juste un peu pendant la journée, quand il fait soleil. Vous ne devez pas l'avoir remarqué pendant vos cours. Nous le faisons chauffer davantage la nuit. D'une certaine façon, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une barrière ou d'un mur pour garder le griffon à l'intérieur. Il n'aime pas s'extraire du confort de son enclos. Quand vous avez volé sur lui, combien de temps est-il resté dans les airs ? »

Harry réfléchit. « Peut-être une paire de minute au plus ? »

« Vous voyez ? Il lui tardait de retourner au chaud. Et avez-vous fait la lecture que je vous ai suggérée sur les griffons ? Parce que vous devez savoir tout ce que vous pouvez. Je vous ferai passer un examen dans une semaine. »

Ouille, pensa Harry. Personne n'avait dit qu'il y aurait un test écrit. Mais il acquiesça.

« D'accord alors. Rentrez. Dormez bien. »

Elle se tourna pour partir. « Professeur ! As-t-il, euh.. mangé dernièrement ? » Il regardait l'animal d'un œil inquiet.

« Oui. Hagrid m'a assuré qu'il avait eu deux-cent livres de mouton pour son dîner. Bonne nuit Potter. » Elle se tourna à nouveau et partit en direction du château. Harry frissonna dans le vent et se tourna pour voir le griffon à nouveau. Oh, bon, pensa-t-il. Si c'est là qu'il fait chaud, je ferais mieux de rentrer dans l'enclos.

Il passa par-dessus la barrière et atterrit sur le sol spongieux, sentant immédiatement la chaleur l'envelopper, le faisant fermer ses yeux de soulagement. C'était comme être soudain transporté dans les tropiques. MacGonagall ne plaisantait pas. Il approcha le griffon avec précaution. Il ne l'avait jamais fait quand Hagrid n'était pas alentour. Je suis sensé me lier à lui, pensa Harry.

Il s'approcha de l'animal endormi ressemblant tant à un lion. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, mettant sa main sur son flanc, sentant la chaleur qui en émanait. Il y avait aussi un vibrations sourdes qui passaient par son bras, faisant résonner tout son corps avec le ronronnement du griffon. Enlevant sa robe et la roulant en boule comme un oreiller, il se mit en boule sur le sol près de lui, sentant son souffle dans le dos, les ronronnements berçant son cerveau. Il regarda dans le vide quelques temps, car c'était plus tôt que lorsqu'il allait au lit d'habitude. Il se tourna sur le dos, regardant à quel point les étoiles étaient claires dans le ciel nocturne, puis il ferma ses yeux et essaya de s'imaginer volant dans les airs par ses propres moyens, de s'imaginer être un griffon d'or…

* * * * *

La ruse de la retenue sembla marcher. Après sa première nuit dehors, MacGonagall monta une scène qui consistait à le gronder devant toute sa maison. Harry grimaça et essaya d'avoir l'air contrit d'être sorti toute la nuit. Elle annonça sa punition et quitta la salle commune, un endroit où il ne l'avait vue que de rares fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

« Mince alors ! » dit Ron à Harry après qu'elle soit sortie. « Rester dehors toute la nuit. Où es-tu allé et pour quoi faire ? »

Harry regarda Hermione qui avait l'air aussi triomphante que si c'était elle qui l'avait punie. Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est dur à expliquer maintenant. Allons déjeuner. » MacGonagall a été bonne, pensa-t-il. Trop bonne. Il se sentait mortifié d'avoir été humilié devant tout le monde. Il était préfet, sensé être un exemple, et ainsi de suite.

Chaque nuit après cela, il alla à la cabane de Hagrid pour dormir dans l'enclos avec le griffon. Après la première nuit, il utilisa la cape d'invisibilité, afin que personne ne le voit traverser les pelouses, même s'il faisait nuit. Le mardi matin, il se réveilla pour trouver une grosse patte posée par-dessus lui, presque comme s'il servait d'une sorte de jouet pour la créature. La nuit du jeudi, il se sentit prêt à essayer de se transformer avec les ailes.

Il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant fort, puis sentant une vague à travers tous les os de son corps comme il changeait de forme, d'apparence. Il se retrouva sur ses quatre énormes pattes sur le sol mousseux à côté du vrai griffon, et avec un effort, il se concentra encore plus fort et étendit ses ailes de chaque coté, se tournant pour les voir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, dorées, légères et plus solides que tout ce qui pouvait être imaginé. Il regarda le griffon. Il était réveillé maintenant, le regardant. Oh-oh pensa Harry. Va-t-il s'alarmer ? Va-t-il vouloir se battre contre un autre griffon.

Le griffon étendit ses ailes aussi, et prit un peu d'élan avant de s'élancer dans le ciel. Harry haleta et s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait tenu la forme de griffon pendant deux ou trois bonnes minutes. C'était un record pour lui. Malheureusement, si le vrai griffon pensait qu'il allait essayer de voler avec lui, il était fou. Harry n'avait aucun intérêt à s'écraser du ciel dans sa forme humaine, et à devoir être amené à l'hôpital pour être soigné.

Le griffon tourna en cercles autour de lui, puis revint au sol. Il dressa sa tête, le regardant, puis la rebaissa, ayant l'air à nouveau fatigué. Harry se roula à nouveau contre lui, comme cela était devenu leur habitude, et il tomba dans un profond sommeil, essayant d'oublier la transformation douloureuse qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait plus comme s'il avait été exécuté par quelqu'un qui avait bâclé le travail, comme pour Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Mais comme il s'allongeait contre le griffon, la chaleur de l'animal et le rythme de son moteur interne filtrèrent dans son corps, et il dormait bientôt, la douleur le quittant, et il faisait des rêves dont il ne se souviendrait pas…

* * * * *

C'était samedi matin quand il reçut une réponse à la lettre qu'il envoyé à Sirius, plus un gros paquet. Hedwige lâcha la pensine pratiquement sur la tête de Ron comme il s'asseyait à côté de Harry pour manger un peu de hareng fumé et salé. 

« Hey ! » cria Ron, crachant le bout de poisson qu'il mâchait.

« Eeeww ! » fit Ginny avec dégoût. Elle prenait un toast au moment où le morceau à moitié mâché de Ron était passé juste à côté de sa main. Will Flitwick, assis à côté d'elle, rit dans son jus d'orange et le recracha par le nez. Amy et Andy Donegal se tenaient l'estomac, riant de manière incontrôlée à cette réaction en chaîne.

Harry prit le paquet, comprenant immédiatement les difficultés d'Hedwige (et elle était loin d'être aussi petite que la chouette de Ron, Coquecigrue). C'était un carré d'environ dix-huit pouces de coté, et de presque un pied de haut. Harry descendit la boîte sous la table et enleva la lettre de Sirius de la patte d'Hedwige. Ron tendit son cou pour voir, mais Harry bougea pour qu'il ne le puisse pas. Ron se renfrogna.

_Cher Harry,_

_Voici la pensine. Pas aussi chère qu'un éclair de feu, mais pas loin._

Oh zut, pensa Harry.

_Mais nous parlerons du coût plus tard. Tu disais que tu voulais me rencontrer pour parler avec moi. La meilleure chose à faire serait que tu sois dans la salle commune à côté de la cheminée à une heure du matin ce soir. A plus tard…_

_Sirius_

Il mit la lettre dans sa poche et quitta la table, prenant la pensine, afin de pouvoir la ranger dans son coffre. Comme il partait, Hermione l'arrêta.

« Harry ! »

Il se tourna, confus. Alors elle lui parlait de nouveau ?

« Tu as le lacet défait » dit-elle. Il tenait la pensine sur sa droite. Elle était à sa gauche. Il regarda ses pieds. Ses deux chaussures étaient bien attachées. Il la regarda à nouveau. Hermione mettait quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Tu m'as cru ! » dit-elle d'une voix chantonnante, retournant manger. Harry roula ses yeux et reprit sa route. Super. Elle me parle à nouveau dans le seul but d'essayer de me faire passer pour un idiot. Il partit sans se retourner.

Il avait attendu la réponse pendant toute la semaine, ce qui lui avait semblé traîner incroyablement, mais maintenant, le reste de la journée semblait aussi long que les cinq autres jours mis bout à bout. Harry regardait sa montre toutes les minutes, le temps passant terriblement lentement. Il s'entraîna au Quidditch avec son équipe, lu 'La tempête', joua aux échecs avec Ron…

Et après la brève rencontre dans la grande salle, lui et Hermione s'évitèrent largement.

Harry était aussi soulagé de pouvoir dormir dedans à nouveau, bien qu'il ne puisse en fait pas dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait parlé à Sirius. Quand finalement les derniers traînards eurent quitté la salle commune, à environ une heure moins le quart, Harry lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement, allant près du feu et se mettant dans un fauteuil pour attendre Sirius.

Quand il apparut, Harry sursauta. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce type de communication. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être pris dans le bureau de Rogue quand il avait été si surpris de voir le visage de Sirius à cet endroit là.

Sirius lui sourit. « Bonjour Harry. Ca va ? »

Harry pensa qu'il avait l'air fatigué. « Bien. Merci d'avoir envoyé la pensine. »

« Cela te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi tu en as besoin ? »

Harry ne put le regarder dans ses yeux. « Bien, je veux la donner … à un ami. Comme cadeau. »

« Je vois » dit Sirius l'air douteux. « C'est un beau cadeau. »

« Bien, c'est quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin. Il a beaucoup de choses enfermées dans sa tête. »

« Comment savais-tu ce qu'était une pensine ? »

Harry grimaça. « Dumbledore en a une. Je suis... accidentellement tombé dedans, et… »

« Et tu as dans l'idée de tomber 'accidentellement' dans celle-là ? Est-ce que cet …ami pense que ses pensées seront encore les siennes ? »

Harry le regarda, coupable. « C'est pour Rogue. »

Sirius avait maintenant l'air choqué. « Voilà quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu venir. Rogue ? Tu veux offrir une pensine à Rogue ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai un aveu à te faire. En octobre, quand tu as appelé Rogue dans son bureau, j'étais là. Sous ma cape d'invisibilité. J'ai tout entendu, sur le polynectar et…sur ma mère et Rogue, et les Malfoy, et l'activité des Mangemorts près du village des Weasley … »

« Tu étais là ! » Sirius avait l'air furieux. Harry pensa qu'il était furieux à cause de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. « Si tu étais là, quelqu'un d'autre aurait facilement pu…Oh Harry,  je ne veux pas te gronder, c'est juste une question de sécurité… »

Harry baissa les yeux. « Je suis désolé. Quand je me suis glissé dans son bureau, je ne savais pas que tu allais l'appeler. J'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai failli crier quand ton visage est apparu dans les flammes. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne me mette pas en retenue pendant un mois. S'il te plait. Ne le lui dit pas. »

« Cette cape d'invisibilité… » marmonna Sirius, secouant sa tête. Harry pensa qu'il devait se souvenir de toutes les singeries que son père avait faites en utilisant sa cape. Harry souhaita oser lui poser des questions à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Sirius ? » avança-t-il. « Quand toi et Rogue utiliserez la potion…Faites attention, d'accord ? »

Sirius lui sourit à nouveau. « Promis »

« Je veux dire, Lucius Malfoy semble assez impitoyable. Même son propre fils… » Il se souvint de l'air de Malfoy le lundi et frissonna. Et puis il se souvint de Lucius Malfoy parlant à Cho Chang au match de Quidditch, et de son air étrange après cela, comme si elle était en transe…

Il en parla à Sirius, qui ouvrit grand ses yeux. « Non, cela ne me semble pas bon, Harry. Que s'est-il passé après cela ? » Harry rougit. « Hé bien ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Après cela, nous...nous avons… »

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius impatient.

« Flirtés » dit Harry d'une voix très basse. Sirius éclata soudain de rire. Puis il se calma, encore secoué par son rire.

« Désolé Harry. Il faut encore que je m'habitue à ce que tu ne sois plus un bébé, et tu es déjà un ado avec les hormones en folie furieuse. D'ici à ce que je m'habitue à cela, tu seras probablement grand-père. »

« Oui, si je suis encore en vie pour être diplômé de Poudlard. » dit Harry à voix basse. Sirius le regarda à nouveau sérieusement.

« Harry. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire cela. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie. »

« Hum, oui » fut la réponse éloquente de Harry. Il ne se sentait pas de parler du plan sur Viktor Krum à Sirius. « J'espère juste savoir ce qu'il lui a dit. Je veux dire, cela ne ressemblait pas à un dialogue innocent. »

Sirius acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je suis d'accord. Il a du le faire pour une raison. Et tu ne peux probablement pas le lui demander à elle. Si elle a été ensorcelée, elle sera sans doute incapable de se souvenir de quoique ce soit. Mais tu devrais faire attention quand tu es avec elle. Juste au cas où. Assure-toi d'avoir tout le temps ta baguette. Ne baisse pas ta garde. Maintenant, je sais que c'est dur d'être vigilant et d'embrasser une fille en même temps… »

« Sirius ! » rit Harry, rougissant encore.

« Je sais que tu en ris maintenant, mais penses-y. Un adolescent…Comment mieux l'atteindre qu'au travers d'une adolescente ? »

Harry acquiesça. « En fait, j'y avais déjà pensé. Tu sais, Hermione a été kidnappée. Je me suis demandé…si elle n'a pas été placée sous le contrôle de l'Imperius. En lui disant de…de faire des choses… »

Sirius leva ses sourcils. « Quelles sortes de choses ? »

Harry détourna son regard, embarrassé. « Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. Mais cela n'importe plus maintenant, je suppose. Nous ne nous parlons plus. »

« Toi et Hermione ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… » Qu'était-il sensé raconter à Sirius ? Qu'il avait embrassé Hermione aussi ? (bon, en fait, un peu plus que de l'embrasser). Et qu'elle avait essayé de lui arracher le pied après l'avoir vu embrasser Ginny ? Il ne voulait pas que Sirius pense qu'il était complètement hors de contrôle, courant embrasser chaque fille en vue.

« Un messager approche » siffla Sandy. Harry leva sa tête. Un messager ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« Sirius. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Quelqu'un vient. Merci pour tout. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : fais attention. »

« Toi aussi », et il avait disparu. Le feu dansait à nouveau normalement. Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait commencé à s'endormir. Soudain, Hermione était sur ses cuisses, passant ses bras autour de son cou, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. « Harry », chuchota-t-elle. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise, ne sachant que faire ou dire.

« Hermione ! » fut tout ce à quoi il put penser, la regardant, choqué, mettant ses mains autour d'elle en hésitant. « Pourquoi es-tu.. »Mais elle lui tendit la lettre de Sirius. Il réalisa qu'elle devait la lui avoir volée de sa poche quand elle lui avait fait le coup du lacet défait au petit déjeuner.

Elle le regarda intentionnellement au fond des yeux. Elle semblait contrite. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Je... J'ai été tellement... »

Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Non, j'aurais du te parler de Sandy. Mais pour certaines autres choses…Je ne peux pas t'en parler encore. Sirius lui-même ne sait pas. Mais tu sauras. Je te le promets. » Sa voix devint plus douce. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle sourit tristement. « Bon. Maintenant ne fais plus jamais cela. »

Il était perplexe. « Faire quoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Embrasser Ginny. » Elle le regarda à nouveau. « Je sais, je sais. Je devrais me montrer plus mature que cela. Tu étais dans la foule, elle venait juste de gagner la partie pour l'équipe…Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais exploser de jalousie de la sorte. »

Il lui sourit et lui tira son nez. « Mon pied s'en souviendra pour un moment. Cela devrait m'éviter de m'égarer, eh ? »

Elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains. « Oh mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait cela ! »

Il enleva ses mains de son visage, soulevant son menton avec son doigt. « Tu peux te faire pardonner maintenant », lui dit-il doucement.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, doucement, baiser hésitant après baiser hésitant, repoussant un peu le baiser plus profond qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Puis Harry ouvrit doucement sa bouche, remontant sa main et tirant gentiment son menton vers le bas, léchant ses lèvres et tenant son visage dans ses mains, prenant son temps. Elle tremblait, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant vers elle, et maintenant, ils s'embrassaient simplement, profondément. Ils n'avaient jamais fait cela auparavant, une exploration tranquille et lente de l'autre, sans se presser, sans frénésie. Harry rompit le baiser lentement et posa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

« Promets-moi quelque chose ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle acquiesça. « La prochaine fois que tu en as après moi, lance moi le sortilège mortel ou quelque chose comme cela. Mets vite un terme à ma misère. J'ai vu ce que cela faisait d'être ton ennemi. C'est définitivement une expérience que je ne veux pas réitérer. Personne ne s'oppose à Hermione Granger. » Il lui sourit. Elle baissa les yeux et commença à pleurer. « Oh, Hermione, arrête ! Je ne voulais pas.. », mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et avait maintenant enfoui son visage dans son cou, et il pouvait sentir ses larmes couler sur sa peau.

Il caressait ses boucles comme elle marmonnait entre ses sanglots « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ». Et quand elle eut fini de pleurer, il l'entendit soupirer. Il la serrait tout contre lui, posant sa joue sur ses cheveux. Son souffle réchauffait son cou. Il se sentit si fatigué. Juste pour une minute, pensa-t-il.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, la pièce était étonnamment brillante, avec une lumière blanche rentrant par les fenêtres. Hermione n'était plus là. Harry avait dormi assis dans le fauteuil toute la nuit, portant encore ses vêtements et sa robe de la veille. Il frotta ses yeux et bailla. Ron dégringola les escaliers, s'arrêtant abruptement quand il vit Harry. 

« Tu es ici ! J'ai cru que tu avais encore fait quelque chose de stupide comme passer la nuit dehors. »

« Ta confiance en moi est décevante. » répliqua Harry d'une voix endormie.

« Vas te changer ! C'est la première neige ! Je suis content que ce soit dimanche. Je serais fou si c'était lundi et que nous devions aller en potions maintenant ! » Harry sourit comme Ron allait voir les parterres enneigés à la fenêtre. Cela expliquait la lumière blanche, pensa-t-il.. Ron lui rappelait davantage un garçon de cinq ans plutôt que de quinze. Il monta dans son dortoir, souriant. Il pensa à Hermione et sentit monter en lui une joie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Tout allait bien à nouveau. Il pensait à elle dans le fauteuil, il la tenait comme une petite fille. Quand était-elle remontée ? se demanda-t-il. C'était heureux que Ron ne les ai pas trouvés comme cela. Non pas que cela aurait été trop incriminant : ils étaient tous les deux habillés, dormant simplement. Mais quand même…

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée dehors. On aurait dit que chaque élève de l'école était sorti pour jouer dans la neige comme de petits enfants. Même Alicia Spinnet avait abandonné sa dignité de préfète en chef pour s'engager dans un combat de boules de neige avec Angelina et les jumeaux Weasley, ce qui se finit avec tout le monde étant bombardé avec des boules de neige auto-propulsées enchantées, qui, par chance, étaient bien moins dures que des cognards. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient invoqués des skates en glace pour eux, et ils faisaient la course de long en large sur le lac gelé. Quelques Serpentards avaient décidé de glisser aussi, en jouant à casser la glace, mais Harry et Ron avaient mis Ginny et Hermione hors de leur route à temps pour éviter des blessures. Harry avait été momentanément alarmé par le fait que Goyle, Crabbe et sa 'petite' sœur étaient tous sur la glace en même temps. Il craignait qu'elle ne cède sous la contrainte de leur poids. Mais elle tint bon, pas une fissure n'apparut. La seule personne qu'il sut qu'il n'avait pas vue était Malfoy.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous relaxés dans la salle commune près du feu, buvant du chocolat chaud et grillant du pain et des muffins dans la cheminée. Ils se sentaient au chaud, à l'aise et heureux. Même Hermione ne suggéra pas de faire des devoirs. Ron avait noté dès qu'elle était descendue des escaliers ce matin, qu'elle et Harry semblaient être revenus à la normale, et quand Harry le lui confirma, il ne posa pas de question, ayant simplement l'air rassuré.

Comme l'heure du repas du soir approchait, Harry monta dans son dortoir afin d'être seul. Il s'assit sur son lit pour écrire un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin.

« POUR SEVERUS ROGUE DE LA PART D'UN AMI. PEUT-ETRE QUE CELA POURRA VOUS ETRE UTILE POUR VOS SOUVENIRS DE LILY. »

Harry écrivit en lettre capitales, dans un style le plus éloigné possible de son écriture habituelle. Il plia la note et la plaça sous la cordelette nouée qui était autour de la boîte de la pensine. Puis il prit sa cape d'invisibilité de son coffre et la mit dans la poche de sa robe. Harry traversa la salle commune sans que personne ne le remarque, à l'exception d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit, soulevant un sourcil interrogatif.

Il forma les mots 'je reviens de suite' du bout des lèvres. Elle acquiesça et il partit. Dans le couloir, il mis sa cape d'invisibilité, tenant maladroitement la grosse boite d'une main. Il descendit jusqu'au donjon de potions sans rencontrer personne et entra dans la salle de classe.

Harry marcha vers la porte du bureau de Rogue en faisant attention, en voulant déposer doucement la boîte sur le sol. A la place, elle lui glissa des mains frappa le sol de pierre avec un bruit sourd. Harry entendit un bruit de pas sourd, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment. Rogue commença à avancer dans la salle de classe, mais du s'arrêter à cause du paquet devant l'ouverture.  Il fronça les sourcils, regardant suspicieusement dans la pièce. Comme toujours pour Harry, le regard de quelqu'un passant à travers lui, lui donnait une drôle d'impression de malaise. Il n'osait plus bouger ou esquisser un souffle. Si Rogue avait simplement tendu son bras au maximum, il lui serait rentré dedans.

Rogue regarda à nouveau le paquet. Voyant la note, il se pencha pour la libérer de la cordelette, comme s'il évitait de toucher le colis lui-même. Il la lut, puis regarda à nouveau dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils. Il sortit sa baguette, et Harry était sûr qu'il allait lancer quelque charme pour révéler une personne se cachant sous une cape d'invisibilité. Au lieu de cela, il fit léviter le paquet et le fit rentrer dans son bureau. Il était visiblement encore hésitant à le toucher. Harry se demanda s'il le ferait sauter, comme lorsque la police trouve un bagage suspect dans les aéroports qui pourrait être une bombe de terroriste. La porte du bureau se referma avec un grand bruit et Harry expira bruyamment. Il se dirigea avec précautions vers le couloir et les escaliers, craignant à chaque seconde que Rogue sache que c'était lui qui l'avait laissé, et qu'il remonte vite jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor pour l'accuser de quelque projet diabolique pour avoir fait cela. Harry enleva sa cape dans le couloir, la replia dans sa poche et passa par le trou du portrait pour rentrer dans la salle commune.

* * * * *

Lorsque presque tout le monde eut fini de manger ce soir-là, Dumbledore se leva à la table des professeurs et fit une annonce.

« N'était-ce pas une belle journée ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde s'est bien amusé dans la neige. Ce fut mon cas. » Harry sourit, se souvenant l'avoir vu glisser sur la pelouse en pente et vu faire du patin à glace. Seulement peu de professeurs s'étaient livrés aux sports d'hiver. Le professeur Flitwick avait aidé son petit-neveu et ses amis à construire un fort de neige enchanté, et le professeur Chourave avait utilisé sa baguette pour faire de belles sculptures sur glace qui ressemblaient à certaines des plantes les plus exotiques des serres. MacGonagall avait convaincu le professeur Vector de faire un peu de ski de fond avec elle autour du lac. Cela ne semblait apparemment pas impliquer de la magie.

« Je parierai que cela vous a mit en appétit. L'hiver à Poudlard ! Un moment enchanté ! Et attendez de voir les décorations de Noël cette année ! J'espère que chacun d'entre vous va signer pour rester à l'école ce Noël. Pour ceux qui le feront, il y aura une surprise. » Harry grimaça. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un autre bal. Ce serait si compliqué entre Cho et Hermione…et si Malfoy voulait inviter Ginny ? Il irait rendre visite à Ron à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, après qu'il ait massacré Malfoy…

« Le jour après Noël est, bien entendu, Boxing Day. Et cette année à Poudlard, nous allons avoir une stricte observance du Boxing Day traditionnel. » Dumbledore regarda alentour, comme s'il attendait que les réjouissances commencent. Harry nota que Hermione souriait largement, ayant l'air à deux doigts d'exploser. Il se souvint d'elle parlant du Boxing Day avec Dobby, quand ils mangeaient dans les cuisines. Qu'était-ce donc que tout cela ? De quoi Hermione avait-elle convaincu Dumbledore ?

Tout le monde était silencieux. « Ah, oui. Peut-être que la plupart d'entre vous sont trop jeunes pour se souvenir de ce que les gens faisaient le Boxing Day. Traditionnellement, les familles qui avaient des serviteurs changeaient de place avec eux ce jour-là. Et c'est ce que nous ferons cette année ici à Poudlard pour Boxing Day : les maîtres seront les serviteurs, et les serviteurs seront les maîtres. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était positivement rayonnante. La prédiction du serpent ! Elle avait su ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était à propos du Boxing Day !

« Alors » continua Dumbledore, « J'espère qu'autant d'entre vous que possible resteront pour profiter de cette observance traditionnelle du Boxing Day. Vous pouvez tous vous inscrire dans le hall d'entrée. Dépêchez-vous ! Plus que deux semaines avant Noël ! Maintenant, profitez donc de votre pudding. » dit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau, se préparant à creuser dans un diplomate.

Comme ils retournaient à la tour Griffondor, Ron se tourna vers Hermione. « C'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas ? Boxing Day ? »

Elle leva son menton d'un air de défi. « Et si ça l'était ? »

Il eut un soupir exaspéré. « Quand vas-tu comprendre ? Les elfes aiment leur vie comme elle est. Juste parce que tu te sens coupable… »

« Oui, je me sens coupable, Ronald Weasley, et tu devrais aussi ! Et tout le monde ici aussi ! Nous sommes tous complices dans la perpétuation de cette injustice ! Maintenant, Dumbledore les a convaincu que c'était un événement traditionnel. Il leur a fait accepter d'être ceux qui allaient être servis ce jour-là. Avec un peu de chance, une fois qu'ils auront eu ce petit goût de liberté… »

« Quoi ? Ils s'enfuiront en bateau ? Hermione, j'aime que mon linge propre apparaisse dans ma garde-robe. J'aime les repas, les lits chauds, les draps propres et tout le reste. J'ai entendu dire que dans certaines écoles moldues, ils laissent faire ses tâches aux élèves. Est-ce ce que tu veux pour ici ? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Dumbledore fera une offre aux elfes pour le nouvel an : ceux qui le voudront se verront remettre un vêtement pour leur liberté. S'ils veulent continuer à travailler ici, ils auront un salaire et du temps libre. Ils ne seront plus la propriété de Poudlard. Je sais que nous aurons de la chance si même une poignée décide de le faire la première fois, mais j'ai de l'espoir. Cela aide que Winky soit parti, bien sûr. Je suis réaliste, tu sais. J'ai décidé que certains elfes ne voudront simplement jamais être libres. C'est juste que ce n'est pas la norme de leur culture. Mais il est temps de faire évoluer cela… »

« C'est toi qui a décidé cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui est bien pour tout monde ? »

Harry en eut assez. Il s'interposa entre eux. « D'accord. Hermione et moi somme à nouveau OK, et maintenant, c'est entre vous deux que cela recommence ? eEst-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Chacun de vous sait que l'autre n'est pas d'accord là-dessus. Ne pouvez-vous pas juste laisser tomber ? » Il les regarda tous les deux alternativement. Ron contre attaqua.

« C'est en partie ta faute. Tu es celui qui a libéré Dobby. »

Harry soupira. Maintenant Ron en avait après lui. « Il appartenait aux Malfoy ! Ils le faisaient se battre tout le temps ! »

Ron secoua sa tête. « Aucun de vous ne sait ce que c'est que d'avoir été élevé dans une famille de sorcier qui ne peut pas se payer d'elfe de maison… » Il se tourna et grimpa les escaliers, deux à deux, sa robe effilochée flottant derrière lui comme pour donner de l'emphase à ses mots.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air anéantie. Il la tira dans une salle de classe vide et ferma la porte. « Hermione », dit-il en lui prenant le haut de ses bras, « tu sais que ce que tu as fait est formidable, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tellement bon cœur, tu ne peux pas… » Mais soudain, il ne put pas continuer à parler parce qu'elle s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds et avait tiré sa bouche vers la sienne. Il hésita un instant, puis passa ses bras autour d'elle, traçant le contour de son visage avec ses doigts, la sentant frissonner à son contact. Il rompit le baiser et la regarda en souriant.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord. Tu es formidable. Tu as saisi ? » Elle acquiesça en rougissant. Ils sortirent de la classe et montèrent les escaliers sans se toucher, mais Harry sentait que c'était la plus chaleureuse étreinte possible. Il lui donna un autre baiser rapide et un sourire avant qu'ils entrent dans la salle commune. Elle lui sourit aussi, avec juste ne ombre de doute derrière ses yeux. Harry espérait que de nombreux élèves s'inscriraient pour rester pendant les vacances de Noël. Il craignait de voir son regard si ce n'était pas le cas…

* * * * *

Durant la semaine suivante, Rogue passa beaucoup de temps dans son bureau quand ils avaient leurs cours de potions. Il en sortait au début du cours, leur donnait ses instructions, puis s'enfermait à nouveau dans son bureau pour n'en ressortir que vers la fin du cours, pour vérifier leur travail. Quand il ne restait que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, Harry alla à la table de Neville et d'Hermione pour chuchoter à Neville « Que crois-tu que Rogue a pu faire dans son bureau cette dernière semaine et demie ? » Neville haussa ses épaules.

« J'étais ici une fois, à faire un peu de travail supplémentaire, et j'ai frappé à sa porte pour lui poser une question sur la potion sur laquelle je travaillais. Il a ouvert la porte et il était assis avec une grosse boule de pierre devant lui, tenant sa baguette. La boule avait quelque chose de blanc dedans, mais j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais aussi voir des images flotter dedans. C'était étrange. »

Harry sourit. Il utilisait la pensine. Après les cours, Harry redescendit à nouveau dans le donjon. Il avait eu une autre idée, grâce à la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Sirius et Rogue. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau, l'entendit crier « Alohomora ! » et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oh. C'est vous Potter. » Harry entra dans son bureau, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant excepté sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il prit note de la pensine sur le bureau, mais bougea ses yeux ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'insister dessus. « Qu'y a-t-il ?» gronda Rogue sans énergie, comme s'il était trop fatigué pour être assez méchant.

« Bien, Professeur, j'ai souvent pensé à cela depuis la fin du trimestre dernier… » Un mensonge, mais convainquant et optimiste. « Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il y ait à nouveau un club de duel à l'école. Un vrai, tenu par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. » Rogue le regarda avec un air sarcastique.

« Si vous croyez que le directeur a le temps de s'occuper d'un club de duel… »

« Oh non. Je sais qu'il est…assez occupé. Je pensais à vous. » Il nota la surprise sur le visage de Rogue. « Pas que vous ne soyez pas occupé aussi. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. » ajouta-t-il avec précipitation. « C'est juste que si vous ne nous aviez pas montré le charme de désarmement… ». Il pensa à nouveau à Voldemort, à leurs baguettes se liant, formant une cage dorée, la chanson du phénix…

« Alors vous, Granger et Weasley ne m'auraient pas assommé dans la cabane hurlante. » dit Rogue avec un autre ricanement, bien qu'il semble quelque peu forcé maintenant.

Harry grimaça. « Désolé pour cela. Et merci de nous avoir couvert. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. » Rogue eut l'air surpris à nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Harry le remercie pour quoique ce soit. Harry se souvint de lui disant à Sirius que son neveu ne lui avait jamais donné de crédit pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.. Harry se souvint aussi de Hermione geignant « Nous avons attaqué un professeur… Nous avons attaqué un professeur…Nous allons avoir beaucoup de problèmes. » quand Rogue avait volé dans la pièce et avait cogné sa tête contre le mur. Rogue aurait pu les faire expulser.

« Je pensais », dit Harry, « que ce serait une manière pour les élèves d'être préparés. Pour ce qui est à venir. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. » Contrairement à ce qu'il faisait avec le professeur MacGonagall, Harry ne sentait pas le besoin d'éviter de dire le nom de Voldemort. Et contrairement à beaucoup d'autres sorciers, Rogue ne sourcilla pas à ce nom.

« Bien » dit Rogue, considérant cela. Ou peut-être qu'il se préparait à admettre qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de Sirius. Après tout, ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant, dans l'ombre (On ne pouvait pas travailler plus à couvert qu'en utilisant du polynectar). Mais Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé aussi loin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Venez ici Potter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quoi encore ?

Mais Rogue avait déplacé quelques tables sur les bords de la salle d'un geste de sa baguette. Maintenant, il tenait sa baguette, pointée vers Harry.

« Que… » commença Harry

« Nous allons nous battre en duel. Je veux voir ce que vous avez fait depuis votre deuxième année. »

Harry se souvint de son bref duel avec Malfoy durant le premier club de duel. Il avait utilisé un sort de chatouillis sur Malfoy, mais en plein milieu, Malfoy s'était débrouillé pour lancer un sort de gigue folle sur les jambes de Harry. Après que ces sorts aient été annulés, Rogue avait murmuré à l'oreille de Malfoy un sort pour invoquer un serpent, et Harry avait découvert qu'il était fourchelang…

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit face à Rogue, essayant d'être aussi dénué d'expression que lui. Ils s'inclinèrent, puis reculèrent, chacun tenant sa baguette comme des fleurets. Harry essaya de ne pas cligner des yeux . Il vit Rogue commencer à ouvrir sa bouche, pointant sa baguette à Harry.

« Expell.. »

« Impedimenta ! » cria Harry plus vite, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue, qui sembla soudain bouger terriblement plus lentement, continuant à lancer son incantation durant ce temps.

« …i…ar… » disait-il lentement, gravement, avançant encore vers Harry. Harry passa calmement derrière lui, regardant sa progression lente avec un sourire.

« …mus » finit Rogue, comme une explosion d'étincelles volait depuis le bout de sa baguette et atterrissait sans effet sur la pierre du mur opposé. Harry le regarda continuer à bouger au ralenti, puis décida que c'était assez. Il pointa encore sa baguette vers Rogue, disant « A tempo ! »

Soudain, Rogue trébucha, avançant à nouveau à sa vitesse normale. Il regarda devant lui, sa tête allant de gauche à droite, ne voyant pas Harry. Puis il se tourna et vit finalement Harry derrière lui. Harry essayait très fort de ne pas avoir l'air suffisant. Les yeux de Rogue étaient grand ouverts maintenant. Le bras ballant sur son côté. Il s'inclina devant Harry à nouveau, et Harry s'inclina à son tour. Ils rangèrent leur baguette. 

« Bon, Potter. Peut-être que vous devriez être l'élève capitaine de ce club de duel. » dit Rogue sans émotion, mais cela fut pour Harry comme une grande louange.

« Moi, sir ? » Harry sentit qu'il risquait de donner l'impression que sa voix n'avait pas mué finalement, tellement elle sortit haut. « D'accord, je suppose » acquiesça-t-il . Puis il y pensa un peu mieux. « Attendez. Non. Nous devrions attendre. Voir qui va s'inscrire. Faire se battre tout le monde dans le club et voir qui a les meilleurs scores. »

Rogue lui donna un autre étrange nouveau regard que Harry n'avait jamais vu : du respect. Il venait de se voir offrir la position de capitaine du club de duel et l'avait refusé, en suggérant que qui que ce soit, il devait la mériter, et pas juste avoir l'idée de commencer le club. Rogue était clairement surpris.

« Très bien Potter. Je verrai le directeur pour publier un avis et l'annoncer au repas du soir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'étais…au milieu de quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr professeur » dit Harry acquiesçant. Il se tourna pour partir. Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un œil en arrière le temps d'une seconde. Rogue le regardait étrangement. Harry regarda vite ailleurs, se déplaçant rapidement vers la porte, mais essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de courir.

Quand Harry arriva dans le hall d'entrée avec Hermione et Ron, se préparant à rentrer dans la grande salle pour le repas, ils trouvèrent un attroupement d'élèves rassemblés autour de ce qui semblait être un morceau de parchemin affiché sur le mur.

« Oh, bien ! » dit Hermione en souriant. « Quelques personnes de plus signent pour rester pour les vacances de Noël ! » Elle avait été fortement déçue que, jusqu'ici, seulement cinq élèves dans toute l'école aient mis leur nom sur la liste. Outre Harry et Hermione, il n'y avait que Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot et Roger Davies.

Mais Hermione se trompait. Comme ils firent leur chemin à travers la foule, ils pouvaient voir qu'il y avait un second parchemin qui avait été mis à côté du premier, disant « CLUB DE DUEL ». Rien d'autre n'était écrit sur le parchemin. George et Fred Weasley se tournèrent vers Lee Jordan.

« Tu en as entendu parler, Lee ? » demanda George.

« C'est la première fois. » 

Roger Davies avait l'air ennuyé. « Je suis préfet en chef. Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas entendu parler ? »

Harry le regarda. « Parce que je viens de le suggérer au professeur Rogue cet après-midi. »

« Quoi ? » fit Ron incrédule. « Rogue ? Es-tu fou ? Il va transformer tout le monde en hinkypunkies ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Hé bien, j'ai pensé qu'en fait il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il pourrait nous apprendre une chose ou deux. Hermione, tu as une plume ? » Elle en sortit une de la poche de sa robe et la tendit à Harry qui écrivit 'Harry Potter' avec des fioritures, en premier nom de la liste. « Cela sera amusant. Et utile. »

Comme Harry tendait sa plume à Hermione, Ron la prit et s'avança pour mettre son propre nom en-dessous. Hermione fut la suivante. Puis la plume passa d'élève en élève, comme de plus en plus ajoutaient leur nom sur le parchemin. Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la grande salle. Hermione attendit de retrouver sa plume, et les rejoignit après quelques minutes.

Après que la plupart des gens aient fini de manger et commencé le pudding, Dumbledore se leva. « Bonsoir, j'espère que tout le monde a bien mangé. J'ai quelques nouvelles excitantes pour vous tous ! J'ai donné au professeur Rogue la permission de monter un club de duel. Une tentative avait été faite pour avoir un tel club il y a quelques années, mais elle n'avait pas aboutie. Etant donné le ..climat actuel…cela semble être une période propice pour essayer à nouveau. Professeur Rogue, vouliez-vous ajouter quelque chose ? » Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Ce dernier se leva lentement, regardant la population des élèves avec une expression qui faisait penser Harry à Maugrey, comme s'il avait des doutes qu'un seul des élèves puisse mener à bien un duel.

« Le club ne se réunira pas avant le début du prochain trimestre. Si vous essayez de mettre un nom sur la liste autre que le votre, vous n'y arriverez pas. J'ai enchanté le parchemin afin de rendre cela impossible. »

« Oh, saleté ! » Harry entendit George dire doucement. « Ce doit être pourquoi je n'ai pas pu t'inscrire Fred. Tu devras le faire plus tard. »

« Je suggère que tout étudiant intéressé par cette activité passe les vacances à rechercher des sorts et des maléfices appropriés. Seuls les vingt premiers élèves inscrits sur la liste seront acceptés au départ. Puis les quatre élèves ayant les plus mauvais scores devront quitter le club, et les quatre suivants sur la liste les remplaceront. A la fin, il n'y aura que seize membres à ce club, mais ce seront sans aucun doute les seize meilleurs duellistes de Poudlard. » Rogue balaya la salle du regard, comme s'il doutait que de telles personnes existent.

« Aussi, seulement les quatrième année et plus peuvent s'inscrire. Bonne soirée ! » Il s'assit à nouveau, l'air absorbé sur sa tarte à la pomme, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de faire une annonce très peu habituelle.

Fred Weasley se leva et couru dans le hall d'entrée en portant une plume. Il revint quelque peu déconfit. Il se rassit lourdement. « Je suis vingt-et-unième sur la liste. Je vais devoir attendre que les premiers se fassent sortir avant de pouvoir participer. George avait l'air déçu pour lui. C'était inhabituel pour les jumeaux de ne pas tout faire ensemble. (Bon, il y avait Angelina, mais cela avait quand même commencé comme un projet commun.)

Harry se souriait, se sentant très satisfait. Les conversations autour étaient toutes sur le club de duel. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et cligna de l'œil. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait surmonter la débâcle du Boxing Day. Peut-être que l'an prochain plus de monde resterait…Et puis il réalisa qu'à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'inscrive pour les vacances de Noël à Griffondor…

Lui et Hermione seraient seuls dans la tour de Griffondor.

* * * * *


	17. Chapitre seize : la fête avant Noël

Bonjour, et en avant pour le seizième chapitre. Il est un peu plus gros que les autres, et il faudra donc que vous vous en contentiez pendant une grosse semaine avant le prochain. Ah les vacances… Question : vous pensez que ce chapitre est un de ceux qui font que ca vaut un rating en R ?

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre seize

La fête avant Noël

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Ron devait présenter son essai sur 'La Tempête'. Harry avait fait un travail passable dessus, mais sincèrement, il avait trouvé la pièce trop impénétrable. Hermione avait écrit sur Miranda, se concentrant principalement sur son exclamation « Oh brave new world ! » et sa nouvelle conscience des hommes. Maugrey l'avait aimé, mais Hermione, nota Harry, était très rouge durant tout le temps de sa lecture, qu'elle fit d'une voix rapide et haut perchée, le faisant si vite que Harry n'était même pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

Ron était encore en train de travailler sur son essai la veille à deux heures du matin, le polissant. Tous les autres étaient allés au lit. Harry tenait compagnie à Ron afin qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Il avait essayé de regarder par-dessus son épaule, l'air de rien à une ou deux reprises, pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il avait écrit, mais ce ne fut pas possible. Ron le regarda calmement.

« J'ai mis un charme sur mon parchemin afin d'être le seul à pouvoir lire ce qui est écrit dessus. Alors fous le camp Harry. Je le dit style oui-tu-es-encore-mon-meilleur-ami et merci-d'être-resté-debout-avec-moi, mais bon…dégage. »

« Comment va le lire Maugrey alors ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« J'enlèverai juste le sort. Ou…qui sait ? peut-être que son œil étrange peut voir à travers les enchantements comme à travers les murs, les bureaux ou les vêtements… »

« Les capes d'invisibilité… »

Ron lui sourit. « Heureusement pour toi, le vrai Maugrey aime dormir. Mais... je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi cela t'as-t-il pris quatre nuits pour nettoyer les trophées quand je l'ai fait en une seule quand j'avais douze ans ? »

La bouche de Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce serait et il la referma. Puis il eut une pensée, une question qu'il voulait lui poser, et il décida de tenter sa chance.

« Ron, si tu pouvais choisir une fille dans cette école pour qu'elle soit ta petite amie, qui serait-elle ? »

Maintenant Ron secouait sa tête. « A quoi joues-tu Harry ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? »

« Si tu réponds à la mienne, je réponds à la tienne. »

Ron grimaça. « Harry, je ne vais pas embellir cela avec… »

« Ron, écoutes... OK. Tu sais probablement que je te demande cela parce que…je pense que je sais déjà la réponse. »

Ron eut l'air hautement offensé, et souleva ses sourcils « Oh, tu crois ? »

Harry haussa les épaules « Prouve moi le contraire. »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit. « Harry, je… » mais il chancela. Puis il se leva et marcha dans la pièce, passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux brillants, ayant par moment l'air d'essayer de s'en arracher une touffe par frustration.

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent ! » laissa-t-il finalement échapper. « Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne peuvent pas rester les mêmes ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas » dit calmement Harry. Il regarda Ron, dont la respiration s'était accélérée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. « Pourquoi ne peux tu pas… juste lui dire ? »

Ron leva des yeux terrifiés vers Harry « Parce que je ne peux pas. Non, je ne peux pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle devra soit dire oui, soit dire non. Et si elle dit non, que se passera-t-il ? »

« Et si elle dit oui ? »

Ron le regarda avec compassion. « Alors quelque chose d'autre changerait. » Moi pensa Harry. Il pense à moi, à moi étant laissé de côté.

« Et si elle dit oui » continua Ron, « mais que tout vire au cauchemar ? Que se passera-t-il ? »

Harry haussa encore les épaules. « Alors tu auras essayé. »

Ron secoua sa tête avec véhémence. « Ce n'est pas bien. Pas bien ! C'est trop tôt. Nous sommes si jeunes ! Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas… »

« Avoir douze ans à jamais ? » finit Harry. « C'est trois ans trop tard pour cela. »

Ron le regarda, misérablement. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit changer ? » chuchota-t-il.

Harry le regarda, sérieux. « Tu sais, elle ne va pas attendre pour toujours. »

Ron tourna brusquement sa tête. « Qu'est-ce sensé signifier ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, sans trembler. « Cela signifie ce que cela signifie. »

Ron eut un regard perçant. « Pourquoi as-tu commencé à me demander tout cela ? »

Le regard de Harry ne se déroba pas au sien. « Traite moi d'idiot, ou d'optimiste ou ce que tu veux, mais je pensais que si je demandais, j'aurais vraiment une réponse.  Voilà ce que je sais. »

Ron le fixait encore, comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit. Puis il retourna à la table et rassembla son parchemin, ses plumes, son encre et son anthologie. Il regarda à nouveau Harry dans les yeux avant de commencer à monter l'escalier de leur dortoir.

« Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. » dit-il d'une voix presque menaçante. Puis il grimpa rapidement les marches.

Harry le regarda partir, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il être si borné ? se demanda-t-il. Ils avaient tous trois été inséparables depuis Halloween de leur première année, quand ils avaient sauvé Hermione du troll de montagne. Mais…deux garçons et une fille, ils grandissaient…quelque chose était obligé de changer.

Harry avait pensé qu'il pourrait amener Ron à parler à Hermione. Ensuite il aurait put s'incliner et arrêter de se sentir si coupable. Mais Ron avait refusé de grandir, d'admettre qu'ils avaient tous grandi. Pourquoi devait-il être si difficile ?

En même temps…il était content d'avoir dit à Ron qu'elle n'attendrait pas pour toujours. Ron avait été averti. Harry pouvait continuer avec une conscience nette (presque). Il avait donné à Ron l'ouverture parfaite, et ce dernier l'avait refusée.

Mais quelque chose chiffonnait Harry dans le fond de son esprit, et soudain, il réalisa ce que c'était : Rogue avait dit à Sirius que son père n'avait pas pu dire à sa mère ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais quand il l'avait surmonté et le lui avait dit, elle avait quitté Rogue pour son père. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? se demanda Harry. Si Ron disait finalement quelque chose, partirait-elle simplement ? Il se secoua, gravement, essayant d'arrêter cette traînée de pensées. L'arrêter. L'arrêter…

Et puis il réalisa... Ils avaient eu toute une conversation sur Hermione, mais…

Aucun des deux n'avait une seule fois dit son nom

* * * * *

«Weasley ! » grogna Maugrey. Ron leva ses yeux. C'était la dixième fois qu'il relisait son essai ce jour-là. Il se leva mal assuré, et alla devant la classe. Il avait l'air étrangement détaché comme il lisait les mots que lui seul pouvait voir sur son parchemin.

« Ariel et Caliban sont les deux faces d'une même pièce : Prospero. Ariel est la personnification du côté le plus noble de Prospero, s'efforçant de trouver la connaissance, évitant le confort physique et les ambitions politiques. Caliban est son côté le plus bas, exprimant la même rage, la même jalousie et le désir de revanche sur l'usurpation de ses droits par Prospero sur l'île, comme Prospero l'exprime à Miranda quand il décrit Antonio usurpant le duché de Milan. »

« Ils sont tous deux ses esclaves, et quand chacun se plaint de cela, Prospero est prompt à la colère et leur rappelle pourquoi il mérite la gratitude et l'obéissance, et non le ressentiment.. »

« Mais étant un esprit trop délicat pour exécuter ses volontés terrestres et abhorrées comme tu te refusas à ses grandes conjurations, aidée de serviteurs plus puissants, et possédée d'une rage implacable elle t'enferma dans un pin éclaté, dans la fente duquel tu demeuras cruellement emprisonné pendant douze ans. » [NDT : traduction M. Guizot, œuvres complètes de Shakespeare, 1864]

« C'est comme si Prospero décrivait lui-même son propre emprisonnement de douze ans. Il était 'un esprit trop délicat / pour exécuter ses volontés terrestres et abhorrées (La grande déesse politique). Son pin fendu était sa bibliothèque à Milan, puis l'épave, et finalement l'île. »

« Mais Ariel n'est cependant pas libre parce que Prospero n'est pas libre. Il est l'esclave de ses instincts les plus bas : la jalousie, la rage et le désir de revanche, sans mentionner un désir incestueux pour sa fille. Ce côté de Prospero (personnifié par Caliban) doit être asservi par lui afin qu'il puisse tenter d'éviter qu'il ne le domine. »

« Prospero veut que Caliban lui soit reconnaissant de l'avoir éduqué et civilisé, mais il a clairement eu autant de succès que s'il avait essayé d'apprendre à lire à son propre pénis. Peut-être que c'était à l'origine de sa passion pour les livres à Milan. »

Parvati réprima un petit rire sot, et Hermione était écarlate. Lavender fixait Ron la bouche grande ouverte, ses lèvres humides, ses yeux vitreux. Ron continua à lire, sans y prêter attention.

« Sa condamnation de la tentative de viol de Caliban sur Miranda a davantage des relents de jalousie que de protection paternelle, et en fait, la colère est plus dirigée vers lui-même que vers Caliban, dans une tentative de garder ses propres désirs errants sous contrôle. »

« Ariel sert les besoins spirituels de Prospero : il chante, joue des tours aux gens, et est habituellement invisible… pas vraiment de ce monde. Caliban sert les besoins physiques de Prospero… Faire le feu, chercher le bois, fournir la nourriture et ses autres aises. La présence physique de Caliban est l'antithèse de celle d'Ariel. Il est appelé un monstre. Il vit gentiment pour son titre. Prospero ne nie plus ses besoins pour le confort physique, comme il le faisait quand il encollait ses livres à Milan, mais il ne l'aime pas pour autant. »

« A la fin, Prospero montre tous les signes du retour à la vie purement intellectuelle qui le conduit à perdre le contact avec les autres humains. Ariel est libéré de son service parce que Prospero va maintenant jouer lui-même ce rôle. Caliban est aussi libéré, mais cela semble être parce que, même après douze années, Prospero n'est pas venu à bout de cette partie de lui-même, et n'y arrivera probablement jamais. »

La classe applaudit par politesse. Toutes les filles avaient l'air stupéfaites. Parvati se faisait de l'air avec un bout de parchemin plié, la sueur brillant sur sa lèvre supérieure. Hermione était assez écarlate, et son souffle ne semblait pas vraiment normal. Lavender avait simplement l'air hypnotisée.

Maugrey frappa sa jambe de bois sur le sol. Bon, pensa Harry. Répression, un grand moment. Ron savait vraiment ce dont il parlait… Il était la personnification vivante et parlante de la répression. C'était son hobby.

Et cependant, l'effet que son essai aux mots si francs avait eu sur les filles était remarquable. Elle semblaient toutes aussi peu réprimées que Harry avait jamais pu les voir. Il suspectait fortement que si personne d'autre n'avait été présent, elles auraient toutes déchiré les vêtements de Ron et l'auraient attaqué.

La réponse de Maugrey à l'essai de Ron fut énigmatique. « Excellent ! » aboya-t-il « Cela nous a donné à tous beaucoup de nourriture pour l'esprit. ». Pour sûr, pensa Harry, pour sûr…

* * * * *

Ils retournèrent tous dans la salle commune après les cours. L'essai de Ron sortit directement de sa tête comme une vague d'excitation voyageait à travers les élèves rassemblés là. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, la conversation étant un babil inintelligible. Finalement, il remarqua que de petites feuilles de parchemin passaient à travers la foule. Elles devaient avoir été magiquement dupliquées, car elles disaient toutes la même chose :

NOËL

FÊTE ! FÊTE ! FÊTE !

Samedi 23 décembre

No 2 Floor Alley

Pré-au-lard

(Maison de la grand tante de Katie Bell)

10 am - 4pm

NON OFFICIELLE

N'EN PARLEZ PAS AU PERSONNEL DE L'ECOLE

AVPB

(Apportez vos propres bièraubeurres)

« Une fête, eh ? » dit George en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Angelina. « Non officielle ? » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, mais pas très doucement. Angelina le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si je comprends bien tu veux y aller ? » dit-elle avec un ton un peu espiègle.

« Essaye de m'en empêcher. » dit George, en souriant. Angelina passa son bras autour de son cou.

« Pas dans cette vie. » Elle embrassa son oreille et cela avait l'air de n'être que le début.

Fred leur jeta un coussin. « Trouvez une chambre ! »

Angelina jeta sa tête en arrière et eut un rire guttural. « C'est dans nos plans ! »

Harry se sentit rougir. Oh. Cela allait être cette sorte de fête. Il jeta un regard de côté à Hermione. Elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il se tourna de l'autre côté vers Ron, qui tenait l'un des parchemins, le fixant et ayant l'air d'essayer d'avaler un cognard.

Tout ce dont tout le monde put parler le restant de l'après-midi fut la fête. Harry et Ron étaient en train de jouer aux échecs pendant que Hermione regardait. Ils essayaient tous très fort d'ignorer la conversation sur la fête. Puis soudain, Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Il pouvait prendre la reine de Ron ! Il regarda à nouveau l'échiquier. Ron avait clairement déplacé sa dame pour prendre le fou qui protégeait son roi. Et s'il prenait la reine avec son fou, serait-il ensuite vulnérable ? Harry vérifia. Le chevalier de Ron était proche, mais cela lui prendrait…il compta avec attention…six mouvements en L pour prendre son roi. Il n'était qu'à deux carrés en diagonale, mais par chance, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer diagonalement. Tandis que si Harry prenait la reine de Ron… il aurait le roi de Ron dans sa ligne de mire.

Harry sourit, déplaçant son fou et prenant sa reine. Elle quitta l'échiquier en criant et en ruant. Il regarda Ron dans les yeux.

« Echec. »

Ron fixait le plateau. Son roi était protégé par un fou sur le carré noir à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre le fou de Harry avec. Il y avait aussi un cavalier directement devant le roi, que Ron bougea maintenant d'un carré en partant du roi, et de deux autres de telle façon qu'il était maintenant sur le chemin entre le fou de Harry et le roi de Ron.

« Juste de la chair à canon, c'est tout ce que je suis, complètement remplaçable… » marmonna le cavalier comme il se déplaçait vers sa nouvelle position. Harry le prit immédiatement avec son fou et dit encore…

« Echec. »

Ron fronça ses sourcils. Hermione fixait l'échiquier, puis se leva excitée.

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas échec. C'est échec et mat ! Tu …Tu as gagné Harry ! »

Harry et Ron fixaient le plateau. Le roi de Ron, s'il ne bougeait pas, allait être pris par le fou de Harry. S'il le bougeait, le roi serait pris soit par un cavalier, soit par la dame de Harry. En entendant la déclaration d'Hermione, Ginny vint voir, suivie par Seamus, Fred, Lee et les autres. Ron leva les yeux, surpris de voir tant de monde autour d'eux.

« Bien », dit-il catégoriquement, « je suppose que cela a été le début de la fin quand tu m'as pris ma dame. » Harry se sentait comme s'il avait tué Ron. Il essaya de croiser son regard mais celui-ci refusa.

« Waou, Harry, cela faisait combien de temps que tu essayais de battre Ron ? » rit Seamus.

« C'est ce qu'il faut faire, Harry » dit George.

« LA FERME ! » dit soudain Harry, plus fort que ce qu'il avait voulu. Tout le monde avait, marmonné, parlé et rit au sujet de la partie et de la fête… mais maintenant le silence était total. Parfois, pensa Harry, cela vaut le coup d'être l'enfant-qui-a-survécu. Il se leva et passa par le trou du portrait sans regarder personne. Quand il fut dans le couloir, il ne put faire que deux pas avant de devoir s'appuyer contre le mur et de s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre froide, sa tête dans ses mains. Il allait perdre Ron. Il le savait. Il allait perdre son meilleur ami.

…quand tu as pris ma dame…

Soudain le portrait s'ouvrit. Ginny en sortit.

« Oh Harry, tu es ici. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas parti très loin. Est-ce que cela va ? » Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il soupira et regarda le plafond.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Elle colla ses genoux et posa son menton dessus. « Hmm. C'est différent. La plupart des gens disent oui, que cela aille ou pas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'embellir le tableau en ce moment. » dit-il irrité, regardant ses mains.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment. Il avait sentit au début qu'il voulait vraiment être seul, mais maintenant, il était reconnaissant de sa présence à son côté, juste être là. Puis elle parla doucement.

« Tu sais, Harry, je ne t'ai jamais remercié… »

« Pour quoi ? » dit-il d'un ton plus cassant que ce qu'il voulait. Evidemment, Ginny décida de fermer les yeux la-dessus.

« Pour m'avoir suggéré d'envoyer une chouette à Draco. Le lendemain du match. Il avait vraiment besoin de moi, mais il avait peur de me demander de venir… »

« Il n'a pas eu peur de te garder dans le donjon de potion tout l'après-midi. » Grogna Harry d'une voix sourde.

« Oh, nous n'étions pas dans le donjon de potions. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je lui ai expressément dit qu'il ne pouvait te voir que dans le donjon de potions… »

« Quand j'ai envoyé la chouette » l'interrompit Ginny « J'ai regardé pour voir où elle volait. Elle est directement allée à l'aile de l'hôpital. Je suis allé m'asseoir avec lui, à son chevet, et je lui ai fait la lecture. »

Tout ce que Harry put dire à cela fut « Oh. »

Ginny soupira et acquiesça. « Madame Pomfresh a du lui donner beaucoup de calmants. Et de ce sirop qu'elle fait avec les feuilles de figuier, pour les contusions. »

« Les contusions ? »

« Sur ses bras ? Son père n'était pas très content après le match. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'a fait son père ? »

« Le sort de Passus. C'est un peu comme le sort de Cruciatus, mais c'est légal. Pas aussi douloureux. Et on ne peut pas juste pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un et dire 'Passus'. On doit le combiner avec une partie spécifique du corps ou un organe, comme 'Brachio suo passus est'. Et cela ne dure pas trop longtemps…seulement quelques secondes. C'est un peu comme être poignardé ou piqué vraiment très fort dans la partie nommée. Mais si on le fait à plusieurs reprises, comme le père de Draco l'a fait, on peut avoir de nombreuses contusions et la douleur peut vraiment s'accumuler. »

Harry grimaça. « C'est pour cela, il veut que Maugrey commence à nous apprendre la séparation esprit/corps »

Elle acquiesça. « Il m'en a parlé. »

Harry la regarda un moment, perplexe. « Je crois que je ne comprends vraiment pas, Ginny. Comment vous deux êtes-vous devenus amis, sans parler de… »

« Un peu plus. »

« Oui. » Harry s'arrêta. « Um, Ginny…Combien plus ? »

Elle ne voulut pas le regarder « Seulement un petit peu plus. »

« Il…Il ne te met pas la pression… »

Cette fois, elle le regarda. « Non, Harry. Nous sommes tous les deux conscients du fait que l'âge de consentement pour les sorciers est de quinze ans… »

Il était encore soucieux. « Et il est conscient du fait que tu vas avoir quinze ans dans quelques mois ? »

Elle détourna à nouveau son regard. « Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Nous... nous ne sommes pas près de parler de telles choses, Harry. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plait ? Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un me faire faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas. »

Harry mit sa main sur son bras. « C'est de Draco Malfoy dont nous parlons. »

« Tu dis cela de ce que tu sais de lui, Harry. Tu ne sais pas grand chose. Peut-être…peut-être que personne ne sait… »

Elle regardait à nouveau le mur, comme si se fixer sur quelque chose de vierge l'aidait à se concentrer, à se souvenir de tous les détails.

« C'était au début du trimestre. Après l'herbologie, j'aidais le professeur Chourave à apporter quelques plants d'asplénium à l'aile de l'hôpital. Elle disait que c'était pour Madame Pomfresh pour faire la potion de Prophylaxis, quoique ce soit. Elle agissait étrangement, disait qu'elle pensait que Madame Pomfresh ne devrait pas la donner comme cela aux filles qui la demandait. Puis elle m'a regardé et m'a dit que bien sûr, j'étais une bonne fille, et que je n'en aurais jamais besoin. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus cependant, bien que j'y ai pensé. »

Harry se souvint qu'il avait couvert les aspléniums en herbologie en octobre. Ils étaient généralement utilisés pour faire de médicaments pour le foie et les infections de la rate, mais ces traitements ne pouvaient être utilisés que sur les hommes parce qu'on croyait que cela provoquait la stérilité chez la femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, pas en permanence, mais Harry pouvait deviner ce pour quoi la potion de Prophylaxis était, si Chourave parlait de Pomfresh en donnant aux filles.

« En tous cas, quand nous sommes arrivées à l'infirmerie avec notre convoi d'aspléniums en lévitation, Il y avait Draco, dormant dans un des lits, il était le seul patient, et il avait cet air horrible. Je ne pouvais rien voir de mauvais sur lui, mais il tressaillait dans son sommeil quand il bougeait. Le professeur Chourave était partie, et Madame Pomfresh rangeait les plantes dans son bureau. J'allais partir quand je l'ai entendu crier dans son sommeil. »

« A-t-il dit quoique ce soit sur la façon dont il a été blessé ? »

« Pas exactement. Il a dit... Il a dit… »

« Quoi ? »

« Maman. »

Harry rit, et Ginny fit de même, un peu, mais il put voir qu'elle s'arrêtait. « Bon Harry » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Nous faisons tous cela. Je suis sûre que... que tu as déjà appelé ta mère. »

Harry se calma, baissant les yeux, puis la regarda à nouveau. « C'est trop vrai. »

« A n'importe quel prix, il semblait…avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Je suis allée vers lui. Il disait 'Maman' encore et encore et puis il dit 'Fais le s'arrêter, maman'. J'ai pris sa main et je lui fait chut, je lui ai dit que sa mère était là. Il s'est calmé, et est retourné à un sommeil plus paisible. Il n'a jamais ouvert ses yeux, n'a jamais su que sa mère n'était pas vraiment là. Après un moment, j'ai enlevé ma main de la sienne et je suis partie. Il avait l'air si… »

« S'il-te plait, ne dit pas joli, ou mignon ou craquant ou quelque chose comme cela, sinon je ne pourrai rien avaler d'une semaine. »

« Perdu. Seul. » dit-elle finalement.

« Alors s'il n'a jamais su que tu étais là, je ne comprends toujours pas comment… »

« Bien, nous semblions toujours nous trouver au même moment dans le donjon de potions pour faire du travail supplémentaire. Je… J'admets que je le regardais furtivement pendant que je travaillais. Après ce jour dans l'infirmerie, j'étais…curieuse à son sujet. Il était habituellement assez méchant avec moi en fait. Il m'appelait Weasley, faisait des remarques cinglantes sur la pauvreté de ma famille. Tu sais. Du Draco Malfoy millésimé. »

« Que ne le sais-je pas. »

« Finalement, un jour, j'ai tout lâché. Je lui ai dit 'Bien, au moins mon père ne m'envoie pas à l'hôpital, et si j'étais à l'hôpital, ma vraie mère viendrait et me tiendrait la main. » Elle sourit. « Il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Il m'a dit que j'étais folle. Je lui ai dit que j'avais été là quand il criait 'Maman, Maman. Dis-lui d'arrêter, Maman' et que je lui avais tenu la main et dit que sa mère était là. Il eut l'air choqué. 'C'était toi' a-t-il dit. Mais j'étais si en colère après lui que je ne pouvais cependant pas m'arrêter. Je lui ai dit que dans notre famille, qu'il insultait toujours, nous prenions soin les uns des autres, nous n'avions pas peur de montrer nos sentiments… »

Harry eut le visage qui se décomposa, regardant ailleurs pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Il pensait à Ron.

« Je lui ai demandé qui il pensait être, pourquoi il insistait tant à faire croire aux gens qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments, pas d'âme ? Je lui ai dit 'Pas étonnant que personne ne t'aime'. Dès que je l'avais dit, je voulu me mordre la langue. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dit une chose pareille. Il avait l'air…Je me sentais si mal de lui avoir fait…de faire prendre à n'importe qui… un air comme le sien. Et il a juste dit, 'Bien, tu as exprimé tes sentiments, d'accord.' et il est parti. »

« Whew ! » souffla Harry. « Rien de tel que de lier une amitié avec quelqu'un que par une bonne dispute. »

« Hé bien, je ne dirais pas exactement que nous étions amis à ce moment là. Mais la fois suivante où nous étions tous les deux dans le donjon au même moment…Il a été poli avec moi. Nous avons parlé de notre travail, et de ce que nous faisions en classe. Une vrai conversation. Il a rit, et ce n'était pas aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose avait changé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous étions en chemin pour devenir amis. Et maintenant… »

Elle s'arrêta, regardant dans le vide, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle rosit légèrement. « Tu sais ce que je lui lisais, le lendemain du match ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le vent dans les saules. »

Harry rit « Tu plaisantes. »

« Pas du tout. » Elle souriait encore. « Il a toujours aimé lire le vent dans les saules quand il était malade. »

Harry songea un moment. « Bien, je peux le voir s'identifier grandement avec Toad. Toad Hall serait l'équivalent du Manoir Malfoy, je suppose. » Il la regarda de plus près. « Que lis-tu quand tu es malade ? » voulut-il savoir.

« C'est le point intéressant. Comme Draco, j'aime lire les livres pour enfant. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour 'The House at Pooh Corner', J'ai toujours senti une certaine proximité avec Piglet… »

« Piglet ? »

Elle se leva . « Ne te moque pas de moi. » Elle regarda sa montre. « Nous devrions aller manger avant la ruée. Quel est le tien ? »

« Mon quoi ? »

« Ton livre d'enfant favori. »

Harry baissa la yeux, puis la regarda à nouveau. 'Charlie et la chocolaterie'. Il commença à se lever en hésitant, mais ensuite elle lui tendit sa main et l'aida. Elle acquiesça, d'un air entendu.

« La famille de Charlie était terriblement pauvre, mais il avait une famille.. »

« Deux parents, quatre grands-parents. » sourit Harry.

« C'est probablement le dernier livre que Ron choisirait » dit Ginny. « Maintenant celui d'Hermione serait probablement …Mathilda. »

« Tu as mis le doigt dessus ! Et c'est un bon livre, mais ces Wormwoods… » Harry avait l'air d'avoir avalé une dragée surprise au goût poubelle.

« un peu trop comme les Dursley ? Je suppose alors que tu n'aimais pas James et la pêche géante ? »

« Oh, pas du tout. J'aimais assez la partie où la pêche roulait par-dessus tante Sponge et tante Spiker. Après que Dudley ait commencé son régime l'an passé, j'avais des rêves similaires avec mon oncle, ma tante, et un raisin géant… »

Ils descendirent tous les deux pour le dîner en riant.

* * * * *

Le train ne quittait pas Pré-au-lard avant cinq heures de l'après-midi, alors les élèves qui allaient à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard du trimestre avaient envoyé leurs bagages à la gare après le petit déjeuner. Hermione avait fait inviter Cho par Harry à la fête durant le dîner de la veille. Elle avait envoyé une chouette à Viktor, lui donnant l'adresse du cottage où se tenait la fête. Ils auraient une autre opportunité de mettre les deux ensemble. C'était principalement une fête avec des Griffondors, mais quelques étudiants des autres maisons seraient là. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait passer aussi peu de temps que possible avec Cho Chang.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Cho descendaient vers le village parmi les autres Griffondors allant à la fête, à l'exception des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch. Alicia et Angelina étaient allées au village après le petit déjeuner avec Katie pour l'aider à préparer le cottage.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez la grand-tante de Katie, cela semblait très silencieux. (Sa grand-tante était en Amérique pour rendre visite à ses petits enfants pour Noël). La maison avait un charmant jardin devant, même recouvert par la neige, et des décorations de houx et d'arbustes persistants paraient la clôture bleu turquoise en bois qui séparait le jardin de la rue. Hermione frappa à la porte rouge avec une grosse couronne dessus, tandis que Harry se demandait s'ils étaient à la bonne maison. Mais au moment où Katie ouvrit la porte, le bruit qui s'échappa dans l'allée confirma qu'ils étaient bien à la bonne adresse. Elles doivent avoir mis un sortilège de silence sur la maison, pensa Harry.

Le bruit provenait largement de la radio des sorciers allumée très fort, mais il y avait aussi l'animation provenant de la cuisine, où Alicia et Angelina riaient bruyamment. Bientôt, le bruit provenait pour beaucoup de la petite salle à manger de la maison qui se remplissait d'adolescents chahuteurs, jouant tous des coudes pour avoir une bonne place. Fred s'était emparé de Katie et avait commencé à danser sur un rythme endiablé de la radio, tandis que les rafraîchissements avaient commencé à circuler, malgré le fait qu'ils viennent juste de finir de déjeuner.

Harry sentait que sa tête tournait. Hermione était assise à côté de Ron qui avait l'air assez protecteur. Viktor n'était pas encore arrivé. Cho était collée au bras de Harry, lui donnant envie se débarrasser de ses mains, et il pensa que Ginny avait un comportement étrange. Il la vit se glisser dans la cuisine, ayant l'air d'espérer que personne n'ait remarqué.

Soudain, une autre fournée d'invités rentra par la porte, parmi lesquels un Viktor large d'épaules, ainsi qu'un Ernie MacMillan avec Hannah Abbot à son bras, et un Roger Davies escortant… Harry dut se frotter les yeux, il ne pouvait le croire…Fleur Delacour. Harry était encore sous l'effet de la surprise quand elle fonça sur lui, l'arracha à Cho pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa fermement deux fois sur chaque joue, en une rapide succession.

« Arry ! Comment vas-tu ? Ah, je vois que tu vas plutôt bien, non ? » dit-elle, le regardant de la tête aux pieds d'une façon qui le fit rougir profondément. « Le plus petit champion a grandi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry saisit le visage de Cho du coin de l'œil. Elle n'était pas contente. Bien pensa Harry. Que le comportement infect commence.

Puis il entrevit le visage d'Hermione. Pas vraiment plus enchantée. Bien, j'espère qu'elle va avoir un meilleur jeu de scène que cela, pensa-t-il. Viktor la saluait maintenant, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il la tira du canapé où elle était assise avec Ron, qui se renfrogna, mais ensuite, Fleur avait vu Ron aussi, et elle se jeta sur la place fraîchement libérée par Hermione, qui réagissait maintenant médiocrement en voyant Ron se faire embrasser. Mais ensuite, Harry  pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Fleur. Après tout, Ron avait eut le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui, même si elle n'avait pas accepté. Cela pourrait être une fête très intéressante, pensa Harry.

Fleur retourna vers Harry et Cho, Roger à son bras. « Alors » Harry lui dit. « Que fais-tu ici Fleur ? »

Elle fit passer ses cheveux soyeux par derrière ses épaules et lui accorda un sourire indulgent. « J'enseigne maintenant à l'école du village. Parce que je suis la plus jeune enseignante, je m'occupe des maternelles. J'ai amélioré mon anglais depuis que je suis venue vivre à Pré-au-lard. Ma sœur Gabrielle va aussi à l'école du village. Si je suis encore ici dans quelques années, elle se présentera bien sûr à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Beauxbatons. Je voudrais naturellement être aussi proche d'elle que possible. » [NDT : son anglais ne s'est pas tant amélioré que cela en VO !]

« Bien sûr. » fit faiblement Harry, mais ensuite, une autre vague d'invités transforma la pièce en un espace surpeuplé, et ils furent séparés de Roger et de Fleur. Les gens riaient, parlaient et buvaient de la bièraubeurre, le centre de la pièce occupé par ceux qui dansaient. Harry, Hermione, Cho, Viktor et Ron s'étaient rassemblés. Viktor et Cho parlaient Quidditch, et Harry et Hermione parlaient des professeurs qu'ils pensaient vouloir faire les corvées du Boxing Day.

Un slow passa à la radio, et Harry sursauta quand une petite main pâle apparut sur son bras. Alicia se tenait à son coude. La pièce semblait très sombre. Le ciel dehors était déjà nuageux, et les rideaux étaient tirés. Il n'y avait que quelques bougies pour l'éclairage.

« Harry…voudrais-tu danser ? » lui demanda Alicia. Harry la fixa, choqué. Je dois être infect avec Cho aujourd'hui, se rappela-t-il. 

« Oh.. Heu oui. Bien sûr. » Il pensa : en douceur, Potter, cela se passe vraiment en douceur.

Lui et Alicia allèrent vers le milieu de la masse des corps dansants. Il mit ses mains autour de sa taille et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, reposant sa joue contre sa poitrine. Il réalisa qu'elle était encore plus petite qu'Hermione. D'une certaine manière quand elle était préfète en chef, elle semblait… plus grande. Il sentit son souffle à travers sa chemise et ses doigts lui chatouiller le cou. Il pria pour que la chanson se termine bientôt, bien qu'il ait vu que Cho n'ait pas l'air trop ravie. Elle doit penser des choses terribles sur moi, croire que je suis un con. Continue.

Harry vit Hermione chuchoter quelque chose à Viktor, qui se penchait pour mettre son oreille contre sa bouche. Il grimaça par-dessus la tête d'Alicia. Mais il comprit ce qui se passait : Viktor se pencha vers Cho pour lui dire quelque chose, et puis les deux s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse, et ils s'enlacèrent, augmentant le nombre de danseurs de deux. Oui ! pensa Harry. Merci Hermione.

Mais Harry commençait à s'alarmer au sujet d'Alicia. Que faisait-elle avec ses mains ? Puis à son soulagement, la chanson fut finie et Harry se tourna pour voir Katie le regarder.

« Un danse Harry ? » Il acquiesça, et Alicia s'en alla l'air insultée. Il vit que Viktor dansait encore avec Cho. Ron avait été traîné sur la piste de danse par Parvati…ou était-ce Padma ? Harry n'était pas sûr. Il perdit la piste d'Hermione, puis la vit près de l'escalier étroit qui conduisait aux chambres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis se tourna pour monter à l'étage.

Quand la chanson finit, il refusa une autre invitation pour une danse et fendit la foule jusqu'aux escaliers. Il se tenait convulsivement à la rampe, pleinement conscient des sections de bois sous sa main, une grosse boule dans sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Se tournant un moment, il vit que Viktor et Cho dansaient sur une troisième chanson. Il continua à grimper les escaliers. En haut, il trouva Hermione qui lui souriait largement. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Viktor et Cho dansent encore. » lui dit-il.

« Bien. Cela nous donne une chance d'être seuls. » Harry regarda incertain la pléthore de portes qui s'ouvraient sur le petit pallier irrégulier. Il réalisa que la maison devait probablement être magiquement plus grande dedans que dehors. De devant, il ne se serait pas attendu à trouver plus de deux pièces à l'étage, trois avec la salle de bain. Il n'était aussi pas sûr qu'ils devaient flirter dans une chambre en plein milieu de la fête…cette fameuse nuit dans la salle commune, il sentait qu'il aurait pu se produire n'importe quoi…

Mais Hermione le tirait vers une porte avec des panneaux de verre qui avait un rideau en brocard rouge pendant de l'autre coté. Elle l'ouvrit, révélant un bureau avec de nombreux livres et une grande baie vitrée contenant un canapé sur lequel Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbott se tordaient et s'embrassaient.

« Aaack ! » laissa échapper Hermione. « Désolée ! » dit-elle en toute hâte, fermant la porte avant de pouvoir être sujette à une attaque verbale de Hannah et Ernie.

« Um » dit-elle à Harry. « Tu ouvres la prochaine » Il rit en voyant son visage. Il se déplaça de deux portes, passant devant celle étiquetée « toilettes », qu'il estima sage de ne pas monopoliser. Il frappa doucement à la porte d'abord, et ne recevant aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit avec précaution.

C'était une chambre, une chambre plus grande que le cottage n'aurait pu contenir sans magie, avec un coin salon près des fenêtres et un grand lit à baldaquin, avec une couette en patchwork brillamment colorée. Dans le lit se trouvait George Weasley.

« George ! » cria Harry avant d'avoir pu se retenir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup ouvert la porte, et Hermione, derrière lui, ne pouvait pas voir dans la pièce.

George était sous la couette, appuyé sur les oreillers, ne portant rien au-dessus de la taille. Harry doutait qu'il portât quelque chose en-dessous. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, George avait les yeux fermés, une expression à la fois heureuse et agonisante sur le visage. Ses épaules musculeuses, sa poitrine et ses bras de batteur étaient aussi généreusement parsemés de tâches de rousseur que son visage, la peau était pâle en-dessous , mais elle semblait rougir de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Quand Harry dit son nom, les yeux de George s'ouvrirent en grand et il cria. Soudain, la tête d'Angelina sortit des couvertures. Harry la regarda, surpris, ses épaules nues, lisses et sombres comme du chocolat belge.

« Oh George, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, préoccupée. Puis elle se tourna et vit Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oh, Salut Harry » dit-elle comme si cela arrivait tous les jours. « Si tu cherches les toilettes, c'est la porte à côté, celle avec 'toilettes' marqué dessus. Tu peux pas la manquer. »

Elle plongea à nouveau sous la couette, et George laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, un grognement sourd dans sa gorge, devenant de plus en plus fort. Harry était encore à la porte, gelé, hypnotisé. George ouvrit encore ses yeux et le voyant encore là, il cria « Casses-toi Harry ! » A ce moment, Harry se réveilla et ferma abruptement la porte.

Lui et Hermione se regardèrent, sentant chacun un fou rire monter. Hermione se mit le poing dans la bouche, ses yeux larmoyant de rire. Harry se mordit les lèvres, se tenant l'estomac, fermant ses yeux avec un gros effort pour ne pas rire trop fort.

Quand ils eurent presque retrouvé leur sang-froid, ils allèrent à la porte suivante. Elle était fermée. Ainsi que les trois suivantes. Puis une porte révéla un escalier étroit qui descendait et de nombreux bruits qui semblaient provenir de la cuisine. Les escaliers de derrière pensa Harry. Il bougea. Puis il sentit une poignée céder. Il s'arrêta et essaya de gratter sur le bois d'abord, avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Pas que cela eut apporté un bon résultat la dernière fois. Quand les gens sont occupés…

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, regarda de l'autre côté de l'encadrement et fit un son comme « Eerg ! » dans le fond de sa gorge et il referma la porte, s'appuyant dessus comme s'il avait peur que Hermione insiste pour l'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce ? »

« La buanderie. »

« Et ? Qui est dedans ? »

« Justin Finch-Fletchley »

Elle lui fronça ses sourcils . « Et alors, il n'est pas seul, non ? »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand. « Non »

Hermione attendait . « Hé bien ? Avec qui est-il ? »

Harry se sentit soudain espiègle. « Devine. »

« OK.. .Lavender. »

« Non »

« Lisa Turpin. »

« Froid »

« Susan Bones »

« Encore plus froid »

« Pansy Parkinson. »

Harry fit la tête. « Il n'est pas sourd, aveugle et idiot, Hermione. »

Elle rit. « D'accord, j'abandonne. »

« Bien…c'est ce préfet de Serdaigle en sixième année…Oh, quel est son nom… »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. « La préfète de Serdaigle est Cho. Nous l'avons laissée en bas avec Viktor, et à moins qu'elle ait appris à transplaner… »

« L'autre préfet de Serdaigle. »

Une compréhension éclaira le visage d'Hermione. « Ooooh ! C'est …oh, zut, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Il est gentil. Ils font vraiment un joli petit couple. »

Harry roula ses yeux. « Oui, oui. Pendant ce temps, je dois dire…que je commence à me lasser de tout ceci. Un dernier essai, et retour en bas, avant que quelqu'un ne monte et ne veuille savoir pourquoi nous sommes dans ce couloir. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils allèrent à une autre porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry l'ouvrit simplement. La pièce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était une longue serre, avec toutes sortes de plantes exotiques et magiques de toutes tailles. Les pots longeaient les bords du long espace étroit qui avait une allée dallée menant au centre de la pièce comme un couloir. Il se terminait par un coin salon, à peu près à trente pieds de la porte, avec un fauteuil en osier où deux personnes s'embrassaient.

C'étaient Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley.

Il ferma rapidement la porte avant qu'Hermione ne puisse voir.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, juste avec un petit gémissement dans sa voix.

« Redescends. » lui dit-il. Sa voix était dure. Elle fronça ses sourcils.

« Harry… »

« C'est occupé. Redescends. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller ensemble, tu le sais. Je vais attendre quelques minutes avant de te suivre. »

Elle soupira et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. « Oh, bien. » dit-elle, se tournant pour partir. Quand sa tête eut disparu dans les escaliers, Harry retourna dans la serre, ferma magiquement la porte, puis avança à grandes enjambées sur toute la longueur de la pièce vers le couple oublieux s'embrassant.

Il se tint devant eux. Les deux avaient leurs yeux fermés. Malfoy avait une main autour de sa taille, l'autre noyée dans sa chevelure luxuriante, pendant qu'elle l'étreignait, ses mains autour de son cou, son visage tourné vers le sien alors qu'il dévorait ses lèvres. Harry essaya d'endiguer la vague de colère qui montait en lui.

« Ahem ». Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Malfoy releva sa tête, choqué.

« Potter ! »

La bouche de Ginny était ouverte. Elle était muette, et devenait écarlate. Harry les regardait alternativement, sa mâchoire serrée, se disant à lui-même qu'il ne se saisirait pas de sa baguette.

« Comment êtes-vous montés tous les deux ici ? » demanda-t-il. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu allais dans la cuisine. » dit-il à Ginny.

« Les escaliers de derrière » dit-elle simplement d'une voix calme. Harry les fixait à nouveau tous les deux, essayant encore de ne pas se saisir de sa baguette. A la place, il sortit l'amulette du basilik de sa chemise et la brandit.

« Ginny ! Pourquoi m'as tu donné cela ? »

Elle avait l'air déconcerté. « Parce…Parce que quand j'étais en première année, tu m'as sauvée. Du basilik, dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

La bouche de Malfoy resta grande ouverte, stupidement. « Quoi ? Il y avait un basilik en-dessous ? Et Potter… »

« Je l'ai tué. Quand j'avais douze ans. » Il foudroyait Malfoy, qui était maintenant celui qui essayait d'avaler une boule.

« Ils ne nous l'ont jamais dit… »

« Non. C'était pour protéger Ginny, afin que personne ne sache qu'elle avait ouvert la Chambre. » Malfoy la regarda, stupéfait. Harry continua. « Elle a ouvert la chambre parce qu'elle était sous l'influence du journal intime de Tom Jedusor…que ton père lui avait donné Malfoy. Ton père l'a presque faite mourir. »

Il regarda ceci s'inscrire sur le visage de Malfoy, qui regardait désespérément Ginny, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle décide soudain de le réprimander. Harry continua.

« Ayant sauvé la vie de Ginny », dit-il à Malfoy, « Je me sens quelque peu responsable d'elle. Je l'aime… » dit-il, sa voix se cassant un petit peu (pendant que Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux) « …comme une sœur. » Il regarda Ginny, souffrant d'avoir dit cela, mais sachant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de les convaincre tous, lui-même plus que tous, que c'était la vérité.

« Tu sais que vos familles ne consentiront jamais à ce que vous soyez ensemble. Tu sais que l'un de vous va avoir à se retourner contre sa famille si tu veux ceci. J'ai décidé que ce serait toi, Malfoy.»

Draco Malfoy le fixait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu Harry de sa vie. « Quoi ? » dit-il finalement, à cours de mots.

« Tu vas convaincre ton père de te mettre dans la confidence. Tu vas apprendre tout ce que tu peux des plans des Mangemorts, ton père en particulier. Tu vas mettre ton propre père à Azkaban. »

« Harry ! » Ginny était choquée. Malfoy et Harry la regardèrent tous les deux comme si elle était accessoire dans la conversation entière.

« Ginny, » Malfoy lui dit doucement. « Pourrais-tu attendre près de la porte s'il-te-plaît ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle regarda Harry et il lui fait un signe de la tête. Elle partit furieuse vers la porte de la serre, puis s'appuya contre elle, ses bras croisés, l'air extrêmement gênée.

Ensuite Malfoy lui tourna le dos et dit calmement à Harry « Ecoute, Potter. Ginny ne sait pas encore, mais c'était…c'était un baiser d'adieu. J'allais juste rompre avec elle. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Tais-toi ! J'allais lui dire…lui dire qu'après les vacances de Noël, j'allais être une personne différente, une personne qui ne pourrait plus être avec elle… » Sa voix vacilla, mais ensuite il éclaircit sa voix et se redressa. Harry eut un regard pénétrant pendant un moment, puis il eut un éclair d'intelligence. 

« Ainsi, c'est ce qui va se passer la nuit de Noël… » dit-il lentement. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient furieux.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Harry sourit énigmatiquement. « J'ai mes sources aussi. Ainsi, tu vas être un Mangemort, et donc tu veux rompre avec Ginny. Comme c'est noble de ta part. Sauf que cela ne marchera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? »

« Rompre avec elle. Tu crois que cela signifie que tu ne t'intéresseras plus à elle ? Penses-y encore. Quand Voldemort, ou ton père, s'en prendra encore à elle, ou à quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille, que vas-tu faire ? T'asseoir et dire 'Oh, bien, je ne m'intéresse plus à elle. J'ai rompu avec elle. »

Le visage de Malfoy s'assombrit. « Je ne peux pas être avec elle si j'ai…cette chose sur mon bras. C'est ce pour quoi j'ai été élevé. C'est ce à quoi je suis destiné comme mon père le dit. »

« Et jusqu'en juin dernier, c'est ce que tu attendais, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit dans le train. Mais alors… tu n'avais rien à perdre. Maintenant tu as Ginny à perdre. Maintenant, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie qui se soucie vraiment de ce qui peut t'arriver. » Malfoy serra obstinément sa mâchoire, refusant de le regarder. Harry continua, chuchotant avec intensité. « Pourquoi veux-tu encore faire les quatre volontés de ton père ? Tu aime le sort de Passus ? ». Maintenant, Malfoy le regarda, avec de la haine pure dans ses yeux. Harry savait et cela le tuait. « Tu comptes être aux ordres de ton père qui a laissé ta vie à vil prix quand tu étais un bébé en te promettant à Voldemort ! ». Malfoy eut l'air étonné qu'il sache cela, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser… » sa voix s'éteignit, et il regarda à travers le plafond de verre de la serre le ciel blanc d'hiver, plat, anonyme et sans espoir.

« Mais tu le feras. D'une façon. Tu deviendras en fait un loyal Mangemort. Tu auras la Marque des Ténèbres brûlée dans la chair de ton bras. Tu feras tout ce qu'ils te diront de faire durant ton initiation. Mais rien de tout cela n'aura de signification car tu seras à moi. Tu espionneras pour moi. Tu me donneras ton père. » Harry prit une grande respiration. « J'en ai assez de courir, je m'attaque à Voldemort. Je vais abattre ses Mangemorts un à un, en commençant par ton père, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de serviteur à mettre en face de moi et doive s'opposer lui-même à moi, comme un homme ! »

Malfoy se tourna et regarda Ginny . « Tu crois qu'abandonner mon père fera une différence pour sa famille ? »

« C'est la seule chose qui puisse faire une différence pour sa famille. »

Malfoy secoua sa tête. « Cependant…il est mon père. Azkaban… »

« Mieux vaut Azkaban que ce qu'un Auror zélé pourrait lui faire. Tu sais qu'ils sont autorisés à tuer, quand ils jugent que c'est nécessaire. » Malfoy considéra cela, avalant sa salive, acquiesçant. « Alors tu vas le faire. »  lui dit Harry. Ce n'était pas une question.

Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux morts. « Oui » dit-il atone. Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« Ginny, tu peux revenir. » L'air encore très fâchée, Ginny s'avança vers eux, rouge, sa robe volant autour d'elle, illustrant son humeur. Harry était certain qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'air plus adorable. « Je vous donne cinq minutes… c'est tout. Après cela, je commence à envoyer les autres Weasley ici, compris ? ». Ils approuvèrent tous deux. Harry se tourna et repartit vers la porte. La mécanique s'était mise en route…

Il tourna sa main sur la poignée, se préparant à partir. Ginny pleurait, touchant le visage de Malfoy avec ses doigts, comme si c'était une chose précieuse pour elle. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne, et elle répondit immédiatement, ouvrant ses lèvres sous les siennes, et enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Malfoy pressa ses mains dans son dos, la tenant aussi près de lui que possible.

Harry se tourna et passa la porte, le cœur dans la gorge. S'éloignant de la plus dure chose qu'il ait jamais faite.

* * * * *

Quand Harry arriva finalement en bas, il trouva Ron et Hermione près des rafraîchissements, regardant subrepticement Viktor et Cho, qui étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce et avaient une conversation animée.

« Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont comme ça ? » leur chuchota-t-il.

« A peu près quinze minutes. Où étais-tu ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« A la queue pour les toilettes. »

« Parce que j'ai entendu qu'il y a des gens à l'étage…hum… »

Harry pensa à Malfoy et Ginny. « Oui, il y a des gens…hum... là haut. Certains plus que d'autres. Ils s'énervent pas mal si vous ne savez pas où sont les toilettes. »

Les sourcils de Ron bondirent si haut qu'ils disparurent dans ses cheveux. « Comme qui ? »

Harry avait décidé de s'amuser. « Devine. En cinq questions ou moins. »

« Um…est-ce quelqu'un de Griffondor ? »

« La plupart des gens ici sont de Griffondor. Oui. »

« Est-ce quelqu'un de notre année ? »

« Oh, allez Ron. Nous trois sommes ici, Parvati et Lavender dansent, et Seamus et Dean sont sur le sofa. Et Neville n'est pas venu. La réponse est : Non. Tu as gaspillé deux de tes cinq questions. »

« Est-ce quelqu'un en sixième année ? »

« Non. J'ai fini de te donner des indices. »

« Est-ce quelqu'un de l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Ah, ça y est ! Une bonne question. Oui. »

Il regarda suspicieusement dans toute la pièce. Il vit Fred parlant à Katie et Alicia. Harry et Hermione se tenaient avec lui, et juste à ce moment, Ginny sortit de la cuisine, rassurant vraiment Harry. Elle doit être passée par les escaliers de service. Ron souriait.

« George et Angelina! Ha »

« Chut ! » Harry mit sa main contre la bouche de Ron. Puis une expression horrifiée couvrit son visage.

« George et Angelina ! » dit il plus doucement. « Flûte ! Maman va avoir un attaque, elle va… »

« Alors ne lui dit pas, imbécile ! » lui siffla Harry. Ron avait l'air incrédule.

« Et dire qu'elle s'inquiétait au sujet de Percy et Pénélope.. »

« Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiète aussi pour Bill et Charlie ? Honnêtement, Ron, Percy est sorti de l'école après tout. Et George et Fred le sont pratiquement. » dit Hermione, critique pour la première fois sur la mère de Ron, à ce que Harry se souvenait.

Ron avait encore l'air étourdi de la révélation sur George et Angelina. « Cependant...» dit-il d'un murmure enroué. « Maman m'a dit qu'elle me tuerait si jamais je mettais un fille en… » Il s'arrêta abruptement, et ses oreilles virèrent au rouge le plus vif.

« En tous cas » dit Harry, essayant de revenir sur le sujet. « Viktor et Cho s'entendent bien.  C'est bon. Le plan se passe bien, d'accord ? »

Ils approuvèrent tous deux. Quelque chose marchait réellement.

En peu de temps, à ce qu'il sembla, il fut temps de partir pour la gare. Hermione dit au revoir à Viktor au cottage. Il allait transplaner jusqu'au quartier général des Cannons de Chudley pour récupérer ses bagages, puis prendre un portauloin pour rentrer en Bulgarie voir sa famille pour Noël. Harry et Hermione accompagnèrent les autres étudiants au train, afin de les voir partir. Pour la première fois, Harry nota que Hermione avait l'air un peu mélancolique de ne pas rentrer à la maison pour Noël. Et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis que Rogue et Sirius l'avaient amenée à Privet Drive. Il pensa que peut-être que tout ce qui était autour du Boxing Day était pour lui faire oublier cela. Elle se tenait occupée afin de ne pas penser à ses parents qui lui manquaient, de ne pas se faire de souci pour eux, à se demander s'ils étaient en sécurité.

A la gare, les bagages avaient déjà été chargés dans le train et Harry et Hermione passaient dans les couloirs du train pour dire au revoir aux Griffondors et aux amis des autres maisons. Harry entendit Cho l'appeler, et il l'ignora intentionnellement, marchant dans la direction opposée. Soudain, une main émergea d'un compartiment et le tira dedans, la porte se fermant derrière lui.

C'était Rogue. Il le relâcha immédiatement, et Harry brossa sa cape, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Potter » commença Rogue, « J'ai besoin de vous parler. J'allais vous envoyer une chouette, mais c'est mieux ainsi. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

« Si des élèves avaient besoin d'emprunter des ingrédients pour les potions pendant que je ne suis pas là, je vous place en charge de mon magasin privé. J'ai enchanté la porte de mon bureau afin que seul ce mot de passe puisse l'ouvrir. Seul vous et le directeur le connaissez. » Il tendit à Harry un petit bout de parchemin. « Je veux que vous gardiez un registre méticuleux …le type et la quantité des ingrédients empruntés. Ils devront être remplacés dans la semaine après le départ du nouveau trimestre. Compris ? »

Harry était encore confus sur le pourquoi de cette charge. « Oui, professeur. »

Harry se tourna pour partir, mais soudain Rogue dit avec sa moquerie habituelle « Comment va votre chouette, Potter ? »

Harry fit demi tour et le fixa. Quoi ? « Ma chouette, sir ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines au petit déjeuner, votre chouette vous a livré un assez gros paquet. A-t-elle récupéré ? »

Il avait vu, Harry réalisa. Il avait vu Hedwige apporter la pensine. Et je l'ai laissée dans la même boîte pour la lui donner. Il savait que c'était de moi. Harry avait été tellement habitué à ce que Rogue manque les repas dans la grande salle (peut-être pour parler à Sirius ?  ou préparer le polynectar ?) qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Rogue était présent ce jour-là. Il n'avait même pas regardé.

« Elle va bien, Sir. »

« Les chouettes postales sont des créatures magiques puissantes, Potter. N'en abusez pas » grogna-t-il.

« Non sir. »

« Vous devriez partir. » Il regardait maintenant Harry comme si celui-ci avait envahi son compartiment privé, plutôt que d'avoir été tiré par la porte par Rogue lui-même.

Harry rouvrit la porte pour partir, et il se tourna vers lui soudain, se souvenant de quelque chose d'important. « Oh, professeur… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bonne chance. » Harry regarda son visage, mais il était toujours aussi impassible, il n'allait pas admettre qu'il avait préparé quoique ce soit qui ait à faire avec de la chance.

« Souvenez-vous : vous êtes le seul élève à avoir le mot de passe de mon bureau. Gardez des registres méticuleux, Potter ! »

Harry acquiesça et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Quand il fut de retour sur le quai, se tenant près d'Hermione, ils levèrent tous les deux silencieusement leurs mains à leurs amis dont les visages étaient pressés contre les vitres, excités de rentrer à la maison pour Noël. Puis ils partirent, Ron et Ginny, Seamus et Dean, George et Fred et Angelina… Harry baissa sa main et Hermione se tourna pour partir. Puis il vit Draco passer devant lui, levant lentement sa main, regardant Harry dans les yeux. Harry leva solennellement sa main en réponse, comme s'il allait prêter serment.

Quand le train eut disparu, Il se tourna vers l'endroit où Hermione l'attendait, sur les marches menant au chemin du retour vers la château. Ils retournèrent à Poudlard silencieusement, leurs chaussures écrasant la neige, une légère bise soufflant les flocons des branches nues des arbres sur le bas-côté.

Ils étaient maintenant les seuls Griffondors de Poudlard.

* * * * *


	18. Chapitre dix sept : Cicatrices

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre dix-sept

Cicatrices

Le jour de Noël se leva, clair et ensoleillé. Quand il se leva, Harry grogna, redoutant un autre jour comme la veille, et la nuit avant.

Après que lui et Hermione soient retournés au château depuis la gare, il revinrent dans la salle commune. Il reprit Sandy. Elle était restée au chaud près du feu. Pattenrond rôdait par là avec Bainbridge et ses chatons (Harry se demanda soudain si Pattenrond n'était pas le père des chatons). Hermione avait promis à Jules Quinn qu'elle s'occuperait de la mère et de ses petits durant les vacances de Noël. Harry souhaitait avoir eu Sandy à la fête. Elle lui aurait évité de voir tous ces gens dans le cottage. Et il aurait aussi été préparé à Rogue. Rogue lui avait donné le mot de passe de son bureau : pouvait-il y avoir quelque chose de plus étrange ? Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Hermione.

A partir du moment où ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, Harry se sentit étrange. C'était si calme, si vide. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. De plus, quelques heures auparavant, ils s'étaient cachés à l'étage du cottage de la grand-tante de Katie pour trouver un endroit privé, et maintenant ils avaient toute la tour de Griffondor pour eux. Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir été plus terrifié.

Il dit à Hermione qu'il allait à la bibliothèque. Elle lui répondit qu'elle prenait quelques livres et des parchemins et qu'elle le rejoignait. Mais il n'alla pas à la bibliothèque. Il monta dans le couloir du troisième étage où ils avaient été en première année pour essayer d'atteindre la pierre philosophale. Il essaya la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra et alluma sa baguette pour chasser les ténèbres. La salle vide était comme il s'en souvenait, mais, heureusement, sans le chien à trois têtes nommé Touffu qui se tenait sur la trappe. Harry s'assit sur le sol, s'appuyant contre la porte, éteignant la lumière de sa baguette et se tenant juste assis dans le noir.

« Il fait froid ici » lui siffla Sandy.

« Je sais. Désolé. Je ne t'ai pas prise dehors dans la neige, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y a pas de lumière. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je me cache. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi en fait ? De quoi se cachait-il ? Juste d'Hermione. Hermione et la tour vide de Griffondor.

Et lui-même.

« Harry Potter? »

« Quoi, Sandy? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je n'ai pas de bonne réponse Sandy. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler maintenant. J'espère que tu n'es pas offensée. Je veux juste être assis au calme. »

« Je ne suis pas offensée quand quelqu'un veut s'asseoir au calme. Plus de gens devraient l'essayer. »

Harry sourit dans les ténèbres.

Il descendit finalement pour dîner, et quand Hermione le questionna sur ce qu'il avait fait, il dit qu'il s'était perdu parce qu'il s'était cogné dans le baron sanglant, le fantôme des Serpentards. Et pour l'éviter, il avait du faire de nombreux détours dans des couloirs peu connus de lui et monter et descendre d'étranges escaliers…

Il entendit une voix sifflante sous sa robe dire « Menteur. » Oh, la ferme, pensa Harry.

Hermione eut l'air de douter de son explication, mais elle ne la remit pas en cause. Dumbledore avait déplacé les tables des maisons contre les murs et ils étaient assis à une table au centre de la grande salle avec Hannah, Ernie et Roger, plus l'équipe des enseignants et des responsables qui n'était pas partie pour les vacances. Après dîner, Harry se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, rentrant dans son lit tout habillé, jusqu'à ce que Sandy se plaigne. (quand il dormait, elle n'avait pas à être enveloppée sous la manche, comme il était sans chemise à ce moment là). Il mit son pantalon de pyjama et tira les rideaux autour de lui, souhaitant qu'ils soient faits de fer.

Harry était maintenant assis dans son lit, tirant précautionneusement les rideaux de son lit, ne voulant pas vraiment laisser le jour de Noël commencer, voulant à la fois le remettre au lendemain et s'en réjouissant. Il loucha vers la clarté de la fenêtre. Il devait encore avoir neigé, rendant les alentours de Poudlard aveuglément brillants. Il laissa tomber le rideau une fois de plus, restant à l'abri de son lit, entouré par les pendants d'un rouge profond, brillant avec la lumière, douce et floue sans ses lunettes. A l'abri dans mon utérus, pensa harry. Il ne voulait pas être né. Ne puis-je juste pas rester ici ? plaida-t-il à la cantonade. Est-ce que le temps ne peut pas s'arrêter ? Soudain, il était complètement d'accord avec Ron. Le statut quo. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Et puis il y avait eu la veille de Noël. Il avait dormi tard, puis n'avait pas trouvé Hermione quand il était descendu dans la salle commune. Il était retourné dans sa chambre et avait pris la carte des maraudeurs, localisant Hermione avec MacGonagall dans son bureau. Il n'alla pas là-bas, cependant. A la place, il resta dans sa chambre et s'entraîna à la métamorphose en animagus (Il mit d'abord Sandy en bas, près du feu). Il avait maintenu sa forme de griffon pendant environ trois minutes quand il était avec le griffon, et maintenant il pouvait la tenir pendant presque dix minutes. La douleur était encore assez intense, mais il espérait que l'entraînement anti-Cruciatus de Maugrey pourrait l'aider pour cela aussi. Quoique, si son esprit se séparait de son corps, comment pourrait-il accomplir la métamorphose ? Peut-être que le blocage de la douleur et la transformation en Animagus étaient exclusifs. Peut-être que la transformation en animagus était basée sur le sorcier ayant une conscience supérieure de la douleur, et non le contraire. Il considéra cela. C'était plausible. Mais pas réconfortant.

Au déjeuner de la veille, il avait parlé à Dumbledore, et ils avaient ensuite joué aux échecs le restant de l'après-midi. Harry essayait d'ignorer les informations que Sandy lui donnait sur les mouvements que le directeur allait faire, mais finalement il laissa tomber et succomba à la tentation de tricher un peu avec son aide. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient un peu moins après sa sixième défaite.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Et ton serpent a certainement beaucoup à dire. Il m'a semblé siffler beaucoup. S'y connaît-il aux échecs ? » Harry leva innocemment ses yeux vers lui. Ainsi, il ne suspectait pas que Sandy avait le Don, simplement un talent pour les échecs. Intéressant. J'aurais pensé que Dumbledore aurait su une telle chose… Puis il pensa à la fois où il avait battu Ron aux échecs. Il ne se souvenait pas si Sandy l'avait aidé pour quelque raison. Avait-t-il simplement traité ses prédictions comme quelque chose sortant de son cerveau ? Avait-il vraiment battu Ron ? se demanda-t-il soudain.

Durant la plupart de la journée, Hermione était en réunion avec MacGonagall encore, et après le dîner, Harry sprinta à nouveau à l'étage. Hermione était étrangement sympathique bien qu'il l'évite. Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrariée. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir offensé ou rassuré.

Finalement, il décida que c'était Noël, il allait se lever et regarder ses cadeaux. On ne le remettrait pas au lendemain. Il n'aurait plus peur d'être seul avec Hermione. C'était juste Hermione. Pas de quoi avoir peur. Rien du tout.

Excepté de la désirer tellement qu'il pensait qu'il allait en mourir.

Non. Il sortit cette pensée de son esprit. Les cadeaux. Oui. Les cadeaux de Noël. Il mit ses lunettes et puis ouvrit le rideau au pied de son lit, trouvant une pile de paquets sur sa malle.

« Que sont ces paquets ? » siffla Sandy.

« Des présents de Noël. »

« Oh. Je me suis demandé ce qu'est Noël. J'ai voulu te le demander. Ainsi, c'est la présence de Noël. »

« Non. Un de ces paquets est un présent de Noël, un cadeau. Plus d'un et l'on dit des cadeaux de Noël. »

« Qui t'as donné ces cadeaux ? »

« Hé bien mes amis. Et la maman de Ron. Et je crois que j'en ai vu un de mon cousin Dudley. »

« Le gros garçon. »

« Oui »

« Que fais-tu avec ? »

« Je les ouvre. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Bien…cela dépend du cadeau. Je peux continuer Sandy ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Ron en premier. Ron lui avait acheté un exemplaire des 'Grands Capitaines de Quidditch de Poudlard' par Roderick Plumpton, troisième du nom. Il contenait de nombreuses photographies de gens volant sur les balais portant les couleurs de Griffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les joueurs filaient sur les photos, montrant quelques manœuvres très difficiles. Une technique d'attrapage du vif appelée la passe de Plumpton avait été nommée d'après le nom du grand-père de l'auteur, qui avait attrapé un vif dans sa manche en 1921, maintenant jusqu'à sa mort que ce n'était pas un accident et qu'il avait voulu le faire.

Harry feuilleta le livre. Dans un tableau listant les noms de ceux qui étaient, selon l'auteur, les plus grands capitaines de Quidditch des équipes de Poudlard du siècle dernier, Harry vit la ligne 'Charles Weasley, Griffondor'. Puis il vit que Ron avait rajouté à la main en bas 'Harry Potter, Griffondor'. Harry sourit. C'était vraiment très touchant. Ron pouvait être étrangement sentimental parfois.

Le paquet suivant était arrivé avec Hedwige la veille. Harry l'avait déjà envoyée à Smeltings avec le cadeau de Dudley, un scrutoscope (afin qu'il puisse déterminer si son camarade de chambre le volait vraiment.). Harry avait voulu lui donner son cadeau avant qu'il ne retourne à Privet Drive pour les vacances, afin de ne pas agacer sa tante et son oncle avec sa chouette. Et de cette façon, Dudley avait pu la renvoyer de Smeltings avec son cadeau. Harry déchira l'emballage de la boîte rapidement. Dudley avait envoyé d'autres cassettes pour le baladeur de Harry. Oh bon, pensa-t-il. Il avait correspondu régulièrement avec Dudley, mais avait oublié de lui dire que le baladeur ne marchait pas à Poudlard. Peut-être que dans le village, il pourrait marcher. Cela vaudrait le coup d'essayer.

Il mit les cassettes de côté et mit le cadeau de Sirius sur ses cuisses. Un autre livre : 'Il volait comme un fou' qui était une biographie de 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr qu'il aimerait le livre, mais pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il ne songeait qu'au Quidditch ?

Ensuite, ce fut une grosse boîte envoyée par Mrs Weasley. Comme d'habitude, il y avait des bonbons et des gâteaux, et un pull vert tricoté à la main. Il mâcha quelques caramels à la mélasse en attrapant le cadeau de Hagrid, qui était dans un paquet si petit qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Il ouvrit la boîte minuscule et y trouva un griffon d'or miniature, qui bailla et s'étira quand il le sortit, puis prit l'air et commença à voler. Harry se demanda brièvement, comme il prenait plaisir à regarder le griffon, si Hagrid suspectait quoique ce soit au sujet de son entraînement d'animagus. Mais il décréta que Hagrid savait simplement à quel point il avait aimé le griffon. Assez étrangement, le seul autre élève de la classe qui se soit bien débrouillé avec le griffon était Neville, qui ne voulait souvent pas s'approcher à moins de trente pieds des créatures étudiées. (Mais Hagrid lui donnait de bonnes notes quand même. Il vint à l'esprit de Harry que celui-ci devait être au courant de ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré.)

Sandy sursauta quand le griffon d'or miniature vola près d'elle.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, Sandy. C'est juste un jouet. »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

Il rangea le griffon. Il y avait un autre paquet en forme de livre, qui venait de Ginny. Enlevant le papier, il trouva un exemplaire de 'The House at Pooh Corner'. A l'intérieur était écrit, « Pour Harry…Je sais que tu ne te convertiras pas de Charlie, etc…, comme c'est ton favori, mais parfois, si tu as besoin de te sentir mieux, tu pourrais trouver cela utile…Bisous, Ginny. »

Il passa son doigt sur le personnage de Piglet sur la couverture du livre, pensant à ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux roux désordonnés. Puis il la vit dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle avait un tel air d'abandon…Il était à la fois excité de penser à toute cette passion qu'elle avait en elle, et révulsé que la personne qui bénéficie de cette passion soit Draco Malfoy, à qui il avait été obligé de faire confiance pour la sécurité de Ginny.

Le livre était un cadeau assez innocent. Le genre de chose qu'une sœur offrirait à son frère, ou à un ami qu'elle considèrerait comme un frère…ou qui la considérait comme une sœur, comme il l'avait dit à Malfoy.

Il nota qu'il n'y avait pas de cadeau d'Hermione dans la pile. C'est étrange, pensa-t-il. Mais cependant, il avait encore le cadeau qu'il comptait lui faire, alors peut-être qu'elle allait lu apporter le sien aussi.

Sandy lui siffla que Hermione allait arriver. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la garde robe pour chercher quelque chose à mettre, mais il n'aimait pas la plupart des options, ainsi, il se tenait encore devant la garde-robe portant juste son pantalon de pyjama, quand Hermione rentra dans la pièce. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, pépiant « C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! Joyeux Noël Harry ! »

Il se tourna et rit. Il l'imaginait comme une petite fille, descendant le matin de Noël vers une pile de paquets déposés par ses parents aimants. Et puis il arrêta soudain, essayant de ne pas penser à comment avaient été pour lui les Noëls avant Poudlard. Il la regarda encore, combien elle était jolie et excitée, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait eu si peur de se lever, d'être seul avec elle. C'est juste Hermione, se dit-il encore. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? 

Lui rendant son sourire, il alla vers elle et lui répondit « Joyeux Noël, Hermione » la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Il sentit ses doigts voleter au-dessus de sa poitrine nue. Ils se séparèrent et elle rayonnait devant lui, une main encore derrière son dos. Soudain, elle la sortit, et elle tenait une petite boîte enveloppée dans du papier cadeau. Harry lui sourit, s'asseyant sur sa malle pour l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait une petite boite en acajou avec une clé sur le côté. Il fit faire plusieurs tours à la clé, puis il ne put aller plus loin et dut s'arrêter. Il souleva le couvercle de la boîte, et il entendit immédiatement le ronronnement de pièces mécaniques tournant, puis un bruit haut perché de pincement entra par ses oreilles quand le petit cylindre de métal avec ses minuscules dents rentra en contact avec les petites bandes de métal qui produisaient chacune une note. Harry écouta quelques secondes, puis regarda Hermione, interrogatif.

« C'est See-o-gon » dit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. « Je sais. Je t'ai entendu le chantonner quand tu étudiais, et j'ai essayé très fort de m'en souvenir. J'ai été chez Dumbledore quand tu étais parti avec MacGonagall après le dîner un soir, et je lui ai demandé s'il savait ce que c'était. Il n'était pas sûr, il devait y réfléchir. Mais Rogue était à côté de lui. Ils avaient discuté. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'excuser un moment pour parler avec moi… Il a toujours du temps pour les élèves, tu sais. Rogue en avait l'air assez mécontent. Et puis, chose étrange, quand il a entendu l'air, il a dit 'Lily avait l'habitude de chanter cela'. Il l'a dit assez doucement. Il semblait très… je ne sais pas… pas vraiment le Rogue habituel. Il a dit que cela s'appelait See-o-gan.  Mais ensuite, il a épelé en gallois, et c'était Suogan ou quelque chose comme cela. Dumbledore a dit qu'il se souvenait maintenant que c'était une vieille berceuse… »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait la gorge serrée. « Ma tante la chantait pour Dudley… » dit-il doucement, écoutant la boîte à musique.

Il pouvait se souvenir avoir quatre ou cinq ans, assis dans son placard sous l'escalier, et sa tante Pétunia était à l'étage, mettant Dudley au lit en disant. « C'est bien, c'est mon petit Duddy-chéri ! Confortablement bordé pour une bonne nuit… » sa voix ennuyante ayant les mêmes intonations que la tante Marge quand elle parlait à ses chiens. Et ensuite, cela arrivait, l'unique similarité que Harry connaissait entre sa mère et sa sœur : sa voix chantante. Elle descendait les escaliers et résonnait dans sa petite prison poussiéreuse.

Il avait un très vague souvenir de sa mère lui chantant, plus une supposition, en fait, car sa tante avait lâché une fois que lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, les deux sœurs avaient chanté des duos dans la chorale de l'église, et que la berceuse avait été chantée et apprise aux sœurs par leur mère. Sa tante commençait la berceuse galloise, et soudain, Harry pouvait imaginer que c'était sa propre mère, chantant pour lui. Il fermait ses yeux dans le placard sombre, et écoutait la voix, la voix d'une mère chantant pour que son précieux enfant s'endorme… Il importait peu que ce ne soit pas sa mère, qu'il ne soit pas le précieux enfant. Il pouvait fermer ses yeux, écouter et imaginer…

D'une certaine façon, l'air était resté en lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de toutes les paroles parce que la plupart d'elles étaient en gallois, mais l'air était une partie de lui comme sa cicatrice. Peut-être était-ce un autre type de cicatrice, le marquant à vie, une part indélébile de lui, un artéfact de sa vie antérieure, avant que son monde n'éclate.

La boîte à musique ralentit et le son s'arrêta à mi-chemin du premier couplet, le laissant en suspens. Mais c'est bon, pensa-t-il. C'est pour la prochaine fois, quelque chose à chercher. Il referma le couvercle, regarda Hermione, souriante, mais elle était étrangement floue, sur les bords…

« Oh, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle doucement, sa main contre sa joue. « Pleures-tu ? »

Il pleurait, et cela le surprenait. Il s'essuya le visage à la hâte avec sa main, ne prenant pas le soin d'enlever ses lunettes, les remontant juste sur son front momentanément, puis les remettant en place. Il essaya de lui sourire encore.

« Je vais bien » dit-il, sa voix prise, démentant son affirmation. Elle sourit comme si elle essayait aussi de ne pas pleurer, et elle lui ébouriffa ses cheveux rapidement de la main.

« Bien » dit-elle doucement. Elle prit une grande respiration, essayant de changer l'ambiance. « Maintenant ! Où est mon cadeau ? »

Harry sourit, enleva ses cadeaux de sa malle et l'ouvrit, enleva une boîte qui avait à peu près la moitié de la taille de celle de la pensine. Mais aussitôt, il la remit où elle était, se sentant horrifié. « Non ! Attends, je… Je te trouverai quelque chose d'autre, ce n'est pas… Hermione, tu ne veux pas cela, crois moi… »

Elle fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi ? Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? Je suis sûre que quoique ce soit… Je veux dire, j'ai adoré mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« C'était... je ne sais pas. C'était plus facile. Nous n'étions pas…tu sais. Septembre était avant… » Il bégayait et trébuchait sur ses propres mots, incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. « Je veux dire, tu m'as offert quelque chose de si… si merveilleux, et c'est… ne l'ouvre pas, s'il te plait… »

Mais Hermione sortit sa baguette et lui enleva le paquet des mains, avec un air satisfait. 'Je vais ouvrir mon cadeau, Harry Potter, et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. » Elle sourit, posant la boîte sur le lit de Ron et l'ouvrant. Elle en sortit un gros objet couvert de papier, qui avait l'air assez lourd. Elle fronça les sourcils, enlevant le papier, jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une gargouille soit révélé, à peu près de la taille d'une tête humaine, mais avec un visage de lion. Elle le posa sur le lit, prenant le second objet empaqueté de la boîte. Et trouvant un gargouille à tête de lion identique. Elle s'assit sur le lit, tenant les deux lions sur ses cuisses, les regardant, perplexe.

Finalement, Harry ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. « Je suis désolé, Hermione ! Je suis terrible pour cela. Tu le hais, je sais, oh bon sang… »

Elle le regarda, pas en colère ou agacée du tout, simplement intriguée. « Mais, Harry…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il arrêta de s'enferrer dans son monologue. « Ce sont des serres-livres » dit-il doucement. Elle eut soudain l'air d'avoir reçu une révélation.

« Oooooh ! Des serres-livres ! Bien sûr… »

« …parce que tu es Hermione Granger, et que tu lis beaucoup, et que tu as beaucoup de livres, et que c'est l'excuse la plus désolante pour un petit ami que le monde ai jamais vu et bien sûr tu vas me les balancer à la figure maintenant et bien sûr je le mérite alors j'aurais du m'y attendre… »

Mais comme Harry continuait sa diatribe, le rire d'Hermione le ramena finalement à la réalité et il s'arrêta, intrigué. Elle posa les serres-livres et alla vers lui, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrant fort contre elle. Il posa ses bras autour d'elle, hésitant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce ce que tu es Harry ? Mon petit ami ? » elle souriait.

« Bien, officieusement, je suppose. Cela ne peut pas être officiel encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais si la manière dont Viktor et Cho se sont comportés à la fête d'avant Noël est une indication, peut-être que nous n'aurons pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Il regarda son visage lumineux. « Ce serait bien… » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle pressait ses mains contre son dos, puis commença à caresser sa peau en faisant des cercles, envoyant des signaux à d'autres endroits de son corps… Il la repoussa abruptement avant qu'elle ne puisse détecter l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Aucun des deux ne portait beaucoup d'habits, ils étaient dans une pièce avec cinq lits, et il n'y avait pas autre âme qui vive dans la tour de Griffondor.

« Bien, nous ferions mieux de nous habiller et de descendre déjeuner. » dit-il d'une voix qui essayait d'être normale, bien qu'à ses propres oreilles, elle soit un peu étranglée. « Cela te dirait du faire du skate après ? ou de la luge ? »

Hermione alla à la fenêtre, de toute évidence oublieuse de la torture à laquelle elle l'avait soumis. « Cela me semble bien. Il y a de la neige fraîchement tombée, Et…Oh mon Dieu. » Sa voix avait diminué jusqu'à presque rien. « Ils sont… Ils sont ici, Harry. » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry se tourna pour la trouver regardant par la fenêtre vers les jardins avec un air de terreur sur le visage. Harry la rejoignit. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Traversant les pelouses près du lac et se dirigeant vers la forêt, il y avait sept énormes silhouettes. Chacune d'elle devait mesurer au moins vingt pieds de haut, une ou deux en mesuraient peut-être vingt-cinq. Elles portaient toutes des capes qui semblaient faites de multiples peaux d'animaux, au moins plusieurs centaines pour chaque cape. Mais ce n'étaient pas des peaux de petits animaux comme des lapins ou des renards. Les têtes avaient été laissées dessus, et Harry pouvait voir des cerfs, d'énormes ours, des lions de montagnes, des loups… Ils rentrèrent dans la forêt, et les arbres les avalèrent, car les sapins massifs étaient deux fois plus grands que les géants. Cela prit du temps. Même après que tous les géants soient rentrés dans la forêt, les cimes des arbres continuaient à bouger, comme si c'était un champ de blé, et des personnes de taille normale poussant les épis de blés de côté pour pouvoir marcher dedans. Il y avait d'énormes empreintes sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté dans la neige sur leur route vers la forêt.

Harry déglutit, regardant le dernier des géants entrer dans la forêt et disparaître de sa vue. « Rappelle-moi » dit-il d'une voix tremblante à Hermione « de ne plus jamais retourner dans la forêt… »

Elle acquiesça, fixant encore l'endroit où le dernier géant avait disparu, et il se souvint à quel point elle avait été terrifiée quand la mère de Hagrid l'avait prise. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Vas t'habiller pour le déjeuner. »

Elle acquiesça, encore hébétée, et partit, encore étourdie. Quand elle fut partie, Harry regarda encore par la fenêtre. Les arbres de la forêt bougeaient encore.

Les géants étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

* * * * *

Le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle fut festif, même avec le petit nombre de personnes qui étaient restées au château. Le complément habituel des douze sapins de Noël ornait l'espace immense, chacun décoré avec des ornements magiques différents : depuis les fées vivantes et les bulles enchantées, jusqu'aux petites cloches d'or et d'argent qui jouaient des chants de Noël en harmonies élaborées, comme un carillon miniature. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent au son de ces mélodies tintantes. Dumbledore était en bout de table, souhaitant à chacun un joyeux Noël quand ils arrivèrent, passant autour de tous les mets fins qui ne figuraient habituellement pas à la table des petits déjeuners de Poudlard. Harry essaya un délicieux croissant fourré à la framboise et Hermione se servit d'un peu de gravlax et de crème fraîche aigre, avec des brins fins d'aneth, du caviar et des petits toasts ronds avec des oeufs durs.

Roger Davies était quelque peu détendu…Il ne portait même pas son badge de préfet en chef. Hannah et Ernie se regardaient furtivement, souriant et rougissant. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se demander ce qui s'était passé dans la maison Pouffsouffle la nuit dernière…Puis il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun élève de Serpentard. Typique, pensa-t-il. Personne à Serpentard ne rêverait de servir les elfes de maison le Boxing Day. Mais par ailleurs… Presque personne d'autre n'était resté à l'école pour participer au Boxing Day.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps que Dumbledore et essayèrent de le suivre discrètement dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta soudain, et ils lui rentrèrent dedans. Dumbledore se tourna, souriant comme ils se relevaient, et dit « Devrions nous aller parler dans mon bureau ? » Ils acquiescèrent et les trois continuèrent à monter vers son bureau. A la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau, Dumbledore dit « Fizzing Whizzbees ! ». Le mur s'ouvrit, et Harry vit le maintenant familier escalier qui conduisait à la pièce ronde où tous les directeurs de Poudlard avaient tenu leur fonction. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Harry et Hermione de faire de même sur les chaises devant.

« Bon, je crois que je sais à quel sujet c'est, mais pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas le dire ? »

Harry prit une grande respiration. « Ce sont les géants, sir… »

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air perturbé. « Oui ? » dit-il, toujours souriant.

« Oui, bien… nous les avons vu aller dans la forêt ce matin. Sept. Et nous avons aussi rencontré la mère de Hagrid. » Il jeta un regard de côté à Hermione. Il se demanda si son gravlax n'allait pas remonter.

« Et vous vous faites du souci. » dit Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Hé bien oui. Je veux dire… que vont-ils manger ? Resteront-ils dans la forêt ? Et les créatures magiques qui y vivent, les centaures, les licornes, seront-ils en danger ? »

Dumbledore sourit et dit gentiment « Non, non Harry. Pas de souci. J'ai rencontré Fridwulfa hier encore, jolie n'est-ce pas ? Et elle m'a assuré que ses amis étaient assez bien élevés. Quand ils étaient en Europe de l'Est, aucun d'eux n'a mangé un seul humain, et ils ont amené beaucoup de nourriture avec eux. Les élèves ici seront parfaitement en sécurité. »

« Bien, justement, au niveau de la sécurité ? Je veux dire, nous les avons vu entrer dans la forêt. Ils y a d'énormes empreintes dans la neige dehors ! Et si Hannah, Ernie ou Roger les voyaient ? Et si un des professeurs décidait d'en référer au conseil d'administration ? »

« Toute l'équipe est au courant. Tout le monde n'est pas content, mais ils le savent tous. Et Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle n'ont pas de fenêtre donnant sur la forêt, contrairement à Griffondor. Et j'ai fait effacer les empreintes à Hagrid ce matin. » Dumbledore arrêta de sourire, il avait l'air très grave en fait. « Nous avons besoin des géants en tant qu'alliés, Harry. Pas comme ennemis. Il y a une expression, 'l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami'. Tu la connais ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Bien, nous avons besoin de rassembler le plus d'ennemis possible de Voldemort de notre côté. Poudlard est un endroit très sûr, Harry, cependant… tu as été téléporté ailleurs avec un portauloin et tu as failli mourir. Et Cédric a été tué. »

A la mention de Cédric, Harry baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait soudain plus regarder Dumbledore, même s'il savait qu'il ne le blâmait pas.

« Les géants sont un autre moyen de défense que nous aurons à l'école maintenant. Je ne sais pas si nous en aurons besoin. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort ou les Mangemorts vont frapper bientôt… Les choses ont été étonnamment calmes depuis l'été dernier, cependant… » Et il regarda Hermione, qui avait les yeux grand ouverts maintenant. « …Hermione a été enlevée en Bulgarie.  Il n'y a eu depuis que deux ou trois rapports d'activité des Mangemorts. » Près des Weasley, pensa Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire avec Hermione dans la pièce. Elle aurait eu peur pour Ron qui était rentré chez lui pour Noël, même si ses frères aînés étaient aussi là-bas.

Dumbledore continua. « C'est possible que quelque chose se produise bientôt… »

Ce soir, pensa Harry. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute qu'il le savait déjà. Dumbledore aurait pu regretter de lui avoir donné la cape d'invisibilité de son père, si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas. Il acquiesça simplement à ce que disait Dumbledore. Et puis il réalisa… qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à Hermione, ni de Malfoy et Ginny. (Bien qu'elle ait dit qu'elle savait qui Ginny avait prévu de rencontrer cette nuit-là….en assumant qu'elle avait raison.)

« Pour finir, Harry, essaye de ne pas être trop alarmé par les géants. Je compte m'assurer qu'ils seront assez heureux et bien installés ici, ainsi que m'assurer que les autres habitants de la forêt  pourront continuer à vivre comme d'habitude. Y avait-il autre chose ? »

« Non, sir »

« Bien. Maintenant, qui veut aller faire de la luge ? » Ses yeux scintillaient à nouveau et Harry et Hermione durent sourire. MacGonagall était une bonne responsable de maison, pensait Harry, et en tant que directrice adjointe, ce serait probablement elle qui gèrerait les affaires un jour. Mais maintenant, il était content que ce soit Dumbledore le directeur. Il ne pouvait imaginer MacGonagall utiliser des noms de bonbon comme mot de passe pour son bureau, ou faire de la luge avec les autres élèves en hiver.

Ils passèrent une journée agréable, s'ébattant joyeusement dehors. Hagrid se joignit à eux aussi. Harry et Hermione ne parlèrent pas des géants. Chaque fois que Harry remarquait que les arbres de la forêt remuaient d'une manière qui n'avait clairement rien à voir avec le vent, il retenait son souffle, souhaitant à moitié avoir pris son Eclair de Feu afin de pouvoir prendre Hermione dessus et de s'enfuir rapidement vers le château, au cas où un géant affamé émergerait des arbres. Après avoir mangé le petit déjeuner, ils sortirent à nouveau. Tant que Harry ne voyait pas les arbres bouger, il allait bien. Il y avait d'autres choses qui pouvaient le rendre nerveux cependant. Il fut extrêmement heureux de voir que Hagrid n'était pas intéressé par du patinage sur le lac…

Puis ce fut l'heure pour le dîner de Noël. Harry s'attendait toujours à un festin somptueux, et cette année ne fut pas une exception, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Roger avait demandé à Dumbledore la permission d'inviter Fleur et sa sœur Gabrielle du village. Une fois de plus, quand elle le vit, Fleur accomplit sa manœuvre avec les deux bisous sur chaque joue. Harry regarda Hermione. Elle souriait, sans plus. Bien pensa Harry. Elle a arrêté d'être jalouse de Fleur. Ou, réfléchit-il, elle a peut-être été rassurée par la déclaration de « petit ami » qu'il avait faite le matin.

En plus des dindes habituelles, des jambons, des multiples plats annexes et du pudding de Noël flambé, il y avait bien sûr des pétards de Noël à chaque place, et d'autres en plus éparpillés sur toute la table. Hermione et MacGonagall en ouvrirent un ensemble, et il en sortit un grand nombre de petites créatures qui ressemblaient à des petits lapins. Mais il s'avéra qu'ils étaient quelque peu dénués de substance, comme s'ils étaient fait des poussières et des bourres que l'on trouve sous les lits et les meubles. Il y avait aussi un chapeau avec un plumeau dessus. MacGonagall le mit sur sa tête, donnant à Hermione un de ses rares sourires, puis se tournant vers Dumbledore.

« Je suis parée pour demain, Albus, non ? »

Dumbledore, pour une fois, eut l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas rire. Hermione toussait à cause des lapins de poussière, qui sautaient sur la table maintenant, causant malheureusement un petit nuage de poussière qui s'élevait dans les airs à chaque fois que l'un d'eux atterrissait. Un peu de nourriture virait au gris.

Hagrid tira un pétard avec la petite Gabrielle Delacour.  Il en sortit un chapeau avec une tête de Magyar à pointe dessus. « Juste comme celui que tu as passé durant le tournoi, Harry ! » s'exclama–t-il joyeusement. Harry et Hermione lui sourirent. Le pétard contenait aussi des dragons miniatures qui bougeaient aussi, juste comme ceux sélectionnés pour le tournoi. Fleur eut un mouvement de recul, se souvenant peut-être de la première épreuve, mais sa sœur s'exclama de plaisir quand ils s'envolèrent alentour, autour des gobelets, des pichets d'eggnog [NDT : une boisson qui peut être bue chaude ou froide, faite d'œufs, de lait, de sucre, d'épices, et de Rhum], et qu'ils allumèrent le pudding à la prune. Il y avait plusieurs espèces différentes, incluant un norvégien à crète. « Comme Norbert… » Harry l'entendit dire doucement et tristement. Harry pouvait dire que Norbert manquait encore beaucoup à Hagrid. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas trop le moment d'aller faire un voyage à l'étranger pour rendre visite à un dragon.

Puis Dumbledore et Harry tirèrent ensemble un pétard, et ce qui en sortit était un chapeau avec un griffon d'or dessus, d'une envergure de deux bons pieds. « Ah, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait ! » dit Dumbledore, le mettant en place sur sa tête à la place de son chapeau de sorcier habituel. De petits jouets en forme de serpent sortirent aussi de ce pétard. Harry les observa. Ils étaient comme les serpents en caoutchouc des boutiques de farces et attrapes des Moldus, sauf qu'ils bougeaient, sifflaient et s'enroulaient tous seuls autour de son doigt quand il en prenait. Mais bien sûr, pensa Harry, ceux-là ne sont pas fourchelang. Il écouta de longues minutes les sifflements qu'ils faisaient, et cela ne ressemblait qu'à des sifflements. Sandy était confuse. Elle parla beaucoup sous ses vêtements. Il lui siffla doucement qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Puis finalement, Roger et Fleur partagèrent un pétard qui émit de petites colombes blanches, un voile de mariée et un chapeau haut de forme noir, à la grande consternation de Roger. Il vira au rouge, pendant que Fleur s'affairait à essayer le voile et à demander aux autres comment il lui allait . Elle enfonça le chapeau sur la tête de Roger si fort, qu'il dut se battre pour l'enlever, et quand il y arriva, il y avait une marque rouge révélatrice en travers de son front.

Après le dîner, ils jouèrent à des jeux, et Dumbledore conduisit les chants de Noël. Quand Harry et Hermione montèrent dans la tour Griffondor, il était assez tard. Harry avait prévu qu'il pourrait y avoir un problème pour se défaire d'elle, mais elle poussa un énorme bâillement, en disant. « Oh ! Cela va être une grosse journée demain ! Nous avons à préparer le petit déjeuner pour une centaine d'elfes de maison, et il n'y a que, voyons…, sept professeurs et cinq élèves qui sont restés. Douze d'entre nous. Mais MacGonagall et moi avons planifié ces choses, alors nous pensons que nous arriverons à garder les choses bien en main. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas apparaître et disparaître des pièces comme les elfes de maison, mais… »

« Oh, ainsi, c'est ce que tu faisais avec MacGonagall. Tu préparais Boxing Day ! Mais… attends Hermione. Si personne ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard, comment cela se fait que les elfes puissent ? »

« Ce sont les gens qui ne peuvent pas transplaner dans l'école, Harry. Et de toutes façons, ce que les elfes font n'est pas classifié comme du transplanage par le ministère de la magie. C'est juste de cette façon qu'ils se déplacent, comme nous marchons ou courons. Et ils n'ont pas à apprendre à faire cela ou avoir un permis ou utiliser des baguettes ou quoique ce soit. Ils commencent à se déplacer comme cela dès qu'ils naissent. Cela doit rendre les nouveaux parents dingues, je pense. » Les nouveaux parents elfes. Les elfes ayant des bébés elfes. C'était quelque chose à quoi il n'avait jamais pensé avant.

« Bien, bon, bonne nuit Hermione. Joyeux Noël. ». Il l'embrassa sur le front. Mais elle se pendit à son cou comme il essayait de partir.

« Joyeux Noël Harry », dit-elle en se grandissant et en l'embrassant doucement sur la bouche, ouvrant ses lèvres l'instant d'une brève seconde angoissante, puis se retirant et embrassant son nez affectueusement. Elle le regarda, sembla soupirer un moment et monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Harry la regarda se retirer pendant un moment, fortement tenté de la suivre, mais il s'arrêta. Self-contrôle. Je dois avoir du self-contrôle…

Mais il dut continuer à se le répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit mis au lit et ait tiré ses couvertures jusqu'au menton.

Avant de fermer ses yeux, il dit à Sandy. « Dis moi que j'ai du self-contrôle, Sandy. »

« D'accord. Tu as du self-contrôle, Harry Potter. »

Mais il ne la croyait pas complètement. Puis il l'entendit siffler encore.

« Qu'est-ce que le self-contrôle, Harry Potter ? »

Harry soupira

« Bonne nuit Sandy. »

* * * * *

La mer s'écrasait violemment contre les rochers, envoyant des embruns à plusieurs centaines de pieds au-dessus de l'eau, souvent plus. Le vent était fort, comme si la tempête couvait, mais il n'y avait pas de nuage dans le ciel. Les rochers étaient dentelés et d'aspect dangereux, comme des couteaux géants immergés dans l'eau, pointes vers le haut. La falaise s'élevait, droite et escarpée, de craie blanche, sans vie sur la partie abrupte. Aucune vie ne pourrait supporter cette chaux, cette chaux corrosive, spécialement en combinaison avec le sel.

Douvres, pensa-t-il. Ils sont à Douvres.

Puis, au sommet…l'herbe, gelée, un fin tapis. De la mousse aussi, et des lichens s'accrochant aux rochers mouillés par la mer ici et là. Il y avait une odeur pénétrante de sel. La lune dominait le paysage, pas encore pleine, mais brillant cependant comme une balise, appelant tout au repos. Les étoiles semblaient trop brillantes et nombreuses pour être réelles. Des étoiles que les citadins ne voient jamais à cause des lumières de la ville. C'était un endroit magique, un bel endroit.

C'était un endroit maléfique.

Des silhouettes encagoulées, vêtues de capes, se tenaient vaguement en un cercle de peut-être vingt-cinq pieds de diamètre, à moins de dix pied du bout de la falaise. Elles ne parlaient pas. Certaines semblaient frissonner dans les froids embruns maritimes auxquels elles ne pouvaient se soustraire à cette distance du bord de la falaise, du bord du monde. Vers le centre du cercle se tenait leur chef, grand, maigre et silencieux. Seul lui ne trahissait aucune réaction à l'environnement, se dressant calme et inébranlable comme si c'était une nuit d'été. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir le froid, ou qu'il avait un sang si froid coulant dans ses veines que le vent cruel et vif était chaud en comparaison. Un gros serpent était enroulé à ses pieds, comme s'il le protégeait des blessures… bien que personne ne sache qui oserait tenter une telle chose. Certainement personne présent, pas s'il voulait voir une nouvelle aube…

Il se détourna de la mer. Il regardait, attendait quelqu'un. Ils apparurent comme cela dans l'air froid à une dizaine de yards du cercle attendant. Un homme tremblant avec une barbe bouclée et des cheveux qui avaient été noirs, mais qui étaient maintenant striés de blanc, était escorté par deux autres silhouettes masquées. Il ne pouvait pas bien marcher, il était traîné, ses pieds labourant le sol, laissant deux fines pistes derrière lui dans la mousse, les broussailles et le lichen. Une autre silhouette suivit. Il ne portait pas de cagoule sur sa tête, et il semblait être le seul avec leur chef à ne pas être affecté par le temps.

C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on a vécu pendant douze ans sous la forme d'un rat.

Il pointa une main d'argent, dirigeant l'escorte du prisonnier. Avec un ample geste, il tira une baguette de sa robe, la pointa vers le centre de cercle, et à son ordre silencieux, un morceau de terre s'éleva, comme un ancien autel de pierre, comme s'il avait été ici pour des temps immémoriaux. L'escorte souleva l'homme sur la pierre, et le poussa dessus, face contre terre, puis elle rejoignit ses camarades sur le périmètre.

L'homme sans cagoule se tenait au côté de son maître. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête, un signe d'approbation que le serviteur avait clairement convoité. Il flatta son maître, s'inclinant, embrassant pratiquement le bas de sa tunique.

« Karkaroff, mon Seigneur. »

Le maître s'éloigna du flagorneur comme s'il n'existait pas, allant vers la pierre en forme d'autel, surveillant sa proie, le survolant des yeux comme pour décider quel type de torture serait la plus exquisément douloureuse. La douleur la plus terrible. Oui, pour un tel couard… Il découvrirait ce qu'il y avait vraiment à craindre…

Il agita sa baguette presque négligemment, et des cordes en forme de serpent apparurent et lièrent les jambes et le torse du prisonnier à la pierre massive. Il alla se tenir près de la tête du prisonnier, le regardant de façon à ce qu'il le voit à l'envers.

« Karkaroff… » dit doucement le maître, sifflant presque le 'f', comme un serpent.

Le prisonnier avait ses yeux fermés, mais cela ne satisfaisait pas le maître. Avec un geste d'un doigt, les yeux du prisonnier furent forcés à rester ouverts, en fait, il ne pouvait plus les cligner et cette impossibilité, en quelques secondes, commença à le faire s'agiter violemment.

« Karkaroff », dit encore le maître, sa voix à la fois forte et basse, sifflant et grognant. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à moi quand j'ai invoqué mes serviteurs en regagnant mon corps ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit comme un petit lapin affolé ? »

Et soudain, il n'y avait plus d'homme sur la pierre, mais un petit lapin brun, confus et désorienté, frétillant du nez, les yeux encore incapables de se fermer. Un instant plus tard, l'homme reposait à nouveau sur la pierre, lié, comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Les silhouettes du cercle rirent en appréciant, et leur maître les regarda, satisfait de leur réaction.

Il a besoin d'un public.

« Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pourrais pas te cacher de moi, pas tant que tu portes la Marque qui te dit à qui tu appartiens… »

Le prisonnier était secoué de spasmes, les larmes courant le long de ses tempes et de ses cheveux, les yeux exorbités par plusieurs minutes d'exposition à l'air froid de la nuit aux embruns. Il chuchota quelque chose, vacillant.

« Quoi ? As tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

Le prisonnier acquiesça et essaya encore de parler. « Votre héritier » bégaya-t-il. « J'ai veillé à l'éducation de votre héritier… »

L'héritier.

Le maître eut un sourire narquois, comme si cela n'avait aucune conséquence.

« Il peut être mon héritier, ou non. Je dois encore déterminer cela. J'ai déjà commencé à le trouver utile, cependant, et j'espère que bientôt, il nous rejoindra. Mais si tu crois que cela va te ramener dans mes bonnes grâces… Tu dois penser que je suis ministre de la magie. »

Il souriait toujours légèrement, et cette fois, les silhouettes autour du cercle eurent un rire plus contenu. Le maître marchait toujours autour de la pierre, sans se presser, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait tout le temps du monde… Ce qu'il avait.  

« Cependant, je ne devrais pas être trop en colère, ma tête de mûle, parce que ce soir, tu vas m'être utile. En fait, extrêmement utile. Tu vois, un nouveau Mangemort est ici, qui va prendre ta place, et ton destin va largement lui démontrer ce qui arrive à qui n'obéit pas son maître. » Un autre mouvement du doigt, et les paupières du prisonnier purent à nouveau fonctionner, clignant quand c'était nécessaire, lubrifiant ses yeux. Mais c'était un petit confort. Il savait ce qui allait venir. Ou pensait qu'il savait. Le maître se déplaça vers les pieds du prisonnier, lui faisant face.

« Amenez-le à moi. » siffla-t-il doucement.

Une silhouette encagoulée en face du maître toucha la silhouette plus fine se tenant à son côté et la fit tressaillir. Hésitante au début, cette silhouette s'avança, en ce qui aurait pu être pris pour de grands pas confiants s'il n'avait pas tremblé autant. Le maître eut un geste de la main, un léger signe vers le bas, et la silhouette étroite se mit à genoux. Un autre geste insignifiant, et de son propre chef, la cagoule partit en arrière, révélant des cheveux blonds très clairs, une peau laiteuse et de yeux gris tempête reflétant la lune.

« Nous y voilà enfin…l'Enfant de la Lune. Voyez comme la couleur de ses cheveux est comme la lumière de la lune. » Il semblait à deux doigts de toucher ces cheveux clairs, mais ses longs doigts n'entrèrent pas en contact avec eux, se déplaçant simplement au-dessus de la tête nue, qui tremblait, frissonnant dans le froid, ses dents serrées pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« Toi ! » lui dit le maître. « Tu m'as été promis dès ton premier anniversaire, parce que je t'aurais tué sinon, mon futur ennemi. Dis moi maintenant pourquoi je ne devrais pas te tuer. »

Les yeux gris se levèrent vers le maître, puis redescendirent. « Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, mon Seigneur. » La voix ne tremblait pas. Elle n'était pas forte, mais calme et claire dans l'air froid.

« Pas mon ennemi ? Les signes le disent. La Prophétie le dit. Mais je t'ai épargné, j'ai autorisé tes parents à t'élever pour que tu me serves. J'ai attendu de voir ce que tu deviendrais. »

Une silhouette du périmètre du cercle retira sa cagoule, révélant une autre tête aux cheveux d'argent. « Je l'ai élevé pour qu'il soit votre loyal serviteur, mon Seigneur. »

Le maître alla vers celui qui parlait. « L'as tu élevé pour qu'il soit plus fidèle que toi ? » L'homme qui avait parlé baissa sa tête, silencieux.

Soudain, toujours agenouillé, le jeune parla, plus fort cette fois, avec une clarté qui tranchait avec le froid glacial et le bruit de la mer. « Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, mon Seigneur, parce que nous avons le même ennemi. »

Le maître fit encore un signe de sa main, insignifiant, et l'énorme serpent bougea et entoura la silhouette agenouillée. Il prit sa queue dans sa propre bouche, fermant le cercle.

« Nomme cet ennemi » le siffla le maître.

« POTTER. »

Le mot resta suspendu dans l'air calme, et même les vagues avaient semblé s'arrêter de se fracasser sur les rochers. Puis les silhouettes encagoulées commencèrent à murmurer les unes avec les autres, comme si un blasphème avait été prononcé.

L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami.

D'un geste, le maître obtint à nouveau leur silence, et une fois encore, on n'entendit plus que le son de la mer. Il marcha autour de la silhouette agenouillée dans la boucle du serpent.

« Si Potter est ton ennemi, alors en vrai, nous sommes alliés » Il retourna encore à la pierre, plaçant sa longue et maigre main sur le pied du prisonnier, qui ferma ses yeux. Soudain, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeune, aussi droit et digne qu'il pouvait l'être sur ses genoux, et il cria, « CRUCIO ! »

Le jeune homme pâle jeta ses bras hors de sa cape, convulsant, sa tête rejetée en arrière comme une douleur, plus profonde que toute douleur imaginable, le traversait, comme si du feu coulait dans toutes ses veines, comme si des lames brûlantes perçaient chaque pouce de sa peau, comme si sa peau était écorchée, enlevée couche par couche…

Mais il demeura agenouillé malgré la douleur, et ne cria pas, bien que des sons gutturaux s'échappaient de ses mâchoires fermées et que ses yeux soient fermés par la douleur, des larmes perlant doucement sous ses paupières, dessinant de pâles sillons sur son visage éclairé par la lune.

Le Maître abaissa sa baguette, et la douleur s'arrêta. Le jeune se blottit dans la boucle du serpent, sa tête sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle, les yeux baissés.

« Maintenant », dit le maître d'une voix de soie. « Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva son visage, encore en boule. Il n'était plus droit et fier. Il était brisé. « Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Demande-moi de ne pas le refaire. » dit le maître, presque pétulant.

« S'il vous plait, ne le refaites pas, mon Seigneur » dit-il immédiatement, en haletant.

Le maître sourit. « L'obéissance est si importante. Je ne peux avoir autre chose qu'une obéissance absolue. Vous voyez devant vous un Mangemort exemplaire. » dit-il aux autres silhouettes masquées. « Tout ce qui lui manque est… la Marque. Debout. » Le jeune homme se mit sur ses pieds, tremblant violemment. Ses jambes avaient l'air de pouvoir se dérober sous lui à n'importe quel moment. « Donnes-moi ton bras. » Le bras requis fut tendu, et le maître remonta la manche, montrant une peau blanche et pure.

« A qui appartiens-tu ? »

« A vous, mon Seigneur. »

Le maître plaça le bout de sa baguette dans le creux du coude du jeune homme, criant de sa terrible voix « MORSMORDRE ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un cri d'agonie comme il n'en avait pas eu quand il avait été torturé, s'écroulant à nouveau sur ses genoux et tenant son bras gauche dans sa main droite, pendant que le symbole d'un crâne et d'un serpent se brûlait dans sa chair.

Il n'y a rien comme l'odeur de la chair humaine brûlée.

Lentement, il leva sa tête vers son maître, son souffle haletant irrégulièrement, la peau de son avant-bras fumant faiblement. Il porterait cette cicatrice pour le restant de ses jours.

« Merci, mon Seigneur. »

Le maître rejeta sa tête en arrière dans ce qui pouvait passer pour un rire. Il se tourna vers l'homme sans capuche avec une main d'argent. « Tu pourrais apprendre une chose ou deux de celui-ci, Queudver. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme et lui commanda « Debout. ». Il se leva, ne tremblant plus, mais aussi calme que le maître. Le serpent lâcha sa queue, serpentant vers son maître, s'enroulant de lui-même près de l'autel de pierre.

« Maintenant, en tant que mon nouveau serviteur, tu vas m'aider avec le problème de notre ami ici » dit-il en désignant le prisonnier.

Les yeux gris brillèrent, croisant le regard terrifié du prisonnier. Le jeune eut un moment d'appréhension, puis le masque revint, une barrière, et il était à nouveau impénétrable.

« Dois-je le tuer, mon Seigneur ? »

« Non, non. Quand le moment viendra, ce sera mon très grand plaisir. Et une mort rapide n'est pas le type de récompense qu'il mérite. Non, tu vas avoir le privilège d'être le premier à lui faire subir une douleur qui lui fera regretter d'être en vie. Tu viens de la subir. Etait-ce ta première fois ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« L'ayant juste subit, tu devrais avoir assez de douleur et de colère en toi pour le lancer, même si tu es si jeune. Rappelle-toi juste quelle agonie tu as vécu, comment chaque os de ton corps… »

« Mon Seigneur ? » Il y eut quelques gémissements parmi les autres silhouettes : il avait interrompu le maître. Le maître le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Oui ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je connais quelque chose d'autre. »

Le maître le scruta avec intérêt. « Quelque chose d'autre ? Le sort de Cruciatus est dit impardonnable parce que c'est la pire douleur qui puisse être infligée à quelqu'un. Est-ce que possiblement moins de douleur soit approprié pour ce traître ? »

« C'est… d'un autre pays. Je crois qu'il serait tout aussi impardonnable si les autorités de ce pays le connaissaient, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas de lois le concernant. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. « Tu as piqué mon intérêt. Très bien. Je me sens généreux. Tu peux y aller. »

« Il doit être délié. » Maintenant Queudver agita sa tête.

« Mon Seigneur.. » commença-t-il, mais d'un geste de la main, le maître avait enlevé les liens qui retenaient le prisonnier à la pierre. Doucement, le prisonnier s'assit sur la pierre. Il ne semblait pas enclin à bouger plus que cela, cependant, comme il regardait avec appréhension le jeune homme qui allait lui causer tant de douleur.

La tête claire se tourna momentanément vers son père, qui acquiesça. Il se retourna vers le prisonnier, sortant sa baguette de sa cape et la pointant vers lui avec un bras tendu qui ne tremblait pas.

« HARA KIRI ! » cria-t-il, et c'était terrible d'entendre la haine dans cette jeune voix, récemment muée, trop haute encore pour être celle d'un homme, mais trop grave pour être celle d'un enfant. Le sort frappa le prisonnier, et il fut forcé de se mettre lui-même à genou. Il ne semblait cependant pas avoir encore mal. Il semblait réaliser un mime, ramassant un objet, traçant sa longueur invisible dans l'air…

Est-ce une dague que je vois devant moi ?

… puis prenant l'objet invisible et le déplaçant, le plongeant dans le bas gauche de son abdomen, râlant de douleur, puis le remontant vers le milieu. Le prisonnier abaissa son regard, et ce fut à ce moment là que le hurlement commença. Les cris étaient hauts et longs, et le prisonnier s'arrêtait à peine une seconde entre eux, se cramponnant désespérément à son estomac et continuant à crier si fort qu'il n'était plus possible d'entendre les vagues s'écraser par-dessus le crescendo assourdissant de sa douleur. Finalement, le prisonnier s'évanouit de douleur, et le maître se tourna vers le jeune et commença à taper de ses mains lentement, avec un sourire grave. Les autres silhouettes applaudirent aussi solennellement, comme la tête claire se tournait, regardant autour de lui, voyant leur approbation et leur respect. Quand les applaudissements eurent cessés, le maître lui dit. « Dis-moi, qu'a-t-il ressenti ? »

Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau brièvement son père et se tourna vers son nouveau maître. « Il a imaginé qu'il se plongeait une grande dague cérémoniale dans son abdomen et qu'il se l'ouvrait lui-même. Puis il a imaginé qu'il voyait ses propres entrailles se répandre sur ses cuisses…et il a ressenti toute la douleur comme si cela arrivait vraiment. »

Le maître fit un signe de la tête appréciatif. « L'illusion de l'automutilation, du suicide. Bien choisi. » Il se tourna vers les autres silhouettes. « Soyez témoins de la nouvelle génération ! Pendant quatorze années, aucun nouveau Mangemort ne m'a rejoint, mais maintenant nous allons être plus et augmenter notre pouvoir ! » Il pointa sa baguette dans les airs et cria « MORSMORDRE ! » une fois de plus, et cette fois, une explosion retentit, réveillant le prisonnier inconscient, qui se regardait, étonné de ne pas avoir saigné à mort à cause de ce que sa propre main avait fait. Puis en regardant le ciel, il vit l'immense crâne vert et le serpent, flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Il recommença à trembler.

Soudain, un lourd bruit de pas fut entendu. Une autre silhouette masquée courait vers le cercle, haletant « Mon Seigneur, mon Seigneur ». Quand elle fut dans le périmètre, il jeta en arrière sa capuche pour révéler qu'il était…

Le père du jeune.

Le jeune homme clair se tourna et regarda l'homme qu'il avait regardé comme son père, puis le nouvel arrivé. Les deux hommes étaient identiques.

Le maître regarda alternativement les deux hommes à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Mon Seigneur » haleta le nouvel arrivant, pointant le père déjà dans le cercle. « Cet homme est un imposteur ! un espion ! »

« Non, mon Seigneur ! » dit l'homme qui avait été dans le cercle. « Il est l'imposteur ! »

Les deux hommes se fixaient, baguette à la main, quand soudain le maître leva sa baguette et la pointa vers l'homme qui était là depuis le début. « Nous allons voir ! » cria-t-il et tous les Mangesmorts convergèrent sur lui avec leurs baguettes sorties, oubliant le jeune et le prisonnier. Le nouvel arrivant saisit le prisonnier et le jeune et les éloigna de la pierre, vers la direction d'où il était venu. Mais Queudver les vit partir, et sa voix était portée par le vent.

« Maître ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna. En moins d'une seconde, sa baguette était pointée vers la trio en fuite.

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! » Harry criait continûment, tenant sa cicatrice, sa tête menaçant d'exploser de douleur.

Un flash de lumière verte était la seule chose visible au monde. C'était un flash vert hurlant. Le hurlement continua et continua et continua… C'était le son du monde s'effondrant sur lui-même et disparaissant.

* * * * *


	19. Chapitre dix huit : Boxing Day

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Je viens de passer sous la barre de 50 pages restant à traduire. Je commence à voirle bout, finalement. Sinon, si vous trouvez que cela ne vas pas assez vite, je vous conseillerai l'oracle de la sybille, fan fic traduite par dark_rogue et écrite par pigwidgeon37. Cela vous permettra d'attendre agréablement la suite.

Bonne lecture

  
Chapitre dix-huit

Boxing Day

Le cri résonna dans la tour de Griffondor se répercutant dans les cages d'escalier, le bruit rebondissant sur les pierres de taille, qui refusaient d'absorber cet horrible son, mais le renvoyaient encore et encore et encore, l'amplifiant de façon telle qu'il augmentait exponentiellement à chaque répétition.

Au centre du cri de Harry se trouvait la terrible ignorance. Est-ce que le sortilège mortel avait atteint quelqu'un ? Qui ? Harry se souvenait de Sirius d'accord avec Rogue disant que si deux Lucius Malfoy apparaissaient quand Voldemort invoquait les manges-morts, ce serait un désastre.

Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Harry s'assit, sa tête remplie d'une douleur aveuglante.

Draco Malfoy était-il mort ?

Etait-ce Lucius Malfoy ? Rogue ? Sirius ?

La sueur coulait à torrent sur le visage de Harry, son cou, sa poitrine et son dos. Il se cramponnait à l'amulette du basilik, pensant à Ginny, Ginny. Si Malfoy était mort à cause de lui, elle le haïrait.

C'est de ma faute. Tout de ma fau…

« Harry ! » cria Hermione. Il l'entendit débouler dans la chambre, haletante, ayant l'air d'avoir couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en descendant les escaliers des filles et en remontant ceux des garçons. Elle écarta les rideaux du lit, le trouvant assis, transpirant à profusion, l'air fiévreux et malade. Elle n'avait pas mis ses pantoufles, ni sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama de flanelle bleue. Ses boucles étaient désordonnées et ses yeux flamboyaient. Elle tenait sa baguette devant elle, avec l'extrémité allumée.

« Harry ! » dit-elle encore. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, puis tenta de passer un doigt sur sa cicatrice. Il hurla à nouveau, repoussant sa main, mettant sa tête dans ses mains et se recroquevillant sur le lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle recula. Après quelques secondes, il la regarda. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était terrifiée. Il déglutit.

Harry essaya de s'asseoir, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La pièce avait l'air étrange à la lumière de la baguette d'Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de nuages à Douvres dans son rêve, mais à Poudlard, le ciel était recouvert d'un tapis gris. Une autre tempête de neige s'annonçait. La lumière de la lune ne passait pas les nuages. La chambre aurait été dans l'obscurité totale sans la lumière de la baguette.

Il la regarda. « Je vais aux toilettes. » dit-il en tremblant, se levant lentement, allant vers la porte comme s'il venait juste d'apprendre à marcher. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pour l'attendre.

Harry traversa le couloir, se tenant au cadre de la porte, allant dans la petite pièce dallée. La magie de Poudlard détecta sa présence et les chandelles sur les murs et suspendues au haut plafond revinrent à la vie (Tout le monde ne pensait pas à prendre sa baguette pour aller aux toilettes). La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux, et il s'avança jusqu'à un lavabo, louchant, s'appuyant lourdement dessus , le regardant. Il ressemblait à tous les lavabos de Poudlard. Il ressemblait au lavabo des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui conduisait à la Chambre des Secrets, où Ginny (et lui) avaient failli mourir.

A ce moment, cela lui semblait avoir été le pire jour de sa vie, quand il avait découvert que Ginny était dans la chambre, probablement morte. Assis dans la salle commune avec ses frères, attendant, avec ce sentiment montant de crainte dans la poitrine…

Depuis lors, il avait tué le basilik et l'avait sauvée, et sauvé Sirius et Buck l'hippogriffe. Et ensuite…Il y avait Cédric.

Harry ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, tenant ses mains sous l'eau, se penchant au-dessus pour éclabousser sa figure. Il cria quand l'eau toucha sa cicatrice. Les gouttes qui avaient atterri dessus s'étaient vaporisées. Il tressaillit, se regarda dans le miroir. Même s'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, il était assez proche du miroir pour ne pas avoir de problème pour se voir. Sa cicatrice était rouge et semblait palpiter. La peau autour était assez rose et inflammée. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ne laissant qu'une fine marge de son iris vert autour du noir. Il avait une légère ombre sur son visage. Il utiliserait simplement sa baguette pour se raser demain, comme Ron le faisait. Pas de métamorphose.

Après avoir aspergé son torse d'eau aussi (« Désolé Sandy ») et s'être séché, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il alla jusqu'à l'aiguière d'argent près de la fenêtre pour se servir un verre d'eau, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Voldemort, » bégaya-t-il . « Le sortilège mortel…ma cicatrice… »

Hermione acquiesça, se levant et mettant ses bras autour de lui. Il la serra contre lui. C'était si réconfortant d'avoir sa chaleur pressée contre lui, de sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains caressant son dos. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis retourna se mettre au lit. Quand il fut couché sur le dos, ses bras sous la tête, se demandant s'il allait jamais pouvoir se rendormir, elle prit la boîte à musique qu'elle lui avait offerte ce matin. Elle la remonta et ouvrit le couvercle. La berceuse s'éleva de la petite boîte. Harry lui sourit et elle lui sourit, et caressa sa joue.

Il pensait qu'elle allait ensuite retourner dans son dortoir, mais elle retira les couvertures et grimpa dans son lit avec lui, se pelotonnant contre lui, couchée sur son coté gauche. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et son bras droit, tenant toujours la baguette allumée, par-dessus son estomac.  Il la regarda et embrassa encore son front.

Il lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait. Elle devait savoir.

Bientôt, il sentait son souffle paisible plus qu'il ne l'entendait, dormant sur son torse. Et il prit sa baguette de sa main et dit « Nox », puis la mit sur la table de chevet. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, se sentant en sécurité et protégé, d'une certaine façon, maintenant que cette fille était avec lui, à son côté.

La boîte à musique s'arrêta juste avant la fin de la berceuse, ne laissant qu'une note en suspens.

Demain, il lui dirait tout.

* * * * *

Bien qu'il soit resté allongé pendant de longues périodes de temps les yeux fermés, il ne dormit que sporadiquement. Il se sentait réconforté par la chaleur et le poids d'Hermione à côté de lui, dans le noir. Vers l'aube, une douce aura grise commença à rompre l'obscurité de la chambre, et dans les premières lueurs de l'aurore, il vit qu'elle s'était mise sur son côté et qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il roula contre elle, se collant à elle, mettant son bras gauche autour de sa taille, se pressant contre elle, sentant son dos contre sa poitrine, le derrière de ses cuisses contre le devant des siennes.

Il la regarda dormir, la regarda rêver, ses yeux bougeant derrière ses paupières fermées. De quoi rêves-tu Hermione ? Il caressa ses cheveux avec sa main gauche, puis la posa sur ses hanches, se sentant enfin assez fatigué pour se rendormir, incapable de garder ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps, de résister à l'appât du sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il put dire que c'était beaucoup plus tard, même si la lumière grise n'était pas vraiment différente de celle de l'aube.  Il y avait une espèce de creux dans le matelas, là où elle s'était couchée, une vallée dans l'oreiller, là où sa tête avait reposé. Mais quand il mit sa main à côté de lui, là ou elle avait été, c'était froid. Elle était partie depuis un moment.

Harry regarda sa montre : neuf heures et demie ! Non seulement il ne s'était pas réveillé assez tôt pour dormir, mais il avait laissé tomber Hermione. Il devait l'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les elfes. Il enfila une paire de jeans et un sweat-shirt, glissa dans ses baskets sans les défaire et les refaire. Il bondit pratiquement du trou du portrait, dévalant les escaliers vers la cuisine si vite, à un rythme si rapide pour ses jambes, qu'il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter en bas.

Il arriva à la peinture du saladier de fruit haletant, et chatouilla la poire pour ouvrir la porte. En entrant dans les cuisines, Harry fut surpris de voir, non pas un remue-ménage important, mais un petit déjeuner calme apprécié par Dumblemore, Hagrid, Maugrey et Roger Davies.

« Bonjour Harry ! » le salua Dumblemore. « Assieds-toi. Assieds-toi. Tu as manqué le petit déjeuner des elfes, mais nous serions venus te réveiller pour le déjeuner ! Dobby les a fait sortir pour jouer dans la neige en ce moment, si tu peux le croire. Je crois que je vais bientôt aller les voir, pour vérifier qu'ils n'essayent pas de nettoyer les fenêtres ou de pelleter des chemins jusqu'aux serres ! »

Harry sourit : convaincre les elfes de ne pas travailler n'était pas une demie bataille… C'était plutôt même toute la bataille. Il s'assit à côté de Dumblemore, qui lui passa un plat de toasts et de la confiture. Harry se servit du jus d'orange.

« Alors » dit doucement Dumblemore, quand Harry mangeait. « Hermione a mentionné quelque chose au sujet de ta cicatrice. » Harry acquiesça. « Nous irons en parler en haut quand tu auras mangé. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau, en buvant.

Il voyait encore le cercle des Mangemorts dans la lumière de la Lune, le visage de Malfoy quand il a remercié Voldemort de lui avoir brûlé la Marque des Ténèbres dans sa chair… Il a du courage, pensa Harry. Je dois lui reconnaître cela.

« Alors, Harry » lui dit Hagrid « As-tu aimé ton cadeau ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Définitivement oui. Merci Hagrid. As-tu aimé le tien ? ». Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient ensemble offert à Hagrid une des photos de Colin, une autre copie de celle que Hermione avait reçue pour son anniversaire, dans un cadre qu'ils avaient acheté à Pré-au-lard qui avait en bordure toute sorte de créatures magiques : des licornes, des hippogriffes, des centaures, des dragons, des griffons (l'espèce habituelle, pas la race Griffondor) et autres… mais pas de scrouts à pétard.

Hagrid souriait de cette façon qui lui donnait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. « Oui. Je l'ai adoré. » dit-il en reniflant une seconde.

« Potter ! » dit soudain Maugrey. Il était assis à table en face de Harry, mangeant une saucisse qu'il avait piquée sur le petit couteau qu'il portait tout le temps sur lui. Son œil bleu magique était tourné vers le côté, peut-être surveillant qui pourrait venir par la porte ensuite (ou qui était de l'autre côté), mais son œil normal était fixé sur Harry, un œil de fouine,  petit et sombre.

« Sir » répondit Harry, avalant rapidement son jus et posant sa coupe.

« J'attends de vous que vous preniez la tête en classe après les vacances ! » l'informa-t-il. «Vous avez laissé Weasley et Londubat obtenir tous les points avec leurs essais ! J'attendais mieux de vous ! »

Harry loucha, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas dit cela face à Dumblemore et Hagrid, sans parler de Roger Davies. Celui-ci semblait soudain écouter attentivement avec une expression qui semblait destinée à donner l'apparence qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout.

« Oui sir » répondit Harry, espérant que cela s'achèverait là.

« Je veux dire, cet essai sur Hamlet, » continua Maugrey « sur être jaloux de son oncle parce qu'il souhaitait avoir eu le courage de tuer lui-même son père et de coucher avec sa mère ! Où avez-vous donc pris cette idée ? »

Contre toute attente, Dumblemore vola à la rescousse. « En fait, Alastor, c'est une interprétation Oedipienne assez standard de la pièce… assez peu d'autres personnes sont arrivées à cette même conclusion. »

Maintenant, Maugrey fixait à la fois son œil normal et son œil magique sur Harry. « Oh ? Que ne dites-vous pas. Alors ! Potter ! Pas indigne un peu de plagiat ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire oui ! Je veux dire.. »

« Bon, bon, Alastor, juste parce que d'autres personnes y ont pensé avant ne fait pas de cela un plagiat. Je suis sûr que Harry avait quelques points de vue originaux à défendre aussi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Dumblemore le regarda, et Harry loucha encore. Rien de tel que d'avoir un professeur et le directeur disséquant son travail devant les autres…

« Bien, j'ai remarqué quelque chose au sujet de Rosencrantz et Guildenstern… »

Maintenant, Maugrey brillait. « Oui ! C'est vrai, vous l'avez fait. Dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas concentré sur eux. Je l'aurais fait ainsi : ils ne peuvent pas dire 'Je pense donc je suis !'. Pour eux, c'est plutôt comme 'Je suis appelé, alors je suis !' »

Dumblemore lui sourit et acquiesça. « J'aime cela. Très Tom Stoppard. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

Dumblemore lui mit sa main sur l'épaule, venant près de lui. « Hé bien Alastor, tu ne peux pas l'accuser de plagiat s'il n'a pas entendu parler de Stoppard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maugrey eut l'air assez déçu, comme s'il avait chèrement cherché à pincer Harry pour malhonnêteté académique. Dumblemore demanda à Harry. 

« Tu viens Harry ? »

« Um, oui sir » dit-il la bouche pleine. Il prit un autre toast avec lui et suivit Dumblemore hors des cuisines, lançant un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule à Maugrey qui surveillait sa saucisse avec son bon œil, mais son œil magique était rivé sur Harry. Harry se retourna vite et regarda à nouveau devant lui, suivant Dumblemore.

Ils ne parlèrent pas en grimpant les nombreux escaliers nécessaires pour atteindre le bureau du directeur. Quand Harry fut assis dans une des chaises devant son bureau, il alluma la cheminée avec sa baguette, se tourna vers Harry et le scruta avec inquiétude de son habituel regard bleu et scintillant.

« Avant de te dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry, tu dois savoir : le professeur Rogue et Sirius sont tous deux saufs. Sirius m'a contacté dès qu'il est rentré chez Remus Lupin, où ils sont restés. Sirius m'a dit que tu étais un peu au courant de ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu l'as appris. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Alors personne n'a été tué ! Oh merci mon.. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. « J'ai eu un rêve. Je voyais Voldemort avec ses Mangemorts. Mais cela s'est arrêté quand il a lancé le sort mortel. Ma cicatrice m'a fait si mal… »

« Je sais. Pensais-tu que personne ne pouvait entendre en dehors de la tour Griffondor ? »

Harry le regarda, ne voulant pas demander, mais il s'obligea par-delà tout instinct de conservation ou par-delà toute peur. « Qui a été tué ? » lui demanda-t-il, calmement.

« Karkaroff. »

Bien sûr ! pensa Harry. Cela avait pris des mois de traque pour l'avoir. Voldemort ne voulait pas lui laisser la chance de s'en sortir impunément. Même s'il ne l'avait pas torturé autant que ce qu'il aurait aimé.

« Qui…qui était là-bas ? Rogue ou Sirius ? »

« Il y a eu une …complication. Je vais laisser Sirius t'expliquer. Il devrait pas tarder à appeler … »

Et comme il disait cela, apparut soudain dans la cheminée la tête de Sirius Black

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour M. le directeur. »

Dumblemore sourit. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour mes anciens élèves de m'appeler Albus ? »

Sirius rougit. « J'ai du être appelé dans votre bureau trop de fois pour cela, je suppose. Je le travaillerai. »

« Bien, j'ai promis au professeur Sinistra que je l'aiderai avec le nettoyage des nappes du petit déjeuner. Je dois y aller. Discutez bien vous deux. » dit-il, comme si Sirius avait appelé pour passer du temps avec Harry au lieu de parler avec lui de sujets concernant la vie et la mort.

Quand Dumblemore fut parti, Harry s'accroupit près du feu, un million de questions bourdonnant dans son cerveau. « Qui était-là, Sirius ? Etait-ce toi ou Rogue ? Lequel était le réel ? Le Lucius Malfoy qui était déjà là, ou celui qui est venu plus tard ? Où est Draco Malfoy ? »

Sirius attendit que Harry se calme. « Nous nous sommes heurtés à une difficulté, Harry. Rogue n'a pas pu se procurer un cheveu de Narcissa Malfoy. Cela signifie qu'il a du se transformer en Malfoy et transplaner dans la réunion des Mangemorts sans moi au manoir Malfoy pour servir de distraction pour retarder ou empêcher le vrai Lucius Malfoy de partir. Notre plan de secours était que Rogue arrive un peu plus tard, pour créer l'impression que l'imposteur était arrivé en premier en empêchant le vrai Lucius Malfoy de venir, et que le vrai Malfoy s'en était ensuite tiré et avait réussi à transplaner sur le site. »

« Rogue avait espéré arriver à temps pour empêcher Draco Malfoy de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, mais évidemment, cela n'a pas été le cas. Il a aussi espéré sauver Karkaroff… Nous avions entendus des rumeurs selon lesquelles ils l'avaient finalement attrapés dans le Kent… Mais Voldemort l'a eu avec le sort mortel. »

« Dumblemore me l'a dit. »

« Pour ce qui est de là où est Draco en ce moment… Je pense qu'il est chez lui avec son père. Après que Voldemort ait tué Karkaroff, Rogue a assommé Draco et a transplané ici. Je pense que les Malfoy ne sont pas encore clairs sur ce qui est arrivé. Au moins, j'espère que c'est le cas. »

« Je l'ai vu recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est produit jusqu'au sort mortel. En rêve. A cause de ma cicatrice. Cela s'est déjà produit. »

Sirius eut l'air assez sérieux. « Je vois…raconte-moi tout ce dont tu te souviens. »

Alors Harry lui parla de Karkaroff parlant de l'éducation de l'héritier de Voldemort, et de Draco Malfoy lui lançant le sort de l'Hara Kiri dessus et disant qu'il avait le même ennemi que Voldemort… lui.

« J'ai une idée sur l'héritier de Voldemort, Sirius. »

« Qui est ?… »

« Je crois que c'est …Viktor Krum. »

Sirius eut l'air choqué. « Krum ! Es-tu sûr ? »

« Bien, bien sûr que non. Mais cela explique beaucoup de choses, comme son intérêt pour Hermione, et la façon dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer comment elle était revenue après l'enlèvement. »

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées. Après une minute, il parla. « Bien, cela ne sera pas trop difficile à vérifier. Je peux probablement me débrouiller pour trouver quelque chose de son père et de sa mère, et de lui-même. Des cheveux, de la peau ou quelque chose comme cela. Animagus non enregistré, tu sais. Ensuite, nous pourrons soumettre les échantillons à des tests magiques qui nous montreront si les parents de Krum sont bien les siens. Rogue sait comment faire. C'est même plus fiable que les tests ADN des moldus. Nous serons bientôt si le père de Krum n'est pas vraiment son père. Bien que prouver que Voldemort l'est sera sans doute sensiblement plus dur. »

« Sirius » dit calmement Harry. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire. Je .. j'ai dit à Draco Malfoy de coopérer et de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, de devenir un Mangemort. Je lui ai dit de me donner des informations afin d'envoyer son père à Azkaban. »

« Quoi ? Harry, ce n'est pas un jeu. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il l'a fait parce que tu le lui as dit ? Cela a été le but de sa vie. Même s'il avait voulu le combattre, il aurait été tué. Tu as dit toi-même que Voldemort parlait de le tuer. Et pourquoi Draco Malfoy devrait faire quoique ce soit que tu lui dises, de toutes façons ? Quelle raison pourrait-il bien avoir ? »

« Bien… »

« Oui ? »

« Une fille. »

« Aahh » Sirius acquiesça. « Ginny Weasley ? »

La bouche de Harry pendit grande ouverte. « Comment as-tu… ? Oh oui, c'est vrai. » dit-il après un moment, se souvenant que Rogue avait dit à Sirius que Draco Malfoy et Ginny travaillaient dans le donjon, et qu'il pensait que ses hormones le travaillaient.

« Alors, Harry… crois-tu qu'il travaillera vraiment contre son père ? »

« J'espère. Si Ron découvre que Ginny est avec Malfoy, que je sais et que je ne lui ai rien dit… »

« Tu comptes pas mal sur la chance Harry, non ?  Il pourrait juste facilement le prétendre, juste pour ne plus t'avoir sur le dos. »

« Bien, j'ai une théorie… Je crois qu'il n'a pas lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur Karkaroff afin de ne pas pouvoir être envoyé à Azkaban. Il a utilisé quelque chose qu'il savait être douloureux, et que Voldemort approuverait, mais il est techniquement resté dans la loi. Et je crois que c'est pour une raison. »

Sirius considéra cela. « J'espère que tu as raison, Harry, je l'espère vraiment. Je continue à penser que tu devrais prendre tout ce qu'il te dira avec des pincettes, et me contacter afin que je puisse le soumettre à enquête. Crois-tu que c'est totalement impossible qu'il se joue de toi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais à cause de Ginny… Je peux espérer. »

« D'accord. Je vais essayer de venir te voir en personne avant le nouvel an. Je comprends que presque aucun élève n'est resté à l'école… »sa voix s'éteint, souriant légèrement.

Harry grimaça. « Bien Hermione a eu cette idée de Boxing Day… »

« Dumblemore me l'a dit » dit-il en souriant.

« Et je devine que cela a fait peur à tout le monde. Pas vraiment un grand succès. »

« Ah, bien, Harry. Cela leur bénéficie d'avoir des elfes de maison travaillant dur, invisibles derrière la scène, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et Hermione avez grandi dans des maisons moldues, et je parierais que tu as fait bien plus de nettoyage moldu qu'elle, d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur les Dursley. Elle a un sens aigu de la justice, Hermione. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est à Griffondor et non à Serdaigle ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je suppose que tu as raison. En se basant juste sur les notes, on pourrait penser à Serdaigle… »

« Et en se basant sur mon comportement à l'école, Tu crois que j'aurais été à Serpentard ?» rit-il

Le visage de Harry se ferma. « C'est Queudver qui aurait du être à Serpentard. »

Sirius soupira. « Je ne débattrai pas avec toi ici. Mais je dois y aller. Rogue m'a dit que tu l'avais approché pour un club de duel. Bien que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ai demandé à lui entre tous. Pas qu'il ne sera pas bon : c'est juste que je ne peux pas imaginer que vous soyez civils l'un envers l'autre. »

Harry sourit. « Bien, si vous deux y arrivez… »

« Ai-je dis que nous étions civils l'un envers l'autre ? Oh, flûte… » Sa voix baissa. « Il vient juste d'entrer » chuchota-t-il, puis il recommença à parler assez fort. « Bien Harry. Heureux que tu aies aimé ton cadeau de Noël. » Bien que Harry ne l'ait pas dit. « A bientôt » et sa tête disparut du foyer. Les flammes dansaient devant les yeux de Harry. Il s'appuya sur ses hanches, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux.

… crois-tu qu'il travaillera vraiment contre son père ? 

Tout dépend de cela, pensa Harry. Tout.

En particulier la sécurité de Ginny.

* * * * *

Harry redescendit aux cuisines pour attendre Hermione. Au moment où il rentra, il vit une scène d'apocalypse.

Il y avait des elfes de maison partout, de tous âges, frottant la grande table centrale, lustrant les fourneaux, polissant l'argenterie, passant la serpillière sur le sol et lavant les fenêtres. Harry était abasourdi. Ils travaillaient tous désespérément, soit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas croire à quel point tout était devenu sale dans les quelques heures depuis que le jour avait commencé, soit parce qu'ils avaient une phase de manque extrême dans leur addiction au nettoyage. Harry ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous aux prises avec une psychose de masse. Il les regarda, sa mâchoire décrochée.

« Bougez, s'il vous plaît ! » dit une voix aiguë derrière lui et il sursauta. Un elfe essayait de passer la serpillière là où il se tenait. L'eau remplit ses baskets.

« Hey ! » cria-t-il, prenant la serpillière à l'elfe, qui eut l'air assez vexé, disparut et réapparut une seconde plus tard avec une autre serpillière, continuant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Harry secoua sa tête, jeta la serpillière de côté et courut vers la grande table. Il pointa sa baguette en criant « Accio ! » faisant quitter les chiffons des mains de ces petites dynamos. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait de plus de vingt chiffons, tous fonçant rapidement vers lui. En un instant, il fut recouvert par eux et ne put plus voir, mais ils furent immédiatement récupérés par les elfes qui continuèrent à travailler. D'accord pensa-t-il, passons à la bonne vieille méthode. Il rangea sa baguette et commença à passer le long de la table, leur tirant le chiffon des mains, un à un, devant se battre contre un couple qui s'était préparé à lui. Mais en quelques secondes, à ce qu'il sembla, ils avaient tous récupérés leur chiffon encore et recommençaient. Il grogna de frustration.

Dobby vint en courant vers lui. « Harry Potter ! A l'aide ! Dobby ne peut pas les arrêter ! Tous ce qu'ils veulent faire c'est nettoyer, nettoyer, nettoyer ! »

« Bon, et que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire ? » répliqua-t-il à Dobby.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière lui, et il se tourna pour voir Hagrid et Hermione, portant un seau et une serpillière. Elle portait des jeans, une chemise teinte en bleu, et un bandana serré autour des cheveux et elle sentait fortement le savon. Elle regarda les elfes autour d'elle, et Harry vit ses yeux commencer à se remplir. Oh non, pensa-t-il, non, non…

« Aidez-moi ! » les appela Harry, et bientôt les trois couraient autour de la cuisine, se battant avec les elfes pour leur enlever leurs serpillières et leurs brosses. Hagrid fut bientôt recouvert d'elfes qui avaient passé leurs doigts dans ses habits, essayant de grimper sur son corps pour atteindre les pelles à poussière qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête, hors d'atteinte… jusqu'à ce qu'un des elfes utilise un charme de lévitation sur Hagrid qui commença à flotter vers le haut plafond.

« STOP !» beugla Hagrid assez fort pour faire s'effondrer le château. Les elfes s'arrêtèrent en fait, mais seulement une fraction de seconde. Ils avaient regardé avec un désintérêt extrême pour voir qui avait crié, et l'ayant vu, ils retournèrent au travail, ayant l'air plus désespérés que jamais.

C'est un désastre pensa Harry.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers Hagrid, leva le sortilège de lévitation et le ramenant en sécurité au sol. Quand il fut à côté de lui, il lui dit « Tu es le seul à avoir une assez grosse voix pour capter leur attention. Dit autre chose. »

Hagrid réfléchit une seconde, puis beugla « LE PROCHAIN ELFE QUI NETTOIE QUOIQUE CE SOIT AURA DES VETEMENTS ! »

Tous les elfes se figèrent.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, souhaitant savoir que dire. Il regarda Hermione une seconde, à quel point elle avait l'air misérable (elle arrêta de disputer un grand chiffon à un elfe d'un pied de haut et à l'air revêche). Il se retourna vers la masse des elfes, pas sûr de savoir par où commencer.

« Elfes de Poudlard ! » cria-t-il, vacillant comme son cerveau lui disait à quel point cela semblait stupide. « Aujourd'hui est Boxing Day. Vous n'êtes pas sensés travailler ! Vous avez une éthique du travail excellente… personne ne pourrait vous mettre à la faute pour cela ! Mais… vous n'avez aucun respect pour vous même ! »

Soudain, Harry savait juste ce qu'il voulait dire, et prit de la vitesse et de l'assurance, les mots s'écoulant de lui. « Quelle fierté pouvez-vous avoir en travaillant quand vous n'êtes pas libre, quand c'est ce que vous devez faire ? Qu'y a-t-il pour être fier de cela ? Si vous étiez libres, et travailliez pour un salaire, alors vous auriez une raison d'être fiers ! Car cela montrerait votre éthique du travail ! Si vous étiez libres, vous pourriez encore travailler ici, à Poudlard, si vous le vouliez, pour un salaire. Les familles pourraient rester ensemble, vous pourriez avoir des jours libres, vous pourriez vous acheter à vous et à vos enfants des choses avec votre salaire. Et plus que tout… » Il regarda Dobby, pensant à Lucius Malfoy, « … vous pourriez exercer votre conscience. Si certains d'entre vous ont déjà servi un mage noir, vous savez de quoi je parle. »

Il regarda Hermione, qui était rayonnante pour lui tout autant qu'à deux doigts de pleurer. Hagrid pleurait, se mouchant dans un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. Harry se sentit rempli de courage, et il continua. « Chacun d'entre vous a l'obligation envers vous-même de choisir de supporter soit le bien, soit le mal. Voldemort est revenu… » exclamations des petites créatures, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas  « … et nous sorciers et sorcières allons avoir besoin de votre aide. Mais elle doit être donnée volontairement, pas parce que vous servez. Au nouvel An, quand Dumblemore demandera qui veut être libre, et travailler ici pour un salaire, j'espère que vous direz tous que vous le ferez. Et ensuite, quand nous aurons besoin de vous à nos côtés, quand nous nous battrons contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts, j'attends de voir une puissante armée d'elfes, faisant volontairement ce qui est bien parce que chacun aura suivi sa propre conscience et fait un choix ! »

Silence.

Les elfes se regardaient. Personne ne leur avait dit de telles choses avant. Penser par eux-mêmes ? Décider de supporter le bien ou le mal ? Les regards échangés entre les elfes étaient incertains, confus. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne bougea pour se remettre au travail.

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir Dumblemore rayonnant pour lui. Maugrey se tenait à son côté, un regard d'approbation prenant très étrangement place sur ses traits déformés. Harry ne les avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Dumblemore se tourna vers les elfes, disant « Maintenant, allez jouer ! Les cuisines sont en de bonnes mains ! Ne revenez pas avant demain ! »

Encore incertains, un à un les elfes commencèrent à disparaître. Les pops ! commençant doucement au début, puis devenant plus rapides jusqu'à ce que le bruit des elfes disparaissant de la pièce soit assourdissant. Dobby fut le dernier à partir. Il regarda Harry.

« Merci, Harry Potter » dit-il simplement, doucement,  son visage simple couronné de sourire. Puis, avec un pop ! il était aussi parti.

« Ta récompense arrive » siffla Sandy sous son sweat-shirt. C'était bon à savoir, pensa Harry. Habituellement il trouvait si énigmatique et difficile à interpréter. Malgré l'inexactitude de sa prédiction, il sentit qu'au moins, elle était optimiste. Sa récompense. Cela devait être bon, non ?

« Quel orateur, Harry. » sourit Dumblemore.

Maugrey secoua sa tête. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où je voudrais voir les elfes de maison libres… Mais vous avez marqué des points, Potter. » grogna-t-il. « Disons… dix points pour Griffondor. Cela compensera le quiz sur le 'Seigneur des mouches'. » Harry vacilla : il avait puissamment bâclé celui-là, mélangeant les noms des personnages principaux. La semaine du quiz, il avait très peu étudié, comme c'était la semaine qu'il avait passé dehors avec le griffon d'or. Maintenant, il connaissait sa récompense. Oh, bien, pensa-t-il.

Dumblemore Maugrey et Hagrid partirent, et quand la porte fut fermée derrière eux, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, la voyant le regarder avec la plus incroyable expression qu'il avait jamais vue sur son visage. Soudain, elle fut dans ses bras. Elle avait jeté ses mains autour de son cou et il la tenait serrée, et elle l'embrassait profondément. Il se pencha vers elle, tenant sa tête contre son visage, son bandana glissant sur l'arrière de son crâne. Peut-être était-ce la récompense dont Sandy avait parlé…

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient. Ils séparèrent finalement lentement leur lèvres, et les yeux d'Hermione perçaient à nouveau les siens de cette manière. Il lui sourit.

« Si tu réponds comme cela à chaque fois que je fais un discours, je vais m'essouffler à faire tant de discours que tu te fatigueras d'entendre le son de ma voix. »

« Bien si jamais je me fatigue du son de la voix, je sais quoi faire. » dit-elle, l'embrassant encore rapidement, au moment où ils entendirent un pop ! à proximité. Ils se tournèrent pour voir un Dobby très surpris. Harry pensa qu'il rougissait.

« Oh, Harry Potter et Miss Hermione, je, um, oh, c'est pas grave… » dit-il, partant avec un autre pop !  Harry rit.

« Tu y arrives : nous avons même réussi à faire se taire Dobby ! »

Hermione sourit à Harry et ils rirent tous les deux.

« Allez. Nous avons du travail à faire. » Mais comme ils nettoyaient, soit avec leur baguette soit en utilisant des méthodes moldues, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, à quel point il était content qu'elle aie eu l'idée du Boxing Day, et que cela ait fait partir la majorité des élèves du château pour les vacances.

* * * * *

Ils eurent une journée épuisante, cuisinant, préparant le déjeuner, nettoyant encore, préparant le dîner, nettoyant à nouveau…

Harry changea d'idée sur sa joie que les autres élèves ne soient pas restés. En plus d'amener plus de main d'œuvre pour les aider, il pensa qu'ils auraient tous pu avoir eu un aperçu du travail que les elfes accomplissaient pour eux chaque jour. Peut-être que s'ils savaient comment c'était, plus d'eux auraient rejoint le S.A.L.E., pensa-t-il.

Dumblemore semblait vraiment s'amuser, tout comme le professeur Vector, avec lequel Harry n'avait jamais passé de temps, et qu'il appréciait pas mal (Hermione semblait assez gratifiée par cela. Harry suspectait qu'après MacGonagall, Vector soit son professeur préféré). Le professeur MacGonagall rivalisa avec Hermione pour être sûre que tout allait bien, et le professeur Trelawney passa un temps exceptionnel que des désastres allaient accompagner chaque corvée. Harry essaya de l'éviter autant que possible, mais une fois, quand c'était inévitable, elle lui dit « Les étoiles m'ont dit que nous devrions étudier les augures après les vacances. » Les étoiles ! ricana intérieurement Harry. C'est elle est le professeur ! (Bien que selon lui, ce ne soit qu'un titre pour elle… un peu de la même façon que Malfoy pour Hagrid).

Harry et Hermione souhaitèrent aux autres élèves et aux professeurs une bonne nuit, et il montèrent dans la tour Griffondor. Bien qu'il se soit promis la nuit précédente qu'il dirait tout à Hermione, Harry se sentit trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit de plus que lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit sur le front et de se traîner dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa chemise et ses jeans, rentrant dans le lit juste avec son caleçon, l'amulette du basilik et Sandy, ne cherchant même pas le pantalon de son pyjama. A la dernière minute, il pensa à enlever ses lunettes et à la mettre sur sa table de chevet, puis s'effondra aussitôt que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Après un petit moment, le lit se mit à bouger ? « Quoi.. ? » commença à dire Harry, essayant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était l'obscurité. Mais il pouvait sentir quelqu'un de familier et de chaud se mettant au lit avec lui, glissant sous les couvertures. Il sentit ses douces jambes nues contre les siennes, une chemise de nuit en coton contre son torse nu. Il pensa faiblement pendant un moment qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, mais il décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Elle se coucha sur le côté, et il se mit contre son dos, comme il l'avait fait le matin, passant son bras autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pendant un moment, puis le souleva et chuchota à son oreille. « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Hermione ? »

« Je ne te laisse pas seul, Harry, pas après la nuit dernière. Si… quoique ce soit devait arriver avec Tu-Sais-Qui, je veux être juste à côté de toi. »

« Tu risques de devenir sourde si je crie à deux pouces de ton oreille… »

Il l'entendit pousser un petit rire dans le noir. « Je prends le risque. Je ne vais pas ailleurs, Harry Potter. Fais-toi à cela. »

Hmm, pensa Harry. J'aime cela. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle, elle prit sa main, l'amena à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, le faisant frissonner. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter de Ron la lui volant…

Elle mit leurs mains enlacées autour de sa taille à nouveau, ils reposèrent leur tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

* * * * *

Harry se réveilla un autre matin gris. Il frotta ses yeux, puis chercha ses lunettes, surpris quand elles furent dans sa main. Il les mit, la chambre apparut nettement et en particulier le visage d'Hermione, à quelques pouces du sien.

« Bonjour » lui chuchota-t-elle, lui donnant un baiser léger.

« Bonjour », dit-il faiblement, ayant oublié qu'elle serait là. Elle avait un sourire de côté.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, mettant sa main sur sa poitrine et la bougeant en cercles rêveurs. Il acquiesça, essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point son contact l'affectait, heureux que les couvertures soient remontées jusqu'à sa taille. Il toucha le basilik, la regardant curieusement, se demandant combien de temps elle l'avait regardé dormir. « Alors », continua-t-elle « Tu ne dors plus du tout avec un haut ? » Elle le regardait avec appréciation.

Il lui retourna son sourire de côté. « Jamais. »

Elle ouvrit sa main maintenant, sa paume si chaude contre son estomac qu'il dut soudain inspirer par son nez et réprimer un grognement dans sa gorge. « Pas que je m'en plaigne… » dit-elle doucement, les coins de sa bouche se relevant légèrement. Mais ensuite, elle fronça ses sourcils quand elle vit l'amulette qu'il touchait légèrement. « Est-ce que tu ne quittes jamais cela non plus ? »

Harry regarda l'amulette que Ginny lui avait offerte. « Exact. »

« Même sous la douche ? » Il se demanda rapidement si elle voulait le découvrir par son expérience personnelle…

« Même sous la douche. Cela ne semble pas l'abîmer de toutes façons. » dit-il, recherchant des dommages.

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé. » dit-elle vaguement.

Il examina son visage. Elle avait l'air terriblement jeune soudain, et anxieuse. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait repousser plus loin le moment de lui dire la vérité.

« Hermione » commença-t-il sérieusement. « Sandy n'était pas la seule chose que je te cachais. Je veux être honnête. Tu dois savoir ce qui se passe, parce que je vais sans doute avoir besoin de ton aide. Le problème est… que cela signifie de garder des choses secrètes pour Ron. »

Elle grimaça. « Bien, nous faisons déjà cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pensais-tu que nous dirions à Ron où j'ai dormi ces deux dernières nuits dès qu'il rentrerait ? Ou plus tôt, par chouette ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Et il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas dire à Ron. » Il lui expliqua avoir été dans le donjon de potion avec sa cape d'invisibilité (lâchant le morceau sur Ginny et Draco Malfoy). Il lui dit ce que Sirius et Rogue s'étaient dit, y compris que Rogue était le petit ami de sa mère quand ils étaient à l'école. Hermione en resta bouche bée, choquée. Puis il la mit au courant de Ginny et Malfoy se mettant ensemble après qu'elle l'ait vu à l'infirmerie (et leur dispute dans le donjon), et comment il les avait trouvé dans la serre du cottage, à Pré-au-lard, durant la fête avant Noël. Il lui parla de son ultimatum à Malfoy, pour qu'il l'aide à mettre Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban. Elle s'exclama.

« Harry ! tu n'as pas fait cela ! » Il fit un signe de la tête. « Mais… mais, son propre père ! »

Il avait l'air grave. « Ginny a été choquée aussi. Mais il a accepté de le faire, pour elle. »

Elle le dévisagea. « Tu veux dire qu'il était prêt à rompre avec elle, et tu l'as encouragé à ne pas le faire et lui dit de se retourner contre son père ? » Elle était incrédule. Puis il lui raconta son rêve, sa vision de Malfoy recevant la Marque des Ténèbres, et Karkaroff étant tué avec Rogue qui s'enfuyait après avoir assommé Malfoy.

« Mais est-ce que cela ne signifie pas que Dumblemore sait que Draco Malfoy est un Mangemort ? Penses-tu sérieusement qu'il le laissera rester à l'école ? »

« Il semble qu'il va faire cela. Mais tu connais Dumblemore… il n'explique pas tout. Tu peux lui demander jusqu'à avoir des crampes à la langue. Je lui ai demandé durant ma première année pourquoi Voldemort voulait me tuer en premier, et il ne me l'a pas dit. »

« Bien, il semble que tu l'aies découvert maintenant. »

« Découvert quoi ? Que je suis supposément, un bout d'une prophétie ? Je ne sais encore rien. Quelle était la prophétie ? Et Malfoy et moi sommes seulement deux des trois personnes de cette prophétie. Qui est l'autre ? Je ne me sens pas plus informé que quand j'ai eu onze ans et que j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier et que Voldemort avait tué mes parents. »

Hermione regardait pensivement dans le vide. « Harry », dit-elle avec douceur « crois-tu vraiment que Ginny est en sécurité avec Malfoy ? Un Mangemort ? Et si Ron le découvre… »

« Hé bien, c'est une des choses que nous n'allons pas lui raconter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne semblait pas sûre. D'un autre côté, elle avait l'air rassurée qu'il ait empêché Malfoy de rompre avec Ginny, de l'autre, Ginny était son amie, et la sœur de Ron… A quel point était-ce différent, pensa-t-il, de mettre Cho et Viktor ensemble ? C'était différent, il le savait. C'était Ginny.

Finalement, il lui parla de la pensine, et de Rogue lui donnant le mot de passe de son bureau. « L'as tu déjà utilisé ? » demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Non », dit-il vaguement. Il avait pensé à descendre le matin de la veille de Noël, et aussi le jour de Noël, mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté. Est-ce que cela signifiait pour Harry qu'il pourrait regarder ce qu'il avait mis dans la pensine ? Harry ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'idée qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela pour commencer, c'était privé. « Je n'ai même pas regardé le parchemin qu'il m'a donné. Il est là. » dit-il en indiquant un petit bout de papier plié sur sa table de nuit.

Hermione le prit et l'ouvrit. Harry pensa le lui prendre, se souvenant de Rogue disant que seul lui et Dumblemore connaissaient le mot de passe, mais il réalisa que s'il décidait d'aller dans le bureau de Rogue pour voir sa pensine, il voulait l'avoir à son côté.

Elle fixait le bout de parchemin avec une expression étrange sur le visage. « Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? »

Elle leva ses yeux vers les siens. « Tiens. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, en le lui tendant. Il le prit, le retourna et il lut le mot de passe, avec une boule dans sa gorge.

Lily Evans.

Rogue essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Harry voulait à la fois savoir et ignorer. En apprendre plus sur ses parents avait été un but depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, et maintenant, il se demandait soudainement si ce n'était pas mieux de ne pas savoir. Il y avait probablement du temps avant que Rogue ne revienne… Il y penserait plus tard.

Harry posa le parchemin sur la table, secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et regarda sa montre. « Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous lever et d'aller courir. On ne l'a pas fait hier. » Sa voix semblait fausse. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit, du côté opposé à Hermione et alla vers la garde-robe. Après s'être tenu devant la porte ouverte pendant un moment, il regarda en bas et réalisa qu'il marchait devant elle juste dans son caleçon noir. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander de partir comme il l'avait fait durant l'été. Bien sûr, elle avait rouvert la porte après cela, et surprit, dans la même tenue qu'il avait maintenant.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, la voyant le regarder. Ses yeux n'étaient pas sur son visage, ils étaient significativement plus bas. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il la regardait. Elle avait un sourire rêveur au coin de ses lèvres. Il sourit, amusé.

« Hermione ! » appela-t-il doucement, comme s'il essayait de la réveiller.

« Hmmm ? » dit-elle, distraite, relevant maintenant ses yeux vers son visage.

« Vas t'habiller pour courir. »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. « J'étais juste… Cela fait un bout de temps que tu portes des pantalons pour courir, au lieu de shorts. Je n'avais pas vu tes jambes depuis une paire de mois. » Elle sourit largement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Harry regarda ses jambes. Ok, je ne savais pas que les filles regardaient les jambes des garçons… mais il se souvint de Parvati le jour où elle lui avait coupé ses cheveux. Quelques filles le faisaient, évidemment.

Il regarda le lit, content de pouvoir à nouveau laisser faire le travail aux elfes de maison, et se demandant ce qu'ils penseraient de son lit, ayant visiblement eu deux personnes couchant dedans, et de celui d'Hermione pas utilisé. Puis il pensa à tous les adolescents qui avaient été à Poudlard au fil du temps, et il réalisa que probablement, les elfes de maison avaient tout vu…

* * * * *

Tous les matins restants de la semaine, Harry glissa le bout de parchemin dans sa poche quand il s'habillait après sa douche matinale, en pensant aujourd'hui, j'y vais. Lui et Hermione avaient allongé leur course. Après presque six mois, ils pouvaient en faire plus, et ils se levaient donc plus tôt pour courir une demi-heure de plus. Chaque nuit, Hermione se blottissait dans son lit. Cela devenait la routine.

Quand ils étaient dehors dans la neige, ils passaient leurs journées avec Roger, Hannah et Ernie, s'entraînant à des charmes et à des sorts pour le club de duel. Ils s'étaient tous inscrits. Le samedi, Roger était assez irrité après Harry et Hermione. Il devait maintenant en battre au moins un en duel. Hannah et Ernie ne les avaient pas battus non plus, mais Roger semblait sentir que c'était son droit de préfet en chef de le faire. Harry sentait les problèmes venir de l'ego hors de contrôle de Roger. Percy Weasley en venait même à lui manquer.

Parfois, Sandy lui disait ce qui allait se passer pendant le duel, mais habituellement, elle disait exactement ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait arriver. Il lui chuchota qu'il appréciait son aide, mais qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, merci. Elle se tut après cela.

Le dimanche était la Saint Sylvestre. Après l'entraînement au duel de l'après-midi dans la grande salle, Harry partait quand Hannah courut après lui.

« Harry ! Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose. » Elle lui tendit le parchemin avec le nom de sa mère dessus. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était tombé de sa poche.

« Oh, merci » marmonna-t-il, la fixant. Fonce.

Il regarda Hermione qui acquiesça. Ils regardèrent Roger, Hannah et Ernie monter l'escalier de marbre, puis, sans un autre mot, ils descendirent côte à côte, sans se toucher, les escaliers jusqu'au donjon de potions.

Quand ils furent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, Harry tremblait de nervosité. Hermione lui adressa un sourire encourageant, mais il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la porte. Elle lui prit gentiment le parchemin et dit le mot de passe.

Rien ne se passa.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Hermione dit « Peut-être qu'il l'a enchantée afin qu'elle ne reconnaisse que ta voix et celle de Dumblemore. »

Harry acquiesça. Il y avait pensé aussi. Espérant que sa voix sonnerait normalement, il se prépara à dire un nom qu'il réalisa n'avoir jamais prononcé à haute voix de toute sa vie.

« Lily Evans. »

La porte s'ouvrit, grinçant sur ses gongs. Ils entrèrent et fermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Des flammes jaillirent des chandelles sur les murs. Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'au bureau et à la pensine qui était dessus. Il alla lentement vers elle, résistant encore, il réalisa, encore à contrecœur. A côté de la pensine, il y avait un parchemin. Il n'était adressé à personne, ni signé. Il disait « Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas de réponses. »

Harry se souvint vaguement disant cela à Rogue… ou était-ce Ron qui l'avait dit ?… quand Hermione avait essayé de répondre aux questions de potions qui étaient destinées à Harry… Il sourit. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Rogue avait le sens de l'humour ? Il se le demanda.

Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas de réponses.

Harry voulait les réponses et ne les voulait pas. Il ne s'était jamais senti si tiraillé. Il était content qu'Hermione soit là. Elle avait été très professionnelle et vive, et il aimait particulièrement cet aspect responsable de sa personnalité quand il se sentait indécis ou hésitant.

« Alors » dit-elle « Comment cela marche ? Tu as fait cela avant. »

« Bien » dit-il en se rappelant la pensine dans le bureau de Dumblemore, « J'ai mis ma baguette dans… dans les choses dans la boule, et ça a commencé à tourner.  Puis je me suis penché dessus et quand mon nez l'a touché, Je suis en quelque sorte tombé dedans… »

Il mit sa baguette sur la surface mouvante comme il parlait, puis se pencha dessus, frissonnant quand il sentit le contenu doux et froid de la pensine sur sa peau…

Soudain, il tombait, avec une impression pire à l'estomac que lorsqu'il avait été à cheval sur la Main de Friwulfa. Il se retrouva après un crash posé comme un sac sur le sol de la salle de potion qu'ils venaient juste de traverser pour arriver dans le bureau de Rogue. Une seconde plus tard, Hermione s'écrasait sur le sol à côté de lui. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, époussetant leur robe, puis regardant autour.

Sous ses habits, Harry entendit siffler « Un serpent et un griffon vont s'allier ». Sandy avait l'air de ne pas se soucier du tout de cette prédiction. Il se souvint de sa réaction face au griffon d'or.

Hermione s'exclama. Se tenant de l'autre côté de la salle, il y avait deux élèves, travaillant ensemble à la même table, partageant un chaudron bouillonnant. Le premier était une belle fille, d'environ seize ans, grande et souple, avec de longs cheveux roux foncés et des yeux verts étincelants. Elle souriait à son compagnon, un grand garçon pâle de seize ans aussi, svelte, mais musclé, avec des cheveux noirs brillants rassemblés en une queue de cheval, et une barbe et une moustache noire qu'il commençait à laisser pousser, donnant à son visage du caractère et des formes, accentuant ses hautes pommettes et sa mâchoire . Ses yeux noirs étincelaient en voyant la belle fille, et il lui rendit son sourire.

A côté de lui, il vit le choc d'Hermione. Il ne se souciait pas du regard appréciatif qu'elle donnait à son apparence, d'autant plus que c'était…

Severus Rogue.

* * * * *


	20. Chapitre dix neuf : Dans la tête de S

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Chapitre dix-neuf

Dans la tête de Severus Rogue

Harry et Hermione se tenaient encore sur leur réserve, regardant Lily Evans et Severus Rogue à seize ans. Un griffon et un serpent avait dit Sandy. Oh ! Le cerveau de Harry établit finalement le lien. Griffondor et Serpentard ! Bien sûr !

« Harry ? » dit soudain Hermione. « Pourquoi te frappes-tu le front ? »

« Oh ? Heu ? … pas de raison. Sans importance » répondit-il, embarrassé.

« Harry ? » dit encore Hermione, plus doucement cette fois, n'enlevant pas les yeux des deux qui étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne disent-ils rien ? Sur nous, je veux dire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Hermione… ce sont des souvenirs. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans le passé. Ce n'est pas comme un remonteur de temps. »

La lumière de cette révélation la frappa, ses yeux s'élargirent. « Oh : C'est vrai ! Je suis si bête… »

Il tapota son bras. « Tu es bien trop dure avec toi-même. La première fois que j'étais dans la pensine, je m'attendais à ce que les gens me regardent aussi. Allez, nous sommes probablement les seuls élèves à Poudlard qui aient utilisé à la fois un remonteur de temps et une pensine. »

« Chut ! » dit Hermione. « Ils disent quelque chose. »

Lily se penchait sur le livre de potion, lisant. « Tu sais, Severus, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais faire cette potion d'eutharsos, ou ce pour quoi c'était… »

Le jeune Severus Rogue paniqua soudain et lui prit le livre des mains, le mettant du côté du chaudron opposé à elle.

« Cela… Cela ne fait rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix tremblait. « Merci pour ton aide. Je l'aurais sabotée, vraisemblablement. » Rogue ? pensa Harry, en essayant de ne pas rire. « Où sont… tes amis ? »

« Ils…ne sont pas là, à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas que je sache. » Elle soupira. « Les dernières années… » elle commença, puis le regarda, se secoua et revint à la potion. « En fait, si tu avais fait bouillir autre chose que les racines, tu l'aurais certainement sabotée. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas laissée lire ce pour quoi elle était… »

Elle tendit le bras vers le livre fermé qu'il avait posé, comme il versait la potion dans un bécher, la filtrant à travers une étoffe comme Harry l'avait fait quand il avait préparé sa propre potion d'Eutharsos. Lily tournait encore les pages du livre, cherchant la bonne potion. Il nota pour la première fois qu'elle portait le badge d'argent des préfet. Pas Rogue.

Rogue fixa la concoction sombre et la but toute jusqu'au bout, juste comme Lily criait « Aha ! La voilà… »

Mais comme elle lisait, Rogue commença à prendre un air assez bizarre. Harry se souvint de la sensation de chaque partie de son corps s'endormant, puis se réveillant encore, et la clarté avec laquelle il pouvait voir après. Quand le jeune Rogue se secoua, et que ses yeux perdirent leur aspect vitreux, Harry put dire que la potion avait agi.

Lily fronçait les sourcils, une ligne verticale s'inscrivant entre ses sourcils. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de… »

Mais Rogue avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules et l'avait faite tourner face à lui. Il avait l'air extrêmement déterminé, et ses yeux étaient enflammés.

« Lily » dit-il d'une voix ferme, plus du tout tremblante. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Il la tira près de lui. Elle le regarda, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il, et il baissa ses lèvres vers les siennes. Harry voulait détourner ses yeux, mais il était trop horrifié pour bouger. Lily semblait pétrifiée, immobile au début. Puis elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou, pendant qu'il la rapprochait d'elle et que leur baiser s'enflammait…

Harry ne put plus regarder. Il se tourna vers Hermione, le visage écœuré, s'attendant à voir la même expression sur le sien, mais elle était bouche bée.

« Wow » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Ca c'est un baiser. » Harry grimaça, fermant ses yeux.

« Hermione ! C'est ma mère ! et c'est Rogue ! »

« Je sais… » dit-elle, sa voix s'éteignant. Evidemment, le baiser n'était pas fini encore.

Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas de réponses. Oui, oui, pensa Harry. Cela me sert bien.

Harry se tourna vers eux. Ils semblaient près à terminer leur baiser. Soudain, Lily le repoussa et lui donna une claque sur le visage.

« Oui ! » cria joyeusement Harry. « Vas-y maman ! »

Hermione frappa son bras avec le dos de sa main. Harry tint son bras, prétendant que cela faisait mal, souriant. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais sa mère de seize ans parlait à nouveau.

« Comment oses-tu ! » cria-t-elle, s'éloignant de Rogue, bombant sa poitrine. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière avec ses mains, puis commença nerveusement à les enrouler. Elle ne le regardait pas. Il avait une expression de totale confusion sur son visage.

« Elle lui rendait son baiser » siffla Hermione indignée.

« Comment j'ose… » commença Rogue, confus.

« Comment oses-tu prendre cela… cette potion de courage et ensuite m'embrasser ! Est-ce ce dont un garçon a besoin pour me dire qu'il se soucie de moi et pour m'embrasser ? » Harry pensa 'Un garçon ? Parlait-elle peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue ?'. « Cela me rend malade d'être traitée comme un cerveau désincarné, flottant ici et là, comme si je n'avais rien en dessous du cou. 'Demandes à Lily, elle connaît la réponse.' Je suis un être humain ! J'ai des sentiments et des besoins. Prendre une potion pour me parler est… insultant. Suis-je si épouvantable ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Franchement, pensa Harry, oui. Plus qu'un petit peu.

« Non, Lily, ce n'est pas cela. J'étais juste... juste tellement nerveux. Je voulais te dire cela depuis si longtemps… »

« Alors tu aurais du juste le dire ! Imbécile… » sa voix s'éteignit, comme si elle allait pleurer ? Il avança et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle accepta au début, appuyant sa tête contre son torse, puis le repoussa, essuyant ses yeux, adoptant une tenue plus rigoureuse.

« Tu me retrouveras sous les chênes à côté des serres dans quatre jours, ou aussi longtemps que cela prenne à cette potion pour perdre son effet. N'en prends plus ! Ensuite, si tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes et m'embrasser… bien, nous verrons ! Mais ne m'approche pas avant que les effets aient disparus ! » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce en furie. Rogue la fixait, pensa Harry, avec une expression de malade d'amour sur son visage qui était opposée à ce qu'il savait de lui.

Harry regarda Hermione, qui lui souriait. « J'aime bien ta mère. » dit-elle.

« Hmmph » fut le seul commentaire de Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère soit si…

« Je veux dire » continua Hermione, « Je comprends totalement ce dont elle parle ! » Sa voix se fit plus douce. « Viktor a été la première personne à me traiter comme si je n'étais pas un cerveau désincarné… »

« Hermione ! Je… nous… Je veux dire… »

« Chut, Harry. Ca va maintenant. Après tout, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'une potion de courage pour m'embrasser. »

Harry se souvint alors que la potion d'Eutharsos qu'il avait prise faisait encore effet le jour du match de Quidditch Griffondor-Serpentard. Etait-ce comme cela qu'il avait eu le courage d'embrasser Ginny ? Il regarda Hermione et décida qu'il ne mentionnerait pas sa propre expérience avec la même potion. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire encore broyer le pied.

Mais soudain, le donjon se dissolvait de la manière que ce que Harry avait déjà vu, dans la pensine de Dumblemore. On ne pouvait rien voir d'autre qu'un brouillard gris. Il pouvait voir son propre corps et deviner celui d'Hermione, à travers l'obscurité, mais seulement avec beaucoup de difficultés. Un tourbillon de ténèbres les engloba tous les deux.

Soudain, Harry sentit à nouveau un sol sous ses pieds. Hermione était à nouveau à ses côtés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougés. Ils étaient dehors. C'était un jour d'automne et ils se tenaient près des serres. Le paysage était différent de celui que Harry et Hermione connaissaient. Il y avait une allée de chênes conduisant de la roseraie jusqu'aux serres, les branches se courbant au-dessus et se rejoignant, formant un couloir, une canopée protectrice, un espace à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Les arbres étaient une cascade de couleurs, rouge et or, safran et vermillon. Le sol était couvert de glands et de feuilles brunes. Rogue était assis au pied d'un des chênes les plus proches des serres, dans l'ombre.

« C'est drôle » dit Harry « Ces arbres sont immenses. Pourquoi les ont-ils abattus ? »

« Je me souviens du professeur chourave disant qu'ils avaient des chênes ici, pour les ingrédients de potion, tu sais, les feuilles pour les potions de mémoire, les glands pour le thé afin d'aider les voyants à aiguiser leur œil intérieur, comme si de telles choses pouvaient aider,  l'écorce et les racines pour différentes utilisations médicales, et la sève comme liant pour les potions. Mais elle a dit que les chênes avaient développé un champignon sur les racines, et qu'ils avaient dû être coupés. »

Harry avait l'air perplexe. « Tu fais manifestement plus attention en herbologie que moi. »

« Cela va sans dire. » dit elle en relevant ses sourcils. Elle est repartie, pensa-t-il.

Rogue avait l'air très nerveux. Clairement, l'effet de la potion avait disparu. Au bout de l'allée, ils pouvaient voir une silhouette élancée avec de longs cheveux avancer, la robe noire de Poudlard flottant derrière elle. Rogue la regardait approcher comme s'il était pétrifié. Quand elle arriva vers lui, il commença à se lever, mais elle s'assit sur le sol alors qu'il était à moitié debout, et il dut maladroitement replier ses grandes jambes sous lui. En fait, ces deux-là avaient l'air d'être les deux personnes les plus maladroites que Harry ait jamais vu. Il avait tendance à penser que sa mère se déplaçait comme une danseuse, gracieusement. En fait, elle se déplaçait plutôt comme un poulain qui n'avait qu'une vague idée de quoi faire avec autant de membres à la fois. Chaque mouvement semblait être pensé tellement en avance, qu'il semblait totalement inapproprié au moment où il était exécuté. C'était juste une jeune femme studieuse qui ne pensait pas beaucoup à son impression sur les autres. Il pouvait même voir un peu de la mâchoire de sa tante Pétunia, maintenant qu'il y regardait. Elle semblait moins chevaline sur sa mère, mais la ressemblance était là.

Cependant, Rogue pensait clairement que sa maladresse était attachante. Il la regardait avec une adoration visible, la mettant manifestement sur un tel piédestal que s'il n'y avait pas eu la potion, il n'aurait jamais fait ou dit quoique ce soit. Au moins, avec cela, la glace avait été quelque peu rompue… bien qu'il eut l'air de souhaiter avoir encore un peu de cette potion. Ses mains tremblaient visiblement.

Elle le regarda carrément et dit sans préambule ? « Alors Severus ? »

Il leva ses yeux vers les mains que Lily avait sur ses genoux, et il en prit une, enlaçant ses longs doigts dans les siens, puis la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. « Lily », commença-t-il, la voix prise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis essaya de recommencer. C'est pénible, pensa Harry. « Lily », fit le second essai. « Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit dans le donjon de potions. ».

Elle le regarda avec réprobation et secoua sa tête. « Essaye encore. ». Mais elle n'enleva pas sa main de celle de Rogue.

Il s'éclaircit encore la gorge. Harry commençait à être vraiment désolé pour lui. Pas étonnant que son père ait trouvé dur de s'approcher d'elle.

« Lily, » dit-il d'une voix plus forte et plus ferme, comme s'il s'était décidé à simplement se jeter à l'eau. « Je t'aime. ». Et il se pencha et l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. Il se retira après le rapide baiser, examinant son visage, attendant de savoir s'il devrait essayer à nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle sourit, regarda leurs mains enlacées, puis à nouveau son visage. « Alors, était-ce donc si dur ? Je veux dire, sans potion ? » Il secoua sa tête, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Mais ce baiser, » continua-t-elle, « n'était pas vraiment comme celui de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? ». Sa voix était plus basse, plus suggestive, ses yeux verts scintillaient.

A la fois Harry et Rogue ouvrirent grand leurs yeux comme elle se pencha vers lui, ouvrant clairement sa bouche.

Harry ferma ses yeux par réflexe, disant à Hermione « Dis-moi quand c'est fini. » A côté de lui, Hermione soupira, exaspérée.

« Oh, honnêtement, Harry. C'est comme aller voir un film avec mes petits cousins. 'Dis-moi quand les scènes à l'eau de rose sont finies' ». Harry la regarda à travers ses doigts.

« Cela te plaît ? »

« Bien » Elle semblait admettre cela à contrecœur. « Je suppose que je ne suis pas investie dans cela. Ce n'est pas ma mère que voilà. »

« Et ce n'est pas mon père. » lui rappela Harry. « Ce serait différent. »

Il osa les regarder à nouveau. Ils finissaient leur baiser. Merci mon Dieu, pensa Harry.

Rogue la regardait sérieusement à nouveau. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je veux te parler Lily. Quelque chose que personne ne sait. En tous cas, aucun autre étudiant. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi. »

Sa mère semblait quelque peu appréhensive, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de toute la situation maintenant qu'il avait dit une telle chose. Elle ne dit rien, le regardant juste en attendant quelque chose, retenant tout jugement verbal, et ayant cependant l'air de la juger en même temps. Si elle m'avait élevée, réfléchit Harry, elle ne m'aurait rien laissé passer.

Rogue continua. « Je veux que tu saches la vérité, sur pourquoi j'évite de me mettre au soleil ou de manger de l'ail, et sur cette potion que Madame Pomfresh me donne… »

Lily eut un petit mouvement de recul, le pointant du doigt. « Sirius avait raison ! » Elle avait l'air tout autant alarmée que vindicative.

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, éviter le soleil, l'ail et aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour de la potion régulièrement… Sirius l'avait vu, mais je n'avais pas voulu ! James pensait que j'étais folle, mais… tu es un vampire ! Oh mon Dieu, je t'ai laissé m'embrasser… »

La mâchoire de Rogue dégringola. « Est-ce ce que… » Il avait l'air tout aussi triste qu'en colère. « Non, Lily. Je ne suis pas un bon-sang de vampire. Désolé pour le jeu de mot. J'ai la porphyria. »

Elle eut l'air perplexe. « La porphyria ? »

« C'est une maladie du foie. Je prends de la potion de Porphyrius, faite principalement d'asplénium, et d'amaranthus. Il y a aussi une crème locale que je mets pour accroître le temps où je peux rester au soleil. La porphyria est un peu comme l'hépatite, mais c'est héréditaire. On ne la trouve habituellement pas dans les lignées de sorciers, mais j'ai un arrière-arrière-grand-père moldu, ou quelque chose comme cela qui l'avait. Quelques uns des symptômes sont la photophobie… »

« Oh » dit-elle, « la sensibilité au soleil. »

« Oui. Et la sensibilité aux bulbes d'alium, et à tous les bulbes de type alium  (oignon, ail…) »

« Et comme c'est une maladie du foie, elle affecte ton sang »

« Oui. Ainsi, il fut un temps où l'on pensait que les gens qui avaient la porphyria avait besoin du sang des autres gens. D'où toute l'idée que les gens qui en souffraient étaient des vampires. »

Elle eut l'air confuse à nouveau. « Mais… Il existe de vrais vampires, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, ils ne peuvent pas du tout aller au soleil. Et j'ai un reflet, bien que je ne m'en soucie guère… Mais ils boivent vraiment du sang. Pas les gens atteints de porphyria, bien qu'on pensait qu'ils le faisaient… que nous le faisions… pendant des siècles. Et les vampires sont seulement repoussés par l'ail. J'ai une réaction allergique à tout ce qui est du type alium. Habituellement, pour moi, le pire est avec l'ail éléphant et l'échalote… mais cela ne me tue certainement pas. Pas plus que le soleil. Dans ce cas là, je m'essouffle et prends un teint assez jaunâtre et des cloques si je suis trop au soleil. Je ne peux pas traiter les nutriments avec son aide, comme la plupart des gens à la peau claire, qui sont clairs pour mieux absorber la lumière du soleil. Le soleil et les bulbes d'alium me rendent juste assez malade, ce que je suis de toutes façons. C'est une maladie chronique et incurable. Autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Elle peut être traitée, gérée, mais il n'y a pas de guérison possible, et si j'ai des enfants, il y a beaucoup de chance qu'ils en héritent. »

Lily le regarda silencieusement, avec pitié. Rogue le vit, et Harry reconnut Rogue tel qu'il le connaissait depuis le premier jour : en colère. « Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Lily. Ne me prends pas en pitié. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te l'ai dit. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais savoir. »

« Oh, Severus » dit-elle et passant son bras dans le sien, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Il la regarda, souriant un peu mais incertain. Peut-être qu'il a peur qu'elle se sente juste désolé pour lui maintenant, pensa Harry. Mais il sembla oublier tout cela comme elle bougeait pour l'embrasser à nouveau…

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, pour regarder ailleurs. « As-tu déjà entendu parler de la porphyria ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il aurait du savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« Oh, oui. Certains pensent que George III l'avait. Tu connais 'La folie du roi George'. Et plein de monde suspecte Vlad l'Empaleur de l'avoir eu aussi, tu sais, Vlad le terrible, en Roumanie. Il a été en quelque sorte à la base du Dracula de Bram Stoker. »

« Je ne le savais pas. »

« Bien sûr, Stoker a eut plein de contacts avec de vrais vampires, mais il ne pouvait rien mettre dans le livre qui soit trop proche de lui. C'était un chasseur de vampire, tu sais. Un sorcier vraiment puissant, qui en a tué des tas. Evidemment, il voulait que plus de moldus sachent quoi faire, aussi, afin de rendre son travail plus facile. Alors il a écrit son livre comme une sorte de manuel d'instructions, déguisé en divertissement. Il a enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard pendant un moment. Je l'ai lu dans … »

« L'histoire de Poudlard. Je n'en savais rien. As-tu appris ce livre par cœur ? »

Elle rit. « Pas encore. Mais j'y travaille. »

Il sourit, secouant la tête. Puis quelque chose le frappa. « Tu as mentionné la folie… »

Hermione prit un air sérieux. « Oui. Vers la fin de la vie, cela cause la folie. Démence. Plus tôt, cependant, les gens atteints de porphyria ont tendance à être plutôt hargneux, tu sais…très réactifs. »

Harry grimaça. « Cela explique beaucoup de choses. »

« En fait, » dit-elle, « cela explique aussi pourquoi Lupin nous a donné cet essai sur les vampires après que Rogue nous ait donné celui sur les loups garous, en troisième année. Il a pensé évidemment que Rogue était un vampire pendant toutes ces années, et voulait que nous le découvrions, comme j'ai découvert que Lupin était un loup garou après que j'ai fait l'essai dessus. Excepté que cela ne s'est jamais produit car je savais que Rogue n'était pas un vampire puisque j'avais vu son reflet. Tu sais, dans les béchers et autres du donjon de potions. Cela n'aurait pas été le cas s'il s'agissait d'un vrai vampire… »

Puis le monde autour d'eux sembla s'évaporer encore dans cette fumée grisâtre, et quand il se reforma, ils étaient dans la grande salle.

« Combien de temps cela t'as-t-il pris pour t'habituer à cela ? » lui demanda Hermione, se tenant la tête comme si elle lui faisait mal.

Il déglutit, regardant l'environnement familier. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'y être encore habitué. »

Hermione était encore sur sa lancée du vampire. « Harry, crois-tu que le premier vampire était quelqu'un atteint de porphyria qui a été ensorcelé ? Disons, il y a trois mille ans ou quelque chose comme cela, un sorcier a eu une dispute avec quelqu'un qui avait la porphyria, l'a ensorcelé, et le premier vampire était né… ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes ici ? » Il regarda autour l'espace immense. Le plafond était d'un bleu saphir profond, avec un croissant de lune visible parmi une foule d'étoiles. Les tables étaient toutes occupées. Cela avait l'air d'être le repas du soir. Ils allèrent instinctivement à la table des Griffondors. Mais les gens assis là semblaient parler du charabia. Harry vit sa mère, assise près d'une fille blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et puis il vit son père, en face d'elle. Et s'il n'avait pas les yeux de sa mère et sa coupe de cheveux, il se serait cru face à un miroir. James Potter, portant un badge de préfet sur sa robe noire de Poudlard, riait à quelque chose que lui disait un jeune Sirius Black, assis à côté de lui. Hermione regardait Sirius d'un air qui ne plaisait pas à Harry, comme quand elle avait regardé le jeune Severus Rogue. OK, se dit-il, elle t'a regardé aussi comme cela quand tu t'es coupé les cheveux. Cramponne-toi.

Assis de l'autre côté de son père se trouvait le jeune Remus Lupin. Harry nota que le dos de ses mains était assez poilu pour un garçon de seize ans, et qu'il avait plus de barbe que n'importe quel autre élève. Il se penchait sur son assiette, enfournant sa nourriture comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un la lui vole d'un moment à l'autre.

De l'autre côté de sa mère (Harry serra ses poings) se trouvait le jeune Peter Pettigrew. Harry fixa le garçon qui allait trahir ses parents et causer leur perte dans quelques courtes années. Il pensa pendant un moment : dans trois ans, ses parents se marieraient, dans quatre, il naîtrait, et juste une année après cela… il serait orphelin à cause du petit garçon peu sûr assis à côté de sa mère, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle était oublieuse de Peter, riant de quelque chose que sa copine lui avait dit.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas les comprendre ? » demanda Harry à Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules et alla à la table des Serpentards, où le jeune Severus Rogue mangeait, la tête baissée, ne parlant à personne autour de lui.

« Harry, on entend bien les Serpentards. Viens ici. »

Il alla vers l'endroit où elle se tenait. Les Serpentards avaient plusieurs conversations en cours.

« Et puis j'ai attrapé le souaffle et fait une feinte vers la gauche… » disait un garçon blond balourd à une jeune fille boutonneuse aux cheveux noirs et à la peau olive.

« Gars, combien de rebellions de Gobelins Binns va encore nous asséner ? » dit un garçon à la peau chocolat et aux cheveux crépus. « J'ai des problèmes de sommeil le soir, je dors tellement pendant ses cours… »

« Hé bien » dit le garçon au nez crochu à coté de lui, « Peut-être que tu surprendras une certaine personne se promenant alentours » sa voix baissa, « à la recherche de sang… »

Rogue leva la tête de son assiette à cela, fixant le garçon au nez crochu avec une intensité que Harry connaissait dans les cours de potions. Alors Harry réalisa que même les Serpentards pensaient qu'il était un vampire.

Soudain, Hermione parla. « Je sais Harry ! Ce sont les souvenirs de Rogue. Nous ne pouvons percevoir que les mêmes détails que lui. Bien, peut-être un peu mieux : nous sommes vraiment plus conscients de notre environnement que ce que nous pensons. Les choses importantes sont aisément accessibles à notre cerveau conscient, mais beaucoup de détails restent enregistrés dans le reste de notre cerveau, et ne nous pouvons normalement pas y accéder. »

Harry acquiesça. Cela avait du sens. Rogue avait été vaguement conscient de l'endroit où étaient assis les différents Griffondors, mais il n'avait pas été capable d'entendre leurs conversations. Puis Harry vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Il se tourna pour voir le jeune Sirius Black se diriger discrètement vers la table de Serpentard avec une coupe dans une main et quelque chose de vaguement sphérique et volumineux dans l'autre. Rogue devait en avoir eu une vague conscience… ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se produire après cela. Remus Lupin se penchait dans le dos de James Potter pour voir ce que Sirius faisait, un sourire sur le visage.

Quand Sirius atteignit la table des Serpentards, il tapa sur l'épaule de Rogue. Celui-ci se retourna, juste après que Sirius ait tendu le gobelet et l'objet rond au garçon assis à côté de Rogue, qui échangea le gobelet de Rogue avec celui que Sirius avait porté et plaça l'objet rond au milieu de l'assiette de Rogue. Même les Serpentards étaient de mèche.

« Quoi ? » aboya Rogue à Sirius, se détournant de son assiette.

« Quoi quoi ? » dit Sirius en essayant de ne pas rire. Rogue le foudroya, puis se retourna vers son dîner. Quand il vit la tête d'ail dans son assiette, il la repoussa d'un geste panique, la frappant contre son gobelet. Nerveusement, il prit ce dernier et but, mais le baissa presque immédiatement et recracha tout le contenu.

Du sang éclaboussa la nappe et sa robe, et les autres gens à côté de lui. « Berk.. » se plaignirent certaines filles de Serpentard. Rogue avait du sang sur ses dents et autour de sa bouche. Du sang. Sirius lui avait donné un gobelet de sang.

Il était de retour à la table Griffondor maintenant, riant avec Remus. Peter Pettigrew essayait de prendre part à la plaisanterie, riant aussi, mais il était largement ignoré par les autres garçons. James Potter regarda la table des Serpentards mal à l'aise. Lily avait l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas courir vers Severus Rogue et de le réconforter… ou elle essayait très fort de ne pas lancer un sort à Sirius Black. Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était tiraillée, foudroyant Sirius du regard, et regardant Rogue avec une expression désespérée. Rogue regarda la table de Griffondor. Lily s'était tournée vers James pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait, puis James se tourna et croisa le regard de Rogue, fronçant les sourcils.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent MacGonagall attraper Sirius, parlant d'une retenue (Sirius avait l'air de penser que cela valait le coup), et Dumblemore alla à la table de Serpentard pour s'occuper de Rogue. Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien Severus ? As-tu besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh ? » Il était évidemment au courant de la porphyria.

Rogue le regarda avec une expression impénétrable. Pas de la gratitude, pas du ressentiment d'être isolé… mais il secoua sa tête en disant « Non, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vais bien. »

Dumblemore acquiesça, ayant un regard aigu sur les autres Serpentards alentour. Tant pour être loyal à sa maison pensa Harry. Il n'aurait confiance en aucun Serpentard aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Sauf que… Rogue était un Serpentard… Harry se sentait confus et tiraillé. Il n'était aussi pas particulièrement heureux du comportement de Sirius.

« Hé bien » dit Hermione, « C' était vraiment déplaisant. Je ne peux pas croire que Sirius … Ah ! ». Elle cria comme le monde s'évanouissait encore et qu'ils étaient entourés par le néant gris. Harry retint son souffle, se demandant où ils allaient se retrouver la prochaine fois.

Quand le brouillard s'éclaircit, Harry vit qu'ils se tenaient dans le couloir en dehors de la salle commune de Griffondor. La grosse dame en rose dormait dans son portrait, ronflant doucement. Lily et Rogue se tenaient devant elle, enlacés, sa tête sur son torse. Oh non, se dit Harry, se préparant à détourner ses yeux encore…

Puis il vit qu'ils étaient tous deux sensiblement plus vieux. Sa barbe et sa moustache n'étaient pas aussi clairsemées, et puis il vit l'insigne de préfète en chef sur sa robe. Ils doivent être en septième année maintenant, pensa-t-il. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

« Je…oh, Severus, la nuit dernière a été simplement… »

Harry vit à travers les hautes fenêtres du couloir que la lumière rosée de l'aube pointait sur le bord des nuages qui étaient maintenant visibles. Oh mon Dieu, pensa Harry. Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble…

Soudain, James Potter apparut de nulle part. Harry se tourna pour voir son père enlever sa cape d'invisibilité et se tenir avec sa baguette pointée vers Rogue, l'expression la plus furieuse que Harry ait jamais pu voir chez quelqu'un obscurcissant son visage.

« Enlève tes mains d'elle ». Sa mâchoire se resserra après qu'il eut parlé, respirant par le nez. Il portait l'insigne de préfet en chef sur sa robe.

« James ! Arrête cela ! Rentre ta baguette ! » lui intima sa mère.

« De grands exemples tes parents », commenta soudain Hermione. « Préfet et préfète en chef se promenant en cachette toute la nuit. »

Harry lui fit une grimace. « Tu peux parler. » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai une excuse. Toi et Ron m'avez corrompue. » Elle souriait maintenant. « Je plaisante Harry. Tu ne vois pas que c'est pour rire ? ». Mais Harry pensait au fait qu'elle avait mentionné Ron. Cela n'avait pas du être conscient, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient évité de dire son nom. 

Lily avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointait maintenant sur James. C'était un sentiment surnaturel pour Harry de voir ses parents adolescents, se regardant furieusement avec leurs baguettes à la main. Comment diable s'était-ils mis ensemble se demanda-t-il. Il avait le sentiment que chacun pouvait causer de sérieux dommages à l'autre s'ils le voulaient vraiment.

Harry entendit un bruit de pas et se retourna pour voir Sirius, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew apparaître au coin. Lupin avait l'air épuisé, boitant légèrement, s'appuyant sur Sirius. Pettigrew fermait la marche, l'air nerveux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » voulut savoir Lily. « Où avez-vous passé la nuit vous quatre ? »

James était incrédule. « Quoi ? Tu es celle qui nous demande cela ? Quand c'est évident que vous deux… »

« Mais vous faites cela tout le temps ! Et jamais… jamais vous ne m'en avez parlé… » Son visage commença à se 

rider, et elle avala luttant maintenant pour garder son sang-froid. « Je pensais que nous étions amis. » dit-elle doucement, semblant s'adresser à James en particulier. Il se tortilla, regarda ses amis, puis de nouveau elle.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire Lily. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir… »

Sirius avait l'air provoquant « De toutes façons, ne devrait-il pas retourner dans son cercueil ? » ricana-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue ? « Le soleil se lève. »

Rogue s'avança et se saisit de Sirius, le poussa contre le mur de pierre, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre garçon aux cheveux noirs. « Je suis fatigué de toi, Black. » siffla-t-il doucement. « Surveille tes arrières. ». Puis il se secoua et recula d'un pas, encore en colère. Il alla vers Lily, mit ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa bruyamment, puis foudroya les autres du regard et s'éloigna à grands pas. Comme il le faisait, Harry et Hermione furent une fois de plus enveloppés du brouillard gris…

… seulement pour se retrouver dehors, la nuit, près du saule cogneur. « Oh, Harry », souffla Hermione. « Est-ce que cela va être ce que je pense ? »

Harry déglutit et acquiesça. « Je crois . »

Il aurait souhaité savoir ce qui s'était passé d'autre dans le couloir, après que Rogue soit parti. Est-ce que son père et sa mère s'étaient battus en duel ? Il pensa un moment qu'il pourrait le demander à Sirius, mais il réalisa que non, il ne pourrait pas le faire.

Il regarda le ciel. La Lune ne s'était pas encore levée. Où était Rogue ? Comment pouvaient-ils être ici s'il n'y était pas ? Puis Harry le localisa. Il se cachait dans un massif de buissons, juste hors d'atteinte du fléau des branches sauvages de l'arbre. Harry regarda vers le château. Ils arrivaient, les quatre, Lupin avait déjà l'air assez sauvage, plus poilu que d'habitude, une lueur rouge dans les yeux. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment vu un loup-garou se transformer avant. Il n'y avait pas porté attention en revenant de la cabane hurlante en troisième année. Il avait simplement essayé de s'enfuir avant que Lupin n'ait pu le blesser lui, Ron ou Hermione.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait regarder en toute sécurité, sachant qu'il n'y avait pour lui aucun risque d'être blessé. Les quatre arrivèrent au saule cogneur, et son père trouva un long bâton pour presser le nœud de la racine qui empêchait les branches de bouger. Harry leva ses yeux vers le ciel nocturne. La Lune se levait. Lupin avait l'air de pire en pire. Il plongea dans le tunnel sous les branches, suivi par Pettigrew. Dans le tunnel, Harry put entendre Lupin commencer à hurler, probablement à cause des progrès de la métamorphose. Rogue bondit de sa cachette.

« Alors ! on se balade à Pré-au-lard au milieu de la nuit ! Un gang incluant rien de moins que notre préfet en chef ! Qu'allez vous donc faire ? Juste un casse ? Ou un peu de vandalisme ? » Rogue avait un regard accusateur pour Sirius et James, qui avait l'air paniqué.

Sirius lui sourit. Harry pensa que c'était le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il avait jamais vu. C'était un côté très différent de son parrain. « Non, en fait,… bien, tu peux aller voir de toi même Rogue. Va simplement voir… »

Sirius s'avança vers l'entrée et Rogue fit de même. Le souffle de James semblait irrégulier. Rogue sortit sa baguette et entra, s'approchant de l'arbre avec précaution. Il s'accroupit, passant sa tête dans le tunnel, puis commença à s'avancer à quatre pattes comme les autres l'avaient fait.

Harry entendit un grognement sourd, un grondement qui lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.  Hermione se saisit de sa main et la serra. Elle tenait ses yeux complètement fermés. Ils savaient que Rogue et les autres s'en tireraient, mais cependant, être à cet endroit à ce moment était incroyablement éprouvant pour les nerfs, et Harry se sentit comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais être sûr de rien.

Harry entendit le grognement s'accroître, et puis soudain, son père jaillit et attrapa Rogue par le pied. Rogue cogna son menton sur une racine comme James le tirait du tunnel, puis son père frappa le nœud de sa baguette, laissant à nouveau les branches fouetter. Lui et Rogue furent tous deux frappés par le saule cogneur. Rogue avait une balafre sur son front, et son nez saignait. James avait une bosse sur sa tempe. Le terrible grognement était maintenant très fort, et Harry et Hermione virent ce qui semblait être un énorme loup, forçant pour sortir du tunnel, prisonnier des branches en travers de l'entrée et des autres qui faisaient leur folle danse macabre. Le loup avait les yeux rouges et salivait. Quand il le regarda, Harry put sentir son cœur battre très fort dans ses oreilles. Il pensa qu'il était probablement plus terrifié que quand il avait fait face à Voldemort. Il y avait juste quelque chose sur la possibilité d'être lacéré par un animal sauvage… même si, techniquement, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive.

Rogue était plié sur le sol, tenant sa jambe, du sang coulant de son œil gauche, qu'il tenait fermé. Son œil droit tournait à cause de la douleur. « Bon sang Potter, tu m'as cassé la cheville ! »

James rampait encore sur le sol, essayant de se mettre hors d'atteinte de l'arbre avant de se relever. « Cassé ta cheville ? Sauvé ta vie, je dirais plutôt ! »

Les deux se fixaient. Le grognement continua.

« Et pour eux ? » demanda soudain Rogue à James, toujours agressif. James avait l'air nerveux, comme s'il avait peur de trop en dire. »

« Ils iront bien. Ils sont habitués. »

« Habitués à être mordus par un loup garou ? »

« Non, crétin ! » James se tenait debout maintenant, tendant ses bras. « Regarde-moi. La Lune est levée, et je ne suis pas un loup garou, non ? »

Rogue regarda suspicieusement l'animal grognant et furieux, essayant encore de sortir du tunnel. « Mais comment… »

« Ne peux-tu pas te contenter d'être heureux d'être en vie ? Ecoute : nous avons tous deux besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, et tu ne peux probablement pas marcher sans mon aide. Viens. » dit-il, tendant une main à Rogue, qui le regarda avec une haine claire sur son visage, qui était éminemment familière à Harry. C'était l'expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Rogue le premier jour de potions, quand il était en première année, ressemblant trait pour trait au garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Finalement, à contrecœur, Rogue prit sa main, et grogna en se levant. James mit le bras de Rogue sur ses épaules, et le sien autour de sa taille. Il devait sauter sur son pied droit, tenant son genou plié pour éviter de faire porter son poids sur la cheville cassée, qui était l'endroit où James l'avait saisi pour le tirer du tunnel avant que Lupin ne puisse l'attraper.

Harry se sentit finalement prêt au tourbillon gris quand il apparut cette fois. Quand il s'éclaircit, lui et Hermione étaient dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Le soleil brillait par les fenêtres. Rogue et son père étaient les deux seuls patients, son père encore endormi, Rogue jouait avec les bandages sur son front, se tournant pour regarder l'autre garçon dans l'autre lit. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Lily entra, courant vers le lit de Rogue, l'air affolée.

« Oh ! Ce matin, MacGonagall a dit…Oh, Severus, comment vas-tu ? » Elle prit sa main, regardant son visage bandé, puis sa cheville, portant encore un bandage pour protéger la crème pour les os qui le guérirait bientôt.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, ayant l'air d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

« Qu'était-ce ? Tu as dit…Tu as dit que tu découvrais pour moi ce qu'ils faisaient. L'as-tu fait ? »

Il acquiesça encore, puis dit calmement. « Ils ont couvert Lupin. C'est un loup garou. »

Elle eut l'air choquée. « Un loup garou ? » dit-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible. « Mais comment… n'étaient-ils pas en danger eux-mêmes ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment ils évitent de se faire attaquer. Mais Black allait laisser ce … allait le laisser me tuer, jusqu'à ce que Potter… »

Elle se tourna vers le lit de James. « Oui ? »

Il grimaça, semblant ne vouloir donner à James aucun crédit pour avoir fait quoique ce soit de bien. Il déglutit. « Jusqu'à ce que Potter me sorte de là. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau pour regarder James, qui était maintenant réveillé et la regardait. Il semblait très calme.

« Bonjour Lily . » dit-il simplement. Elle le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu…Tu.. » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu as sauvé la vie de Severus. »

Il eut l'air embarrassé. « Oui, bien…S'il était mort, cela t'aurait rendue triste. » dit-il avec douceur. Il la regardait dans les yeux sérieusement, avec une expression qui était sans erreur possible pleine d'amour. Lily retint son souffle, la reconnaissant, et en eut l'air terrifiée en même temps. Son expression d'amour fut remplacée par une de misère, comme il ferma ses yeux et se tourna sur le côté, pour ne plus les voir.

Rogue avait vu le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé, et il était évidemment dérangé. Il se sentait chassé, menacé. Lily se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Repose-toi. Je reviendrai plus tard. » Il acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se tourna encore vers le lit de James et mit sa main sur son épaule. Cela avait soudain l'air d'un contact très intime, bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Rogue. « Je t'amènerai les notes de cours et tes devoirs, d'accord James ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, lui donnant à nouveau ce regard. « Merci Lily »

Elle eut l'air de frissonner sous son regard, mais ce fut seulement pour une seconde, et puis elle alla vers la porte, regardant par-dessus son épaule juste avant de partir.

Mais elle regarda James Potter, pas Severus Rogue.

* * * * *


	21. Chapitre vingt : Un contrat avec le mal

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Ca y est, j'ai recu mon tome 5. pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore ou qui ne veulent pas s'attaquer à la VO, voici encore un peu de lecture à se mettre sous la dent. Bonne lecture et place au…

Chapitre vingt

Un contrat avec le mal 

Harry regardait le jeune Rogue, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, et son père, dans le lit d'à côté. S'il était mort, cela t'aurai rendue triste, avait dit James à Lily. Et cependant, s'il avait laissé Rogue mourir, il aurait eu le champ libre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Lily ne serait pas autant la petite amie de Rogue après l'accident qu'elle l'était avant. Au lieu de cela, elle semblait impressionnée qu'il ait sauvé la vie de son petit ami sans penser à une récompense… C'était ce qui avait tout changé, pensa Harry. C'était évident. Le visage de Rogue était misérable. Il regardait James Potter avec une haine qui glaça le sang de Harry. Son père était oublieux, allongé les yeux fermés, mais avec un léger petit sourire. Pensait-il à Lily ?

Harry se tourna pour parler à Hermione, mais le monde se changea à nouveau en un tourbillon de fumée grise. Harry sentait que cela devenait la routine, maintenant.

Ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était en pleine partie. Harry put voir aux couleurs des robes que c'était Griffondor contre Serpentard. Lui et Hermione se tenaient au pied des buts en or du camp de Serpentard. Il cherchait Rogue, scrutant dans la foule des gradins agitant des bannières pour Serpentard. Personne ne lui ressemblait.

« Le vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione. Elle le cherchait aussi dans la foule.

« Non. Mais attends… si nous regardions, nous serions probablement dans les stands ? Peut-être qu'il joue. »

Ils examinèrent tous deux les poursuiveurs de Serpentard, filant sur leurs balais, essayant d'intercepter le souffle des poursuiveurs de Griffondor, parmi lesquels un garçon sérieux avec des cheveux noirs désordonnés et des lunettes qui semblait très familier…

« Le voilà ! » cria-t-elle triomphalement.

« Où ? » demanda Harry en tournant sa tête

« Regarde là haut. »

Harry frissonna, se souvenant quand elle avait dit cela dans la forêt, quand ils avaient rencontré la mère de Hagrid. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et découvrit que Rogue était le gardien de Serpentard. Voilà pourquoi ils se tenaient là. Il passait un mauvais quart d'heure. James Potter arrivait en volant sur le terrain avec le souaffle, et en l'affaire de quelques secondes, à ce qu'il semblait, il l'avait passé derrière Rogue, en plein l'anneau du milieu, faisant s'exclamer l'élève qui faisait les annonces « BUT ! et Griffondor marque ENCORE dix points, encore grâce à POTTER ! Cela fait Griffondor cent quarante, Ssssssserpentard ZERO ! »

Harry regardait  son père avec ravissement. Il avait toujours souhaité le voir en action en tant que joueur de Quidditch. Il en avait tellement entendu parler. Et maintenant, il était là, volant sans effort, jetant le souaffle dans l'anneau avec une facilité qui démentait le travail que cela impliquait, sa robe rouge flottant derrière lui, la foule scandant « POTTER ! POTTER ! POTTER ! »

Harry pouvait voir que l'attrapeuse de Griffondor, une fille élancée avec les cheveux cendrés, marquait l'attrapeur de Serpentard, un petit garçon maigre et léger comme un fétu, avec les cheveux bruns coupés trop courts pour son front proéminent. Les deux attrapeurs n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de treize ans, petits et agiles, mais celui de Serpentard en particulier avait un regard aigu sur le terrain. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper à ce qu'il semblait.

Harry le vit en premier. Le vif était près des poteaux de Griffondor, à même pas un pied du sol. Comme d'habitude quand il voyait un vif, sa main commençait à le démanger de l'attraper. Un rugissement s'éleva de la foule, et Harry regarda en haut. Son père avait encore marqué un but contre Rogue. L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne semblait pas être conscient de cela, d'autant moins qu'il avait maintenant vu le vif, et se concentrait clairement sur l'attraper en premier. Il ne savait pas que s'il l'attrapait, le match serait un nul. Le commentateur commença à donner le score. « C'EST GRIFFONDOR CENT-CINQUAN …OH ! ». Il n'avait pas sitôt commencé son annonce que son père avait encore marqué, et l'attrapeur de Serpentard, encore était encore oublieux, toujours sur son chemin vers le vif. La seconde d'après, il l'avait dans la main, l'air triomphant, volant devant les Serpentards qu'il s'attendait à voir l'acclamer, et ayant l'air assommé qu'il n'en fassent rien. Le commentateur donna le score final. « LA PARTIE EST FINIE ET GRIFFONDOR GAGNE, CENT-SOIXANTE A CENT-CINQUANTE ! GRIFFONDOR A GAGNE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH ! ».

Son père avait marqué deux fois entre le moment où l'attrapeur de Serpentard avait vu le vif, et celui où il l'avait attrapé ! Harry se retrouva lui-même souriant, devant se retenir très fort de ne pas hurler de joie, regardant son père atterrir avec le reste de l'équipe comme toute l'école, à ce qu'il semblait (à l'exception des Serpentards), convergeait vers l'équipe de Griffondor en joie.

Une ombre passa là où se tenaient Harry et Hermione, et ils virent Rogue descendre vers le terrain herbeux à environ cinq pieds de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, le visage de marbre. Il était celui qui avait perdu le match pour Serpentard. Il avait laissé James Potter marquer ces deux derniers buts avant que le vif ne soit attrapé.

Dans la cohue des gens qui entouraient l'équipe de Griffondor, Harry pouvait voir son père étreint par ses amis et par ses coéquipiers en robes rouges, et puis il vit Lily faire sa route à travers la foule, lui souriant et jetant finalement ses bras autour de son cou, comme il la serrait contre lui et l'embrassait profondément, tandis que les gens continuaient à lui donner des tapes dans le dos. Harry entendit un ou deux cris « Prenez une chambre ! », comme leur baiser continuait. Sa mère émergea alors, toute rouge, encore incapable de s'arrêter de sourire, et elle et son père retournèrent au château, bras dessus-bras dessous, bousculés par la foule, et cependant, protégeant leur propre espace privé. Harry les regardait partir avec satisfaction, aussi incapable de s'arrêter de sourire. Ils étaient un couple maintenant. Tout allait bien en ce monde.

Il sentit une main sur son bras. C'était Hermione. Son visage était si triste, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. « Tu vas bien Hermione ? » dit-il, inquiet. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Pas moi. Rogue. Regarde-le Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers Rogue, marcha autour de lui et regarda son visage. Bien qu'il n'eut que dix-huit ans, il avait l'apparence de l'homme qu'il avait l'habitude de voir en cours de potions. Il avait rasé sa barbe, mais il y avait une légère ombre sur son visage, qu'il avait oublié de raser ce jour là. Ses cheveux pendaient sur son visage, gras et huileux, et ses yeux étaient remplis avec un mélange de mépris et de tristesse. Il était à des années-lumières du garçon de seize ans qui avait déclaré sa flamme à la mère de Harry dans le donjon de potions. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un dont la vie était finie, comme s'il attendait son heure jusqu'à une fin horrible. Cela, pensa Harry, est le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien qui le raccroche à la vie.

Rogue n'avait pas inclus sa rupture avec sa mère dans sa pensine, pensa Harry. Mais cela s'était déjà clairement passé. Ce matin dans l'infirmerie devait avoir été le début de la fin…

Rogue regarda sa main. Il y avait des cloques rouges sur le dos. « Zut », se marmonna-t-il doucement. « J'ai manqué une zone… » Il sortit un petit tube de la poche de sa robe, et frotta de la pommade sur sa peau inflammée. Il regarda la foule des supporteurs de Griffondor rentrant au château. Il restait encore sur le terrain quelques supporteurs de Serpentard ayant perdu leur entrain, mais ils évitaient Rogue. Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement sur ses coéquipiers, puis il prit son balai et se dirigea vers les serres. Harry et Hermione le suivirent, comme il n'y avait pas encore de tourbillon gris. Il atteignit l'abri des chênes et après avoir marché quelques yards, depuis l'entrée, sous l'allée d'arbre, il s'arrêta s'appuya contre l'un d'eux, regardant dans le vide. Peut-être qu'il se souvenait être là avec ma mère, pensa Harry. Puis il entendit un bruit de pas sur le chemin, les brindilles et les feuilles tombées étant piétinées. Harry et Hermione se tournèrent pour voir un jeune homme, peut-être au milieu de ses vingt ans, marchant vers Rogue sous l'allée de chêne. Il avait un air familier quelque part…

« Pas de chance, Rogue » dit le jeune homme d'une voix traînante. Il avait les cheveux ivoire et un visage pointu, des yeux gris qui ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Rogue le regarda, silencieux, comme s'il voulait qu'il disparaisse. Il ne semblait pas vouloir de compagnie à ce moment. Mais l'homme ne le voyait pas ou s'en moquait.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda-t-il, comme si quelqu'un pouvait jamais l'oublier. Rogue lui parla sans inflexion dans sa voix.

« Malfoy. Septième année quand j'étais en première. Désolé que vous ayez perdu votre temps en venant aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais. « Oh, cela aurait été bien de voir une victoire de Serpentard, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai définitivement pas perdu mon temps en venant. »

Rogue ne le regardait pas. Il avait ressorti son tube de crème et en passait encore un peu sur le dos de sa main. Malfoy ricana. « Est-ce ce que tu fais ? Rester en dehors du soleil ? Je me disais. Il fait assez beau aujourd'hui, tu dois être content de te mettre à l'abri de nouveau. » Rogue le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. Encore le coup du vampire. Malfoy s'approcha de lui : il se tenait maintenant à un pied de Rogue, qui avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Attention » dit-il doucement à Malfoy. « Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'approcher. Je suis assez mordant après un match. » Harry sourit. Bien, puisque tout le monde croit que tu es un vampire, autant l'utiliser pour les intimider.

Sauf que Malfoy ne l'était pas. Pas le moins du monde. A la place, il rit. « J'ai pris une assurance. » informa-t-il Rogue, tirant un collier avec des têtes d'ail de sa robe. Rogue eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul et mit sa main devant son nez et sa bouche. Malfoy rit à nouveau. « Je me demandais si les gens en rajoutaient en parlant de cela. Je peux maintenant voir qu'il n'en était rien. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir. Tu n'as évidemment pas regardé dans un miroir depuis un bout de temps. » Rogue cilla à l'insulte, mais ne dit rien. « Je veux juste te parler. Puis-je te parler ? »

Rogue le regardait, douteux que ce soit aussi simple. « De quoi ? »

« Quels sont tes projets quand tu finiras l'école ? »

Rogue avait l'air de ne pas vouloir lui en parler, mais il dit d'un ton égal « Travailler dans la boutique d'apothicaire de mon oncle à Dunoon. »

Harry eut l'air soufflé. « Où est Dunoon ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione

« Côte ouest de l'Ecosse. Juste au nord de l'île d'Arran. »

Harry se retint de demander où c'était comme Malfoy parla encore.

« Ah, Dunoon. Le fiord de Clyde est assez beau n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, j'aime Dunoon à cause de son histoire sanglante…Alors. Un oncle à Dunoon. Est-il écossais ? »

Rogue acquiesça. « Le frère de ma mère. »

« Côté maternel. Hmmm. Dunoon. Quel est le nom de ton oncle ? »

« MacDermid. »

« Ah, Clan Campbell. Bien. Pas le clan Lamont. Des faibles. Bien sûr, à Dunoon, il y a des chances d'être des uns ou des autres. Dans tout l'Argyllshire, c'est ce problème. Bien que quiconque avec un peu de bon sens soit d'accord que les Campbell aient dominé les Lamont pendant des siècles. Ils ont laissé les moldus dominer leur clan plus tôt que les Campbell. Je suis aussi du clan Campbell, du côté de ma mère. Elle est une Bannatyne. Glorieuse et sanglante histoire que celle du clan Campbell. La famille française de mon père a aussi une histoire sanglante. Ils se sont toujours débrouillés pour être du côté des vainqueurs, que ce soit pendant la Révolution ou la Restauration qui a suivi, ou le régime de Vichy… Mais personne ne peut vraiment faire ombrage aux écossais pour ce qui est du sanglant, eh ? »

Rogue le fixait, ayant l'air de se demander où cela menait. Il ne répondit pas. Malfoy continua, clairement enivré par le son de sa propre voix.

« Tu sais quelle histoire sanglante est ma préférée ? Elle se passe à Dunoon, tu me rappelles. Le massacre de 1646. Après que les Campbell aient frappé les châteaux Lamont de Towart et Ascog avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, et que les Lamond se soient rendus. Notre camp leur a donné des garanties écrites de liberté. Bien sûr, ces idiots y ont cru. Ils ont été emmenés à Dunoon dans des bateaux et condamnés à mort dans l'église. Peu de survivants parmi une centaine. L'histoire dit qu'ils ont tous été poignardés à mort. Mais les sorciers savent que c'est le sortilège mortel qui a vraiment fait cela. Sauf pour trente-six 'gentlemen spéciaux' qui ont été pendus à un arbre dans la cour de l'église. Je crois qu'ils étaient moitié sorciers-moitié moldus. Et ensuite, il y eut le chef et ses frères. Ils ont été prisonniers pendant de nombreuses années. Pourquoi ils ne les ont pas tués, je ne sais pas. Bien sûr, en ce temps, le chef était encore un sorcier. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela. Les presque morts ont été enterrés dans les mêmes trous que les morts. Penses-y ! J'aurais aimé être là… »

« Pourquoi me racontez vous tout cela ? »

« Parce que je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun, Rogue. Même maison, même clan. Et j'espère… le même désir de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Le yeux de Rogue ne s'élargirent qu'un tout petit peu, comme s'il essayait de cacher sa surprise. « Est-ce donc de cela dont il est question ? »

Malfoy avança encore vers lui. Rogue eut un mouvement de recul contre un arbre. « J'ai un travail à te proposer. »

« Je vous ai dit. J'ai un travail en vue. » dit Rogue, sa voix tremblant très légèrement.

Malfoy recula, son sourire à nouveau en place. « Ce n'est pas un travail à plein temps, bien qu'il soit important. Tu auras encore plein de temps pour… travailler dans la boutique de ton oncle. », dit-il, comme s'il flattait un petit enfant, en lui mettant la main sur la tête. C'était une main sur la tête verbale, un ricanement condescendant sur le choix de Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Connais-tu le garçon qui est préfet en cinquième année à Serdaigle ? »

Rogue eut l'air d'y réfléchir. « Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je vois quelle tête il a. Un garçon blond. »

« Oui. Sais-tu qui est son père ? » Rogue secoua sa tête. « Bien, son père est un homme très important. Il travaille beaucoup. Il met les mages noirs à Azkaban. Il travaille toujours. Et son fils le hait pour cela, entre autre. Son fils cherche juste un moyen de le faire payer à son père. Mais il est seulement en cinquième année. Il est jeune, ne connaît pas les bonnes personnes. C'est là où tu rentres en jeu. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu vas faire sa connaissance, avant la fin de l'école en été. Deviens son ami. Ecrivez-vous des lettres, invite-le à te rendre visite à Dunoon pendant les vacances. Je veux que tu deviennes le grand frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Une figure paternelle, pour un garçon que son père a négligé. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, et tu peux être là pour lui. Et tu as du temps. Cela prendra encore deux ans pour qu'il finisse l'école. J'espère que d'ici là, il sera prêt. »

« Prêt ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour une de ces choses là. » Et Malfoy releva sa manche, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Rogue inspira à travers ses dents. « Tu n'auras pas la tienne d'ici là, non plus. Je ne veux pas alerter le jeune Mr. Croupton trop tôt. D'ici là, tu seras strictement un Mangemort officieux… »

« Croupton ? Vous voulez dire… le fils de Barty Croupton ? »

« Oui. Barty Croupton Jr. Nous attendons de lui qu'il nous soit très utile. Mais nous avons besoin que tu… le cultives. Fais le mûrir pour ce choix. Tu as deux ans. Cela devrait être assez, ne penses-tu pas ? »

« Mais… son père ! Si j'approche le fils de Barty Croupton et lui suggère de devenir un Mangemort, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il ne va pas en parler à son père ? »

Malfoy sourit. « Il ne le fera pas. Pas si tu fais ton travail et obtient sa confiance totale. Il cherche un moyen de faire payer à son père autant que nous. Et nous avons décidé qu'utiliser son propre fils marcherait très bien. »

Rogue déglutit. « Et si je refuse ? »

« Malfoy s'avança vers lui avec sa baguette dehors. Harry ne l'avait pas vu la sortir de sa robe. « Alors je devrais te tuer. Par chance, il se trouve que les baguettes sont de petits pieux pointus en bois. » dit-il l'amenant très près du cœur de rogue, puis la retirant. « Bien sûr, je pourrais juste altérer ta mémoire, mais ce n'est pas drôle. Tu serait encore en vie. J'ai pensé qu'une créature des ténèbres comme toi accepterait volontiers une opportunité de servir les Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Rogue déglutit à nouveau. Harry pensa, vampire ou pas, être poignardé en plein cœur reste être poignardé en plein cœur. Fatal. Il avait presque oublié que Rogue avait bien sûr survécu à cette rencontre. Rogue avala encore, regardant toujours Malfoy.

« D'accord. » Sa voix était calme et ne tremblait plus. Et, aux yeux de Harry, il semblait avoir une expression décidée maintenant. Il avait une mission, une raison de continuer à vivre, même si cela ne pouvait pas être avec Lily. Ainsi, pensa Harry, Lucius Malfoy a recruté Rogue pour être un Mangemort, et puis Rogue a recruté Croupton… Malfoy enleva une fiole bouchée d'une des poches de sa robe. « Tiens » dit-il, la lançant à Rogue.

Rogue l'attrapa par réflexe, fixa le liquide rouge et visqueux à l'intérieur, puis regarda le visage de Lucius Malfoy.

« Un cadeau » lui dit Malfoy. Il se tourna et quitta le bosquet. Rogue tenait la fiole de sang, la regardant intensément. Harry se demanda s'il pensait vraiment à la boire…

Mais Rogue repartit vers l'école sous les chênes, il jeta le flacon qui éclata contre un des gros troncs, éparpillant le sang. Sa robe verte gonflait derrière lui, et Harry se demanda ce qu'on lui demanderait d'autre pour être un Mangemort…

Puis le tourbillon gris revint et Harry essaya de trouver Hermione dans le vortex, échouant. Quand ils sentirent à nouveau un sol solide sous leurs pieds, ils étaient en dehors d'un cottage de pierre avec un toit en chaume, des fenêtres à petits carreaux avec des rideaux à fleur, des bacs de fleurs peints en rouge et débordant de plantes. Un jardinet s'étendait devant le cottage en un motif compliqué, des dalles de pierre conduisant de la porte du jardin à la porte d'entrée rouge. La rue était un chemin sale, et en-dehors du jardin clôturé, il n'y avait que de l'herbe verte. De l'herbe très très verte, comme les yeux de maman, pensa Harry. Comme les miens. Il n'y avait pas de voisin alentour.

Quelque chose lui semblait familier. Quelque chose au fond de son esprit reconnaissait cet endroit…

Rogue se tenait à côté d'eux, regardant aussi le cottage. Ils le suivirent à la porte et attendirent avec lui quand il frappa. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Harry sentit sa bouche béer, non parce que sa mère se tenait là, mais parce qu'elle tenait un bébé sur ses hanches, un bébé avec une touffe de cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts, et … pas de cicatrice sur le front.

« Aw ! » dit Hermione. « Bébé Harry… si mignon ! »

Harry grimaça et rougit. « S'il te plaît… »

Elle rit. Lily eut l'air surprise de voir Rogue.

« Severus ! Je … Que fais-tu ici ? »

Son visage était très sérieux. « J'ai besoin de te parler, Lily. C'est très important. »

Elle se tenait debout, silencieuse, faisant sautiller bébé Harry pour le calmer. Il agitait ses bras et gargouillait, puis il commença à dire.

« Par terre ! » il continua « Par terre ! Par terre ! Par terre ! Par terre ! … »

Elle abandonna, le plaçant doucement sur le sol carrelé, sur ses pieds nus, et il alla courir dans le cottage, allant et revenant vers sa mère. Elle portait une robe d'été. Je dois juste avoir appris à marcher pensa Harry. Je dois être près de mon premier anniversaire.

« Severus, je ne crois pas que tu devrais être là. »

« S'il te plaît Lily. Ecoute-moi. Puis-je entrer ? »

Elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir, mais finalement, elle fit un pas de côté et le laissa passer. Harry et Hermione suivirent. Ils étaient dans la première moitié du cottage, l'espace public. Par la porte de derrière, Harry pouvait voir en plus une cuisine avec une grande table en bois bien propre, de solides chaises en bois rassemblées autour. Par les deux portes conduisant à l'autre moitié du cottage, il pouvait voir un grand lit couvert d'une couette, et dans la pièce la plus petite, un lit d'enfant avec un mobile suspendu au-dessus, avec des étoiles, des planètes, le soleil et la lune. Il eut une sensation étrange de familiarité. Cela avait été sa maison, là où avaient vécu ses parents. Sa maison. Il était revenu chez lui.

Sa mère s'assit sur le canapé perpendiculaire au foyer vide. Rogue s'assit dans une chaise, de l'autre côté de la cheminée, pendant que bébé Harry grimpait sur le canapé à côté de Lily et commençait à jouer avec ses boucles d'oreilles avec ses doigts.

« Ouch ! Harry, arrête. Va jouer. Maman doit parler à son ami. »

Mais le petit garçon ne descendit pas du canapé. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, sortant sa lèvre inférieure et boudant. Hermione rit, Harry grogna. Votre petite amie ne devrait jamais pouvoir vous voir bébé, pensa-t-il. En aucune circonstance.

Mais ensuite, il y eut le bruit d'une voiture, suivi trente secondes plus tard par un autre bruit à la porte. Lily soupira et se leva pour répondre en disant. « Excuse-moi une minute, Severus. »

Rogue avait l'air nerveux à l'idée de rester seul avec le petit Harry. Bien qu'il n'ait que vingt-et-un ans maintenant, il était comme l'homme que Harry voyait jour après jour dans le donjon de potions. Bien, pensa Harry, s'il est ici pour regagner ma mère, il aurait pu essayer de s'arranger un peu.

Puis il y eut autre chose de familier. Une voix qui fendit le cœur de Harry, une voix qu'il avait espéré ne plus entendre jusqu'à la fin juin.

« Lily, Maman a besoin que tu fasses cela ! Je me moque que ce soit illégal ! N'est-ce pas assez que papa soit mort dans cet accident de la circulation l'an dernier ? Elle est tout ce qui nous reste ! »

Sa tante Pétunia était à la porte. Elle était âgée de six ans de plus que sa mère, mais elle avait l'air très similaire à la manière à laquelle il était habitué à la voir. Non seulement elle a bien vieilli, pensa-t-il, mais elle l'a fait tôt.

« Pétunia, il y a une raison pour laquelle la communauté magique essaye d'empêcher les moldus de savoir ce que nous pouvons faire. Et je ne suis pas même sûre que je pourrais aider maman, même si je me moquais d'enfreindre la loi ! Quand les sorciers et les sorcières ont des cancers, ils enlèvent habituellement les cellules cancéreuses par magie, ou les métamorphosent, mais tu as dit que maman était atteinte partout ! Comment pourrais-je l'enlever sans la tuer ? Je ne suis pas autorisée de toutes façons. Pétunia, nous ne pouvons que nous préparer à l'inévitable... »

La voix de la tante de Harry trembla. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue comme cela. « Je vais me préparer. Tu peux rester ici. Ne te dérange pas pour les funérailles. Tu ne seras pas bienvenue.  Pas quand tu aurais pu la sauver et que tu l'as refusé. A quoi cela sert-il d'être une sorcière si tu ne peux pas la sauver ? Tu sais ce que vous êtes, toi et ton mari ? Des personnes anormales. Comment peux-tu ne pas sauver ta propre mère ? C'est juste… » Mais la tante de Harry ne put continuer. Elle enfouit son visage dans un mouchoir et tourna le dos à la porte du cottage.

« Pétunia… » plaida Lily, mais il entendit les pas de sa tante s'éloigner, la porte du jardin claquer et la voiture redémarrer, les roues patinant en cherchant de l'adhérence sur la route sale et orniérée.

Sa mère retourna sur le canapé après avoir doucement fermé la porte. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue quand il dit « Je suis désolé si c'est une mauvaise passe, Lily, mais… »

« Ma mère est mourante et je ne peux rien y faire, et ma sœur me hait à cause de cela. C'est ta définition pour une mauvaise passe, Severus ? Parce c'est ma définition pour une passe absolument merdique, merci beaucoup. » Harry était choqué d'entendre sa mère jurer, regardant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, comprenant finalement l'inimité entre sa mère et sa tante. Le petit Harry était parti dans sa chambre et jouait sur le sol avec quelques blocs et des peluches. Hermione le regardait mélancoliquement.

Lily et Rogue étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, regardant le sol, ne parlant pas. Finalement, Rogue dit doucement. « Je suis venu ici pour… pour t'avertir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va venir pour vous. En fait, pour Harry… »

Elle le regarda perplexe. « De quoi parles-tu ? Harry ? Que pourrait-il vouloir de Harry ? »

Rogue jeta un œil vers la nurserie de Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Le garçonnet arrangeait des peluches en ligne, une parade impromptue. Son regard revint sur Lily.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait très attention aux signes et aux augures. Une voyante a prévu sa chute. Elle a fait une prophétie que certains centaures ont aidé à interpréter. Les centaures ont cerné deux des trois personnes impliquées… »

« Severus ! Cela n'explique rien ! Quelle est cette prophétie ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Voyons si je m'en souviens : le Seigneur des ténèbres va être défait par un triangle : un lion, un fils de la lune, et une fille de la guerre au cheveux de feu… »

« Et Harry est… ? »

« Le Lion, évidemment. Il est lion, n'est pas ? »

« Oui, mais James aussi. Harry est né une semaine avant son anniversaire. James l'a appelé son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. » Elle sourit faiblement. « Qui est sensé être le fils de la lune ? »

« Une famille du nom de Malfoy a eu un fils quelques semaines avant la naissance de Harry. Le sept juillet. Cela fait de lui un cancer. Les natifs de ce signe sont aussi appelés enfants de la lune. Je le sais car je suis aussi cancer. »

« Et la fille de la guerre au cheveux de feu ? »

« Les centaures y travaillent encore. La chose déroutante est que certains des centaures pensent qu'il y a des doubles fantômes pour chacune des personnes de la prophétie. Ils pensent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu deux fois, qu'il y a deux ensembles de personnes qui vont accomplir la prophétie… »

« Vaincu deux fois ? Vaincu signifie bien vaincu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est pour cela que c'est déroutant… Mais les Malfoy ont conclu un marché. Ils ont promis d'élever leur fils pour qu'il soit un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a promis de ne pas tuer l'enfant pour le moment. Je suis venu t'implorer Lily. Passe un marché. Sauve-toi et sauve Harry. N'essayez pas de vous battre…vous ne pouvez pas gagner. »

« Quoi ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu ? Pour me dire d'élever mon fils pour qu'il soit le serviteur de Voldemort ? » Harry était impressionné. Rogue n'avait pas dit le nom de Voldemort. « Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses, Severus ? Je pensais que tu travaillais chez un apothicaire de Dunoon. Comment es-tu au courant de la prophétie, et de Voldemort en ayant après nous ? Comment ? » Elle s'était levée et marchait nerveusement dans la pièce. Elle regarda la nurserie. Le petit Harry s'était endormi sur le tapis, sa tête appuyée contre un ours en peluche. Elle alla vers lui et le souleva afin de pouvoir le mettre dans son lit, mais le mouvement le réveilla et il fit des histoires. Elle le calma, le posant et lui donnant son ours. Et puis elle lui chanta.

C'était la berceuse de la boîte à musique…

Harry écouta le chant de sa mère, une boule dans la gorge. Hermione enlaça ses doigts dans les siens, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Quand la berceuse fut finie, le tapage du bébé était du passé. Ils pouvaient l'entendre respirer paisiblement. Elle ferma doucement la porte et se tourna vers Rogue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Tu es l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un Mangemort. » Sa voix était froide et sûre. Il lui adressa un regard qui lui confirma qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Il fut rapidement remplacé par une expression de désespoir.

« Je l'étais… mais je ne le suis plus, Lily. Tu dois me croire ! J'ai été recruté à la fin de ma septième année à Poudlard, et pendant deux ans, j'ai… cultivé le fils d'un officiel haut placé du ministère de la magie… » Elle eut l'air choqué d'apprendre cela. « Mais ensuite, j'ai entendu cette prophétie, et que toi et James et Harry étaient dans la ligne de mire. Je suis allé voir Dumblemore, et il…Il a compris pourquoi j'avais fait ce que j'avais fait, et m'a promis que je ne serais pas puni, que je pourrais être un espion, que je pourrais être utile. Je n'ai fait de mal à personne, Lily. J'ai recruté un jeune homme qui était en colère après son père, et si cela n'avait pas été moi, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'il aurait recruté. S'il te plaît…Promets moi que tu vas dire que tu vas élever Harry pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'as pas à le penser ! Dis-le simplement ! Sauve ta vie, la vie de Harry, la vie de James. Fais ce qui est nécessaire… »

Elle le fixa avec un regard de haine totale dans ses yeux.

« Sors. »

« Lily… »

« Sors maintenant ! Avant que je ne te fasse vraiment mal… »

Il déglutit. « Si tu ne coopère pas, promets moi au moins que vous vous cacherez. Trouvez un endroit sûr. »

« Oh, nous nous cacherons, d'accord. Crois-tu que nous resterions ici, où tu sais où nous trouver ? Je ne peux pas crois que toi et moi avons jamais….jamais… » sa voix faiblit, comme si elle avait des nausées.

Rogue déglutit, se voyant ainsi repoussé par elle. « S'il te plaît Lily. Ne me mets pas de côté. Je veux aider. »

Mais maintenant, elle tenait sa baguette dans la main. Elle avait l'air assez en colère pour lancer le sortilège mortel. « J'ai dit pars. Tant que tu as encore deux bras et deux jambes. » En voyant son visage, Harry doutait qu'il s'agisse de menaces en l'air. Elle était, si c'était possible, encore plus terrifiante à vingt-et-un ans qu'à seize ans, et elle avait alors été terrible. Harry se tourna et regarda Hermione, une autre sorcière née de parents moldus. Est-ce qu'elle et sa mère n'essayaient pas de surcompenser leurs origines ? Il revint à sa mère, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon désordonné à l'arrière de la tête, des mèches lâches reposant sur son cou, sa robe d'été bleue lui rappelant celle que Ginny avait portée au Terrier. Elle était belle, impressionnante et puissante, et une personne saine d'esprit ne s'opposerait pas à elle.

Rogue partit à contrecœur. Elle ne baissa jamais sa baguette.

La tempête grise les entoura une fois encore, et quand il put à nouveau voir, Harry et Hermione étaient dans un endroit familier. Le Chaudron Baveur. Rogue était assis au bar, tenant un verre avec un peu de liquide ambre au fond. Il semblait qu'il y en avait eu nettement pas si longtemps avant. Ses yeux étaient couverts, ses cheveux pendant sur son visage faisaient une sorte de masque, derrière lequel il se cachait. Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait périclité. 

« Regarde ! » Hermione toucha son bras. Elle montrait la porte du Chemin de Traverse. Albus Dumblemore rentrait. Mais il avait bien moins d'entrain sur son visage et dans ses habits qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Il portait une cape de voyage grise sur une robe noire. La capuche de la cape était relevée, de façon à ce que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de sa tête était un petit morceau de son visage, pas le moins du monde reconnaissable. Ses demi-lunes brillaient dans la lumière des chandelles et de la cheminée du pub. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux.

Dumblemore adressa un signe de la tête quasi imperceptible à Tom, derrière le bar. Celui-ci le lui rendit aussi discrètement et Dumblemore s'avança sans bruit dans un couloir vers une des salles à manger privées. Harry n'avait pas vu si Rogue avait remarqué quoique ce soit de cela, mais maintenant, il mettait une mornille d'argent sur le bar, prenant son verre, et marchait doucement dans le même couloir. Il alla dans la même pièce que Dumblemore, suivi de Harry et Hermione.

Dumblemore était assis à la table. Il avait enlevé sa capuche et ressemblait davantage au directeur qu'ils étaient habitués à voir… même si Harry n'avait déjà vu cet air sérieux sur son visage que quelques fois, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Rogue s'assit à côté de lui mais ne le regarda pas. Il contempla son verre pendant un moment, avant d'avaler le reste de liquide, laissant échapper un petit bruit et tirant ses lèvres de ses dents. Harry vit sa pomme d'Adam danser deux fois. Rogue reposa son verre avec un bruit sourd, ne regardant toujours pas Dumblemore. Un autre silence suivit.

« Devrais-tu boire cela ? » lui demanda soudain Dumblemore, d'un ton étonnamment proche de sa voix habituelle, malgré l'évidence que ce n'était pas du tout une situation normale.

Rogue ne fit que bouger ses yeux vers lui. « Non. C'est mauvais pour mon foie. » Il traça le bord de son verre vide avec une long doigt pâle.

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le silence. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait les deux hommes, si familiers, et cependant pas, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, puis changea d'idée. Dumblemore avait finalement rompu son silence.

« Comment c'est allé ? »

Rogue donna un petit coup au verre, regardant dedans, ayant l'air de souhaiter qu'il soit encore plein. « Pas bien. » Il regardait un point sur le mur. Harry se tenait maintenant juste à cet endroit, et il se sentit mal à l'aise comme si Rogue voyait à travers lui, comme s'il pouvait le voir. D'une certaine manière, c'était pire que lorsqu'il portait la cape d'invisibilité.

Rogue parla encore, calmement. « Je lui ai parlé de la prophétie. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Mais elle a compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la croyait, et qu'ils étaient en danger. Je crois qu'ils vont se cacher. Elle…sait que j'ai été recruté. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je n'étais plus du mauvais côté, mais elle m'a chassé… »

Dumblemore mi sa main sur le bras de Rogue. « Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Severus. Je me porterai garant de toi avant que quiconque ne puisse en douter. Il y a un sortilège qui va les aider à se cacher… le charme de Fidelius. Je vais contacter Sirius Black pour cela. Il va devoir se mettre dessus. Ils sont plus proches de lui que de Pettigrew. Et de Remus… »

« C'est un loup-garou ! Vous savez combien de loups-garous le servent maintenant ? Ils se collent à lui. »

Dumblemore soupira. « J'aimerais croire que Remus ne fera pas cela… » commença-t-il, mais il avait l'air d'en douter. « Retourne à Dunoon, Severus. Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais. Si tu entends quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. »

Rogue acquiesça, l'air misérable. Le tourbillon gris enveloppa Harry et Hermione. Quand cela se terminera-t-il ? se demanda Harry. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se le demander. Quand le brouillard se dissipa, ils étaient sur une colline herbeuse dominant une vallée. Il faisait nuit, et la lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier. La lumière des étoiles n'éclairait pas vraiment leurs alentours. Ils semblaient être au milieu de nulle part.

Rogue se tenait près d'un jeune homme avec une courte frange de cheveux blonds autour du visage. Un visage rond, pâle et à l'air assez innocent. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas si innocent. Il reconnut Barty Croupton Jr. Rogue regardait autour de lui, apparemment aussi confus que Harry et Hermione sur où il était et pourquoi.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu fait transplaner ici ? » demanda-t-il à Croupton qui souriait brillamment.

« Afin que nous puissions voir le spectacle. D'ici une minute maintenant, juste en dessous. » Il indiqua un bosquet d'arbre, en bas de vallée, duquel sortait une fumée. Il doit y avoir une maison au milieu, pensa Harry. Mais Croupton saisit la confusion sur le visage de Rogue. « Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les Potter ont essayé de se cacher en utilisant le charme du Fidelius, mais il s'est avéré que leur gardien du secret était un Mangemort ! Quelle chance ! De plus, j'ai entendu que le même Mangemort avait pu obtenir de ce centaure qui était la fille de la prophétie. Tu sais, la 'fille de la guerre'. Alors elle sera la prochaine. Attendons un peu. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

Rogue eut l'air fou. « Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas bougé ? Qu'ils ont juste utilisé le charme ? Malédiction ! Je lui avait dit de s'enfuir, de se cacher… » Il semblait complètement inconscient d'avec qui il parlait.

Croupton le regarda suspicieusement. « Que dis-tu ? Tu a essayé de les prévenir ? Ils ont refusé de capituler ! Ils n'ont cependant pas encore à mourir, s'ils accèdent aux demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais ils seront probablement stupides et se battront… »

Rogue n'allait pas écouter cela plus longtemps. Il commença à dévaler la lande vers la vallée. Hermione et Harry couraient aussi, le suivant. Soudain, derrière eux, ils entendirent le jeune Croupton crier « CRUCIO ! » et le sort frappa Rogue dans sa pleine puissance dans le dos, le projetant au sol. Il se retourna, son visage tordu par la douleur, un hurlement déchirant venant du fond de son être, là où Harry savait que le tourment vivait, son agonie complète et totale…

Croupton s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où était Rogue, pointant toujours sa baguette vers lui. Finalement, il la releva, brisant le sortilège et Rogue lutta pour se mettre sur ses coudes, haletant, la haine pour le garçon qu'il avait recruté apparaissant dans ses yeux noirs comme il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Harry dut cligner des yeux ensuite, parce que soudain, Rogue tenait sa baguette et la pointait vers Croupton, criant « Expelliarmus ! », faisant voler Croupton en arrière, frappant contre une grosse pierre, tandis que sa baguette arrivait en volant dans les airs dans la main tendue de Rogue. Croupton était allongé sur la pierre, inerte.

« Il doit être KO » chuchota Hermione à Harry. Il acquiesça, son cœur dans la gorge.

Rogue se releva tremblant un petit peu, sentant encore visiblement la douleur du sortilège. Il courut plus lentement qu'avant vers Godric's Hollow. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire vingt pieds de plus, il y eut une explosion. Cela distrait Rogue et il se tordit la cheville sur la colline, tombant. A nouveau au sol, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel, et pour Harry son visage était terrible à voir.

La Marque des Ténèbres s'élevait au-dessus de la vallée. Harry tomba à genoux. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Hermione le rejoignit au sol, mettant ses bras autour de lui. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage. Rogue resta où il était sur sol, comme pétrifié. Puis une autre explosion se fit entendre de la vallée, et un cri inhumain. C'était un cri d'agonie poussé à son degré ultime, un cri abyssal, le cri soit d'un ange, soit d'un démon, souffrant et mourant.

Rogue était à nouveau sur pied et courait, fonctionnant clairement à l'adrénaline. Ils le suivirent jusque dans la vallée et par la porte du jardin. Cela sembla prendre une éternité pour y arriver. Lily était allongée en travers du massif de fleurs devant le cottage, en robe de nuit, cette même expression sur son visage que Harry se souvenait avoir vu chez Cédric, après sa mort. Harry ne vit pas son père. Il avait du être tué à l'intérieur de la maison…

Le petit Harry se promenait dans le jardin, son doigt à la bouche, pleurant piteusement. La cicatrice sur son front saignait, coulant sur son nez. Rogue ne montra aucun signe de surprise en le voyant en vie. Il ne semblait se soucier que d'une chose. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Lily, prenant son corps contre lui, la berçant, et ses sanglots angoissés concurrençaient ceux du bébé.

« Harry » dit Hermione, butant sur son nom. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. « Comment sort-on d'ici ? »

Il ne voulait lui non plus rien plus que cela. Il essaya de se souvenir ce que Dumblemore avait fait. Il mit sa main sous le coude d'Hermione et essaya de penser qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Le cottage se dissout, et puis il n'y eut plus rien que l'obscurité. Il avait encore cette impression de faire un saut périlleux au ralenti, et lui et Hermione atterrirent sur leurs pieds dans le froid bureau de Rogue. Mais Harry ne resta pas longtemps sur ses pieds. Il s'effondra sur le sol, et Hermione tomba avec lui, tenant sa tête pendant qu'il pleurait pour sa mère, son père et même pour Rogue…

Il lui sembla pleurer pendant très longtemps. Il se sentit vidé après cela, comme s'il n'avait plus de larmes pour le reste de sa vie. Il essuya son visage et remit ses lunettes. Il regarda Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage marbré par les larmes. Il pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle releva la manche de sa robe, découvrant sa montre.

« Dix heures passées. »

« Nous avons manqué le dîner. » Sa voix ne semblait pas être la sienne. Quelqu'un d'autre semblait parler à sa place, disant de stupides choses mondaines sur l'heure et le repas, comme si ces choses comptaient. Rien ne comptait. Rien ne pouvait être aussi réel pour lui que ce qu' il avait vu dans la pensine. Rogue tenant le corps sans vie de sa mère, sa mère lui chantant sa berceuse, son père sauvant Rogue du loup garou qui était aussi Remus Lupin, le regard de Sirius quand il avait invité Rogue à rentrer dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur…

Il sentait que sa vie ne pourrait plus jamais être la même.

Harry se leva en tremblant, et puis ne se souvint pas l'avoir fait.

Rien n'était réel.

Ils remontèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Harry ne pouvait pas sentir ses pieds sur les marches, la rampe sous sa main.

Rien n'était réel.

« J'irai trouver Dumblemore ou MacGonagall » disait Hermione. Elle était comme une émission télévisée qu'il regardait à la maison à Privet Drive. Elle lui semblait aussi réelle que cela. « Comme nous sommes si peu nombreux ici, je suis sûre que nous leur avons manqué. Je dirai au premier d'entre eux que je verrai que nous travaillions en potions et que nous n'avons pas vu l'heure. Puis j'irai voir s'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions manger en cuisine. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? »

Rien n'était réel.

Elle essayait de se rendre utile, elle essayait si fort. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? pensa Harry. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle n'était même pas là, qu'elle n'était même pas réelle ? Elle pensait probablement qu'elle était réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Les gens qui ne sont pas réels ne pouvaient pas avoir ce type de conscience de soi…

« Non » fit encore la voix creuse. « Je ne pourrai pas manger. Je vais me coucher. »

Rien n'était réel.

« D'accord », dit-elle. « Je te retrouve dans la tour. »

Harry ne put se souvenir monter à la tour Griffondor, dire un mot de passe dénué de sens.

Rien n'était réel.

Il monta les escaliers de sa chambre et se déshabilla pour se mettre au lit. Quand il mit sa tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Rien n'était réel.

* * * * *

Harry se réveilla. Il venait de rêver. Il pensa que cela concernait quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, mais il ne pouvait maintenant plus s'en rappeler. Il ne se souvenait pas d'Hermione venant au lit, mais elle était couchée à son côté, respirant paisiblement, comme si la pensine ne s'était pas produite, comme si elle n'en avait pas été le moins du monde affectée. Il la haït momentanément pour cela, puis il se souvint comment il s'était couché et immédiatement endormi, et il chassa cette pensée. Il ne la haïssait pas, il ne pouvait pas la haïr…

Son esprit recouvrait lentement de l'expérience de la pensine. Même le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu l'avait aidé. Il avaient été là dedans pendant un très long moment. Plus long que lorsqu'il avait été dans celle de Dumblemore. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu. A sa mère et à Rogue.

Harry regarda Hermione dormir paisiblement. Les nuages s'étaient levés et la lumière de la lune passait par la fenêtre. La lune était pleine. Remus Lupin se métamorphoserait… Sirius se changerait en chien, par sécurité. Peut-être que Rogue était resté avec eux, il pouvait faire de la potion Tue-loup pour Lupin. Après tout, Rogue se préparait de la potion de Porphyrie pour lui-même (qui était une autre utilisation pour tout cet asplénium que Chourave avait donné à Pomfresh). 

Rogue avait la porphyria. Les choses se remettaient en place maintenant. Et la moindre n'était pas l'instabilité mentale de Rogue, son tempérament. Et son impatience avec les gens qui pensaient qu'ils savaient tout de lui. Quand il était jeune, des rumeurs selon lesquelles c'était un vampire. Maintenant qu'il était plus vieux, il y avait des bruits selon lesquels c'était un Mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas gagner pensa Harry. Et cependant… Il était là, travaillant comme espion pour Dumblemore.

Il se mit sur le dos, fixant les ombres invoquées au plafond par la lumière de la Lune. Hermione était pelotonnée, lui tournant le dos. Mais quand il changea de position, elle marmonna dans son sommeil, puis roula, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine, jetant son bras droit et sa jambe par-dessus son corps. Sa chemise de nuit semblait très fine. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine écrasée contre lui, sa main était passée sur son téton droit, l'espace d'une seconde d'agonie, et son genou était dangereusement proche son entrejambe…

Elle était soudain très très réelle pour lui. Trop réelle.

Soudain, Rogue était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête. Harry commença à avoir chaud, il commença à penser à la toucher, la caresser… non. Ce ne serait pas bien. Elle était endormie, paisible…

Elle gémit dans son sommeil, marmonna quelque chose. Il la regarda et vit ses yeux bouger derrière ses paupières. Il pensa à ce à quoi il penserait vraisemblablement dans son rêve s'il faisait de tels bruits, et eut encore plus chaud. Ne pas la toucher devint pour Harry la chose la plus difficile au monde. Il se secoua avec effort pour rester calme, fermer ses yeux et essayer de vouloir que le sommeil revienne. Mais le sommeil ne coopéra pas.

Finalement, il ne put plus le supporter. C'est stupide, pensa-t-il. Il y a quatre autres lits dans cette chambre. Je n'ai pas à me torturer de la sorte. Il rampa précautionneusement hors du lit, soulevant le bras et la jambe d'Hermione avec soin, et les reposant sur le matelas. Il alla jusqu'au lit de Ron et écarta les rideaux, tira les couvertures et se mit dessous. Une amélioration, mais son corps n'avait cependant pas encore oublié ce que son esprit avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dormir dormir dormir dormir dormir dormir devint la litanie du cerveau de Harry. Il essaya un de ses vieux trucs qui datait de l'époque où il avait des troubles du sommeil en troisième année, quand il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre les bruits de la mort de ses parents. Il fixait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait un objet (il choisit l'aiguière d'argent près de la fenêtre) et essayait très fort de ne pas cligner des yeux pour les fatiguer, les forcer à se fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Il la fixa pendant une bonne minute (il comptait dans sa tête). Finalement, il commença à sentir les effets escomptés. Ses yeux éprouvaient le besoin de se fermer sous peine qu'il ne perde la raison. Cela aurait probablement marché s'il n'y avait pas eu une chose.

Hermione se tenait maintenant entre lui et l'aiguière, bloquant sa vue. La lumière de la Lune derrière elle rendait sa chemise de nuit diaphane, et Harry ferma fort ses yeux après avoir vu cela, déterminé à prétendre qu'il était endormi. Il l'entendit s'approcher du lit, puis sentit le matelas pencher sur le côté au moment ou elle monta dessus. Pars, pensait-il sérieusement, essayant de vraiment le vouloir. Il sentit le tissu de sa chemise de nuit frotter contre son bras il ouvrit les yeux. Le contact lui avait donné la chair de poule sur tout le corps. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre être endormi.

« Harry ? » dit-elle avec douceur. « Vas-tu bien ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Hermione » chuchota-t-il, « Rendors-toi. »

« J'ai regardé l'heure. C'est minuit passé. Bonne année Harry. » Elle se pencha sur lui et embrassa ses lèvres, et cela aurait été un baiser rapide, déposé et déjà envolé, s'il n'avait pas perdu toute prétention de contrôle à ce moment et passé sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et ouvert sa bouche sous la sienne.

Ce fut tout ce que cela prit. Il abandonna, il se rendit. Il l'embrassa comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais l'embrasser, avec un désespoir bouleversant. Il se sentit comme s'il se raccrochait à la vie après avoir bien trop expérimenté la mort. Il la tira sur lui, et maintenant, elle était couchée sur lui, lui rendant son baiser, sachant pourquoi il avait bougé. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps ce que son corps voulait. Il put dire qu'elle le sentait quand elle rompit le baiser et le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Mais cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle gémit et se baissa pour embrasser son torse. Il trembla, essayant de stabiliser sa respiration, voulant un peu ralentir les choses, voulant la rendre heureuse. Il lui fit remonter son visage vers le sien, l'embrassant, puis déplaçant ses lèvres vers son cou. Elle s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, soupirant, tandis que Harry défaisait sa chemise de nuit. Elle haleta quand il continua à l'embrasser sur le corps, quand il prit le bout de son sein dans sa bouche, quand il remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse…

Mais ensuite, pour quelque raison, il entendit une voix non commandée dans sa tête, une voix qui le ramenait déjà à la réalité. 

JUSTE PARCE QUE TU PEUX NE SIGNIFIE PAS QUE TU AS LE DROIT.

Elle se soulevait au-dessus de lui, sa respiration s'accordant avec la sienne, pendant que Harry l'honorait de ses mains et de sa bouche, et qu'il pouvait la sentir commencer à trembler d'une manière différente. Harry sentait qu'il perdait sa concentration, cependant, la voix cria encore dans sa tête

JUSTE PARCE QUE TU PEUX NE SIGNIFIE PAS QUE TU AS LE DROIT.

Harry se figea. Son cœur semblait battre assez fort pour être entendu dans tout le château, dans tout le pays. SORS DE MA TETE, commanda Harry à la voix. LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE.

Mais soudain une autre voix se fit entendre. Une voix sifflante. Cette voix était plus dure à ignorer.

Sandy.

Zut zut zut zut zut zut devint la nouvelle litanie de l'esprit de Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration, la regardant. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression d'une telle beauté sur son visage, d'abandonnement et d'attente. Si seulement…

Mais ils devaient s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas sûr. Elle le regarda, son expression revenant à la normale vu qu'il ne lui faisait plus rien ni avec ses mains ni avec sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle. 

Il se remit en position assise, et commença a reboutonner sa chemise de nuit, souffrant pour elle encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible. « Nous… nous devons nous arrêter. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« Crois-moi. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter », dit-il la voix prise, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Sandy a parlé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Fais tout ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Pas de questions. »

Elle acquiesça et se leva, se tenant près du lit, attendant ses instructions. Bonne fille pensa Harry. Il était content de lui avoir parlé de Sandy. Hermione savait qu'il fallait prendre ses prédictions au sérieux. Ce n'était pas comme Trelawney. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Sandy savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Ferme tous les rideaux autour de tous les lits. Vite. » Ils coururent autour de la pièce pour faire cela. Puis Harry alla vers sa malle et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la lui fit mettre et la fit se tenir dans le coin près de la garde-robe. Quelqu'un entrant dans la pièce l'aurait dans le dos après avoir fait deux pas dans la pièce.

« Prends ta baguette. » lui dit-il.

« Oh, Harry…Je ne l'ai pas ! Elle est dans mon dortoir… »

« Zut ! » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « D'accord, d'accord. Tiens-toi juste dans le coin là où je t'ai dit. Je vais me mettre sous le lit de Dean avec ma baguette et attendre. Cela me donnera un bon champ de vision. OK ? Tu es dans le coin ? »

« Oui. » sa voix venait de la bonne direction.

« D'accord. Je vais sous le lit. On ne parle plus. Essaye de ne faire aucun bruit. »

Sa réponse fut : aucune réponse, ce qui lui convint. Il alla sous le lit de Dean Thomas, tenant sa baguette devant lui. Il souleva le bas de la couverture de quelques pouces au-dessus du sol, lui laissant voir la pièce jusqu'à la moitié inférieure de la porte. Sa baguette était pointée dans cette direction. Il était prêt.

Mais son cerveau rejouait ce qui s'était passé dans le lit, dans, réalisa-t-il soudain, le lit de Ron. Zut ! pensa-t-il encore. Le lit de Ron !

Mais il se trouva lui-même souhaitant, malgré ce qu'il venait de réaliser, qu'ils aient eu davantage de temps, qu'ils aient pu mener l'activité à son terme, afin qu'il ai vécu cela une fois avant de mourir. Ne verrait-il guère plus que le premières minutes de la nouvelle année avant d'être tué ? Et Hermione ? Il vit encore sa mère, morte, Rogue la berçant dans ses bras. Il pensa à combien ses parents étaient jeunes quand ils étaient morts, à toutes les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu terminer… comme élever leur fils…

Il regarda la porte dans l'expectative se demandant juste comment il mourrait, si ce serait douloureux. Mais ensuite il se secoua. ARRÊTE CELA. Je ne vais pas mourir se dit-il. Je ne vais pas mourir. Mais pour autant qu'il aurait aimé que ce mantra domine son cerveau, il se trouva incapable d'arrêter de se répéter les mots de Sandy dans sa tête, encore et encore…

« Un mage noir arrive. »

* * * * *


	22. Chapitre vingt et un : Le club du duel

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Après une longue semaine, voici la suite avec un long chapitre. Entre les deux publications, je me suis fait le tome cinq (le vrai), et aujourd'hui, je viens de finir la traduction du tout dernier chapitre. Ouf. Il me faut encore relire tout ce qui reste, et cela fait un beau morceau.. pour ce qui est de l'ordre du phoenix, on y retrouve deux-trois petites choses présentes dans cette fiction. Pas grand chose cependant, mais cela est assez drôle. Lorsque j'avais envoyé une review à Barb, l'auteur, je lui avais dit que ce qu'il avait écrit donnerait du fil à retordre à JKR pour le tome 5. A mon humble avis, c'est vérifié… bonne lecture pour un bon gros chapitre….

Chapitre vingt et un

Le club de duel

Harry eut l'impression d'attendre sous le lit de Dean Thomas pendant une éternité, regardant la moitié inférieure de la porte. Son estomac était froid, pressé contre le sol de pierre poussiéreux. Sa main droite tremblait, essayant en vain de tenir sa baguette calmement. Il essaya d'entendre le souffle d'Hermione dans le coin. Peut-être est-ce trop loin, pensa-t-il. Ou peut-être c'est une bonne chose que son souffle ne soit pas audible à travers toute la pièce. Il espérait juste que quiconque entrerait dans le dortoir ne l'entendrait pas. Si seulement elle avait amené sa baguette, pensa-t-il pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il était sous le lit. Nous l'aurions débordé….

Finalement, Harry entendit un pas sur le pallier en dehors de la porte. La lune était presque comme un spot brillant par la fenêtre. Harry regarda la poignée tourner, entendit le loquet revenir, les gongs grincer tout doucement comme elle s'ouvrait.

Il vit une robe noire sur des pantalons noirs, des bottes noires marchant doucement sur les pierres. S'il n'était pas complètement certain qu'il ne comptait pas utiliser un remonteur de temps pour revenir à ce moment dans une heure, cela aurait pu être lui dans sa robe de Poudlard, son pantalon favori et les bottes noires qu'il avait acheté cet été. Arrête, commanda-t-il à son cerveau. Concentre-toi.

Le sorcier marcha avec précaution jusqu'au lit de Harry. Harry ne pouvait plus le voir. Il entendit les rideaux se faire tirer, un grognement quand on découvrit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. L'intrus alla jusqu'au lit de Ron et tira aussi les rideaux. Un autre lit vide, un autre grognement. Cela faisait partie du plan de Harry : le rendre incertain de l'endroit où regarder…

Puis Harry pensa que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Il était tellement surpris par ce qui arriva ensuite. L'homme avait commencé à s'avancer directement vers lui, vers l'endroit où il était sous le lit de Dean Thomas. Mais soudain…

L'homme n'en était plus un.

Le gros chien noir qui avait pris sa place reniflait le sol et alla sans se tromper vers la cachette de Harry. Harry laissa s'échapper son souffle, s'effondrant complètement sur le sol, relâchant sa prise sur la baguette. Le gros chien noir passa son museau sous le lit, léchant son visage, et Harry sursauta puis caressa le chien sur la tête d'une manière fatigué et tiède, marmonnant « Salut Sirius. »

Mais le chien ne reprit cependant pas sa forme humaine. Au lieu de cela, il sentit avec attention la main droite de Harry, passant sa truffe sur chaque centimètre carré de sa surface. Harry commençait à se sentir plus qu'étrange. Etait-ce Sirius ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

« D'accord Sirius. Re transforme-toi. »

Et soudain, Sirius Black était accroupi devant lui. « Bonne année, Harry. »

« Bonne année ! » cria Harry en colère, se cognant la tête contre le cadre du lit. Il sortit de dessous en se frottant la tête, tremblant de colère, de frustration, et , il devait l'admettre, de se sentir plutôt idiot.

« Hmm, Harry… Pourquoi te cachais-tu sous le lit ? » demanda innocemment Sirius.

Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement enclin à la charité avec Sirius en ce moment. « Je me cachais sous cette saleté de lit parce que je pensais que tu étais une saleté de mage noir ! »

Sirius releva ses sourcils. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres et enleva Sandy de son bras, la tenant de façon à pouvoir lui parler en face. « Sandy » commença-t-il, « Tu m'as dit qu'un mage noir arrivait. »

« Et il est arrivé. »

« Sirius n'est pas un mage noir ! »

« Quelle est la couleur de ses cheveux ? »

« Noirs. »

« Et c'est un sorcier ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors. C'est un mage noir. »

Harry soupira, exaspéré. « Sandy, 'mage noir' a un sens très spécifique. Tu n'aurais pas pu dire 'sorcier aux cheveux noirs' ? Ou juste 'Ton parrain arrive' ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un parrain ? »

Harry se sentit près de perdre son calme « Laisse tomber. ». Il l'enroula à nouveau autour de son bras, puis regarda le visage perplexe de Sirius.

« Cela te dérangerait de m'expliquer ce dont il s'agissait ? Et tu sais à quel point c'est étrange de te voir et de t'entendre siffler à ce serpent, et le voir te répondre… ? »

« Oh, bien… Tu sais que je suis un Fourchelang… »

« Il me semble me rappeler de quelque chose à ce sujet quand je t'ai acheté ton cadeau d'anniversaire, oui. » Le sarcasme filtrait à travers ses mots, énervant à nouveau Harry.

« Bien, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit est que les serpents ont le Don. »

Sirius fronça ses sourcils. « Les serpents ? Tous les serpents ? »

« Pour autant que ce que j'ai vu, oui. Il y a eu ce vraiment très gros que nous avons étudié en soin aux créatures magiques qui a prédit Boxing Day. Il a dit 'Les maîtres seront les serviteurs et les serviteurs seront les maîtres.'. Il a aussi prédit que personne ne resterait pour le Boxing Day. Quelque chose comme 'Beaucoup partiront, mais peu resteront.'. Ces deux prédictions ont été faites deux mois avant que cela n'arrive. Sandy est seulement un petit serpent. Elle ne peut voir qu'à quelques minutes dans le futur, et seulement autour de là où elle est. Elle m'a dit qu'un mage noir arrivait, mais ce qu'elle voulait dire était un sorcier aux cheveux noirs, et bien sûr…te voilà. »

Sirius acquiesça, comprenant, scrutant Sandy de plus près qu'il ne l'avait fait avant. Puis il regarda à nouveau Harry. « Ne crois-tu pas qu'Hermione devrait sortir du coin maintenant ? »

Harry bafouilla. « Co- …Comment ? »

Mais Hermione sortait de la cape d'invisibilité, marchant vers eux en la repliant bien en rectangle et en disant « Il doit m'avoir senti quand il était en chien. ». Conclusion logique. Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Sirius regardait étrangement Hermione, puis sembla se secouer, comme s'il essayait de chasser des pensées qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

« Hum, Hermione… » dit-il en hésitant, Ne la regardant plus vraiment, mais autour et derrière elle. « Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais enfiler une robe de chambre ou quelque chose ? »

Harry regarda sa fine chemise de nuit. Même à la lueur de la lune, il put la voir rougir, et elle fonça vers la malle de Harry pour mettre la robe de chambre qu'elle avait posée avant de se mettre au lit plus tôt.

« Je suppose que nous pourrions avoir un peu de lumière ici, non ? » demanda Sirius. Harry acquiesça et pointa sa baguette vers les bougies. Sirius s'assit sur le coffre de Ron, et Harry sur le sien. Hermione avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je vais aux toilettes… » marmonna-t-elle, courant pratiquement vers la porte.

Le regard de Sirius resta sur la porte après qu'elle soit partie. Regardant encore dans cette direction, il demanda « Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement interrompu ? »

« Interrompu ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as interrompu quoique ce soit ? » Sa propre voix semblait artificielle pour Harry.

Sirius le fixa avec un regard pour produire des tortillements qui aurait rendu Maugrey Fol-Œil fier. Harry détourna son regard. « Hermione dormait ici, oui. Tous les jours depuis que j'ai fait ce rêve sur Voldemort et les manges-morts, et que ma cicatrice m'a fait mal. Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser seul. Mais regarde ! » dit-il, tirant les rideaux de son lit, puis ceux de celui de Ron. « Deux lits ouverts. Deux ! »

Sirius lui donna un regard du style tu-me-prends-vraiment-pour-un-idiot. Harry chancela momentanément.

« Sans tenir compte du nombre de lits ouverts, je sais ce que j'ai senti quand j'étais un chien Harry. C'est assez immanquable. »

Quand je pense que j'ai parrain qui est un chien animagus, pensa Harry. Il grimaça et s'assit encore, laissant s'échapper un soupir. « OK, c'est ce que tu as interrompu… mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions… tu sais. Jusqu'à cette nuit, nous n'avons fait que dormir… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Harry… cela ne te dérangerait pas de me dire ce qui est arrivé à ton autre petite amie ? »

Harry avait oublié de parler de Cho à Sirius. Alors maintenant il devait tout lui expliquer à son sujet et à celui de Viktor Krum… Quand il eut fini, Sirius hocha la tête, comprenant.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuilles te juger, Harry… j'ai eu assez de petites amies à l'école… mais je veux juste te suggérer quelque chose. » Harry pensa au nombre de fois de sa vie où il avait souhaité avoir des parents, et à combien un parent était la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait avoir à l'instant. Mais il acquiesça et Sirius continua. « Il y a ce qu'on appelle la potion de Prophylaxis. Madame Pomfresh en donne à toute fille qui est en cinquième année ou plus. Une dose dure six mois, et tu, enfin la fille, peux prendre jusqu'à six doses en une fois, afin que cela dure jusqu'à trois ans. Cela marche aussi le lendemain. »

Sirius le regardait d'une manière significative, comme s'il espérait que Harry comprendrait ce qu'il venait de dire d'une manière assez énigmatique, sans qu'il ait besoin d'être plus spécifique. Harry acquiesça.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette potion. Faite avec de l'asplénium. A ce sujet… Comment vous entendez-vous avec Rogue et Lupin ? Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune, non ? »

Sirius sourit. « Rogue voulait partir aussitôt que possible. Nous sommes partis quand il faisait encore jour. Mais il a préparé de la potion Tue-loup et l'a laissé pour Lupin. Il doit probablement être de retour dans ses quartiers 'roguiens' à l'heure qu'il est… »

Harry décida que c'était à son tour de mettre Sirius mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air tellement inoffensif, aimable et amical, assis là, sur la malle de Ron. Comment pouvait-il être le même homme que dans la pensine ? 

« Ainsi, tu n'as pas offert un gobelet de sang à Rogue ? »

« Un gobelet de… t'en a-t-il parlé ? »

« Bien, d'une façon détournée », dit-il, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une description raisonnablement précise d'en avoir appris l'existence quand il était dans la pensine.

Sirius baissa ses yeux vers ses mains. « Je ne suis pas fier de certaines des choses que j'ai faites quand j'étais jeune, Harry. Je veux dire, j'ai même fait des propositions à Lily une fois… »

« Tu as quoi ? » cria Harry, comme Hermione rentrait dans la chambre, resserrant sa robe de chambre jusqu'au cou pour la fermer plus sûrement.

Sirius rit. « Cela n'a pas marché. Tu aurais du voir mon visage après… elle avait du me lancer trois sorts défigurants dessus, différents et à toute allure. Dur de renverser ce genre de chose. Cela m'a pris un bon mois avant qu'une fille daigne à nouveau me regarder. » 

Harry rit. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui sur la malle. « Qu'ai-je manqué ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oh, hum » dit Harry, calant. Sirius s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« Harry a dit que tu dormais ici, pour lui tenir compagnie. Je pensais dormir ici aussi. Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas dans les lits que vous occupiez chacun, et j'en prendrai un autre ? Nous avons tous besoin de repos. » Il regarda exprès Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de le regarder sans se sentir très, très coupable.

Harry regagna son lit. Un peu incertaine, Hermione alla dans celui de Ron. Sirius choisit celui de Neville, et ils furent bientôt tous bien calés dans leurs lits à baldaquin, se souhaitant bonne nuit les uns aux autres. Harry passa sa baguette à travers les rideaux pour éteindre les chandelles.

Il s'allongea, essayant de se rendormir, pensant à Hermione allongée de l'autre côté de la pièce, et à ce qui était presque arrivé. Peut-être est-ce mieux, raisonna-t-il, essayant de se convaincre. Bien qu'il soit bon de savoir que la potion de Prophylaxis soit efficace le lendemain aussi…

* * * * *

Harry et Hermione se levèrent pour courir comme d'habitude, réveillant brièvement Sirius pour lui dire où ils allaient. Il acquiesça faiblement et retourna dormir. Quand ils remontèrent après le footing, il s'arrêtèrent quand Dobby apparut soudain devant eux au troisième étage, à côté de la salle de bain des préfètes.

« Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Et miss Hermione ! Dobby vous a cherché dans tout le château ! Dobby va vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle ! »

Harry voulait juste prendre une douche. « Quelle est-elle Dobby ? » dit-il avec lassitude.

« Neuf elfes de maison demandent un vêtement à Dumblemore aujourd'hui ! » Dobby semblait extatique. Hermione avait eu l'air excitée quand il avait commencé à parler, mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas.

« Neuf ? Juste neuf ? » dit-elle doucement.

Dobby ne remarqua pas sa déception. « Dobby pense que c'est ce que vous avez dit lors de Boxing Day, Harry Potter ! C'est ce que Dobby pense ! » Dobby bondissait pratiquement sur les murs. Hermione avait l'air de penser qu'elle avait échoué. Harry était tiraillé entre la joie de Dobby et le doute d'Hermione.

« Hum… merci de nous l'avoir dit Dobby. Nous allons aller nous doucher maintenant… »

« Merci Harry Potter ! Merci ! » cria Dobby, tout sourire, il disparut du couloir. Harry pouvait maintenant se tourner vers Hermione, mais elle ne voulait de toute évidence pas de mots de réconfort ou rassurants. Elle alla vers le portrait de la bergère, donna le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle de bain sans un mot pour lui, à deux doigts des larmes. Harry grimaça. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur beaucoup d'elfes demandant un vêtement tout de suite, mais neuf semblait être un assez petit nombre.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain des préfets, il découvrit que Rogue n'était pas le seul à être rentré un jour plus tôt au château. La luxueuse salle de marbre avait été désertée la semaine dernière à cette heure (Roger et Ernie semblaient l'utiliser plus tard, ou la nuit), mais dès que Harry ouvrit la porte, il fut confronté à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son rêve de la nuit de Noël.

Draco Malfoy.

« Hum, salut » dit Harry, pris par surprise. Malfoy s'était de toute évidence déjà baigné et il portait un peignoir vert de Serpentard et les claquettes de la garde-robe. Il ricana en voyant Harry.

« Quel est le problème Potter ? Tout ton sang a quitté ton cerveau définitivement à force d'avoir passé tant de temps à tirer Granger ? »

Harry était sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. Finalement, il réussit à bégayer « Nous n'avons pas… il n'y a pas eu… »

Malfoy avait l'air terriblement content de lui. « Oh, je me trompe. Je ne croyais pas que Granger était une telle allumeuse. Je vois. Ton sang a donc du quitter ton cerveau à force de te branler en pensant que la tirais… »

Maintenant Harry sentit son visage rougir. Il arrêta d'essayer de répondre aux choses obscènes que Malfoy avait dites (et essaya de ne pas y penser lui même), et retourna à ce qu'il voulait dire à l'origine.

« J'allais te demander si tu allais bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais me soucier d'être gentil avec toi, insupportable crétin. »

Malfoy prit une expression blessée. « Aw. Ca fait mal. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »

Mais Harry en avait assez. Il s'empara de la main gauche de Malfoy et remonta la manche du peignoir. « Je te le demandais parce que j'ai vu que tu avais reçu ça, sale bâtard ! » La Marque des Ténèbres apparaissait vivement sur la peau pâle de Malfoy. « Et j'ai vu Voldemort te lancer le Cruciatus dessus, et je t'ai vu lancer le sort de Hara Kiri sur Karkaroff avant que Voldemort ne le tue. »

Malfoy eut soudain l'air terrifié. « Tu m'as vu … ? Comment ? Etais-tu… celui qui a incarné mon père ? »

« Non, idiot. Je ne sais pas encore transplaner. »

Malfoy le regardait à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Mais tu sais qui c'était, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Oh, si quelqu'un se promène en prétendant être mon père et m'assomme, que crois-tu : ce sont mes foutues affaires !  Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as vu ces choses. Incarnais-tu quelqu'un d'autre là-bas ? »

« Non » Harry montra sa cicatrice. « Elle me relie à Voldemort. J'ai eu des rêves quand il a été spécialement violent ou meurtrier. Les rêves me montrent ce qu'il fait, ce qui arrive là où il est. J'ai fait un rêve la nuit de Noël. Mais quand il a lancé le sortilège mortel, ma cicatrice m'a fait si mal qu'elle m'a réveillé. Je ne savais pas qui avait été tué. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que ça avait pu être toi… »

Malfoy essayait de retrouver son assurance, mais c'était tiède. « Cela aurait fait ton bonheur… »

« J'ai eu peur que Ginny pense que c'était ma faute. Mais c'est un point discutable maintenant. Tu es vivant et plus offensif et grossier que jamais. »

« Comme c'est touchant que tu te sois inquiété » sourit-il, mauvais. La colère de Harry montait, et il trouvait de plus en plus dur de contrôler le besoin urgent de lui lancer vraiment un bon sort.

« Alors » dit Harry. « Ton père va probablement te dire ce qui va se passer maintenant, quand Voldemort invoque les Mangemort. Il devra te le dire, étant donné que tu ne peux pas transplaner vers lui depuis Poudlard… étant donné que tu ne peux pas transplaner du tout en fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne peux pas transplaner ? » dit doucement Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais… tu n'es pas assez âgé. Tu ne peux pas avoir de permis avant d'avoir l'âge. C'est illégal sinon. »

Malfoy sourit… ou tout du moins, cela pouvait passer pour un sourire chez lui. « Et tu crois que cela me poserait un problème ? »

Harry déglutit. Il devrait se rappeler d'arrêter de faire des suppositions sur ce que Malfoy ferait ou pas. Travailler à apprendre le transplanage avant que ce ne soit légal était probablement peu important pour lui.

« De toutes façons, même quelqu'un qui peut transplaner ne peut pas le faire depuis Poudlard. Alors quand ton père te dira ce qui s'est produit à une réunion des Mangemorts, envoie-moi une chouette et je te trouverai pour avoir le reste des informations. »

Malfoy rit, secouant sa tête. Harry le fixa. Craquait-il ? Est-ce que Voldemort avait utilisé le Cruciatus trop longtemps sur lui ?

« Tu es vraiment drôle parfois, Potter, tu sais ? » Mais soudain, son visage était tout sauf drôle. Harry se souvint à quel point il avait été grave quand il avait ensorcelé Karkaroff.

« Laisse moi te dire comment cela va marcher. » continua Malfoy. « Je vais faire ma vie, aller en cours, manger, dormir, correspondre avec mon père, jouer au Quidditch, et … oh oui… flirter avec Ginny autant que cela est humainement possible. Si j'entends quoique ce soit d'incriminant de la part de mon père, je vais le garder pour moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai assez d'informations pour le boucler à Azkaban proprement, où ce bâtard ne pourra pas m'atteindre, et avec une garantie du ministère de la magie que je serai exempt de toute poursuite et absolument protégé. Tu ne sauras rien. Jusqu'au moment où mon père se sera lui–même mit dans sa tombe, tu seras complètement dans le noir. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne correspondrons pas, ni ne nous rencontrerons, ni ne serons civil l'un envers l'autre, entendu ? Je mène la danse maintenant, et toi, tu n'as qu'à vivre avec. »

Harry le fixa « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce sur quoi nous nous étions mis d'accord… »

« Je me fous de ce dont nous nous étions mis d'accord. Je détiens toutes les cartes, Potter. Et Ginny aussi, qui est très agréable à tenir, merci beaucoup. On procède à ma manière maintenant. »

Harry déglutit. « Je ne sais pas… Je préfèrerais savoir ce que ton père prépare avant que quelqu'un que j'aime soit blessé. Comment saurais-je que tu vas vraiment faire cela ? Comment saurais-je que tu ne te joues pas simplement de moi ? Comment saurais-je que je peux te croire ? »

Malfoy eut encore un sourire en coin, la main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Tu ne le sauras pas. »

Il était parti.

Harry se retrouva à faire les cent pas sur le sol de marbre froid, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était à la mercie de Draco Malfoy, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quelque chose à ce sujet le rendait très, très nerveux. Il ne se sentait pas bien. C'était une recette pour un désastre. Et si Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, et s'il voulait juste être avec Ginny et laisser penser Harry qu'il allait se retourner contre son père ? Il pensa à Ginny embrassant Malfoy dans la serre à la fête avant Noël… Si Malfoy aidait à mettre Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban, les Weasley pourraient probablement pardonner à Harry après les faits pour n'avoir parlé à personne de Ginny et Draco. Mais s'il mentait…

Quelques uns de ses amis les plus proche, et même probablement le meilleur d'entre eux, voudraient sa tête sur un plateau.

* * * * *

Sirius rencontra Dumblemore avant de partir. Harry lui prêta sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ce soir-là, le reste des élèves rentrèrent par le Poudlard Express, et les arrangements de chambrée pour Harry et Hermione revinrent à la normale. C'était étrange de dîner à nouveau à la table de Griffondor, peuplée d'élèves bavardant gaiement des cadeaux de Noël qu'ils avaient reçus et de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances. Harry entendit sans l'écouter Ron qui parla tellement pendant le repas que Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait avalé quelque chose. Au moment du coucher, Harry avait peur que Ron note quelque chose d'étrange avec son lit. Mais comme d'habitude, les elfes de maison avaient mis des draps propres et glissé une bouillotte entre le matelas et les couvertures. Pour Ron, tout était normal.

Par chance, le premier jour était un mardi. Le mardi n'était pas dur. Soin aux créatures magiques, herbologie, histoire de la magie et divination. Le griffon d'or était parti. Maintenant, ils étudiaient les lutins des neiges, parce que c'était la saison. Ils couraient sur la pelouse près du lac, la neige craquant sous leurs bottes, essayant d'attraper les petites créatures volantes, qui réchaufferaient leurs mains quelques secondes avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Ce n'était pas facile. Ils se fondaient tellement dans le paysage. Harry était étonné que de si petites créatures qui avaient l'air faites de glace puissent être si chaudes.

Pour l'herbologie, ils étaient maintenant dans la serre cinq, qui était inconfortable comme la jungle tropicale. Ils enlevèrent leurs robes, mais transpiraient à profusion en se battant contre le kudzu magique qui avait triplé de taille en une semaine. L'élaguer était très dangereux, et il attrapa Ron à deux reprises autour du cou et essaya de l'étrangler. Quand ils partirent, il se frottait le cou, marmonnant quelque chose sur 'apporter de l'herbicide la prochaine fois'.

L'histoire de la magie était basiquement l'heure de la sieste, pas que Binns l'ait jamais remarqué, et puis la divination était annulée car Trelawney était au lit avec un rhume, « Que les étoiles avaient prévu qu'il serait aujourd'hui. » Ils savaient qu'elle serait mieux jeudi cependant, alors ils profitèrent de la reprise tant qu'ils pouvaient.

C'était le mercredi que Harry redoutait.

Il ne tardait pas à Harry de retourner en potions, ne sachant pas comment faire face à Rogue, maintenant qu'il avait été dans la pensine. Soudain, tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances semblait s'être passé il y a très longtemps…

Alors qu'ils allaient vers le donjon de potions pour le premier cours du trimestre, Rogue lui aboya « Potter ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Harry regarda Hermione. Elle leva ses sourcils et haussa ses épaules. Cela semblait être du Rogue pur jus. Pas de différence.

Harry rentra dans son bureau. Rogue laissa la porte ouverte. Pour Harry cela semblait calculé. Il remarqua que la pensine n'était plus sur le bureau. Harry ne pouvait la voir nulle part. « Alors Potter. Est-ce que quelqu'un a utilisé des ingrédients de potions quand j'étais parti ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de voir l'homme de la pensine. « Non, sir. »

« Personne du tout n'est entré dans mon bureau ? »

Harry hésita un moment « Si. Moi sir. »

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » Son visage était encore indéchiffrable. Harry pensa qu'il savait ce qu'il demandait.

« En fait, sir, un peu plus. Pas que ce soit un problème. »

Rogue l'évalua à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Je change à nouveau de mot de passe. Celui que je vous ai donné avant ne marchera plus. Si vous voulez quelque chose de mes réserves privées, vous devrez me le demander. Maintenant retournez à votre place. » La voix de Rogue semblait maintenant étrangement calme.

« Oui, sir » dit Harry clairement, nettement. Ils ne parleraient pas de la pensine maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils n'en parleraient jamais. Mais Rogue savait que Harry avait été dans la pensine, il en était sûr. C'était assez pour le moment.

Harry passa le reste du cours de potions, et en fait la plupart du restant de la journée, se sentant encore comme s'il était dans un rêve et que la pensine avait été la réalité. Rogue ne semblait pas changé d'une certaine façon, et cependant… Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir de la même manière.

Puis, en défense contre les forces du mal, il se réveilla.

Maugrey allait finalement commencer à leur apprendre quelque chose de pratique. C'est bien gentil de contempler ce qui fait que les gens choisissent le mal, pensa Harry, mais c'est autre chose de pouvoir traiter avec des mages noirs. Cependant, vu la tournure, ils n'allaient pas encore apprendre à dissocier leur corps de leur esprit. D'abord, ils allaient apprendre quelques sorts à la limite de la loi, et se les lancer les uns sur les autres. Hermione était choquée.

« Bon, bon » grogna Maugrey à son expression scandalisée. « Madame Pomfresh s'attend à vous voir tous à la fin du cours. Juste une précaution que j'ai pensé prendre. Nous finirons tôt pour laisser tout le monde aller à l'infirmerie. Aucun de vous ne sera blessé de façon permanente. Et aucun de vous ne ressentira même de loin toute la douleur que l'on peut ressentir avec le Cruciatus. Mais vous devez d'abord apprendre ce qu'est la douleur avant d'apprendre à la bloquer. Ce sont des sorts que personne d'autre ne vous apprendra. Ils ne métamorphosent rien, et les appeler charmes serait un contresens. Ce sont des sorts, des sortilèges. Ils ont été créés pour blesser. Maintenant, certains d'entre vous connaissent probablement déjà quelques uns de ces sorts, malgré le fait que l'on ne vous les ait jamais appris. Et je comprends que certains d'entre vous se soient inscrits au club de duel. Ces sorts vous seront particulièrement utiles. Très bien, mettez-vous par deux comme suit : Brown avec Finnigan, Granger avec Longbottom, Patil avec Potter et Thomas avec Weasley. Par ordre alphabétique, le meilleur moyen de commencer. »

Maugrey avait enlevé les bureaux du centre de la pièce. Les quatre binômes se faisaient face, baguette à la main. Parvati a l'air nerveuse pensa Harry, ses grands yeux bruns semblant encore plus grands que d'habitude. Il savait qu'elle préférait les cours de divination. Il espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas trop mal. On aurait dit que Maugrey allait tous les faire se tordre au sol.

« Ce que je vais vous enseigner aujourd'hui est le sort de Passus. » annonça Maugrey. Harry tourna sa tête, Maugrey le regarda. « Vous le connaissez Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, non. Je sais quelque chose dessus. Je sais que l'on doit spécifier une partie du corps. »

« C'est exact. De la douleur dirigée. Spécifiquement localisée. Bien pour une surprise, un choc, étant donné qu'en réalité cela ne dure pas très longtemps. Ou quelquefois il est fait de manière répétée au même endroit pour un effet maximum. De cette façon, il peut être fatal. Une fois j'ai arrêté un mage noir qui avait attaqué les reins d'un homme avec le Passus tellement de fois à la suite, qu'il en était mort d'insuffisance rénale. » Les élèves se regardèrent, alarmés. « Bien sûr, nous ne ferons rien comme cela aujourd'hui. » Il a l'air de garder cette leçon pour  une petite surprise pensa Harry, espérant sincèrement qu'il se trompait.

« Nous commencerons avec les mains et les bras. Pour la main, dites 'Mano suo', l'avant-bras 'Lacerto suo', le bras entier 'bracchio suo'. Puis faites suivre cela de 'passus est'. Saisi ? Mais ne dites pas à votre opposant lequel vous allez utiliser. L'élément de surprise. Et vous devez vous concentrer. Pensez à la partie du corps visée, pensez à la douleur la plus intense que vous pouvez. Concentrez-vous ! Nous commencerons de ce côté… » dit-il, désignant de la tête Seamus, Neville, Harry et Ron. En face, Lavender, Hermione, Parvati et Dean avait l'air plus qu'appréhensifs.

« A mon signal » leur dit Maugrey. Soudain, des étincelles rouges jaillirent du bout de sa baguette qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers la main droite de Parvati, criant « Mano suo passus est! ». Elle cria et laissa tomber sa baguette, se tenant la main, penchée et fermant les yeux, essayant clairement de ne pas pleurer. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette, s'agenouillant devant elle, mettant sa main dans son dos et son visage près du sien, chuchotant « Ca va Parvati ? »

Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui, se mordant la lèvre, secouant la tête. Il prit sa main, la massa, la réchauffa, et son regard croisa à nouveau le sien, lui rappelant celui qu'elle avait eu quand elle lui avait coupé les cheveux. Il se secoua et regarda ailleurs, se releva et lâcha sa main. Il vit que Ron fronçait les sourcils en regardant dans leur direction, et Hermione aussi. Hermione se tenait l'avant-bras, le frottant vigoureusement, pendant que Neville répétait ses excuses.

« Oh, Neville, Arrête ! C'était bien, vraiment. Nous allons tous le faire et beaucoup. Tu ne vas pas être déjà dégoûté… »

Ron regardait à nouveau Dean plier sa main gauche. Il avait l'air désolé. Le visage de Dean était marqué par la douleur. Lavender était au sol, tenant son bras droit et pleurant. Seamus essayait vainement de la consoler, lui caressant maladroitement la tête, disant « Là, ça ira. »

Et le père de Malfoy qui lui faisait cela tout le temps, pensa Harry. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas effondré quand Voldemort lui avait lancé le Cruciatus. Puis Harry se souvint que Malfoy lui avait demandé de ne plus le faire. Harry avait refusé de faire la même chose. Bien sûr, Malfoy était supposé jouer le rôle d'un Mangemort obéissant. En espérant que c'était juste un rôle…

Maugrey marcha autour de la pièce, secouant sa tête. « Un petit sort, et vous êtes à terre ! Ce n'était rien ! Debout, tout le monde ! Je suis sûr que vous pensez tous, ce sont mes amis, je les connais depuis la Répartition. Nous mangeons ensemble, nous allons en cours ensemble, nous reposons dans la même salle commune. Et maintenant, je vous fais vous attaquer les uns les autres. Et vous ne voulez pas. Mais vous devez apprendre ! Vous devez vous déconnecter des liens qui vous unissent à la personne que vous attaquez. Oui, je suis le fils de pute le plus mesquin que vous ayez jamais eu comme professeur. Je le sais. Mais c'est ce qui est nécessaire pour être sûr que vous êtes bien préparés. A quoi croyez-vous que vos BUSE vont ressembler ? Vous pensez que personne ne sera blessé en les passant ?  Repensez-y. MAINTENANT ! L'autre côté. En position ! A mon signal. »

Cette fois, Harry était le récepteur de la douleur. Parvati avait pointé sa baguette sur son bras gauche en criant « Bracchio suo passus est! » et la douleur avait commencé à se diffuser depuis son coude comme s'il avait tapé dans une brique avec toute sa force. Il serra ses dents contre la douleur, essayant de se dire que ce n'était pas si terrible. Et après une minute, il commença effectivement à le croire. Quand il repensait au Cruciatus, et à la période où il avait d'abord commencé à se transformer en griffon, ce n'était vraiment pas si terrible. Il sentait que son cœur battait plus vite qu'avant qu'elle ne lui ait jeté le sort, mais à part une douleur résiduelle, il sentait qu'il arrivait à gérer l'attaque plutôt bien.

Ron ne faisait pas aussi bien. Il se mordait la lèvre, tenant sa main gauche dans la droite, penché par-dessus, le visage écarlate, retenant des cris dans sa gorge. De l'autre côté de Harry, Neville faisait un peu mieux. Il se frottait le bras droit, vacillant, mais malgré l'attaque d'Hermione sur le bras qui tenait la baguette, il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il souriait faiblement à Hermione à travers sa douleur visible, disant « C'était bien. » Hermione eut l'air frappée. Neville était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait jamais choisi de blesser. On aurait dit que c'était elle qui allait pleurer.

Lavender n'avait apparemment eu aucun scrupule à attaquer Seamus. Il se frottait l'avant-bras gauche en disant « Ah ! Ah ! » sans arrêt, et en tournant en rond, frappant le sol de son pied gauche quand il tournait comme s'il pouvait canaliser hors de lui un peu de la douleur à travers sa jambe.

« Bien ! » aboya Maugrey, ignorant les réactions de ceux qui venaient juste de recevoir le sort. « Finnigan, Longbottom, Potter et Weasley, vous restez où vous êtes ! Brown, Granger, et Patil, vous vous décalez d'un rang, et Thomas, vous venez ici avec Finnigan. Bien ! Le premier côté recommence. A mon signal ! »

Et ils y allèrent. Harry essaya de ne pas penser du tout quand il ensorcela la main gauche d'Hermione : il avait essayé de choisir la plus petite cible possible, et il ne voulait pas lui faire mal à la main droite afin qu'elle puisse écrire (Elle travaillait sur un devoir de trois pieds de long pour Binns). En retour, elle montra un visage de marbre quand ce fut son tour de l'attaquer. Mais il put voir dans ses yeux le remord et l'empathie une fois qu'elle l'eut fait. Il lui sourit faiblement, tenant son avant-bras droit, respirant par le nez.

Maugrey avait passé toutes les combinaisons possibles. A la fin, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent face à face.

Harry attaqua en premier. Il savait que Ron n'avait pas bien supporté la douleur. Il l'avait regardé tout le temps. Il craignait d'ajouter à sa douleur, et il se demandait s'il pensait juste à sa douleur physique…

« Mano suo passus est ! » cria Harry, pointant sa baguette vers la main gauche de Ron, comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione. Mais à sa surprise, Ron se débrouilla pour serrer ses dents et tapa quelques fois du pied (à la Seamus) avant que la douleur ait l'air de baisser.

Harry attendit que Ron l'ensorcelle aussi. Il regarda son meilleur ami, se souvenant être dans son lit avec Hermione, se sentant coupable. Après que les étincelles rouges soient sorties de la baguette de Maugrey cette fois, Ron ne l'attaqua pas directement. Harry regarda à sa gauche. Seamus était attaqué par Neville, dont la voix, en lançant le sort, avait une autorité à laquelle Harry n'était pas encore habitué.

Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à Ron, Harry n'était pas préparé au sort quand il arriva. Ron avait pointé sa baguette sur son bras droit. La douleur qui irradia soudain de son membre lui fit lâcher sa baguette, et il essaya de vider son esprit, d'arrêter la transmission de la douleur au cerveau, de se convaincre qu'il ne sentait aucune douleur du tout… Ce n'est pas si terrible disait une voix dans sa tête. Il se sentit presque comme s'il flottait, bien que cela soit différent du sort d'Imperius. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait, dont il était responsable… et qui était agréable en vérité…

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il découvrit toute la classe le regardant, et Maugrey Fol Œil regardait en particulier son visage.

« Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » grogna-t-il. Harry déglutit, regardant son horrible visage asymétrique. « Vous avez été malade de douleur, et avez commencé à travailler sur un moyen de la bloquer par vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis un de ses sourires si peu naturels s'étala sur le terrain défoncé son visage. « A quoi est-ce que je peux vous servir ? » plaisanta-t-il dans un grognement. « Vous m'avez battu. Je n'aurais pas pu faire cela à quinze ans même si l'on m'avait offert cinq mille galions et une nuit avec la Reine Mère. » Ils le regardèrent tous, choqué. « Oh, allez. Quand elle était jeune, elle était assez attirante. »

Cela les fit finalement éclater de rire, arrêtés seulement un peu après par leurs douleurs physiques. Les rires se transformèrent en un gémissement et un grognement presque universel. Harry était le seul qui ne semblait pas frictionner ses muscles douloureux et chanceler. Maugrey les renvoya et ils allèrent tous voir Madame Pomfresh pour des calmants pour la douleur.

Comme ils approchaient de l'aile de l'hôpital, Ron adressait des regards de côté à Harry, qui réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de conversation réelle depuis son retour. Une conversation ne consistant pas en Ron lui parlant durant tout le repas. Il n'avait pas parlé à Ron du rêve de la nuit de Noël par exemple.

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais le premier à faire cela, Harry. Comme quand tu as surmonté le sortilège d'Imperius avant tout le monde. » Toutefois, Ron semblait plus rancunier qu'admiratif.

Harry décida de changer de sujet. « La nuit de Noël, j'ai fait un rêve et je me suis réveillé avec ma cicatrice qui me faisait mal. » chuchota-t-il. Comment devrais-je faire cela ? se demanda-t-il. Et puis il sut. Il dirait simplement à Ron les événements de Douvres de la manière la plus directe possible, pas d'allusion à Malfoy voulant possiblement trahir son père. Si Ron commençait soudain à traiter Malfoy différemment, cela n'aurait pas l'air normal. De plus, il pourrait apprendre que l'incitation de Malfoy pour se retourner contre son père était sa propre sœur.

Ron ne réagit pas d'abord. Puis il dit calmement, sans inflexion « Tu me raconteras plus tard. » Harry acquiesça et ils continuèrent tous jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry devrait penser avec grand soin à tout ce qu'il dirait, étant donné qu'il allait devoir laisser Ginny complètement en dehors de la conversation. Ron ne pouvait pas savoir pour elle et Malfoy. De plus, il devrait éviter de lâcher le morceau sur Hermione partageant son lit après le rêve. Il devrait parler avec beaucoup de soin.

Le problème avec le mensonge, pensa-t-il, est que l'on doit être certain que l'on dit le même mensonge de la même façon à la même personne à chaque fois. C'était presque plus de problèmes en vue que cela en valait le coup.

Presque.

* * * * *

Le reste de la semaine, tous les cours de Harry semblèrent se passer dans le brouillard. Apprendre les augures en divination était comme faire les feuilles de thé au début de sa troisième année. Seulement maintenant, ils contemplaient les entrailles dégoûtantes de poulets morts et interprétaient le futur en se basant sur ce désordre gore. Comme c'est révélateur, pensa Harry. Et, ô surprise, Trelawney dit que les entrailles prédisaient sa mort prématurée. Je le serai sans doute d'ennui, pensa-t-il. Le seul moment où il se sentait vivant et alerte était le cours avec Maugrey.

Ils progressèrent en produisant de la douleur dans les jambes, utilisant des incantations différentes pour les cuisses, le genou, le pied et la cheville. Harry s'améliorait au blocage de la douleur, même s'il n'était pas encore techniquement au point.

Comme il quittait le cours le vendredi, un grand hibou grand duc arriva en volant dans le couloir et atterrit sur son épaule. Il avait une note attachée à sa patte.

« Retrouve-moi dans la salle des Trophées dans une demie-heure. » disait-elle dans une petite écriture anguleuse. Il n'y avait pas de signature. Harry le tourna et le retourna, essayant de déterminer s'il devait y aller ou pas. Ron et Hermione le regardaient, attendant qu'il dise ce que c'était. Il haussa les épaules et fit comme si ce n'était rien. Il décida de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et d'aller en avance voir qui c'était.

Quand il entra dans la salle des trophées sous sa cape, personne n'était là. Il se promena autour de la pièce, regardant les boîtes de verres sans y prêter attention, se souriant quand il vit la Récompense pour Services Spéciaux à l'Ecole que lui et Ron avaient reçus en seconde année. Puis il vit la récompense qu'avait reçue Tom Jedusor. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué avant qu'il avait le même nom ? Et il était aussi lié à la Chambre des Secrets. Harry se souvint que Ron avait du nettoyer la bave après avoir vomi des limaces dessus…

Il aurait probablement pu apporter Sandy, pour l'avertir de ce qui allait arriver, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende siffler sous ses habits, alors il l'avait laissée dans la salle commune près du feu. Harry entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et se tourna pour voir Draco Malfoy regardant furtivement alentour. C'était dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Que venait faire Malfoy ? se demanda Harry. Il attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire, mais celui-ci se promena simplement autour de la pièce comme Harry l'avait fait, regardant les récompenses, grimaçant quand il arriva à celle que Ron et Harry avaient reçue, marmonnant « Services Spéciaux… »

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous fut arrivée, Malfoy regarda impatiemment sa montre, disant doucement « Allez, Potter, une demie-heure… » et Harry sut que c'était en fait Malfoy qui avait envoyé la note. Il ne se promenait pas dans la salle des trophées par hasard à ce moment là. Harry l'avait suivi, marchant doucement cinq pieds derrière lui quand il avait tourné dans la pièce, mais maintenant, il se rapprocha à moins d'un yard de lui et dit à voix basse : « Cela fait vingt minutes que je suis ici, crétin. »

Malfoy regarda follement autour de lui « Potter ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Où es-tu ? »

Harry se déplaça à quelques pieds sur la droite de Malfoy. « Là où je peux te voir, mais où tu ne peux pas me voir. »

Malfoy avait vraiment l'air énervé maintenant. « Arrête, Potter. »

Harry continua à bouger en parlant. « Allez Malfoy. Tu es celui qui a demandé à me rencontrer. Tu tentes ta chance, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est important. »

« De toutes façons, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que nous soyons vus ensemble. »

« Je ne veux pas non plus qu'un des professeurs appelle mon père pour lui dire de m'amener à Ste Mangouste parce que je parle seul dans une pièce vide. »

Harry rit doucement. « Je sais pas. Cela me semble drôle. Tu serais probablement exempté des examens de fin d'année. »

« Très drôle. »

« Je trouve. Vas-tu en venir au fait ou non, Malfoy ? »

Malfoy se tourna vers l'une des vitrines, dos à la porte, parlant doucement. « Qu'as tu dit à Maugrey ? »

Harry fut surpris. « Maugrey ? Qu'ai je dit à quel sujet ? »

« La nuit de Noël ! »

Harry était perplexe. « Je ne lui ai rien dit. De quoi parles-tu ? »

Malfoy se mordit les lèvres. « Si tu ne lui a rien dit, qui l'a fait ? »

« Vas-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ? »

Malfoy soupira. « Il en a après moi depuis le début du trimestre… »

« Cela ne fait que quelques jours. »

« C'est suffisant. Nous avons pratiqués le sort du Passus, qui est comme tu le sais un de mes préférés » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Harry grimaça. « Il n'arrête pas de me demander si je ne veux pas relever les manches pour travailler, et il me tapote spécialement sur le bras gauche, juste à l'endroit de la marque. Je suis convaincu qu'il sait que je l'aie. Comment le saurait-il alors si tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

Harry faillit dire que Dumblemore le savait aussi, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler que Dumblemore avait envoyé Rogue en mission secrète, et que s'ils l'avaient pu, Sirius aurait été en mission secrète dans la propre maison de Malfoy. Puis il y pensa, et sut pourquoi personne n'avait eu à dire à Maugrey que Draco avait la Marque des Ténèbres…

« Malfoy, de quoi est faite ta robe ? »

« Je sais pas. De la laine pour l'hiver, je suppose. Pourquoi changes-tu de sujet ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Et la chemise que tu portes sous ta robe ? »

« Arrête, Potter, et dis moi… »

« En quoi est-elle ? » souffla Harry violemment Harry

Malfoy grogna par son nez. « Du lin, je suppose. Quelque chose que ma mère trouve élégant. Heureusement, cela s'adoucit en le portant. Assez irritant au début. Pouvons nous revenir au sujet ? »

« Nous y sommes en plein. A moins que tu ne portes quelque chose avec des manches faites en, je ne sais pas, du plomb ou un truc comme cela, Maugrey n'a aucun problème à voir cette marque sur ton bras. Et de ce que je sais, il peut voir à travers le plomb. »

« De quoi parles-tu maintenant ? »

« De l'œil magique de Maugrey. Tout l'an passé, tu as eu Croupton comme professeur, déguisé en Maugrey, et tu n'as jamais remarqué l'œil ? Il peut voir à travers le bois, le tissu, le derrière de sa propre tête, et les capes d'invisibilité. Nous ferions mieux d'espérer qu'il ne rentre pas ici maintenant, sinon il penserait que je suis aussi un Mangemort, me cachant sous ma cape pour te parler. » Harry se demanda pourquoi Malfoy ne savait rien pour l'œil. Peut-être Maugrey (le vrai) ne voulait pas que les Serpentards sachent ce qu'il pouvait voir.

« Tu veux dire qu'il peut voir à travers mes vêtements ? »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy. S'il peut voir tout ton corps, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas vomir son quatre heure… »

« Ta gueule. » dit Malfoy sans enthousiasme, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort. Harry rit doucement.

« En fait, il filait vraiment les chocottes à Parvati pendant le bal de Noël. Je pense qu'elle croyait que c'était un vieux vicelard, regardant les filles à travers leurs habits… »

Maintenant Malfoy avait un sourire en coin, et il semblait à Harry qu'il entretenait quelques pensées très sales lui-même. « Cela vaudrait presque le coup de perdre un œil si son remplaçant permet de voir le corps de Parvati Patil… »

Harry était choqué. « Tu veux que je répète à Ginny que tu as dit cela ? »

Malfoy regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Harry pensa qu'il avait oublié qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'était pas un monologue. « Je ne l'ai pas dit. Je le démentirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Harry rit. « C'est bon. Je n'en dirai pas un mot. Mais cela signifie tout de même que tu as eu une pulsion. »

Malfoy souriait en fait, regardant encore la vitrine des récompenses. « Quoi, tu as eu un peu d'action au bal de Noël l'an dernier, Potter ? »

« Malfoy ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours si intéressé par ma vie privée ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Cela t'irrite quand je te pose des questions ? Comment pourrais-je l'éviter ? C'est trop drôle. Même si je ne peux pas te voir. » Malfoy soupira, se déplaçant vers une autre vitrine. « Mais je ne sais pas que faire avec Maugrey… »

« Comporte-toi avec lui en étant exactement ce qu'il pense que tu es : un des Mangemorts de la nouvelle génération. Je sais que certains autres Serpentards de ton année ont des parents qui sont impliqués avec Voldemort. Peut-être qu'ils te regarderont à nouveau si tu leur montres la Marque des Ténèbres. Tu veux une couverture épaisse, tu l'as. Fais de ton mieux pour être aussi mauvais et diabolique que possible. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur à faire pour toi… »

Malfoy grimaça. « Je te ferais savoir que Ginny pense que je suis un prince. »

Harry s'esclaffa. « Peut-être que si elle a de la chance, la prochaine fois qu'elle t'embrasseras, tu te transformeras en grenouille. Ce serait une amélioration. »

« Ha ha. »

Mais pour Harry, la conversation était finie. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, se préparant à partir. Malfoy parlait doucement, disait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre depuis l'entrée. Puis, dans le couloir, Harry entendit Malfoy lui dire plus fort « Potter ? Bon sang, où es-tu passé ? »

Harry partit en souriant. Il pensa : Ste Mangouste, nous voilà..

* * * * *

Au dîner du vendredi soir, Rogue annonça que le club de duel se rencontrerait pour la première fois dimanche, après le déjeuner, dans la grande salle. Les vingt premiers étudiants qui s'étaient inscrits allaient rester après la fin du repas.

Harry attendit le dimanche après-midi pour le restant du week-end. Plus d'une fois, Ron ou Hermione durent lui crier après pour le tirer d'une rêverie dans laquelle il transformait Malfoy en furet bondissant pendant le duel…

A la longue, le dimanche après-midi arriva. Les membres du club restèrent dans la salle. Harry regarda autour de lui… Plein de visages familiers. Les 'usual suspects', et une paire d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien, juste par les réunions de préfet. Harry savait déjà que Roger, Hannah et Ernie s'étaient inscrits, comme George, Angelina et Malfoy, avec ses deux sous-fifres d'autrefois, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls Griffondors de leur année. Alicia s'était aussi inscrite, et Ginny et Colin étaient les seuls quatrième années de toutes les autres maisons.

Harry remarqua que Hermione évitait Millicent Bulstrode, la seule fille de Serpentard présente. Au club de duel de deuxième année, cela avait finit à la lutte contre Millicent au lieu d'un duel proprement mené, et ensuite, elle avait confondu un poil du chat de Millicent avec un de ses cheveux. Quand elle avait essayé le poil dans le polynectar, en voulant prendre temporairement l'apparence de Millicent, il lui était poussé des moustaches et de la fourrure. Harry ne pouvait pas blâmer Hermione de l'éviter. Il y avait de mauvaises associations ici.

Justin Finch-Fletchley était le seul autre Poufsouffle à part Hannah et Ernie. Et presque tous les préfets de Serdaigle s'étaient inscrits, à l'exception du frère de Roger, Evan : Mandy Brocklehurst de cinquième année, Liam Quirke de sixième année (Harry essayait de ne pas le regarder, après l'avoir surpris par erreur avec Justin dans le cottage) la sœur de Liam, Niamh, qui était maintenant en septième année, et Cho. Harry prit une double claque. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Cho était sur la liste. Juste quand je pensais pouvoir l'éviter les dimanche après-midi, soupira-t-il.

Rogue avait apparemment tout minutieusement planifié. Harry pensa qu'il avait probablement fait cela chez Remus Lupin. Autrement, il aurait dû s'engager dans une conversation avec deux personnes qu'il avait haïes pendant vingt ans… et qui avaient une fois essayé de le tuer (bien que ce ne fut pas la faute de Lupin).

Il avait préparé une longue liste des combinaisons de duel. D'après ses calculs, cela prendrait quatre rencontres du club pour que chaque membre ait combattu contre tous les autres. Il n'y aurait qu'un duel à la fois, et le reste du club voterait pour déterminer le vainqueur en envoyant des étincelles avec leur baguette. Si c'était proche, un compte exact serait fait.

« Cela fait un total de cent quatre vingt dix duels ! » chuchota Hermione à Ron et Harry, calculant rapidement. Ils hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils avaient aussi compté.

Cinquante duels se dérouleraient durant la première rencontre. Après les vingt-cinq premiers, il y aurait une pause d'une demie-heure. S'ils avaient de la chance, ils auraient fini avant que le reste de l'école ne commence à arriver dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Tout le monde ferait cinq duels avec cinq adversaires différents. Rogue dit qu'il afficherait le classement dans le hall d'entrée le lendemain. Cela démangeait Harry de commencer. Il espérait se battre contre Malfoy.

Rogue fit de la place en écartant les tables avec sa baguette, dégageant le centre de la pièce. Après cela, il aboya soudain « Abbot ! » Hannah sursauta, puis s'avança, l'air nerveuse. « V. Weasley ! » Harry était perplexe. Qui était-ce ? Mais ensuite, Ginny sortit de la foule, et Harry réalisa que le V était pour Virginia.

Rogue les fit s'incliner l'une devant l'autre. Ginny avait l'air calme. Hannah avait l'air de se demander pourquoi elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Elle avait été pareille quand ils s'étaient entraînés durant les vacances.

Ginny la désarma en une seconde, lui rendant sa baguette après cela, puis rougit quand elle reçut un vote unanime de la part du reste du club, et retourna dans le cercle des élèves qui avaient fait une arène ad hoc.

Ron était le suivant. Il s'opposait à Mandy Brocklehurst, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il l'assomma avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, gratifiant les Weasley d'une autre victoire. Rogue la ranima.

George eut un peu de fil a retordre avec Millicent, mais après qu'il lui ait lancé le maléfice de Jambencoton, et qu'elle ait répondu en lui bloquant les pieds au sol, il arrêta de plaisanter et la désarma. Les Serpentards votèrent pour elle, Malfoy faisant des remarques sur George étant amoureux du sol, mais tous les autres votèrent pour George, et il eut la victoire.

Harry regarda avec appréhension Alicia confondre Cho, puis la désarmer. Il se demandait s'il serait bien pour la forme de voter pour Cho, même si elle avait clairement perdu. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'était plus supposé être gentil avec elle, et il leva brusquement sa baguette pour Alicia. Cho lui adressa un regard blessé.

Il fut ensuite contre Crabbe, Harry le désarma rapidement, sentant que ce n'était pas un réel défi. Puis Malfoy battit Colin Creevey, Ernie défit Niamh et son frère Liam fut battu à plates coutures par Roger. Angelina et Hermione gagnèrent ensuite respectivement sur Justin et Goyle. Le premier round était fini. Tout le monde s'était battu une fois.

Lors du deuxième round, Ron et George gagnèrent encore, cette fois contre Hannah et Mandy. Puis Alicia désarma Millicent, Harry fut encore appelé. Il alla au centre, attendant que Rogue donne le nom de son opposant.

« Chang ! » Elle s'avança, souriant à Harry qui était franchement atterré. Il s'était attendu à combattre contre Malfoy. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il devrait combattre Cho. Alors maintenant, en plus de voter contre elle dans son duel avec Alicia, Il devait essayer de la battre lui-même. Un comportement infect, se rappela-t-il. Il se demanda pendant un moment pourquoi il avait jamais pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'utiliser pour aider Hermione à se débarrasser de Viktor Krum.

Après s'être inclinés, Harry attendit qu'elle fasse un geste. Elle semblait si petite et délicate, si jeune malgré son année en plus. Puis il se secoua. Comportement infect, pensa-t-il, et c'est parti.

« Mano suo passus est! » cria-t-il en pointant sa main droite. Elle cria, lâchant sa baguette, puis se tenant la main atteinte avec sa main gauche, pliée en deux, pleurant. Il combattit l'urgence d'aller la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Les membres du club eurent l'air consternés. Personne d'autre n'avait encore utilisé un sort si douloureux, pas même les Serpentards, et Harry l'avait lancé à sa petite amie, de ce qu'ils savaient. Personne ne pouvait discuter qu'il l'avait désarmé, alors il recevrait un vote unanime… mais les Serdaigles votèrent tous pour Cho, le foudroyant du regard. Ce n'était pas assez pour la faire gagner, mais c'était l'intention. Ils avaient voté pour elle pour montrer leur loyauté à leur maison. Et ce soir, pensa-t-il, je vais en réunion de préfet avec eux tous. Quel plaisir.

Au moment de la pause, Harry avait aussi désarmé Millicent, George avait battu Hannah, Hermione gagné Justin, et Malfoy avait aussi battu Cho, tout comme son ancien serviteur, Crabbe. Ginny avait défait Goyle avec le sort d'Impediment, marchant gracieusement jusqu'à lui pendant qu'il bougeait au ralenti, et enlevant sa baguette de sa main, puis le remettant à vitesse normale. Il trébucha, essaya de l'ensorceler, puis vit qu'elle tenait deux baguettes et qu'il n'en avait aucune. Le vote fut unanime, y compris pour les Serpentards. Harry vit Malfoy sourire, essayant de ne pas paraître trop fier de Ginny.

Quand ils rentrèrent de la pause, les duels reprirent avec une nouvelle ferveur. Harry avait brisé la barrière de la douleur, et maintenant les opposants s'attaquaient plus férocement, sans distinction pour les amis ou loyauté pour la maison. Malfoy n'était pas du tout gentil dans sa façon de battre Millicent, et même Hermione sembla impitoyable quand elle battit à plates coutures Colin. 

Finalement, la première rencontre prit fin. Cinquante duels ! pensa Harry. Il avait vu quelques sorts sympathiques qu'il ne connaissait pas, et en avait lui même lancé une paire. Quand lui et Hermione descendirent courir dans la grande salle le lendemain, Harry vit un parchemin sur le mur et se dirigea vers lui immédiatement, trouvant rapidement son nom.

Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard

Classements du club de duel

Rang Victoires Noms 

1 5 (ex aequo) Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Spinnet, V. Weasley

2 4 (ex aequo) G. Weasley, R. Weasley

3 3 (ex aequo) Crabbe, Davies

4 2 (ex aequo) Johnson, MacMillan, L. Quirke, N. Quirke

5 1 (ex aequo) Bulstrode, Chang, Finch-Fletchley

6 0 (ex aequo) Abbott, Brocklehurst, Creevey, Goyle

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione le tira dans la grande salle, se moquant de lui. « Allez. Tu vas attraper la grosse tête. Cinq parmi nous sont ex aequo, tu sais. »

« Mais… d'une certaine manière, je n'avais même pas noté… »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu n'avais perdu aucun duel ? Bien sûr » dit-elle insidieusement, « ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment défié. Au moins, j'ai battu Roger… »

Harry grogna. « Et tu lui as mis une déculottée comme tu as fait tous les jours des vacances. En fait, je pensais que Niamh pourrait te battre. »

Hermione eut l'air perplexe. « Moi aussi. Elle est en septième année et tout. Mais elle a été plus facile que ce que je pensais… elle semblait un peu distraite. » Harry se souvint qu'elle avait regardé son frère Liam, qui s'était tenu à côté de Justin, quand ils ne se battaient pas. Pas même touché, juste à côté. Un peu de tension dans la famille Quirke, peut-être, pensa-t-il.

« Ron s'est bien débrouillé » remarqua Harry, pendant qu'ils s'étiraient. Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire. Il se demanda si elle ressentait les mêmes sortes de pincement de culpabilité que lui envers Ron. Il ne se sentait pas de lui demander cependant. Que dirait-il ? ' Oh, au fait, aimes-tu vraiment Ron et te sens-tu coupable d'avoir été à moitié nue avec moi dans son lit ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient parler de Ron d'aucune manière, et cependant, sa présence les accompagnait toujours, même quand ils étaient seuls, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour être seuls quelques minutes depuis le début du trimestre, juste une poignée de minutes, ici ou là, dans une salle de classe vide, juste quelques baisers volés. Harry avait pensé à lui parler de la potion de Prophylaxis, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont aborder le sujet. Et si elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin que le soir du Nouvel An ? Il se sentirait comme un complet idiot.

Harry attendit la prochaine rencontre du club toute la semaine. Il avait appris quelques sorts de plus en cours avec Maugrey, et il en cherchait quelques autres de son côté. Il en voulait un de vraiment bon contre Malfoy quand ce serait son tour de se battre avec lui.

Cependant, Harry ne se sentit pas plus défié la seconde semaine du club. Il défit facilement Goyle, Justin, Roger, Niamh et Colin. Roger commençait à être assez ennuyeux quand il perdait un duel. Harry du se rappeler que c'était le crétin qui était préfet en chef. Que pouvait donc lui trouver Fleur ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas à se demander ce que Roger trouvait à Fleur.

Quand le classement fut affiché la semaine suivante, il y avait quelques changement de statut pour quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas parmi les premières :

Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard

Classements du club de duel

Rang Victoires Noms 

1 10 (ex aequo) Granger, Malfoy, Potter, Spinnet, V. Weasley

2 7 R. Weasley

3 6 (ex aequo) Johnson, L. Quirke, G. Weasley

4 5 Davies

5 4 Crabbe

6 3 (ex aequo) Goyle, MacMillan, N. Quirke

7 2 (ex aequo) Bulstrode, Chang, Finch-Fletchley

8 1 Abbott

9 0 (ex aequo) Brocklehurst, Creevey

Harry se souvint avoir regardé Ginny se battre. Elle fut assez gentille avec Colin, en fait, utilisant le sort d'Impediment comme auparavant pour le désarmer sans lui faire mal, et elle avait fait de même avec la pauvre Mandy qui n'avait pas gagné un seul duel. Sur Crabbe, elle utilisa le sort de désarmement. Ce fut impressionnant de le voir voler en arrière dans Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode, qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Elle fit plus tard la même chose à Millicent qui la foudroya du regard après cela.

Le duel qui l'avait un peu inquiété était Ginny contre Cho. Cho ne savait rien du coup de foudre précédent que Ginny avait eu pour Harry, mais l'attitude de Ginny envers Cho… Tout ce que Harry savait, c'est qu'elle avait été assez bouleversée de les voir s'embrasser. Bien sûr, c'était il y a plusieurs mois, avant qu'elle et Malfoy ne franchissent la ligne et deviennent plus que des amis.

Ginny réussit à l'ensorceler en premier. « Reverso ! » cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Cho. Cho s'arrêta en chemin, désorientée. Puis elle se tourna et était maintenant dos à Ginny, elle visait, à ce qu'il semblait, les élèves se tenant en face d'elle. Ginny arriva vivement derrière elle, lui ôtant sa baguette de la main alors même que ceux qui étaient en face de Cho commençaient à reculer avec appréhension. Cho eut l'air surprise que sa baguette ait disparue. Ginny pointa à nouveau la sienne vers elle, disant « Finite Incantatem ! ». Cho cligna des yeux et se retourna une fois de plus, trouvant Ginny derrière elle, tenant les deux baguettes.

Quand Ginny se tint à nouveau entre Harry et Ron sur le bord du cercle, Harry lui demanda doucement « Qu'était-ce ? »

« Oh, je lui ai fait croire que ce qui était devant elle était derrière et vice versa. Un sortilège de classe Confondus. »

Harry sourit. Il avait quelque chose de similaire en tête pour Malfoy, mais un petit peu plus désorientant. Il espérait qu'il pourrait se battre avec lui la semaine suivante.

Hermione s'était aussi battue contre Cho ce jour-là, la désarmant rapidement, sans fanfare. Elle avait aussi vaincu Crabbe, Millicent (Elle semblait particulièrement satisfaite de cela), Mandy (Elle se sentait quelque peu coupable pour cela), et Hannah. Malfoy avait aussi défait Hannah, ainsi que Goyle, Justin, Roger et Niamh. Ron n'eut aucun problème à défaire Niamh, Colin et Cho, mais Crabbe esquiva son sortilège et le désarma. Quant à Millicent Bulstrode, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule avec de grands yeux, comme s'il devait s'inquiéter de quelque chose là, et elle le prit par surprise quand il regarda idiotement.

D'une certaine manière, Harry pensait que cela semblait juste résumer Ron : ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait devant, et convaincu qu'il devait regarder par dessus son épaule pour voir quelque chose d'intéressant.

* * * * *

Il y avait un match de Quidditch le samedi entre Pouffsouffle et Serpentard, mais Harry n'eut pas envie d'aller le voir. Justin ne semblait pas être un aussi bon attrapeur que Cédric, et Harry ne voulait pas voir Malfoy se gloser de sa victoire. Il suggéra à Ron et Hermione de s'entraîner pour les duels à la place. Ginny ne vint pas. Elle dit que Justin était son ami et qu'elle voulait voir le match pour le supporter. Le visage de Harry se défit et il dit presque « Et depuis quand Justin est ton ami ? ». Il savait que Justin n'était pas l'attrapeur qu'elle avait regardé pendant le match.

La première personne que Harry dut défier lors de la troisième session du club de duel était Alicia. Comme lui, elle avait un score parfait jusqu'ici, de plus, elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et était préfète en chef. Il avait vu qu'elle était bonne, mais il avait aussi vu ses faiblesses. Bien, pensa-t-il, seul l'un d'entre nous aura encore un score parfait après cela.

Il savait qu'elle baissait sa garde quand elle croyait que le duel était fini. Il décida d'encaisser quoique ce soit qu'elle enverrait… exception faite du sort de désarmement, qu'il savait pouvoir esquiver. Tout le sport s'avérait utile, lui donnant de bons réflexes rapides. Elle n'allait pas être gentille, il le sut dès qu'il l'entendit commencer à dire « Talo suo… ». Il se prépara pour ce qui allait venir, étant devenu assez bon à cela. « passus est ! » cria-t-elle. Mais Harry ne sentit qu'un léger élancement dans sa cheville avant de pencher sa tête et de sentir son esprit commencer à s'élancer, flottant librement, incapable de comprendre encore la douleur corporelle. Il se sentit presque comme s'il flottait au dessus de son corps et d'Alicia, une autre espèce de spectateur au duel, comme regardant la pensine avant d'y entrer dedans.

Il fut en fait de retour plus vite qu'il ne réalisa. Il ouvrit vivement ses yeux, visa Alicia et cria « Expelliarmus ! ». Elle vola en arrière dans Roger et Colin. Colin ne sembla pas dérangé, rougissant un petit peu comme il l'aidait à se relever, mais Roger semblait penser qu'il était atteint dans sa dignité en recevant une préfète en chef sur lui. Il fit la tête à Harry, et quand il leva sa baguette pour voter pour lui, il eut l'air de le faire à contre-cœur, comme s'il souhaitait voter de toute autre manière, si c'était plausible.

Liam Quirke fut facilement désarmé par Harry avec un sort d'Impediment, et il attendait avec impatience son duel suivant. Après environ neuf autres combats, Rogue appela encore son nom, et puis celui de son opposant.

« Granger! »

Harry se pétrifia. Il savait qu'il devrait se battre en duel avec Hermione à un moment ou un autre, mais il n'avait pas voulu y penser. Jusqu'ici, lors de cette session, elle avait battu Angelina et Ernie (en étant très gentille). Il s'inclinèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent. Harry regarda Rogue du coin de l'œil. Se réjouissait-il de cela un peu trop ? Les faire s'opposer ? Mais ensuite, les amis avaient défié leurs amis pendant deux semaines, et même les petits amis et les petites amies (et similaires). Il savait que cela venait. Dans l'anticipation de vouloir remettre Malfoy à sa place, il avait quelque peu fermé les yeux sur ce fait.

Hermione le frappa avec un sortilège de chatouillis, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Il se cramponna obstinément à sa baguette, afin de ne pouvoir être compté comme désarmé. Il lui lança le sort de Reverso que Ginny avait utilisé, lui faisant perdre le nord, et la faisant presque lancer des sorts sur les spectateurs. Puis il utilisa l'Impediment pour la ralentir, et, riant encore des chatouillis, lui prit sa baguette des mains. Rogue mit fin aux deux sorts, et le club vota. C'était serré d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas su éviter le sortilège de chatouillis, mais il l'avait désarmée. Ainsi, après un vote à dix contre huit, le duel lui revint.

Elle lui sourit embarrassée. « Beau sort, Harry » dit-elle avec douceur quand ils furent de retour dans le cercle. Il lui sourit aussi.

« Toi aussi. C'était sournois. » Elle rit doucement, et Ron donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry, le surprenant. Il le regarda d'un air coupable. 

Ron ne nota rien de mal « Et juste quand je pensais que quelqu'un allait mettre fin à ta série gagnante… » dit-il, l'air désappointé que cela ne se soit pas produit.

Ron avait perdu contre George le premier round. Il avait aussi perdu face à Angelina et Hermione, ce qui était probablement une raison pour laquelle il avait espéré que Hermione le battrait. (Bien que Harry ait trouvé que Ron n'ait pas eu l'air d'essayer très fort de la battre.).

Après la pause, Ron fut le premier nom que Rogue appela. Puis il appela son adversaire.

« Potter! »

Harry grogna intérieurement. Quelle journée, pensa-t-il. Se battre avec Hermione et puis maintenant Ron. Et bien que Ron et lui se soient entraînés ensemble, ce n'était pas pareil que d'être devant dix-huit autres élèves qui allaient les juger pour choisir un vainqueur… et un perdant.

Harry décida d'utiliser le sortilège qu'il avait gardé pour Malfoy. Il pourrait toujours l'utiliser. Ils s'inclinèrent, et Harry laissa encore Ron commencer, se préparant à esquiver tout ce qu'il pourrait lui envoyer.

« Bracchio suo passus est ! » cria Ron, visant le bras droit de Harry. Dès qu'il entendit commencer Ron, cependant, il n'essaya même pas d'esquiver. C'était sa méthode d'évitement, d'une certaine manière. Il sentit encore la sensation de flottement, sentit son esprit dériver, puis retourner à la réalité. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de cet état étrange, presque comme un rêve, il était plus alerte, comme s'il avait pris quelque sorte de pilule ou de potion pour améliorer sa conscience du monde.

Il pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers Ron « Inverso ! »

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent, il commença à regarder en bas, puis en haut, puis commença à tourner en rond, criant « Arrête cela Harry ! Enlève moi ça ! Laisse moi descendre ! » Harry s'avança vers lui, lui prit sa baguette de la main, et dit « Finite Incantatem. » Ron avait ses yeux fermés. Puis il les ouvrit lentement, voyant Harry se tenant devant lui, avec un sourire d'excuse et tenant sa baguette. 

Harry reçut un autre vote unanime, et une fois qu'ils furent encore en cercle, Ron chuchota à Harry « Qu'était-ce ? »

« Chut ! » le fit taire Harry. « Je gardais cela pour Malfoy, mais je n'ai pu penser à rien d'autre à ce moment. Désolé. Ne dis à personne comment c'était, OK ? »

Ron acquiesça, ayant l'air cependant assez ennuyé. Les prochains furent Hermione et Ginny. Harry ne savait pas qui il voulait voir gagner. En espérant que ce serait décisif, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de ballottage. S'il suivait la foule, celle qui aurait perdu ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elles s'inclinèrent et préparèrent leurs baguettes. Hermione lança le sort de Passus sur le pied de Ginny. Vacillant, Ginny lança le Reverso sur Hermione. Mais Hermione, ayant peut-être repensé sa réaction à cela après que Harry le lui ait lancé, résista à la tentation de se retourner. Calme elle avait l'air de se battre en aveugle maintenant, regardant droit Ginny mais sans être capable de la voir. Elle visa au jugé et les cordes serpentines qui sortirent de sa baguette lièrent le bras de Ginny à son côté. Puis Hermione eut l'air d'avoir une idée, et elle se jeta au sol, allongée sur le dos. Elle sourit : maintenant elle pouvait regarder en haut pour voir Ginny. Le sortilège de Reverso ne la désorienterait plus. Elle lança en confiance le sortilège de désarmement vers Ginny pendant que cette dernière se débattait avec les liens autour de son corps. Hermione prit la baguette de Ginny alors qu'elle était au sol. Ginny, encore attachée, vola en arrière dans George, Angelina et Ron, manquant de peu Harry. Les quatre l'aidèrent à se relever (Ils étaient tous habitués au gens volant en arrière vers eux quand quelqu'un utilisait ce sort). Puis Rogue enleva les sortilèges des deux filles et le club vota.

C'était un nul : un vote à neuf contre neuf. Harry avait voulu voter pour Hermione, mais toutefois sa baguette se leva pour Ginny. Il ne sut pas si Hermione le remarqua. Rogue trancha le nul et accorda la victoire à Hermione car elle avait réussi à désarmer Ginny. Elle avait aussi trouvé un bon moyen de contourner le sort de Reverso (si l'on se moquait de se battre dans une position peu orthodoxe).

Environ dix autres paires se battirent, puis Rogue appela « V. Weasley ! » encore, suivi par « Malfoy ! »

Hmm, pensa Harry. Si Malfoy avait essayé de protéger Ginny durant le match de Quidditch, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Et s'il lui laissait le match, est-ce qu'elle lui parlerait encore ? Il pensa à la situation de perdant-perdant dans laquelle Malfoy était avec plaisir. C'était presque aussi bon que de se battre avec lui personnellement.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous deux et prirent position. Ginny ne bougea pas. Pas plus que Malfoy. Il semblait que tout souffle dans la salle soit momentanément suspendu, dans l'attente. Puis soudain, Ginny cria simplement « Expelliarmus ! » et Malfoy alla voler dans les Serpentards, les renversant comme des quilles. Mais en dépit d'un vote unanime, Ginny n'eut pas l'air contente. Il devra le payer plus tard pensa joyeusement Harry.

Environ une autre douzaine de duels plus loin, Rogue appela « Malfoy ! » à nouveau, suivi par « Potter ! »

Harry s'avança. Il avait tellement attendu cela. Malfoy le rejoignit au milieu du cercle, les yeux mis-clos, le visage sans expression. Ils s'inclinèrent à peine, se regardant tout du long. Ils reculèrent, baguettes parées, tournant l'un autour de l'autre. La plupart des opposants passaient à l'action avant ce point, mais ils attendirent et se jaugèrent.

Soudain Malfoy pointa sa baguette vers Harry, son visage sombre comme un nuage d'orage, grondant « HARA KIRI ! »

Harry entendit Ron et Hermione s'exclamer. Ils savaient qu'il l'avait fait à Karkaroff, car ils avaient tous les deux entendu le rêve. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à genoux. Etrangement, sa propre baguette lui semblait être une longue lame recourbée. Elle était assez belle, avec un dragon à la langue fourchue gravé sur le côté, la poignée étant sa queue. Il n'avait jamais vu un couteau aussi beau. Il était si beau. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à le plonger en lui…

Il l'enfonça dans son ventre, en bas à gauche, sentant son intérieur trembler avec l'invasion du métal froid. Il le tira à travers son abdomen. La lame finement aiguisée ne rencontra aucune résistance, mais glissa en lui proprement, sûrement, joliment. Il baissa son regard vers sa robe découpée, maintenant rouge sombre avec son sang. Puis cela arriva. Son intérieur commença à s'écouler hors de lui, avec une rivière de sang, et soudain la douleur le frappa, une douleur abominable, pire, si c'était possible, que celle du sort du Cruciatus…

Non, dit une voix dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas réel. Il se souvint de Maugrey disant « C'est seulement de la douleur. » Il ferma ses yeux et se le répéta encore et encore, c'est seulement de la douleur, c'est seulement de la douleur, c'est seulement de la douleur… Et il se sentit à nouveau flotter, se voyant lui-même à genoux sur le sol, avec les yeux clos comme s'il priait, Malfoy se tenait au dessus de lui avec un air satisfait.

Harry regarda encore sa robe. Elle était du noir le plus profond, pas déchirée. Sa baguette dans sa main était à nouveau sa baguette. Il allait bien et le savait. Il regarda Malfoy, rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Inverso ! » cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette vers Malfoy de sa position au sol. Malfoy répondit comme Ron l'avait fait, si ce n'est pas plus.

« Aaah ! Par l'enfer, que m'as-tu fait Potter ! Laisse-moi descendre maintenant ! Je vais te tuer ! » et il tournait en ronds, regardant en haut, comme si c'était là qu'était Harry. Harry se leva calmement, alla vers lui et lui subtilisa sa baguette.

« Finite Incantatem » dit-il calmement. Malfoy hurlait quand le sort s'acheva, puis il se frotta les yeux et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, voyant Harry devant lui, souriant.

« Joli essai, Malfoy » dit-il doucement afin que les autres ne puissent l'entendre. « Mais le truc en utilisant ce genre de sort sur moi, c'est… que je sais que la douleur n'est pas réelle. »

Malfoy le regarda alarmé, comme s'il s'était métamorphosé en une créature d'un autre monde. En fait, pensa Harry, c'est la tête que j'obtiens d'habitude de Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon. Comme c'est étrange.

Le vote était joué, et le duel revint à Harry. Les Serpentards avaient voté pour Malfoy, mais ils n'étaient pas assez pour l'emporter. Harry nota que Malfoy s'entendait mieux avec ses camarades depuis leur conversation dans la salle des trophées. Bien pensa Harry. C'était mieux pour sa couverture, s'il voulait mettre son père à Azkaban, ce dont Harry doutait encore de temps en temps.

Il avait passé une bonne journée. Il avait fait paniquer Draco Malfoy parce qu'il pensait qu'il était la tête en bas dans les airs, et il avait encore un score parfait. Harry remarqua Rogue lui adressant un regard étrange comme il quittait la grande salle. Connaissait-il le sort du Hara Kiri ? Se demandait-il pourquoi Harry n'avait pas hurlé à la mort ?

Harry se souvint de son duel avec lui dans le donjon. Il avait alors regardé Harry avec respect. Il ne pouvait pas déterminer l'expression de son professeur maintenant, mais elle semblait presque teintée de peur, comme s'il pensait que Harry n'était pas tout à fait humain. Mais alors, Harry se souvint de son entraînement d'animagus et il se sourit comme il montait les marches de marbre : bien, il était en partie humain, en partie griffon d'or…

* * * * *

Des dalles brillaient partout. A certains endroits, elles brillaient plus qu'à d'autres. Il y avait de la saleté et de la crasse ici et là, et beaucoup de publicités, à ce qu'il semblait. Des shows de West End, du dentifrice, des films américains, des vacances en France. Le plafond voûté donnait un sentiment de protection, comme un utérus tout en longueur et recouvert de dalles.

Le métro.

Sur le quai de la station, il y avait plusieurs douzaines de gens, quelques uns seuls, d'autres en couple ou en groupes plus nombreux. Des mères tenaient les mains de petits enfants, les gardant à l'écart du train qui serait là dans quelques minutes. Des étudiants en jeans sales, artistiquement déchirés se penchaient d'un côté sous le poids de sacs à dos portés sur une seule épaule. Une joueuse de violoncelle tenait sa boîte à instrument contre elle, une chose précieuse, sa vie. Des femmes plus âgées en babouchka tenaient leur sac à main étroitement, préparées à donner aux pickpockets et aux voleurs à la tire un mauvais moment. Les hommes qui travaillaient à la City, le Financial Times sous le bras, portaient négligemment leur parapluie, toutefois parés à s'en servir comme d'une arme si nécessaire.

Ils n'avaient aucune arme pour se défendre contre ce qui allait arriver.

Ils se cramponnaient tous aux gens autour d'eux et aux objets qu'ils portaient, comme s'ils allaient les protéger, comme s'ils allaient les sauver. Il avaient tous un but commun : prendre le train. Chaque personne avait sa mission individuelle après cela : rentrer à la maison, faire le dîner, aller au boulot, faire les devoirs, jouer à l'opéra, donner aux enfants leur thé, leur bain, et les mettre au lit. Mais le métro les unissait temporairement, leur donnait un but et une destinée, une cible commune dans la vie.

Un destin.

Le train émergea du tunnel, glissant lentement dans la station. Il ne pouvait pas dire de quelle station il s'agissait. Il y avait un panneau, mais cela semblait être du charabia. Il ne pouvait le déterminer. Puis il vit le visage.

Des yeux rouges. Des narines comme des fentes. Pas un visage humain. Plus maintenant.

Et puis le monde vola en millions d'éclats…

* * * * *


	23. Chapitre vingt deux : La faute de Cho

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Un très gros chapitre. Enjoy ! et si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à laiser une petite review…

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**La faute de Cho**

Harry hurla et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il se mordit le dos de la main pour étouffer son cri, faisant saigner. Sa cicatrice ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Il essaya de gérer sa douleur, de flotter… mais cela n'était pas bon. C'était réel, une douleur physique. Quand c'était juste un sort, juste l'illusion de la douleur, il pouvait se rappeler que ce n'était pas réel, que personne en fait, ne le blessait physiquement. Mais cette sorte d'agonie n'était pas une illusion. Il n'y avait pas moyen de la bloquer, pas moyen d'y échapper. Il pensait que sa tête allait exploser…

Il avait sauté le dîner, parce qu'il s'était senti complètement épuisé en grimpant les escaliers après le club de duel. Il avait commencé à monter les escalier en allant bien. Il avait rejeté beaucoup de douleur pendant les duels, spécialement quand il était contre Malfoy, mais il avait pris sur lui tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers de la tour Griffondor. Soudain, ne s'en souvenant pas maintenant, il s'était évanoui. Alicia et Hermione s'étaient penchées sur lui, le secouant. Etait-il tombé dans les pommes ?

Puis Ron avait pris la place d'Alicia, en se rattrapant sur eux, et en s'appuyant sur Ron et Hermione, il avait pu réussir à revenir à la tour. Ils l'avaient monté dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Harry ne se souvenait de presque rien. Ils l'avaient mis au lit, fermant les rideaux autour de lui. Il se souvint vaguement que Neville était dans la pièce, lisant sur son lit.

Il enleva la main de sa bouche. La forme de ses dents se dessinait en une empreinte sanglante sur la chair tendre entre son pouce et son index. Et maintenant, il réalisa que cela aussi faisait très mal. Mais la cicatrice était encore pire. Il ferma ses yeux, haletant, grognant au plus profond de sa gorge. Peut-être pouvait-il se transformer en griffon d'or jusqu'à ce que la douleur parte, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de Sandy. Il ne la portait pas. Il l'avait laissée près du feu dans la salle commune pendant le club de duel, ne voulant pas risquer de lui faire mal (et ne voulant pas que Ron et Hermione l'accusent de tricher). Comme griffon, pensa-t-il, je n'ai pas de cicatrice. Et la douleur de la métamorphose n'était rien comparé à celle là.

Il repoussa les couvertures, s'accroupissant sur le matelas, voulant que ses os, sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux se transforment en griffon d'or. Il sentit le changement se faire en lui, sentit le plat de ses pattes sur la couverture, une crinière chatouillant son dos et son visage, sa queue fouettant l'air. Il sentait la douleur habituelle, mais il l'accueillit bien, elle baissa en importance, devint une sorte de bruit de fond. Le tourment de sa cicatrice devint quelque chose du passé. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ses pattes de devant pétrissant instinctivement les couvertures. Il mit son menton sur ses pattes, fermant les yeux. Peut-être pourrait-il dormir comme cela, trouver un peu de répit à sa douleur.

Il commençait à partir, appréciant la sensation de son propre ronronnement moteur résonnant dans tout son corps, berçant son cerveau vers le sommeil. Puis il fut conscient d'un bruit de pas sur le sol de pierre, et soudain, il entendit les rideaux de son lit s'écarter. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Neville se tenir à son chevet, entouré par les rideaux rouges.

Il avait oublié Neville, dont la bouche était grande ouverte sous l'effet du choc. Puis le cerveau de Neville se connecta à sa bouche. « Ahhhh ! » hurla Neville. Harry reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami, lui faisant produire un son étranglé. Les yeux de Neville étaient comme des soucoupes. Harry enleva lentement sa main de devant sa bouche, et Neville déglutit et essaya de parler.

« Tu…Tu es… Tu es… »

  
« Chut ! » lui siffla Harry. Il chuchota « Ne dis rien ! MacGonagall m'a formé en privé. Personne n'est encore supposé savoir. »

Neville acquiesça ses yeux plus grands que jamais, sa bouche encore ouverte. Soudain, les rideaux sur la droite de Harry s'ouvrirent. Ron se tenait là, l'air soucieux. Harry se tourna vers lui, puis regarda à nouveau Neville, plaidant silencieusement pour qu'il garde son secret. Neville opina très légèrement, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment sérieusement pensé que Neville ne tiendrait pas parole. D'une certaine façon, il savait qu'il pouvait complètement lui faire confiance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » voulut savoir Ron, son souffle irrégulier. « C'est ta cicatrice encore ? »

Harry acquiesça, sa main sur la tête, même si sa douleur était atténuée, moins perçante. Il regarda sa montre. Il n'était que six heures et demie du soir. Ron devait avoir sauté le dîner, restant dans le dortoir pour être près de lui. Harry avait mal en lui, pensant à combien Ron était un bon ami. Comme il ne le méritait pas. Même maintenant, il lui cachait encore l'entraînement d'animagus, et Neville savait. En fait, il réalisa que Neville était la première personne en dehors de MacGonagall et de Dumblemore qui l'avait vu métamorphosé. Même Ginny qui avait deviné ce qu'il faisait, ne l'avait en fait pas vu transformé, et pensait encore qu'il voulait devenir un lion. Bien sûr, Neville pensait probablement aussi qu'il était un lion, réalisa-t-il.

Il balança ses jambes par dessus le bord du lit, tâtonnant la table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Ron s'était assis à côté de lui, l'air encore très soucieux. Puis Harry entendit un petit couinement et Ron dit « OK, mon cœur, tu veux sortir ? » et il sortit Argent de sa chemise, où elle s'était blottie. Elle était encore assez petite, bien que sevrée de Bainbridge maintenant, et Ron avait pris l'habitude de laisser le chaton monter dans sa chemise quand il le pouvait. Parfois Harry avait entendu ses miaulements en classe, alors que Ron était assis, avec de grands yeux innocents, et que les professeurs parcouraient la classe, recherchant la source du bruit.

Il tenait maintenant le petit chaton dans ses mains. Elle frotta le côté de sa tête contre sa paume, ronronnant bruyamment, et Harry sourit en la regardant. Il était impossible de ne pas sourire en voyant un chaton, et spécialement ce chaton. Harry regarda le visage de Ron comme il la regardait. Son expression s'adoucissait quand il la regardait, montrant clairement comme il en pinçait pour cette petite boule de poil. 

Harry avait été surpris de la relation entre Ron et Argent. Jusqu'ici, l'expérience de Harry pour Ron et les animaux domestiques avait été Croûtard, Errol et Coq. Croûtard n'était pas vraiment un rat mais le mage noir Queudver. Cependant, Ron avait passé pas mal de temps à l'insulter et à se plaindre de lui (bien qu'il ait été furieux quand il pensa que Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, l'avait mangé.). Croûtard était aussi un autre animal de seconde main, quelque chose qui rappelait à Ron la pauvreté de sa famille (Le rat avait appartenu à Percy). Errol n'était pas vraiment la chouette de Ron, mais il avait été autorisé à l'utiliser. Assez âgé, Errol était essoufflé par les vols, même les plus courts, en portant le plus petit courrier. Coquecigrue, d'un autre côté, avait de l'enthousiasme à revendre, mais Ron était constamment frustré par son comportement maniaque et le fait que sa petite taille l'empêchait autant de porter de gros paquets que l'âge avancé d'Errol.

Et maintenant, il était là, portant presque constamment cette petite créature qui était si attachée à lui, lui roucoulant les mots tendres les plus rebattus et le laissant grimper partout sur lui. Harry avait vu que Ron avait des traces de griffes partout sur ses bras, ses jambes, sa poitrine et ses épaules quand il se changeait. Quand Argent grimpait sur ses vêtements et que ses griffes allaient trop profondément, il tressaillait simplement, attendant qu'elle atteigne son épaule, et ensuite, elle se frottait contre son visage et ronronnait dans son oreille.

Après ce qui sembla être un long silence entre eux deux, ponctué par les miaulements et les bruits d'Argent, Ron dit « Hermione devrait être de retour de dîner. Veux-tu nous dire ce qui a causé la douleur à ta cicatrice ? »

Harry acquiesça, avalant, regardant encore le chaton. Si seulement ma vie pouvait être aussi simple, pensa-t-il. Manger, dormir, se laver, ronronner et regarder quelqu'un avec de grands yeux pour qu'il me choie.

Il lutta pour se lever, et quand il eut l'air de retomber à la renverse sur son lit, Ron lui prit la main pour le tenir. Argent était assis sur son épaule, les griffes enfoncées dans sa robe, mais Ron ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune, Harry s'appuyant lourdement sur la rampe. Ils trouvèrent Hermione et Ginny assises dans des fauteuils près du feu, parlant avec excitation des duels, mais elle s'arrêtèrent quand elles virent Ron et Harry. Les deux filles se levèrent, alarmées à sa vue.

« Harry ! » dit Hermione la première. « Que fais-tu hors du lit ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ! »

« Retourne au lit , Harry. » dit Ginny, mettant sa main sur son bras, puis sur sa joue. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Puis elle plaça sa main sur son front, comme pour vérifier sa température, mais quand elle rentra en contact avec sa cicatrice, il cria, fermant ses yeux et repoussant son bras.

« Oh… » commença-t-elle à gémir, puis elle étouffa cela quand elle vit les visages de Ron et d'Hermione. Hermione avait l'air très, très grave.

« Harry… c'est ta cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement Hermione.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la regardant bêtement, puis acquiesça. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny qui se tenait encore son bras. « Désolé Ginny. » marmonna-t-il. Elle haussa ses épaules, lâchant son bras à contre cœur, comme si elle essayait seulement de ne pas lui faire penser qu'elle avait mal.

Il alla jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils vides près du feu, et s'assit lourdement. Il commença à parler à voix basse comme les autres venaient s'asseoir dans les autres fauteuils.

« Voldemort en a après les moldus maintenant. Je l'ai vu. C'était dans une station du métro. Il… a explosé… » Il frappa l'accoudoir du fauteuil à plusieurs reprises, fronçant les sourcils, fermant les yeux. Il se souvint. Il savait.

« C'était Westminster. »

« Westminster ! » couina Hermione. Ron et Ginny la regardèrent étrangement. Ils ne savait pas pourquoi cela était significatif. « Westminster, » dit-elle encore doucement « C'est juste à côté du parlement et de l'abbaye de Westminster. Et de Parliament Square, on peut descendre Whitehall jusqu'à Trafalgar Square… »

Mais Harry se souvint de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose à voir avec son nom… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ?

« Oh, Harry, crois-tu qu'il visait le Parlement ? »

Il secoua sa tête, regardant le feu. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai vu… tous ces gens sur le quai, attendant, des mères avec… avec des enfants… des personnes âgées… » Il déglutit. Il avait la gorge serrée.  
 

« Harry » dit doucement Ginny, « Y a-t-il une chance pour que… pour que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve ? Que cela ne soit pas réellement arrivé ? »

Harry secoua à nouveau sa tête. « Je le souhaite. Mais à chaque fois que ma cicatrice me fait mal comme cela… »

« Tu dois aller voir Dumblemore. » attaqua Hermione. Il regarda Ginny et Ron, qui acquiescèrent tous deux. Il déglutit encore, sachant qu'ils avaient raison. Il se leva et alla vers le trou du portrait, les autres le suivant. Il se tourna et leva ses mains pour les arrêter.

« J'ai... J'ai besoin d'y aller seul. Attendez ici. S'il vous plaît. » Ils échangèrent un regard douteux. « Cela ira bien. Vraiment. La douleur n'est pas si mauvaise maintenant. S'il vous plaît. » dit-il encore. Ils hochèrent la tête et le laissèrent partir.

Mais dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas partir tout seul après tout. Il commença à donner le mot de passe pour rentrer, mais il comprit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Ron, Ginny ou Hermione venant avec lui. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans penser, il commença à descendre les escaliers. Descendre, descendre, descendre… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le donjon, frappant à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

« Alohomora ! » obtint-il pour réponse, faisant soudain s'ouvrir la porte. Harry entra dans la pièce en faisant attention. Rogue était assis à son bureau, lisant des essais. Il y avait une grosse pile de parchemins enroulés sur le bureau. Il devrait probablement travailler assez tard. Il aurait déjà pu avoir fait tout cela s'il n'avait pas accepté la responsabilité du club de duel, réalisa Harry.

Peut-être que Rogue le réalisait aussi. Il regarda Harry, irrité, grondant « Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre demain pour le classement du club ? Bien vous vous placez en première position, le seul encore invaincu. Heureux ? Maintenant, je dois lire des essais. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Mais Harry se tenait encore dans l'ouverture de la porte, se tenant au cadre.

« Potter ? Allez vous bien ? » Rogue essayait de paraître encore revêche, mais il n'y arriva pas complètement.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Je… Je ne suis pas venu pour le classement. Les duels m'ont épuisé, spécialement pour rejeter la douleur. Le Hara Kiri… »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Oui. Techniquement, ce n'est pas illégal dans notre pays, mais si vous aviez eu l'air de ne pouvoir le supporter, j'aurais annulé le duel et suspendu Mr. Malfoy du club… »

« Ne faites pas cela » dit faiblement Harry, se sentant de plus en plus faible. Rogue essayait en fait de ne pas avoir l'air soucieux, essayant de se cacher derrière un rictus.

« Venez Potter » dit-il brusquement, se levant et le guidant vers le fauteuil près du feu. « C'est ce pour quoi les chaises sont faites. » ajouta-t-il, essayant encore de maintenir un comportement hargneux, mais sa voix avait perdu son tranchant.

Harry s'effondra avec reconnaissance dans le siège. Rogue se rassit à son bureau. Harry regarda le bureau. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé quand il était venu voir la pensine ou quand il s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. En plus de nombreuses étagères avec des ingrédients de potion soigneusement étiquetés, il y avait des douzaines de documents de potion couvrant les murs. Beaucoup semblaient ne pas être en anglais, ni même écrits avec des lettres romaines. Sur les tranches de quelques grimoire, il reconnut des lettres grecques, cyrilliques, quelque chose qui pourrait être du chinois ou du japonais, et d'autres qu'il pensait être d'anciennes runes, simplement parce qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Il y avait un balai dans le coin derrière Rogue. Il avait l'air vieux et lent. Puis Harry réalisa que la robe de Rogue était effilochée sur les bords, le bout de ses chaussures apparaissant sous sa robe noire semblait éraflé et boueux.

Il n'y avait pas de photo de famille lui faisant signe, pas d'amis ou d'anciens élèves qui lui avaient envoyé des images avec leurs meilleurs vœux et leurs remerciements… pas même des Serpentards. C'était le bureau d'un homme solitaire. Un homme seul.

« Je ne sais pas si Sirius vous a parlé de mon rêve. La nuit de Noël » dit soudain Harry. Rogue le regardait impassiblement.

« Oui » Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion.

« Bien » continua Harry « Je … Je vous ai vu. Avec l'apparence de Lucius Malfoy. Je vous ai vu tirer Karkaroff et Draco Malfoy des griffes des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Ensuite quand il a lancé le sortilège mortel, je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas qui avait été tué… »

Harry essaya de garder sa voix sereine, mais c'était difficile. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était content que ce soit Karkaroff, mais cela ne semblait pas bien. Il voulait dire qu'il était content que ça n'ait pas été Rogue, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots, d'une certaine façon.

« Karkaroff était stupide. Et un couard. » dit amèrement Rogue. « Mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas comme cela. »

Harry acquiesça. Personne ne méritait de mourir comme cela. Il pensa à Cédric. Il pensa à Rogue tenant sa mère, pleurant, ses yeux verts fixant le ciel nocturne qui avait une constellation de plus : la Marque des Ténèbres…

« J'ai eu un autre rêve » dit-il abruptement.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » demanda Rogue avec appréhension. Harry acquiesça. « Où ? »

« A Londres. La station de métro de Westminster. Près du parlement. C'était… C'était plein de gens rentrant chez eux le soir. Cela a explosé. » Harry avait la voix prise. « Il y avait des enfants… ».

Rogue l'interrompit. « Assez. » Il se leva et alla vers le manteau de la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre d'une boule en céramique à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un crapaud conservé dans une jarre. Il jeta la poudre dans le feu, et dit « Remus Lupin. »

Les flammes devinrent vertes, et un moment plus tard, la tête de Sirius apparut entourée par les braises du foyer.

« Bonjour Severus. Oh bonjour Harry. Je ne croyais pas te voir. Et si vous aviez appelé demain à cette heure, vous ne m'auriez pas eu. Ni Remus, bien sûr. Pleine lune les trois prochaines nuits. Remus est au travail à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi avez-vous appelé ? »

Rogue désigna sombrement Harry de la tête. Il se tourna vers les flammes.

« J'ai eu un autre rêve. » Sirius eut l'air terrifié.

« Raconte donc. »

Alors Harry le décrivit. Les gens dans la station, le train rentrant, la vue de Voldemort, l'explosion et le réveil avec la cicatrice faisant mal.

« Sirius » dit Rogue quand Harry eut fini. « N'ai je pas vu une des ces inventions moldues quand j'étais là-bas, une de ces… télés ? Ne peux-tu pas te tenir au courant des informations ? Ou par la radio ? »

« Je vais essayer la radio et la télévision. Je peux te rappeler ? » Rogue acquiesça. Le visage de Sirius disparut des flammes, et elles retournèrent à leur couleur rouge, orangée, jaune.

Harry se tourna vers Rogue, confus. « Ils ont l'électricité là-bas ? » Rogue regarda Harry comme s'il était désespérément naïf.

« Il n'y a pas de travail pour Remus Lupin dans le monde de la sorcellerie, pas plus que pour Sirius Black. Remus vit dans un appartement à Manchester et travaille comme veilleur de nuit dans un entrepôt. Les nuits de pleine Lune, s'il doit travailler, il s'enferme dans l'entrepôt. Si Sirius est par là, il va avec lui et reste sous sa forme canine. Ses employeurs lui ont aussi donné un pistolet, pour le gardiennage. Quand c'est la pleine Lune, Sirius met des balles spéciales qu'il a fait dans le pistolet. Des balles d'argent. Remus lui a fait promettre que s'il pouvait sortir ou blesser quelqu'un de quelque façon que ce soit, il utiliserait le pistolet. »

  
Cela prit un moment à Harry pour enregistrer le fait que Rogue, Lupin et Sirius semblaient tous s'appeler par leur prénom, finalement. Puis il réalisa ce que Lupin avait demandé à Sirius. « Il veut que Sirius lui tire dessus ? » chuchota Harry.

« L'argent est la seule chose qui puisse tuer un loup-garou, Potter » dit Rogue comme si cela coulait de source. Harry acquiesça, regardant ses mains, essayant d'imaginer son meilleur ami lui demandant de faire la même chose. Si Ron lui demandait de le tuer, pourrait-il jamais le faire ? Faire des duels était une chose, mais cela…

Le temps sembla s'étirer, mais Harry regarda sa montre et vit que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que la tête de Sirius avait disparu du foyer. Soudain, il fut de retour.

« Severus, Harry, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. » commença-t-il. « La station de métro, Westminster, c'est terrible. Ils vont retirer les corps toute la nuit. C'est sur toutes le chaînes, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à la radio. Même les radios musicales ont arrêté leurs émissions et ne parlent que de cela. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont sorti trente-deux corps, et neuf personnes qui ont survécu, mais elles sont toutes dans un état critique. Elles ont été amenées à l'hôpital par hélicoptère. La police militaire a évacué le Parlement. C'est dimanche soir, mais il y a toujours des hauts fonctionnaires du gouvernement qui tournent dans un bureau ici ou là. Scotland Yard est sur place. Ils ne trouveront rien, bien sûr. Je pourrais probablement transplaner dans le tunnel maintenant, pour voir ce à quoi cela ressemble, mais je n'ose pas avec tous les policiers moldus alentour. Mon portrait est encore dans tous les postes de police du pays. Heureusement, cela fait de moi un résident typique du voisinage de Remus… »

« Comment dit-on au ministère de la magie que c'est Voldemort ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« On ne le fait pas. Fudge ne veut pas admettre qu'il s'est trompé sur son retour. On passe par les médias. J'ai un contact qui peut s'assurer que le lien avec Voldemort peut apparaître dans la Gazette du Sorcier sans que ton nom soit mentionné, Harry. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est que Voldemort soit au courant pour tes rêves. »

Malédiction ! pensa Harry. Draco Malfoy le sait. Et je ne sais toujours pas vraiment de quel côté il est…

« Oh, et Severus » continua Sirius. « Cet élément a les échantillons. Tu les recevras demain. Combien de temps cela te prendra-t-il pour passer les tests ? »

« Cela prendra trente-six heures. » répondit Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quel test ? »

« Bien Harry, tu as suggéré que nous nous occupions du cas Krum. » dit Sirius.

« Mais », dit Harry, confus, « Je pensais que tu disais que tu allais chercher les échantillons. »

« Je n'aurais pas pu, Harry. Les Krum savant tous à quoi je ressemble en chien, à cause de l'été dernier. » Cela signifie que Viktor sait, réalisa Harry. Encore plus de problèmes possibles. « Quelqu'un d'autre devait le faire. » Harry allait dire, 'Mais tu avais mentionné un animagus non déclaré', mais il pensa soudain savoir comment les échantillons avaient été obtenus. _Si cela ne vous dérange pas de prendre vos ordres d'un vieux dingue…Il savait aussi qui était le contact à la Gazette…_

« En tous cas, je vous enverrai tous les journaux moldus qui me tomberont sous la main au sujet de l'attaque. Ces crétins de Fleet Street doivent commencer à mouiller. Oh ! pardon Harry… » [NDT Fleet street : rue où se trouvent de nombreux médias britanniques.] 

Harry grimaça « J'ai quinze ans, Sirius, je n'ai plus cinq ans. »

Sirius lui sourit « C'est vrai. J'aurais du m'en souvenir de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu… Bien. Je vous quitte pour voir quelques autres flash d'infos. J'aimerais que Remus ait quelque chose de mieux qu'un écran de neuf pouces noir et blanc, et j'irai au kiosque au coin de la rue à la première heure demain. J'enverrai les journaux en utilisant le hibou de Remus. Il est assez costaud et peut porter de lourdes charges. L'avez-vous déjà dit à Dumblemore ? »

Rogue parla. « Je vais prévenir le directeur. Harry a besoin de repos. Il y avait le club de duel cet après-midi. »

Sirius sourit à Harry « Alors ! Qu'as tu fait ? »

Rogue répondit avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Après trois semaines et quinze duels, il a quinze victoires. C'est le seul invaincu. » Sa voix était monocorde et sans émotion. Harry le regarda, perplexe. « Harry a rejeté pas mal de douleur. Draco Malfoy lui a lancé le Hara Kiri dessus. Il est épuisé. »

Sirius retint son souffle. « Hara Kiri ? et tu … l'as juste rejeté ? »

Cette fois, Rogue le laissa répondre. « Oui. C'est seulement après que j'ai senti que je pouvais à peine marcher. »

« Bon, tu fais comme Severus a dit et tu te reposes. Il peut parler à Dumblemore. Je peux l'appeler aussi, avant de retourner surveiller les médias. Prends soin de toi Harry. Tu montes chez Dumblemore maintenant, Severus ? » Rogue eut une réponse affirmative. « D'accord. Monte là-haut, puis je l'appellerai dans quelques minutes. Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit » dit-il à son parrain. Et il était parti. Soudain, Harry réalisa que quelque chose de très étrange s'était produit. Quand Rogue avait parlé à Sirius, il l'avait appelé Harry. Deux fois. C'était presque aussi étrange que d'entendre Malfoy dire son prénom.

Puis il pensa à la réaction de Sirius sur son rejet du sort de Hara Kiri, et aussi à celles de Rogue et de Malfoy. Pourquoi pouvait-il faire cela ? Pourquoi avait-il été capable de surmonter presque complètement le sort de l'Imperius la première fois que Croupton le lui avait lancé l'an dernier ?

« Pourquoi ai-je pu faire cela ? » dit-il soudain à voix haute, incapable d'empêcher ses pensées de sortir de sa bouche. Il regarda Rogue. « Je veux dire… Pouvez-vous le demander au directeur de ma part ? Je... Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce la même chose que d'être Fourchelang ? Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai depuis que Voldemort a essayé de me tuer ? C'était comme quand, une fois Maugrey nous a dit que nous pouvions le faire, si notre esprit était assez fort… Je savais que je pouvais le faire. L'an dernier, quand j'étais dans le cimetière… » Mais il ne put continuer pendant un moment, se souvenant de quelques uns des détails les plus sordides de ce jour. « Je veux dire…Voldemort m'a lancé le Cruciatus deux fois, et c'était… » Il secoua sa tête. « Je ne pouvais même plus respirer normalement après cela. Cela faisait tellement mal. Mais juste en sachant que maintenant je peux stopper ce genre de douleur, d'une certaine manière… Je l'ai fait. »

Rogue le regarda sans expression. Le silence resta en suspens entre eux comme Harry le regardait désespérément. Finalement, Rogue dit doucement. « Je ne sais pas, Potter. Je peux le demander au directeur. »

C'était de nouveau Potter. Il ne dirait Harry que pour parler de lui à la troisième personne, mais pas en s'adressant à lui… Harry acquiesça et suivit Rogue en dehors du donjon, regardant brièvement à la pile de rouleaux de parchemin encore sur son bureau. Il en aurait pour des heures à finir cela maintenant.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusque dans le hall d'entrée, en silence. De là, Rogue prit un autre escalier, de l'autre côté de l'escalier en marbre des Griffondors, sans un regard en arrière, ni un autre mot pour Harry. Harry n'était jamais monté dans le bureau de Dumblemore par ce chemin. Peut-être que Rogue connaissait un raccourci.

Mais soudain, Harry se sentit s'évanouir à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, regardant les petits points noirs devant ses yeux devenir de plus en plus gros, se mélangeant, chacun avalant son voisin, les regardant commencer à danser en un tourbillon, les regardant s'étendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient bloqués la lumière 

* * * * *

« Aaaahh ! » cria Harry. Il tremblait et était trempé. De l'eau presque glacée coulait à torrent le long de ses joues depuis ses cheveux, sa robe jouait le rôle d'un conduit pour le courant qui rentrait maintenant dans ses chaussures. Ses lunettes étaient couvertes de gouttes d'eau, troublant sa vision, et il avait aussi avalé un peu d'eau, le faisant tousser et cracher comme il reposait sur le sol de pierre froide du hall d'entrée.

« Ouiiii ! » caqueta Peeves avec joie en volant dans le hall, un coup à droite, un coup à l'envers, maintenant tournant en spirale et suivant un circuit tout autour du hall en même temps. Harry le regarda, revenant encore à lui, et se trouvant étrangement en train de penser que ce serait une bonne figure sur un balai…

Puis il se remit debout, l'eau froide faisant un bruit de succion dans ses chaussures comme il marchait. Il regarda alentour puis prit ses lunettes, et les toucha du bout de sa baguette en disant « Impervius ». Se lunettes étaient maintenant sèches et il les remit, regardant tout autour le hall d'entrée, se sentant étrangement alerte. Peeves lui avait peut-être fait une faveur. La douche froide impromptue semblait être la chose idéale pour le réveiller. Puis soudain son estomac grogna comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis le temps où Dudley avait commencé son régime après la fin de sa troisième année et l'arrivée des gâteaux d'anniversaire de ses amis et de Mrs Weasley. Un son primal, animal venant du plus profond lui. Un son sauvage…

Il sourit à Peeves, qui montrait encore son sens des acrobaties. Merci Peeves. Je crois que c'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin. » Il se tourna pour monter l'escalier de marbre qui le conduirait à la tour Griffondor (splach, splach !), puis il décida que ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire était descendre aux cuisines pour prendre un morceau.

Mais était abasourdi d'être remercié pour son mauvais coup. « Merci ! J'ai lancé dix bombes à eau sur toi et tout ce que tu peux dire est MERCI ? Qu'est-il arrivé à 'Casse-toi Peeves ?' Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun nom d'oiseau ? Pas de 'Crétin', ni d'idiot ', pas même 'un laisse moi tranquille' »

Mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire, repoussant ses cheveux humides de son front, allant vers la porte conduisant à l'escalier des cuisines. Derrière lui, Peeves souffrait encore de son attaque à son statut d'esprit frappeur.

« POURQUOI PAS UN 'VA AU DIABLE PEEVES' »

Harry se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de fermer la porte. « Bien, si tu le pouvais, tu ne serais certainement pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il calmement.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, souriant lorsqu'il entendit Peeves complètement devenir fou. Son « Aaaaaaaargh ! » fut probablement entendu dans tout le château. Il résulterait sans aucun doute que dans un futur proche quelqu'un d'autre se fasse torturer par Peeves (quelqu'un qu'il pourrait plus efficacement aiguillonner).

Harry descendit les escalier et trouva la nature morte aux fruits. Après avoir chatouillé la poire pour la faire se transformer en poignée, il ouvrit la porte des cuisines, son estomac grouillant en lui dès que les délicieuses odeurs assaillirent ses narines, et par là, la partie de son cerveau lui disant de manger. Manger. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu manger…

La vaisselle de l'après dîner était en plein. Les elfes lançaient des charmes de décapage sur les poêles et les casseroles, et rangeaient les plats et les verres lavés en les faisant voler autour du haut plafond. Harry localisa Dobby et une elfe qui ressemblait à Winky, mais pas tout à fait. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux bruns et portait des habits, mais elle avait l'air contente de cela. Elle portait ce qui semblait être une robe faite pour une grosse poupée ou un petit bébé. Elle était rose avec un col blanc lâche et de petits canards jaunes brodés sur sa poitrine. De plus petits canards jaunes marchaient autour du bas de la robe, qui arrivait en dessous de ses genoux. Cela avait presque l'air d'une robe de bal miniature. Sur sa tête, cependant, elle portait une casquette de ski incongrue avec des trous pour ses oreilles. Elle avait un motif vert, orange, pourpre et rouge. Elle portait des chaussettes dépareillées, comme le faisait toujours Dobby, une grise avec un motif rouge et noir, l'autre marron avec des zigzag bruns.

Le visage de Dobby était presque fendu en deux tellement son sourire était large quand il vit Harry. « Harry Potter ! Vous venez voir Dobby ! » coassa-t-il de sa voix aiguë, bondissant d'excitation autour de Harry. Harry lui sourit. « Harry Potter, Vous devez rencontrer quelqu'un ! Voici Biddy ! »

Biddy eut un sourire nerveux et fit une petite révérence. « Bonjour Biddy » dit Harry. « Alors tu as décidé de demander des vêtements le jour du nouvel An. C'est super ! »

Biddy baissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs, souriant, mais donnant l'impression qu'elle essayait de se retenir. Rougissait-elle ? se demanda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Dobby se tint à côté d'elle et lui mit la main sur son bras. « Biddy n'était pas sûre pour les vêtements, pas au début. Mais Biddy et Bobby… Biddy et Bobby vont se marier et fonder une famille… et Dobby a dit à Biddy que Dobby voulait être avec un autre elfe libre ! »

Harry se trouva bouche bée. « Dobby ! c'est formidable ! Félicitations. Mais… tu ne peux pas épouser tous les elfes qui ont demandé des vêtements. Comment as-tu convaincu les autres ? »

« Oh, ils y pensaient depuis longtemps. Ils sont comme Dobby, mais ils ne voulaient pas le dire. Les autres elfes… » Bien pensa Harry. Dobby n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter comment était les autres elfes.

« Dobby, crois-tu que je puisse avoir quelque chose à manger. J'ai manqué le dîner, et je suis mort de faim. » Avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Harry avait été assis, et une quinzaine d'elfes de maison lui avaient apporté six variétés de viande (dont trois de bœuf), quatre légumes, trois miches de pain et plusieurs gobelets de jus de citrouille. Harry rit, secouant sa tête. Il prit un peu de pain, et s'en coupa une tranche. « Peux-tu t'asseoir avec moi Dobby » demanda Harry, voulant être poli.

« Attendez. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous rencontrer, Harry Potter. »

Dobby disparut dans un POP, et Biddy retourna à son travail, l'air assez embarrassée quand Harry la regardait, alors il arrêta de le faire (bien qu'il fut fasciné de voir l'elfe qui allait être la femme de Dobby) et se concentra juste sur la nourriture qu'il allait manger ensuite. Il avait un peu de tout, à ce qu'il semblait, mangeant comme s'il n'avait pas pu pendant des années…

  
  


Quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus avaler un morceau de plus, Dobby réapparut avec cinq autres elfes. Dobby les lui présenta : Blat, Tiggy, Pinny, Quiff et Zenana. Ils portaient tous un assortiment intéressant d'habits (ou du moins, des choses en tissus qu'ils utilisaient en tant qu'habits, comme le chapeau de Dobby en chauffe thé. Harry pensa que la jupe de Tiggy était faite d'un abat-jour couvert avec plusieurs étoffes.) Les présentations faites, les elfes se dispersèrent pour continuer à nettoyer. Harry se tourna vers Dobby et demanda « Où sont les autres ? je pensais que tu avais dit qu'ils étaient neuf. ». Même avec Biddy, cela ne faisait que six elfes en plus de Dobby portant des vêtements.

Dobby eut l'air quelque peu embarrassé. « Dobby est désolé, Harry Potter. Trois ont changé d'avis. Mais sept elfes libres à Poudlard sont mieux qu'aucun ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant encore. Harry était content que Hermione ne soit pas là.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, Dobby. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Tu peux leur montrer les cordes, prends les avec toi quand tu prends ton jour de congé. Prends les à Pré-au-lard. »

Dobby eut à nouveau l'air embarrassé. « Bien, Harry Potter, Dobby ne va pas vraiment pouvoir faire cela, parce que… Dobby ne prends pas de jour de congé. Boxing Day était mon premier jour de congé… »

« Dobby ! » dit Harry, essayant d'être sérieux, mais ne réussissant pas bien. « Dumblemore te donne un jour de congé par mois. Tu dois le prendre ! Quel exemple donnes-tu aux autres ? » Dobby grimaça, baissant les yeux et grattant le sol du pied. Harry soupira « D'accord. Le prochain week-end à Pré-au-lard est le dix février. Viens au village avec moi et mes amis. Nous te montrerons les alentours. Promis ? Tu t'assureras que Biddy et les autres viendront aussi ? »

Dobby sourit avec gratitude à Harry, comme s'il le sauvait de lui même. « Dobby le promet, Harry Potter. Dobby le promet ! Dobby va dire aux autres que nous allons à Pré-au-lard avec Harry Potter ! » Et il disparut de la cuisine, laissant Harry souriant et secouant sa tête.

* * * * *

Harry se sentait plutôt mieux après avoir mangé, mais il décida cependant de sauter la réunion des préfets. Il n'imaginait pas que Roger ou les autres Serdaigle seraient spécialement civils avec lui après ce qui était arrivé au club de duel. Il dit à Ron ce que Sirius avait dit sur les infos et l'envoi de journaux, lui demandant d'informer Hermione quand elle rentrerait de la réunion. Il retourna au lit, prenant Sandy avec lui, et tomba dans un sommeil très, très profond. Et s'il eut des rêves, il ne s'en souvint pas, ce qui était ce qu'il préférait.

Il se leva comme d'habitude le lendemain matin pour aller courir, rencontrant Hermione dans la salle commune pour les étirements. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Hermione lui jetait des regards soucieux pendant les étirements, mais il fit mine de ne rien voir. Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, ils virent le nouveau classement du club de duel affiché, à côté du classement de Quidditch. Jusque là, Griffondor était légèrement en tête avec trois cent dix points, tandis que Serpentard avait défait Pouffsouffle par deux cent quatre vingt dix à quarante. Serdaigle avait aussi battu Pouffsouffle plus tôt en automne, par deux cent dix à cinquante. Harry n'était plus sûr de se soucier encore du Quidditch. Il parcourut le classement des duels nonchalamment.

Poudlard Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie

Classement du club de duel

Rang Victoire Nom

1 15 Potter

2 14 (ex æquo) Granger, V. Weasley

3 13 (ex æquo) Spinnet, Malfoy

4 10 Davies

5 8 (ex æquo) Johnson, L. Quirke, R. Weasley

6 7 (ex æquo) Crabbe, Goyle, N. Quirke, G. Weasley

7 5 (ex æquo) Finch-Fletchley, Bulstrode

8 3 (ex æquo) Abbott, MacMillan

9 2 Chang

10 1 Creevey

11 0 Brocklehurst

Harry y jeta un regard désintéressé. Cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Voldemort était à Londres, tuant des gens au hasard, et plus simplement poursuivant d'anciens Mangemorts comme Karkaroff. Personne n'était plus en sécurité. Aucun endroit n'était plus sûr, à l'exception, peut-être, de Poudlard.

Hermione aussi regardait le classement, fronçant les sourcils. « Voyons » dit-elle doucement, de cette voix qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle pensait tout haut, en travaillant sur un problème d'arithmancie. « Le seul que je n'ai pas battu, c'est toi, et la seule que Ginny n'ait pas battu, c'est moi, et toi et Ginny avez battu Malfoy… »

« Hermione, peux-tu t'obséder là-dessus plus tard ? Je vais commencer à courir sans toi… » Elle s'extrait du parchemin, embarrassée. « C'est juste… »

« … Que tu es habituée à avoir les meilleures notes ? Pas à être numéro deux ? »

Elle baissa la tête, les lèvres droites, mais le bord de sa bouche souriant légèrement. « Au moins, celui derrière lequel je suis, c'est toi. Si cela avait été Malfoy… »

Il sourit. « Tu vas le défier la prochaine fois. Tu vas pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les fois où il t'a insultée… »

Elle eut l'air pensive. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je relève 'sang-de-bourbe'. Je veux dire, étant donné que j'ai grandi parmi les moldus, cela n'a pas le même sens pour moi que pour les gens comme Ron ou Ginny. C'est juste la façon qu'a Malfoy de me dire, la façon de le dire comme si je mangeais dans les toilettes ou quelque chose comme cela… »

« Hermione ! » Harry prit une expression sévère.

« Oh, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pense à la chose la plus dégoûtante que tu peux, et remplis le blanc. C'est ce qu'il dit quand il m'insulte. C'est son ton, par les mots qui me touchent… »

Harry la regarda. Malfoy la blessait vraiment quand il lui disait ces choses, réalisa-t-il. Elle était assez forte pour le cacher, mais cela la touchait profondément. Habituellement Ron était celui qui s'engouffrait dans la brèche quand cela se passait, attaquant Malfoy pour la défendre. Harry avait pensé que c'est parce que Ron était plus sensible à l'insinuation 'sang-de-bourbe' qu'il ne l'était.  Pourquoi Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant ? Ron n'avait jamais, en aucun cas, failli à défendre Hermione quand elle était attaquée. Hermione l'avait-elle remarqué ? se demanda-t-il. Ou pensait-elle à ces actes comme aux actions d'un chien loyal, son compagnon et défenseur, rien de plus ?

Quand ils eurent fini de courir et de s'étirer encore, ils montèrent se doucher et se changer. Malfoy n'était pas dans le bain quand Harry arriva. Il doit se lever à l'aube pour se baigner sans que personne ne puisse voir son bras, pensa Harry. J'espère qu'il perd plein de sommeil.

Quand lui, Hermione et Ron étaient assis à la table de Griffondor, mangeant le petit déjeuner, Harry entendit un bruit d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête, et regarda le plafond de la grande salle. Le ciel d'aujourd'hui était fait comme de mousseline blanche, un ciel typique d'hiver, maintenant rempli de chouettes brunes, noires, grises et fauves, planant et tournant, cherchant les individus qu'elles étaient sensées trouver, lâchant leurs paquets sur les cuisses, se perchant sur les épaules des élèves pendant que ceux-ci détachaient les parchemins de leurs pattes.

Un hibou grand duc, avec le bout des ailes roux, lâcha un gros paquet de journaux reliés avec une ficelle sur les cuisses de Harry. Une chouette plus petite et fauve amena à Hermione son abonnement à la gazette du sorcier. Elle lisait habituellement le journal de la sorcellerie pendant le petit déjeuner, sans y faire attention, regardant la première page, écumant les pages intérieures pour quoique ce soit sur le développement en métamorphose ou en sortilège. Elle donnait à Ginny l'horoscope, laissant à Ron la page de Quidditch.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'assit en fixant la première page, incrédule, deux lignes entre ses sourcils tellement elle les fronçait fort. Elle et Ron était assis de part et d'autre de Harry. Ron la regardait maintenant. « Qu'est-ce ? » voulut-il savoir, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Il lui prit le journal.

« Hermione… Il n' y rien ici sur la station de métro de Westminster… »

« Justement ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Il n'y a rien ! Fudge a du étouffer l'histoire ! »

« Bien » dit gravement Harry. « Il n'a pas réussi à l'étouffer dans les journaux moldus. » Il prit celui du dessus de la pile que Sirius avait envoyée. La première page titrait 43 MORTS, 19 BLESSES DANS UNE ATTAQUE SUR LA STATION DE METRO DU PARLEMENT. Ginny s'assit à côté de lui, lui prenant le journal.

« Oh Harry » souffla-t-elle, en commençant à lire l'histoire. Harry passa des journaux à Hermione et Ron, et en prit un pour lui-même. ATTAQUE TERRORISTE SUR LE METRO, disait un titre. LES SEPARATISTES ECOSSAIS REVENDIQUENT L'ATTENTAT DE WESTMINSTER, disait un autre. UN GROUPE PALESTINIEN REVENDIQUE LES 46 MORTS DANS UNE STATION DE METRO.

« Quarante-six ? » dit Ron « Je pensais qu'ils étaient quarante trois. »

« Le mien dit quarante-neuf. » dit Hermione. « Et c'est sensé être des extrémistes religieux pakistanais… »

« Afghans » dit Ginny, regardant un autre journal.

Harry prit un autre journal. « Celui-ci dit que à la fois les terroristes catholiques et protestants d'Irlande du Nord revendiquent qu'ils l'ont fait. »

Ginny tira un autre journal de la pile « Cinquante-deux morts et Scotland Yard parle d'un cartel de la drogue colombien. Qu'est-ce qu'un cartel ? »

« C'est comme les Mangemorts. Des gangs de gens qui travaillent pour un parrain de la drogue. Ils ont un réseau pour distribuer la drogue. » La voix de Harry ne semblait plus lui appartenir. Tellement de personnes mortes, pensa-t-il. Et tous ses groupes malades si anxieux de prétendre qu'ils l'ont fait, la police désignant des gens qu'ils savent que le public hait déjà de toutes façons. Des gens qui ont déjà probablement fait des choses terribles pour lesquelles ils n'ont jamais été punis.

Harry se souvint de sorciers et des sorcières parlant à voix basse du règne passé de terreur de Voldemort. Ils se souvenaient que quand Queudver avait fait accuser Sirius de son propre meurtre, et avait tué une rue pleine de moldus, le ministère de la magie était venu rapidement sur le terrain, jetant alentour des charmes de mémoire, emmenant Sirius d'office à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès.

Mais alors, il n'y eut qu'une douzaine de gens tués, rien à voir avec le nombre de victimes à la station de métro. Il pensait à Maugrey disant que les moldus étaient bien plus dangereux que les sorciers, qu'ils avaient tué bien plus de personnes.

Voldemort s'était remis en jeu.

Soudain Sandy siffla sous sa robe « Un griffon va rencontrer un serpent. » Comme dans la pensine. Voulait-elle dire Griffondor et Serpentard encore ? Et si c'était le cas, de qui parlait-elle ?

« Oh, Harry », dit encore Ginny. Harry la regarda. Elle avait l'air encore plus horrifiée qu'avant. « Regarde… » elle lui tendit le journal qu'elle lisait. Il suivit son doigt sur la colonne.

« Lis-le » dit Harry, après avoir eu un bref aperçu de ce que cela disait.

« La BBC » lut doucement Ginny « rapporte que lorsque les sauveteurs ont finalement pu entrer proprement dans la station, ils ont trouvé le mot POTTER gribouillé sur le mur dans une substance verte inconnue. Depuis que la BBC a reporté cela, de nombreux groupes jusqu'à présent inconnus de la police en revendiquent la responsabilité. Parmi eux, on trouve Pagans of the True Earth Resurrected, People Obliged to Treat Everyone Rotten, and Proponents of Traditional Trades Expressing Rage." [NDT : Païens de la terre vrai ressuscités, gens obligés de traiter tout le monde de pourri, et 'Proposeurs' du commerce traditionnel exprimant leur rage.]  
  


Ron riait « C'est fort ! People Obliged to Treat Everyone Rotten… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » le cassa Harry. Le visage de Ron se défit immédiatement. Il avait l'air d'un garçon de quatre ans réprimandé.

« Désolé Harry » marmonna-t-il, ses oreilles rougissant.

De l'autre côté, George leva finalement le nez de son petit déjeuner et vit les quatre autres avec les journaux étalés sur toute la place. « Est-ce que ce sont des journaux moldus ? Que voulez-vous avec eux, alors ? »

Harry ramassa les journaux, essayant de les empiler d'une façon raisonnable. Il ne répondit pas à George. Il regarda la table de la direction. Les quatre avaient été assis tout au bout de leur table, au plus près des professeurs. Rogue n'était qu'à quelques yards, buvant. Il regarda Harry par-dessus sa coupe et fit un très petit signe de la tête, puis se leva et alla à une porte près de celle qui conduisait à l'antichambre où Harry faisait sa formation d'animagus. Aha ! pensa-t-il. Sandy parlait de Rogue et moi…

Il demanda à Ron de prendre son sac à dos en potions pour lui. Il vacillait sous le poids des journaux. Lupin doit avoir une chouette sacrément costaud, pensa-t-il. Il croisa le regard de Hermione en partant. Elle avait l'air très inquiète. Puis il regarda Ginny se sentant lui-même assez inquiet. Elle lisait l'exemplaire de la Gazette d'Hermione, mâchant sa tartine. Est-ce que Malfoy savait quoique ce soit sur l'attaque de Westminster ? se demanda-t-il. Et Lucius Malfoy ?

Il alla vers le hall d'entrée puis prit l'escalier vers les donjons. Quand il entra dans la classe de potions, il vit que la porte du bureau de Rogue était déjà ouverte et qu'il était assis à son bureau. Est-ce que cette porte dans la grande salle conduisait à un passage secret vers son bureau ? se demanda Harry. Il doit y avoir bien plus de passages secrets que ceux que Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue connaissaient quand ils ont fait leur carte, pensa-t-il.

Comme il entrait dans le bureau, Rogue pointa sa baguette vers la porte qui se referma. Harry posa en silence la pile de journaux sur son bureau. Il en prit quelques uns du dessus qu'il n'avait pas vu, allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du feu comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ils étaient assis en silence, tournant les pages, article après article, les rapports de pertes s'aggravant de plus en plus, les groupes revendiquant devenant de plus en plus étrangers.

 Après avoir lu encore un article sur un groupe clamant qu'ils avaient mis le mot POTTER sur le mur de la station comme signature (Picts of True Erse Republic, encore un groupe écossais), il regarda Rogue qui fronçait furieusement les sourcils en voyant le bazar de ces histoires sans queue ni tête. Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue pensait des journaux moldus avant (pas grand chose, probablement), mais il ne pensait certainement que cela allait redorer leur blason.

« Le plus grand nombre de morts que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent est sur le Times » dit calmement Harry. « Quarante sept adultes et douze enfants morts, vingt-sept personnes à l'hôpital, dont la moitié mourront probablement dans les deux prochains jours. »

Rogue acquiesça, posant le journal qu'il regardait de côté, puis tapant des longs doigts sur le bureau, regardant dans le vide. Soudain la cloche retentit pour le premier cours de la journée, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Sortez. » dit soudain Rogue. Mais il ne le fit pas impoliment. Harry comprit. Il ne pouvait pas être vu ici, se tenant avec Rogue comme s'ils étaient amis (étaient-ils amis ?), spécialement par les Serpentards qui descendraient pour le cours. Il avait seulement cinq minutes avant que la seconde cloche ne sonne, commençant officiellement le cours. Rogue agita sa baguette au-dessus de la masse des parutions, et tous les journaux se mirent en une pile plus parfaite qu'aucune main humaine n'aurait pu faire, et volèrent dans le placard derrière son bureau, s'ouvrant et se fermant. Très habile pensa Harry. Il se dépêcha de sortir du bureau de Rogue et alla s'asseoir à une table au fond de la classe. Il mit sa tête sur ses bras, paresseusement, attendant que les autres élèves arrivent.

Il avait du s'endormir brièvement, parce qu'il fut très surpris d'entendre une voix familière au-dessus de lui « Potter ! » 

Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux et de lever sa tête, clignant ses yeux. La salle de classe était pleine des Serpentards et des Griffondors habituels. Ron était à côté de lui. Harry se souvint maintenant qu'il avait rêvé marcher dans un couloir de Poudlard, et que le mur du couloir lui-même essayait de l'atteindre et de le frapper… Ce devait être Ron, essayant de me réveiller, pensa-t-il…

« Si vous vouliez bien nous rejoindre, Potter, sortez vos cosses de graines de trèfles 'pieds d'oiseau' séchés. A moins que vous préfériez faire votre potion sans elles et vous empoisonner vous-même. » ricana Rogue. Les Serpentards rirent en appréciant. Harry grimaça et prit son sac à dos, sortant ses affaires de potions et soupirant. Retour à la normale. Il hasarda un regard vers Ron, qui avait l'air de s'excuser. Quand Rogue se fut retourné, Harry lui haussa les épaules. Hermione était assise avec Neville, il croisa son regard et haussa aussi les épaules. Puis il vit Neville le regarder étrangement. Soudain Harry se demanda, aurais-je du faire confiance à Neville ? Aurais-je du lui lancer un sortilège de mémoire à la place. Mais il ne savait pas en utiliser un seul. Les sortilèges de mémoire n'étaient pas appris avant la fin de la septième année, afin que les élèves n'essayent pas constamment d'essayer de faire oublier aux professeurs qu'ils avaient donné des devoirs, ou de leur faire oublier de leur mettre un examen un jour particulier.

Harry passa encore le reste de ses cours comme en transe. Il était plein de gratitude envers Sandy, parce qu'elle l'avertit à de nombreuses reprises de quelque chose qu'il allait se passer en classe, et il pouvait ainsi se secouer et retourner dans le temps présent pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un idiot.

C'était bien pire que de penser au club de Duel. Cela ressemblait à marcher dans l'eau constamment, en étant oppressé par l'air comme s'il avait une substance et un poids, comme s'il était encore dans le lac essayant de passer les strangulots et les sirènes. Sauf que ce n'étaient plus quatre personnes qui étaient en danger, quatre personnes qu'il désespérait de pouvoir remonter à la surface. Il étaient des centaines, des milliers, des millions de personnes, là dehors, en danger, des cibles potentielles. Il se sentait comme s'il bougeait à travers une mer étouffante de désespoir et d'inquiétude, attendant de découvrir ce que la prochaine atrocité de Voldemort serait…

« …ils ont trouvé le mot POTTER gribouillé sur le mur… »  
 

* * * * *

Harry eut quelques problèmes pour bloquer la douleur lors du cours de Maugrey cet après-midi là. D'abord, il pensa qu'il était juste distrait. Puis ensuite, il réalisa qu'après la nuit de dimanche, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il méritait de souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas se dire d'arrêter la douleur. Finalement, après que Seamus lui ait lancé un simple sort de Passus sur la cheville gauche, le laissant haletant, il alla voir Madame Pomfresh pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le premier trimestre en lui demandant un analgésique.

Puis, le mardi matin comme il allait sortir pour le cours de Hagrid, Sandy lui siffla « Un secret va être révélé. » Un moment plus tard, Rogue apparut, ayant de toute évidence prévu de l'aborder à ce moment là.

« Potter ! Juste un mot. »

Le reste des Griffondors le regarda avec sympathie, pensant qu'il était probablement bon pour une retenue. Les Serpentards, de l'autre côté, avaient l'air assez ravis de cela. Harry fit un signe à Ron et Hermione à travers la porte.

« Je vous rattraperai. » leur dit-il.

Quand les étudiants des deux maisons furent partis, Rogue descendit les escaliers vers le donjon, sans rien dire à Harry, qui estima qu'il devait juste suivre. Ils entrèrent par la porte ouverte de la salle de classe de Rogue, où Harry vit les première année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Will Flitwick était assis à la rangée du fond avec Gilian Lockley, et devant eux, il vit clairement la petite sœur de Crabbe, Wilhelma.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans la salle de classe, à vingt pied de là. Rogue tira une tapisserie et ouvrit une porte scellée en chuchotant un mot de passe que Harry ne put entendre. Rogue tint la porte ouverte pour lui et Harry passa. Il y avait des torches sur les murs du passage, et immédiatement à gauche, une volée de marches, un escalier étroit qui devait venir de la porte de la grande salle, suspecta Harry. Ce n'était pas un passage très long. En un petit moment, à ce qu'il semblât, Rogue poussa sur ce qui semblait être une partie du mur, mais il pivota au milieu, laissant environ deux pieds de chaque côté pour rentrer dans le bureau du professeur de potions. Harry passa par l'ouverture sur la gauche, voyant de ce coté quelques unes des étagères du bureau qui contenaient des textes de potions.

Un fois dans le bureau, Rogue ne ferma pas l'étagère. « Cela ne va pas prendre longtemps, Potter » lui dit-il avec concision. « J'ai fini les tests sur les échantillons. » Harry déglutit, pas certain de vouloir savoir.

« Est-il… »

« Non. » Rogue s'assit dans la chaise de son bureau, battant les parchemins sur son bureau. « Il n'y a aucun doute possible que Krum soit le produit de son père et de sa mère. Il n'est pas le fils du seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ah, pensa Harry. C'était le secret.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il en avait été si sûr ! Mais alors, de qui Karkaroff avait-il parlé ? Etait-ce de l'un des autres élèves qui étaient venus pour le tournoi ? Est-ce que l'héritier de Voldemort avait aidé Barty Croupton Jr, et que Croupton ne l'avait jamais su ? Il semblait à Harry que s'il avait su, il aurait dit quelque chose à ce sujet sous l'effet du Veritaserum.

« Vous devriez y aller Potter. Repassez par le passage et prenez les escaliers. »

Harry acquiesça. Il partit, entendant encore dans sa tête les mots de Rogue.

Il n'est pas le fils du seigneur des Ténèbres

Bien, c'était une bonne chose, non ? Harry gravit les escaliers, pensant furieusement. Les escaliers faisaient plusieurs virages, dans différentes directions, et en haut, il y avait une grande porte en bois. Bien sûr, quand il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva dans la grande salle vide. Ainsi, Rogue lui avait montré un passage secret vers son bureau (deux en vérité : un depuis la grande salle, et un depuis la porte derrière la tapisserie, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le mot de passe pour celui là).

Après avoir fermé la porte des escaliers secrets, Harry essaya de l'ouvrir à nouveau, s'attendant à ne pas pouvoir. Mais cela fonctionna bien. D'un autre côté, si quelqu'un tombait sur ce passage, il ne saurait pas où pousser sur le mur pivotant, qui était aussi une bibliothèque, à moins qu'on leur ait montré. Autrement, cela ressemblait juste à un cul de sac. (et la bibliothèque n'était pas non plus complètement au bout du passage, elle était à environ la moitié. Ce n'était pas évident du tout.) Harry pensa à Rogue lui montrant cela. Il devait avoir décidé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance entièrement. Mais peut-être avait-il déjà décidé cela quand il lui avait donné la chance d'aller dans la pensine…

Durant le reste de la semaine, Harry se posa des questions sur l'héritier de Voldemort… Peut-être que Karkaroff avait parlé de Krum après tout. Voldemort avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il était son héritier. Karkaroff pouvait avoir été trompé. Peut-être que les Krum lui avaient dit qu'il était l'héritier de Voldemort afin d'obtenir un traitement de faveur pour Viktor à Durmstrang. Cela avait certainement marché. Harry se souvint comment Karkaroff était fou de lui avant même que son nom ne sorte de la Coupe de Feu, comment il était revêche et sec envers les autres élèves de son école. Non. Harry était encore convaincu que Karkaroff avait parlé de Viktor Krum. Cela ne faisait rien que Karkaroff ait été induit en erreur. Et Voldemort avait dit qu'il avait déjà été utile… Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore à s'assurer que Hermione s'en débarrasse.

Quand la quatrième rencontre du club de duel arriva, Harry se sentait à nouveau en bonne forme. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de retourner voir Madame Pomfresh depuis lundi. Harry essaya de ne penser ni aux journaux qu'il savait être dans le placard du bureau de Rogue, ni au nom de POTTER gribouillé sur le mur de la station de métro. Cela ne ferait rien de bon d'y penser maintenant. Il devait se préparer pour ce qui allait venir. Les BUSE étaient une chose, être prêt pour Voldemort en était une autre.

Ils ne feraient que quatre duels chacun pour la dernière rencontre. Chaque round aurait huit duels, et quand tous les duels seraient finis, Rogue prendrait un peu de temps pour déterminer le classement, et ils sauraient tous qui n'allait pas être viré. Harry devait accorder un certain crédit à Mandy Brocklehurst. Elle était terrible. Elle n'avait pas gagné un seul duel, mais elle venait encore au centre du cercle avec sa tête droite, prête à essayer encore. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ni prétendu que les autres trichaient. Quand les gens la battaient maintenant, ils étaient vraiment gentils avec elle. C'était de la pitié pure et simple. Mais elle semblait s'en moquer.

Ils commencèrent avec Millicent Bulstrode défaisant Hannah Abbott. Hannah ne passerait sans doute pas la première sélection non plus, pensa Harry. Il souhaitait que Millicent ne soit pas si bonne, mais elle resterait probablement, malheureusement. Après cela, Crabbe et Goyle battirent Niamh et Liam Quirke, suivis par Hermione faisant de son mieux pour laisser une chance à Ernie MacMillan, mais il la loupa de toute façon. Puis Mandy perdit contre Cho, et Angelina piégea Ron. Rogue appela les deux noms suivants.

« Spinnet! Granger! »

Hermione y allait encore. Alicia la regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. Elles étaient toute les deux très bonnes. Alicia pouvait définitivement améliorer son classement si elle battait Hermione. Harry était le seul à l'avoir fait.

Elle se saluèrent en s'inclinant, et mirent leurs baguettes en position. Alicia lança rapidement le sort de désarmement à Hermione qui l'esquiva au dernier moment, visant les jambes d'Alicia avec sa baguette.

« Tarantellegra ! » cria-t-elle, et les pieds d'Alicia commencèrent à bouger d'une façon incontrôlée, faisant une tarentelle sauvage, la portant autour du cercle où elle ne semblait pas vouloir aller. Alicia essaya de viser avec soin Hermione alors qu'elle dansait encore follement. Elle lança le sort de Jambencoton sur Hermione qui s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de se tenir debout. Alicia essaya de la désarmer, mais Hermione roula rapidement, l'évitant encore une fois. Elle visa Alicia dansante, en disant « Inverso ! »

Alicia cria, car maintenant, elle avait la sensation de danser follement en étant suspendue dans les airs la tête en bas. Elle continuait à danser sur le sol, cependant bien qu'elle pense être en l'air, elle visa encore Hermione. Elle semblait en fait surmonter la désorientation de l'Inverso, et Hermione le vit. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever pour prendre sa baguette à Alicia, alors elle pointa rapidement sa baguette encore en criant « Expelliarmus », juste avant qu'Alicia commence à dire la même chose. Mais Hermione l'avait fait en premier. La baguette d'Alicia vint à toute vitesse rejoindre sa main dans les airs, et Rogue mit fin aux sorts des deux filles. Alicia secoua sa tête, regardant autour d'elle, puis tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Elles se sourirent. Elles semblaient s'être vraiment amusées. Cela avait été un beau match.

Pendant le second round, Goyle battit Cho. (Harry commençait à suspecter qu'elle ne durerait pas non plus… Il ne s'était jamais senti redevable à Goyle pour quoique ce soit avant, mais maintenant, c'était le cas). Puis Ginny défit George (elle semblait anticiper tout ce qu'il faisait). Puis Crabbe et Niamh gagnèrent Hannah et Millicent. Après cela, ce fut encore le tour d'Hermione, et quand Rogue appela le nom de son apposant, elle eu un air sur son visage que Harry ne pouvait décrire que comme franchement démoniaque.

« Malfoy ! »

Hermione et Malfoy s'avancèrent dans le cercle. Après s'être inclinée, Hermione commença son assaut. Malfoy n'eut aucune chance. Elle cria « Rictussempra ! Reverso ! Inverso ! » en une rapide succession, et bientôt Malfoy riait hystériquement en pensant qu'il était suspendu la tête en bas dans les airs, et que ce qui était devant lui était derrière. Il était si désorienté qu'il en tomba sa baguette, fermant ses yeux et se tenant la tête à deux mains, l'air misérable, mais riant néanmoins hystériquement. Hermione ramassa calmement sa baguette, et leva elle même les charmes, n'attendant pas que Rogue le fasse.

Harry l'entendit dire doucement comme elle tendait sa baguette à Malfoy « Souviens-toi de ce qui t'es arrivé quand tu t'es battu avec une sang-de-bourbe. » Elle retourna à sa place entre Ron et Harry, son visage encore de marbre, mais aussi satisfaite. Harry se souvint encore du jour de leur premier baiser en classe de sortilège et de comment elle avait contrôlé Peeves. Il était heureux que quelqu'un de si puissant soit de son côté.

Le deuxième round se termina avec Liam défaisant Ron (qui retourna dans le cercle l'air grognon), Ginny désarma gentiment Ernie, et Colin gagna même un match, mais c'était contre Mandy, donc cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Quand le troisième round commença, Roger battit facilement Goyle, en ayant l'air assez fier de cela, et Harry et Alicia défirent facilement George (il avait regarder Ginny le défier) et Ron (qui avait l'air de plus en plus grognon). Après que Niamh ait désarmé Hannah, ils firent une pause. Ginny, Hermione et Alicia bavardaient gaiement de leurs duels. Ron et George râlaient sur les sales coups (les autres personne les gagnant semblaient être les sales coups qu'ils détestaient le plus, de ce que Harry pouvait dire). Harry était en quelque sorte partagé entre les deux groupes, ne disant pas grand chose.

Après la pause, Justin obtint une spectaculaire victoire sur Millicent, Liam lui adressant un large sourire. Même Niamh semblait se réchauffer à l'idée de Justin et de son frère. Colin se débrouilla aussi pour obtenir une autre victoire sur Cho, consolidant bien son départ, à ce que Harry sentait. Puis il battit Ernie en essayant d'être gentil. Il ne voulait pas sembler antipathique, mais Ernie était vraiment horrible, pensa-t-il. Tout l'entraînement des vacances de Noël semblait être sorti de sa tête (bien que Harry suspectât qu'il avait passé bien plus de temps dans une activité physique différente durant les vacances). Finalement, Goyle défit Mandy qui avait maintenant l'air d'en avoir assez de tout ce processus.

La quatrième Round commença avec Angelina dominant George (Harry commençait à suspecter George d'avoir un problème vis à vis du sexe de ses opposants), et termina avec Harry battant Angelina. Entre-temps, Crabbe et Alicia avaient battu Justin et Liam, et Roger, Goyle et George défirent Mandy, Colin et Ernie. Mais le réel moment de tension de ce round fut entre Ron et Draco Malfoy.

Harry réfléchit après coup que Ron avait gagné pour deux raisons. D'abord, il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez d'avoir perdu pas mal de duels qu'il trouvait qu'il aurait dû gagner. Et ensuite… Malfoy ne semblait pas essayer de gagner. Il n'était cependant pas intéressé par une défaite rapide, le faisant traîner, mais à plusieurs reprises, Harry vit qu'il avait une opportunité qu'il aurait exploité avec n'importe qui d'autre, et qu'il ne l'avait pas prise. Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il. Il se demanda aussi si Ginny avait été énervée par la manière dont il l'avait laissé le battre. Il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à battre George, alors pourquoi se laissait-il faire si facilement par Ron ?

Quand Ron revint dans le cercle, il avait l'air plus joyeux qu'avant. Harry n'osa pas émettre l'hypothèse que Malfoy lui avait laissé le duel. S'il y avait une manière garantie d'énerver Ron, c'était bien celle-là. Pas qu'il en faille beaucoup plus parfois, réfléchit Harry. Soit Malfoy allait vraiment s'occuper de son père et voulait que Ron approuve sa relation avec Ginny, pensa Harry, soit il essaye de m'endormir et de me faire croire en sécurité.

Le cinquième round sembla passer très vite. Après quatre semaines de duel, beaucoup parmi eux avaient l'air assez épuisés, aux yeux de Harry. Hannah et Millicent s'inclinèrent encore, cette fois-ci face à Justin (un peu plus de joie avec Liam) et Crabbe. Puis Malfoy défit Alicia, utilisant sans merci le sort de Passus sur ses bras, ses jambes et finalement sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que Harry pense que Rogue allait y mettre un frein. Après que sa baguette lui ait été retournée, Alicia tituba en dehors du cercle, et Hermione et Angelina la laissèrent s'appuyer sur elles. Cela avait probablement été le plus sale duel depuis qu'il avait lancé le Hara Kiri sur Harry. Hermione et Roger n'eurent aucun problème à venir à bout de Liam et Cho, et puis Ginny et Niamh défirent Angelina et Justin. Il ne restait qu'un duel, et Harry savait qu'il était l'un des concurrents, parce qu'il n'en avait fait que trois ce jour-ci. Mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir contre qui il ne s'était pas déjà battu. Rogue appela son nom et il alla dans le cercle. Puis Rogue appela celui de son adversaire.

« V. Weasley! »

Harry déglutit comme il la regarda entrer dans le cercle. Il avait continué à grandir depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et sa robe commençait à être trop courte d'une paire de pouce. Ginny avait continué à grandir aussi, et ils avaient maintenant tous les deux presque la même taille. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un nœud désordonné derrière sa tête, et ses yeux marrons avaient l'air à la fois impénétrable et beaux.

Non, se dit-il sérieusement. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Passes là dessus…

Après s'être incliné, il l'entendit commencer à crier « Expelli.. »

« Impedimenta ! » cria-t-il, plus vite. Et elle ralenti presque jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il lui prit sa baguette et enleva le sort. Elle le regarda, son visage très près du sien, à ce qu'il semblait. Elle lui adressa un très léger sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Pour quelque raison, cela était très important pour lui.

Ils prirent une autre pause, et Rogue les rappela tous dans la salle. Il était prêt à publier les classements. « Maintenant ! » dit-il fortement, mais sans sembler crier. « Quelques uns d'entre vous ont le même nombre de victoire qu'une autre personne, ou plus dans certains cas. S'il y a égalité, votre classement est basé sur votre performance sur les personnes ayant le même nombre de victoire que vous. »

Ils semblaient tous être sur des charbons ardents. Rogue passa devant eux vers le hall d'entrée, enlevant le parchemin avec l'ancien classement, et attachant magiquement le nouveau sur le mur.

Poudlard Ecole de Sorcellerie et de Magie

Classement du club de duel

Rang Victoire Nom

1 19 Potter [CAPITAINE]

2 18 Granger

3 17 V. Weasley

4 15 Malfoy

5 15 Spinnet

6 14 Davies

7 11 Crabbe

8 10 R. Weasley

9 10 N. Quirke

10 10 Goyle

11 10 Johnson

12 8 L. Quirke

13 8 G. Weasley

14 7 Finch-Fletchley

15 6 Bulstrode

16 3 Creevey

DISQUALIFIES

17 3 Abbot

18 3 Chang

19 3 MacMillan

20 0 Brocklehurst

Ceux qui étaient disqualifiés ne semblaient pas particulièrement surpris. Mais Colin était positivement rayonnant d'être encore au club. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait fait.

« Je suis encore au club Harry ! Tu as vu ! Je n'ai pas été disqualifié ! »

Harry lui sourit « Bien joué, Colin. »

Ron n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux, mais il essayait d'être philosophe. « Bien, au moins, j'ai gagné plus de la moitié de mes duels. Dix sur dix-neuf, c'est pas si mal… »

Seul Roger Davies semblait bouleversé par son classement, et il était numéro six. « Est-ce que personne ne trouve étrange », cracha-t-il en colère « que quatre des cinq premiers soient de Griffondor ? »

Rogue le fixa avec un regard noir « Suis-je le responsable de la maison Griffondor, Davies ? » Roger ne put soutenir le regard de Rogue. Il s'écrasa.

« Non, sir, je notais juste... »

« Les élèves de Griffondor se sont peut-être entraînés ensemble, je peux vous le concéder. Mais quand tous les tests auront été passés, vous vous entraînerez tous ensemble lors des rencontres du club de duel. Il n'y aura plus de 'secrets de maison', si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, Davies. »

Roger déglutit et acquiesça, incapable de parler. Bien pensa Harry. Il y a quelque chose qui peut le faire taire. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de faire venir Rogue aux réunions de préfets…

* * * * *

Quand le club de duel se rencontra pour la cinquième semaine, ils y avait quatre nouveaux membres : Fred Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Evan Davies et Lee Jordan. Harry pensa que peut-être les Pouffsouffle avaient abandonnés.

Harry n'eut que trois duels à faire. Cela allait être une session courte, seulement trente-cinq duels au total, pour commencer à jauger les nouveaux arrivants, suivis par trente-cinq autres la semaine d'après. Il gagna ses trois duels, maintenant sa position de leader. Hermione et Ginny se battirent deux fois chacune, maintenant aussi leur classement.

Harry était content de ne plus avoir à voir Cho au club de duel, mais il y avait encore un obstacle à surmonter : ils avaient convenu d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Viktor et Hermione samedi, étant donné que c'était le week-end à Pré-au-lard le plus près de la St Valentin. Harry voulait pour une fois que la semaine passe lentement, alors bien sûr, le samedi lui arriva dessus à toutes vapeurs.

Le samedi matin, Harry et Hermione se levèrent pour aller courir comme d'habitude. Après s'être douché, habillé et avoir pris le petit déjeuner, il alla vers la table des Serdaigles chercher Cho pour leur rendez-vous de la St Valentin à Pré-au-lard. En espérant que ce serait le dernier. Lui et Cho retrouvèrent Hermione dans le hall d'entrée.

« Attendez-moi là vous deux. Je descends aux cuisines pour voir si les elfes sont prêts. » Il commença à aller vers la porte de l'escalier des cuisines.

« Harry ! » dit Hermione « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Les elfes de maison... Oh, ai-je, hum, oublié de mentionner que je les avais invités à venir avec nous ? C'est leur jour de congé, et ils n'en ont jamais eu avant, et je leur ai dit que nous pourrions leur montrer Pré-au-lard. »

Hermione essayait de ne pas sourire trop largement. « Veux-tu dire » dit-elle un peu trop joyeusement « que nous allons nous promener à Pré-au-lard avec dix elfes ? » Cho avait l'air assez contrariée.

« Bien, en réalité, ils seront sept. Seulement six, à part Dobby, ont finalement demandé un vêtement. Ne soit pas contrariée… s'il te plaît ? »

Hermione avait en fait l'air déçue du nombre d'elfes, mais elle retrouva le sourire quand elle vit la réaction de Cho. C'est parfait pensa joyeusement Harry. Je n'avais même pas pensé à quel point Cho serait fâchée quand j'ai invité Dobby et les autres elfes. De plus Hermione est ravie ! Il se sentait très chanceux en réalité quand il descendit l'escalier des cuisines. Avant que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui, il vit Cho foudroyer du regard Hermione.

Quand il revint avec les elfes, Hermione et Cho semblaient s'être détendues. Il prit le bras de Cho et ils suivirent Hermione et les elfes dehors.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers Pré-au-lard, les elfes bondissaient autour de Hermione, lui parlant de Boxing Day et jouant dans la neige. Ils ne connaissaient pas. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais joué avant dans sa vie. Hermione était consternée.

« Pas même quand vous êtes très jeunes ? »

« Non » lui dit Quiff en couinant. « Un elfe de maison travaille presque immédiatement, Miss. »

« Bien » interrompit Zenana « Il mange et il dort pendant une semaine d'abord. Puis nous apprenons comment nous déplacer et nous sommes prêts à être utiles. »

« Waou » souffla Hermione, n'ayant clairement eu aucune idée avant à quel point les elfes de maison vivaient des vies de labeur sans jeu.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, ils rencontrèrent Viktor Krum chez Honeydukes. Viktor était moins que content de voir les elfes.

« Hermionamoi ? Que sont ces… créatures qui sont avec toi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas d'elfes de maison en Bulgarie ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Nous avons des serviteurs humains. Des cracmols. Mais nous leur donnons des objets magiques pour les aider dans leur travail. C'est mieux que de devoir vivre comme des Moldus… »

Harry vit Hermione se hérisser. « J'ai vécu comme une moldue pendant onze années, et mes parents sont moldus, je te rappelle. » Le défi dans sa voix était immanquable. Viktor l'avait clairement entendu aussi.

« Hermionamoi » dit-il maintenant d'une voix apaisante.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire à nouveau. Cela avait tous les signes d'un dernier rendez-vous. Cho était agacée, Viktor marchait sur des œufs avec Hermione. C'était parfait. Les joues de Harry commençaient à lui faire mal à force d'essayer de ne pas sourire constamment comme un idiot.

« Ils ne seront pas bienvenus. » dit soudain Sandy sous ses vêtements. Viktor Krum tourna sa tête alentour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » dit-il en cherchant nerveusement du regard. Harry se maudit. Tais-toi Sandy. Arrête de siffler. Il ne pensa pas à sa prédiction, il voulait juste qu'elle se taise.

Après avoir marché à travers tout le village, montrant aux elfes toutes les choses à voir, ils allèrent aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner. Mais au moment où ils entrèrent dans le pub, le silence gagna la pièce. Elle était pleine aux deux tiers d'élèves de Poudlard, et sinon peuplée de résidents ou de visiteurs de Pré-au-lard, des sorciers et des sorcières adultes. Harry n'avait pas entendu autant de silence et senti autant d'yeux sur lui depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

Finalement, la patronne, Madame Rosmerta, sortit de derrière son bar et alla vers eux.  Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule sa clientèle scandalisée.

« Je crains que nous ne servions pas ceux de leur espèce ici » leur dit-elle calmement, presque comme si elle était embarrassée, mais pas comme si elle était prête à les laisser la convaincre de changer d'avis. Hermione la regarda.

« Vous ne servez pas leur espèce ? » dit-elle, avec ce tranchant dangereux dans la voix. Harry regarda alentour dans la pièce. Le regard que les autres clients leur donnaient était moins qu'amical. Malheureusement, parce que Harry regardait la salle, et Hermione foudroyait Madame Rosmerta, cela voulait dire que personne ne surveillait les elfes.

Avec un pop !, Quiff apparut à une table où se trouvait une poignée de Serpentards de sixième et septième année, piquant quelques chips et quelques petites gorgées de bieraubeurre sans y être convié. Zenana avait décidé d'apparaître derrière le comptoir et de se servir en bieraubeurre directement au tonneau. Dobby avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas un comportement très accepté et essayait d'arrêter Biddy et Tiggy de se balancer sur les chandeliers, riant hystériquement en faisant cela. Dans le même temps, Blat avait décidé d'amuser quelques clients du bar en lançant des charmes de lévitation sur eux, leurs boissons et leur nourriture, qui commença à voler ici et là d'une manière désordonnée.

Rosmerta était livide. « Vous voyez ! Vous voyez pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas venir ici ? Faites-les sortir ! Maintenant ! »

Mais Hermione était encore prête à combattre. Harry utilisa un charme de regroupement pour ramener les elfes à travers la pièce vers lui, pendant qu'elle criait à Madame Rosmerta. « Ils n'ont jamais eu un jour de congé avant ! Ils ne savent pas ! Nous leur dirons, ils se comporteront… »

Mais c'était comme si elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Rosmerta était écarlate.

« Dehors ! Dehors ! » cria-t-elle à Hermione. Harry déglutit et acquiesça. Il s'agrippait aux six elfes nouvellement libérés, comme à un tas de ballons qui menaçait de s'envoler. Dobby sautait nerveusement à proximité. Elle se tourna et rouvrit la porte, Harry la suivant, mais elle se retourna et repassa la tête par la porte encore.

« Vous avez officiellement perdu toute votre future clientèle ! »

« Bien ! » répondit Madame Rosmerta, d'un signe de la tête satisfait.

Mais comme Harry se préparait à partir, tenant les elfes entêtés contre lui, il vit que Cho le regardait, choquée.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Et notre rendez-vous ? Ne me dis pas que tu pars avec ces… ces… »

Harry vit l'opportunité et la saisit. « Si. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Hermione, les elfes et moi ne resteront pas là où nous ne sommes pas voulus. »

Maintenant, elle commençait à devenir aussi écarlate que Madame Rosmerta. « Si tu pars maintenant Harry, c'est fini pour nous » Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, mais c'était assez fort. Tout le monde dans le pub regardait Harry Potter en train de se faire larguer. Il se demanda si ce serait dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain.

« Au revoir, Cho. »

Viktor se tenait avec sa main sur son épaule. Harry le salua de la tête, se tourna et partit. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il se tourna vers Hermione, posant les elfes, un sourire immense sur le visage.

Elle était en larmes « Tu peux le croire ? La façon dont elle les a traité ? Quand elle a dit, avant même qu'ils aient commencé… tu sais… »

« Hermione » lui dit-il doucement, comme les elfes commençaient à jouer à nouveau dans la neige, comme s'ils avaient déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé. « Une bataille à la fois. Viktor est resté dedans… avec Cho. Et elle m'a dit que c'était fini. » Il sourit largement. « Notre plan a fonctionné ! »

Elle regarda la porte close du pub, puis commença à rire. « Et tout ce que nous avions à faire était d'amener quelques elfes de maison avec nous à un rendez-vous… » commença-t-elle, mais ne pouvant aller plus loin à cause de son rire. Harry riait maintenant aussi, et ils rentrèrent vers le château avec les elfes, sautant dans la neige et jouant avec eux, plus joyeux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'à un certain moment, elle voudrait redresser la façon dont les elfes avaient été traités aux Trois Balais, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Mais il savait qu'il voudrait être à ses côtés pour cette bataille aussi.

Il cria quand Quiff apparut juste derrière lui et lui glissa une grosse boule de neige froide et humide dans le dos de sa chemise. Il lui courut après, hystérique, et lui et Hermione jouèrent dans la neige le reste de l'après-midi.

* * * * *

Ce soir, après le dîner, il alla à l'entraînement d'animagus, comme d'habitude. Ginny avait déjà quitté la grande salle, alors il donna Sandy à Hermione pour la remonter. Il n'avait pas à aller très loin encore avant que son entraînement ne finisse. Bien sûr, ensuite, il devrait penser à une solution plus permanente pour Sandy…

MacGonagall était très contente que la douleur ne le dérange plus autant. Ou peut-être s'était-il juste habitué à cela. Peut-être que si on n'y était pas habitué, quelque chose d'aussi basique que de sentir couler son sang dans ses veines serait douloureux, pensait-il. C'était juste un problème de s'habituer aux choses, comme les elfes s'habituant aux congés, et les gens du monde de la sorcellerie s'habituant à voir des elfes avec des vêtements.

Il devait encore apprendre à voler. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment utilisé ses ailes encore. Mais il y avait encore du temps pour cela. Il montait après l'entraînement, se sentant content de lui même, fredonnant la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait sur un rythme un peu jazzy. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione lui firent immédiatement signe depuis les fauteuils près du feu. Ginny n'était pas là. Probablement dans le donjon de potions, pensa-t-il. Avec Malfoy.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » demanda anxieusement Hermione.

« Oui » reprit Ron. « De quoi ne peux tu pas nous parler ici ? »

Harry leur fit une drôle de tête ? « De quoi parlez vous ? »

« Les messages. » dit Hermione, lui montrant un petit bout de parchemin qui disait « Retrouve moi dans la classe de sortilège à minuit. Peux pas en parler maintenant. Harry. » L'écriture et la signature avaient vraiment l'air d'être de lui. Ron en avait un comme celui-ci, mais avec une paire de différences. Il n'avait pas l'air identique, donc il n'avait pas été magiquement reproduit, comme les invitations à la fête avant Noël. Il avait aussi l'air d'avoir été écrit par Harry. Il les regarda tous les deux après avoir examiné les parchemins.

« Je n'ai pas écrit ceci » dit-il doucement.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis le regardèrent. « Alors qui l'a fait ? » demanda Ron.

Cela commençait. Ils s'en prenaient maintenant directement à Ron et Hermione. Harry ne voulait pas le dire, ne voulait pas les alarmer. Il s'assit fixant les notes. « Ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante. Nous pourrons déterminer cela plus tard. La question est pourquoi ? » Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans les fauteuils à côté. « Qui que ce soit qui l'a fait… veut-il nous avoir en classe de sortilège ou veut-il nous avoir en dehors de la tour Griffondor ? »

Ron le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, Hermione aussi, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle réfléchissait furieusement.

« Le problème est » continua Harry « que nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir. Je me demande aussi pourquoi la personne qui a envoyé les mots pensait pouvoir vous tromper en vous faisant croire que c'était moi qui l'avait fait. J'envoie tout mon courrier par Hedwige. »

« C'était Hedwige qui les a apporté » lui dit Ron. « Après dîner, quand tu… disparaîs. »

« Oh. Hmmm… Bien, si j'avais voulu vous rencontrer, cependant, je vous l'aurais simplement dit. Et pourquoi la personne qui les a envoyé n'a pas pensé que vous me demanderiez juste ce qui se passait ? A moins… »

« Quoi ? » dit Hermione.

« A moins qu'il veuille le faire paraître naïf. Vous faire savoir que ce n'était pas de moi. La question est, que s'attend il à ce que vous fassiez, sachant que le mot n'était pas vraiment de moi ? »

« Rester dans la tour ? » suggéra Ron, serrant les accoudoirs.

« Possible, mais je crois que nous devons couvrir toutes les possibilités. Je crois que toi… » il désignait Ron « tu devrais rester ici et garder un œil sur le trou du portrait, au cas ou quelqu'un aurait eu le mot de passe et déciderait de venir ici. Hermione et moi pouvons aller en classe de sortilège en avance et nous cacher sous ma cape d'invisibilité, et attendre de voir si quelqu'un se montre. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Puis Ron eut l'air d'avoir une idée. « Peut-être que George pourrait attendre avec moi près du portrait… »

Harry lança un regard à George, assis avec Fred et Lee Jordan et jouant à la bataille explosive. « Je ne sais pas. » dit Harry. « Je ne veux pas blesser George, mais Ginny a fait vraiment mieux que lui lors des duels. » Puis il regretta de ne pas s'être mordu la langue. Ginny avait aussi fait mieux que Ron.

Ron y pensa. « Elle a fait mieux que moi aussi. Mais je ne veux pas l'impliquer là dedans. » puis Harry pensa à Draco Malfoy, et fut d'accord. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Ron. Il avait malheureusement commencé à penser que Ginny pouvait être un risque pour la sécurité. Si Malfoy se débrouillait pour lui soutirer des informations, même contre son gré, tout serait compromis. D'une certaine façon, il était convaincu que Malfoy avait envoyé le mot. Et qu'elle lui avait déjà donné librement des informations avant même qu'ils soient en couple. Il se souvint d'elle lui vendant la mèche sur « le plan Viktor Krum » dans le donjon de potions. Ginny devait définitivement ne pas être impliquée.

« Bien » dit Harry. « Il est dix heures et demie. Hermione et moi devrions probablement être dans la salle de classe à onze heures cinquante pour plus de sûreté. Nous aurons besoin de ton aide pour sortir par le trou du portrait, et ensuite, tu auras besoin de redescendre quelques devoirs pour avoir l'air de rester ici tard pour travailler, afin que les gens ne trouvent pas bizarre que tu sois ici. » Harry s'arrêta et ferma sa bouche. Il les regarda tous les deux, inquiet. C'était la prochaine étape. Viser directement ses deux meilleurs amis. Les attirer hors de la tour… ou juste les rendre paranoïaques et leur faire perdre du sommeil pendant qu'ils sont dans la salle commune et dans la salle de sortilège, attendant un assaillant qui ne viendra pas. Il y avait tout simplement trop de possibilités. C'était impossible de tout prévoir. C'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu pendant des mois et des mois. Et cela arrivait finalement.

C'était une bonne chose que personne ne sache pour lui et Hermione. Mais ensuite, il réalisa que Malfoy savait cela aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Malédiction ! Malfoy en savait vraiment trop…

A onze heures, Ron ouvrit le trou du portrait et alla dans le couloir. Harry et Hermione sortirent, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle tremblait. Ron referma le portrait. Il leur dit bonne chance, puis dit à nouveau le mot de passe et revint dans la salle commune.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent avec précaution vers la salle de sortilège. Pourquoi la classe de sortilège ? se demandait Harry. Celui qui avait envoyé le mot pouvait-il savoir la signification que cette salle avait pour eux ? Il était presque certain que Malfoy n'était pas au courant pour ces fois-là. C'était probablement juste une coïncidence.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de cours, la porte était ouverte, et ils la passèrent ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la cape afin d'y rentrer tous les deux dessous. Comme ils passaient l'ouverture, ils entendirent un craquement qui rappelait à Harry l'électricité statique. Et Harry sentit une étrange vibration dans son corps, comme si ses veines conduisaient maintenant du courant et non plus du sang. De l'électricité statique ? Mais cette sorte de chose était impossible ici, n'est-ce pas ? pensa-t-il. Se tenant près du bureau de Flitwick, il se tourna vers Hermione sous la cape.

« As-tu senti cela ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Elle acquiesça, ses lèvres closes. Elle avait l'air confuse. « Que crois-tu… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas parler. » lui rappela-t-elle calmement. « Cela va devoir attendre. »

Ils allèrent vers le mur opposé à l'entrée et s'assirent dans le coin, sous la fenêtre, afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur la porte. Les minutes passèrent avec une terrible lenteur. Et plus Harry était assis avec elle sous la cape, plus il devenait conscient de ses jambes pressées contre les siennes, de son bras frottant le sien… Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis les vacances de Noël. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, et elle appuya sa tête contre son torse. Ils devaient être très, très silencieux…

Mais il commit l'erreur de la regarder et de croiser son regard. Il devait la protéger, il le devait ! Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne la toucheraient jamais, pas s'il avait quoique ce soit à y redire. Il continua de la regarder, traçant le contour de son visage avec son index, et fut à la fois surpris et pas surpris quand elle tira son visage contre le sien, ouvrant la bouche sous la sienne.

Oui pensa Harry. C'est comme cela que c'est sensé être. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, la tenant suffisamment serrée pour faire d'elle une part de lui, sentant ses bras courir autour de lui, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Mais ils devraient s'arrêter dans une minute, pensa-t-il. Avant de ne plus pouvoir contrôler les bruits qui émanaient de leur gorge, des cris animals qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le dialogue ou la pensée humaine. Ils avaient besoin de s'arrêter avant d'en vouloir plus, ici, au pire endroit pour faire quoique ce soit, à l'exception possible de la grande salle avec toute l'école les regardant…

Il rompit le baiser à contrecœur, sentant ses lèvres s'égarer le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses oreilles, puis dans son cou et sur sa clavicule quand elle eut poussé sa robe de côté. Il frissonna. Il allait perdre tout contrôle dans une seconde si elle continuait cela. Il sentait encore l'étrange bourdonnement dans son corps, comme s'il était assis sur la machine à laver de tante Pétunia à Privet Drive. Cela n'avait aucun sens, et ce n'était pas une réponse à ce qu'elle faisait… Il embrassa son front, et avec une plus grande démonstration de self contrôle que ce qu'il lui en restait vraiment, il appuya à nouveau gentiment sa tête contre son torse, mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres et lui montrant sa montre. Dans dix minutes, ce serait minuit.

Elle soupira tristement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, devant se contenter de cela, et ils continuèrent à attendre. Cinq minutes de plus passèrent, et ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans le couloir en dehors de la classe. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore et encore. Oui, pensa Harry. Quelqu'un vient définitivement dans la salle de classe de sortilège. Mais qui ?

Quand la personne passa la porte, Harry entendit le même craquement qu'il avait entendu en rentrant avec Hermione. Qu'était-ce ? Il voulait le savoir. La silhouette se retourna, regarda l'entrée, perplexe. Puis elle se tourna pour regarder à nouveau la pièce. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'alluma, la levant pour voir dans la salle.

« Harry ? Es-tu ici ? » fit-elle nerveusement.

C'était Cho. Etait-ce ce pourquoi elle avait parlé avec Lucius Malfoy au match de Quidditch ? L'avait-il mis sous le sort de l'Imperius, et dit de s'en prendre à Ron et Hermione ? Mais attends : il réalisa qu'elle avait dit son nom. Elle le cherchait lui et pas Ron ou Hermione. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui avait aussi envoyé une note de lui. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi visée. Malfoy ! Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à elle ?  Il savait que Harry et Hermione essayaient juste de la mettre avec Viktor Krum.

Harry regarda Hermione sous la cape. Elle leva ses sourcils et haussa ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas plus d'idée que lui sur que faire. Si Harry sortait de sous la cape, ce serait très difficile pour Cho de ne pas voir Hermione. Peut-être qu'ils devraient attendre et voir si la personne qui avait envoyé le mot se montrerait, découvrir qui c'était, et s'il essayait de blesser Cho, alors sortirait de sa cachette…

Cho s'assit sur le bureau de Flitwick, soupirant, balançant ses jambes. Harry attendait, son cœur dans la gorge, souhaitant avoir dit merci, mais non merci quand elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui sur le chemin de Traverse en août. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'impliquer. Il se souvint la voir au match de Quidditch en troisième année quand il l'avait remarqué pour la première fois, remarqué à quel point elle était jolie, et il avait presque été tenté de lui laisser attraper le vif en premier, en signe de bonne volonté… Presque mais pas quand même. Olivier Dubois l'aurait tué…

Ils attendirent tous, Cho pensant qu'elle était seule, n'en sachant pas plus. Harry voulait vraiment embrasser Hermione encore, mais dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment serait un euphémisme colossal. Les minutes passaient. Harry regarda sa montre : il était minuit vingt cinq. Cho avait l'air assez grognon maintenant. Elle sauta du bureau et retourna vers la porte. Peut-être que quelqu'un essayait juste de mettre sa petite amie et ses meilleurs amis en colère après lui en donnant des rendez-vous qui n'allaient pas être tenus ?

Elle se tourna et regarda encore la pièce, donnant à Harry le sentiment bizarre qu'elle pouvait le voir. « Bien » dit-elle,  « s'il essaie de se remettre avec moi, il fait un boulot infect. » Elle se retourna vers la porte et avança.

Mais comme Cho allait franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se figea. Le son d'électricité statique était de retour. Elle sembla recevoir une espèce de choc à travers son corps, comme si elle essayait de passer une clôture électrique. Le cœur de Harry était dans sa gorge, il se leva, faisant se lever Hermione avec lui. Il la regarda : ce n'était pas exactement la plus grande fan de Cho, mais maintenant elle avait l'air de se faire du souci. Il lui dit du bout des lèvres : Que devrions nous faire ?

Elle secoua sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée. Finalement, Cho s'effondra sur le sol du couloir, juste devant la porte. Ils marchèrent jusque vers la porte, évitant soigneusement de passer le plus petit bout de leur corps par le cadre de la porte. Il y avait une espèce de champ qui avait été généré là, un champ qui pouvait être traversé en toute sécurité en entrant dans la pièce, mais pas en partant…

Ils regardèrent Cho, immobile sur le sol à quelques pieds de là. Harry fixa son dos pour ce qui lui semble être un long moment, voyant finalement un très léger mouvement. Elle était encore en vie. Elle respirait encore. Cependant, il était assez sûr que si lui ou Hermione essayait de passer la porte, il subirait le même sort que Cho. Ils étaient piégés.

Qui avait fait cela ? se demanda Harry. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de quelque sorte de magie noire. Une autre question était comment allaient-ils sortir ? Ils devaient absolument sortir. Tout ce dont ils avaient maintenant besoin, c'est que Maugrey Fol-œil s'en mêle. Il les trouverait immédiatement avec son œil magique. Cela serait incriminant pour lui et Hermione d'être assis, traînant dans la pièce où Cho avait été juste avant d'être… quoi ? électrocutée ? assommée ? Que lui était-il arrivé précisément ? Harry savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive. C'était un piège intelligent. Il n'avait pas besoin que la personne qui avait envoyé les mots soit présente pour les piéger. Rentrez, sortez, et vous êtes dans le coma. Très intelligent. Très diabolique.

Prisonniers, pensa encore Harry. Il alla vers la fenêtre, Hermione le suivant. Il regarda dehors. Ils étaient au moins à quarante pieds du sol. Aucune chance de pouvoir simplement sortir par la fenêtre. Peut-être pourrait-il ouvrir une des fenêtres et invoquer son Eclair de Feu… Ils pourraient descendre en volant. Mais son balai attirerait l'attention en venant à toute vitesse de son dortoir…

Et puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son balai. Cela le rendait nerveux, mais c'était un cas d'urgence, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Je sais comment nous sortir d'ici » dit-il.

Elle le regarda en attendant sa solution. « Hé bien ? » dit-elle après un long silence.

Il enleva la cape d'au-dessus d'eux, la pliant et la lui tendant. Elle fronça ses sourcils, la mettant dans sa poche, regardant la porte par-dessus son épaule. Personne n'était venu. Il alla vers les fenêtres. La première qu'il essaya était coincée. La seconde aussi. Puis il réalisa que cela était stupide, et sortit sa baguette en disant « Alohomora ! », faisant s'ouvrir brusquement la fenêtre dont le cadre s'écrasa contre celui de la fenêtre d'à côté.

« Harry ! » dit Hermione. « Nous sommes un peu haut pour sortir par la fenêtre, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Il lui sourit. « Pas si nous pouvons voler. »

Elle lui fit une drôle de tête. Il pouvait dire qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais soudain, il se transforma, et en un clin d'œil, elle vit plus devant lui Harry Potter, le Harry avec ses yeux verts, ses lunettes et sa cicatrice, mais un beau lion fauve, sa crinière dorée à l'air doux et sauvage, sa queue fouettant l'air comme une corde vivant. Hermione s'exclama.

Puis il étendit ses ailes.

* * * * *


	24. Chapitre vingt trois : L'envol

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Après un long moment, voici (enfin) la suite. Ma correctrice préférée était quelque peu occupée… Désolé si les chapitres arrivent avec tant de distance, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre vingt-trois

L'envol

Harry regarda Hermione. Elle était si pâle à la lueur de la lune, qu'il pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il reprit forme humaine et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur un bureau d'élève. Il tira une chaise et l'assit dessus. Elle parlait sans émettre un son, et le fixait avec ses yeux bruns grands comme des soucoupes, incrédule. Il commença à se demander s'il devrait lui donner une claque ou quelque chose pour lui faire reprendre ses sens.

Finalement, elle put à nouveau parler. « Harry ! Quand… comment… quand… »

« Respire, Hermione. » lui dit-il, essayant d'être calme pour deux, ce qui était un bon truc quand son cœur s'emballait et que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'à n'importe quel moment, quelqu'un passerait par là et trouverait Cho, puis les verrait lui et Hermione dans la salle de sortilège…

« Nous devons aller sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la refermer derrière nous, Hermione. J'ai regardé. C'est un rebord vraiment large, pratiquement un balcon. Ensuite, je me transformerai encore, et tu monteras sur mon dos. Je vais voir si je peux monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Nous pourrons rentrer dans le château par là. »

« Tu vas voir si nous pouvons aller jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie ? Harry, as-tu vraiment jamais fait cela avant ? »

« Me changer en griffon d'or oui. Voler, non. »

Elle déglutit. « Tu n'as jamais volé avant. »

« Jamais sans balai. Ou sur un animal ailé, comme le griffon d'or que Hagrid nous a fait étudier. Et puis il y a eu la fois où nous avons vu les hippogriffes. »

Hermione se frappa le front avec sa main. « Oh ! Ce vol sur Buck… » Harry se souvenait maintenant qu'elle haïssait cela.

« Tu pourras te tenir à ma crinière. Tu ne tomberas pas si tu fais cela et si tu serres fort tes jambes autour de moi. » dit-il, puis il se sentit soudain rougir, pensant à elle faisant ce dont il parlait. Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer. Elle regardait la fenêtre ouverte comme si c'était le dernier endroit où elle voulait aller. Elle se retourna vers la porte de la pièce, comme si elle enviait Cho.

Mais Harry était grimpé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui tendait la main. « Nous devons y aller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. » Hermione acquiesça et se leva en tremblant, marchant vers la fenêtre. Elle posa un pied sur le rebord et lui prit sa main, s'élevant en un mouvement fluide. Ils fermèrent la fenêtre derrière eux, frissonnant sur la corniche neigeuse. Il pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder en bas. Lui ne pouvait cependant pas y résister. Puis, pour faire le point, il regarda en haut à la place. Directement au-dessus des fenêtres de la classe de sortilège, il y avait une série de gargouilles en forme de lions, ressemblant beaucoup aux serres livres qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Il les lui montra.

« C'est de bon augure, non ? »

Elle avait l'air pensive, puis se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai laissé tomber la divination, tu te souviens ? » Mais elle dut ensuite sourire et il le lui rendit.

« Prête ? »

Elle était à nouveau pleine d'appréhension, mais acquiesça. Il se changea une fois de plus, puis étendit ses ailes. Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus son dos, s'asseyant derrière les forts appendices à l'aspect si fin. Il sentit sa chaleur sur son dos, puis ses cuisses et ses genoux se cramponnant à ses flancs, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans sa crinière. Bien, pensa-t-il. En espérant qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Harry sentait le moteur ronronnant à l'intérieur de son corps, sentait l'instinct animal émerger de sa peau, de sa queue, de ses pattes sur la pierre froide. Il se souvint du griffon d'or de la classe, et pensa à comment il avait prit son envol. Finalement, il décida qu'en dernier recours, avec les ailes, ils pourraient planer en sécurité jusqu'au sol, même s'il ne pourraient pas prendre plus d'altitude que maintenant. Il regarda vers la tour d'astronomie. Plusieurs étages de plus, et à l'autre bout du château par rapport à là où ils étaient. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être à des kilomètres. Il prit une grande inspiration et bondit du rebord.

Ils plongèrent.

Hermione cria. Harry semblait ne rien pouvoir faire avec ses ailes. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être un très long moment, mais ne dura probablement qu'une seconde, il réussit à trouver les muscles pour actionner ses ailes et contrôler leur angle. Ainsi, il put être soulevé et put ainsi obtenir ce différentiel de pression entre le dessus de l'aile et le dessous. Il était de retour à la même altitude que la classe de charme. Maintenant, un étage plus haut, puis encore un. Il avançait en même temps, s'élevant au dessus du sol. Il entendit Hermione haleter sur lui, se penchant en avant, moulant son corps au sien et enlaçant ses doigts plus fermement dans sa crinière, ses genoux commençant à lui faire mal à force de creuser dans ses épaules.

Maintenant, il volait vraiment, virant vers le lac, retournant vers le château, la tour d'astronomie en dessous d'eux. Harry voulait continuer à voler. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre ! Ce n'était pas du tout comme utiliser un balai. Mais cela devrait être pour une autre fois. Il avait pris assez de hauteur, c'était le point important. Il descendit en cercles étroits, s'approchant de plus en plus de la plate-forme d'observation, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement les quatre pattes posées sur la surface plane qui avait été balayée de la neige pour les troisième année de Pouffsouffle et Serpentard qui avaient eu cours plus tôt ce soir.

Quand il eut atterrit, Harry se retransforma immédiatement, il était presque autant épuisé que quand il avait bloqué le maléfice du Hara Kiri. Immédiatement, son dos protesta contre le fait d'avoir Hermione assise sur sa colonne vertébrale, ses jambes plaquées sur sa cage thoracique. Elle avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les enleva à la hâte, puis descendit de lui, s'agenouillant à son côté. Il essayait encore de reprendre son souffle.

Il roula sur son dos, lui souriant. « Nous l'avons fait. » dit-il faiblement.

Elle lui fronçait les sourcils, cependant. Son expression lui rappelait celle de sa mère quand elle avait giflé Rogue dans le donjon de potions. « Dis moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te lancer un maléfice et te couvrir le visage de furoncles dans l'instant, Harry Potter ? Quand pensais-tu me parler de cela ? »

Il déglutit. « Hermione, je n'étais supposé en parler à personne. Tu n'as rien dit à personne à propos de ton remonteur de temps, tu te souviens ? J'ai presque fini ma formation, sauf pour apprendre à voler…  je pense que je viens juste d'avoir un cours d'urgence pour cela. Sans crash, heureusement.

Elle commença à sourire un petit peu « Heureusement. » s'accorda-t-elle à dire.

Il se remit en position assise. La douleur de la métamorphose le frappait maintenant, et il souhaitait juste pouvoir se glisser dans un bain chaud avec un peu du calmant à base de feuilles de figue de Madame Pomfresh…

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne penser qu'à eux à ce moment. Cho était sur le sol du couloir de sortilèges, et ils devaient aller l'aider. « Hermione » dit-il, « Nous devons rentrer à la tour Griffondor. Nous devrions prendre la carte pour voir si quelqu'un bouge dans le château avant d'aller essayer de l'aider. Allez. » il essaya de se lever, mais retomba au sol. Hermione étouffa un rire.

« Et tu es celui qui me dit d'y aller ? Viens… » et elle lui tendit sa main. Il ne la prit pas. A la place, il s'agrippa à son avant-bras, et elle s'agrippa au sien, comme les acrobates au cirque, et elle le remit sur ses pieds. Il mit son bras sur ses épaules, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas trop grande. Juste la bonne taille pour être une bonne béquille pour moi… »

« Hey ! » objecta-t-elle sur la référence à sa taille.

« J'ai dit que c'était une bonne chose, non ? » Elle grimaça, l'aidant à descendre les escaliers. « et de toutes façons, » continua-t-il, « tu n'es pas beaucoup plus petite que moi. Je ne mesure que cinq pieds neuf pouces. »

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils remirent la cape d'invisibilité et regagnèrent la tour Griffondor. Alors qu'ils étaient encore sous la cape, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa gentiment. Elle ne le laissa pas repartir après cela, mais se cramponna à lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il lui embrassa le dessus de sa tête, et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux.

« Que va-t-il arriver ? » chuchota-t-elle

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il calmement. Elle souleva le bord de la cape et dit « Déguisement ! » à la grosse dame, qui bailla, endormie, et ouvrit le portrait, les yeux encore clos. Harry vit Ron bondir vers l'entrée, puis se détendre quand il vit que c'était elle.

« Où est Harry ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ici » dit ce dernier, enlevant la cape. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, refermant le portrait. Ron les regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Hé bien ? » dit-il finalement, presque prêt à bondir hors de sa peau. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toi et Hermione n'avez pas été les seuls à recevoir un mot. » dit Harry. « Cho en a eu un aussi, et elle pensait que j'essayais de me remettre avec elle. Elle a attendu un moment, et quand elle a décidé de partir, elle… je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé. Elle a reçu une espèce de choc. Puis elle s'est évanouie dans le couloir en dehors de la salle de classe. Elle respirait mais était inconsciente. Quand Hermione et moi étions rentrés dans la pièce, on aurait dit qu'on passait à travers une espèce de champ dans le cadre. Et nous pouvons dire que Cho l'a aussi senti, quand elle est entrée. Mais cela n'a eu aucun effet sur elle avant qu'elle ne le traverse à nouveau… La seule chose de ce type que j'ai rencontrée, c'était quand j'étais dans le labyrinthe l'an dernier, durant la troisième tâche. Il y avait quelque chose que j'ai passé, et c'était comme si j'avais subi le sort d'Inverso. C'est pour cela que je savais qu'il serait bon pour le club de duel. Je me souviens de l'impression de pendre la tête en bas, jambes en l'air dans le labyrinthe. Probablement que ce n'était pas le cas, que j'étais sur le sol tout du long, mais ça y ressemblait… »

« Harry » l'interrompit Hermione « Nous devons aller aider Cho. »

« Vrai » acquiesça Harry.

« Attendez ! » les arrêta Ron. « Si Cho a pu entrer en sécurité, comme vous, mais pas partir… comment êtes-vous sortis ? »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, Harry avait l'air coupable.

« Dis-lui, Harry. Ou montre-lui. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ron, J'ai eu quelques… leçons privées par le professeur MacGonagall. Tous les soirs, après dîner. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. « Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir… » commença-t-il à dire, mais soudain, il ne parlait plus à Harry. Il vit devant lui un lion, un vrai lion, avec de la fourrure, des griffes, des dents, une crinière, des yeux verts brillants et des ailes…

Des Ailes ?

« H-Harry ! » bégaya-t-il, pas certain de savoir s'il devait appeler cette créature du nom de Harry. Harry réapparut abruptement, et Ron se demandait s'il n'avait pas été debout trop longtemps et avait halluciné. Il se tourna incertain vers Hermione.

« As… As-tu vu cela aussi ? Suis-je fou ? »

« Non, Ron » dit-elle le visage sérieux. « Harry est un animagus. »

« Un animagus ! »

« Un animagus griffon d'or, pour être précis » dit maintenant Harry. « Une bonne chose aussi. Au début, je voulais juste être un lion. Mais nous n'aurions jamais pu sortir de la classe de sortilège si j'avais fait cela. »

Ron le fixait simplement, bouche grande ouverte. « Mais… mais comment… »

« En volant » dit simplement Hermione. « Nous avons atterri sur la plate-forme de la tour d'astronomie, puis sommes redescendus ici. »

« Puis-je… puis-je le voir à nouveau ? »

Harry mit sa main droite derrière son cou et le frotta. « J'aimerais mieux pas. J'ai assez mal. Je n'avais jamais volé avant… »

« Tu n'avais jamais volé avant ? » cria Ron. Harry et Hermione le firent taire.

« Oui ! » cria Harry dans un murmure. « Je n'avais jamais volé avant, et Hermione est montée sur mon dos… »

Ron avait l'air vexé maintenant, pensant peut-être, comme l'avait fait Harry, aux jambes d'Hermione enroulées autour de lui…

« Bien » dit-il en la regardant également « Je l'ai soulevée. Elle est légère comme une plume. » Hermione rougit, détourna son regard. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Elle n'était pas sur ton dos »

Ron ne pouvait pas le discuter, et ne voulait clairement pas penser à Hermione sur le dos de Harry, alors il se tut. Harry alla vers les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Avant de monter, il vit que Ron et Hermione se tenaient embarrassés près du trou du portrait. Hermione fixait le feu, et Ron la fixait elle.

Harry se secoua. Concentre-toi, pensa-t-il. Il prit la carte de sa malle et se dépêcha de redescendre, posant le parchemin sur une table et agitant sa baguette au-dessus pendant que Ron et Hermione venaient voir.

« Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. »

Quand la carte apparut, Ils trouvèrent facilement la salle de sortilège, avec le petit point devant la porte étiqueté « Cho Chang ». Puis ils virent trois minuscules points descendre le couloir de sortilège. Deux étaient nommés « Roger Davis » et « Niamh Quirke », et le troisième était le professeur Flitwick.

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Regardez, ils sont partis à sa recherche. C'est sensé. Niamh et Roger sont les préfets de septième année de Serdaigle. Il est préfet en chef, bien sûr, mais il est encore un préfet. Et ils ont amenés Flitwick, car c'est leur responsable de maison. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Hermione eut soudain l'air d'avoir une révélation. « Oh, Harry ! et si la chose dans le cadre de la porte n'était pas de la magie noire ? Et si c'était juste une sorte de … sortilège de sécurité que Flitwick aurait mis sur sa classe ? »

« J'y ai déjà été à des heures bizarres » dit Harry, sans mentionner que c'était pour flirter avec elle. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

« Peut-être a-t-il récemment commencé à le faire. »

« J'espère, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il sait ce qui est arrivé à Cho, et devrait pouvoir l'annuler. Mais même si Flitwick est celui qui a charmé l'entrée, quelqu'un a essayé de vous piéger et Cho avec, sachant probablement ce qui arriverait à quiconque franchirait la porte puis essayerait de sortir. La source de ce champ pourrait être Flitwick, mais je doute qu'il ait envoyé les mots. »

Puis il remarqua que le petit point de Flitwick rentrait dans la classe. « Peut-être désactive-t-il le champ » avança Hermione, espérant. Le point de Flitwick ressortit encore de la salle de classe, puis les quatre points bougèrent le long des couloirs, montant et descendant les escaliers. Ils regardaient, fascinés.

« Crois-tu qu'ils l'ont ranimée ? Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? » dit Ron.

Harry haussa des épaules. Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Non » dit-elle. « Ils la prennent dans l'aile de l'hôpital. »

Ils regardèrent les quatre points entrer dans l'infirmerie après avoir voyagé ensemble pendant quelques minutes. Ils virent le point de Madame Pomfresh voleter ici et là, s'occupant de Cho, dont le point bougea vers l'emplacement des lits. Madame Pomfresh fit plusieurs allers-retours entre Cho et Flitwick, et puis Flitwick alla aussi dans la zone des lits. Harry pensa qu'il regardait Cho avant de partir. Mais son point resta là. Seuls ceux de Roger et de Niamh partirent de l'infirmerie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry à la cantonade. « Flitwick est encore là-bas ! »

Hermione se mordit sa lèvre. « Peut-être qu'il n'a pas mis ce champ sur l'entrée de sa classe. Peut-être qu'il l'a reçu aussi... »

Tous trois se regardèrent, alarmés. Un professeur était blessé maintenant. Le drôle petit professeur Flitwick, le grand-oncle du jeune Will. Flitwick qui n'avait pas une seule fois élevé la voix quand Neville l'avait envoyé voler à plusieurs reprises à travers la pièce… Probablement le professeur le plus gentil qu'ils avaient. Chourave était gentille aussi, et Hagrid était leur ami. Mais Flitwick ne leur faisait pas perdre de temps avec des bubobulbes ou des scrouts à pétards. Il s'était positivement répandu en effusion quand Harry avait lancé son sort d'attraction lors de la première tâche du tournoi des Trois sorciers. Il avait aussi félicité Harry d'être le capitaine du club de duel, et il avait lui-même été champion de duel dans sa jeunesse. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il fut possible de se sentir plus mal que lorsqu'il avait entendu Sirius dire à quel point l'explosion du métro avait été terrible. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il s'était trompé. C'était différent. Il connaissait le professeur Flitwick.

Est-ce que Voldemort s'était attendu à ce que Harry le trouve d'une manière ou d'une autre et se mette à sa merci après l'explosion du métro ? Etait-ce pourquoi il en avait après ses amis maintenant ? Mais il doutait que Voldemort lui-même soit entré à Poudlard. Quelqu'un ici réalisait ses plans. Peut-être quelqu'un qui avait récemment reçu la Marque des ténèbres…

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant. » dit-il fermement. « Cho et Flitwick sont avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle va prendre soin d'eux. Nous irons parler à Dumblemore demain, nous lui dirons ce que nous avons vu dans la salle de sortilège. Je doute que quiconque d'autre y aille cette nuit. Demain, nous pourrons nous arrêter devant avant d'aller courir et fermer et condamner la porte, mettre un panneau dessus disant que le professeur Flitwick est malade, afin que personne n'essaye de rentrer. Nous sommes probablement les premiers debout tous les jours, mis à part les elfes de maison. Cela devrait suffire. » Il regarda Ron et Hermione maintenant, à quel point ils avaient peur et étaient fatigués. « Nous devrions tous prendre un peu de repos. Tout cela nous a surpris. Nous avons essayé de faire avec... mais évidemment, nous n'avons pas su contre quoi nous étions. ». Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il aurait souhaité aller voir Rogue quand Ron et Hermione lui avaient parlé des notes. Harry se sentait sûr qu'il aurait su la bonne chose à faire. Ou quoi ne pas faire, en tous cas. Cela n'avait sûrement pas été leur cas.

Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de la carte en disant d'une voix découragée « Méfait accompli. » Quelqu'un avait accompli un méfait pensa Harry. Et il se sentait sûr que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là.

* * * * *

Le professeur MacGonagall l'attendait dans le couloir en dehors de la salle commune quand lui et Hermione descendirent pour courir le lendemain matin.

« Potter ! » dit-elle simplement, l'air très sérieuse. « Venez avec moi. » Il regarda Hermione qui fronçait ses sourcils par-dessus son épaule. Elle descendit l'escalier qu'ils prenaient habituellement pour descendre jusqu'à la grande salle. Il suivit MacGonagall jusqu'à son bureau, ses épaules droites et rigides lui donnant l'air de ne pas vouloir faire de compromis.

Quand il s'assit devant son bureau, elle le fixa avec un regard glacé, et il frissonna. « Harry », dit-elle en utilisant son prénom pour la première fois depuis très longtemps (Il pouvait pratiquement compter les fois où cela était arrivé sur les doigts de la main) « Je suis très déçue de vous. Vous êtes un préfet, vous vous débrouillez très bien au club de duel et dans votre formation d'animagus. Puis votre petite amie rompt avec vous, et vous faites quelque chose comme cela… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Quelque chose comme quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ? » Est-ce que Cho était morte ? Et Flitwick ? Il décida que non. Elle ne serait pas assise à son bureau en l'appelant Harry si elle l'accusait de meurtre. Mais elle l'accusait certainement de quelque chose.

« Comment saviez vous qu'elle avait rompu avec moi ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Elle lui donna ce même regard qu'avait eu Sirius quand il avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'il avait dormi dans des lits séparés avec Hermione.

« Pratiquement tous ceux de l'école qui étaient à Pré-au-lard hier le savent, et le reste le sait par ceux qui étaient là-bas. Les nouvelles vont vite par ici. »

Spécialement les nouvelles concernant Harry Potter, pensa-t-il amèrement. Quelques personnes n'avaient probablement pas attendu pour jubiler sur le fait qu'il se fasse larguer, sans qu'il leur vienne à l'idée qu'il avait essayé d'obtenir ce résultat pendant des mois. « Je ne comprends toujours pas… »

« Cho Chang a été trouvée la nuit dernière dans le couloir en dehors de la classe de sortilège. Ses camarades de chambre ont dit qu'elle avait reçu un mot de vous, lui demandant de vous rencontrer en classe de sortilège à minuit. Ils ont vu votre chouette blanche lui apporter.  Comme elle n'était pas rentrée et qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin, Niamh Quirke a convaincu Davies et le professeur Flitwick de partir à sa recherche. Ils l'ont trouvé inconsciente. Aucun des sorts de réveil qu'ils ont utilisés sur elle n'a réussi à la ranimer. Le professeur Flitwick est allé dans la salle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, puis est ressortit. Et quand il a repassé la porte, il a été frappé de la même manière que Chang, et est aussi inconscient depuis lors. Davies et Quirke les ont pris à l'infirmerie, et de ce que j'ai compris, Madame Pomfresh n'a toujours pas réussi à renverser l'effet de … de quoique ce soit que vous leur avez fait. »

« Quoique ce soit que j'ai fait ? » Harry essaya de ne pas crier, mais c'était difficile face à une telle accusation.

« Davies et Quirke ont déterminé que quoique ce soit qui leur est arrivé, cela avait à voir avec rentrer dans la salle de classe et en ressortir. Ils ont fermé la porte et l'ont scellée, pour protéger les autres. Les cours de sortilège sont bien sûr annulés jusqu'à avis contraire. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous, Potter ? »

Il était de nouveau Potter. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas. « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Professeur MacGonagall ? »

« Quoi ?»

« Vous ai-je jamais fait penser auparavant que je ferais une telle chose ? »

Son visage s'adoucit temporairement envers lui. « Non » dut-elle admettre.

« Bien, je n'ai pas fait cela. Pourrions-nous voir le professeur Dumblemore et le professeur Rogue ? Ensuite, je pourrai tout vous expliquer. »

« Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ? »

« Bien… nous nous entendons mieux ces derniers temps. En quelque sorte. Je pense juste que ce serait une bonne idée. »

Elle alluma le feu dans la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre contenue dans une boule sur le manteau, en disant « Severus Rogue ». Cela prit environ une minute avant que le visage de Rogue n'apparaisse finalement dans les flammes, ses yeux pas tout à fait ouverts, regardant MacGonagall en coin.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi me harcelez vous à cette heure un dimanche ? » dit-il avec irritation.

Elle ignora son ton. « Severus, venez dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement s'il vous plaît. J'arrive avec Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent soudain en grand. Il remarqua Harry assis dans la chaise devant le bureau. « Potter ? Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? »

« Vous le verrez » fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit. L'appel était abruptement terminé. Le visage de Rogue disparut. Elle éteignit le feu et avança avec Harry dans le corridor. Comme ils marchaient vers le bureau de Dumblemore, Harry décida de lier conversation, l'air de rien.

« Comment va Rita ? Je devine que c'était une bonne chose que Dumblemore lui demande de travailler pour lui, étant donné qu'elle a pu récupérer les échantillons des Krum… »

« Oui, en effet. Elle est en fait plus utile que je ne l'aurais été… » Puis elle s'arrêta et le fixa. « Comment saviez-vous… »

« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, professeur MacGonagall. Vraiment. Et vous êtes au courant  pour… mon parrain, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle l'évalua du regard et acquiesça. « Et vous savez qui a vraiment trahi mes parents ? » Elle acquiesça à nouveau. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ils continuèrent à marcher. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux comme ils approchaient de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumblemore.

« Pâté de citrouille au chocolat. » dit-elle à la gargouille. Le mur s'ouvrit et ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau sur l'escalier en spirale mouvant. Il les attendait. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient rentrés, Rogue arriva.

« Bien » commença avec entrain Dumblemore. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons tous été dans la même pièce au même moment cette année, si ce n'est pour manger ! Et cependant… nous aurions probablement dû nous réunir avant cela. Dommage que cela doive être maintenant. Harry ? Peux-tu tout nous raconter sur la nuit dernière ? »

Harry déglutit. Dumblemore ne pensait pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à Cho et Flitwick, n'est-ce pas ? « Après ma… ma formation, j'ai… »

« Une formation ? » cracha Rogue. « Quelle formation ? »

Dumblemore regarda MacGonagall. « Il est presque prêt, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? Sûrement qu'un autre professeur peut être au courant maintenant, particulièrement Severus. »

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Rogue. « Harry a reçu une formation d'animagus de ma part. Cela fait… quoi, Harry ? A peu près cinq mois ? … et il a presque fini. Albus et moi avons parlé au ministère de la magie pour retarder son immatriculation jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini l'école, pour sa propre sécurité. Vous comprenez pourquoi nous n'avons pas mentionné cela auparavant ? »

Rogue acquiesça à contrecœur, regardant Harry. « Désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Continuez. » dit-il à Harry, renfrogné. Il avait l'air encore plus contrarié qu'Hermione de ne pas avoir été au courant. Tant de choses pour bâtir la confiance pensa Harry.

« Bien, quand je suis remonté, j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait utilisé Hedwige pour donner à Ron et à Hermione une note leur demandant de me rencontrer dans la classe de sortilège à minuit. » Ils leur décrivit les différentes théories qu'ils avaient eues, et le plan avec Ron gardant le portrait et lui et Hermione attendant dans la salle de classe sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« Harry » dit gentiment Dumblemore. « Tu aurais pu venir me trouver, ou le professeur MacGonagall ou le professeur Rogue. Tu n'avais pas à faire cela toi-même. »

Harry grimaça. « J'y ai pensé trop tard. Je suis désolé. Je dois me rappeler de… de compter davantage sur les autres. » La plupart des directeurs, pensa-t-il, lui auraient dit qu'il aurait dû venir, pas qu'il aurait pu. Il se sentit encore plus mal.

Il décrivit combien ils avaient été surpris quand Cho était apparue, qu'ils n'avaient pas su qu'elle avait reçu un mot, la manière dont elle était repassée par la porte et dont elle s'était effondrée, inconsciente.

« Comment êtes-vous alors sortis de la pièce ? » Rogue avait vraiment l'air de vouloir savoir, malgré son humeur maussade. Harry toussota et s'éclaircit la gorge, puis y alla.

« Ne m'en veuillez pas, Professeur MacGonagall, Professeur Dumblemore. Je ne voulais pas que ce qui était arrivé à Cho arrive Hermione ou à moi. Je… J'ai dû me montrer à elle… sous ma forme d'animagus. Ainsi, nous avons pu sortir par la fenêtre. » Il regarda le Professeur MacGonagall avec un sourire maintenant.  Nous avons volé jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. C'était… surprenant de voler ainsi… »

MacGonagall souriait vraiment maintenant. « Vous l'avez fait ? Vous avez volé ? Du premier coup ? »

« Bien… » dit Harry à contrecœur, « En fait, j'ai commencé à chuter, mais j'ai repris le contrôle à temps. »

« Volé ? » cracha Rogue. « Et vous avez pu porter une fille de quinze ans ? Qu'êtes vous ? Un goéland ? »

Les yeux de Dumblemore brillèrent en regardant Harry. « Montre-lui Harry . »

Bien, c'était un ordre du directeur. Alors Harry se leva et poussa sa chaise du passage. Il devenait très rapide pour se changer. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il sentit ses pattes frapper le sol, sa queue fouetter l'air, la crinière autour de sa tête, son moteur intérieur pulsant avec insistance, une douleur diffuse dans tous ses os.

« Un lion ? » dit Rogue, confus. « Mais vous avez dit que vous avez volé… »

Alors Harry étendit ses ailes, tournant sa tête pour les voir. La lumière matinale rentrant par la fenêtre de Dumblemore fit apparaître des couleurs iridescentes sur son empennage. Il regarda Rogue, satisfait de le voir bouche bée.

Il reprit sa forme humaine, les regardant tous. Il s'assit à nouveau dans sa chaise, difficilement, ses articulations douloureuses. Il ne continua pas. Il n'avait pas envie de révéler l'existence de la carte au professeur MacGonagall. Rogue était déjà au courant pour la carte, mais il n'était pas sûr pour Dumblemore. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre la carte. Il avait eu de la chance que Lupin la lui rende en troisième année, et puis Croupton, quand il incarnait Maugrey. Ils étaient alliés, cependant…

« Donc vous êtes rentrés à la tour Griffondor et êtes allés au lit, laissant cette pauvre fille dans le couloir ? » dit MacGonagall d'un air accusateur.

« Non. J'ai ramené Hermione et suis retourné en classe de sortilège sous la cape. » mentit-il « J'ai vu Roger, Niamh et Flitwick qui arrivaient, alors je suis parti. Je me suis dit qu'ils l'emmèneraient à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais aucune idée que le professeur Flitwick finirait aussi là-bas… Je suis désolé d'avoir dû montrer à quelqu'un que j'étais un animagus. »

MacGonagall lui lança un regard perçant. « Vous ne l'avez montré à personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » mentit-il à nouveau, pensant à Ron et Neville. Pour Neville, c'était accidentel, pas pour Ron. Il en avait juste assez d'avoir des secrets pour lui, et Hermione savait à présent. Cela devenait trop fatiguant de garder la trace de qui savait quoi.

« Bien, » dit-elle, comme rassurée. « Je suis heureuse que vous ayez fait cela au lieu de quelque chose de stupide comme essayer de vous faire léviter jusqu'en bas. Vous vous seriez probablement envolés à un mile au-dessus du château… »

« Je sais que c'est dur de contrôler ce sort. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon favori. Bien que ce soit un de ceux que préfère Hermione. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas suggéré. »

« Hmmpf ! Miss Granger sait aussi bien que vous qu'il est imprévisible lorsqu'il est appliqué aux humains. Le résultat habituel est que la personne s'élève tout droit dans les airs sans contrôle d'aucune sorte… »

« Bien, bien, Minerva » l'interrompit Dumblemore. « Nous avons établi que Harry avait fait la bonne chose. Les questions auxquelles nous sommes maintenant confrontés sont qui a enchanté l'entrée de la salle de sortilège ? Qui a utilisé la chouette de Harry pour envoyer à ses amis ce mot qui semblait être de lui ? Et Pourquoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, en pure perte. Harry faillit dire quelque chose, seulement presque vingt fois, mais il ne trouva jamais le courage. Le silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce que finalement Dumblemore dise « Bien. Nous penserons tous à cela. Je ne supposerai pas que quelqu'un a cependant réussi à s'introduire dans le château depuis l'extérieur. Bien sûr, cela voudrait dire qu'un professeur ou qu'un élève a fait ceci. Et ce n'est pas une idée plus plaisante. »

MacGonagall acquiesça, tout comme Rogue. Harry grimaça. Dumblemore se leva. « Désolé d'avoir coupé ta course matinale Harry. Redescends maintenant, tant que tu as encore un peu de temps pour le petit déjeuner. Je dois parler de quelque chose d'autre avec les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall. » Harry acquiesça et partit, se demandant à quel sujet cela pourrait être. Peut-être était-ce juste des affaires de l'école.

Il descendit dans la grande salle et trouva Hermione assise à la table des Griffondors, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, mit sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne le regarda pas.

« Hermione ? As-tu déjà couru ? »

Elle secoua sa tête, ne le regardant toujours pas. Finalement, elle parla. « C'est tout de ma faute. Cho. J'aurais dû refuser toute l'idée depuis le départ. Nous n'aurions jamais dû l'impliquer. Je… Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, mais elle ne mérite pas cela… » Elle déglutit, il pouvait voir comme elle était rongée par le remord. Hermione avait trop de principes pour ne pas se sentir responsable de quelque chose comme cela.

« Non » dit-il. « C'était mon idée stupide. Ne te blâme pas. Je… Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de courir aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je veux vraiment faire, c'est… »

« Quoi ? »

Il resserra ses lèvres en une ligne. « Trouver Draco Malfoy, et frapper son crâne. Aucune magie. Juste des coups, du sang et de la douleur vraie. Pas d'illusions. » Sa voix était dure. Elle le regarda, les yeux un petit peu effrayés. Il savait qu'il ne parlait pas comme cela d'habitude. Il se sentait changé d'une certaine manière, après les dernières semaines, après l'attentat à la station de métro de Westminster, et maintenant le piège de la salle de sortilège. Il ne se sentait plus du tout comme avant.

Ils restèrent assis, regardant dans des directions opposées, ne se touchant pas. Après avoir été assis comme cela pendant un long moment, Harry entendit un bruit de pas près de l'entrée de la salle. Il tourna rapidement sa tête. La silhouette fine et pâle se tenait à l'entrée, dans une élégante robe noire de l'école, avec un badge de préfet en argent sur une chemise blanche immaculée, et un pantalon noir. Comme s'il était prêt pour une inspection, ses fins cheveux pâles encore légèrement humides du shampooing, ses yeux vides et terrifiés. Terrifiés ? pensa Harry. Il ferait mieux d'avoir peur de moi.

Draco Malfoy s'avança vers eux à grands pas, commençant à parler quand il était encore à dix pieds. « Potter. Nous devons parler. »

Hermione avait l'air de se sentir désavantagée en portant ses vêtements de sport, même si à cette  période de l'année, elle ne révélait pas grand chose. Elle avait un sweat-shirt et un pantalon de jogging, avec un bandeau en tissus retenant ses cheveux de son visage. Harry, d'une certaine façon, sentait qu'il était à son avantage de porter son sweat et un T-shirt sans manche. Malfoy regardait ses bras nus comme s'il  se demandait ce que Harry pourrait faire s'il était assez en colère, se souvenant peut-être de l'incident du train.

« Alors. Parle. » Harry était glacial, laconique.

« Pas ici… »

« Bien » dit Harry en se levant. Il alla vers l'antichambre où il avait sa formation d'animagus, Hermione et Malfoy à sa suite. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Harry l'ouvrit et fit signe aux deux autres d'entrer. Le visage de Malfoy se durcit à la vue d'Hermione.

« Casse-toi, Granger. C'est entre moi et Potter. »

« Hermione sait tout, Malfoy. Elle reste. Ron aussi sait, à propos. »

Malfoy réalisa l'impossible et devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. « Tout ? »

« Bien, … pas tout. Il est au courant pour la nuit de Noël. » Ils étaient tous dans la pièce maintenant, et Harry ferma la porte.

Malfoy lâcha un soupir de soulagement, mais regardait encore Hermione avec suspicion. « Pourquoi leur as-tu dit ? »

« Je suis celui qui pose les questions cette fois, Malfoy. Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ma chouette pour envoyer ces lots à Ron, Hermione et Cho ? Qu'as-tu fait à l'entrée de la classe de sortilège ? »

Malfoy déglutit. « C'est de cela dont je veux te parler. Je ne sais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant pour ces foutus mots, mais je sais maintenant que quelque chose a été fait dans la salle de sortilège, et je ne sais foutrement pas plus qui a fait cela ! » cria-t-il à Harry, l'air vraiment terrifié. Ne pas savoir semblait soudain plus terrifiant pour Malfoy que toutes les peines corporelles que pourrait lui infliger son père.

Il continua. « Rogue a appelé tous les Serpentards dans notre salle commune il y a quelques minutes. Il a dit que tous les responsables de maison faisaient la même chose… sauf Flitwick. Dumblemore prenait en charge les Serdaigles. Rogue a dit que Cho Chang et le professeur Flitwick étaient à l'infirmerie, inconscients, parce que quelqu'un avait lancé un maléfice sur l'entrée de la salle de sortilège. Il a dit que quiconque avait fait cela serait probablement expulsé. Cela avait toutes les apparences de la magie noire. »

Il fit une pause, ayant parlé très vite, très nerveusement. Il regarda Harry maintenant. « Tu as dis quelque chose au sujet de mots. Rogue n'a rien dit au sujet de mots. »

« La nuit dernière, quelqu'un est allé à la volière et a utilisé Hedwige pour envoyer un mot à Cho, Ron et Hermione, leur demandant d'aller dans la salle de sortilège à minuit pour me parler. La note avait l'air complètement originale, comme si je l'avais écrite moi-même. Ron et Hermione m'ont demandé pourquoi la salle de sortilège, pourquoi minuit, et je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas envoyé ces mots. Nous n'avons pas réalisé que Cho en avait reçu un. Evidemment, il y avait une espèce de champ que quelqu'un avait mis sur l'entrée de la classe afin que l'on puisse entrer dans la pièce, mais en sortant, il vous mettait KO. Du moins, je pense que cela met juste KO. Cho et Flitwick sont dans le coma, et Pomfresh n'a pas pu les ranimer. Ils sont encore vivants, mais personne ne peut les réveiller. »

Malfoy marchait, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne peux pas le croire… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas croire ? »

Il regarda Harry et Hermione, comme s'il décidait combien leur dire. « J'ai écris à mon père, lui ai dit que Maugrey voyait ma Marque. J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait m'avoir laissé avoir la Marque alors que cet ex-auror avec son foutu œil travaille ici. »

Harry se souvint quand il était sorti au milieu de la nuit l'année d'avant, portant son indice pour le tournoi, le gros œuf en or, jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Il s'était retrouvé coincé dans une marche piégée, sous sa cape d'invisibilité alors que Rusard, Rogue et Croupton (sous l'apparence de Maugrey) se tenaient à côté, se disputant sur l'œuf qu'il avait laissé tomber. Croupton avait regardé l'avant-bras de Rogue, couvert par sa chemise de nuit, et dit « Il y a certaines taches qui ne disparaissent pas. » A ce moment-là, Rogue avait eu l'air effrayé que quelqu'un qu'il pensait être un ex-auror semble douter qu'il ait vraiment changé de camp. Après que Rogue et Rusard soient partis, et que Croupton ait aidé Harry à enlever sa jambe de la marche, il avait dit « S'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est d'un Mangemort qui est en liberté. » Harry avait plus tard réalisé qu'il avait voulu dire un Mangemort qui n'était pas allé en prison, comme lui, montrant une loyauté complète à Voldemort, mais qui avait trahi et fourni des preuves contre les autres Mangemorts. Les gens comme Rogue et Karkaroff, qui avaient passé des marchés. Peut-être spécialement Rogue, celui qui avait recruté Croupton quand il était encore à l'école…

Harry regarda Malfoy . « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il a dit que si j'étais trop incompétent pour empêcher Maugrey de voir ma Marque, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le travail qu'il attendait que je fasse, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très déçu de moi. Puis j'ai commencé à recevoir ces chouettes de quelqu'un de Poudlard. C'étaient des chouettes de l'école, différentes à chaque fois. Les notes envoyées me demandaient d'obtenir quelques exemples de ton écriture. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai pris quelques vieux devoirs de ton sac quand tu ne faisais pas attention en cours avec Hagrid. En potions, on doit être trop attentif pour éviter que le chaudron ne tourne. Tu devrais vraiment surveiller mieux tes affaires, Potter. »

« Evidemment. »

Hermione parla pour la première fois. « Qui a envoyé les chouettes ? » voulut-elle savoir, impatiente.

« Comment diable saurais-je ? » Lui cria-t-il dessus, marchant encore. Harry eut envie de le mettre à terre, de s'agenouiller sur son estomac, et de faire pleuvoir les coups sur lui…

« Qui que ce soit, je ne crois pas que ce soit un Serpentard. Les autres Serpentards avaient l'air assez surpris quand j'ai reçu du courrier d'une chouette de l'école au petit déjeuner, à chaque fois que cela est arrivé. Aucun d'entre eux n'est assez fin ou assez intelligent pour jouer la comédie de manière assez convaincante. Les Pouffsouffles sont peu probables, je suppose, mais je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas qu'une impression… est-ce qu'aucun mage noir n'est jamais sorti de Pouffsouffle ? Il doit y en avoir eu. Même Serdaigle et Griffondor en ont eu. »

« Pas autant que Serpentard » dit Harry, tendu, se retenant encore.

« Oui, oui. Les querelles de clochers seront pour un autre moment, Potter. C'est important. Je suis autant en danger que toi maintenant, tu sais. »

« Mon cœur saigne. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que tu n'inventes pas tout cela. Peut-être que si tu pouvais me donner quelque idée de qui cela pourrait être… »

« La seule piste que j'ai c'est… que je crois que c'est un préfet. »

Hermione avait l'air très alerte maintenant. « Pourquoi ? »

Malfoy se mordit les lèvres. « Je me suis toujours assis à la même place aux réunions de préfets. La dernière fois, un morceau de parchemin t'appartenant que j'avais renvoyé avec une des chouettes de l'école était sur mon bureau après la réunion. Je n'ai pas vu comment il s'est retrouvé là. Quelqu'un durant la réunion s'est débrouillé pour le faire. Dans un bout qui n'était pas déjà écrit, il y avait écrit 'MERCI' . »

« A quoi ressemblait l'écriture ? » voulut savoir Hermione. Malfoy chercha dans les poches de sa robe.

« Regarde. »

Harry et Hermione l'examinèrent. Ce n'était pas très utile. Juste de grosses lettres capitales. Pas vraiment de la calligraphie. Harry reconnut un coin de son essai sur Hamlet.

« Il est possible que n'importe quel préfet que ce soit l'ait fait parce qu'on le lui a demandé. Cela ne veut pas dire que notre autre Mangemort junior est un préfet. » remarque Hermione. Harry était un petit peu ennuyé avec elle.

« Juste parce que quelqu'un est un préfet ne le met pas au-dessus de tout reproche, Hermione. »

« Et cela inclut les préfets et les préfètes en chef. » acquiesça Malfoy, surprenant Harry. « Potter… Cette préfète en chef, Spinnet, de ta maison. Penses-tu qu'elle est nickel ? »

« Tu signifies que je devrais penser qu'elle pourrait être une Mangemort ? Je sais pas, Malfoy… Crois-tu que Voldemort recrute des sorcières nées de moldus maintenant ? »

« Oh. Elle est née de moldus ? Et elle se bat en duel comme cela ? Nous trois et Ginny sommes les seuls à avoir pu la battre. »

Hermione se dressa de tout ses cinq pieds trois pouces et fixa Malfoy. « Je suis née de parents moldus, Malfoy. Tu te souviens de ton duel avec moi ? » dit-elle doucement, dangereusement. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Je veux juste dire… êtes vous sûrs qu'elle est née de parents moldus ? Pourrait-elle juste dire cela pour tromper les gens ? »

« Bien, voyons », dit Hermione, avec un ton sarcastique. « Ses parents élèvent des chevaux de course pur-sang dans le Devon, et elle allait s'entraîner pour devenir une cavalière olympique quand elle a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, alors oui, Malfoy. Je suis légèrement certaine que ses parents sont des moldus. Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson lui ont rendu visite en vacances. Elle est née de moldus. »

Malfoy eut l'air pensif, souriant. « Spinnet, montant un cheval… quelle image… »

Harry le fixa. « Je le dirai à tu-sais-qui… »

« Tu diras au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai dit cela de Spinnet ? »

« Je l'appelle Voldemort. Tu sais de qui je parle. »

Il fit la tête. « Bien, si je n'essayais pas d'être aussi foutrement bon quand je suis avec elle, mon esprit ne vagabonderait pas comme cela… »

Harry secoua sa tête. « D'abord Parvati, maintenant Alicia… »

Hermione était déconcertée. « Quoi Parvati ? De qui parlez vous ? »

Harry la regarda. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu avais deviné qui Ginny allait rencontrer. »

Hermione soupira. « Oh, c'est de cela dont vous parlez. Tu ferais mieux d'être bien quand tu es avec elle, Malfoy. Elle n'aura pas quinze ans avant avril. »

« Et tu continueras à bien te comporter même après son anniversaire, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. » l'avertit Harry. Hermione le regarda étrangement quand il dit cela.

« D'accord, d'accord. Assez sur mes… pensées privées. Et notre préfet en chef ? Est-ce que Davies est net ? » Les visages de Harry et d'Hermione s'allongèrent. Ils se regardèrent nerveusement. Malfoy les regarda alternativement.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Oh, allez. »

« C'est juste que… » commença Hermione.

« Il est si… » continua Harry.

« Je ne sais pas comment le classer… »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » interrompit Malfoy. « Alors, vous n'avez pas confiance en lui. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi, mais vous n'avez pas confiance en lui. Est-ce que cela résume ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

Puis Harry pensa à quelque chose. « Quand lui, Niamh et Flitwick sont allés chercher Cho, Roger n'est pas rentré dans la salle de classe… »

« Oui, mais Niamh non plus. J'ai confiance en elle. » dit Hermione.

Malfoy rétrécit la fente de ses yeux. « Pourquoi as-tu confiance en elle ? »

Hermione fit la tête. « C'est comme cela. Je ne sais pas… »

« et comment savez-vous ce que Davies et Quirke ont fait ? » Harry regarda Hermione, qui avait l'air de se mordre la langue. Harry vit une expression de compréhension éclairer le visage de Malfoy. « Oh…Avez-vous encore utilisé ce parchemin encore ? Pour suivre leurs mouvements. Diable ! que j'aimerais avoir une de ces choses… »

« Continue à espérer Malfoy. Cela n'arrivera pas. Et même sans cela, nous aurions pu le deviner. Je veux dire, Roger et Niamh ne sont pas à l'infirmerie comme Cho et Flitwick, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Bien, vous voulez savoir une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas confiance en Davies ? » Il le regardèrent, dans l'attente. « Qui croyez-vous vraiment  que le préfet en chef aurait dû être cette année ? »

Harry et Hermione pensèrent fort. « Bien », dit Harry, « Ni Fred, ni George. Ils n'étaient de toutes façons pas déjà préfets. »

« Et aucun des Serpentards. Sans te vexer. Je suis sûre qu'il y a déjà eu des préfets en chef de Serpentard, mais… » rajouta Hermione.

Malfoy soupira profondément. « Vous n'êtes pas futés. Diggory ! C'était le golden boy, la tête de série ! Mais comme il a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela a ouvert la voie à Davies ! Ne voyez-vous pas ? Davies a une dette envers lui… »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. « Oui ! Mais la question est… juste parce qu'il doit techniquement à Voldemort qui a tué Cédric d'être préfet en chef, est-ce que cela signifie nécessairement qu'il va se sentir obligé de payer sa dette ? »

Malfoy haussa ses épaules. « C'est tout ce que j'ai. Je suis à court d'idées maintenant. »

Hermione avait regardé avec intensité la cheminée. « Mais qui que soit cette personne qui a envoyé le mot, elle n'a pas fait du bon boulot, non ? Je veux dire, elle a aussi essayé de nous piéger Ron et moi dans la salle de sortilèges, et nous ne sommes pas tombés dans le panneau. Ne pourrais-tu pas écrire à ton père et lui demander une autre chance, en pointant ce que cette personne a raté ? » 

Malfoy réfléchit à cela. « Le problème… c'est que je ne saurais rien sur les notes à moins de vous avoir parlé. Et s'il sait que je vous ai parlé, ce n'est pas bon. J'aurai des problèmes pires encore. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Harry de faire les cent pas. « Nous devons arriver à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec toi. Peut-être que je pourrais t'envoyer une chouette de l'école. Les Serpentards se sont déjà habitués à te voir recevoir des choses d'elles… »

Malfoy secoua sa tête. « Non, imbécile. Celui qui les a vraiment envoyé verra si je commence à recevoir des chouettes de l'école de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne soit pas stupide. »

Harry se battit contre le besoin urgent de lui répondre. Les trois étaient silencieux, ruminant. Ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans la grande salle, indiquant que quelques élèves commençaient à descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione alla à la porte et l'ouvrit dans un craquement. Elle fit un signe aux garçons.

« Pas encore grand monde. Si nous faisons attention, personne ne nous verra sortir d'ici. »

Elle passa en premier, puis Harry. Malfoy le retint. Harry essaya de le faire venir, mais il dit « Dans un moment. Donne à quiconque vous a vu sortir d'ici le temps de l'oublier. » Harry acquiesça. Lui et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors. Il sembla passer un long moment avant que Malfoy ne sorte par la porte, l'air de rien, aille à la table des Serpentards et s'asseye. Harry regarda autour dans la salle. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait vu ? Puis il réalisa qu'il était face à face à Ginny. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle fronçait maintenant ses sourcils.

« Harry, étais-tu en train de parler à Draco avec Hermione ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Que vas-tu lui faire maintenant ? » accusa-t-elle. Harry fit face à Hermione, de l'autre côté de la table, parlant à Ginny du coin de ses lèvres, très doucement.

« Cela ne te concernait pas. Affaires de préfets. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Ginny continua à lui jeter des regards comme si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle n'était pas la seule à lui jeter de drôles de regards. L'école entière était consciente du 'fait' que la nuit où Cho avait rompu avec Harry Potter, il l'avait attirée dans la salle de sortilège à minuit et l'avait piégée avec un sort qu'il l'avait faite tomber dans le coma, ainsi que le bien aimé professeur Flitwick.

Les responsables de maison n'avaient pas dit que Harry l'avait fait. Ils avaient dit que personne ne savait. Mais la rumeur s'était répandue à partir des camarades de chambre de Cho qu'elle avait reçu un mot de Harry et qu'elle avait pensé qu'il voulait s'excuser et se remettre avec elle. Aucune sorte de démenti de la part des professeurs n'était adéquat à faire taire les rumeurs sur ce que Harry avait fait dans un accès de dépit d'avoir été largué en public. Même les autres Griffondors lui donnaient d'étranges regards.

Harry regarda du coin de l'œil et essaya de finir son petit déjeuner aussi rapidement que possible, sans avoir l'air trop coupable. C'était pire qu'en deuxième année, quand tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais il n'était alors coupable de rien, sauf d'être un Fourchelang. Et maintenant, il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Cho, de l'avoir impliquée dans le plan Viktor Krum, et de l'avoir laissée penser elle et tous les autres qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de la transformer en cible. C'était comme cela qu'il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas Malfoy qui l'avait fait. Il savait déjà tout du plan Viktor Krum.

Ils devaient déterminer qui envoyait les chouettes à Malfoy. Harry avait laissé Sandy à l'étage quand il avait prévu d'aller courir. Il décida de s'assurer qu'il la porterait autant que possible dans le futur afin de pouvoir l'avertir de quoique ce soit d'important qui allait se produire. Comme devenir le bouc émissaire accusé d'attaquer l'élève la plus populaire et le professeur le plus populaire de l'école…

* * * * *

« Harry Potter. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Je me cache. »

« Encore ?»

« Oui. »

« Devrais-tu être quelque part maintenant ? »

« A la réunion des préfets. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les réunions ? »

« Je les hais. »

« Mais ton habitude est d'y participer. »

« Oui »

« Alors ma question aurait dû être, pourquoi y es-tu allé par le passé ? »

« Je suis supposé le faire. »

« Combien de temps serons-nous ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je regarde l'heure. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et l'alluma. Il tendit sa montre vers la lumière. C'était juste après neuf heures. La réunion avait commencé il y a une demi-heure. Après sa formation d'animagus, il avait retrouvé Sandy et prétendu à Alicia qu'il allait venir bientôt à la réunion. Les préfets de Griffondor y descendaient en général ensemble. Au lieu de cela, Harry était allé au couloir du troisième étage, et s'était une fois de plus caché dans la pièce où s'était tenu Touffu, et où il s'était caché d'Hermione durant les vacances de Noël. Il s'était tenu assis dans le noir, laissant le froid silencieux s'introduire dans ses os, se plaisant assez sur le dur sol de pierre, avec un manque total de confort, dans une sorte d'idée de je-mérite-de-souffrir.

Mais il préférait ne pas penser à lui comme à un martyr. Cho, Flitwick, et les gens qui étaient morts dans le métro étaient des martyrs. Ils étaient les victimes de Voldemort et ne le savaient même pas. Il était la cible de Voldemort. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il était à blâmer à cause de Cho et de Flitwick qui étaient à l'infirmerie. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas résister aux regards accusateurs des autres préfets à la réunion, même s'il n'était pas spécialement coupable des choses pour lesquelles on l'accusait. C'était encore comme pour Cédric…

Aller au club de duel cet après-midi avait été assez pénible. Pour la deuxième semaine, ils évaluaient les quatre nouveaux membres. Tous sauf Pansy Parkinson allaient rester au club. Malheureusement pour certains des gens qui étaient classés dans le bas du tableau après les quatre premières semaines, cela signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus membres. Justin Finch-Fletchley et Colin Creevey étaient éliminés, tout comme Millicent Bulstrode (Hermione se retint, de justesse, de faire une danse de joie).

Liam Quirke était assez frustré que Justin soit éliminé, et apparut prêt à s'en plaindre à Rogue, mais il avait dérapé à la seizième place, alors il décida de ne pas forcer sa chance. Le problème était que trois des nouveaux arrivants étaient tout simplement trop bons pour laisser les autres rester. Fred Weasley avait gagné quinze de ses dix-neuf duels en deux semaines, se rangeant au cinquième rang, après Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Alicia. Et le frère de Roger Davies, Evan était le suivant, classé sixième, avec quatorze victoires. Malfoy en avait seulement treize et se classait maintenant septième.

Roger était très frustré d'être huitième, mais au moins, maintenant, il dirigeait sa colère sur son frère, pensa Harry. Rogue avait éliminé leurs duels précédents avec les membres éliminés dans le but de recalculer le classement. Malfoy n'avait pas gagné contre Fred ou Evans, alors qu'il avait gagné contre les membres éliminés, alors ses victoires avaient diminuées. L'autre nouveau membre était Lee Jordan, qui s'en était bien sorti avec un honorable neuf victoires sur dix-neuf duels, et était classé juste après Roger. Ron était assez dégoûté d'avoir chuté à la douzième place, après Crabbe et Angelina.

Harry évita de croiser les regard des Serdaigles (et en fait celui de la plupart des gens) durant les duels. Par chance, il n'en eut qu'un seul à faire, et autrement, il n'avait besoin d'être présent que pour voter pour les gagnants. Tous les duels furent assez clairs, à l'exception de celui de Fred contre Evan, qui se valaient très bien, et Harry vota pour Fred, en partie par loyauté envers sa maison, mais principalement parce qu'il avait désarmé Evan (qui reçut néanmoins de nombreux votes des Serdaigles).

« Harry Potter » dit encore Sandy.

« Oui Sandy ? »

« Combien de temps resterons nous ici ? »

« Oh, désolé. Mon esprit s'était égaré. Nous pourrions être ici pour une heure de plus. »

« Est-ce que ce sera l'heure de dormir ensuite ? »

« Pas tout à fait. J'ai un essai à finir d'écrire pour le cours de sortilège… » commença-t-il à dire, puis il réalisa qu'en réalité il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de cela. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas penser au pauvre petit Flitwick…

Soudain la porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait s'ouvrit dans le couloir, et Harry tomba à la renverse. Il était allongé sur le sol du couloir maintenant, le derrière de sa tête lui faisant mal, regardant un Draco Malfoy à l'air très satisfait qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Alors Potter, » dit-il de sa voix traînante « c'est ici que tu viens te cacher de ton public adoré. »

« Oui » répondit Harry, encore allongé par terre. « Le public adoré qui veut m'écorcher vif, me décapiter et nourrir les poulpes géants du lac avec mon corps. »

« Ah, le prix de la renommée… » Malfoy s'amusait.

« Que diable fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Ce fameux parchemin … »

Harry s'assit, paniquant. « La carte ? Comment as-tu… »

« Oh ! C'est une carte ! » sourit-il. « Tu ne voulais pas me dire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ne fais pas dans ta culotte, je n'ai pas encore eu une chance de voir la chose. »

Harry se leva lentement, le fixant. « Y a-t-il une raison à ce que tu sois ici, Malfoy ? Autre que pour m'ennuyer ? Tu n'as vraiment besoin de te montrer en personne, tu sais. Juste le fait que tu existes est salement ennuyeux. »

Malfoy sourit « Je sais. Je vais au lit chaque soir confiant dans le savoir que je t'ennuie rien qu'en existant. Mais parfois, cela devient ennuyant, et je ressens le besoin de faire un peu d'embêtement actif. D'épicer ma vie un peu. Nécessaire quand on doit assister à ces maudites réunions de préfet hebdomadaires. Je commence à haïr Davies plus que toi, et c'est un bon truc. »

« Si tu me haïssais, tu ne serais pas ici Malfoy. »

« 'Au contraire' [NDT : en français dans le texte] Etre ici signifie que je n'ai pas à être là-bas. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas dit comment… »

Malfoy soupira. « D'accord. Ne pense pas que je me suis ramolli, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Comme je disais, être ici signifie que je n'ai pas à être là-bas. » Il parcourut le couloir du regard. « Penses-tu que nous pourrions discuter de cela à un endroit qui soit moins public ? »

Harry se poussa de côté, et laissa Malfoy entrer dans la petit pièce. Il ralluma sa baguette et ferma la porte. Voyant à quel point la pièce était sombre avec juste une lumière, Malfoy sortit sa baguette et l'alluma aussi. Il regarda autour, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas d'endroit où s'asseoir. »

« J'étais assis sur le sol. » Harry le fit à nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils et grognant, Malfoy fit de même, maladroitement, comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Mais lui, pensa Harry, n'avait pas grandi dans un placard sous des escaliers.

« Il y a des cultures du monde où tout le monde s'assoit sur le sol, Malfoy. Rester accroupi est en fait assez bon pour toi. »

« Je te le laisse, Potter. En tous cas, pour la réunion des préfets, nous venions juste de commencer. Davies avait demandé de l'ordre pour la réunion, et puis il a annoncé que le premier point de l'ordre du jour était une question : Est-ce qu'une personne qui a attiré quelqu'un dans une salle de classe au milieu de la nuit et l'a attaqué avec de la magie noire devrait rester préfet ? »

« Quoi ? » articula Harry.

« C'est ce que ta petite amie a dit. Et Spinnet lui a donné une claque du revers de la main. Sur le bras, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas sortir de mon esprit ce truc au sujet du cheval… En tous cas, elle a dit à Davies de se taire, puis t'a cherché dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là que tu n'étais pas là. Elle a dit que quelqu'un accusé de quelque chose avait le droit d'être présent face à ses accusateurs. Davies a dit que tu évitais clairement la réunion parce que tu ne voulais pas faire face à tes accusateurs, et je commençais à en avoir assez, de plus je voulais moi-même quitter la réunion, alors je me suis porté volontaire pour venir te trouver. »

« Tu t'es porté volontaire ? »

« As-tu manqué la partie sur quitter la réunion, Potter ? En tous cas, Granger m'a suivi parce qu'elle disait qu'elle savait comment te trouver, et que je me promènerais autour du château toute la nuit. Je n'avais personnellement aucune objection contre cela, mais je me demandais comment elle comptait pouvoir te retrouver, alors je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Elle m'a fait attendre en bas du couloir pendant qu'elle donnait le mot de passe (comme elle est suspicieuse, n'est-ce pas ?) et peut-être dix minutes plus tard, elle est ressortie et m'a dit de venir te chercher ici. Elle est retournée prendre les notes à la réunion. Elle avait peur que Bulstrode les pourrisse. Ce qu'elle aurait fait, crois-moi. J'ai simplement supposé qu'elle ou Weasley a utilisé ce parchemin que tu avais utilisé avant, quand tu m'avais dit que Rusard était dans le hall d'entrée et que d'autres personnes étaient dans la salle des trophées. Oh, et je ne te l'avais jamais dit : merci pour l'info sur MacMillan et Abbott dans la salle des trophées. J'ai eu droit à un sacré spectacle, et ils n'étaient pas des plus sages… »

« Malfoy ! »

« Oh, arrête de jouer la Sainte-Nitouche, Potter. Au moins j'admets être un voyeur. Qui sait ce que tu as vu sous ta cape d'invisibilité. J'aimerais en avoir une. Je dois faire quelque chose pour mettre un peu de vie dans mon existence ennuyeuse. En tous cas, Granger avait raison. Tu es ici, te cachant comme un lapin, et deux fois plus laid.. Non attends. C'est une insulte aux lapins de partout. Dix fois plus laid, non vingt fois… »

« J'ai saisi, Malfoy. »

« Vraiment ? Je peux rajouter quelques fois de plus, si tu veux. »

« Voudrais-tu me voir ouvrir cette trappe et te pousser dedans ? » dit Harry, désignant la trappe en bois épais  où il avait vu se tenir Touffu pour la première fois. Malfoy fronça les sourcils, ne l'ayant pas remarqué auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de la première année, quand Dumblemore avait dit que cette pièce était hors limite ? »

Malfoy eut l'air pensif un moment. « Vaguement. Tu es sûr que c'était cette pièce ? »

« Oui. Parce que Ron, Hermione et moi sommes venus ici. »

La mâchoire de Malfoy se décrocha. « Qu'y avait-il ici ? »

« Un chien à trois têtes nommé Touffu. Il appartenait à Hagrid. Il gardait cette trappe. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous si tu passes à travers ? »

« J'aurais plutôt préféré savoir comment vous avez passé le chien à trois têtes, mais bon, ensuite… peut-être pas. »

« Bien, après être passé par la trappe, tu tombes sur une belle hauteur, et atterris finalement sur une plante adorable appelée filet du diable… »

« Un filet du diable ! D'accord Potter. C'est assez. Vas-tu descendre à cette réunion ou non ? »

« Tu es vraiment si anxieux de retourner à cette réunion ? » Harry vérifia sa montre. « Il y a encore plus d'une demi-heure à passer. »

Malfoy eut l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose. « Oh. C'est vrai. Eviter la réunion. C'est drôle, Spinnet avait l'air de suspecter que je voulais juste le faire. Granger n'a pas eu l'air de le saisir. »

« Elle se faisait probablement juste du souci pour moi. Elle voulait elle-même savoir où j'étais. »

Malfoy avait l'air confus maintenant. « Et elle m'a fait confiance pour venir te trouver ? Et si j'avais mis ce sort sur l'entrée de la classe de sortilège ? Elle m'aurait conduite droit jusqu'à toi. »

« Hermione n'est pas stupide. Elle savait que tu n'avais pas lancé le sortilège sur la porte. Et elle sait que je peux te faire face si nécessaire. Encore envie d'avoir la sensation que tu es la tête en bas dans les airs ? »

Malfoy se renfrogna, s'accrochant étroitement à sa baguette allumée. « Envie d'avoir des tentacules te poussant sur le visage ? »

Harry sourit. « Tu sais Malfoy, ce n'est pas si mal, parfois, de se retrouver avec toi. Spécialement quand l'alternative est une réunion de préfets. »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Je prendrais plutôt un autre cours avec les scrouts à pétards de Hagrid plutôt qu'une réunion de préfet. »

Harry rit. « Je vais te dire un secret : Ron, Hermione et moi haïssons les scrouts autant que tous les autres. »

« Je le savais ! »

« Chut ! Ne le dis pas à Hagrid. Je ne voudrais pas le blesser. »

« Que vois-tu dans ce géant poilu… »

« Seulement l'ami le plus loyal que j'ai jamais eu. » dit fermement Harry. « Il m'a tiré des griffes de mon horrible oncle et de ma tante, il m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier, et m'a donné en mains propres ma lettre de Poudlard, et il m'a acheté mon tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire. As-tu un ami qui ait fait quelque chose comme toi pour cela ? Qui ait complètement changé ta vie ? »

Malfoy baissa ses yeux vers ses mains, silencieux pour une fois. Puis il regarda Harry, son visage étrangement éclairé par la lumière vacillante de la baguette.

« Oui. » dit-il finalement. Il déglutit et baissa à nouveau les yeux. « Ginny. »

La bouche de Harry était sèche. Malfoy s'attachait tellement à Ginny. Cela faisait peur à Harry. Tant de choses dépendaient de leur relation. Et si, à un moment, elle décidait simplement qu'elle en avait assez de lui ? Que ferait alors Malfoy ? Des gens seraient suicidaires, Harry le savait. Cependant, dans le cas de Malfoy, il se sentait certain que le mot correct serait homicide. Et il ne pensait pas que Ginny serait la personne que tuerait Malfoy…

Harry regarda à nouveau sa montre après quelques minutes de silence entre eux deux. « Seulement presque vingt minutes restantes. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien partir d'ici. Cela prendra bien ce temps pour juste sortir de cette aile et retourner à l'escalier de la tour Griffondor. Et ensuite, tu dois encore redescendre tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards dans le donjon… »

Malfoy rétrécit ses yeux. « Comment sais-tu où se trouve la salle commune de Serpentard ? »

Harry arrêta brusquement de bouger, essayant de ne rien lâcher, puis décidant qu'il y avait prescription. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait ? « Bien… J'y ai été. »

« Vraiment ? Quand ? »

« En deuxième année. »

« Quelqu'un a remarqué ? »

« Non. »

« Portais-tu cette foutue cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Non. »

« Ecoute Potter, donne moi un indice. OK, pourquoi étais-tu dans la salle des Serpentards ? »

« Je voulais des informations. »

« Quelles informations ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard. Il s'est avéré que non. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Fin de l'histoire ? Quand tu rentres dans ma pièce commune quand tu veux ? »

« Ai-je dit cela ? C'était en fait assez difficile. Cela a pris des semaines de préparation, et finalement, Hermione n'as pas pu venir, juste Ron et moi. » 

« Weasley y était aussi ? Oh, maintenant je vais devoir m'assurer que nous avons totalement décontaminé l'endroit… »

Harry sourit. « Penses-y un peu. Tu ne sais pas ce qui a été touché par Ron ou moi… »

Il se leva, se plaisant à aiguillonner Malfoy. Malfoy se leva aussi, en un mouvement gracieux, sans aide. Harry ouvrit la porte et parcourut le couloir du regard. Les torches vacillaient sur les murs et le vent sifflait par les fenêtres, mais personne n'était en vue. Il fit un signe à Malfoy de le suivre et referma la porte après qu'il fut sorti.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant étrangement dans le couloir vide. Ils passèrent porte après porte dans des salles qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, des pièces qui pouvaient contenir n'importe quoi. Harry ne s'étonna pas que même Dumblemore ait l'impression de ne pas connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait ce que ces pièces contenaient, ou ce pour quoi elles existaient ? se demanda-t-il.  Il pourrait être utile de commencer des investigations sur le château, réalisa-t-il. Spécialement s'il y avait un Mangemort à Poudlard autre que Malfoy qui utilisait des sorts obscurs pour piéger les gens rentrant et sortant des salles de classe…

* * * * *

Harry monta se coucher dès son retour à la tour Griffondor. Quand Ron ouvrit les rideaux de son lit pour vérifier qu'il était là, il feignit de dormir. Il entendit Ron aller à la porte de la chambre et hurler dans les escaliers. « Il est au lit ! Endormi ! Maintenant tu vas déjà au lit ! Bonne nuit ! ». Il doit beugler comme cela à Hermione pensa Harry. Elle rendait probablement Ron fou avec son obsession à savoir où il était. Confiant dans le fait qu'il ne serait plus dérangé, il se retourna et s'endormit.

Le matin suivant, il se leva comme d'habitude, et quand Hermione commença à lui demander où il était durant la réunion, il lui dit simplement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Bien, quelques uns d'entre nous ont du s'asseoir à une réunion où tu étais basiquement jugé par contumace ! C'était bien que Malfoy y soit : après lui avoir dit où te trouver, il n'est pas rentré non plus. » se plaignit-elle. « Heureusement, Alicia a pu arrêter Roger de transformer la réunion en cour de justice, et nous a fait passer à d'autres sujets. »

« Comme les retenues et les points des maisons… »

Elle rougit en faisant ses exercices d'échauffements. « Oui. » admit-elle à contrecœur.

« Hermione, as-tu déjà donné une retenue à quelqu'un ? Ou enlevé des points à une maison ? Après tout, nous en avons le droit, en tant que préfets. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non. Je suppose que je vous ai vus, Ron et toi, avoir trop de retenues, et que je me suis sentie trop mal quand j'ai fait perdre des points à Griffondor pour vouloir le faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Je devine que je suis juste une vieille sentimentale… »

Harry lui sourit. « Nous devrons te durcir avant que tu sois préfète en chef. Tu as encore deux ans… »

Elle lui sourit avec plaisir, baissant les yeux. « Tu penses vraiment que je serai préfète en chef ? »

Il la regarda également. « Non, je crois vraiment que ce sera Millicent Bulstrode, Hannah Abbott ou Mandy Brocklehurst. Honnêtement, Hermione ! Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Regarde qui sont les autres préfètes de cinquième année ! »

« Oh. Ainsi tu dis que je serai bien sûr préfète en chef parce qu'elle sont toutes si lamentables… »

Harry ferma ses yeux, frustrés. « Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire… »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire brillant et se leva. « Je t'ai changé les idées, n'est-ce pas ? Prêt à partir ? »

Harry lui secoua sa tête. « Tu es très sournoise, tu sais ça, Hermione Granger ? »

« Je suis sournoise ? Tu devrais parler, M. Je-vais-avec-MacGonagall-pour… »

« Chut ! Allez, quelqu'un pourrait descendre à n'importe quel moment ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis ouvrit le portrait. « Je serai gentille, c'est promis. » Elle sortit tandis que Harry secouait encore sa tête, riant.

Après s'être douché, il commença à descendre dans le grand hall pour le petit déjeuner. Mais d'une certaine manière, ses pieds le menaient vers l'aile de l'hôpital. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas encore allé voir comment allait Cho. Est-ce que cela le ferait paraître innocent ou coupable ? se demanda-t-il. Non. Arrête. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent. C'est la bonne chose à faire, aller la voir et voir comment elle va, et Flitwick. C'est ma faute s'ils sont tous les deux là pensa-t-il.

Quand il atteignit la porte de l'infirmerie, il hésita un moment avant de tourner la poignée. Sa main tremblait. Finalement, il l'agrippa et la tourna, ouvrant lentement. Il vit une grande silhouette balourde et sombre, complètement de l'autre côté de la salle, assise sur une chaise près de l'un des lits.

C'était Viktor Krum.

Harry revint en arrière et fit attention de ne pas faire craquer la porte. Viktor ! Que faisait-il ici ? se demanda Harry.

Viktor tenait la main de Cho alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, oublieuse, sa peau très pâle. Ses cils étaient très sombres par rapport à ses joues. Ses cheveux tombaient en arrière de son front, et Viktor les caressait avec sa main, lui tenant encore l'autre. Il lui parlait tendrement. Harry pensa que c'était du Bulgare. Cela avait l'air assez mielleux, pas du tout comme Harry imaginait le Bulgare. Cela roulait doucement dans la bouche de Viktor et tombait dans l'oreille de Harry un peu comme le gallois qu'il avait entendu sa mère chanter. Bien sûr, il savait que beaucoup de monde pensait que le gallois était un langage étrange.

Harry fixa Krum regardant Cho, de surprise. Flitwick reposait dans un autre lit, ses petits pieds n'atteignant clairement que seulement la moitié du matelas, à en juger par les petites formes sous la couverture qui le recouvrait. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, au repos. Son visage était tellement animé d'habitude, il semblait tout le temps sourire. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à enseigner ! Il n'avait jamais semblé ne pas avoir de temps dans sa vie.

Maintenant Krum se leva, il se pencha au-dessus de Cho et l'embrassa sur le front. Harry ne s'était jamais senti plus coupable dans sa vie, pas même en voyant le corps de Cédric. Il était responsable d'avoir mis Cho et Viktor ensemble, d'avoir transformé cette dernière en cible, et d'avoir fait prendre Flitwick dans ce feu croisé. Tout était de sa faute, et il voulait juste que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Il se sentait si mal.

Comment pouvait-il avoir pensé que Viktor Krum était l'héritier de Voldemort ? Il se souvint de la manière dont Krum lui avait parlé d'Hermione l'an passé. Comme il était soucieux de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, parce que Hermione parlait de lui tout le temps. Bien, pensa Harry, il semble en avoir fini avec Hermione. C'est un soulagement. Enfin une bonne chose dans tout cela…

Mais ensuite, Viktor marchait vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry la referma doucement et courut dans le couloir, se cachant derrière une armure, espérant que Viktor descendrait les escaliers plusieurs yards avant l'armure. Il le fit et Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que son bruit de pas ait disparu avant de sortir de sa cachette, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda la porte de l'infirmerie. D'une certaine façon, il sentait qu'il serait comme un intrus, en rentrant là maintenant. Viktor semblait vraiment prendre soin d'elle. Il devait avoir entendu ce qui lui était arrivé et était venu la voir. C'était assez touchant, vraiment, même s'ils s'étaient trouvés en étant manipulés par Hermione et Harry.

Il descendit au petit-déjeuner, trouvant Hedwige l'attendant sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Où as-tu été ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« A l'infirmerie. »

« Tu vas bien. »

« Pas pour moi. Je rendais visite. Du moins, j'allais le faire.. » Comme il parlait, il prit le parchemin d'Hedwige et lui donna un peu de bacon avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour la volière. « Mais Viktor Krum était là, alors je ne suis pas rentré. »

« Viktor ! » dit Hermione, surprise. Ron eut l'air également surpris. Harry parla à voix basse.

« Je vous avais dit que le plan avait marché, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont dû se rapprocher après que nous ayons quitté les Trois Balais avec les elfes. Il était assis là-haut, à son chevet, lui parlant en bulgare. Il l'a embrassée avant de partir. »

« Il l'a embrassée ! » Hermione était indignée.

« Sur le front. »

« Hermione » lui siffla Ron. « De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu voulais te débarrasser de lui ! »

« Oui, mais il était supposé rompre avec moi, pas me tromper ! Techniquement, je suis encore sa petite amie, et si maintenant quelqu'un découvre qu'il l'a visitée et l'a embrassée pendant son coma, j'aurais l'air d'une stupide petite imbécile, ignorant ce qui se passe dans mon dos… »

« Et alors ? » insista Ron. « Si tu rompais avec lui maintenant, il ne te courrait pas après ou quelque chose comme cela, non ? Il a changé. » Hermione fit la grimace à Ron, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait raison. Harry pensa qu'elle songeait peut-être à l'article de Rita Skeeter sur Sorcière Hebdo, qui était paru durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la décrivant comme une sorte de « femme fatale » (les mots de Ron ) jouant avec les sentiments de Krum et de Harry. Le pire de cet article (encore pire que les beuglantes qu'elle reçut par chouette postale) était que Rogue l'avait lu à toute la classe, faisant rire les Serpentards et virer Hermione au rouge betterave, lui donnant l'air de vouloir se noyer dans son chaudron, de se liquéfier et devenir une part de sa potion. D'une certaine manière, Harry ne pensait pas que Rogue se retiendrait de le faire à nouveau, même si lui et Harry avaient développé une nouvelle espèce de relation. Il semblait encore déterminé à ne rien montrer d'autre que du mépris et de la sévérité à tout élève n'étant pas de Serpentard, spécialement quand les autres Serpentards étaient alentour.

« Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée s'étale encore dans la presse. » marmonna-t-elle en mangeant son porridge. Harry prit une bouchée d'un toast et déroula la lettre que Hedwige lui avait apportée. Peut-être pourrait-il changer de sujet. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Hermione réagisse comme cela. La plupart du temps, elle ne semblait pas porter attention à ce que les autres personnes pensaient.

« C'est de Dudley » dit-il à Ron et Hermione, rassuré que cela n'ait rien à voir avec le monde de la sorcellerie, pour tirer son esprit de ses problèmes. C'était écrit sur du papier quadrillé, clairement déchiré d'un des cahiers de Dudley.

_ Cher Harry,_

_Cela fait un moment que tu m'as écrit. J'avais déjà cette lettre prête pour toi la semaine dernière ! La prochaine fois, écris-moi plus tôt, OK ?_

_Dudley _

Harry posa ce bout de papier de côté, se sentant vaguement coupable de ne pas avoir écrit à Dudley depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait lui répondre que lorsque Hedwige se montrait après tout. Il lui avait finalement écrit une lettre inoffensive sur sa position de capitaine du club de duel. Harry lisait maintenant la lettre que Dudley avait attendu de lui envoyer.

_Cher Harry_

_As-tu entendu parler de la station de métro de Westminster ?  Je n'étais pas sûr que ce genre de nouvelles te parvienne là où tu es. Une catastrophe sanglante ! Tout a explosé ! Je dirai soit l'IRA, soit les pakistanais. Ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas en fait. Est-ce que cela pourrait être ces fous qui envoyaient des gaz dans le métro de Tokyo, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils vont juste  cibler les métros tout autour du monde !_

_En tous cas, la chose vraiment étrange est que le mot POTTER était sur le mur de la station, en vert, juste comme tes yeux ! C'est étrange ? Ai-je déjà dit que c'était bizarre ? OK, mais tu dois admettre que ça l'est ! Je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un a mis POTTER sur le mur comme cela ? Probablement que chaque personne s'appelant Potter en Angleterre se le demande aussi._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons arrêté les souris en cours de biologie, et nous utilisons des rats dans les labyrinthes maintenant. Ils ont de plus gros cerveaux. Nous avons tous ces rats blancs aux yeux, à la queue et aux oreilles roses. Je crois que ce sont des albinos. Mon camarade de chambre et moi gardons les nôtres dans la même cage dans notre chambre. Je crois que le sien est enceinte, et que c'est du mien. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être grand-père ? Ha Ha !_

_Ce scrutoscope a été silencieux dernièrement, alors soit il est cassé, soit mon camarade ne me vole plus. Cela pourrait être un autre crétin je suppose. J'essaye d'avoir le courage de demander à Julia de sortir avec moi pour la St Valentin. J'ai perdu quarante-cinq livres depuis le début de l'école ! Je crois qu'elle l'a remarqué. Je l'espère. Souhaite moi bonne chance !_

_Dudley_

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle Westminster. Il y pensait tout le temps. Ils le regardèrent avec compassion, sans rien dire.

Ils finirent le petit déjeuner et allèrent en classe. Chaque cours se mélangeait avec le suivant pour Harry. La semaine passa presque sans qu'il le note, et le dimanche arriva encore, avec le club de duel. Il y avait quatre nouvelles personnes : Neville, Parvati et Padma Patil et Susan Bones de Pouffsouffle.

Harry et Hermione se battirent contre Parvati, Padma et Susan, gagnant les trois duels. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, Ginny se battit seulement contre Neville et Padma, gagnant les deux duels. Ron et Malfoy battirent seulement Padma et Susan. Quand chacun d'entre eux se battait contre Parvati, ils avaient l'air quelque peu distraits par elle. Malfoy sembla déglutir beaucoup et se déplacer quelque peu lentement. Ron la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il était hypnotisé, et quand sa baguette s'envola de sa main et qu'il fut projeté en arrière, c'était comme s'il s'y attendait, s'il l'attendait même anxieusement. Le vote fut en faveur de Parvati. Ron et Parvati retournèrent dans le périmètre du cercle, se souriant, parlant à voix basse. Harry vit Parvati couvrir sa bouche, comme si Ron avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait rire. Puis il vit le visage d'Hermione. Elle regardait Ron et Parvati aussi, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione n'avait pas voté pour elle, malgré le fait qu'elle ait désarmé Ron.

Quand il s'était battu contre Neville, d'un autre côté, Ron ne semblait pas s'être attendu à perdre. Il avait été assez nonchalant lors de son attaque, et quand Neville avait esquivé son sort de désarmement et lui avait envoyé le même dessus, Ron avait volé sur une demi-douzaine de membres du club, et il titubait sur ses jambes, l'air étourdi, regardant Neville comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Neville lui sourit, mais Ron ne le lui rendit définitivement pas.

A la fin de la rencontre du club de duel, Neville et Parvati avaient fait le mieux parmi les nouveaux membres, avec seulement quatre défaites chacun. Harry sourit à Neville et lui fit un signe comme il quittait la grande salle avec Ron et Hermione. Le dîner ne commencerait pas avant deux heures, alors ils avaient prévu d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Ron jeta un regard à Parvati avec sa sœur Padma. Soudain, elles n'avaient pas l'air si identiques songea Harry.

Lui et Hermione étaient dans le hall d'entrée, mettant les capes qu'ils avaient prises, quand Neville courut hors de la grande salle et appela Ginny. Elle s'arrêta. Elle allait commencer à monter l'escalier de marbre.

« Ginny ! » dit-il encore. « Voudrais-tu… Voudrais-tu faire un petit tour avant de dîner ? » Elle eut l'air abasourdie. Harry vit Malfoy, se tenant au bout des escaliers conduisant au donjon. Ginny tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour un moment, puis revint à Neville, l'air confus.

« Oh, um, d'accord » bégaya-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas ma cape… »

« Moi non plus. Allons les chercher, et puis nous pourrons faire une petite promenade… »

Ginny acquiesça, le suivant dans les escaliers. Elle regarda Malfoy par-dessus son épaule pendant un moment, levant ses sourcils avec un air d'impuissance. Malfoy se renfrogna puis descendit les escaliers. Ron regardait Ginny et Neville disparaître dans les escaliers, fronçant aussi les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Malfoy. Hermione frappa Ron sur le bras d'un air enjoué.

« Elle a presque quinze ans, tu sais. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Et Neville est sans danger. Il a passé tout le bal de Noël à lui marcher sur les pieds. Tu n'avais alors pas eu d'objection à ce qu'elle sorte avec lui alors… »

« C'était différent. Toute l'école était là. » Il avait encore les sourcils froncés. Harry et Hermione le bousculèrent devant la porte d'entrée, et dans la neige, riant.

« Voyons, la laisseras-tu commencer à sortir quand elle aura… vingt ans ? » Hermione fit rapidement une boule de neige et la lui lança dessus. Il ne se baissa pas à temps, son oreille se remplissant de neige.

« Hey ! » se plaignit Ron.

« Vingt-cinq ? » suggéra Harry, jetant sa propre boule de neige qui frappa Ron sur le bras.

« Trente ? »

« Quarante ? »

A chaque suggestion, Harry et Hermione lançaient une boule de neige à Ron, riant. Il avait commencé à contre attaquer, et bientôt, les trois se tiraient dessus au hasard, Harry tirant sur les deux, puis Hermione tirant tantôt sur l'un, tantôt sur l'autre, Ron contre attaquant sur les deux. Ils réussirent toutefois à atteindre la cabane de Hagrid au milieu de leur bataille, riant furieusement tout du long. (Au moment où ils atteignaient la cabane, l'âge potentiel de la première sortie de Ginny avait atteint trois cent soixante-dix ans.)

Hagrid était content de les voir. Harry était le dernier à rentrer, suivant Ron et Hermione. Avant de le faire, il ressentit le besoin urgent de regarder alentour.

Ginny et Neville marchaient ensemble au bord du lac, sans se toucher. Il pouvait voir leurs lèvres bouger, leur souffle étaient de nuages de fumée blanche, ponctuant le crépuscule. Il se trouva à se concentrer sur Ginny en particulier, la façon dont ses cheveux s'étalaient au-dessus de son col, l'or et le rouge prenant des teintes rousses et noisette dans la lumière ténue, son pâle visage indéchiffrable à cette distance. Neville la dépassait de quelques pouces (il est plus grand que moi réalisa Harry, comme lui et Ginny avaient la même taille) Ginny trébucha à un moment. Sa botte s'enfonça plus profondément dans une congère qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, à ce qu'il sembla, et Neville mit sa main sur son bras, l'aidant, et après cela, ils marchèrent avec son bras lié au sien.

« Harry ! » appela Hagrid depuis le feu. « Ferme cette satanée porte ! » Harry le fit à contrecœur, regardant Neville et Ginny marcher bras dans le bras autour du lac, à travers une petite ouverture se rétrécissant lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait finalement complètement refermée. Mais quand il s'assit dans la cabane de Hagrid, buvant le thé et écoutant les autres parler des duels, il les voyait encore dans sa tête, flânant dans la pénombre enneigée.

* * * * *

Il n'y eut encore pas de cours de sortilège le jour suivant. Il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle Dumblemore avait engagé un remplaçant, mais que celui-ci ne pourrait commencer avant mars. Hermione s'agitait, passant le temps dévolu aux sortilèges à la bibliothèque, étudiant. « Nous devons encore penser aux BUSE, vous vous en souvenez ? » disait-elle pour pousser Ron et Harry. Ron roula ses yeux.

« Tu n'apprécies même pas d'avoir un moment libre… »

« Non, ce que je n'apprécie pas, et je parie que lui non plus, c'est que le pauvre professeur Flitwick soit dans le coma. »

Elle regarda gravement Harry. Ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de qui avait pu envoyer ces mots, et Dumblemore lui-même était gêné par l'entrée de la classe de sortilège, qui était encore scellée pour prévenir quiconque de tomber dans le coma. Ils n'avaient pas eu plus de chance pour trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Malfoy sans risquer d'être découvert par l'autre Mangemort. Harry avait demandé à Rogue de le mettre en binôme avec Malfoy en potions, et il avait fait ainsi (avec un incident humiliant impliquant des tritons et une potion de réduction qui avait tourné). Mais Malfoy ne savait rien de nouveau, alors cela n'avait pas servi à grand chose.

Après la fin des cours de la journée, ils retournèrent à la salle commune. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis près du feu, lisant l'histoire et essayant de rester éveillés (ou du moins, Ron et Harry luttaient pour rester éveillés) quand ils entendirent Parvati pousser des cris aigus de l'autre côté de la pièce, excitée.

« Oh ! Lavender ! C'est magnifique ! » elle brandissait un sweat violet à l'aspect délicat, avec des boutons nacrés sur le devant.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » lui dit Lavender, souriant. Ron fronça les sourcils, se leva et alla vers elles.

« Anniversaire ? Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire 'Joyeux anniversaire' à ta sœur hier. »

Parvati le regarda d'un air égal. « Oui. Hier c'était son anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui c'est le mien. Elle est née juste avant minuit, je suis née juste après. Ce qui fait que nous sommes de signes différents : elle est verseau et je suis poisson. » Harry pensa que cela avait un sens. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi elles étaient dans des maisons différentes.

Ron la regardait étrangement. Parvati lui adressa un regard similaire. Même Lavender semblait déconfite par cela. « Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ton sweat ? » demanda-t-elle à Parvati, qui se retourna finalement vers son amie.

« Oui. Excusez-moi. » dit-elle à Ron et Lavender, marchant vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles en portant son cadeau. Quand elle revint, elle portait un jean et le sweat, qui s'avérait être coupé assez court. La couleur s'accordait parfaitement à sa peau et à ses cheveux. Harry pouvait voir que Lavender avait sagement choisi. Il pouvait aussi voir que Ron avait l'air tout rouge, et que Hermione l'avait remarqué.

Ron déglutit, la regardant. « C'est vraiment…très joli. » dit-il sans conviction.

Parvati ne semblait pas encline à juger son manque d'originalité. « Merci. Merci encore Lavender. » dit-elle soudain, comme si elle se souvenait que c'était son amie qui le lui avait donné, et pas Ron. Si Malfoy la voyait dans ce sweat, pensa Harry, il voudrait vraiment avoir la possibilité d'utiliser l'œil magique de Maugrey.

« Veux-tu…Veux-tu faire une partie d'échec ? » lui demanda maladroitement Ron. Elle lui sourit, comme si elle avait un secret, acquiesçant.

Harry et Hermione restèrent assis près du feu jusqu'au dîner, continuant ostensiblement à lire, Mais Hermione regardait vraiment Ron et Parvati du coin de l'œil, et Harry ne put pas plus résister à l'envie de leur jeter quelques regards. Est-ce que Ron essayait juste de rendre Hermione jalouse ? se demanda-t-il. Mais ensuite, il lui sembla qu'il était sincèrement attiré par Parvati. Seamus, Dean, Lee et Fred avaient noté son nouveau sweater au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la salle commune. Tous l'avaient regardée, et Lee avait eu à pousser Fred dans les escaliers des dortoirs, tellement il la fixait, une boule dans la gorge.

Durant la semaine, Harry remarqua que là où Ron s'asseyait habituellement près de lui et Hermione en cours, et où Parvati était près de Lavender, Lavender était plus souvent seule tandis que Ron et Parvati étaient assis ensemble. Quand Argent commença à miauler doucement durant le cours de Binns, Parvati lui prit subrepticement le chaton, le tenant sous le bureau et le caressant doucement avec son doigt, pendant que Ron essayait de regarder innocemment Binns et de répondre à ses questions sur Boris le Déchaîné. Hermione commençait à être assez laconique avec Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui parle plus que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire.

Le dimanche arriva encore très vite, à ce qu'il sembla à Harry, et le dernier jour d'évaluation du club de duel était venu. Après cela, les membres seraient fixés, et ils passeraient plus de temps à apprendre les défenses, les contre sorts et les techniques d'évitement, apprenant éventuellement à se battre à plus de un contre un. Rogue leur avait dit qu'ils feraient même des matchs deux contre deux et trois contre trois, mais éventuellement aussi des deux contre un et même des trois contre un.

Comme ils se préparaient à commencer, Harry nota que Niamh et la petite sœur de Liam, Orla, étaient assises à l'une des tables qui avaient été poussées contre le mur. Justin était assis à côté d'elle. Harry se demanda s'il devait être présent. Liam était classé assez bas maintenant, et pouvait très bien être éliminé lors de cette rencontre. Voudrait-il que Orla et Justin voient son humiliation, si cela arrivait ? Ou étaient-ils ici pour l'encourager ? Harry les sortit de son esprit. La seule personne contre laquelle il devait encore se battre était Neville. Autrement, tout ce qu'il ferait serait de voter pour les autres duels. Il allait donc être principalement un spectateur durant cette rencontre.

Neville, Padma, Parvati et Susan étaient encore évalués. Neville se battit d'abord contre Parvati, la désarmant rapidement. Elle eut l'air surprise et retourna dans le cercle, se tenant près de Ron. Cela devenait certainement de plus en plus difficile de les trouver l'un sans l'autre. Ils se tenaient très proches, à ce qu'il semblait, et se regardaient beaucoup, pensa Harry.

La fois d'après, Neville battit Crabbe. Il avait une lueur triomphale dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit les baguette se lever pour lui, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que Neville commençait à devenir lui-même. Il essaya de sortir de son esprit la marche autour du lac avec Ginny. Elle avait juste été polie en disant oui, étant donné qu'elle n'était sensée être avec personne. Si elle avait dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, les gens auraient été intéressés à savoir qui c'était.

Quand Ginny défit Parvati, Ron surprit Harry en votant contre sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas voté pour elle. Parvati lui adressa un regard rayonnant. Mais Ginny avait clairement gagné, et elle reçut la majorité des votes. Elle battit aussi Susan un peu plus tard, bien que Susan, au tour suivant, domine Evan Davies (Harry pensa qu'Evan pouvait avoir un peu le béguin pour Susan.)

Harry vit Justin et Orla vaciller quand Parvati battit Liam. Peu après, c'était au tour d'Hermione de se battre contre Neville. Elle lui sourit avant de s'incliner. Neville ne sourit cependant pas. Harry le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. Quelque chose semblait différent avec Neville d'une certaine manière. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu durant les semaines dernières. Avait-il passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner ?

Il pointa sa baguette vers Hermione en criant « Egami rorrim ! » Hermione se regarda confuse, puis haussa les épaules. Le sort ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur elle. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais entendu, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était sensé faire. Il pensa que Neville l'avait raté.

Mais quand il se déplaça sur la gauche d'Hermione, celle-ci se tourna comme si elle poursuivait son attaquant sur sa droite. Elle pointa sa baguette, mais c'était sur les spectateurs. Roger, Evan Davies et Malfoy étaient potentiellement dans sa ligne de mire, et ils commencèrent à se déplacer par précaution.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-elle. Les étincelles jaillissant de sa baguette sans effet, comme elle n'était même pas en face de Neville, et les frères Davies et Malfoy l'avaient esquivé. Elle fit la tête. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle faisait. Peut-être que le sort de Neville avait marché finalement. Neville souriait maintenant.

« Impedimenta ! » dit-il, marchant vers elle et lui prenant la baguette des mains. Il reçut un vote unanime. Après que le sort eut été levé, Hermione retourna au cercle, l'air encore légèrement désorientée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » lui chuchota Harry. Mais elle mit son doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Après cinq duels de plus, Neville y alla encore, battant Alicia cette fois. Puis Parvati domina sa jumelle, qui battit à son tour Niamh Quirke quelques duels plus tard. Encore une poignée de duel, et c'était encore le tour de Neville, cette fois contre Roger Davies. Harry était nerveux au sujet de Roger. Neville se débrouillait vraiment bien, et Roger était plutôt mauvais perdant. Il voulait très fort que Neville batte Roger, mais il se faisait du souci en se demandant jusqu'où irait Roger pour gagner lui-même.

Ce ne fut pas beau à voir. Neville et Roger eurent le plus long duel jusqu'à présent, pendant presque quinze minutes, utilisant les douloureux sorts de Passus l'un sur l'autre, et des sortilèges de classe confondus. Ils firent aussi des tentatives répétées pour se désarmer l'un l'autre, seulement pour les éviter. Finalement, l'un des  sort de désarmement de Neville frappa de plein fouet Roger qui vola en arrière dans George et Angelina. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever, mais il était assez peu gracieux pour cela et ne les remercia même pas. Angelina avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de lui lancer un autre maléfice, mais George lui mit la main sur le bras, souriant et secouant la tête, lui rappelant silencieusement quel crétin Roger était. Elle lui rendit son sourire et rangea sa baguette.

Après quelques autres duels, Neville défit Parvati, et puis Malfoy qui eut l'air aussi contrarié que Roger, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas battus aussi longtemps. Cela fut suivi par Padma battant Lee Jordan, Susan Bones défaisant Crabbe, et Parvati perdant contre Niamh Quirke. C'était encore le tour de Neville. Rogue appela le nom de son opposant.

« Potter ! »

Harry s'avança. Neville le regarda d'un air égal. Aucun ne souriait. Harry sentait que les autres avaient sous-estimé Neville. Il ne prévoyait pas de faire la même erreur. Ils s'inclinèrent, les yeux au sol pendant une fraction de seconde avant de les lever et de se regarder encore. Ils reculèrent et tinrent leurs baguettes parées. Harry regardait Neville dans les yeux, essayant d'y lire ses intentions, de discerner quand viendrait le moment de l'action. Neville le regardait aussi, ne révélant rien.

Ils tournèrent lentement l'un autour de l'autre. Harry était à peine conscient de l'existence des autres gens du cercle. Ils s'étaient reculés à une sorte de distance moyenne pour lui, présents, et cependant pas. Harry regardait la bouche de Neville, aussi, et sa gorge, essayant de déterminer la seconde à laquelle il commencerait à lancer n'importe quelle incantation que ce soit.

Harry le vit, et l'instant d'après cela arriva. Neville dit « Expelliarmus ! » et pointa sa baguette vers Harry, mais Harry était prêt et avait déjà esquivé les étincelles de la baguette, pointant immédiatement sa baguette vers Neville.

« Locomotor Mortis ! » cria-t-il, et il put voir que le sort d'immobilisation avait frappé Neville de plein fouet. Neville était cloué sur place maintenant, mais n'avait pas l'air moins déterminé. Il produisit une série de flammes bleutées qui dansèrent autour de Harry.

« Fluvius ! » cria Harry, dirigeant le courant d'eau sortant de sa baguette vers les flammes, les éteignant, puis, ayant une idée et dirigeant le flot vers Neville. Neville recula légèrement, puis pointa sa baguette vers l'arc d'eau.

« Frigidarium ! » dit-il, et l'arc d'eau devint un arc de glace, gelé au milieu des airs pendant un moment, avant de se briser de la baguette de Harry de tomber sur le sol de pierre avec un CRASH ! assourdissant, comme si toutes les pièces d'une boutique de cristal avaient été dispersées. Harry se tint fermement à sa baguette, choqué par le bruit, alors qu'il était vaguement conscient que Neville avait rompu le sort d'immobilisation.

Neville visa encore avec sa baguette. « Bracchio suo passus est ! » Harry serra ses dents, sentant la douleur dans son bras pendant une seconde avant que son esprit ne flotte librement, sachant que ce n'était pas une douleur physique réelle, mais un simple tour. Il se força  à retrouver ses sens et pointa sa baguette vers Neville.

« Reverso! »

Mais Neville sourit simplement. Pourquoi sourit-il se demanda Harry. Neville pointa sa baguette droit sur lui, apparemment pas affecté par le charme.

« Inverso! »

Enfer ! pensa Harry comme le monde semblait se renverser. Il regarda entre ses pieds : il y avait le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Il regarda en haut, il y avait Neville, et apparaissant être en un cercle sans dessus dessous, les spectateurs le fixant. Il pensa qu'on aurait dit que Orla Quirke et Justin Finch Fletchley s'enfuyaient de la salle, mais c'était difficile à dire. Il ferma ses yeux pour faire le point. Je sais où est le haut se dit-il, je sais où est le haut. 

Il pointa sa baguette vers lui, sur ces lunettes, en disant « Impervius ! ». Puis il pointa la baguette au-dessus de sa tête, n'essayant pas de viser Neville maintenant, disant « Pluvius » cette fois. Immédiatement, la pluie commença à tomber du plafond enchanté, trempant Harry et Neville et envoyant les spectateurs courir vers le hall d'entrée, à l'exception de Rogue, qui resta à proximité, la pluie dégoulinant sur ses cheveux, son visage et sa robe. Harry sourit, puis enleva l'Inverso de sur lui. Il se sentit de nouveau sur le plancher des vaches, bien qu'il soit aussi trempé par la pluie, face à un Neville tout aussi mouillé. Neville le fixait. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, l'eau dévalant leur visage, les lunettes de Harry la repoussant.

Harry pouvait dire que Neville en avait assez d'être trempé. Finalement, Neville abandonna et pointa sa baguette en l'air en disant « Dessicatio ! » La pluie s'arrêta immédiatement et ils furent tous deux à nouveau sec. Mais du temps que Neville avait été préoccupé par cela, Harry avait saisi l'opportunité de l'attaquer à nouveau.

« Mano suo passus est ! » cria-t-il, pointant la main de Neville tenant la baguette. Neville eut un visage contrit et prit sa main droite dans la gauche pour ne pas laisser tomber sa baguette. Même en plein dans sa douleur, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, la tenant de ses deux mains pour la stabiliser. Après que la pluie ait stoppé, les autres membres du club étaient revenus dans la grande salle, et avec eux, à ce qu'il semblait, le reste de l'école, élèves et professeurs. Est-ce que Orla et Justin étaient allés les chercher ?

« Tracheo suo passus est ! » cria Neville, pointant sa baguette. Le cou de Harry se grippa et il entoura sa gorge de sa main gauche, tombant à genoux, résistant au besoin de lâcher sa baguette pour pouvoir se mettre les deux mains autour de la gorge. Il ferma ses yeux et sortit de lui encore, dépassant la douleur, dépassant l'illusion.

Il pointa encore rapidement sa baguette à Neville en criant « Expelliarmus ! » voulant finalement que le combat se termine, mais Neville l'évita agilement, pointant sa baguette vers Harry et envoyant un autre Passus dans sa direction, visant sa jambe gauche. Harry l'évita, et ils passèrent un moment ensuite, à ce qu'il sembla, à se hurler des sorts, des sortilèges de Confondus, et des charmes et à les éviter.

Harry n'était pas sûr depuis combien de temps ils se battaient. Il était vaguement conscient d'Hermione le regardant son poing dans sa bouche, Rogue faisant les cent pas, fronçant la sourcils, la foule des élèves au-delà du cercle, se tenant sur les tables et les chaises pour voir, le brouhaha dans la pièce montant jusqu'à un point assourdissant.

Finalement, Neville fit la même chose qu'il avait faite à Hermione, il visa Harry et dit « Emagi Rorrim ! » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne se sentait pas différent. Attend. Il baissa les yeux. Sa baguette était maintenant dans sa main gauche. Comment cela s'était-il passé ? Il leva les yeux. Il avait pensé faire face au mur est de la pièce, avec la porte conduisant au hall d'entrée sur sa droite, mais maintenant, elle était sur sa gauche. Qu'avait fait Neville ? Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement désorienté, cependant, il ne se sentait pas bien non plus, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa baguette de sa main droite pour la mettre dans la gauche.

Essayant d'ignorer à quel point sa baguette semblait étrange, il visa un autre sort de désarmement vers Neville, qui se tenait) à sa gauche. Neville sembla absorber le sortilège sans effet. Il ne vola pas en arrière, sa baguette ne fila pas dans la main de celle de Harry. Qu'est-ce qui avait raté ?

Neville pointa sa baguette, mais il sembla à Harry qu'il la dirigeait vers Rogue pour quelque raison. « Petrificus Totalus ! » cria-t-il, et Harry blêmit. Il allait saucissonner Rogue !

Mais ensuite Harry sentit toutes se jointures se raidir, et ce fut un grand effort de ne pas tomber. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était celui qui était totalement saucissonné. Mais Neville ne me visait pas, raisonna-t-il dans sa tête, regardant Neville venir vers lui triomphalement lui prendre la baguette de sa main, la levant au-dessus de sa tête.

Le duel était fini. Harry était désarmé.

Rogue enleva les sorts de Harry et Neville lui rendit sa baguette. La pièce était complètement silencieuse.

« Votez ! » cria Rogue. « Pour Londubat… ». Une à une, puis par groupe, les membres du club levèrent leurs baguette pour Neville, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous jusqu'au dernier leur baguette en l'air.  Rogue regarda le cercle, deux fois, trois fois pour être sûr, avant de dire fortement, sa voix résonnant dans la salle comble. « C'est unanime ! Dix-huit votes… »

« Dix-neuf » dit fortement et clairement Harry, levant sa propre baguette maintenant, regardant Rogue, puis Neville, commençant à sourire. Rogue fit un petit signe de la tête, se préparant à amender sa phrase.

« Dix-neuf votes pour Londubat ! » décréta-t-il. La dernière syllabe du nom de Neville se perdit soudain dans une foule d'acclamation qui émanait des élèves et des professeurs rassemblés comme tout le monde laissait échapper ses sentiments. Le son rebondit sur les murs de pierre et le sol, menaçant d'atteindre un niveau terrifiant, et en plein milieu, Harry mit sa baguette dans sa robe et s'avança vers Neville, lui tendant sa main droite. Neville s'arrêta seulement une seconde, rangeant aussi sa baguette, et prenant la main tendue, et la lui serra.

« Merci Neville » dit Harry avec un sourire, se penchant vers lui afin de pouvoir être entendu.

Neville lui souriait aussi. « Quand tu veux, Harry. Quand tu veux. » Il lui donna une tape dans le dos et ils allèrent ensemble vers Ron et Hermione, qui étaient aussi fous que tous les autres. Hermione prit Harry et Neville dans ses bras, et Ron leur tapa à tous les deux sur l'épaule, secouant sa tête et souriant. Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause du bruit dans la grande salle, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas diminuer avant un bon moment. Harry avait le sentiment que Neville se souviendrait de ce jour pour le restant de sa vie, et Harry savait que ce serait aussi son cas.

* * * * *


	25. Chapitre vingt quatre : Eveils

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Juste un petit bravo à Miya Black qui a remarqué une formule magique dont j'avais complètement zappé l'explication… Ta remarque m'a servi pas plus tard qu'hier, sur la traduction du deuxième volume…

Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutien, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre vingt-quatre

Eveils

Le jour suivant, le classement du club de duel était affiché. Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent un moment, les examinant soigneusement avant d'aller courir dans la grande salle.

Poudlard Ecole de Sorcellerie de Magie

Classement du club de duel

Rang Nom Victoires Défaites

1. Potter, Harry 18 1

2. Granger, Hermione 17 2

3. Weasley, Virginia 17 2

4. Weasley, Alfred 15 4

5. Londubat, Neville 14 5

6. Davies, Evan 12 7

7. Malfoy, Draco 11 8

8. Spinnet, Alicia 11 8

9. Davies, Roger 11 8

10. Bones, Susan 8 11

11. Jordan, Lee 7 12

12. Quirke, Niamh 6 13

13. Johnson, Angelina 6 13

14. Weasley, George 6 13

15. Patil, Parvati 6 13

16. Weasley, Ronald 6 13

« Qui est Alfred Weasley ? » lui demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Fred. »

« Fred est le diminutif d'Alfred ? » Harry fit une drôle de tête.

« Bien, je suppose que cela aurait pu être celui de Frédéric. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu comprends qui est Virginia, j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« …ou tu croyais que 'Ginny' était un diminutif de 'gingivite' »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Elle rit.

« Désolé. Humour de dentiste. Mon fond revient à la surface. » Puis ils rirent tous les deux ensemble et allèrent courir dans la grande salle.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient tous perdu contre Neville, mais il avait perdu contre quelques personnes lors de sa première semaine, ainsi leur classement était inchangé. Et après cela, ils apprendraient tous ensemble.

Harry avait cherché à parler à Neville du duel, mais Neville n'avait pas voulu rester après la fin de la rencontre. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de travailler ses potions avant de dîner. Ginny eut l'air ennuyée. Harry pensa qu'elle avait prévu de descendre au donjon avec Malfoy, et maintenant, Neville serait là.

Neville se débrouillait définitivement mieux en potions… Peut-être grâce à tout le temps supplémentaire qu'il y consacrait, pensa Harry. Harry avait aussi fait du travail supplémentaire, et il avait l'espoir d'obtenir ses BUSE en niveau de base et intermédiaire pour les potions. Rogue semblait encore ne pas sortir de sa manie de l'humilier en classe, mais ses notes sur le papier étaient assez respectables.

Plus tard ce matin, juste avant de mettre fin au cours de potions, Rogue se tint sur le devant de la pièce et annonça. « Pour ceux parmi vous qui sont de Griffondor, le directeur souhaite vous faire savoir que vous devez vous rendre dans la grande salle pour le cours de charme de la prochaine heure. Evidemment, le professeur remplaçant a décidé de nous faire grâce de sa présence plus tôt. Et les Serpentards devront également se rendre dans la grande salle pour leur cours de sortilège aux heures habituelles, directement après le déjeuner. » 

Le moral de Harry coula. Super. Plus de temps libre. Et c'était quelqu'un que Rogue n'aimait pas, évidemment, en se basant sur le sourire narquois sur son visage pâle. Quand Harry était plus jeune, cela l'aurait rendu joyeux et optimiste. Maintenant, cependant, il s'entendait mieux avec Rogue et lui faisait confiance. Harry réalisa aussi assez soudainement que Rogue n'aimait pas ou ne faisait pas confiance à Quirrell, et il avait eu raison (Quirrell avait essayé de tuer Harry). Puis il y avait eu Lockhart. Une énorme gaspillage d'espace, pensa Harry, et une énorme fraude. Et une autre personne que Rogue n'avait pas aimée. Bien sûr, Rogue n'avait pas aimé ou fait confiance à Sirius ou Lupin, mais après ce que Harry avait vu dans la pensine, il n'était pas trop surpris (Rogue semblait avoir dépassé cela maintenant). Puis, durant l'année précédente, Rogue n'avait pas aimé Croupton parce qu'il pensait qu'il était Maugrey, et Croupton ne l'avait pas aimé parce Rogue était devenu un espion et qu'il le savait.

D'une certaine façon, Rogue avait un assez bon instinct pour juger en qui avoir confiance ou pas. Harry pouvait imaginer le nouveau professeur étant un peu comme Lockhart. « nous fait la grâce de sa présence » ne sonnait pas exactement comme une caution. Comme c'était étrange de regarder Rogue en voulant savoir ce qu'il pensait des choses, des gens. Harry ne l'aurait jamais deviné, un an plus tôt.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres Griffondors montèrent les escaliers vers la hall d'entrée en trépignant, pas sûrs de savoir à quoi s'attendre de ce remplaçant, qui pourrait être la personne responsable de leur préparation aux tests de sortilèges pour leurs BUSE, si Flitwick ne se réveillait pas bientôt. Si Rogue ne l'aimait pas…

Mais quand il entra dans la grande salle, et vit qui était le professeur, Harry fut choqué. Dumbledore ! Non, attends, pensa-t-il : ce n'est pas Dumbledore…

Les cinquième année de Griffondor entrèrent dans la salle avec précaution, regardant leur nouvel instructeur suspicieusement. Il ressemblait à Dumbledore, et cependant ce n'était pas lui. Il était aussi grandet avait les mêmes yeux bleus brillant, même le même style de demi-lunes. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blancs-argentés, mais quand il se tourna, Harry remarqua qu'ils n'arrivaient qu'à ses épaules et ne descendaient pas dans son dos comme pour Dumbledore. Il avait le même visage accueillant, marqué avec de profondes rides de sourire autour de la bouche et des yeux, mais sa peau était plus sombre, plus cuivrée, comme s'il passait beaucoup de temps au soleil. La partie inférieure de son visage était cachée par une barbe et une moustache blanches taillées de près. Il portait un haut chapeau de sorcier pourpre avec des lunes d'argent et d'or, et des étoiles brodées dessus, qui s'accordaient avec sa robe. Il tenait sa baguette lâchement, comme s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à là où il l'agitait. A ce moment, il utilisait un peu comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre, les dirigeant dans la salle, leur désignant l'endroit ou il voulait qu'ils aillent. Des étincelles d'argent sortaient comme il faisait cela.

« D'accord, c'est bien. Ai-je raison de penser que vous êtes les Griffondor de cinquième année ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Harry regarda son insigne d'argent de préfet, et Hermione. En tant que préfets, devaient-ils prendre l'initiative ? Mais il se sentait aussi incertain et sidéré que les autres, confronté à ce Dumbledore et cependant pas Dumbledore.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Aberforth Dumbledore. Oui, le directeur est mon frère. Maintenant, quelques uns d'entre vous peuvent avoir entendu que j'ai eu des problèmes il y a quelques années pour avoir pratiqué un charme inapproprié sur une chèvre… »

Seamus et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, essayant de le couvrir avec leurs mains, mais incapable de l'arrêter. Les yeux de Ron grossissaient, et sa bouche était fermée complètement. Harry pensa qu'il allait perdre le contrôle d'une seconde à l'autre. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, cependant, et son regard sérieux fut sufit à le calmer à nouveau. Il détermina qu'il ne devait pas regarder Parvati ou Lavender, qu'il pouvait entendre rire bêtement derrière lui. Neville semblait être la seule personne à part Hermione qui semblait inaffectée par la remarque sur la chèvre.

« Oui, bien » dit-il, puis il éclaircit sa voix, clairement conscient de l'effort de certains pour ne pas rire. « Toutes les charges ont été levées, bien que cela ait continué à faire tourner le moulin à rumeur de la Gazette du sorcier pendant quelques temps. Et je maintiens encore que 'inapproprié' est plutôt du point de vue de l'observateur… »

Ron se lâcha, riant ouvertement. Hermione le foudroya du regard. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, un regard horrifié sur son visage. Mais Harry vit les yeux d'Aberforth Dumbledore scintiller. Finalement, il sourit.

« Juste ma façon de briser la glace. Je ne suis pas vraiment un professeur, pour sûr. Je suis spécialiste en sortilège, bien sûr. Ou plutôt un croisement entre les sortilèges, l'herbologie et le soin aux animaux. Mais ce dont vous avez maintenant besoin est d'un professeur de sortilèges, alors je suis ici pour faire une faveur à mon frère. Maintenant, comme vous l'appelez déjà professeur Dumbledore, m'appeler pareil causerait une confusion générale et inutile, non ? C'est pourquoi j'ai reçu la permission de mon frère de vous dire que vous pouvez m'appeler Aberforth. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler 'professeur' Aberforth. Après tout, je ne le suis pas, et cette situation est strictement temporaire. » Il posa sa baguette et frappa ses mains ensemble, souriant à l'avance. « Maintenant ! Pourquoi ne vous présentez-vous pas à moi, et dites moi ce que vous savez des sortilèges de la classe Confondus. »

Harry était soulagé que quand il dit à Aberforth qui il était, il ne fit pas une affaire d'état de sa cicatrice et de Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, il remarqua que Harry était le capitaine du club de duel, selon le parchemin affiché dans le hall d'entrée. Harry  eut ensuite le cours le plus amusant qu'il avait jamais eu en sortilèges, et ce n'était pas peu dire car Harry avait toujours eu beaucoup de plaisir pendant les cours de Flitwick. Aberforth leur lançait des sorts et puis leur montrait comment voir à travers la confusion afin qu'ils puissent encore fonctionner efficacement. C'était un peu comme la défense contre les forces du mal, mais sans la douleur. Harry réalisa que Neville avait déjà commencé à apprendre ceci. C'est pourquoi le sort de Reverso n'avait semblé avoir aucun effet sur lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus. Mais à la fin du cours, Harry pouvait fonctionner complètement normalement sous le sort d'Inverso, même en ayant la sensation d'être en l'air la tête en bas, il pouvait pointer sa baguette vers une cible avec précision (après presque trente essais).

Ils restèrent dans la salle après le cours, comme c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Les cinquième année de Griffondor étaient déjà assis à la table de leur maison, parlant avec excitation du cours de charme, quand le reste des élèves commença à rentrer. Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Dumbledore souriait à son frère et l'invitait à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry regarda les deux hommes, si similaires, et cependant avec de subtiles différences.

Dumbledore semblait toujours cacher quelque chose. Harry devait lui poser des questions et il donnait les réponses, mais elle ne semblaient jamais vraiment complètes. Ou alors il posait une question à laquelle Dumbledore ne voulait tout simplement pas donner de réponse, et Harry devait s'en contenter (bien que ce ne fut habituellement pas le cas).

Aberforth, de l'autre côté, semblait complètement ouvert et direct, ne cachant rien. Harry sentit qu'au delà de leur apparence, la caractéristique première qu'ils partageaient était leur sens de l'humour. C'est peut-être pour cela que Rogue ne l'aimait pas. Le sens de l'humour n'était pas en première position sur la liste des priorités de Rogue.

Quand il ne resta plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, Will Flitwick déboula dans la salle et courut à la table des Griffondors. Il y avait une place à côté de Harry, et Will s'y glissa, renversant son sac et cherchant un rouleau avant même d'être assis. Il se cogna dans Harry comme il se mettait en position, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Désolé. » à travers une bouchée de pain qu'il mâchait déjà.

« C'est bon » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas se moquer de lui. Ses joues normalement pâles (gonflées par la nourriture maintenant) étaient assez roses. Il repoussa ses boucles dorées de son front en sueur et prit une cuisse de poulet pour la mettre dans son assiette, après en avoir croqué un bon morceau.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda Harry en souriant. Will essaya de mâcher plus vite pour ne pas répondre la bouche pleine. Après ce qui sembla être pour Harry un processus de déglutition assez douloureux, Will était prêt à parler.

« A l'infirmerie. Je rendais visite à mon oncle. » Il dit cela sans la moindre trace de suspicion que la grande majorité des gens de l'école avait à l'encontre de Harry au sujet du coma de Flitwick. Harry déglutit et baissa ses yeux vers son assiette.

« Désolé Will » marmonna-t-il. Will avala un autre gros morceau de poulet après l'avoir brièvement mâché.

« De quoi es-tu désolé, Harry ? Tu n'as rien fait. »

Harry releva sa tête, fixant le jeune garçon de onze ans qui avait énoncé cela sans équivoque, comme s'il avait dit que le ciel était bleu ou que les vifs étaient d'or. Puis il réalisa que tout le monde à la table de Griffondor regardait aussi. Will les regarda tous, avec une étrange maturité, pensa Harry, dans la manière dont il croisait le regard de chaque personne ici.

« Bien, vous le savez tous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas honnêtement que Harry aurait pu faire quoique ce soit pour blesser mon oncle ou Cho Chang ? »

Harry attendit que les affirmations arrivent, mais les voix de Ron et de Hermione étaient faibles et trop en retard. Ils savaient, bien sûr, mais dire comment ils savaient serait en dire trop.

Maintenant Will se tenait debout, les foudroyant tous de ses yeux bleus, fronçant furieusement les sourcils. « Est-ce ce que vous pensez ? » Sa voix s'était élevée, son jeune timbre haut perché perçant le murmure des conversations du déjeuner, qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement. « Est-ce ce que tout le monde pense ? » dit-il, parcourant la pièce du regard, sa voix portant dans les coins les plus éloignés. « Vous pensez tous que Harry Potter a blessé mon oncle ? » Le silence l'accueillit, comme les rares gens que Harry savaient ne pas croire cela n'osaient pas parler.

La voix de Will s'amplifia. « Quiconque a fait cela à mon oncle était un lâche. Harry Potter n'est pas un lâche ! La plupart d'entre vous l'a vu perdre son duel ici, hier. S'est-il caché après cela ? Non ! Il a voté pour son adversaire avec tous les autres ! Il s'est battu en duel contre Vous-savez-qui ! Il a gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il mérite le respect de tout le monde ici, de tout le monde dans le monde de la sorcellerie ! Harry Potter n'a rien fait de mal. »

L'écho de sa voix aiguë prit une demi minute pour mourir. Harry regarda les autres Griffondors. Après ce qui sembla être une longue minute de silence, Alicia se leva, fit un signe de la tête, et les autres à la table, des première au septième année se levèrent aussi. Elle dit doucement. « Vas-y alors, Harry. Nous sommes tous derrière toi » Il se leva aussi, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte, flanqué de Will et Hermione sur sa droite, de Ron et Parvati sur sa gauche, le reste des Griffondors marchant à sa suite.

Les autres maisons regardèrent cette démonstration de la solidarité de Griffondor en silence. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall d'entrée, ses compagnons de maisonnée lui tombèrent dessus, certain le prenant dans leurs bras, d'autres lui serrant la main, ou lui tapant dans le dos. Harry se sentit à deux doigts de pleurer. Pendant deux semaines, il avait vécu sous un nuage, et maintenant cet épanchement de soutiens était presque insupportablement touchant. C'est ce pour quoi sont faites les maisons, pensa-t-il.

Il sourit aux autres Griffondors, faisant signe à ceux qui partaient pour leurs cours de l'après-midi. Il vit Ginny le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils. Son expression était dure à déchiffrer. Il réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas joint aux accolades et aux tapes dans le dos. Elle avait gardé ses distances par rapport à lui. Elle croyait qu'il était innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Aurait-elle pu traverser la grande salle avec tous les autres Griffondor juste pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle ? Harry déglutit, la regardant partir, souhaitant que son avis ne compte pas tant pour lui ? Mais c'était quelque chose pour lequel il ne pouvait rien.

* * * * *

Le jeudi, Ron demanda à Neville de rester en classe de divination quelques minutes après la fin du cours afin de pouvoir essayer de lui faire une autre lecture des tarots pour lui.

« Je dois m'entraîner », dit-il « tu sais, pour les BUSE »

Neville avait l'air sceptique. Depuis quand Ron se faisait du souci pour les BUSE ? semblait dire son expression. Ron alla à l'étagère près de la cheminée et prit un jeu de tarot. Ils essayaient encore de percer les profondeurs mystérieuses des augures, fixant encore avec apathie l'intérieur d'oiseaux morts. Les cartes de tarot n'avaient pas servi depuis un moment.

Comme Harry partait, il entendit Ron demander à Neville. Bien. Quand est donc ton anniversaire ? »  Harry pouvait dire que Ron essayait de ne pas sourire. Neville n'avait pas l'air surpris que Ron ne se souvienne pas de sa date de naissance.

« Aujourd'hui. Hum, le vingt-neuf février » bégaya-t-il.

« Aujourd'hui ? Tu ne l'avais pas dit. Joyeux anniversaire Neville. Bien alors. Nous allons donc te faire une lecture anniversaire… »

Harry sourit en descendant l'échelle. Ron savait très bien que c'était l'anniversaire de Neville. Ginny en avait eu vent et avait organisé une fête, comme elle l'avait fait pour Hermione. Est-ce que Malfoy intéressait encore Ginny ? s'était-il demandé. Il avait des sentiments mélangés à ce sujet. Peut-être que Ginny organisait cette fête en tant qu'amie de Neville, et pas en tant que petite amie potentielle. Elle avait demandé à Ron de faire diversion, en empêchant Neville de rentrer dans la salle commune avant que tout ne soit prêt.

Quand Harry arriva, Ginny et Hermione couraient encore frénétiquement dans tous les sens. « Harry ! » dit Ginny impérieusement. « Sors ta baguette ! Accroche ces banderoles qui tombent aux escaliers ! » il fit comme elle avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point son perfectionnisme l'amusait. Hermione enchanta le saladier à punch, qui se retrouva soudain givré. Puis elle grava des dessins en forme de fées dans le givre avec un geste de sa baguette. Sur le manteau de la cheminée se trouvait pendue une bannière déclarant « Joyeux 4° Anniversaire Neville. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Heu, Ginny ? Je crois que Neville a seize ans. »

Elle rit. « Il a seize ans, mais c'est seulement son quatrième anniversaire. Parce que c'est le vingt-neuf février ! Tu sais, cela ne revient que tous les quatre ans. »

Harry fit un signe entendu de la tête avant qu'elle ait fini. Neville serait certainement surpris, pensa-t-il.

Soudain, une voix forte dans le couloir donnait le mot de passe. On entendit très clairement Ron dire « Atchoum ! » Harry combattit l'envie de répondre « Gesundheit ! » [NDT : version allemande de 'A tes souhaits'].

Le portrait bascula et Ron rentra. Un moment après Neville suivit, mais il n'eut aucune chance de rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il fut tiré par une demi-douzaine de personnes, pendant que pratiquement tout le monde dans la maison criait « Surprise ! » ou « Joyeux Anniversaire ! »

Renversé, Neville souriait largement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la bannière sur la cheminée et qu'il éclate de rire. Etrangement, Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir vu rire Neville auparavant. Il l'avait sûrement fait, pensa Harry. C'est ridicule. Mais s'il l'avait vu rire, cela faisait très longtemps.

Quand la vague d'excitation fut finie et que Neville se vit attribuer la place d'honneur près du feu, et un chapeau très bizarre à porte (avec un gros vautour en peluche dessus), on lui amena ses cadeaux. Harry avait avancé la plupart de l'argent pour une radio de sorcier pour Neville (Ron, Ginny et Hermione le rembourseraient), et dès que Neville vit ce que c'était, il l'alluma afin qu'il y ait de la musique pour la fête. Il reçut aussi un terrarium en verre de la part de Seamus, Dean, Lee, Fred et George pour que son crapaud Trevor ait une habitation digne de lui. Neville prit Trevor et le plaça dedans. Et Trevor eut l'air assez satisfait avec la mare artificielle, ses petits bancs de sables et ses douces pierres rondes, les fougères et les autres plantes. Il était aussi livré avec un grand choix d'insectes qui ne pouvaient pas quitter le terrarium, et Trevor commença à les attraper dans bouche avec délectation.

Après les cadeaux, les rafraîchissement firent le tour, et puis George et Angelina commencèrent à danser sur la radio, et petit à petit, d'autres les rejoignirent. Neville demanda à Ginny de danser après que Ron et Parvati aient commencé. Harry se souvint de Ron dansant avec elle lors de la fête avant Noël (Bien qu'à ce moment là, il ne savait pas si c'était Parvati ou Padma). Harry, quelque peu conscient de lui, demanda à Hermione de danser.

Harry la tenait lâchement, ses mains autour de sa taille, celles d'Hermione sur ses épaules. Il remarqua que Parvati portait encore le sweater que Lavender lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Ron la tenait très près, ses mains caressant son dos. Harry vit que Neville et Ginny dansaient autant à distance que lui et Hermione. Cela fut un soulagement car cela semblait juste indiquer qu'ils étaient encore juste des amis. D'un autre côté, pensa Harry, Hermione et moi ne sommes plus vraiment de simples amis…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron et Parvati aller vers le trou du portrait. Il avait une idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient aller faire, et il lui vint à l'esprit que lui et Hermione n'avaient pas fait cela depuis un moment. Il chuchota dans son oreille, lui faisant connaître sa suggestion.

« Où ? » chuchota-t-elle. « La salle de sortilège est exclue… »

« Et celle de métamorphose ? Elle n'est pas loin » souffla-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

« Tu y vas en premier. J'attendrai… oh, dix minutes. Cela devrait être assez sûr. » Harry murmura son accord. Quand la chanson finit, il se sépara d'elle, et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité. Il la passa sous sa robe, la faisant presque tomber lorsqu'il passa par le trou du portrait, mais il la rattrapa à temps. Ginny lui jeta un regard glacial comme il partait. Qu'y avait-il avec elle ces derniers temps ? se demanda-t-il ?

Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il regarda alentour avec attention avant d'enfiler la cape d'invisibilité, espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait pas Maugrey. Il se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose avec soin, afin de ne pas accidentellement rentrer dans quelqu'un à un coin de couloir.

Comme il approchait de la salle de métamorphose, Sandy lui siffla « Un taureau veut un poisson… » Harry fronça les sourcils. Un taureau ? Un poisson ? Qui avait été appelé poisson avant par Sandy ? Parvati. Harry eut le sentiment qu'il connaissait qui était le taureau. Ils doivent être à proximité, pensa Harry, pour que Sandy ait pu les sentir. Il lui siffla 'Merci pour l'information, Sandy, mais quand je porte ma cape d'invisibilité, j'ai besoin d'être aussi silencieux que possible. »

« Je comprends. »

« Merci Sandy. »

Il atteignit la salle de métamorphose. La porte était ouverte, au moment où il rentra, il les vit dans le coin opposé, partiellement cachés derrière une pile de chaises en surplus. Ron avait passé ses bras autour de Parvati, ses mains sur son dos nu, sous son fin sweat violet. Harry pouvait voir sa peau douce et brun doré. En fait, il pouvait voir presque tout son dos. Elle ne portait apparemment rien sous son sweater. Subtil pensa Harry. Puis il se souvint d'Hermione le premier jour où il l'avait embrassée… mais ce n'était pas prémédité. Parvati semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Bien, réalisa Harry, elle a commencé à remarquer Ron après le match Griffondor/Serpentard en automne. Padma aussi. Peut-être que les deux avaient eu une sorte d'accord pour savoir qui allait l'avoir.

Mais la question qui trottait dans la tête de Harry était, pourquoi est-ce que Ron avait soudain décidé de se mettre avec Parvati ? Après tout, Hermione était sur le point de se débarrasser de Viktor Krum, et il n'avait vu aucun indice montrant que Ron arrête soudainement de se soucier d'elle ou d'être attirée par elle. En fait, Harry était bien conscient du fait que les hormones de Ron galopaient autant que les siennes. Il l'avait surpris à plus d'une occasion regardant un magazine moldu de nu que Dean gardait caché sous son matelas. (Harry l'avait aussi regardé). Mais il se souvint de la panique de Ron quand il avait essayé de lui parler d'Hermione, de sa peur qu'elle lui rie à la figure ou que, s'ils essayaient d'être un couple et échouaient, tout change. Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé se demanda Harry. Cela ne semblait simplement pas un problème pour lui. Parvati, d'un autre côté, était jolie, attirait Ron, et n'était pas exactement son amie. Un rejet ou un échec dans la relation ne serait pas la même chose qu'avec Hermione.

Hermione ! Elle serait bientôt là, pensa Harry. Il regarda à nouveau Ron et Parvati. Ron avait descendu ses mains sous sa taille, elle se cramponnait autour de lui comme ils s'embrassaient. Il pouvait voir leurs langues sortir, puis Ron descendit sa bouche le long de sa gorge, vers le V de son sweater, pendant qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, un son presque animal s'échappa d'elle que Harry ne pouvait pas lui associer. Ses mains commencèrent aussi à descendre sur Ron, et Harry sentit sa gorge se sécher.

Puis il se souvint de Malfoy disant « Qui sait ce que tu as vu quand tu étais sous ta cape d'invisibilité. » et admettant qu'il avait espionné Hannah et Ernie. Je ne suis pas comme Malfoy, insista-t-il pour lui-même. Il se retira avec précaution de la pièce, attendant Hermione, voulant être absolument certain qu'elle ne verrait pas Ron et Parvati. Il essaya de résister à l'envie de voir encore pour savoir pourquoi Ron poussait ces gémissements… Et si MacGonagall rentrait ? se demanda-t-il.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il avait attendu des heures avant que Hermione n'apparaisse. Finalement, il entendit un bruit de pas au bout du couloir.  Elle avançait brusquement, balançant ses bras, son badge de préfète brillant, sa robe noire gonflée derrière elle. Harry sourit à sa vue. Il descendit le couloir pour la rencontrer, le plus loin possible de la salle de métamorphose. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait oublié qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'arrête d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle semblait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis ils se cognèrent douloureusement, les deux tombant sur le dur sol de pierre.

« Ow » grogna-t-elle, tressaillant « Harry, regarde où tu vas. J'étais presque dans la salle de métamorphose… »

« C'est le problème. » chuchota-t-il, l'aidant à se relever, puis réajustant sa cape. « Quelqu'un y a pensé avant nous. Je pensais que nous pourrions monter jusqu'à la vieille salle de Touffu. »

« Tu veux dire là où tu sautais la réunion des préfets ? »

« Oui, oui. Désolé pour cela… »

Elle soupira en marchant, parlant à voix basse, essayant de ne pas trop remuer ses lèvres. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te blâmer. Roger est un vrai connard. »

« Hermione ! » dit Harry choqué, puis il se mit la main devant la bouche.

« Harry, s'il y a quelqu'un qui ne m'incite pas à faire attention à mon vocabulaire, c'est Roger Davies. Et s'il y a une autre personne, c'est Draco Malfoy. »

« Où ? » demanda anxieusement Harry, regardant alentour.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était ici, idiot. Oh, fais attention. Es-tu devant moi ? Nous arrivons à une de ces marches piégées que Neville avait l'habitude d'oublier. »

« Remercie le ciel pour Neville ! » dit doucement Harry. « Davies était tellement content qu'il m'ait battu qu'il a moins été un connard à la réunion de dimanche soir. »

« Harry, Harry, Harry » dit Hermione doucement « Surveille ton langage. »

« Hey, si tu peux le dire, je peux le dire. » Il sourit sous sa cape.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Hermione l'ouvrit en silence, parcourant le couloir du regard. Elle alluma sa baguette et tint la porte ouverte afin que Harry puisse se glisser devant elle. Elle referma la porte et il enleva la cape, la jetant pratiquement au sol. Elle le regarda avec une expression ouverte et sans défense qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou et il la tira vers elle, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne, sentant ses lèvres s'ouvrir sous les siennes, se cramponnant désespérément à elle. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette allumée qui s'éteignit.

Ils se tenaient l'un l'autre dans le noir total, les bouches affamées, les mains plus aventureuses que par le passé. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut être courageux lorsque l'on est dans le noir pensa Harry comme il la tirait vers le sol. Ils étaient assis côte à côte contre la porte, tournés l'un vers l'autre, les bouches reliées, les mains d'Hermione dans les cheveux de Harry, et celle de Harry dans le dos d'Hermione. Il en ramena lentement et précautionneusement une sur le devant, se souvenant de cette nuit dans la salle commune où ils avaient été interrompus par Ginny et Malfoy.

Soudain Hermione recula. « Ow » dit-elle en grognant doucement. « Pourquoi est-ce que les sols de pierre doivent être si durs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas si mal ici » dit Harry, essayant de la trouver encore, passant doucement sa main le long de sa jambe.

« Ce n'est pas être ici, vraiment. » dit-elle, bien qu'il pensa qu'une partie du problème était d'être dans un lieu aussi peu confortable. « C'est cette chute que j'ai faite en bas. Je me sens si douloureuse maintenant. »

« Alors tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir sur un sol en pierre. Viens ici et assieds-toi sur mes cuisses. »

Il souhaitait pouvoir voir son visage. Il l'entendit hésiter. « Bien, d'accord. » dit-elle finalement, et elle alla sur ses cuisses, assise sur lui en travers, ses jambes tendues sur sa droite.

« C'est mieux ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner parce qu'il avait la bouche si près. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Beaucoup mieux. C'est juste que… j'ai si mal » dit-elle encore.

« Comment est-ce ? » dit-il doucement, descendant sa main gauche sous sa taille, la caressant en faisant des cercles légers. Il se pencha en avant et trouva encore son oreille, l'embrassa légèrement, puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, sentant les pulsations insistantes sous la peau.

« Oh, Harry » soupira-t-elle, enfonçant encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses mains ou de sa bouche, mais il continua, voulant encore l'entendre comme cela.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à Ron et Parvati, et à ce que Hermione aurait fait si elle les avait vu. Il souleva son menton et trouva encore sa bouche. Ils ne voulait pas penser à eux à ce moment. Il savait juste qu'il voulait l'embrasser, la tenir, la toucher, et comme il continuait, il devint de plus en plus triste parce qu'il savait qu'ils devraient bientôt s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne avoir été avec lui sur un sol de pierre glacial dans une salle noire pour sa première fois. Il ne savait pas comment faire, mais il voulait que cela soit spécial.

Finalement, il décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, avant qu'ils ne puissent plus. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette, l'alluma pour qu'il puisse voir pour rattacher sa robe, puis celle d'Hermione, remettre ses lunettes. Elle était magnifiquement agitée dans la lumière ténue, ses cheveux sur son visage, la sueur perlant sur son front et sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle se leva pour brosser sa robe, et il essaya de ne pas soupirer de soulagement trop fort quand elle ne fut plus sur lui. L'avoir eu assise sur lui avait été à la fois fabuleux et épuisant. Il se leva aussi, secouant sa robe.  Elle alla chercher sa baguette, puis lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité. Elle semblait si pratique et professionnelle soudain. Il la tira encore contre lui, ouvrant soudain sa bouche, la sentant immédiatement répondre, perdant cette réserve qu'elle portait comme une armure la plupart du temps. Il finit le baiser, la regardant, passant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle le regarda comme si elle était sur le point de perdre sa tenue d'une seconde à l'autre.

Harry détourna son regard d'elle. Ce regard était presque la fin de son self contrôle. Il ouvrit la porte, se cramponnant à sa cape d'invisibilité, et puis l'enfilant. Ils descendirent les escaliers, Hermione ayant l'air toute seule au monde, Harry avançant invisible à côté d'elle, souffrant pour elle et très, très reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas vu Ron et Parvati.

* * * * *

Harry était content que lui et Hermione aient pris un peu de temps pour être ensemble lors de l'anniversaire de Neville. Maintenant qu'il avait fini son entraînement d'animagus (MacGonagall voulait juste le voir une fois par semaine), il pouvait se concentrer davantage sur le Quidditch. Ils avaient un match contre Pouffsouffle le seize mars, et seulement deux semaines pour le préparer. Le temps avait déjà commencé à se réchauffer un peu. Harry pensait que cela serait un radoucissement temporaire, comme il avait neigé en avril les années précédentes, mais comme le jour du match approchait, le temps à la chaleur printanière persistait, et Harry comptait bien sur une belle journée.

Après la démonstration de soutien de Will Flitwick, beaucoup d'étudiant avaient de toute évidence décidés qu'il n'avait probablement pas ensorcelé l'entrée de la salle de sortilège Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à l'aile de l'hôpital plus régulièrement, pour parler au professeur Flitwick et à Cho. Une solution possible à leur coma était les racines de mandragore, mais celles de Chourave ne seraient pas encore matures avant un ou deux mois. Quelqu'un avait accroché avec un sort les nombreuses cartes de vœux pour un prompt rétablissement de Flitwick derrière son lit, en plus d'une bannière disant « Vous nous manquez professeur Flitwick ». Cho semblait toujours avoir des fleurs fraîches sur sa table de chevet, remarqua Harry. Elles étaient remplacées tous les jours, bien qu'il ne voie jamais lorsque cela arrivait.

Quelques jours avant le match de Quidditch, Harry pensa voir Krum quitter le hall d'entrée après qu'il ait fini le petit déjeuner. Harry était parti avant les autres. Maintenant que le temps se réchauffait, il voulait juste avoir la chance de se tenir sur l'escalier du devant, de respirer l'air frais presque printanier et de regarder un vrai ciel bleu avec des nuages blancs cotonneux éparpillés plutôt que le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Mais dès qu'il vit Viktor, son plan changea. Il attendit Ron et Hermione à la porte d'entrée, et leur demanda d'aller chez Hagrid sans lui et de l'excuser pour son retard. Hermione eut l'air d'être à deux doigts de lui demander pourquoi, mais Harry se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers les escaliers de marbre. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Ron la prendre par le bras et la tirer vers la porte.

Quand il entra finalement à l'infirmerie, il vit encore des fleurs fraîches sur la table de chevet de Cho, et alla voir Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau, mais elle n'était pas là. Il alla à une porte, de l'autre côté du bureau, avec une vitre dépolie, et surmontée par la légende APOTHICAIRE. Harry n'avait jamais été là avant. Il pensa voir une ombre bouger de l'autre côté de la porte, et tapa doucement sur la vitre.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte, qui fut ouverte par une Madame Pomfresh à l'air énervé, portant un grand tablier gris au-dessus de sa robe noire, son visage rouge de chaleur, des cheveux gris désordonnés s'échappant d'un chignon mal fait. Il vit un gros chaudron bouillonnant flottant au-dessus d'un feu pourpre, des étagères avec autant de potions et d'ingrédients de potions que dans le bureau de Rogue, si ce n'est plus.

Madame Pomfresh avait l'air assez occupée. Harry pensa rapidement. La meilleure manière d'obtenir des informations, il le savait de MacGonagall, était de se comporter comme si on les avait déjà.

« Madame Pomfresh, pourriez-vous vous assurer de me prévenir si Viktor Krum ne venait pas voir Cho ces prochains jours ? Je lui ai promis que je m'assurerais qu'elle ait toujours des fleurs fraîches s'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Les Cannons pourraient augmenter leurs entraînements. »

Elle lui dit ce qu'il voulait entendre sans hésiter un instant. « Je serai heureuse de vous dire s'il ne vient pas Potter, Mais je serais surprise que cela arrive. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour depuis qu'elle est ici sans qu'il lui apporte des fleurs et s'assied à côté de son lit pour lui parler… Habituellement plus d'une fois par jour. » Il était venu tous les jours, pensa Harry. Il l'avait suspecté, mais maintenant, il savait. Il remercia Madame Pomfresh et retourna voir Cho et Flitwick à l'infirmerie avant de partir.

Un effet secondaire du fait que Cho avait publiquement rompu avec lui et qu'on ne le blâmait plus pour ce qui lui était arrivé, était que les filles demandaient à nouveau à Harry de sortir avec elles. Il y avait un week-end à Pré-au-lard en vue pour le trente-et-un, la semaine après le match de Quidditch. Après la dernière rencontre du club de duel, Susan Bones lui avait timidement demandé s'il voulait sortir avec elle à Pré-au-lard. Il était choqué : elle ne lui avait jamais dit deux mots en herbologie. Il avait décliné son invitation en disant qu'il n'était pas prêt à sortir à nouveau, merci. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il nourrissait l'espoir de se remettre avec Cho quand elle se réveillerait. Mandy Brocklehurst l'accrocha ensuite à la sortie de la réunion de préfet et lui demanda s'il voulait sortir avec elle ce même week-end. Qu'y avait-il de si important ce week-end ? se demanda Harry.

Il le découvrit bientôt. Un grand parchemin était accroché dans le hall d'entrée annonçant un ceilidh écossais traditionnel le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, se tenant dans la salle municipale où ils avaient été à l'opéra. L'entrée était à dix mornilles. Le célèbre groupe de cornemuse sorcier les Haggis Hurlants [NDT : le Haggis, plat typiquement écossais est plus connu sous le nom de panse de brebis farcie.] était en tournée, et ils s'arrêtaient à Pré-au-lard après avoir joué à Glasgow et Edimbourg mais avant de retourner dans les Orkneys. Harry apprit que ceilidh se prononçait « kelly » quand Dumbledore l'annonça lors du dîner, le soir après l'arrivée du parchemin. Mais Harry était encore mystifié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un cilid.. je veux dire un kelly ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, de l'autre côté de la table à laquelle ils mangeaient.

« Un ceilidh, » dit-elle plus comme kaï-li, « est un rassemblement, une danse. Avec un groupe traditionnel écossais et ce genre de choses. Tu sais, beaucoup de cornemuses, habituellement un peu de danse des épées. Et les hommes sont sensés porter des kilts. »

Des kilts ! pensa Harry alarmé. Est-ce que Susan et Mandy l'avaient demandé en rendez-vous pour lequel il devrait porter un kilt ? Mais bientôt, Susan et Mandy étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Une quatrième année de Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas lui demandait de sortir avec elle pour le ceilidh. Il repoussa son offre. Elle avait un fort accent écossais et il pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il pensa néanmoins qu'il fallait avoir des tripes à une Serpentard pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Puis, pour aggraver les choses, Katie Bell le coinça dans un coin de la salle commune et lui demanda la même chose. Il repoussa encore l'invitation, bégayant nerveusement tout du long. Mais le refus vraiment difficile survint quand Alicia le piégea dans le vestiaire de Quidditch après l'entraînement de la veille du match.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras et l'empêcha de partir après que les autres joueurs aient quittés les lieux. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter d'eux. Il la regarda, interrogatif.

« Alicia, que... » commença-t-il à dire, quand elle le poussa contre le mur et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. La seconde d'après, elle avait tiré le visage de Harry vers elle et plaquée ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis Harry sentait une langue insistante essayant de passer entre ses dents… 

Il bafouilla et se retira, le goût d'Alicia encore dans sa bouche. Il déglutit et la regarda. Elle était aussi parfaite que d'habitude. Ses cheveux blonds et droits tremblèrent autour de son menton, ses yeux de cristal bleu le regardaient curieusement. Sa douce peau de porcelaine, n'avait aucun défaut ni aucune tâche, et il pouvait facilement l'imaginer en tenue de cavalière, faisant un signe impérieux de la tête à un garçon d'écurie tenant sa monture. Mais pour quelques raisons, il se l'imaginait avec des habits démodés, avec une grande jupe et le blouson noir assorti, un jabot à lacet sur sa gorge, un chapeau melon noir posé négligemment avec un voile noir passant devant son visage aristocratique comme elle était montée en amazone sur un pur-sang noisette luisant.

Elle prit avantage de cet errance d'esprit, pour l'embrasser encore, et cette fois, elle eut plus de succès. Il se retrouva en train de lui rendre son baiser, ses mains tenant ses épaules, la bouche en pilote automatique pendant presque dix secondes avant de retrouver ses sens et de la repousser.

« Alicia ! Stop ! » dit-il quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de son cerveau.

Elle souriait d'un air entendu. « Tes mots me disent d'arrêter, mais tes gestes… » 

« Alicia ! Tu m'as pris par surprise. C'est au sujet de ceilidh, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je n'irais pas avec toi. »

Elle eut l'air assez blessée. « Oui, j'allais te demander de m'accompagner au ceilidh… » dit-elle, des larmes dans sa voix. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire cela. Il aurait du la laisser lui demander, puis décliner son invitation avec tact. Il réalisa qu'il devait probablement avoir l'air vaniteux de présumer qu'elle allait l'inviter à sortir danser.

« Je suis désolé, Alicia, je ne voulais pas… » mais elle s'éloigna de lui, riant, et ayant cependant l'air de rire pour ne pas pleurer. 

« A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, et pas à lui. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pu faire penser que… Harry Potter voudrait… »

« Alicia ! » cria-t-il pour qu'elle le regarder. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle le regarda, assez désorientée, puis secoua sa tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Quand elle parla, elle semblait proche de la normale.

« Harry… je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. J'ai juste… J'ai juste senti cette pulsion… Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse, mais tu ne vois personne maintenant… »

« Et je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un. » dit-il, essayant de radoucir le ton de sa voix un petit peu. « Je suis juste… Pas prêt à faire encore cela, pas encore… »

Elle acquiesça, déglutissant, essuya délicatement ses yeux afin qu'ils n'aient plus de larmes retenues, prêtes à couler sur ses joues. « Je comprends. »

Mais le comprenait-elle ? se demanda Harry. D'une certaine façon, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, mais il semblait plus délicat d'attendre et de voir si Cho et Flitwick pourraient être réveillés par la mandragore avant d'afficher une nouvelle relation au grand jour… spécialement avec une de ses meilleures amies.

Alicia chuchota « Pourrions-nous juste prétendre que cela n'est jamais arrivé ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Amnésie totale. »

Elle sourit. « Presque aussi bien qu'un sortilège de mémoire. » Puis, l'ayant regardé mélancoliquement pendant un moment, elle se tourna et s'enfuit du vestiaire. Harry laissa son souffle s'échapper, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait retenu. Clairement, il devait trouver quoi faire au sujet de ce satané ceilidh.

* * * * *

Griffondor battit Pouffsouffle par un respectable deux cent dix à trente. Griffondor était maintenant en tête de la coupe de Quidditch, avec cinq cent vingt points. Serpentard en avait seulement deux cent quatre-vingt-dix de leur match contre Pouffsouffle, comme leur score était resté vierge contre Griffondor. Et Pouffsouffle avait un rachitique cent dix points et aucune victoire après trois matchs. Serdaigle avait seulement deux cent dix points, mais contrairement à Serpentard, ils avaient encore deux matchs. Le calendrier avait été réarrangé par Madame Bibine afin que Serdaigle joue le match fin avril et le dernier match de l'année début juin. Tout le monde espérait que Cho Chang serait sur pieds et prête à jouer attrapeuse à ce moment là, avec le petit Flitwick la regardant et encourageant l'équipe de sa maison.

Même si le souaffle n'était passé que trois fois derrière lui, Ron était énormément chagriné de cela. Le nouveau capitaine de Pouffsouffle était Ashraf el-Madi, qui jouait poursuiveur. Il avait marqué les trente points, regardant vénéneusement Ron tout du long. Harry pensait que el-Madi ressemblait davantage à un Serpentard qu'à un Pouffsouffle. Il lui avait donné un drôle de regard quand ils s'étaient serré la main avant le match. Harry avait frissonné après coup. Il était content que el-Madi soit un septième année. Les Pouffsouffles devraient choisir un autre capitaine l'an prochain.

Le reste de l'équipe n'était cependant pas comme el-Madi. Ernie Macmillan avait lutté comme gardien, laissant Griffondor marquer six fois. Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones étaient les autres poursuiveuses. Susan n'était pas mauvaise, mais Hannah n'était pas meilleure pour le Quidditch que pour les duels. Les batteurs, un quatrième année nommé Drumm et un sixième nommé Carson, étaient presque plus un danger pour leurs coéquipiers que pour les Griffondors. Ils rappelaient à Harry comment Hermione avait joué au Terrier. A quatre reprises Justin avait failli être renversé par des cognards envoyés par sa propre équipe.

Harry se sentait à nouveau dans son élément. Même si s'en sortir contre Pouffsouffle n'était pas très difficile, Harry ne voulait pas être indolent quant à attraper le vif. Si Justin le prenait en premier, Pouffsouffle gagnerait encore. Quand Harry localisa le vif, il fonça dans sa direction sur son éclair de feu, exécutant un tonneau parfait avant de plonger, comme Justin le suivait à une moitié de terrain de là. Harry vola autour du terrain, tenant le vif au-dessus de sa tête, souriant.

Quand les deux équipes atterrirent, et que Harry serra encore la main d'el-Madi, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une tristesse dans ses yeux voilés qui semblait avoir peu à faire avec la défaite au Quidditch. Peut-être son hostilité plus tôt avait simplement été de la loyauté envers sa maison, plus qu'une qualité digne des Serpentards. Tous les Pouffsouffles semblaient sans entrain. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils soient hors course pour la coupe de Quidditch, suspecta Harry. Ils avaient tous eu l'air de porter un lourd fardeau durant cette année. Cédric aurait du être leur capitaine, et leur attrapeur. A la place de cela, Ashraf el-Madi avait été mis capitaine, et Justin, né de moldus, qui était petit et fin mais n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch avant, était leur attrapeur à l'œil pas tant aiguisé que cela. Peut-être que el-Madi avait du ressentiment envers Harry pour la mort de Cédric. Harry se sentait lui-même souvent comme cela.

Les autres Griffondors semblaient avoir saisi l'idée que ce n'était pas la sorte de victoire dont on faisait des gorgées chaudes. Ce n'était pas battre Serpentard. Ils retournèrent au château en parlant doucement, Fred et George faisant les clowns sans trop d'entrain, personne ne parlant du match. Ron marchait le bras autour de l'épaule de Parvati qui avait son bras autour de sa taille. Ils avaient cependant l'air assez sérieux tous les deux. Harry traînait derrière tout le monde, et Hermione le remarqua et ralentit.

« Vas-tu bien Harry ? » dit-elle doucement, mettant sa main sur son bras. Il ne la regarda pas, acquiesçant. « Si tu le dis. » murmura-t-elle, évidemment pas convaincue. « Oh, J'ai presque oublié. Tu sais pour le ceilidh ? Viktor dit qu'il ne peut pas venir. J'aurais espéré qu'il se montre pour rompre avec moi, ou peut-être que j'aurais pu rompre avec lui. Mais maintenant… de toutes façons, tous les autres y vont, et cela a l'air marrant… »

« En fait, j'allais te demander de venir avec moi. Mais pour te dire la vérité, j'ai repoussé toutes les invitations des autres filles. Assez étrange. Je veux dire, Cho a rompu avec moi, mais elle est dans le coma maintenant. Tu n'aurais pas pensé qu'elles seraient un peu plus sensibles. » Puis il remarque le visage d'Hermione. « Je ne t'incluais pas avec elle ! C'est juste que… bien, nous aurons à dire aux autres personnes que nous irons en tant qu'amis. Tu es encore avec Viktor, techniquement, et j'ai dit à toutes ces filles que je ne voulais pas déjà recommencer une relation… Pas que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'en avoir déjà une… Oh ! J'ai presque oublié ! » Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. « Hermione, Je… Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment moi… OK, enfin en quelque sorte, mais je n'ai pas commencé… Oh ! Flûte ! regarde ! » Il tendit son pied vers elle. Elle le regarda.

« Que suis-je sensée faire ? »

« Frappe-le ! Grimpes-y-dessus ! Allez ! »

« Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Il soupira. « Ecoute, ne soit pas en colère après elle. Et ne le dit à personne. Alicia est l'une des filles qui m'a demandé de sortir avec moi. Et elle… elle m'a embrassé. »

Hermione en prit note, l'air étrangement calme. « Et ? »

« Et, bien, en quelque sorte, je lui ai rendu son baiser pendant quelques secondes. Mais j'y ai mis un frein et tout arrêté ! »

Hermione continua à le regarder avec un calme étrange. « Alors c'est cela ? » Il acquiesça. « Harry, je ne vais pas te défoncer le pied. Cela n'a certainement pas l'air que tu aies demandé à Alicia de t'embrasser. Ca ira. »

« Ca ira ?» dit-il incrédule.

« Harry, je sais que… que je t'ai dit une fois que je voulais trop cela, que je me sentais hors de contrôle, mais ce n'est plus vrai. » Elle regarda son visage un moment, puis, comme si elle réalisait ce à quoi cela ressemblait, elle eut une expression horrifiée sur son visage et continua. « Oh, Harry, je ne veux pas dire… Je veux dire je veux encore que nous soyons ensemble. C'est juste que je ne me sens plus... Comment dire ?… Folle ? Désespérée ? bien qu'aucun de ces termes ne soit vraiment adapté. J'ai confiance. Tout se passera de lui-même. C'est cela. Je crois que cette confiance me faisait défaut avant, et me faisait me sentir assez frénétique à notre sujet. Durant le mois dernier, j'ai en quelque sorte recouvré mon calme. J'ai juste le sentiment que c'est inévitable, d'une certaine façon, et que dépenser une quantité énorme d'énergie mentale en s'obsédant sur nous deux serait une pure perte. Je n'ai aucun doute sur nous, Harry. Je sais que allons être bien. Je me moque de savoir combien de filles se sont jetées sur toi. Je pense que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry, et tu ne m'as pas donné de raison de m'inquiéter. » Elle fit une pause. « Bien, à l'exception d'une chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien… tu sembles assez… étrange au sujet de Malfoy et Ginny. »

Harry essaya de garder son visage impassible. « Tu as essayé de l'avertir toi-même de son comportement avec elle. »

« C'était à cause de son âge. Tu lui as dit de continuer à aussi bien se comporter après son anniversaire. Et la manière dont tu l'as dit… »

« Je pensais que tu disais que tu te moquais de savoir combien de filles se jetaient sur moi ? »

« Oui, mais Ginny n'est pas l'une de ces filles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry la regarda, une boule dans la gorge. « Je pense juste à Ron. Il sera assez furieux quand il découvrira pour eux… et cela vaut aussi pour toi maintenant. Nous le tenons tous les deux écartés de cela. J'essaye juste qu'il en ignore un minimum. »

Mais bien qu'elle acquiesce, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement convaincu par ses propres mots. Il lui tendit sa main, et elle lui donna la sienne. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, Hermione. Il y a cette potion, appelée potion de Prophylaxis… »

« Oui. Je suis au courant. » Elle semblait à nouveau très calme, comme si elle avait oublié Ginny.

« Ah oui ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Quand le temps sera venu… »

Elle pressa sa main puis la relâcha. Ils étaient à la porte du château. Elle rentra devant lui, et il s'arrêta pour la regarder, ayant soudain des problèmes pour respirer. Peut-être que cela arriverait après tout, pensa Harry. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, et que tout marcherait tout seul. Il l'espérait certainement.

Puis il réalisa que s'ils allaient au ceilidh dans une semaine, il aurait besoin d'un kilt. Soudain, porter un kilt pour aller danser avec Hermione ne semblait pas être si cher payé. Mais comment en avoir un ?

Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait eu besoin d'une pensine, et de journaux moldus : il avait contacté Sirius. Mais il n'avait pas le temps qu'Hedwige descende à Manchester et remonte ici. Comment faire ?

Comme il dépassait la porte de la grande salle, il eut une idée. Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, marchant dans la salle énorme, le plafond enchanté montrant le même ciel bleu brillant sous lequel il venait juste de jouer. Ses pas résonnaient fort comme il traversait la pièce à grandes enjambées. Et il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte du passage que Rogue lui avait montré.

Il alluma sa baguette et ferma la porte derrière lui, portant son balai avec soin et descendant les escaliers silencieusement, marchant d'instinct sur la pointe des pieds. Quand il atteignit le passage secret que lui avait montré Rogue derrière la tapisserie, il fut un instant déconcerté. Où donc Rogue avait-il touché le mur ? Harry appuya son balai contre le mur, afin de pouvoir passer sa main gauche sur les pierres légèrement humides, tenant encore sa baguette afin de pouvoir voir.

Finalement, une partie du mur céda à son passage, il mit son épaule contre et le sentit pivoter, grinçant et se plaignant. Quand il eut assez d'espace pour passer, il se mit de côté et se glissa dans le bureau de Rogue, portant son balai, rangeant d'abord sa baguette. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à se brosser, puis leva ses yeux et tomba dans le regard inquisiteur de Severus Rogue, assis à son bureau.

« Et à quoi m'est dû l'honneur de votre visite ? » fit la voix huileuse de Rogue à ses oreilles. Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait été accusé de s'introduire dans le bureau de Rogue par le passé, et maintenant, il le faisait vraiment. Il avait espéré utiliser la poudre sur le manteau de la cheminée sans que Rogue le sache, mais maintenant…

« Je, heu,  j'avais besoin de vous parler, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un soit dans le donjon de potions et me voit rentrer » mentit-il, bien que, pensa-t-il, cela aurait pu arriver ainsi…

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? »

« Bien… d'accord. Pas vraiment vous. J'avais besoin de contacter Sirius et j'espérais que vous me laisseriez utiliser votre cheminée pour le faire. »

Il acquiesça. « Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de parler à Black ? »

Harry combattit le besoin de traîner des pieds et d'avoir l'air d'un enfant de quatre ans. « Parce que.. c'est mon parrain, et j'ai besoin d'un kilt pour le ceilidh de la semaine prochaine. »

Rogue s'assit et le regarda soucieux. « Vous y allez ? Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que le groupe est mauvais à ce point ? »

Il ricana. « Je me moque de ce maudit groupe. Nous avons quelques renseignements selon lesquels… Il pourrait y avoir quelque activité mangemort… »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. « En êtes-vous certain ? Parce que beaucoup d'étudiants ont prévu d'y aller. Seraient-ils tous en danger ? »

Rogue s'appuya sur le dossier, et rejoignit ses doigts, son front plissé comme il réfléchissait. « D'un autre côté, peut-être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose que le capitaine du club de duel soit là. Si quelqu'un peut probablement faire face à des Mangemorts… Sortez vous avec une fille ? »

« Hermione. »

« Bien, alors allez-y. Les deux meilleurs membres du club. Et vous serez préparés étant donné que vous savez à l'avance. Mais ne le dites pas aux autres élèves. Je ne veux pas créer une panique. Nous avons eu d'autres pistes menant au sud. Ce n'est pas clair si l'un de nos informateurs est en fait un agent double, nous donnant de mauvaises informations à dessein. A quatre reprises durant ces deux derniers mois pendant que Black était envoyé chasser les oies sauvages, des moldus étaient torturés ailleurs, ou juste pris par jeu par les Mangemorts. Le ministère a envoyé des lanceurs de sortilèges d'amnésie pour s'occuper des conséquences, mais Fudge ignore encore la racine du problème. Jusqu'à présent il n'y a rien eu dans la gazette du sorcier sur le retour de Voldemort ou sur ces attaques sur les moldus. Sans parler de la station de métro de Westminster. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant de ces attaques » dit Harry, se sentant un peu laissé de côté.

« Black n'a pas vu la nécessité de vous tenir au courant de chacun de leurs méfaits, et je l'approuve. Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'école, apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez. D'un côté, j'espère que tout le monde sera sauf au ceilidh. J'y vais moi-même. Mais vous avez raison. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un kilt. Black devrait pouvoir vous trouver le bon clan. Il le connaîtra. »

« Je suis écossais ? »

Il acquiesça. « Il me semble me souvenir de votre père mentionnant quelque chose sur sa mère ou sa grand-mère. »

Harry fit un signe de la tête ? Puis il se souvint de quelque chose. « Alors, vous avez un kilt du clan Campbell ? »

Rogue avait été en train de chercher quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, mais maintenant, sa tête avait jailli. Harry n'avait auparavant rien mentionné à Rogue de ce qu'il avait appris dans la pensine. Il avait parlé du gobelet de sang avec Sirius, mais jamais avec Rogue.

« Oui. » dit-il doucement. « J'en ai un. »

Harry regarda vers le foyer, voulant dissiper la gêne. Il posa sa main près de la poudre, sur le manteau. « Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il. Rogue opina du chef.

Il en jeta un peu dans le feu, disant « Remus Lupin. »

Après un petit moment, le visage de Lupin apparut dans les flammes. Harry sourit. Il ne l'avait en fait pas vu depuis un certain temps.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? On dirait que tu viens de jouer au Quidditch. C'était un entraînement ou un match ? »

« Un match. Nous avons gagné. Contre Pouffsouffle. Deux cent dix à trente. »

« Excellent ! Je vais chercher Sirius. » sa tête disparut.

Quelque moment plus tard, la tête de Sirius apparut dans les flammes. « Bonjour Harry. Pourquoi appelles-tu ? »

« Bien, tu es au courant pour le ceilidh à Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine ? J'y vais. Alors j'espérais que tu pourrais me procurer un kilt. Rogue a dit que tu savais quel était le bon clan. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais écossais. »

« Clan MacGregor. Très joli tartan, principalement rouge et vert foncé. Vas-tu y aller avec Hermione ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, se colorant, puis il saisit le regard de Rogue. Il semblait intéressé que Sirius soit au courant pour Hermione. « Oui ».

« D'accord. Je lui prendrais une longueur de tartan pour qu'elle la porte autour des épaules. Les femmes ne portent pas de kilt. Elles se drapent dans le tartan et le tienne en place avec une espèce de grosse broche avec l'écu du clan dessus. » 

Harry hésitait maintenant. « Sirius… est-ce que les Mangemorts vont attaquer le ceilidh ? Si c'est une possibilité, est-ce que Dumbledore ne devrait pas annuler la sortie à Pré-au-lard ? »

Sirius soupira. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Harry. J'ai le sentiment que dernièrement, nous avons eu autant de bonnes informations que de mauvaises. Je veux dire : regarde ta situation. Quelqu'un s'est débrouillé pour ensorceler la porte de la classe de sortilège à Poudlard ! Comment quelqu'un a pu s'infiltrer à Poudlard ? »

Harry était perplexe. « Je ne t'en ai rien dit. » Il pensa à Malfoy et au mystère de qui lui avait envoyé les chouettes de l'école.

« Oui, et cela m'a assez fâché après toi à ce moment là. Severus me l'a dit. »

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

« En aucun cas. Je devrais te voir là-bas avec un peu de chance. »

« Où ?»

« Au ceilidh. Et il y aura en outre d'autres opérationnels. En espérant que nous serons si bien couverts que les Mangemorts n'oseront rien faire. De plus, cela va être un rassemblement de sorciers, pas de moldus. Je suppose que tu n'es jamais allé à un ceilidh de sorciers, Harry ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été à aucune sorte de ceilidh. »

« Bien, à l'époque, seulement les hommes dansaient. Mais le peuple des sorciers d'Ecosse a donné aux femmes plus de liberté et d'égalité que les moldus, et bien en avance. Maintenant, la seule danse réservée au sorcier et celle avec les épées. Bien que, je suppose que si une sorcière voulait s'y joindre, personne ne l'arrêterait. »

« Mais Sirius… Comment iras-tu là-bas ? Tu seras reconnu et jeté à Azkaban ! »

Sirius sourit énigmatiquement et braqua ses yeux sur Harry. « Je n'ai pas dit que j'aurais mon apparence, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry saisit : Polynectar.

« Fais attention. » l'avertit-il. Sirius prit l'avertissement dans le sens affectueux dans lequel il était émis.

« Promis. » dit-il simplement à son filleul. « Bien ! Si je veux vous trouver à toi et à Hermione un équipement du clan MacGregor, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je connais l'endroit parfait à Sloane Square à Londres. Je vais faire l'aller-retour en transplanant, et tu devrais avoir kilt, tartan, et tout ce dont tu as besoin demain. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te prendre une dague. Tu peux utiliser ce couteau que je t'ai déjà donné. C'est une dague magique. » 

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le ceilidh ? Pas que cela me dérange d'avoir une autre arme… »

Sirius sourit. « Je t'enverrai aussi un livre afin que tu saches comment te vêtir proprement. La dague va dans tes chaussettes. Peut-être que tu peux lui expliquer Severus. »

Rogue acquiesça, et Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il prendrait conseil de Rogue pour s'habiller…

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller faire mes courses alors, Harry. Au revoir. Je vous revois tous les deux samedi. » Et il était parti. Harry remercia Rogue et repartit encore par le passage secret, reconnaissant que Rogue lui ait donné un moyen de contacter Sirius plus vite que par chouette postale. Mais aussi reconnaissant qu'il ne soit pas du clan Campbell comme Rogue. Il se demanda quel tartan porterait Sirius. Et quel visage.

* * * * *

Le jour suivant, au petit déjeuner, le hibou de Lupin délivra un gros colis à Harry de la part de Sirius, avec son kilt plus quelque chose appelé un sporran [NDT : c'est l'espèce de bourse que l'on retrouve à la ceinture des écossais en tenue traditionnelle], des chaussettes avec un motif en diamant, et d'autres accessoires à l'air étranger. Il supposa qu'il devrait regarder dans le livre de Sirius, qui parlait aussi des clans écossais. Un paquet entouré de papier se trouvait à l'intérieur du paquet de Harry et était à l'adresse de Hermione. Elle fut surprise, l'ouvrant après avoir poussé ses affaires du petit déjeuner de côté.

« Oh » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit une belle longueur du tartan vert et rouge des MacGregor, qui avait un quadrillage blanc. Harry le toucha de sa main et sentit la matière. C'était de la laine épaisse, mais douce comme de la soie. Le kilt était légèrement plus rugueux. Il y avait aussi une broche argentée avec une tête de lion au milieu, portant une couronne. Il était flanqué par une licorne et un cerf. Harry le tint, regardant intensément le cerf, passant son doigt dessus.

« Cornedrue.. » dit-il doucement dans un souffle.

Malheureusement, Katie et Alicia étaient assises en face d'eux à la table de Griffondor ce matin-là. Alicia regardait Hermione d'une manière moins qu'amicale maintenant.

« Pour quoi est-ce ? » voulut-elle savoir, désignant le tartan d'Hermione de la tête.

Hermione la regarda comme si elle n'avait eu aucune connaissance de son baiser avec Harry, et de sa demande pour la même soirée.

« Harry et moi allons au ceilidh. En tant qu'amis. Mais étant donné que je ne suis pas écossaise, je porterai son tartan. »

Alicia et Katie échangèrent un regard entendu. Peut-être que leur suspicion était juste alimentée par la jalousie, mais Harry commença à s'inquiéter de savoir combien de temps ils pourraient garder les choses secrètes. Cela devenait très gênant, et ici, il se préparaient assez publiquement pour ce qui pouvait passer pour un rendez-vous.

« En tant qu'amis ? » dit Katie, l'air douteuse.

Hermione acquiesça, puis commença à parler rapidement. « Vous savez, c'est assez fascinant de voir comment la plupart des sorciers écossais n'ont pas commencé à porter de robes jusqu'à ce que le tartan soit mis hors la loi après Culloden, en 1754. Avant cela, on ne pouvait pas distinguer vraiment un moldu écossais d'un sorcier, à moins de le voir transplaner ou faire toute autre sorte de magie. Et saviez-vous que Robert I était en fait un sorcier… J'ai lu cela dans ce livre de la bibliothèque, 'Les grands sorciers écossais', et c'est simplement étonnant de voir combien d'écossais vraiment célèbres étaient des gens de magie… »

Alicia et Katie roulèrent leurs yeux, se levèrent et partirent. Harry sourit. Hermione savait vraiment comment faire place libre quand elle le voulait (et parfois quand elle ne le voulait pas). Bien sûr, la tactique vraiment infaillible était pour elle de commencer à réciter 'l'histoire de Poudlard' mot à mot, mais tout livre obscur faisait l'affaire.

De son autre côté, Ron vacillait. « N'y a-t-il donc aucun livre dans la bibliothèque que tu n'aies mémorisé ? » Il était assis avec son bras autour de Parvati. Hermione le regarda froidement.

« Y a-t-il donc un livre dans cet école que tu aies jamais ouvert ? » lui répondit-elle, puis elle se leva, prenant son paquet de Sirius, et quitta la salle. Ron la suivit des yeux, avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Alors. Vous allez au ceilidh. »

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un 'vous' de politesse ou d'un pluriel. Ron fit une drôle de tête. « Je ne pouvais pas me payer un kilt. Je suis toujours à cours d'argent, et c'est dire quelque chose. Nous allons juste aller à Honeydukes et aux Trois Balais. » Harry réalisa après une seconde que le 'nous' de Ron incluait Parvati. Il en était encore à s'habituer à cela. Cela semblait assez étrange. Parvati eut aussi l'air rassurée, comme si un ceilidh était le dernier endroit au monde où elle aurait voulu être.

Cela fut confirmé à Harry lorsqu'elle dit « Des cornemuses… » et frissonna de dégoût.

« J'aime assez les cornemuses » dit Ginny. Elle avait été assise à côté de Katie. A côté d'elle Neville eut une étrange expression sur le visage. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu nerveux.

« Dans ce cas…voudrais-tu… Voudrais-tu aller au ceilidh avec moi, Ginny ? »

Ginny le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Ron fronçait ses sourcils. Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de blesser les sentiments de Neville devant tant de monde. Elle marmonna finalement « D'accord. », ayant l'air d'avoir été piégée. Neville sourit.

« Merci. Je vais voir auprès de ma grand-mère si elle peut m'envoyer le vieux kilt de mon père. Je ne me souviens même pas de son clan. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une longueur de tartan aussi. A moins que tu aies celui de ton propre clan. »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Non. Le tien ira bien. »

Il sourit encore et se leva pour partir. Ginny ne bougea pas, regardant désespérément Harry. Elle vérifia que Ron parlait à voix basse avec Parvati avant de lui chuchoter. « Oh, mon Dieu. Que penses-tu que je devrais dire à…  Tu sais qui ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry espérait que personne présent ne puisse entendre Ginny. Ils penseraient qu'elle parlait de Voldemort. « S'il y va, » dit-il doucement, « alors il pourra probablement se libérer à un moment. Vous aurez peut-être une chance de danser ensemble. »

Ginny eut l'air pensive. « Hmmm. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Penses-tu qu'il ira ? »

Harry soupira. « Bien, si tu lui dis que tu sors avec Neville, tu crois que tu l'empêcheras de venir ? »

Ginny sourit. « Tu marques un point. Je veux dire, cependant, il n'est pas écossais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit signe que si, prenant un bout de bacon de son assiette. « Clan Campbell. » dit-il négligemment, mordant son bacon. Ginny était perplexe.

« Comment le sais-tu. »

Il la regarda coupablement. La pensine était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler à Ginny… Mais il se débrouilla pour répondre franchement. « J'ai entendu Lucius Malfoy le mentionner une fois. »

Ginny n'avait pas à savoir que le Lucius Malfoy en question avait vingt ans de moins, et qu'il l'avait entendu dans une pensine. Ginny sembla satisfaite. Harry pensa cela fait deux de plus, trois en comptant Malfoy. Il était d'accord que si les élèves de Poudlard allaient être là-bas, qu'il y en ait beaucoup membres du club de duel était une excellente idée. Il souhaitait pouvoir en avertir plus d'eux à part Hermione qu'ils devaient garder l'œil ouvert, cependant. Mais il n'osa pas. Il avait juste à espérer que cela se passerait bien.

* * * * *

Le jeudi après-midi, Harry et Ron fixaient désespérément les entrailles d'un autre poulet mort, ayant, au fil du temps, été habitué à regarder ce désordre. Trelawney vint à leur table et se pencha au-dessus, regardant leur oiseau. « Ah » dit-elle de son air mystérieux. « Je sais ce que je vois. La question est : le voyez-vous ? » Elle regarda Harry, l'air d'en attendre quelque chose. Elle avait attendu toute l'année qu'il montre à nouveau son œil intérieur, sans résultat, étant donné qu'il avait arrêté de porter Sandy en divination depuis un moment. Même s'il la portait maintenant, il était déterminé à ignorer toutes ses prédictions à moins qu'elle lui dise quelque chose ayant une importance vitale.

Harry louchait sur le désordre sanglant devant lui, essayant d'avoir l'air pensif. Ron avait cet air de Je-vais-le-trouver-dans-un-instant sur son visage. Harry ne put attendre d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?» dit-il à Ron, essayant de garder un visage sérieux.

Ron eut l'air de peser la question pendant des siècles. « Je crois… que celui qui dort va se réveiller et se sentir revigoré. Un sort va être levé. » Oui, pensa Harry : ceux qui parmi nous dorment ici vont se réveiller revigorés et le sort d'être en cours de divination sera levé dès que cette maudite cloche retentira. Une fois, quand il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il s'était endormi en divination, le directeur n'avait même pas été surpris. Il semblait s'y attendre.

Trelawney fronça les sourcils. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle savait qu'ils se jouaient d'elle. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire, mais alla jusqu'à Lavender et Parvati, qui s'étaient aussi habituées aux poulets morts, allant même jusqu'à se porter volontaire pour étrangler le leur, ce qui donnait encore à Harry la chair de poule. Quel duelliste je serai, en m'opposant aux Mangemorts, pensa-t-il. Les filles peuvent arriver à étrangler un poulet, mais pas moi.

Après que le cours soit finalement fini, ils trouvèrent Hermione les attendant au pied de l'échelle qui descendait de chez Trelawney. Elle sautait pratiquement sur place tellement elle était excitée. « Harry ! » dit-elle avec excitation, « Ils sont réveillés ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. « Qui ? »

« Cho et Flitwick ! Je viens juste de l'apprendre ! Allons-y ! » Elle prit sa main, et Harry regarda Ron sans pouvoir rien faire.

« On se revoit dans la salle commune. » lui lança-t-il. Ron acquiesça. Il ne semblait pas enclin à venir avec eux, ce que Harry ne trouvait pas plus mal. Il vit Ron passer ses bras autour de Parvati et commencer à marcher vers la tour Griffondor pendant qu'il était tiré le long du couloir vers l'aile de l'hôpital par Hermione.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry hésita avant de mettre la main sur la poignée. Hermione n'était cependant pas d'humeur pour cela, et elle le fit à sa place, la tournant et s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Harry la suivit comme elle commençait à traverser la pièce. Le petit Flitwick était assis dans son lit, parlant avec Will et avec quelques uns des Serdaigles qui étaient déjà là. Il fit un signe chaleureux à Harry et Hermione. Un rideau avait été tiré autour du lit de Cho, vers lequel ils allaient maintenant. Mais quand ils tirèrent le rideau, ils trouvèrent Viktor Krum embrassant Cho Chang sur la bouche, tenant son visage dans ses mains. Ils se figèrent, frappés de stupeur. Viktor se tourna, devenant aussi blanc que les draps. Cho eut l'air embarrassée.

« Hermionamoi ! Et Harry ! Je…heu… »

Hermione lui sourit. « C'est bon Viktor. Je… Je savais que tu venais ici la voir tous les jours. Je le suspectais d'une certaine façon… »

Cho Chang regarda Viktor. « Tous les jours ? » Viktor reprit ses couleurs, et un peu plus, regardant ses pieds. Cho lui sourit et enlaça ses doigts autour des siens, et il la regarda, couvrant leurs mains liées avec son autre main. Puis Cho regarda Harry, horrifiée. « Oh, Harry… Je suis désolée… »

Il lui donna un regard compréhensif. « Tu as déjà rompu avec moi, tu te souviens ? »

Elle eut l'air confuse, puis eut l'air de se souvenir à nouveau. « C'est vrai. Et… hey ! Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ce mot ? Es-tu la raison pour laquelle j'ai dormi pendant… Combien cela a duré Viktor ? »

« Quarante jours. »

« Bien », commença Harry. « Oui et non. »

« Oui et non quoi ? » demanda Cho.

« Oui, je suis la raison pour laquelle tu as été endormie pendant quarante jours, mais pas parce que je t'ai envoyé le mot. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé en fait. » Il lui expliqua comment Ron et Hermione avaient aussi reçu un mot, et comme il les avait empêché d'y aller. Il n'avait pas su qu'elle en avait reçu un, alors il n'avait pas pu l'avertir. « Nous ne savons toujours pas qui l'a fait. » lui dit Harry. « Mais tu as clairement fait la bonne chose en rompant avec moi. Je me suis demandé pendant un moment si j'aurais jamais dû sortir avec toi, si j'aurais dû faire de toi une cible… »

Elle grimaça. « Je suis celle qui a voulu sortir avec toi Harry. J'ai mes yeux grand ouverts. »

Il acquiesça, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle. Viktor regarda à nouveau Hermione. « Je suis déssolé pour la fasson dont les chosses se sont passées, Hermionamoi… »

Elle lui tapota le bras, souriant. « Je ne le suis pas. Vous avez l'air bien heureux tous les deux. » Cho et Viktor se regardèrent. Ils l'étaient en réalité. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, pensa Harry. Et il sentit une sorte de contentement d'entremetteur monter en lui. Lui et Hermione décidèrent de laisser Cho et Viktor quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser encore, oubliant clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En dehors du rideau, ils virent Flitwick que les visiteurs avaient laissé, alors ils allèrent lui parler.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Comme c'est bon de vous revoir. Comme c'est bon de revoir tout le monde à nouveau ! » gloussa-t-il. Quarante jours d'alitement ne semblaient pas l'avoir gêné. Harry cependant, avait du mal à croiser son regard. Flitwick le remarqua. Sa voix prit un ton autoritaire inhabituel. « Harry, regarde-moi. » Harry leva ses yeux vers le petit sorcier et déglutit. « Will m'a dit que les gens t'avaient blâmé pour ce qui était arrivé. Il m'a parlé des mots de Ron et d'Hermione. Bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Bien que j'aimerais découvrir qui a fait cela. Assez ingénieux. Un simple sortilège d'alarme anti-cambrioleur, en fait, assez obscur. Il a été supplanté par des sorts plus complexes ayant le même but, alors il n'est plus très utilisé. Il met simplement les victimes dans un sommeil enchanté pendant quarante jours, après lesquels elles se réveillent généralement en prison, ayant été jugées alors qu'elles étaient endormies. Saviez-vous que l'on peut-être jugé pour cambriolage pendant que l'on est endormi dans la loi des sorciers ? La loi ne requiert que la présence de l'accusé, pas sa conscience. » Il rit, et Harry et Hermione rirent avec lui. « Je m'attendais à moitié à me réveiller dans une cellule au ministère de la magie, accusé de vol dans ma propre classe ! » pavoisa-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ou Madame Pomfresh n'ont pas pu vous réveiller, vous et Cho ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Pour la simple raison que je viens de dire : c'est un sommeil enchanté. Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait avant que les quarante jours soient passés. On ne peut qu'attendre. »

« Alors… ce n'est pas de la magie noire ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pas le moins du monde. C'est sans danger. Gênant, je vous le concède. J'espère que vous avez continué à préparer vos BUSE pendant ce temps… »

« Bien sûr. » le rassura Hermione. « Et Aberforth nous a enseigné pendant ces trois dernières semaines… »

Il s'assit plus droit maintenant, fronçant encore plus les sourcils. « Aberforth Dumbledore ? » Maintenant, il grimaçait. « Bon ! Merci mon Dieu, je suis réveillé maintenant ! »

Harry était perplexe. Qu'avaient donc les autres professeurs contre Aberforth ? Etait-ce au sujet de ce 'sort inapproprié sur une chèvre' ? Il avait remarqué que durant les trois semaines où il leur avait enseigné, les autres professeurs l'évitaient comme la gale. Et les professeurs Sinistra et Vector le regardaient avec véhémence et chuchotaient derrière leurs mains aux heures des repas. Rogue ne l'aimait définitivement pas. Harry l'avait entendu faire plus d'une remarque cinglante à son encontre. Même s'il était le frère de Dumbledore, même MacGonagall et Chourave le regardaient d'un œil désapprobateur. Maintenant Flitwick, à ce qu'il semblait, n'était pas vraiment heureux d'apprendre qu'Aberforth avait assuré ses cours. Mon gars, pensa Harry, quand quelqu'un est étiqueté dans le monde de la sorcellerie, c'est pour longtemps…

Harry et Hermione dirent au revoir à Flitwick, et quand ils furent dans le couloir en dehors de l'infirmerie une fois encore, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire stupidement. Hermione glissa ses bras autour de son cou et il se pencha pour l'embrasser : ils étaient tous les deux libres ! Cho et Viktor étaient ensemble, elle et Flitwick étaient saufs et allaient bien, et comme le baiser devenait plus profond et que Harry la tirait plus près de lui, il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un meilleur jour.

« Ahem ! » fit un éclaircissement de la gorge familier. Comme Harry bondissait pour se séparer d'Hermione, il se retrouva nez à nez avec…

Aberforth Dumbledore. Quand Harry vit que c'était lui, et pas son frère, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Aberforth avait l'air légèrement amusé de la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre. « Bonjour Harry, Hermione. Vous… bloquez la porte de l'infirmerie. » Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux de son frère, et Harry se demanda s'ils étaient jumeaux. Albus Dumbledore, un jumeau ! Pourquoi cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée ? Les différences entre eux deux étaient superficielles : la longueur des cheveux, la coupe de la barbe, le bronzage d'Aberforth… Cela avait du sens. Harry se demanda cependant s'il aurait jamais le cran de leur demander. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

« Etes-vous sûr, » demanda diplomatiquement Hermione à Aberforth, comme s'il ne venait pas de la surprendre en train d'explorer les amygdales de Harry, « que vous voulez rentrer là ? Le professeur Flitwick a semblé un peu… agité d'apprendre que vous aviez enseigné sa matière. »

Aberforth eut l'air simplement amusé. « Je me doutais qu'il le serait. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'il vienne à moi, Hermione. J'ai développé une peau assez épaisse au fil des années. » Harry et Hermione s'enlevèrent du chemin d'Aberforth, et il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Ensuite, avant de la refermer, il se tourna vers eux encore.

« Bien, ce sera probablement mon au revoir. De ce que vous avez dit, Flitwick va vouloir retourner enseigner à ses classes dès demain. » Puis ils lui dirent au revoir. Harry sentait qu'il lui manquerait vraiment. Il était si facile d'être avec lui, ayant toutes les qualités de Dumbledore pour être à l'aise, sans avoir son autorité de directeur.

« Bonne chance pour vos BUSE » leur dit-il finalement. « Et Harry… » Harry se tourna encore vers lui. Aberforth cligna d'un de ses yeux bleus. « Nous nous reverrons bientôt. » Puis il ferma la porte.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils entendirent Flitwick crier. « Aberforth Dumbledore, qu'as-tu fait à mes classes ? » Harry et Hermione sourirent, s'éloignant le long du couloir, se retenant de rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à une distance respectable. Puis, comme ils retournaient à la tour Griffondor, Harry fut intrigué par la dernière chose qu'avait dite Aberforth. « Nous nous reverrons bientôt. ». Mais il disait qu'il partait. Il pensa à dire quelque chose à Hermione, puis changea d'avis. Oh bien, pensa Harry. Il voulait simplement dire qu'il allait au ceilidh ou quelque chose comme cela. Harry commençait à chercher en lui. Il sourit à Hermione, marchant à ses côtés. Ils allaient en fait être ensemble, presque comme un couple. Cela va être un bon week-end. S'il n'y a pas de Mangemorts.

* * * * *

Après les cours du vendredi, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron faisaient une recherche sur un essai en histoire de la magie, essai que Hermione avait déjà fini. (Ils l'avaient repoussé, comme d'habitude) Harry et Ron voulait en avoir fini avec cela avant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, si possible. Hermione en lisait davantage sur le passé de la sorcellerie en Ecosse, essayant d'avoir une idée de ce que le ceilidh pourrait être. Finalement, elle avait glané tout ce qu'elle avait pu sur le sujet.

« Je rentre à la tour Griffondor. Je veux voir si Ginny peut m'aider à mettre mon tartan correctement. Je vous retrouve pour dîner, je suppose ? »

Harry regarda au trois pouces de long qu'il avait écrit de cet essai qui devait en faire trois pieds. Ron en avait écrit encore moins. Harry soupira. « Si nous avons de la chance, nous aurons fini à ce moment. »

Elle lui sourit. « Bien , au moins, vous avez commencé finalement. Vous pourrez toujours le finir dimanche. » Mais après qu'elle soit partie, Harry pensa : quand dimanche ? Durant le club de duel ? Ou la réunion de préfet ? Il commençait à se sentir juste un peu tiraillé. Au moins, Ron n'avait pas à aller à ces réunions de préfets idiotes. Mais si Harry lui disait à quel point il avait de la chance, il penserait que Harry serait encore condescendant avec lui, se plaignant d'être le riche et célèbre Harry Potter. Harry soupira. Il se sentait marcher sur des œufs de plus en plus souvent avec Ron.

Après un petit moment, ils entendirent un groupe d'élèves rentrer dans la bibliothèque et s'asseoir de l'autre côté du rayon derrière lequel ils étaient assis. Ces élèves ne semblaient pas être dans la bibliothèque pour étudier.

« J'ai entendu Susan lui demander » fit une voix familière, un peu comme celle de Parvati, mais avec plus de tranchant. Ce doit être Padma, pensa Harry.

« Ne lui as-tu pas demandé, Mandy ? » dit une autre voix. Harry pensa que cela pouvait être Niamh Quirke. Ce qui signifiait que c'étaient des filles de Serdaigle, échangeant des ragots dans la bibliothèque. Mandy devait être Mandy Brocklehurst.

« Oui » Harry entendit admettre Mandy à contrecœur. « Mais il a aussi repoussé Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, j'ai entendu. »

Harry avait espéré en vain qu'elles parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dès qu'il entendit cela, il sut que ce n'était pas bon. Il regarda Ron, mesurant son essai rachitique et fronçant les sourcils.  Avait-il déjà saisi de quoi elles parlaient ? Il souhaitait pouvoir lancer une espèce de sort de silence sans que Ron le remarque.

Malheureusement, les filles continuèrent. Il entendit ensuite la voix de Niamh. « Alors, il y va ou pas ? »

« Oui. Avec Hermione Granger » lui répondit Padma. La tête de Ron se releva brusquement. Il regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Harry agrandit aussi les siens, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas su avant de quoi elles parlaient.

Harry et Ron entendirent Niamh ricaner en dérision. « Comme si je n'avais pas vu cela venir. »

Padma dit « Parvati m'a dit qu'ils y allaient en tant qu'amis.

Un autre ricanement de Niamh. « Ta sœur ferait mieux de prendre garde à elle. Ce Ron Weasley va probablement la jeter dès que Harry Potter en aura fini avec Hermione Granger. C'est son genre, n'est-ce pas, d'attendre les rebuts de son célèbre ami. Il serait déjà probablement déjà avec Cho Chang si elle ne s'était pas mise avec Viktor Krum, et ne me faites pas parler de lui… »

Padma l'interrompit « Oh, je suis d'accord pour Hermione Granger. Je veux dire, il est allé au bal de Noël l'an dernier avec moi, puis a passé tout le temps à lorgner sur elle. Il lui court après depuis des années, mais c'était vraiment trop évident ce soir là. Un véritable chien-chien à sa mémère… »

Harry osa regarder Ron. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Son visage était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et ses narines s'embrasaient. Sa mâchoire était serrée, comme s'il essayait très fort de ne pas cracher une réponse haineuse à ce qu'elles venaient juste de dire. Au lieu de cela, dans ce que Harry considéra comme une grande démonstration de self-contrôle de la part de Ron, il jeta ses affaires dans son sac à dos et se prépara à sortir de la bibliothèque en fulminant. Harry rangea aussi ses affaires dans son sac, et se leva pour partir. Ron s'arrêta avant de partir, foudroyant les filles du regard, qui tressaillirent en le voyant. Niamh avait failli dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elle eut l'air de changer d'avis quand elle vit le visage de Ron. Lui aussi avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, puis il se tourna et partit, la vapeur sortant pratiquement par ses oreilles.

Harry resta à les fixer, respirant par le nez, sentant aussi la colère couler en lui. « A l'avenir, » leur dit-il formellement et rigidement, « je vous recommanderais de ne pas faire de ragots sur les gens qui sont assis à moins de dix pieds de vous. En fait, ne plus faire de ragots du tout est quelque chose que vous devriez essayer. » Elles le regardaient, Mandy terrifiée, Padma encore l'air alarmée de la manière dont Ron et Harry semblaient s'être matérialisés de nulle part. Seule Niamh essayait de maintenir sa composition, le fixant aussi. Il la regarda maintenant dans les yeux.

« Rendez-vous au club de duel, Niamh. » dit-il doucement, espérant que cela sonnait comme la menace que c'était. Quand il la vit changer d'expression, il sut qu'elle avait compris. Oui, Niamh, pensa-t-il. Tu peux avoir peur. Tu n'as aucune idée…

En fait, il espérait pouvoir se calmer un peu d'ici dimanche, voire plus tôt. Il sortit en fulminant de la bibliothèque, ayant des problèmes pour voir. Il était si en colère des choses si dures qu'elles avaient dites. Il sentait que s'il restait plus longtemps, les trois se retrouveraient flottant au plafond comme la tante Marge. Il regarda alentour dans le couloir. Ron était parti. Harry avança à grandes enjambées vers la tour de Griffondor, espérant que c'était par là qu'il s'était dirigé.

Quand il atteignit le couloir du portrait de la grosse dame, Harry se fit presque marcher dessus par Neville, qui avait l'air désorienté et ébouriffé. Ses yeux étaient fébriles. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Harry et le secoua légèrement.

« Harry, je vais faire une potion, mais je suis à cours d' Eupatorium fistulosum… Tu en as ? » Malheureusement, au moment même où il mentionnait la plante, Sandy disait quelque chose sur un taureau et un poisson, et Harry sentit sa tête se séparer en deux. Il était confus, bégayant sa réponse.

« Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au professeur Chourave ? »

Neville se frappa la tête dramatiquement. « Les serres ! Bien sûr ! Je devrais t'embrasser ! »

Harry recula, enlevant les mains de Neville de lui. « S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas la peine. Je dois aller… » mais Neville n'avait même pas attendu la fin de cette brève phrase. Il s'était déjà enfui. Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Mon gars, pensa-t-il, à chaque fois que je le croise, Neville essaye une nouvelle personnalité. Maintenant c'est un fou furieux effrayant. Super.

Secouant sa tête, il grimpa par le trou du portrait après avoir donné le mot de passe. Il avait pensé à s'arrêter pour demander à Sandy de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il était trop pressé.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, sauf Lavender, assise dans un fauteuil près des escaliers comme si elle en gardait l'accès.

« Hey, Lavender » dit Harry sur le ton d'un salut comme il la passait, se préparant à grimper les marches jusqu'à son dortoir, où il espérait retrouver Ron.

« Harry ! » dit brusquement et fortement Lavender, presque paniquée. « Ne monte pas là-haut ! »

Harry s'arrêta, se retourna et la regarda avec les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Bien heu… » elle fit une pause, ayant l'air de vouloir en fait en dire beaucoup, mais il devait gagner le droit de l'apprendre, ou montrer à quel point cela l'intéressait.

Juste à ce moment, Ginny et Hermione descendaient de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, bavardant du ceilidh. Elle s'arrêtèrent abruptement quand elles virent Harry fixer Lavender. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter : Lavender avait un public plus large maintenant, et en plus, de choix.

« Bien » dit-elle à Harry, parlant bien plus fort que nécessaire, afin que si Ginny et Hermione avaient voulu éviter de l'entendre, cela aurait été très dur. « Ron est entré comme une bombe ici, l'air vraiment furieux. Parvati et moi parlions simplement. Il a saisit son bras et l'a faite se lever. Puis il l'a embrassé, et quand je dis embrassé… » Elle fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique. « Puis il lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, et après cela, elle l'a pratiquement tiré jusqu'à l'escalier montant au dortoir des garçons. Mais il ne l'a pas laissée marcher. Il l'a soulevée et l'a montée dans les escaliers. » Lavender avait un air triomphant en donnant ces nouvelles, particulièrement aux deux meilleurs amis de Ron et à sa sœur.

Harry voulut la frapper encore plus qu'il n'avait voulu le faire avec les filles de Serdaigle. Mais elle continua, rendant les choses pire encore.

« J'oserai dire que demain, elle va avoir besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour de la potion de Prophylax… »

« Oh ! » cria Hermione, son visage terrible à apercevoir. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un tel air. Elle courut jusqu'au trou du portrait, et elle était sortie de la salle commune avant qu'il ait pu dire 'ouf'.

SMACK ! Harry se tourna. Ginny s'était avancée vers Lavender et l'avait giflée. Lavender la regarda, choquée, sa main sur sa joue. A cause de la rougeur qui apparaissait maintenant là où elle avait été giflée, Harry fut soudain frappé de réaliser à quel point elle était beige. Le cheveux beiges, la peau beige, les yeux beiges même. Elle était si complètement ordinaire. Elle aurait pu se fondre sans couture dans la tapisserie de tout cabinet médical moderne. Elle était si ordinaire que cela même en était presque extraordinaire. Mais pas quand même.

Lavender regarda tour à tour Ginny et Harry. Elle ne trouverait pas de quartier ici, elle le comprit. Finalement, elle les poussa et grimpa en courant l'escalier vers son dortoir. Harry entendit la porte claquer. Bien, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Hermione s'était enfuie, et Parvati était… (Harry déglutit péniblement en s'en souvenant)… occupée. Il ne regarda pas Ginny. Il partit vers le trou du portrait.

« Laisse-la seule maintenant » dit soudain Ginny. « Donne-lui du temps. » Il la regarda pendant trente secondes, s'émerveillant de voir à quel point elle avait grandi à la fois à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec elle là-dessus.

Il secoua sa tête et sortit par le trou du portrait. Quand il fut à nouveau dans le couloir, il regarda autour frénétiquement ? Où pouvait-elle être partie ? Elle avait trop d'avance. Il pouvait aller chercher sa carte… Mais elle était dans le répertoire. Malédiction !

Il s'appuya contre le mur, puis s'effondra sur ses hanches. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison. Si elle voulait être avec quelqu'un, elle m'aurait attendu. Elle a besoin de temps. Nous en avons tous besoin…

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de ne pas penser à Ron et Parvati dans le dortoir, et essayant aussi de ne pas penser à Hermione y pensant.

* * * * *


	26. Chapitre vingt cinq : Poisson d'avril

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Encore un bon gros chapitre. Bonne lecture, et merci à Wynzar, Lunenoire et Elava pour leur review du chap 25 (enfin, 24)

Chapitre vingt-cinq

Poisson d'avril

Le matin du ceilidh, Harry et Hermione allèrent courir autour du terrain de Quidditch pour la première fois depuis des mois. Harry était content que le printemps soit finalement arrivé. Même un printemps frais des Highlands était mieux que pas de printemps du tout. Comme lui et Hermione faisaient leurs étirements finaux, il la regarda de près. Son visage était comme d'habitude concentré. Quand ils eurent fini, il mit sa main sur son bras, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Hermione » dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda, mais cela sembla être à travers un voile, un mur transparent qui était néanmoins une barrière. Elle se cachait.

« Quoi ? »

« Vas-tu bien ? au sujet… d'hier. Et… Et de Ron. Et de Parvati. »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Puis elle eut un sourire sur son visage qui avait l'air plus artificiel qu'aucune autre chose que Harry ait vu.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien. C'était… un peu un choc au début. Mais… bon, ils ont tous les deux dépassé l'âge de consentement. Elle a déjà seize ans, il les aura bientôt. Il est encore notre ami, Harry. Rien ne changera jamais cela. » Mais sa voix tremblait, comme si elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Harry acquiesça, comme s'il la croyait. « J'ai réfléchi, Hermione. Peut-être devrions nous le dire à Ron pour nous. Avant qui que ce soit d'autre. Je veux dire, je pense que ce serait assez affreux s'il ne le découvrait pas avant le reste du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Il est avec quelqu'un maintenant… »

Hermione regarda dans le vide. Quand elle parla, Harry eut l'impression que ses yeux étaient, en fait, fixés sur un point à des miles de distance. « Comme tu dis, Harry. Cela a un sens. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux. Après un moment, tirant sans rien faire sur quelques herbes en dehors du chemin sableux, Harry dit « Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point Ron était en colère sur ce que Niamh a dit. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela les conduise lui et Parvati… »

« Qu'est-ce que Niamh a à faire avec tout cela ? » dit-elle soudain, le regardant vraiment maintenant. Il déglutit, essayant de décider combien il pouvait lui dire.

« Elle, Padma et Mandy échangeaient des ragots dans la bibliothèque. Niamh disait à Padma que Parvati devrait prendre garde à Ron, qu'il était avec elle parce qu'elle était mon 'rebut'. Tu sais, parce que nous sommes allés au bal de Noël. Ron était… Pas vraiment en colère, parce que c'était mille fois pire. Il avait une allure meurtrière. C'est quand il a grimpé à toute allure vers la tour Griffondor. » Harry ne put se résoudre à lui dire qu'elles avaient désigné Hermione comme futur rebut de Harry Potter, destiné à être héritée par Ron.

Hermione avait l'air plus détachée et analytique maintenant. Elle acquiesça. « Il avait quelque chose à prouver. »

Pas que Parvati semble s'en soucier, pensa Harry. Lavender avait dit qu'elle l'avait tiré vers les escaliers…

Hermione semblait plus calme, sachant ce qui avait mis Ron hors de lui. Harry la regarda à nouveau. « Et il semblait certainement joyeux au dîner hier soir. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu comme cela, c'était après la performance de Malfoy dans le rôle de l'extraordinaire furet bondissant. »

« Oui, il avait l'air content. » dit-elle l'air absent. Elle releva son visage vers Harry, comme si elle venait de prendre une résolution. « Tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente pour lui. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Moi aussi. » dit fermement Harry. Osait-il espérer qu'elle pense ce qu'elle avait dit ? « Nous devrions le lui dire. » Ajouta Harry, se levant et lui tendant une main. Elle la prit, et se leva à son tour.

« Oui. Nous devrions. » acquiesça-t-elle, puis elle lâcha sa main et s'avança à grandes enjambées déterminées vers le château. Harry suivait de près derrière, voulant lui poser une autre question, mais n'osant pas.

Mais Hermione, es-tu contente pour Parvati ?

* * * * *

Harry et Hermione remontèrent à la tour Griffondor après le déjeuner pour se changer pour le ceilidh. La plupart des autres élèves participant au ceilidh avait attendu pour partir. Beaucoup de ceux qui n'y allaient pas étaient partis pour Pré-au-lard après le petit déjeuner, parmi lesquels Ron et Parvati. Après s'être habillé, Harry retrouva Hermione dans la salle commune.

Après une inspection plus poussée, Harry avait trouvé que le tartan des MacGregor était en fait rouge avec un vert très profond, pas noir, comme l'avait dit Sirius. Il y avait aussi un fin quadrillage blanc par-dessus le motif vert et rouge. Harry portait une simple chemise blanche avec un gilet vert foncé que Sirius lui avait envoyé, plus le sporran (quelque chose comme une bourse) pendant devant son kilt. Il portait les chaussettes rouges et vertes avec le motif en diamant, et des chaussures noires que Sirius avait aussi envoyées. Il portait sa dague dans un étui en cuir spécial autour de son mollet droit. Sa baguette était dans une longue poche qui semblait avoir été faite juste pour cela sur le devant gauche de son kilt, afin qu'il puisse l'atteindre avec sa main droite pour s'armer rapidement. Sandy était enroulée en haut de son bras gauche, au sommet de la fine chemise blanche, qui était légèrement ouverte au-dessus du gilet.

Hermione portait une simple robe vert bouteille qui balançait autour de ses mollets et qui allait parfaitement avec le vert profond du tartan des MacGregor, qui était artistiquement drapé autour de ses épaules et attaché avec la broche qui avait un lion couronné flanqué d'une licorne et d'un cerf. Autour de la tête du lion, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une ceinture avec une grosse boucle, aussi faite de métal argenté. Elle portait la devise du clan en gaélique. Selon la lettre de Sirius, cela signifiait « Ma race est royale ». Les MacGregor avaient été rois d'Ecosse avant, et le nom de la grand-mère était en fait King, une des branches du clan MacGregor. Elspeth King avait épousé Henry Potter, et ils avaient donné à leur fils le nom d'un autre roi d'Ecosse, James. Qu'était-il arrivé à Elspeth et Henry ? s'était-il demandé. Il savait pour les parents de sa mère, mais pour ceux de son père ?

« As-tu ta baguette ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse à Hermione, comme ils approchaient du trou du portrait. Elle remonta subrepticement sa manche gauche de quelques pouces, découvrant un étui intelligemment fixé sur son avant bras. Il fit un signe de la tête et elle recouvrit à nouveau son bras gauche. Elle avait aussi une petite bourse attachée à la ceinture de sa robe, contenant les dix Mornilles du prix d'entrée du ceilidh. L'argent de Harry était dans le sporran. Ils avaient besoin de maintenir l'apparence d'y aller en tant qu'amis. Harry aurait été heureux de payer pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle était rigoureuse pour cela et ne l'avait pas discuté.

Harry entendit quelqu'un d'autre arriver dans la salle commune et se tourna pour voir qui c'était. Neville était prêt à partir, portant un kilt au tartan noir et blanc avec quelques fines bandes jaunes et rouges passant dessus, une chemise noire, des chaussettes au motif en diamant blancs et noirs, un sporran et, Harry le remarqua, une dague dans sa chaussette. Harry ne pouvait dire s'il avait sa baguette. Ginny arriva aussi dans la salle commune maintenant, dans une robe noire avec le tartan principalement noir et blanc de Neville autour de ses épaules, tenu par une broche en argent relative au clan de Neville, quel qu'il soit. Ses cheveux roux allaient magnifiquement avec le tartan simple. Elle les avait relié en une longue tresse, attachée avec un ruban de velours noir au bout, des mèches bouclant autour de son visage. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue si jolie.

Neville eut l'air assez ravi d'elle lui-même, lui souriant largement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, hésitante. Mais maintenant, la salle commune se remplissait avec les autres se préparant à aller au ceilidh. George et Angelina en tartan bleu et vert, mais avec des bandes jaunes et blanches. Dean Thomas avait le même tartan qu'Alicia… Sortaient-ils ensemble se demanda Harry. Mais non, il apparut que Dean avait demandé à Katie, qui portait un tartan très chargé de larges bandes rouges, verte et jaunes, donnant l'impression, là où les bandes rouges et jaunes se croisaient, qu'il y avait des taches oranges sur le tissu. Harry cilla à la combinaison. Puis il remarqua Colin en clan MacGregor, mais pas avant que Colin ne l'ait remarqué. 

« Harry ! Est-ce le tartan de ta famille, ou de celle d'Hermione ? »

« Le mien. » lui dit Harry.

« C'est super ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Nous sommes parents ! Nous sommes du même clan ! Oh, je peux pas croire que je suis du même clan que Harry Potter… »

« Hum, avec qui y vas-tu, Colin ? »

Colin eut l'air encore plus satisfait maintenant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu le cran. J'ai demandé à cette préfète de cinquième année de Serdaigle. Et elle a dit oui ! Tu peux le croire ? J'avais peur comme je suis seulement en quatrième année, mais je pense qu'elle voulait vraiment y aller, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule… »

« Mandy est gentille. » dit Hermione, sa bouche se tordant comme elle regardait Harry et élargissait ses yeux, le priant silencieusement d'être d'accord avec elle. Ils ne se rendraient pas coupables de ragots comme les Serdaigles l'avaient fait.

« Oui. » fut la brève réponse de Harry. Il désigna le trou du portrait de la tête. « Nous devrions y aller, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir et descendirent les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée, les autres élèves bavardant joyeusement, ceux qui avaient rendez-vous avec des personnes d'autres maisons courant devant. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec appréhension, pensant à la possibilité d'une attaque des Mangemorts. Leur première sortie presque en couple, et cela pouvait tourner à l'attaque terroriste. Quelle joie, pensa Harry.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Colin courut jusqu'à Mandy et commença à lui parler très rapidement. Mandy eut l'air de vouloir mettre une fin à ce flot de parole, mais Harry pensa que c'était improbable. Puis il vit Alicia aller vers… Il sentit le besoin de se frotter les yeux… Draco Malfoy, qui portaient le même tartan bleu et vert avec le quadrillage blanc et jaune. Alors c'était le clan Campbell, pensa-t-il. Malfoy avait un sporran de cuir noir, des chaussettes à motifs de diamant bleues et vertes, avec la dague requise, des chaussures noires très proches de celles de Harry, une chemise blanche immaculée avec cravate couleur tartan Campbell, un gilet vert brodé et une blouse de velours noir avec des galons dorés cousus, ainsi qu'un béret en tartan avec des rubans verts. Harry ricana. Il avait l'air un peu précieux, mais d'une certaine manière, il pouvait aussi le supporter. Seulement Malfoy, pensa-t-il.

Malfoy regardait Alicia très admirativement. Sa robe était assez étroite, et c'était encore facile de voir cela en dépit de son tissu en tartan lâchement arrangé sur ses épaules. Harry regarda pour voir si Ginny les avait remarqués. C'était le cas. Puis elle croisa le regard de Harry et regarda ailleurs, et après cela, elle sembla déterminée à se comporter comme si Neville était au centre de son univers.

Roger Davies apparut aussi dans le hall d'entrée, dans un autre kilt bleu et vert, celui avec le quadrillage rouge. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un. Il doit retrouver Fleur au village pensa Harry. Blaise Zabini et Niamh Quirke apparurent être partenaires, dans un tartan bleu et vert, avec des bandes rouges et jaunes. Hannah et Ernie y allaient aussi, et ils portaient le même motif qui s'avéra être le même que celui du professeur MacGonagall.

Elle prit position à côté de Harry et d'Hermione, dans la marche vers le village, leur parlant doucement. Hermione regarda au tartan rouge, blanc, vert et bleu autour de ses épaules (Elle le portait avec sa robe habituelle et son chapeau pointu), disant « Alors, est-ce le tartan du clan MacGonagall, professeur ? »

MacGonagall fronça les sourcils. « Voyons, Hermione. Je pensais que vous auriez réalisé qu'il n'y a pas de clan MacGonagall. C'est un nom irlandais. Ma mère est une MacBean, c'est ce que je porte. Notez la broche. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment afin qu'Hermione puisse regarder la broche d'argent avec un chat entouré par la sorte de ceinture avec boucle qui semblait être sur tous les écus des clans. La devise était en anglais… ou presque . 'Touch not the cat bot a glove,' lut Hermione, avant qu'ils ne continuent tous à marcher. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« 'Bot' signifie 'sans' » lui dit MacGonagall. [NDT : Ne touchez pas le chat sans un gant]. Harry pensa qu'il était intéressant qu'il y ait un chat sur l'emblème de la famille. Choisissons-nous vraiment notre forme d'animagus ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Il se souvint comme il s'était senti manipulé par Dumbledore, juste un peu, au sujet du griffon d'or.

Puis, regardant dans la foule comme ils approchaient les environs de la ville, il réalisa que Rogue n'était pas avec eux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il ne venait pas après tout. Hermione parlait encore à MacGonagall.

« Avez-vous… rendez-vous avec quelqu'un au ceilidh, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, puis elle rougit. L'idée de MacGonagall ayant une vie personnelle était franchement dérangeante pour Harry. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

« En fait, oui. Un vieil ami. » puis elle se pencha vers eux deux, disant doucement « Je comprends que vous savez tous les deux qu'il peut y avoir des problèmes. Vous avez vos baguettes ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Bien sûr, nous espérons tous qu'il ne se passera rien… »

« Bien sûr, professeur. », lui dit doucement Hermione. Les trois se tournèrent et surveillèrent les trois douzaines d'élèves descendant High Street vers la salle. Harry, Hermione et MacGonagall les rejoignirent. En dehors du bâtiment, il y avait un grand parchemin portant la légende SCREAMING HAGGIS 1996 TOUR et un dessin avec une espèce de tomate écrasée avec ce qui avait l'air d'être des tubes en sortant en plusieurs endroits. C'était dessiné avec une bouche assez cartoonesque (pas d'yeux, d'oreilles, de nez ou d'autres traits), ouverte très grand en ce qui était probablement un cri. Etait-ce sensé être une panse de brebis farcie se demanda Harry. Un haggis hurlant en fait. [ = Screaming Haggis]

Il y avait un goulot d'étranglement à la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde devait s'arrêter pour payer ses dix mornilles. Mais dès qu'ils furent dedans, ils entendirent les gémissements de l'orchestre s'échauffant. Deux joueurs de cornemuse étaient sur la scène, ajustant leur prise sur leur ensemble de tuyau, pendant qu'un violoniste et une violoncelliste accordaient leurs instruments. Le batteur se promenait autour, positionnant de nombreux types d'instruments à percussion. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient qu'une ressemblance passable avec des tambours pensa Harry. La salle était vide au milieu. Les sièges où ils s'étaient assis lors de l'opéra avaient été pour la plupart enlevés, quelques uns restant sur le périmètre de la salle. Bien que ce soit le milieu de l'après-midi, les fenêtres de la salle étaient de verre opaque, ainsi, des centaines de chandelles flottaient au-dessus de leur tête, éclairant l'espace.

Comme les élèves rentraient par petits groupes, Harry vit qu'il y avait de nombreuses personnes du village, et possiblement d'ailleurs qui étaient venues pour le ceilidh. Puis de l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit une grande silhouette avec une queue de cheval rousse qui sourit en le reconnaissant et avança vers eux à grandes enjambées, la main tendue.

« Harry ! Hermione ! C'est bon de vous revoir. Je viens de transplaner dans le village. » dit jovialement Bill Weasley. En parlant plus bas, il dit « Avez-vous déjà vu … Sniffle encore ? Je ne sais pas encore à quoi il va ressembler, et vous ? » Ainsi, il savait aussi que Sirius allait être là, pensa Harry.

« Aucun signe de lui encore » dit doucement Harry. Puis d'une voix plus normale, il dit « N'est-ce pas Black Watch ? C'est le tartan de la famille Weasley ? »

« Oh, papa et maman ne sont pas du tout écossais. Sniffle m'a trouvé cela, pour avoir quelque chose à porter. »

Harry acquiesça. « Il m'a dit que nous serions bien couverts ici. Combien d'opérationnels penses-tu qu'il y aura ? »

Bill haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Où est Ron ? »

« Au Trois Balais, probablement. Lui et Parvati n'ont pas voulu venir. »

« Qui ? »

Harry hésita. Ron n'avait évidemment dit à personne chez lui qu'il avait une petite amie. Et maintenant que c'était devenu plutôt sérieux rapidement. Il se souvint soudain de Ron disant à la fête avant Noël que sa mère le tuerait s'il mettait une fille 'en difficulté'. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas fini de le dire, s'arrêtant avec embarras. Harry espérait sincèrement que Parvati était allée voir Madame Pomfresh.

« Parvati est de notre année. Griffondor. Elle et Ron sont… » Harry fit à nouveau une pause, ne voulant pas trop en dire. D'un autre côté, Bill semblait être la personne la moins probable (après les jumeaux) pour dire quoique ce soit à Mrs. Weasley des activités extrascolaires de Ron et Parvati. Comme la pause s'allongeait, Bill eut l'air de comprendre.

« Oh ! Je vois. » dit-il, et Harry pensa que c'était vraiment le cas. Bien, cela l'avait empêché d'en dire davantage, merci mon Dieu. Hermione avait regardé ailleurs durant cet échange. « Bien » continua Bill, « S'il y a un problème, je n'aurais pas à me faire du souci pour un autre membre de ma famille. J'ai vu que George et Fred sont ici. »

« Et Ginny est venue avec Neville Londubat. » dit Hermione en les montrant dans la foule. A ce moment, Ginny remarqua Bill et vint vers lui.

« Bill ! Que fais-tu ici ? » lui sourit-elle après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

« Ginny ! Quoi, tu grandis encore ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà parlé à ce sujet ? » Il lui sourit, puis Harry l'entendit dire doucement « Je m'assure que tu vas bien. »

Ginny se hérissa, et Bill s'amenda vite. « Je veux dire toi, et Ron et Fred et George. Vous tous. Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Juste une précaution. Charlie et Percy sont avec papa et maman.. » Elle avait l'air un peu moins contrariée maintenant, mais la teinte de son indignation initiale apparaissait encore sur ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur.

« Voici Neville » dit-elle ensuite, réalisant qu'elle devait le présenter à son frère aîné. « Neville, voici Bill. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, les deux ayant l'air de se la serrer trop fort. Bill sourit. « Heureux de te rencontrer Neville ? Tu sais que si jamais tu blesses ma petite sœur, je te tuerai personnellement. » Il souriait largement, ayant dit cela de la voix la plus amicale qui soit imaginable. Neville le regarda la bouche ouverte. Les yeux de Ginny étaient furieux.

« Bill ! »

Maintenant, George était venu avec Angelina, et Fred avec Susan Bones. Ils avaient entendu ce que Bill avait dit. Bill rit et tapa sur l'épaule de Neville. Neville vacilla. « Je plaisante, Neville ! Je plaisante ! »

Fred et George regardèrent Neville très sérieusement (spécialement pour eux). « Non, il ne plaisante pas. » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Neville regarda nerveusement les frères de Ginny. Harry se souvint de ce que Ron avait dit, sur ce que Ginny aurait pensé s'il était sorti avec elle et lui avait serré la main à la fin. « Ce que je crois, si tu sortais avec Ginny et faisais cela, c'est que peut-être tu aurais décidé de continuer à vivre après tout. » Une fille avec six frères. Et Percy et Charlie n'étaient pas moins protecteurs que les autres. Vous parlez d'avoir à affronter de l'hostilité !

Juste après, un grand homme à la poitrine large et musclée à peine contenue par sa chemise rustique bondit sur la scène devant le groupe. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés sur sa tête, devenant une sorte de barbe boulée et sauvage et de la moustache sur la partie inférieure de son visage. Des poils bouclés apparaissaient sous sa chemise là où elle était déboutonnée. Il remonta ses manches jusqu'au coude, révélant des avant-bras noueux et musclés, et ses chaussettes couvraient des jambes tout aussi musculeuses. Son kilt était d'un tartan compliqué bleu et vert couvert par un quadrillage blanc. Son sporran avait l'air usé, tout comme ses chaussures. Harry pensa qu'il portait son kilt comme si c'était un vêtement ordinaire, et pas le costume que c'était pour le reste d'entre eux. Il se demanda brièvement si cela signifiait qu'il ne portait rien dessous, comme le veut la tradition. Harry savait qu'il n'oserait jamais faire cela. Il espérait que personne ne vérifierait.

Le grand homme aux cheveux brun aida une jolie femme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux bruns brillants à grimper sur la scène à côté de lui. Le tartan autour de ses épaules correspondait à celui de son kilt. Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Il avait remarqué son regard aux jambes de Bill quand ils l'avaient vu (Bill avait vu son regard et semblait grandement amusé), et maintenant, il vit une admiration ouverte dans ses yeux comme elle regardait l'homme sur la scène. C'est vrai, se souvint Harry. Elle regarde les jambes des hommes. OK, pensa-t-il, Elle en aura assez de disponibles aujourd'hui.

L'homme sur la scène parlait maintenant avec un fort accent écossais. « D'accord ! Bienvenue à la tournée des Screaming Haggis, et au ceilidh de Pré-au-lard ! Maintenant, étant donné qu'un grand nombre de vous ici est de l'école, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions d'abord commencer avec une leçon de danse. Je parie que la plupart d'entre vous n'a jamais fait cela avant. Je suis Ian Lucas du clan Lamont, comme vous pouvez le voir, et voici ma charmante épouse depuis vingt ans, Mary. Nous allons vous faire la démonstration de quelques quadrilles et d'autres danses, et vous tous ferez comme nous. D'accord ? Etes-vous prêts ? »

La foule grogna son assentiment, et Harry commença à se relaxer, tournant sur le plancher avec Hermione dans ses bras, et parfois d'autres filles, comme ils changeaient de partenaire, tournant en rond en se tenant par le coude, puis revenant encore en position de départ. Il avait été un peu inquiet de paraître pour un idiot, mais apprendre les danses d'abord avait mit fin à ses peurs. Et en peu de temps, son visage commençait à lui faire mal à force de rire et sourire, comme il tournait avec Hermione, puis Angelina, puis une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis à nouveau Hermione… 

Quand la leçon fut terminée, Ian Lucas dit « Bien, C'est cela. Vous semblez tous prêts pour l'orchestre ! On prend une petite pause d'abord, et on boit un petit peu au bar dans la pièce de l'entrée. Oh, et vous, jeunes damoiselles et damoiseaux… Juste de la bièraubeurre pour vous ! Laissez les choses plus fortes à ceux qui ont déjà ruiné leur foie. » Il sourit et rit, sautant de la scène, son kilt volant. Harry regarda Hermione, qui avait l'air de s'étrangler.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oh, rien. » répondit-elle, sa voix plus haut perchée que d'habitude. « C'est juste que… hum… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien , il, heu, croit certainement en la tradition. » 

Harry réfléchit un moment, ses sourcils froncés. Puis il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce qu'elle devait avoir vu.

« Hermione ! »

« Bien, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait marcher sur un miroir ou quelque chose comme cela ! J'ai entendu que c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de leur faire à l'armée. »

Harry regarda ses yeux suivre Lucas sur la piste de danse. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'apparaître le moins du monde concerné par l'endroit où elle regardait. Et en réalité, il commençait à trouver quelque peu amusant de découvrir à quel point Hermione était libidineuse. Il lui sourit simplement. « Tu veux une bièraubeurre ? » lui demanda-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

« Oh ! Oui, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà soif rien qu'avec la leçon. »

« OK deux bièraubeurres. Et… » Il enleva son gilet « Pourrais-tu me trouver une place pour cela ? J'ai déjà trop chaud de le porter. »

Hermione le prit et regarda Harry avec appréciation. Harry sentit son regard et lui sourit, sentant justifié de ne pas lui avoir fait de remarque quand elle avait regardé Bill Weasley et Ian Lucas.

« Tu sais », dit–il doucement, « Les gens ne vont pas croire que nous sommes ici en tant qu'amis si tu continues à me regarder comme cela. »

« Oh, tu crois, » elle commença à dire, puis soupira et acquiesça. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais Harry… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as juste… l'air d'être né pour porter cela. Avec juste quelques boutons de plus de ta chemise défaits, bien sûr.

« Hermione! »

« Et il y a juste un problème quand nous dansons… »

« Juste un ? Je croyais que je marchais sur les orteils de tout le monde. »

« Le problème est que, quand je danse avec toi, » elle baissa sa voix et sourit malicieusement « je ne peux pas voir tes jambes. »

Il rit. « Bien, je vais aller là-bas maintenant nous chercher de la bièraubeurre, alors tu pourras les voir tout le temps que j'irai là-bas et en reviendrai. »

« Tu peux parier que je regarderai. »

Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il trouva un passage à travers la foule jusqu'au bar. Mais quand il revint, il trouva qu'elle ne regardait en fait pas ses jambes. Hermione était avec la violoncelliste, qui se tenait debout, tenant son instrument pendant que Hermione lui parlait très rapidement. Ensuite Harry fut complètement étonné. Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, prit le violoncelle entre ses jambes, toucha délicatement les cordes de sa main gauche pendant qu'elle tenait l'archer avec soin dans sa main droite, et elle commença à jouer.

C'était une mélodie triste et poignante que Harry savait qu'il avait déjà entendu. Elle n'en joua peut-être qu'une douzaine de mesures, se levant à contrecœur et rendant l'instrument à la sorcière du groupe. Comme la violoncelliste remontait sur scène, Harry s'avança vers elle, choqué, lui tendant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre. Hermione l'ouvrit comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé. Il prit lui même une gorgée avant de dire « Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du violoncelle ! »

Elle le regarda en souriant malicieusement. « Il y a beaucoup de chose que ne sais pas encore à mon sujet, Harry Potter. » Il lui sourit, il n'y avait pas de double sens, pas du tout. « Je jouais avant de venir à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment faisable de le prendre avec moi à l'école, alors je n'en joue plus. Quand je l'ai vu… J'ai juste été prise de nostalgie. »

« Que jouais-tu ? »

« Bach. Air on the G-string. [NDT : G-string = cache-sexe] » Elle regarda son expression, puis lui tapa sur le bras d'un air joueur. « Sort ton esprit du caniveau Harry ! » Il rit.

« Oh, tu crois que tu as des dons psychiques maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense que je sais comment les adolescents pensent… »

Il lui dit doucement « Et tu as raison. » Ils rirent tous les deux coupablement, puis essayèrent de se calmer comme MacGonagall venait vers eux avec son ami. Harry était choqué de voir que c'était un homme. Il ne pouvait certainement pas avoir moins de soixante ans, mais Hermione le regardait aussi appréciativement qu'elle l'avait fait pour Bill, Lucas et Harry. Ses cheveux poivre et sel et sa barbe étaient méticuleusement ordonnés, et ses yeux noisette regardaient autour de la pièce comme si rien ne pouvait échapper à son attention dans le coin le plus éloigné. Harry ne savait pas quand il avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi alerte. Il portait un kilt du clan Campbell.

Soudain, l'homme dit à voix basse « Alors, Potter. Ils demandent combien pour les boissons ? Le double du prix normal, je suppose ? » la voix était complètement étrangère, mais le ton…

« Est-ce vous, professeur Rogue ? » chuchota Hermione avec de grands yeux. C'était bien Rogue. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne viendrait pas en tant que lui-même. Quelle apparence avait-il emprunté ?

« Comment devons-nous vous appeler ? » demanda doucement Harry en ouvrant sa bièraubeurre.

« Duncan MacDermid. Mon oncle. » Harry acquiesça. Il regarda autour de la salle les gens se tenant en petits groupes, buvant et parlant, attendant que l'orchestre commence à jouer. Sirius était-il déjà là ? se demanda-t-il.  Si oui, à quoi ressemblait-il ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas la chance de se le demander bien longtemps. Le violoniste et la violoncelliste recommencèrent à s'accorder. Le percussionniste s'assit sur un tabouret, tenant un gros tambour entre ses jambes. La violoncelliste s'assit aussi, mais les autres se tinrent tous debout. Le percussionniste commença à frapper le bord de son tambour avec ses phalanges, produisant un bruit creux et aigu. Les joueurs de cornemuse commencèrent le son plus bas sortant de leurs instruments, ce bourdonnement qui était sensé avoir distrait les ennemis au temps d'antan, quand les cornemuses conduisaient l'armée à la bataille. Puis cela partit pour de bon, quand les joueurs de cornemuse commencèrent à jouer une mélodie rapide et vive, et que le violoncelliste produisit une sorte de basso continuo sous le bourdonnement tandis que le violon dansait un obligato au-dessus des cornemuses. Et tout cela avec le battement persistant du tambour, maintenant parsemé avec les sons plus doux lorsqu'il était frappé au milieu de la peau tendue.

Les couples commencèrent à bouger sur la piste. Lucas et sa femme les conduisirent tous dans un quadrille plein d'entrain, qui, de ce que Harry pouvait dire, l'avait fait danser avec toutes les filles et les femmes présentes au bout d'un moment. Comme ils changeaient de partenaire, les kilts tournoyaient, les pieds frappaient le sol, et les visages en sueur souriaient aux étrangers avec lesquels ils avaient les mains liées. Ils étaient unis dans la danse, le son des cornemuses était dans leur sang, et cela n'avait aucune importance que quelqu'un soit réellement écossais ou pas.

Après une paire de quadrille et un strathspey [encore une danse écossaise], l'orchestre se calma un peu et joua une valse mélodieuse. Harry et Hermione dansèrent près de Ginny et Neville. Draco Malfoy était aussi près, ses bras autour d'Alicia. Ils faisaient en réalité un couple très frappant, pensa Harry. Puis il vit que les yeux de Draco Malfoy s'alarmaient, et Harry tourna sa tête alentour pour voir pourquoi.

Lucius Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la pièce, resplendissant dans son kilt du clan Campbell, avec tous les ornements, escortant sa femme, qui portait une robe longue et le tartan autour de ses épaules, la broche avec les armes du clan sur son épaule scintillant à la lueur des chandelles. Le voir maintenant rappela à Harry quand il l'avait vu dans la pensine, alors qu'il avait une vingtaine d'années et qu'il recrutait Rogue. Rogue avait probablement raison de ne pas venir sous son apparence pensa Harry.

Il regarda Draco Malfoy et Alicia. En voyant son père dans le hall d'entrée, il quitta par devoir la piste de danse, prenant Alicia avec lui. Harry se débrouilla pour venir danser avec Hermione près de la porte, afin de pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait.

« Père ! Mère ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. » dit Draco Malfoy à ses parents. Cela ne sonnait pas comme une bonne surprise. « Voici Alicia Spinnet. » dit-il en la leur présentant. Alicia eut un sourire charmant, mais qui ne rencontra que le regard froid et glacé de Lucius Malfoy.

« Spinnet ? » dit le plus vieux Malfoy suspicieusement.

« Elle est préfète en chef. » dit son fils pour l'aider. Cela sonnait juste un peu comme s'il s'en vantait. Harry se demanda combien de fantasmes d'Alicia sur un cheval étaient passé dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée dans le hall d'entrée de l'école.

« Oui, je sais cela. » dit-il encore quelque peu grognon. « Mais vos parents… Ce sont des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alicia déglutit et regarda son partenaire. « Oui, sir. » dit-elle timidement. C'était un bon truc pour décontenancer Alicia, pensa Harry, mais il n'admirait certainement pas Lucius Malfoy pour cela. Tout au contraire.

Harry chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle acquiesça et le laissa partir, et ils allèrent vers les Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy disait impoliment « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'aient pas pu trouver des sorcières de sang pur pour être préfète en … »

« Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy. » dit Harry d'une voix assez forte. « Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je me demandais si je pourrais danser avec Alicia ? Tu ne seras pas sans partenaire. Cela ne dérange pas Hermione de danser avec toi, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Elle sourit à Harry. « Pas du tout. » Draco Malfoy, confus, prit son bras dans le sien, se préparant à retourner sur la piste de danse. Avant cela, cependant, Hermione se tourna vers ses parents, souriant brillamment et disant « Mes parents sont dentistes. »

Harry essaya de ne pas se moquer du visage de Malfoy à l'air sombre, comme il se déplaçait en cercle en tenant Alicia. Elle avait l'air soulagée de ne plus être avec les Malfoy.

« Alors. Tu es venue avec Malfoy. » lui dit-il pendant qu'ils dansaient. Elle le regarda, rougissant, lui rappelant ce moment gênant dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? »

« C'est juste que… je suis surpris. Parce qu'il sait la position de son père vis-à-vis des nés de moldus. Cela équivaut presque à une rébellion pour lui. »

Alicia regarda vers les parents de Draco Malfoy, qui rencontraient d'autres sorciers et sorcières plus vieux qui ne dansaient pas. Puis Harry regarda Hermione qui s'était débrouillée pour diriger Draco Malfoy vers l'endroit où Neville et Ginny dansaient. Elle se sépara de Malfoy et dit quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre à Ginny et Malfoy. Puis les couples étaient différents, Neville tenant Hermione, n'ayant finalement pas l'air désappointé, et Draco Malfoy tenant Ginny qui rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle avait besoin de ne pas être si transparente. Il regarda à nouveau les parents Malfoy. Il pensa qu'il était possible que Lucius Malfoy préfère que son fils soit avec une fille née de parents moldus plutôt qu'avec une Weasley.

Quand la chanson finit, l'orchestre fit un fondu vers un autre morceau lent, afin que les couples continuent à danser très près. Harry regarda la pièce par dessus la tête d'Alicia, essayant encore de découvrir où était Sirius. Il vit Roger danser avec Fleur, Fred avec Susan Bones, George avec Angelina, Bill avec une sorcière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il réalisa que Bill, Fred et George avaient l'air très agités au sujet du partenaire de Ginny. Son partenaire le remarqua aussi.

Ginny et Draco Malfoy se rapprochèrent de Harry et Alicia. Après avoir dansé un moment côte à côte, Malfoy s'arrêta, enlevant ses bras de Ginny.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, Potter, je crois que j'aimerais retrouver ma cavalière. »

Harry se recula de devant Alicia, la remercia pour la danse, et puis il réalisa : je danse avec Ginny maintenant. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de la regarder en face, étant donné qu'elle était grande, au contraire d'Alicia. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas penser à comment cela était de la tenir, sa main sur sa taille, son autre main liée à la sienne, les longs doigts de Ginny posés sur son épaule. Elle le regardait aussi. Son regard était impassible. Harry trouva encore des difficultés à regarder ailleurs. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Alors » dit-il, essayant d'engager la conversation. « Quel tartan est-ce ? »

« La grand-mère de Neville était une Gillespie, ce qui est du clan MacPherson. » Ils dansèrent en silence quelques minutes. Puis Harry ne put plus en supporter davantage.

« Ginny, », dit-il doucement, « es-tu en colère après moi ? »

Elle ouvrit sa bouche de surprise, mais la referma rapidement. « Harry, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Bien, on dirait que lorsque tu me regardes… je ne sais pas. Tu dois probablement avoir tout plein de choses en tête, je suppose. » Il lui avait trouvé une excuse afin qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire elle-même. Mais il n'était pas convaincu. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Harry, je... Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, et je pense juste que si en fait nous passions plus de temps à parler, je le serais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Tu dis cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose d'être honnête avec moi. »

Elle fronça aussi les sourcils. « Cela le serait. Parce que… Parce que j'ai aidé Draco. Avec ses plans pour démasquer son père. Et tu n'es pas sensé les connaître. Et je… Je veux te les dire, mais je sais que je ne devrais pas… » dit-elle, sa voix s'éteignant. Oh, pensa Harry. Cela expliquait tant de choses.

« Alors, » dit-il doucement, « sais-tu qui a envoyé les chouettes de l'école. »

Son visage ne révéla rien « Quelles chouettes de l'école ? »

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Aucune importance. Je suis rassuré que tu ne sois pas en colère après moi, c'est tout. Quand Will a été si bien et que tous les Griffondors se sont levés avec moi, tu n'étais pas venue près de moi, et j'ai pensé que tu avais cru… que je l'avais fait. A Cho et Flitwick. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je vois. Non, Harry, je peux honnêtement dire que je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois que tu as fait quoique ce soit au professeur Flitwick ou à Cho Chang. »

Il regarda son visage, si proche du sien comme ils dansaient. Ses yeux avaient cependant l'air très tristes. « Ginny, je dois dire que tu n'as pas exactement l'air heureuse. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant. « Pourquoi, je devrais ? Agir furtivement parce que j'ai peur que tout le monde jette des pierres s'ils découvrent pour Draco et moi, m'inquiéter pour lui, m'inquiéter afin d'éloigner son père de lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus lui faire de mal… et m'inquiéter pour Ron, et… et toi… » Elle baissa les yeux, et regarda ailleurs. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui ? pensa Harry, sentant une bouffée de chaleur dans sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas sourire, comme elle avait encore l'air assez misérable.

« On dirait que tu as beaucoup de stress. » lui dit-il. Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Je serai juste heureuse quand tout cela sera fini… »

La chanson se termina et ils se séparèrent, applaudissant avec le reste de la foule. L'orchestre enchaîna avec un autre morceau rapide. Elle alla chercher Neville, et Harry alla vers le bord de la salle, où se tenait Rogue, sous l'apparence de son oncle. Il parlait à Ian Lucas, ou plutôt, Lucas lui parlait joyeusement, tandis que Rogue avait l'air assez fâché. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son rictus 'made in Rogue' apparaissait sur les traits de son oncle. Ils prirent tous deux une gorgée d'une flasque, celle de Rogue étant en argent brillant, celle de Lucas un modèle recouvert de cuir sale.

« Tiens ! » dit Lucas, passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Tu es Harry Potter ! » Harry sourit faiblement et acquiesça. Il cherchait Hermione sur la piste. Elle était en train de balancer ses bras avec Bill. Il lui fit un signe de la tête qu'elle lui rendit, son visage écarlate à cause de la danse. Il se tourna vers Lucas.

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons la possibilité d'apprendre les danses d'abord… » commença-t-il à dire à Lucas qui lui donna une telle claque dans le dos qu'il faillit perdre ses lunettes. Il les remonta sur son nez et essaya de se tenir droit à nouveau.

« J'ai remarqué que tu portes les couleurs du clan MacGregor. Tu sais, peut-être, que les Clans Lamont et MacGregor sont liés pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne sais vraiment rien sur… »

« Bien… » commença Lucas, ignorant Harry, et lui tenant encore l'épaule. « Tu vois, il y a longtemps, il y avait un sorcier du clan Lamont qui voyageait à travers les terres du clan MacGregor, et qui s'était arrêté à une auberge pour la nuit. Maintenant, en bas, dans le pub, lui et d'autres gars présents burent pas mal, et le Lamont tua rien de moins que le fils de MacGregor de Glenstrae, chef du clan, en essayant de le désarmer. Quand il était parti en arrière, sa tête avait frappé sur un pique dans le mur. Elle lui était passé à travers le cerveau. Aucune magie ne peut annuler cela. Bien sûr, la plupart des livres sur les clans disent que c'était sa dague. Bien il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, plus vite qu'un lièvre en chaleur ! Il a traversé les landes, avec la populace échauffée du pub à ses basques. Probablement trop ivres pour transplaner sans se couper en deux tout seul. »

« Maintenant, à cette époque, les gens accordaient encore beaucoup d'importance au code de l'hospitalité dans les Highlands. Si un étranger est à ta porte et demande asile et secours, tu le lui donnes, sans poser de questions. Tu ne dis pas ton nom et tu ne lui demandes pas le sien, au cas où il serait ton ennemi. Donc ce Lamont va à une maison et dit à l'homme qui se tient à la porte qu'il vient d'assassiner un homme et lui demande de le sauver de la mort qui le poursuit maintenant. L'homme prend pitié de lui et le laisse rentrer, lui dit qu'il sera toujours en sécurité sous son toit. Bon, pas plus tard que quelques minutes après, et la foule du pub est à la porte demandant si MacGregor a vu le fugitif, lui disant 'Cet homme a tué ton fils !'. »

Harry regarda Lucas d'un œil perçant. Que voulait-il faire ? Faire ami-ami en disant à Harry qu'un de ses ancêtres a assassiné un de ceux de Harry ?

« Bien », continua Lucas, « MacGregor se tient là, pleurant son fils, mais il leur dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir l'homme. Il a demandé asile et l'a reçu, et on ne toucha pas à un cheveu de sa tête. Il lui donna même un sauf-conduit jusqu'à ses terres. Plus tard, durant la grande guerre contre les MacGregors, il n'était pas de bon ton de s'appeler MacGregor, ni de porter leur tartan, et les Camerons et les Campbells.. » Il donna à Rogue un dur regard « …étaient récompensés pour sortir et tuer autant de MacGregor qu'ils pouvaient en trouver. Quiconque tuait un MacGregor n'était pas jugé. Il n'était pas puni, mais au contraire récompensé ! Et les McPhersons combattirent avec eux contre les Camerons, mais ce furent les Lamont qui leur donnèrent asile, qui les secoururent, grâce au MacGregor qui avait protégé l'assassin de son propre fils. »

Lucas le regarda de près, et puis Harry ouvrir ses yeux en grand.

« Sniffle ? » dit-il doucement. Lucas eut un large sourire.

« Oui, il y en a qui m'appelle comme cela. » Puis il parla à voix basse à Harry sans son accent. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? As-tu vu quoique ce soit de suspect ? » Les cornemuses jouaient si fort maintenant que Harry devait se pencher pour l'entendre.

« Non. Qui… Dans quel corps es-tu ? »

« Le nom est vraiment Ian Lucas. Un cousin à moi. Et ce n'est pas vraiment sa femme. C'est Arabella, une autre opérationnelle. Je suis vraiment du clan Lamont. Black est une des branches des Lamont. Et tu vois là-bas ? » il montrait un homme de l'autre côté de la pièce, portant aussi le tartan MacGregor. « Mundungus Fletcher. Un autre opérationnel. Plus Remus et Maugrey qui sont au pub. On les retrouve plus tard pour se regrouper. »

Harry regarda la piste de danse, voyant Arabella/Mary Lucas dansant avec un homme qu'il pensait avoir vu au pub. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cette histoire ? Est-elle vraie ? »

« Oui. »

« Et… et c'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? Laissé rentrer le meurtrier de mes parents ? Parce que je ne peux pas te blâmer de… »

« Harry. » Sirius le regarda honnêtement. « Tu t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à Cédric Diggory ? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas pendant une bonne longue minute, ils se contentèrent de se regarder. « Oui. » dit-il finalement.

« Alors je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grimaça. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui disent à quel point la culpabilité pouvait vous consumer. Comme c'était ironique que cette histoire semble se répéter, pensa Harry. Un Lamont tue un MacGregor, reçoit protection et pardon, et en retour protège les MacGregors quand ils sont dans le besoin. Et les Campbell étaient les ennemis des deux clans…

« Est-ce que… ton cousin parle vraiment comme cela ? »

Sirius fit une drôle de tête. « Il te dirait probablement que je surjoue l'accent. Mais il y a des gens ici qui l'on rencontré. Je dois leur faire croire que je suis vraiment lui. »

La bouche de Harry était sèche. Il regarda la flasque de Sirius. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ce ne soit pas alcoolisé… » commença-t-il à dire, mais Sirius le tira vers lui.

« Polynectar ! » dit-il doucement. « Et c'était la dernière dose. Bientôt, je vais devoir partir. » Harry s'arrêta. Bien sûr. Le ceilidh allait certainement durer encore plus d'une heure. Il se faisait en fait un peu tard dans l'après-midi.

Soudain, un grand cri d'excitation vint de quelque part, et le milieu de la piste s'éclaircit. L'orchestre commença 'All the bluebonnets Over the Boarder'. Les épées sortirent et un sorcier les enchanta afin que les mains humaines n'aient pas à les tenir. Elles bougeaient de leur propre chef. Lucius Malfoy ouvrait maintenant la voie, passant expertement entre elles, et Draco Malfoy le rejoignit dans la danse des épées. Rogue/MacDermid eut l'air résigné et rejoignit les membres de son clan, comme ils évitaient habilement les bords tranchant des épées et tenaient leurs mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Draco Malfoy avait enlevé son blouson, son gilet et sa cravate, et déboutonné un petit peu sa chemise, mais laissé ses manchettes sûrement attachées aux poignets. Harry regarda Ginny se tenant à seulement dix pieds de là. Il eut mal en voyant comment elle fixait Draco Malfoy. Son quinzième anniversaire était juste dans une semaine.

Hermione était venue à ses côtés. Harry se détourna des danseurs pour lui dire que Lucas était en fait Sirius. Elle rougit immédiatement et regarda ailleurs en apprenant cela.

« Qu'y a-t-il avec elle ? » voulut savoir Sirius.

« Hum. » Harry essaya de gagner du temps. « C'est une longue histoire. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il regarda alentour dans la salle, la foule regardant la danse des épées, quelques sorciers s'y joignant. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il y a des gens ici pour lesquels je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont des Mangemorts… et pas seulement Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, ils ne causent aucun problème. Soit on nous a donné de mauvais renseignements, soit… »

Le bâtiment trembla soudain avec un grand bruit. L'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer et tout le monde regarda alentour, affolé. Les épées en lévitation tombèrent au sol. Harry courut vers le hall d'entrée de la salle, puis dehors, Hermione et Sirius juste derrière lui. Plus bas sur High Street, il pouvait voir de la fumée et des flammes s'élever dans la direction des Trois Balais.

Ron et Parvati étaient aux Trois Balais.

Harry courut vers le chaos sans réfléchir. Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait être préparé. Il avait porté Sandy, qui était bien trop loin du pub pour être capable de prévoir cela. Il avait apporté le couteau de Sirius, il avait sa baguette. Et cependant, cela n'y avait rien fait.

Comme il atteignit les ruines fumantes du pub, il entendit quelqu'un dire « MORSMORDRE » d'une voix tremblante, et la Marque des Ténèbres s'éleva dans le ciel au-dessus des décombres. Harry courut dans la direction de la voix. Au coin du bâtiment suivant, il le vit. A grand sorcier avec une cape à capuche, portant un masque. Il sursauta en voyant Harry. Le masque empêcha Harry de voir son expression. Il essaya de bouger rapidement, essaya de ne pas être distrait en ne sachant pas qui c'était.

« Stupéfix ! » cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner. Le sorcier assommé tomba au sol. L'instant d'après, Harry entendit quelqu'un d'autre grogner le sortilège de stupéfixion, et il se tourna pour voir qui essayait de l'attaquer.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'était destiné ce sort. Il vit Maugrey Fol-œil avec sa baguette pointée vers un autre Mangemort masqué et dans sa cape qui était arrivé derrière Harry. Remus Lupin était avec lui. Maugrey utilisa sa baguette pour déplacer le prisonnier assommé à côté de l'homme que Harry avait mis KO. Il grogna et tapa son homme avec sa jambe de bois, l'air absent.

« Hmmpf ! Il a envoyé des amateurs. Ou peut-être qu'ils manquent d'entraînement. Sans parler qu'ils pensent que nous sommes stupides. Bon travail, au fait Potter. Vous êtes vite arrivé. »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. « Vous…Vous aussi. »

Maugrey secoua sa tête. « Non. Nous étions dans le pub. » Oh, c'est vrai pensa Harry. « Mais j'ai vu ces deux à travers le mur de derrière, et me suis douté de ce qu'ils allaient faire. »

« Alastor et moi avons rapidement lancé un sort d'amortissement sur tout le pub, afin que tout ce qui tombe le fasse lentement et avec douceur. » dit Lupin. « Nous devons encore dégager ces décombres de là… »

« …Bordel de merde… » le coupa Maugrey.

« …Mais les gens en dessous ne devraient pas être blessés. » continua Lupin. « Allez. Comment te débrouilles-tu avec les sorts de lévitation ? »

« Pas aussi bien qu'Hermione, mais elle arrive maintenant. » Lupin acquiesça.

Harry vit Hermione descendre High Street avec Bill, Sirius, Rogue, MacGonagall et Arabella, ainsi que de nombreux autres gens qui avaient été au ceilidh. Soudain Arabella s'arrêta. Harry la fixa, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, et son visage. Elle mit ses mains dessus, tenant une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, puis se retourna et courut du côté opposé de High Street. Sa potion a du perdre son effet, pensa Harry. Mais au moment où son visage avait changé, il lui avait trouvé quelque chose de familier…

Maugrey surveilla les Mangemorts assommés tandis que Lupin et Harry allaient à la rencontre de la foule approchant. Harry alla vers Sirius et Rogue avant Hermione. « Maugrey et moi avons stupéfixé les Mangemorts qui ont fait cela. Il est avec eux derrière cette remise là. » Il leur montra et ils s'avancèrent à grands pas dans la direction d'où étaient venus Harry et Lupin.

Hermione avait des larmes coulant sur son visage, et Bill avait commencé à agiter frénétiquement sa baguette, produisant d'abord un jet d'eau pour éteindre quelques flammes léchant le bois effondré, puis faisant léviter les débris du pub en dehors du site de l'explosion magique. Harry essaya de les rassurer tous les deux en leur parlant du sort d'amortissement de Maugrey et de Lupin, mais cela était toujours trop lent pour déplacer autant de débris.

Soudain, Harry entendit sept forts POPS ! près de lui, et il leva les yeux pour voir Dobby et les autres elfes libres. « Harry Potter ! » cria Dobby. « Que se passe-t-il ? Nous elfes avions un pique-nique à l'extérieur du village pour notre jour libre, et nous avons entendus un grand Boum ! Qu'est-il arrivé au pub ? »

Harry regarda son petit visage ridé gravement. « Les Mangemorts. » dit-il simplement. Dobby acquiesça.

« Nous elfes sommes ici pour aider, Harry Potter. Dites nous que faire. »

Harry le regarda avec gratitude. « Bien, vous êtes plutôt bons pour les sorts de lévitation. Nous devons déplacer tout ce désordre et trouver tous les gens qui étaient dans le pub quand c'est arrivé. »

Dobby fit une sorte de salut, et en peu de temps, les elfes de maison doublaient la vitesse à laquelle ils pouvaient enlever les poutres brisées et les autres fragments du bâtiment. Ils trouvèrent des élèves, choqués qui n'étaient pas gravement blessés, se tâtant leurs bras et leurs jambes juste pour être sûrs qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Ils trouvèrent des professeurs, des gens du village, quelques sorciers et sorcières qui avaient juste transplané pour la journée. Juste quand Harry commençait à penser que Ron et Parvati avaient du déjà quitter le pub avant l'explosion, Hermione et Quiff, l'elfe de maison, déplacèrent une grosse poutre et virent le visage de Parvati, couvert de poussière de plâtre. Elle appela Harry afin qu'ils puissent dégager d'autres débris de meubles et du bâtiment d'elle. Quand elle ne fut plus prisonnière, Hermione la tira pour la remettre debout, et puis jeta ses bras autour d'elle dans une accolade sincère. Harry vit son visage choqué par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, comme elle lui rendait lentement l'accolade. Puis Hermione la tint au bout de ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Parvati ? » D'une certaine manière, sa question semblait ne rien avoir à faire avec ce qui était arrivé aux Trois Balais.

Parvati acquiesça. « Je… Je pensais que tu me haïssais maintenant, Hermione… » dit-elle doucement, les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues poussiéreuses. Hermione lui sourit à travers ses propres larmes.

« Non. Comment pourrais-je ? Nous sommes camarades de chambre depuis… quoi ? Cinq ans ? Et… Et Ron est un de mes meilleurs amis. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. »

Parvati avait l'air vraiment à deux doigts de brailler. Elle semblait incroyablement touchée. Harry regarda les ruines du pub. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un désastre pour rapprocher les gens qui essayeraient autrement de s'éviter, pensa-t-il. Mais ils devaient encore trouver Ron.

« Potter ! » appela une voix familière. La plupart des gens du ceilidh étaient sur le site maintenant, déplaçant les gravats et aidant les différents clients du pub à se remettre debout. Mais apparemment, Maugrey et Lupin avaient manqué une partie du pub avec le sort d'amortissement. Harry courut vers la voix. C'était Draco Malfoy, qui déplaçait morceau après morceau les chevrons de bois fracassés et les bouts de plâtre encore pris dans les fines lattes de bois. Il avait découvert le visage couvert de cendres de Ron. Harry jura et posa sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas penser à la magie maintenant. Il se sentait comme quand Dick avait eu sa jambe écrasée par les rochers dans le jardin des Dursley. Il souleva les débris du bâtiment de sur Ron et les lança par côté, et Malfoy fit de même, n'utilisant pas non plus sa baguette. Harry ne vit Lucius Malfoy nulle part. Bien sûr, il dansait au milieu de la salle quand l'explosion s'était produite. Des douzaines de personnes le regardaient. Un alibi en béton armé.

Lui et Malfoy travaillèrent côte à côte pour libérer Ron, puis chacun lui prit un bras pour le tirer du reste des décombres. Ils le dégagèrent, l'allongeant sur High Street, là où il n'y avait pas de débris sur le passage. Harry reprit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de remise en forme, mais Malfoy lui fit signe de se pousser. A la place, il prit sa flasque, redressa un peu la tête de Ron, puis pencha la flasque afin qu'un peu de son contenu aille dans la bouche de Ron. Harry faillit crier, mais il réalisa que bien sûr Malfoy n'avait pas de polynectar dans sa fiole.

Ron commença immédiatement à tousser, et Malfoy l'assit un peu mieux, lui tapant dans le dos. Ron ouvrit ses yeux, fixant frénétiquement Malfoy, puis Harry, et de nouveau Malfoy. Il montra la flasque de la tête et Malfoy la lui tendit encore, et cette fois Ron prit une longue gorgée, sa tête penchée en arrière. Quand il eut finit, il la rendit à Malfoy, essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main, disant d'une voix rauque « Merci. »

Harry s'accroupit à son côté. « Où étais-tu Ron ? Maugrey a dit qu'il avait vu deux mages noirs rôder alentour, et lui et Lupin ont lancé un sort d'amortissement sur le pub pour empêcher les débris chutant de blesser les gens. Mais ils ont dû manquer l'endroit où tu étais. »

Ron déglutit, ayant retrouvé ses couleurs après avoir bu. « J'étais dans le couloir en route pour les toilettes. Puis tout s'est juste… effondré. »

Malfoy ricana. « Dans le couloir, hé ? Bon, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas déjà y être, occupé à te soulager… »

« Assez Malfoy ! » lui siffla Harry. Malfoy lui sourit affablement, et à sa surprise, Ron rit.

« C'est bon, Harry. Tu penses que cela n'a pas traversé mon esprit ? Je préfère en rire de toutes façons. Oh, et merci pour la boisson, Malfoy. »

Les deux aidèrent Ron à se remettre sur pied. Il avait plusieurs pouces de plus que les deux autres, ainsi il pouvait se servir de leurs épaules pour support, comme s'ils étaient des béquilles vivantes. Il pouvait marcher, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il se sentait très faible. Il avait une tâche sombre sur sa tempe, et une profonde balafre allant de son oreille droite jusqu'au coin de sa bouche, la poussière de plâtre collant sur son sang. Il aurait besoin de soins bientôt pour arranger cela, pensa Harry, ou sinon il aurait une cicatrice.

Ensuite Ginny courut vers eux, jetant ses bras autour de Ron et pleurant, suivie de Bill, Fred et George mettant leurs mains sur ses épaules, l'air inquiet. Puis Harry la vit approcher, marchant à côté de Parvati, il vit l'émotion brute sur son visage. Elle commença à accélérer, puis elle courut, et Harry crut qu'elle le mettrait à terre avec la force de son accolade.

Hermione jeta ses bras autour de Ron, sanglotant, et il la serra contre lui, donnant l'impression que c'était ce pour quoi il était heureux de ne pas être mort. Il mit sa joue sur ses cheveux et maintenant il y avait du sang et de la poussière de plâtre sur le dessus de sa tête. Bill regarda fasciné. Parvati n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

Elle s'écarta de Ron, pleurant librement. « Tu vas bien. Tu es… » bégaya-t-elle, et elle ne put pas parler pendant une seconde. Il lui sourit, ses bras encore autour d'elle. Harry sentit les larmes picoter contre ses paupières. Il se tenait si proche d'eux. Il pouvait voir leur regard dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Mais maintenant Hermione reprenait son sang-froid.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et dit doucement, « J'ai parlé à Parvati. Je suis… Je suis très contente pour vous deux. Je… Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Tu es mon meilleur ami. » finit-elle de dire, le regardant. Mais maintenant, la joie qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Ron quand elle avait lancé ses bras autour de lui s'était évaporée. Il déglutit regarda Parvati, qui marchait vers lui en tremblant. Hermione se recula un peu plus et laissa Parvati s'approcher et mettre ses bras autour de Ron, appuyant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ron regarda Hermione par-dessus sa tête. Harry pouvait voir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit noble pour cela. Il voulait que revienne la Hermione qui avait lancé ses bras autour de lui, qui lui avait donné ce regard, pas cette amie détachée, mettant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Soudain, Rosmerta vint vers eux, couverte presque totalement de poussière de plâtre, ses cheveux en désordre et ses yeux furieux, tenant Pinny et Zenana par les oreilles. Elle les jeta à Harry comme si c'était du linge sale.

« Est-ce que c'est à vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Je pensais vous avoir dit de garder ces choses loin de mon pub ! Maintenant, regardez-le ! »

Maugrey était venu du coin où se trouvaient les criminels stupéfixés. « Rosmerta, laisse ces foutus elfes en dehors de cela. Ils n'ont rien fait sinon aider les humains à sortir de ce chantier. C'était l'œuvre de Mangemorts. Qui seront punis. »

Mais maintenant, Rosmerta fixait Sirius, qui ne ressemblait plus à Ian Lucas. Sa bouche était ouverte. Harry déglutit. « Sirius Black ! » hurla-t-elle. « C'était Sirius Black ! Attrapez-le ! »

Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge. Il regarda Draco Malfoy qui fixait Sirius avec de grands yeux. Tout le monde se figea sauf Sirius qui, réalisant qu'il avait repris son apparence, courut derrière l'abri où se trouvaient les corps. Personne d'autre ne bougea. Rosmerta essaya de le suivre, mais un gros chien noir vint de la direction dans laquelle Sirius s'en était allé, se mettant sur sa route. Elle ignora le chien. Après qu'il soit parti, elle courut derrière l'abri, puis en émergea à nouveau, les regardant tous furieusement. « Où est-il ? C'était Sirius Black, je vous le dit ! Si quelqu'un a fait sauter mon pub, c'est lui ! »

Il la regardèrent tous comme si elle était déséquilibrée, sauf Draco Malfoy qui était encore clairement choqué. Elle regarda visage après visage, sa bouche grande ouverte. « Mais vous l'avez tous vu ! Il était là ! »

Harry entendit une voix familière dire « Mobilicorpi ! » et Rogue apparut derrière le coin, ayant reprit son apparence (sauf le fait qu'il ne portait pas de kilt normalement). Les corps assommés des Mangemorts l'accompagnaient, flottant.

« J'ai bien peur, Madame Rosmerta que seuls ces deux hommes aient détruit votre établissement. » dit-il, la voix encore plus huileuse que d'habitude, à ce que Harry pensa. Maintenant, il enlevait le masque du premier. « Ah, Nott. » dit-il en voyant son visage.

Il enleva le masque de l'autre homme et Maugrey grogna, disant « Avery. Bien, cela explique l'incompétence. Pas que nous ne lui en soyons pas reconnaissants. »

Mais Madame Rosmerta n'en avait pas finit de pointer les gens du doigt. « Et vous ! » dit-elle en voyant Lupin. « Je ne veux pas non plus ceux de votre espèce dans mon pub ! Maudit loup garou… »

Maugrey avait l'air de vouloir lui lancer un bon maléfice. « Fermez-la ! Vous vous moquiez qu'il soit dans votre foutu pub quand il vous payait en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante pour vos boissons au prix exagéré : Bien… » dit-il, désignant de son bras la pile de remblais qui avait été les Trois Balais. « ..vous pouvez bannir qui vous voulez de votre maudit pub maintenant, ne vous gênez pas. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux rageurs, puis se tourna et partit avec raideur. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, se posant des questions, mais Sandy le distrait ensuite en disant « Un gros chien noir attend. » Bien pensa Harry. Sirius n'était pas totalement parti. Il voulait lui parler. Cela avait été un tel choc de se retourner et de le voir avec son vrai visage. Est-ce que Rosmerta alerterait le ministère de la magie ? Et pour Malfoy ? Harry pouvait dire que Dumbledore avait mis Maugrey au courant pour Sirius. Peut-être que Maugrey pourrait lever les craintes du ministère sur la présence de Sirius à Pré-au-lard.

Maugrey venait vers lui maintenant, lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Vous allez bien, Potter ? »

Ils commencèrent tous à marcher lentement dans la rue, en direction de Poudlard. « Non. » lui dit sincèrement Harry comme ils avançaient. Il regarda vers l'endroit ou Neville, Ginny et Hermione marchaient, puis vers Ron et Parvati. « J'ai l'impression de regarder tout le temps par-dessus mon épaule, comme si je devenais un peu paranoïaque. » Il voulut se mordre la langue dès qu'il eut dit cela. Maugrey avait la réputation d'être la personne la plus paranoïaque du monde de la sorcellerie.

Maugrey rit. « Potter, si quelqu'un est vraiment dehors pour vous avoir… alors ce n'est pas la paranoïa. Cela s'appelle faire face aux faits. Et avec un peu de chance, être préparé. » Il sourit à Harry, mais Harry dut détourner son regard. Il ne pouvait supporter quand Maugrey lui souriait. Cela avait l'air tellement étrange.

Il fixa Draco Malfoy, qui marchait près de Rogue, lui donnant un regard étrange à travers la fente de ses yeux. Saisirait-il le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Rogue au ceilidh, bien qu'il y ait été, marchant avec un kilt comme si c'était ainsi qu'il venait toujours à Pré-au-lard ? Harry pensa à Malfoy ayant aussi vu Sirius. Ferait-il le rapprochement avec le gros chien noir ?

Puis Harry passa sa main sur sa nuque. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir quelqu'un le regarder. Il s'arrêta, faisant Neville lui rentrer dedans. Il marmonna une excuse, puis alla sur le bord de la route et commença à retourner au village, jusqu'à ce que la sombre parade des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard retournant au château ait disparu, beaucoup d'entre aux boitant et poussiéreux suite à l'explosion du pub.

Se tenant seul à la limite du village, fixant Harry, se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Harry se tint au milieu de la route, le fixant aussi. Malfoy père avait l'air aristocratique jusqu'au bout des ongles, chaque pièce de métal de son ensemble brillant. Il regarda Harry comme un seigneur sûr de son obéissance.

Harry craignait et haïssait à la fois cet homme et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, ce que Draco Malfoy savait, ce que Ginny savait. Il avait l'impression d'en comprendre plus du fils à chaque fois qu'il voyait le père. Comment ne pouvez vous pas développer un cuir épais quand votre propre père ne pense à rien sinon vous torturer ?

Harry continua à regarder l'homme qui avait engendré Draco Malfoy. Il ne reculerait pas. La grande silhouette aux cheveux pâles continua à le fixer impassiblement, minute après minute. Harry ne bougea pas, il sentait qu'il pouvait attendre toute la journée.

Finalement, Malfoy sortit sa baguette. Harry sortit rapidement la sienne, un réflexe de défense. Mais avant de le réaliser, Lucius Malfoy était parti. Il s'était simplement préparé à transplaner. Il était probablement retourné au manoir Malfoy. Harry continua à regarder l'endroit où il s'était tenu. C'était juste à la limite du village. Il n'aurait pas pu transplaner s'il avait été plus proche de Poudlard. Harry se tourna finalement et courut pour rattraper les autres, se cramponnant encore à sa baguette.

* * * * *

« Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Ginny s'appuya contre la porte de la cabane de Hagrid, choquée, regardant ses amis tout autour, riant et mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Quand elle eut récupéré, elle secoua son doigt à l'attention de Zoey Russel, une de ses camarades de chambrée, qui avait l'air penaude.

« Oh toi ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que quiconque en fasse une grosse affaire… »

« Bon, Ginny » l'interrompit Hermione. « Ne blâme pas Zoey. Tu as tellement fait pour les autres, que j'ai pensé que tu devrais avoir une jolie petite fête aussi. Zoey, Annika et Ruth ont juste aidé à te faire descendre ici. » Avant que Ginny ne soit arrivée, Hermione avait dit qu'on avait raconté à Ginny qu'il y avait un travail supplémentaire qu'elles devaient toutes faire pour le cours de Hagrid. Hermione sourit aux camarades de quatrième année de Ginny de Griffondor. Il y avait plus de dix-sept personnes entassées dans la cabane à la taille si modeste de Hagrid, et Ginny le remarqua.

« Petite, Hermione ? Je crois qu'elle a arrêté d'être petite longtemps avant que je ne sois ici ! »

« Aucun problème ! » dit Fred. Lui et George firent voler la grande table de Hagrid par la porte et la mirent dans le jardin devant, puis ils l'étirèrent magiquement d'une paire de pieds. Harry, Ron et Colin sortirent tous les sièges que possédait Hagrid, et Angelina et Parvati invoquèrent quelques chaises de plus pour fournir assez de place à tout le monde.

Bientôt, Ginny se trouva à la place d'honneur en bout de table, ouvrant ses cadeaux. Le cadeau de George et Fred était le premier. Elle déballa une grosse boîte qui s'avéra être des chocolats. Elle sourit et les remercia, puis commença à la faire passer autour de la table. Tout le monde présent s'alarma à leur approche et les faisait hâtivement continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Neville. Il prit nonchalamment un chocolat marron clair et mordit dedans. Tout le monde le fixa. Rien ne se produisit. Ginny rit, regardant les jumeaux.

« Oh ! C'est la blague n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a rien d'anormal avec eux ! »

George et Fred sourirent, regardant malicieusement Neville, disant « Poisson d'avril ! » Mais Harry pensa non, ce n'est pas cela. Cela va venir… Attends, attends juste…

Et cependant, Neville était encore normal. Il haussa les épaules et prit un autre chocolat de la boîte et le mit dans son assiette. Personne d'autre ne voudrait de ces bonbons. Ginny passa à ses autres cadeaux. Elle s'exclama sur tout et remercia chaque personne ou groupe de personne qui lui avait fait un cadeau. Puis elle prit le cadeau de Harry. Elle déchira le papier et regarda la photo encadrée.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Colin, c'est une autre des tiennes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Colin sourit timidement. Il devenait vraiment un photographe populaire. Harry avait choisi un cliché de Ginny volant autour du terrain de Quidditch, tenant le vif à la fin du match Griffondor / Serpentard. Ses cheveux bougeaient au vent sur la photo, sa robe volant derrière elle, son visage rayonnant. Elle sourit à Harry, ayant l'air de réprimer une réaction qui serait trop extrême.

« Merci Harry. » dit-elle calmement, complètement sous contrôle. Il restait un cadeau. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de la table. Harry pouvait voir qu'elle croyait déjà avoir ouvert les cadeaux de tout le monde. De qui pouvait être celui-ci ?

Elle l'ouvrit. Une adorable barrette en argent était logée dans une boîte en carapace de tortue, posée sur un coussin de velours. Elle avait l'air lourde et solide, et elle était gravée de l'image détaillée d'un dragon. Un vert gallois, vu son apparence, pensa Harry. Il se fit la grimace. Pas besoin de se demander de qui c'était.

Il pouvait dire à ses couleurs qu'elle le savait aussi, mais elle sortit un mot de la boîte en carapace de tortue et le lut, puis le glissa dans sa poche. Elle referma la boîte avec la barrette et les regarda tous.

« Bien ! Merci encore à tous. C'était vraiment adorable. » Et elle se leva pour partir. Hagrid lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Etant donné que c'était Hagrid, c'était pareil que de la plaquer dans son siège assez violemment, bien qu'ils soient tous habitués à ce que Hagrid ne réalise pas sa propre force, et elle vacilla simplement.

« Tu ne peux pas encore partir ! Il y a encore le gâteau ! »

Oh oh, pensa Harry. Il espéra que Hermione n'avait pas laissé faire le gâteau à Hagrid. Mais elle sortait de la cabane maintenant, portant une confection au chocolat qui avait l'air plus probablement un produit des elfes de maison dans les cuisines. Hagrid avait préparé le thé, qui était bon… il ne pouvait rien y redire. Mais au moment où Neville prit une gorgée de thé, il lui poussa un bec de canard et plumes blanches, et il commença à faire coin-coin avec excitation. Apparemment, les chocolats étaient conçus pour se déclencher avec le thé.

Fred et George étaient morts de rire, et Ginny essayait de dire « Gred, Forge… je veux dire, Fred, George… », mais elle riait trop hystériquement pour être cohérente, et même Neville semblait lui même se réjouir jusqu'à ce qu'il mue et que le bec de canard tombe dans son gâteau.

« On les appelle les Ducky Dreams » leur dit George. [NDT : Rêves de canard]

« Non, c'est pas ça. On les appelle les Drake Dreams » insista Fred. Hermione fronça les sourcils. [NDT : rêves de canard, aussi]

« Cela rime avec Canary Creams. [NDT : Crème canari.] Est-ce que toute votre ligne de produit va rimer ? » leur demanda-t-elle. Ils eurent l'air quelque peu embarrassés d'admettre que c'était en fait leur plan.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient ensuite ? » voulut savoir Ron. « Ils n'y a pas tant de mots que cela qui rime avec 'cream'. Il y a seulement 'beam' [rayon], 'ream' [rame (de papier)] et … » il s'arrêta.

« Team [équipe] » dit Angelina en riant.

« Gleam ! [lueur] » dit Katie triomphalement. Ils riaient tous hystériquement, suggérant des moyens pour George et Fred de créer des produits ridicules avec ces mots dans le nom, et ce qu'ils feraient à ceux qui oseraient les manger.

Après s'être à nouveau calmés, ils purent en fait manger le gâteau d'anniversaire et prendre un peu de thé, la plupart d'entre eux prenant un deuxième morceau de gâteau, qui était au chocolat fourré à la framboise. Ils avaient probablement tous ruiné leur dîner.

Harry était assis avec Hermione et les autres filles de quatrième année, qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Il avait l'impression que quand ils étaient dans la salle commune, elles l'évitaient. Il trouvait dur de parler à Annika Olafsdottir maintenant.

« Peux-tu me passer la crème, Annika ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle déglutit, lui tendant le petit pot ébréché. Après qu'il l'ait versé dans son thé, il essaya de lui rendre, mais elle ne le prit pas, alors il essaya de le tendre à Ruth Pelta à la place. Elle le prit avec précautions.

« C'est bon » leur dit-il. « Je ne mords pas. Pas habituellement. » Il leur sourit. Annika riait maintenant, rougissant.

« Je… Je suis désolée. C'est juste que ne peux encore pas surmonter le fait que tu sois toi. Je suis à Griffondor depuis presque quatre ans, et je suis toujours incapable de dire quoique ce soit de cohérent à Harry Potter… »

Ruth roula ses yeux. « Annika, il ne veut pas se sentir tout le temps sous les projecteurs. Il veut probablement juste rester seul. »

Harry regarda Ruth. C'était une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, avec un teint légèrement olivâtre.

« Est-ce pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais ? » lui demanda-t-il

Elle haussa ses sourcils. « Je pensais juste que tu trouverais impoli, que quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vienne vers toi comme ça, juste parce que tu es célèbre, et que tout le monde sait qui tu es, que tu veux connaître tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas être présomptueuse. »

Harry fit un signe de la tête à Ruth. « Merci. Mais tu n'as aucune idée du niveau de présomption qui a été atteint par ici… » Il sourit, se rappelant toutes les filles qui lui avaient demandé de l'accompagner au ceilidh. Ruth ne le lâcha pas du regard. C'était une personne très directe.

« Bien, je devrais y aller bientôt afin de pouvoir étudier un peu avant de dîner. Ma mère m'a envoyé une autre leçon d'hébreux par chouette postale. En espérant que je puisse finalement avoir ma bat mitzvah cet été… »

Hermione la regarda. « Sérieusement ? »

Elle soupira. « J'ai deux ans de retard parce que depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je le fais par correspondance. Mon père et ma mère sont tous les deux rabbins. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils allaient me laisser venir à Poudlard quand j'ai eu la lettre. Mais maman a décidé d'être très philosophe à ce sujet, finalement. Elle a dit que j'avais un don, et que ce serait impoli de le rejeter à la face de Dieu. La chose importante est ce que l'on fait de ses dons. Et maintenant, je suis la seule en cours de runes anciennes qui peut déchiffrer les sorts en hébreux ou en araméen, alors je suis devant tous les autres. » Hermione eut l'air envieuse.

Puis Harry fut surpris par Sandy lui sifflant quelque chose. Il écouta, pensant 'Pas encore…'. Personne à l'exception d'Hermione ne semblait avoir remarqué le sifflement de Sandy. Il pensa qu'elle devait y porter une attention spéciale, en entendant le son, maintenant qu'elle savait pour le Don de Sandy. Elle haussa les sourcils à son attention, mais il secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dire quoique ce soit. Pas qu'il veuille lui en parler de toutes façons.

« Je ne peux même pas déchiffrer les runes islandaises, et mon père est de là-bas » dit Annika découragée.

« Je pense que c'est psychologique » lui dit Ruth, avec un ton ressemblant à celui de Hermione pour Harry. « Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ton père, donc tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec son héritage. »

« Bien, et comment te sentirais-tu si ton père t'avait affublée d'un nom comme 'Olafsdottir' ? »

Hermione sourit. Harry l'avait entendu parler de son prénom assez de fois. Ruth se leva pour partir, et Annika et Zoey allèrent avec elle. Elles souhaitèrent toutes encore un joyeux anniversaire à Ginny avant de remonter ensemble au château, marchant très proche. Annika fit timidement un signe de la main à Harry avant de partir. Il pensa qu'elles faisaient un petit groupe assez étroit. Dur pour Ginny de vraiment le pénétrer. Puis soudain, il réalisa qu'elle était habituée aux garçons. Avec six frères, elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris à s'entendre avec les filles. Et durant sa première année, elle avait été assez isolée aussi. Elle avait passé son temps à faire des confidences à Tom Jedusor, dans son journal intime, pas à se lier à ses camarades de chambre. Elle n'était pas vraiment encore intégrée à leur monde. Harry se souvint des nombreuses fois où il avait vu des petits groupes d'amis dispersés dans la salle commune, bavardant joyeusement, et Ginny, seule dans un coin avec un livre. C'était probablement pourquoi elle était en tête de sa classe, pensa-t-il. Pas de vie sociale pour la distraire. C'est probablement aussi pourquoi elle et Malfoy s'entendent, réalisa-t-il. Deux personnes isolées et solitaires…

Harry finit son gâteau et leva les yeux pour voir Ginny s'esquiver furtivement dans la direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Le reste de gens à table bavardait avec animation, mangeait du gâteau, buvait du thé et inventait des noms idiots pour la ligne de produit de Fred et George. Personne sauf Harry ne remarqua que la fille dont c'était l'anniversaire s'enfuyait. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait, grâce à Sandy.

Après qu'elle soit partie depuis quelques minutes, Harry se leva lentement et alla vers la porte de la cabane. Hermione parlait avec Neville de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était changé en canard. Harry pensa qu'il était possible que Parvati l'ait vu, mais il cligna des yeux et elle semblait rire une fois de plus à quelque chose que disait Fred, pendant que Ron passait son bras au-dessus du dos de la chaise. Pendant que Neville lui parlait, Hermione regardait étrangement Parvati. Ce n'était pas hostile, pensa Harry, mais… au moins, elle ne remarque pas ce que je fais, pensa-t-il. Il se glissa dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Il regarda autour de la pièce étrangement vide. Sans la grande table dedans, elle semblait en fait assez spacieuse. Puis il entendit des voix et il traversa la pièce avec précaution jusqu'au mur de derrière. Une des fenêtres collée à la porte de derrière était entrouverte, bien que le rideau sale et grossier pende encore devant la vitre. Harry reconnut les voix. Il souleva le coin du rideau pour regarder à travers la vitre sale, et vit exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait : Ginny était derrière la cabane de Hagrid, avec Draco Malfoy. Un bélier et un dragon. Il n'avait pas eu à deviner ce qu'avait dit Sandy cette fois.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Ginny lui souriait. « C'était le remerciement non verbal. » dit-elle. Harry grimaça. Cela devait avoir été un baiser. Il n'était pas désolé d'avoir manqué cela. Rétrospectivement, il avait probablement préféré voir sa mère embrasser Rogue. « Maintenant, le remerciement verbal. C'est très beau et magnifique, merci. »

Malfoy avait l'air de plus en plus consumé par elle à chaque fois que Harry les voyait ensemble. Ses yeux gris semblaient se déplacer constamment sur elle, la dévorant de son esprit, comme s'il mémorisait chaque tâche de rousseur, chaque petite ligne, chaque cil et même les demi-lunes sur ses ongles. Il se pencha vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la trouvant prête et réactive, le buvant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux clairs. Harry regarda ailleurs, puis le regarda de nouveau. Que faisait Malfoy avec ses mains ? Harry sentit un flot de rage monter en lui quand Malfoy leva sa main gauche et la plaça a dessein sur son sein droit, la posant juste là, sans la bouger. Sans attendre un battement de cœur de plus, Ginny enleva sa main de sa tête et lui prit la main gauche, l'enleva de sa poitrine, la ramenant autour de sa taille, sans interrompre le baiser en faisant cela. Mais Malfoy n'était pas découragé. Au lieu de sa poitrine, il descendait maintenant la même main en dessous de la taille, moulant ses fesses avec la paume de sa main, continuant à l'embrasser. Encore, elle chercha son poignet et cette fois, elle remit la main en haut pour qu'elle soit dans une position plus neutre.

Il rompit le baiser et pressa sa bouche contre son cou, comme elle penchait la tête en arrière afin qu'il puisse mieux y accéder. Harry sentit son pouls s'emballer. Malfoy descendait plus bas, et maintenant, il commençait à déboutonner sa robe, qui tomba sur le sol. Ses doigts pincèrent les boutons de son chemisier. Elle retrouva soudain ses esprits et le repoussa, se tournant vers la cabane pour reboutonner à nouveau son chemisier. Harry eut la vision passagère d'un simple soutien-gorge blanc avec un petit bouton de rose en tissu, blottit dans la vallée entre les deux bonnets. Mais c'était seulement une vision passagère. Il s'accroupit instinctivement derrière le rebord de la fenêtre quand elle se retourna.

Il l'entendit parler à Malfoy, alors il revint à la fenêtre, soulevant encore le rideau.

« Draco, nous avons déjà parlé des mains… »

Malfoy la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, ne disant rien en réponse à sa plainte. Il descendit à nouveau sa bouche contre sa gorge, et elle fit un bruit de gargouillis, se cramponnant à ses épaules comme si elle risquait de s'évanouir autrement. Il réussit à défaire encore un des boutons de son chemisier, descendant ses lèvres plus bas, et maintenant une des mains de Ginny glissait le long de la poitrine de Malfoy, venant se reposer sur sa taille.

Harry se saisit de sa baguette, sentant ses jointures se tendre comme il agrippait le bois furieusement. Si Malfoy faisait quoique ce soit qu'elle ne voulait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retenir, Harry voulait être prêt. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas regarder ceci, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il le devait, il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle soit en danger.

Malfoy avait défait les boutons de sa propre robe, et ils glissèrent au sol. Il remonta ses lèvres vers sa gorge encore, puis sa bouche était à nouveau contre la sienne, et comme le baiser continuait, la main qu'elle avait sur la taille de son pantalon glissa le long de son côté, et elle faisait courir ses doigts sur le côté de sa cuisse maintenant, descendant jusqu'au genou, puis remontant, passant sa hanche jusqu'à la taille, et redescendant à nouveau.

Harry se sentait comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il pouvait voir à quel point sa main rendait nerveux Malfoy. Il avait encore sa bouche sur sa gorge, se concentrant sur un point, pendant qu'elle continuait à le caresser et à le rendre fou, tout comme Harry.

Cela avait continué pendant quelques minutes lorsque Malfoy enleva sa bouche de sa gorge. Il y avait un morceau de peau violacé là où sa bouche avait été, et il avait malheureusement exactement la forme d'une bouche. Il déboutonnait à nouveau son chemisier, glissant sa main dedans, descendant sa bouche.

Harry regarda ses mains. Il essaya de penser à autre chose. Il pensa à l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui était sorti après l'explosion aux Trois Balais. Il y avait eu une vieille photo de lui du début du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il était petit, pâle et à l'air effrayé. Il avait l'air risible. L'article disait que Harry Potter avait appréhendé un Mangemort, avec l'auror à la retraite Maugrey Fol-œil. Un garçon à l'apparence chétive et un vieil homme. Quelle menace pouvaient avoir été ces Mangemorts, vraiment, pour être capturés par eux ? C'était la conclusion de l'article. Aucune mention n'était faite sur le retour de Voldemort. C'était comme si ces Mangemorts avaient voulu faire une farce et qu'ils avaient été pris. Il n'y avait aucune image des ruines fumantes, bien qu'il y ait une citation de Madame Rosmerta avec son assertion que c'était Sirius Black qui avait monté le coup. Ceux qui avaient été pris étaient simplement ses larbins. Super, pensa Harry. Sirius est encore accusé pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

Ils avaient brièvement parlé quand il était rentré à Poudlard après le ceilidh. Ils étaient venus ici, à la cabane d'Hagrid où Sirius pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine. A cause de l'effet prématuré du polynectar, il devrait se cacher un petit moment, et spécialement éviter Pré-au-lard. Et il devait espérer que son cousin Ian Lucas ne se ferait pas interroger non plus. Les gens dans le monde de la sorcellerie savaient qu'il était le cousin de Sirius. Il pourrait avoir des problèmes pour aider et abriter un fugitif. C'était un tel bazar pensa Harry. La seule bonne chose était que deux Mangemorts ne viendraient pas aux côtés de Voldemort la prochaine fois qu'il les appellerait. C'était quelque chose.

Il n'osait pas regarder par la fenêtre. Il pouvait les entendre gémir, avec de petits halètements occasionnels. Que devait-il faire ? se demanda-t-il. Elle semblait le laisser faire maintenant. Il se sentait malade. Il devait y aller. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait se donner à son ennemi. Il prit l'amulette du basilik de sa chemise et la tint dans son poing. Il sentit le besoin urgent de l'arracher de son cou et de la jeter dans les flammes. Mais d'une certaine manière, au moment où il la toucha, il se sentit plus calme. Je dois lui faire confiance, pensa-t-il.

Il leva ses yeux vers la fenêtre sale, soulevant encore le coin du rideau. Elle semblait essayer de le repousser maintenant. Il avait sa tête entre ses seins, mais comme elle réussissait à le pousser au deuxième essai, Harry put voir que son soutien-gorge était encore en place, un autre suçon se formant sur sa poitrine, dans le V entre les bonnets. Elle boutonna son chemisier pour la deuxième fois.

« Je… nous… devons arrêter. C'est juste… trop… »

« Ecoute, je suis désolé Ginny, c'est juste que… bien, c'est ton quinzième anniversaire. »

Elle le fixa la bouche ouverte, remettant sa robe de Poudlard. « Et tu pensais que mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi allait être de coucher avec toi ? » Il sembla à Harry que c'était exactement ce que Malfoy pensait. Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche comme un poisson à l'air stupide, pensa Harry. Ginny se pencha puis jeta sa robe à Malfoy.

« Juste parce que j'ai quinze ans ne signifie pas que je sois prête pour cela, Draco. »

« Tu dis cela, » dit-il, prenant ce ton argumentatif que Harry connaissait si bien, « mais ce que disais ton corps était très différent. »

« Et alors ? Alors tu sais comment faire des choses qui… qui me font réagir d'une certaine manière. Je suis encore gouvernée par mon cerveau. Et mon cerveau n'est juste pas prêt pour cela encore. Je sais que le cerveau des garçons est entre leurs jambes. »

« Hey ! »

« Oh, allez. J'ai six frères. Et je ne suis pas sourde.  Les choses que j'entends à la maison ! Tu sais comment parfois les moldus qui voient de la magie n'ont même pas besoin de sortilège d'amnésie parce qu'ils se convainquent juste qu'ils l'ont imaginé. Bien, mes frères semblent penser que je suis comme cela quand ils parlent de comment c'est d'être un garçon, du sexe, de tout cela. J'entends tout. Je me souviens et je le classe. Tu aurais dû en entendre un demander encore et toujours quand il attendait que ses boules descendent… Je ne te dirai pas lequel… »

« Ginny ! » Draco Malfoy avait l'air vraiment horrifié par le comportement de tous les garçons Weasley. En vérité, Harry l'était aussi. Il se demanda si c'était Ron…

« Oh Draco ! Tu ne le comprends pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas prude. Je ne suis juste pas mentalement prête à avoir une relation sexuelle. »

Malfoy lui faisait la grimace. Harry aussi. Il y avait quelque chose de très inconfortable à entendre une fille parler de chose qui concernaient les garçons, de choses qu'ils espéraient que les filles ne savaient pas. Il pensa 'Malfoy va devoir être un véritable branleur, en l'attendant… »

« Bien » dit Malfoy, sa voix tremblant. « Quand penses-tu que tu seras prête ? »

Elle le fixa. « Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je viens juste d'avoir quinze ans. Je sais que c'était l'habitude que lorsqu'une sorcière avait quinze ans, c'était considéré comme une grosse affaire, et ses parents organisaient une grande fête et invitaient les sorciers qui pouvaient être intéressés pour l'épouser. Et parfois, les filles étaient mariées alors qu'elles étaient encore à l'école, et elles devaient aller avec leur mari pendant leurs vacances, au lieu d'aller chez leurs parents. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Personne ne fait plus cela. Juste parce que j'ai quinze ans ne signifie pas que je suis sur une sorte de calendrier comme un foutu train ! Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour une relation comme celle là. Je te frustre… »

A la fois Malfoy et Harry paniquèrent. Si elle et Malfoy n'étaient plus ensemble, qu'arriverait-il au plan pour mettre Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban ? Malfoy, cependant, paniquait pour une raison différente.

« Non Ginny ! C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû tant te mettre la pression. » Harry fut choqué de l'entendre se blâmer. Puis il fut choqué d'entendre son propre nom. « Je dois te demander cependant : est-ce que cela a à voir avec Potter ? »

Elle roula ses yeux et lança ses mains en l'air. « Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec Harry ! C'est juste moi ! Et je ne suis simplement pas prête ! »

Malfoy serra ses lèvres, marmonnant une excuse. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, brièvement, doucement, comme cette première tentative de baiser dans le donjon de potions. Puis, sans un autre mot, il se retourna et pénétra dans la forêt. Harry put le voir suivre la lisière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Puis Harry réalisa qu'elle reviendrait probablement par la cabane. Il courut de l'autre côté de la pièce et avait sa main sur la porte quand elle rentra par derrière, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Oh ! Tu es ici Ginny. Je venais juste te chercher. »

Elle eut l'air sceptique. Mais elle ne le contredit pas. « J'ai eu besoin de m'asseoir dehors, seule. J'aime regarder la forêt. » Elle se tenait à seulement un pied de lui maintenant, et il ne put résister à l'envie de poser soudain ses lèvres sur sa joue, faisant seulement un bref contact avec elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny. » dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Nous devrions sortir. » dit-elle en tremblant. Il acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. Quand ils retournèrent à la grande table, seulement Ron, Parvati, Neville et Hermione étaient assis là avec Hagrid. Tous les autres étaient partis. C'était presque l'heure du repas du soir, mais le soleil n'était pas encore prêt à se coucher. Les jours avaient commencé à s'allonger. Ils étaient lancés vers l'été et la fin de l'année scolaire. Soudain, il sembla que sa cinquième année était passée très vite. Harry sentit qu'il avait fourré une énorme quantité de choses dans son cerveau, et il se demanda s'il s'en souviendrait quand il passerait les BUSE. Peut-être que MacGonagall lui donnerait les meilleures notes en métamorphose juste parce qu'il avait appris à être un animagus.

Il souhaita pouvoir se transformer et courir dans la forêt. Hermione le regardait tour à tour avec Ginny avec une expression furieuse. Elle avait remarqué le suçon sur le cou de Ginny. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et chuchota « Elle l'a rencontré derrière la cabane. » Hermione acquiesça quand elle entendit cela, mais continua à regarder bizarrement Harry. Il joua encore avec l'amulette du basilik. Du coin de ses yeux, il pensa voir une silhouette aux cheveux clairs émerger de la forêt sur la rive opposée du lac. Puis la silhouette contourna le lac, passa derrière les serres et monta vers le château. Et si quelque chose s'était passé et que je n'avais pas été là ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il regarda Ginny. Il se souvint qu'elle était classée troisième du club de duel, et que Malfoy ne l'avait pas gagné en se battant contre elle. (Bien qu'il ne fut pas convaincu que Malfoy ait vraiment essayé). Elle peut prendre soin d'elle, essaya-t-il de se dire. Elle ne lui laissera jamais faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. La question qui le dérangeait était…

Que voulait faire Ginny ?…

* * * * *


	27. Chapitre vingt six : Dépendance et

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Merci pour vos reviews, Little Horn, chen, Lunenoire (t'es copain avec Wismerhill ?), et Ankou (et on dit monsieur, merci ;-) ). Bonne lecture à tous. J'en suis au neuvième chapitre du deuxième tome. C'est assez immonde à traduire dès que cela fait plus de vingts pages par chapitre... D'ici le prochain chapitre, tenez-vous au frais, et bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre vingt-six  
  
Dépendance et état de manque  
  
La vie reprit son cours normal. Harry se levait tous les jours, allait courir avec Hermione, allait en cours, faisait ses devoirs, et supportait Rogue continuant à l'humilier en public alors qu'il lui donnait en fait d'assez bonnes notes. Il allait au club du duel, aux réunions de préfet et retrouvait MacGonagall une fois par semaine. Il suivait aussi les entraînements de Quidditch, mais Ron était en fait celui qui produisait les stratégies et les plans pour battre Serdaigle lors du match final de juin. Harry était content que Cho Chang aille bien et qu'elle rejoue bientôt attrapeuse. Le match suivant était fin avril, quand Serdaigle jouerait contre Serpentard. Il espérait qu'elle réduirait Malfoy à l'état de serpillière (bien qu'il n'ait aucune intention de la laisser battre Griffondor).  
  
Flitwick appréciait son retour en classe. Harry avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il y avait maintenant une indication sur qui avait mis le sortilège antivol sur la porte de classe. Il dit qu'il n'en avait pas. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait demandé à Rogue, si sa capacité à vaincre les sorts de douleurs venait de Voldemort, mais il s'arrêta à chaque fois. Il eut juste le pressentiment que cela allait être une autre question à laquelle Dumbledore ne voudrait pas encore répondre.  
  
Lupin n'avait pas quitté Sirius depuis le jour du ceilidh. Sirius allait avec lui au travail toutes les nuits, pas seulement lorsque Lupin était un loup garou. Lupin s'inquiétait que Sirius soit seul si quelqu'un du ministère de la magie remontait jusqu'à lui. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui-même, il était déjà persona non grata dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il était un opérationnel strictement officieux, travaillant pour Dumbledore parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. La plupart du temps, c'était juste un loup garou qui devait travailler comme veilleur de nuit dans un entrepôt pour payer son loyer et acheter sa nourriture.  
  
Le monde semblait aussi avoir oublié la station de métro de Westminster. Harry sentait que cela faisait trop de chose que les gens voulaient laisser passer. Ils ne pensaient pas aux gens qui n'avaient pas le choix, aux gens qui avaient perdu des êtres aimés dans le métro, ou à Madame Rosmerta ayant reconstruit les Trois Balais (bien qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il s'attendait à ce que le pub manque beaucoup au village). Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait dit après ce jour que toute visite à Pré-au-lard serait annulée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Harry supposa qu'il fallait s'y attendre, et qu'il avait averti que cela pouvait arriver, en septembre.  
  
Harry se demanda si c'était comme cela pour ses parents quand ils étaient à l'école et que Voldemort avait encore son pouvoir. Des interrogations constantes, attendant le prochain désastre, ne sachant pas s'il vous touchera personnellement ou sera quelque chose que vous pourrez réussir à repousser au fond de votre cerveau parce que ce ne sera pas votre s?ur qui aura perdu un ?il, votre père qui aura été torturé ou tué.  
  
Lors du premier cours qu'ils eurent avec Maugrey après le ceilidh, il était inhabituellement calme et réservé. Il les avait tous regardés quand ils étaient rentrés en classe et avaient pris place.  
  
« Aujourd'hui » commença-t-il, « nous n'allons pas faire de sorts, de maléfices, de stratégies de défense ou de contre-charmes. Ce que je veux faire aujourd'hui est découvrir si vous êtes une personne différente maintenant, en ayant vu le mal d'assez près. »  
  
Il marcha lentement autour de la salle, sa jambe de bois frappant bruyamment le sol. Son bon ?il regarda tour à tour chacun d'entre eux. Son ?il magique, pour une fois, sembla être synchrone avec lui. Ron n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. La coupure sur sa joue avait assez bien guéri, mais il y avait une fine ligne visible à cause de ses tâches de rousseur. Il y avait une sorte de bord maintenant, sur sa joue, une ligne où les moitiés de certaines tâches de rousseur ne concordaient pas. Il avait décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe pour le cacher. Maintenant il avait le début d'une barbe et d'une moustache rousses brillantes, ce dont Harry avait entendu Parvati se plaindre. Elle ne partageait évidemment pas l'opinion d'Hermione sur les barbes rousses.  
  
« Bien ? » aboya Maugrey, les faisant sursauter. « Qui était aux Trois Balais quand cela a sauté ? J'y étais, mais j'étais occupé à garder l'?il sur ces maudits Mangemorts et à essayer d'éviter aux gens d'être tués. » Seuls Ron et Parvati levèrent la main. Maugrey vint vers eux. Ils étaient assis ensemble près des fenêtres. Il regarda Parvati. Cela semblait la mettre mal à l'aise. « Tu n'as pas l'air de te porter trop mal. » lui dit- il d'un ton l'écartant. Puis, il prit le menton de Ron dans sa main ridée, et tourna sa tête afin qu'il puisse voir sa joue droite. « Cicatrice presque indétectable. Bien. Mais comment cela t'a-t-il fait sentir quand le toit s'est effondré, quand tu t'es retrouvé sous les décombres ? Comment cela va affecter ton attitude envers la magie noire et les gens qui la pratiquent ? »  
  
Ron regarda Parvati, puis Maugrey. Harry le regardait. Ron n'avait jamais fait face à quelque chose comme cela avant. Il s'était sacrifié pour que Harry et Hermione puissent passer l'échiquier enchanté de MacGonagall quand ils étaient en première année, mais c'était Harry qui avait fait face à Quirrell et à un Voldemort affaibli. Et Ron était de l'autre côté de l'éboulis dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant que Harry combattait le basilik pour sauver Ginny. Il avait été tiré dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante par Sirius sous sa forme canine, et il s'était cassé la jambe et était arrivé face à face avec Queudver, mais c'était un Queudver malade, terrifié. Et Ron habituait encore son esprit à ce que ce petit homme soit le rat de compagnie avec lequel il avait dormi dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais été pris dans une attaque terroriste jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait face à Voldemort, ou même à un souvenir de Tom Jedusor à seize ans comme Ginny avait dû le faire.  
  
Ron baissa les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je pense certaines choses sur les Mangemorts encore plus fort qu'avant. » dit-il doucement.  
  
« Comme quoi ? » Maugrey parlait d'une voix moyenne, comme s'ils avaient une conversation privée. Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
« Bien, j'ai toujours pensé que c'étaient de vrais lâches, se cachant derrière le pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui, et des masques et des capes avec des capuches. Rôder et faire tomber un bâtiment sur un groupe de gens innocents semble être juste une autre chose lâche à faire. »  
  
« Êtes-vous plus vigilant maintenant que cela vous est arrivé ? »  
  
Harry se souvint de Croupton disant 'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !' quand il prétendait être Maugrey. Ron eut l'air irrité.  
  
« Comment la vigilance aurait pu me sauver samedi ? On ne pouvait rien voir de l'intérieur du pub. Vous seul les avez vu grâce à votre ?il. » Ron n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à Maugrey, mais Maugrey ne semblait pas bouleversé par cela.  
  
« Exactement. Comment la vigilance aurait pu sauver quiconque ? Quiconque sans ?il magique, c'est un fait. » Il sourit brièvement. « C'est ce qu'est le terrorisme. Il prend les gens par surprise, et même si vous n'êtes pas pris dans l'attaque, les effets psychologiques peuvent être aussi préjudiciables. Si vous êtes un membre du groupe qui a été attaqué, vous êtes maintenant terrorisé parce que vous avez besoin de vous inquiéter constamment de quelqu'un vous attaquant. C'est le vrai but des attaques terroristes autour du monde. Les musulmans attaquent les juifs, les juifs les musulmans, les protestants les catholiques, et les catholiques les protestants. Les fanatiques de toutes sortes attaquent les gens à la peau noire ou ayant une autre caractéristique qu'ils n'aiment pas. Et la chose suivante que vous savez, c'est que toute personne qui partage cette caractéristique a des cauchemars, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle va être la prochaine, ou si cela va être quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Voici l'effet réel du terrorisme. Le nom explique tout : il nous attaque avec nos propres terreurs. Les épouvantards aiment fourmiller dans les lieux où il y a eu des attaques terroristes. Il se cachent dans les coins hors de portée et attendent d'être découverts par des gens dégageant les débris ou recherchant les corps. Et les gens dans ces situations vont avoir du mal à pouvoir rire et à dire 'Riddikulus !'. Voilà ce que cela coûte. »  
  
Parvati baissa ses yeux vers ses mains, sur son bureau et déglutit. Elle chuchota. « Je continue à avoir des cauchemars. Je suis encore sous la poutre, et j'appelle, j'appelle, et personne ne m'entend. »  
  
Ron mit sa main sur la sienne. Elle le regarda et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. « Et je ne savais pas où tu étais, » dit-elle à Ron la voix maintenant prise « ou si tu allais bien. »  
  
Ron tira sa chaise plus près d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant sans retenue, pendant qu'il la tenait et qu'il lui passait la main dans le dos. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder. Il regarda Hermione, qui avait l'air très éprouvée, pire que lorsqu'elle avait vu que Ron allait bien. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, et la détresse dans ses yeux était écrasante. Il déglutit et essaya de regarder ailleurs, mais il ne le put. Quand Maugrey parla à nouveau, il sursauta.  
  
« Maintenant, cette fois, personne n'est mort, ni même n'a eu de blessures sérieuses. Mais maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il touche à nos vies à tous d'une façon plus tangible. Vous devrez y faire face quand cela viendra. Que cela signifie être blessé vous-même, ou mourir, ou survivre, vous devrez y faire face. De ces trois, lequel pensez-vous être le pire ? »  
  
Seamus, qui était chez Honeydukes quand les Trois Balais avaient explosé, haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et dit « Mourir. »  
  
Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Maugrey, et il se prépara à ce que le vieil homme beugle « FAUX, FINNIGAN ! ». Mais étrangement, cela n'arriva pas. Maugrey avait perdu beaucoup de son entrain aujourd'hui. Il fixa Seamus pendant une pleine minute, pendant que celui-ci se tortillait sur son siège, attendant ce qu'il devait aussi penser être un inévitable cri de dédain. Mais le dédain était très silencieux cette fois.  
  
« Mourir. » marmonna Maugrey, secouant sa tête. « Aucune imagination. Vous pensez aussi que mourir est pire que recevoir un baiser d'un détraqueur, n'est-ce pas ? » Seamus se tortilla encore plus. « Je dirais » continua Maugrey, « qu'être blessé, fonction de la nature de la blessure, et survivre sans une égratignure sont bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet, et mourir est la dernière extrémité. Si l'on peut dire ainsi. »  
  
Lavender avait l'air ennuyée, gribouillant avec sa plume et grimaçant. Elle regardait Ron et Parvati, qui semblaient dans leur propre petit monde. Parvati pleurait encore sur Ron, et il lui caressait le dos, et lui murmurait quelque chose, les yeux humides des larmes retenues.  
  
« ET OU ETIEZ VOUS ? » beugla soudain Maugrey à Lavender, faisant encore une fois sursauter tout le monde. Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, son teint beige pâle habituel virant à l'ivoire pâle.  
  
« Je. Je ne suis pas allée au village Samedi. » chuchota-t-elle. Maugrey acquiesça.  
  
« Et maintenant, vous pensez probablement que vous avez manqué tout le spectacle. Typique. Mais quand j'ai dit 'survivre', je voulais dire ETRE LA et ne pas être blessé. Si vous êtes blessé, d'accord, vous avez des problèmes. Vous devez vous faire soigner, ou .. » il montra sa jambe et son ?il « obtenir des prothèses. » Il revint à son bureau. « Mais si vous êtes là-bas et que le type à votre gauche meurt, que celui à votre droite se retrouve à l'hôpital, avec la moitié du cerveau en moins, et que vous allez physiquement bien, qu'allez-vous faire avec votre culpabilité du survivant ? Pourquoi est-il mort et pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle va passer le reste de sa vie avec un seul bras quand j'en ai encore deux ? Et bien sûr, la grande question : pourquoi suis-je vivant ? »  
  
Il s'appuya contre le bureau. « Nous sommes face à une période sombre. Vous allez vous retrouver face à face avec le mal, et vous devrez choisir un camp. Vous devrez surmonter la culpabilité du survivant, la peur de mourir ou d'être mutilé juste parce que vous vous levez et que vous faites votre train train quotidien. Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais vous vous avez les uns les autres. » dit-il, marchant vers Ron et mettant sa main sur son épaule. « C'est l'arme la plus importante que vous ayez. Je vous ai fait vous attaquer les uns les autres avec des sorts et des maléfices, bien sûr, mais quand c'est fini, vous êtes encore amis, n'est-ce pas ? Membres de la même maison, unis. »  
  
Il alla devant Harry et se tint devant lui. « Ce petit Flitwick est un garçon à surveiller, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Harry le regarda et acquiesça, la gorge serrée. « Plus burné que tous les Mangemorts mis ensemble, à mon humble opinion. » Plus tôt dans l'année scolaire, beaucoup auraient été choqué par son langage, mais ils s'y étaient habitués maintenant. Il n'était définitivement comme aucun professeur qu'ils avaient jamais eu, même Croupton quand il prétendait être Maugrey.  
  
« Il n'a pas eu peur d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée et de se lever pour quelqu'un qu'il savait faussement accusé. Nous avons besoin que plus de gens montrent cette sorte de force de caractère maintenant. Nous devons être unis, et forts. Nous aurons des pertes et des cicatrices, c'est certain. Et vous serez là les uns pour les autres, vous aidant à travers les mauvais moments. Mais ne laissez pas le terrorisme vous paralyser, ou ils auront gagné. Et plus que tout, continuez à combattre le mal qui est en vous, le besoin de urgent de dire 'Oh, diable. Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ?' »  
  
Puis sa voix devint plus douce, mais plus inflexible. « Cela a de l'importance. »  
  
Il se tourna, marcha à nouveau vers le devant de la classe, bougeant son ?il magique sur chacun, tour à tour. Sa voix était encore plus douce. La pièce était complètement silencieuse.  
  
« C'est tout ce qui a de l'importance. »  
  
* * * * *  
  
Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Cinq des première année restaient : Andy et Amy Donegal, Will Flitwick, Jules Quinn, et Gillian Lockley. Les camarades de chambre de Ginny restaient toutes, mais Ginny et Ron rentraient chez eux. Fred et George restaient, devenant finalement un peu plus sérieux au sujet de leur ASPIC. Angelina et Alicia restaient pour la même raison. Seamus et Neville prévoyaient de rester, ainsi que Katie et Colin. Harry et Hermione restaient bien sûr, mais pas Parvati ni Lavender. Harry entendit Ron et Parvati parler de sortir à Ottery St. Catchpole durant les vacances. Il espérait qu'il y ait plus de chose à faire là-bas qu'à Pré-au-lard. Harry savait que Draco Malfoy rentrait aussi chez lui, et il se demanda si lui et Ginny allaient aussi se rencontrer dans le village près des Weasley.  
  
A la moitié de la semaine de vacances, Harry était debout tard, près du feu dans la salle commune. Hermione travaillait sur un essai de potions à une table éloignée tandis que Neville et Seamus jouaient à la bataille explosive et que Fred et George spéculaient sur la dureté des ASPIC. Il y avait un bas murmure réconfortant dans la pièce, occasionnellement ponctué par les explosions venant de la direction de Neville et Seamus. Pour une fois, Neville n'était pas dans le donjon en train de travailler ses potions. Il avait dit à Harry qu'il s'accordait une semaine de répit, il voulait vraiment se relaxer pendant les vacances. Neville n'était pas le premier choix de personne de Seamus pour jouer, mais Dean était parti pour la semaine, alors Seamus avait soupiré et lui avait demandé. Neville n'avait jamais joué avant (personne ne lui avait jamais demandé avant), alors il avait sauté sur la chance. Harry pensait qu'il avait l'air étrange et nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose de pas vraiment net sur le teint de sa peau et la couleur de ses yeux.  
  
Harry s'était endormi sur son livre, son cadeau de Noël offert par Ron. Quand il releva la tête, il ne restait plus personne dans la salle. Il regarda sa montre : il était presque deux heures du matin. Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione ne l'avait pas au moins réveillé et dit d'aller au lit, se demanda-t-il. Il bailla grandement, et s'étira, prit le livre, qui était tombé par terre et avait la reliure qui avait craqué. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Ce n'est pas bon, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles et il leva les yeux. Hermione arrivait dans la salle commune. « Harry ? Tu n'es pas allé au lit encore ? »  
  
« Je me suis endormi en lisant. » Il lui montra le livre. Elle vint et l'examina, fronçant aussi les sourcils.  
  
« Reliure cassée » murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas bon. » Harry sourit. Parfois, il pensait qu'elle était télépathe. Il la regardait maintenant, dans sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre, espérant qu'elle ne l'était pas, ou elle saurait ce à quoi il pensait.  
  
Soudain elle lui sourit et rampa sur ses cuisses. Bien, l'idée qu'elle n'est pas télépathe ne tient pas, pensa-t-il, comme elle tirait sa tête vers la sienne en un baiser profond. Il grogna joyeusement. Ils avaient eu un peu plus d'opportunités depuis que les vacances avaient commencé de s'en aller seuls pour quelques baisers, mais tant que le reste de l'école était éveillé, il y avait toujours le risque d'être pris ensemble dans une situation incriminante.  
  
Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle maintenant, la rapprochant de lui autant qu'il le pouvait, sentant sa main caressant sa cuisse, se souvenant de Ginny faisant cela à Malfoy. Il descendit ses lèvres, et elle l'aida et défaisant quelques boutons de sa chemise de nuit. Harry soupira à la vue du résultat. Elle avait sa bouche dans ses cheveux, sa respiration changeant comme il descendait ses lèvres plus bas.  
  
« Harry ? » dit-elle doucement. Il ne répondait pas avec des mots. Il lui fit une sorte de « huh ? » pendant qu'il utilisait sa bouche d'une autre manière. Cela semblait suffisant pour elle cependant, comme elle continua. « Tu sais ce qui me manque vraiment ? Être dans le même lit que toi pour dormir. »  
  
Il releva la tête maintenant, la regardant, se demandant ce qu'elle suggérait exactement. Il déglutit, se souvenant la veille du Nouvel An, avant que Sirius les ait interrompus. Pourrait-il réussir à faire cela encore ? Sans perdre la raison ?  
  
Son c?ur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Ce.Ce serait bien. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas les seuls ici maintenant. Neville et Seamus sont endormis là-haut. »  
  
Elle lui sourit avec d'un air provoquant et lui pinça la joue. « Mais j'ai tout mon dortoir pour moi toute seule. »  
  
Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Son c?ur battait plus fort maintenant, il lui faisait plus mal. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il déglutit. « Mais.et si quelqu'un me voie sortir de là demain matin ? »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. « Monte dans ton dortoir et prends ta cape d'invisibilité. » Bien sûr ! pensa-t-il. Son cerveau était comme saturé. Comment pouvait-elle être si calme ? A moins que. elle veuille vraiment seulement dormir avec lui. C'était probablement cela. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, simplement se blottir confortablement. Harry sentit qu'il devrait objecter, insister que c'était plus sage pour lui de dormir dans son propre lit. Il ne voulait pas passer toute la nuit à être frustré (bien qu'il n'y ait aucune garantie qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit dans son propre lit en étant frustré).  
  
Mais il ne pouvait pas arriver à rejeter son plan. Il acquiesça, la gorge serrée. « Je te retrouve en haut dans quelques minutes. » Elle sourit et lui embrassa la joue, puis se leva, reboutonnant sa chemise de nuit. Elle monta l'escalier du dortoir des filles sans se retourner. Harry pensa simplement à courir. Sortir par le trou du portrait, descendre les escaliers, sortir du château, se changer en griffon d'or et s'élancer dans le ciel, voler au-dessus du lac et de la forêt.  
  
Mais au lieu de cela, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir d'un pas vacillant, et se déshabilla pour se coucher, ne gardant que son caleçon, attachant lâchement sa robe de chambre et redescendant en bas pieds nus, portant la cape. Avant de monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles, cependant, il eut une pensée. Il tira Sandy de sa manche et la leva pour lui parler.  
  
« Sandy? »  
  
« Oui, Harry Potter? »  
  
« Je ne vais pas te porter pour dormir cette nuit. Tu seras au chaud. Je vais te laisser ici près du feu. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Bien. Je préfèrerais ne pas rentrer dans les détails. Cela ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Je suis simplement curieuse de savoir pourquoi . »  
  
« Désolé Sandy. »  
  
Il la posa devant le foyer. S'il ne faisait pas cela. mais il sortit la pensée de son esprit. D'une certaine manière, laisser Sandy ici donnait à tout un air de préméditation, comme un meurtre. Il déglutit encore et se leva, mettant la cape et montant l'escalier des filles.  
  
Quand il atteignit la porte des cinquième année, Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait jamais été avant. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Hermione avait éteint les bougies, mais la lune presque pleine éclairait brillamment la pièce. Il enleva la cape, puis la robe de chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit défait. Les autres étaient proprement fait, l'air désertés. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de sa vie. Où était Hermione ?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. Il supposa qu'elle devait être passée aux toilettes. Elle se retourna, sortit sa baguette et dit quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, agitant la baguette en direction de la porte. Sortilège de fermeture, pensa Harry. Puis elle eut une expression déterminée sur le visage, et Harry sourit. C'était la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Elle lui sourit aussi, encore visiblement nerveuse. Peut-être ne devraient-ils pas se mettre ce genre de pression sur eux, peut-être qu'ils devraient juste se coucher et dormir, peut-être.  
  
Hermione desserra sa robe de chambre et la laissa s'ouvrir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle portait, et Harry haleta de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle était belle. L'idée de dormir disparut de son cerveau. Il avait essayé de l'imaginer tant et tant de fois depuis que Dudley lui avait tendu pour la première fois la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Il avait mentalement enlevé le bikini dans sa tête, se demandant. mais c'était si différent. C'était réel. Elle était réelle. Elle se tenait, devant lui attendant quelque chose, l'air à deux doigts de pleurer s'il ne faisait rien, et cette simple pensée lui fit franchir la distance entre eux en un instant, et il la prit dans ses bras, leva sa bouche vers la sienne, poussa la robe de chambre de ses épaules, l'étreignant étroitement contre lui.  
  
Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient comme elle recourbait ses doigts dans l'élastique de son caleçon, le poussant vers le bas. Il retira sa bouche de la sienne, et la pressa contre son cou, et il sentit l'air froid le toucher, et le tissu atterrir sur les pieds. Il le chassa du pied, desserrant son étreinte, mis seulement pour passer ses mains sur elle, pour explorer chaque pouce de sa peau comme il descendait ses lèvres plus bas le long de son corps, et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant, selon lui, les sons les plus beaux tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sur son corps.  
  
Ils se tinrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment, les mains et les bouches errant partout, le c?ur battant la chamade, la sueur perlant sur la peau chaude seulement pour être léchée avec avidité. Puis Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.  
  
« Harry », chuchota-t-elle. Cela semblait être un moment où chuchoter. « Je veux que tu enlèves quelque chose d'autre. »  
  
Il lui donna un sourire en coin. « Désolé. J'aurais du y penser. » dit-il enlevant ses lunettes et allant les mettre sur la table.  
  
Il revenait vers elle quand elle dit « Non, ce n'est pas cela. Harry. enlève le basilik. »  
  
Il s'arrêta et regarda l'amulette sur sa poitrine, puis Hermione. Ses boucles étaient dépeignées, son corps était dessiné par la lumière de la lune, l'air extraordinaire, et il déglutit, sachant que même en se tenant comme cela devant lui, et en se tenant complètement sans défense devant elle, elle n'était d'une manière ou d'une autre pas convaincue qu'il la voulait elle, seulement elle.  
  
Harry souleva la chaîne au-dessus de sa tête et la plaça délibérément sur la table, à côté de ses lunettes, puis alla sur le lit, lui tendant sa main. Elle marcha vers lui résolument, jetant encore ses bras autour de lui.  
  
Tout semblait si bien maintenant. Harry était content qu'ils aient pu attendre cela si longtemps. Mais comme ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient et que leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient, Harry se demanda comment ils avaient pu attendre ? Comment n'avait-ils pas fait cela avant ? Comment n'avait-il pas passé sa bouche sur ses jambes, ses hanches, sa poitrine, ses côtés, son cou ? Comment ne s'étaient-ils pas déchirés les vêtements et attaqués l'un l'autre dans les couloirs du château, dans les salles de classe, dans la grande salle ? Comment avait-ils pu montrer tant de retenue ?  
  
Le temps semblait aléatoirement ralentir et s'accélérer. Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de passer ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle, jouant d'elle comme d'un instrument, sentant sa bouche et ses mains sur lui, une surprise sans fin. Après un moment, Hermione jeta sa tête en arrière et cambra son dos. Il la regarda, remonta et prit encore sa bouche. Son souffle était chaud comme l'enfer, ses gémissements un aria de désir. Elle le fixa, tremblante, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Oh, Harry », chuchota-t-elle. « C'était. je veux dire. ma tête. »  
  
Il sourit, la voulant plus que jamais. « Nous n'avons pas encore fini. » dit-il doucement, embrassant son menton. Elle acquiesça lentement.  
  
« Je sais. Je veux juste dire. Le dessus de ma tête. a explosé. » haleta-t- elle.  
  
« Dans le bon sens, j'espère. »  
  
Elle sourit. « C'est peu dire. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de tirer sa bouche vers la sienne. Puis elle rompit le baiser, le regardant. « Tu sais, on dirait que tu as déjà fait cela. » dit-elle insidieusement. « Voudrais- tu me dire quelque chose ? »  
  
Mais c'était maintenant à son tour d'être insidieux. « Rien à dire. Sauf que j'ai. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Fais cela avec toi avant. Dans ma tête. Seulement environ un million de fois. »  
  
« Oh, c'est tout ? Je croyais que les adolescents pensaient constamment à cela. »  
  
« Et pas les adolescentes ? »  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione étaient dans le flou, perdus dans la passion, comme elle se baissa et passa avec douceur sa main autour de lui, le faisant haleter. « Seulement environ un million de fois. »  
  
Il pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, puis descendit vers sa gorge. Elle commença à s'enrouler en profondeur autour de lui, ses bras, ses jambes, bloquant ses chevilles ensemble dans le creux des reins de Harry comme elle le tirait finalement en elle, lui faisant ouvrir en grand ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable. et aussi en sécurité, si protégé, si enveloppé.  
  
Harry retourna au bal de Noël, la jolie fille avec Viktor Krum, et puis la voyant vraiment, voyant que c'était Hermione. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme étant jolie avant cela. Et le bisou qu'elle lui avait fait sur le quai du train, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour l'été. Elle n'était alors définitivement pas sous le coup d'un sort. Elle n'avait pas embrassé Ron. D'autres images sans liens venaient à son esprit. Hermione courant dans le parc à Surrey. Hermione travaillant dans le jardin à Privet Drive avec lui, des tâches de saleté sur les joues, la sueur coulant le long de son cou et plus bas.  
  
Harry l'avait voulu l'été dernier, il l'avait voulu toute l'année, et maintenant, ils étaient finalement ensemble, vraiment ensemble, et il sentait que c'était ce qui aurait toujours dû être, même s'il ne l'avait pas vue, pas vraiment vue, pendant quatre années.  
  
Le temps perdit toute signification. Finalement, il commença à pleurer, puis descendit ses lèvres vers les siennes, et elle gémit contre sa langue, frissonnant de tout son corps, et un moment plus tard, il s'effondra, embrassant son épaule, son cou, le lobe de son oreille, sa mâchoire. C'était comme l'opposé polaire du sort de Cruciatus. Il avait connu la douleur traversant son corps. Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était de sentir l'exact opposé dans toutes les fibres de son être.  
  
La bouche d'Hermione était pressée contre son épaule, avec une succion chaude. Il se releva pour la regarder, puis bougea pour se mettre à son côté, la fixant encore, caressant le côté de son visage. Elle le regarda, rayonnante. Harry était plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir jamais l'avoir été, se sentant comme s'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de sourire.  
  
« Comment va le dessus de ta tête ? » demanda-t-il espièglement.  
  
« Il vole quelque part au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. » répondit-elle doucement, puis elle éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, pas un gloussement ou un rire aigu. Elle avait un rire de femme, il réalisa, pas de fille. C'était un merveilleux rire, venant du tréfonds d'elle et le faisant la vouloir toute entière à nouveau.  
  
« Tu es si belle. » chuchota-t-il. Il fut surpris quand elle se renfrogna.  
  
« Harry, tu n'as pas à dire cela juste parce que. »  
  
« Hermione, arrête ça. Tu l'es. C'est un fait. Si tu te disputes avec moi, nous pourrions bien ne pas refaire cela. » la taquina-t-il. Un mensonge évident.  
  
Elle souriait maintenant. « Tu me menaces déjà avec la frustration ? Tu me donnes un bout de Harry Potter et puis tu me le reprends ? » Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être coquine. « Je pensais que c'était aux femmes d'utiliser le sexe comme arme. »  
  
Il rit en la regardant. « Pas de menaces. Pas de jeux. Juste deux personnes très heureuses, se sentant très très chanceuses. »  
  
« J'approuve cela. » acquiesça-t-elle, appuyant sa tête sur son torse et passant sa jambe par-dessus lui, son bras sur son estomac. Il la regarda comme elle fermait ses yeux, une expression paisible sur le visage, et il ferma les siens, précisément conscient de chaque point de contact entre leurs deux peaux, pensant à quel point c'était formidable, à quel point c'était parfait et merveilleux.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla vers l'aube. La pâle lumière dans la chambre lui rendait possible de voir où se trouvaient son caleçon et sa robe de chambre. Il se dégagea d'elle avec précaution et s'habilla, mettant son basilik en dernier. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, la regardant dormir. Il l'avait déjà regardé dormir avant, mais c'était différent. C'était une bien plus grosse affaire que de s'embrasser dans la salle de classe de sortilèges, ou que d'être devant la cheminée tard dans la nuit, ou même que de simplement dormir côte à côte pendant les vacances de Noël. C'était énorme.  
  
Il lui caressa le bras, puis la secoua gentiment, chuchotant son nom. Elle remua finalement, regardant d'abord là où il avait été allongé contre elle, puis, comme elle retrouvait ses sens, elle réalisa qu'il était assis de l'autre côté. Elle se redressa en position assise, essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts. Le drap glissa jusqu'à sa taille, et Harry retint son souffle.  
  
« Hermione, j'allais te dire que je dois partir, mais tu ne me facilites pas exactement la chose, en étant assise ici .avec si peu sur toi. »  
  
Elle sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est 'nue'. En fait, j'allais mettre une chemise de nuit et continuer à dormir. » Elle se leva, marchant vers sa garde-robe sans faire attention à comment elle était, tandis que Harry déglutit et luttait contre le besoin urgent de s'arracher ses habits encore.  
  
Quand elle fut couverte par un long T-shirt, elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.  
  
« Je dirais retrouvons nous pour courir à sept heures, mais nous avons déjà eu notre séance d'entraînement, ne crois-tu pas ? » Harry sourit. « Mais ne descends pas déjeuner sans moi, OK ? Je veux passer autant de temps que possible avec toi tant que c'est encore les vacances. »  
  
Il l'embrassa légèrement, souriant encore. « Bien sûr. Je ne rêverais pas d'un seul repas sans toi. » Il fit une pause, se demandant comment aborder cela. « Hermione, j'ai besoin de te demander une paire de choses. As-tu. Es-tu allée voir Madame Pomfresh pour. »  
  
« Oui. » dit-elle simplement. « Il y a deux mois. »  
  
« Il y a deux mois ! »  
  
Elle sourit timidement. « Je n'ai pas eu le cran de faire quoique ce soit avant la nuit dernière. Et même alors. j'étais vraiment nerveuse. Je m'attendais à ce que tu t'enfuies en hurlant dans la nuit. »  
  
Il caressa ses cheveux avec sa main. « Oh, Hermione. comme si cela pouvait jamais arriver. »  
  
Elle le regarda les yeux étincelants. « Qu'était l'autre chose que tu voulais me demander ? »  
  
Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir demander cela maintenant. Cela semblait faire preuve d'un tel manque de foi. Mais. Il devait savoir. « Hermione. tu ne te sens pas comme si. tu étais sous l'effet d'un sort, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et le tira vers elle pour un baiser languide. Quand elle finit le baiser, elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Seulement sous le charme de Harry Potter. » dit-elle fermement.  
  
Il déglutit et la regarda. « Ai-je déjà dit que tu ne facilitais pas mon départ ? »  
  
Elle sourit. « Bien. Sauf que tu devrais vraiment y aller, avant que Neville et Seamus se réveillent. »  
  
« Je sais. » Il se leva et enfila la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione prit la baguette et alla à la porte, annulant le sort de fermeture qu'elle avait mis. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, et regarda autour du palier.  
  
« C'est désert. Vas-y. »  
  
Avant de partir, il lui prit la main juste un instant, puis se glissa rapidement par la porte. Hermione cria un peu quand elle sentit le contact, puis elle rit.  
  
« Être peloté par l'homme invisible. » dit-elle amusée . « Assez spécial. »  
  
Il sourit sous la cape, ayant à faire un effort pour étouffer un rire. Il se sentait positivement étourdi. Il descendit avec légèreté l'escalier des fille, voulant sauter, et remonta avec précaution l'escalier des garçons, espérant que Neville et Seamus seraient encore profondément endormis, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas allés voir son lit, puis la salle commune. Il espérait beaucoup de choses.  
  
Mais les deux autres garçons ronflaient encore doucement derrière leurs rideaux quand il entra dans la chambre. Il enleva la cape et la plaça avec soin dans sa malle, puis enleva sa robe de chambre et grimpa dans son lit. Sans elle dedans, il semblait absurdement grand et désert. Harry remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton, se souvenant d'elle, se souvenant de la nuit. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fut bientôt endormi, un grand sourire figé sur son visage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry se réveilla à nouveau à huit heures. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et vit que Seamus était habillé et prêt à sortir.  
  
« Oh ! Bonjour Harry. Je pensais que tu faisais la grasse matinée. Tu étais en bas assez tard, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça. « Je me suis endormi en lisant. Mais j'ai assez dormi maintenant. » Il se leva et alla vers sa garde-robe. Seamus partit. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Harry écouta Neville respirer paisiblement dans son sommeil. Est-ce que Ginny pensait sérieusement à rompre avec Malfoy ? se demanda-t-il. Pensait-elle que Neville serait moins pressant sur une relation physique ? Harry pouvait voir que c'était possible. Il eut des difficultés à imaginer Neville peloter une fille. Tiens juste encore un peu, Ginny, pensa-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que le père de Malfoy soit à Azkaban.  
  
Mais maintenant ses pensées passaient de Ginny à Hermione, qui avait seulement sept mois de plus que Ginny. Non seulement, elle avait été prête, mais elle avait plus ou moins orchestré la chose. Et elle pensait qu'il se serait enfuit dans la nuit ! Mais ensuite il se souvint s'être caché pendant les vacances de Noël. Il avait eu sa part de frousse aussi.  
  
Il quitta Neville ronflant derrière ses rideaux et descendait dans la salle commune. Il ramassa Sandy du foyer. Quand il la prit, il dit joyeusement. « Bonjour, Sandy ! »  
  
« Bonjour, Harry Potter. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas porté la nuit dernière ? »  
  
« Bien Sandy. J'ai passé la nuit avec Hermione, et je voulais en quelque sorte qu'il n'y ait que nous deux. »  
  
« Tu as déjà passé la nuit avec elle avant, avec moi sur ton bras. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas voulu la nuit dernière ? »  
  
« C'était différent. »  
  
« Comment était-ce différent ? »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. « Ca l'était simplement. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, ou même si les serpents peuvent le comprendre. »  
  
Il leva les yeux et vit Hermione au pied de l'escalier des filles, son insigne de préfète sur sa robe, comme lui, rayonnante et lui faisant penser ' Sûrement quelqu'un va le remarquer.'  
  
« Mes oreilles sifflaient. » lui dit-elle.  
  
« Quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. »  
  
« Non. Tout cela n'est que sifflement pour moi. Mais j'avais le sentiment que je savais de quoi vous parliez de toutes façons. »  
  
« Je n'étais pas. je veux dire.. »  
  
Elle lui sourit et rit. « Ne soit pas si nerveux avec moi, Harry ! Je plaisantais. » Il lui rendit son sourire, remettant Sandy autour de son bras. Personne n'allait se méprendre sur son rayonnement, pensa-t-il. Tout le monde va le voir.  
  
Mais personne ne le vit. Ils s'assirent en face à la table de Griffondor pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry essaya de ne pas croiser son regard trop souvent. Il grogna merci quand elle lui proposa quelques pages de sa Gazette du Sorcier à lire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment la lire, mais ensuite, il vit qu'il y avait une section qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée avant, la section financière, appelée 'Votre profit quotidien'. Il parcourut les histoires sur les affaires de la sorcellerie qui marchaient, et sur celles qui étaient en banqueroute. (Une des maisons d'édition y était jusqu'au cou, écrite à l'encre rouge). Je devrais dire à Sirius d'investir un peu de mon argent, pensa-t-il. Ce serait mieux plutôt que ce qu'il dorme dans ma voûte.  
  
Il voulait voler sur son Éclair de Feu pour quelque raison, mais il réalisa que Hermione ne serait probablement pas intéressée par s'asseoir et le regarder voler. Mais peut-être qu'elle voudrait voler avec lui. Il pensa à leur bref vol ensemble, quand ils s'étaient échappés de la classe de sortilèges par la fenêtre. Il avait volé depuis, pour montrer à MacGonagall qu'il le pouvait. Ils étaient allés à la limite de la forêt après dîner un soir, et après s'être transformé, il avait étendu ses ailes et s'était élancé dans le ciel, allant de plus en plus haut, sentant finalement le sommet des arbres lui chatouiller l'estomac comme il volait au-dessus de la forêt.  
  
Il s'était presque retransformé et écrasé quand il avait vu la clairière de la forêt où les géants vivaient. Il passa quelques minutes à voler en cercle au-dessus de leur tête, les regardant juste se déplacer dans leur camp, un feu au milieu autour duquel plusieurs étaient assis, cuisinant. Quelques uns étaient sur le côté, ayant l'air de tanner des peaux. Harry ne voulait pas savoir de quels animaux c'étaient les peaux. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas dans l'air au-dessus d'eux, et il en était content, bien qu'il n'ait pas de souci à se faire. Il était trop haut pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Il était revenu jusqu'à MacGonagall et s'était changé sans lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait que les professeurs étaient au courant des géants, mais il savait que les élèves n'étaient pas sensé savoir.  
  
Cela avait été grisant. Il pensait que cela valait le coup de ressentir la douleur dans ses os après cela pour pouvoir faire cela. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait volé sur un balai, comment il s'était senti dans son élément dans l'air. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Il était né pour cela, pour s'élancer sur un courant ascendant avec ses ailes, en prenant l'angle exact qui permettait de prendre l'air chaud, pour descendre en spirale vers le sol dans une descente contrôlée.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Hermione allèrent dans le hall d'entrée, près l'un de l'autre, mais ne se touchant pas. Il la regarda du coin de l'?il, vit qu'elle le regardait aussi et ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Hermione avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas sourire comme une folle. Il passa la porte et alla dehors, la sentant juste derrière lui ; le suivant. Personne d'autre ne vint dehors. Harry se glissa dans un massif d'arbuste près des portes, s'accroupissant derrière une grande sculpture végétale qui avait été taillée pour ressembler à un hippogriffe. Cela semblait très approprié, d'une certaine manière. Hermione le rejoint dans les instants qui suivirent. Il la tira vers lui, et elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, une main derrière le cou, une autre dans le creux de ses reins, mais comme le baiser s'approfondissait, cette main glissa vers le bas, faisant gémir Harry contre sa bouche. Il se recula d'elle, souriant et elle garda sa main droite où elle était.  
  
« Miss Granger » dit-il d'une voix coquine. « Essayez-vous de compromettre ma vertu ? »  
  
« Déjà fait. » lui rappela-t-elle, embrassant le bas de son cou. « En tous cas, dernièrement, j'essayais d'éviter de te toucher. en certains endroits. et je n'ai plus exactement à me soucier de faire cela encore, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry montra qu'il était d'accord en se penchant pour l'embrasser encore, laissant ses propres mains vagabonder dans des territoires précédemment interdits. Après une minute, Hermione se releva pour respirer, disant « Pas que ce ne soit pas agréable, mais allons-nous passer nos vacances à flirter et à nous peloter dans les buissons ? Il y a des endroits plus confortables où nous pouvons. heu. en faire plus. » Elle plantait des baisers sur son cou en bougeant ses mains une fois de plus.  
  
« En fait, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas perdre la raison à cause de ce qu'elle lui faisait, « je me demandais si tu aimerais aller voler. »  
  
Elle recula et eut l'air de considérer cela. « Hmm. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Je dois vraiment surmonter mon acrophobie un jour. Bientôt, je pourrais transplaner, mais d'ici là, je devrais vraiment m'améliorer avec un balai. »  
  
« Bien. Je ne parlais pas d'un balai. »  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. « Oh, non. Pas question Harry Potter ! Je ne referais pas cela encore ! »  
  
« Hermione, cela a bien marché. »  
  
« Tu étais un homme tronc après cela ! Et si tu te poussais trop loin et te retransformais alors que tu es à cent pieds de haut ? Tu serais tué ! Sans parler de ton passager. De plus, tu as Sandy, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« J'ai volé à plus de deux cent pieds maintenant Hermione, et MacGonagall est convaincu que je n'ai pas de problème. Oh, allez. Ce sera drôle. Je peux laisser Sandy quelque part où elle n'aura pas peur. »  
  
Hermione serra ses lèvres. « Je suis désolée, Harry, c'est juste. Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement travailler mon vol à balai maintenant ? »  
  
Il soupira et l'embrassa sur le front. « Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »  
  
Elle se pencha contre son torse et le regarda. « Non. » dit-elle amusée. « Tu ne l'as jamais fait. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû y aller et te séduire. » Elle rit ensuite, de cette formidable manière si profonde dont il se souvenait de la nuit dernière, et il l'embrassa bruyamment avant de la guider hors du massif, ses doigts enlacés autour des siens. Ils remontèrent à la tour Griffondor. Harry allait chercher son Éclair de Feu et demander à George ou Fred si Hermione pouvait emprunter un de leurs balais, afin qu'elle ne soit pas coincée sur un de ceux dépassés de l'école gardés pour les élèves qui n'avaient pas le leur.  
  
Mais quand il entra dans son dortoir, il entendit un son étrange. Il semblait provenir du lit de Neville. Fronçant les sourcils, il alla vers le lit et tira les rideaux, choqué par ce qu'il vit.  
  
Neville frissonnait et transpirait en même temps, avec une étrange couleur verte bilieuse. Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un jaune inquiétant. Harry réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas de quelle couleur étaient sensés être les yeux de Neville, mais il était assez certains qu'ils n'étaient pas jaunes. Il portait un pyjama en coton bleu qui était trempé de sueur, et il regardait droit devant, sa bouche grande ouverte en cri silencieux comme il continuait à trembler et transpirer.  
  
Harry se sentit paniquer. Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il courut à la porte et beugla dans les escaliers « Hermione ! »  
  
Il retourna au lit de Neville. Il convulsait maintenant. Cela semblait être une espèce d'attaque. Il avait peur de le toucher ou d'émettre un son. Il se sentait paralysé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se tenir là et de regarder souffrir ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans.  
  
Il entendit son bruit de pas dans l'escalier, put entendre la note de panique dans sa voix lorsqu'elle cria « Harry ! Ca va ? » Bien sûr, elle avait pensé que c'était lui, réalisa-t-il. Mais quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit où il se tenait, et courut au chevet de Neville.  
  
« Neville » cria-t-elle, tombant à genoux. Elle mit immédiatement sa main sur sa tête, puis prit son rythme cardiaque au niveau du cou.  
  
« Son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier. Il s'emballe, puis ralentit, puis s'emballe à nouveau. » dit elle après avoir tenu sa main pendant une demie- minute. Harry s'émerveillait de la façon qu'elle avait de ne pas avoir peur et d'y aller , quand lui était terrifié. Pas pour lui-même, mais au cas où il aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait blessé Neville. Nous prendrons la coupe ensemble. se souvenait-il dire.  
  
« Nous devons l'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital » dit-elle avec urgence.  
  
Harry eut une idée. « Et si nous l'assommions ? Cela pourrait le mettre dans une espèce de. » Il pataugeait pour trouver le mot qu'il cherchait.  
  
« Une stase ? Bonne idée. Et ensuite nous pourrons utiliser ce sort de Mobilicorpus pour le descendre là-bas. » Ainsi, c'est ce qu'ils firent, et quand ils émergèrent dans la salle commune avec le corps de Neville, tout le monde présent fut choqué. Alicia était assise à une table avec Angelina, préparant ses ASPIC. Elle vint en courant quand elle les vit. Les jumeaux étaient près du feu, préparant aussi leurs ASPIC, aussi clairement alarmés par l'état de Neville. De ce qu'ils savaient, il était la chose la plus proche d'un petit ami pour leur s?ur.  
  
« Nous l'avons assommé afin de pouvoir le transporter à l'aile de l'hôpital » dit Hermione à tout le monde.  
  
Harry dit la voix rauque « Quand je suis rentré dans notre chambre, Il faisait des bruits étranges, et transpirait, et tremblait, et. et il ressemblait à cela. » dit-il, se référant à son teint verdâtre et à ses yeux jaunes, qui étaient encore ouverts.  
  
« Nous venons avec vous » dirent Fred et George. Alicia et Angelina étaient juste derrière. Les six escortèrent le corps de Neville jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et la tête de Harry tourna tout du long avec des idées morbides.  
  
Nous sommes six, dit son cerveau. Le même nombre que pour porter un cercueil. Neville ira bien disait une autre voix dans une autre partie de son cerveau. Ne parle pas de porteurs de cercueil. Est-ce qu'il a l'air bien pour toi ? disait maintenant son cerveau. Harry se sentait comme si sa tête avait été fendue en deux par le milieu. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice, ce n'était pas Voldemort. Il se sentait comme s'il ne savait pas comment gérer cela, que Neville, parmi tous les gens, soit une victime de. de quoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé, et qui le lui avait fait ? Il sentait sa gorge serrée, il ne pouvait pas déglutir.  
  
Quand ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, George ouvrit la porte et Harry et Hermione guidèrent Neville devant. Harry courut trouver Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau, mais elle n'y était pas. Il pensa entendre un bruit dans l'apothicaire, alors il ouvrit la porte, ne s'embêtant pas à frapper. Au lieu de Madame Pomfresh, cependant, Harry trouva Rogue prenant une jarre étiquetée 'Asplenium en poudre', qu'il allait probablement ajouter au chaudron bouillonnant qui flottait au-dessus d'un feu pourpre.  
  
« Oh ! » fit-il avec soulagement dès qu'il vit Rogue. « Je suis content que ce soit vous ! Venez vite. C'est Neville. »  
  
Rogue posa la jarre sur une paillasse avec une bruit sourd et s'avança à grands pas à travers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et l'infirmerie, en un clin d'?il. Hermione avait mis Neville sur l'un des lits, et enlevé les sorts de lévitation et d'assommement. Il reposait là comme avant, dans son propre lit, suant et tremblant, la peau vert pâle et les yeux d'un jaune inquiétant. Rogue se pencha sur lui. Il mit son oreille sur sa poitrine et puis ses doigts sur son cou, comme l'avait fait Hermione. Il regarda Neville dans les yeux, regarda sa peau, puis sa bouche. Sa langue était terriblement enflée. C'était étrange qu'il ne se la soit pas mordue.  
  
« Londubat ! » lui cria-t-il au visage, tenant sa tête coincée entre ses deux mains sur les oreilles de Neville. Il regarda encore les yeux de Neville. Ils avaient légèrement bougé. « Que voyez-vous, Londubat ? » dit- il d'un chuchotement féroce.  
  
Neville ouvrit sa bouche, un raclement rauque qui ressemblait à un souffle d'agonie fut tout ce qui en sortit. « Des scorpions, des scarabées. Partout sur mon corps. Partout sur le mur. » Soudain, il commença à étouffer, puis tout son corps convulsait. Harry serra les dents, incapable de supporter la vue de Neville comme cela. Sa voix était horrible. pas du tout celle de Neville.  
  
Rogue sortit sa baguette et chuchota « Reducio », l'agitant au-dessus de la bouche de Neville. L'étouffement s'arrêta, mais l'attaque continua. Rogue regarda Alicia, qui regardait avec son poing dans la bouche.  
  
« Le professeur MacGonagall est au courant ? » lui dit-il soudain. Elle secoua sa tête. Il désigna Angelina. « Vous. Allez lui dire. Vous. » il montra Alicia. « Vous êtes préfète en chef. Vous vous souvenez du mot de passe du bureau du directeur ? » Elle acquiesça. « Allez le chercher. Maintenant. »  
  
Alicia et Angelina firent demi-tour et filèrent. Fred et George étaient encore là, l'air plus sérieux que Harry ne les avait jamais vu. « Et vous deux ! » leur aboya soudain Rogue. « Rendez-vous utiles pour une fois et trouvez où diable est donc passée Pomfresh ! »  
  
« Je vais voir les serres. » dit Fred, courant vers la porte.  
  
« Et moi la bibliothèque. » cria George par-dessus son épaule, et il sortit aussi en courant.  
  
« Trouvez là, c'est tout ! » leur beugla-t-il. Hermione était assise du côté du lit opposé à Rogue, tenant la main de Neville avec intensité, murmurant des mots dénués de sens, mais aux intonations rassurantes au garçon ayant perdu ses sens. Il avait arrêté de convulser, et Rogue prenait encore son pouls. Harry vit à quel point Rogue lui portait de l'attention, du soin. Peut-être avait-il été dur avec Neville tout ce temps pour la même raison qu'il avait donné à Sirius pour être dur avec Harry : pour le fortifier. Que s'était-il passé ? se demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? » demanda doucement Harry. Comme il le pensait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire.  
  
Rogue ne le regarda pas. Il resta concentré sur Neville. « État de manque. Je ne sais pas à quoi il est devenu accro, mais c'est définitivement un état de manque. J'ai quelques idées, mais si nous pouvions juste savoir ce qu'il prenait. »  
  
« Je sais qui saurait. » dit soudain Harry. Rogue se retourna et leva ses sourcils. « Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy travaillaient habituellement en même temps que Neville dans le donjon de potions. Ils pourraient savoir. »  
  
Rogue acquiesça. « Prenez mon bureau. » dit-il, se retournant vers Neville. Harry sortit rapidement à grandes enjambées de la pièce et puis descendit le couloir en courant, puis l'escalier de marbre, à travers le zones floues qu'étaient devenues le hall d'entrée et la grande salle, jusqu'à la porte du passage secret menant au bureau de Rogue, puis de nouveau les escaliers. C'était ce pourquoi il avait commencé à courir, sentait-il. Pour aider un ami dans le besoin.  
  
Il panique momentanément, incapable de trouver le bon endroit sur le mur de pierre humide où appliquer la pression. Puis soudain, il céda et il appuya son épaule contre le mur, s'engouffrant dans la pièce.  
  
« Incendio! » avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que ce qu'il aurait dû, comme il pointait sa baguette vers le foyer. Ses émotions étaient comme un train lancé à toute vapeur. Il réduisit le rugissement des flammes qui avaient jailli dans la cheminée à un niveau raisonnable, puis, avec une main tremblante, jeta un peu de poudre de la boule située sur le manteau dans le feu. Les flammes prenaient maintenant une couleur verte, et il dit plus fort que nécessaire « Le Terrier. »  
  
Après quelques instants, le visage de Mrs Weasley apparut.  
  
« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Comment se passent tes vac. »  
  
« Mrs Weasley ! Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois parler à Ginny ! C'est urgent ! »  
  
Mrs Weasley eut l'air de perdre son sang-froid avec son comportement, il était toujours d'une politesse sans faille avec elle. « Bien sûr. » dit- elle doucement, puis elle appela Ginny. Le visage de Mrs Weasley disparut des flammes pour être remplacé par celui de Ginny. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval désordonnée.  
  
« Harry, que. »  
  
« C'est Neville. Il est dans l'aile de l'hôpital avec des symptômes de manque. Rogue veux savoir quelles potions il prenait, parce que quoique ce soit, il y est devenu accro et puis il s'est arrêté, et maintenant, il. Oh, Ginny, il a l'air d'un mort. » chuchota-t-il.  
  
Ginny devint pâle comme un linge. «Bien » dit-elle d'un voix tremblante, « Il travaillait toujours sur les deux mêmes potions. Une était appelée quelque chose comme potion de Tarse-sauce, ou de tard sauce. »  
  
« Potion d'Eutharsos? »  
  
« Oui, c'est cela. Je ne sais pas pour quoi c'est faire. Et l'autre était une potion pour améliorer la mémoire. Mémosis ou . »  
  
Harry eut soudain l'image dans sa tête de la page du livre du potions « Potion de Mnémonis? »  
  
« Oui ! c'est celle-là. J'en suis à peu près sûre. Oh Harry, est-ce si terrible ? S'en tirera-t-il ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'aller le dire à Rogue. Merci Ginny. »  
  
Son visage disparut des flammes et Harry était sur le point d'éteindre le feu quand il eut une idée soudaine. Il jeta un peu plus de poudre dans le foyer et dit « Alastor Maugrey. » Après quelques instants, le visage défiguré de Maugrey apparut dans les flammes.  
  
« Oui Potter ? » dit-il gentiment en voyant qui c'était.  
  
« Venez tout de suite à l'infirmerie, professeur. C'est Neville Londubat. »  
  
Maugrey ne lui répondit pas. Son visage avait déjà disparu. Il savait que Maugrey ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à une conversation courte en des moments comme celui-ci. Bien pensa Harry. Il sera là vite. Puis il se demanda vite à quel point, pensant à la distance qu'il y avait entre le bureau de Maugrey et l'infirmerie, et pensant à sa jambe de bois. Bien, Harry estima que peut-être c'était pour cela qu'il avait si vite mis fin à l'appel.  
  
Harry éteint le feu et se glissa encore par le passage, repoussant le mur en place derrière lui. Il réalisa soudain que cela aurait été bien plus simple de trouver les gens s'il était simplement allé chercher sa carte. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Ou Fred ou George ? Ils étaient tous si confus avec cette tournure inattendue des événements. Harry sentait qu'il n'avait plus de cerveau, il fonctionnait purement à l'instinct animal.  
  
Il remonta en sprintant escaliers après escaliers, arrivant finalement encore à la porte de l'infirmerie. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit que Madame Pomfresh était finalement arrivée. Dumbledore et MacGonagall se tenaient à ses côtés comme elle piquait et poussait Neville, tandis que Rogue regardait. Hermione et les jumeaux s'étaient retirés dans un coin près de la porte du bureau de Pomfresh, avec Angelina et Alicia. Fred mit discrètement un bout de parchemin dans la main de harry. Il le regarda avant de le glisser dans sa poche. La carte. Ainsi, ils avaient pensé à l'utiliser. Il fit un signe de la tête à Fred. Il réalisa que pas assez de monde n'accordait de crédit à l'intelligence des jumeaux. On ne peut simplement pas penser à toutes ces plaisanteries sans être un minimum brillant. Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un air angoissé sur le visage. Il grimaça, puis alla vers les adultes se tenant autour du lit de Neville.  
  
« Ce sont deux potions. » Il leur dit. « Eutharsos et Mnémonis. »  
  
Rogue pâlit. « La potion d'Eutharsos est addictive si elle est prise en grande quantité ou trop souvent. Et le principal ingrédient de la potion de Mnémonis est le gingko biloba, qui empêche la coagulation sanguine. Et il y a en plus d'autre anti-coagulants dedans. Et si une personne en prend assez. »  
  
« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Harry.  
  
« Elle perd la capacité de former tout caillot. Pire que l'hémophilie. »  
  
« Et en combinaison ? »  
  
Il se tourna et regarda à nouveau Neville. « C'est ce que nous ignorons. »  
  
Madame Pomfresh recula de Neville et invita Rogue, Dumbledore et MacGonagall et Harry à la rejoindre dans son bureau. Harry regarda les autres par-dessus ses épaules, qui n'étaient pas inclus à la conférence. Être traité comme l'un des adultes était légèrement énervant, il y avait quelque chose de si réconfortant à pouvoir continuer son enfance, à laisser les personnes plus âgées et plus sages gérer les crises. Puis il pensa à la nuit, et à ce que lui et Hermione avaient partagé. Il pensa à Voldemort dans le cimetière où le vieux Tom Jedusor était enterré. Il avait laissé pour toujours son enfance derrière lui.  
  
Dans le bureau, Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers eux, l'air très grave. « Il est en manque de potion d'Eutharsos. C'est mon avis. La potion de Mnémonis n'est pas connue pour créer une dépendance, bien que le professeur Rogue ait noté qu'elle pouvait avoir des effets désastreux à long terme. Mon principal souci est qu'il vient juste de commencer le processus de manque. C'est simplement la première étape, le teint de peau verdâtre, les yeux jaunes, les hallucinations. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il aura des explosions de violence, suivies de crises de rires et de peurs, et de tendances suicidaires. Nous devrons le garder attaché, et quelqu'un devra être avec lui en permanence. S'il venait à se blesser et à saigner, il y a le risque que cet abus de potion de Mnémonis le conduise à une hémorragie mortelle si personne n'est là pour guérir la blessure immédiatement avec le sort approprié. Je me sentirais mieux s'il était transféré à Ste Mangouste. »  
  
« Non ! » dit soudain Rogue. Harry le regarda avec surprise. Les parents de Neville étaient à Ste Mangouste. A cause de Barty Croupton Jr. Que Rogue avait recruté. Harry le regarda de son regard le plus pénétrant. « Il devrait être avec des gens familiers. Je. Je vais faire un emploi du temps pour que ses amis soient à son chevet, et les professeurs qui le voudront aussi. Nous devons bien sûr contacter sa grand-mère. » Il fit un signe de la tête à MacGonagall, qui semblait prendre ombrage qu'il ait prit une aussi grave décision sur un élève de sa maison, bien qu'elle ne discute pas ses décisions. Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
« Je suis d'accord. Est-ce que cela vous va, Pompom ? Si nous pouvons assurer une couverture 24h/24 ? »  
  
Elle regarda Dumbledore comme si elle souhaitait qu'il ne fut pas le directeur, afin qu'elle puisse se disputer avec lui. « D'accord. » dit-elle à contrec?ur. Ils sortirent du bureau. Comme Dumbledore expliquait aux autres ce dont Neville avait besoin, Harry se sentit comme dans le brouillard. Il se souvint de Neville lui demandant de l'Eupatorium fistulosum la veille du ceilidh. Maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi le nom de la plante lui était familier. C'était l'ingrédient principal de la potion d'Eutharsos. Harry était content de n'en avoir pris qu'une seule fois. Rogue en avait pris aussi, quand il était à l'école. Avait-il été accro lui aussi, et était-il passé par une phase de manque ? Ou n'en avait- il prit qu'une seule fois ?  
  
Il était vaguement conscient de Hermione et d'Alicia se portant volontaires pour solliciter tous les élèves qui étaient encore à l'école pour les vacances, pour voir qui voudrait prendre son tour au chevet de Neville. Harry se tourna et regarda Neville encore pendant ce planning frénétique. Il alla lentement vers le lit et prit une des mains de Neville. C'était terrible : elle était froide et moite. Et s'il avait décidé de prendre dose après dose de cette même potion ? Cela pourrait être moi, allongé ici maintenant, pensa-t-il.  
  
« Je suis là, mon ami » dit-il doucement à la seule personne de l'école qui l'avait battu au club de duel. C'était probablement la potion, réalisa-t- il. Mais il ne lui contestait pas sa victoire. Neville n'aurait probablement jamais un autre moment comme celui-là pour le restant de ses jours, s'il lui en restait.  
  
Non. Harry tira son cerveau de cette pensée. Il ira bien, ça ira. Il le doit .  
  
Il s'assit dans la chaise où Hermione avait été, tenant encore la main de Neville, comme s'il pouvait vouloir qu'un peu de sa bonne santé s'écoule dans le corps de Neville par cette voie. Derrière lui, il entendit les autres partir, Madame Pomfresh aller dans son bureau et fermer la porte. Il était seul dans l'infirmerie avec Neville. Sans rien avoir dit, ils savaient tous qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour la première garde. Il s'assit, fixant Neville, les souvenirs de lui flottant les uns après les autres dans son esprit. A un moment, il entendit Sandy lui siffler quelque chose, mais il ne put l'interpréter. Son esprit tournoyait, et il se retrouva donc surpris quand il leva les yeux et vit Maugrey se tenir au pied du lit de Neville. C'était ce qu'elle avait dû lui dire. Maugrey Fol- ?il arrivait (bien qu'elle l'ai appelé un cyclope avec une jambe)  
  
Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry. « Comment va-t-il, Potter. » dit-il d'une voix basse et grave. Harry lui explique les deux potions, le processus de manque, la vigile permanente qui devait être assurée. « Mais Pomfresh dit qu'il va aller mieux ? »  
  
« Oui. Il doit juste. » Harry ne put terminer sa phrase.  
  
« C'est bon, Potter. N'essayez pas d'en dire plus. Je comprends que vous l'avez trouvé. » Harry acquiesça. Maugrey lâcha un gros soupir. « Je les ai trouvé. » Harry le regarda perplexe pendant un moment, mais il réalisa ce que Maugrey voulait dire. Les parents de Neville. Après qu'ils aient été torturés avec le Cruciatus par Barty Croupton Jr et ses amis Mangemorts.  
  
« Ils étaient allés faire des emplettes au chemin de traverse pour le cadeau de Noël de leur fils. Il était avec eux. Pas encore deux ans à ce moment là. Un petit garçon bien vivant et en bonne santé. Aussi heureux que ce qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter. Quand je les ai découvert derrière un pub de l'allée des embrumes, il braillait, essayant que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras. Pauvre Gemma ! Elle regardait juste le ciel, comme Franck. Je me souviens être allé à leur mariage. J'étais à l'école avec la mère de Franck, Verity. C'était Verity Gillespie alors. Verity eut le c?ur brisé par ce qui est arrivé à Franck et Gemma. Elle adorait Gemma. Brillante, belle. Elle l'aurait adoptée si elle avait pu. Pas de tensions belle mère / belle fille ici ! » Maugrey soupira. « Une belle image de la famille parfaite. »  
  
Harry se tourna et regarda à nouveau Neville, son aspect malade et ses yeux inquiétants. Il essaya de se l'imaginer en bambin joyeux, mais n'y arriva pas.  
  
« Je viens juste de leur rendre visite, vous savez, à Franck et Gemma. Lundi. » Maugrey continua. « Et maintenant leur fils va aller là-bas aussi. »  
  
« Non ! » cria Harry avec autant de véhémence que Rogue. « Il va bien aller! Il le doit ! ». Les larmes qu'il avait retenues coulèrent finalement sur ses joues et au coin de sa bouche. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de les essuyer. Il se cramponna compulsivement à la main de Neville et fixa Maugrey. « Il ira bien ! »  
  
Maugrey fronça les sourcils. « Bon, Potter. Je suis sûr que vous voulez penser cela. Il est votre ami. Vous le connaissez depuis cinq ans. »  
  
« C'est justement cela » bégaya Harry. « Je ne le connais pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne le connaît. Seamus et Dean sont amis, et Parvati et Lavender, et Ron, Hermione et moi. Neville était toujours le gars bizarre de côté. Je n'ai découvert que l'an dernier pour ses parents, et par accident, et Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que je le dise à quiconque. Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous ne connaisse vraiment Neville. »  
  
Maugrey acquiesça. « Il y en a toujours quelques uns comme ça. Laissés à eux-même. Bon, avec ce qui est arrivé, ce n'est pas surprenant. Spécialement quand cet idiot du ministère s'est montré. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Bien, c'était une grosse affaire à l'époque. Franck et Gemma Londubat ! Ils étaient le seul couple mari-femme auror que je connaisse qui pouvait réussir à équilibrer vie professionnelle et vie privée. Ils étaient formidables ensemble. Nous nous sommes tous dit que cela avait dû être un piège total pour que quelqu'un leur fasse ce qui leur est arrivé. Et puis cet idiot s'est montré, Longlegs, Locklegs, Longheart. »  
  
« Lockhart ? Gilderoy Lockhart ? »  
  
« Oui. C'est cet imbécile. Spécialiste des sorts de mémoire au ministère. Fraîchement sorti de l'école. Il a décidé que s'il ne faisait rien, le petit Neville serait traumatisé à vie après avoir vu ses parents se faire torturer. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais je n'ai pas complètement pu, pas avant que les dégâts soient déjà faits. Je ne sais pas à quel point cela aurait été terrible si ce crétin avait été autorisé à pratiquer un sort pour adulte sur un marmot qui n'avait pas deux ans. Il n'aurait probablement pas eu plus de deux neurones restant en état de se connecter. Je me suis débrouillé pour le faire virer après cela, heureusement. »  
  
Harry le regarda avec incrédulité. Et Lockhart avait presque lancé un sort de mémoire sur lui et Ron quand ils étaient dans la Chambre des Secrets. Grâce au ciel, la baguette de Ron était cassée, pensa-t-il, regardant à nouveau Neville. Ainsi c'était un terrible sort de mémoire de Lockhart qui avait gêné les processus de pensée de Neville pendant tout ce temps. Et il semblait finalement s'être tiré de ce problème. Il devait avoir pris d'énormes quantités de cette potion de Mnémonis, réalisa Harry.  
  
Maugrey lui tapa sur l'épaule et dit. « Vous êtes un bon ami pour lui, Potter. » Comme il se tournait pour partir, Harry pensa : non, je ne l'étais pas. Mais à partir de maintenant, je le serai.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry n'était pas sûr de quand il s'était endormi. Sa tête était sur le matelas à côté de la jambe de Neville. Neville tordit sa main et frappa Harry au visage. Il se releva brusquement, et regarda autour au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? se demanda-t-il. Il regarda Neville, qui n'avait pas changé.  
  
Hermione vint vers le lit et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Va te reposer. » dit-elle doucement. « C'est mon tour maintenant. » Harry vérifia sa montre. C'était deux heures. Il regarda par les fenêtres la lumière printanière et les branches fleuries des arbres. C'était seulement le début de l'après-midi. Il la regarda, sentant soudain un désir irrésistible de l'embrasser, de la voir nue. Il s'arrêta de continuer sur cette ligne de pensée. Comment pouvait-il penser à cela quand Neville. Harry se leva et lui donna sa chaise, alla se tenir au pied du lit, regardant Neville, avant de se tourner et de partir. Ses mains tremblaient, il se sentait en manque presque autant que Neville. D'une certaine manière, entre la nuit précédente et ce matin, il sentait que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.  
  
Le reste des vacances passa à toute allure en se tenant au chevet de Neville, ou dans la salle commune, avec les autres personnes fermées comme des huîtres qui parlaient à peine, disant quelquefois quelque chose sur Neville, des choses comme 'vous vous souvenez quand.' , Cela semblait tout le temps s'évanouir, et résultait dans les pleurs de quelqu'un. Harry était assis au chevet de Neville la nuit de dimanche, avant que ne commence le nouveau trimestre, quand Ginny vint en courant dans l'infirmerie. Elle se rua vers le lit, se tenant du côté opposé à celui où Harry était assis, prenant la main de Neville et regardant son visage d'un air alarmé qui portait toutes les craintes et les peurs qu'ils avaient tous pour lui.  
  
Elle lui demanda d'une voix tremblante ses progrès. Harry essaya de lui dire d'une voix dépassionnée les choses que Madame Pomfresh avait expliquées à Hermione, qui les lui avait expliquées à son tour. Hermione était impressionnée qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'intraveineuse pour le nourrir. Ces choses étaient soigneusement transplanées dans son corps, et les déchets étaient transplanés au dehors aussi. Harry avait grimacé quand elle le lui avait dit, pensant à toutes les choses qu'il considérait comme acquises juste parce qu'il était conscient, en bonne santé et pleinement fonctionnel. Neville était aussi mis en lévitation pendant presque la moitié de la journée, flottant juste à un pouce au dessus du matelas et de l'oreiller, une heure en l'air, l'autre pas, afin d'éviter les escarres. Il n'avait cependant pas encore atteint la deuxième étape du manque. Harry redoutait cela, il redoutait de devoir attacher Neville et l'empêcher de se blesser. Tout se passerait bien, devait-il continuer à se dire. Il ira bien.   
  
« Je prends cette garde. » lui dit doucement Ginny. Elle tint la main de Neville et regarda Harry. En dépit de son état, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Neville avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chance à ce moment. Il opina du chef et se leva pour partir, sans dire au revoir. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la chaise qu'il avait libéré, tenant maintenant l'autre main de Neville, poussant tendrement les cheveux de son front.  
  
Le troisième trimestre commença, et cela semblait si étrange que Neville ne soit pas en classe avec eux. Beaucoup de professeurs prenaient aussi des gardes au chevet de Neville. Une fois que Harry allait à l'infirmerie, MacGonagall était là, une autre fois Flitwick. Hermione lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé le professeur Chourave pleurant silencieusement alors qu'elle tenait la main de Neville. Rogue et Maugrey prenaient aussi des gardes.  
  
Un jour, Harry alla à l'infirmerie pour apporter à Ron ses devoirs de métamorphose, étant donné qu'il avait manqué la classe pour être avec Neville, et avant d'avoir pu mettre la main sur la poignée, le porte s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy sortit. Harry essaya d'endiguer la vague de colère qu'il sentit monter en lui quand il le vit, se souvenant de la manière dont il avait traité Ginny pour son anniversaire, se souvenant qu'il était avec Neville et n'avait jamais rien dit des potions qu'il faisait.  
  
Malfoy le regarda avec prudence, ferma la porte de l'infirmerie. Puis il fit un bref mouvement de la tête à Harry.  
  
« Potter. »  
  
« Malfoy. »  
  
Il regarda à nouveau la porte, puis Harry. « Je. rendais juste visite à Londubat. Il n'y avait aucun créneau ouvert sur la feuille d'inscription. Mais bon, je pense que je ne devrais pas être ici. Aucun autre Serpentard n'est venu. Je dois penser à ma réputation. »  
  
Harry sentit la colère en lui commencer à être incontrôlable. « Il aurait pu mourir à cause de toi ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement. Malfoy eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha.  
  
« Moi ? »  
  
« Tu connaissais les potions qu'il faisait. »  
  
« Et Ginny aussi ! Aucun de nous ne savait qu'elles entraînaient une dépendance. »  
  
« Une seule entraînait une dépendance. L'autre empêche simplement la coagulation du sang. Une coupure avec du papier pourrait lui causer une hémorragie mortelle. »  
  
« Oh, certainement pas. »  
  
Harry le poussa contre le mur. « S'il ne s'en sort pas. »  
  
Malfoy le repoussa. « Tu feras quoi ? » cria-t-il. « Tu m'empêcheras de. » puis il se souvint qu'il était dans un lieu public. Il chuchota. « Tu m'empêcheras de mettre mon père à Azkaban ? Tu l'empêcheras de te transformer en Mangemort ? »  
  
Harry n'eut aucune réponse. Il fixa Malfoy. Si c'était possible, il le haïssait encore plus que toutes les autres fois de sa vie. »  
  
« J'étais juste assis dedans » il montra l'infirmerie, « ayant une conversation civilisée avec Weasley, que, parmi tous les gens, tu devrais t'en souvenir, j'ai trouvé enseveli dans l'explosion du pub et aidé à secourir. Ne m'en veux pas pour Londubat ! Il est. » sa voix baissa d'un ton. « C'est pas un mauvais type. Même s'il en a après Ginny. Je ne lui aurais jamais souhaité cela. Ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais aimé savoir qu'il faisait quelque chose de dangereux ? Ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais arrêté ? »  
  
« Vraiment ? Te soucies-tu de quiconque ? Ginny a à peine quinze ans, et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est tirer un coup ! Est-ce comme cela que tu traites les gens dont tu te soucies ? »  
  
Malfoy eut l'air choqué. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit cela ? »  
  
Harry ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma. « Aucune importance. »  
  
Soudain Malfoy le poussa contre le mur et parla très près de son visage. « Ma relation avec Ginny est entre nous deux. Tu ne me parles pas d'elle. Pas si tu veux que mon père. »  
  
Harry le repoussa, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Il tenait son bras douloureusement.  
  
« Arrête de le dire que tu une veux rien faire à ton père. Tu veux qu'il soit là où il ne pourra plus te toucher. C'est la seule motivation dont tu aies besoin. »  
  
Malfoy le foudroya du regard. « Peut-être. Mais surveille tes arrières. Peut-être que l'acte pour lequel je l'attraperai, . celui qui l'enverra directement à Azkaban. sera ton assassinat. »  
  
Et avec cela, Malfoy descendit les escaliers, laissant Harry bouillir de colère en dehors de l'infirmerie. Il avait laissé tomber les devoirs de Ron. Il les ramassa, sa tête tournant comme il se demandait jusqu'à quel point Draco Malfoy était capable de mettre sa dernière menace à exécution.  
  
Ensuite, après la fin de la première semaine du trimestre, Neville entra dans la seconde étape. George était assis avec lui quand il commença à fouetter l'air de ses membres. Il fit saigner le nez de George et lui fit un ?il au beurre noir, et à partir de ce moment là, il fut soigneusement attaché au lit. Il mangeait de la nourriture solide maintenant, et parlait parfois, mais habituellement, cela dégénérait en des paroles incohérentes ou même parfois des jurons, suivis par des pleurs et des gémissements, puis un rire hystérique.  
  
Le dernier samedi du mois, Serpentard et Serdaigle jouèrent leur match de Quidditch. Serpentard l'emporta. Harry regarda avec apathie Roger Davies et Draco Malfoy se serrer la main à la fin du match. Il essayait de penser à Neville, et au lieu de cela continuait à penser à Hermione traversant son dortoir sans rien dessus.  
  
A la fin du week-end, il avait arrêté ses éruptions de violence, mais il était encore attaché. Une semaine après cela, Madame Pomfresh enleva les liens et l'autorisa à marcher escorté sur les pelouses. Finalement, une paire de jours plus tard, il fut déclaré guéri, et libéré de l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry n'oublierait jamais quand Neville revint dans la salle commune. Il bougeait lentement, il était pâle et très maigre, mais ses yeux étaient à nouveau bleu foncé. Fred et George l'escortèrent dans un fauteuil. Ginny vint et s'assit sur le sol près de lui avec son chat, Mackenzie. Il avait maintenant plus de six mois et avait cependant la personnalité d'un chaton alors qu'il avait le corps d'un chat adulte. Mackenzie grimpa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se mit sur les cuisses de Neville. Cela rendait ce dernier nerveux, mais il commença à le caresser avec soin, et le chat se mit à ronronner et à frotter sa tête contre sa main. Harry regarda avec le c?ur dans sa gorge.  
  
Une fois de retour en classe, Neville semblait être un petit peu plus alerte qu'il ne l'avait été avant de commencer à prendre la potion de Mnémonis, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il en prenait. Harry réalisa que c'était l'autre secret de la réussite de Neville en duel : la capacité à se souvenir d'un grand nombre de sorts obscurs, et la capacité de penser très vite (grâce à la potion) au moment de décider quel maléfice utiliser ensuite. Neville fut vite largué au club de duel. Harry essaya de lui en parler en vain.  
  
Le premier cours de potions de Neville après sa sortie de l'infirmerie fut plus qu'un peu intense. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire sur son absence ou la raison de celle-ci. Mais Harry trouva que c'était significatif qu'il soit mis en binôme avec Malfoy, et que les deux soient placés sur le devant de la classe, au plus près de Rogue.  
  
Rogue écrivait le nom de la potion du jour au tableau : Potion d'euphemos, page 477 du livre de potions. Harry commença. C'était cette potion que Ginny et Malfoy préparaient le jour où il avait fait la potion d'Eutharsos. Le jour où il avait demandé à Rogue pour sa mère.  
  
« Potter ! » La voix coupante de Rogue le ramena à la réalité encore. « Donnez votre livre de potions à Londubat et Malfoy. Ils ont oublié le leur aujourd'hui. Je vois que Granger a le sien, vous pourrez le partager. »  
  
Harry soupira et porta son livre vers le devant, le tendant à Neville, puis revenant au poste de travail à l'arrière qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il s'émerveillait de la capacité de Rogue à faire comme si Harry était celui en faute pour ne pas savoir que son livre de potion était nécessaire devant, et ne pas l'avoir fait passer avant qu'on ne le lui ai demandé. Il s'était aussi débrouillé pour faire comme si Hermione était à la faute pour avoir son livre. A une autre époque, il aurait puni Neville pour ne pas avoir son livre. Maintenant, il semblait avoir l'intention de l'ignorer.  
  
Harry se souvint de Rogue assis au chevet de Neville, vérifiant parfois son pouls, prenant sa température sur son front. Harry se demanda à quel point il se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé à Neville, à la fois pour quand il était bébé et pour sa dépendance à la potion d'Eutharsos. Puis Harry réalisa que Rogue pouvait avoir été au courant de l'effet du sort de mémoire trop enthousiaste de Lockhart. S'il avait su, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Rogue n'aimait pas Lockhart. Soudain Harry réalisa que personne n'avait besoin de raison supplémentaire pour ne pas aimer Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Harry revint sur terre une nouvelle fois en entendant son nom, mais cette fois, c'était son prénom, pas son nom de famille. C'était Neville. Il tendait un petit rectangle de carton à Malfoy, qui restait bouche bée devant. Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour regarder Harry et Hermione. Sandy siffla à Harry.  
  
« Beaucoup sera révélé. » Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? se demanda-t-il. Mais il n'osa pas commencer à lui en parler.  
  
Malfoy tendit le rectangle à Crabbe derrière lui, qui couina, un bruit que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu faire. Harry regarda autour de lui, se demandant où Rogue était passé. Puis il vit que la porte de son bureau était ouverte. Rogue devait être allé chercher quelque chose. Que tenait Crabbe ? Pourquoi Neville avait dit son nom ? Il ne s'adressait en fait pas à Harry. Crabbe se pencha vers Goyle, à côté de lui, lui montrant le rectangle. La mâchoire de Goyle se décrocha. Il se tourna et la tendit à Parvati, à la rangée devant Harry et Hermione. Elle s'exclama. Elle le retourna et lu doucement. Cette fois Harry entendit 'Anniversaire' et le nom d'Hermione.  
  
Oh, non, non non non non pensa-t-il désespérément. Ne me dites pas que j'ai laissé cela dans mon livre de potions.  
  
Comme dans un rêve, il regarda Parvati le tendre à Ron, qui travaillait à côté d'elle, avec un rictus sur le visage et un regard évaluant pointé sur Hermione. L'estomac de Harry se serra comme il attendait la réaction de Ron. Il vit Ron se tenir totalement calme en le regardant. Il le retourna et bougea ses lèvres en lisant silencieusement l'inscription. Lentement, il se tourna et regarda Harry, le visage de marbre, puis Hermione. Il resta sur Hermione, cependant.  
  
Ses expressions étaient une succession de blessure, de trahison, de tristesse et de colère. Curieusement, la colère semblait être la moindre de ses émotions. Hermione n'avait croisé son regard qu'un instant, puis elle regardait en bas, rougissant.  
  
Harry ne vit pas Rogue sortir de son bureau, mais soudain il se tenait près de Ron, tendant sa main avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose avec un sourire rivé sur son visage cireux. Ron lui tendit promptement la photo. Les sourcils de Rogue se relevèrent, et l'expression de surprise que Harry vit sur son visage était celle qu'il n'avait vu que de rares autres fois. Il regarda Hermione qui fixait encore la table, commençant à avoir l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer de gêne. Puis Rogue le fit. Harry l'avait senti venir.  
  
« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry. » lut-il au dos de la photo, sa voix dégoulinant d'ironie. « Baisers. Hermione. »  
  
Il la tendit à Harry comme si elle était couverte de saletés. « Je crois que ceci est votre propriété, Potter. » Harry la prit hâtivement, l'enfouissant dans son sac à dos, sentant la chaleur monter à son visage depuis la base de son cou. « Et », continua Rogue « vingt points pour Griffondor pour apporter. du matériel inapproprié en classe. »  
  
Harry bafouilla avec cette injustice. Neville et Malfoy avaient oublié leur livre, et il était celui qui faisait perdre les points à Griffondor. Hermione se mordit les lèvres avec gravité, lui secouant presque imperceptiblement la tête.  
  
« D'accord. » disait maintenant Rogue. « Pour vous être disputé avec un professeur. » bien qu'il n'ait pas dit un mot, « .ce sera une retenue. Ce soir, à huit heures, ici. »  
  
Harry bouillait de colère maintenant. Il devait se rappeler que lui et Rogue étaient du même côté. Ils étaient alliés. Il leva les yeux pour voir Malfoy le regarder d'un air suffisant, puis regarder Hermione avec un air franchement lascif. Harry se souvint du Poudlard Express et de sa réaction quand Krum avait embrassé Hermione. Neville s'était aussi retourné pour regarder Hermione, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle. De tous les garçons qui avaient vu la photo d'elle en bikini à Corfou, seul Ron ne la regardait pas maintenant.  
  
C'était pire que la fois où Rogue avait lu l'article de Rita Skeeter en classe. Harry passa le reste du cours dans un brouillard, ne parlant à Hermione que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire pour faire la potion. C'était assez pénible de sentir qu'il la voulait tout le temps, d'autant plus que depuis qu'il avait trouvé Neville, ils n'avaient pas pu s'embrasser autant. Voir à nouveau la photographie, et savoir que les autres l'avaient vue était presque insupportable.  
  
Quand la classe fut finie, Ron et Parvati sortirent avant tout le monde, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ron évita encore de regarder Hermione. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un moment, puis rangèrent leurs affaires de potions et leur chaudron. C'étaient les derniers à partir.  
  
« Potter ! » dit impérieusement Rogue comme il allait sortir. Harry fit signe à Hermione de continuer.  
  
« Je te rattrape. »  
  
Elle acquiesça et sorti. Il sembla à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de rencontrer le regard de Rogue. Harry se tint là en attendant, son estomac encore noué par la colère de la réprimande qu'il avait reçue plus tôt. Si seulement je m'étais souvenu que j'utilisais cette photo comme marque-page.  
  
Quand ils furent seuls, Rogue lui dit laconiquement « Bon travail de potions aujourd'hui, Potter. Vingt points pour Griffondor. » D'abord Harry pensa qu'il avait pris de la potion d'Euphemos et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire qui ne soit pas gentil. Puis Harry réalisa que cela équilibrerait les points qu'il lui avait enlevés auparavant. « Et. votre parrain veut vous parler ce soir à huit heures. Dans mon bureau. »  
  
Ah, pensa Harry, cela explique la retenue. La colère qui avait été comme un poing serré autour de son estomac s'évapora soudain. Il devait arrêter de réagir de cette façon. Rogue n'avait d'autre choix que de mettre en scène un bon spectacle pour les Serpentards. Et la photo ! S'il l'avait laissée passer sans aucun commentaire, cela aurait été très peu 'Roguien' (qui semblait être un mot très utile à l'esprit de Harry).  
  
« Oui sir. » fut tout ce qu'il dit à Rogue avant de mettre son sac sur l'épaule et de sortir. Hermione l'attendait dans le couloir.  
  
« Oh, Harry, » dit-elle, des larmes dans sa voix. « Pourquoi as-tu laissé cela dans ton livre de potions ? »  
  
Ils remontèrent les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. » chuchota-t-il. « Quand Rogue m'a dit de donner le livre à Neville, j'ai oublié qu'elle était là. »  
  
Ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée maintenant. Il était déserté, sauf par une personne. Ron. Il se tenait devant eux, de ses six pieds trois pouces de haut, ressemblant à un volcan prêt à exploser.  
  
« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer cela » dit-il à Harry, « Pourquoi diable as-tu une photo comme celle-la dans ton foutu livre de potions ? » Il se tourna vers Hermione « Et pourquoi la lui as-tu donnée d'abord ? »  
  
* * * * * 


	28. Chapitre vingt sept : Démasqué

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Désole pour Wismerhill, Lunoire. Je venais juste de me refaire les chroniques de la lune noire. Ankou : je n'écris pas vraiment, je me contente de traduire.

Merci aussi à Nash, Gold Phoenix et Patty pour leurs encouragements. Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez toutes et tous : la suite (et un de mes chapitres préférés, avec le suivant)…

Chapitre vingt-sept

Démasqué

Harry et Hermione fixèrent Ron. Il les regardait tour à tour tous les deux.

« Bien ? Pourquoi as-tu donné cette photo à Harry ? »

Hermione avait été une épave durant tout le cours de potions après que la photographie d'elle en bikini soit passée en classe. Mais maintenant, il semblait à Harry qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même, il pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête comme elle se préparait à répondre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » cria-t-elle. Harry ouvrit sa bouche choqué. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ne l'ai pas fait' ? C'était ton écriture au dos. Je la reconnaîtrais partout. Et qu'est-ce que 'Baisers. Hermione' signifie ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Ron ! As-tu… » elle se tourna vers Harry « ou toi jamais reçu une carte ou une lettre de moi qui n'était pas signée comme cela ? »

Ron y pensait clairement. « Non, je suppose que non. Cependant… »

« De toutes façons, tout ce que je voulais dire est que maintenant, je sais ce qui est arrivé à cette photo ! Je l'ai perdue depuis l'été dernier ! »

« Quoi ? » dirent ensemble Ron et Harry.

« Tu vois, j'avais une pile de photos, et je pensais en envoyer une à Harry avec sa carte d'anniversaire et son cadeau, alors j'ai choisi ce beau cliché de nous trois devant la maison où nous étions à Corfou… vraiment superbe, elle était construite à même la colline, les escaliers montant vers le… »

« Hermione ! » l'interrompit Ron.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'avais une paire de copie de la photo que je voulais en fait envoyer à Harry. J'en ai retournée une et j'ai écrit sur le dos. Puis j'ai fait autre chose : empaqueté le cadeau, écrit la carte. Quand je suis revenue à la photo, je l'ai trouvée un peu épaisse, et j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait deux collées ensemble. Je les ai séparées et j'ai mis la photo écrite dans la carte d'anniversaire. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais regardé l'autre côté. J'ai juste pensé que c'était celle que j'avais choisie. J'étais pressée. Nous étions en retard. J'ai fermé l'enveloppe et tout préparé pour l'envoyer par chouette postale. Sniffle m'a aidé. Je me suis seulement aperçu que la photo que Harry a me manquait plus tard. J'ai pensé que je l'avais laissée tomber quelque part. Puis, après la Bulgarie, m'inquiéter de là où elle était ne semblait plus important. »

Ron eut l'air d'être d'accord sur ce point. Certaines choses sont futiles en comparaison d'un kidnapping par des mages noirs. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Alors pourquoi la portes-tu encore avec toi ? »

Harry déglutit. Ils avaient prévu de le dire à Ron, et maintenant, Hermione lui mentait. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? se demanda-t-il. Il regarda Hermione. Le lui pardonnerait-elle jamais s'il le faisait ? S'il disait à Ron maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple, il y avait des chances que ce ne soit plus vrai dans dix secondes…

« Ron, » dit-il, ayant prit sa décision. « Quand j'ai reçu la carte d'anniversaire, je l'ai ouverte, et la photo est tombée. Dudley l'a ramassée et a commencé… à y réagir. Puis il m'a demandé si elle était ma petite amie. Bon, j'en avais tellement assez de cela de l'année d'avant, tu sais, Rita Skeeter et tout… que je la lui ai juste prise et je lui ai dit que non, ce n'était pas ma petite amie. Mon livre de potions était sur le bureau. Je l'ai ouvert, j'y ai balancé la photo dedans et je l'ai refermé. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. En fait aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je la voyais. »

Ron les regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Alors, tu me dis que tu ne savais pas que tu l'avais envoyée à Harry, » il se tourna vers Harry « et que toi, tu ne l'as jamais regardé ? »

« C'est cela. » dit Harry, tandis que Hermione acquiesçait, le visage grave. Ron avait l'air sceptique. « Parce que si vous deux étiez… vous avez… vous pourriez me le dire. Je ne suis pas un bébé. Je pourrais le supporter. »

Harry avait la gorge serrée. Nous aurions du lui dire ! Il regarda Hermione. Maintenant. Maintenant. Disons le lui maintenant ! pensa-t-il.

Mais Hermione rit. « Oh, Ron ! Nous savons que tu n'es pas un bébé. »

« C'est juste que… vous semblez passer pas mal de temps ensemble, et… »

« Bien, nous allons courir le matin, c'est sûr, mais nous serions plus avec toi si tu ne voyais pas quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui nous laisse principalement tous les deux. Pas que nous t'en voulions de passer du temps avec Parvati, » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant un peu, « mais… bon, tu nous manques un peu. »

Il leur souriait maintenant à tous les deux. Harry se sentait terriblement mal. « Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas beaucoup été avec vous. Que diriez-vous d'aller voir Hagrid après les cours ce soir, comme au bon vieux temps ? J'allais passer un peu de temps avec Parvati, mais je me trouverai une excuse. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Bien sûr. » dit-il, d'un ton plus sûr qu'il ne l'était. Il commença à remonter son sac sur l'épaule quand Hermione l'arrêta.

« Harry, maintenant que je sais où est cette photo… Pourrais-je la récupérer s'il te plaît ? »

Il s'arrêta choqué. Il posa son sac et le fouilla pour trouver où il avait glissé la photo après que Rogue la lui ait rendue. Il la lui donna et elle l'enfouit dans une des poches de sa robe. Elle remit son propre sac et se tourna vers eux en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de marbre.

« Allez vous deux ! Nous sommes déjà en retard pour le cours de sortilège ! »

Ron tapa Harry sur l'épaule comme ils commençaient à la suivre.

« Hey… désolé pour tout cela. J'ai simplement été bête. »

Non, pensa harry. Tu as simplement mis le doigt dessus.

« C'est bon. » dit indistinctement Harry comme ils suivaient Hermione dans les escaliers.

* * * * *

Après le cours de Maugrey, ils ramenèrent leurs livres à la salle commune, puis descendirent vers la cabane de Hagrid (après que Ron ait parlé pendant une minute à une Parvati à l'air mécontent). Il était ravi de les voir et commença à préparer le thé dès qu'ils furent à sa porte. Hermione l'aida, sortant le pot à lait, et quelques tasses et soucoupes, tandis que Harry et Ron mettaient les assiettes et fouillaient le garde-manger de Hagrid à la recherche de gâteaux moins 'rocheux' et de biscuits.

Ils s'assirent tous pour manger et boire leur thé, riant joyeusement de l'incapacité d'Hermione à ne pas débiter l'histoire des anglais et du thé, et à l'incapacité de Ron et Harry à juger correctement du moment où commencer à boire, les amenant inévitablement à se brûler la langue à la première gorgée, et entraînant un dialogue un peu zozotant pendant un moment.

Ils se calmèrent et se regardèrent sérieusement. Harry leva sa tasse de thé, et les autres le suivirent.

« A Neville. » dit-il doucement.

« A Neville » répondirent Ron, Hagrid et Hermione, touchant leurs tasses avec celle de Harry et celles des autres. Ils burent tous, puis continuèrent une conversation plus calme. Quand il fut presque l'heure de dîner, ils rangèrent les affaires du thé et se préparèrent à rentrer au château.

« Tu viens dîner, Hagrid ? » lui demanda Hermione. Mais soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vu Hagrid à un repas dans la grande salle.

« Non, je… j'ai d'autres plans. » dit-il d'une façon louche.

Harry dit « Oh, tu vas voir ta mère ? »

Hagrid acquiesça. « Comment ne pourrais-je pas ? Vous savez, maintenant qu'elle est là, et tout, après tout ce temps… »

« Bien sûr que tu dois aller manger avec ta mère. » dit Hermione avec émotion.

« Mais les repas dans la grande salle me manquent un peu… » dit-il d'une voix s'éteignant, les regardant d'un air coupable. « Les elfes font de tels puddings… »

Harry lui sourit. « Si tu veux que nous te ramenions quelque chose des cuisines, dis le nous. Nous serons contents de le faire. »

« Pour sûr. » acquiesça Ron. Hermione lui fit la tête.

« Tu aimes bien que les elfes de maison t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil… » dit-elle avec une touche de sarcasme.

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? » Ron avait l'air sur la défensive.

« Dis-moi Ron » interrompit Hagrid « Est-ce que ce n'est pas bientôt ton anniversaire ? »

« Le quinze. »

« C'est seulement dans une semaine ! Dites-moi, si nous avions une autre petite fête ici comme pour ta sœur, et tu n'aurais pas à te soucier d'avoir une surprise parce que je te le dis maintenant. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Cela me semble bien. Nous avons eu un super gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. »

« Je ferai refaire le même à Biddy, si tu veux. » dit Hermione.

« Cela ma l'air d'un bon plan. » dit Hagrid, leur montrant la porte. « Merci d'être venus prendre le thé. »

« Salue ta mère de notre part. » dit Harry comme ils partaient.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » Il commença à partir, puis rouvrit la porte. « Dites… aucun de vous trois n'a vu quelque chose voler au-dessus de Poudlard qui ressemble à un griffon d'or, n'est-ce pas ? Maman a insisté qu'il y en avait un volant au-dessus du camp des géants une paire de fois, mais je ne vois pas comment. Je veux dire, ils n'aiment pas cette partie du monde. Dumblemore avait spécialement fait venir celui que nous avions… »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent tous deux Harry, qui avait l'air très coupable.

« Heu, non » dit Ron. « C'était probablement quelque chose d'autre. Je veux  dire, quelles chances aurait-on d'en trouver ici ? »

Hagrid rit. « Tu as raison Ron. Seulement… c'est dur de dire à maman qu'elle a tort sur quelque chose quand j'ai entendu si longtemps de la voir. La prochaine fois qu'elle en parlera, je changerai juste de sujet. »

« Bonne idée, Hagrid. » dit Harry en tremblant. Ils lui dirent tous au revoir et il ferma la porte. Ils se regardèrent et poussèrent un 'ouf' collectif de soulagement. Ils commencèrent à revenir au château.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ?» voulut savoir Ron comme ils marchaient. « Tu tournes autour des géants ? »

« Non, je me suis juste entraîné à voler, pour que ce soit plus naturel. »

Ron s'arrêta et le fixa. « Comment est-ce ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, un touche d'effroi et d'admiration dans la voix. « Voler de toi même, sans balai ? »

Harry regarda le ciel du soir, par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, vers les nuages teintés de rose qui bougeaient bas sur l'horizon, au-dessus des arbres. « C'est comme… un rêve. Tu sais, le genre de rêve où tu imagines qu'il te suffit de lever les bras pour voler. Seulement, … je ne dors pas. »

Hermione grimaça. « Pour moi, c'est plutôt comme un cauchemar… »

Ron rit. « Alors, tu ne vas pas essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain ? »

Hermione sourit sarcastiquement. « Très drôle. »

Ils recommencèrent à marcher vers le château. Ron avait l'air de penser à dire quelque chose, puis d'hésiter, puis il le dit finalement. « Demain matin, vous pensez… »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, allongeant sa foulée pour avancer au même rythme que Ron.

« Je pourrais venir courir avec vous deux ? »

Harry s'arrêta. « Courir ? Toi ? »

Ron le regarda, visiblement offensé. « Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cela ? »

« N'es-tu pas celui qui dit que nous sommes fous de nous lever si tôt pour courir ? »

Ron eut l'air légèrement embarrassé. « Parvati m'a dit que j'étais trop maigre. » dit-il doucement. Il regarda Hermione puis Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Nous nous échauffons à six heures trente. »

« Six heures trente ! » Ron fit la tête, et Harry rit.

« Ou » dit Harry « tu pourrais utiliser un sort de gonflement sur tes muscles et terminer comme l'Incroyable Hulk. »

« L'incroyable quoi ? »

« Désolé. Une BD moldue. Cela a été une série télévisée pendant un moment. »

Ron secoua sa tête, et ils reprirent leur marche quelques pas de plus, mais ils s'arrêtèrent encore quand ils furent juste devant les portes du hall d'entrée.

« Harry, » dit Ron lentement. « Je voulais juste te dire encore… Je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai réagi ce matin. Tu sais, pour cette photo… »

Hermione l'interrompit, un tremblement nerveux dans la voix. « Bien, honnêtement, Ron, tu aurais pu te servir de ton cerveau ! Si Harry pensait qu'une telle image était dans son livre de potions, penses-tu vraiment qu'il l'aurait donné à Neville, spécialement quand il travaillait avec Malfoy juste à côté ? »

Ron la regarda d'abord avec une drôle d'expression, puis commença à rire. Il secoua sa tête et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Elle marque un point Harry. Même toi n'est pas si bête… »

« Ha Ha » rit Harry sans enthousiasme.

Riant encore, Ron entra dans le hall d'entrée, Harry et Hermione derrière lui. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Cela allait de mal en pis, pensa-t-il. Ron va se sentir complètement idiot quand il le découvrira finalement. Harry n'avait pas été avec elle depuis presque un mois, mais il commençait à sentir que cela vaudrait le coup de la perdre en disant la vérité à Ron. Bien qu'il risque probablement de perdre Ron aussi, et de ne plus avoir de meilleurs amis…

* * * * *

Ponctuellement, à huit heures, Harry se rendit au bureau de Rogue. Il passa par la salle de classe cette fois, plutôt que par l'entrée secrète. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait une retenue, il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre des chemins détournés.

La porte du bureau était ouverte, mais il la referma en entrant. Rogue notait des essais. Il mit celui qu'il venait juste de corriger sur une grosse pile sur sa gauche, puis en prit un des deux à sa droite. Il avait presque fini. Il ne leva pas les yeux ni ne dit quoique ce soit à Harry, qui alla sans un mot au fauteuil près du feu et s'assit pour attendre.

Quand Rogue mit le dernier essai sur la pile des parchemins notés, il regarda Harry. « Le directeur et le professeur Maugrey ne seront pas là quelques jours pour la semaine prochaine, du quatorze au seize. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront annulés et le professeur MacGonagall s'occupera des affaires de l'école. » dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Harry déglutit.

« Pourquoi ne seront-ils pas là ? »

« Pour le procès d'Avery et de Nott. Maugrey fera le témoignage préliminaire le quatorze, le vrai procès est pour le quinze, et si c'est nécessaire, le seize sera utilisé pour les délibérations du jury. A moins qu'il ne revienne simplement avec le verdict le quinze, et franchement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait prendre plus de quelques minutes pour se décider. »

Harry acquiesça. « Lupin ne devrait-il pas témoigner aussi ? »

« Remus n'aurait pas signifié grand chose. Maugrey l'a laissé en dehors de son rapport. Il n'est pas officiel. Pour cette question, Maugrey a dit qu'il venait juste rendre visite au village pour la journée, quand son œil magique lui a permis de voir ce que Nott et Avery allaient faire. Et étant donné que vous êtes arrivé après les faits, Dumblemore a convaincu le ministre de vous laisser en dehors de cela aussi. »

« Que leur arrivera-t-il si le verdict ne leur est pas favorable ? »

« Ils iront à Azkaban, bien que leur condamnation soit sans doute légère grâce au sort d'amortissement qui a empêché qu'il y ait des blessés graves. »

« Vous dites cela comme si Maugrey aurait dû laisser les gens être blessés pour causer des problèmes aux Mangemorts qui auraient fait quelque chose de pire. »

« Non, mais il y a sans aucun doute des choses qu'ils ont faites qui sont pires, qui ont de pires conséquences. Des choses que nous ne saurons peut-être jamais. »

Harry acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas les imaginer prendre beaucoup pour avoir fait exploser un pub qui était tombé comme des coussins sur les gens qui étaient dedans. Peut-être qu'ils devraient payer une réparation à Madame Rosmerta, pensa-t-il. Est-ce que les sorciers ont des poursuites ? se demanda-t-il. Il réalisa qu'il était terriblement ignorant des lois de la sorcellerie.

Soudain, la tête de Sirius apparut dans le foyer. « Harry ! Merci de l'avoir fait venir ici, Severus. Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

Il sourit à son parrain. « Bien . » Sa voix tremblait un petit peu. Il ne se sentait en fait pas particulièrement bien étant donné que lui et Hermione avaient dit à Ron ce qu'il pensait maintenant être Le Grand Mensonge Qui Brûle. Assez similaire au grand incendie de Londres. Ce dernier, il le sentait, serait sans doute un désastre moindre quand tout serait fini. Son estomac avait été noué toute la journée, pas particulièrement aidé par les biscuits rassis de Hagrid, sans compter que ce dernier lui avait dit que les géants l'avaient vu voler.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Sirius semblait voir quelque chose sur le visage de Harry qui le dérangeait. Harry regarda Rogue en désespoir de cause.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir mis Harry et Hermione dans l'embarras en cours aujourd'hui. Purement dans le but de lui donner une retenue, pour qu'il soit ici maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. » Il regarda Harry avec un sourcil soulevé et Harry sut qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber maintenant. Il sourit faiblement.

« Ca va ? Juste… comme il a dit, un peu embarrassé. » dit-il à Sirius, qui lui sourit avec compassion.

« Severus doit se soucier de sa réputation, tu sais Harry. Tu es assez mûr pour comprendre cela. »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, Sirius ? »

Il soupira et eut l'air de préférer être embrassé par un détraqueur. « Harry, je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir entendre cela, mais… Je veux te retirer de l'école pour le restant de l'année. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ecoute-moi. J'ai dit ce que je veux faire. Je te donnerai les raisons dans un instant, mais si tu ne veux pas, il en sera ainsi. Mais je veux te donner mon opinion d'abord. S'il te plaît ? »

Harry acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Quoique ce soit, cela devait être terrible pour que Sirius envisage une mesure si drastique. « Lucius Malfoy devient très agressif sur le recrutement de jeunes gens pour être Mangemort. Percy Weasley a été visé. »

« Percy ! »

Sirius acquiesça. « Il a reçu une chouette postale la nuit dernière. Il doit se rendre à l'allée des embrumes samedi prochain pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'amènera ailleurs pour entendre sa réponse. Il n'y a aucune chance de le remplacer par un autre opérationnel déguisé. Depuis notre petite débâcle de la nuit de Noël, les Mangemorts font maintenant des tests élaborés pour s'assurer de la véritable identité de quiconque prenant part à une réunion. S'il y va et accepte, il aura la Marque des Ténèbres et deviendra un Mangemort. S'il y va et refuse, il sera tué. S'il n'y va pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, nous savons que deux familles ont déjà été détruites parce qu'un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui sont récemment sortis de Poudlard étaient en train d'être recrutés. Ils n'ont même pas utilisé la torture avant pour les forcer. Ils ne leur ont donné qu'une chance. Une est une fille qui a fini la même année que Percy, Pénélope quelque chose… »

« Pénélope Deauclaire? »

« Oui. Tu la connaissais ? »

Harry déglutit. « C'est la petite amie de Percy. L'été dernier, Ron m'a dit qu'ils se voyaient de nouveau. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bien… » il soupira. « Elle a reçu la lettre, la même que Percy. Mais elle ne l'a dit à personne. Elle a juste paniqué, puis s'est enfermée dans son appartement quand le moment est venu… et elle s'est calmement donnée la mort. Elle a laissé une lettre expliquant pourquoi. »

« Non ! » Harry sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Il se souvint de Pénélope, dans sa robe noire et avec son badge de préfet. Elle avait été pétrifiée par le basilik en même temps qu'Hermione. Percy était probablement dévasté, et maintenant, il allait aussi être recruté.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Quand elle ne s'est pas montrée, Malfoy a envoyé les Mangemorts à la maison de ses parents. Ils ont tous été tués. La Marque de Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison. Nous ne savons pas précisément qui l'a fait. Sa mère, son père, son grand-père et son petit-frère. Il y avait une grosse différence d'âge entre eux. Il serait rentré à Poudlard l'an prochain. Les spécialistes des charmes de mémoire ont supprimé les témoins. Le ministère est encore déterminé à couvrir le retour de Voldemort pour éviter la panique. Je dis que parfois, c'est approprié de paniquer… »

Harry pleurait sans retenue, entendant la destruction de la famille Deauclaire. « Qui d'autre ? » bégaya-t-il ?

« Un jeune homme qui était en fait un Serpentard. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Marcus Flint. »

« Flint ? Flint a refusé de devenir un Mangemort ? »

Sirius secoua sa tête. « Tu ne peux pas juger un sorcier juste sur sa maison en ces jours, Harry. Évidemment, il était un joueur de Quidditch assez bon, il a eu un boulot comme joueur de réserve avec les Pride of Portree, l'équipe de l'île de Skye. Les Prides sont très bons, ils ont un public très fidèle. » Il pencha la tête. « Tout ce que le pauvre gosse voulait était jouer au Quidditch, tu sais. Il s'avère que son propre père est un Mangemort. Il est allé à Skye, où l'équipe s'entraînait, et il a essayé d'amener son fils à Malfoy. Il l'a mortellement blessé au lieu de cela. Il y a eu des témoins. Il se cache. Il y a une chasse à l'homme sur lui maintenant, mais la Gazette du Sorcier n'en saura rien avant demain matin. Cela s'est juste passé la nuit dernière. Et je te parie qu'ils décrieront cela comme une querelle de famille ou quelque chose comme cela. Le problème, c'est que comme Marcus ne s'est pas montré, quelques Mangemorts sont allés chez les Flint, et sa mère et une invitée qui était là sont mortes maintenant. Malfoy ne savait pas que le père de Marcus allait essayer de le forcer à se soumettre. Évidemment, le père Flint savait ce qui allait se passer si Marcus ne le faisait pas. Maintenant, il doit échapper autant à Malfoy, Voldemort et aux autres Mangemorts qu'au ministère. Et je crois que je l'aurais mauvaise à sa place… bien sûr, je n'ai pas tué mon propre fils en essayant de le convaincre de devenir un Mangemort, alors je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me sentir désolé pour lui. »

Ce n'est pas que cela ait fait grand bien à Karkaroff de fuir Voldemort, pensa Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il enleva ses lunettes, essuya ses yeux de sa manche, puis les remit en place. Même les familles des Mangemorts n'étaient pas à l'abri. Il réalisa que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres lors de la nuit de Noël. Autrement, lui aussi aurait probablement été tué par son propre père. Il pensa au pauvre Marcus Flint, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, mais qui avait résisté à son propre père, refusé d'être un Mangemort et était mort à cause de cela. D'une façon ou d'une autre, pensa-t-il, les gens devaient découvrir ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. Les gens devaient savoir ce qui avait vraiment amené Pénélope Deauclaire à se suicider, et qui avait tué sa famille, qui avait lancé la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leur maison, et au-dessus de celle des Flint.

« Percy » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Que va-t-il faire ? Et… Et les autres Weasley ? » Il se sentait à deux doigts de vomir. Il pensa au Terrier avec la Marque de Ténèbres volant au-dessus. Il pensa à Bill, grand, mignon et riant au ceilidh. Il pensa à Charlie avec les dragons quand il avait fait la première tâche du Tournoi l'an dernier. Il pensa aux jumeaux, à Ron et…

Et à Ginny.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas Lucius Malfoy encore ? » demanda-t-il, pratiquement en larmes. Sirius lâcha un autre grand soupir. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, remarqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, Harry. Nos opérationnels savent que Malfoy fait ces choses, mais nous n'avons pas de preuves solides pour le coincer. Le ministère est très têtu quand à trouver des explications bénignes, et non liées à Voldemort pour tout ce qui se passe. »

« Quand ils ont pensé que tu avais tué ces Moldus dans la rue, et Peter Pettigrew, ils t'avaient juste emprisonné sans se soucier des preuves. »

Sirius grimaça. « C'était un autre temps. Et il est assez possible que même si une brigade d'aurors faisait une descente sur le manoir Malfoy à cette seconde, tout ce qu'ils trouveraient serait une respectable maison de sorcier, avec une vieille fortune, avec peut-être un peu plus d'artéfacts de magie noire qu'il ne devrait y en avoir, mais rien ne reliant Lucius Malfoy à quoique ce soit d'illégal. Il a bien recouvert ses traces, Malfoy. Un sacré marionnettiste. »

Harry essaya de retrouver sa composition, n'y réussissant que partiellement. « Pourquoi veux-tu me sortir de l'école ? Ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter de Percy et des Weasley ? »

Sirius le regardait maintenant, sans rien dire. Harry le regardait aussi, puis se tourna vers Rogue, qui avait l'air plus sérieux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu… et c'était dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

Sirius commença à parler lentement. « Harry. Prépare-toi. Un de nos opérationnels a vu un bout de lettre être préparé, et que tu devrais recevoir demain matin. Ce sera une lettre dans une enveloppe en parchemin au bord noir. Avec un sceau de cire ayant la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres. » Harry retint son souffle. « Oui. » Sirius lui dit en remuant la tête. « C'est officiel. On te recrute. »

Sa tête tournait. « Combien de temps ai-je ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Percy a reçu sa lettre samedi dernier, alors il aura eu un total de deux semaines. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils pourraient accélérer ton… planning. »

« Mais même si tu m'enlèves de l'école, qu'est-ce que cela fera de bon ? Et pour Ron et Hermione ? Ne seront-ils pas toujours en danger ? Et ensuite, il y a toute la famille Weasley… »

« Alors tu ne quitteras pas Poudlard ? »

« Partir ? C'est le foutu endroit le plus sûr ici, Sirius. Nous devrions déplacer toute la famille Weasley ici pour les protéger. Et pour les Granger ? Sont-ils encore en sécurité ? » Il vit Sirius regarder Rogue, Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Je vous assure que les Granger sont parfaitement en sécurité et personne ne sait où ils sont. » dit doucement Rogue.

« Vous ? »

« Je suis leur gardien du secret. »

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha. Ils se cachaient en utilisant le sort de Fidelius, et Rogue était leur gardien du secret ! Bien, pensa Harry, certainement que personne ne suspectera Rogue d'être la personne qui tient un tel rôle.

« Percy a rencontré Dumblemore. » lui dit Sirius. « Si ta date limite tombe après la sienne, il veut recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres et travailler à couvert pour nous. En considérant qu'il pleure probablement Pénélope, je crois que c'est une chose très courageuse à faire. Il est, bien sûr, très soucieux de la protection de sa famille. La question est, pour quand Malfoy veut-il que tu sois décidé… »

Rogue se leva et marcha vers la cheminée. « Harry peut venir ici après le petit déjeuner, avant le cours de demain et nous pourrons t'appeler et en parler une fois que nous saurons ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre. Peut-être que Percy Weasley peut contacter Malfoy, lui dire qu'il va coopérer, lui demander de s'occuper de lui avant samedi prochain. »

Sirius eut l'air de réfléchir à cela. « Ca semble risqué. Malfoy pourrait suspecter qu'il va faire quelque chose. Il aime contrôler le programme. Il sera suspicieux si quelqu'un comme Percy veut avancer la date de réception de sa Marque des Ténèbres. »

Les mains de Harry tremblaient. Tout arrivait trop vite. Il s'était demandé pendant des mois quand Voldemort ou Malfoy bougeraient, et soudain, ils le faisaient, et il n'y était pas préparé. Il ne se sentait même pas bien. Il se sentait plutôt prêt à s'évanouir et tomber comme une flaque d'eau au sol. Puis il eut une idée. Elle se forma lentement dans son esprit, puis prit sa pleine forme et devint un véritable plan.

« Harry ? » dit Sirius. « Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu vas bien ? »

« Malfoy. »

« Oui. Malfoy fait tout cela, nous ne pouvons juste pas le prouver… »

« Non. Je veux dire Draco Malfoy. »

« Draco Malfoy? »

« Bien, tu sais qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de prendre son père la main dans le sac pour quelque chose qui l'enverra directement à Azkaban pour très longtemps. Je dois parler à Malfoy… à Draco, c'est cela, et réussir à lui faire arranger le programme. Tu as raison, Percy demandant la marque des ténèbres plus tôt serait suspect. S'il passe en agent double. Il ne devrait pas avoir l'air trop impatient. Mais Draco Malfoy pourrait dire à son père qu'il y a un moment particulièrement opportun pour venir et me prendre… seulement, ce serait un piège… »

« J'avais oublié le fils de Malfoy… Et il ne voudra certainement pas que son père fasse du mal à la famille de Ginny, de ce que tu m'as dit de ces deux. Bien, il a certainement la motivation de les garder en sécurité. La question est : peut-il le faire ? Est-ce que son père l'écoutera ? »

« C'est ce que je ne sais pas. »

Sirius soupira encore. « Je crois que la première chose que nous ayons à faire est de voir ce qui est dans ta lettre de recrutement demain. »

Harry acquiesça. Rogue regarda la tête de Sirius dans la cheminée. « Ce sera tout Sirius ? »

« Ce sera tout pour le moment. Bonne nuit à vous deux. Et Remus vous passe le bonjour. On se parle demain. »

« Bonne nuit Sirius. » dit Harry doucement, avant que sa tête ne disparaisse. Il regarda Rogue. Le gardien du secret des Granger. Il avait eu la pensée auparavant qu'il aurait dû être le gardien du secret de ses parents. Il espérait que les Granger iraient bien… et les Weasley aussi.

Rogue le regarda aussi, impassiblement. « J'ai encore des essais à noter, Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. Rentrez à Griffondor. »

Harry acquiesça et alla vers la porte. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose, s'arrêta et se retourna. « Oh… Si quelqu'un me demande ce que j'ai fait pour ma retenue, que devrais-je lui dire ? »

Rogue s'assit à son bureau et eu l'air pensif. « Dites à ceux qui vous le demandent que vous avez dû hacher des racines, ou faire quelque chose pour mes réserves. Vous pouvez  sûrement penser à quelque chose ? »

Harry acquiesça. Rogue était nerveux. Peut-être se souvenait-il de son propre recrutement par Malfoy durant sa septième année.

« Bonne nuit sir. Et… merci. »

Rogue releva la tête. Ses yeux noirs brillaient à la lueur des chandelles. Il eut l'air surpris, et … Harry avait du mal à identifier l'émotion… touché.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il calmement. « Bonne nuit Harry. »

Harry se tourna et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il montait les escaliers de marbre montant à l'étage depuis le hall d'entrée quand il s'arrêta et réalisa que pour la première fois, Rogue l'avait appelé 'Harry' en lui parlant et non en parlant de lui. Il se sourit. Rogue commençait à être plus plaisant avec lui. Lui et Sirius ne se faisaient même plus de remarques désagréables. Ils étaient parfaitement civils l'un envers l'autre, même quand ils faisaient des suggestions sur lesquelles ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Il continua à monter les escaliers, souhaitant pouvoir utiliser un remonteur de temps pour revenir au matin, encore et encore, vivre ce jour encore et encore, ne jamais avoir à avancer, ne jamais avoir à recevoir le courrier de demain matin et une certaine enveloppe au parchemin à la bordure noire…

* * * * *

Le lendemain matin, ils rentraient au château considérablement plus lentement après que Ron soit venu avec eux pour son premier jogging. Les exercices d'étirement avaient quelque peu aidés Ron. Il pouvait imiter les tractions que Harry faisait sous les gradins de Quidditch, mais il n'arrivait pas à masquer à quel point il était essoufflé comme il marchait à côté d'eux deux qui respiraient normalement et avaient l'air assez stimulés par la course. Ron tira sans effet sur la lourde porte du château, puis se mit de côté comme Harry la tirait et qu'elle s'ouvrait.

Puis Harry, Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent foudroyés. Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe rôdaient inoccupés près du pied des escaliers de marbre. Marrant, pensa Harry. C'est la première fois que je les vois les trois ensemble en dehors des cours depuis un moment. Il se demanda si les deux grands garçons avaient déjà été recrutés. Malfoy les regarda avec un sourire mauvais quand il les vit tous les trois, puis il se concentra d'abord sur Hermione dans ses vêtements de sport. Maintenant qu'il faisait plus chaud, elle remettait sa brassière et son cycliste très serré. Après presque un an à courir presque tous les matins, Harry pensait qu'elle avait l'air encore plus incroyable que jamais, et Malfoy prenait note de cela sur son visage aussi. J'aimerais que Ginny puisse voir cela, pensa-t-il. Puis le sourire mauvais de Malfoy glissa vers Ron épuisé.

« Alors ! Weasley ! J'ai vu que tu portais un vraiment bon regard à cette photo. Tu l'as bien mise en mémoire ? Parce que je sais que je peux l'invoquer dans mon cerveau … » il se tapota la tempe « … à chaque fois que je le veux. Et Potter, bien… bien sûr, il peut en imaginer encore plus à chaque fois qu'il veut… »

Harry se figea aux mots de Malfoy et regarda Ron qui rougissait. S'il pensait que Ron n'avait pas la force d'attaquer Malfoy après la course matinale, il du se débarrasser de cette idée dès que Ron plongea sur Malfoy. Il l'attrapa par le haut des bras et le poussa contre un mur. Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent à se diriger vers lui, mais Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa rapidement sur chacun d'eux, leur lançant le sort d'Impedimenta. Maintenant, ils se dirigeaient toujours vers Ron et Malfoy, mais très, très lentement, à tel point que leurs mouvements étaient indiscernables.

Malfoy déglutit, contre le mur, avec Ron à quelques pouces de son visage. « Dans quel but as tu fais cela ? » dit-il à Harry.

Harry lui adressa un sourire ironique en coin. « Oh, je suppose que ralentir ces deux là est quelque peu redondant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire, et après un instant, Harry fit de même. Harry ne leur avait pas parlé du courrier qu'il attendait. Il avait essayé d'être gai toute la veille et tout ce matin, ne laissant pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron avait l'air encore très sérieux. Il dit à Malfoy. « Harry et Hermione sont amis. Pas que tu puisses comprendre ce que c'est d'être ami avec une fille. Tu penses qu'elles ne sont bonnes qu'à une chose. » 

« Que sais-tu de ma vie privée ? Et souviens-toi… Ta sœur est mon amie. Alors si ce que tu dis est vrai, j'aurais dû voir bien plus d'action de ta sœur que ce que j'ai vu... ouf ! »

Ron avait remonté son genou dans l'entrejambe de Malfoy. Harry vacilla involontairement. Il pensa qu'il réagirait probablement de cette manière même si c'était Voldemort qui recevait un coup de genou là. Cette simple idée était juste trop…

« Tu ne parles pas de ma sœur ! Et tu ne parles pas à ma sœur, plus jamais, espèce de sale petit serpent gluant… »

Harry entendit Sandy lui siffler quelque chose, mais il était distrait, alors il lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit. Peut-être était-ce important, quelque chose qui allait arriver dans le hall d'entrée…

« J'ai dit, dis à ton ami que les serpents sont parmi les créatures les plus propres qui soient. » Dit-elle avec un ton blessé dans sa voix.

Ron se tourna en entendant Harry parler Fourchelang, et puis en entendant Sandy siffler. « Que se passe-t-il ? » voulut-il savoir. « Elle a … ? » Ron regarda Malfoy dont il tenait encore les bras contre le mur. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy apprenne que Sandy avait le Don.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Elle est juste… un peu énervée par ce que tu as dit. Elle veut que tu saches que les serpents sont en fait très propres. »

« Oh. Peux-tu lui dire que je suis désolé ? »

« Il est désolé, Sandy. » lui siffla Harry.

« J'ai entendu. Nous ne sommes pas gluants non plus. » siffla-t-elle encore avec cette voix blessée.

« Oui, oui » dit Harry avec un peu d'impatience. « Il est vraiment désolé, Sandy. »

Malfoy le regarda de travers. « Tu portes ce maudit serpent tout le temps, Potter ? »

Harry le regarda aussi de travers. « Tu portes tout le temps cette tête Malfoy ? »

Même Ron riait maintenant, reculant de Malfoy et le laissant partir. Malfoy se frictionna ses deux bras simultanément. Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent l'escalier de marbre ensemble.

« Hey ! » leur cria Malfoy. Ils se retournèrent. Il se tenait au pied des escaliers où Crabbe et Goyle faisaient encore des mouvements infinitésimaux vers l'endroit où Ron s'était tenu quand Harry leur avait lancé le sort dessus. « N'allez-vous rien faire pour eux ? »

Harry regarda tour à tour Crabbe et Goyle, qui ressemblaient à des statues très laides. « Je ne vois aucune différence. » Il sourit à Ron et Hermione, qui riaient encore, et ils continuèrent à monter les escaliers, entendant Malfoy dire « Finite Incantatem ! » derrière eux, pour enlever le sort de ses compagnons. Harry se sentait encore le cœur lourd, mais il faisait de son mieux pour arborer un visage joyeux. Il riait avec les autres en se sentant vidé à l'intérieur. Qu'ils soient allés courir tous les trois était une bonne idée. Il était heureux que Ron les ait rejoints. Il se sentaient comme s'ils le remettaient en selle. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils lui diraient au sujet de leur relation, il serait vraiment OK avec ça… Et avec de la chance, il pourrait trouver un moyen de convaincre Malfoy d'accélérer le programme pour mettre son père hors-jeu.

* * * * *

Harry avait des difficultés à avaler son petit déjeuner. Il se contentait de regarder la nourriture dans son assiette, pensant, c'est mon petit déjeuner favori, mais je ne peux pas en prendre une bouchée. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres ouvertes juste sous le plafond enchanté, montrant un ciel bleu printanier plaisant avec quelques nuages blancs pelucheux le traversant. Finalement, cela arriva. Une petite chouette sombre passa par la fenêtre, puis plusieurs autres chouettes rentrèrent, puis tout d'un coup, ce fut la tempête habituelle d'ailes et de plumes, de paquets et de rouleaux de parchemin, comme les messagers volaient vers leur destinataire. Puis Harry localisa un faucon, et non une chouette, portant une grande enveloppe de parchemin vif, bordée de noir. Le voici, pensa-t-il, le cœur dans la gorge. Mais non. Le faucon piqua sur la table des Serdaigles et lâcha l'enveloppe… dans les mains de Roger Davies. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été Roger qui avait envoyé les chouettes de l'école à Draco Malfoy avant. Mais il allait certainement être recruté maintenant. C'était de pire en pire. Il regarda le visage de Roger. Il était assis à côté de son frère, Evan, qui sembla lui poser une question sur le courrier qu'il avait reçu. Roger haussa les épaules et le glissa dans son sac, pensant de toute évidence le lire plus tard. Peut-être, pensa Harry, les renseignements de Sirius étaient faux, et je ne suis pas celui qui est recruté aujourd'hui. Nous devons aider la famille Davies, pensa Harry, avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous tuer…

Mais soudain, il sentit une douleur aiguë dans son épaule droite. C'était un autre faucon, enfonçant ses serres (Harry était sûr qu'il saignait) et puis lâchant une grande enveloppe en parchemin couleur crème, avec un bord noir, sur ses cuisses. Harry vacilla encore comme l'oiseau enfonçait encore un peu plus ses serres pour se préparer à décoller encore. Harry ne le regarda pas partir. Il regarda l'enveloppe.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard**

**La grande salle**

**Table Griffondor**

Il brisa le sceau de cire noire, prenant note de l'image du crâne et du serpent qui avait été pressée dedans. Puis il ouvrit la grande enveloppe crème et en sortit un lourd parchemin. Il y avait seulement dix mots dessus. 'Touchez cette page de votre baguette et dites votre nom. »

Harry regarda autour. Tout le monde semblait trop occupé pour le remarquer. Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, sauf la page de Quidditch que Ron s'accaparait. Will engouffrait sa nourriture à toute allure, comme d'habitude. Ginny avait son nez dans un livre, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Amy et Andy se chamaillaient dans une discussion enjouée. Colin Creevey parlait football avec son frère Dennis, et Harry vit avec intérêt que Jules Quinn regardait la sœur de Dean Thomas, Jamaica (qui était très jolie, pensa Harry, même à onze ans). Ruth Pelta posait des questions à Zoey Russel sur leur devoir d'Arithmancie, et Fred et George et les autres septième année parlaient des ASPIC à venir.

Harry sortit subrepticement sa baguette et dit doucement « Harry Potter. »

Les mots sur la page disparurent. De nouveaux se formèrent lentement à la place des anciennes instructions.

_Impossible de vérifier votre identité suite à chuchotement._

_Vous devez parler normalement._

_Changez de place si nécessaire._

Puis ce message disparut aussi. Le parchemin était vierge. Ensuite, le message original réapparut lentement, ayant l'air d'avoir toujours été là.

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Il croisa le regard de Rogue. Il croisa aussi celui de Dumblemore. Le directeur lui fit un signe de la tête. Rogue se leva et prit la porte du passage secret. Harry mit la lettre dans son sac, et se leva, le jetant sur son dos.

« Dis à Hagrid que je serai un peu en retard. » dit-il à Ron, sortant à grands pas de la grande salle avant que Ron ne puisse répondre. Il courut pratiquement dans les escaliers jusqu'au donjon de potions.

La porte du bureau de Rogue était ouverte. Harry rentra, n'attendant pas d'y être invité, puis la referma, sans qu'on ne le lui dise. Il prit la lettre du sac et la posa sur le bureau. Rogue la lut d'un coup d'œil rapide, puis regarda Harry. Il prit sa baguette et toucha la page.

« Harry Potter » dit-il de la voix la plus normale qu'il pouvait avoir, en considérant à quel point il était nerveux. Le message de dix mots disparut une fois de plus et la page était vierge. Puis, lentement, un autre message apparut.

Vous avez été choisi pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soyez dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard vendredi soir à six heures quarante cinq. Vous recevrez des instructions supplémentaires à ce moment. Touchez ce parchemin de votre baguette quand vous aurez fini de lire et dites votre nom une fois de plus.

Rogue fixait le parchemin. Il tambourinait des ses doigts sur le bureau avec impatience. Puis il leva ses mains au ciel. « Raah ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre avant qu'un nouveau message n'apparaisse ? »

Harry regarda le parchemin. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Que voulez dire 'que voulez dire ?' » demanda Rogue, puis il eut l'air légèrement embarrassé parce que cela sonnait bêtement. « Il est encore vierge. Combien de temps devrons nous attendre un nouveau message ? »

Harry regarda le parchemin puis Rogue. « Vous le voyez vierge ? »

Rogue eut l'air surpris. « Pas vous ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, puis il le regarda de nouveau.

« Non. » répondit Harry. « Cela dit que je suis sensé être à la bibliothèque de l'école à six heures quarante cinq ce soir pour recevoir d'autres instructions. »

« C'est cela ? C'est tout ? »

« Bien il dit aussi que j'ai été choisi pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de toucher le papier de ma baguette et de dire mon nom une autre fois quand j'aurai fini de le lire. »

« Il doit être ensorcelé de façon à ce que seulement vous puissiez le voir une fois que votre identité est vérifiée… Bon, faites le. Touchez-le et dites votre nom. Voyons ce qui arrive. »

Harry toucha la lettre avec sa baguette et dit encore son nom. Immédiatement, des flammes noires jaillirent de la lettre et de l'enveloppe, les consumant toutes les deux. Il n'en resta même pas les cendres pour montrer qu'elles avaient jamais existées. Même du sceau de cire il ne restait rien. Le parchemins qui étaient à proximité sur le bureau de Rogue étaient intacts. Le dessus du bureau lui-même n'était pas abîmé.

« Bien » dit Harry, fixant le bureau. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Je ferais mieux d'aller au cours de Hagrid. Peut-être pourriez vous appeler Sirius pour moi ? » Rogue acquiesça et alla vers la cheminée. Avant de partir, Harry se souvint de la lettre de Roger. « Professeur… » dit-il soudain, se retournant. « J'ai presque oublié. On dirait que Roger Davies a aussi reçu une lettre. Elle a aussi été apportée par un faucon. »

Rogue, si c'était possible, eut l'air encore plus pâle. « Vous n'aviez pas dit que la vôtre avait été apportée par un faucon. Lucius Malfoy élève des faucons. Il recrute notre préfet en chef alors qu'il est encore à l'école ? » Il se frotta la main contre le menton, fronçant les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je dirai au directeur de garder un œil sur lui. »

« Et sa famille » dit Harry. « Ils seront en danger. »

Rogue regarda Harry sans expression. « Seulement s'il refuse. » Harry déglutit. Rogue disait cela comme si c'était improbable.

« Y a-t-il des Mangemorts dans sa famille ? »

« Pas que je sache. Je… j'ai juste une mauvaise impression avec Davies. »

« Et son frère Evan ? Pensez-vous qu'ils vont essayer de le recruter aussi ? »

Rogue secoua sa tête. « Trop jeune… »

« Il est en cinquième année, comme moi et Draco Malfoy. Et il est préfet aussi, et même un meilleur duelliste que Roger. »

« Vous et Draco Malfoy êtes dans la Prophétie. C'est différent. »

Harry acquiesça, acceptant cela. « Bon, dites à Sirius que je suis désolé de l'avoir manqué. Nous révisons les trois dernières années de soin aux créatures magiques pour les BUSE, alors je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant… »

« NE… » dit abruptement Rogue. Harry se retourna vers lui. « Ne dites rien à personne sur cette lettre. Personne. »

Harry acquiesça. Il voulait dire Hermione. Et Ron aussi. Il se demanda si Rogue suspectait à quel point il était impliqué dans sa relation avec Hermione. Puis Harry se souvint de lui regardant la photographie de Corfou. Il le suspectait probablement. Pour Harry, ce devenait en fait un peu un vague souvenir. C'était comme s'il avait tout rêvé…

Quand il atteignit la cabane de Hagrid, les cinquième année de Griffondor et Serpentard étaient assis sur des bancs disposés en demi-cercle devant le jardin de Hagrid, prenant des notes sur les licornes et les hippogriffes. Harry essaya de croiser le regard de Draco Malfoy avant de s'asseoir, mais il ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction. Il prit place entre Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place. Il écouta vaguement les choses que disait Hagrid. Seuls des griffonnages semblaient pouvoir sortir de sa plume. La plupart du temps, il regardait tantôt Ron, tantôt Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Rogue ou à Sirius, mais il avait déjà décidé, comme Percy, qu'il ferait tout le nécessaire pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Même…

Recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * * * *

Harry alla à une table complètement au coin de la bibliothèque et s'assit. Il vérifia l'heure. Il était six heures trente. Il avait mangé rapidement, puis s'était éclipsé et avait couru dans les escaliers de marbre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La journée avait duré une éternité. D'abord il y avait eu les potions avec Rogue qui lui jetait des regards inquiets. Et Hermione qui lançait à Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy un regard mauvais à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à la regarder, ce qui arrivait trop souvent autant pour Harry que pour Ron. Ils l'aiguillonnaient encore au sujet de la photo. Neville s'était excusé auprès d'elle de l'avoir tendue à Malfoy en premier lieu, mais le mal était fait.

En sortilèges, cela avait aussi été une révision terre à terre pour les BUSE, et Harry avait été agréablement surpris par le nombre de sorts qui étaient comme une seconde nature pour lui, spécialement après tous ceux qu'il avait absorbé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et maintenant pour le club de duel. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dérobés à Flitwick, se demandant encore qui avait mis ce sort sur la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe.

Il put à peine manger au déjeuner, et ensuite en métamorphose, ce furent plus des révisions, et de même pour le cours de Maugrey. C'était un petit peu plus difficile cependant, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le même professeur tout le temps, contrairement aux autres cours. Maugrey découvrit que Hermione était la seule qui savait quelque chose sur les loups garous, et rien de particulièrement utile n'avait été appris de Lockhart durant leur deuxième année. Pour des raisons que Harry comprenait trop bien, Maugrey ne voulut même pas qu'ils utilisent les livres de Lockhart en référence. Ils auraient pu le faire pensa Harry. Même s'il n'avait pas lui-même conjuré aucun spectre, Lockhart avait assez précisément décrit la méthodologie employée. Harry pensa qu'il se réfèrerait quand même aux livres, sans le dire à Maugrey. Il pourrait sauter les morceaux d'auto-glorification. Après tout, il avait déjà payé ces livres en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, et il y avait dedans des informations qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Harry regarda autour dans la bibliothèque déserte. Il était six heures quarante cinq. Il était à la limite de passer en mode 'je tambourine spasmodiquement sur la table' si quelqu'un ne se montrait pas bientôt. Il alla vers les étagères les plus proches et sortit un livre au hasard. Il ouvrit la couverture et commença à lire, juste pour faire quelque chose. Le livre était, comme par hasard, sur les mages noirs et certaines des choses qu'ils avaient faites. Harry ouvrit le livre au milieu et commença à lire.

Un des mages noirs les plus craints du seizième siècle était aussi bien connu dans le monde des Moldus, mais pas en tant que sorcier. Le Père Juillet De Pems Marvolo était un descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard et commandait un grand respect dans la vallée de la Loire, où il était abbé de St. Jean Baptiste, un monastère bénédictin. Marvolo commença son règne de terreur avec des escadrons pour chasser les juifs de la région en 1537, exactement vingt ans après que Luther ait publié ses quatre-vingt quinze thèses à Wittenberg, progressant vers une inquisition mineure qui visait toute secte hérétique, y compris beaucoup des partisans de Luther, et évoluant vers des bûchers de sorcières (bien que toutes les accusées aient été connues par la communauté magique comme étant moldues).

Comme beaucoup de clerc en ce temps, sorciers ou moldus, Marvolo avait une maîtresse et eut de nombreux enfants illégitimes, qu'il reconnaissait ouvertement. Il avait espéré progresser à la position de cardinal, et puis jusqu'à celle de pape, mais avec la naissance des Luthériens et le Concile de Trente vint le désir pour l'Église d'au moins ne plus tolérer certaines pratiques, comme les prêtres ayant des maîtresses et entretenant des familles. En 1560, trois années avant que le Concile de Trente arrive finalement à son terme, Marvolo fut évincé de son poste d'abbé et excommunié.

_Ayant perdu les moyens d'acquérir le pouvoir dans le monde des moldus (nous pouvons être heureux qu'il ne soit pas devenu pape), Marvolo devint une nouvelle personne. Réarrangeant les lettres de son nom, y compris celle de son titre clérical, il put transformer « Père Juillet De Pems Marvolo » en la phrase « Je m'appelle Sieur Voldemort », ou en anglais « I am Lord Voldemort. »._

_En tant que Voldemort, Marvolo balaya les campagnes françaises, répandant le chaos et laissant derrière lui sa marque : un serpent et un crâne. Les autorités magiques étaient à court d'idée sur quoi faire de Marvolo. Finalement, un auror qui l'avait pourchassé pendant des années tua un de ses fils devant ses propres yeux. Marvolo lança immédiatement le sort d'Enuma Elish pour le ressusciter. Voici le témoignage de l'auror :_

_'Il a invoqué le grand serpent qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait et lui a parlé en Fourchelang. L'énorme créature a mis sa queue dans sa bouche, formant un cercle autour du Seigneur Sombre et de son fils mort, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il leva sa baguette aux cieux, disant « Enuma Elish ! Tiamat ! Apsu ! »_

_« Comme il disait ces mots, un terrible grondement est venu des cieux. Des nuages noirs se sont rassemblés au dessus et il y eut des éclairs au dernier mot de l'incantation du Seigneur Sombre. Une boule de feu a frappé le sol à ses pieds et a semblé créer une fissure qui s'est ouverte là. Le sol s'est ouvert de plus en plus grand, le son du tonnerre au dessus est devenu si assourdissant que j'ai dû recouvrir mes oreilles. Puis, son fils dans ses bras, il a sauté dans les abysses. J'ai attendu mais ils ne sont pas remontés. Il n'a pas réussi à sauver son fils, ou lui-même. Le rift dans la terre s'est refermé tout seul, et l'énorme serpent est parti ailleurs. J'ai répandu la nouvelle dans le pays que le redouté Voldemort (dont je ne craignais plus de dire le nom) n'était plus, et il y eut de grandes réjouissances dans le monde des sorciers. »_

_Quelque vingt années plus tard, le même Auror assura avoir localisé Marvolo dans une auberge à Lyon, et a essayé de convaincre les autorités magiques qu'il s'était trompé sur le départ de Marvolo. Cependant, même si c'était le sorcier qui s'était lui-même nommé Voldemort, il ne semblait plus être une menace pour les moldus ou les sorciers, et l'auror du prendre sa retraite, à cause de son grand âge (cent soixante treize ans) et de tendances aux hallucinations._

Harry déglutit. Quand avait été publié ce livre ? Il ne semblait pas particulièrement vieux ou usé. Il revint sur le devant. Il avait était imprimé par Sweetbriar Publishing quand il avait cinq ans. Par curiosité, il alla à l'index, regarder la lettre 'P'. Là, il trouvait l'entrée. Potter, Harry, pages 532-534.

Il pensa à aller à ces pages, pour voir ce que le livre disait de lui, mais il pensa entendre un sifflement. C'est étrange pensa-t-il. Ai-je perdu la capacité de comprendre Sandy ?

« Sandy ? » lui dit il doucement.

« Oui, Harry Potter? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il quoi ? »

« Que m'as-tu dit ? »

« Je ne t'ai rien dit. Je dormais. »

« Oh, Désolé Sandy. Rendors-toi. »

« C'est tout ? Tu m'as réveillé pour savoir si j'étais endormie ? »

« Pas exactement Sandy. Désolé. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il entendit encore siffler. Il réalisa que c'était un humain qui faisait un bruit de sifflement, et cela venait de derrière les étagères où il avait trouvé le livre qu'il venait juste de lire. Il prit le livre dans les bras. Il avait dans l'idée de le regarder. Ron et Hermione seraient très intéressés par ce qu'il venait juste de lire sur l'autre Voldemort.

Il contourna les étagères et trouva Draco Malfoy l'attendant là. « Il était temps, Potter. Je croyais que tu parlais aux serpents. »

« Moi oui, Malfoy. Mais pas toi. »

Malfoy ricana. « Grand bien t'en fasses. » Harry se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de lui dire que Sandy avait le Don. « Écoute, Potter. Nous devons parler. »

« De ma lettre de recrutement ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, Alors. Quelles sont mes instructions ? »

Malfoy grimaça. « C'est le hic. Il n'y a pas d'instructions. Tu as reçu la lettre standard… »

« Il y a une lettre standard pour le recrutement des Mangemorts ? »

« Pas trop vexé ? Mais on ne va te donner ni lieu ni heure pour venir donner ta réponse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mon père pense que tu es… un cas spécial. Il ne veut pas que tu aies de temps pour te préparer. Quand cela arrivera, tu ne le sauras pas à l'avance. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Écoute. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour moi. Je veux juste que personne d'autre ne soit blessé. Peux-tu au moins me dire si tu penses que ce sera avant samedi prochain ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous devons mettre ton père hors d'état de nuire avant. C'est là que Percy Weasley est sensé se présenter. On le recrute. »

« Quoi ? » Malfoy eut l'air terrifié. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu avais l'air de ne pas le savoir. »

Il secoua sa tête, hébété. « Je ne le savais pas… Sais tu ce qu'il veut faire ? »

« Non. » mentit Harry. « Mais je sais que ton père a déjà massacré deux familles parce qu'il n'a pas eu les recrues qu'il voulait. Tu as lu l'article sur Marcus Flint, je suppose ? C'était ce matin, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Il ne disait rien sur mon père ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Le ministère nie encore tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Flint ne voulait pas être Mangemort, et son père l'a tué. »

Malfoy s'effondra. « Bon sang… Flint… »

Harry le regarda. « Pouvons nous attraper ton père avant samedi prochain ? Avant que toute la famille Weasley ne soit mise en danger ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry. « Je ne sais pas. Je verrai ce que je peux faire… » Mais il avait l'air inquiet.

« Fais moi savoir quand ce sera… »

« Non. » Malfoy se leva de nouveau.

« Non ? »

« C'est mon programme, Potter, pas le tien. L'élément de surprise. Si tu as l'air de t'y attendre le moins du monde, mon père me tuera d'abord, et puis toi, et tous ceux qui se trouvent alentour. »

Harry lui adressa un regard pénétrant. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance… »

« Bien. Continues à penser cela. Traite-moi comme rien de moins que ton pire ennemi, et mon père est sûr de marcher. »

« Vas-tu lui demander pour Percy ? »

Malfoy secoua sa tête. « Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Il ne m'a pas parlé de ses autres recrues. Tu es le seul sur lequel je suis. »

« Cela pourrait changer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vu Roger Davies recevoir une lettre de recrutement ce matin. »

Malfoy ricana. « Bien, c'est probablement un peu tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il est probablement pire que mon père d'une certaine façon… »

« Alors tu ne savais pas ? Et tu ne sais ni où ni quand il est supposé donner sa réponse ? »

Malfoy secoua sa tête. « Aucune idée. Cela a assez duré. Je devrais y aller avant que les gens ne recommencent à venir ici. Le dîner est presque fini. »

« Vrai. » dit Harry, se retournant et s'éloignant de lui sans autre politesse. Il alla au bureau et attendit que Madame Pince enregistre le livre qu'il empruntait. Puis il quitta la bibliothèque, retournant à la salle commune de Griffondor pour attendre Ron et Hermione. Il souhaitait avoir quelque chose à dire à Rogue ou Sirius, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que durant la semaine prochaine, il serait piégé. Ce n'était pas une idée plaisante, et il sentit une nouvelle vague de paranoïa 'Maugrey-esque' le submerger. Il ouvrit le livre au milieu et relut l'article sur l'autre Lord Voldemort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait que Tom Jedusor ne soit pas terriblement original n'était pas particulièrement réconfortant…

* * * * *

Hermione fut en fait très intéressée par le livre que Harry avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. « Pourquoi est-ce que Binns ne nous enseigne pas cela ? Tout ce qu'il semble couvrir, c'est les révoltes des gobelins en Angleterre… »

Harry l'écouta parler, voulant être seul avec elle, parler avec elle, déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Ron, avant que lui, elle, ou Ron ou tous les trois ne soient piégés et tués par Lucius Malfoy, et soient mis en terre sans avoir dit à Ron la vérité. Avait-elle d'une certaine manière décidé que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble était une erreur. Essayait-elle de l'oublier ? Harry se demanda s'il pourrait en faire autant, juste comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Les jours se traînaient à ce qu'il semblait à Harry. Le mardi soir, il enveloppa le cadeau de Ron pour le lui offrir le lendemain. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant samedi. Il essayait de s'imaginer Percy dans le cercle des Mangemorts, ayant le sort du Cruciatus lancé sur lui, recevant la Marque des Ténèbres. Non. Cela ne doit pas arriver. Percy était ennuyeux, mais il ne méritait pas cela. Harry réalisa que Percy devait juste se sentir comme n'ayant plus rien à perdre maintenant que Pénélope était partie. Rogue les avait rejoint après avoir perdu sa mère. Est-ce que Percy allait vraiment être un espion, ou allait-il devenir un Mangemort pour de bon ? Harry était si confus. Il n'avait dans sa vie aucune certitude, rien de solide à quoi se raccrocher.

Juste avant qu'il ne monte au lit, Hermione lui glissa un bout de papier dans la main. Il le froissa dans son poing, la regardant monter les escaliers de son dortoir. Quand il fut en haut dans son propre lit, derrière ses rideaux, il le regarda finalement à la lueur de sa baguette.

Salle commune. Une heure. Cape invisibilité.

Harry déglutit. Elle voulait le voir. Cela faisait si longtemps… mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter d'être avec lui. C'était déjà quelque chose. Il sentit un nœud de son estomac se défaire tout seul, puis se trouva avec les souvenirs de leur nuit ensemble tournoyant dans sa tête, et il essaya d'arrêter cela aussi, avant que cela ne le submerge. Tout ira bien, pensa-t-il. Mais il se demanda où ils pouvaient être seuls. Si elle voulait qu'il amène sa cape, cela devait être dans un endroit en dehors de la tour Griffondor.

Il regarda sa montre. Encore une heure. Cela sembla être une très, très longue heure. Quand il fut presque une heure, il se leva précautionneusement du lit et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle. Il sortit discrètement du dortoir, puis descendit l'escalier, la trouvant attendant. Elle lui sourit magnifiquement.

« Je n'aurais pas pu attendre une minute de plus non plus »

Et ensuite, et elle était de nouveau là, dans ses bras, et leurs bouches étaient connectées, comme attirées par une force surnaturelle. Il tremblait comme il tenait son visage contre le sien, se sentant nerveux de nouveau, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait. Elle rompit gentiment le baiser et le tira vers le trou du portrait. Quand ils l'eurent passé, ils enfilèrent la cape et elle le conduisit en bas, et à travers les couloirs vers un endroit familier : la salle de bain des préfètes.

« Berger » dit-elle à la bergère. La peinture bascula, et ils entrèrent. Les chandelles revinrent à la vie sur les murs et au plafond, révélant un espace de bain similaire à celui de la salle de bain des préfets. Harry enleva la cape de sur eux et lui sourit. 

« Quelle superbe idée… »

Elle lui sourit aussi. « J'ai pensé que c'est ce que tu penserais. » Elle alla vers les robinets autour de la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine et en tourna quelques uns. De l'eau chaude en sortit, déjà imprégnée de teintes diverses de bulles parfumées. Comme la baignoire se remplissait, Hermione commença à enlever sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit. Harry était pétrifié. Elle était si belle, et il pouvait tellement mieux la voir maintenant, avec les chandelles, au lieu de la seule lueur de la Lune, comme avant.

Elle rentra délicatement dans l'eau, soupirant en faisant cela, puis regardant Harry. « Viens donc. J'avais espéré que tu me rejoindrais. »

Harry se sentit soudain comme la personne la plus maladroite de la planète comme il trébuchait en se déshabillant. Je dois avoir hérité de la grâce de ma mère, pensa-t-il. Enlevant Sandy, ses lunettes, et en dernier son amulette du basilik, il se glissa aussi dans l'eau chaude, dans le coin de la baignoire opposé à Hermione, puis nagea vers elle. Elle lui sourit et il passa ses bras autour d'elle. C'était une toute nouvelle sensation, la tenir sous l'eau, avec des bulles chaudes qui les chatouillaient…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle répondit immédiatement. Quand il se recula, elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Tu sais, tu as l'air complètement différent sans tes lunettes, Harry ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas dire si ce que tu dis est bien ou mal. »

Elle sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez. « Les deux sont biens. Tu as juste l'air de deux personnes différentes avec et sans elles. »

Il descendit un peu ses mains, la faisant gémir. « Alors tu trompes ton petit ami quand tu es avec Harry-à-lunettes ou Harry-sans-lunettes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » haleta-t-elle, commençant à embrasser son cou et à respirer plus vite. « Je te le dirai quand j'aurai retrouvé mon cerveau… » il rit et l'embrassa encore. Elle s'écarta de lui et alla au bord de la baignoire, se tirant sur le bord pour sortir. Harry haleta. Il pensa que la vue d'elle dégoulinant d'eau était trop fabuleuse pour les mots…

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe de chambre, et lança un sort qu'il ne put entendre sur le sol de marbre près de la baignoire. Il sortit lui-même de la baignoire et s'avança vers elle.

« Hermione, que… »

Mais elle le poussa soudain, et il tomba, les bras fouettant l'air, sur les dalles du sol où elle venait juste de lancer le sort. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que la douleur du dur sol de pierre rentrant en contact avec son corps arrive, se demandant en même temps pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Mais au lieu de cela, il atterrit sur une surface douce et rebondissant comme un matelas. Il appuya son poing contre les dalles à côté de là où il était. C'était souple. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui lui souriait.

« Sort d'amortissement. »

Elle le rejoignit sur le sol et il la tira sur lui, l'embrassant profondément.

« Ma petite amie est la sorcière la plus intelligente de la planète. » dit-il, lui souriant.

« Et mon petit ami est le sorcier le plus sexy de la planète. » dit-elle, l'embrassant dans le cou, puis descendant sa bouche plus bas, alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, et se souvenait de George dans le lit du cottage à Pré-au-lard…

* * * * *

Ils s'étaient endormis. La jambe d'Hermione était jetée au-dessus de la cuisse de Harry, et il avait appuyé sa tête sur son bras. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, se sentant un peu désorienté. Quand il se resitua, il baissa les yeux vers Hermione, dormant paisiblement. Il tendit sa main et la plongea dans l'eau de la baignoire. Elle avait refroidi. Il frissonna. Puis il eut une idée machiavélique. Il replongea sa main dans l'eau froide, puis aspergea Hermione avec, les gouttes froides tombant sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, criant, s'asseyant, faisant sourire Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du point auquel elle était belle, et qu'il pouvait la voir toute entière maintenant.

« Harry… » se plaint-elle paresseusement. Il rit.

« Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas résister. »

Elle le regarda appréciativement. « Tu as toi-même l'air assez irrésistible en ce moment… » dit-elle doucement, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Il répondit d'abord, mais recula.

« Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'avons nous juste pas dit à Ron quand il a vu la photo de Corfou ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « Tu penses vraiment que c'était le moment ? Il était si furieux ! »

« Et il sera encore plus furieux quand il découvrira finalement que nous lui mentions ce jour-là. Qu'allons nous faire, lui dire dans un an que nous avons commencé à nous serrer la main, et surprise !, nous n'y aurions jamais pensé s'il ne nous avait pas demandé si nous étions déjà ensemble… »

« Ne soit pas sarcastique avec moi, Harry. Ca gâche plutôt le moment. »

« Nous devons en parler Hermione ! Il est notre meilleur ami : c'est important. »

« Ce n'était juste pas le moment, Harry ! »

Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, et Harry réalisa que quelque chose avait jailli d'un des robinets de la baignoire et était tombé dans l'eau froide du bain. L'image argentée revint à la surface, puis s'éleva au-dessus de l'eau, les regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Bien ! » dit Mimi d'un ton offensé. « Je pensais avoir entendu ta voix résonner dans les tuyaux, Harry, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais ici, et avec elle… »

Harry regarda Mimi geignarde choqué, ensuite, Hermione se réveilla complètement et hurla. A la fois Harry et Mimi couvrirent leurs oreilles comme le son rebondissait sur le marbre dur dans toute la salle de bain.

« Hermione ! » dit-il ennuyé . « Tu vas réveiller la moitié de l'école ! »

Elle courut vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé sa robe de chambre et l'enfila. Mimi regardait Harry aussi appréciativement que Hermione l'avait fait. « Tu as l'air différent. Tu étais davantage… un garçon l'an dernier. »

Harry se sentit rougir, se souvenant d'elle l'espionnant dans la salle de bain des préfets quand il essayait de travailler sur l'indice pour la seconde tâche du Tournoi. Il prit sa robe de chambre du sol où il l'avait jetée et l'enfila en lui tournant le dos. Hermione pointait sa baguette vers Mimi, ayant l'air assez en colère pour la tuer si elle n'avait pas déjà été morte.

Il se tourna et parla à Mimi. « Tu ne devrais pas espionner les gens dans les salles de bains. Retourne dans tes toilettes. »

« C'est vous qui vous disputiez si fort. Je pouvais l'entendre clairement depuis les éviers de la cuisine. »

« Nous ne nous disputions pas ! » dit Harry, réalisant la seconde d'après que c'était un mensonge. Lui et Hermione ne se battaient jamais. Elle et Ron le faisaient, mais pas eux deux. Était-ce une dispute ?

« Cela ressemblait néanmoins à une dispute selon moi… » Mimi soupira. « Vous n'avez aucune idée du point auquel c'est ennuyeux d'être mort. » Elle voleta en direction d'Hermione, ignorant la baguette pointée sur elle. « Vous faisiez un sacré rafut, vous savez, même avant la dispute. Tous ces gémissements et .. »

« Anima tua, anima mea ! » cria Hermione, perdant finalement son calme. Harry regarda choqué Mimi gelée dans les airs. Il regarda Hermione.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Elle eut l'air pensive. 'Peut-être… voyons, qui n'aimons nous pas ? »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Bien, il y a Malfoy, et ses débiles, et Pansy Parkinson… »

« Et Roger Davies ? »

Elle sourit. « Parfait. »

« Hermione. Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Une petite blague. Sans danger. » Elle regarda gravement le fantôme figé. « Mimi ! » dit-elle impérieusement. « Tu n'as rien vu ici. Tu vas aller au dortoir des septième année de Serdaigle, et réveiller Roger Davies avec un gros bisous baveux ! » Elle commença à rire, mais se débrouilla pour se retenir. Harry avait un point de côté à force d'essayer de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Mimi.

« Anima tua! »

Mimi se réveilla, n'accorda aucun regard à eux deux, et revint en volant vers l'un des robinets au bord de la baignoire. En un clin d'œil, elle était partie. Hermione vida la baignoire, puis enleva de nouveau sa robe de chambre, faisant frissonner Harry à sa vue, mais ce fut seulement afin qu'elle puisse remettre sa chemise de nuit et ses sous-vêtements. Il savait qu'il devait faire de même. Ils devaient retourner dans leurs lits respectifs dans la tour Griffondor. Il se faisait tard.

Quand ils furent habillés, ils allèrent à la porte et mirent la cape d'invisibilité, ouvrant la peinture avec précaution, au cas où Rusard serait à proximité. Ils atteignirent le trou du portrait sans incident, mais avant de réentrer dans la salle commune, Harry la tira vers lui pour un long et lent baiser. Quand il retira ses lèvres des siennes, Hermione avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de le tirer à nouveau jusqu'à la salle de bain…

« Merci » dit-il doucement.

« Merci ? C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? »

« Je veux dire… merci d'avoir confirmé que je n'avais pas rêvé cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Je commençais à me demander… »

« Oh, oui. Bien… Avec Neville et tout cela… »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux dire, je te voulais tant tout ce temps, et je me sentais tellement coupable de me sentir comme ça quand Neville… »

« Je sais, je sais. » dit-il, devenant de plus en plus doux, se penchant pour l'embrasser encore. C'était un court mais délicat baiser. Il déglutit. « Nous devrions rentrer. » dit-il, chuchotant encore. Elle acquiesça, à contrecœur. Il donna le mot de passe, et le portrait bascula. Elle se glissa en dehors de la cape et monta les escaliers sans se retourner, et il revint à son dortoir, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de résister au besoin d'éternuer (son nez le chatouillait), jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les rideaux de son lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il pouvait entendre Ron ronfler.

Puis Harry se souvint que ce jour était le seizième anniversaire de Ron. Il pensa au cadeau qu'il avait pour lui, emballé et caché dans sa malle. Il se sentait très content de lui de s'être décidé à donner ceci à Ron. Il savait que ce serait quelque chose qui le ferait chavirer. Mais maintenant, il souhaitait pouvoir lui donner un autre cadeau à la place… le don de la vérité. Quand pourraient-ils le lui dire ? se demanda-t-il. Il s'appuya contre ses oreillers, se rendormant, souhaitant qu'ils puissent juste tout dire à Ron…

* * * * *

Harry essaya de ne pas trop sourire quand lui et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione pour aller courir le matin suivant. Il avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Ron quand il l'avait réveillé, et lui avait demandé s'il voulait avoir le jour libre de tout entraînement. Mais Ron n'avait pas voulu, alors il avait commencé comme n'importe quel autre jour. Les cours étaient plein de révisions pour les BUSE, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, mais après le cours de Maugrey à la fin de la journée, ils iraient faire la fête chez Hagrid. Tout le monde savait que Ron savait (il avait horreur des surprises), et ils étaient tous prêts pour sortir du château et descendre chez Hagrid, quand Ron remarqua que Ginny n'était pas avec eux.

« Oh » dit Angelina ? » Elle avait potions en dernière heure. Elle doit encore y être. »

« Dites-moi » leur dit Ron à tous. « Harry et moi allons descendre la chercher, et vous pouvez tous vous avancer, et quand j'arriverai, je ferai semblant d'être surpris. » Il sourit joyeusement. C'était son anniversaire, et il semblait plus joyeux que Harry ne l'avait vu depuis un bout de temps. Parvati alla vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement, puis partit avec les autres, le regardant par-dessus son épaule et souriant. Hermione marchait à côté d'elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent et descendirent les marches vers le donjon. Ron sautait pratiquement. Harry avait donné à Hermione son cadeau pour Ron pour l'amener chez Hagrid. Il savait que dès que Ron verrait sa forme, il aurait une assez bonne idée de ce que c'était.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir du donjon, ils entendirent un son horrible. Une fille, ce devait être une fille. Elle essayait de crier, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ron eut une expression terrible sur son visage et distança vite Harry avec ses grandes jambes, courant vers la classe de potions.

Harry fut pétrifié par le choc lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce. Malfoy et Ginny étaient là. Les poignets de Ginny étaient attachés au mur au dessus de sa tête avec des cordes magiques, sans attache visible, tandis que Malfoy avait déchiré sa robe et ses habits. Elle portait encore son soutien-gorge, sa culotte et sa jupe, qui avait été remontée autour de sa taille. Ses cuisses semblaient très maigres et pâles avec des tâches de rousseur. Malfoy la suçait au cou, ses mains vagabondant sur elle tandis qu'elle se débattait sans effet, un bout de tissu dans la bouche l'empêchant de parler ou crier plus que ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Malfoy se retourna quand il les entendit entrer, il avait déjà sorti sa baguette réalisa Harry. Ron sortit la sienne aussi et il essaya immédiatement de désarmer Malfoy, mais celui-ci l'évita agilement. Ginny tirait sur ses liens et luttait pour parler malgré le bâillon. Ron jeta sa baguette au sol, et asséna un coup à Malfoy, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela et tomba à la renverse, laissant échapper sa baguette, alors que Ron commençait à faire pleuvoir des coups de poings sur son visage. Harry courut vers Ginny, rompant le sort qui lui retenait les poignets contre le mur. Il l'aida à sortir le bâillon, puis ramassa sa robe de parterre, la mettant doucement autour d'elle, la couvrant à nouveau. Elle se pencha sur lui, pleurant sans retenue.

« Pourquoi lui ai-je jamais fait confiance ? » sanglota-t-elle sur son épaule. « Qu'ai-je jamais pu voir en lui… » Il lui caressait le dos et ils s'assirent sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur, tandis que Malfoy essayait de contre attaquer Ron maintenant, reprenant le dessus en quelques coups. Ils roulaient autour du donjon, se cognant contre les tables, le sang coulant des différentes blessures qu'ils avaient au visage. Le nez de Malfoy était positivement exagérément rouge.

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce moment s'ils se tuaient l'un l'autre. Ginny était ce qui était important. Maudit sois-tu, Malfoy. Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre qu'elle le veuille ? Il la tenait et la berçait. Il savait que cela serait pour elle une cicatrice pour longtemps. Les filles n'oublient pas cette sorte de chose. Il souffrait intérieurement qu'elle ait jamais vécu quelque chose comme cela. Que Ginny, entre tous les gens, doive se souvenir de cela…

Elle se cramponnait à lui, sa tête sur son torse, la robe de Harry l'entourant, comme ses bras, la protégeant. Puis il réalisa qu'en fait, il était l'une des personnes dont elle avait besoin d'être protégée. C'était en partie sa faute. Il avait fait confiance à Malfoy aussi. Il l'avait laissée tomber, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser cela continuer, il aurait dû en parler à ses frères…

Malfoy et Ron se fatiguaient, ne se donnant plus que des coups sans enthousiasme. Harry n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs baguettes. Puis il réalisa qu'il entendait un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Un seconde plus tard, Rogue rentrait. Au moment où il localisa Ron et Malfoy, il se précipita vers eux, les séparant et en tenant un par chaque main. Cela ne lui était pas difficile : ils étaient tous les deux épuisés de leur combat, cherchant leur souffle et couverts de sang et de bleus.

Rogue regarda Harry tenant Ginny en pleurs. Il sentit qu'il devait expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« Malfoy… attaquait Ginny… » fut tout ce qu'il put prononcer, cependant, avant de sentir Ginny frissonner de façon incontrôlable dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Rogue acquiesça.

« Je peux voir ce qui est arrivé. Emmenez-là à Madame Pomfresh. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux. »

Harry aida Ginny à se lever et ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils entendirent Rogue traîner Ron et Malfoy en dehors de la salle de classe, dans le couloir, marchant dans la direction opposée aux escaliers. Soudain, Ginny se redressa et appela « Professeur Rogue ! » d'une voix tremblante.

Il se tourna, surpris. « Oui ? »

« Mon frère… essayait juste de… de… »

Rogue acquiesça. « Je comprends. »

Il se tourna, ses mains encore fermement refermées sur les bras de Ron et de Malfoy, et les fit avancer le long du couloir. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, boutonnant sa propre robe autour d'elle plus soigneusement. Soudain, elle s'effondra contre lui. Il la soutint sous les bras.

« Ginny ? » lui chuchota-t-il avec douceur. « Veux-tu que je te porte ? » Elle acquiesça lentement, et il la souleva, tandis qu'elle passait son bras autour de son épaule, et posait sa tête contre son torse. Il berçait sa frêle silhouette contre lui, désolé quand ils atteignirent l'infirmerie de ne plus avoir d'excuse pour la tenir. Madame Pomfresh la mit dans un lit et tira les rideaux autour d'elle, regardant intentionnellement Harry. On lui demandait de partir.

Avec le cœur lourd, il descendit jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, vers ce qui aurait dû être une joyeuse fête pour le seizième anniversaire de Ron. Au lieu de cela…

Quand Fred et George entendirent, ils devinrent livides. « Malfoy ! » Fred était plus rouge que ses cheveux. « Il est mort ! »

« Et Ron ? » voulut savoir Hermione. Parvati avait aussi l'air anxieuse à ce sujet.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous devrions tous rentrer au château. »  Hagrid regarda tristement la table festive dans son jardin, le gâteau d'anniversaire et la pile de cadeaux pour Ron.

« Pauvre petite Ginny… » renifla-t-il, tirant un grand mouchoir, puis grognant furieusement. « J'aimerais m'occuper de Malfoy moi-même… » Harry frissonna. Malfoy n'aurait aucune chance contre Hagrid. J'aimerais voir cela, pensa Harry.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, MacGonagall remontait des donjons. Tous commencèrent à lui parler en même temps, voulant savoir ce qui allait arriver. Harry se souvint que Dumblemore était encore à Londres, au procès, tout comme Maugrey. MacGonagall était directrice adjointe, et jouait le rôle de directrice durant l'absence de Dumblemore.

« Calmez-vous, tout le monde, calmez-vous ! »

Ils se turent tous petit à petit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Harry pensa qu'il était possible qu'elle ait pleuré. Ginny était une excellente élève, et les élèves comme elle étaient chers au cœur de MacGonagall. Harry se souvint d'elle reniflant au-dessus d'Hermione quand elle avait été pétrifiée par le Basilik.

« Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley vont tous les deux être suspendus pour deux semaines. Ils sont dans des cellules séparées du donjon en ce moment, attendant que leurs parents viennent les chercher. Après ces deux semaines de suspension, Mr. Weasley reviendra à l'école. Après sa suspension, Mr. Malfoy passera devant une commission disciplinaire devant le conseil de gouvernance pour déterminer s'il va poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. »

Malfoy allait être expulsé ! pensa joyeusement Harry. La commission disciplinaire avait l'air d'être une simple formalité avant de le jeter dehors. Puis la joie s'envola. Comment allaient-ils arrêter son père s'il était suspendu ? Percy était sensé se présenter samedi ! Stupide Malfoy, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tenir ses mains loin de Ginny ? Et encore, s'il avait jamais vraiment voulu arrêter son père, ce dont Harry commençait à douter sérieusement maintenant…

Parvati pleurait sur l'épaule de Lavender. Lavender la consolait et la conduisit en haut des escaliers de marbre. Fred et George avaient vraiment l'air de vouloir frapper quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. MacGonagall décida de leur donner quelque chose de constructif à faire.

« Fred… pouvez-vous attendre ici vos parents et les amener à mon bureau quand ils arriveront ? Ils viennent probablement juste de transplaner au village. Cela ne devrait pas leur prendre trop de temps pour venir jusqu'ici. »

« Oui Madame. » Fred alla monter la garde près de la porte.

« George… aidez Alicia à maintenir l'ordre dans la tour Griffondor. Je ne veux entendre parler d'aucune réaction incontrôlée à cela. Nous avons tous besoin de toute notre présence d'esprit. » George acquiesça, et lui et Alicia conduisirent le reste des Griffondors à l'étage. MacGonagall commença à les suivre, mais elle remarqua Harry et Hermione se tenant encore dans le hall, comme pétrifiés.

« Harry ? Hermione ? Vous venez ? »

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux brillants. « Professeur ? Aujourd'hui, c'est le seizième anniversaire de Ron. Lui et Harry étaient juste supposer aller chercher Ginny pour une fête dans le jardin de Hagrid. Pourrions nous … Pourrions nous juste descendre lui parler ? Par la porte de la cellule ? »

MacGonagall les regarda gentiment tous les deux. « Bien sûr que vous pouvez aller lui parler. Il a besoin de ses amis maintenant. »

Elle se tourna et continua à grimper les marches. Harry et Hermione descendirent au donjon. Quand ils passèrent la porte ouverte de la classe de potions, Hermione regarda dedans. Elle frissonna quand elle vit le chemisier déchiré de Ginny qui avait été laissé là. Les tables étaient poussées, et il y avait du sang sur le sol, soit de Malfoy, soit de Ron, ou peut-être des deux. Puis quelque chose attira l'attention de Harry. Il traversa la pièce réalisant ce que c'était comme il s'en approchait.

Il s'accroupit et ramassa la baguette de Ron. Il regarda autour pour celle de Malfoy. Il ne put la trouver.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu avec la baguette de Ron ? »

« Il l'a laissé ici. Mais j'ai vu Malfoy perdre la sienne aussi. Seulement, elle n'est pas là maintenant. »

Hermione regarda alentour pour une autre baguette. Elle ne la trouva pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. « Nous devrions aller lui parler, faisons lui savoir que ses parents arrivent. »

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry glissa la baguette de Ron dans sa robe. Ils descendirent le couloir dans la direction dans laquelle Harry avait vu Rogue emmener Ron et Malfoy. Ils firent plusieurs virages, puis virent une série de lourdes portes de bois avec des fenêtres ayant des barreaux dans la partie supérieure, et de lourds montants en acier sur l'extérieur. Harry regarda dans la première, devant se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour voir dedans. La cellule était vide. Il essaya la suivante. Vide aussi. Hermione était trop petite pour espérer voir par les fenêtres. Après avoir cherché dans les cellules pendant quinze minutes, elle soufflait impatiemment.

« Ron ! » appela-t-elle finalement. « C'est Harry et Hermione ! Où es-tu ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Mais Harry remarqua que la lumière plus bas dans le couloir avait l'air étrange, comme si les portes de deux cellules étaient ouvertes et que la lueur des torches à l'intérieur des cellules éclairait le couloir. Il courut en direction de l'étrange lumière, Hermione le suivant. Les deux cellules ouvertes étaient identiques, sauf que dans l'une d'elles se trouvait un parchemin au milieu du sol. Harry le ramassa.

« A destination de Harry Potter » disait la première ligne. Il regarda Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec un parchemin vierge ? » dit-elle impatiemment, regardant autour de la cellule. Il déglutit.

« Il n'est pas vierge. Il a juste été ensorcelé pour que moi seul puisse le lire. »

Elle se mit a son côté immédiatement. « Que dit-il ? »

Il lut le reste à haute voix. « Prends Granger et viens dans la forêt. Ne dis à personne où vous allez. Ne viens pas seul, ni aucun d'entre vous. Weasley mourra si vous ne suivez pas ces instructions. »

Elle le regarda anxieusement. « C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que cela dit ? »

Il acquiesça. Puis il la regarda, sachant qu'elle objecterait…

« Écoute Hermione, je sais que tu as haïs cela la dernière fois… »

« Je vais devoir te monter encore, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en tremblant.

Il acquiesça. « Ce sera le moyen le plus rapide de le trouver, de voir du ciel. »

Elle eut l'air résignée. « Alors allons-y. » dit-elle, presque trop doucement pour qu'il l'entende.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée, se tenant la main, ne se souciant plus qu'on puisse les voir. Quand ils atteignirent la porte de devant, Fred n'y était plus. Mr et Mrs Weasley devaient déjà rencontrer le professeur MacGonagall. Ils sortirent, se cachant dans les buissons sur le côté de la porte.

« Prête ? » lui demanda Harry. Elle acquiesça. Il pouvait cependant voir qu'elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur la métamorphose, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire en s'inquiétant pour elle, Ron ou Ginny. Il se concentra totalement sur lui-même, sur devenir un griffon d'or… Ses pattes touchèrent doucement le sol. Il étendit ses ailes et la regarda. Il la sentit balancer sa jambe au-dessus de son dos et se pencher sur lui, ses doigts étroitement enlacés dans sa crinière, ses genoux et ses cuisses le serrant douloureusement.

Le soleil était bas, rendant le ciel du couchant orange et abricot. Il prit quelques pas d'élan et s'élança dans les airs, prenant de l'altitude comme il bougeait ses puissantes et légères ailes, volant droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

* * * * *


	29. Chapitre vingt huit : Le choix

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Merci pour vos reviews à tous, Emrah, Ryan, Lunenoire et Hagrid.

Lady Voldemort2 : nous allons voir si ton hypothèse est vérifiée dans pas longtemps.

Emma : il n'y a rien à expliquer sur les relations entre personnages. L'histoire est suffisament claire, et les personnages réagissent avec une certaine logique aux événements qu'ils traversent. Le deuxième tome de la trilogie apporte des explications. Patience..

Patty : si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, tu vas sans doute aussi beaucoup aimer celui-la…

Une petite note pour tous : ah ah ah… rire sadique… et bonne lecture pour le  

Chapitre vingt-huit

Le choix.

Harry bougeait lentement ses ailes, d'avant en arrière, sentant une brise chaude sur son visage. Hermione se cramponnait à son dos, le visage enfoui dans sa crinière. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine bouger contre lui à chaque souffle laborieux qu'elle prenait. Elle doit être terrifiée, pensa-t-il. Il souhaitait pouvoir lui parler, mais sa forme d'animagus n'avait pas une voix humaine.

Il regardait en bas. Les arbres étaient maintenant au-dessous d'eux. Harry parcourait la forêt du regard, cherchant les clairières. Il devait souvent faire plusieurs passages au-dessus d'une clairière pour déterminer s'il y avait quelque chose à voir. Les clairières étaient petites, il était à plus de cent pieds de haut, et il les survolait rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas faire du sur-place, comme un colibri. Ils virent le camp des géants à un moment, et il espéra qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il se demanda si Malfoy était rentré dans les géants.

Puis un étrange sentiment le traversa. Il le sentit depuis le bout de sa truffe et de ses oreilles jusqu'au bout de sa queue et de ses pattes. Un instinct animal, faisant frissonner sa peau. Il se sentait comme s'il ressentait la présence de Ron. Nous sommes proches, pensa-t-il.

Hermione les localisa d'abord. Elle osa enlever une main de sa crinière et montrer du doigt. « Là ! je vois un feu… et les cheveux de Malfoy. C'est impossible à manquer ! »

Harry se serait senti bien mieux si elle avait vu les cheveux de Ron (qui étaient aussi assez durs à manquer). Puis elle se raccrocha frénétiquement à sa crinière, le faisant vaciller. Il dévia, se dirigeant vers une clairière à une centaine de yards de l'endroit où ils avaient vu le feu. En espérant que Malfoy ne les ait pas vu dans le ciel. Il ne penserait probablement pas à regarder en haut, pensa Harry. A moins qu'il ne se soit attendu à les voir arriver à balai…

Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si Malfoy le voyait dans sa forme de griffon. Il descendit en spirales serrées, comme elle tirait encore plus fort sur sa crinière. Ils atteignirent finalement le sol. Il y avait une nuance verdâtre dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi en forêt, comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau. Harry reprit sa forme humaine, grognant de douleur, à la fois dans ses os et ses cheveux.

« Ouille Hermione ! Tu peux arrêter de me tirer les cheveux maintenant. »

« Désolée » marmonna-t-elle, roulant de son dos. L'absence de son poids chaud lui fit avoir un peu froid. C'était moins embarrassant pour elle cette fois de voler avec lui. Ils avaient été physiquement beaucoup plus intimes depuis leur première fois en l'air.

Harry voulut se lever de lui-même et ignora la douleur de ses jointures. Il l'aida à se lever et montra le feu à travers les arbres. C'était un grand feu, visible même à distance. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas brûler la forêt, pensa-t-il. Puis il sursauta quand il entendit Sandy siffler sous sa robe.

« Harry Potter » dit doucement Sandy. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh non ! » dit Harry, frappant son front, se sentant complètement idiot. « J'ai oublié ! Je portais Sandy quand je me suis transformé ! » Il la sortit de sa manche. « Sandy ! Vas-tu bien ? Je suis tellement désolé… »

« Pour quoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Pour m'être changé en griffon d'or, et ne pas t'avoir mis à l'abri quelque part… »

« Tu peux te changer en griffon d'or ? »

« C'est ma forme d'animagus. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas porté au dîner pendant un moment, parce que chaque soir, après dîner… »

« Intéressant. J'étais un bout d'un griffon d'or. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand tu t'es changé, je me suis changée avec toi. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps. Où sommes-nous maintenant ? »

« Dans la forêt interdite. Alors tu vas bien ? »

« Evidemment. Je ne dis pas que je voudrais être un morceau de griffon d'or tous les jours, comme je ne les aime pas. J'espère que tu n'as pas tué de serpent ? »

« Non. Je l'ai juste fait pour voler au-dessus de la forêt. »

Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule. « Aussi intéressant que ce soit de rester ici à t'entendre siffler, nous devons trouver Ron !

« Exact. Juste une seconde. » Il regarda à nouveau Sandy. « Sandy, peux-tu prévoir quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? »

« Je ne peux recevoir le Don à volonté, Harry Potter. C'est un don. »

« Bien, si tu as une vision à me donner tant que nous sommes dans la forêt, dis la moi tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Je sais que je te dis parfois de ne pas me dire des choses, de rester silencieuse, mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

« Je ne garderai pas le silence » lui promit-elle. Harry la laissa serpenter sous sa manche. Il la sentit s'enrouler autour de son bras à nouveau. Il fit un signe de la tête à Hermione et prit sa main. Elle la lui donna, d'abord, puis changea d'avis et sortit sa baguette. Il fit un autre signe de la tête et prit la sienne… Non, cela n'allait pas. Il avait prit celle de Ron, qu'il remit dans sa poche. Il trouva sa propre baguette et la prit. Ils approchèrent la clairière aussi silencieusement que possible.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le périmètre irrégulier de la trouée. Il pouvait maintenant sentir la chaleur de l'énorme feu bleu-orange qu'il y avait au centre. On ne voyait Malfoy nulle part, mais Harry était sûr que c'était la même clairière qu'ils avaient vu du ciel. Où est-il ? se demanda Harry. La trouée semblait déserte.

Soudain, Hermione cria « Ron ! ». Elle courut vers lui. D'épaisses lianes le liaient à un arbre sur la gauche du gros tronc d'arbre où ils s'étaient cachés, et qui les avait empêché de le voir. Ron ne répondit pas quand elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. Harry regarda encore l'espace dégagé, examinant de près les arbres autour de lui. Il ne pouvait voir personne d'autre. Hermione se recula de Ron. Harry marcha vers lui et mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Sa peau était encore chaude et ses yeux étaient révulsés.

« Assommé » dit simplement Harry. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'appuya sur l'arbre à côté de Ron, prenant son souffle. Soudain, ce qui ressemblait à de très fortes lianes autour du pied de l'arbre l'attrapèrent et la tirèrent vers le tronc. Elle hurla, mais encore plus de lianes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, emprisonnant ses bras contre elle. Même si cela ne prit qu'un instant à Harry pour la rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas la dégager des lianes épaisses, aussi solides que des câbles d'acier.

Puis il sentit quelque chose sur son pied. Il baissa les yeux et vit une liane s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, et le tirer vers un arbre à côté de celui d'Hermione. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire autre chose, d'autres lianes s'enroulaient autour de son corps, le liant contre l'arbre comme cela s'était produit pour elle. Il la regarda désespérément, puis Ron, toujours assommé. Il avait lâché sa baguette. Elle était sur le sol à moins d'un pied de lui. Hermione avait aussi perdu sa baguette.

Harry regarda vers les flammes craquant, qui ne semblaient avoir besoin d'aucun carburant pour brûler. Puis il pensa voir un visage flotter au-dessus des flammes. Non, il ne flottait pas. C'était quelqu'un les approchant par l'autre côté de la clairière. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le jour du ceilidh, le fixant depuis la limite du village un long moment avant de transplaner.

Lucius Malfoy.

Le regard dans ses yeux glaça Harry jusqu'à la moelle. Il souriait. Le sourire le plus hypocrite que Harry ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Harry était frappé de voir à quel point il semblait être juste une version plus âgée de son fils. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Lucius Malfoy de la pensine ressemblait exactement à Draco Malfoy. Mais maintenant, il se sentait comme un quart de siècle dans le futur, voyant un Draco Malfoy plus vieux. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais, pensa Harry, si je le tue, ce qui pourrait bien arriver…

Il vit encore Ginny dans sa tête, frissonnant, les yeux exorbités, sa forme blottie contre sa poitrine, comme un petit enfant, comme il la portait à l'aile de l'hôpital. Il serra ses dents. Malfoy payerait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny, les deux Malfoy, se souvint-il, puisque Lucius Malfoy était celui qui lui avait donné le journal de Tom Jedusor. Il ressentait la haine pour toutes les choses des Malfoy brûler en lui, comme il regardait le sorcier au visage grave qui avait recruté Rogue pour qu'il soit un Mangemort, contourner le feu magique dans sa direction.

Draco Malfoy suivait son père. Une autre silhouette était derrière lui. Elle était mince, un peu courbée, portant une capuche qui cachait ses traits dans l'ombre. Il marcha vers Harry, Ron et Hermione en passant du côté du feu opposé aux Malfoy, et quand il leva sa main pour repousser sa capuche, Harry la vit. Hermione l'avait remarquée aussi, et elle haleta.

La main d'argent.

La petit visage morbide de Queudver regardait Harry, Ron et Hermione, et quelque chose qui aurait pu être un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Lui, Lucius et Draco les approchèrent. Harry et Ron étaient aux extrémités, Hermione au milieu. Harry fixait avec révulsion Queudver. Soudain, l'ancien gardien du secret de ses parents sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Ron.

"Enervatum!"

Ron secoua sa tête, et lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux. Il regarda en bas, surpris de se trouver lié à un arbre. Il eut l'air surpris en général, fixant d'abord Queudver, puis les Malfoy, et ensuite Harry et Hermione.

« Que.. que ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Je parlerai. » les informa Harry prenant cela en charge. « Où est-il, Queudver ? »

Ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans ceux de Harry. « Où est qui ? » fit son inquiétante voix haute perchée.

« Voldemort. »

« Mon Maître. Et bientôt… le tien. »

« Où est-il ? » Harry tremblait.

« Il ne vient pas aujourd'hui. Demain, nous t'amènerons à lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Plusieurs raisons. Tu sais que bien qu'il ait un nouveau corps, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il l'était lorsque le sort qui a rebondi sur toi l'a laissé comme moins qu'un esprit. Il est occupé… Occupé à reconstituer ses forces à nouveau. Il ne souhaite pas se dépenser inutilement. Il compte sur ses serviteurs pour être forts pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour … à ce qu'il était avant. »

« Non, je veux dire pourquoi suis-je recruté ? Voldemort a essayé de me tuer pendant des années. Pourquoi veut-il que je sois à son côté maintenant ? »

Queudver sourit. « A son côté ? Tu dis cela, Harry, comme si être 'à son côté' était la même chose que d'être son camarade, son égal. Tu ne seras pas 'à son côté', tu seras son serviteur. Il y a une différence. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas dit pourquoi. »

Il désigna Draco Malfoy de la tête. « Le jeune Malfoy nous a dit que tu étais au courant de la Prophétie. Tu sais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais un bébé, et depuis lors. 'Garde tes amis près, et tes ennemis plus près encore.' Tu as sûrement entendu cela. Tu sais que tes parents ont décidé de mourir plutôt que de te voir servir mon Maître. C'était moi qui l'ai convaincu de laisser le choix à Lily et James. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mourir. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de lui laisser mettre un sort sur toi bébé, une sorte de marque des Ténèbres invisible, si tu veux, et tu aurais été son serviteur fidèle. Tu aurais eu tant d'avantages ! Le jeune Malfoy ici… il a eu certain de ces avantages, brièvement, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'essaye de te tuer, et meure presque lui-même. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas tuer James et Lily, vraiment Harry. Je ne mentirais pas là-dessus. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu t'élever pour que tu sois son serviteur, et sans cette promesse, le sort de mon maître aurait été inutile, aussi inutile que si tu avais été orphelin. Une fois qu'il a tué tes deux parents imprévoyants.. »

« Hey ! » répondit Harry avec indignation.

« Il a décidé de te tuer, pour faire table rase. Malheureusement, il n'a pas anticipé le sacrifice de Lily te protégeant. Et tu as vécu. Cependant, tu as reçu quelque protection de mon Maître, d'une manière, quelque chose de la protection dont tu aurais bénéficié si tes parents l'avait simplement laisser te clamer comme sien. Tu as bénéficié de quelques unes des capacités de mon Maître, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais Fourchelang, comme mon Maître. L'as-tu jamais remercié pour cette capacité ? Tu devrais. Ou, quand tu le verras, tu pourras le remercier en personne. »

« Le remercier ? Pour essayer de me tuer ? Et suppose,… suppose simplement que je sois d'accord pour faire cela, pour garder quelques personnes à l'abri… » Il jeta un regard de côté à Ron et Hermione.

« Non, Harry ! » cria-t-elle.

« Harry ne fais pas cela ! » implora Ron.

« C'est mon choix ! » leur répondit Harry en grognant, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Tu sais ce que nous t'avons dit, Harry… » lui rappela Hermione.

« Nous le pensions vraiment. » dit Ron. Harry s'en souvenait en fait. Ils avaient dit qu'ils mourraient plutôt que de le laisser devenir un Mangemort.

« Mais cela ne serait pas la fin, même si le pire arrivait, n'est-ce pas ? » leur dit-il. « Il y a toujours d'autres personnes qui peuvent être blessées. Combien de gens sont sensés souffrir avant que cela ne s'arrête ? Souvenez vous de la station de métro de Westminster. Il a fait cela juste pour attirer mon attention. Vous vous souvenez de POTTER sur le mur ? »

Lucius Malfoy sourit. « Bien, attirer ton attention était une raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait cela là-bas… »

« Quelle était l'autre ? »

Le vieux Malfoy sourit avec provocation. « Tu ne connais pas la signification de cette station ? »

« Juste que c'est près du Parlement. »

Il continua à sourire. « Bien. Tu es un petit chiot ignorant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, ces moldus n'auraient pas été capables de t'apprendre quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'il semble que les deux autres ne sachent pas non plus. Intéressant. Je ne sais pas où va cette école. Et toi Weasley, fils d'un employé du ministère… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Pas maintenant. Nous aurons le temps… »

Harry le foudroya du regard. Qu'y avait-il de significatif avec cette station particulière ? A part la connexion avec le gouvernement Moldu ? « Et les Trois Balais. Vous étiez derrière cela ? »

« Techniquement, bien qu'évidemment, je fus plus bas sur la rue, au ceilidh, où des douzaines de gens pouvaient témoigner pour moi… »

« Penses-tu que devenir un Mangemort va mettre un frein à tout cela ? » demanda Hermione à Harry. « Que crois-tu qu'on va te demander de faire quand tu seras un Mangemort ? »

Lucius Malfoy s'avança vers eux, ses yeux aciers les regardant chacun tour à tour. « Oui, jeune Potter. Que crois-tu que je devrais te demander ? Hmm… Torturer tes amis me vient à l'esprit… »

« Non ! » cria Harry. « Laissez-les partir. Je suis celui que vous voulez. Laissez-les en dehors de cela. D'accord. J'accepte. Faites de moi un Mangemort, je m'en moque. Mais laissez-les partir. » Il sentit les larmes derrière ses paupières. Maintenant, Draco Malfoy louvoya vers lui, un peu flou.

« Oh, n'est-ce pas mignon ? » Dit-il d'une intonation chantante. « Sauf que ce n'est pas vrai que tu es le seul voulu ici. J'ai dit à mon père que Weasley et Granger feraient de bons candidats aussi. Elle a le cerveau, il a le tempérament. Je peux en témoigner. » dit-il avec un sourire de côté, pressant momentanément sa main contre un bleu sur sa pommette. Ses blessures ouvertes avaient magiquement été guéries entre le moment où Rogue l'avait sorti de la salle de classe de potion, et ce moment, mais c'était facile de dire qu'il s'était battu récemment.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je commençais vraiment à penser que tu étais un gars bien… M'aider quand le pub avait explosé, t'asseoir avec Neville… » Les blessures de Ron étaient couvertes d'une croûte de sang séché, un bleu sur sa pommette sous son œil gauche. Il devait avoir d'autres hématomes, mais la barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser pour cacher sa cicatrice cachait aussi ces marques maintenant.

Draco Malfoy sourit. « Merci, merci. » dit-il, s'inclinant. « Je devrais monter sur scène, n'est-ce pas. J'aurais un succès fou à West End. »

Hermione marmonna sombrement. « Si jamais tu apparais à West End, les gens ne feront plus une hyperbole en disant que le théâtre est mort. »

Il s'avança, se tenant très proche d'elle. « Maintenant, tu essayes juste de blesser mes sentiments. » chuchota-t-il, son visage très près du sien. Elle tourna sa tête et ferma ses yeux.

« Quels sentiments ? » ironisa Ron. « Regarde ce que tu as fais à ma sœur ! »

Draco Malfoy rit, se recula d'Hermione et regardant son père et Queudver, qui souriaient avec contentement. « Ce que j'ai fait à ta sœur ! Tu n'as pas saisi encore, espèce de grand idiot ? »

Ron lui adressa un regard meurtrier. « Saisi quoi ? » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Que je n'ai rien fait à ta sœur. Toute la scène était montée de toute pièce. Elle est presque aussi bonne que moi. Si j'avais voulu tirer ta sœur, spécialement contre sa volonté, penses-tu que j'aurais utilisé le donjon de potions ? Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste, Weasley. Pas qu'il n'y ait eu personne pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis. » il sourit, se réjouissant. « Nous n'étions pas sûr de qui notre public serait, mais nous étions assez sûr en pariant qu'un ou plusieurs des frères Weasley, une fois qu'ils auraient eu vent de cela, essayerait de me fracasser le crâne. Heureusement, j'ai pris beaucoup de potion anti-douleur avant cela. Tu devenais très ennuyeux, tu sais. En vérité, il n'y a eu qu'un ou deux coup qui ont porté. »

Ron eut l'air de bouder un peu. « Bien plus que cela, je pensais. »

« OK, trois ou quatre. Je suggèrerais que vous rapprochiez tous vos mains et que vous applaudissiez le fabuleux talent d'actrice de Miss Virginia Weasley, mais elle n'est pas ici… Elle continue sa performance à l'infirmerie, je présume… et vous trois n'êtes pas exactement en position d'applaudir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te crois ? »

« Voudrais-tu que je détaille toutes les phases de ma séduction de ta sœur ? Ou mieux encore… sa séduction de moi ? Elle a un esprit très sale, tu sais. Comme toutes les filles les plus intelligentes. Mais bon, tu devrais savoir cela, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » Bien qu'il parle à Harry, il regardait encore Hermione. Harry la vit fermer ses yeux, frissonnante, afin de ne pas avoir à croiser ce regard lourd de connaissance. « Cette partie de notre relation est en fait assez récente. J'étais presque convenable sur la chose, attendant qu'elle ait passé quinze ans. J'espère juste que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne pense pas que cela me ramollit, que cela m'empêche d'être un Mangemort. » Il sourit à son père, qui gloussa avec appréciation. Queudver n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Potter nous a vu derrière la cabane de Hagrid, le jour de son anniversaire. Tu ne savais pas que je m'en doutais, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Tu devrais surveiller ce que tu dis dans le futur. Tu peux être si peu soigneux. Ginny n'était pas prête ce jour là. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. »

Ron foudroya Harry. « Tu étais au courant pour eux ? »

Draco Malfoy, lentement, laconiquement, s'avança vers Ron et se tint devant lui. « Pas seulement cela, Weasley. » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Il le savait depuis un bon bout de temps. » Il se tourna pour regarder Hermione et Harry. « Quand était-ce, en octobre ? Vous savez, cette nuit où vous deux alliez y aller dans votre salle commune et où je suis passé prendre Ginny pour une petite marche nocturne autour du château… »

« Octobre ! » La voix de Ron avait pris un octave de plus. « La salle commune ? » son visage devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Ce n'était pas comme cela ! » explosa Hermione avec désespoir. « Nous venions juste d'utiliser Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre à Dudley. Ginny est descendue, et Harry s'est douté qu'elle allait rencontrer Malfoy… »

« Hermione ! » dit soudain Harry. « La ferme ! » Elle le regarda avec une expression blessée, entendant la dureté dans sa voix. Il était fatigué de mentir.

Mais Ron regardait Malfoy à travers la fente de ses yeux, opinant du chef. « Oh, je vois ce que tu fais encore Malfoy. Je t'ai dit avant, Harry et Hermione sont amis. Tu peux arrêter… »

« Amis ? » Malfoy rit. « Si la plupart des amis niquent, sinon cela n'a pas de sens. »

« Arrête ! » cria Ron. « Arrête de dire cela ! »

« Tu ne peux pas supporter la vérité, n'est-ce pas, Weasley ? » Il alla de Ron à Hermione, se tenant très proche d'elle. Elle détourna sa tête, fermant ses yeux, ses joues rougissant, une larme courant sur l'une d'elle.

Bien qu'il la regarde de très près, il s'adressait à Harry. « Comment est-elle Potter ? Hé ? Quelles sortes de sons fait-elle ? Je parierai qu'elle hurle… »

« Malfoy… » Dit encore Ron, devenant de plus en plus cramoisi. Soudain Hermione tourna sa tête et cracha sur Malfoy. Il se recula, essuyant sa joue de sa main, livide. Il prenait sa baguette, mais Queudver s'avança, mettant sa main sur son bras.

« Il y a un moyen de déterminer cela. » dit-il avec un léger zézaiement, et soudain, il était de nouveau Croûtard, mais Croûtard avec un étrange petite patte d'argent. Il grimpa sur la robe d'Hermione, puis sur les lianes qui la retenaient. Il passa son nez ici et là, pendant que Hermione serrait ses yeux et prenait une teinte verte. Il monta de plus en plus haut, plus près de son visage. Elle souleva son menton quand il renifla son cou. Elle frissonnait et tremblait, plus de larmes sortant de ses yeux.

Sans avertissement, le rat descendit son corps et alla sur Harry, répétant sa performance. Harry sentit sa peau se hérisser partout où il sentait la progression du rat. Il sentit la bile acide de son estomac dans le fond de sa gorge comme le rôdeur se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage. Il serra ses yeux comme Hermione l'avait fait, essayant de vider son esprit jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

Finalement, le rat sauta au sol, et en un clin d'œil, Queudver avait reprit sa forme humaine. Il sourit lascivement à Draco et Lucius Malfoy.

« Ils ont été ensemble pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Probablement quelque chose comme quinze heures. Son odeur est partout sur elle, et la sienne partout sur lui… Il y a aussi un peu de savon. Ils ont essayé de faire partir l'odeur de l'autre, mais c'est trop récent, c'est trop fort. Et ce n'est pas juste que leurs odeurs sont mêlées. Il y a une autre odeur aussi. Immanquable. Certains… fluides corporels… »

Un visage s'étala lentement sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. « Je suis le salaud le plus chanceux de la terre. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez tout cela. » Il regarda Ron, qui foudroyait Harry et Hermione, encore muets. Hermione regardait ses pieds. Harry foudroyait Malfoy. « Je le suspectais certainement, surtout après que cette photo ait tourné… mais maintenant, nous savons, n'est-ce pas ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je n'entends personne le nier maintenant. » Il se tourna vers son père, montrant d'un geste les trois attachés aux arbres comme s'il était un marchand vendant sa marchandise. « L'ai-je fait, ou pas, père ? Maintenant, je sais que j'ai dit que j'amènerais Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis, mais c'est encore mieux. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami et… sa petite amie. »

Son père s'avança et se tint très près d'Hermione, la regardant d'une manière que Harry n'aimait pas. « Alors » dit-il d'une voix douce et soyeuse. « Cela a marché. » Il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de sa main. Quand elle recula à son contact, il la gifla, l'empreinte rouge de sa main apparaissant clairement sur la joue pâle. Harry avait espéré un moment qu'elle crache sur lui aussi, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'oser.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! » lui gronda Ron, luttant contre les lianes. Lucius Malfoy l'ignora, continuant à percer Hermione du regard, sa main encore contre sa joue. Elle ne croisa pas son regard. Son fils se moque de Ron.

« Tu la défends encore après la manière dont elle t'a menti, Weasley ? Après la manière dont elle en a eu après Potter ? La manière qu'elle a eu de te forcer à te mettre avec Parvati ? Pas que Patil n'ait pas l'air très gentille et… flexible. Mais quand ce n'est pas ton premier choix… »

« Laisse Parvati en dehors de tout ça ! » gronda Ron.

« Vous avez dit que cela avait marché. » dit soudain Harry à Lucius Malfoy. Sa voix tremblait. « Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? »

L'homme ne se détourna pas d'Hermione. « Je l'avais prévu. Je pensais, est-ce qu'un adolescent ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger ses amis ? Considérant que le garçon était Harry Potter, la réponse était … probablement. Puis je me suis demandé, et pour une petite amie ? Et la réponse que je me suis donnée s'est transformé en définitivement oui. Mon problème suivant était… comment s'assurer que Harry Potter aurait une petite amie. J'ai eu plusieurs prospects. »

Sirius avait dit la même chose, Harry se souvenait. Un adolescent… Comment mieux l'atteindre que de passer par une adolescente ? Il se tourna pour regarder Hermione. Elle tourna sa tête et croisa son regard, un air angoissé dans ses yeux. Un sortilège, pensa-t-il, son esprit bouillonnant. C'était un sortilège !

Sa gorge était serrée quand il articula la question « Qui ? »

« Nous avons commencé avec une paire de filles de ta propre maison, des filles que tu verrais aussi durant tes entraînements de Quidditch. C'était assez aisé de trouver Miss Bell, étant donnée qu'elle restait chez sa grand-tante à Pré-au-lard cet été. Et c'était aussi assez simple avec la préfète en chef, comme ses parents sont moldus. Draco ne savait pas cela. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été quelque peu surpris de la voir avec mon fils au ceilidh. Je me suis comporté comme si je ne savais pas pour ses parents. Cela aurait été suspect que j'en sache trop d'elle. J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait été ton choix si tu voulais continuer à avoir l'air seul. » dit-il malicieusement à Harry, soulevant une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione comme s'il la jugeait et la trouvait consentante. « Ne t'as-t-elle pas poursuivi du tout, Potter ? »

« Si » chuchota Harry, se souvenant de son moment de faiblesse, quand Alicia l'avait embrassé, et qu'il lui avait rendu son baiser.

« Et Bell ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Pas autant. » dit-il calmement. « Je pense… qu'elle en pinçait pour un autre garçon. » Il se souvint de Lee Jordan assez alarmé quand Katie avait eu sa mononucléose. « Etait-ce tout ? »

Draco Malfoy rit avec dérision. « Crois-le ou pas, mon père n'a pas ensorcelé toutes les filles de l'école. Tu pensais que c'était le cas. C'était sans compter sur le goût. Vous auriez pu vous épargner des difficultés père. Pratiquement chaque fille débile dans le château se jetait au cou de Harry Potter. Pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée… »

Son père ignora autant son fils que Harry. « Et ensuite, bien sûr, celle dont nous pensions qu'elle marcherait le mieux… l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Et cela a semblé être un succès, pendant un moment… bien que, juste pour être certain, j'ai renforcé le sort d'Imperius sur elle quand je suis venu au match de Quidditch… Mais ensuite, mon fils… » il se tourna maintenant et renifla en direction de Draco, « s'est débrouillé pour faire une bourde colossale. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Draco grimaça. « Le salle de classe de sortilège. Je n'ai pas assez bien vérifié le livre dans lequel j'ai trouvé le sort. Je n'ai pas vu la partie sur les quarante jours de sommeil enchanté. »

« Mais… mais… » bégaya Harry, « Tu savais que Cho Chang et moi avions rompu. »

« Exactement. Ce qui signifiait que tu ne me suspecterais pas. Ce que j'essayais de faire là, au cas où tu ne saurais le dire, était que tu sois suspendu, ou mieux, expulsé. Une fois que tu aurais quitté l'école, et aurait été en route pour ta famille moldue, tu aurais été vulnérable. Dumbledore ne t'as jamais sérieusement suspecté, ou il a cru l'histoire que tu as raconté pour ta défense, quelle qu'elle fut. »

« Mais tu as dit… les chouettes de l'école… »

« Oh, vrai. Les chouettes de l'école. J'ai inventé. Je vous ai aussi fait suspecter Davies. Ce qui m'a fait penser à le recommander à mon père pour le recrutement. Il fera probablement un excellent Mangemort. Tu es bien trop naïf, Potter. Juste une de mes extraordinaires prouesses d'acteur. » ricana-t-il, marchant paresseusement vers Harry. « Si tu avais des yeux sur ta tête, et que tu étais un peu observateur, tu aurais dû savoir que je n'ai jamais de chouettes de l'école. »

« Alors, » dit Harry en tremblant, se tournant vers le père de Malfoy, essayant de trier tout ce qui s'était passé. « Vous avez mis les trois sous Imperius. Et cela n'a pas vraiment bien marché. Qu'avez vous fait à Hermione ? »

Le père de Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Elle fut plus dure à atteindre, en Bulgarie. Mais une opportunité s'est finalement présentée. Par chance, nous savions déjà que Krum était une véritable marionnette sous Imperius. Son assistance a été très précieuse. Vous, cependant » dit-il, rapprochant encore son visage d'Hermione « avez combattu le sort dès le moment où l'on vous l'a lancé. Alors nous avons dû adopter des mesures plus drastiques. »

Hermione leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Elle pouvait finalement découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé quand elle avait été kidnappée. « Quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Une potion. Une sorte de forme liquide de l'Imperius. Mais aux effets plus durables, plus dure à contrecarrer. Evidemment, étant donné que cela semble vous avoir mis ensemble avec Potter… »

« Combien de temps dure-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle, sa lèvre tremblant.

« Six mois. Ce qui semble vous avoir donné amplement le temps de devenir… intimes. »

Hermione n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle travaillait sur un problème d'Arithmancie. « Mais.. cela signifie que l'effet s'est arrêté début février ! » dit-elle, avec une note de triomphe dans sa voix.

Draco Malfoy souleva ses sourcils et haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Toi et Potter étiez déjà.. »

« Mais non ! » dit-elle, l'air presque joyeuse, un sourire commençant à apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Elle regarda Harry. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais plus… malade ? La potion avait perdu ses effets alors. J'y ai résisté tout le temps ! »

Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils vers elle. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Hermione babillait pratiquement. « Je veux dire, nous… nous nous sommes embrassés, mais… » elle commença à dire autre chose, mais croisa le regard de Ron et baissa les yeux, soudain silencieuse et écarlate. Les flammes du feu la rendaient encore plus rouge.

Draco Malfoy s'avança vers Harry, une expression incrédule sur le visage. « Vous voulez dire que vous deux étiez seuls dans la tour Griffondor pendant les vacances de Noël, et que vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Vous espérez nous faire croire cela ? »

« C'est la vérité. » dit Harry, la mâchoire serrée.

« Ainsi, nous devons croire que c'était votre première fois la nuit dernière ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Lui aussi avait croisé le regard de Ron, mais ensuite, Ron regarda ailleurs. « Pas exactement » dit-il doucement. « Les vacances de Pâques. Au milieu de la semaine. Juste avant que je ne trouve Neville. »

Ron ouvrit grand sa bouche puis la referma. Harry le vit déglutir. Il essaya de regarder Ron, de ne pas se dégonfler, et baissa son regard. Il essaya de communiquer dans son regard autant d'excuses qu'il le pouvait, mais les yeux de Ron lançaient des éclairs, le feu se reflétant dedans accroissait l'effet.

Malfoy s'avança et se tint près de son père, lorgnant aussi sur Hermione. « Alors. Vous avez dû faire cela comme des lapins depuis lors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air de défi. « Non, espèce de pervers ! La nuit dernière était seulement… seulement notre deuxième fois… » elle se tut.

Malfoy leva ses main et se rapprocha de Ron. « Seulement la deuxième fois, dit-elle. Mais quel timing ! La veille de l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami, le meilleur ami auquel tu mentais encore sur tes relations avec Potter. C'est complètement dénué de tact, Granger. Est-ce que les dentistes n'enseignent pas les bonnes manières à leurs enfants ? »

Son père rit avec lui. Harry pensa à la veille du nouvel an, dans le lit de Ron. C'était assez dénué de tact aussi. Et elle était encore sous l'influence de la potion alors. Il les avait empêché de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il s'arrêtait lui-même avant même que Sandy ne lui ait dit que Sirius arrivait. Il se souvint d'Hermione dans la salle de sortilège disant qu'elle voulait trop cela. Elle se battait. Tout ce temps. Elle combattait ce qu'elle voulait et que la potion lui faisait vouloir, qui étaient si proches ensemble que cela semait la confusion en elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas complètement bien, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Harry, » dit-elle doucement, tournant sa tête vers lui. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas ensorcelée, ou sous influence d'une potion, pas vrai ? Tu le sais ? » Ses yeux plaidaient pour elle. Il acquiesça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser 'Mais tu l'as été si longtemps. Que faisons-nous de cela ?'

Ron semblait déterminé à les ignorer. « Et ma sœur ? » demanda-t-il en colère. « Qu'as-tu fait pour que ma sœur aille avec toi ? Que lui as-tu fait ? »

Malfoy s'avança vers Ron et lui donna un sourire de côté. « Simplement le charme de Draco Malfoy. Quand je veux vraiment l'utiliser, je peux être assez irrésistible. Bien que, pour dire la vérité, ce fut elle qui le mit en route au début. Très subtil, mais je peux le dire. Elle était toute bouleversée que Potter soit avec Chang. Puis j'ai pensé, et si je pouvais la faire nous rejoindre… »

Son père s'éloigna finalement d'Hermione maintenant, allant se tenir à côté de son fils, regardant le visage de Ron. « La fille d'Arthur Weasley, » dit-il d'une voix traînante « Ne serait-ce pas un sacré coup ! Et maintenant, il semble, Weasley va devoir voir deux de ses fils et sa fille unique devenir Mangemort. Ce gratte-papier du ministère devrait être assez facile. Peut-être tout le lot, si je peux les convaincre. Ces frères jumeaux pourraient prendre plaisir à jouer avec les moldus, et ils semblent être assez créatifs. Puis il y a le briseur de sortilège, une compétence intéressante pour un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Idem pour l'homme des dragons. Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas besoin de tuer ton père après tout. Une fois qu'il apprendra que toute sa famille s'est retournée contre lui, peut-être qu'il nous fera juste le plaisir d'une jolie petite attaque cardiaque. »

« Percy ? Percy va être un Mangemort ? » dit Ron, les yeux sortant pratiquement de la tête.

« Il n'a pas encore donné sa réponse, mais s'il donne de la valeur aux vies de ceux qu'il aime, je pense qu'il le fera. »

Queudver s'avançait maintenant, silencieux pendant si longtemps. « Alors, sont-ils tous candidats ? Vous planifiez de rattraper votre ratage avec Deauclaire et Flint, Malfoy ? » dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme âgé. Lucius fit la tête. Il se tourna vers Queudver.

« Heu, merci de ne pas avoir parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'autre garçon Weasley, ni de celui-ci et de Granger. A l'avenir, je lui présenterai mes recrues comme un fait accompli… » [NDT 'fait accompli' : en français dans le texte.]

Queudver sourit diaboliquement. « Oui. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir apprécié votre… punition pour avoir bâclé ces travaux. C'est avec plaisir. » Il se tourna vers Harry maintenant. « Bien sûr, l'autre raison pour que je veuille t'aider, Harry, est le fait que tu as sauvé ma vie, cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante. J'ai essayé d'empêcher mon Maître d'utiliser ton sang pour retrouver son corps, mais ces prières n'étaient pas recevables. Heureusement pour toi, tu t'es échappé cette nuit, alors je peux encore te rembourser ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je peux te prendre sous mon aile, t'enseigner la gloire de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Harry lutta encore contre les lianes. « Alors fais-le. Prends moi. Laisse-les partir. »

Lucius secoua sa tête, amusé. « Mais vous trois faites un équipe tellement formidable. Nous ne pouvons pas casser cela, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que Weasley ait l'air d'être sur le point de vous tuer tous les deux maintenant qu'il vous regarde. »

Harry tourna sa tête pour voir Ron, dont le regard glissait entre lui et Hermione, avec la plus terrible expression que Harry y avait jamais vu.

« Je sais ! » dit soudain Draco Malfoy, presque comme un petit enfant excité. Il commença à rire. « C'est presque trop parfait ! » Il s'avança près de Ron et lui parla doucement près de l'oreille. Ron chancela et essaya de se retirer, mais les lianes l'en empêchaient. Comme Malfoy parlait, les yeux de Ron s'écartèrent. Il se tourna et regarda le garçon aux cheveux pâles. « Alors ? » dit Malfoy de sa voix normale. « Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? » Ron avait l'air hébété et acquiesça… un très petit signe de la tête, mais il y était. Malfoy se tourna vers son père. « Père… libérons Weasley de ses liens. La Marque des Ténèbres devra attendre qu'il soit présenté, bien sûr. Mais pour son premier acte de Mangemort, pour prouver sa loyauté… crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait terriblement déçu si Harry Potter était tué ? Par son meilleur ami ? Ou préfèrerait-il que le meilleur ami tue la petite amie de Harry Potter ? »

Lucius Malfoy releva ses sourcils, mais eut l'air intéressé. « Qu'as tu en tête, Draco ? »

Il regarda Ron, souriant. « Donnons le choix à Weasley. En cet instant, il semble certainement assez en colère pour appliquer la justice du Cruciatus. Laissons le choisir. Il lancera le sort soit sur Potter, soit sur Granger. Puis, celui qui n'aura pas reçu le sort de Cruciatus recevra le sort mortel. De cette façon, bien sûr, celui qui va mourir doit voir l'autre à l'agonie, et il doit aussi considérer sa propre mort imminente pendant que l'autre souffre. » Il sourit à Ron. « S'il fait cela… il n'y aura pas de retour possible pour lui. Pense à la tête d'Arthur Weasley quand il le découvrira… De plus. » ajouta-t-il, comme s'il venait d'y penser « Peu importe que tu tortures ou tues Granger, » dit-il à Ron « Tu pourras toujours faire ton affaire avec elle, si tu veux. Mais j'en veux aussi. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de nécrophilie entre amis ? » A cela, Harry vit Hermione virer à nouveau au vert, comme quand Queudver lui était grimpé dessus. Elle fit un son étouffé dans sa gorge, et soudain, elle eut un haut le cœur, remontant ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner. Cela aspergea ses chaussures et les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol devant elle.

Malfoy se tourna vers elle, grimaçant. « Oh, c'est attirant, Granger. Tu essayes de nous dégoûter ? Tu devras essayer plus fort. Alors, je ne viendrai pas dans ta bouche, aussi attirant que cela semble… »

« Aussi attirant que de te faire mordre le gland ? » chuchota-t-elle avec malveillance, essayant d'avaler.

« Tu marques un point. » dit-il avec entrain. « Si elle est encore vivante, évite la bouche de la sang-de-bourbe. Il y a bien sûr un ample éventail d'autres orifices… »

Hermione tremblait encore de haut-le-cœur. Harry sentait son estomac se retourner aussi, et il avala pour éviter de faire la même chose qu'elle. Il se sentait presque aveuglé par la colère, entendant Malfoy parler d'elle de cette manière, si cruelle et si révulsant. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire de la magie spontanée à un moment comme celui-là ? se demanda-t-il. Mais ce qu'il voulait vraiment avait très peu à voir avec la magie. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ron avait jeté sa baguette dans la salle de potions et commencé à jouer du poing. Harry ne voulait rien tant que passer ses mains autour du cou de Malfoy et serrer.

Lucius Malfoy rit et sourit à son fils, et mit sa main sur son épaule. J'aime cela ! D'accord ! Détache-le Queudver ! »

Cela rendait Pettigrew nerveux. Harry se souvint de lui réagissant de la même manière quand Malfoy avait dit que Karkaroff devait être détaché, avant de lui lancer le Hara Kiri dessus. L'incertitude ne s'effaça jamais de son visage, mais il tira sa baguette de sa robe et l'agita négligemment  dans la direction de Ron, en disant « Finite Incantatem. », et les lianes le relâchèrent. Il s'écarta juste un peu de l'arbre, pliant ses jambes et ses bras, secouant sa robe, prenant de grandes inspirations. Harry réalisa pour la première fois que l'étroitesse des liens l'empêchait de vraiment remplir ses poumons de manière satisfaisante. Queudver garda soigneusement sa baguette pointée vers Ron.

« Sors ta baguette » lui dit Malfoy. Ron passa ses mains sur sa robe. « Je ne l'ai pas. Elle doit être en classe de potions. » Sa voix tremblait. Il ne croisait pas le regard de Harry ou celui d'Hermione.

« Ne le fais pas Ron ! Ne les laisse pas faire cela de toi ! » dit Hermione. Ron se renfrogna en la voyant.

« Tu penses encore que je me soucie de toi ? » cracha-t-il, un air de pure haine sur son visage. « Tu es si fière du fait d'avoir couché avec Harry de ton propre chef. Comme si c'était quelque chose dont tu pouvais être fière ! Et la façon dont tu m'as menti sur la photographie… »

« Bien , » dit-elle faiblement « Il y avait une part de vérité dedans. Il y avait vraiment deux photos collées ensemble, c'est ce qui m'y a fait penser. Sauf que c'étaient des copies de la même, celle que j'ai envoyé à Harry. Cela… Cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour te le dire… »

Il s'avança vers elle. « Quand aurait-ce été le bon moment ? Quand ? » Sa voix était plus forte, la faisant reculer. Elle se mordait la lèvre, les yeux humides.

Elle releva soudain son menton, avec un air de défi. « Peut-être que nous aurions dû te le dire juste après que tu aies tiré Parvati ! Ce que tu as fait seulement parce que tu étais en colère à cause de ce que ces Serdaigles avaient dit de toi… »

Il y eut un claquement sec, et Harry les regarda tous les deux, choqué. Ron l'avait frappé, plus fort que Lucius Malfoy, à la trace de la marque rouge sur sa joue. Hermione avait la bouche ouverte, éberluée.

« Parvati est ma petite amie, et tout le monde le sait ! Nous ne nous cachions pas. Et tu me gardais de savoir que Malfoy était avec ma sœur ! »

Malfoy fit la tête. « Tu dis cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose… »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre, plus du tout défiante. « Je suis tellement désolée, Ron… » bégaya-t-elle, comme sa joue portait encore la trace de sa main.

Il la regarda gravement, parlant doucement. « Oui, tu vas l'être. »

Harry déglutit. « Ce n'est pas toi Ron. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu n'es pas un tortionnaire… »

Il vint se tenir devant Harry maintenant. « Je ne suis pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi ? Je ferai un Mangemort foutrement meilleur que toi. J'ai de l'ambition… » il se tourna momentanément vers Hermione. « … que tu le penses ou pas… » il se retourna vers Harry. « Et j'aurais tué Queudver cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante, ou laissé Lupin ou Sirius le faire, de toutes façons. Tu n'as pas les tripes de faire cela, Harry. Je les ai. Je suis fatigué d'être dans ton ombre. Je suis fatigué d'être pauvre. Quel bien cela a-t-il fait à ma famille d'être pauvre ? Nous ne serons plus pauvres. Ou impuissants. Tout cela va changer. »

Malfoy se baissa et prit la baguette de Harry où elle était tombée sur le sol quand les lianes l'avaient tiré contre l'arbre. « Est-ce ta baguette, Potter ? » Harry ne répondit pas, mais Ron la reconnut.

« Oui, c'est la sienne. » Harry garda le silence, regardant tour à tour les deux. Il répugnait à leur dire qu'il avait la baguette de Ron dans sa poche. Puis il commença à paniquer. Ron allait-il vraiment faire cela ? Il devait gagner plus de temps, donner une chance à Ron de reconsidérer sa décision. « Je me demandais, Malfoy… Comment toi et Ron êtes sortis des cellules où Rogue vous avait emmenés ? »

Malfoy haussa nonchalamment ses épaules. « Mon père était déjà dans le château, attendant dans les donjons. Il nous a fait sortir. Simplement. Et tu n'es pas le seul qui connaisse les passages secret en dehors de cet endroit… » Il sourit et tendit la baguette de Harry à Ron. Queudver pointait encore sa baguette vers Ron.

« Maintenant, Weasley. C'est à ton bon vouloir. L'un d'eux vit, l'autre meurt. Celui qui vit reçoit le sort de Cruciatus. Cela vient en premier. Penses-y. Choisi avec soin. Peu importe ce que tu décides, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera content, je pense. Il n'y a pas tant de Mangemorts qui peuvent entrer à son service avec une telle chance. Tu seras une sacrée célébrité parmi les mages noirs. Tu as recherché la célébrité, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu ton visage tout l'an dernier, à chaque fois que Potter se faisait prendre en photo, ou qu'un article sur lui paraissait dans la gazette du Sorcier. Bien, cela va être ton tour d'être en vedette. Saisi cette chance, Weasley. Mais n'oublies pas… Queudver, mon père et moi avons nos baguettes pointées sur toi. Alors garde cela à l'esprit. Maintenant, fais ton choix. 

Ron se tint entre Harry et Hermione, à seulement six pieds, tenant la propre baguette de Harry. Les deux Malfoy se tenaient à la même distance de Ron, chacun pointant sa baguette vers lui, et Queudver fit de même. Ron se tourna et pointa sa baguette vers Harry, son bras tremblant. Puis il se tourna et la pointa vers Hermione. Harry la vit supplier avec ses yeux. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne le pouvait pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Devait-il demander à être celui qui devait mourir ? Cela voudrait néanmoins signifier que Hermione recevrait le Sort de Cruciatus. Cette pensée le faisait pleurer, qu'elle puisse jamais expérimenter quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Il ne voulait pas le supplier de lui envoyer le Cruciatus à sa place, parce que cela signifierait qu'elle mourrait. Il décida de ne pas prier Ron de ne pas faire cela du tout. Les trois autres pointaient leurs baguettes vers lui. Il pouvaient le tuer trois fois, et ensuite, eux deux seraient encore à leur merci… s'ils en avaient jamais.

Harry déglutit. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre une grande inspiration. Il regarda le visage de Ron. Il était tellement différent maintenant, avec la barbe et la moustache, et les blessures de son combat avec Malfoy. Et il était si grand. Si différent du garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express il y a cinq ans. C'était un homme, plus un garçon. Il tenait leurs vies, et la sienne, dans sa main.

Soudain, Lucius Malfoy, pointant sa baguette vers Ron cria « Crucio ! »

Le sort frappa Ron par derrière, et il lâcha la baguette de Harry, tombant à genoux. Comme la douleur continuait, il tomba au sol, ses bras devant, ses jambes remuant, son hurlement résonnant dans les arbres sombres au-delà de la zone éclairée par le feu. Harry le regarda horrifié. C'était complètement différent de regarder Malfoy être torturé dans son rêve, ou même de le subir lui-même de la main de Voldemort. C'était son meilleur ami, à six pieds de lui, se tordant et criant d'agonie, pendant que le père de Malfoy continuait à envoyer la douleur dans son corps et son esprit.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Lucius Malfoy releva sa baguette. Harry tourna sa tête, et vit les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione. Et ensuite, l'écho mourant au loin, il réalisa que Hermione avait aussi hurlé. Harry regarda Ron essayer de reprendre son souffle, allongé sur le sol de la forêt, regardant le ciel nocturne. Harry regarda le ciel aussi. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était devenu noir. Les étoiles impersonnelles clignotaient, tellement loin pour vraiment changer les vies humaines, sentait-il, quoique Trelawney en dise. Il regarda à nouveau Ron, qui pantelait, mais se remettait debout, avec l'aide de Draco Malfoy, tenant encore la baguette de Harry.

« J'avais presque oublié cela » dit Lucius Malfoy, l'air de rien, en guise d'explication, comme s'il parlait d'avoir oublié ses gants ou son manteau en partant de chez. « Maintenant, tu sais, Weasley. Maintenant que tu l'as senti. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Cela s'introduit jusqu'à ta moelle, n'est-ce pas, le feu, la douleur ? C'est frais dans ton esprit maintenant. Penses-y. Penses-y et fait ton choix. »

Soudain, Harry l'entendit. Il entendit le sifflement. Hermione tourna sa tête. Elle l'avait entendu aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que Sandy avait dit. Il regarda les autres. Les Malfoy et Queudver étaient trop préoccupés pour le remarquer, et Ron aussi. Harry déglutit, connaissant le choix de Ron. Dois-je le dire à Hermione ? se demanda-t-il. Ou serait-ce mieux pour elle de ne pas savoir…

Ron s'appuyait lourdement sur Draco Malfoy encore. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il ressentait encore les effets du sort. Harry souffrait pour lui, même s'il savait ce qui allait venir. Ron, Ron, pensa-t-il. Si je pouvais t'épargner cela, je le ferais, si je pouvais retourner dans le temps et te dire quelles horribles choses allaient t'arriver en devenant mon ami…

Ron se tenait à nouveau seul, les pieds écartés pour mieux tenir. Son visage était dans l'ombre, il se découpait sur le feu brûlant au milieu de la clairière, un grande silhouette menaçante qui semblait ne rien avoir avec le meilleur ami de Harry. Les trois autres s'alignèrent derrière lui une fois de plus, leurs baguettes pointées sur lui. Ron regarda Harry, puis Hermione. Il leva sa baguette. Sa main ne tremblait plus, comme avant. Harry retint son souffle. Sandy avait raison quant au choix de Ron. Harry regarda le bout de la baguette, de sa propre baguette. Il lui semblait pouvoir ne regarder nulle part ailleurs. Ron aussi semblait fixer le bout de la baguette. Il ouvrit sa bouche, et plus fort et plus terrible que ses propres cris lorsqu'il recevait lui même le sort, il prononça le mot que Harry n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de son meilleur ami, le son résonnant à travers la forêt, la nuit.

« CRUCIO! »

* * * * *

Je reprends mon rire sadique : ah ah ah ! mais comme je suis (trop ?) bon, je vous posterai le chapitre suivant avant de partir en vacances (ie vendredi soir/samedi matin). D'ici là, tenez bon…


	30. Chapitre vingt neuf : Métamorphose

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir.

Phénix20, Patty, Ryan,  voilà la suite que vous attendiez tant.

Missouistiti : moi aussi ca m'a fait pareil quand je l'ai lu. Je n'en pouvais plus non plus !

Lunenoire : celui-ci n'est pas aussi affreux. Dommage ?

LadyVoldemort : mais non, tu n'a pas été froide ! En tous cas, voici ta réponse à la question sur le choix  de Ron.

Elava : il y a des choses encore plus terribles dans la suite…

Ginny MacGregor : voici donc la suite en français, impatiente. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas des tonnes de reviews. Je le regrette d'autant plus que l'on a tendance à choisir les fics qui ont le plus de reviews, un cercle vertueux en quelque sorte puisque plus il y a de reviews, plus les gens peuvent en déposer… tant pis !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre vingt-neuf

Métamorphose

Harry avait regardé la bouche de Ron, attendant cette seconde où il commençait à l'ouvrir, même légèrement. Sandy lui avait dit à quoi s'attendre. Il avait fait cela au club de duel, essayant d'avoir un temps d'avance sur son adversaire. Dès qu'il vit ce léger mouvement, il commença le processus maintenant familier de divorce, séparant son esprit de son corps. Ils semblait s'élever, flottant et s'éloignant des soucis corporels.

« CRUCIO! »

Le cri résonna dans la forêt, mais pour Harry, il diminuait de plus en plus, comme ses oreilles semblaient se remplir de coton, son nez et sa bouche aussi, ses doigts et chaque pouce de sa peau, ses muscles et chaque morceau de lui jusqu'à ses os étrangement insensibles. Il découvrit qu'en fait il flottait au-dessus de son corps, regardant Ron, Hermione, les Malfoy et Pettigrew. Il y avait un éclair de lumière ambrée qui connectait la baguette dans la main de Ron au corps de Harry. Il regarda cet éclair dynamique avec fascination, la façon dont il craquait et sautait lentement. La bouche de Ron était encore ouverte, il finissait de prononcer le sort. Tout avait l'air de bouger étrangement au ralenti pour Harry, dans cet univers flottant. Il vit que Hermione le regardait, ou plutôt son corps, avec sa bouche formant un O d'horreur. Peut-être hurlait-elle encore. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Harry ne savait pas si son expression horrifiée était parce que c'était Ron, leur ami qu'ils aimaient, qui lançait le Cruciatus sur lui, ou si c'était parce que cela signifiait qu'elle était celle qu'il avait choisi de tuer.

Puis, bougeant aussi avec ce qui semblait être une lenteur extrême, Draco Malfoy se tourna et pointa sa baguette vers son père. Comme il se tournait, ses cheveux volaient et restaient momentanément suspendus en l'air, plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient dû, comme s'il bougeait sous l'eau. Un autre rayon de lumière zébré était graduellement émis de la baguette de Malfoy. Après ce qui sembla être une interminable attente, il atteignit son père. Harry vit sa bouche bouger léthargiquement.

STU-PE-FIX....

Lucius Malfoy lâcha sa baguette, qui sembla flotter vers le sol comme une plume, et puis il commença à tomber avec une lenteur impossible. Harry vit Pettigrew tourner sa tête avec un air laconique qui lui faisait avoir l'air assez ennuyé. Il pointa sa baguette vers Draco Malfoy, et Harry vit que maintenant, c'était lui qui bougeait sa bouche pour former le sort redouté.

CRU… commença la bouche. Ron leva sa baguette, cassant la connexion entre elle et Harry.

-CI… La bouche de Pettigrew formait le son suivant. Malfoy regardait encore son père tomber. Ron pointait encore sa baguette vers Harry.

-O… La bouche venait de former le dernier son requis pour finir le maléfice. Comme l'éclair de lumière ambrée zigzaguait pouce après pouce dans les airs, Harry vit Ron bouger encore ses lèvres.

Fi--ni--te …

Le sort frappa Malfoy par derrière, comme son père l'avait fait avec Ron. Il rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière, tombant au sol comme si c'était une marionnette soigneusement posée par terre, sauf que Harry pouvait voir l'agonie sur son visage, ses traits évoluant de normaux à torturés petit à petit, comme si Harry voyait le film image par image d'un homme se faisant éviscérer.

In--can--

Le corps de Draco Malfoy frappa finalement le sol, sa bouche ouverte en un hurlement silencieux, au moins pour Harry, qui était encore altéré, divorcé de son corps, existant hors du temps, en dehors du monde dans lequel ces créatures langoureuses vivaient.

--ta--tem…

Ron finit et pointa la baguette de Harry, envoyant un rayon de lumière azur fendant l'air jusque là où il était encore lié. Les lianes se détachèrent lentement de lui, et voyant cela, il se força à retourner dans son corps. Il fut surpris en retrouvant soudain son audition. La première chose qu'il entendit fut le hurlement d'Hermione, déjà en cours, et le cri d'agonie de Draco Malfoy, formant un duo macabre. Les deux semblaient probablement continuer pour quelques temps encore. En fait, cela commença presque immédiatement à être comme un bruit de fond pour lui.

Ron se tenait très près de lui, regardant son visage. « T'es de retour ? » Lui demanda simplement son meilleur ami, se penchant pour que Harry puisse entendre. Harry acquiesça, clignant des yeux, désorienté. Tout semblait se passer à la vitesse de l'éclair maintenant. D'un regard rapide englobant tout, il vit Lucius Malfoy reposant sur un tapis de feuilles, assommé, et Draco Malfoy se roulant au sol, agonisant tandis que Pettigrew tenait sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Puis Harry le voulut, et il en fut ainsi. Ce fut sa métamorphose la plus rapide jusqu'à présent. Elle fut si rapide qu'il n'eut aucune chance de penser à la douleur. Ses pattes frappèrent le sol, mais seulement une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne coure vers le point près du feu où se tenait Pettigrew. Il se tourna, un air de terreur abjecte s'épanouissant sur ses traits comme Harry s'élançait en l'air, se préparant à mettre l'homme au sol, rompant le maléfice qui aurait réduit le cerveau de Draco Malfoy en bouillie s'il avait continué plus longtemps.

Mais quand Harry atterrit, ses quatre pattes étaient sur le sol, pas sur le corps du sorcier. Se tenant tremblant sous son estomac, se trouvait un rat couleur fumier avec une patte d'argent, regardant le lion se tenant au-dessus de lui seulement pendant un instant avant d'émettre couinement étranglé et de s'enfuir vers les arbres, les quatre pattes bougeant trop vite pour être vues.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry rassembla ses esprits et suivit le rat. Il s'était entraîné à voler, faisant plusieurs pas au sol avant de s'élancer dans les airs, mais avant, il n'avait jamais simplement couru sur ses quatre pattes. Il n'aurait pas pu voler dans la forêt. Son envergure était trop grande, et s'il volait au dessus des arbres, il ne pourrait pas voir le petit rongeur. Harry laissa son instinct animal prendre le dessus, ses pattes bougeant avec sûreté et rythme sous lui, avec une sensation de roulement comme de l'eau coulant. Il sentait sa peau onduler avec ses pas, sa crinière voler derrière lui. Les arbres étaient flous. Courir sur quatre pattes était fabuleux décida-t-il rapidement, mais la pensée s'évapora comme il se forçait à garder le rat en vue, se fondant parfaitement avec le sol de la forêt, sauf pour sa patte en argent qui brillait comme il courait, donnant à Harry un moyen sûr de rester en course.

Harry ne savait ni quelle distance, ni quelle direction ils avaient prises. Le rat pouvait tourner plus vite que lui, étant bien plus petit, et il faisait cela souvent, compensant le fait que ses petites pattes auraient été rapidement dépassées par les enjambées de Harry s'il était simplement parti en ligne droite assez longtemps. Chaque fois que le rat changeait de direction, Harry le faisait aussi. Cela lui prenait plus de temps cependant, et il commençait à fatiguer. Harry gardait ses yeux au sol, à environ vingt pieds devant lui, regardant la patte d'argent scintillante. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser qu'il voyait dans le noir, qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir. Il se demanda s'il rencontrerait un des résidents plus féroce de la forêt, puis rejeta l'idée décrétant qu'elle ne valait pas le coup de s'en soucier. Il pourrait vaincre n'importe quelle créature qu'il rencontrerait dans sa forme de griffon, il en était sûr.

Comme il continuait à courir, il se délectait du sentiment d'invincibilité courant dans ses veines. Je peux faire cela, pensa-t-il. Je peux attraper Pettigrew finalement, et laver le nom de Sirius. Le rat changea encore de direction, et courut dans une clairière. Les yeux de Harry s'ajustèrent une fraction de seconde trop tard à la lueur dans la clairière, à cause de l'énorme feu au milieu. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait été tellement concentré sur le rat  qui courait maintenant sous quelque chose de brun qui ressemblait étrangement à la voûte d'un énorme pied. Il allait dans un espace qui n'avait pas plus d'un pied au-dessus du sol. Harry ne passerait jamais dans un tel espace. Il commença à essayer de contourner l'obstacle, pour découvrir où Pettigrew aurait pu sortir de l'autre côté, mais soudain une énorme main surgit de nulle part, prenant Harry par le milieu tandis qu'il se tortillait et se tordait sous sa prise.

« Hé là » dit une voix tonnant au-dessus de lui. « Qu'avons nous là ? Un lion ? Diable ? »

Mais Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Pettigrew s'enfuyait, il serait peut-être déjà impossible de le retrouver parmi la légion des arbres. Harry ouvrit sa gueule pour un rugissement de protestation, puis planta ses dents aiguisées dans la main du géant, entre le pouce et l'index, où la peau est douce et sensible, même pour un géant. Le géant hurla de douleur et le jeta. Harry vola à travers la clairière, frappant un gros arbre dur, sa tête et son côté lui faisant un mal aigu comme il glissait au sol et reprenait sa forme humaine. Celle d'un adolescent aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Il regarda le titan intrigué un instant avant que l'obscurité ne s'abatte sur lui.

* * * * *

Il prit d'abord conscience des voix. Il aurait été impossible de ne pas les remarquer. Même une personne qui aurait perdu son audition ou n'en aurait jamais eu aurait senti les vibrations roulant à travers le sol et les os. Le son lui faisait mal à la tête. Il commençait à souhaiter être sourd, ou peut-être souhaitait-il être mort, mort plutôt que d'avoir échoué, plutôt que d'avoir laissé s'enfuir Peter Pettigrew encore…

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, voyant une multitude d'étoiles dans le ciel de saphir. Il pencha sa tête sur sa gauche et vit un énorme feu avec une broche improvisée construite avec une longue branche reposant sur deux jeunes arbres en forme de Y, moitié plus haut que lui. Un gros animal rôtissait sur la broche, la graisse gouttant dans les flammes, mais Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer ce que c'était sans la tête et la peau. Sa première pensée fut d'être dégoûté, mais la deuxième fut que la viande rôtie sentait divinement, et il sentit son estomac bouger en lui avec un besoin primaire et sauvage.

Il tourna sa tête vers sa droite et vit un visage familier. Quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé, son visage se couronna de sourires et elle mit un doigt hésitant sur sa joue. Il était de la taille de sa jambe. » Ah, tu vas mieux Harry. Je commençais à m'inquiéter… »

« Fridwulfa ! » appela un autre géant. Il s'avança dans la lueur des flammes et s'assit par terre près de Harry. « Que diable penses-tu faire ? Tu aurais dû le laisser quelque part loin du camp ! Les humains ne sont pas sensés savoir que nous sommes ici ! » La voix était comme une explosion, ou une montagne étant jetée contre une autre montagne. Harry se tint la tête douloureusement à cause du bruit.

« Chut ! » l'avertit la mère de Hagrid. Il réalisa qu'elle avait parlé (pour elle) en chuchotant, afin de ne pas l'assourdir. Harry essaya de se lever, mais le mieux qu'il put faire fut de se tenir sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir regarder le camp proprement. Il avait une douleur aiguë dans les côtes de son côté droit en faisant cela. Il pensa que cela venait du choc sur l'arbre contre lequel il avait été jeté. Probablement plus d'une côte cassée. Il serra les dents et regarda autour de la clairière.

C'était un espace bien plus large que l'endroit où il avait été attaché avec Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait pas pu juger de sa taille dans les airs. Le feu à lui seul avait la moitié de la taille de la cabane de Hagrid. Il se demanda si c'était un feu magique, ne requerrant pas de combustible, ou si, à longue, il ne resterait en fait plus de forêt pour les cacher.

Le géant qui était venu près de la mère de Hagrid semblait plus grand qu'elle, peut être une demie-tête de plus. Il était coloré, avec de long cheveux brun foncés et désordonnés, un sourcil continu au-dessus de son nez bulbeux et boutonneux, et des yeux noirs brillants. Le reste de son visage était caché derrière un enchevêtrement de barbe et de moustache qui aurait pu cacher une grande quantité de vermine… et peut-être était-ce le cas. Harry dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas se pincer le nez à l'odeur du géant. Il essaya de se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir beaucoup d'endroits où quelqu'un de si grand pouvait se baigner, mais d'un autre côté, la mère d'Hagrid ne sentait pas comme cela…

« Bien, » lui dit-elle avec un chuchotement indigné. « si tu parlais à voix basse, ce serait un bon départ ! On doit pouvoir t'entendre jusqu'à Pré-au-lard ! C'est un des amis de Rubeus, et il a besoin d'aide. » Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, le foudroyant du regard, et Harry espérait sincèrement qu'ils feraient tous les deux attention où ils mettraient leurs pieds, afin qu'ils ne l'écrasent pas. Il ne se sentait encore pas capable de se lever. Il avait mal partout, mais il ne pensait pas que cela vienne plus de sa transformation en griffon d'or plutôt que d'avoir été jeté contre un arbre par un géant… Le même géant qui se tenait devant lui maintenant.

« D'accord, d'accord » le compagnon de Fridwulfa grogna plus doucement qu'avant. Maintenant, cela avait simplement le volume d'une tempête d'orage. Il avait un grand morceau de tissu sale entouré autour de sa main, du sang passant à travers. Il montra Harry de la main.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à ce foutu lion qui m'a mordu la main ? J'ai regardé où je pensais qu'il serait, et je t'ai trouvé, à moitié mort, et pas la bonne moitié. » Il loucha vers Harry pendant une seconde et puis dit, après coup. « Je m'appelle Orst. »

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. « Harry. » dit-il faiblement.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : Harry ! » cria-t-il, puis il commença à tousser à cause de l'effort. Fridwulfa se baissa pour lui taper dans le dos, mais il lui fit signe que non. C'était assez douloureux quand c'était Hagrid qui faisait cela, alors sa mère… Il se sentait comme si ses côtes poussaient directement dans son poumon droit. Alors elle poussa vers lui ce qui lui sembla être une baignoire d'eau. Harry supposa que cela devait être quelque tasse ou coupe pour les géants. Vacillant, il se mit en position debout afin de pouvoir se pencher par-dessus et de mettre ses mains dans l'eau. Il amena ses mains à sa bouche, et répéta cela plusieurs fois. Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était déshydraté.

Pendant qu'il buvait, Fridwulfa sermonnait encore Orst de son murmure de géante. « Tu dois être silencieux pour écouter les humains, grand idiot ! Il n'y a pas besoin de les faire crier. Je n'ai pas de problèmes pour l'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Orst s'assit près du feu, faisant trembler le sol comme il pliait ses jambes sous lui. Quand il fut installé, Harry se sentit comme s'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Il regarda Fridwulfa, encore appuyé sur le bord de la coupe d'eau.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? » voulut-il savoir.

Fridwulfa regarda les étoiles. « La moitié de la nuit est passée, je dirais. Tu étais mal en point. »

Il montra la main de Orst avec le tissu sanglant. « Vous voulez que j'arrange cela ? » Il se sentait quelque peu responsable. Orst le regarda suspicieusement.

« Tu es un docteur ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

« Non. Un sorcier. Je vais à l'école. »

Orst eut l'air de considérer cela, et finalement, il défit le tissu autour de sa main et la posa au sol près de Harry. Harry sortit la baguette de Ron de sa robe et la pointa à la trace de morsure qu'il avait laissée sur la main du géant. Madame Pomfresh s'était assurée que tous ceux qui veillaient Neville soient capables de faire un sort médical de suture, pour l'empêcher de saigner trop s'il se blessait. Après avoir mis le sort sur la main du géant, il dit à Orst. « Cela ne saignera plus. Mais vous devez encore le garder propre pendant que cela guérit. »

« Merci » marmonna-t-il à Harry. Harry pensa que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le conseil 'gardez-le propre'. Il avait l'air de ne pas être en termes spécialement bons avec la propreté. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son habitude nerveuse, mais quand il le fit, il sentit au dessus de son oreille droite une bosse qui le fit chanceler.

« Je dois avoir une commotion, je suppose. » dit-il à Fridwulfa. « Et je crois que j'ai quelques côtes cassées. Je devrais aller à l'aile de l'hôpital… »

« Maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux te bander les côtes. Tu rentreras à l'école demain. Je t'amènerai à Rubeus, et il prendra soin de toi. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. » Elle sortit une bande de tissu écru, et après s'être battu avec les petits boutons sur sa robe, il l'enleva lui-même et leva sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait un gros hématome violacé sur le bas droit de sa cage thoracique. La mère de Hagrid enroula plusieurs fois le tissu autour de sa poitrine et le serra. Harry haleta d'abord, alors elle le desserra légèrement. Lorsqu'il fut serré, mais qu'il put encore respirer (douloureusement, certes), il remit sa chemise et sa robe. Malgré la proximité de l'énorme feu, Harry sentit un frisson.

Il regarda le visage de Fridwulfa, tellement comme celui de Hagrid. C'était un visage réconfortant, étrangement maternel. Harry n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus. Il pensa à combien c'était confortable d'être à proximité de la mère de Ron, quand elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, ou s'asseyait près du feu, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier à haute voix pour son mari, ou même sermonnant les jumeaux ou soupirant à cause des cheveux de Bill. Les mères des autres, pensa-t-il, je m'accroche toujours à elles…

L'arôme de la viande rôtie rampa encore jusqu'à ses narines et il le respira avec un soupir. Elle le saisit immédiatement. « Affamé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il regarda la broche et acquiesça. « Cela ne sera pas prêt avant un moment. Celui-ci est prêt, cependant. » Elle prit un morceau de viande sur une carcasse qui se trouvait sur une serviette de table de la taille d'un drap à côté d'elle, le tendant à Harry. Il s'assit à nouveau et leva les mains pour le lui prendre. Le morceau avait la taille d'un petit poulet rôti pour lui, mais il sentait savoureusement et était chaud. Il le tint fermement à deux mains, ignorant à quel point il était chaud. Il avait trop faim pour y faire attention.

Puis il se souvint et baissa la viande, avalant douloureusement. Il essaya de donner un sens à tout ce qui s'était produit. Malfoy avait dit que Ginny jouait la comédie, qu'il ne l'attaquait pas vraiment, et il avait fait choisir à Ron de torturer l'un d'eux et de tuer l'autre. Mais Sandy lui avait dit qu'il était celui que Ron allait torturer, et il avait été prêt. Il avait laissé son corps derrière et regardé l'étrange scène se dérouler au ralenti devant lui. Malfoy se tournant et assommant son père dès que Ron lui avait envoyé le maléfice, et puis Queudver se retournant et envoyant le sort à Draco Malfoy, tandis que Ron arrêtait de l'attaquer et le délivrait de ses liens. Il se souvint chasser Queudver à travers les bois, le regardant courir sous le pied de Orst, puis être ramassé par Orst et, après l'avoir mordu, avoir été lancé contre un arbre…

Il ramena encore la viande à sa bouche. Après avoir soufflé dessus, il en prit une autre bouchée. C'était du gibier, avec un vague goût de foie. Peut-être que c'était le foie de quelque chose. Il arrêta d'y penser, mâchant pensivement. Malfoy l'avait fait, il réalisa. Il avait pris son père. Il avait réussi. Tandis que lui, Harry, était assis blessé et peut-être commotionné dans le camp des géants, sachant que Queudver était sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à Voldemort pour lui dire que Harry Potter était un animagus…

Harry Potter est un animagus.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ces mots auparavant. Pas comme cela. C'était étrange. Il ne pensait pas encore 'je suis un animagus.' Et pourtant, quand il avait vu Queudver torturer Malfoy, son premier instinct avait été de prendre sa forme animagus et de le poursuivre, le prédateur et la proie, à travers la forêt primitive. Et maintenant, Voldemort saurait. Il regarda Orst, voulant lui envoyer un sort. Mais au lieu de cela, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il savait juste qu'il avait vu un lion, de toutes choses, venant de nulle part. Il n'avait probablement même pas vu le rat à la patte d'argent. Un rat était en deçà de l'attention d'un géant, même pas de la nourriture. Orst nettoyait sans doute ses dents de choses plus grosses que des rats. Si jamais il se les nettoyait. Harry tressailli et détourna ses yeux du géant.

Il prit une autre bouchée de viande, regardant autour du camp comme il mâchait. Trois autres géants étaient venus s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu. L'un d'eux rognait un gros tronc d'arbre en une forme effilée pour quelque but inconnu. Un autre tournait patiemment la broche, en silence. C'étaient tous les deux des hommes. Une autre géante était assise avec ses joues dans ses mains, fixant le feu avec apathie. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux ici, pensa Harry. Il se demanda où étaient les autres, mais regardant la viande dans ses mains et les carcasses rôtissant sur la broche, il pensa qu'ils étaient probablement sortis chasser. Ce groupe doit avaler une sacrée quantité, pensa-t-il.

Il mangea seulement la moitié de ce que Fridwulfa lui avait donné, et puis il se pencha par dessus la coupe d'eau et en amena un peu plus à sa bouche. Il prit une dernière gorgée d'eau, et après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, il s'aspergea le visage, puis utilisa sa robe pour se sécher et remit ses lunettes. Il regarda la mère de Hagrid.

« Où dois-je dormir ? »

« Viens ici mon garçon » dit-elle d'une voix grondante et réconfortante. Elle le conduisit à une fourrure d'animal posée sur le sol. Elle était grise avec des raies blanches sur le bord, et douce comme la soie. Quand il se coucha, elle plaça une autre peau de la même couleur sur lui, la fourrure vers l'intérieur, afin qu'il soit pris en sandwich en douceur. Il ferma les yeux, pensant aux mères, se souvenant de la sienne dans la pensine, le mettant dans son lit et lui chantant un berceuse galloise. La chaleur du feu et les fourrures le bercèrent en un profond sommeil, où sa mère l'attendait.

* * * * *

Harry se réveilla au chant rauque d'un oiseau. Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda, voyant un ciel blanc, couvert de nuages au-dessus de la canopée.  Il repoussa la fourrure de dessus sur le côté, puis s'assit, remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Ses côtes ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal ce matin. Le feu brûlait encore. Maintenant, quelque chose d'autre cuisait sur la broche. Cela ressemblait à une série de lièvres mis en brochette comme un shish kebab, inondant le camp d'une odeur de gibier. Ils doivent constamment avoir quelque chose en train de cuire, pensa-t-il. Le seul géant qu'il put voir était Fridwulfa, une énorme masse à dix pieds de lui, allongée sur le dos et respirant profondément. Peut-être que les autres géants dormaient sous les arbres, plus profond dans la forêt.

Il parcourut la clairière du regard, voyant à quel point elle avait l'air différente à la lumière du jour. Il réalisa que les seules autres fois où il avait dormi dehors avait été quand il avait dormi avec le griffon d'or. Les Dursley ne les avaient jamais pris camper, lui et Dudley. Ils n'avaient même jamais pris Dudley camper, laissant Harry avec Mrs Figg.  Tante Petunia croyait fermement que les humains devenaient humains quand ils avaient inventé le chauffage central, la plomberie, les réfrigérateurs, les micro-ondes, les cafetières et les sèches-cheveux. Et s'il y avait un endroit au monde où ces choses n'existaient pas, c'était un coin reculé et un trou perdu et elle ne voulait rien avoir à y faire. Elle pensait que les luddites [cf. note en fin] étaient désespérément arriérés et juste devant les fous de la Terre plate, et les psychotiques qui pensaient que le gouvernement américain avait falsifié les marches lunaires. Dormir volontairement dehors, sur le sol, cuisiner au dessus d'un feu de bois ce qui venait juste d'être tué (la viande venait du boucher) et se baigner dans une rivière était simplement se mettre au ban de la société.

Se baigner dans une rivière… soudain, Harry sentit que ce serait fabuleux, mais il ne savait même pas où il pouvait y en avoir une dans les environs. Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre de rentrer au château et de prendre une douche. Et il devrait voir Madame Pomfresh, pour lui guérir ses côtes d'abord. Il regarda sa montre. C'était seulement six heures du matin. Il se leva lentement et alla vers la mère de Hagrid, se demandant quelle était la meilleure manière de réveiller un géant.

Il se tint près de son oreille, essayant de décider quoi dire, quand Orst entra dans la clairière, une paire de chevreuils pendant dans une main. Il posa le gibier par terre et sortit un couteau, probablement pour commencer à enlever la peau des carcasses.

« Orst ! » appela Harry, espérant un peu d'aide. Le géant se tourna, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il suspectait que les arbres aient appris à parler. « Par ici, Orst ! » appela-t-il plus fort. Le géant regardait maintenant dans la bonne direction et lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Ah, Harry. Bien dormi ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Pas trop mal. Mais je dois vraiment rentrer à l'école. Pourriez-vous réveiller Fridwulfa pour moi ? »

Il acquiesça et traversa la clairière à grandes enjambées, le sol tremblant sous les pieds de Harry. Il secoua la mère de Hagrid, marmonnant. « Debout, paresseuse… »

Elle commença à s'étirer, marmonnant de façon incohérente. Harry se recula comme elle sortait ses mains pour se tenir, s'en servant pour se lever. Quand elle se fut frotté les yeux, et qu'elle put les garder ouverts, elle vit Harry et sourit.

« Bien ! Bonjour donc. Bien dormi ? »

Il acquiesça. « Les fourrures étaient très douces. Je devrais probablement rentrer au château maintenant, cependant. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Oh, bien sûr, mon garçon. J'en serais heureuse. » Elle se leva de toute sa hauteur et se pencha sur lui, demandant avec une modestie affectée « Puis-je te prendre ? »

Il acquiesça, et s'assit sur son doigt, se mettant encore à cheval dessus comme sur un balai. Il regarda le camp des géants. Cela semblait être un endroit désespéré et triste pour vivre. Et ils avaient été ici le plus gros de l'hiver, se souvint-il. D'un autre côté, peut-être que c'était une amélioration par rapport aux montagnes d'Ukraine et de Georgie. Il regarda le camp disparaître à travers les arbres. Fridwulfa gardait sa main droite avec Harry dessus contre son estomac, et elle poussait les arbres de côté avec sa main gauche. Il sembla qu'ils voyagèrent à travers la forêt pendant un très long moment quand Harry put finalement apercevoir la cabane de Hagrid à travers les arbres.

Elle le posa avec soin. « Vas-y maintenant, Harry. Je ne peux pas plus me rapprocher. Je dois rester dans la forêt. Dis à Rubéus que je le verrai plus tard. »

Il lui sourit. « Sans faute. Merci pour tout. »

« Quand tu veux. » dit-elle fermement. Elle commença à se retourner, puis s'arrêta et le regarda encore. « Harry ? Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Bien, quand Orst t'a demandé sur le lion, tu n'as jamais répondu. Et il n'y a pas très longtemps, je disais à Rubéus que j'avais vu un griffon d'or voler autour, au-dessus des arbres, et cela ressemble à un lion avec des ailes. Et ensuite après cela, ce lion apparaît et mords Orst, tu te retrouves allongé là, sans connaissance avec une méchante bosse, comme si c'était toi qui avait été lancé contre l'arbre, et pas un lion. »

Harry la regarda d'un air coupable. Il connaissait son secret. Ce serait seulement juste si elle savait cela. De plus, elle faisait de grosses allusions comme quoi elle suspectait déjà quelque chose si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Il sourit penaudement. « C'était moi. Les deux fois. Le griffon que vous avez vu voler, et le lion qui a mordu Orst. Je suis un animagus griffon d'or, mais quand je n'ai pas mes ailes déployées, elles se fondent avec mon pelage et j'ai l'air d'un lion. Mais personne n'est sensé savoir. Vous ne pouvez pas le dire aux autres géants, même Orst. »

Elle acquiesça et sourit. « Je ne le dirai pas. Ne te fais pas de soucis mon garçon. Peut-être que je te verrai bientôt. » Avec un autre regard affectueux et un sourire, elle se tourna et poussa les arbres de son chemin encore, disparaissant dans la forêt. Harry se tourna vers la cabane de Hagrid, et bientôt, il atteignait la lisière de la forêt. Il alla à la porte de derrière, frappant doucement. Il regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant sept heures. Cela avait presque pris une heure à Fridwulfa pour l'amener ici, et c'était avec les énormes pas qu'elle pouvait faire. Le camp des géants doit être très, très loin dans la forêt, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'en juger quand il était dans les airs, voler lui donnait une perspective complètement différente des distances.

Il entendit Hagrid bouger dans la maison, puis entendit la porte de devant s'ouvrir. Hagrid était allé à la mauvaise porte. Il frappa encore à la porte de derrière. Un peu plus de traînement de pieds. Il ouvrit la bonne porte cette fois, une expression choquée apparaissant sur son visage.

« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry acquiesça, titubant dans la pièce et s'asseyant lourdement dans une chaise. « J'ai besoin d'aller à l'aile de l'hôpital. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est sacrément louche. Dumbledore pourra t'en dire plus que moi. Lui et Maugrey sont rentrés la nuit dernière. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je le verrai bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Peux-tu… peux-tu m'aider à aller à l'aile de l'hôpital ? »

Hagrid le porta pratiquement à Madame Pomfresh, qui claqua sa langue en voyant la bosse au-dessus de son oreille droite, voulant savoir comment il se l'était faite.

« Hum, je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. J'ai besoin de voir le directeur. Et je crois que je me suis cassé quelques côtes. »

Maintenant, elle s'éclaircissait la voix. « Il est finalement de retour de Londres, et avant peu de temps… »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. Elle était étrange. Puis il se souvint que juste l'après-midi précédent, il avait porté Ginny à l'infirmerie, apparemment choquée d'avoir été assaillie par Malfoy. Est-ce que Ginny était vraiment dans tout cela ? 'Cela' n'était clairement pas le recrutement de Harry, pas après ce qu'il avait vu dans la forêt. 'Cela' était mettre Lucius Malfoy hors d'état de nuire. Harry s'allongea sur le lit, se demandant quelle était toute l'histoire.

Puis, il remarqua qu'il y avait des rideaux tirés autour d'autres lits dans l'infirmerie. Après que Madame Pomfresh eut mis une pommade guérissante sur ses côtes, et un bandage propre (Il dut aussi lui refuser de lui dire où il avait eu ce tissu à l'air défraîchi et grossier qui serait ses côtes), elle quitta la salle. Il alla au premier lit, ouvrant légèrement les rideaux. Ron était là, dormant sur le dos, ronflant dans une chemise d'hôpital blanche, ses pieds dépassant du bout du lit. Il avait l'air paisible, en bonne santé et sauf, et Harry referma le rideau, reconnaissant qu'il semble bien aller après que le père de Malfoy ait mis le sort de Cruciatus sur lui. Il alla au lit suivant et ouvrit un petit peu le rideau. Hermione était recroquevillée sur son côté. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dès qu'il écarta les rideaux, et un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, la regardant, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient ensuite, comment continuer après les révélations de la nuit précédente. Elle avait été sous influence de cette potion pendant six mois.

Elle se mit en position assise, baillant et s'étirant, sa chemise d'hôpital bougeant dans des directions variées et intéressantes comme elle faisait cela, faisant retenir son souffle à Harry. Elle vit ses yeux et lui sourit, passant ses bras autour de lui, sa tête sur son épaule nue. Il passa délicatement ses bras autour d'elle, l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Ils devraient le prendre pas à pas, décida-t-il.

Puis il entendit le rideau à côté du lit d'Hermione s'ouvrir, et il y avait le visage de Draco Malfoy au-dessus d'une autre chemise d'hôpital, les regardant s'embrasser, une espèce d'étrange faim derrière ses yeux. Il se secoua, comme s'il se forçait à penser à quelque chose d'autre, et dit en guise de salutation « Alors Potter. Tu t'es décidé à nous rejoindre à l'hôpital. Tu as fini de courir dans la forêt en tant que lion, je vois. Bon sang ! J'aurais dû te faire confiance pour faire quelque chose comme devenir un animagus illégal. Tu te sors de tout. »

« Je ne suis pas illégal. Et je ne suis pas un lion. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'es certainement pas enregistré. Et je crois que je reconnais un lion quand j'en vois un. »

« J'ai la permission du ministère d'attendre d'avoir mon diplôme pour m'enregistrer. MacGonagall m'a entraîné, depuis le début de l'automne. Et un lion ne peut pas voler. »

« Voler ? Que veux-tu dire, voler ? »

« Je suis un animagus griffon d'or. »

Il ouvrit grand sa bouche et la referma, secouant sa tête. « Incroyable… » marmonna-t-il.

« Et » continua Harry, « Tu ne dois le dire à personne. J'essayais juste d'attraper Queudver. »

Hermione se retira de lui, et regarda son visage. « Alors ? »

Il secoua tristement sa tête. « Non. Il est allé chez les Gé… » il regarda Malfoy. « Je te le dirai plus tard. »

Malfoy regarda Harry, puis Hermione. « Quoi ? Oh, allez, tu peux me faire confiance. » Ils le regardèrent sceptiquement. « Vous pouvez ! N'ai-je pas pris mon père ? N'ai-je pas dit que je le ferai ? »

Harry déglutit. « Tu n'avais pas dit comment tu allais le faire. Est-ce… est-ce que Ginny va bien ? » Il avait presque peur de demander, tenant Hermione dans ses bras. Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Il s'est avéré que c'était de la comédie. Et après qu'elle ait déterminé que nous étions tous les quatre dans la forêt, elle a demandé à Madame Pomfresh de faire venir Rogue ici,  à l'infirmerie, et lui a expliqué quel était le plan, et s'est excusée pour sa participation dedans, étant donné que… bien, lorsque cela arrive pour de vrai, les filles qui ont vraiment des problèmes de cette façon ont besoin que les gens les prennent au sérieux. Mais elle a dit que c'était son idée. Elle savait que Ron deviendrait fou, et qu'il rentrerait dans le plan. Rogue et MacGonagall ont volé vers la forêt en balai, et ils en ont pris en plus pour que nous puissions rentrer. Rogue a ramené le père de Malfoy. Nous avons dû voler au-dessus des arbres… Je crois que j'ai… que j'ai préféré l'autre vol. »

« Alors Ginny n'est pas ici ? »

« Elle est retournée dans la tour Griffondor. Les Weasley sont restés. Oh, et on nous a dispensé de cours pour la journée, si nous le voulons. J'y vais cependant. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu y vas aussi ? Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour. J'étais terriblement inquiète… »

Elle tira son visage vers le sien, et Harry la rapprocha de lui, ignorant un élancement dans ses côtes, la buvant. Après quelques instants, il rouvrit ses yeux et vit que Draco Malfoy les regardait avec un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Hum, cela te dérange, Malfoy ? »

« Oui, cela me dérange. Cela me dérange que tu penses pouvoir nous regarder, moi et Ginny, nous embrasser, mais que je ne puisse pas vous regarder… »

« Malfoy, tu as dit quelques… quelques choses vraiment affreuses hier soir. En fait, même si tu jouais seulement le rôle d'un sale bâtard, tu faisais un bien trop bon travail. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur charitable avec toi en ce moment. »

« J'ai dit ces choses à Granger. C'était une partie de la performance. Et je me suis excusé hier soir, après notre retour, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? Sauf pour une chose… désolé de t'avoir faite vomir, Granger. »

« Bien » lui dit gentiment Hermione, « tu ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ton visage. »

« Ha ha » fut la réplique de Malfoy.

« Alors » dit Harry, essayant d'oublier les choses que Malfoy avait dites, comme il semblait que Hermione avait passé l'éponge dessus. « Cela a vraiment marché ? Ton père va aller à Azkaban ? »

« Il est encore assommé, en bas, dans les donjons. Les officiels du ministère viendront plus tard pour lui. Il sera inculpé de nombreuses charges pour avoir essayé de recruter des gens pour devenir des mages sombres, préméditation pour les meurtres commis sur les familles des recrutés, et avoir lancé le sort du Cruciatus sur Weasley. »

Un son derrière lui fit sursauter Harry. C'était Ron, venant autour du lit. Il se tint là, maladroitement, sa main sur le matelas, regardant Hermione et Harry. Sa chemise d'hôpital était assez courte, dévoilant ses genoux pâles, noueux et couverts de tâches de rousseur. Harry se recula d'Hermione, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il voulait se lever et donner une accolade à son meilleur ami, pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux que Ron aille bien, mais il regarda les yeux de Ron et vit la blessure et la trahison. Et il sut que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il prit aussi conscience qu'il n'avait rien au-dessus de la taille, juste son amulette du basilik, les bandages autour des ses côtes et Sandy sur son bras gauche.

« Savez-vous à quel point il est dur de dormir avec vous assis à côté à vous plaindre ? »

Malfoy rit. « Je n'aurais pas cru que quoique ce soit puisse te réveiller. Ginny dit que tu dors malgré tout le bruit que fait la goule chez toi. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire à son sujet… »

« Je jure que je n'ai jamais rien fait de plus que de l'embrasser. » dit Malfoy, donnant un regard de côté à Harry. Bien, pensa Harry, se souvenant des mains de Malfoy vagabondant le jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. « Veux-tu voir si une licorne ira jusqu'à elle ? Tu veux ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bien. Tu voulais juste essayer de provoquer hier, j'ai saisi. Et si j'avais décidé de te tuer ? Où serais-tu alors ? »

« Bien, je serais probablement au ministère, en train d'expliquer pourquoi que t'avais tué en auto défense. » dit-il de sa voix traînante, ne manquant clairement pas de confiance en lui après les événements des jours précédents. Ron tangua légèrement, et Malfoy se leva le tira pour le faire asseoir sur son lit. « Espèce de crétin ! Assieds-toi ! Recevoir le sort de Cruciatus n'est pas amusant. Tu ne me vois pas m'agiter dans toute la pièce, et je l'ai déjà subi avant. » Harry essaya de ne pas sourire. La ressemblance de Malfoy avec Rogue était troublante. Harry se souvint de Rogue lui disant de s'asseoir quand il était venu dans son bureau après avoir rejeté la douleur du Hara Kiri. C'est ce pour quoi sont faites les chaises, Potter.

Les quatre étaient assis en silence maintenant, se regardant les uns les autres avec hésitation. Cela rappelait étrangement le soir précédent dans la forêt à Harry, Malfoy et Ron d'un côté, Lui et Hermione de l'autre. Soudain, Malfoy rompit le silence. Il regarda Harry, puis Ron, secouant sa tête.

« Je ne peux simplement pas croire que vous deux avez une vie sexuelle et pas moi… »

Ron sourit et lui suggéra « Tu pourrais prendre une nouvelle petite amie… »

Malfoy lui adressa un regard de défi. « Je pourrais. Je pourrais, par exemple, prendre ta petite amie… ou celle de Potter… »

A cela, Hermione éclata de rire, et tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Elle commença à frapper le matelas, impuissante à contrôler son rire. Sa chemise d'hôpital était un peu remontée en faisant cela. Malfoy pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Quand tu fais cela, Granger, je peux voir ton slip… »

« La ferme ! » dirent simultanément Ron et Harry, tandis que Hermione arrêtait abruptement de rire et s'asseyait, tirant sa robe de Poudlard de la chaise à côté de son lit, et la mettant sur ses cuisses. C'est tellement Malfoy que d'agir comme une saleté de bâtard, pensa Harry. Pendant qu'elle s'éclaircissait la gorge, et commençait à reprendre une couleur pêche sur son rouge écarlate précédent, Harry pensa à quelque chose d'autre.

« Ron… Que t'as exactement dit Malfoy, avant que tu sois détaché ? Comment t'as-t-il convaincu de prendre part à son plan, juste comme cela ? »

Ron grimaça et regarda Malfoy un instant, puis de nouveau Harry et Hermione. « Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait… jamais couché avec Ginny, il essayait seulement de mettre son père en prison… Je ne me souviens pas de tout maintenant… »

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Je peux te dire exactement ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dû m'y entraîner assez longtemps en avance, et c'était après avoir écrit quelque chose comme dix brouillons. J'avais besoin d'être sûr que je te communiquais tous les détails nécessaires aussi vite que possible. Mes mots exacts étaient 'Mets le sort de Cruciatus sur Potter. Il peut le supporter, il ne sentira aucune douleur. Quand tu le fais, j'assomme mon père et Queudver. Arrête le sort sur Potter et délivre-le avec Granger. Je n'ai jamais touché ta sœur. Elle m'aide à mettre mon père à Azkaban. »

Hermione renifla. « Cela t'a pris dix brouillons ? »

« Hey, c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Elle regarda Ron. « Alors ces choses que tu as dites… » dit-elle doucement.

Ron eut l'air mal à l'aise. « J'essayais juste de faire que cela passe bien. Je ne voulais pas que la père de Malfoy suspecte quoique ce soit. » Mais Harry se souvint de la manière dont il avait parlé à Hermione, le ton de sa voix. Il y avait une part de vérité dedans. Ces choses n'étaient pas simplement sorties de la tête de Ron à ce moment là. Elles avaient suppuré.

« Mais » dit Hermione, l'air perplexe. « Tu n'as pas assommé Queudver. »

Malfoy grimaça. « Ne me le rappelle pas. Il été salement trop rapide pour moi. Mais ce que je veux savoir, Potter, c'est pourquoi tu peux faire cette chose du blocage de la douleur, et pas moi ? Et on dirait que Weasley ne peut pas non plus. »

Harry ne répondit pas à la question. Il n'avait lui-même pas obtenu la réponse à cela de Rogue, et il n'avait aussi pas osé le demander à Dumbledore. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce que Ron parlait à sa place. « Je peux le faire un petit peu en cours avec Maugrey » lui dit Ron. « Mais c'est juste le sort de Passus. Et merci de m'avoir prévenu que ton père allait me faire cela. J'ai vraiment apprécié. »

« Pas besoin d'être sarcastique, Wesley. Je n'étais pas plus au courant que toi. Et j'espérais que tu commencerais le sort sur Potter avant cela. Cela t'a pris tant de temps … »

« Écoute, juste parce que tu ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant de mettre ton père à Azkaban, ne signifie pas que je n'y pense pas à deux fois avant de lancer un sort comme cela sur mon meilleur ami, peu importe comment il peut arriver à le prendre ! »

Malfoy regarda Ron dans une furie silencieuse, et Harry n'était pas complètement certain qu'ils n'allaient pas encore se rouler au sol et se donner des coups de poing. « Cela a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite. » dit-il doucement à Ron. « Si tu penses que j'ai fait cela sans y penser… » il secoua sa tête. « Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai planifié tout cela, pourquoi je voulais le faire depuis des années, demande le juste à ta sœur. Maintenant casse-toi de mon foutu lit. »

« Malfoy… » commença Hermione. Il la lorgnait clairement. « Tu sais quelle est la vraie raison. Pourquoi tu l'as fait maintenant, pourquoi tu as finalement fait ce à quoi tu as pensé pendant des années… »

Malfoy la regarda. Harry fut stupéfait par l'expression sur son visage, comme il se retrouvait d'un coup totalement sans artifice. Il détourna finalement son regard d'elle, fixant ses mains. « Ginny. » dit-il simplement. Ron le regarda une seconde, puis regarda ailleurs.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit mon nom ? » Ginny arriva sur le côté du lit d'Hermione, souriant à Malfoy et Ron. « Regardez-vous, vous deux ! Assis à côté l'un de l'autre ! Sans vous battre ! » Elle s'assit entre eux deux, et prit leurs mains dans les siennes. Elle les regarda alternativement. « Hé bien ? Essayez-vous vraiment de vous entendre ? »

Ron et Malfoy se fixèrent derrière sa tête. Elle se tourna et regarda Ron, tandis que Malfoy tirait sa langue à Ron et lui faisait une sale grimace. Ginny se tourna vers Malfoy, et il convertit immédiatement ses traits en un sourire béat, tandis que Ron rendait à Malfoy son impolitesse avec le majeur de sa main gauche, en dehors du champ de vision de Ginny.

Harry essaya d'étouffer un rire, et soudain, Ginny releva sa tête, lâchant les mains de Ron et Malfoy. « Harry ! » cria-t-elle de surprise, se levant. « Tu es de retour ». Elle lui tira la main, et ensuite il était debout, la tenant, ses bras dans son dos, son visage dans ses cheveux, tellement heureux de ne pas la réconforter après avoir été attaquée, d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais été en danger, qu'elle ne serait jamais traumatisée. Il sentit ses doigts pressés contre la peau nue de son dos, au-dessus des bandages, et il ignora douleur dans ses côtes, si peu importante. Puis il leva sa tête et vit Malfoy et Ron le regarder. Malfoy avait l'air furieux, et Ron légèrement mécontent et intrigué à la fois. Harry la relâcha et reculant, s'asseyant à nouveau à côté d'Hermione. Il lui jeta un regard un instant, elle fronçait les sourcils, mais elle lui prit la main, et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens, le froncement s'effaçant de son visage comme elle appuyait à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule.

Ginny souriait encore joyeusement, et elle se rassit entre Ron et Malfoy. Harry se souvint des pensées meurtrières qu'il avait eu quand il était attaché à l'arbre dans la clairière, avant que le plan de Malfoy ne soit clair. Il se souvint de Malfoy parlant de la séduire, et d'elle le séduisant. Il l'avait cru. Maintenant il se demandait comment il lavait pu faire cela. Il la regarda, se rappelant que le professeur Chourave avait dit qu'elle était une bonne fille, qu'elle n'aurait besoin d'aucune potion à base d'asplénium. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le visage aussi frais que d'habitude, et il se souvenait maintenant d'elle disant à Malfoy qu'elle n'était pas sur un programme 'comme un foutu train'. Il la vit le regarder et elle lui sourit, un simple sourire amical. Mais quelque chose manquait. Il réalisa qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui sourire plus timidement, avec un espoir mélancolique derrière ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait Malfoy, il réalisa que c'était parti. Au lieu de cela, quand elle sourit à Draco Malfoy, il y avait un bonheur serein qui la faisait resplendir comme si elle était éclairée de l'intérieur. Il lui rendit son sourire avec un désir clairement ardent dans son regard, une mélancolie de son espèce, mais aussi une affection claire. Pour la première fois, voyant cela, Harry décida qu'il signifiait probablement ce qu'il disait quand il avait dit qu'il ne blesserait jamais Ginny. Il n'était clairement pas intéressé par changer de petite amie.

« Alors, » dit-elle à Harry, ayant encore un sourire ensoleillé. « Draco m'as dit… Tu t'es transformé en lion et as poursuivi Queudver ! L'as-tu attrapé ?

Harry dut donc expliquer encore qu'il était un animagus griffon d'or et qu'il n'avait pas attrapé Queudver, bien qu'une fois encore, il ne mentionne pas les géants. Les quatre étaient soudain pleins de question sur les difficultés de l'entraînement d'animagus, et ils n'entendirent pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et se refermer, ni les pas s'approcher d'eux.

« Ahem ! » fit une voix familière. Elle sonnait remarquablement comme celle d'Aberfoth, mais Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de lever les yeux et de voir que c'était le directeur. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain de parler, en plein milieu de leurs phrases. Dumbledore les regarda étrangement sérieusement.

« Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré. Nous étions tous très inquiets. Tu as passé la nuit dans la forêt ? »

« Oui, sir. Je… Je vous en parlerai plus tard, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Oui, oui. Je suis sûr que cela sera intéressant. Mais pour le moment, tu voudrais peut-être mettre ta robe… »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, traversant rapidement l'infirmerie. Dumbledore attendit qu'il ait reboutonné sa robe et soit assis à nouveau à côté d'Hermione.

« J'ai quelques nouvelles pour nos deux étudiants suspendus. » dit-il sérieusement. Malfoy et Ron tournèrent la tête, l'air alarmé. « Vous pensiez que je l'avais oublié, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « La nouvelle est que vous n'êtes pas suspendus. La nuit dernière a été très informative sur vos parts variées dans le plan pour appréhender Lucius Malfoy. Mais vous avez tous enfreint bon nombre de règles de l'école en chemin, et j'ai bien peur de devoir enlever des points à vos maisons pour cela… »

Leurs visages se décomposèrent. Harry en particulier pensait que c'était injuste que quatre d'entre eux soient de Griffondor. Leur maison souffrirait le plus. Il pensa à la première année, quand lui et Hermione avaient été responsables de la perte d'un gros paquet de points quand ils avaient été pris en redescendant de la tour d'astronomie après avoir mis Norbert en lieu sûr. Il se demandait quel genre de réception ils auraient dans la tour Griffondor quand la nouvelle de leurs points perdus pour la maison se répandrait.

« D'abord : Draco Malfoy. Soixante-quinze points de Serpentard pour avoir ensorcelé la porte de la classe de sortilège. Les plaisanteries sont une chose. Le professeur Rogue pense que nous laisser sans professeur de sortilège pendant quarante jours, et laisser Serdaigle sans responsable de maison et sans attrapeur pour leur équipe de Quidditch parce que vous n'avez pas bien fait vos recherches pourrait même être suffisant pour vous faire attendre l'an prochain pour passer vos BUSE en sortilège. Cependant, le professeur Flitwick a parlé au professeur Rogue et a insisté pour que vous passiez vos tests cette année. Alors considérez-vous comme chanceux. Encore soixante-quinze points de Serpentard pour avoir mis en scène ce petit drame consternant en classe de potions. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'une telle embrouille. »

Ses yeux transperçaient Malfoy qui déglutit et avait l'air proprement admonesté, acquiesçant et disant doucement « Oui, sir. »

Maintenant, il se tourna vers Ginny. « Virginia Weasley : cinquante points de Griffondor pour votre part dans la scène du donjon de potions. Je crois que le professeur MacGonagall vous a déjà assez sermonnée comme cela la nuit dernière, alors je n'en dirai pas plus maintenant. Il me suffit de dire que vous m'avez beaucoup déçu. » Ginny se mordit les lèvres et fit un signe de la tête. Harry se demanda ce que MacGonagall avait dit. Elle pouvait vraiment se lâcher quand quelque chose touchait sa corde sensible, comme cela avait visiblement été le cas. Elle avait été assez bouleversée quand elle avait cru que Malfoy avait attaqué Ginny. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle ait apprécié en découvrant à quel point ses émotions avaient été manipulées.

« Ronald Weasley. » Il regarda le directeur avec une expression étrangement mature. Harry n'y était pas encore habitué. Madame Pomfresh avait soigné ses blessures, mais il avait encore quelques bleus sur sa mâchoire et ses pommettes, qui ne disparaîtraient pas immédiatement. « Cinquante points de Griffondor pour ce combat dans le donjon de potions. Je comprends que vous pensiez vraiment que votre sœur était en danger, mais il y a de meilleures manières de le gérer. La suspension est la sanction habituelle dans les cas comme celui-ci, mais en considérant les autres événements d'hier et la raison pour laquelle vous avez été provoqué au combat, je pense que je laisserai la pénalité à cinquante points. »

Ron acquiesça avec gravité. « Merci, sir. »

« Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ! » Harry releva sa tête de surprise. Était-il au courant de leur relation ? Allaient-ils être chassés des rangs des préfets ? « Vingt-cinq point chacun de Griffondor pour avoir survolé la Forêt Interdite… Est-ce que personne ne se souvient du nom de cet endroit ? Sans dire à personne pourquoi ou demander de l'aide. A quoi pensiez-vous ? » Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour qu'ils répondent. Il arrêta soudain d'avoir l'air grave et sourit comme s'il ne venait pas de leur enlever cent-cinquante points de leurs maisons respectives. Harry grimaça. Quand ils rentreraient à la tour Griffondor, leurs noms seraient traînés dans la boue. Et Malfoy devrait faire face aux Serpentards tout seul. Il ne l'enviait pas… pour de nombreuses raisons.

Harry regardait maintenant Dumbledore, confus par son air réjoui. Il frappa des mains, et les regarda tous. » Bien. Nous avons fini avec la partie déplaisante. Maintenant pour ce qui est bien. » Il regarda Malfoy à nouveau. « Draco Malfoy. Pour avoir concocté un plan vraiment digne de Serpentard pour mettre en prison un Mangemort qui se trouve aussi être votre père, trois-cent points pour votre maison. » Malfoy eut un sourire très sûr de lui sur son visage et regarda Harry très content de lui. Harry regarda ailleurs.

« Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger : cinquante points chacun pour Griffondor pour avoir aidé à prendre Lucius Malfoy. Et Harry Potter : cent-cinquante points pour Griffondor pour l'excellent travail pour dominer, heu, les sorts douloureux, le bon travail que vous avez fait dans votre projet pour devenir un animagus, ce dont personne ici ne parlera à qui que ce soit, ou je vous lance des sorts sur la mémoire, et… » Il fit une pause et regarda à nouveau Ginny « pour avoir aidé Ginny quand vous pensiez qu'elle était en grande détresse au lieu de vous être battu. »

Il leur sourit à tous. « Et finalement, j'ai décidé que vous aviez tous besoin d'un autre peu de reconnaissance pour vous fortifier pour les temps à venir, alors j'ai pensé à cela juste la nuit dernière, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'aime beaucoup personnellement, mais… bien, le voici. »

Il sortit une petite broche couleur or, avec les lettres OP au milieu, flanquées d'ailes avec de l'émail rouge par-dessus le métal doré, et ce qui semblait être des flammes venant des lettres, aussi en émail, mais au lieu d'être d'une seule couleur, les flammes ressemblaient vraiment à du feu, bougeant et changeant chaque seconde, blanches et jaunes, rouges et oranges, et même parfois un petit peu bleu-violacé. Ils regardèrent tous bêtement le directeur, ne sachant pas que faire de cela. Il soupira, et le tendit à Ron, puis sortit les autres de ses poches et les distribua au reste d'eux.

« C'est l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant, je sais, ce n'est pas l'Ordre de Merlin, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas parrainer vous cinq pour cela… vous avez enfreint trop de règles en route. » Ses yeux scintillèrent en les regardant. « Alors j'ai créé mon propre Ordre du Phénix, pour reconnaître le travail des gens qui se sont dédiés à apporter les mages noirs devant la justice. Je sais que pour de jeunes gens, une récompense comme celle-là est insignifiante. Ce ne sont pas des centaines de Galions ou la chance de rencontrer votre joueur de Quidditch préféré, je vous le concède. Mais c'est ma façon de vous remercier, parce que je pense que nous combattons du même côté et que je peux avoir confiance en vous pour faire la bonne chose. Oh, et j'ai aussi demandé à quelques elfes de maison de travailler sur de jolis parchemins qui pourront être encadrés et pendus au mur. Des elfes de maison payés. » dit-il regardant intentionnellement Hermione.

Il leur sourit à tous, même à Malfoy, remarqua Harry, qui semblait en fait avoir pris quelques couleurs après le discours de Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes les premiers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis très fier de vous tous. Je sais que cela a été difficile pour vous, mais il reste encore une chose plus difficile que vous devrez faire bientôt. » Il les regarda tour à tour. « Il va y avoir un procès au ministère de la magie. Vous serez probablement appelés à témoigner. Je vous accompagnerai moi-même au ministère pour le procès. J'essayerai de réduire la procédure à une seule journée, pour vous éviter de manquer beaucoup l'école, comme quatre d'entre vous ont les BUSE qui arrivent. Vous pourriez ne pas avoir à tous témoigner, mais je suis certain que vous le devrez, Draco. Ce sera difficile de témoigner contre votre propre père dans une cour. » Il regarda Draco avec compassion : il avait déjà l'air mal à l'aise. Peut-être, pensa Harry, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette partie. Témoigner contre son père. Il essaya de se l'imaginer, et il ne put pas.

« Et vous devrez aussi certainement témoigner, Ron, étant donné que vous avez reçu le sort de Cruciatus, qui va être la base de sa condamnation à vie. » Ron déglutit, regardant son OP. Dumbledore frappa ses mains ensemble. « Bien. Je dois y aller. Le ministère m'envoie quelqu'un pour récupérer Mr Malfoy des donjons. Allez profiter du déjeuner ! » dit-il avec entrain, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de parler du père de Malfoy se faisant juger et de sorts impardonnables. Après que la porte de l'infirmerie se soit refermée, Harry remarqua que Ron avait un regard terriblement paniqué sur son visage.

« Est-ce que cela va, Ron ? »

Il secoua sa tête, ayant l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal. « Harry. Je t'ai lancé le sort de Cruciatus. Et Dumbledore le sait. Nous le lui avons dit la nuit dernière. S'ils lui demandent, ou à l'un d'entre nous… Je vais passer le restant de mes jours à Azkaban. » Sa voix s'était réduite à un souffle à la fin. Il déglutit, l'air terrifié et solitaire, soudain séparé des autres, qui avait plein de choses sur lesquelles s'inquiéter, mais aller à Azkaban ne faisait pas partie de ces choses là.

Soudain Malfoy poussa Ron de sa main gauche, l'enroulant autour de l'épaule de Ginny après cela. « Hey, Weasley. Es-tu sûr d'avoir lancé le Cruciatus sur Potter ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas personnellement que tu aurais pu. Tu ne pourrais probablement pas faire saigner du nez un hémophile. As-tu ressenti de la douleur, Potter ? Quand Weasley a essayé de t'ensorceler ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils, se demandant où Malfoy voulait en venir. Puis il saisit et sourit. « De la douleur ? Pas de douleur du tout. Pas le moins du monde. Tu dis que tu as lancé le Cruciatus sur moi ? » Il sourit à Ron qui commença ensuite à sourire. « Je veux dire, » continua-t-il, « je pense que je saurais si quelqu'un m'avait lancé le Cruciatus dessus. Je l'ai ressenti avant. Je peux en témoigner devant une cour. » Puis il eut une autre pensée. Il sortit la baguette de Ron de sa robe, où elle avait été toute la nuit. « Et n'est-ce pas ta baguette Ron ? Si le ministère est curieux de savoir si elle a été utilisée pour le sort de Cruciatus, il y a un test simple qu'ils peuvent faire… »

« Ma baguette ! » Il la prit à Harry. Maintenant, Ron souriait complètement à Harry, et avait l'air à deux doigts de commencer à rire. Puis il rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière et puis eut un gros soupir de soulagement après cela. Harry sentait le bonheur bondir en lui en voyant Ron lui sourire comme cela. Il faudrait du temps pour la guérison, il le savait, mais il sentait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'ils pouvaient continuer dès à présent.

Ginny passa son bras sous celui de Malfoy et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Elle t'a presque apprivoisé, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? » dit Hermione en les regardant.

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers Ginny et dit doucement « Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. »[NDT : en français dans le texte] Elle avait l'air d'être prête à fondre.

Ron atteignit Malfoy derrière Ginny et lui donna une tape sur le derrière de la tête. « Hey ! Arrête de parler français à ma sœur ! »

« Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. » traduisit Hermione à voix basse. « C'est du Petit Prince. »

« N'était-il pas Fourchelang ? » lui demanda Malfoy, ne détachant pas son regard de Ginny.

« Qui ? »

« Le Petit Prince. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Il parlait à ce serpent dans le désert. Mais il te ressemblait davantage, Malfoy, plutôt qu'à Harry. » Elle sourit à Harry. Puis un sifflement se fit entendre depuis la direction du bras gauche de Harry. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Qui est le Petit Prince ? » lui dit-elle. Il répondit à Sandy. « Je lui ai dit aucune importance. »

Hermione rit. « Peut-être que je m'y habituerai éventuellement… Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai donné la meilleure traduction de ta citation Malfoy. 'Apprivoiser' peut aussi signifier 'domestiquer'. Vas-tu le domestiquer, Ginny ? » rit-elle. Ginny tourna sa tête et sourit, brisant le lien du regard avec Malfoy.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ne vas pas devoir me domestiquer avant ? » Elle regarda encore Malfoy, perdant son sourire quand elle vit à quel point son visage était sérieux. Il se pencha encore vers elle et parla doucement.

« Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde. » [NDT : en français dans le texte]

« Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde » chuchota Hermione, regardant Harry. Il déglutit, souhaitant qu'il n'y ait personne alentour à ce moment.

Ron frappa encore Malfoy derrière la tête. « J'ai dit arrête cela ! Et toi, » dit-il à Hermione « arrête de le traduire ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Ron. Ginny embrassa Malfoy sur la joue et partit de l'infirmerie. Et Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de fermer les rideaux et de se préparer à s'habiller pour le petit déjeuner. Harry se leva et suivit Ron à son lit d'hôpital, l'arrêtant en lui mettant la main sur le bras. Ron le regarda, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il attendait, Harry ne le savait pas.

« Ron » dit-il doucement. « Est-ce que nous allons bien ? »

Ron le regarda pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment. « Non. Et oui. Mais… éventuellement. Je pense que nous irons bien. » Il essaya de sourire à Harry, et Harry lui sourit faiblement. Ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était assez pour le moment.

* * * * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux dirent au revoir à leurs parents. Mrs Weasley n'embrassa pas Harry cependant, ou ne parla à lui ou à Hermione. Il se sentit bizarre, en la regardant quitter la Grande Salle avec son mari. Est-ce qu'elle le haïssait maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que Ron lui avait parlé de lui et d'Hermione ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'elle en ait après lui était presque aussi mauvais que si c'était Ron. Il regarda Hermione assise à côté de lui. Elle avait aussi remarqué le comportement de Mrs Weasley. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus réjouie. Il se souvint quand la mère de Ron avait snobé Hermione après l'article dans Sorcière Hebdo qui disait qu'elle jouait avec les sentiments de Krum et de Harry. Il redoutait de découvrir ce qu'elle pensait d'Hermione maintenant, si Ron lui avait parlé de leur relation physique.

D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il, elle pouvait leur en vouloir au sujet de Malfoy. Ils l'avaient su tous les deux. Et il s'était porté garant devant les Weasley, tous, et ils l'avaient regardé suspicieusement, comme si peut-être il aurait dû partir et être dans la maison Serpentard maintenant, avec les autres serpents. Regagner la confiance de Ron serait difficile, il le savait. Mais il ne devrait pas faire des efforts qu'avec Ron. Tous les Weasley le regardaient maintenant différemment, et il se sentait très mal à cause de cela. Il s'était toujours senti comme chez lui avec eux, presque comme s'ils l'avaient adopté. Et maintenant, se souvenant de la manière dont Mr et Mrs Weasley l'avaient regardé, comme s'il les avait mortellement blessés en ne leur révélant pas la relation de Ginny avec Malfoy, c'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Harry tira Ron et Ginny de côté avant de quitter la Grande Salle pour aller en classe, leur demandant s'ils avaient parlé à quiconque de lui et d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés, puis regardèrent Harry.

« Tu veux dire que vous ne voulez pas encore le dire aux gens ? »

« Bien… Nous allons officialiser. Mais… Est-ce que tout le monde a besoin de connaître tous les détails ? »

Ron ricana. « Tu veux dire comme… MacGonagall ? »

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux, et se frappa le front. « MacGonagall ! Je n'avais pas pensé à elle ! Elle ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent. Harry se sentit mal. Puis Ron rit. « Tu devrais voir ta tête, Harry ! Non, MacGonagall sait seulement que vous êtes ensemble. Pas que vous avez… »

Couché, pensa Harry.

« … tu sais » finit Ron sans conviction, ses oreilles rougissant. Harry acquiesça.

Ils allèrent en classe. Harry était un peu désorienté, et commença à aller vers la porte d'entrée pour Hagrid, mais Hermione le traîna dans les escaliers jusqu'au donjon de potions. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié quel jour c'était. Harry hésita avant d'entrer. La dernière fois qu'il avait été ici, il avait vu Ginny, Draco Malfoy et Ron…

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il passa le cours. Ils ne couvraient rien de nouveau. Rogue passait narquoisement sur les choses qu'ils auraient besoin de savoir pour les BUSE, sous-entendant largement qu'aucun d'eux ne les aurait en potions parce qu'ils étaient désespérément incompétents et stupides. Étrangement, la seule personne qu'il ne sembla pas regarder en leur lançant des insultes était Neville, qui travaillait encore à côté de Malfoy. Rogue enleva en fait des points à sa propre maison parce que Crabbe et Goyle frappèrent à plusieurs reprises Malfoy quand ils pensaient que Rogue avait le dos tourné. Les autres Serpentards n'étaient pas plus sympathiques avec lui. Harry espérait que Malfoy leur lancerait un bon maléfice quand il en aurait l'occasion. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir continuer à vivre à Serpentard.

Harry fut secoué quand, à la fin du cours, Rogue l'appela. « Potter ! Je dois vous parler. Club de duel. » Harry envoya Hermione devant lui. Ron, Parvati et les autres étaient déjà partis. Harry épaula son sac et suivit Rogue dans son bureau. La prochaine classe n'arriverait pas avant quelques minutes. Rogue ferma la porte et lui désigna la chaise près du feu de la tête. Harry s'assit et le regarda, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Quand la tête de Sirius apparut dans la cheminée, Harry sursauta.

« Harry ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Severus m'a contacté la nuit dernière et m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Je ne vais pas te demander un récapitulatif complet maintenant, cela peut attendre. Je voulais juste te voir et m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. « Aussi bien que possible… Au moins je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes pour être resté dans la forêt toute la nuit… Tu es au courant de qui est dans la forêt, non ? »

« Oui, Severus me l'a dit. »

« Bien, j'étais dans le camp des géants. La mère de Hagrid a pris soin de moi. Et ce matin, Madame Pomfresh a décidé que cette méchante bosse… » Il se toucha le point au-dessus de son oreille. « …va disparaître, et je n'ai pas de commotion. Et j'ai eu quelques côtes cassées, et elle a pris soin de cela. Je me sens déjà bien mieux. Alors je pense que tout va bien. Sauf que… »

« Quoi ? »

Harry hésita. Quand il parla finalement, il ne put retenir les larmes dans sa voix. « Je suis désolé, Sirius. J'ai essayé de l'attraper. J'ai vraiment essayé. Je pensais sans arrêt, si je peux attraper Queudver, tu seras innocenté… »

Sirius sourit tristement. « Harry, je ne veux pas que tu perdes le sommeil pour cela. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, et Lucius Malfoy va aller à Azkaban, si le procès se passe comme prévu. Tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça. « Bien, ce sera une sacrée expérience, j'oserai dire. Je souhaiterais pouvoir venir avec toi, mais pour des raisons évidentes… »

« J'aimerais que tu aies pu aussi. » déglutit Harry. Il pensa qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir s'il continuait à parler à son parrain plus longtemps. « Écoute Sirius, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te reparlerai bientôt. »

Sirius lui sourit chaudement. « Au revoir Harry. Je suis très fier de toi. N'oublie pas cela. »

Son visage disparut. Harry se tourna vers Rogue. « Merci pour cela. C'est bien de pouvoir lui parler plus souvent… » Sa voix s'éteignit en voyant l'expression étrange sur le visage de Rogue. Il semblait vraiment être quelque peu fier de Harry lui-même, et pour une fois, il ne le cachait pas. Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Sans le savoir, peut-être que l'approbation de Rogue était quelque chose qu'il avait désiré plus qu'il ne le reconnaissait. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait jamais, ne pourrait jamais être accordé à la légère. Rogue regardait ailleurs maintenant, comme s'il réalisait qu'il ne cachait pas assez bien ses pensées.

« Potter. Je pensais vraiment ce que je disais quant aux affaires du club de duel dont je voulais parler avec vous. Nous allons faire une démonstration à la fin du trimestre pour l'école, après les examens, pendant que les élèves attendent leurs notes. Nous commencerons à préparer la démonstration pendant les réunions dominicales du club. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas besoin que Rogue lui dise les choses que Dumbledore et Sirius avaient dit. Quelques petits gestes étaient suffisants. Il sourit au maître des potions et épaula son sac à nouveau.

« Compris. » Il se tourna et partit, son cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment que tout allait bien se passer.

* * * * *

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Harry leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore se tenir près de lui.

« Harry », dit-il brièvement. « Quelques mots. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva, suivant le directeur hors de la salle dans les escaliers, et arrivant finalement dans le bureau en haut de l'escalier en spirale tournant après que Dumbledore ait donné le mot de passe à la gargouille (« Rouleaux à la crème. »)

Harry s'assit dans une chaise, face au bureau, et Dumbledore, plutôt que de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, s'assit dans une chaise à côté de lui. Il regarda Harry, comme s'il essayait de dire s'il y avait une différence en lui comparé à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Harry commença à se tortiller à force d'être scruté.

« Voudrais-tu me donner l'histoire de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière de ta perspective ? » Harry le regarda, évaluateur. Que lui avaient dit les autres ? Était-il au courant pour lui et Hermione ? Mais ensuite il pensa au temps depuis lequel Dumbledore était directeur, et au temps qu'il avait passé à enseigner à l'école. Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait ignorer la distribution libérale de potion de Prophylaxie de Madame Pomfresh ? Harry décida qu'il en avait assez de s'éditer. Il sentit que Dumbledore était la personne à laquelle il avait besoin de tout dire. Et il fit ainsi.

Quand il eut finit son récit, le directeur s'appuya le dos, examinant encore Harry. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait.

« Alors, » dit soudain Dumbledore, « tu veux savoir pourquoi tu peux bloquer la douleur. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se le demandait, mais n'avait pas oser poser la question. Peut-être qu'il allait le savoir maintenant.

« C'est parce que tu sais que tu peux. »

Harry fronçait encore plus les sourcils maintenant. « Quoi ? »

« Harry, te souviens tu quand tu as conjuré le Patronus qui a repoussé des centaines de détraqueurs quand tu avais seulement treize ans ? »

« Oui… »

« Et tu l'as fait parce que tu as réalisé que tu l'avais déjà fait ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ça ? »

Il sourit. « Sais-tu que le Professeur Maugrey n'a jamais réussi à bloquer la douleur ? »

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha. « Quoi ? »

« Pas plus que moi. Toi, plus que la plupart des sorciers, Harry, es hautement influençable. Quand tu crois que tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose, tu ne peux habituellement pas. Ton attitude te défait. Mais quand tu es conduit à croire que tu peux faire quelque chose, assez étrangement, tu peux habituellement le faire. Tu peux sauter sur un balai quand tu ne l'as jamais encore fait et voler comme Charlie Weasley. Tu peux invoquer un Patronus que la plupart des sorciers adultes n'arriveraient pas à produire. Tu peux dominer l'Imperius presque du premier coup. Tu peux bloquer les sorts comme le Hara Kiri ou le Cruciatus. J'ai demandé au professeur Maugrey d'introduire l'idée du blocage de la douleur dans le cursus. Je voulais voir si l'un de vous était assez influençable pour arriver à le faire, juste parce qu'on lui avait d'abord dit que c'était possible. Et je n'ai pas été un peu surpris d'apprendre que tu l'avais maîtrisé. »

« Alors Maugrey nous mentait quand il disait que nous le maîtriserions à la fin du trimestre ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ? N'est-ce pas quelque chose que les Aurors apprennent habituellement ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, Harry. Si c'était le cas, les parents de Neville Londubat ne seraient pas à Ste Mangouste. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Pour Neville : est-ce pourquoi il a fait aussi bien en duel quand il était sous potion d'Eutharsos ? »

« Sais-tu ce que cette potion fait ? »

« Elle vous fait vous sentir en sécurité, que vous le soyez ou pas. »

« Exactement. C'est un autre cas de l'esprit supérieur à la matière. C'est tout ce qu'est la magie, Harry. Ceux d'entre nous qui sont des sorcières ou des sorciers ont la magie en eux, mais l'entraînement que vous recevez ici vous apprend à vous concentrer et donner votre esprit à un sort, à croire qu'il va marcher de la façon dont vous le voulez. Tu es très bon pour mettre ton esprit au-dessus de la matière Harry, et je vois que tu fais de mieux en mieux au fil des ans. Hermione a de meilleures habitudes d'étude, c'est indéniable. Et Evan Davies a de bien meilleures notes, tout comme plusieurs autres cinquième années de Serdaigle et une paire de Pouffsouffle. Comparé aux autres élèves de Griffondor de ton année, à part Hermione…, comparé à eux, tu as l'air assez bon, il faut en convenir. Bien que Ron Weasley se soit bien amélioré cette année. Mais les notes ne sont pas tout. Ta concentration intérieure est plus prononcée que dans n'importe quel autre sorcier que j'ai vu passer ici depuis longtemps. En tant que tel, ta plus grande faiblesse est aussi ton esprit. Quand tu le laisses se convaincre que tu es incapable de quelque chose. Ta plus grande force est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse. Comprends-tu ce que je dis Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça, pensant à son duel avec Voldemort, forçant les perles de lumière vers sa baguette, le forçant à régurgiter les sorts précédents qu'il avait lancé.

« Et Voldemort ? »

« Voldemort ? Quand il était élève ici, il était très semblable à toi. De meilleures notes cependant. Et il faisait tout un spectacle quand il s'agissait de suivre les règles. » Il regarda Harry par-dessus ses demi-lunes. « Parfois, tu n'en soucies même pas Harry. »

Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer. « Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré le jeune Tom Jedusor. Il a dit que nous étions très semblables aussi. Quand nous étions dans la forêt…, quand j'ai offert de devenir un Mangemort s'ils laissaient partir Ron et Hermione, j'ai pensé à cela. Si j'allais juste devenir comme lui. »

Maintenant, Dumbledore souriait. « C'est quelque chose dont tu n'as pas à te soucier, Harry. Aucun Mangemort digne de ce nom ne l'a jamais fait pour protéger les gens dont il se souciait. Si tu rentres là-dedans avec l'intention de faire le bien, ne crois-tu pas que cela va à l'encontre du but ? »

Harry n'y avait pas pensé avant. « Mais pourquoi menacent-ils les recrues en blessant les gens auxquels elles sont attachées ? »

« C'est jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dedans. Ensuite, ils doivent blesser, vraiment blesser, quelqu'un. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire cela Harry. » Harry se souvint de Draco Malfoy ensorcelant Karkaroff. Il se souvint de Ron lui lançant un sort. Ron espérait que Harry puisse bloquer la douleur, mais bon…

« Tu es trop dévoué pour faire un bon Mangemort, Harry. Autant que Pettigrew semble avoir convaincu Voldemort de te recruter pour payer la dette qu'il avait envers toi, je crois qu'en fait Voldemort approuvait le plan pour une autre raison…. »

« Laquelle ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Cela lui a pris de nombreuses années pour atteindre le niveau de pouvoir qu'il avait lorsque le sort mortel a rebondit sur lui, te donnant cette cicatrice. Je crois que durant l'an passé, il a réalisé que cela lui prendrait encore des années pour revenir à ce niveau de pouvoir. A moins qu'il ne trouve un raccourci. A moins qu'il ne trouve un sorcier très puissant qui deviendrait son serviteur, et lui laisserait absorber son pouvoir… Tu as en toi une grande quantité du pouvoir qu'il a perdu quand il t'a lancé le sort, plus qu'il n'en a maintenant, j'oserai dire. Il a réalisé qu'il avait besoin de toi vivant, pour tirer sur ce pouvoir. »

Harry regardait ses mains. « Je ne veux toujours pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Ron ou à Hermione. Ils peuvent encore être utilisés contre moi. Je préfèrerais donner tout mon pouvoir magique plutôt que des les voir blessés… ou de voir quelqu'un d'autre blessé. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Mais c'est précisément à cause de cela que tu ne peux pas lui abandonner ton pouvoir, même si tu le voulais. Je devine qu'il n'a pas encore compris cela. Cela lui est étranger. C'est pourquoi le sacrifice de ta mère t'a protégé, Harry. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai confiance en toi. »

Harry regardait Dumbledore, essayant de comprendre consciemment tout ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il abandonna cela, et décida que peut-être, la meilleure chose était de le comprendre inconsciemment. Il essaya de faire taire les voix dans sa tête, rejetant une idée après l'autre. Il sentit la paix venir en lui, et soudain, la compréhension éclaira son cerveau dans une épiphanie saisissante. Il regarda Dumbledore, très calme.

« Je comprends. »

Dumbledore sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête. « Parce que tu sais que tu peux. » Harry lui sourit, quittant le bureau, plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore avec plus de questions qu'en y rentrant. Mais il avait encore de nombreuses choses sur lesquelles réfléchir.

Ta plus grande force est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse…

* * * * *

Le matin suivant Harry eut envie de retourner courir. Il n'y était pas allé la veille. Comme il ouvrait la porte de la garde-robe, sortant ses habits de sport et ses baskets, Ron ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et le regarda paresseusement. « Tu vas courir ? »

« Oui. » dit simplement Harry, n'étant pas sûr qu'il serait content que Ron vienne avec lui. Ron se leva et sortit ses propres affaires de sport. Finalement, Harry mit son T-shirt tandis que Ron faisait ses lacets. « Allons-y » dit-il laconiquement.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle commune, elle était déserte. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures dix. Ils attendirent encore cinq minutes, mais Harry décida qu'ils devaient y aller. « Si elle avait voulu venir, elle aurait déjà été ici maintenant. » Il enleva Sandy de son bras et la laissa près du feu.

Quand ils atteignirent le terrain de Quidditch, ils firent leurs échauffements en silence, puis se levèrent et commencèrent à courir sur le chemin sablonneux. Après cela, ils faisaient leurs étirements que Ron regarda soudain Harry et lui demanda. « Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? »

Harry fut surpris. « Quoi ? » dit-il, réalisant en même temps qu'il le disait ce que Ron voulait dire.

« Toi et Hermione. »

Ils avaient repris le rythme normal de la vie scolaire depuis leur retour de la forêt, comme si rien n'était arrivé, bien qu'il y ait des fois où Harry avait vu Ron regarder Hermione étrangement. Il mit son menton sur ses genoux pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Bien, il y a eu cette fois où nous nous sommes presque embrassé chez moi, juste avant de partir pour le Terrier. Non, attends, il y eu la fois du bain de soleil dans le jardin. En fait, peut-être est-ce quand elle m'a embrassé sur la joue avant les vacances d'été, à la gare. » Il fronça les sourcils.  Puis il revint à ses pensées, quand ils avaient consommé leur relation. « Non » se corrigea-t-il à nouveau. « D'une certaine façon… cela a commencé quand j'ai remarqué au bal de Noël à quel point la compagne de Krum était jolie. J'étais, bien sûr, encore maladivement obsédé par Cho, mais je pouvais quand même voir cela. Puis j'ai réalisé que c'était elle. Et tu avais été un tel imbécile avec elle : je voulais te frapper. » dit-il, en souriant. Ron acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Le dernier des imbéciles. »

« et quand Krum voulait me parler d'elle, ce qui m'avait vraiment frappé était qu'il me considérait vraiment comme un rival. Il a dit qu'elle parlait de moi tout le temps. Je lui ai dit que c'était parce que nous étions amis, et il en est resté là. Bien sûr, ensuite, tout est parti en sucette, Barty Croupton et tout cela, mais plus tard cet été, je me suis souvenu de lui disant qu'elle parlait de moi tout le temps… »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Bien, tu es Harry Potter… »

« Oui, oui. J'ai survécu au sort mortel. Bien sûr, quand elle envoyé la photo… »

« Oui. La photo. »

« …j'ai considéré qu'elle pouvait être intéressée par moi. C'était avant la Bulgarie. »

Ron ne pouvait nier ceci. « Vrai. » dit-il simplement.

Harry regarda son visage. « Ron, tu es encore mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » dit Ron, hésitant seulement un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne veux rien te cacher. Je veux tout te dire. »

Ron ouvrit grand ses yeux, l'air à la fois plein d'espoir et appréhensif. « Tout ? »

« Oui, bon, pas tout… » Il réalisa comment cela avait dû sonner. « Mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas, et il n'y a maintenant plus aucune foutue raison de t'empêcher de les connaître. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Après le rêve que j'ai eu la nuit de Noël, j'ai hurlé à mort. Hermione a entendu et… elle a dormi dans mon lit avec moi le restant de la nuit. Et la nuit suivante. Et le reste des vacances. Nous avons juste dormi. Cela me manque parfois. C'était tellement réconfortant de l'avoir juste là, de l'entendre respirer, de sentir sa chaleur près de moi… » Harry s'interrompit, se sentant rougir depuis le cou. Ron referma un peu ses yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais fait cela. Dormir dans le même lit avec quelqu'un d'autre… » Harry ne pouvait dire si Ron avait l'air envieux ou si c'était juste un état de fait.

Harry soupira. « Bien sûr, il est venu un moment où j'ai eu des problèmes à ne pas penser à …certaines choses. Alors j'ai changé de lit. » Il décida que Ron n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était son lit. « Ce qui n'a rien fait de bon, parce qu'elle m'a suivi, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et puis elle m'a dit que c'était minuit passé (c'était le jour de l'an), et elle m'a souhaité une bonne année, et  m'a embrassé, et… » il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer.

« Alors ? » dit Ron, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Harry réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser en suspens.

« Bien, » hésita Harry. « Je, heu, j'ai arrêté ce que nous faisions, et ensuite, Sandy m'a dit qu'un mage noir arrivait. J'ai pas mal perdu la tête. J'ai mis Hermione dans le coin sous la cape d'invisibilité, et je me suis caché sous le lit de Dean Thomas, pointant ma baguette vers la porte. Bien sûr, c'était Sirius. »

La mâchoire de Ron se décroche, puis il éclata de rire, tombant à la renverse et roulant sur le terrain. Harry se sentit aussi commencer à rire, et bientôt, il riait lui aussi fort. Après un moment, Ron s'assit, essuyant ses yeux. 

« Oh, Harry, » dit-il faiblement. « Merci. J'avais besoin de cela. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Heureux de pouvoir t'amuser en étant un tel idiot. »

Ron secoua sa tête, se levant. Il aida Harry à se relever aussi, puis passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. « Ce n'est pas cela. Ok, un petit peu. Je crois que je pensais… » sa voix baissa « je pensais que c'était tout des arcs-en-ciel, du champagne, et des choses exagérées comme ça. Et c'était probablement se cacher pour s'embrasser dans des endroits obscurs et inconfortables, et faire des excuses ridicules, et des alibis complètement fous… Rien de tout cela ne semble romantique avec du recul, ou de quoi être jaloux. J'aurais dû savoir que tu saboterais l'expérience de ta première vraie petite amie. Cho ne compte pas bien sûr… »

« Bien sûr… » marmonna Harry, se sentant plus qu'un peu insulté, mais si penser que sa relation avec Hermione était quelque chose comme une suite de rencontre horrible et désastreuse lui regonflait le moral, il ne se sentait pas enclin à le corriger. Puis il fut frappé par quelque chose que Ron avait dit qui était juste un peu dérangeant. « Que veux-tu dire par 'première' petite amie ? »

Ron arrêta d'avancer un instant, puis repris sa course, passant devant Harry afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. « Oh, rien. Rien du tout. Allons-y… »

* * * * *

Harry raconta à Ron la façon dont Rogue était en fait assez décent avec lui quand il n'était pas avec les autres gens, comment il le laisser utiliser la cheminée de son bureau pour communiquer avec Sirius, et le fait qu'il était sur une base de tutoiement avec Sirius. Harry et Hermione racontèrent ensemble à Ron les choses qu'ils avaient vues dans la pensine de Rogue. Sa bouche resta grande ouverte le plus clair du temps. Sa première réaction à la pensée de Rogue embrassant Lily fut la même que celle de Harry.

« Beurk. »

Sa seconde réaction à leur récit des événements de la pensine fut de les regarder tous les deux étrangement, et de dire doucement « Hum, réalisez-vous que vous avez chacun fini les phrases de l'autre ? »

Harry regarda Hermione avec surprise, elle lui sourit, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Harry regarda Ron, qui les regardait tous les deux avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis qui détourna son regard.

Après quelques jours, le reste des gens de Griffondor commencèrent à agir normalement envers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Au début, tout le monde semblait marcher sur des œufs avec eux quatre, mais maintenant, on jouait aux échecs et à la bataille explosive. Le jumeaux racontaient des histoires, et les gens en riaient. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de voile posé sur l'endroit. La plupart des Griffondors saluèrent simplement la nouvelle que Harry et Hermione étaient un couple avec une humeur égale, comme s'ils y avaient pensé depuis longtemps (c'était le cas de beaucoup). Ainsi, cela n'eut pas d'impact significatif sur la vie de tous les jours de la maison. L'étendue de leur relation n'était pas connaissance commune. Seulement Ginny et Ron le savait. La relation entre Ginny et Draco, cependant, était encore secrète, pour la plus grande part. Les jumeaux savaient, bien sûr, et n'en étaient pas particulièrement heureux, mais jusque là, ils n'avaient pas essayé de décapiter Malfoy. Ils avaient cependant essayé de lui offrir quelques caramels Longue-Langue, mais Ginny l'avait averti, alors il les avait décliné, ayant l'air de se demander, selon Harry, dans quoi il s'était fourré.

Le centre des soucis dans la tour Griffondor revint sur Neville. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui traitaient Neville avec beaucoup de soin depuis son rétablissement, ce qui lui pesait clairement. Neville se retirait parfois dans le dortoir pour s'asseoir sur son lit et lire, rattrapant ses devoirs, mais alors Dean ou Seamus montaient s'asseoir avec lui. Cela commençait à l'ennuyer un peu. A un moment, Harry était sur son lit, révisant pour les BUSE tandis que Neville faisait de même sur le sien. Neville regarda Harry.

« Tu n'as pas à rester et à faire comme une baby-sitter, Harry. Je ne vais pas recommencer à prendre de la potion d'Eutharsos en secret. »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. « Je ne fais pas le baby-sitter, Neville. J'étais ici le premier, en train de faire du travail pour Binns. C'est juste que cela me fait dormir, alors je me suis dit que je ferais aussi bien d'aller sur mon lit, ainsi, je serai à l'aise quand cela arrivera. »

Neville fit un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé Harry. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression… que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je claque. Mais tu sais, on dit que si l'on doit lire quelque chose qui fait dormir, il vaut mieux en fait le lire dans le lieu le plus inconfortable possible. »

« Cela entend que je ne veuille pas m'endormir, Neville. » Il rit, et Neville rit aussi, puis eut l'air un peu surpris.

« C'est drôle Harry. Je… Je ne me souviens pas avoir ri depuis… depuis que je suis rétabli. C'est comme si les gens essayaient de ne pas dire de choses drôles autour de moi. »

« Même Fred et George ? »

« Même eux. »

« Bien, descendons Neville. S'ils ne sont pas tous les deux occupés à préparer leurs ASPIC, peut-être qu'ils pourront nous faire bien rire tous les deux. »

Ils laissèrent leurs livres sur leur lit, et descendirent à la salle commune. Avant d'être en bas, cependant, ils trouvèrent Ron qui montait, essoufflé.

« Oh » dit-il anxieusement. « Harry et Neville ! Est-ce que Dean et Seamus sont en haut dans la chambre ? »

« Non » répondit Neville. « Nous étions les seuls. »

« Bien, hum… Devrez-vous y retourner bientôt ? J'aimerais avoir un peu … d'intimité… »

Harry regarda en bas et vit Parvati apparaître au pied des escaliers. Elle ne regarda pas Harry ou neville. Harry comprit, et fut un peu mélancolique. Lui et Hermione essayaient de faire si attention pour les gens qui ne connaissaient pas la partie physique de leur relation, qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls ensemble depuis le retour de la forêt.

Neville fit un signe de la tête à Ron. « Pas de problème. »

« Je mets un sort de verrouillage sur la porte, juste pour que vous sachiez. »

« Bien, bien. » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop irrité quand Parvati, évitant ses yeux, passa devant lui dans les escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous deux. La dernière fois, Dean et Seamus ont pensé qu'ils 'interrompraient' » dit Ron. « Dites leur que ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. »

Neville dit qu'il le ferait, riant, et Harry fut content de l'entendre rire à nouveau. Il avait raison. Il n'avait pas assez rit depuis son retour de l'infirmerie.

Pensant à Ron et Parvati en haut dans la chambre fit se demander à Harry où se trouvait Hermione. Probablement dans la bibliothèque, pensa-t-il, les BUSE sont si proches. Peut-être que s'ils allaient dans la salle de Touffu…

Mais il ne se soucia pas de la chercher maintenant. Lui et Neville commencèrent une bataille explosive avec les jumeaux, et en peu de temps, ils riaient tous hystériquement, et se soignaient leurs petites brûlures, principalement au niveau des sourcils. Puis Harry s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Les jumeaux sous-entendirent largement qu'il allait espionner Ron et Parvati, et Harry rit, prétendant qu'il allait le faire. Il monta les escaliers, n'entendant aucun bruit derrière la porte quand il entra les toilettes. Quand il se lavait les mains, il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et être claquée, puis s'ouvrir encore.

« Parvati ! » entendit-il la voix de Ron supplier. Harry se sécha les mains sur une serviette. Il s'avança vers la porte et mit son oreille tout contre. Il entendit un bruit de pas revenir de l'escalier, puis, sans erreur possible, le bruit d'une claque.

« Sale bâtard ! » dit Parvati d'une voix étranglée, comme si elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Harry déglutit. Il était pris au piège. Bien que peut-être, s'il ouvrait la porte et apparaissait sur le palier devant eux, il pourrait désamorcer la situation explosive dans laquelle il se sentait pris d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Parvati… » plaida encore Ron. « Allez ! Cela arrive à tout le monde… »

Maintenant Harry était consterné. Il ne voulait rien savoir de cela, pas même dans un million d'années. Comme c'est affreux, pensa-t-il, s'imaginant dans les chaussures de Ron. Maintenant il savait de façon certaine qu'il ne devait pas sortir des toilettes. Ron mourrait s'il savait qu'il avait entendu.

« C'était un lapsus… » Continua Ron pour essayer de l'apaiser. Quoi ? pensa Harry. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Ron avait dit quelque chose pour la bouleverser ainsi. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

« Un lapsus ? Un lapsus ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait comme si j'étais elle chaque fois. Je ne suis pas une foutue remplaçante. ! Je… je l'ai parfois suspecté, mais quand tu m'appelles par son nom en… en plein milieu…cela devient d'une évidence aveuglante ! Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, Ron Weasley ! »

Harry se mit la main devant la bouche, horrifié. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Il entendit Parvati courir dans les escaliers, ses pas sur un rythme rapide, diminuant maintenant. Harry entendit Ron faire un pas, puis il retint sa respiration. Et si Ron venait ici ? Harry pensa un instant à courir dans un box et à se mettre debout sur un siège de toilette, espérant que Ron ne le trouverait pas. Mais il entendit la porte se refermer encore, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le pallier au moment même où Ron ouvrait encore la porte de leur dortoir. Il se figea en voyant Harry. Harry se sentit rougir, se souvenant de ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Ron avait le visage furieux quand il avait ouvert la porte, puis mortifié quand il vit Harry.

« Harry » dit-il nerveusement « Depuis… depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de feindre la stupidité et la surdité.

« Tu n'as pas entendu notre… notre dispute, n'est pas ? Moi et Parvati ? »

Harry déglutit. « Toi et Parvati vous disputiez ? » dit-il d'une voix plus haute qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je suis… Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. »

Ron le regarda comme s'il n'était pas convaincu, mais aussi comme s'il avait préféré embrasser Rogue plutôt que d'admettre ce pour quoi il venait de se disputer. « Oui, bon, tu sais. Les femmes. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Les femmes. » répéta-t-il doucement, en écho.

Ou, pensa-t-il, une femme particulière.

Hermione.

* * * * *

NDT

Luddite : les ouvriers textiles opposés à la mécanisation qui firent des émeutes et organisèrent des destructions de machines entre 1811 et 1816 en Angleterre, d'après Ned Ludd, ouvrier dans le Leicestershire qui en détruisit. Désigne plus généralement tout opposant au changement ou à l'innovation.

Je prends maintenant des vacances bien méritées. La suite dans 15 jours…


	31. Chapitre trente : Procès

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Voilà, je suis de retour de vacances., et la suite arrive avec moi.

Ryan : voici la suite. Merci

Lunenoire : merci à toi, ô grand reviewer devant l'eternel. Les vacances ont été bonnes..

Kinou : la suite de l'histoire reprend des éléments de ce tome, et il y a des références entre les différents volumes. C'est effectivement très élaboré.

Elava : merci, la suite est en cours de traduction

Ephy : pas déçu du voyage alors ? tant mieux. ! n'hesites pas a laisser quelques reviews supplémentaires, je sais que cela compte beaucoup pour les lecteurs. 

Et maintenant, place au chapitre 30. Il reste encore du suspense et des emotions avant la fin…

Chapitre trente

Procès

Le train se balançait doucement comme il traversait la campagne verdoyante. C'était une belle journée de la fin mai, avec un bleu sans nuage, et toutes les plantes en vue étaient vertes ou en fleur. Cela semblait être une honte, pensa Harry, de perdre une journée comme celle-là en allant dans un Londres crasseux. Il aurait aimé paresser sur l'herbe autour du lac pendant le déjeuner, peut-être prendre un peu le soleil, regardant paresseusement les rides à la surface de l'eau faites par la pieuvre géante. C'était son idée sur comment passer une splendide journée de printemps.

Harry s'adossa à son siège, regardant le paysage défiler. Hermione dormait avec sa tête sur ses cuisses, et il jouait sans but avec ses boucles. Ses cheveux poussaient et menaçaient de repasser du côté broussailleux. Après qu'il se soit fait couper les cheveux par Parvati, Hermione se les était aussi fait couper par elle quand c'était nécessaire. Mais elle avait récemment arrêté. Parvati n'avait pas dit pourquoi à Hermione. Le style boucles courtes semblait être la seule méthode pour combattre les broussailles sans s'imprégner les cheveux de gel gluant, comme elle l'avait fait pour le bal de Noël.

Harry peignait de ses doigts ses boucles s'allongeant. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ses cheveux broussailleux, en réalité. Il aimait qu'elle ne se soucie pas du tout de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, et qu'elle se débrouille quand même pour être magnifique. La seule vanité qu'il avait jamais détecté était quand elle avait laissé Madame Pomfresh continuer à rétrécir ses dents après que le sort que Malfoy destinait à Harry l'ait frappé et ait commencé à la faire ressembler à un castor sous stéroïdes. D'un autre côté, il savait aussi que c'était assez douloureux et inconfortable d'avoir recours à l'orthodontie, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment la vanité qui l'avait poussée à faire cela.

Elle glissa légèrement et marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil. Harry lui sourit. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bien de la regarder dormir. Il était aussi content qu'ils puissent être physiquement aussi à l'aise l'un envers l'autre qu'ils le voulaient (dans les limites du raisonnable) maintenant que les autres savaient pour eux. Il pouvait s'asseoir ainsi, la tête d'Hermione sur ses jambes, pendant qu'une de ses mains jouait dans ses cheveux et que l'autre lui caressait gentiment le dos. Ils pouvaient s'asseoir dans la salle commune, Hermione dans un fauteuil, récitant de mémoire les ingrédients de potions ou les différents usages de l'herbe de St Jean en herbologie, pendant que Harry vérifiait si elle avait tout bon, s'appuyant sur le devant de sa chaise et lui massant les pieds.

Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un connaissait l'étendue de leur relation physique (bien que cela n'ait été que deux fois). Une fois, il pensa avoir vu George et Angelina lui adresser un regard informé. Il était au courant pour eux, pensa Harry. Ils avaient probablement reconnus les signes.

Le train passait sous un tunnel. Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ron. Il était assis dans le siège en face de Harry et d'Hermione, le plus près de la fenêtre. Draco Malfoy était le plus près de la porte du compartiment, et Ginny était entre eux deux. Ron avait essayé de se mettre entre elle et Malfoy quand ils étaient montés, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Ginny était endormie aussi. Elle s'appuyait sur le torse de Malfoy, sa tête sur son épaule, et les bras de Malfoy autour d'elle. Ils s'étaient tous levés assez tôt : deux heures du matin afin d'embarquer sur le train de deux heures trente à destination de la gare de King's Cross. L'express ne fonctionnait que le premier septembre, le dernier jour du troisième trimestre et pour amener et ramener les élèves lors des vacances de Pâques et de Noël. Quiconque dans le monde des sorciers qui avait besoin d'aller à Londres (où à un endroit sur le chemin) le matin, mais qui ne pouvait pas transplaner, ou qui voyageait avec quelqu'un qui ne le pouvait pas, comme un petit enfant, devait prendre le train du matin. Il faisait un grand nombre d'arrêts, et le voyage jusqu'à Londres durait sept heures au lieu de six pour l'express. Pour certaines personnes, le trajet était encore plus long, s'ils embarquaient avant Poudlard, sur le chemin vers la côte nord. Harry avait découvert qu'il y avait même un ferry pour les sorciers que l'on pouvait prendre depuis le terminus du train jusqu'aux îles Orkneys.

Harry s'était senti fatigué d'abord, s'appuyant sur le dossier et fermant ses yeux tandis que Hermione s'étirait sur le siège, mais vers l'aube, il sentait qu'il s'était assez reposé. Il regardait anxieusement la grande variété de sorciers et de sorcières qui montaient et descendaient du train. Il avait eu l'opportunité d'en connaître plus du monde des sorciers lors du ceilidh, et l'année avant, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et maintenant, il en voyait encore plus. Des familles voyageant ensemble, des sorciers et des sorcières rendant visite à des parents. Et bientôt, ils arriveraient à Londres et iraient au Ministère de la Magie. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblerait.

« Ron » dit-il doucement, afin de ne pas déranger Ginny ou Hermione. Ron ne lui répondit pas, bien qu'il semble le regarder directement. « Ron ? » dit-il encore. Quand il leva brusquement les yeux vers ceux de Harry, il réalisa que Ron avait regardé Hermione dormir.

« Oh, Harry. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que ton père t'a jamais pris travailler ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Non. Normalement, il transplane, alors je n'aurais pas pu aller avec lui de cette manière. Et papa dit que les cheminées du Ministère ne sont pas reliées au réseau de cheminette pour des raisons de sécurité, alors ce n'est pas une option. Bien qu'elles soient utilisées pour les communications, mais pas pour le transport. »

« Bien, c'est à Londres, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ne pouvais-tu pas juste aller en cheminette jusqu'au chemin de traverse et de là, aller au ministère ? »

Ron eut l'air pensif. « Bien, de ce point de vue, ce n'est pas que nous vivions de l'autre côté du pays par rapport à Londres… Je pense juste qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun de nous… »

« Oui, bien sûr, qui voudrait d'un paquet de Weasley courant dans le ministère ? » ricana Malfoy. « Exception faite de Ginny, bien sûr. »

« Continue, Malfoy. C'est la manière pour être accepté par ma famille. Continue simplement les insultes. Très intelligent. »

Harry chercha pourquoi Mr Weasley ne voulait pas que ses enfants se promènent autour du ministère, mais il ne trouva rien. A chaque fois qu'il obtenait une réponse à une question sur le monde de la sorcellerie, il semblait qu'il y en avait plusieurs pour prendre sa place.

« Y as-tu jamais été ? » demanda Harry à Malfoy, qui eut l'air surpris que Harry lui adresse la parole. Il secoua bêtement la tête.

« Non, Potter. Mon père… bien, disons juste qu'il a pu faire affaire avec le ministère à certains moments, mais il n'a certainement jamais voulu que j'y sois. Il connaît beaucoup de personnes haut placées, mais… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint de Malfoy se vantant que son père connaissait tous les grands pontes du ministère. Essayeraient-ils de le faire sortir ? Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient peur maintenant, espérant qu'ils ne seraient associés avec lui d'aucune manière afin de ne pas être soupçonnés. Si son propre fils était une indication, Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas inspirer de lui-même des actes de loyauté. « Tu estimes qu'il voyait des gens qui travaillent pour le ministère qui sont des Mangemorts ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Qui sait ? Il se peut qu'il les ait juste menacé ou fait chanter pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose qu'il voulait. J'ai surpris quelques choses à la maison quand j'étais plus jeune, mais c'était habituellement par hasard. Il ne m'a en fait jamais laissé rentrer sur un gros coup qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait amené pour recevoir… tu sais. »

La Marque des Ténèbres. Harry acquiesça. Ron le regarda. « Est-ce… Est-ce que Ginny l'a vu ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Malfoy secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que j'ai vu quoi ? » marmonna Ginny d'une voix endormie, commençant à s'asseoir et à s'étirer.

« Hum, rien » dit rapidement Harry. Malfoy serra ses lèvres, ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir de l'aide de Harry.

« Sommes nous bientôt arrivés ? » demanda Ginny en baillant.

Ron regarda par la fenêtre. « Aucune idée. Combien de temps avons nous roulé Harry ? »

Harry regarda sa montre. « C'est neuf heure. Dumbledore a dit que nous avions sept heures de train, alors il faut encore compter une demie-heure. »

Dumbledore et Maugrey voyageaient dans un autre compartiment. Le directeur avait donné à l'ancien Auror la permission d'annuler ses cours pour la journée. Harry se demanda pendant combien d'années Maugrey avait voulu mettre la main sur Lucius Malfoy. Il ne voudrait certainement pas manquer le procès où le propre fils de Malfoy témoignerait contre lui.

Ils restèrent assis en silence le restant du voyage, Hermione dormant toujours sur les cuisses de Harry. Ginny avait pris la main de Ron dans sa main droite, et celle de Malfoy dans sa main gauche, et elle les tenait fermement, essayant clairement de faire passer sa force en eux. Ce jour serait plus dur pour eux deux. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'on lui demanderait, mais cela ne serait certainement pas aussi terrible pour lui.

Comme ils rentraient dans la gare de King's Cross, Harry réveilla gentiment Hermione. Elle s'assit, groggy, tout comme Ginny l'avait fait. Elle sourit à Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais tout ce qu'il put faire était une sorte de regard sérieux et inquiet. Dumbledore apparut sans un mot à la porte de leur compartiment, Maugrey derrière lui. Ils suivirent les professeurs sans poser de questions, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant la moindre idée d'à quoi s'attendre, sauf Harry, qui avait au moins vu les procès dans la pensine de Dumbledore.

Ils passèrent à travers la barrière pour sortir par paire du côté Moldu de la gare, sauf pour Maugrey qui sortit en dernier. Maugrey et Dumbledore ne s'étaient pas embarrassés d'habits moldus, mais portaient des capes de voyage qui n'avaient pas l'air trop exotiques, et camouflaient bien leurs robes. Harry, Ron et Malfoy portaient tous des pantalons noirs avec des chemises propres. Harry en noir, Ron en marron et Malfoy en lin blanc. Les filles portaient les mêmes robes simples qu'elles avaient portées pour le ceilidh, celle d'Hermione vert bouteille, et celle de Ginny noire. Ils portaient tous un sac avec leur robes noires de Poudlard, afin qu'ils puissent tous se présenter convenablement devant la cour des sorciers.

Ils allèrent à la station de Métro King's Cross/St. Pancras. Harry fut surpris qu'ils n'attirent pas davantage l'attention. Il s'attendait à ce que les gens commencent à les fixer et les montrer du doigt, comme s'ils pouvaient reconnaître qu'ils étaient des sorciers en habits de moldus, mais les moldus qu'ils virent passèrent sans les noter, leur regards fixés vers leur but. Dumbledore leur donna à chacun un peu d'argent moldu pour le trajet. Ron et Malfoy fixèrent le leur. Ginny ne cilla pas, mais Harry se souvint qu'elle avait pris étude des moldus. Ils attendirent silencieusement sur le quai, les banlieusards du matin s'affairant autour d'eux. Quand le train nommé BRIXTON arriva, ils montèrent à bord.

Les stations passaient, et Harry regardait par la fenêtre avec apathie. Euston. Warren Street. Oxford Circus. Green Park....

Hermione lui saisit le bras, le tirant vers la porte ouverte. « Allez, Harry. N'as-tu pas entendu Dumbledore dire que nous changions de train ici ? Nous devons aller de la Victoria Line à la Jubilee Line. » Il trébucha derrière elle, manquant de peu de se faire écraser par les portes qui se refermaient. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la ligne du Jubilée, et quand le train arriva finalement, ils durent se tenir debout.

Il y avait plusieurs douzaines de ce qui avait l'air d'être des élèves américains, d'environ treize à seize ans, bourrés dans leur voiture, un des professeurs leur lisant à haute voix et sans s'arrêter l'histoire du métro. Elle avait à peu près trente ans, et avait cet air de la femme célibataire légèrement désespérée qui se demandait comment elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de sa vie. Ses cheveux brun clair s'échappaient d'une queue de cheval bâclée et ramenée sur sa tête, qui tenait à peine grâce à un morceau de plastique. Elle s'arrêtait à chaque phrase, ou presque, pour mettre des gouttes dans ses yeux (elles dégoulinaient pour la plupart sur son visage, lui donnant l'air de venir de pleurer). Ses vêtements semblaient être choisis pour l'aider à se fondre avec ses élèves, qui affectaient tous un look grunge, avec beaucoup de T-shirts de couleurs terreuses pendant sur des silhouettes tantôt anorexiques, tantôt obèses. Seul son ton didactique l'identifiait comme un professeur, et pour cette raison, comme quelqu'un d'étranger à leur culture. Harry avait rapidement identifié son accent comme venant du sud des États-Unis, ayant vu bon nombre de films américains, tandis que les voix des élèves qu'il entendait étaient nasales et plates, et parfois un peu chantonnantes.

« Je pense qu'ils sont du Minnesota ou du Wisconsin, » lui chuchota Hermione. Il acquiesça.

« Pas la prof, cependant. » chuchota-t-il à son tour. « Elle est du sud. »

Hermione acquiesça, mais n'avait pas plus d'idée que lui sur l'état du sud que ce pouvait être. Harry remarqua Ron, Ginny et Malfoy regardant avec intérêt les élèves américains. Non seulement, ils étaient moldus, mais ils venaient d'un autre pays. Les trois les regardaient comme s'ils pensaient que quoique ce soit puisse arriver en étant dans le métro avec de tels étrangers.

« Maintenant, tout le monde reste groupé quand nous descendons du train. » dit-elle d'une voix traînante à ses élèves. Sa petite voix portait étonnamment bien, mais Harry remarqua que la plupart des élèves l'ignorait complètement, continuant des conversations animées entre eux sur les groupes de musique et qui aime qui, comme des adolescents normaux. Normal, pensa Harry. Qu'est-ce qui était normal ?

« Nous » continua-t-elle « allons sortir », beaucoup de rires des élèves, et de Malfoy « à Westminster, lieu du Parlement. Le Parlement est fait de deux chambres. Quelles sont ces deux chambres ? Allez ? Quelqu'un ? Qui ? » Harry avait son cœur qui avait sauté dans sa gorge. Westminster. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le changement de train les avait mis sur la même ligne que Westminster.

Les élèves continuaient à ignorer leur professeur. « La chambre des… » commença-t-elle, traînant sur le 'des' jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle le chante presque. « Communs » dit-elle finalement, disant aussi cela en traînant, comme si elle voulait donner un peu de crédit à quelqu'un pour la réponse, même après qu'elle ait commencé à prononcer le mot. « Et la chambre des… alors ? quelqu'un ? » Elle parcouru du regard ses bombes hormonales sur pattes, bavardant, oublieuses. « La chambre des Lords. » dit-elle fortement, essayant de dominer vingt conversations différentes et échouant. « Maintenant, la notion de parti majoritaire et de parti minoritaire dans notre gouvernement vient du parlement britannique. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel parti est majoritaire maintenant et quel parti est minoritaire ? » Elle regarda encore autour. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence rien à faire du gouvernement britannique. Harry se souvint de ses jours à l'école avant d'aller à Poudlard. A son avis, les enfants anglais s'en moquaient aussi. « Alors ? Quelqu'un ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est le premier ministre ? Alors ? qui ? »

Cela devenait si pathétique que Harry trouvait pénible de regarder maintenant. Puis le train commença à ralentir, et avec une secousse, il s'arrêta et le professeur dut changer de rôle et devenir une sorte de colley à la voix aiguë, guidant les élèves hors du train, s'assurant que personne ne restait derrière.

Comme des douzaines de corps allaient vers les portes en Doc Maartens et en baskets, Dumbledore fit aux cinq un signe de la tête et dit simplement. « Allez. » Harry déglutit. Ils descendaient aussi à Westminster.

Harry et les autres passèrent les portes et se retrouvèrent sur le quai. Le professeur américain et ses élèves s'avançaient vers les escaliers, passant par les tourniquets. Elle hurlait les directions, et leur posait périodiquement des questions sur le gouvernement britannique. Comme le bruit de leur gros groupe déclinait (ils pouvaient entendre des répétitions de « quelqu'un ? quelqu'un ? » aller en diminuant), Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un panneau indiquant WESTMINSTER, tout comme dans son rêve. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à de nouvelles dalles sur le plafond et sur les murs, et là…

« Oh, Harry » souffla Hermione. Il fit un signe de la tête, marchant vers cela. Il commença à sortir sa main pour le toucher, puis la retira. Il déglutit péniblement, se souvenant des gens qui étaient morts ici. D'autres s'en souvenaient aussi tous les jours. L'endroit était devenu un petit lieu de pèlerinage. Il y avait des fleurs, quelques unes assez vieilles maintenant. Des photographies des gens qui avaient été tués, parmi lesquels beaucoup d'enfants. La chose qui lui brisa le cœur fut le lapin en peluche que quelqu'un avait laissé. Hermione le ramassa, le regardant, la larme à l'œil, avant de la remettre en place.

Harry s'avança plus près du mur et vit ce qui ressemblait à de la peinture appliquée sur les dalles, et la légende verte POTTER apparaissait au-dessus de la peinture. « La peinture est neuve » grogna Maugrey. « Et les dalles aussi. Ils ont tout essayé. De nouvelles dalles, de la nouvelle peinture, tout sauf abattre le mur complètement, et à chaque fois, cela réapparaît, comme… bien, comme par magie. »

Alors, pensa Harry, ce n'était pas que les moldus n'avaient pas essayé de l'effacer. Voldemort s'était assuré que le POTTER vert continuerait à apparaître de lui-même quoiqu'il soit fait.

« Bien » murmura-t-il « Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas juste abattu le mur, alors ? »

« Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils le fassent. » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Chaque fois que c'est suggéré, nous faisons subtilement oublier tout cela à toutes les personnes impliquées. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » Dumbledore sembla l'ignorer. « Maintenant » dit-il en regardant autour du quai. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui était venu prendre le train suivant. « Ron et Ginny, vous passez en premier. Marchez juste vers le mur à une allure normale. Ne ralentissez pas, et n'ayez pas peur. Nous vous couvrons. Allez-y. »

Ils firent ainsi. Harry les regarda marcher vers le POTTER sur le mur, comme s'ils s'approchaient d'une porte. Puis, ils disparurent. Draco Malfoy passa ensuite. Puis Harry et Hermione. Il le fixa. POTTER. Il marcha à dessein vers cela, l'horrible substance magique verte se rapprochant de plus en plus. Puis… Il ne put plus la voir. Il regarda autour, dans l'étrange couloir dans lequel Ron, Ginny et Malfoy se tenaient déjà. L'instant d'après, Dumbledore et Maugrey étaient passés et se tenaient avec eux.

Au-dessus et des deux côtés se trouvaient des briques couleur terre de Sienne. De grandes dalles rouges-orangées couvraient le sol. C'était comme être dans une grosse canalisation d'égout avec un sol plat. Après être arrivés dans le couloir, Maugrey et Dumbledore tournèrent à gauche, et ils les suivirent. Ils marchèrent pour ce qui sembla être un long trajet depuis le point d'entrée, dont Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas particulièrement distinct de ce côté. Ainsi, pensa-t-il, c'est en fait pour cela que Voldemort a attaqué la station de Westminster. Il ne s'attaquait pas au gouvernement Moldu. C'est là où se trouve le ministère de la magie… et il en a marqué l'entrée avec le POTTER.

« Trente-sept » dit soudain Dumbledore, et Harry réalisa que la raison pour laquelle il semblait avoir marché en regardant ses pieds était parce que c'est précisément ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait compté ses pas. Dumbledore levait maintenant sa baguette et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait un léger relief sur l'une des briques, qui était maintenant celle que Dumbledore tapait maintenant de sa baguette. Soudain, une arche apparut et ils suivirent Dumbledore et Maugrey à travers elle. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. « Cela fait un moment que je n'étais pas venu par ce chemin, alors je suis rassuré de m'être souvenu comment faire. C'est presque dix-heures vingt. Nous devons être en place à dix heures quarante-cinq. Le procès commence à onze heures. Vous feriez mieux d'enfiler vos robes maintenant. »

Ils ouvrirent leurs sacs et sortirent leurs robes de Poudlard, les mettant, les boutonnant et les ajustant. Harry, Hermione et Malfoy portaient leur insigne de préfet en argent. Maugrey et Dumbledore enlevèrent leurs capes de voyage. Dumbledore leur fit un signe et les conduisit le long d'un couloir identique au premier. Après quelques minutes, il s'ouvrit soudain sur une grande pièce circulaire, de peut-être vingt pieds de diamètre, avec de nombreux passage tout autour du périmètre. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser que les gens de l'autre côté des passages n'avaient pas l'air normaux. Ils avaient l'air, pensa-t-il, d'images sur un écran de télévision. Il regarda une sorcière avec une robe vert profond diriger une pile de papier à travers les airs avec sa main. Elle se déplaçait de gauche à droite, encadrée dans un passage étiqueté BUIM sur le linteau. Quand elle disparut vers la droite de la porte, il semblait qu'elle devait réapparaître dans le passage situé à quelques six pouces sur sa droite. Cependant, un imposant sorcier châtain clair avec une robe saphir profond qui arborait des cornes assez proéminentes sur sa tête se déplaça vers la sorcière, de telle façon que Harry pensa qu'il allait se cogner avec elle. Le linteau de son passage était étiqueté CCE. Lui aussi disparut, et il ne réapparut pas dans le passage BUIM comme il aurait dû.

« Elle » grogna Maugrey, désignant de la tête le passage où la sorcière avait été « c'est Mafalda Hopkirk. Bureau des Usages Impropres de la Magie. Le gars avec les cornes était Gilbert Wimple. Comité sur les Charmes Expérimentaux. »

Harry se retrouva à tourner sur lui-même, regardant les sigles sur les passages nommés DSJM, DCMI, DRCCM, DTM. Dumbledore et Maugrey continuèrent à expliquer que les abréviations variées étaient Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques (Harry pensa voir Ludo Verpey passer brièvement par un passage ouvert), Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Département pour la Régulation et le Contrôle des Créatures Magiques (il vit à la fois le père de Cédric Diggory et l'inquiétant MacNair, qui avait presque exécuté Buck, passer par le passage) et Dumbledore appela cordialement « Salut Basile ! » au sorcier à l'air surmené travaillant pour le Département des Transports Magiques dont Harry se rappelait de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il avait encore l'air harcelé, jaillissant par une porte, transportant une boîte de ce qui avait l'air d'être des saletés. Harry pensa qu'elle était en fait pleine de portauloins.

Ils virent aussi le passage pour le Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins, la Brigade d'Intervention des Accidents Magiques et le Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, où Mr Weasley et Percy travaillaient. Harry s'interrogeait sur l'étrange apparence des passages. Les gens marchant derrière eux apparaissaient soudainement et disparaissaient tout aussi soudainement, exactement de la même manière que les gens au cinéma ou à la télévision apparaissent et disparaissent d'un côté à l'autre.

Dumbledore vit son regard perplexe. « Oh, ils ne sont pas réellement ici, Harry. »

Maintenant, Harry était vraiment confus. « Quoi ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Ce sont des portails. En traversant ces passages, tu es automatiquement amené à la vraie localisation du bureau de l'autre côté. Les portails sont tous vraiment ici, mais les bureaux sont éparpillés dans tout le réseau du métro londonien. »

« Le métro ? »

« De vieilles stations » grogna Maugrey. « Le Bureau de la Guerre Moldu les utilisait comme sites militaires durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. La plupart de ceux dans lesquels ils étaient étaient déjà abandonnés. Cela faisait de bons abris anti-aériens aussi. Nous étions sacrément à l'étroit dans les bureaux d'origine du ministère de la magie. Après la guerre, nous avons passé un marché avec le premier ministre moldu pour prendre les vieux bureau du métro. Les moldus ne peuvent plus y accéder. On ne peut y accéder que si on transplane ou si l'on sait comment arriver ici depuis la station de Westminster. Sauf pour cette maudite station d'Aldwych… »

Dumbledore soupira. « Oui. Aldwych. C'était là où nous avions tous les registres. Animagi, loups garous, vampires et toutes ces sortes de choses. Mais il y a eu tant d'équipes de tournages dans la station dernièrement, que nous avons dû déplacer les registres de là. Les producteurs de film aiment spécialement la station pour des drames d'époque. Elle est très bien préservée, et a la même apparence qu'en 1910, ou presque. Les registres partagent maintenant l'espace avec le Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins, et ni Cuthbert Mockridge, ni les Gobelins ne sont particulièrement enthousiastes à cause de cela. Mais nous risquions toutes sortes de problèmes avec les loups garous et les vampires dérangeant les équipes de tournage et essayant d'entrer par la station d'Aldwych… Nous avions à l'origine autorisé cela, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas des sorciers et des sorcières, et ne peuvent donc pas transplaner. Et nous ne voulons pas nécessairement qu'ils soient au courant pour Westminster et ces autres portails. »

« Alors » dit Hermione, montrant les portails de la tête. « Peuvent-ils nous voir ? »

« Oh, oui » lui dit Dumbledore. « Mais je pense qu'ils ont appris à ignorer ce qu'ils voient par le portail. C'est toutefois très pratique de pouvoir passer ici pour aller disons, du Département des Transports Magiques au Bureau des Usages Impropres de la Magie, spécialement si vous êtes avec une personne accusée. Transplaner n'est pas praticable à de tel moment. Ces bureaux tendent à se chevaucher. Le DTM donne des amendes à quiconque transplane sans permis. Et habituellement, le défaut de permis va avec des délits comme transplaner devant des moldus, une accusation prise en charge par le BUIM. Pour cela, ils doivent souvent aussi faire appel à la Brigade d'Intervention des Accidents Magiques, afin de faire oublier aux moldus qu'ils ont soudain vu apparaître un sorcier ou une sorcière sur la table de leur cuisine, ou ailleurs. »

Harry se souvint avoir reçu une lettre du Bureau des Usages Impropres de la Magie l'été avant de commencer sa seconde année. Quand la sorcière repassa encore derrière le portail, il se cacha instinctivement derrière Ron, afin qu'elle ne le voit pas. Avec la cicatrice sur son front, elle saurait tout de suite que c'était si elle décidait de ne plus ignorer le gens se tenant au milieu des portails. Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule et se moqua de lui.

« Que fais-tu Harry ? » Il regarda de derrière Ron, pour vérifier qu'elle était partie. Il sourit faiblement à Ron, puis se sentit rougir. Ginny, Malfoy et Hermione le regardaient aussi étrangement.

Deux des portails n'étaient pas comme les autres. Un ne montrait pas un bureau avec des gens s'affairant. C'était juste un rectangle noir, sans panneau. L'autre n'avait pas l'air d'un portail du tout. C'était un autre couloir arrondi, des briques tout autour, comme le passage dont ils étaient sortis. Maugrey vit Harry regardant le portail sombre. « Indicibles. Département des Mystères. Ils peuvent sortir, mais personne d'autre ne peut rentrer. Sauf qu'en fait je n'ai jamais vu personne sortir de là… »

Dumbledore les conduisit le long du couloir en brique, qui était incliné vers le bas légèrement, et après avoir tourné quelques fois, Harry ne put plus voir la pièce ronde avec les portails des bureaux derrière eux. Il y en avait plus d'un que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas expliqués, mais il ne posa pas de question au directeur comme ils continuaient leur route. Après quelque minutes, le couloir se termina. Ils étaient en face d'une grande porte de bronze ornée avec « MM » en lettre d'étain enlacées. Dumbledore dit quelque chose que Harry ne pût entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit vers eux. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir, droit maintenant, au lieu d'être arrondi, ressemblant remarquablement aux couloirs des donjons de Poudlard. Ils continuèrent tous à suivre Dumbledore.

Au détour d'un coin, ils entrèrent dans ce que l'on pouvait seulement appeler une cohue. Des sorciers et des sorcières que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant les entouraient soudain, mais la plupart semblaient essayer de lui parler à lui et à Malfoy. Il saisit des bribes de questions sur le procès, sur Lucius Malfoy, sur Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé (que certains d'entre eux pouvaient dire à une vitesse étonnante). Beaucoup avaient des accents qui n'étaient pas du tout britanniques. Harry n'avait jamais considéré qu'il y avait une presse étrangère dans la sorcellerie, mais de toute évidence, c'en étaient les représentants. Il n'avait jamais considéré les écoles de sorcellerie étrangères ou la communauté magique hors de Grande-Bretagne avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

D'un geste de sa main, Dumbledore fit tomber la masse des reporters. Ils purent passer sans être molestés maintenant, et Harry enregistra dans son esprit à quelle vitesse et avec quelle facilité Dumbledore pouvait faire la même sorte de chose que Voldemort, de la magie sans sa baguette, quand il le voulait. Dumbledore avait l'air sérieux et inapprochable comme il marchait à côté de Harry dans le couloir. Les reporters devaient beaucoup lui en vouloir, pensa Harry, pour avoir fait cela. Il évitait habituellement de faire de telles démonstrations.

Ils franchirent un autre coin et se retrouvèrent face à une large porte de bronze. Un troll se tenait à côté. Ce n'était pas un troll des montagnes. Harry n'était pas sûr de la sorte de troll que c'était, mais il avait à peu près la taille de Hagrid, avec les longs bras des trolls et l'expression vacante. Il avait l'air très très fort. Ce devait être un troll très bien entraîné, pensa Harry, car lorsque Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la tête, il ouvrit la porte de bronze, qui avait l'air assez lourde, et ils entrèrent.

Harry s'exclama. Ils étaient dans la salle qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Ils se tenaient en haut. Les bancs en rangées serrées s'étalaient devant eux. Cela rappelait à Harry un entonnoir carré, conduisant à l'espace plat et ouvert au centre où il vit la chaise familière avec les chaînes où Lucius Malfoy s'assiérait pour être jugé. Il déglutit en regardant la chaise. Il ne voulait pas revoir Lucius Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas revoir ces yeux cruels qui ne révélaient aucune émotion. Il ne voulait pas entendre la voix qui avait dit nonchalamment « J'ai presque oublié cela. » après avoir lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur son meilleur ami. Soudain Harry sentit une impulsion presque irrépressible de courir, de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir de ce tribunal, de s'enfuir du monde de la sorcellerie en général. Il se souvint des élèves américains dans le train. C'est ce que Dumbledore aurait dû faire, pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû me laisser sur un pallier en Amérique avec un mot disant que mon nom était John Smith. J'aurais pu grandir loin d'ici et vivre comme un moldu et Voldemort n'aurait aucune idée d'où me trouver et je n'aurais aucune idée de ce que c'est que de se sentir responsable pour les autres gens qui souffrent et qui meurent…

POTTER.

Une vie ordinaire. Pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait tant à demander ? Il regarda Malfoy, qui tremblait visiblement quand il regardait la chaise. Il n'avait pas plus eu le choix de sa vie que Harry. Il sembla prendre une grande respiration. Il regarda Maugrey, qui parmi tous, lui souriait en fait gentiment et lui faisait un signe de la tête qui se voulait rassurant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Avec tout ce qu'il pouvait voir avec son œil, Maugrey remarquant la Marque des Ténèbres de Malfoy à travers sa robe n'était pas tout. Clairement, Maugrey admettait qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Où est-ce vraiment ? Par rapport au Londres Moldu ? »

Dumbledore montra la chaise au centre de la pièce. « Directement au-dessus de cette chaise, à environ deux cent pieds, se trouve la chaise du premier ministre moldu lorsque le Parlement se tient en session. » La bouche de Harry resta grande ouverte. Dumbledore sourit. « En fait, cela peut être à quelque pieds. Mais le fait est, Harry, que cette chambre était ici avant que cette ville soit un petit camp romain appelé Londinium. Cela est ici depuis très longtemps. Venez. »

Ils descendirent les gradins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à deux degrés du sol plat au centre de la pièce. Dumbledore leur indiqua qu'ils devaient s'asseoir, et ils le firent, sur le même rang, avec le directeur à leur gauche, et Maugrey à leur droite. Harry s'assit à côté de Dumbledore, avec Hermione à sa droite. A côté d'elle, Ron regardait à sa droite, où Ginny se tenait, tenant fermement la main de Malfoy. Puis Maugrey se pencha et parla à Malfoy.

« Une chose que je devrais te dire avant que tout cela ne commence, Malfoy. » dit-il d'une voix grinçante. « Ma maison. Cela fait longtemps que j'étais à l'école. J'ai fini en 1915. Mais j'ai pensé que je devrais te dire dans quelle maison j'étais. J'ai attrapé pas mal de mages noirs, et je crois que la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait est que je peux penser comme eux. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'agis comme eux. Mais je comprends comment marche leur esprit, alors je suis capable d'avoir un temps d'avance sur eux. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? » Malfoy acquiesça.

« Vous étiez à Serpentard. »

Maugrey acquiesça. « Oui. Et nous sommes les plus rusés, les plus fins et les plus durs bâtards qu'il puisse y avoir. C'est pour cela que je suis devenu un auror. J'ai toujours aimé les défis à l'école, et étant donné que la plupart des mages noirs sont sortis de Serpentard, je savais que je ne m'ennuierais jamais. La plupart me considère comme un traître, bien sûr. » Malfoy se mordit les lèvres, il devait déjà faire face à cela. « Mais tu es fort. Tu peux les battre. Si tu as pu mener à bien un plan pour attraper ton père, tu peux arriver à faire presque tout, je te le reconnais. »

Malfoy acquiesça encore, l'air encore inquiet, mais maintenant étrangement conforté. Harry se souvint de Marcus Flint qui avait été tué par son propre père parce qu'il avait refusé d'être un Mangemort. Il se souvint de la fille avec un accent écossais impénétrable qui avait eu le cran de lui demander de sortir avec elle pour le ceilidh, il pensa à Rogue. Il avait autrefois pensé que quiconque avait été à Serpentard était complètement irrécupérable, et avait été grandement rassuré d'être envoyé à Griffondor après que le Choixpeau ait brièvement considéré de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Maintenant, il commençait à changer d'avis, voulant être ouvert en considérant les mérites de l'ambition et de l'intelligence. En vérité, il était moins enclin à aimer les Serdaigles ces temps-ci, spécialement en considérant Roger Davies,  Niamh Quirke et ses collègues de ragots. Et Barty Croupton avait aussi été un Serdaigle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y voyait une certaine arrogance. Ils projetaient un sentiment de supériorité innée qui l'irritait. Sauf pour Cho. Elle était bien. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient même être amis. Il se sentait encore un petit peu fier de lui de l'avoir mise avec Viktor Krum.

Maugrey se pencha maintenant en avant et dit à Dumbledore. « Qui est l'accusateur ? »

« Bean la prend en charge. »

Maugrey acquiesça et se rassit. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

« Eustache Bean. » fut la seule explication que Dumbledore donna.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit à nouveau, et d'autres sorciers et sorcières commencèrent à remplir la pièce. Harry regarda les autres spectateurs s'installer. Il vit Remus Lupin entrer et s'asseoir à la rangée du haut à gauche. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire, puis cacha son visage derrière la Gazette du sorcier. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu, Harry le savait. Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il regarda et vit les yeux bleus d'Arthur Weasley. Harry se leva face à lui, déglutissant. Percy se tenait à côté de lui, et derrière, il y avait Molly Weasley, Bill et Charlie.

« Bonjour, Harry. Bonne chance. » lui dit Mr Weasley. Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Ces quelques simples mots le touchaient tellement. Il garda sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Harry, puis lui tendit sa main droite, et Harry la prit en silence, avec une gratitude dans ses yeux qu'il savait que Mr Weasley comprenait. Harry sentait qu'il était peut être pardonné pour son rôle dans la couverture de Ginny et Draco. Percy lui serra la main, et puis lui et Mr Weasley allèrent vers Ron et Ginny, après avoir salué Hermione. Bill et Charlie serrèrent aussi la main de Harry, avec un sourire encourageant, avant d'aller aussi vers les autres. Puis il regarda les yeux brun foncé de Mrs Weasley, brillant à cause des larmes. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, puis le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade de pardon, lui faisant aussi avoir la larme à l'œil, et finissant par un bisou sur la joue. Elle passa ensuite à Hermione, faisant de même, et Harry pouvait voir tout ce que cela signifiait pour elle.

Harry regarda Draco Malfoy et vit Mr. Weasley lui serrer la main gravement, sans un sourire. C'était quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui aurait auparavant préféré se mettre des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans les yeux plutôt que de voir un Malfoy toucher son unique fille. Harry regarda Percy, Bill et Charlie, ne souriant pas non plus, lui prendre rapidement la main. Finalement, Mrs Weasley relâcha Ginny de l'étreinte de ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue et se tourna vers Malfoy. Elle le regarda d'un air incertain, puis soudain, elle lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue, se tournant rapidement pour rejoindre son mari et ses fils.

Malfoy toucha sa joue brièvement, puis retira sa main avec un air coupable sur le visage quand il saisit le regard de sa mère. Elle était assise plusieurs rangs en dessous de Remus Lupin, et le poignardait du regard. Harry vit Malfoy déglutir, puis mettre ses mains sur ses cuisses et baisser les yeux. Harry frissonna comme Narcissa Malfoy croisa son regard. Il se souvint comme les vélanes pouvaient passer de belles femmes séduisantes à de terrifiantes harpies, machines à tuer. Il détourna ses yeux de Mrs. Malfoy. Étrangement, à ce moment, il se souvint à quel point sa propre mère était terrifiante durant quelques épisodes que lui et Hermione avaient vu dans la pensine de Rogue. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cela maintenant ? se demanda-t-il.

Il se tourna pour regarder Hermione. Elle était très pâle. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de la même chose que lui. Est-ce que le témoignage des autres révèlerait leur relation physique ? Devraient-ils eux-même révéler leur secret ? Et est-ce que leur témoignage serait suffisant pour envoyer Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban ?

La porte dans le coin s'ouvrit ensuite et douze sorciers et sorcières rentrèrent et prirent place du côté droit de la pièce, plusieurs rangs en-dessous de là où se tenaient les Weasley. Finalement, le bourdonnement et les bavardages dans la salle moururent et tout le monde sembla retenir son souffle quand la porte du coin s'ouvrit encore et que Lucius Malfoy fut conduit dedans par deux détraqueurs. Il avait l'air épuisé et cependant encore défiant. Il ne regarda pas son fils. Harry frissonna d'être si proche des détraqueurs, mais il essaya de se concentrer, de ne pas les laisser l'atteindre. Lucius Malfoy fut amené à la chaise aux chaînes, qui se transformèrent en or et rampèrent sur les bords de la chaise, emprisonnant ses bras et les reliant là. Les détraqueurs repartirent, faisant pousser à Harry un soupir de soulagement.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Harry vit que Narcissa Malfoy ne regardait ni son fils ni son mari. Puis Harry entendit quelqu'un descendre les degrés, allant vers le centre de la chambre souterraine et dénuée de fenêtres. Il tourna sa tête et vit un grand homme, d'âge moyen, aux cheveux noirs, avec un grand torse rond et des yeux bleus perçants sous de gros sourcils. Il portait la robe la plus noire que Harry ait jamais vue, et le chapeau de sorcier assorti qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce comme il descendait vers le prisonnier.

Le prisonnier.

Il se souvint avoir vu Karkaroff dans la même chaise, négociant sa liberté, puis sur le rocher à Douvres, négociant pour sa vie. Aucune des positions n'avait été vraiment équitable. Comme auparavant dans la pensine de Dumbledore, Harry vit que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas d'avocat pour parler pour lui. Il se souvint que Ludo Verpey avait parlé pour lui-même, et sa popularité lui avait accordé sa liberté. Évidemment, le concept de procès équitable dans le monde des sorciers était encore souillé par une tradition millénaire de présomption de culpabilité de l'accusé. Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas fait grand bien à Sirius d'être jugé pensa-t-il. Il était content que cela signifie que Lucius Malfoy irait probablement à Azkaban, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait jamais dans cette chaise, sans personne pour parler de son comportement…

« Lucius Malfoy ! » fit la voix détonante d'Eustache Bean. Il parlait étrangement comme un barman de l'East End londonien. Cependant, il était au travail ici. Harry remarqua Cornélius Fudge assis juste derrière Narcissa Malfoy. Harry se souvint qu'à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il avait parlé de la générosité de Lucius Malfoy pour Ste Mangouste. Fudge avait l'air nerveux et mécontent à la fois. Pouvait-il passer outre les décisions de Bean s'il le voulait ? Harry ne savait pas.

« Vous avez été amené devant le Conseil de la Loi Magique pour répondre de multiples charges. » continua Bean. « Première charge : entraîner illégalement votre fils, un sorcier mineur, à transplaner. Deuxième : prendre votre fils à un rassemblement de mages noirs dans le but qu'il y soit initié comme l'un d'eux. Troisième : au dit rassemblement de mages noirs, laisser votre fils être placé sous le sort de Cruciatus. Quatrième : toujours au même rassemblement de mages noirs, avoir assisté au meurtre d'Igor Karkaroff, et ne pas l'avoir divulgué aux autorités compétentes. Cinquième à neuvième charges : avoir tenté d'obliger de jeunes gens à devenir des sorciers sombres, nommément Pénéloppe Deauclaire, « Harry vit Percy mettre sa main devant sa bouche, en détresse, « Marcus Flint, Percy Weasley, employé du ministère, réalisez, Roger Davies, actuel préfet en chef de Poudlard, et… Harry Potter. »

Une exclamation générale vint des spectateurs et Harry sentit des douzaines d'yeux sur lui. Bean avait fait une pause pour l'effet, et il semblait satisfait de la réaction de la foule. Un acteur-né pensa Harry. Il eut un regard de côté pour Dumbledore, qui lui fit un signe de la tête presque imperceptible, et puis se tourna pour regarder autour de la pièce. Le bruit se dissout.

« Charges dix à quinze : conspiration au meurtre. Vous avez ordonné les meurtres des Parents de Pénéloppe Deauclaire, Béryl et Réginald Deauclaire, de son grand-père, Wilmer Deauclaire, et … de son frère de dix ans, Jeremy Deauclaire. »  Autre réaction du public que Bean ignora. « Vous avez aussi commandé les meurtres d'Aurelia Flint et Letitia Carpenter. » Harry pensa qu'Aurélia Flint devait être la mère de Marcus Flint, et cette Carpenter l'invitée des Flint que Sirius avait mentionnée.

« Charges seize à dix-neuf » continua Bean, « Vous avez placé trois jeunes filles, élèves de Poudlard, sous le sort d'Imperius, nommément Kathryn Bell, Cho Chang, toutes deux préfètes, et Alicia Spinnet, actuelle préfète en chef. Vous avez aussi utilisé une potion dangereuse qui fonctionne comme l'Imperius sur Hermione Granger, préfète de Poudlard. »

« Charges vingt à vingt-deux » dit Bean. « Kidnapping et détention de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter contre leur gré. Et enfin, charge vingt-trois : avoir lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur Ronald Weasley, fils de l'employé du ministère Arthur Weasley. »

Bean s'avança vers Malfoy et regarda brièvement son visage avant de se raidir à nouveau. « Lucius Malfoy ! Vous avez entendu les vingt-trois chefs d'accusations retenus contre vous. Que dites-vous de ces charges ? »

Harry regarda Lucius Malfoy, et fut surpris de le voir le regarder, directement lui. « Je dis que je sais quelques choses que vous ne savez pas. » dit-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bean. Maintenant Malfoy regardait Bean.

« Je sais quelques choses que vous ne savez pas. Pas mal de choses. » Il regarda encore Harry, et sa bouche commença à se tordre d'une manière très étrange. Harry déglutit. Il avait une très mauvaise impression là-dessus.

Bean vit ce que Malfoy essayait de faire, comment il essayait de le perturber. Il adressa un regard inquisiteur à Malfoy et dit « Je suis sûr que vous aurez l'opportunité de nous dire beaucoup de choses comme nous passerons les charges une à une. Les quatre premières charges impliquent votre fils, alors je lui demanderai de nous éclairer. Vous pourrez répondre quand il aura fini, si vous pensez qu'il n'a pas été exact, de quelque manière que ce soit. » Ils se tourna vers la rangée où ils étaient assis. « Draco Malfoy ! Levez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Il déglutit et se leva, et Harry se souvint à quel point il avait été composé la plupart du temps qu'il avait été dans le cercle à Douvres. C'est cela, tiens toi là comme si tu avais de l'eau glacée dans les veines. Ne laisse pas ce vieux bâtard qui t'a servi de père prendre la main…

« Draco Malfoy ! » dit encore Bean. « La première charge contre votre père est de vous avoir enseigné à transplaner. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? »

Il leva son menton et regarda l'accusateur. « Juste après mon retour de l'école, à la maison, en juin dernier. »

« Étiez-vous conscient du fait que votre père enfreignait la loi en faisant cela ? »

Il fit une pause un moment avant de dire sans émotion « Oui. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous coopéré ? »

Draco Malfoy baissa les yeux, puis regarda Ginny à côté de lui, qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Il regarda à nouveau Bean. « J'ai coopéré parce que je le devais. J'ai toujours dû faire tout ce qu'il me disait. »

Bean acquiesça et marcha lentement devant la chaise de Lucius Malfoy. « Oui, oui, vous étiez un fils obéissant… »

« Non. Ce n'est pas cela. »

Bean le regarda. « Ce n'est pas cela ? Vous n'avez simplement pas fait tout ce que vous demandait votre père pour être un bon fils obéissant ? L'obéissance pour son propre bien ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Il y aurait eu… des conséquences, si j'avais choisi de le défier. »

Bean le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Des conséquences, dites vous. Des punitions de quelque espèce ? Des pertes de privilèges ? Aller au lit sans dessert ? » Bean était un peu facile.

« Torture. »

Un murmure bas parcourut la pièce, et Lucius Malfoy commença à foudroyer son fils du regard, tout comme Narcissa Malfoy. Il lavait le linge salle en public.

« Torture, avez-vous dit. Quelle sorte de torture ? »

« Il aurait lancé le sort de Passus sur moi. »

« Le sort de Passus ? C'est tout ? Il est douloureux, bien sûr, mais il est bref. Est-ce comme cela qu'il vous torturait, vous a obligé à faire des choses que vous saviez illégales ? »

« Il est bref si la personne qui lance le sort souhaite qu'il le soit. S'il est répété… Bien, j'en porte encore les marques. »

Bean avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise maintenant. « Euh, où sont ces… marques ? »

« Sur mes bras. »

Bean eut l'air rassuré. « Pourriez-vous montrer au jury ces… marques. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis commença à bouger. Il déboutonna sa robe jusqu'à la taille, puis la fit glisser de ses épaules. Il déboutonna sa chemise jusqu'à la taille, et puis enleva le fin tissu de lin de ses épaules, révélant sa poitrine pâle, mais plus important, le haut de ses bras couvert d'hématomes. Il garda ses avant-bras couverts. Les bleus étaient pourpre et verdâtre, et nombreux sur les deux bras. Après que le jury ait pu voir cela, il remit sa chemise, la reboutonnant proprement une fois de plus, puis remit sa robe en place et la reboutonna également. Il continuait à tenir sa tête levée, et Harry pensa que peut-être cela n'irait pas si mal après tout. Cela ne semblerait pas bon pour Lucius Malfoy de torturer lui-même son propre fils pour l'obliger à faire des choses illégales. Draco Malfoy était mineur… sûrement qu'il ne serait pas même blâmé.

Bean se prépara à continuer. « La deuxième charge… »

« Ce n'est pas tout. » l'interrompit Draco Malfoy, se tenant encore debout. Bean eut l'air surpris, puis malveillant. Harry prit mentalement note de ne pas l'interrompre pendant qu'il serait interrogé. Puis il se souvint que Draco Malfoy avait interrompu Voldemort lui-même durant son initiation. Il a très certainement du cran, pensa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » fit écho Bean, presque sans inflexion.

« Si je lui déplaisais vraiment, il lançait le sort de Hara Kiri sur moi. »

« Je ne suis pas familier de ce sort. Qu'est-ce ? »

Draco Malfoy soupira. « Quelque chose que mon père a découvert en voyageant. Cela vient du Japon. Dans ce pays, c'est le rituel du suicide qui est réalisé, ou plutôt qui l'était, étant donné qu'il est illégal depuis longtemps, quand une personne était en disgrâce. La seule chose honorable à faire était de se tuer, d'une manière très spécifique. On était supposé utiliser un sabre spécial, fait juste dans ce but. On utilisait ce sabre pour s'éviscérer rituellement. Quand le sort de Hara Kiri est lancé sur quelqu'un, il croit qu'il réalise ce rituel du suicide sur lui-même, et ressent toute la douleur et voit tout le sang comme s'il le faisait vraiment. C'est un sortilège impardonnable au Japon. On peut être exécuté pour l'utiliser sur un être humain. Ils n'utilisent pas de détraqueurs. Mais il n'y a pas de lois contre cela ici. »

Un fort bourdonnement  provint des spectateurs comme ils considéraient quel genre de père pourrait lancer un tel sort sur son propre fils. Bean avait une lueur dans les yeux, et un léger sourire en coin. « Ainsi, » dit-il, « vous aviez amplement assez de raisons pour accéder au souhait de votre père de vous voir initier dans un groupe de mages noirs. La deuxième charge. Et la troisième charge : être complice du sort de Cruciatus placé sur une autre personne, nommément vous, Draco Malfoy. Et être témoin du meurtre d'Igor Karkaroff, que vous n'avez pas non plus divulgué. » dit Bean à Malfoy, « mais nous avons entendu et vu les preuves de pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Il se tenait droit, de toute sa taille, ses cheveux platine se fondant presque avec sa peau pâle, et il parla encore. « Ce n'était pas juste un groupe de mages noirs, sir. »

Bean le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Draco se tourna et regarda Harry, qui lui fit un signe grave de la tête. Il se retourna vers Bean. « C'étaient des Mangemorts appelés par… Voldemort. »

Maintenant, le bruit parcourant la pièce était complètement hors de contrôle, et Harry était impressionné. Il n'avait jamais entendu Draco Malfoy dire le nom avant. Il l'avait seulement appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bean, lui adressa un regard noir, tandis que Fudge se levait et essayait de calmer la foule, mais ils l'ignoraient, et le bruit continuait. Finalement, Dumbledore se leva et lança des étincelles argentées en l'air avec sa baguette, et prit sa voix de commandement que Harry n'avait entendue que de rares fois.

« Silence ! Voulez-vous entendre la vérité, ou non ? »

La chambre retrouva son calme. Dumbledore resta debout, comme Fudge, qui foudroyait du regard le directeur. « Nous sommes ici pour la vérité, oui ! » déclara le sorcier au chapeau melon. « Pas pour des contes de fées sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

Eustache Bean acquiesça. « Oui, Monsieur le ministre, je suis d'accord ? Monsieur Malfoy, souvenez-vous s'il vous plaît… »

« Il dit la vérité ! » Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il était debout maintenant, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, et Bean avait l'air étonné. Harry déglutit, puis il regarda Draco Malfoy, qui le regarda brièvement, mais n'eut pas l'air de considérer son explosion comme malvenue.

« Et vous savez cela parce que ?… » commença Bean.

« J'étais là, il y a presque un an quand Voldemort a récupéré son corps. Il a utilisé mon sang pour y parvenir. »

La panique dans la salle était assourdissante. Bean essaya d'obtenir le calme en criant « Je vais faire évacuer la salle ! » mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Harry eut un regard de défi pour Fudge qui était écarlate de colère. Il avait été contredit par Harry Potter. Il n'avait aucun doute sur qui croirait le monde des sorciers. Fudge se rassit, tout comme Dumbledore.

Quand le bruit mourut finalement, Lucius Malfoy regarda Eustache Bean et dit calmement. « Je vous avez dit qu'il y avait des choses que vous ne saviez pas. » Il avait un sourire narquois sur son visage et il regardait Harry, qui se rassit lentement à côté de Dumbledore. Une fois de plus, les seules personnes debout étaient Draco Malfoy et l'accusateur.

« Retournons à la deuxième charge, et espérons que toutes les charges ne prendront pas tant de temps à être explorées. Vous avez dit que ce rassemblement particulier de mages noirs avait été provoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Oui. »

« Quand était-ce ? »

« La nuit de Noël, l'an dernier. Mon père et moi avons transplané à un endroit sur les falaises de Douvres, où tous les Mangemorts étaient appelés. Voldemort était là, avec son serpent et Queudver. »

« Qui est 'Queudver' ? »

Il se tourna et regarda encore Harry. « Je crois que Potter devrait vous en parler. Je ne sais vraiment pas grand chose sur lui sauf qu'il est le Mangemort qui s'est occupé de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son corps. »

« Continuez. »

Et il raconta l'assemblée silencieuse à l'apparition de Karkaroff, Voldemort le questionnant. Il y eut encore la menace d'une émeute à la mention de Voldemort ayant un héritier, mais cette fois-ci, le regard coléreux de Bean fut assez pour faire taire les murmures. Et Draco Malfoy put continuer son récit. Il raconta comment il avait reçu le Cruciatus, puis la Marque des Ténèbres, que Bean lui demanda de montrer au jury. Avec hésitation, il releva la manche de sa robe, puis déboutonna le poignet de sa chemise, et remonta la manche. Harry regarda les visages des jurés. Certains étaient impassibles, d'autres avaient simplement l'air de vouloir paraître comme tel. Plusieurs étaient ouvertement horrifiés, couvrant leurs bouches. Harry regarda aussi les Weasley. Mrs Weasley tenait un mouchoir sur sa bouche, et ses yeux étaient humides comme elle se tourna vers son mari, qui semblait très grave. Ils savaient maintenant. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Il recouvrit son bras et continua, expliquant qu'il ne souhaitait contrevenir à la loi en utilisant le sort de Cruciatus lui-même sur Karkaroff, et qu'il s'était donc porter volontaire pour exécuter le Hara Kiri, bien qu'il sache à quel point il était douloureux. Il décrivit ensuite l'arrivée de Rogue, et Harry fut heureux de ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était Rogue, afin qu'il ne révèle pas cela maintenant, et la tentative de fuite qui avait résulté en Queudver alertant Voldemort et Voldemort tuant Karkaroff.

Bean le remercia et le pria de s'asseoir. C'étaient seulement les quatre premières charges. Il se tourna vers le prisonnier et lui demanda si quoique ce soit qu'avait dit son fils était faux. Il regarda dans les yeux de son fils et dit « Non. Chaque mot est vrai. »

Bean eut l'air secoué, comme s'il se demandait à quoi jouait Malfoy. « Vous ne souhaitez rien réfuter ? »

Malfoy regarda l'accusateur maintenant. « Non. Rien. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Très bien. Nous allons passer aux charges suivantes. Tentatives d'obliger plusieurs sorciers et sorcières à rejoindre les Mangemorts. Pénélope Deauclaire ! Avez-vous essayé de la recruter ? »

Il sourit à Bean. « Vous avez sa lettre de suicide, n'est-ce pas ? Ne le dit-elle pas ? »

Bean eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Non. Elle ne le dit pas. C'est, heu, en fait… » il se tourna et croisa le regard de Percy, et Harry remarqua que Percy devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Elle était adressée à Percy Weasley. »

Bean fit un signe de la tête à Percy. « Levez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes Percy Weasley ? »

Percy avait retrouvé sa couleur normale. Il se tenait droit. « Oui, sir. »

« Et on vous a donné cette lettre après que le corps de Miss Deauclaire fut découvert ? »

Les yeux de Percy avaient l'air humides derrière ses lunettes. « Oui » répondit-il avec sa voix prise.

« Que disait la lettre ? »

Percy parcourut la chambre du regard, se colorant à nouveau. « Elle, heu, disait des choses plutôt personnelles… »

Bean sourit avec indulgence. « Quel âge avez-vous, Mr Weasley ? »

« Vingt ans. »

« Tout comme Miss Deauclaire, je comprends. Je pense que nous pouvons deviner quelques unes des… choses plutôt personnelles. Vous pouvez les laisser de côté. Y avait-il quelque chose dans la lettre qui était moins… personnel ? »

Percy acquiesça. « Elle disait qu'elle ne ferait jamais comme ils le souhaitaient. Elle disait qu'ils voulaient l'utiliser pour m'atteindre, pour me faire devenir un Mangemort aussi. Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et elle pensait qu'en se suicidant, elle protègerait au moins sa famille, si ce n'est moi aussi. Mais… mais… Cela n'a pas marché… » Percy pleurait sans retenue maintenant, les larmes coulant sur son visage, et Harry vit qu'il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin. Il avait un léger duvet orange sur les joues qui était maintenant mouillé par ses larmes. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient aussi. Il combattit l'urgence de passer son bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre lui.

« Si je puis me permettre » dit Lucius Malfoy à Bean, avec un ton normal qui rappelait à Harry son commentaire après avoir ensorcelé Ron, « Je n'avais aucune idée que Miss Deauclaire s'était suicidée, je savais seulement qu'elle n'était pas venue comme ordonné. Pour cela, les plans étaient déjà en place pour éliminer sa famille. »

Le brouhaha grandit encore dans la pièce, à la façon si détachée dont il avait parlé des Deauclaire. Bean ramena cette fois le silence avec un geste de sa main. « Ainsi, vous admettez que vous avez ordonné les meurtres de Beryl, Reginald, Wilmer et Jeremy Deauclaire ? »

Il sourit. « Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre que d'autres recrues considèrent le suicide comme une issue, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devaient savoir que même s'ils étaient morts, nous prendrions quand même des mesures contre leurs familles. »

Bean avait maintenant l'air en colère à la façon dont Lucius Malfoy avait l'air si facile dans sa situation. « Qui a vraiment commis les meurtres ? »

« Bien, je pensais ne pas vous le dire, mais ils ont été si incompétents pour le pub de Pré-au-Lard, que je ne pense pas qu'ils seront une bien grande perte pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avery et Nott. »

Bean fronça les sourcils. « Ils ont eu des suspensions de peine et une amende pour l'explosion des Trois Balais, et ont été forcé de payer le propriétaire du bar. »

« Oui, et après cela, je leur ai donné un travail qui n'impliquerait pas qu'ils soient près de cet ex-auror avec l'œil magique. » ironisa-t-il, regardant Maugrey qui le foudroya. « Ils se sont montrés bien plus compétents. Je n'ai pas anticipé les problèmes avec Flint, malheureusement. Titus Flint était déjà un Mangemort. Je pensais que son fils nous rejoindrait en conséquence. Mais il était tellement obsédé par le Quidditch, qu'il n'en voulut pas. Je comprends qu'il y a eu des témoins de son père le tuant ? Je n'ai certainement pas dit à Titus de faire cela. »

« Et pour Aurelia Flint, et son hôte, Letitia Carpenter ? »

« Avery et Nott encore. Ils ne savaient pas qui était qui, qui était la mère et qui était l'invitée, alors ils les ont juste tuées toutes les deux. C'était plus facile de cette façon. »

Bean regarda à nouveau suspicieusement Malfoy. Harry se demanda ce qui se passait. Pourquoi abandonnait-il Avery et Nott ? Pourquoi admettait-il si facilement son implication ? Pourquoi ne démentait-il rien ? Bean lui demanda s'il avait envoyé des lettres de recrutement à Percy et à Roger, et il admit cela librement, disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une faiblesse pour les préfets en chef. Il aimait leur ambition et leur conduite. Percy eut l'air embarrassé par cela. Il aimait penser que c'étaient de bonnes qualités, et ici, il avait été convoité par Voldemort à cause d'elles. Il confirma aussi qu'il n'y a avait plus d'autres candidats potentiels : trop de publicité. Puis Bean mentionna le recrutement de Harry.

« Oui, bien, celui-là est évident, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, enjoué.

« Évident ? » dit Bean, comme si cela ne l'était pas.

« Certainement. Le triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant Harry Potter comme serviteur… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus satisfaisant pour lui ? » Il ne mentionna pas ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, Voldemort ayant besoin d'Harry vivant pour absorber son pouvoir. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas cette motivation.

« Alors, » dit encore Bean, à pleine voix, « Vous ne niez aucune de ses charges non plus ? »

Malfoy sourit encore. « Pas une seule. »

« La suite ! » cria-t-il. « Charges dix à quinze. Préméditation de meurtres. Vous avez déjà admis avoir commandé les meurtres des Deauclaire, et de Mrs Flint et Carpenter. Vous attendez vous à de la clémence pour avoir donné les noms des meurtriers ? Parce que je dois vous rappeler que vous êtes aussi inculpé pour avoir utilisé de nombreuses fois des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur des êtres humains. »

« Si vous voulez. » fut tout ce que Malfoy dit. Harry était intrigué. Pourquoi était-il si enjoué et détaché quant à passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban ? Il saisit le regard de son fils et fronça les sourcils en une question silencieuse. Assis entre Ginny et Maugrey, il leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Il était aussi décontenancé que Harry.

Ils tournèrent tous deux leur attention vers Bean.

« Charges seize à dix-neuf. » continua Bean. « Avoir placé trois filles sous le sort d'Imperius et utiliser une potion qui agit comme l'Imperius sur une autre fille. Une fois que ces filles étaient toutes en votre pouvoir, que leur avez-vous ordonné de faire ? »

« De poursuivre Harry Potter de leurs assiduités. » Un autre bourdonnement. Harry se sentit rougir. « Bien que mon fils m'ait informé, et je crois que pour une fois, il ne mentait pas, que je n'aurais pas dû m'en soucier comme Potter semblait être devenu Mr Populaire à Poudlard. Mais vous avez été induits en erreur. Bien que je l'ai ordonné, je n'ai pas personnellement mis ces filles sous Imperius ou administré la potion à Miss Granger. Avery et Nott ont fait ces choses. J'ai seulement renforcé l'Imperius sur Miss Chang au match de Quidditch de Poudlard. Alors je requiers humblement que les charges contre moi sur l'utilisation de l'Imperius soit réduites à ce cas là. »

Bean fit un signe de la tête à un sorcier que Harry n'avait pas remarqué avant, assis sur le rang du bas, prenant rapidement des notes. Ce sorcier fit un signe de la tête à Bean et continua à écrire. Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à abandonner sa couleur écarlate tout de suite. Bean continua. « Quel était le but d'ordonner à ces filles de faire cela ? »

« De garantir qu'il aurait une petite amie. Il n'a pas de lien réel avec sa famille de moldus. Nous avions pour cela besoin qu'il ait quelqu'un dont il se soucierait vraiment si cela devenait nécessaire de… le persuader de la sagesse de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait ses meilleurs amis, c'est vrai, mais l'un d'eux est maintenant… bien plus qu'un ami… »

Hermione tremblait, tendant ses mains à l'aveuglette. Ron en prit une, et Harry l'autre, les pressant pour qu'elle puisse absorber leur force. Elle les regarda tour à tour reconnaissante, tandis que Harry était conscient du grattement des plumes des reporters dans la chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Les articles de Rita lui manquaient presque pour la prévisibilité des outrages. La prévisibilité était quelque chose. Il souhaitait pouvoir voir le visage d'Hermione quand elle regarda Ron. Par-dessus sa tête, il pouvait voir l'expression de Ron quand il la regardait. Il avait le même air que lorsqu'elle avait jeté ses bras autour de lui après que Harry et Malfoy l'aient tiré de sous les débris des Trois Balais. Puis il croisa le regard d Harry, et Harry se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron sur Hermione sans dire son nom. Ron n'avait pas été prêt à risquer son amitié avec elle, il avait dit. L'était-il maintenant ? se demanda Harry. Et il y avait la façon dont lui et Parvati avaient rompu…

« Si cela a arché n'est pas pertinent pour cette réquisition, Mr Malfoy » l'informa Bean, fermant cette voie d'exploration, au grand soulagement de Harry. « Et si vous avez utilisé le sort d'Imperius une fois, deux fois ou vingt fois est aussi déplacé. »

« Charges vingt à vingt-deux. » continua Bean. « Kidnapper et détenir trois personnes contre leur volonté. Et charge vingt-trois, lancer le sort de Cruciatus sur Ronald Weasley. Qu'avez-vous à répondre de ces charges ? »

Malfoy eut l'air pensif. « Maintenant que j'y pense, vous devriez en ajouter deux de plus. Je veux dire, une fois que nous les avons eu là-bas, nous avons aussi considéré de recruter le jeune Mr Weasley et Miss Granger. Je serais négligent si j'omettais de mentionner cela. »

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Malfoy se comportait. Se porter volontaire pour que des charges soient rajoutées ? Quel prisonnier sain d'esprit ferait jamais cela ? De plus, il avait déjà chargé Avery et Nott pour les six meurtres et l'usage de l'Imperius, et il avait révélé que Titus Flint n'était pas seulement un meurtrier en fuite, mais aussi un Mangemort qui essayait de forcer son fils à le rejoindre. Comme Lucius Malfoy avait fait avec son fils. Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé Sandy à Poudlard. Il avait pensé que ce ne serait bien pour personne qu'on l'entende siffler sous sa robe, et il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était Fourchelang. Mais il souhaitait maintenant avoir un moyen de prédire le futur, afin de dire ce que Malfoy allait faire.

« Ainsi » dit Bean « Quand vous dites 'nous les avons eu', vous voulez dire vous et votre fils. »

« Et Queudver. »

« Ah. Voilà encore ce nom. »

Il regarda Harry. « Demandez à Potter. » Bean regarda Harry encore. Draco Malfoy en avait dit autant. Puis Lucius Malfoy regarda autour de la pièce et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lupin. Oh non pensa Harry. « Vous pouvez lui demander à lui aussi. Le loup garou qu'ils ont laissé enseigner nos enfants à Poudlard il y a deux ans. »

Lupin se mordit les lèvres et saisit le regard de Harry. Désolé, lui fit silencieusement Harry. S'il y avait des gens dans le monde de la sorcellerie qui ne savaient pas que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, ils le sauraient maintenant. Bean le regarda, considérant le problème. « Je pourrais le faire. Mais maintenant, je suis plus intéressé par la dernière charge. Lucius Malfoy, vous avez lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur Ronald Weasley. Cela amène à deux le nombre de Sortilèges impardonnables que vous avez lancés Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? Niez-vous avoir lancé ce sort sur lui ? »

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais. « Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? Ou mieux encore… Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas s'il a lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur son meilleur ami, Harry Potter ? »

Le bruit recommença. Ainsi, c'était donc le jeu de Malfoy, pensa Harry. Emporter Ron avec lui. Il savait qu'il était coincé, ils avaient trop de choses sur lui. Alors il essayait de mettre à terre Ron aussi, et peut-être Harry et Lupin s'il en ressortait qu'ils protégeaient Sirius. Ce qui aurait aussi mit Dumbledore et Rogue en danger. Puis il se souvint que les Weasley étaient aussi au courant pour Sirius. Et Hermione, et les autres opérationnels. Toute l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore pourrait s'écraser. Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy savait pour Sirius ? se demanda-t-il. Harry essaya de se souvenir s'il était dans la foule du village quand Madame Rosmerta avait remarqué Sirius après que le Polynectar ait perdu son effet. Pire encore : avait-il vu le chien noir errant et fait la connexion avec Sirius ? Savait-il que Sirius était un animagus non déclaré ? Et comment Harry et Ron et tous les autres pourraient éviter de révéler cela sans mentir à l'accusateur ?

Ron regarda Hermione et Harry incertain, puis Bean. « Très bien » dit Bean. « Ronald Weasley ! Levez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Ron se leva lentement, et Bean eut l'air momentanément alarmé par sa taille. Il avait coupé sa barbe proprement pour le tribunal, mais il avait encore l'air un peu jeune et terrifié, malgré sa taille et sa barbe.

« Vous êtes Ronald Weasley, fils de l'employé du ministère Arthur Weasley ? »

« Oui, sir. »

« Racontez-nous, s'il vous plaît, ce qui s'est passé durant le temps conduisant Lucius Malfoy à vous lancer le sort de Cruciatus dessus. »

Ron tremblait. « Bien » commença-t-il avec un tremblement dans sa voix. « J'avais été attaché à un arbre, mais Draco Malfoy a convaincu son père de me détacher. Avant cela, il a fait semblant de me dire de lancer le sort de Cruciatus sur Harry, et j'ai prétendu faire ainsi comme diversion, afin qu'il puisse assommer son père. »

Lucius Malfoy arrêta d'être impassible maintenant. Il était livide. Il fit la grimace et cria à Ron. « Tu n'as pas fait semblant, Weasley ! Tu n'aurais pas pu, pas après que je t'ai lancé le sort et que tu aies entendu pour eux deux ? » dit-il montrant de sa tête Harry et Hermione. « Tu as lancé le Cruciatus sur Harry Potter ! »

Ron respirait par ses narines, sa poitrine tremblant comme s'il venait de courir avec Harry et Hermione pour la toute première fois. Harry pouvait voir à quel point il était nerveux.

« Ronald Weasley ! » beugla l'accusateur, menaçant soudain Ron du regard. Les Weasley avaient l'air terrifiés. Ils ne savaient pas ceci. « Avez-vous lancé ou non le sort de Cruciatus sur Harry Potter ? »

Ron mordit sa lèvre, quand il parla, sa voix tremblait. « Je… Je voulais que Mr Malfoy le pense… » Encore techniquement une réponse vraie, à défaut d'être un oui ou un non. Harry se leva rapidement.

« Sir » dit-il aussi respectueusement qu'il le pouvait, considérant qu'il parlait sans être interrogé. « Puis-je ? » Bean le scruta un moment, puis acquiesça. « je l'ai entendu prononcer le sort, et il a pointé la baguette vers moi, mais… Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur. Aucune douleur du tout. Je n'ai rien senti. » Il disait aussi la vérité, techniquement. Lucius Malfoy avait l'air hystérique maintenant, luttant avec ses liens comme s'il voulait courir dans les rangs et étrangler Harry personnellement.

« Je vous dis qu'il l'a fait » disait-il sans arrêt. Bean l'observait avec une expression détachée, presque de la pitié, mais pas quand même. Après avoir fulminé pendant un moment, il s'arrêta.

« Assez ! Si des charges doivent être portées contre Ronald Weasley, c'est pour une autre fois. De plus, il semble qu'une enquête sur ce Queudver soit à l'ordre du jour, mais aussi pour une autre fois. Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter pour les charges qui pèsent contre vous, Lucius Malfoy ? »

Malfoy foudroya Harry du regard. « Non. Rien » dit-il, les yeux pleins de haine.

« Très bien. Je demande maintenant au jury » proclama Bean « de lever vos mains pour la condamnation et la peine à perpétuité à Azkaban. » Tout le monde regarda les jurés en attendant. Aucune main ne fut levée. Bean commençait à virer au pourpre. « Que ceux qui votent pour l'acquittement lèvent leur main. » Encore pas de mouvement de la part des jurés, à part de baisser les yeux. Bean s'avança à grands pas vers eux. « Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ici pour servir la justice ! Que dites vous ? »

« Et la justice pour nous ? » demanda un jeune sorcier du jury, qui rougit puis baissa les yeux.

Un sorcière éclata. « Si Vous-Savez-qui est de retour, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il va pouvoir trouver ceux d'entre nous qui étaient dans ce jury ? Nous ne le savions pas quand nous avons accepté de faire ceci ! »

Une sorcière plus âgée se leva, incertaine et dit. « Avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, Mr Bean, serait-il possible pour nous de… discuter du verdict et de la sentence en privé, et de donner un vote anonyme ? » Elle eut un regard incertain vers ses camarades jurés, comme ils n'avaient pas parlé de cela. Quelques uns acquiescèrent, les autres hésitaient encore. Harry se souvint que dans la pensine de Dumbledore, les verdicts étaient donnés promptement après les témoignages, par un vote à main levée, pas anonymement. Mais tous ces procès étaient après la chute de Voldemort.

Bean acquiesça à contrecœur, puis alla à la porte du coin et frappa deux fois. Les détraqueurs qui avaient escorté Malfoy dans la pièce allèrent à la chaise. Les chaînes le relâchèrent, et ils le mirent en position debout, l'escortant dehors. Harry le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression que regarder les détraqueurs de cette manière leur empêchait d'avoir de l'effet sur lui. Quand ils furent partis, les membres du jury se levèrent et sortirent. La chambre semblait être confuse. Tout le monde s'était attendu à avoir le verdict immédiatement. C'était un développement inattendu. Le reste de la foule commençait à bouger maintenant, et Harry vit Dumbledore jeter un regard coléreux aux quelques reporters qui commençaient à s'approcher d'eux. Puis Harry se tourna et vit Eustache Bean s'approcher d'eux.

« Albus, puis-je te parler en privé ? Peut-être qu'Alastor peut escorter tes élèves au restaurant pour prendre quelque nourritures »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien sûr. J'espérais aussi te parler. Puis-je venir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Bean acquiesça et Dumbledore fit signe à Lupin de descendre les rangées de sièges et de les rejoindre. Quand il se tint à côté d'eux, Dumbledore dit. « Eustache Bean, puis-je te présenter Remus Lupin ? Remus va être notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en septembre. J'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas abuser d'Alastor plus longtemps. »

Harry sentit que c'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'il avait eu de la journée. Il sourit à lupin. « Vraiment ? Vous revenez ? »

Lupin lui sourit. « C'est tout prêt. Le conseil des gouverneurs m'a pratiquement supplié. » Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, qui avaient aussi l'air content. Ginny ne faisait pas attention. Elle regardait avec souci Draco Malfoy, qui fixait la chaise où son père s'était tenu. Lupin alla jusqu'à eux.

« Bonjour, Draco » lui dit-il. Pourquoi pensais-je qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Pensa bêtement Harry. Il nous a enseigné à tous les deux il y a deux ans. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Draco Malfoy.

« Bonjour professeur » dit-il automatiquement. Lupin sourit.

« Pas encore 'professeur'. En septembre. » dit-il. Puis il le regarda avec sérieux. « Tu as montré un grand courage aujourd'hui, Draco. »

Il baissa les yeux vers Lupin. Harry fut surpris de réaliser que lui aussi était maintenant plus grand que Lupin, qui était d'une taille moyenne. « Merci. » dit-il doucement. Lupin lui fit un signe de la tête. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à une conversation plus longue. Dumbledore et Lupin sortirent avec Bean, et Maugrey plaqua sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. 

« Allez.  Allons voir s'il y a quelque chose de comestible à la cafétéria. Si c'est le cas, nous pourrons marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche et le célébrer dans les années futures. » Il sourit de ce sourire si peu naturel, et ils rirent tous, même Malfoy, comme ils remontaient les rangées vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était une heure et demie. Le procès avait pris deux heures et demie. Harry ne savait pas si c'était court ou long. Probablement court, étant donné que Malfoy n'avait pas discuté les charges sauf celle concernant l'Imperius. Et il avait cependant admis l'avoir lancé sur Cho Chang et s'était lui-même chargé pour avoir essayé de recruter Hermione et Ron comme Mangemorts. D'un autre côté, il ne semblait pas que cela aurait dû prendre tant de temps pour dire tout ce qui devait l'être. Puis il se souvint de tous les moments où la chambre avait été remplie de bruit, et les fois où Malfoy s'était déshabillé pour d'abord révéler ses bleus, puis sa Marque.

Heureusement, Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas eu besoin de témoigner. Il avait été terrifié. Et maintenant il y aurait peut-être une enquête sur Queudver, et par conséquence, sur Sirius. Il espérait que peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait convaincre Bean de laisser tomber cela pour le moment.

Quand ils sortirent dans le couloir, les reporters étaient de retour, posant des questions, prenant des photos. Maugrey les regarda avec son œil magique, et ils reculèrent, repoussés par son étrange apparence. Il conduisait les cinq vers la porte de bronze, quand ils se retrouvèrent soudain face à Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle foudroya son fils avec un regard plein de haine. Puis soudain, elle le gifla. « C'est pour avoir disgracié ta famille. » dit-elle glacialement. « C'est pour avoir rejeté tout ce que ton père et moi avons jamais fait pour toi, pour nous avoir dit à quel point nous avons été stupides de sauver ta vie quand tu étais bébé et que tu aurais pu être tué. »

Il la fixa, stupéfait. Puis il se réveilla et la regarda aussi en colère. « Sauvé ma vie ? Bousillé ma vie plutôt. Au moins les parents de Potter ont montré qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils ont décidé de mourir plutôt que de le laisser servir ce sac à merde que toi et père appelez Seigneur. Ils l'aimaient assez pour donner leurs vies pour lui ! » Harry n'avait auparavant jamais exactement entendu ce que Draco Malfoy lui enviait le plus… Maintenant, il savait.

« Non, je ne suis pas morte pour toi ! J'ai vécu pour toi ! Et ton père aussi ! Mais l'apprécies-tu ? Non, tu n'es qu'un petit chiot ingrat qui mérite tout ce qu'il va lui arriver ! » Et elle lui cracha soudain à la figure, les choquant tous, spécialement Draco. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, l'incrédulité se lisant dans ses yeux. Il la fixait, incapable de parler.

« Inutile de te dire » dit-elle glacialement « que quelque soit le verdict et la sentence, tu ferais mieux de parler à ce directeur de pacotille d'où tu vas passer tes vacances d'été, et tes futures vacances de Noël et de Pâques, parce que ce ne sera très certainement pas au manoir Malfoy. Tu ne saliras plus jamais le pallier de notre maison. Tu n'es plus notre fils. Tu es mort pour nous. Tu vas aussi devoir t'arranger pour payer tes faux frais et tes fournitures d'école. Tu ne verras plus jamais une mornille de nous. Tu as traîné le nom des Malfoy dans la boue. Tu n'es plus un Malfoy ! » Comme elle parlait, ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa coiffure soigneusement construite, et son visage devenait rouge. Harry pensa encore aux vélanes. « Et pour ce qui est du sort de Hara Kiri, c'est dommage que nous ne soyons pas au Japon. Alors peut-être que tu ferais une bonne chose après avoir apporté une telle disgrâce sur ta famille en te faisant Hara Kiri pour de vrai ! »

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais il n'avait pas de mots. Il la regarda se tourner et descendre le couloir, lui tournant le dos. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny, qui émit un cri inarticulé et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Il mit sa joue sur ses cheveux éclatants, les yeux brillants, le visage portant encore les traces du choc.

Ils se tenaient tous dans le couloir, hésitants, pas sûr de quoi faire après la terrible scène de Mrs. Malfoy, mais quand Maugrey remarqua quelques reporters venant dans leur direction, il leur fit passer la grande porte de bronze, jusqu'à la pièce circulaire avec les portails. Maugrey les dirigea vers un portail que Harry avait remarqué avant et qui avait de nombreuses tables avec des bancs, similaires aux tables des maisons de la grande Salle de Poudlard, mais un peu plus petite, ne contenant qu'une dizaine de personnes chacun. Après être passés par le portail, ils choisirent une table. Les autres tables étaient occupées par les employés du ministère qui achevaient juste leur déjeuner, et se préparaient à retourner au bureau. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit aucun endroit où faire la queue avec un plateau pour avoir la nourriture. Il y avait juste des tables et des chaises dans la grande salle souterraine. Et elle pouvait être n'importe où sous Londres, réalisa-t-il après une seconde, en fonction de l'emplacement de la station de métro abandonnée qu'ils avaient transformé en cafétéria. Il regarda Maugrey, incertain. Celui-ci prit une assiette d'une pile sur une table. La regardant, Maugrey marmonna. « Corned beff et chou, pommes de terres bouillies et une bière brune. » La nourriture demandée apparut sur son assiette avec une pinte de bière brune à côté. Alors Ron prit une assiette de la pile de la même façon.

« Steak frites » dit-il expérimentalement. « Et du jus de citrouille. »

La nourriture apparut. Les autres élèves prirent aussi des assiettes et passèrent leur commande. Cela prit à Harry un moment pour décider ce qu'il aimerait manger. Étrangement, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais mangé que chez Mrs Figg. Bien que toute sa maison sente le choux (et plus qu'un peu, comme les chats), la nourriture qu'elle lui avait servie était bonne, et certainement en plus généreuses portions que chez les Dursley. « Moussaka » dit-il clairement, espérant que les elfes de maison, ou quiconque prenait les commandes, savaient ce que c'était. « Et pain azyme et limonade » Quelques instants plus tard, la nourriture était apparue, ayant le même air dont Harry se souvenait la dernière fois qu'il était allé chez Mrs. Figg, il y a des années. (Bien que, Maugrey les avait averti, la cuisine ne soit pas aussi bonne que chez Mrs. Figg. Elle était légèrement fade) Ginny prenait un plat, à base de crevettes qui sentait l'ail (heureusement, Rogue n'était pas là) et Hermione avait choisi (sans une pensée pour les serveurs invisibles, il le remarqua) de se faire servir une paëlla.

Seul Draco Malfoy n'avait pas de nourriture devant lui, et il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir. Il avait encore l'air sous le choc. Ginny essaya de lui faire prendre un peu de son repas, et Ron fit de même, mais il secoua bêtement sa tête, un regard vide dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment avec eux, pensa Harry. C'était un prix qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à payer. Il était soudain dépossédé, lâché, destitué et seul. Pour quelqu'un qui avait eu une existence privilégiée comme la sienne, cela était un sacré choc sur le système. Harry avait confiance en Dumbledore pour lui trouver quelque moyen d'arranger les affaires pour lui, et il n'aurait probablement pas de soucis à se faire pour ses frais de scolarité. Mais, n'ayant pas eu de vraie famille le plus long de sa vie, Harry ne pouvait commencer à imaginer ce que c'était d'en avoir une, et puis de se faire jeter dehors parce qu'il avait fait la bonne chose.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, il était deux heures trente. Ils ne se levèrent pas. Dumbledore et Lupin arrivèrent par le portail et les rejoignirent à table, après avoir brièvement mis la main sur l'épaule de Draco Malfoy. Harry se souvint de lui faisant de même avec le jeune Rogue, quand Sirius lui avait donné le gobelet de sang. Harry sentit encore le même souci pour s'assurer que Draco reste du bon côté, qu'il ne dérape pas vers ce qui était facile et familier.

« Nous avons parlé de Queudver à Bean. Il sait qu'il est un mage noir, et aussi un animagus illégal, prenant la forme d'un rat. Il sait qu'il a aidé Voldemort à retrouver son corps et lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur Draco. » Il pressa encore l'épaule de Draco. « Il ne sait cependant rien sur… Sniffle. Et pour le moment, cela restera comme cela. » Harry remarqua que Malfoy avait un air perplexe sur le visage. Que pouvaient-ils lui dire ? se demanda-t-il. Jusqu'où pouvait-on lui faire confiance maintenant, vraiment ?

Il sait aussi que Queudver a une main en argent, et dans sa forme de rat, une patte en argent. Le Département d'Application de la Loi Magique va être à sa recherche. C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour le moment… »

« Professeur ? » dit soudain Harry.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« La main d'argent… Cela semble l'avoir changé. Il est différent maintenant. Plus confiant. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. C'est un objet magique très puissant que Voldemort lui a attribué, et c'est une partie de son corps. Et comme elle est en argent… » il se tourna et regarda Lupin, et Harry comprit. Lui en particulier devait faire très attention si jamais il venait à rencontrer son ancien ami Pettigrew. L'argent était fatal pour les loups-garous. Mais apparemment, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'ils avaient assez exploré le sujet.

« Le jury n'est pas encore revenu. » leur dit Dumbledore. « Nous devons tous trouver un moyen de nous occuper en attendant. » Les Weasley étaient venus dans la cafétéria peu après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, et Mr Weasley se leva maintenant, et il s'approcha de leur table.

« Bien » dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué, « Je pourrais vous faire une petite visite de mon bureau, due depuis longtemps. »

Ginny avait l'air très excitée à cette idée, tout comme Hermione. Ron l'était moins, mais Ginny tirait son bras, lui rappelant combien ils avaient voulu voir où leur père travaillait. Elle essaya de tirer le bras de Malfoy aussi, mais il secoua sa tête, l'air morose. Harry aurait en fait aimé voir le bureau, mais il déclina l'offre. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy soit seul. Il pensa à Pénélope Deauclaire, pensant qu'il n'y avait d'autre issue que le suicide. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Draco Malfoy pourrait être quelqu'un qui pourrait se suicider (assassiner, oui), mais maintenant, il trouvait qu'il y avait définitivement un danger, et cela le rendait nerveux. Pour une chose. Il y avait Ginny. Harry haïssait de penser à la façon dont elle réagirait si Malfoy se tuait. Il pensait qu'il ne lui restait rien pour vivre. Harry devait lui rappeler qu'il y avait Ginny.

Les autres partirent pour le Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, et seul Malfoy et Harry restèrent dans la cafétéria. Soudain, Malfoy se leva et enleva sa robe, la pliant à la hâte et la fourrant dans son sac après avoir enlevé sa baguette et l'avoir mise dans une poche spéciale à l'extérieur de la cuisse droite. Harry le regarda partir, puis il prit son propre sac et le suivit. Il émergea dans la salle circulaire, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Malfoy. Puis Harry écouta. Il entendit un bruit de pas résonner dans le couloir courbé qu'ils avaient pris pour venir de la station. Oh non, pensa Harry. Il va à la station.

Il remonta le couloir en courant, et puis il commença à entendre le bruit de pas devant courir et non plus marcher. Il accéléra et trouva finalement Malfoy, fixant le mur solide que Dumbledore avait ouvert en une arche avec sa baguette. Essayant comme il pouvait, Malfoy ne semblait pas arriver à l'ouvrir. Il frappa sa baguette contre les briques à de nombreuses reprises, cherchant le point qui le laisserait sortir. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, voyant Harry, et décidant de l'ignorer, continuant à taper le mur de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que Harry pense qu'il la casse. Il avait déjà craqué.

Harry alla se tenir près de lui, puis lui prit le poignet et lui enleva gentiment sa baguette de la main. Malfoy le fixa comme si c'était un étranger, son poignet encore dans la main de Harry. Harry mit la baguette de Malfoy dans sa poche.

« Tu ne veux pas le faire, tu sais. »

« Faire quoi ? »

Harry le fixa intensément, attendant pour répondre. « Te jeter sous un train. » dit-il finalement.

Malfoy eut l'air alarmé, comme si Harry avait lu dans son esprit. « Comment as-tu… »

« Parce que c'est la première chose à laquelle je penserais, si j'étais toi. Je ne penserais pas à la chose évidente. »

« Quelle chose évidente ? Il y a un meilleur moyen de me tuer en bas ? A part de t'énerver suffisamment pour que tu le fasses pour moi ? »

« Non. Je veux dire la raison évidente pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ginny. »

Au moment où Harry dit le nom, le visage de Malfoy s'assombrit, et il acquiesça, puis s'appuya sur le mur et glissa par terre le long de ses hanches, cachant son visage dans ses mains. S'il pleurait, il le faisait silencieusement. Harry se demandait à quel point il était jeune quand il avait appris à faire cela, à pleurer si silencieusement que son père ne l'entendrait pas, afin que personne ne soupçonne ce qu'il faisait. Il se souvint des années où il était dans son placard sous l'escalier… Harry s'appuya aussi contre le mur, glissant lentement jusqu'à une position assise. Il regardait dans le vide, ses jambes étirées devant lui, attendant.

Après ce qui sembla être un long moment, Malfoy releva la tête. Il s'assit sur le sol comme Harry, ses jambes tendues devant lui, et il soupira. Il avait l'air très fatigué. Ils restèrent assis comme cela pendant un moment, sans parler. Finalement, Malfoy dit « Potter ».

« Oui Malfoy ? » Silence. « Hé bien Malfoy ? »

« Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme cela. »

« Quoi ? c'est comme cela que je t'appelle toujours. »

« Je sais, mais je ne devrais plus utiliser ce nom. Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, tu te souviens ? »

« Que vas-tu faire ? N'avoir qu'un nom, comme Sting ? »

« Qui ? »

« Peu importe. Alors je suis sensé t'appeler Draco maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne pense pas. Tu m'appelles encore Potter. »

« D'accord. » Il prit une grande respiration, et accoucha du mot. « Harry. Voilà. Je l'ai dit. »

Harry fit la tête. « Ne fais pas cela. Cela ne va pas marcher. En ce qui me concerne, tu es toujours Malfoy. »

Il souriait en fait un petit peu. « Et je suppose que je ferais mieux de continuer à t'appeler Potter. »

« Ainsi nous sommes finalement d'accord sur quelque chose. »

« Un miracle. » Ils avaient tous deux un petit sourire. Ils restèrent encore silencieux un petit moment, mais c'était un silence plus agréable cette fois. Puis Malfoy parla encore. « Alors Potter. Que fais-tu avec tes moldus tout l'été ? »

« L'été dernier, j'ai redessiné le jardin, pour cinq livres par jour. »

« Oh, exact. Le travail manuel. »

« C'était un bon exercice. Et en plus j'ai eu un peu d'argent de poche pour une fois. »

Malfoy fut encore silencieux un moment avant de parler. « Combien de galions font cinq livres par jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas beaucoup. Ce n'est même pas beaucoup en monnaie moldue. C'est pourquoi je savais que ma tante serait d'accord pour me payer cela. C'est tellement petit que c'en est risible… mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« Alors comment payes-tu tes affaires pour Poudlard ? »

« J'ai un compte à la Gringotts. Mes parents m'ont laissé de l'argent. » Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de parler de ceci avec lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait rien. C'était encore pire qu'avec Ron.

« Bien, tu pourrais changer quelques uns de tes galions en monnaie moldue, tu sais. Cela ne dérange pas les gobelins. En fait, ils adorent cela. C'est la manière royale pour eux de faire de l'argent, après tout. Premièrement, ils fixent des taux de change qui leur sont toujours favorables, puis ils prennent aussi une taxe sur toutes les transactions. Un pourcentage, naturellement, plutôt qu'un prélèvement fixe. Étant donné que plein de sorciers et des sorcières ont besoin d'acheter des choses dans le monde des Moldus, ils se font plein de fric. Et leurs taux d'intérêts sont encore pires. Je peux personnellement te dire que plusieurs familles de sang pur ne pensent qu'à rien d'autre que convertir de grands montants d'or en argent moldu, afin de pouvoir le mettre dans les banques moldues, et prennent parti des taux d'intérêts des moldus qui sont encore plus élevés. Les gobelins se tueraient s'ils savaient tout l'argent qu'ils perdent par rapport aux moldus avec leurs taux si ridicules. Ils mènent le marché financier des sorciers à sa perte. »

Harry écoutait, pas vraiment intéressé par ce que Malfoy racontait, mais plutôt par la façon qu'il avait de trouver de quoi parler qui n'avait rien avoir avec la crise qu'il subissait dans sa vie à ce moment-là. Il pouvait babiller sur les taux d'intérêts moldus et gobelins, et Harry pouvait s'asseoir avec lui, prétendant l'écouter et comprendre les intérêts composés, et combien on devait placer pour gagner sur les taux de change des gobelins dans chaque direction. Il savait qu'au moins, il empêchait Malfoy de se jeter sous un train.

Harry commençait en fait à s'endormir quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Il leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore s'approchant. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et Malfoy ressortit sa robe, et Harry lui rendit sa baguette, qu'il remit dans sa poche. Quand Dumbledore arriva à leur niveau, il dit simplement. « Ils sont de retour. »

Ils firent tous deux un signe de la tête et le suivirent dans le couloir, vers la pièce circulaire où les autres attendaient. Harry savait que cela ne valait pas le coup de demander à Dumbledore comment il les avait retrouvés. Hébété, Harry marcha à côté d'Hermione. Il passèrent à nouveau la grande porte de bronze, devant la foule des reporters, et rentrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre où la loi des sorciers avait été appliquée, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, plus d'un millénaire avant la création de Poudlard.

Ils prirent les mêmes places qu'ils avaient occupées avant et attendirent. Harry vit Cornelius Fudge se rasseoir derrière Narcissa Malfoy. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher la presse étrangère d'écrire sur le retour de Voldemort, même s'il continuait à le supprimer de la Gazette du Sorcier. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? se demanda Harry. De quel côté était-il vraiment ?

Le jury remplit finalement la salle. Puis les détraqueurs revinrent avec Lucius Malfoy qui fut enchaîné une fois de plus à la chaise. En dernier, Eustache Bean descendit les rangées de sièges et se tint debout près de la chaise. Lucius Malfoy avait la mâchoire contractée. Il regarda la pièce. Harry croisa son regard à un moment. Il le vit regarder son fils, Bean, les Weasley et les membres du jury, qui avaient visiblement l'air nerveux. S'il vous plaît, pensa désespérément Harry. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils soient assez braves pour faire la bonne chose et ne pas craindre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts…

« Lucius Malfoy ! » attaqua Eustache Bean, d'une voix forte. « Vous avez entendu les charges portées contre vous et y avez répondu. Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter pour votre défense ? »

Il regarda dans le vide, ne gratifiant pas cette question d'une réponse. Bean acquiesça, comme s'il n'en avait pas moins attendu. Il se tourna vers le jury et fit un signe de la tête. La même sorcière qui avait demandé à ce qu'ils puissent prendre leur décision en privé se leva à nouveau, un parchemin à la main qui tremblait vigoureusement à cause de sa nervosité. Bean la regarda à dessein. Puis sa voix retentit sur les murs de pierre de la salle.

« Avez-vous un verdict ? »

* * * * *


	32. Chapitre trente et un : Héritage

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Ryan :ne nous emballons pas…

Olivier1 : arrête de pleurer, la voilà pour te consoler.

Dumati, Philippe Griffondor : on dit Monsieur, svp…

Lunenoire : perplexe ? il a joué sur le fait de pouvoir faire condamner Ron !

Chresimos : merci.

Kinou : c'est pas le pire procès je crois… à suivre…

Elava : l'auteur est effectivement très doué. C'est pas pour rien que cette fiction a ete elue meilleure fiction de l'année en 2002 !

Et maintenant, le verdict tant attendu…

Chapitre Trente et un

Héritage

« Avez-vous un verdict ? »

La voix d'Eustache Bean résonnait dans la chambre de pierre. La sorcière debout tenant le parchemin déglutit et regarda Lucius Malfoy, qui se tourna ensuite et la regarda avec une malveillance qui la fit pâlir comme la cendre, et trembler encore plus, bien qu'elle réussisse à se tenir debout. Mais malgré son tremblement et sa peur, elle put finalement parler.

« Nous en avons un. »

Un bruit sourd commença à apparaître dans la salle, grandissant légèrement, puis mourant à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ce fut une fois de plus le silence. La sorcière s'éclaircit la gorge et lut.

« Charge une : entraînement illégal d'un sorcier mineur au transplanage. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et doit payer au Bureau des Usages Impropres de la Magie et au Département des Transports Magiques une amende de mille gallions chacun. »

« Charge deux : conspirer à l'initiation de Draco Malfoy en tant que Mangemort. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à trois ans à Azkaban. »

« Charge trois : conspirer à ce que Draco Malfoy soit placé sous le sort de Cruciatus. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à trois ans à Azkaban. »

« Charge quatre : conspirer à la dissimulation du meurtre de Igor Karkaroff. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à trois ans à Azkaban. »

« Charges cinq à neuf et charges vingt-quatre et vingt-cinq, ajoutées à la requête du prisonnier. Recruter Pénélope Deauclaire, Marcus Flint, Percy Weasley, Roger Davies, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour être des Mangemorts. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à quatorze ans à Azkaban. »

« Charge dix à quinze : conspiration pour les meurtres de Beryl Deauclaire, Reginald Deauclaire, Wilmer Deauclaire, Jeremy Deauclaire, Aurelia Flint et Letitia Carpenter. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à dix-huit ans à Azkaban, et ses biens devront être liquidés et divisés entre les héritiers des personnes décédées. »

« Charge seize : placer Cho Chang sous Imperius. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban. »

« Charges dix-sept et dix-huit : placer Kathryn Bell et Alicia Spinnet sous Imperius. Et charge dix-neuf : administrer une potion à Hermione Granger qui agit comme l'Imperius. Le jury recommande que ces trois charges soient suspendues et revues à une date ultérieure dépendant de l'arrestation et du procès de Matthias Avery et Gunther Nott. »

« Charges vingt à vingt-deux : kidnapper et détenir Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à neuf ans à Azkaban et doit payer à Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger et Mr. Potter mille gallions chacun. »

« Charge vingt-trois : placer le sort de Cruciatus sur Ronald Weasley. L'accusé est reconnu coupable et condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban. »

Un murmure commencer à apparaître dans la chambre comme ceux qui étaient assemblés considéraient les conséquences des actions de Lucius Malfoy. Hermione avait fait le calcul dans sa tête. « Cela fait cinquante ans, plus deux condamnations à vie, en plus des amendes et de la liquidation des biens. » chuchota-t-elle à Ron et Harry. « Ils n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère. » Elle souriait, regardant la sorcière qui avait lu le verdict et les condamnations. Harry aussi regardait le jury. Il voulait en mémoriser tous les visages, les imprimer à jamais dans son esprit. Nous devons choisir entre ce qui est juste et ce qui est facile. Il regarda Lucius Malfoy, qui foudroyait Eustache Bean du regard, et n'avait pas l'air content. Ha, pensa Harry. Ses connections ministérielles ont échouées. Même Cornelius Fudge ne peut pas t'aider maintenant, Malfoy.

Il entendit ensuite un gémissement, et Narcissa Malfoy s'enfuit de la chambre, un mouchoir sur son visage angoissé. Lucius Malfoy ne la regarda pas. Harry se pencha en avant et leva ses sourcils vers Draco Malfoy, qui le vit et chuchota. « C'est la liquidation des biens. » Il souriait. « Elle n'avait pas besoin de me dire de ne pas revenir au manoir Malfoy. On dirait qu'elle n'y reviendra pas non plus… du moins, pas pour longtemps. » Harry acquiesça. Elle serait destituée, sans argent ou endroit où vivre. Harry n'était pas sûr que Draco Malfoy doive s'en réjouir, mais cependant, sa mère l'avait renié il y a peu de temps et lui avait recommandé de se tuer…

Quand le murmure se fut à nouveau tut, Cornelius Fudge se leva. « En tant que Ministre de la Magie, » dit-il, « je suspends les condamnations à vie de Mr. Malfoy, étant donné qu'il nous a donné les noms de Matthias Avery et Gunther Nott, qui seront appréhendés et jugés pour meurtre. Les amendes sont maintenues. Je suspends aussi la moitié des autres condamnations. »

Eustache Bean foudroya Fudge, et Harry eut un regard de côté pour Dumbledore, qui semblait totalement s'y attendre. Cela laissait Malfoy avec vingt-cinq ans à Azkaban. Il aurait soixante-sept ans en sortant. En considérant le temps que les sorciers vivent, pensa Harry en regardant Dumbledore, cela lui laissait encore plus de la moitié de sa vie à vivre. La beauté de la condamnation à perpétuité pour un sorcier, pensa Harry, était que sa vie était très, très longue. Est-ce que Fudge pouvait faire cela ?

Ce n'était plus juste un murmure dans la chambre maintenant. Cela menaçait de tourner à l'émeute. Mais évidemment, Fudge avait le droit de faire cela. Harry supposa que c'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas totalement amnistié Malfoy. Peut-être que c'était un geste pour apparaître impartial et bon joueur. Harry était convaincu que, Fudge devait être évincé de son poste. C'était un simulacre de justice. Suspendre les condamnations à vie !

Il se tourna pour voir le visage de Ron. Étrangement, il était rayonnant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » chuchota Harry, pas sûr d'être entendu dans le brouhaha.

« Un millier de gallions. » dit simplement Ron, souriant. « Et je n'ai pas eu à être champion du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Il riait. « Je devais simplement me faire kidnapper. » Harry rit aussi. On pouvait faire confiance à Ron pour voir les choses en ces termes. Bien, il aurait finalement un peu d'argent. C'était bien pour lui. Harry se moquait de l'argent. Il se souciait de Fudge réduisant la peine de prison de Malfoy à seulement vingt-cinq années. Il se souciait des motivations de Fudge. Fudge regardait maintenant Harry, un regard froid que Harry lui retourna. Je ne regarderai pas ailleurs, pensa-t-il. Ce petit sorcier lâche ne me fera pas retirer ce que j'ai dit sur le retour de Voldemort, autant qu'il veuille le nier.

Fudge détourna finalement le regard le premier. Puis la porte du coin se rouvrit et les détraqueurs revinrent pour emmener Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban. Il avait encore l'air étrangement réjoui, et Bean remarqua en fait cela.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous allez à Azkaban, maintenant ? » grogna-t-il dans sa direction.

Malfoy eut un sourire suffisant. « Croyez-vous que Azkaban pourra me retenir, quand elle est gardée par les alliés naturels du Seigneur de Ténèbres ? Je pourrai y être pour un moment… mais seulement pour un moment… »

Il souriait encore quand ils le firent sortir. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça. « C'est » dit-il à Harry « pourquoi je n'aime pas leur façon de gérer Azkaban. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Je crains que nous le regrettions bientôt. »

Le décorum de la chambre s'était vite évaporé quand le jury se mit à sortir pour laisser les reporters jouer des coudes pour essayer de les atteindre. Puis, le visage d'un reporter se retrouva à quelques pouces de celui de Harry, lui demandant quelque chose sur Celuidontonnedoitpasdirelenom. Le reporter le dit très vite. Dumbledore la regarda et dit fermement « Pas de commentaire. »

Lui et Maugrey réussirent à les faire sortir tous les cinq dans le couloir. Harry regarda par dessus son épaule. Les Weasley suivaient. Quand ils furent tous à nouveau dans la pièce circulaire avec les portails, Dumbledore les conduisit dans celui étiqueté BDAM. Harry réalisa que cela signifiait Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Le bureau de Mr. Weasley. Et de Percy, puisqu'il travaillait pour son père maintenant. Mr. Weasley les conduisit tous jusqu'à son bureau désordonné, séparé d'une pièce plus grande par une porte avec du verre dépoli sur lequel était simplement marqué « A. Weasley. »

Mrs. prit dans ses bras Ron et Ginny une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau, puis Harry et Hermione, et finalement, hésitant seulement un moment, Draco Malfoy, qui prit en fait quelques couleurs sur le visage quand cela arriva. Mais il revint vite aussi pâle que d'habitude. Puis son mari la conduisit jusqu'à la chaise de son bureau, où elle s'assit avec lassitude. Il garda sa main sur son épaule. Harry regarda autour. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au bureau directeur de l'école où il allait avant Poudlard. Il y avait un grand bureau, la chaise à pivot derrière, quelques chaises en bois devant pour les visiteurs, et des rangées de petits meubles à tiroirs de chaque côté de la pièce. Peut-être à cause de son amour pour tout ce qui est moldu, Mr. Weasley avait consciencieusement décidé d'imiter un bureau moldu typique (bien que ce soit un bureau d'il y a quarante ans).

Harry avait malheureusement été envoyé au bureau du directeur pour de nombreuses choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme être sur le toit de l'école alors qu'il était poursuivi par Dudley et son gang. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces choses quand elles arrivaient, et il n'y avait aucune explication plausible. Alors il s'asseyait dans la grande chaise dure devant le bureau du directeur et le regardait, avec de grands yeux innocents, mais avait l'air d'être un fauteur de trouble incorrigible pour l'homme sérieux devant lui.

Harry réalisa que ces jours là ne lui manquaient pas. Aussi dangereux que cela pouvait être d'être lui, parfois. Il ferma les yeux et sut que, au plus profond de lui, il était bien plus content d'être un sorcier que d'être un garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier, opprimé par sa famille, ses professeurs et son directeur, et à qui ses parents manquaient misérablement chaque jour qu'il passait dans son placard sous l'escalier.

Il rouvrit les yeux et continua à regarder le bureau de Mr Weasley. Il y avait une fenêtre sur le mur, derrière le bureau. Mais ensuite Harry réalisa que cette fenêtre montrait une vue du Terrier. « C'est comme un autre portail » expliqua Mr. Weasley quand il vit que Harry s'interrogeait dessus. « Sauf que c'est juste une vue. Je ne peux pas passer à travers et être dans le jardin, à la maison. Je peux choisir n'importe quelle vue. J'ai choisi celle-là. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais amené au travail, papa ? » lui demanda Ron. Son père eut un air bizarre.

« Je vous ai déjà amené au travail, sûrement ? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait… »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait » Ginny soutint Ron.

« Ni pour les jumeaux. » ajouta Ron.

« Bien, il m'a amené moi. » dit Charlie. « Et Bill. J'avais dix ans, et Bill en avait douze. Je vous ai rencontré. » dit-il à Maugrey, en le montrant de la tête.

Maugrey eut un regard perçant. « C'est vrai. Nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu étais juste un petit garçon. Et j'ai aussi vu ... »

« Ah ! » cria Mrs. Weasley. Tout le monde la regarda. Elle avait bondit sur ses pieds et avait l'air terrifiée. « Je veux dire, je veux dire… » elle vacilla, puis se tourna vers la vue du Terrier. « Regardez les mauvaises herbes dans le jardin ! Et ces gnomes qui courent partout comme s'ils étaient chez eux ! » Elle se tourna vers Ron et Ginny. « J'aurai plein de travail pour vous deux quand le trimestre sera fini. »

Harry regarda la vue du Terrier, pensant que sa réaction face au jardin était très étrange. Il ne vit aucun gnome. Mais il pensa aussi que Mr Weasley avait une belle vue de son bureau. Mrs Weasley s'était calmée. Il continua à regarder le bureau, quelques photos magiques sur le mur, qui montraient la famille Weasley, les enfants aux différentes étapes de leur vie. Il sourit à une photo de Ron et de Ginny jouant dans le jardin avec George et Fred. Ginny ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, Ron cinq ans et les jumeaux sept ans. Ils souriaient et faisaient des signes de la main, le vent soulevant légèrement leurs cheveux roux. Puis Harry sentit une autre présence à côté de lui, et se retourna pour voir Draco Malfoy regarder la même image. Ginny, Ron et Hermione avaient été ici plus tôt et avaient tout vu. Ils discutaient intensément du verdict avec Mr Weasley et les frères aînés Weasley.

« J'aurais aimé » dit doucement Harry « avoir grandi avec eux. Les Weasley. J'aurais aimé que Ron ne devienne pas juste mon meilleur ami quand j'avais onze ans. »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis. » Il parla aussi doucement. Les autres faisaient pas mal de bruit, les ignorant.

« Quoi ? Il y a Crabbe et Goyle. »

Il grimaça. « Ce sont juste les enfants des amis de mon père. Nous étions tout le temps mis ensemble. Je n'avais pas beaucoup le choix. Ils étaient faciles à mener à la baguette, n'étant pas trop brillants. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur parler.  Je ne veux juste… hum… Ce que je veux dire de Ginny c'est que… »

« Vous parlez. Vous êtes aussi amis. C'est bien. »

« J'ai le sentiment que je peux presque tout lui dire. »

« Presque ? »

« Bien, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire… »

« Comme quand tes hormones sont complètement incontrôlables ? Oui, elle peut probablement le deviner quand elle se tient en face de toi avec une chaise dans une main et un fouet dans l'autre. »

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin, et un visage rêveur. « Ginny avec un fouet… Ca c'est une image… »

Harry rit doucement et secoua sa tête. « Je devrais m'y attendre maintenant, mais tu me surprends toujours, Malfoy… »

« Merci, merci. »

Juste à ce moment là, Ginny elle-même vint et passa son bras dans celui de Malfoy, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui montra de la tête l'image d'elle avec Ron et les jumeaux.

« C'était le cinquième anniversaire de Ron. Maman faisait toujours les fêtes dans le jardin. Nous avions joué à jeter les gnomes de jardin par-dessus le mur. C'est étrange d'être à l'école pour nos anniversaires tous les ans depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Et l'année la plus solitaire de ma vie fut quand Ron partit à l'école, et que je fus laissée seule à la maison. » Harry n'avait jamais pensé à cela avant. Juste Ginny, sa mère et son père. Elle semblait vraiment seule.

Harry soupira. « J'aimerais que mes anniversaires se passent à l'école. Passer mes anniversaires avec les Dursley est une des choses les plus déprimantes du monde. »

Malfoy ne parla pas. Ginny embrassa légèrement sa joue. « Ton anniversaire est pour bientôt, Draco. Que fais-tu habituellement ? »

Il déglutit, la regardant. « J'avais l'habitude de faire tout ce que je voulais… » et puis Harry réalisa que Ginny avait malencontreusement manqué de tact, en lui demandant cela, alors qu'il n'avait plus de maison ou de famille de qui parler. Elle se couvrit la bouche.

« Oh, Draco, c'était stupide de ma part. »

Il secoua sa tête. « Non. Je m'y habituerai. Finalement. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ferai probablement automatiquement avant de réaliser que je ne peux pas ou que je ne devrais pas. Cela prendra du temps… »

Elle remit sa tête sur son épaule et Harry la regarda tour à tour en vrai et sur la photo. Il sourit. « Tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis l'âge de quatre ans, n'est pas Ginny ? »

Elle eut l'air un peu vexée. « J'espère que si…. »

« Je parlais de ton visage. C'est impossible d'ignorer que c'est toi. » Il montra les photos de la tête. Elle avait encore le même nez enfantin couvert de tâches de rousseur, les mêmes grands yeux bruns, la même peau pâle et fine sous la masse de ses cheveux de feu. Hermione apparut soudain à son coude et passa aussi son bras dans le sien, comme Ginny avec fait avec Malfoy.

« De quoi parlions-nous ? »

« Si nous avions changé depuis que la photo avait été prise. » dit Ginny en la montrant. Hermione regarda.

« Oh, oui, nous avons vu celle-là tout à l'heure. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ! Mais les garçons ont beaucoup changé, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Harry la regarda un moment, puis il regarda Ron, Fred et George faisant des signes. A cet âge, les trois garçons se ressemblaient bien plus que maintenant. Tous les trois avaient des cheveux roux brillants, des tâches de rousseur. Le nez de Ron n'était pas aussi long que lorsque Harry l'avait rencontré. Il ressemblait davantage à celui de Ginny. Fred et George riaient. Il leur manquait à chacun des dents, mais pas les mêmes.

« Fred et George n'ont pas perdu les mêmes dents au même moment ? »

« Oh, maman adorait cela. Pendant un moment, elle pouvait vraiment les différencier. » dit Ginny en souriant. Harry se déplaça le long du mur, prenant Hermione avec lui. Ginny et Draco suivirent. Il y avait une photo de Percy sans ses lunettes et un des jumeaux, Harry ne savait pas lequel, et les deux jouaient dans le sable sur une plage, aux âges d'environ huit et dix ans.

Harry le montra du doigt. « Est-ce Fred ou George ? Et où sont tous les autres ? »

Ginny eut l'air mal à l'aise, et déglutit. » En fait, c'est Bill et Charlie. Probablement deux ans avant la naissance de Percy. Soixante quatorze. Cela fait déjà plus de vingt ans. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi agissait-elle si bizarrement ? et il n'avait jamais pensé à la grande différence d'âge entre Charlie et Percy. Charlie et Bill avaient dix et douze ans quand Percy est né. Cela signifiait… Harry réalisa pour la première fois…

« Ginny… Bill et Charlie… quand ils étaient à l'école… connaissaient-ils mon père et ma mère ? » Ginny acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. Harry pensa rapidement. Si Bill était en première année à Poudlard en 1975, son père et sa mère devaient être en cinquième année. Préfets. Une année avant qu'il ne voie sa mère et Rogue dans le donjon de potion… bien que peut-être que c'était à la fin de leur cinquième année… Et durant leur septième année, Bill aurait été dans sa troisième et Charlie dans sa première.

Il se tourna et regarda Bill et Charlie, se demandant pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit avant. Mais ensuite, il pensa aux interactions qu'il avait avec les élèves qui avaient quatre ans de moins que lui. Il avait probablement plus de contact avec Will Flitwick qu'avec n'importe quel autre, seulement parce qu'il considérait Will comme un ami maintenant, après la manière dont il s'était dressé pour lui dans la Grande salle. Cela semblait juste si étrange de se tenir si proche de gens qui étaient allés à l'école avec ses parents qui n'étaient pas… bien, adultes. Bien qu'il sache que techniquement, ils l'étaient. Bill avait trente-deux ans et Charlie avait trente ans. Ils ne ressemblaient simplement pas aux autres adultes. Mais alors, ils avaient grandi durant le premier règne de terreur de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'ils sentaient qu'un peu de leur enfance leur avait été enlevée, et ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à se fixer.

Puis il vint sur l'image de deux petites filles aux cheveux roux qui ressemblaient remarquablement à Ginny, sauf qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux bleus. Ils étaient assis autour d'un sapin de Noël avec ce qu'il savait maintenant être Charlie et Bill. Ils riaient tous et étaient prêts à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Bill et Charlie semblaient un peu plus âgés que sur la photo de la plage, peut être quatorze et douze ans, tandis que les filles semblaient avoir six et huit ans. Harry les montra du doigt.

« Qui sont-elles ? »

« Des cousines » lui dit Hermione. « à ce que Ron m'a dit tout à l'heure. Elles leur rendaient visite pour les vacances. C'était l'année de la naissance des jumeaux, avant que Ron et Ginny ne suivent. »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien, on peut dire que ce sont des Weasley. Comment s'appellent-elles ? »

Ginny eut à nouveau l'air mal à l'aise, et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore. « Professeur… pensez-vous que c'est sûr maintenant. Pour passer les reporters ? Ne devrions-nous pas retourner au train ? »

Dumbledore regarda gentiment Ginny. « Exact Ginny. Vous cinq allez probablement avoir besoin de dormir dans le train. La voiture restaurant sera en place, comme cela nous pourrons avoir un bon dîner avant cela. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi Ginny était mal à l'aise avec la photo de ses cousines. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus jeunes que Bill et Charlie, alors elles devaient être adultes maintenant. Avaient-elles mal tourné ? Étaient-elles la honte de la famille ? Il regarda Malfoy, qui avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que Ginny avec cela. Hmmm… pensa Harry. Quoique ce soit, on dirait que Ginny en a parlé à Malfoy. Il n'a définitivement pas l'air d'ignorer.

Ils dirent au revoir aux Weasley, et suivirent Dumbledore vers le mur que Malfoy n'avait pas pu pénétrer. Après cela, ils marchèrent vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient sortis de la station, le mur avec POTTER sur l'autre côté. Lucius Malfoy pensait qu'Azkaban ne pourrait le retenir tant qu'elle était tenue par des détraqueurs, et Voldemort avait marqué l'entrée du ministère avec une espèce de graffiti indélébile. Harry aurait dû se sentir comme si beaucoup de choses étaient réglées, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Queudver était encore en liberté, et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris, Sirius devrait continuer à être un fugitif aussi. Les Mangemorts en avait encore après Rogue, et probablement maintenant aussi après Draco. Beaucoup de problèmes étaient résolus, et cependant beaucoup restaient entiers…

Comme le train partait, Harry regarda encore le POTTER sur le mur de la station, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

* * * * *

La semaine suivante, Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à force de mener de front la préparation des BUSEs et le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Le match était le samedi, puis il aurait encore toute une autre semaine pour fourrer un maximum de choses dans son cerveau avant de s'attaquer aux BUSEs. Il désespérait de pouvoir survivre à tout. Soudain, prendre l'avantage sur les mages noirs semblait être la chose la plus facile qu'il avait faite de toute l'année. Et après les examens, il y avait encore la démonstration du club de duel… Il avait envie de se mettre en boule dans une grotte et d'hiverner.

Après avoir passé une semaine pouvant être qualifiée de solide sur son balai (et avoir été très reconnaissant du sort d'amortissement sur le balai), le jour du match se leva, ensoleillé et gai. Tout le monde était en bonne santé, alors Ginny pourrait rester assise dans les gradins et regarder les autres jouer. Harry pensa brièvement à feindre la maladie afin qu'elle puisse jouer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se sentirait plus sûr si elle jouait attrapeuse. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être terrible avec Cho Chang. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un sommeil enchanté pendant quarante jours (Malfoy en fait, mais c'était indirectement sa faute). Il essaya de surmonter cette pensée et se souvint que le capitaine de Serdaigle était Roger Davies. Battre Roger était quelque chose à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Roger voulait probablement que son dernier match de Quidditch en tant que capitaine rentre dans le livre des records. Harry savait qu'il devrait faire face à un préfet en chef très déterminé.

Le match Serpentard / Serdaigle avait été intense, avec la combinaison Liam Quirke- Evan Davies en batteur qui répandait le chaos parmi les poursuiveurs de Serpentard (qui avaient cependant marqué de nombreuses fois). De cette façon, la formation des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avec Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil et Niamh Quirke avait marqué trois-cent cinquante points contre les deux-cent quarante de Serpentard avant que Malfoy n'attrape le vif. Le score final atteignit un impressionnant trois-cent quatre-vingt dix points. Le résultat de cela, même s'ils n'avaient marqué que dans deux de leurs trois matchs, était que Serpentard était en tête pour la coupe avec sept-cent points, et Serdaigle était second avec cinq-cent soixante. Cela signifiait que tout ce que les Serdaigles avaient à faire était d'attraper le vif, et ils auraient dix points de plus que Serpentard et gagneraient la coupe de Quidditch. Griffondor avait besoin de cent quatre-vingt-dix points pour gagner la coupe.

L'équipe de Griffondor se leva tôt et alla courir ensemble, comme Harry leur faisait faire avant. Hermione vint avec eux, mais pas Ginny. Après cela, quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle avec les robes de leur équipe, les autres Griffondor et les Pouffsouffles les encourageaient, tandis que les Serpentards réservaient leurs encouragements pour Serdaigle. Intéressant pensa Harry. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ne pas supporter Griffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Pouffsouffle était déjà hors course, mais quand même…

Après le petit déjeuner, la population entière de l'école s'écoula vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait déjà quelques familles qui avaient spécialement fait le déplacement pour voir le match. Les Weasley étaient bien en évidence, faisant des signes aux jumeaux et à Ron, ainsi qu'à Harry. Il les salua aussi, heureux d'être raccommodé avec eux, et espérant qu'il ne s'humilierait pas devant Charlie Weasley, assis juste là…

Il vit Draco Malfoy s'asseoir près de Rogue, de l'autre côté des gradins, et personne à un jet de pierre d'eux. Puis cela changea. La fille écossaise qui l'avait invité à sortir s'approcha et montra la place de l'autre côté de Malfoy de la tête. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux noirs, elle était assez pâle, mais avait quelques légères tâches de rousseur, et n'était pas très épaisse. Malfoy eut l'air surpris. Harry commençait presque à se demander si le Choixpeau avait pu se tromper avec elle et Malfoy.

Harry et Roger Davies s'avancèrent au milieu du terrain avec leurs équipes et Madame Bibine. Ils se serrèrent la main, Harry regardant Roger dans les yeux, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Roger le regardait avec malveillance, faisant frissonner involontairement Harry. D'accord, pensa-t-il. C'est comme cela. Pas de quartiers.

Madame Bibine souffla dans son sifflet, et les quinze balais s'élevèrent dans les airs. La voix de Lee Jordan magiquement amplifiée annonça « Et voici le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année ! Il va décider si la coupe de Quidditch ira à … » il fit une pause à dessein. « Griffon-dorrrr » . Beaucoup d'acclamations de la foule comme il traînait sur le nom de la maison « ou Serdaigle » dit-il avec dérision, comme si c'était absurde. « ou à ces brigands de Serpentard… » renifla-t-il avec ressentiment.

« Jordan ! » l'admonesta le professeur MacGonagall. Il se ressaisit et continua son commentaire, la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Et le capitaine de Griffondor Harry Potter est en bonne forme sur son éclair de feu aujourd'hui, tandis que le plus gros de l'équipe est sur d'excellents Nimbus 2001. Je vois que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle se promène encore sur un Brossdur… Et la poursuiveuse de Griffondor Katie Bell passe à Johnson, Johnson fait une embardée, évite le cognard envoyé par Evan Davies, ce voyou de Serdaigle… »

« Jordan… »

« Je veux dire Evan Davies ce batteur de Serdaigle… tandis que la poursuiveuse Alicia Spinnet prend le souaffle et… OUI ! Griffondor dix, Serdaigle Zéro ! La préfète en chef donne de quoi faire au préfet en chef !

Roger Davies foudroyait Alicia après qu'elle ait fait voler le souaffle à travers le but de droite. Il allait bouger quand il réalisa qu'elle ne visait pas celui de gauche, mais il était trop en retard. Alicia lui adressa un petit sourire de contentement, et repartit avec Katie tandis que Angelina prenait une fois de plus possession du Souaffle, seulement pour le perdre au profit de Niamh Quirke.

« Oh ! et la poursuiveuse Quirke de Serdaigle intercepte une passe de Johnson pour Katie Bell ! Bel échantillon de triche… »

« Jordan... »

« Et… là ! Obstruction ! Les poursuiveuses de Serdaigles font obstruction ! Penalty pour Griffondor ! »

Lee avait raison. Niamh et Mandy étaient toutes les deux dans la zone de tir devant les buts de Griffondor au même moment, alors il importait peu que Ron empêche facilement le souaffle de rentrer dans le but du centre. Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et reprit le souaffle à Ron. Harry décida que Angelina devait tirer le pénalty. Elle était leur meilleure feinteuse au tir au but, la mieux placée pour tromper Roger Davies. Avec aisance, elle réussit à le faire se décaler vers le mauvais but.

« Griffondor VINGT , Serdaigle ZERO ! » dit joyeusement Lee. « C'est là où l'obstruction vous mène ! » Le professeur MacGonagall avait l'air un petit peu suffisante, dans la direction du professeur Flitwick, ne retenant pas Lee cette fois-ci.

Harry volait un petit peu au-dessus des autres joueurs, parcourant le terrain à la recherche du vif, en même temps qu'il gardait un œil sur les cognards que Liam et Evan frappaient. Il vit que Cho Chang le marquait, comme c'était sa stratégie habituelle, et il lui accorda un faible sourire, avant de se concentrer sérieusement sur le terrain une fois de plus. Fred et George rendaient tout ce qu'ils recevaient, mais vu comment cela partait, quelqu'un allait finir à l'hôpital.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire cependant, jusqu'à ce que Liam Quirke frappe un cognard de dos comme Alicia, Katie et Angelina volaient encore avec le souaffle vers les buts de Serdaigle, envoyant la balle d'acier derrière lui, directement vers la partie des gradins où se tenaient les supporters de Griffondor. Il y eut une cohue et des cris comme les spectateurs s'écartaient pour s'éloigner de sa trajectoire. Will Flitwick évita de peu d'être frappé, des éclats de bois volant après que la lourde balle frappe le siège où il était l'instant d'avant. Madame Bibine sifflait hystériquement tandis que Jordan criait des jurons qui lui auraient normalement valus d'être réprimandé par MacGonagall. Sauf qu'elle utilisait maintenant un langage assez surprenant à l'adresse de Liam Quirke et vérifiait que le jeune Will n'avait rien. Même le professeur Flitwick était debout à crier sur Liam.

« C'est mon petit neveu, espèce de loubard idiot ! » cria-t-il. Ce qui était véritablement un langage grossier pour le petit sorcier.

« Bon ! » Jordan continua le commentaire, une fois qu'il eut éliminé les mots un peu durs de son système. « Et parce que le batteur Quirke a effectué une manœuvre non autorisée sur le cognard, ce qui s'appelle aussi tricher, un autre pénalty pour Griffondor ! Cela t'a fait un grand bien d'arrêter la partie ! » Quand Madame Bibine avait sifflé, les poursuiveuses de Griffondor avaient été forcées d'arrêter leur avancée vers les buts de Serdaigle.

Alors, Angelina prit une fois de plus le souaffle, mais cette fois, Roger Davies était prêt et l'intercepta avant qu'il ne puisse passer par le but du milieu. Il tendit son bras et le lança en une longue passe à Niamh Quirke, qui filait vers Ron, qui la foudroyait du regard comme il flottait devant les buts. Elle envoya voler la balle vers le but de droite, et Ron la prit facilement en l'air, son long bras l'atteignant sans effort. Sans perdre une seconde, il recula et la passa à Katie, qui, avec Angelina et Alicia, avait pris une formation en flèche, volant vers les buts de Serdaigle.

« Et les poursuiveuses de Griffondor passent dans la formation d'attaque classique de la Tête d'Aigle, éparpillant les joueurs de Serdaigle. Attention d'éviter l'obstruction, maintenant, allez, allez, allez OUI ! Katie Bell marque ! Griffondor TRENTE, Serdaigle, encore ZERO ! C'est ma copine ! » Puis Lee tourna sa tête comme MacGonagall se tournait vers lui, surprise et bouche bée quant à sa dernière exclamation. Harry sourit, en continuant à parcourir le terrain du regard. Il l'avait suspecté depuis ce premier match où Ginny avait dû remplacer Katie…

Là. Il le vit. Le vif était à mi-chemin en direction du but de gauche de Griffondor. Il regarda ailleurs, espérant que Cho Chang ne l'avait pas vu. Il alla vers le centre du terrain, espérant qu'elle le suivrait. Si elle le prenait, Serdaigle gagnerait la coupe. S'il le prenait maintenant, il gagneraient le match, mais pas la coupe. Du moins, pas techniquement. Ils partageraient la coupe avec les Serpentards, à égalité à sept-cent points chacun.

Ils partageraient la coupe avec Serpentard.

Il sortit de sa tête les horribles conséquences d'avoir dit à Cédric, nous partagerons la coupe ensemble. Soudain, Harry savait ce qu'il allait faire. Avec un coup d'œil à Cho Chang pour être sûr qu'elle croyait sa feinte l'éloignant des buts de Griffondor, il fit soudain volte-face et fila vers le vif, flottant encore là. Il tourna sa tête une fraction de seconde, regardant vers Malfoy. Malfoy le regardait aussi, la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité. Harry se tourna encore vers le vif, espérant que ses poursuiveuses habituellement si bonnes ne marqueraient pas encore comme il se rapprochait, encore, et encore…

« Les poursuiveuses de Griffondor s'approchent encore de leur proie… mais qu'est-ce ? Le capitaine et attrapeur Harry Potter se rapproche du vif ! Dépêchez-vous les filles, marquez encore avant qu'il ne le touche ! Oh non ! non NON NON ! Il a le vif ! Potter a le vif ! Griffondor gagne le match… et Griffondor et Serpentard vont partager la coupe de Quidditch ! »

Harry vola autour du terrain, le vif au-dessus de sa tête. La plupart des Griffondors avaient l'air choqués et déçus. Seules Hermione et Ginny étaient debout et applaudissaient de leur côté des gradins. De l'autre côté, les Serpentards étaient également surpris, mais Malfoy, Rogue et la fille écossaise se levaient maintenant et applaudissaient. Rogue se tourna et foudroya les autres Serpentards du regard, et lentement, ils se levèrent tous, et commencèrent à applaudir, sans enthousiasme d'abord, puis avec un enthousiasme de plus en plus grand comme ils réalisaient que c'était leur seul moyen d'avoir quelque chose. Dix points de plus pour Griffondor aurait été une victoire nette, et si Serdaigle avait gagné le match, ils n'auraient rien eu de mieux.

MacGonagall regarda en direction de Rogue et Malfoy, et avec une expression de compréhension sur le visage, maintenant, elle sourit à Harry et se leva pour applaudir. Son regard sur les autres Griffondors les fit aussi se lever. Harry descendit vers le centre du terrain, souriant à Ginny et Hermione, qui comprenaient clairement pourquoi il avait fait cela. Et quand il atterrit, il croisa aussi le regard de Dumbledore, scintillant dans sa direction. Cette fois, cela n'ira pas mal, pensa-t-il. A moins que cette fichue coupe soit aussi un portauloin…

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas un portauloin. Harry se tenait debout, face à Roger, chaque équipe derrière son capitaine, et ils se serrèrent la main. Roger avait l'air irrité, mais il prit la main de Harry avec son menton en haut, préfet en chef jusqu'au bout. Puis Dumbledore appela Draco Malfoy et l'équipe Serpentard sur le terrain, et Harry et Malfoy prirent chacun un côté de la coupe de Quidditch, et la tinrent en haut, comme les élèves des deux côtés du terrain rugissaient leur approbation. Malfoy sourit à Harry. Un vrai sourire. Le premier vrai sourire que Malfoy ait jamais fait à Harry. Il le lui rendit, puis sentit son sourire s'élargir comme ils baissaient les mains, laissant la coupe aux soins de Dumbledore (afin qu'il puisse magiquement graver l'année et le nom des maisons victorieuses sur la base), tandis que Hermione faisait maintenant son chemin à travers la foule, les yeux bloqués sur Harry, et il savait avant qu'elle l'atteigne ce qui allait se passer, et il ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et il la tira vers lui pour un baiser profond. Un nouveau rugissement d'approbation monta de la foule quand elle vit cela, et Hermione rougit et enfouit son visage dans son cou, souriant joyeusement de toutes façons. Puis la foule eut vraiment un choc quand Ginny jeta ses bras autour de Malfoy et fit de même. Soudain Harry ne savait plus où était le sol, et c'était parce qu'il avait été soulevé au-dessus de la foule, et regardant à côté, il vit que Malfoy l'était aussi. Les Serpentards ne semblaient plus lui en vouloir pour quoiqu'il ait fait récemment… Ils étaient vainqueurs ex aequo de la coupe !

Comme ils étaient portés jusqu'au château pour une célébration commune dans la Grande Salle, afin que les deux maisons gagnantes puissent faire la fête ensemble, Harry vit Viktor se lever dans les gradins, ses bras autour des épaules de Cho. Ils lui sourirent tous les deux, et ils levèrent chacun la main, rappelant à Harry comment il avait dit au revoir à Hermione le premier septembre. Il leva aussi sa main, souriant, comme la foule le portait en dehors du terrain et remontait le chemin. Cela avait en fait été une bonne année, pensa-t-il. Il y avait eu quelques bosses en chemins (si l'on considère qu'être recruté pour devenir Mangemort est une 'bosse'), et il devait encore passer les BUSEs.  Mais quelques choses qu'il avait faites avaient vraiment bien marché. Viktor et Cho. Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban. Il était avec Hermione, ouvertement maintenant. Ron était encore leur ami. Ginny et Draco Malfoy était heureux ensemble. Et maintenant, il venait de réussir à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir faire, et avait partagé la coupe de Quidditch avec Serpentard…

Il se tourna et sourit encore à Malfoy, dominant aussi la foule. Peut-être Malfoy, pensa-t-il, peut-être que tu as un ami après tout.

* * * * *

La célébration dura la plus grande partie de la journée, et quand Harry se traîna en haut de l'escalier de marbre au milieu de l'après-midi, son bras confortablement installé autour des épaules d'Hermione, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dormir jusqu'à lundi matin. Mais il avait encore une chose à faire aujourd'hui, et il vérifia où se trouvaient les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Bien, Fred et Alicia les suivaient, George et Angelina étaient déjà montés, il se souvint, Katie et Lee montaient devant eux. Ginny était derrière Fred et Alicia. Elle et Malfoy marchaient chacun le bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Très souvent, Fred les regardait par dessus son épaule, mais il n'avait pas l'air hostile, juste un petit peu 'big brother'.

Quand ils atteignirent le trou du portrait, il avait déjà été ouvert par George et Angelina, qui le tenaient ouvert pour eux. Ils rentrèrent tous, sauf Ginny et Malfoy. Il lui donnait un baiser très chaste, sur la joue, clairement présent de la proximité de ses frères. Harry l'appela. « Viens donc, Malfoy ! Il y a quelque chose que tu voudras savoir. » Il le regarda, surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, suivant Ginny dans la salle commune. Harry se souvint de la seule autre fois (dont il était au courant) où Malfoy avait été dans leur salle commune, quand il l'avait pris en train d'essayer de rencontrer Ginny à minuit. Cela sembla remonter à très longtemps.

Ron était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, assez épuisé, son petit chat Argent confortablement en boule sur sa cuisse, endormi. Ses yeux aussi étaient fermés. Il avait été le premier à monter. L'équipe l'encercla silencieusement, Angelina et Katie ayant l'air de lutter pour ne pas rire. Harry sprinta jusqu'au dortoir, retrouva un paquet dans sa malle, et redescendit en courant dans la salle commune. Il se tint devant Ron, qui n'avait pas encore réalisé la petite foule autour de lui.

« Ron » dit Harry, pour le réveiller. Il continua à dormir. « Ron ! » essaya-t-il  encore.

Souriante, Ginny le secoua « Ron ! » dit-elle aussi. « C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Fleur Delacour est ici pour son rendez-vous avec toi ! » elle rit, et tous les autres aussi. Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent de surprise, et encore plus quand il les vit tous le regarder.

« Que ??? »

« Joyeux anniversaire Ron » dit Harry, présentant à Ron le paquet venant de sa malle. Argent sauta sur un des bras du fauteuil, frottant affectueusement sa tête contre le bras de Ron. « C'est ce que, à cause d'une chose et d'une autre, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner avant. On dirait que c'est le moment approprié. »

Ron les regarda tous, puis il regarda le paquet. Il haussa les épaules et enleva le papier. C'était le même livre qu'il avait donné à Harry pour Noël : Les grands capitaines de Quidditch de Poudlard, par Roderick Plumpton III. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry. « Tu me rends le livre ? »

« Non, idiot… c'est un autre exemplaire. Je l'ai acheté par correspondance. C'est juste une partie. Vérifie la page 428. »

Il regarda Ron tourner les pages vers le tableau listant les plus grands capitaines de Quidditch des équipes de Poudlard du siècle dernier. (selon l'humble opinion de l'auteur). Il le regarda descendre la colonne, passer le nom de Charlie, puis il vit l'expression sur le visage de Ron et il sut qu'il était arrivé à ce que Harry avait écrit : « Ronald Weasley, Griffondor. »

« Mince alors » souffla-t-il doucement. Ron déglutit et le regarda, puis les regarda tous. « Capitaine ? » chuchota-t-il. « Mais Harry… »

« Mais rien du tout. Nous sommes tous d'accord. Tu es celui qui animait réellement les entraînements, venant avec les stratégies. Que j'ai bien sûr fait tomber à l'eau en attrapant le vif … » il sourit, regardant Malfoy. « Mais je suis un mauvais capitaine. Ce devrait être toi Ron. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu sais que nous avons tous raison. »

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte comme il regardait à nouveau le livre, puis Harry. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Dis juste que tu vas le faire, Weasley » dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante « sinon je ne sortirai jamais d'ici… »

Tout le monde rit, même Ron, et il fit un signe de la tête à Harry, l'air assez remué. Il ferma le livre et le remit sur ses cuisses, prenant son chat et le tenant près de lui, souriant et le caressant tandis que de nombreuses mains venaient le taper dans le dos et que l'on disait des choses comme « Ca c'est un bon ami… Nous reviendrons te voir prendre la coupe… une fois que nous serons partis, tu pourras faire des entraînements avant le lever du jour… »

Plus tard, Harry sut qu'il devait étudier pour les BUSEs, mais il tira Hermione dans un coin de la salle commune, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil que George et Angelina utilisaient en général et qui faisait face au coin, créant un confortable refuge. Il s'assit, la tirant sur ses cuisses. Elle acquiesça, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, approchant sa bouche de la sienne. Il sentit une vague de joie le traverser comme ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus profondément, un contentement qui semblait être au delà de tout ce qu'il méritait ou qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre. Il remonta sa main le long de sa jambe, sous sa robe. Maintenant que c'était juin, elle portait un short et un T-shirt en dessous. Il laissa sa main confortablement installée sur une de ses cuisses, sentant la chaleur émanant de sa peau, se sentant en harmonie avec le monde.

Elle recula doucement sa bouche de la sienne, mais ce fut seulement pour descendre ses lèvres vers son cou. Il ouvrit ses yeux, maintenant, souriant, puis il pensa voir un flash rouge du coin de l'œil.

« Ron ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Ron s'avança vers le coin où ils étaient assis, l'air abattu. « Je, hum , je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » ses oreilles étaient assez roses. Harry réalisa que bien que toute l'école les ait vus s'embrasser sur le terrain de Quidditch, Ron ne les avait jamais vus tous les deux s'embrassant comme cela, se touchant et s'embrassant en privé. Harry se mordit la langue, pour éviter de lui demander s'il les avait regardés.

« Tu ne nous déranges pas. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je voulais juste… te remercier proprement. Tu sais, pour le poste de capitaine. »

Harry lui sourit. « C'est avec plaisir. Vraiment. Avec plaisir. Cela me rendait fou. »

Ron essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais cela avait l'air difficile. Harry espérait qu'il comprenait qu'il le méritait, que ce n'était pas de la charité. Ron pouvait être si susceptible parfois. Harry s'était demandé s'il serait capable de le convaincre de prendre le poste. Il se souvint de Ron disant devant le Miroir du Rised qu'il était préfet en chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch…

« Je vais te faire travailler, tu sais . » dit-il maintenant en souriant à Harry.

« Tu es celui qui va avoir à travailler. Tu as deux poursuiveurs et deux batteurs à remplacer. »

« Correction : un poursuiveur, et deux batteurs. Je ne vais pas rester gardien. Ginny va s'entraîner pour cela. Ce n'est pas très loin d'attrapeur après tout. Et Ginny dit que Zoey Russell est aussi une assez bonne attrapeuse. Alors nous pourrons la prendre, peut-être, et je serai finalement poursuiveur aussi, comme je voulais être. » Harry se souvint de sa performance lors du premier match de l'année. C'était un poursuiveur fabuleux. Il n'y aurait personne pour les arrêter avec Ron à ce poste. Il se souvint avoir vu son père jouer…

« Il reste juste les batteurs. Dean et Seamus ? »

« Non. Dean est désespérant. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est le football. Seamus l'a traîné à la coupe du monde. Et Seamus veut le boulot de Lee. »

Harry rit. « Je pense à tous les boniments qu'il va jeter à la ronde. »

« Trop vrai ! Il y a ce quatrième année qui pourrait faire un bon batteur… Je l'ai vu voler un peu. Ginny dit qu'il s'appelle Anthony Perugia. »

« Tony ? Oui, Il vole bien. Et l'autre ? »

« Bien… Que penses-tu de… Neville ? Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ? »

Harry sourit. « Oui. Je crois vraiment qu'il le sera. »

« J'espère. Tu as remarqué comme il est grand maintenant ? Il peut nous manger la soupe sur la tête, n'est-ce pas. »

Harry acquiesça. Puis Ron eut l'air à nouveau un peu embarrassé. « Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille… »

« Oh non, Ron ! » dit Hermione en se levant. « Faisons quelque chose ensemble, tous les trois ! » Ron et Harry se regardèrent, incertains. « Oh, vous deux… » bafouilla-t-elle. « Je veux dire… descendons chez Hagrid ! Allons ! » Elle se dirigea vers le trou du portrait et ils la suivirent. Harry savait qu'elle ne voulait pas exclure Ron, mais il réalisa maintenant que ce serait dur à équilibrer, de passer du temps ensemble, et aussi avec Ron. Cela marchera tout seul, pensa-t-il avec optimisme. Ils devaient juste s'habituer à une nouvelle manière de faire les choses. Tout irait bien.

* * * * *

Harry se traîna jusqu'au dortoir et se jeta violemment sur lit, mais avec soulagement.

« Ouch ! » fit soudain Sandy.

« Désolé Sandy. Je suis juste content que ce soit fini. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les BUSEs. »

« Était-ce si terrible ? »

« Tu n'y as pas du tout fait attention ? »

« J'étais endormie la plupart du temps. »

« Oh. J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose. Attends… Je me suis endormi en histoire de la magie et en astronomie… »

« Harry Potter? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que sont les BUSEs ? »

« Des tests très, très ennuyeux sur nos connaissances et notre pratique de la magie. Sur cinq années, sauf pour les soins aux créatures magiques et pour la divination, où elles portent sur trois ans. »

« Est-ce important ? »

« Assez important. Mais je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti sur la plupart des choses. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient à peine dormi durant la semaine suivant la coupe de Quidditch. Ils n'avaient pas à aller en classe. Ils passaient leur temps à se préparer pour les tests, et Hermione les avait guidé et s'était assurée que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient chaque heure du jour où ils étaient réveillés.(ce qui était bien plus d'heures qu'ils auraient dû rester éveillés, selon Harry). La plupart des nuits, ils se traînaient à l'étage vers deux ou trois heures du matin, les muscles fonctionnant jusqu'au dortoir en pilotage automatique. Une nuit, ils restèrent juste où ils étaient, Hermione assise à l'une des tables, sa joue sur un texte d'arithmancie, ronflant doucement, tandis que Harry était assis à côté d'elle, s'appuyant sur son épaule (il fut assez contrarié de découvrir qu'il avait bavé sur sa robe quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin), et Ron s'était étalé sur le tapis, le visage dans un texte d'herbologie qui était simplement à proximité de son cerveau, plutôt que de faire partie de son contenu.

Puis, le lundi matin suivant, cela avait commencé. Ils étaient descendus au donjon de potions et Rogue avait commencé avec eux. Ils passèrent la journée entière à faire des potions et à rédiger des essais et à répondre à des tests sur les ingrédients des potions, les contre-indications et les antidotes. Le test de potions prenait plus de temps que n'importe quel autre car ils devaient attendre que les choses bouillent et infusent. A la fin de la première journée, Harry sentit un grand soulagement que ce soit fini, mais il se souvint qu'il y avait encore plus de tests à passer.

Le mardi, ils avaient métamorphose et sortilèges. Harry métamorphosa le bureau de MacGonagall en cochon, comme il l'avait vu faire une fois. Il changea d'autres objets inanimés en objets animés, et des objets animés en objets inanimés. Il changea des choses qui avaient déjà été transformées, prenant une chaussure, au début, à travers cinq métamorphoses successives, en passant par le hérisson, le chapeau melon, le yorkshire, la théière et puis un lapin, avant de commencer à faiblir et de produire un étui à couteau (avec des oreilles de lapin et une queue pelucheuse) qui aboyait.

Puis elle fit de la place dans la pièce, et au lieu de descendre déjeuner avec les autres, il lui fit la démonstration, formellement et pour l'enregistrer, de sa capacité à se transformer en animagus. Elle utilisa un chronomètre pour mesurer son temps de transformation, encore et encore, se changeant en griffon, puis normal, en griffon puis normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol à cause de la douleur et de l'effort mental. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il sortit en titubant de la pièce, retrouvant Hermione et Ron dans le couloir, et ils le portèrent pratiquement jusqu'à la grande salle.

Les sortilèges s'étaient bien passés, il le savait, parce que le professeur Flitwick n'arrivait pas à garder un visage impassible. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un élève passant les BUSEs de sortilèges doive attendre avant de recevoir son résultat pour savoir combien il avait fait avec lui. Harry passa le niveau de base, puis intermédiaire, et puis Flitwick demanda à tous les élèves de rester après le temps imparti pour ceux qui voulaient tenter le BUSE de sortilège avancé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les seuls Griffondors qui restèrent. Le test était simplement de se battre en duel avec Flitwick, qui avait été un champion dans sa jeunesse. Ron fut désarmé très rapidement. Hermione lui résista pendant quelques temps avant d'être désarmée. Après s'être battu pendant plus d'une demie-heure, Flitwick et Harry y étaient encore, et Harry avait quitté sa robe et était trempé de sueur, tandis que le petit sorcier était encore frais comme une rose, et marchait en chantonnant avant de pointer nonchalamment sa baguette vers Harry et de marmonner des sorts.

Après plus d'une heure, Flitwick était encore debout et faisait face à un Harry épuisé et il baissa sa baguette. « Je m'incline Harry » lui dit-il gentiment. « Le duel est fini. C'est un nul. »

Harry baissa sa baguette et s'inclina, et il entendit « Expelliarmus ! » Il sentit sa baguette sortir de sa prise, puis il se sentit voler en arrière, rassemblant ses forces avant de frapper le mur dur, et, chancelant, de s'effondrer en une position assise. Flitwick sourit et alla vers lui, lui tendant sa baguette.

« Vraiment Harry. Tu aurais dû le savoir. » Il lui souriait. Harry regarda le professeur, ses yeux dans le vague.

« Je le sais maintenant. » Flitwick l'aida à se relever et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Mais Harry n'avait pas exactement le sentiment d'avoir échoué en sortilèges avancés.

S'il avait pensé que c'était épuisant d'étudier pour les BUSEs, ce n'était rien comparé à les passer. Le mercredi, ils commencèrent avec l'herbologie. Une matinée entière à se battre avec les plantes de la serre, puis subir des tests épuisants sur les herbes magiques et les champignons qu'ils avaient étudiés pendant cinq années. L'après-midi, ils avaient histoire de la magie. Trois heures à être assis dans la classe de Binns à écrire sur les rébellions des gobelins. Il s'endormit en fait, et quand il se réveilla, Hermione le secouait et lui demandait de rendre son parchemin. Il le regarda. Il avait écrit une phrase sur quelqu'un nommé Oscar le Batteur, dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existe. Il grogna. Il n'aurait pas une BUSE en histoire de la magie. Il regarda Ron, qui tendait plusieurs parchemins écrits petit. Même Ron avait eu de quoi écrire pour l'histoire de la magie. Quand Hermione ne le regarda pas, il froissa son parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche. Il ne rendrait rien du tout. C'était mieux que l'humiliation de rendre cela, pensa-t-il. Il le détruirait.

C'était à minuit qu'ils avaient astronomie. Harry se sentit encore comme un somnambule, et le professeur Sinistra fut sèche avec lui. Un autre flop, pensa-t-il. Ron était aussi un zombie. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à avoir une BUSE en astronomie.

Le matin suivant, ils purent rester au lit, à cause du test tardif d'astronomie, et durant l'après-midi, ils durent se présenter chez Hagrid pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid leur avait fait un zoo virtuel à parcourir, et son test était un QCM. Harry pensa qu'il était probablement un peu trop gentil avec eux, et il se demanda si Dumbledore approuvait cela. C'était le test le plus facile jusqu'à présent, d'après Harry. Après cela, il lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement. Plus que deux. Divination et Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le vendredi matin, lui, Ron et les autres Griffondors, sauf Hermione, se présentèrent à la tour de Trelawney, tandis qu'Hermione allait chez le professeur Vector pour le test d'arithmancie. Ils surent passer par les feuilles de thé, la chiromancie, les augures, les diagrammes stellaires (ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été terrible en astronomie), les boules de cristal, les cartes de tarot… toutes les formes de divination qu'ils avaient couvertes depuis leur premier jour avec elle, il y a trois ans. Même Ron avait quelque chose à dire la plupart du temps qui était bon ou pas très loin. J'ai un serpent qui a le Don, et je ne vais même pas avoir une BUSE en divination. Quelque chose n'allait pas quelque part, il le sentait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas tricher. Il avait laissé Sandy près du feu, dans la salle commune.

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent chez Maugrey. Il leur fit faire un travail écrit sur les loups garous, les vampires et les autres créatures des ténèbres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas amener en classe. Puis ils rendirent leurs devoirs, et furent vraiment confrontés à quelques créatures sombres qu'ils avaient étudiées avec Lupin. Après les Pitiponks et les strangulots, il ouvrit un tiroir et il en sortit… un épouvantard.

L'épouvantard prit une forme différente pour certains d'entre eux de celle de troisième année. Sans surprise, celui d'Hermione ressemblait au professeur MacGonagall l'expulsant et lui disant qu'elle avait échoué dans tous ses sujets. Celui de Neville était simplement une flasque de potion fumante. Celui de Parvati se transforma .. en Hermione. Harry le vit en premier, et la fit se retourner et lui parla rapidement jusqu'à ce que Parvati s'en soit occupé et que Seamus s'avance. Finalement, Harry fit face à l'épouvantard, et, se souvenant des détraqueurs qui avaient amené Lucius dans la chambre de justice, l'épouvantard se transforma naturellement en détraqueur.

Harry lui fit gravement face, se concentra intensément sur ses pensées joyeuses  (maintenant qu'il était avec Hermione, c'était facile) et cria « Expecto Patronem ! »

Le cerf argenté émergea du bout de sa baguette et courut vers l'épouvantard-détraqueur. Puis Harry le regarda encore, criant « Ridikulus ! » et il disparut avec un pop !

Maugrey le fixait, incrédule. « Potter » dit-il, clairement admiratif, ce qui choqua quelque peu Harry. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous saviez conjurer un Patronus. Et quel Patronus… »

Harry déglutit. « Je suis désolé. Nous avons découvert en troisième année que quand je suis confronté à un épouvantard, il se transforme en détraqueur, alors Lupin m'a enseigné à conjurer un Patronus… »

« Vous êtes désolé ? » dit Maugrey, incrédule. « Vous faites quelque chose de si avancé que la plupart des sorciers adultes n'y arrivent pas et vous êtes désolé ? » Il secoua la tête. « Vous êtes la personne la plus terrible que j'ai jamais vue, Potter… »

Après avoir lancé variété de sorts et contre-sorts, il libéra tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas rester pour le BUSE avancé de Force du Mal. « Je vous ai déjà vu conjurer votre Patronus, alors vous avez déjà vos points pour cela, Potter. Maintenant, voyons ce blocage de la douleur pour lequel vous êtes devenu si fameux… »

Et sans avertissement, Maugrey pointa sa baguette vers lui et cria « Hara Kiri ! »

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent en arrière. Il se sentit flotter et monter, monter, et en regardant en bas, il regarda son corps, fasciné. Il regarda Maugrey bouger lentement, Hermione mettre anxieusement sa main sur sa bouche au ralenti, puis son autre main sur le bras de Ron, comme Ron le fixait, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant petit à petit…

Quand Harry vit Maugrey lever sa baguette, il s'autorisa à glisser dans son corps. Il s'effondra sur le sol, haletant, puis tituba pour se relever. Maugrey acquiesça.

« Bon travail, Potter » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Harry déglutit et lui fit un signe de la tête. C'était cela. Il avait fini. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire maintenant était d'attendre leurs résultats.

Harry ferma ses yeux, s'allongeant sur le lit. Il se sentait près à dormir pour une semaine. Après avoir redouté les BUSEs toute l'année (avec raison, il le savait maintenant), ils avaient fini. Il dormi en fait immédiatement jusqu'au matin suivant. Il se réveilla avec le soleil, se leva et s'habilla pour courir, se sentant comme si on avait enlevé un énorme poids de lui. Ron était encore endormi, étalé en diagonale sur son lit (la seule façon qu'il avait d'y tenir, de toutes façons). Quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune, Hermione n'y était pas, mais il ne daignait pas l'attendre. Si elle avait un peu de bon sens, pensa-t-il, elle resterait à dormir. Si j'avais du bon sens, peut-être que c'est ce que je ferais, pensa-t-il. Mais il se sentait agité après avoir dormi plus de quatorze heures. Il voulait être actif, faire quelque chose.

Le terrain de Quidditch était désert, humide et d'apparence impeccable. Harry courut sur le chemin sablonneux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente avoir exorcisé quelque chose de son âme, quelque démon agité qui le possédait, lui faisant mal quand il prenait une pause. Maintenant, même si ses poumons marchaient à leur pleine capacité, il se sentait en paix. Tout était comme il devait être. Il fit quelques tractions et étirements après, puis retourna au château d'un pas sautillant.

Dans la salle de bain des préfets, il rencontra Malfoy, mais cela n'avait plus le pouvoir de ruiner sa journée. Il rentra en flânant joyeusement, lui souriant comme il était dans la baignoire, disant gaiement « Bonjour, Malfoy ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy avait ses yeux fermés et il les ouvrit maintenant. Il s'appuya contre un des petits côtés de la baignoire, ses bras étalés de chaque côté de lui sur le bord de la baignoire. Il ne cherchait plus à cacher sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'en soucier.

« Tu es salement joyeux pour cette heure du matin, Potter. Tu vas sauter dans le lac ? »

« En fait, je pensais prendre une douche. Peut-être que je nagerai dans le lac plus tard… » il chantait pratiquement comme il se dirigeait vers les douches. Il vit Malfoy secouer sa tête.

'Toi, Potter, tu es plus joyeux que c'est permis… »

« Mais les BUSEs sont finies ! » chanta Harry comme il se tenait sous la douche, faisant résonner le bruit sur les dalles et le marbre de la pièce. Il se tourna et vit Malfoy passer sa tête au coin.

« J'ai deux mots pour toi Potter. FERME TA SATANÉE GRANDE GUEULE. »

« Cela fait cinq mots. »

« Cela n'en ferait que deux si tu ne me faisais pas jurer. »

« Ce ne serait plus drôle. » rit Harry, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur sa tête. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et arrêta l'eau, souriant à Malfoy. « N'es tu pas content que cela soit fini ? »

Comme Harry enroulait une serviette autour de sa taille, Malfoy acquiesça, l'admettant finalement. « Je ne peux pas croire Maugrey… ou MacGonagall. Ou Flitwick. Ou Chourave… » Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de la robe de chambre vert foncé qu'il avait enfilée. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Oui, il avait été déshérité… mais cela semblait concerner autre chose.

« Tu ne penses pas avoir bien fait Malfoy ? »

Malfoy releva brusquement sa tête. « J'ai fait franchement bien, merci beaucoup. Je m'attends pleinement à avoir plus de dix BUSEs. En fait, je parie que j'en aurai plus que toi. »

Harry pensa aux BUSEs avancés qu'il allait avoir en métamorphose, forces du mal et sortilèges. « Je parie que non. » sourit-il. « Mais si tu en as plus de dix… ce sera vraiment impressionnant. Je veux dire, je pense que tu seras content. Quel est ton problème ? Pourquoi ne fêtes-tu pas la fin des examens ? »

Malfoy revint vers la baignoire, commença à la vider et ramassa ses habits. « Et avec qui vais-je fêter cela ? Les seuls Serpentards qui voudrons traiter avec moi sont Rogue et cette quatrième année, quel est son nom.  Et je commence à penser que je lui plais, alors je ne veux pas trop être avec elle et lui donner une mauvaise impression… »

« Ou tu pourrais passer tout ton temps libre avec elle. Ensuite, tu arrêterais très vite de lui plaire. » fit Harry en riant comme Malfoy lui lançait une serviette mouillée dessus et qu'il l'attrapait en plein vol.

« Tu peux rire, Potter. Même si tu n'avais que deux BUSEs, tu aurais des gens pour te témoigner de la sympathie… »

Harry soupira et encaissa le coup. Il devait le faire, il le devait. Malfoy y faisait assez largement allusion. « Malfoy » dit-il finalement, comme il prenait un peignoir rouge de la garde-robe. « Dumbledore a dit qu'il laisserait redescendre tout le monde à partir de la troisième année à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain. Nous allons avoir les résultats de nos BUSEs vendredi. Peu importe ce qui en sort… Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire la fête avec nous ? Ginny voudra venir de toutes façons, et puis tu pourras passer du temps avec elle. Nous descendrons tous au village après le petit déjeuner. »

Malfoy déglutit et le regarda. Il n'avait pas reconnu ce que Harry avait fait en partageant la coupe de Quidditch avec Serpentard, mais Harry savait que cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ginny avait dû tellement lutter au début de leur relation pour que Malfoy ne se saborde pas lui-même.

« Si tu veux. » dit évasivement Malfoy. Harry acquiesça.

« Alors c'est bon. » dit-il fermement. Après que Malfoy soit parti, Harry ramassa Sandy et lui demanda « Pourquoi est-ce que certaines personnes trouvent si dur que d'autres personnes soient gentilles avec elles ? » Il ne pensait pas juste à Malfoy. Ron était comme cela aussi. Ils avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'admettre.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien les gens, Harry Potter » répondit-elle. « mais peut-être qu'ils ont l'impression qu'ils ne le méritent pas ? »

« C'était une question rhétorique, Sandy. Cela signifie que je n'attendais pas réellement de réponse. Mais je crois que tu comprends les gens mieux que ce que tu penses. » Il l'enroula autour de son bras et sortit.

* * * * *

La semaine suivante, ils n'avaient pas non plus à aller en classe, à moins qu'ils ne le veuillent. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Malfoy allèrent voir Rogue quand ils auraient de toutes façons du avoir potions. Mais ils s'entraînèrent pour la démonstration du club de duel au lieu de préparer des potions. Harry allait faire la démonstration de quelques mouvements contre trois attaquants, et Rogue acquiesçait gravement quand il ajustait ses sorts et détournait ceux que Ron, Hermione et Malfoy lui envoyaient. Ce n'était pas un réel duel, en fait. C'était étroitement chorégraphié, monté pour faire un bon spectacle. L'issue était prédéterminée. Une partie de la démonstration serait faite de duels dont l'issue ne serait pas déterminée, mais la plupart serait attentivement répétée et planifiée. Après le duel qu'il avait perdu face à Neville (qui avait été un meilleur spectacle, selon Harry, que ce qui était prévu pour l'exhibition), il voulait être vu gagnant d'un duel devant toute l'école. Ron était contre lui pour un des duels non arrangés, et Roger Davies pour un autre. Ils avaient tiré les noms d'un chapeau de sorcier pour déterminer les paires. Malfoy allait être opposé à Niamh Quirke et à Fred Weasley, et Hermione se battait encore contre Alicia, ainsi que contre George Weasley.

L'après-midi suivant, ils descendirent chez Hagrid pour voir les septième année de Griffondor contre les taureaux du soleil. Après que Angelina ait préparé George à harnacher les taureaux et à labourer le sol, retournant la terre avec une dent de dragon, ils se battirent contre les Chtonians qui jaillirent du sol. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait spécialement bien au club de duel, et Maugrey mit une fin à cela pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre l'aile de l'hôpital.(C'était une combinaison de tests de potions, de soins aux créatures magiques, de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal.) Maugrey fit disparaître les Chtonians, et, agitant sa baguette, Flitwick remit le sol labouré à son état antérieur pour Fred et sa partenaire, Yarrow Swartz, une fille avec une bonne réputation en potions.

Après avoir bu la potion que Yarrow avait préparé pour lui et s'être lui-même invoqué un champ protecteur, Fred harnacha les taureaux et commença à labourer, comme George. Cette fois, quand les Chtonians surgirent du sol labouré par la dent de dragon, Fred et Yarrow les repoussèrent jusqu'à ce que le sol soit couvert de leurs os blancs. C'était tout ce que les Chtonians étaient : des squelettes combattants. Harry avait d'abord été alarmé quand ils avaient jailli pour se battre contre George et Angelina. La deuxième fois, il savait à quoi s'attendre, et fut rassuré de voir quelqu'un les battre. Il était très, très content que ses ASPICs soient encore dans deux ans…

Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet firent mieux que George et Angelina, mais pas aussi bien que Fred et Yarrow. Harry avait son poing dans sa bouche quand il sembla que l'un des taureaux allait embrocher Lee… Mais Alicia lui lança un maléfice avant qu'il ne le massacre. Harry considéra le fait que les deux jumeaux fassent si différemment pour le test. Ils semblaient grandir séparément, un peu, ou au moins montrer des compétences et des talents différents. Fred était par exemple bien meilleur en duel, tandis que George avait une petite amie (Fred et Susan Bones avaient opté pour 'juste amis' après le ceilidh).

Comme le vendredi approchait, Harry était de plus en plus tendu. L'entraînement pour les duels ne faisait rien pour alléger cela. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était de s'enfuir avec Hermione dans l'ancienne pièce de Touffu, mais il commençait à suspecter qu'elle soit superstitieuse quant à leur relation physique. Après la première fois, il avait trouvé Neville, et après la deuxième fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés attachés à des arbres dans la forêt, ne sachant pas s'il leur restait cinq minutes à vivre. Il se demandait si elle pensait que cela ne porterait pas la poisse d'être encore ensemble avant d'apprendre les résultats des examens. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, et cependant… Elle évitait définitivement d'être seule avec lui. Elle sortait de ses habitudes pour être sûr que Ron était avec eux tout le temps. Elle ne se retenait pas de le toucher ou même de l'embrasser, mais elle ne suggérait pas non plus qu'ils soient seuls ou essayent de l'être, comme elle avait fait par le passé. Harry était très, très frustré.

Finalement, au petit déjeuner du vendredi matin, encore plus de chouettes que d'habitude rentrèrent par les fenêtres, pour la plupart des chouettes de l'école. Chaque élève de cinquième année reçut une grande enveloppe crème avec le sceau de Poudlard. Seamus et Dean s'emparèrent de l'enveloppe de leurs chouettes avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se poser sur leur épaule, et Ron s'assit, tenant la sienne, la sueur apparaissant sur son front comme il hésitait à l'ouvrir.

Une enveloppe tomba finalement dans les mains de Harry. Harry Potter, Griffondor. C'était tout simplement ce qui était écrit en une grosse écriture ronde. Harry allait commencer à l'ouvrir que, à côté de lui, Hermione commença à crier, puis l'assomma pratiquement quand elle lança ses bras autour de son cou. Harry haleta et il enleva doucement ses bras d'autour de son cou, puis lui sourit.

« Je devine que tu es assez contente de tes résultats ? »

Elle acquiesça, et sans dire un mot, elle lui tendit la lettre. Elle avait reçu deux BUSEs en potions, basique et intermédiaire, pareil en métamorphose, Défenses contre les forces du mal, Arithmancie et histoire de la magie. Elle en avait reçu une pour l'herbologie, l'astronomie et le soin aux créatures magiques, et trois en sortilèges, basique, intermédiaire et avancé.

« Hermione » souffla-t-il, « tu as eu… »

« Je sais ! »

« Seize BUSEs… »

« Je sais ! »

Il fixa encore sa lettre. Elle avait établi un record pour l'école. Personne, pas même Percy Weasley, n'avait jamais eu seize BUSEs. Il était à moitié effrayé d'ouvrir sa lettre maintenant. Il pensa à son examen fantôme d'histoire de la magie. Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas partir. Le cri d'Hermione avait été le premier, mais maintenant les cinquième année dans toute la grande salle parlaient à haute voix du résultat de leurs examens, allant d'une table à l'autre pour parler avec leur amis des autres maisons. Le chaos s'installait.

Puis soudain, il fut attaqué par Ron « Aaah ! » cria-t-il, ayant finalement ouvert sa lettre. « Onze ! J'en ai onze ! Seulement une de moins que Bill et Percy ! » Harry fixa avec incrédulité la lettre que Ron lui avait mise sous le nez. Rogue lui avait en fait donné une BUSE en potions basique. Il avait aussi les niveaux basique et intermédiaire en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. Et aussi une BUSE pour le soin aux créatures magiques, la divination, l'histoire de la magie et l'herbologie. La seule qu'il avait manqué était l'astronomie, ce qui n'avait pas été une surprise puisqu'il avait virtuellement dormi pour tous les cours. Harry lui sourit de façon incertaine.

« C'est super Ron. » Il essaya d'avoir l'air content, il l'était vraiment, puis il recommença à fixer l'enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas encore ouverte la tienne ? »

Harry la lui lança. « Je ne peux pas. Tu le fais. Annonce moi cela avec douceur. »

Harry serra les dents et grimaça comme il regardait Ron ouvrir l'enveloppe et sortir la lettre. « Bien » commença-t-il, « tu n'as pas eu l'histoire de la magie. »

« C'est probablement parce que j'ai dormi durant l'examen et que je n'ai rien rendu. »

« Et tu n'as pas eu l'astronomie. Ni la divination. »

« Trelawney m'en a voulu de ne pas encore avoir révélé mon 'œil intérieur'. A quel point le reste est mauvais ? »

« Bien, je hais devoir te dire cela, Harry, mais tu en as seulement… treize. »

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha. « Quoi ? Treize ? Comment ai-je pu en avoir treize ? »

Ron rit et lui tendit la lettre. « Bien, cela a probablement aidé que tu aies les niveaux basique, intermédiaire et avancé dans trois matières : métamorphoses, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. Cela en fait neuf. Et puis Hagrid t'en a donné une, Chourave aussi, et Rogue t'en a donné deux en basique et intermédiaire. Tu commences à être le favori de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Qui l'eut cru il y a cinq ans ? »

Harry lui frappa le bras avec le revers de sa main. « Je ne le suis pas. J'ai travaillé dur. »

Hermione lui prit sa lettre et l'examina. « Bien, tu vois ? Cela a payé. » Elle lui souriait à lui et à sa lettre, l'air fière de lui, mais elle rayonnait aussi de sa propre satisfaction. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue si heureuse.

« Combien tu en as, Nev ? » demanda Ron à Neville, qui souriait aussi en lisant sa lettre.

« Neuf » dit-il joyeusement. « J'ai manqué les sortilèges et la métamorphose, mais j'en ai une de tous les autres, même de Sinistra et Rogue, et deux du professeur Maugrey et du professeur Chourave. » Il regarda encore sa lettre. « Mamie ne va jamais le croire… »

Soudain, la lettre de Harry lui fut enlevée de ses mains, et il entendit une voix traînante familière. « D'accord, Potter, voyons ce que tu as fait… »

Harry attendit que Malfoy ait finit de lire, essayant de supprimer le sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres, et regardant joyeusement Hermione. Harry aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo quand Malfoy eut fini.

« Et toi, Malfoy ? combien ? » lui demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfait. Malfoy grimaça, ne parlant pas et jetant sa lettre à Harry pour qu'il la voie. Il avait eu les niveaux basique et intermédiaire pour Rogue, MacGonagall, Maugrey et Vector, et juste le niveau basique pour Flitwick (qui lui avait sans doute enlevé des points pour le fiasco de l'alarme de cambriolage), Binns, Chourave et Sinistra. Le seul professeur qui ne lui avait donné aucun BUSE était Hagrid, et considérant l'attitude de Malfoy en cette classe, autant que ces performances, c'était un miracle que Hagrid n'ait pas trouvé un moyen de lui donner un nombre de BUSE négatif.

« Dommage, Malfoy » dit Harry d'un ton détaché. « Tu n'en as que douze. Alors que tu avais dit que tu en aurais plus que moi… »

Malfoy continua à regarda la lettre de Harry avec incrédulité. « Et j'aurais du. Qu'est-ce que 'métamorphose avancé', 'sortilèges avancé' et 'défense contre les forces du mal avancé' ? »

« Tu sais pour la métamorphose… » dit Harry à voix basse. Malfoy acquiesça ensuite.

« Oh, oui. Mais les autres… Cela paye d'être le chouchou des professeurs… »

« Cela paye aussi de pouvoir se battre en duel contre Flitwick pendant plus d'une heure et d'invoquer un Patronus et de bloquer la douleur du sort de Hara Kiri. » l'informa malicieusement Hermione, avec un sourire pour Harry. Malfoy grimaça encore, puis prit d'un mouvement rapide sa lettre des mains d'Hermione. Son étonnement était encore plus grand que quand il avait vu la lettre de Harry, mais maintenant il avait trouvé un moyen de tourner cette information à son avantage.

« Alors Potter. Tu n'as pas pu battre ta copine ? »

Harry sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. « Si nous parlons de performance, Malfoy… »

« Je me casse… » marmonna-t-il, jetant sa lettre à Hermione, qui l'attrapa au vol, en riant.

Ils attendaient d'aller à Pré-au-lard le jour suivant, cependant, même avec Malfoy, et ils passèrent la plus grande partie du vendredi allongés près du lac et à parler des tests. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini, les disséquer en détail semblait être le passe-temps favori d'Hermione. Harry dut la faire taire plus d'une fois avec un baiser. La troisième fois que cela arriva, ils se relaxaient près du lac avec Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, les jumeaux et Angelina, qui avaient fini de passer leurs ASPICs. Hermione tint sa tête fermement, et Harry eut l'impression distincte qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'il la fasse taire cette fois…

« Prenez une chambre ! » leur cria avec irritation Malfoy, leur jetant quelques feuilles comme il s'asseyait à côté de Ginny, l'air plus qu'un peu grognon. Il n'oserait pas poser une lèvre sur Ginny avec ses frères autour. Harry sorti de son baiser pour respirer, souriant, puis il donna à Hermione un regard pénétrant.

« Cela me semble une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui dit-il malicieusement. Elle se leva et commença immédiatement à marcher vers le château. Il prit cela pour un oui. Comme il se tournait pour partir, il croisa le regard de Ron pour un instant, et considéra presque l'idée de ne pas la suivre. Mais ensuite, il se tourna pour la voir marcher vers le château. Aucun d'eux ne portait de robe en cette chaude journée presque estivale. Elle portait des shorts blancs et un chemisier sans manche bleu assez serré. Sa bouche sécha, en la regardant, et il oublia Ron, courant pour la rattraper. George et Angelina poussèrent des hurlements digne du loup de Tex Avery pour les accompagner.

Comme ils allaient rentrer dans le château, marchant main dans la main et se souriant, Hedwige arriva et se posa sur son épaule, un parchemin attaché à sa patte avec l'écriture de Dudley dessus. Il la remercia, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner, et elle s'envola pour la volière. Il mit la lettre de Dudley dans sa poche. Il pourrait la lire plus tard. Ils foncèrent jusqu'à la salle de Touffu, fermant la porte avec de nombreux charmes, lançant un sort d'amortissement sur le sol s'attaquant l'un l'autre avec abandon, relâchant finalement les désirs des cinq dernières semaines.

Après, elle appuya sa tête sur son torse, regardant son visage à la lueur vacillante des bougies qu'ils avaient invoquées, dispersées autour de la pièce comme une mer de fées lumineuses. « Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et la trouva en train de le regarder. Il sourit en voyant à quel point elle était belle. « Oui ? »

« Dumbledore m'a donné quelques bonnes nouvelles de mes parents. »

« Quelles sont elles ? »

« Ils peuvent sortir de la clandestinité. Nous allons retourner dans notre ancienne maison cet été. Il a lancé dessus le même genre de sortilèges que ceux qui sont chez toi… tu sais, chez les Dursley. Mais nous ne pourrons pas voyager comme nous le faisions d'habitude. Nous pouvons quitter la maison, ne te fais pas de souci, même descendre à Londres pour la journée ou… » elle lui sourit « … je pourrais te rendre visite à Surrey. Mais nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'Angleterre. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione... »

« Non, Harry ! Je n'essayais pas de te culpabiliser ou quoique ce soit. Je suis juste si contente de revoir mon père et ma mère. Tu sais que cela fait presque un an ? Quand on est enfant unique, on est très proche de ses parents… » Puis elle s'arrêta. « Oh, je suis désolée, Harry. Parfois je mets les pieds dans le plat… »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. « Hermione. Tu ne peux pas ne pas parler de tes parents, ne pas être proche d'eux ou dire qu'ils te manquent juste parce que je suis orphelin. Franchement, j'ai oublié qu'il y a une autre façon de vivre maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents. Voir mon père et ma mère dans la pensine… c'était intéressant, mais ils ne me semblent pas plus réels maintenant qu'avant de les avoir vus. C'était comme de voir des acteurs sur une scène. Tu aimes tes parents, tu es proche d'eux et ils te manquent. N'aies pas peur de me dire de telles chose, Hermione. »

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui encore. « Tu me fais me sentir très chanceuse, tu sais Harry ? »

Il caressa ses cheveux. « Tu as envie de te sentir plus chanceuse… encore ? »

Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire, puis bougea pour clore l'espace entre leurs lèvres, comme Harry lui caressait le dos, puis elle commença à descendre…

* * * * *

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous pour Pré-au-lard après le petit déjeuner. C'était la première fois depuis le ceilidh. Quand ils atteignirent le village, ils furent surpris d'être salués par Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy en dehors du pub des Trois Balais nouvellement reconstruit. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux furent embrassés par leur mère (même les jumeaux ne semblèrent pas dérangés, pour changer), et les résultats des BUSEs furent discutés et loués, et ceux des ASPICs furent spéculés (Ils ne sauraient pas avant cinq jours encore).

Harry n'était pas dérangé d'avoir rencontré les Weasley à Pré-au-lard, mais Ron semblait un peu déconfit qu'ils soient soudain apparus, tout comme Draco Malfoy. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait jamais être seul avec Ginny. Il y avait toujours d'autres Weasley à proximité. Mrs Weasley sautait pratiquement tellement elle était excitée. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela. Mais Bill réussit à expliquer ce qui se passait avec un peu plus de cohérence.

« Nous sommes ici pour faire la fête aussi. Vous vous souvenez du jury disant que les biens de Malfoy devaient être liquidés et divisés entre les héritiers des six personnes qu'il avait ordonné de tuer ? Bien sûr, c'était après avoir payé les amendes qu'il avait reçues. Cela signifiait que les deux tiers de ce qui restait devait revenir aux héritiers des Deauclaire. Pénélope et son petit frère Jeremy n'avaient bien sûr pas de dernières volontés. Et ils étaient les bénéficiaires nommés par leurs parents. Mais au cas ou Pénélope et Jeremy ne survivraient pas à leurs parents, l'an dernier les Deauclaire ont ajouté un codicille à leur testament nommant autre héritier. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi nous racontes-tu cela ? »

Bill montra Percy de la tête. « Percy est l'héritier. Apparemment les parents de Pénélope étaient pour qu'ils se marient, et pensaient qu'ils le feraient dans quelques années. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à eux ou à leurs enfants, bien sûr, mais ils ont mis le nom de Percy  dedans car ils pensaient qu'il ferait bientôt partie de la famille de toutes façons. Dont les deux tiers du fruit de la liquidation iront à Percy. Il va être bigrement riche. »

Et pourtant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Percy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire la fête. Tout l'or du monde ne pourrait pas ramener la fille qu'il aurait épousé. Harry croisa son regard. Il essaya de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Harry regarda ensuite Malfoy, qui avait l'air complètement misérable. Harry désigna Malfoy de la tête, avec de grands yeux, en regardant Percy.

« Bien, Bill » dit Percy d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne veux pas particulièrement être riche. » Ron s'étrangla dans sa bièraubeurre, fixant son frère avec incrédulité. « J'en mettrai certainement de côté pour le futur… mais je crois qu'un meilleure utilisation pour cela serait de mettre en place un fond d'aide scolaire pour les élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient avoir des problèmes à payer leurs affaires de classe ou à acheter leurs fournitures parce que leurs familles ont été tuées ou blessées par les Mangemorts… ou raisons similaires… »

Malfoy fixa Percy, que Harry savait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, spécialement quand il était préfet en chef. Percy le regarda gentiment, et Malfoy détourna son regard. Il allait être plus dur à aider que Ron, pensa Harry.

« Aussi » continua Bill « vos mille Gallions ont été déposés dans ta crypte chez Gringotts, Harry, et vous deux. » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête à Ron et Hermione. « avez maintenant des comptes chez Gringotts, ouverts avec vos mille gallions respectifs. Ne les dépensez pas tous d'un coup ! » dit-il avec un sourire. « Et » continua-t-il, « En l'honneur de Percy devenu riche comme Crésus, tout est aujourd'hui à ses frais… »

George et Fred adhérèrent avec enthousiasme à cette idée, tandis que Harry remarqua que Ron s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en buvant sa bièraubeurre, un air sur son visage impliquant qu'il envisageait déjà ce qu'il ferait avec ses mille gallions…

Ils s'amusèrent toute la journée dans le village, allant aux diverses boutiques, retournant au pub pour le déjeuner, puis rentrant au château sur le rythme de la promenade en fin d'après-midi, le soleil encore plus haut dans le ciel qu'il ne semblait en avoir le droit. Le jour avant avait été le solstice d'été, et Harry se souvint que c'était l'anniversaire de ses parents. Il se demanda s'il pourrait convaincre Rogue de mettre quelque chose du mariage de ses parents dans la pensine. Il y avait été, après tout. Harry l'avait vu sur les photos du mariage. Mais ensuite il pensa à quel point ses idées sur eux, Sirius et Remus avaient changé après les avoir vus dans la pensine, et il décida de ne pas le faire. Il pourrait regarder les photos du mariage dans l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert, et les imaginer dansant sur le sol en bois posé sur la pelouse de l'auberge des Saules… Il n'avait pas besoin de sauter dans la pensine. Il avait une imagination très vive. Après tout, il s'était imaginé être avec Hermione un nombre infini de fois avant que cela n'arrive vraiment…

Il lui souriait comme ils remontaient vers le château, se souvenant de l'après-midi de la veille. Lucius Malfoy était en prison, Percy avait un héritage (même s'il aurait préféré avoir Pénélope), Ron avait un compte en banque pour la première ois, et Draco Malfoy n'avait pas de souci à se faire grâce à la bourse que Percy voulait mettre en place. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis avec leurs BUSEs. Il pensait que cela ne le dérangeait même pas de retourner chez les Dursley. Peut-être qu'il pourrait contacter Dick quand il rentrerait à la maison et lui demander un vrai boulot avec lui, pour l'été. Cela lui plairait, et il pourrait continuer à porter Sandy et à bavarder avec elle quand il voudrait. Malgré le fait que Voldemort était encore dehors, quelque part, tout comme Queudver, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi optimiste quant à ce que tout aille bien.

Comme ils approchaient du château, cependant, Harry put voir de loin que Dumbledore se tenait devant les marches avec un gros chien noir. Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment en voyant cela, et il enleva son bras des épaules d'Hermione et commença à sprinter vers le directeur, les jambes bien entraînées bougeant avec aisance sous lui. Il fut tenté de se métamorphoser dans sa forme de griffon et de voler jusqu'à eux, mais il se retint. Quand il les atteignit, il s'arrêta abruptement, respirant fort.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » haleta-t-il, se préparant au pire. Mais c'était quelque chose à quoi il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre.

« Harry » dit Dumbledore avec douceur. « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. S'il te plaît, viens à mon bureau. »

Harry acquiesça bêtement, caressant Sirius sur la tête. Il trotta à côté de Harry, se pressant contre son côté pour le réconforter. Harry regarda les autres par-dessus son épaule, encore à distance. Hermione avait l'air de vouloir courir aussi, mais Ron mit sa main sur son bras et il secoua la tête. Il regarda en direction de Harry. Il avait lui aussi l'air de suspecter ce que c'était. Harry découvrit bientôt qu'ils avaient tous les deux tort.

Il ne se souvint pas de comment il arriva jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il fut assis dans la chaise devant son bureau, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Puis Harry vit un scarabée atterrir sur le sol, et soudain se tint devant lui quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an : Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la tête et elle s'assit.

« Harry… Rita ici présente nous a aidé à garder un œil sur ton oncle, ta tante, et ton cousin, en plus de quelques courses ici ou là. » Harry se souvint des échantillons qui devaient être collectés pour les tests de paternité de Krum. « Malheureusement, j'ai négligé de lui dire quelque chose d'important… et elle veillait sur ton oncle et ta tante… »

« Si seulement j'avais su que c'était un animagus illégal…. » disait-elle d'un ton légèrement plaintif à Dumbledore. « J'aurais su dire quelque chose… »

Harry regarda Sirius. « Ne savait-elle pas que tu étais un animagus illégal ? Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire, et avec quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils à Harry. « Pas moi, Harry. Queudver. Il est allé à Smeltings. Un des professeur a commencé à le prendre pour animal de compagnie, ou quelque chose comme cela, et puis il a pu atteindre Dudley… »

Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Dumbledore regarda Harry gravement. « il a sauté du toit de son dortoir. Ce matin. Cela ressemblait à un suicide. Nous pensons qu'il était sous Imperius. Queudver pourrait être celui qui lui a lancé le sort. Il est mort, Harry. »

Les larmes perlèrent derrière ses paupières. « Quoi ? Mais… mais nous venions juste de devenir amis ! Il… Il était bien, il se fait.. que nous nous écrivions régulièrement… »

« Et il n'a jamais parlé de ce rat avec une patte en argent ? » voulut savoir Dumbledore. Harry secoua la tête.

« Il a parlé des rats, oui. Mais il disait que c'étaient des rats blancs, qu'ils utilisaient en cours de biologie. Des projets sur le comportement, des labyrinthes avec du fromage dedans et tout cela. Il n'a jamais… » Mais soudain Harry se souvint de la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Dudley la veille, la lettre qu'il n'avait pas lue.

Sans rien leur dire de plus, il sortit du bureau en courant, descendant l'escalier en spirale, remontant vers la tour Griffondor. Il fouilla la garde-robe, son coffre, essayant de trouver chaque vêtement qu'il possédait. Qu'était-il arrivé à la lettre ? Il trouva le pantalon qu'il avait porté la veille, quand lui et Hermione étaient allés dans la pièce de Touffu. Les poches étaient vides et il y avait une tâche de nourriture de leur dîner de la veille. Les elfes ne l'avaient pas encore lavé. Harry sortit déchiré de la pièce commune, et alla à la salle de Touffu. Après avoir ouvert la porte à toute volée, il alluma sa baguette et regarda autour de la pièce étroite, puis il regarda par terre et la vit, le parchemin roulé avec sa propre empreinte de pied dessus. Il avait marché dessus avant de partir, sans même le remarquer…

Il la ramassa, les larmes coulant déjà sur son visage comme il la déroulait.

_Cher Harry_

_Merci mon Dieu, le trimestre est presque fini ! Nous pourrons courir ensemble, n'est-ce pas, durant les vacances d'été, pas vrai ? J'ai perdu un total de 120 livres depuis Septembre ! Tu ne vas pas me reconnaître. Julia va me rendre visite cet été, et tu pourras la rencontrer. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais une petite amie, et maintenant je te dois tout cela. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais cela ! Peut-être que je pourrai convaincre papa et maman de te traiter plus décemment, ou au moins de faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. J'ai déjà ton cadeau. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer !_

_Même si je pouvais empêcher maman d'être si méchante avec toi, je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais la convaincre de me laisser avoir un rat de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que mon rat avait mis celui de mon camarade de chambre enceinte ? Ils ont eu de petits bébé rats blancs vraiment jolis. Pas vraiment probable qu'elle me laisse les prendre, je sais. Mr Frankel, notre prof de biologie, a adopté ce rat qu'il a trouvé avec une patte en argent. Il appelle cela une mortaise, ou quelque chose comme cela –_

Un prothèse, pensa Harry, se souvenant d'Hermione utilisant ce terme en référence à la jambe de Maugrey. Il essuya ses yeux et continua à lire.

_-- mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais vu un animal qui était apparemment sauvage avec quelque chose comme cela. Il ne le garde même pas dans une cage, mais le porte dans la poche de sa blouse. Frankel a dit qu'il n'était probablement pas sauvage après tout, probablement l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un pendant un long moment. Il n'a pas encore pu découvrir comment la patte en argent a été attachée cependant._

_Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre papa et maman de nous prendre à Brighton pour mon anniversaire, même s'ils négligent le tien. J'insisterai pour que tu viennes ! Ils ne pourront pas me faire taire avant qu'ils disent que tu peux venir ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés. A+_

_Dudley._

Puis Harry pleura sans retenue comme il s'appuyait contre la porte, et il pensa : Si seulement je l'avais lue hier ! S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu alerter Dumbledore et Sirius du danger que courait Dudley, Sirius aurait pu transplaner à l'école de Dudley, trouver Queudver, l'empêcher de lancer l'Imperius sur Dudley…

S'il ne lui avait pas tant tardé d'être avec Hermione, s'il l'avait seulement lu à temps…

Il se recroquevilla sur le sol de pierre froide, se sentant comme un meurtrier, pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes…

* * * * *

Harry sauta le dîner. Il tituba plus tard jusqu'à la salle commune, une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Il donna des mots de passe à la grosse Dame, qui refusa de le laisser entrer parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était le bon. Il se résolut finalement à frapper et Neville lui ouvrit, l'air surpris. Harry ne parla pas, marchant vers les escaliers du dortoir, ne voyant pas vraiment quoique ce soit ni personne. Il était vaguement conscient des gens qui le regardaient étrangement, mais il s'en moquait. Il pensait qu'il était responsable. Il aurait pu l'arrêter. Il n'aurait pas pu empêcher l'explosion à Westminster, il se savait. Il n'aurait pas pu empêcher les Deauclaire d'être tués, ou Marcus Flint et sa mère, et son invitée. Mais il aurait pu empêcher cela. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu tuer Dudley de ses mains, Dudley qui était devenu comme un frère pour lui…

Et puis il s'arrêta, se souvenant de la lecture de tarot de Trelawney pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Un autre frère… et pour lui, la main du traître…

Le Spectre de la Mort.

Est-ce que Trelawney avait vraiment fait une autre prédiction précise ? Harry commençait à se poser des questions sur elle, se demandant si elle ne voulait pas juste qu'ils pensent qu'elle était un charlatan la plupart du temps. Il se souvint de Rogue disant à sa mère qu'une voyante avait donné la Prophétie… Est-ce que cela pouvait être Trelawney ? Il déglutit. La main du traître… La main d'argent de Queudver…

« HARRY ! » cria Ron. Harry réalisa que c'était la quatre ou cinquième fois. Il avait gravi quelques marches de pierres sans écouter, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Ron, se sentant comme si le monde bougeait au ralenti encore, comme quand il avait quitté son corps quand Ron lui avait lancé le sort de Cruciatus dessus.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est arrivé pour toi. Une chouette bizarre l'a apporté. » Il tendit à Harry un petit paquet, avec H Potter marqué dessus. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une cassette. Il fronça les sourcils. Sur la petite étiquette sur la cassette étaient écrits les mots Pour le Garçon Qui A Survécu.

Soudain, il fut galvanisé par l'action. Il courut jusqu'au dortoir, il s'enfonça dans sa malle, trouvant le lecteur de cassette que Dudley lui avait donné. Il vérifia le compartiment des piles. Elles étaient encore bien en place, dans la bonne position. Il sortit la cassette qui était dans le lecteur, et mit celle qu'il venait de recevoir. Il mit les écouteurs et pressa 'lecture', mais ce fut le même bruit sifflant et grinçant qu'avant qui arriva à ses oreilles, quand il avait essayé de l'utiliser dans le dortoir. Il appuya sur le bouton STOP en colère, puis descendit l'escalier du dortoir, sa robe volant derrière lui. Comme il traversait à grandes enjambées la salle commune, il était conscient des nombreuses voix l'appelant. Celle d'Hermione, de Ron, de Neville…

Il les ignora toutes, remontant les couloirs vers la tour d'astronomie. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda le sol en dessous, si loin en dessous, se demandant si Dudley avait ressenti la peur malgré le sort qui l'obligeait à avancer vers sa mort. S'était-il tenu sur le toit, regardant en bas, tremblant de peur, et avançant vers sa perte de toutes façons ? Avait-il pu avoir des pensées cohérentes de regret et d'appréhension comme il tombait vers le sol ?

Harry déglutit et regarda le ciel à la place. Il mit le lecteur et les écouteurs dans les poches de sa robe, sachant qu'ils y seraient encore quand il reprendrait forme humaine. Puis il ferma ses yeux et sentit le changement se passer en lui instantanément, aussi rapide que la pensée, et il rouvrit les yeux pour retrouver le monde juste aussi ensoleillé et brillant, avec cependant des couleurs un peu changées à cause de sa forme d'animagus. Il étendit ses ailes et bondit dans le vent, allant vers le village, vers un endroit assez loin de Poudlard pour qu'il puisse écouter la cassette. Comme il survolait le village, il regarda en bas, pas surpris de voir des gens regardant vers lui et le montrant, s'exclamant avec surprise. Il aurait probablement mieux fait d'utiliser son balai, réalisa-t-il, mais il voulait la sensation du vol, du vrai vol par lui-même. Il continua, volant un peu au delà du village, atterrissant près d'un bosquet d'aulnes, courant à l'abri des arbres sur un bout de chemin avant de se changer. Il se tourna et regarda vers le village, espérant que personne n'essayerait de trouver où le surprenant griffon d'or s'était posé.

Il s'assit contre un arbre, prenant le lecteur de sa poche et enfilant les écouteurs. C'était déplaisant des les porter en même temps que ses lunettes. Il pressa 'lecture' et regarda les engrenages tourner, puis entendit le sifflement familier… puis, finalement, une voix familière. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis l'anniversaire de Ron.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé un moyen d'écouter cela. Je sais comment fonctionnent ces choses parce que ma mère était moldue. Le savais-tu ? Probablement pas. Mon maître ne m'en tiens pas rigueur cependant. C'est aussi un demi-sang, et au moins, je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelques choses que tu devrais savoir, maintenant que tu sais que ton cousin est mort. »

« Oui je l'ai tué. Tu savais cela, bien sûr. Tu l'aurais trouvé, de toutes façons. Tu n'es pas un garçon idiot. Le fils de Lily et James ne serait pas stupide. Mais es-tu assez intelligent pour me surpasser ? Les gens m'ont sous-estimé toute ma vie, Harry. C'est fatiguant, franchement. J'ai l'oreille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai plus de pouvoir que le ministre de la magie, bien qu'il ait le pouvoir de faire des choses comme suspendre des condamnations et diviser par deux les années de prisons… spécialement quand on le fait chanter. Mais je digresse encore… »

« J'ai vécu à l'école de ton cousin. Cela a été un endroit très commode pour éviter d'être capturé par le ministère de la magie. Tu m'as surpris cette nuit, Harry, quand tu t'es transformé en lion et m'a poursuivi à travers la forêt. Alors, tu as suivi les pas de ton père, et tu es devenu un animagus illégal ! Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon maître encore… Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je garderai pour le bon moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera content. Qu'un sorcier aussi jeune accomplisse une telle prouesse en un temps aussi court lui montrera simplement encore à quel point tu es puissant, et à quel point il pourra être puissant quand tu le rejoindras comme son serviteur. »

« Une information ne t'a pas été donnée la nuit où nous étions dans la forêt. Mr Malfoy a indiqué qu'il avait fait mettre sous Imperius par ses sous-fifres ces filles dans l'espoir qu'une d'elle pourrait devenir ta petite amie… Ce que nous ne t'avions pas dit était qu'un sortilège de sympathie avait été aussi lancé sur ton cousin, afin qu'il devienne une personne bien plus agréable. J'ai compris que vous étiez devenus bons amis, vous échangeant des lettres, courant ensemble quand vous étiez encore à la maison. Quel dommage qu'il soit mort maintenant… »

« Tu dois comprendre que cela arrivera. Tu deviendras le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'arrêter. Ne te bats plus, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre de proche de toi meure. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment été ton ami… Tu pensais que c'était le cas… »

Il semblait qu'il y en avait plus, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il arracha les écouteurs, les jeta au sol avec le lecteur, et les détruisit tous les deux d'un coup de colère avec sa baguette, les explosant en morceaux. Il ne le voulait plus. C'était souillé. Souillé, tout comme son amitié avec Dudley…

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment été ton ami… Tu pensais que c'était le cas…

Il déglutit, fixant les morceaux de plastique et de métal étalés sur le sol. Il avait été manipulé, complètement manipulé. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir croire ni rien, ni personne. Était-ce réel ? Est-ce que sa relation avec Hermione était réelle ? avec Ron ? Même avec Malfoy ? Avait-il vraiment eu treize BUSEs, ou l'avait-il juste imaginé ? Était-il réellement préfet, capitaine du club de duel ? Rien ne semblait réel, il ne sentait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher dans sa vie…

Il repassa par le village à pied, puis atteignit le château bien après la nuit. Étant donné que la veille avait été le jour le plus long de l'année, c'était dire quelque chose, comme le soleil restait levé exceptionnellement tard le soir maintenant. Il essaya de monter l'escalier de marbre, mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouva traversant la grande salle, vers le passage secret du bureau de Rogue. Une fois dans le passage froid et humide au pied des escaliers, il mit son épaule contre le mur, le sentant finalement céder et pivoter. Rogue leva les yeux depuis l'endroit où il était assis, derrière son bureau, un pile de parchemins notés poussée sur le côté. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry savait que Rogue était au courant pour Dudley.

Harry repoussa le mur en place, et se tint là, fixant la bouteille d'Odgen Old Fire Whikey qui était sur le bureau. Il y avait un verre avec un peu de liquide ambré à côté de la bouteille. Rogue en avait pris après avoir fini son travail pour le soir. Il jeta un œil à Harry et ouvrit un tiroir du bureau, sortant un autre verre identique. Il prit la bouteille et remplit le verre à moitié. Il compatissait, à sa façon. Rogue le poussa vers Harry. Harry le remercia d'un signe de la tête et prit le verre, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil près du foyer vide. Il fixa le verre une longue minute avant de prendre une gorgée. Cela lui brûlait la gorge. Il accueillit la douleur. Il la méritait. Il prit une autre gorgée, sentant plus la brûlure, puis une torpeur qui commença à ramper dans son cerveau. Il n'était pas sûr du temps que cela lui prit pour le finir, mais quand ce fut le cas, il se sentait complètement ivre. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. Il avait une tolérance très basse. Il n'aurait pas seize ans avant un mois, et Rogue n'aurait probablement pas dû lui donner, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Peut-être que le maître de potions avait une formule brevetée contre la gueule de bois qu'il pourrait lui donner demain matin…

Harry ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, sentant le sommeil s'emparer de lui, et un oubli merveilleux, bien qu'il serait strictement temporaire. Il fut vaguement conscient de Rogue se levant et quittant la pièce, lui enlevant d'abord le verre de sur les cuisses et le mettant sur son bureau avec un bruit sourd. Il entendit son professeur quitter la pièce, fermant la porte doucement,  comme il coulait dans le fauteuil, se laissant emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve…

* * * * *


	33. Chapitre trente deux : Les ailes brisées

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Bonjour, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ce fabuleux roman.

Kinou, Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup

Ryan : qui sait ?

Lunenoire : pas mal treize buses, ouais…

Luffynette : merci

Phenix20 : trop triste ? alors prépare les mouchoirs dès maintenant.

Chapitre trente-deux

Les ailes brisées

Harry entendit un bruit et ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma immédiatement. Son cou lui faisait diablement mal d'avoir dormi dans le fauteuil du bureau de Rogue toute la nuit. Il avait un goût terrible de whisky dans la bouche, mais sa tête était étrangement claire. Il essaya encore d'ouvrir ses yeux et parcourut le bureau du regard. Il y avait une faible lueur venant de quelque part, et levant les yeux, Harry remarqua pour la première fois les étroites fenêtres au sommet du haut mur derrière le bureau de Rogue, partiellement obscurcies par les objets qui étaient devant, au sommet des étagères alignées contre le mur. Des jarres en terre, des jarres en verre avec des yeux de dragon conservés dans la saumure, et aussi d'autres morceaux de corps d'autres créatures. La couleur inquiétante de la lumière était en partie le résultat de la lumière matinale filtrée par ces contenants et leurs contenus… Comme c'est agréable, pensa Harry. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Rogue soit toujours d'une humeur aussi ensoleillée…

Il grimaça. Rogue. Rogue était la personne qui correspondait le mieux à sa disposition d'esprit maintenant. Il sentait qu'il dégagerait probablement de son chemin toute personne un tant soit peu plus joviale que ne l'était Rogue d'habitude. Harry comprenait maintenant l'irritation de Malfoy avec lui, ce matin-là dans la salle de bain des préfets. La misère n'aime certainement pas la compagnie, pensa-t-il.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain, et Rogue se tint dans l'encadrement, regardant Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il le salua silencieusement de la tête et fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans la salle de classe. Il se leva et le suivit péniblement, les jambes plombées. Rogue se tenait devant l'un des anciens éviers en granite dans le coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit l'unique gobelet d'eau froide et tendit à Harry un gobelet. Harry regarda dedans. Le gobelet était brun foncé, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire de quelle couleur était le contenu. Il regarda Rogue, qui lui fit un signe de la tête, et il prit une respiration profonde et but le contenu du gobelet, se souvenant avec une touche d'ironie la façon dont il s'était inquiété pour Lupin quand il avait bu la potion fumante que Rogue lui avait amenée…

Harry se sentit mal. Il recracha immédiatement le contenu de sa bouche dans l'évier, où il tourbillonna jusqu'à l'évacuation, emporté par l'eau coulant. Puis il mit sa main sous le robinet, la mettant en forme de coupe pour prendre un peu d'eau, qu'il amena rapidement à la bouche, encore et encore, comme il avait fait chez les géants.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche, regardant Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Rogue lui accorda ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. « Rince-bouche maison. Vous devriez avoir meilleure haleine maintenant. » A sa surprise, Harry découvrit qu'il avait raison. Il y avait un goût résiduel de menthe et de gingembre.

« Je pensais que c'était quelque chose pour la gueule de bois… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous pensez avoir la gueule de bois ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non. Ce qui est étrange, parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que le whisky me l'avait donné, et je ne suis pas habitué à boire… »

« Vous vous êtes sans doute endormi à cause du stress. Cela fait quelque temps que je dilue mon Odgen, pour réduire ma consommation. Ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour moi, mais… En tous cas, ce que vous aviez pris était en fait constitué à quatre-vingt pour cent d'eau. Même quelqu'un sans tolérance ne devrait pas trouver cela difficile à manier. »

Harry acquiesça. « C'était probablement le stress… Mais merci de m'avoir laissé rester ici. »

Rogue fit un signe de la tête. « J'ai dit au directeur et au professeur MacGonagall où vous étiez, et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Où étiez-vous avant cela ? »

Harry lui expliqua s'être assez éloigné de Poudlard pour utiliser le lecteur de cassettes, puis le message de Queudver. « Je me souviens maintenant. Hermione a dit que les sorciers qui l'avaient enlevée en Bulgarie parlaient d'avoir fait quelque chose à un garçon moldu quand il était encore à son école en juin dernier… Ils avaient prévu de le tuer depuis toute une année ! »

Rogue n'eut pas l'air vraiment surpris. « J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait peu de choses que vous puissiez me dire sur les Mangemorts et qui me choquent, Potter. Votre parrain est allé voir votre tante et votre oncle. Ils étaient à l'école de votre cousin, appelés là-bas à cause de… cette tragédie. Il devrait bientôt rentrer. »

Harry acquiesça, encore un peu confus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il souhaitait presque avoir été réellement ivre. Non, pensa-t-il, ce que je souhaite serait d'avoir lu la lettre de Dudley à temps… Si seulement… si seulement…

« Vous devriez remonter. C'est trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner. Faites savoir à vos camarades de maison que vous allez bien. Le professeur MacGonagall leur a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour vous, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront contents de vous voir. » Harry sentait qu'il avait sa gorge serrée. Rogue n'avait jamais semblé… si gentil. Il souhaitait presque qu'il arrête, qu'il lui crie dessus ou qu'il enlève des points à sa maison…

« Et Potter, » dit-il ensuite, un peu rigidement. « Vous êtes préfet. Vous connaissez les règles. » Harry fronça ses sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait dire. « Interdiction de quitter les limites sans permission. Et je suis assez certain que vous n'auriez dû laisser voir à personne un griffon d'or voler au-dessus du village. Je pense que ce serait juste de dire… vingt-cinq points pour Griffondor. Je doute que le professeur MacGonagall ne soit pas d'accord avec moi. » Bien, pensa Harry, mon vœux s'est exaucé. Bien que pour la première fois peut-être, il pensait que les points enlevés étaient justifiés…

« Maintenant » dit Rogue encore plus sérieusement. « Dormez dans mon bureau ou buvez de l'alcool, et ce seront cinquante points que perdra Griffondor. »

Harry se retint de sourire. « Oui, Sir. »

Harry regarda sa montre, comme il se traînait dans les escaliers. C'était tôt, mais pas assez tôt pour aller courir. C'était à peu près l'heure où il allait habituellement se doucher après avoir couru. Se doucher. Cela avait l'air d'être ce dont il avait besoin. Il alla vers la salle de bain des préfets, et ne vit presque pas Hermione qui se tenait là pour l'attendre.

« Harry ! Oh, Harry, j'ai été si inquiète, et Ron aussi, et Neville, et Ginny, et même Draco Malfoy… » Elle s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, et il recula, et fit une grimace comme s'il la trouvait totalement répugnante. Elle pleura. « Harry ! Que… »

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'étrangla-t-il, essayant d'éviter de la toucher. Il se recula contre le mur du côté opposé du large couloir, mettant autant de distance que possible entre eux. « Jamais » dit-il, et elle fut frappée par son expression « ne me touche plus jamais ! »

Il s'enfuit d'elle, courant vers la tour Griffondor. Il l'entendit pleurer derrière lui, l'appelant par son nom, avec des larmes dans la voix, mais il l'ignora et continua à s'enfuir, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Quand il atteignit le portrait de la grosse dame, il donna le mot de passe et rentra, puis traversa la salle commune et monta deux à deux les escaliers de son dortoir. Il se tenait à côté de son lit, arrangeant ses vêtements et enfilant sa robe de chambre. Ron et les autres dormaient encore. Il alla utiliser les douches normales, pour éviter de retourner à la salle de bain des préfets. Personne n'y serait à cette heure. Après avoir mis ses lunettes dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, et l'avoir pendue à un porte manteau,  il s'avança sous le jet d'eau, s'appuyant contre le mur et le laissant juste le frapper comme un tuyau d'incendie… Ses larmes sortirent encore, puis, se fondirent avec l'eau dégoulinant de sa tête, s'échappèrent par l'écoulement comme l'eau tourbillonnait autour de ses pieds. Après un moment, il arrêta de pleurer et leva sa main pour agripper l'amulette du basilik. Il fixa les dalles sur le mur opposé, tenant le basilik, et finalement, un sentiment de calme l'envahit, et il bougea pour éteindre l'eau, sentant que sa tête était enfin claire. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se sécha et il remit sa robe de chambre. Quand il revint dans le dortoir, Ron était assis au bord de son lit, et Hermione était assise là avec lui, pleurant sur son torse. Harry regarda les autres lits. Les trois autres garçons étaient descendus déjeuner. Ron avait ses bras autour d'Hermione. Elle avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme il la berçait contre lui, comme un enfant, les larmes mouillant le T-shirt qu'il portait avec son pantalon de pyjama. Il avait l'air indescriptiblement triste comme il la regardait, puis regardait Harry.

Mais le calme de Harry s'envola par la fenêtre. Il sentit une vague d'hostilité rouler en lui en la voyant. « Que fait-elle ici ? » dit-il avec autant de haine dans sa voix qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas facile, mais c'était ce qui devait être fait…

Ron se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle acquiesça, puis il lui embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Elle se leva et partit sans regarder Harry.

Harry ne regarda pas Ron. Il alla sortir quelques habits de sa garde-robe. « Bien, je parie que tu es content… »

Ron fit une drôle de tête confuse. « Quoi ? »

« Pas pour Dudley. Pour moi et Hermione. C'est ce que tu attendais, non ? » Harry ne pouvait enlever l'amertume de sa voix. Peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais faire, pensa-t-il. M'aliéner tout le monde. Si je n'ai pas d'amis, peut-être que Voldemort ne pourra rien faire peser au-dessus de ma tête…

Soudain, Ron courut vers lui et le jeta contre le mur, ses mains sur le haut de ses bras. Harry haleta sous l'effet de l'impact, chancelant à cause de la douleur émanant de l'endroit où sa tête avait cogné le mur. Il sentit à contrecœur un certain respect pour Malfoy qui n'avait pas pleuré quand Ron lui avait fait la même chose. Ron parlait avec son visage très proche de celui de Harry.

« Tu ne sais rien, Harry ! Que crois-tu que nous faisions ici ? Je vais te le dire : elle pleurait parce que tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais qu'elle te touche ! C'est ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, bon sang ? Comment peux-tu la blâmer pour cela ? Ce n'est pas sa faute Harry. Tu penses que tu aurais pu le sauver de Queudver, mais s'ils voulaient vraiment que cela arrive… Comment est-ce qu'un moldu pourrait être en sécurité ? A moins que ton oncle et ta tante aient laissé Dumbledore le prendre ici ? Comme si cela aurait jamais pu arriver. Ne lui met pas cela sur le dos ! Tu as besoin d'elle maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la repousser. Elle veut être là pour toi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle se sent très mal ? Elle a besoin que tu lui dises que ça va, qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, autant que tu as besoin de l'entendre aussi. Ne soit pas un sale bâtard avec elle, Harry. Elle n'a pas tué Dudley. Pas plus que toi. »

Harry fixa Ron intrigué. Il déglutit. Il avait été très tendu, mais maintenant, il se relâchait contre le mur, et quand Ron le lâcha, il s'effondra sur ses hanches. Il fit un signe de la tête à Ron.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. Tu fais suer… J'ai horreur quand tu as raison… »

Il leva les yeux pour voir Ron sourire. « Il faut encore que je m'y habitue, franchement. C'est un sentiment étrange. »

Harry essaye de sourire, faiblement. « Tu peux voir beaucoup, quand tu veux Ron, tu sais cela ? Après ces essais que tu as écris pour Maugrey… peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'université moldue, devenir un diplômé d'Oxford et enseigner la littérature… »

Ron eut l'air malade. « Nan. Il me tarde de finir l'école. Les moldus sont avides de punitions, toutes ces années enfermés dans des bibliothèques… Je veux avoir un travail dès que je sortirais du château pour la dernière fois… »

Harry resta assis en silence pendant une minute. Ron se rassit sur son lit. Le silence n'était pas inconfortable en fait. C'était un silence plaisant et recommandable. Étrangement, il rappelait à Harry s'être assis en silence dans le bureau de Rogue. Soudain, Ron se mit à parler.

« Harry, au moins,… au moins toi et Dudley êtes devenus amis avant… tu sais… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment… » et il expliqua à Ron le sortilège de sympathie. Ron essaya de proposer quelques explications. Peut-être que Queudver mentait, essayait juste de déstabiliser Harry, peut-être… mais Harry lui raconta les souvenirs d'Hermione lors de son enlèvement, et il arrêta de parler, incapable de réconcilier ces choses.

« Ils m'ont fait me soucier de lui Ron, juste pour me le prendre. Comment quelqu'un… Comment un être humain peut être aussi cruel… »

Ron soupira. « Je ne suis pas sûr que les Mangemorts sont encore des êtres humains, Harry. Mais cela contribue juste à montrer que tu ne peux pas te tenir responsable pour Dudley. Ils planifiaient cela depuis un an. Un an, Harry. Si tu ne faisais pas ce que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait, il allait faire cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si tu avais attrapé Queudver, quelqu'un d'autre aurait été envoyé pour le faire. »

« Mais au moins, si j'avais attrapé Queudver, il y aurait eu une chance de blanchir Sirius… »

« Cela te travaille encore ? Queudver s'est encore enfui ? Tu dois arrêter de t'obséder après lui, Harry. Sirius n'y pense probablement pas autant que toi. Je dois essayer, parfois très fort, d'oublier que ce rat a dormi dans le même lit que moi. Comment crois-tu que je me sente qu'il fasse ces choses là maintenant ? Et je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était un sorcier, et pas un rat stupide et maladif. Il a vécu parmi nous pendant douze ans. Il en sait plus sur ma famille que ce qu'un mage noir peut confortablement savoir. Et Percy… il était à Percy avant, tu te souviens. Lui et moi avons parlé un petit peu de Queudver l'été dernier, de quelques choses que nous avions remarquées et qui n'avaient aucun sens avant que nous sachions qu'il était un animagus. Percy s'est senti coupable de ne rien avoir remarqué non plus. Le fait est, Harry, que certaines personnes sont déterminées à faire certaines choses, et pour autant que nous aimerions tous leur être dessus et les arrêter avant qu'ils ne blessent les gens…. Bien, je dois vraiment travailler très fort parfois pour ne pas me blâmer pour ce qui t'es arrivé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Harry déglutit. « Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour rien de ce que Queudver a fait, Ron. Tu n'en avais aucune idée. »

« Exactement. Et ne te blâmes pas toi-même, ou Hermione, pour Dudley. »

Ron tendit sa main vers Harry et il la prit, l'aidant à se relever. Il ne relâcha pas de suite la main de Harry. Ils se regardèrent, et Harry savait qu'il était incroyablement chanceux d'avoir Ron pour ami. Il ne voulait pas se l'aliéner, pas qu'il semble qu'il puisse, même en lui disant des choses assez détestables. Ils s'habillèrent tous les deux et descendirent dans la salle commune. Hermione les attendait là. Elle se leva de son fauteuil près du feu comme Harry avançait vers elle, sa lèvre du bas tremblant. Il marcha intentionnellement droit sur elle, puis il la tenait dans ses bras, chuchotant dans ses cheveux « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… », encore et encore, tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à lui et disait « Oui, oui, c'est bon… »

Il l'embrassa finalement sur le front et se sépara d'elle, regardant Ron. « Tu devrais remercier Ron de m'avoir parler avec bon sens. » lui dit-il, bien qu'il regarde son meilleur ami. Elle sourit et s'avança pour donner une accolade Ron, qui l'accepta avec gratitude, fermant ses yeux, la tenant serrée pendant quelques secondes avant de la laisser partir un peu à contrecœur. Ron n'était peut-être pas complètement honnête avec ses sentiments pour Hermione, pensa Harry, mais c'était une personne trop bonne pour vouloir l'avoir par défaut… Ron la dirigea vers Harry, souriant gravement à ce dernier.

« Je peux y aller si vous voulez. S'il y a d'autres choses que vous voulez vous dire… »

Harry la regarda, il eut le sentiment qu'ils avaient tout dit, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le moment. Elle avait accepté ses excuses et l'avait pardonné. « Non. Nous devrions descendre pour le petit déjeuner. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Tu es sûr ? »

Maintenant Harry était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Ron s'attendait à ce qu'ils se disent ? « Oui, je suis sûr. Qu'y a-t-il avec toi ? Allons-y. » et Hermione ouvrit le portrait pour qu'ils passent tous, mais Harry vit que Ron avait encore l'air embarrassé par quelque chose comme ils descendaient ensemble les escaliers vers la grande salle, Harry tenant une main d'Hermione, et Ron tenant l'autre.

* * * * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Dumbledore demanda à Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny de venir dans son bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce ronde avec les portraits ronflant des directeurs et directrices précédents, Harry fut transporté de joie de voir Sirius. Son parrain l'écrasa dans son accolade, puis recula pour le regarder. Il l'avait vu en personne pour la dernière fois le jour du ceilidh, mais cela semblait remonter à longtemps maintenant.

« Tu as beaucoup grandi cette année, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » dit-il assez sérieusement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Sirius rit.

« Je ne parlais pas de cela… bien, cela en fait partie, je suppose. Avoir une petite amie. » Harry regardait Dumbledore maintenant, mal à l'aise. Il était encore très content que ce fut Aberforth et non son frère qui l'ait vu embrasser Hermione en dehors de l'infirmerie après que Cho et Flitwick se soient réveillés. Harry savait ce que voulait dire Sirius : il l'avait vu lui-même quand il se regardait dans les yeux dans un miroir. Il savait encore qui il était quand il fermait ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir cette entité qu'était Harry, son soi familier, basiquement peu sûr, mais amical. Mais en regardant par ses yeux, il y avait un Harry, à l'air légèrement égaré, un Harry plus sérieux. Il était aussi conscient d'avoir perdu la plupart de ses traits enfantins, ses pommettes étaient plus prononcées et saillantes maintenant (ce qui selon lui le faisait ressembler davantage à sa mère qu'à son père). Il n'avait pas l'air d'être la même personne qu'il y a un an, et il ne se sentait pas pareil non plus.

« Sirius a parlé des funérailles à ton oncle et à ta tante. Elles seront à St Bede, à l'église paroissiale, juste en dehors de Little Whinging, mercredi. L'enterrement aura lieu au cimetière du village, juste en bas de la route. »

« Je leur ai présenté mes condoléances » dit Sirius à Harry. « Ils sont très perdus… »

Harry avait la voix prise. « Savent-ils comment il est vraiment mort ? » Harry n'avait pas envie de parler du sortilège de sympathie à ce moment.

« Non. Ils pensent que c'était un suicide. Ils s'en prennent à eux-mêmes… C'est si triste, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être désolé pour eux, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pratiquement tout le temps que j'ai été là-bas était de se demander quelle offense ils avaient faite ou ce qu'ils avaient dit de travers qui pouvait l'avoir poussé à faire cela… » 

Harry déglutit. Alors, il pouvait leur dire que c'était sa faute, et ils pouvaient le haïr encore plus, ou il pourrait continuer à les laisser penser qu'il s'était suicidé et qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose qui l'avait conduit à cela. Aucun des choix n'était particulièrement attractif.

« Ils voulaient savoir, Harry… est-ce que tu vas venir aux funérailles ? Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de porteurs pour le cercueil… En fait, ce qu'ils ont dit est que si tu venais, tu pourrais te rendre utile pour une fois et amener une paire de porteurs, étant donné qu'ils n'en avaient que trois… Et tu en serais un aussi, si tu veux. »

Harry regarda Ron, qui acquiesça. Puis il regarda Sirius. « Et…. »

Il secoua la tête. « Désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas montrer mon visage. Trop risqué. »

« Draco ! » dit soudain Ginny. Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Draco le fera. Si je lui demande, je suis sûre qu'il le fera. Si c'est d'accord pour qu'il puisse venir, bien sûr. » dit-elle d'un ton incertain en regardant Dumbledore.

Il lui sourit. « Si Harry le veut bien, alors oui. Draco pourra y aller. En fait, vous pourrez tous y aller. Harry aura besoin de ses amis autour de lui. Sirius a dit que Remus Lupin est d'accord pour vous accompagner. Je vous donnerai un chariot sans cheval pour vous amener à Pré-au-Lard mardi, et puis vous pourrez aller au chemin de traverse depuis chez Honeydukes, par cheminette. Cela vous donnera une journée pour acheter les habits moldus appropriés pour des funérailles. Vous pourrez rester au Chaudron Baveur avant d'aller à l'enterrement le mercredi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Par cheminette ? Alors… Pourquoi n'avons nous pas pu aller au ministère de la magie de cette façon ? »

Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air de se soucier de cette étrangeté. « Nous aurions pu. Si je n'avais pas pensé que nous avions tous besoin de la réserve de temps dans le train… Parfois, Harry, les sorciers et les moldus sont pareillement si soucieux d'aller rapidement à un endroit qu'ils oublient les plaisirs de quelque chose comme un long voyage en train détendant. Ce n'est pas soudain et détonnant. On a le temps de s'adapter d'un endroit à l'autre. C'est pour cela que nous l'utilisons pour amener les élèves à l'école. Bien, cela, et le fait que ce serait un peu la pagaille pour que tant de jeunes sorciers et sorcières et leurs proches sortent des cheminées à Pré-au-lard pendant toute la journée du premier septembre. » Il sourit, ses yeux scintillant vers eux tous.

« Le mercredi, je vous procurerai une voiture du ministère pour vous amener du Chaudron Baveur à l'église pour la cérémonie. Est-ce que tu la connais, Harry ? »

« St Bede ? Un peu. Nous y allions pour Noël et pour Pâques quand j'étais jeune. Le pasteur était gentil, si c'est toujours le même… C'est un peu dépassé. Ils utilisent encore le livre de prière de 1928… » Ce qu'il ne dit pas était que Dudley avait chanté dans la chorale des garçons, faisant même des solos de soprano quand il était jeune, avant que sa voix ne mue. Tante Petunia était si fière… Il ne supportait pas d'y penser.

« Ah, oui. Bien. Sirius doit partir, et vous devez demander à Draco s'il vous accompagnera à Londres et aux funérailles. » Il leur fit un signe de la tête, et ce fut tout. C'était leur signal de départ. Ils quittèrent le bureau (Sirius vint avec eux sous sa forme canine) et il descendirent vers le hall d'entrée, tous les quatre caressant avec affection le gros chien noir, avant qu'il ne redescende sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Soudain, Draco Malfoy apparut dans le hall, portant son balai sur son épaule. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait un vol matinal autour du terrain après le petit déjeuner. Ginny le salua avec un bisou sur la joue. Il lui sourit et essaya de lui donner un baise mieux visé, mais il saisit le regard de Ron, et sembla y repenser.

« Draco ! J'ai besoin de te demander… » commença-t-elle.

« Bonjour » l'interrompit-il, regardant les autres devant la porte et fronçant les sourcils. « N'était-ce pas le même chien que nous avons vu à Pré-au-Lard ? Le jour du ceilidh ? »

Les quatre se retrouvèrent soudain figés, la langue bloquée, se regardant les uns les autres. Malfoy les regarda tour à tour. « Quel est le problème ? Est-ce le mot de passe pour vous donner à vous quatre les expressions les plus stupides de la terre ? Oups.. désolé Ginny, je voulais dire trois… »

Elle sourit et rit, reprenant ses esprits. « Non, non… Cela pourrait avoir été le même chien. Je pense que c'est juste un chien errant que les elfes de maison ont nourri.  Tu sais comment c'est une fois que tu les as nourris une fois. Ils continuent à venir pour en avoir encore… » Il acquiesça, acceptant cela. Ginny reprit ensuite sa respiration et dit rapidement « Draco, les funérailles du cousin de Harry sont mercredi, alors est-ce que tu peux venir et porter le cercueil ? »

Il eut l'air choqué. « Quoi ? »

Harry lui expliqua qu'il y avait besoin de trois porteurs de cercueil, et qu'ils allaient descendre à Londres d'abord pour acheter des vêtements appropriés, puis aller à Surrey le jour suivant.

Il secoua la tête, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air contre l'idée. « Désolé, Potter. Non. »

« Oh, allez Malfoy, fais la bonne chose à faire pour une fois. » commença à dire Ron, avant que Malfoy ne l'interrompe.

« Facile à dire pour toi, Weasley. Tu as de l'argent maintenant. En fait, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'acheter de nouveaux habits, merci beaucoup. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'allais laisser personne payer pour sa part de toute façon, Malfoy. C'est tout pour moi. Les chambres au Chaudron aussi. » Il se tourna vers Ron, pour le faire taire comme sa bouche avait commencé à s'ouvrir. « et je n'accepterai de non de personne. Je ne vais pas vous faire venir à des funérailles et ne pas vous payer les habits et les chambres que vous n'auriez pas payés si vous n'étiez pas venus. »

Ron referma sa bouche. Malfoy le regarda, puis regarda Harry, puis le visage suppliant de Ginny, qui sembla vraiment être le déclencheur. « Ben, comme je semble être confronté à l'opportunité de passer une nuit à l'hôtel où Ginny va dormir… » commença-t-il à dire malicieusement, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et en s'avançant pour un autre baiser. Ron l'écarta rapidement de la notion dont il avait clairement commencé à se réjouir.

« Oh, non, Malfoy. Toi et moi partagerons une chambre, et je garderai un œil sur toi. Ou je pourrais juste te lancer un sort liant dessus, afin que tu ne puisses pas quitter la pièce pendant la nuit. Ne te fais aucune idée.

Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer Ron voulant passer la nuit dans la même pièce que Malfoy avant cela, mais avec Ginny dans une autre chambre dans le même hôtel, Ron n'allait lui laisser passer aucune chance.

Malfoy soupira, mais il avait encore le sourire malicieux. « C'est juste trop facile de te faire t'énerver, tu sais cela, Weasley ? D'accord, je le ferai. On nous offre pas souvent l'occasion de faire un voyage sans supervision… »

« Bien en fait, Remus Lupin nous supervisera » lui dit Harry.

Malfoy eut l'air pensif, puis haussa les épaules. « Oh, bien. Lupin n'était pas si mal. En tant que professeur, il n'était certainement pas aussi mauvais que Lockhart. Ou Quirrel. Mais… quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? »

« La dernière était il y a une semaine, Malfoy. Je croyais que tu avais eu une BUSE en astronomie ? » dit Hermione un petit peu narquoisement. Il lui fit la tête. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait de ne pas avoir eu plus de BUSEs qu'elle ou Harry, bien qu'il ait saisit un couple d'opportunités pour signifier à Ron qu'il en avait eu plus que lui.

Le mardi sembla rapidement arriver. Après le petit déjeuner, les cinq descendirent de petites valises dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione leur avait montré un sort intelligent pour métamorphoser leurs sacs à dos en valises. « On peut toujours avoir le bon type de bagage, si l'on a simplement sa baguette… »

« Ne jubiles pas, Granger » l'avertit Malfoy, bien qu'il semble assez fier de lui après que le sort ait transformé son sac de tissu en une belle valise en cuir noir, à laquelle il ajouta ses initiales : DIM. Ron et Harry commencèrent à rire quand ils virent cela. [NDT : dim = stupide, borné.]

« Des initiales parfaites, Malfoy. Pour quoi est le I ? » plaisanta Ron.

« Le I est pour Ié né vais pas té dire… »

« Tu sais ? » essaya de demander Ron à Ginny en cachette. Elle secoua bêtement sa tête, mais Harry ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou pas.

Ils furent silencieux sur la route du village, puis chez Honeydukes, ils rencontrèrent Lupin, et un à un, ils s'avancèrent dans la cheminée, et annoncèrent qu'ils voulaient aller au Chaudron Baveur. Harry n'avait pas utilisé la cheminette depuis un moment. Il avait oublié le nombre vertigineux de grilles qui tourbillonnaient devant lui, des images furtives de pièces dans tout le monde de la sorcellerie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente prêt à faire ressortir son déjeuner et qu'il déboule dans la salle de devant du pub, trébuchant sur sa valise, et regardant le visage sympathique de Tom, le propriétaire.

« Bonjour, Harry » dit-il calmement. Harry se leva, essuyant la suie des genoux de ses jeans. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient déjà au pied de l'escalier avec leurs sacs. Ron et Malfoy suivirent, et puis Lupin. Tom leur donna les clés de leurs chambres et ils montèrent tous.

« Pourquoi as-tu une chambre pour toi seul, Potter ? » voulut savoir Malfoy comme ils montaient. Hermione et Ginny en partageaient une, comme Malfoy et Ron. Lupin aussi était seul dans sa chambre.

« Parce que je paye. D'autres questions stupides ? »

« Les garçons… » commença à dire Lupin

« Désolé. »  lui dit Harry. « Je ne veux pas te transformer en tuteur. »

Lupin lui sourit. « En fait, c'est comme au bon vieux temps. Nous n'avions même pas besoin que Rogue soit alentour pour nous piquer. Je disais quelque chose à Sirius, il disait quelque chose à James… »

Malfoy s'arrêta et le fixa. « Sirius ? Sirius Black ? »

Ils se figèrent tous. Lupin avait l'air très mal. Harry pouvait dire qu'il était mortifié d'avoir oublié de se surveiller au sujet de Sirius.

« Oui » dit Harry, essayant de se débarrasser du tremblement dans sa voix. « Tu savais sûrement qu'il était dans l'entourage de mon père ? Tout le monde le savait. »

Malfoy acquiesça, mais Harry pensa qu'il se souvenait de la façon soudaine dont Sirius était apparu aux Trois Balais le jour du ceilidh. Avait-il remarqué qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que Ian Lucas ? S'était-il posé des questions sur le chien noir ? Harry se demandait s'il ferait jamais assez confiance à Malfoy pour lui dire la vérité sur Sirius. La vie serait certainement plus facile s'il pouvait. Bien sûr, cela aiderait s'il pouvait blanchir Sirius…

Ils allèrent à leurs chambres et laissèrent leurs bagages. Ils avaient tous porté des habits de moldus pour venir au Chaudron, alors tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de se retrouver au bar avant de partir pour le chemin de traverse. Pendant que Harry allait à la Gringott pour changer ses gallions en livres, Lupin et les autres allèrent prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarome. Il serra ses dents pendant la descente jusqu'à sa voûte, puis attendit, essayant de ne pas taper du pied, pendant que le gobelin à la fenêtre de l'étage déterminait quelle charge il devrait payer pour le change monétaire. Quand il émergea finalement de la banque, il avait une grosse liasse de billets de vingt livres et assez de gallions pour payer à Tom les frais d'hébergement. Ils retournèrent au Chaudron, mais comme ils se préparaient à ouvrir la porte du côté de la rue, Harry réalisa que Lupin allait passer dans le Londres en robe. Ils attendirent pendant qu'il remettait sa robe dans sa chambre, revenant avec un pantalon et une chemise marron assez miteux.

« Mon uniforme de gardien » marmonna-t-il avec un peu d'embarras. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il continuait à considérer comme criminel que Lupin doive subvenir à ses moyens comme cela. Ils sortirent dans un jour brillant et estival de Londres, ayant tous les six l'air, pensa Harry, d'avoir passé toute une année dans un donjon. Ce qui, lorsque l'on considérait le temps que cinq d'entre eux avaient passé à travailler en potions, n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Harry hésita, peu sûr de quoi faire ensuite. Malfoy remarqua immédiatement cela.

« Quel est le problème, Potter ? Tu n'as jamais été dans la grande ville avant ? »

« J'ai été à Londres avant, Malfoy.  Je ne suis juste pas sûr, hum, d'où nous devrions aller… »

Hermione prit les choses en main. « Bon » dit-elle hélant rapidement un taxi. Une grosse voiture noire roula jusqu'à un stop devant eux presque immédiatement. Après qu'ils soient rentrés dedans, Hermione dit fermement au chauffeur « Chez MacTavish, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui mademoiselle » dit le chauffeur âgé, revenant dans le trafic comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre destination possible pour une personne à Londres. Après presque quinze minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand magasin avec des portiers habillés en tenue des Highlands, encore plus élaborées que celle que Malfoy avait portée lors du ceilidh.

« Hum, Hermione, » dit nerveusement Ron, « Nous ne sommes pas supposés porter des kilts pour ces funérailles, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai un problème philosophique de base à me promener avec une jupe… »

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Arrête de paniquer, Ron. C'est juste pour le spectacle, parce que le nom de la boutique est écossais. Ils vendent des habits moldus basiques, et ils retouchent les costumes hommes très vite. Mon père achète tous ses costumes ici. Et ils ont aussi d'adorables cravates en soie… »

Harry paya le chauffeur et ils rentrèrent dans le magasin. Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise ici, mais il ne voulait pas révéler devant Malfoy qu'il n'avait jamais été dans un établissement moldu comme celui-ci, avec des installations chics, et de jeunes hommes et de jeunes femmes immaculés qui avaient l'air d'être sortis d'un catalogue de mode, essayant de les asperger d'eau de Cologne, ou leur demandant toutes les trois secondes s'ils avaient besoin d'aide… Il remarqua que Lupin n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que lui dans cet environnement.

Hermione alla immédiatement vers les ascenseurs et pressa un bouton pour monter. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle, Harry et Lupin rentrèrent. Ron, Ginny et Malfoy ne bougèrent pas, regardant dans la petite pièce avec les miroirs et la tapisserie tartan les entourant. Leurs expressions n'étaient pas simplement incertaines, mais carrément terrifiées. Même Malfoy n'avait pas honte de montrer comme il se sentait. Hermione soupira avec exaspération.

« Venez, vous trois ! C'est juste un ascenseur. Quelque chose que les moldus ont inventé il y a plus de cent ans. Montez ! Sinon nous allons devoir monter à pied cinq étages. »

Ginny mit expérimentalement son pied dans l'ascenseur, puis rentra dedans avec son autre pied, chaque pas soigneux et hésitant. Maintenant Hermione fermait ses yeux d'exaspération. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de la frustration émaner d'elle, comme quand elle savait une réponse en classe et qu'elle essayait de se retenir de la crier. Soudain, les portes commencèrent à se fermer, et elles auraient frappé Ron si Harry n'avait pas rapidement trouvé le bouton pour les rouvrir. Ron cria, et recula. Il était presque monté dans l'ascenseur, mais quand les portes avaient menacé de le dévorer…

« Dépêchez-vous, vous deux ! » leur siffla Hermione. « Cela arrive quand les portes sont restées longtemps ouvertes. Si vous étiez juste venus… »

Alors Ron et Malfoy firent une sorte d'approche kamikaze vers l'ascenseur et grimpèrent à bord, poussant un petit cri, rentrant dans tous les autres et faisant bouger légèrement l'ascenseur dans sa cage, ce qui rendait Harry nerveux maintenant, et il n'avait jamais ressenti cela dans un ascenseur avant. En continuant à rouler des yeux, Hermione poussa le bouton du cinquième étage, et les portes se fermèrent doucement. Quand l'ascenseur commença à monter, Malfoy prit soudain le bras de Harry. Harry lui donna un regard amusé, et il enleva rapidement sa main. Harry remarqua qu'il avait des perles de sueur sur son front comme il regardait au-dessus de la porte les numéros qui s'illuminaient, un à un, comme ils passaient les étages.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que les portes coulissèrent, Ron et Malfoy poussèrent les autres pour courir en dehors. Ginny se moquait d'eux deux comme elle sortait tranquillement avec Hermione, comme si elle était soudain un vieux vétéran.

« J'ai aimé ! » déclara-t-elle. « Nous devrions en avoir à l'école. Je suis si lasse de devoir monter et descendre tant d'escaliers… Tu crois que ce serait dur de créer un sort pour… »

« Chut ! » dit soudain Hermione, mettant sa main devant la bouche de Ginny. « Ne parle pas de sorts ou quoique ce soit du style ! » siffla-t-elle. Ginny la foudroya, et Hermione enleva sa main de devant sa bouche. « Désolé pour cela, mais tu ne peux pas dire de telles choses ici… »

Lupin acquiesça. « Une des choses pour lesquelles je suis ici est pour vous empêcher d'avoir des problèmes de cette sorte. Révéler, ou même parler de vos… capacités… serait une faute sérieuse. »

Ginny lui fit un oui de la tête, admettant à contrecœur la vérité qu'il y avait à cela. Harry réalisa qu'elle, Ron et Malfoy avait probablement eu très, très peu d'exposition au monde des moldus. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à retenir quelque chose qui était une seconde nature pour eux. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas découvert qu'ils étaient du monde de la magie avant qu'ils reçoivent leur lettre de Poudlard (bien que, bien sûr, il y ait eu des incidents magiques dans leur enfance) C'était complètement nouveau pour les autres.

Le reste des achats se déroula plutôt bien. Les filles partirent chercher des vêtements appropriés pour elles, tandis que Lupin et les garçons étaient mesurés pour les costumes et choisissaient les chemises et les cravates. Ron et Lupin avaient aussi besoin de chaussures noires. Malfoy regardait quelques chères cravates en soie, mais Harry l'informa qu'ils porteraient tous des cravates noires avec leurs costumes noirs.

Quand Malfoy se tenait devant un triple miroir dans le costume qu'il porterait, il louchait et fixait le miroir d'une étrange manière, selon Harry. Finalement, il s'avança et commença à taper dessus avec ses doigts. « Hé bien ? » dit-il à son reflet. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Harry alla vers lui, se tenant très près. « Arrête, Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Malfoy regardait encore le miroir avec perplexité. « Cette stupide chose ne marche pas… Il n'a pas dit un mot pour savoir si cela allait bien… »

« Malfoy » dit-il encore plus doucement. « Les miroirs moldus ne parlent pas. »

« Ils ne parlent pas ? » Il fixait encore le miroir, à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Non ». Prenant finalement cela pour une réponse, Malfoy s'éloigna du miroir, comme s'il l'avait déçu de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire. Il avait probablement des miroirs à la maison qui nourrissaient tout le temps son ego, pensa Harry.

Les vêtements des filles étaient prêts à emporter, mais les costumes étaient encore retouchés aux ourlets et modifiés au milieu de l'après-midi. (Malfoy voulu savoir pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste utiliser sa baguette de retour au Chaudron Baveur. Harry lui refusa cette idée.) Ils montèrent au dernier étage (Ron et Malfoy supportant mieux l'ascenseur cette fois) pour prendre un morceau au salon de thé pendant qu'ils attendaient. Ils choisirent une des tables sur la terrasse du toit, dominant le voisinage. Dans les rues en dessous, les arbres à nouveau verts bougeaient dans une brise chaude, et ils pouvaient voir les enfants jouer dans le parc avec une grande clôture de fer autour. Les nounous étaient assises sur les bancs, les poussettes à côté d'elles, lisant ou parlant entre elles. Les employés de bureau mangeaient des sandwichs sur d'autres bancs, et profitaient du soleil estival.

Harry n'écoutait les autres discuter autour de lui que d'une oreille. Ils profitaient de leur sortie, de l'environnement si peu familier, et il était content de pouvoir faire cela pour eux. Lui, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment être conscient de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. Le lendemain, ils se lèveraient, enfileraient leurs costumes neufs sombres, et iraient à l'église pour les funérailles de Dudley…

Lupin croisa son regard et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il comprenait. Cela avait été étrange pour Harry de voir Lupin porter un costume bien taillé. Il l'avait toujours vu avec des robes plutôt miteuses, et maintenant avec des habits moldus plutôt miteux. Il avait semblé très différent, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Plus autoritaire, bien que Harry ne lui ait jamais manqué de respect quand il était son professeur en troisième année. Il n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus.

Après leur thé, ils redescendirent pour prendre leurs costumes retouchés. Ginny et Hermione prirent leur vêtements dans un autre endroit, où on leur avait gardé leurs paquets. Harry sentait qu'il en avait assez du monde moldu pour le moment. Il serait immergé dedans demain, et puis ensuite le restant de l'été…

Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'été. Essayer de vivre dans la même maison avec tante Petunia et oncle Vernon pendant qu'ils pleuraient Dudley, et sachant que c'était tout de sa faute. Il redoutait de les voir à l'enterrement. Peut-être que cela aiderait qu'on lui ait juste demandé de fournir des porteurs de cercueil, et qu'il l'ait juste fait. Harry ne pensa pas qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il parle. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait survivre à une telle chose…

Après avoir mis leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, ils s'occupèrent au bar du Chaudron Baveur avant le dîner. Ron défia Malfoy aux échecs sorciers, tandis que Ginny et Remus les regardaient. Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione, sa main posée sur son épaule. Elle était fatiguée et posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis poussa un grand bâillement.

« Oh, Hermione, ne fais pas cela, tu vas me faire… » commença-t-il, avant qu'il se mette aussi à bailler. Elle rit puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste dans ma chambre avant le dîner. » Elle se leva pour monter, mais il tenait encore sa main, la regardant avec espoir.

« Voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie ? »

Elle jeta un œil à Lupin, leur chaperon, disant à Harry « Je veux vraiment dormir… »

« Moi aussi. Comme tu l'as dit avant, c'est agréable de dormir dans le même lit… »

Elle acquiesça. « D'accord… » répondit-elle, et ils gravirent les escaliers. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. Lupin croisa son regard, mais il fit un signe de la tête à Harry. La poitrine de Harry se gonfla d'émotion, prenant pour un trésor la confiance qu'il recevait d'un vieil ami de son père. Il alla avec Hermione jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, la suivant dans son lit. Elle se coucha sur le côté, avec ses habits, et il mit ses lunettes sur la table et se blottit contre elle comme ils avaient fait de nombreuses fois. Très vite, elle respirait lentement et régulièrement, sa joue sur sa main, dans une attitude qui lui faisait toujours penser aux petits enfants qui dorment. Il se rapprocha d'elle, son bras autour de sa taille, fermant ses yeux et laissant ses soucis s'éloigner…

* * * * *

Harry sentit quelqu'un le regarder. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi ou du comment il le savait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il vit Ron assis sur le lit de Ginny, les regardant tous les deux. Sauf qu'il ne regardait pas le visage de Harry, alors il ne semblait pas conscient du fait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Harry se souvint de lui regardant Hermione dormir dans le train.

« Ron » dit-il doucement, ne bougeant rien de plus que ses lèvres.

« Ah ! » sursauta Ron, aussi surpris que si une statue avait parlé. Probablement plus étonné, pensa Harry, étant donné que les armures, et œuvres d'art et les miroirs de Poudlard s'adressaient tout le temps à eux. Harry sourit comme il se souvenait de Malfoy essayant de faire parler le miroir moldu. « Harry… ne fais pas cela ! »

« Désolé Ron. J'essayais de te faire sursauter en dehors de ta peau… »

Il roula sur son dos, s'étirant, et puis Hermione murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil et roula aussi, jeta son bras et une jambe par-dessus Harry. Harry osa regarder Ron, regardant à nouveau Hermione. Son cœur était indubitablement inscrit sur son visage. Harry se demanda maintenant combien cela lui avait coûté.

« Ne te rendors pas, Harry. C'est l'heure de dîner. Lupin nous a pris une salle à manger privée en bas. Tout le monde vous attend. »

Il réveilla Hermione et les trois descendirent dîner. Harry parlait avec les autres et entama la conversation avec Lupin, lui dit bien des choses sur les BUSEs, ce qui lui donna la possibilité de se souvenir de ses propres tests de cinquième année, puis ce fut le retour au bar pour les échecs de sorciers, la bataille explosive et les fléchettes magiques. Les fléchettes magiques étaient très frustrantes pour Harry, qui n'y avait jamais joué avant. La planche ressemblait à n'importe quelle cible carrée dans n'importe quel pub. Mais au moment où la fléchette qui partait était relâchée, la cible commençait à changer et à bouger, de telle sorte qu'elle était totalement différente quand le petit projectile l'atteignait, et se plantait dans le liège. Lupin battit Harry sans pitié, mais Ron rendit à Lupin la monnaie de sa pièce, tandis que Harry jouait contre Ginny aux échecs et que Hermione et Malfoy riaient des brûlures de leur bataille explosive.

Ginny allait gagner. Les pièces de Harry battaient en retraite à la hâte avant de se faire massacrer. En l'espace de rien, à ce qu'il sembla, elle disait « Échec et mat. » tandis que le cavalier et le fou restant de Harry le critiquaient en disant « Nous t'avons dit de bouger ce pion pour protéger la tour, qui protégeait le roi, mais as-tu écouté ? Non, tu savais ce que tu faisais, tu as dit… »

Ginny sourit timidement comme ils rangeaient les pièces. Quand ils eurent fini, Malfoy avait commencé à jouer aux fléchettes avec Lupin et Ron tandis que Hermione les regardait, grandement amusée, et Harry commanda quelques bièraubeurres au bar pour lui et Ginny. Ils s'assirent et les burent lentement, regardant le match de fléchettes. Soudain, Ginny lui parla doucement.

« Harry. Je sais qu'il ne t'a probablement rien dit, mais… la coupe de Quidditch. Cela a beaucoup compté pour Draco. Cela a été si dur pour lui. Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont il a été traité à Serpentard depuis le procès, et bien sûr, sa mère… C'était vraiment une chose merveilleuse à faire. Il a des difficultés à dire de telles choses, mais il l'a vraiment apprécié. »

Harry lui sourit. « Cela m'est soudain venu à l'esprit. Le vif est apparu à ce moment là… Je devais prétendre que je ne l'avais pas vu et essayer d'attirer Cho aussi, afin que Serdaigle ne gagne pas, et puis espérer que la prochaine fois qu'il apparaîtrait, je l'aurais le premier. A ce moment, j'ai pensé, 'Hey, si je l'attrape maintenant, nous sommes à égalité avec Serpentard pour la coupe', et j'ai aussi pensé ' Et pourquoi cela serait une mauvaise chose ?' Alors avant de pouvoir y penser davantage, j'y suis juste allé… »

« Bien, c'était quand même une chose formidable à faire. Toi et Draco pourriez être amis maintenant. »

Harry le regarda, jouer aux fléchettes, riant et plaisantant avec les autres, buvant de la bièraubeurre entre ses tours. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, simplement se comportant joyeusement avec les autres. « Oui, bien, une grande merveille semble se produire ici. Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley qui s'entendent. Un événement vraiment miraculeux. »

Ginny soupira. « Maintenant, j'ai juste cinq autres frères, mon père et ma mère à convaincre… » mais elle sourit à Harry, et il eut une étrange impression dans sa poitrine. Soudain, l'avoir souriant comme cela lui semblait si important et merveilleux. Il se secoua, regardant Hermione, qui riait de ce rire profond qu'il adorait, qui la rendait encore plus attirante que ce qu'elle était déjà…

Harry et Ginny s'avancèrent et joignirent la partie de fléchettes. Finalement, ils montèrent tous plus tard qu'ils n'auraient dû, riant et remaniant les résultats hilarants de leur premier essai à ce jeu (sauf pour Lupin). Harry embrassa Hermione légèrement sur les lèvres et la regarda fermer la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, puis il souhaita bonne nuit à Ron, Malfoy et Lupin avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit, en caleçon, se demandant comment conjurer un ventilateur de plafond afin de disperser la chaleur collante qui régnait dans la pièce. Il n'eut cependant pas une chance d'enlever ses lunettes avant que son épuisement et la chaleur oppressante le fassent s'endormir.

* * * * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était confus par le fait que le monde était net, comme il ne l'est jamais quand il se réveille, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Il n'était pas désolé de se réveiller. Il avait eu d'horribles cauchemars, et il avait essayé de se réveiller pendant ce qui lui avait semblé un long moment. Il enfila sa robe de chambre, serrant la ceinture et sortant sa baguette de sa poche comme il s'approchait de la porte de sa chambre. Il enleva le sortilège de fermeture qu'il avait rajouté en précaution supplémentaire, puis tourna doucement le bouton et ouvrit la porte de quelques millimètres, regardant dans le couloir pour essayer de déterminer d'où le bruit était venu.

Un œil le regardait.

Mais il savait à qui était cet œil. Il ouvrit la porte assez grand pour qu'elle puisse rentrer, et Hermione se glissa dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte et elle se tourna vers lui. « Je t'ai réveillé, Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle. « J'ai juste pensé… c'était agréable de faire cette sieste tout à l'heure. Si tu veux, je pourrais juste, tu sais, dormir ici, cette nuit… »

Harry se tenant dos à la porte, tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui. Il secoua la tête, se souvenant de ses rêves, ne voulant pas s'en souvenir, essayant de sortir ces maudites choses de sa tête…

« Non, Harry ? Oh. Bien, d'accord alors. Si tu veux être seul, tu dois être seul… »

Il déglutit et la regarda. « Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire… reste. Mais je ne veux pas simplement dormir. »

Elle le regarda, comprenant maintenant, glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry pencha la tête d'Hermione en arrière et il se pencha sur elle, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre du bas, tremblant comme elle ouvrait ses lèvres et qu'il sentait sa langue rencontrer la sienne, alors que les doigts d'Hermione s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux et qu'il descendait ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

D'une certaine manière, il se sentait désespéré, comme s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, comme si c'était terriblement important de ne pas lambiner. Il prit soin d'enlever les vêtements qu'ils portaient, ses mains allant vite, la surprenant, il pouvait le dire. Pendant qu'elle glissait langoureusement dans le lit, il alla rapidement à la table, pour y poser ses lunettes et son amulette. Il semblait à Harry qu'il avait attendu des années que Hermione vienne au lit. Une fois qu'elle y fut, il continua à ressentir cette étrange urgence comme il l'explorait, qu'il essayait de lui faire sentir qu'il n'y avait pas un pouce carré de sa peau que sa bouche ou ses mains n'avaient pas touché. Du temps, et encore, il entendit les halètements de surprise venant d'elle, mais elle semblait penser que c'étaient de bonnes surprises, et quand elle le tira vers elle, en elle, et qu'il sentit finalement cette déferlante d'électricité enflammer toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, qu'il l'entendit dire son nom encore et encore dans un cri murmuré, il vit encore les rêves à l'intérieur de ses paupières, et il sut que même cela n'avait pas été une solution. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme cela avec elle avant, comme s'il combattait la mort. Les rêves ne pouvaient être niés : ils demandaient son attention…

Il se tenait sur le toit plat d'un bâtiment en brique quelconque, Dudley à côté de lui, souriant et parlant, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour Harry. Il regardait la bouche de Dudley bouger, et il entendait les mots, mais les deux ne se fondaient en rien ayant un sens.

Harry regardait autour de lui. Il y avait un brouillard obscurcissant le paysage autour du bâtiment. Harry ne pouvait voir aucun autre bâtiment, ou le sol en contrebas de celui où ils se tenaient. Il regarda sur le côté du bâtiment. Les murs de briques disparaissaient dans le brouillard, mais Harry n'avait pas l'impression que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient très haut. La construction ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatre étages.

Il regarda encore Dudley, qui lui parlait encore, détaché. Harry voulait lui dire « Pourquoi sommes-nous sur le toit ? Descendons, je n'aime pas être ici… »

Mais quand Harry regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune porte, rien qui indiquait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit. Harry vit une foule de rats blancs courir sur la bordure du bâtiment, un étage en-dessous du toit. Ils étaient des centaines, avec la fourrure blanche, les yeux roses et les queues indistinctes. Il était donc dur de dire où un animal commençait et ou un autre s'arrêtait. Puis il le vit. L'argent et le brun au milieu du rose et du blanc. Il se mit sur le ventre pour tendre le bras et l'attraper (il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir l'attraper, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il pouvait), le prenant parmi la masse mouvante des rôdeurs blancs, et ensuite il était là. Il se tordait dans sa main, une patte en argent émergeant avec incongruité de sa petite patte poilue, la queue rose dénudée s'agitant comme s'il pouvait prendre des choses avec elle, comme une queue de singe préhensile. Il leva les yeux vers Dudley. C'était comme si Dudley ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, il continuait à parler, encore désynchronisé, ayant l'air d'un film japonais mal doublé.

Harry essaya de jeter le rat du toit dans sa fureur, mais comme il sortait de la main, il bougeait incroyablement lentement, et Harry le regarda changer. En plein air, il se métamorphosa en un grand serpent, ses quatre membres disparaissant, son corps s'allongeant et devenant vert, les pupilles de son œil devenant verticales, comme celles d'un chat. Puis le serpent, flottant dans les airs à côté du bâtiment (tandis que Dudley continuait son étrange discours) continuait à grandir. Maintenant, il avait à nouveau des membres, verts avec des écailles, et à présent sa tête changeait de forme. Il lui était poussé des ailes et il s'en servait pour voler ici et là au-dessus des têtes de Harry et Dudley. Harry regarda le dragon avec trépidation. Maintenant, le dragon était celui qui bougeait sa bouche, mais, contrairement à Dudley, ce que disait le dragon était compréhensible pour Harry.

« Tu peux me faire confiance. » disait-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry le fixait, pensant 'non, je ne peux pas.'

« Tu peux me faire confiance. » disait-il maintenant à Dudley. Bougeant encore ses lèvres sans arrêt, Dudley acquiesça et se mit debout sur la margelle faisant le tour du toit. Harry essaya de l'arrêter, mais même s'il n'était qu'à cinq pieds, ses mouvements semblaient être plus lents que lents. Se regarder bouger était comme regarder les mouvements qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait bloqué le sort de Cruciatus dans la forêt. Il pouvait sentir ses pieds bouger, ses jambes se tendre, il pouvait voir ses mains se diriger vers Dudley, mais il pouvait aussi voir Dudley calmement acquiescer à ce que disait le dragon et sauter de la margelle. Harry agitait ses bras, essayant de l'atteindre. Mais au moment où il arrivait à l'endroit d'où Dudley avait sauté, son cousin descendait vers le brouillard. Harry, désespéré, regardait le brouillard enveloppant la construction, et puis Dudley passait à travers et on ne pouvait plus rien voir…

Le rêve était le même à chaque fois. Il la regarda. Maintenant, le temps semblait avoir repris son cours normal. Elle le regardait, ses mais autour du haut de ses bras, ses jambes la reliant encore à elle, une légère trace de sueur sur sa lèvre supérieure, son front, son cou et sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air inquiète, et il essaya de la rassurer, mais il ne savait pas qui allait le rassurer. Il se pencha et embrassa son cou, descendant ses lèvres, la faisant se cambrer et lui sourire. Distrais-la, excite-la encore, fais tout, mais ne te rendors pas… Si je dors, je risque de rêver…

Je ne dois pas rêver.

Plus de rêves.

Aucun.

Mais il s'effondra, épuisé, fixant les lumières de la rue rebondissant sur le plafond. Elle se pelotonna dans le creux de ses bras, n'ayant aucune idée de l'horreur qu'il venait de voir, et il sentit son souffle sur son cou, sa peau pressée contre la sienne, comme il décidait de ne plus jamais dormir, et qu'il rompait promptement cette promesse dans les dix minutes, ses yeux étant soudés fermés, et refusant de s'ouvrir…

* * * * *

Il se réveilla dans la nuit, furieux avec lui d'avoir déjà rompu son vœu de ne plus dormir. Il la regarda. Elle reposait à côté de lui, son corps brillant et plein de promesses, et il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, la ramenant à la conscience, espérant qu'elle l'aiderait encore à se tenir éveillé. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine. Il caressa son corps de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus ignorer ses mouvements et que ses yeux s'ouvrent soudain, avant de se refermer, pendant qu'elle disait dans un souffle « Oh, Harry… »

Il y avait de plus mauvaises manières de rester éveillé, pensa-t-il, comme elle revenait à la vie entre ses bras. Quand elle chuchota qu'elle se sentait collante et pleine de sueur, il suggéra qu'ils prennent une douche ensemble. Il espérait que ce serait plus dur de s'endormir, plus dur de rêver à nouveau. Elle sourit et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne, pour montrer qu'elle approuvait l'idée.

Dans la petite douche de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, ils se savonnèrent et s'explorèrent un peu plus, mais Harry se sentait à nouveau désespéré. Il se sentait comme si c'était terriblement important que cela marche, que cela fasse partir les rêves. L'eau battait contre lui, ne lavait que sa peau, laissant cependant son âme avec un film qui ne pouvait pas être enlevé.

Il la ramena au lit, ses jambes autour de sa taille, essayant de parvenir à l'oubli encore… 

Quand il fut allongé à son côté une fois de plus, fixant le plafond, luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts, écoutant sa respiration calme, il abandonna finalement et ferma ses yeux, mais quand les images apparurent à l'intérieur de ses paupières, elles étaient différentes cette fois…

Il se tenait avec Hermione dans le jardin de Godric's Hollow. Il se regarda et regarda Hermione. Ils étaient nus, mais pour quelque raison, ils n'essayaient pas de se couvrir. Sa mère était à la porte du cottage, tenant un bébé aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs, suppliant Voldemort, tombant à genoux, implorant. Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait le voir, mais ensuite elle se tourna vers lui et dit 'Je suis désolée Harry. Je voulais être là pour toi. Je voulais vraiment. Nous n'avons jamais voulu que tu grandisses sans nous…'

Il la regardait, au travers de ses larmes. 'Alors', dit-il 'fais quelque chose pour cela !'

Soudain, Rogue était derrière elle, la guidant, lui parlant doucement. 'Tu n'as pas à le penser vraiment' lui disait-il. 'dis-le simplement. Fais ce que tu dois. Sauve-toi et sauve Harry…'

Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais elle regarda la silhouette menaçante devant elle dans sa cape sombre et avec une capuche, et elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri 'Oui ! Oui !' criait-elle à travers ses larmes. ' Je vous le donnerai ! Je l'élèverai pour qu'il soit votre serviteur ! S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal…'

Soudain, la silhouette sombre était partie, sa mère et Rogue étaient partis, le bébé était parti. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, se tenant encore à son côté, aussi nue que lui.

Mais la fille n'était pas Hermione.

'Ginny…' dit-il dans un souffle comme il prenait son corps dans ses bras, qu'elle mettait ses mains autour de lui et qu'elle rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes, puis l'amenait au sol et le tirait au-dessus d'elle.

'Cela ira bien… La cicatrice est partie maintenant…' murmurait-elle entre ses baisers, sa bouche sur son torse, ses bras, son cou, son visage, et finalement son front, où il pouvait sentir que la peau était maintenant douce et sans interruption, et elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et le faisait venir en elle…

Mais il cligna des yeux, et quand il regarda ensuite, elle était aussi partie, et il était couché face à un squelette. Les os cédèrent sous lui, son visage était à côté du crâne, et il se leva, criant. Il retourna au cottage, mais il avait disparu. Il vit des ruines à la place, les ruines du château de Poudlard. Il n'avait aucun doute de ce que c'était. Il avait l'air d'avoir été abandonné depuis un millier d'années… Il ouvrit sa bouche en un cri horrifié :

« Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN ! »

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Il avait été endormi pendant un moment, ayant encore et encore le même rêve, mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'il criait. La lumière brillante du matin envahissait la pièce. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Hermione était endormie à côté de lui, n'ayant aucune idée des tortures mentales qu'il avait traversé. Elle avait tiré un drap sur eux deux à un moment de la nuit. Ils étaient encore tous les deux nus. Soudain, Harry entendit une voix crier « Alohomora ! », et le bang de la porte frappant le mur comme le sort l'ouvrait. Harry réalisa qu'il avait négligé de remettre le sort de fermeture sur la porte, afin qu'elle résiste à Alohomora. Ils devaient l'avoir entendu hurler, où Ginny avait vu le lit vide d'Hermione et s'était inquiétée.

Il vit les visages consternés de Ron, Draco et Ginny les fixant. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était couché au lit avec Hermione, aucun d'eux ne portant quoique ce soit, et il avait hurlé. Qu'avait-il hurlé ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Il regarda Ginny et essaya de s'en souvenir. Elle y avait été, et elle n'avait rien porté non plus…

Il essaya de balayer ces pensées de son cerveau, déglutissant et regardant leurs visages choqués. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas plus.

A côté de lui, Hermione s'étira et commença à s'asseoir. Harry vit les yeux de Ron et Malfoy s'affoler, il se tourna et vit qu'elle n'était plus adéquatement couverte par le drap. Il la  repoussa en dessous, tirant le drap vers le haut. Elle ouvrait ses yeux maintenant, le regardant d'un air dormeur.

« Hey, Harry, c'est quoi l'idée… ? » Puis elle vit les autres se tenant au pied du lit et cria vivement.

Malfoy ricana.

« Bonjour à toi, aussi, Granger. Merci pour la nouvelle exhibition… »

Hermione tira le drap par dessus sa tête, ne voulant plus voir aucun d'eux après cela. Harry était content de voir que Ginny était livide. Elle montra la porte du doigt. « Dehors ! » commanda-t-elle, et Draco Malfoy saisit immédiatement l'air terrifiant sur son visage et obéit sans question. Maintenant, elle voyait ses vraies couleurs, pensa Harry. Harry regarda Ron, qui avait encore les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ron ? Pourrais-tu… nous excuser ? »

Il acquiesça bêtement, et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait cligné les yeux une seule fois lors des cinq dernières minutes. Peut-être qu'il avait peur d'avoir manqué un autre petit spectacle, pensa Harry. Ron se tourna pour partir, regardant encore les contours d'Hermione sous le drap, prenant bien trop de temps au goût de Harry. Harry se tourna pour essayer de parler à Hermione, quand il réalisa que Ginny était encore là. Harry la regarda, le drap était autour de sa taille, et il se sentit soudain bien plus exposé que toutes les autres fois où il était allé sur les pelouses de Poudlard sans chemise. Ginny ne semblait pas être vraiment consciente de la façon dont elle le regardait.

« Ginny ? » Il la surprit. Elle écarta les yeux s'enfuit pratiquement en courant vers la porte, la fermant bruyamment derrière elle. Maintenant que la porte était à nouveau fermée, il regarda Hermione. Elle avait roulé sur son ventre, et il pouvait voir qu'elle était assez écarlate. « Oh mon Dieu » disait-elle dans l'oreiller. « Malfoy ne me laissera jamais oublier cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais l'entendre parler de côtes d'agneau pendant les deux prochaines années… »

Ce qui était juste ce dont Harry avait besoin pour le sortir de sa stupeur. Il rit soudain, et se pencha pour embrasser son épaule. Elle lui fronça les sourcils. « Oh, c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas, que je me sois exhibée devant Malfoy, Ginny et… » elle déglutit « …Ron. » finit-elle doucement.

Bien, pensa Harry, cela n'a pas exactement semblé déranger Ron… Mais il n'osait pas le dire. Elle s'habilla et quitta la chambre, et il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une autre douche, essayant d'oublier ses cauchemars. Aujourd'hui serait assez un cauchemar comme cela, pensa-t-il. Il s'appuya contre le mur, tandis que l'eau partait par l'évacuation. Il avait pensé pouvoir se distraire avec elle, la nuit dernière, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Son cerveau n'avait simplement pas coopéré. Ils espérait que les autres ne le diraient pas à Lupin. Il se demanda si Lupin ne savait pas de toutes façons. Peut-être qu'il s'en moquait.

Il mit son nouveau costume et descendit au bar. Tom lui indiqua le couloir de la salle à manger privée où ils avaient dîné la veille. Les autres étaient déjà là, mangeant en silence leur petit déjeuner. Hermione avait tiré ses boucles grandies et un chignon à l'air peu compromettant, son visage avait l'air très fin et exposé sans ses mèches de boucles l'entourant comme d'habitude. Elle regardait son assiette, n'osant croiser le regard de personne, pas même celui de Harry. Harry vit Ginny la regarder d'une façon distinctement inamicale. Oh, super, pensa-t-il. Nous sommes au début d'une journée vraiment bonne…

Malfoy, pour son crédit, regardait avec désir Ginny, comme si Hermione n'existait pas. Il avait sûrement à se sortir d'un trou, pensa Harry. Mais Ron… Ron ne pouvait enlever ses yeux d'Hermione. Ce qui était étrange, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un ensemble plus sévère pour les funérailles. Sa veste grise charbon de bois avait un col haut, et la jupe descendait à mi-mollet. La couleur ne lui allait pas, pensa Harry. Sa peau normalement légèrement bronzée avait l'air terne, et elle avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux (parce qu'il l'avait réveillée au milieu de la nuit, il le savait).

Ginny n'avait tiré que quelques cheveux en arrière, retenus par une barrette au sommet de sa tête. Les autres s'étalaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau pâle avait l'air transparente. Harry remarqua une veine bleue très pâle près de sa frange, et il trouva dur de ne pas la regarder. Elle avait une robe simple de la même couleur que celle d'Hermione, mais c'était un bien meilleur choix pour elle. Soudain, il réalisa qu'elle le regardait, fronçant les sourcils, et il regarda son assiette. Bonjour tristesse, pensa-t-il. Cela n'allait plus jamais être possible d'avoir une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux…

Quand Lupin parla, ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre. « La voiture du ministère va bientôt être ici. Nous devrions nous préparer. » Son nouveau costume allait parfaitement à sa silhouette légère, faisant penser Harry à un comptable, assis calmement dans son bureau, alignant des colonnes de chiffres, sauf qu'il était plus poilu que la plupart des gens souhaitaient probablement voir leur comptable…

La voiture du ministère s'accommoda d'eux six avec aisance, étant bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le chauffeur savait où aller, et la voiture se glissait dans le trafic, entre les autres voitures et les camions, passant dans des espaces qui n'auraient pas suffi à une bicyclette, ou parfois, à un tout petit chat. Harry arrêta de regarder par la fenêtre. Cela le rendait assez vaseux et malade. Il regarda Hermione. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais les coins de sa bouche ne montèrent pas assez pour que ce soit un sourire. Il se trouva en train de se tourner vers Malfoy, et à sa surprise, il y trouva un air de sympathie qui était inattendu et sans simulation.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la seule personne à l'église était le vicaire. Apparemment, les temps étaient durs pour la paroisse, et elle ne pouvait plus avoir de pasteur. A la surprise de Harry, c'était un homme assez jeune qui n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux que Percy. Comme c'était étrange pour cette personne de se retrouver dans une position d'autorité. Principalement, il rappelait à Harry Stan Rocade, le chauffeur du Magicobus. Il avait même un peu d'acné, comme s'il n'en avait pas vraiment fini avec l'adolescence. Il avait des cheveux clairs et des yeux noisette, et pensant à cela, Harry souhaita soudain avoir pris Sandy* avec lui au lieu de l'avoir laissée aux soins de Neville. Il aurait pu avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Il ne pouvait pas bien parler à Hermione de ses rêves, ni à Ginny, Ron, Malfoy ou Lupin…

[* NDT : Le pasteur a des « sandy hair »]

Ils attendirent en un groupe incertain et irrégulier sur l'allée, attendant le corbillard et les Dursley. Le vicaire s'appelait Mr. Babcock, et il essayait d'engager la conversation avec Harry.

« Alors, » dit-il, clairement mal à l'aise. « Dudley était votre cousin. »

« Oui »

Une longue pause. Il est terrible pour cela, pensa Harry. « Je ne pense pas vous avoir jamais vu aux offices. »

« J'ai été à une école éloignée ces cinq dernières années. »

« Ah ». Pause. On tape du pied. On regarde le ciel. «Vous aimez votre école ? »

« Oui. »

« Mmm… vous faites du sport ? »

« Je suis capitaine du club de duel. »

« Ah. L'escrime. Oui. J'ai bien aimé 'les Trois Mousquetaires'. J'ai vu beaucoup de productions de Shakespeare ruinées par de la mauvaise escrime. Oui… »

Harry savait qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas le corriger, bien sûr. Cela donnait au jeune homme nerveux de quoi parler. Il épuisa finalement ses réserves de références sur l'escrime, et replongea dans le silence une fois de plus.

Ils furent finalement sauvés quand le corbillard commença à remonter la rue du village, suivi par deux grandes voitures sombres. Après que le corbillard se soit arrêté, Harry, Ron et Malfoy allèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, attendant leurs instructions. La première voiture derrière le corbillard s'était arrêtée, mais ce fut celle de derrière dont les portes s'ouvrirent, et les vieux amis de Dudley en émergèrent. Les garçons qui, avec Dudley, avaient poursuivi Harry dans la cour de l'école quand il était jeune. Ils avaient l'air étrange. Harry réalisa qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis cinq ans. Il sut qu'ils l'avaient reconnu, et il remarqua la surprise sur leur visage à leur changement d'apparence. Ils se saluèrent de la tête. Ils étaient dans la même équipe aujourd'hui.

Une jeune femme bien trop enjouée avec un habit à jupe noire sortit du côté passager du corbillard, et alla à l'arrière pour parler aux porteurs du cercueil. Ils rentreraient maintenant le cercueil dans l'église en utilisant les poignées, mais après, ils devraient le hisser sur leurs épaules et descendre l'allée jusqu'au cimetière, à un huitième de mile. Elle voulait savoir s'ils s'en sentaient tous capables. Les six se regardèrent avec prudence, sorciers et moldus (bien que les moldus ne sachent pas qu'ils étaient face à des sorciers), et acquiescèrent, personne ne voulant montrer de précipitation pour la tâche à accomplir.

Ron se pencha vers Harry pour lui dire. « C'est la croque-mort ? » à voix basse. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. Mais je ne sais pas si tu dois l'appeler comme cela. Cela pourrait être une entrepreneuse de pompe-funèbres. Ou une responsable post-mortuaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à la mode en ce moment. »

Ron ricana. « Accroche-toi Harry. Après tout, tu n'as pas eu une si mauvaise nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry détourna son regard de lui. Ron pensait que la nuit n'avait été que du plaisir. Il n'avait aucune idée des images horrifiantes qu'il avait essayé d'exorciser de son esprit…

Les six prirent les poignées du cercueil, le portant avec soin le long du chemin dallé jusqu'à une porte de côté du sanctuaire. Puis il le placèrent sur une table recouverte de tissu noir qui se tenait devant le chœur. Une femme âgée que Harry pensa reconnaître porta une gerbe de fleur dans l'église, provenant de la salle où l'on arrangeait les fleurs, entre la salle paroissiale et le presbytère. Elle posa la gerbe sur le cercueil fermé. Les porteurs s'assirent et attendirent que le reste de l'assemblée arrive. Ron était à sa droite, Draco Malfoy à la droite de Ron. Hermione rentra dans l'église et alla s'asseoir à la gauche de Harry, et Ginny s'assit à sa gauche. Harry regardait les chevrons sombres, la pierre grise, le verre coloré, se rappelant de cet endroit, se rappelant à quel point il lui tardait Noël et Pâques chaque année parce que c'était les moments où il se sentait le plus une personne normale. Quand il était enfant et qu'ils venaient ici pendant les vacances, tous les enfants participaient à une chasse aux œufs, tous recevaient un cadeau de Noël, même si c'était juste un petit paquet de bonbon. Il n'y avait aucune discrimination, ni aucune pensée de l'exclure. Dudley réclamait toujours le paquet de bonbon de Noël de Harry en plus du sien, mais Harry pouvait habituellement piquer quelques sucreries dedans avant de le lui abandonner.

Les souvenirs de descendre l'allée du milieu en courant, de se plonger sous les bancs, d'essayer d'arrêter la porte de bouger (elles étaient assez hautes, plus de trente pieds)  afin que Dudley ne sache pas où il était… Il déplaçait les prie-dieu du chemin, les nombreux coussins décorés sur le dessus au point de croix exécuté par une armée de vieilles petites dames qui avait l'habitude de peupler l'église. Avec tout cela en dehors du passage, il pouvait cacher sa petite silhouette osseuse sous les bancs et attendre que Dudley abandonne. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été clair sur comment il avait fait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Dudley se débouillait toujours pour le trouver. Et lui piquer les sucreries.

Sa gorge se serrait comme il se rappelait de cela. Oui, pensa-t-il. Souviens-toi de ces choses, de toutes les fois ou en grandissant je sentais que je courais juste, que je courais, que je m'enfuyais de lui tout le temps, constamment tyrannisé… Ne pense pas à l'été dernier, aux lettres que nous avons échangées, à notre amitié… souviens-toi des mauvaises choses…

Il pensa que c'était un petit peu étrange qu'à ces moments, avec Dudley le poursuivant pour les bonbons de Noël et de Pâques, il ne soit jamais arrivé de magie accidentelle. Peut-être que cela ne signifiait pas assez pour lui, et il savait que Dudley n'essayait pas de lui faire mal, il voulait juste les bonbons en réalité… Il y avait même des fois où il se souvenait avoir apprécié ce jeu du chat et de la souris, voyant dans quelles positions ridicules il arrivait à mettre Dudley, l'attirant dans des endroits où il n'aurait jamais rêvé aller… Il s'était même débrouillé pour passer entre quelques uns des gros tuyaux carrés en bois de l'orgue. Puis, quand Dudley l'avait trouvé, il était resté coincé entre les tuyaux tandis que Harry s'en était extrait avec aisance. Puis il était allé à la console de l'orgue et avait pressé du pied une des pédales à l'extrême gauche, faisant un bruit comme une centaine de cornes de brume provenant de l'énorme tuyau de trente-deux pouces contre lequel était pressé Dudley. Dudley avait fait un duo avec le tuyau, son hurlement attirant toute le sacristie, qui était en réunion devant le sanctuaire. Harry avait eu beaucoup de problèmes pour cela, tout le monde depuis le pasteur jusqu'à l'organiste, son oncle et sa tante était extrêmement en colère, et le costume de Pâques de Dudley avait été ruiné. 

Il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses larmes alors, même au milieu de ce qui devrait être de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs qui devraient lui faire penser Bon débarras, Je suis mieux sans, nous sommes tous mieux sans, le monde est mieux sans. Mais à la place, il se trouva lui-même à penser avec tendresse à tout l'amusement que lui avait procuré la première fois où il avait vu Dudley dans son uniforme de Smeltings, la vue de Dudley avec la queue de cochon, la langue gonflée après qu'il ait avalé une praline longue-langue des jumeaux.

Dudley tel qu'il avait été avant le sortilège de sympathie méritait beaucoup de choses, pensa Harry, mais la mort juste pour être mon cousin n'en était pas une. On lui tendit soudain un mouchoir. Il regarda Hermione, qui l'avait sorti de sa poche et le lui donnait maintenant. Il fit merci de la tête, enlevant ses lunettes et essuyant ses yeux. Elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait le garder, alors il le fourra dans sa poche, pressant un petit peu sa main. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il survivrait à cela.

L'organiste arriva et commença à jouer quelque chose de lent et funéraire. L'église commença à se remplir, et quand Harry entendit une voix familière, il se tourna  et vit sa tante et son oncle, l'air très pâle et épuisés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis qu'ils avaient appris le supposé suicide de Dudley. Harry voulait se lever et leur dire que ce n'était pas leur faute, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas poussé à se suicider, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. Après avoir entendu tante Pétunia rager après sa mère, dans la pensine, sachant qu'elle haïssait sa mère parce qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour sauver leur mère… Il ne pouvait juste pas le faire. Il se tourna vers le devant sans croiser son regard, effrayé qu'elle puisse voir la culpabilité dans le sien.

De nombreux élèves de Smeltings étaient venus. L'église était devenue une mer d'adolescents, dont beaucoup de filles sanglotant. Il lutta encore pour maintenir sa composition face à leurs larmes. C'était pire que le besoin de bailler quand on était entouré de bailleurs. Il se demanda si la popularité de Dudley venait du sort de sympathie ou d'avant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Le nombre de personnes qui étaient dans la petite église de pierre, le nombre de vies qui avaient été touchées par cela. Harry se demanda  pour la première fois qui l'avait découvert, si un des autres élèves avait regardé en haut et avait vu son corps tomber devant ses fenêtres, les choses qui devaient leur être passées par la tête…

La cérémonie commença, faisant taire les pensées morbides qui passaient par la tête de Harry. Le bourdonnement de l'orgue se tut et le vicaire se leva, tenant son livre de prière, sa pomme d'Adam bondissant comme il prononçait les mots familiers.

« Je suis la résurrection et la vie… »

Harry se souvint du livre qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque, sur le premier Lord Voldemort qui avait essayé de ressusciter son fils et avait échoué. Il se souvint de Dumbledore disant qu'il n'y avait aucun sort pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

« Nous n'apportons rien en ce monde, et il est certain que nous ne pouvons rien en prendre… »

Il essaya de suivre dans son livre de prière, puis réalisa que le vicaire utilisait la Prière pour l'enterrement des Morts, pas celle de l'enterrement d'un enfant. Il se demanda si sa tante et son oncle avaient relevé l'erreur.

« …fais moi savoir ma fin, et le nombre de mes jours. Comme cela, je saurai combien je vivrai… »

Combien je vivrai… Cela n'aurait pas du être ici, pensa Harry. Dudley avait seulement quinze ans, pas tout à fait seize. Il était encore un enfant. Puis il pensa, suis-je encore un enfant ? Il se souvint de l'étrange sensation d'être inclus parmi les adultes dans la conférence dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, pour considérer ce qui était le mieux pour Neville…

… fais moi savoir ma fin…

Le vicaire finit ce psaume, puis un garçon à la peau olivâtre se leva et alla devant en lire un autre, puis une fille blonde lut le vingt-troisième psaume… Ils avaient des larmes dans leurs voix comme ils lisaient, et Harry sentit sa gorge presque bloquée, tellement il essayait fort de ne pas pleurer.

« …Vraiment, bien que je marche à travers la vallée des ombres de la mort, je ne craindrai pas le mal. Car tu es avec moi. Ton sceptre et ton bâton me rassurent… Tu prépares devant moi une table en la présence de ceux qui m'ont nuit… »

La vallée des ombres de la mort.

Je ne craindrai pas le mal.

Il contracta sa mâchoire, pensant aux fois où il était passé près de la mort. Est-ce que Dudley avait eu peur ? Aurait-il eu peur ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être contrôlé par Imperius, il savait comment le combattre. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment fait se suicider Dudley ? Ou est-ce que cela avait simplement enlevé ses inhibitions, comme Hermione ?

La fille blonde pleurant s'assit. L'organiste jouait encore, et le vicaire annonça le numéro du chant. L'assemblée se leva, très bruyamment, et chanta sur un ton aigu et tremblant 'Maintenant la tâche du laboureur est achevée'. La gorge de Harry ne produisit aucune note. Il remarqua le nom de l'air : Requiescat. Harry ajouta mentalement In Pacem.

Repose en paix.

Hermione dut le tirer par sa veste pour le faire rasseoir. Il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder. Il était vaguement conscient ensuite du vicaire lisant un long passage de la première lettre aux Corinthiens. Il releva la tête. Le vicaire avait capté son attention.

« Toutes les chairs ne sont pas les mêmes, mais autre est la chair des hommes, autre la chair des bêtes, autre la chair des oiseaux, autre celle des poissons. Il y a aussi des corps célestes et des corps terrestres, mais autre est l'éclat des célestes, autre celui des terrestres. Autre l'éclat du soleil, autre l'éclat de la lune, autre l'éclat des étoiles. Une étoile même diffère en éclat d'une étoile. Ainsi en va-t-il de la résurrection des morts : on est semé dans la corruption, on ressuscite dans l'incorruptibilité ; on est semé dans l'ignominie, on ressuscite dans la gloire ; on est semé dans la faiblesse, on ressuscite dans la force ; on est semé corps psychique, on ressuscite corps spirituel. S'il y a un corps psychique, il y a aussi un corps spirituel… »

[NDT : 1Co 15 :39 – 44, source traduction ]

On est semé dans la corruption, on ressuscite dans l'incorruptibilité… peut-être que c'est pourquoi Marvolo n'avait pas été capable de ramener son fils de la mort… Il avait été semé dans la corruption et élevé dans la corruption…

« … alors s'accomplira la parole qui est écrite : La mort a été engloutie dans la victoire. Où est-elle, ô mort, ta victoire ? Où est-il, ô mort, ton aiguillon ? L'aiguillon de la mort, c'est le péché, et la force du péché, c'est la Loi. »

[NDT : 1Co 15 :54 – 56, source traduction ]

La loi. Quelle loi ? pensa Harry. La loi qui autorisait Fudge à pratiquement pardonner Lucius Malfoy ? Les lois de la sorcellerie qui ne puniraient probablement jamais personne pour le meurtre de Dudley ?

« …souviens-toi de ton serviteur, Dudley Dursley, Ô Seigneur, … »

Harry fixait la plaque de bois courbe qui cachait la console de l'orgue, voulant que Dudley émerge de derrière, riant et avec des tâches de chocolat sur le visage. Cela devait être un cauchemar, continuait-il à se dire, cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé…

« …Le Seigneur te bénisse et te garde. Le Seigneur fait briller son visage au-dessus de toi, et est plein de grâce pour toi. Le Seigneur déverse sa bonté sur toi, et te donne la paix, maintenant, et pour les siècles des siècles. Amen. »

L'orgue recommença à jouer. Les yeux de Harry avaient été fermés lors du amen, et maintenant, il s'ouvraient, en entendant la musique. Il regarda Hermione. Elle acquiesça.

« Suogon » chuchota-t-il. Elle pressa la main de Harry. Un jeune garçon, d'environ dix ans, s'était levé dans le chœur, seul. Son visage rose était fraîchement nettoyé, ses cheveux châtain clair innocemment bouclés au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux bleus étaient aussi purs que des bleuets. Il éleva sa voix par-dessus l'accompagnement de l'orgue, le son rebondissant sur les chevrons, la pierre et le plâtre, les mots de la vieille berceuse galloise tournant dans l'esprit de Harry avec une familiarité réconfortante…

Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon

Breichiau mam sy'n dyn am danat,

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron

Ni cha dim amharu'th gyntun

Ni wna undyn â thi gam

Huna'n dawel, anwyl blentyn

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon

Tithau'n gwenu'n ol dan huno

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

La jeune femme des pompes funèbres fit un signe aux porteurs, et les six se levèrent, marchant avec soin vers le cercueil. Ils le hissèrent sur leurs épaules. Harry était sur la droite, devant. Malfoy derrière lui, et Ron derrière Malfoy. Les amis de Dudley étaient de l'autre côté. Harry sortit lentement de l'église, la lourde charge entamant son épaule, les visages de l'assemblée s'imprimaient dans son esprit comme le garçon continuait à chanter la berceuse…

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddor

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y mor

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon

Tithau'n gwenu'n ol dan huno

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?

L'allée de la petite église semblait longue de plusieurs miles. Harry sentait le relief des pierres arrondies à travers la fine semelle de ses chaussures. Il essayait de faire aussi peu de bruit que possible, afin de pouvoir maintenant entendre les paroles anglaises que chantait maintenant le garçon…

Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,

Warm and cozy, it will prove,

Round thee mother's arms are folding,

In her heart a mother's love.

There shall no one come to harm thee,

Naught shall ever break thy rest;

Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet,

Sleep on mother's gentle breast.

Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,

Lovely baby, gently sleep;

Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,

Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?

Do the angels smile in heaven

When thy happy smile they see?

Dost thou on them smile while slumb'ring

On my bosom peacefully.

[Dors mon bébé, sur mon sein

Chaud et confortable, cela prouvera

Entouré des bras de ta mère,

Dans son cœur l'amour d'une mère.

Personne ne viendra te faire de mal,

Nul ne viendra briser ton repos 

Dors, mon bébé chéri, au calme,

Dors sur la douce poitrine de ta mère.

Dors sereinement, bébé, dors,

Adorable bébé, gentiment endormi 

Dis moi pour quoi tu souris, 

Souriant gentiment dans ton sommeil ?

Est-ce que les anges sourient au cieux

Quand ils voient ton sourire heureux ?

Leur souris-tu quand tu dors

Sur mon sein paisiblement.]

Harry pouvait entendre l'orgue continuer comme il descendait l'allée vers la route, les six avec leur deuil sur leur épaule, l'assemblée suivit derrière, conduite par le vicaire, sa tante et son oncle, il le savait, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se retourner pour regarder. Il avait l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas les regarder. Il était heureux de cela.

La route fut remplie par la procession funéraire. Harry voulait que la marche vers la tombe continue à jamais, il ne voulait jamais atteindre le trou inquiétant, cette destination finale pour son deuil…

À la tombe, ils ôtèrent le cercueil de leurs épaules et le mirent sur des planches qui étaient posées en travers du trou. Le vicaire prit position à côté, tandis que Harry et les autres porteurs se reculaient de la tombe. Harry se tenait à côté de Hermione. Elle tendit la main et lui prit la sienne. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Homme, qui est né d'une femme » lut Mr Babcock, « a eu une vie courte à vivre, et est plein de misère. Il est venu, et il a été fauché, comme une fleur. Il a disparu comme si c'était une ombre, et n'est jamais resté… Au milieu de la vie, nous sommes morts de qui pouvons nous attendre le secours… ? »

Qui en réalité ? pensa Harry, pensant à la nuit précédente, avec Hermione. Il avait attendu trop d'elle, il le réalisait maintenant. Il n'aurait pas dû attendre d'elle qu'elle puisse lui ôter toute la culpabilité et les récriminations dont il souffrait. Il n'y avait pas de potion secrète pour l'enlever, pas de sort, pas de geste de la baguette qui ferait l'affaire…

De lourdes sangles furent passées sous le cercueil par des hommes sombres au costume noir des pompes funèbres. Pendant qu'ils tiraient sur les sangles, la jeune femme fit signe à Ron, Harry et Malfoy d'enlever les morceaux de bois, et Dudley fut mis en terre pendant que le vicaire achevait de parler. Puis elle le conduisit à son oncle et à sa tante. Il essaya de ne pas regarder leurs visages dévastés. Vernon se traîna jusqu'au tas de terre qui avait été fait par les fossoyeurs. Il prit une poignée de terre et la jeta à regret sur le cercueil. Tante Petunia fit de même, les larmes coulant sur son visage, puis Harry s'avança mécaniquement pour prendre un peu de terre, et recouvrir le cercueil avec la terre sombre. Il la regarda tomber de sa main, mais un peu resta collé à sa paume…

« …A toi Seigneur tout puissant, nous recommandons l'âme de notre frère Dudley, parti… »

Notre frère, pensa Harry.

« ..et nous rendons son corps à la terre. De la terre à la terre, des cendres aux cendres, de la poussière à la poussière… »

Le vicaire marmonna quelque chose qui amena une réponse de l'assemblée, mais Harry la manqua, son esprit vagabondant. Puis il entendit les paroles du Kyrie entonnées, d'abord par le vicaire, puis les gens… Finalement, il se joignit au Notre Père, les mots familiers n'ayant pas franchi ses lèvres depuis cinq ans, quelques uns lui donnant beaucoup de problèmes…

« Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensé. Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation mais délivre nous du mal… »

Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation.

Délivre nous du mal.

Le mal. Qu'est-ce que la plupart de gens ici connaissaient du mal ? se demanda Harry. Il avait vu le mal. Il s'était battu contre le mal…

« …Nous te rendons grâce pour l'exemple de tous tes serviteurs, qui, ayant fini leur course dans la foi, se reposent maintenant de leur travail… »

Harry était ennuyé. C'est ce que j'ai besoin de faire, pensa-t-il. M'ennuyer. M'énerver avec les prières de cet homme, qui ne connaissait probablement même pas Dudley, récite machinalement. De quel travail se reposait Dudley ? Il n'avait pas pu vivre assez longtemps pour travailler… Harry l'écouta encore quelques minutes, utilisant cette nouvelle tactique pour survivre, pour s'empêcher de totalement s'effondrer, de tomber à genoux et de confesser devant son oncle et sa tante et une foule de moldus que Dudley était mort parce qu'il était sous le sort de l'Imperius, que c'était parce que c'était quelqu'un qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui, et qu'un mage noir l'avait utilisé…

« Amen. »

Le dernier mot, enfin. Le vicaire s'éloigna en silence de la tombe, conduisant les Dursley, Harry, Hermione et les autres suivirent. Puis le reste de l'assemblée s'éloigna doucement de la tombe, tandis que les fossoyeurs qui semblaient s'être matérialisés de nulle part commençaient à mettre le tas de terre dans le long trou rectangle. Harry pouvait entendre la terre frapper le bois, brom ! brom ! Il ne put résister à l'envie de se retourner pour voir. Il s'arrêta, laissant les autres le dépasser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne seul à la porte du cimetière, regardant le travail des fossoyeurs, qui faisaient leur métier, oublieux. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il vit un gros chien noir sur une bosse, se tenant près d'une petite pierre. Il alla vers lui, plus heureux de voir ce chien noir qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Quand il atteignit le chien, il ne se changea pas en homme, mais Harry le reconnut tout de même. Il lui caressa la tête, puis s'assit dans l'herbe, ignorant les tâches qu'il aurait sur son nouveau costume. Puis il vit l'épitaphe de la tombe.

JAMES GODRIC POTTER

1960-1981

LILY EVANS POTTER

1960-1981

Parents et amis aimés

RIP

Harry eut la voix prise. Il se tourna, et soudain Sirius était assis à côté de lui, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, comme Harry.

« Ils sont ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Ils étaient ici tout le temps que j'ai grandi, et je ne l'ai jamais su ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Ta tante en a pris soin. Il n'y a même pas eu de cérémonie. Remus me l'a dit l'an dernier. Je ne l'avais jamais vue non plus. Bien, tu sais pourquoi. Remus ne sait pas qui a payé pour la pierre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne crois pas que c'était ta tante. Regarde la gravure : cela n'a pas été fait avec un ciseau. Trop propre. Cela a été fait à la baguette, avec la magie. »

Harry se souvint de Rogue dans le jardin du cottage de Godric's Hollow, la corps de sa mère dans ses bras. Cela pouvait être Dumbledore, supposa Harry, mais là encore, cela ressemblerait à Rogue de l'avoir fait. Et encore plus de ne l'avoir dit à personne.

« Je veux dire » bégaya-t-il « j'avais l'habitude de venir courir ici, dans le cimetière, sur le chemin entre la maison et l'école. Tous les jours, quand Dudley et ses amis me poursuivaient. Ils étaient superstitieux quant à venir ici, alors je savais que j'étais en sécurité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je me suis toujours senti en sécurité ici… »

Sirius mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Alors peut-être que tu as senti qu'ils étaient ici après tout, Harry. Je suis désolé que ce soit le mieux que je puisse faire en étant ici aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé pour tant de choses. Je souhaite que nous ayons pu empêcher cela… »

Harry pensa à la lettre non lue et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas la peine Sirius. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Son parrain le regarda « Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus Harry. Souviens toi de cela, s'il te plaît. »

Harry le regarda et acquiesça, incapable de lui mentir verbalement. Ce serait une bataille pénible, mais il savait qu'il devait essayer, ne serait-ce que pour sa santé mentale. Queudver voulait le paralyser, il le savait, et il savait comment. Il avait participé à écarter Lucius Malfoy, et cependant ils avaient encore la main…

« Je dois te dire quelque chose d'autre, Harry » Harry le regarda dans l'expectative. « Avery et Nott ont été trouvés… morts. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus d'eux. Il semble que Malfoy n'ait eu aucun problème pour les abandonner pour deux raisons. Ils n'avaient pas commis les meurtres dont il les avait accusé, et ils s'étaient déjà tués eux-même en sabotant les Trois Balais et en se faisant prendre si facilement. »

J'ai fais cela, pensa Harry. Maugrey et moi les avons attrapé. Et maintenant ils sont morts. Même s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, ils n'ont pas vraiment blessé quelqu'un, que nous sachions…

« Les gens réclament que Fudge remette les condamnations suspendues de Malfoy, mais il ne l'a pas fait. » continua Sirius. « Alors, qui que ce soit qui ait tué les Deauclaire et Mrs Flint et son invitée, il est encore dehors. De plus… »

« Encore.. ? »

Sirius poussa un grand soupir. « J'ai peur que les jurés aient eu raison d'avoir peur. Mais ils n'ont pas eu assez peur. Ils ont fait la bonne chose, mais deux d'entre eux ont déjà payé pour cela. L'un est mort, l'autre est à Ste Mangouste, dans la salle des grands brûlés. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Et deux autres ont reçu des menaces. Cela se présente mal, Harry. Plus personne ne voudra être juré à un procès de Mangemort à ce rythme. Et la Gazette du sorcier couvre encore les activités des Mangemorts. De plus leur audace est pire que lorsque Fudge essayait de les masquer. Ils semblent être devenus fous de publicité. Maintenant, je suis la dernière personne à vouloir dire que Fudge sait ce qu'il fait, mais peut-être… peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout. Le monde de la sorcellerie connaît le danger maintenant, mais les Mangemorts sont aussi capables de jeter leur poids dans la bataille. Des choses épouvantables se sont produites… Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec cela maintenant, Harry, mais… Les choses vont certainement empirer avant de s'améliorer. Remus, Mundungus Fletcher et moi serons très occupés cet été, je crois, et Severus aussi. »

Harry le regarda, consterné. « Cet été ! Comment vais-je faire face à oncle Vernon et tante Petunia tout cet été… »

Sirius secoua la tête. « J'ai peu que tu le doives, Harry. C'est le seul endroit sûr pour toi.  Maintenant plus que jamais. En fait, tu devrais rentrer à la maison maintenant. Pour la veillée. Ils vont se demander où tu es. Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux. »

Harry acquiesça et Sirius redevint un chien. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la porte du cimetière, puis le long de la route, rentrant à Privet Drive. Harry aimait marcher à côté de Sirius sous sa forme canine. Il n'y avait pas de pression pour la conversation, juste eux deux se tenant compagnie, une simple camaraderie. Mais Harry ne pensait pas. Quand il passa la porte d'entrée de la maison et rentra dans le couloir, Sirius était encore avec lui. Il pouvait entendre les autres personnes en deuil parler dans la salle à manger et le séjour. Hermione vint vers lui, lui donnant une brève et gentille accolade, et lui tendant une coupe d'une espèce de punch aux fruits. Lupin, Ron et Ginny le regardèrent avec morosité, mais Draco Malfoy…

« C'est ce chien encore ! » dit-il avec surprise. Harry regarda Sirius.

« Hum.. » Il cala en essayant de penser rapidement. Les quatre autres se regardaient nerveusement. Malfoy les regarda tour à tour, attendant clairement que quelqu'un l'éclaire. Son visage était de plus en plus colérique comme il voyait que personne n'allait faire cela.

« Oh, bien ! » renfla-t-il finalement avec amertume. « J'ai sauvé vos pauvres fesses » Il montrait Ron, Harry et Hermione du doigt « mis mon père en prison, je suis ici aux funérailles de ton cousin pour porter le cercueil, mais tu ne penses pas encore que tu peux me faire confiance. Bien ! Et les gens pensent que les Serpentards sont rancuniers… » il commença à se tourner vers la porte d'entrée (bien que ne soit pas clair où il serait allé dans Little Whinging). Ginny lui prit la main, le retenant.

« Ce n'est pas cela… » commença à dire Harry, quand Sirius-le-chien bondit dans les escaliers. « Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il, courant dans les escaliers après lui. Il entendit les autres le suivre.

Le gros chien noir était entré dans sa chambre et avait bondi sur son lit, s'allongeant confortablement comme s'il vivait ici, regardant précisément Harry. Dis-lui, semblait dire ses yeux noirs expressifs. Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, soupirant avec lassitude et caressant le chien. Ron et Hermione se tenaient près du bureau, incertains, et Ginny et Malfoy se tenaient à l'entrée, Malfoy ayant été traîné avec elle dans les escaliers.

« Tout le monde rentre. » dit Harry. « Fermez la porte. » Après qu'ils aient fait cela, Harry montra la chaise de son bureau à Malfoy. « Prends un siège Malfoy. C'est une longue histoire… »

Alors, il dit raconta finalement, avec l'aide des autres. Le sortilège de Fidelius, Peter le traître, la vérité sur la rue de moldus qui avaient été tués, Peter étant Queudver, Sirius, son père et Peter ayant appris à devenir animagi pour accompagner Remus Lupin quand il était sous sa forme de loup, ce qui est arrivé dans la cabane hurlante à la fin de la troisième année, et même comment lui et Hermione avaient aidé Sirius à s'échapper du bureau de Flitwick…

Malfoy les regardait tous, comme ils bondissaient chacun à différents moments pour compléter des bouts d'histoire (Hermione était très fière de Pattenrond, et sa narration le faisait bien ressortir). Quand ils eurent fini, Harry aurait aimé capturer l'expression de surprise totale sur le visage de Malfoy avec un appareil photo moldu, afin d'avoir une image fixe, sans mouvement, un moment de choc figé.

Soudain, Sirius se transforma, et Malfoy se leva, renversant la chaise du bureau de Harry. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il n'y avait virtuellement aucune différence entre sa peau et la chemise blanche qu'il portait avec son costume noir. Sirius se leva aussi et s'avança vers Malfoy, sa main tendue. Harry se leva et sourit avec peut-être trop de plaisir en voyant la réaction de Malfoy.

« Draco Malfoy » dit-il « rencontre Sirius Black. »

Sirius sourit de son sourire le plus charmeur, et serra la main de Malfoy. « Heureux de finalement te rencontrer officiellement, Draco. »

Malfoy acquiesça bêtement. Il apparaissait que même après avoir entendu toute la saga, et en sachant que le chien sur le lit était Sirius Black, animagus illégal et premier évadé d'Azkaban, il ne le croyait pas encore. Il commença à se rasseoir, mais Sirius lui tint la main jusqu'à ce que Ginny remette en place la chaise qu'il avait renversée.

« Alors vous voulez dire » articula-t-il finalement, regagnant le pouvoir de parler « que Queudver est en fait ton stupide rat de compagnie » dit-il en montrant Ron « et qu'il est celui qui a tué cette rue pleine de moldus et trahi les parents de Potter… »

« Tu n'as pas fait attention à ce que l'on te disait, Malfoy ? »Voulut savoir Ron, roulant ses yeux.

« Si, Weasley, mais quand tu entends quelque chose qui semble être de toute évidence un conte de fée, et qu'il s'avère… »

« Que cela ne l'est pas ? » Ginny sourit.

Malfoy déglutit et regarda encore Sirius. « Oui. » dit-il doucement.

Harry rit, puis pensa Merci, Malfoy. Je n'aurai pas cru que je rirais aujourd'hui. Ou même jamais, à cause de tout cela… « J'aimerais » dit-il « que tu puisses voir ta tête, Malfoy. »

Draco Malfoy grimaça. « Je ne suis pas ici pour te divertir, Potter. Je suis seulement ici parce que Ginny me l'a demandé… Mais cela a certainement été informatif. »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Harry, et tout le monde sursauta. Sirius se rechangea brusquement en chien. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils entendirent la voix qui suivait le coup.

« Harry ? Es-tu là ? » Ginny était la plus proche de la porte, alors elle l'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Remus Lupin. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fut clairement surpris de voir les cinq adolescents regroupés dans la petite chambre. Puis il fut étonné de voir le gros chien noir sur le lit ! Sirius reprit forme humaine et Lupin cria « Que diable fais-tu ! Il est ici ! » montrant Draco Malfoy.

« Il sait maintenant, Remus. » lui dit Sirius. Lupin poussa un soupir de soulagement, et regarda Malfoy.

« Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux… En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi, » dit-il à Malfoy « mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion avant. C'est sur l'endroit où tu vas passer ton été. »

Malfoy releva la tête. Harry avait oublié le problème de Malfoy. Bien, il ne pouvait certainement pas rester avec Sirius, Lupin ou même Rogue, s'ils allaient avoir du travail contre les Mangemorts. Peut-être que Dumbledore voudrait juste qu'il reste à l'école.

« Le directeur a contacté ta vieille nounou, et elle est heureuse que tu restes chez elle pour cet été. »

« Ma nounou ? Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis l'âge de quatre ans. »

« Néanmoins, Dumbledore a dit qu'elle avait entendu ce que tu avais fait, et qu'elle serait fière que tu restes avec elle. Cela te va ? » Malfoy acquiesça, de toute évidence surpris. Lupin se tourna vers Harry. « Maintenant, toi, Harry… Ton oncle viendra te chercher au train et tu resteras ici pour quelques jours, mais ensuite… Ils veulent partir. Au Portugal, ou par là-bas. Ils ne veulent pas passer l'été ici à penser à Dudley. Compris ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Et je saisi que je ne vais pas au Portugal ? »

Lupin secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non, Harry. Tu sais quel cauchemar ce serait pour ceux qui essayent de te garder en sécurité ? »

« Bien. Alors je vais rester seul ici ? »

« Non. Ton oncle et ta tante se sont déjà arrangés pour que tu restes chez ton ancienne baby-sitter, Mrs Figg. Ils ont aussi dit que quelqu'un appelé Dick était venu demander si tu voulais un job d'été quand tu rentrerais… »

Harry était déchiré entre râler pour Mrs Figg et être assez content pour Dick. Bien, s'il était dehors pour travailler la plupart de la journée, il n'aurait affaire avec la vieille Mrs Figg que le soir… Ce ne serait pas trop mal. « C'est bon, je suppose. » dit-il. « J'espérais pouvoir travailler pour Dick. J'allais l'appeler quand je serai rentré. »

Lupin frappa ses mains ensemble. « Bien ! Vous voilà casés tous les deux. Vous voyez ? C'était pas si dur. Nous devrions tous redescendre. Dans environ une heure, une voiture du ministère va venir nous ramener au Chaudron Baveur afin que nous puissions ramasser nos affaires et rentrer à Pré-au-Lard par cheminette. Il y a une jolie fille blonde en bas qui te cherchait, Harry. Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Julia… »

Harry déglutit. La petite amie de Dudley. Il ne sut jamais comment il passa le reste de la veillée, regardant sa tante et son oncle comme les invités compatissaient avec eux, écoutant Julia lui dire que la veille de sa mort, elle et Dudley avaient fait des plans pour se voir cet été…

Il était assez content quand la voiture du ministère arriva. Il ne voulait rien plus que rentrer à Poudlard, même si ce n'était plus que pour quelques jours. Il ne restait plus grand chose au trimestre maintenant. Juste la démonstration du club de duel et le banquet de fin. Et puis le long trajet en train vers Londres…

Avant qu'ils passent la porte d'entrée du quatre Privet Drive, Malfoy arrêta Harry et lui dit doucement. « Merci de me l'avoir finalement dit, Potter. Pour… comment c'est l'autre nom que vous utilisez ? Sniffle ? Et… Pour la coupe de Quidditch. » lança-t-il rapidement, puis il se tourna et alla vers la voiture. Harry se tenait dans l'entrée, coi. Hé bien, merveille des merveilles, pensa-t-il. Deux merci de Malfoy.

Cela avait été une année de miracles en fait.

* * * * *

Notes de l'auteur : La boutique de Londres appelée « MacTavish » est pure invention, et n'est pas sensé représenter une entreprise portant réellement ce nom où que ce soit sur terre. Le livre de prière commun de 1928 de l'Église anglicane est disponible sur de nombreuses source en ligne. Bien que je ne sois pas anglican, j'ai choisi de l'utiliser ici, avec mes excuses à John Irving pour l'inspiration ('A Prayer for Owen Meany'). S'il y a une église St Bede sur terre, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait d'avoir utilisé le nom ici. Pour ce que je sais, je l'ai inventé. Suo Gan est une musique galloise traditionnelle, qui est la mélodie que joue la boîte à musique que Hermione a offert à Harry pour Noël. Les premières traces écrites remontent aux environ de 1800 et il a aussi utilisé avec un bel effet dans le film L'empire du soleil. La version anglaise utilisée a été écrite par Robert Bryan. Le gallois est traditionnel. Plus d'info sur 


	34. Chapitre trente trois : Epilogue

Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent

Bonjour, voici donc le dernier chapitre de ce roman. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Merci à Lunenoire, Elava et Philippe Gryfondor pour leur dernière review.

Et maintenant, place à …

Épilogue

La boucle bouclée

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Harry, Hermione et Ron revenaient vers le château après leur course matinale. Après le petit déjeuner, il y aurait l'exhibition du club de duel, puis la fête de départ, et le long trajet de retour en train jusqu'à King's Cross. Harry pouvait à peine croire que sa cinquième année était presque finie. Il pensa à quelques unes des choses qui s'étaient produites durant l'année précédente, dont pas la moindre parmi elles, Hermione, et il secoua la tête en y songeant comme il marchait.

Ils la laissèrent devant la salle de bain des préfètes, et Ron allait laisser Harry devant celle des préfets et monter à la tour Griffondor, mais Harry dit. « Oh, allez, Ron. Utilise celle-ci. C'est tôt. Personne ne saura. »

Ron parcourut le couloir du regard, hésitant, puis, après que Harry ait donné le mot de passe, il le suivit. Dire que Ron était abasourdi par l'opulence de la pièce aurait été un bel euphémisme. Harry pensa aux dalles blanches utilitaires et aux chandeliers simples éclairant les salles de bain de la tour Griffondor. Il se demanda immédiatement si c'était une faute, un autre exemple de son indélicatesse à mettre devant le nez de Ron ce qu'il n'avait pas. Dans ce cas, l'accès régulier à des bains romains en marbre.

Puis il pensa que c'était une erreur pour une autre raison, comme le regard émerveillé de Ron atteignait la baignoire, et la personne allongée dedans, les yeux fermés. La Marque des Ténèbres était clairement visible sur son avant-bras, et le haut de ses bras était encore décoré avec des hématomes vert-violet.

« Oh ! Malfoy ! » Draco Malfoy ouvrit ses yeux et cria. « Weasley ! Potter, que diable fait-il ici ? Il n'est pas préfet ! »

« Oh, écrase Malfoy. Qui se soucie de quelle douche il utilise ? Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« Ce sont mes affaires. C'est assez pénible que mon sanctuaire personnel soit envahi par toi régulièrement, mais quand il est aussi envahi par Weasley, je trace une ligne…. »

Ron n'était pas secoué par cela. Il ricana simplement, disant à Malfoy. « Quel est le problème ? Tu as peur que je parle à ma sœur des inadéquations physiques que tu pourrais avoir ? »

Malfoy eut l'air mal à l'aise, et fit glisser quelques bulles dans l'eau avec ses mains. « Super. D'une façon ou d'une autre, en étant avec ta sœur, je semble t'avoir donné l'idée que je m'intéressais à toi. Je ne peux même pas prendre un simple bain sans me faire lorgner par Weasley. Ou es-tu ici pour voir Potter ? Alors Potter ? Il y a quelque chose que vous deux devriez dire à Granger ? »

Harry s'avança vers les douches, fredonnant. « Seulement si tu veux que nous lui parlions aussi de tes 'inadéquations physiques'. »

« Je ne… » commença à dire Malfoy, avant de réaliser qu'il avait été piégé. Une fois qu'il entendit les douches ouvertes pour Harry et Ron, ils l'entendirent sortir de la baignoire et marcher vers la garde-robe où les peignoirs étaient pendus. Peu de temps après, ils levèrent les yeux pour le voir les regarder derrière le coin, dans son peignoir vert Serpentard.

« Si vous voulez, vous deux, je pourrai parler à toutes les filles de l'école de votre 'inadéquation phy… » Puis il les regarda vraiment bien et fut bouche bée. Quand il retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole, tout ce qu'il put prononcer fut un doux « Oh, merde. »

Ron et Harry rejetèrent tous deux leur tête en arrière et rirent. Quand ils eurent fini leur douche, ils enveloppèrent les serviettes autour d'eux. Malfoy alla à la porte, essayant de les enfoncer une dernière fois.

« Je vais vous botter l'arrière train durant la démonstration » leur dit-il en ricanant avant de partir. Il claqua la porte, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire encore. Bien, pensa Harry comme il prenait un peignoir de Griffondor rouge profond, et en tendait un autre à Ron, Malfoy n'a pas perdu son penchant. C'était réconfortant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme Rogue enlevant des points à la maison.

Tandis qu'il retournaient à la tour Griffondor, Ron s'arrêta soudain. « Hey, Harry, que penses-tu que Malfoy voulait dire ? Je veux dire il n'est pas sensé s'opposer à nous. Tu dois te battre contre Roger Davies et moi, et lui contre Niamh et Fred. Lui, Hermione et moi sommes supposé nous battre contre toi seul, mais c'est une partie chorégraphiée. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'il voulait juste dire qu'il ferait mieux que nous dans les combats individuels. Il a battu Niamh. Mais Fred est bon. Il devra faire un bel effort pour le battre. Lui et Yarrow étaient vraiment impressionnants avec les taureaux du soleil et les Chtonians. »

Ron frissonna. « Ces choses étaient… » Ron ne pouvait pas continuer à parler, et il frissonna. « Je suis content que nous n'ayons pas à nous en soucier avant deux ans. »

Harry acquiesça. Les Chtonians lui firent se souvenir du squelette de son rêve… et de la vision de Poudlard en ruine. Ces images le hantaient maintenant pendant qu'il était éveillé, en plus de quand il dormait, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin que Ron lui rappelle les combats contre les squelettes.

Ils s'habillèrent pour le petit déjeuner avec leurs meilleures robes. L'exhibition suivrait immédiatement après. Elle devait être le mercredi à l'origine, mais Rogue l'avait reprogrammée à cause des funérailles de Dudley. L'estomac de Harry commençait à se contracter par anticipation. Il pouvait à peine mordre un peu dans ses toasts et avaler une gorgée de jus. Il regarda Ron manger un bol de porridge, deux toasts tartinés de beurre et de confiture, cinq saucisses et quelques harengs.

« Tu as si faim ? » demanda-t-il à Ron, se sentant malade comme il le regardait.

« Mmm ? » lui répondit Ron en marmonnant, la bouche pleine. Cela semblait être un effort pour lui de remarquer qu'il existait autre chose dans l'univers que la nourriture devant lui. « Veux être préparé » dit-il la bouche pleine de porridge. Harry acquiesça, grimaçant et se penchant en arrière de son siège, afin de ne pas recevoir de projection. On dirait que c'est une marche forcée de trente miles, pensa-t-il, pas une exhibition de duel.

Après le petit déjeuner, toute la population de l'école s'avança vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les spectateurs devraient se tenir autour des limites du terrain pour regarder ceux qui se battent en duel au milieu, étant donné que les gradins étaient assez hauts et conçus pour voir les gens voler dans les airs. Les différents concurrents pouvaient se tenir sur le bord et aussi regarder, ou attendre dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, s'ils souhaitaient continuer à s'entraîner avant qu'ils ne soient appelés.

Harry alla dans les vestiaires et s'assit sur un banc, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Il s'en sortirait bien. Il était le capitaine. Flitwick lui avait donné une BUSE en sortilèges avancés pour son duel. Pas de quoi se faire du souci.

Il pensa qu'il allait vomir.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. « Harry ? » dit-elle avec hésitation, regardant son visage. Il ne sembla pas l'entendre d'abord, puis il leva les yeux vers les siens et lui donna un sourire faiblard.

« Bien. Je veux dire, bien, je vais. Je veux dire que je vais bien. »

Elle sourit. « OK, comme tu veux. C'est une bonne chose que nous sortions d'ici pour un duel et pas pour réciter des soliloques de Shakespeare. »

Il lui fit la grimace. « Ce ne serait pas un problème. Oh, cette chair trop, trop solide fondrait, cependant, et se transformerait en rosée, ou en ce que le Tout-Puissant avait fixé dans son canon contre le suicide… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu devais choisir quelque chose sur le suicide ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. « Oh. C'est juste sorti. Je ne pensais pas… mais Dudley ne s'est pas vraiment suicidé, souviens-toi. »

« Je sais. C'est juste.. » elle s'arrêta et se mordit les lèvres. « Rien. Cela va bientôt être à nous. Prêt ? »

Il acquiesça. Roger et Evan Davies se tenaient à proximité, et Draco Malfoy et Ginny se tenaient ensemble près de la porte, chacun ses bras autour de l'autre, dans une douce accolade. Ron s'assit près de Harry et Hermione, gardant clairement un œil sur sa sœur et Malfoy.

« Nous sommes les suivants. » dit Ron à Harry, ne bougeant pas ses yeux d'eux comme Ginny pressait délicatement ses lèvres contre la joue de Malfoy. Harry se tourna maintenant pour les regarder.

« .. t'aime. » vit-il plus qu'il n'entendit Ginny lui dire. Elle parlait si doucement. Malfoy déglutit et écarta les cheveux de son visage.

« Je t'aime tant » Harry lui entendit dire très doucement. Puis il l'embrassa, rapidement et légèrement sur les lèvres. Il eut l'air de sursauter en se tournant et en croisant le regard de Harry. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Prêt Potter ? » Harry déglutit, et se tourna vers Hermione, qui le regardait étrangement. Il se tourna vers Malfoy et acquiesça. C'était la démonstration chorégraphiée, Harry contre eux trois. Ron regarda suspicieusement Malfoy.

« Tu es sûr de te rappeler de ce que tu dois faire, Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Draco Malfoy lui adressa un sourire en coin très peu rassurant. « Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. »

Harry pensa qu'il n'aimait pas cette réponse, comme les quatre sortaient des vestiaires. Ginny les suivit et prit position sur le bord du terrain, avec les autres spectateurs.

Rogue se tenait au centre du terrain. Les applaudissements des spectateurs pour les duels précédents moururent et Rogue pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge pour annoncer la prochaine combinaison.

« Sonorus. Ensuite, » sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonnait autour du terrain. « Harry Potter va faire face à Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy dans une attaque à trois contre un. »

Rogue pointa encore sa baguette vers sa gorge. « Quietus. » dit-il, puis il revint vers le périmètre du terrain avec les autres.

Harry se tenait un petit peu à l'écart du centre, où Rogue avait été, face aux buts les plus proches de lui. Ron, Hermione et Malfoy étaient alignés derrière lui. Quand il s'était entraîné, cela lui avait rappelé désagréablement quand Ron lui avait lancé le sort dessus dans la forêt, et que Lucius Malfoy, son fils et Queudver étaient derrière Ron. Il essaya d'éloigner cela de son esprit. Il savait juste ce qui allait arriver maintenant. C'était tout répété.

Sandy lui siffla.

Oh oh, pensa Harry. Il ne se battait pas en duel avec Sandy sur le bras habituellement, mais il avait oublié de la laisser près du feu dans la salle commune avant de descendre déjeuner. Le feu n'était pas systématiquement allumé maintenant, étant donné que c'était fin juin. Harry s'inquiétait de quoi faire. Il devait penser vite. Avec un peu de chance, ceux dans la foule qui n'étaient pas du club de duel et n'avaient pas vu les répétitions ne sauraient pas que quelque chose ne se passait pas bien.

Il se prépara. Il ne voulait pas commencer trop tôt. Malfoy, Ron et Hermione étaient sensés le frapper très rapidement de derrière avec trois sorts successifs de Passus qui, en théorie, étaient supposés lui faire mal dans trois parties de son corps.

« Gastro suo… » Il entendit Hermione commencer, et il entama le processus de séparation corps / esprit…

« Tracheo suo.. » dit Ron une fraction de seconde après elle.

« Capo suo… » dit Draco Malfoy presque aussitôt que Ron avait parlé.

« Passus est. Passus est. Passus est. » les trois avaient fini leur sort, mais Harry ne sentait rien, flottant au-dessus de son corps, se tournant pour les regarder, leurs baguettes connectées à son corps par des vagues de lumière. Puis il le vit, il vit le moment où Draco Malfoy se tourna et rompit la connexion entre sa baguette et Harry, quand il se tourna et pointa sa baguette vers Ron, qui tourna lentement sa tête, surpris comme Harry regarder les lèvres de Malfoy bouger, disant un sort qu'il n'entendait pas, comme le rayon de lumière parcourait la courte distance jusqu'au corps de Ron. La baguette de Ron rompit la connexion avec Harry dès que le sort de Malfoy le frappa.

Hermione brisa sa connexion avec Harry, maintenant, se tournant vers Malfoy, et Harry glissa à nouveau dans son corps, mais avant que Hermione puisse dire un sort, Malfoy avait interrompu le lien entre sa baguette et Ron, et le pointait vers elle à la place, et  la seconde où Harry réintégrait son corps, il l'entendit crier « Impedimenta ! »

Maintenant, Hermione lui apparaissait bouger encore plus lentement que quand il avait été dans son état dissocié, si lentement qu'aucun mouvement n'était discernable. Harry avait décidé quoi faire. Originellement, il était supposé faire la démonstration d'un sortilège de bouclier qu'il pouvait se mettre dessus, pour l'autoriser à continuer à invoquer des sorts, mais empêcher les gens et la plupart des sorts de pénétrer de l'extérieur et de l'affecter.

A la place, il fit quelque chose dont il se souvenait du livre que lui avait offert Sirius pour son anniversaire. Harry pointa sa baguette de côté, criant « Serpensortia ! ». Aussitôt, un serpent commença à émerger du bout de sa baguette, grandissant, de plus en plus énorme de secondes en secondes, jusqu'à ce que les spectateurs reculent du terrain, nerveux.

« Stop ! » lui siffla-t-il, et l'énorme serpent tourna sa tête pour le regarder avec curiosité. « Tu vas m'obéir » lui dit-il.

« Oui » répondit-il.

« Mets-toi en cercle autour de ces gens » siffla-t-il, montrant Ron, Hermione et Malfoy, « et prends ta queue dans ta bouche. »

Le serpent rampa pour faire son devoir. Quand Malfoy avait lancé le sort d'Impediment sur Hermione, Ron avait eu à reprendre son souffle pour un moment. Il serra sa gorge (Malfoy avait fait Tracheo pour le sort de Passus qu'il avait lancé sur Ron) et puis il tourna sa baguette vers Malfoy, disant « Stupefix ! », comme le serpent les entourait et mettait sa queue dans sa bouche. Malfoy tomba promptement sur le terrain, et c'est à ce moment là que Ron remarqua qu'il était entouré par un énorme corps de serpent .

Il regarda Harry alarmé. Il savait que Harry était forcé d'improviser autant que lui, grâce à l'initiative de Malfoy, mais soudain, il semblait bien moins sûr de Harry que de Malfoy. Harry visa le serpent et cria « AEGIS ! »

Une lumière bleue jaillit du corps du serpent, une colonne lumineuse qui s'étendait bien au-delà de la tête de Ron, disparaissant comme elle atteignait les nuages. Le sortilège de bouclier était maintenant un sortilège de prison, signifiant que Harry pouvait envoyer des sorts dans la colonne bleue, mais que Ron ne pouvait lui en envoyer, ou sortir lui-même, même s'il pouvait trouver une pierre et la jeter (ou un autre objet inanimé), qui passerait. Ron se jeta contre le bouclier, et son corps s'arrêta brusquement, comme s'il avait rencontré un mur de verre. Malfoy était au sol à côté de lui tandis que Hermione se tenait à proximité, aussi dans la colonne, bougeant encore avec une lenteur imperceptible. Harry sourit à Ron, puis pointa sa baguette vers les prisonniers à l'intérieur de la boucle du serpent.

« Accio ! » cria-t-il, et leurs trois baguettes volèrent à travers le bouclier et filèrent jusqu'à la main tendue de Harry. Il se tourna vers les spectateurs les plus proches de lui et sourit, tenant sa propre baguette sans sa main droite tendue, les trois autres dans sa main gauche.

Il fit une révérence comme le tumulte des applaudissements se répandait autour du terrain. Quand il se releva, il croisa le regard de Rogue. Il n'applaudissait pas, mais il fit à Harry un très petit signe de la tête. Harry le lui rendit. Il se tourna et pointa sa baguette, disant « Finite Incantatem ».

La colonne bleue de lumière et le serpent disparurent. Il alla vers Hermione et lui enleva le sort d'Impediment, puis pointa sa baguette vers Malfoy et dit « Enervate ! »

Malfoy souleva sa tête, clignant des yeux et regardant autour avec confusion. Il vit Harry se tenir au-dessus de lui avec sourire tordu, et il soupira. Harry l'aida à se lever, puis leur rendit leurs baguettes. Ils s'inclinèrent ensemble, tous les quatre, comme les applaudissements augmentaient, et comme ils s'inclinaient, Malfoy murmura du bout de ses lèvres « je l'ai rendu plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu essayais de faire ? » lui demanda doucement Harry, pas très convaincu.

« Bien sûr. » Le sourire de contentement de Malfoy était complètement incroyable. Harry se demanda encore s'il pouvait faire confiance à Malfoy. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un simple duel d'exhibition sans ruiner des heures et des heures de planification et d'entraînement, pensa Harry. Et maintenant, Malfoy était au courant pour Sirius. Bon, Sirius avait demandé cela. Il y aurait eu très peu de choses que Harry aurait pu faire pour l'arrêter…

Quand les applaudissements moururent, ils quittèrent tous le centre du terrain, sauf Malfoy qui allait engager un duel avec Niamh Quirke. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient près de Ginny, qui avait ses mains pressées l'une contre l'autre devant son estomac. Ses jointures étaient blanches.

Harry regarda le duel sans vraiment le voir. Heureusement, Sandy lui avait dit ce que Malfoy allait faire, avant qu'il n'attaque Ron. Harry savait qu'avoir Sandy avec lui, prédisant des choses, n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus sportive, mais il était maintenant content de ne pas l'avoir enlevée de son bras avant le petit déjeuner. Malfoy n'avait pas été exactement fair-play, non plus.

Après plusieurs feintes et quelques échanges de sorts, Malfoy envoya le sort de désarmement sur Niamh, et elle vola en arrière dans la foule, sa baguette filant dans la main de Malfoy. Comme les gens sur qui Niamh avait atterri l'aidaient à se relever, les applaudissements s'élevèrent autour du terrain. Niamh et Malfoy retournèrent se tenir avec les autres spectateurs, Niamh près de son frère et de sa sœur, Malfoy avec Ginny, se tenant à côté de Ron et Hermione.

Il était temps pour Ron et Harry de se battre en duel. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonne chance. » Elle arrêta Ron et se dressa sur ses orteils pour lui embrasser la joue aussi. « Bonne chance » dit-elle encore, avec plus de douceur. Ron la regarda, puis regarda Harry. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux au centre du terrain. Après s'être incliné, Ron pointa promptement sa baguette vers Harry et cria « Apiarium ! ». Immédiatement, Harry eut la sensation d'être couvert d'abeilles sur tout son corps, parcourant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, exposé ou pas. Il sursauta. C'était nouveau. Ron n'avait jamais fait cela avant. En réalité, Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce sort avant.

Puis les piqûres commencèrent.

Harry cria une fois. Puis il serra les dents. Il pouvait bloquer la douleur, mais au lieu de cela, il décida de travailler à travers la douleur, afin de pouvoir lancer des sorts à Ron aussi. Les abeilles invisibles commençaient à le piquer dans des endroits très sensibles…

Il pointa sa baguette vers Ron, chancelant comme il cria « Otoexodus ! »  Il regarda la stupéfaction de Ron comme son audition le quittait. Ron regardait la foule enjouée, qui, Harry le savait, ressemblait maintenant pour Ron à une image de télévision sans le son. Les gens bougeaient la bouche, hurlaient et criaient, mais on ne pouvait rien entendre. Il ne pourrait même pas entendre sa propre voix, ou les sorts que Harry lancerait. Harry l'avait temporairement rendu sourd.

Ron et Harry marchaient en rond l'un autour de l'autre. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Ron qui rendait Harry nerveux. Elle lui rappelait la manière dont il l'avait regardé dans la forêt, quand il lui avait parlé avec tant de haine à lui et à Hermione. Ceci, pensa Harry, ne concerne pas seulement le duel. Ceci était pour bien plus, et Ron avait la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait, dans la limite du raisonnable. Il était déchiré entre protéger sa propre réputation de capitaine et laisser Ron l'emporter. Harry souhaita que Sandy dise quelque chose, mais il savait que son Don ne pouvait être forcé, il ne pouvait même pas lui demander. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle le ferait.

Harry grimaçait plus qu'un peu de la sensation d'être encore couvert d'abeilles piquantes. La sueur coulait dans ses yeux, il les clignait. Ses lunettes étaient un peu embrumées. Ron apparut s'avancer vers lui au milieu d'un nuage de brume. Il esquiva le sort de Ron, et Ron esquiva le sien. Quelques autres échanges comme celui la se produisirent, et Harry se souvint que Ron avait regardé quand il s'était battu en duel contre Flitwick. Tu prends des notes, Ron ? pensa Harry, comme il évitait un autre maléfice et envoyait une sort de Passus visant la cheville dans la direction de Ron.

Ron tomba sur un genou, son visage distordu par la douleur, sa tête penchée. Harry sourit. Il irait bien. Ron avait bien mal et maintenant il pouvait simplement…

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ron avait soudain pointé sa baguette vers Harry, levant la tête. Harry avait pensé que Ron était pris par sa douleur, mais il savait qu'il avait été trompé comme il se sentait maintenant partir en arrière, sa baguette quittant sa main, attirée vers Ron comme par un aimant. Harry atterrit sur le terrain, amortissant sa chute en jetant ses bras en arrière. Il se souvint de Flitwick lui disant que le duel était un nul, puis le désarmant. Il se releva un peu hébété après un moment, brossant l'herbe de sa robe (et ressentant encore les abeilles). Il alla vers Ron, qui lui enleva le maléfice des abeilles, et Harry lui rendit son audition. Ils se serrèrent la main, et se tournèrent pour accueillir les applaudissements, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer où Ron regardait.

Hermione les regardait tous les deux, souriant et riant. Harry la regarda, essayant de sourire. Ce n'était pas juste que Ron avait été plus agressif durant ce duel que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il semblait avoir autant à prouver que le jour où il avait entendu les ragots des Serdaigles, et où il était monté avec Parvati… Et maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il avait battu Harry Potter, capitaine du club de duel. Bien sûr, certaines personnes penseraient que c'était un duel chorégraphié, ou que Harry avait laissé gagné son meilleur ami. D'une certaine manière, il avait gagné parce qu'il était l'ami de Harry, parce que Harry avait fait une pause pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle, là où il ne l'aurait pas fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry lança un regard de côté à Ron, souriant à Hermione. Il sentit son estomac se nouer et se rappela encore de la façon dont Ron l'avait regardé dans la forêt. Il était soudain plus inquiet au sujet de Ron qu'à celui de Malfoy, et il n'aimait pas se sentir comme cela.

Ils allèrent vers le bord pour se tenir avec Hermione et regarder les autres duels. Dans un petit moment, Harry devrait s'opposer à Roger Davies. Adorable, pensa-t-il. Un préfet en chef avec quelque chose à prouver. Il avait tiré au sort quelques superbes opposants…

Hermione se tenait entre eux, assez petite pour que Harry puisse regarder Ron par-dessus sa tête.  Ron se tourna et croisa son regard. Il eut soudain l'air très hostile. Puis Ron regarda Hermione, et son regard se radoucit, ses yeux souriaient.

Harry se tourna pour regarder les duels, sachant que son combat le plus dur était devant lui, et sachant que ce ne serait pas avec Roger Davies, mais avec son meilleur ami.

* * * * *

Sur le chemin du retour au château, Colin et Dennis Creevey disséquaient avec animation la performance de Harry contre Roger Davies (Harry avait gagné) et les trois attaquants.

« Et quand le serpent a jailli de ta baguette… »

« Et quand tu lui as parlé… »

Harry grimaça et jeta un regard de côté à Will Flitwick, marchant à côté. Colin et Dennis étaient une et deux années derrière lui, encore éblouis par le Grand Harry Potter, tandis que Harry sentait que Will Flitwick, quatre ans derrière lui, le traitait comme une personne normale.

« Oncle Filius a dit que tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour les BUSEs de sortilèges, et que tu t'es battu en duel avec lui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? Oh, le professeur Flitwick. Oui, il était assez dur. »

« Je devine que tu as voulu donner à Ron une chance de gagner, hein ? »

Il hésita un moment. « Quelque chose comme cela, oui. »

La fête de fin d'année les attendaient quand ils revinrent du terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde était affamé de s'être tenu debout à regarder les duels ou d'y avoir participé. Ils remplirent la Grande Salle et allèrent aux tables de leurs maisons, attendant anxieusement les nouvelles pour savoir qui avait gagné la Coupe des Maisons. Aucune maison ne l'avait gagnée l'an dernier. Les décorations sur les murs avaient été noires, en l'honneur de Cédric. Au moins, pensa Harry, aucun élève n'était mort cette année. Aucun élève de cette école, en tous cas. Il pensait à Dudley.

La nourriture était déjà sur les tables, et tout le monde commença à remplir son assiette avec son plat favori. Ron commença par un gros pilon de dinde, comme s'il n'avait pas pris un petit déjeuner pantagruélique avant les duels. Harry sourit à Hermione, et ils secouèrent tous deux leur tête au-dessus de Ron. Il semblait à nouveau parfaitement normal, et Harry essaya maintenant de sortir de sa tête l'entité qu'il concevait maintenant comme Ron en Duel.

Avant de rejoindre la table de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy embrassa intensément la main de Ginny, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec une expression vitreuse. Ron claqua ses doigts devant son nez.

« Que ? Oh, Ron… » dit-elle, énervée. Puis elle remarqua son assiette. « Oh toi ! Tu as peur que papa et maman n'aient rien à manger quand nous rentrerons à la maison ? Parce que tu pourrais probablement demander aux elfes de maison de te préparer un panier pique-nique pour le train… » Ron la regarda, mâchant. « 'rès 'arrant ! »

Ginny rit et s'assit à côté de lui. Après avoir mâché et déglutit, il la regarda très sérieusement. « Gin… Je veux juste savoir. Malfoy. Il … te traite bien ? »

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et la tapota. « Oui, Ron. Il me traite. Comme une princesse. » Elle lui sourit, puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Il recula en fait légèrement.

« Pour quoi était-ce ? »

« Ron, tu as seize ans. Grandis ! Tu étais gentil. Remarque le temps passé. Désolée de t'alarmer… »

Il recommença à manger, mais Harry remarqua qu'il les regardait subrepticement, lui et Hermione. Harry se souvint de l'intensité de son duel avec lui. Cela avait voulu dire beaucoup plus pour Ron que pour lui. Il obtenait quelque chose pour lui en s'en prenant à lui comme cela.

Finalement, après le pudding, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde le regarda en attendant ce qu'il avait à dire. Ils allaient finalement savoir qui allait recevoir la Coupe des Maisons. Il parcouru la salle du regard, ses yeux bleus scintillant derrière ses demi-lunes, et un gentil sourire sur son visage.

Il tenait un parchemin devant son visage et le regardait. « Bien ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cette année, la Coupe des Maisons revient à … »

« Excusez moi, monsieur le directeur. » dit soudain Rogue, apparaissant à son côté. « J'ai une déduction de points à reporter. Un élève de Griffondor a quitté le domaine de l'école sans permission. J'ai négligé de vous le dire avant, mais je l'ai ici. » Il tendit un petit bout de parchemin à Dumbledore.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione foudroyèrent Harry, qui se sentit l'envie de disparaître sous la pile des os de dinde de l'assiette de Ron. Dumbledore ouvrit le bout de parchemin plié et lut. « Cinquante points de Griffondor. Bien, voyons comment cela nous laisse… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant directement Rogue. Il croisa le regard de Harry, sans expression. Il avait enlevé vingt-cinq points, pas cinquante. Qu'allait-il faire ?

« en fait, cela nous laisse exactement où nous étions ! Griffondor avait vingt-cinq points d'avance sur Serpentard, et maintenant, il sont dix points devant. Griffondor gagne la Coupe des Maisons ! Et maintenant, le décor approprié… »

Il frappa des mains, et les bannières sang et or de Griffondor montrant un lion rampant roulèrent sur les murs du hall, réchauffant la pierre grise. Il aurait pu nous mettre à égalité pour la Coupe des Maisons, pensa Harry. Comme j'ai fait pour la coupe de Quidditch. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il aurait pu enlever quelques points de plus et faire gagner Serpentard, mais il ne l'a pas fait…

Harry avait la gorge serrée. Il regarda Rogue. Rogue lui rendit son regard, sans expression. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas l'air très contents, mais la table des Griffondors était en folie, comme les paumes des mains claquaient en l'air et que quelques couples s'embrassaient (avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour le professeur MacGonagall, qui sépara Lee et Katie avec quelques étincelles bien visées).

Harry sourit à Hermione, Ron et Ginny, qui avait l'air désorientée. Dumbledore attendit en silence que le calme revienne. « Félicitations, Griffondor. L'égalité pour la coupe de Quidditch avec Serpentard a rendu les choses très serrées, mais je crois savoir que le professeur Maugrey… » et il se tourna vers le vieil Auror assis auprès de lui. « … a reçu quelques essais particulièrement bons de la classe de cinquième année qui ont rapporté de nombreuses fois des points à la maison. Vous devriez être fiers de vous. » Maintenant, Ron rougissait profondément, et Neville aussi. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir eu des points de Maugrey pour leurs essais, et Ron avait reçu des points plus souvent que Neville. Dumbledore ne mentionna pas les trois cent points qu'ils avaient gagné pour leur maison avec l'affaire Lucius Malfoy. Cela avait été aussi un match nul avec Serpentard, comme Draco Malfoy avait reçu le même nombre de points après cela.

« Et maintenant, quelques nouvelles plus tristes. A la fin de l'année dernière, nous avons pleuré la mort de Cédric Diggory. Heureusement nulle tragédie semblable n'est arrivée cette année à un élève de Poudlard. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que nous, à Poudlard, n'avons pas été touché par le retour de Voldemort, qui était responsable de la mort de Cédric. De nombreux jeunes gens ont récemment été approchés par les Mangemorts, comme vous le savez sans doute. Beaucoup parmi vous ici connaissaient Pénélope Deauclaire et Marcus Flint, qui ont fini leur formation ici ces dernières années. Marcus était un bon joueur de Quidditch. Il a aussi eu la force de caractère de dire non quand son propre père a souhaité qu'il devienne un Mangemort. Lui et sa mère sont maintenant morts. Pénélope était préfète de Serdaigle à Poudlard, et travaillait à Sorcière Hebdo. Elle manquera à beaucoup de monde. Sa famille a aussi été tuée, y compris son frère, Jeremy, qui serait rentré à Poudlard en première année en septembre prochain. »

« Cédric était l'une des premières victimes dans cette guerre, car nous sommes en guerre, je suis désolé de la dire, et les Deauclaire et les Flint ne seront pas les dernières personnes que nous pleurerons, j'en ai peur. Quelques uns parmi vous, et spécialement ceux qui finissent leur septième année, pourraient être approchés pour servir Voldemort. Pénélope et Marcus étaient sensés être des leçons, pour vous montrer ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous refusez. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire. Je crois que tout le monde ici sait quelle décision je recommanderais si vous veniez à vous retrouver dans une telle situation. Souvenez-vous juste de ce que vous avez appris ici, et pensez à ce qui est important pour vous. J'ai parlé auparavant sur le choix entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire la morale. Mais j'espère que si nous vous avons appris quelque chose, c'est comment donner de la valeur aux décisions, peser les conséquences de vos actions, et faire les sacrifices bien considérés lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

« Ceci dit, je vous demande à tous de maintenant vous lever et de vous souvenir de vos anciens camarades, Pénélope Deauclaire et Marcus Flint. »

Les élèves se levèrent et soulevèrent leurs coupes. Même tous les Serpentards jusqu'au dernier se tenaient debout, en l'honneur de Flint. Les noms résonnèrent dans la salle, et quelques Serdaigles qui n'étaient pas au courant pour Pénélope et sa famille pleuraient en silence, tandis que la fille écossaise à la table des Serpentards avait mis sa main sur le bras de Malfoy, ses yeux humides. Harry regarda Ginny. Elle n'avait pas vu. Bien, pensa Harry. Nous savons déjà qu'elle a du cran. Elle m'a invité à sortir. Peut-être que cela ne la dérange pas que Draco ait une petite amie. Il n'est pas intéressé, de toutes façons, pensa Harry. Il regarda encore Ginny. Si Malfoy lui fait mal, je le…

« Harry ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, confus. Hermione tirait sa robe pour le faire asseoir. Tout le monde s'était rassit. Il arrêta de s'inquiéter de Malfoy et de la fille écossaise, et but un peu de jus de citrouille. Ils discutèrent à table pendant un peu de temps encore. Dans une demi-heure, les carrosses sans chevaux viendraient les prendre jusqu'au train. Soudain, Harry sentit une main sur son épaule, et il vit le visage torturé de Maugrey Mal Œil.

« Potter » dit-il gutturalement. « Un mot avant que vous ne partiez. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva, suivit Maugrey dans le hall d'entrée, où les elfes de maisons déplaçaient encore les affaires des élèves dans les carrosses.

« Potter » dit-il encore. « je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous faire part de mes condoléances pour la mort de votre cousin. »

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela. « Oh. Hum. Merci. » Il savait que c'était stupide et maladroit, mais il avait été totalement pris par surprise. Maugrey sembla ignorer cela cependant.

« C'est dur. Perdre un ami à votre âge. Je sais. Je pense que j'ai mentionné que j'avais fini l'école en 1915 ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, Il y avait la guerre en ce temps là, et j'en avais assez de la magie pour un moment, ou du moins, je le pensais, alors au lieu de chercher un boulot dans le monde de la sorcellerie, je me suis engagé dans l'armée moldue. Mon meilleur copain de chez moi y allait. Il était moldu. Je suis un demi-sang. Il savait depuis le moment où j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard que j'étais un sorcier. Je ne l'avais pas divulgué avant. Même si des choses étranges s'étaient produites, je n'étais pas complètement sûr que je n'étais pas cracmol avant cela. Il n'a jamais arrêté d'être mon ami. Quand il m'a dit qu'il partait pour l'armée, au début nous pensions que ce serait en Irlande. Pas très loin, avec les gars que vous combattiez parlant aussi anglais. Pas trop méchant. Pas génial, mais on y va. Si l'on doit choisir une guerre, pensait-il… »

Maugrey regarda par les portes d'entrée. « Mais il a été envoyé dans les Dardanelles. Gallipoli, en Turquie. Je me suis aussi fait envoyer là-bas, afin d'être à son côté et de le protéger. Nous avions tous deux dix-huit ans. Je savais que ce n'était pas légal, bien sûr, de vouloir aider un moldu avec la magie, d'interférer dans une guerre de moldus. Le ministère aurait brisé ma baguette s'ils avaient su. Mais je ne prévoyais pas de gagner la guerre pour l'Angleterre. Juste protéger mon ami des blessures. A la fin, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'étais pas préparé à la guerre des tranchées, au gaz moutarde, aux officiers de commandement envoyant de simples gars à l'assaut dans le feu de mitrailleuse avec rien de plus que de simples baïonnettes… »

Il soupira et son œil magique roula pour regarder Harry. Son œil normal était encore fixé sur la route de Pré-au-Lard. « Il n'y eu rien que je puis faire pour lui. J'ai ramené son corps des tranchées, afin que ses parents puissent l'enterrer proprement. Je haïssais l'idée qu'il soit dehors, sur un champ de bataille, avec les charognards volant au-dessus de lui… » Maugrey frissonna. Harry déglutit, de penser à quelque chose si horrible que cela faisait réagir Maugrey comme cela. « Les Anzacs furent encore plus mal que nous. » Il remarqua l'étonnement de Harry et expliqua. « C'étaient les troupes australiennes et néo-zélandaises. Horrible. Un nombre de morts horrible… »

« Quand je fus de retour en Angleterre, j'ai ramené à son père et à sa mère quelques lettres qu'il avait écrites et jamais postées. Je ne m'en suis pas exactement sorti indemne. Un mois après sa mort, ma jambe fut amputée dans un hôpital de campagne. J'étais assez brisé à cause de mon ami. Je me moquais pas mal de prendre soin de moi. Je m'étais coupé le mollet sur un bout de barbelé rouillé, mais avec un sort anti-douleur, cela ne faisait pas mal. Il s'est avéré que c'était la pire chose que j'aurais pu faire. Si j'avais senti la douleur, j'aurais su que cela s'était infecté. La gangrène. Pas le choix. J'ai été amputé par un docteur moldu de vingt-six ans avec une scie qu'il avait trempée dans l'alcool. Je n'ai pas eu d'anesthésie. Ainsi, je n'ai pas perdu ma jambe contre un mage sombre, comme vous pouviez le penser, mais je l'ai perdu à cause du mal. Gallipoli est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais. » Harry se souvint qu'il en avait parlé en classe. Pire qu'un massacre, avait-il dit. Il le savait de première main.

Harry déglutit, regardant la dernière malle rejoindre en flottant les carrosses sans chevaux. « Je suis content, » dit-il la voix prise « que vous soyez revenu enseigner. Je suis content que vous ayez récupéré de… de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier. » 

Il acquiesça. Son œil magique pivota encore pour regarder la route de l'autre côté de la porte. « Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai vécu pire. Pas bien pire, mais pire. J'ai bien peur, Potter, » il remit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry « que vous ne soyez pas encore sorti du bois. »

Harry grimaça. « Je sais. Juste au moment où tout semblait s'améliorer… Dudley. »

« Bien, vous devriez passer un été bien. On vous surveillera bien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comment savez-vous ? Je vais juste être avec ma vieille baby sitter. »

Il regarda Harry de ses deux maintenant. « Vous ne savez pas ? » Il jeta un œil dans la grande salle, puis revint sur Harry. « Bien, je ne vois pas où est la mal à vous le dire. Le directeur va faire veiller son frère sur vous. Le monde des moldus ne le dérange pas, contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers. Il se fond mieux dedans que beaucoup d'entre nous, aussi. » Il fit un sourire rugueux à Harry. « En fait… ils disent que le directeur est un amoureux des moldus, mais son frère, bien… il vit tout le temps dans le monde des moldus. Il n'utilise pratiquement jamais la magie, sauf dans les cas d'urgence. Ou comme quand il est venu enseigner ici à la place de Flitwick. C'est la raison réelle pour laquelle il a si mauvaise réputation. Il a un problème philosophique avec cela. Faire de la magie, je veux dire. Il pense que c'est un avantage injuste que nous avons sur les moldus. »

« Mais… Il n'en a jamais rien dit quand il nous enseignait. Et il était très bon aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne puisse pas faire de magie. Il est parfaitement compétent. Il savait que ce n'était pas son boulot de vous faire de la propagande. C'est un homme bien, Aberforth Dumbledore. Cette histoire de la chèvre était juste une couverture que son frère a inventé, complétée avec la rumeur qu'il est illettré. Pour enlever l'attention du but réel. Il continue avec la blague aussi. Mais mêmes certaines personnes que vous penseriez tolérantes pour cette sorte de choses sont scandalisées par cela. » Harry se souvint de la réaction de Flitwick quand il avait appris que Aberforth le remplaçait. Il se souvint aussi que MacGonagall et Chourave n'étaient pas non plus de ses supportrices.

« Alors c'est cela ? Il n'utilise pas sa magie, et c'est pour cela qu'il est… »

« Persona non grata. Oui. Il y a quelques choses que certains sorciers ne peuvent envisager, comme épouser un moldu ou un né de moldu. Il y en a qui ne peuvent pas supporter l'idée de marcher avec des habits de moldus, ou d'aller dans des magasins moldus… mais presque tous les sorciers ne peuvent concevoir l'idée qu'un sorcier ne va pas utiliser sa magie, juste par principe. Cela les prend à rebrousse-poil. »

Harry le regarda avec perspicacité. « Cela ne semble pas vous déranger. »

« Non. Cela ne me dérange pas. Vous regardez quelqu'un qui a décidé à dix-huit ans d'aller en Turquie pour combattre dans une guerre qu'il ne comprenait pas, parce que son meilleur ami y allait et qu'il était un moldu. Je ne retiens rien contre Aberforth Dumbledore. J'aime les hommes qui ont des principes, même si s'y conformer rend leur vie plus dure qu'elle ne devrait l'être. C'est une des rares personnes que j'admire vraiment en ce monde, Potter. Je ne vais pas vous dire qui sont les autres. Si je veux vous voir rougir, je vous ferai embrasser par votre petite amie. »

Il sourit encore, et Harry se sentit quand même rougir. Les autres élèves avaient commencé à venir dans le hall d'entrée depuis la grande salle, et Harry tendit la main vers le vieil Auror qui la prit.

« Merci, sir. Cela aura été un privilège. »

Maugrey acquiesça. « Tout le plaisir aura été pour moi, Potter. Tout le plaisir. » Il se tourna et s'engagea dans l'escalier de marbre, une marche à la fois, tandis qu'une mer d'élèves entourait Harry. Bientôt, il était balayé en bas des marches et dans un carrosse, avec Ron, Hermione, Malfoy et Ginny suivant de près derrière. Il essaya de retourner en arrière, pour voir Dumbledore, mais il ne put pas. Il pensa à Aberforth et à son exil volontaire du monde de la magie.

Nous devons choisir entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile.

Aberforth Dumbledore, comme son frère, avait fait ce choix, et en avait accepté les conséquences. Harry se sentit, comme Maugrey, admirer de tout son corps le sorcier renégat. Et maintenant, il savait ce que cela voulait dire quand il lui avait dit à bientôt. Il souriait à l'avance. Peut-être que ce serait un bon été après tout.

* * * * *

Ron avait réclamé un compartiment pour eux cinq. Ils s'assirent comme ils l'avaient fait pour le voyage à Londres pour le procès, Harry et Hermione d'un côté, Ron, Ginny et Draco Malfoy de l'autre. Ils essayèrent tous d'être assez légers. Ils jouèrent aux cartes. Ils jouèrent avec les trois chats (Pattenrond, MacKenzie et Argent). Ils s'aiguillonnèrent (spécialement Ron et Malfoy. Ron jura à Malfoy qu'il lui ferait payer pour le sort de Passus durant l'exhibition). Ils mangèrent trop de grenouilles en chocolat et de pâtés de citrouille. Et, pour autant qu'ils prétendent être ennuyés les uns par les autres pour des choses variées, ils semblaient tous ressentir une frayeur à la séparation imminente qui viendrait quand ils arriveraient à King's Cross. Ron et Ginny retourneraient au Terrier. Harry rentrerait à Surrey. Malfoy allait être pris par son ancienne nounou. Hermione pourrait rentrer à la maison et voir ses parents enfin. Mais ils ne seraient pas ensemble.

Comme ils approchaient de Londres, Ginny utilisait sa baguette pour guérir quelques égratignures que Malfoy avait reçues de Mackenzie. Harry tenait la chatte noire sur ses cuisses, la grattant sous son le menton tandis qu'elle ronronnait comme une voiture neuve. Pattenrond dormait sur les cuisses d'Hermione, et Argent sur celles de Ron. Harry avait essayé d'avertir Malfoy au sujet de Mackenzie. Pas parce que le chat de Ginny était réputé pour être vicieux, mais parce que Sandy avait dit « Un chat va écorcher un dragon. ». Peut-être la prédiction la moins difficile à comprendre qu'elle avait jamais donnée à Harry. Il avait dit à Malfoy de faire attention ou il se ferait griffer, et bien évidemment, cela avait été le cas. Cela eut pour résultat que Harry put donner à Malfoy un regard content de soi du style je-te-l'avais-bien-dit, ce qui lui plaisait assez.

Tandis que Ginny s'occupait de ses mains, il les regardait tous. « Bien », dit-il « Vous devriez me remercier, Griffondors. »

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils en le regardant, y compris Ginny, comme elle finissait les sorts cicatrisants sur les griffures de son chat. Il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de Sandy pour prédire qu'il se ferait griffer. Ce n'était pas du tout une personne à chat.

« Pour quoi, Malfoy ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Je suis celui à qui vous devez d'avoir gagné la Coupe des Maisons. »

La mâchoire de Harry tomba un peu. Avait-il dit à Rogue de faire ce qu'il avait fait ?

Hermione fit une grimace. « Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es introduit dans le bureau de MacGonagall et tu lui as fait enlever cent points à ta maison ? »

« Non. Mais pas loin. Je les ai enlevé de mes propres camarades de maison. Privilège de préfet. »

Maintenant, ils étaient tous bouche bée. « Quoi ? » dit Ron.

Hermione ajouta « Tu n'as pas fait cela. »

« Quoi, Granger, tu n'as jamais enlevé des points à personne dans ta maison, n'est-ce pas ? Ou toi Potter ? »

Ils secouèrent leur tête. Il secoua sa tête aussi, pour une raison différente. « Vous auriez mieux fait de vous endurcir. Vous avez probablement vu quelqu'un faire quelque chose pour quoi il aurait dû être réprimandé. J'en ai certainement… assez vu. » Il soupira. « Depuis le procès de mon père, la plupart des Serpentards ont été de tels connards… sauf pour quelques uns. Je m'y attendais un peu. Mais après un moment, les tours merdiques qu'ils me jouaient m'ont fatigué. Transformer mon matelas en lit de clous, prendre mes habits avant que les elfes de maison puissent les prendre et les tremper dans des potions démangeantes, voler mes devoirs, métamorphoser mes livres en grenouilles venimeuses… Vous voyez. Cela m'a salement fatigué. A chaque possibilité que j'ai eue, pour chaque petit manquement aux règles que je pouvais surprendre, j'ai commencé à enlever des points. Je leur ai dit, d'accord, si vous voulez perdre cette foutue Coupe des Maisons, c'est bon pour moi. J'aurais enlevé des points jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en négatif, si j'avais dû. Cela a pris un moment, mais le harcèlement a finalement cessé. Ils ont compris que j'étais sérieux. Et Rogue m'a soutenu. Millicent Bulstrode aussi. Elle a même enlevé des points à des personnes qui me jouaient des tours. Je dois reconnaître que Rogue savait ce qu'il faisait quand il l'a nommée préfète. Mais il y a encore eu des choses qui se sont passées, et où je n'ai pris personne… »

Ron avait en fait l'air soucieux. « Que vas-tu faire en septembre ? Tu vas devoir retourner à Serpentard ? »

« Je vais envoyer des chouettes aux autres élèves de Serpentard cet été, qui suivaient juste pour suivre. Je vais essayer de voir qui est avec moi… Ce dont j'ai besoin est un bloc d'alliés à Serpentard. Je ne pense sérieusement pas que tout le monde est issu de familles de mages noirs. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour Bulstrode. Et prenez Mariah, par exemple… »

Ginny fronça les sourcils « Mariah ? Mariah Kirkner ? »

« Oui. Elle est dans ton année. Tu as potions et soins aux créatures magiques avec Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a des cheveux noirs bizarres, elle est pâle, maigre… »

« Oui, je sais à quoi elle ressemble… » dit Ginny, absente, le regardant.

« Hé bien elle est Ok. Son frère aîné travaille au ministère. Son père est chez Sweetbriar Publishing, et sa mère fait partie du personnel de Ste Mangouste. Elle va m'aider à contacter les gens. Essayer de voir dans quel camp sont les gens. »

Harry acquiesça. Alors c'était son nom. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entendu, il était sûr d'en avoir entendu parler avant.

« Elle est de sang-pur, mais ses parents en sont en fait honteux, ou quelque chose comme cela. Sa mère était à Serpentard quand elle était à l'école, mais son père était à Serdaigle, tout comme son frère. Elle dit que sa mère a l'habitude de dire que dans leur famille, les femmes ont toujours été ambitieuses et sournoises. » Il fit une pause, regardant leurs visages impassibles. « C'est une blague. »

Ils lui sourirent faiblement. Le sourire de Ginny était le plus petit de tous. Harry se souvint des fois où elle avait été dérangée par l'attention que Malfoy portait à Hermione. Maintenant elle semblait aussi dérangée par Mariah Kirkner.

« Bien, » lui dit Harry, « ne t'emballe pas pour enlever des points à Serpentard l'an prochain. Nous allons encore gagner la Coupe des Maisons, mais ce ne sera pas par défaut. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Nous avions combien d'écart cette année ? »

« Dix points. »

« Vous voulez savoir combien de points j'ai enlevé à Serpentard ? C'était sacrément plus de dix. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous devriez me remercier. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis dirent à l'unisson. « MERCI ! » avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils bavardèrent inoffensivement durant le reste de leur trajet vers Londres, essayant de ne pas penser à la séparation. Comme le train rentrait en gare de King's Cross, ils se regardèrent tous mélancoliquement. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble durant cette année, essuyé tant de changements en eux-mêmes et dans leurs relations. Si c'était possible, ils étaient devenus encore plus importants les uns pour les autres. Harry pensa fugacement à la prudence d'avoir des amis… Mais ensuite,  il pensa à ne pas avoir d'amis. Il se souvint du jeune Tom Jedusor, du journal intime. Un beau garçon charmant, brillant et vif. Mais avait-il des amis ? Pas que Harry en ait vu quand il était rentré dans le journal. Cela inquiétait Harry que Percy soit comme cela, si décidé à devenir préfet en chef, puis un parfait laquais du ministère… mais bien qu'il n'ait pas une tonne d'amis, il avait sa famille, à laquelle il était dévoué. Il avait eu l'amour de Pénélope Deauclaire, et de ses parents aussi, qui attendaient de l'accueillir dans leur famille. Il s'inquiétait pour Percy, maintenant, mais parce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait mal virer. Plus maintenant. Il se faisait du souci pour un Percy tombant en vrille dans le désespoir maintenant que Pénélope était partie. Il avait déjà demandé à Ron et Ginny d'être particulièrement gentils avec lui pendant l'été, de ne pas le laisser trop s'isoler et se vautrer dans sa douleur. Oui, il aurait besoin de faire son deuil, mais il ne devait pas se couper de sa famille. Il avait besoin d'eux. 

Et bien sûr, Harry réalisa qu'il avait besoin de ses amis. Aussi tentant que cela puisse être de se couper d'eux et de dire qu'ils seraient mieux sans le danger d'être ses amis, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Même pour Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, un ami, pensa-t-il avec étonnement. Mais cela semblait s'être produit. Il se souvint du petit garçon de onze ans bavardant dans la boutique de Madame Malkin, ne réalisant pas qu'il était le Harry Potter. Il se souvint de lui parlant lors de son premier voyage en train vers Poudlard, essayant de l'avertir sur les associations avec 'la mauvaise sorte' de gens. Harry se sourit. Maintenant, il sortait avec la sœur de Ron. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment essayé d'être ami avec Harry, et qu'il ne savait juste pas comment faire. Il se souvint de lui disant dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, pas vraiment. Comme Tom Jedusor. Comme le jeune Severus Rogue, supposé être un vampire.

Harry pensa encore à son duel avec Malfoy, et il frissonna. Il devenait un sorcier très puissant, il savait même déjà transplaner (ce qu'il n'était pas sensé refaire pour une autre année, quand il serait en âge et qu'il pourrait se présenter pour avoir son permis). Il était content que Ginny ait une si bonne influence sur lui. Il pensa à eux deux derrière la cabane de Hagrid, à combien cela avait été intense, la façon dont elle avait répondu à ses caresses… Il secoua sa tête, pour la nettoyer. Il espérait que Malfoy ne la mettrait pas trop sous pression, ne la ferait pas le repousser. Il espérait aussi qu'elle continuerait à résister à ses avances… Non, non. Il essaya encore d'effacer cela de son esprit. Il n'avait aucune raison d'espérer cela. Il avait Hermione, et il n'était pas le frère de Ginny, pas vraiment. Elle avait plein de frères.

Le train s'était définitivement arrêté. Puis, ils étaient sur la plate-forme, ayant récupéré leurs malles. Ils se tenaient là, se fixant les uns les autres avec un maelström de gens tournant autour d'eux. Dire au revoir était si dur… Finalement, Hermione mit ses bras autour de Ron, qui fit de même et elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

« Passe un bon été » dit-elle avec des yeux brillants et humides. Il se recula d'elle, acquiesçant en silence.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry. Ron déglutit. « Au revoir Harry. Je… ce que je veux dire… »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui ». Et il s'avança et, pour la première fois, il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il le fit rapidement, et quand il se recula, il put voir l'émotion sur le visage de Ron. Ron était le meilleur ami que l'on pouvait avoir, et Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de l'année passée à lui mentir… Il ne voulait plus jamais faire cela. Il savait que techniquement, Ron lui avait pardonné, mais le souvenir de cette déception serait toujours avec eux. Et puis il y avait aussi le souvenir des choses dites et faites dans la forêt interdite, et le regard de Ron durant le duel, ce matin… L'oubli n'était pas une option.

« Au revoir, Malfoy » dit Ron en croassant. « Essaye de ne pas être un tel crétin l'an prochain. »

Malfoy ricana. « Oui. T'avoir dans le rôle de modèle va probablement me rendre terriblement ennuyeux. »

Ron rit ensuite, se tournant et tirant sa malle derrière lui comme il passait la barrière. Argent se tenait sur son épaule, les griffes profondément enfoncées, comme il n'avait pas de panier pour elle. Il secouait sa tête et riait encore. Est-ce que ces miracles s'arrêteront jamais ? pensa Harry. Malfoy l'insulte, et Ron rit. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait pardonné. S'il pouvait pardonner Malfoy, il pouvait passer sur tout, pensa Harry.

Il ne restait presque plus personne. Harry tendit sa main à Malfoy, qui la prit sans hésitation. Harry se souvint avoir serré sa main avant le match de Quidditch. Cela semblait remonter à des siècles. L'avoir mis dans le désarroi en utilisant Ginny comme attrapeuse, puis l'avoir défendu… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Malfoy lui fit un signe de la tête, et il le lui rendit. Si nous parlons, nous allons juste nous insulter, pensa Harry. C'est mieux de cette façon.

Ginny et Harry avaient échangé une accolade d'au revoir pendant qu'ils se serraient la main, et maintenant, chaque garçon se tournait vers la fille à côté de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela il y a un an, toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées entre eux. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et il la tint près, hésitant un instant, regardant par-dessus son épaule les quelques personnes restant sur le quai avant de baisser ses lèvres vers les siennes et de l'embrasser. Il la buvait, la tenant serrée contre lui, essayant de prendre son empreinte dans sa mémoire pour les deux mois… Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils seraient séparés pendant si longtemps ! Cela n'avait jamais compté avant, durant les autres étés. Maintenant, les chouettes postales ne seraient certainement pas assez…

Il ouvrit un peu ses yeux en l'embrassant. Par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait voir que Malfoy avait aussi pris Ginny dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippait au haut de ses bras comme il la tenait par la taille. Il n'avait pas à se pencher, comme Harry avec Hermione. Puis il réalisa que Ginny le regardait aussi, par-dessus l'épaule de Malfoy, il ferma brusquement ses yeux, mais il mit fin au baiser, ajoutant quelques baisers supplémentaires sur ses joues et son front. Elle le regardait avec envie, comme si elle allait scandaliser tout le monde en déchirant tous ses habits et en l'attaquant. Il retint son souffle. Là, c'était cela. C'était ce regard dans ses yeux qui lui manquerait…

Ils entendirent Sandy siffler. Harry fut étonné. Pouvait-il avoir correctement entendu ? Il regarda Ginny et Malfoy. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis il regarda Hermione.

« Hé bien Harry ? Je t'ai demandé ce qu'elle avait dit. »

« Oh, elle a juste dit que… des amis allaient se dire au revoir. » Elle sourit et acquiesça l'embrassa encore doucement sur les  lèvres, brièvement, puis se retourna, avec sa malle et le panier de Pattenrond, et elle traversa la barrière. Malfoy prit aussi sa malle et se dirigea vers la barrière. Ils la passèrent en même temps, et Harry pouvait voir Malfoy bouger ses lèvres, puis celle d'Hermione, son visage faisant une grimace sarcastique. Ils étaient repartis, pensa-t-il, souriant et secouant sa tête. Mais Hermione pouvait se défendre très bien, il le savait.

Il parcourut le quai du regard. Tout le monde était parti. Lui et Ginny étaient les seuls restant. Il la regarda, et elle le regarda, et il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas la même petite fille qui l'avait regardé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quand elle avait onze ans. C'était une belle jeune femme, une sorcière puissante, et une bonne amie. Il recommença encore à trembler quand il se souvint l'avoir trouvé dans le donjon de potions, Malfoy l'attaquant apparemment. Que cela se soit avéré être faux était immatériel. Cela ne changeait en rien la manière dont il se sentait quand il y repensait.

Il s'avança vers elle et elle fit un signe de la tête, avec un petit sourire, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et il mit les siens dans son dos. Ils se tirent près l'un de l'autre, plus une affirmation qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre qu'une accolade. Le visage de Harry était enfoui dans les cheveux de Ginny, et il avait la gorge serrée.

« Gin, je voulais juste que tu saches comme j'ai eu peur.. quand je t'ai trouvée dans le donjon de potions… »

Elle se sépara de lui, rougissant. « Je sais que c'était stupide, Harry. Nous devions juste… nous devions penser à quelque chose qui mettrait vraiment Ron hors de lui. » Elle fit une pause et le regarda. « Ou toi. »

Harry la regarda, incapable de sortir la Ginny de son rêve de son esprit, ses mains sur sa peau soyeuse… Il déglutit et chuchota « J'étais juste si content que tu ailles bien. »

Elle se pencha en avant, l'embrassant légèrement et rapidement sur les lèvres. « Merci Harry. » dit elle doucement. Harry la fixa. Même si Sandy avait dit « Un bélier va embrasser un lion » il se sentait encore comme s'il avait mal compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose… Le lion se couchera à côté de l'agneau… et le petit enfant les conduira. Il pensa que c'était cela. Un agneau était juste comme une petit bélier. Il avait seulement un vague souvenir de ce fragment de texte de Noël ou de Pâques lorsqu'il était jeune. Aller à St Bède pour les funérailles devait avoir rafraîchi sa mémoire.

Il vérifia le reste du quai. Il était déserté. Tout le monde était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il la regarda. Elle se tournait pour traverser, vers la gare moldue. Il la regarda disparaître. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière. Il se tint sur le quai pendant ce qu'il ressentit être un long moment, regardant l'espace vide où tant de gens s'étaient agités il y a si peu de temps. Il était temps. Il était temps de faire face à son oncle et à sa tante. Temps de retourner à la vie. Il saisit sa propre malle avec sa main droite, prit la cage d'Hedwige dans la gauche, et s'avança vers la barrière.

* * * * *

« Petunia ! » beugla la voix d'oncle Vernon depuis la salle de bain. « Où sont les rouleaux de papier toilette ? »

Harry sourit. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Vernon Dursley s'était encore coupé en se rasant, et n'avait pas de papier toilette pour mettre sur la coupure. Bien qu'il sache que son oncle n'était pas réconforté en ayant de petites coupures et entailles partout sur son visage, Harry l'était. C'était une constante.

Harry venait juste de finir de se doucher et de se raser, dans la salle d'eau qui donnait sur le couloir entre sa chambre et la chambre d'ami. Il avait acheté un rasoir électrique chez MacTavish quand ils avaient fait leurs achats là-bas. Il savait que pour respecter la loi, il ne devait utiliser ni sa baguette, ni ses capacités d'animagus pour se raser tant qu'il n'était pas à l'école. Il se demandait encore pourquoi son oncle n'utilisait pas un rasoir électrique, mais il savait aussi qu'aucune suggestion de sa part ne serait jamais prise dans le bon sens.

Il s'essuya le visage et retourna dans sa chambre, une serviette autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas aussi doux que lorsqu'il utilisait la magie, mais il n'était pas couvert de coupures non plus. Après s'être habillé, il mit Sandy autour de son bras et descendit, chantonnant. Il avait prévu d'appeler Dick après le petit déjeuner, et de lui demander un boulot. C'était bien de sentir qu'il pourrait être vraiment utile, et se faire un peu d'argent aussi, en faisant quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il essaya de penser aux métiers de sorciers qui se pratiquaient en extérieur, car il avait décidé que, si possible, il ne voulait pas travailler dans des espaces fermés. Joueur de Quidditch était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit encore. Oh, bien, pensa-t-il. Il y a du temps pour considérer tout cela.

Il s'assit à table, à sa place habituelle. Il y avait des places attribuées pour eux trois. Le côté de la table de Dudley était vide. On aurait dit qu'ils évitaient même de mettre le journal, l'assiette de toast et la théière là. No man's land.

Harry se versa un peu de jus d'orange du pichet sur la table, et prit quelques toasts et de la marmelade. Il sursauta pratiquement hors de sa peau lorsque sa tante lui parla. Elle lui tournait le dos, se tenant près de la cuisinière, préparant les œufs de son oncle.

« Ce Dick a appelé. » dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. « Il veut que tu ailles au sept Magnolia Crescent demain matin à huit heures. Il dit qu'il a un travail pour toi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourras faire de bon pour lui… » ajouta-t-elle, mettant une grande quantité de sel sur les œufs de Vernon. Bien, pensa-t-il, cela me dispense de devoir l'appeler. Harry regarda son dos. Elle était assez constante aussi, pensa-t-il. Il était content qu'elle ne l'ait pas désignée comme un substitut à Dudley. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Le dorlotage aurait été insupportable. Il était habitué à cela. C'était mieux, et de loin.

« Tu voudras que je jette un coup d'œil sur le jardin aujourd'hui ? On dirait qu'il y a pas mal de mauvaises herbes. Et cette avoine folle va étouffer les rosiers grimpants. »

Elle fit un petit bruit comme « Hmmpf ! ». Puis elle dit. « Si tu veux. Si tu n'es pas devenu si mou que cela, un peu de vrai travail ne va pas te tuer… » Puis elle s'arrêta et regarda Harry, horrifiée. Harry se figea. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup pensé, mais la mort intervenait beaucoup dans le langage de tous les jours. Il avala un morceau de toast qu'il avait mâché, se demandant ce à quoi elle pensait. Dommage que cela n'ait pas été toi au lieu de Dudley, probablement. Ce serait logique. C'est ce que je penserais, réalisa-t-il. Qui ne le ferait pas ?

Il acquiesça. « Je suis déjà allé courir ce matin. Je suis prêt à y aller. Est-ce que l'abri de jardin est ouvert ? »

Elle montra silencieusement du doigt la clé sur un clou, près de la porte, l'air encore défait d'avoir utilisé cette tournure de phrase. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû probablement dire ou faire quelque chose, lui prendre la main, au moins. Mais à la place, il se leva et alla vers la porte du jardin, décrochant la clé de l'abri, la laissant se tenir là, faisant brûler les œufs de Vernon.

Soudain, elle revint à la vie comme son substitut pour Dudley entra dans la cuisine. Elle sourit et rit, éteignant le gaz sous les œufs. Puis elle prit quelques saucisses d'une poêle où elles étaient restées au chaud. Elle les arrangea dans une assiette, qu'elle mit sur la table, et elle tira un peu la chaise.

Un petit Yorkshire terrier sauta sur la chaise où Dudley s'asseyait, et mit ses pattes de devant sur la table, commençant à pousser les saucisses avec son museau. Après une paire d'essais, il réussit finalement à en mettre une dans sa gueule, et la mâcha avec contentement. Tante Pétunia le flatta et lui caressa la tête tandis qu'il mâchait.

« Mais c'est mon petit Dunkirk ! Mon petit Dunky-wunky ! Quel bon garçon… » Tante Marge avait amené le terrier le lendemain des funérailles. Elle avait pensé que Pétunia pourrait utiliser sa compagnie. Sa tante avait fondu immédiatement pour le petit chien blanc, et lui pour elle. Tante Marge n'était pas si mauvaise, pensa Harry, quand elle n'insultait pas les parents des gens…

Elle retourna à la cuisinière, se préparant à donner les oeufs brûlés à son mari. Harry pouvait l'entendre descendre les escaliers. Il s'était déjà habitué à ce que sa femme prenne soin de Dunkirk en premier. Il ne le remettait pas en question. Harry pensait en fait que ce peu de considération était assez touchant. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son oncle et sa tante se montrant de l'affection. (Bien qu'ils aient dû, une fois, pour avoir Dudley.) Les saucisses du chien avaient été soigneusement chauffées pour ne pas être trop chaudes pour lui, ni trop froides, juste à point. Vernon, de l'autre côté, pouvait manger des œufs carbonisés.

Dunkirk aboya quand Vernon entra et s'assit à la table, prenant place en face de lui. Le chien aboya encore. Vernon fit un faible sourire à Dunkirk, l'air un peu nerveux. Harry essaya de ne pas rire. Dunkirk ne reconnaissait pas Vernon comme son père, c'était très clair.

Harry sourit au joli petit chien, puis commença aussi à lui caresser la tête, comme sa tante l'avait fait. Le chien tourna sa tête et émit un grognement, au fond de sa gorge, quand il vit la main de Harry approcher. Il retira sa main abruptement. Il avait pensé que le chien était juste de mauvaise humeur et qu'il n'était pas habitué à lui quand il avait essayé cela en rentrant à la maison. Mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il était possédé par l'esprit de Dudley Dursley, ou quelque chose comme cela. Une autre constante possible, pensa-t-il. Ou peut-être, mis à part Sirius, je suis plutôt une personne à chat. Il regarda le chien observer Vernon avec ce qui ressemblait à de la suspicion. Clairement, Dunkirk était le poupon de tante Pétunia, et un point c'est tout. Harry ouvrit la porte de derrière.

La moitié du jardin était à l'ombre le matin, jusqu'à ce que le soleil passe la maison. A l'ombre de la maison, il faisait frais et humide à cause de la rosée qui était encore sur les herbes, les feuilles, et les fleurs qui avaient poussé en abondance après le printemps humide que Surrey avait eu. Après avoir pris une truelle et un seau des étagères, il alla d'abord travailler où il faisait chaud et soleil, où la rosée matinale s'était déjà évaporée. Il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe douce et souple, jetant les mauvaises herbes déracinées dans le seau, la satisfaction de restaurer l'ordre dans les parterres de fleurs lui ramenant une sorte de calme satisfait.

« Harry Potter » lui siffla soudain Sandy.

Il fut momentanément surpris. Elle avait été très silencieuse depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive. « Oui Sandy » lui répondit-il doucement.

« S'il te plaît, pose-moi sur le sol. »

Harry fit comme elle lui avait demandé et retourna travailler. Il la regarder se glisser entre les racines d'un des rosier, puis aller dans l'avoine, disparaissant rapidement parmi les feuilles vert sombre et brillantes qui couvraient le sol avant de se mettre à grimper le long du mur de la maison. Harry eut une pensée soudaine.

« Sandy ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter ? »

« Veux-tu ta liberté ? »

Il y eut une pause. « N'ai-je pas été libre ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… »

« M'as-tu gardée prisonnière ? »

« Pas exactement … »

« J'étais avec toi par mon propre vouloir, Harry Potter. Mais je pense maintenant… Je pense maintenant que je vais vivre comme je suis sensée vivre, comme avant.

Harry déglutit, regardant le dernier endroit où il l'avait vue. Les feuilles sous lesquelles elle avait disparu bougeaient encore. Sandy était partie. Il venait de lui offrir une chance de partir, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle la considèrerait. Il pensa à toutes les fois où ses prédictions avaient changé sa vie. Mais il était possible qu'avoir juste été capable de lui parler ait été la chose la plus importante pour lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu rester avec lui à jamais.

« Bien sûr, Sandy. Je comprends. »

« Nous avons tous un endroit où nous sommes sensé être. Cet endroit est le mien. »

Il acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne puisse bien sûr pas voir cela. Il souhaita savoir où il était sensé être. « Je comprends Sandy. » dit-il encore, la gorge serrée.

« Je sais, Harry » répondit-elle. Il sourit au milieu de ses premières larmes. Elle venait juste de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle lui manquerait beaucoup.

« Te verrai-je ici dans le jardin ? »

« Possible. Et dans d'autres jardins, peut-être. Tu trouveras d'autres serpents de jardin, sans doute. Je parlerai de toi à tous les serpents que je rencontrerai. Quand l'un d'entre eux te rencontrera, il aura entendu parler du jeune sorcier qui est Fourchelang, qui peut devenir un griffon d'or, mais qui n'est pas notre ennemi. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau. « J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Il attendit sa réponse. Il attendit encore et encore.

« Sandy ? » cela sonnait comme de l'anglais à ses oreilles.

Elle était partie.

Harry essaya de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était difficile. Il la rencontrerait encore, se dit-il. Il la rencontrerait. Il pensa encore à une des dernières choses qu'elle lui avait dites.

Nous avons tous un endroit où nous sommes sensés être. Cet endroit est le mien.

Peut-être qu'un jour, pensa Harry, je pourrais dire cela avec autant de confiance qu'elle. Mais pour le moment, il avait de la terre humide et noire sous ses doigts, le soleil dans son dos, et l'odeur du jardin dans son nez…

C'était assez.

~ ~ THE END (besoin de traduire ?) ~ ~

A suivre Harry Potter et le temps des bonnes intentions / La dernière tentation de Harry Potter.

A tous les lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici et ont eu la patience de lire cette traduction malgré les fautes que l'on peut encore y trouver merci.

J'aimerais qu'à l'issue de ce chapitre, vous me laissiez une petite review de quelques lignes sur l'intégralité de la fiction, afin que je puisse l'intégrer dans l'avant-propos pour convaincre les personnes qui hésitent à se lancer dans cette lecture de le faire. Dites simplement ce que vous en pensez, pourquoi cela vous a plus, ou pas, et essayez simplement de ne pas trop en dévoiler sur l'histoire pour ne pas gâcher la lecture de ceux qui viendront après vous. Merci beaucoup. 

Smndi

La dernière tentation de Harry Potter : storyid=1548119


End file.
